Harry Potter und das Ende der Zeit
by Sara-Kim
Summary: Das letzte Kapitel meiner Geschichte, in dem ihr lieben Leser ein bisschen die Sommerferien unserer Freunde miterlebt und mit ihnen ein letztes Mal in den HogwartsExpress steigt! Und vielleicht gibt es Antworten auf alle bisher ungeklärten Fragen.
1. Vorwort und Widmung

Vorwort und Widmung:

Ich beendete die Lektüre von „Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" um vier Uhr morgens. Und ich vergoss reichlich Tränen, obwohl ich von meinem Vater schon gewarnt wurde, dass, wie er aus der Tageszeitung wusste, „irgend so ein Onkel" (Patenonkel) sterben sollte. Beinahe augenblicklich kam mir der Gedanke, dass es das nicht gewesen sein konnte und ich das unbedingt wieder gerade biegen musste. Sirius konnte doch nicht so einfach sterben! Ab dem nächsten Tag, den ich recht unausgeschlafen hinter mich brachte, begann ich den sechsten Harry-Potter-Band zu schreiben. Irgendwann verlief sich dieses Projekt im Sand, doch dann entdeckte ich, dass Fans ihre Geschichten ins Internet stellen können. So hatte ich ein neues Ziel und trieb mich an, diese meine Version zu Ende zu bringen. Es sollte ein Kräftemessen mit dem eigenen Schweinehund werden und ein Rennen gegen die Zeit, denn J. K. Rowling schrieb ebenfalls eifrig. Nun ist ihre Version endlich fertig und meine veröffentlicht.

Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß bei der Lektüre! Ich hoffe, ich habe etwas geschrieben, dass auch anderen gefällt.

Ich widme diese Geschichte meinen Flensburger Freundinnen:

Ruth, Verena, Anne, Anna, Sissy und Theresa.

Danke, dass ihr zwischendurch immer mal wieder nachgefragt habt, wie weit ich bin! Euer Interesse hat gut getan! Ich hoffe, ihr seid zufrieden mit meinem Werk!

Auch vielen Dank an Franziska für ihre „technische" Unterstützung!

Um euch neugierig zu machen habe ich hier ein kleines Inhaltsverzeichnis entworfen, das vier der insgesamt acht Teile etwas näher beschreibt.

_**Harry Potter und das Ende der Zeit**_

**1. LIGUSTERWEG: Zwischenstation **

Kein bisschen Wiedersehensfreude

Lebenszeichen

Wesentlich erfreulicherer Abschied

**2. FUCHSBAU: Trauerarbeit **

Wiedersehen im Fuchsbau

ZAG-Ergebnisse und Sicherheitsmaßnahmen

Über die Pflicht- und Crashkurse

Wie schlimm wird es werden?

Harry und Remus

Besuch von den Grangers

**3. GRIMAULDPLATZ: Vergangenheit **

Zum Grimauldplatz

Träume

Das schönste Geschenk

Die erste Erinnerung

Von James, Lily und Sirius

Über die Freunde und Feinde von damals

Im Geiste

Eine Erklärung und neue Verbündete

Meta und Jakob

Wie die Dinge diesmal stehen

In der Winkelgasse

Kampfstimmung

**4. HOGWARTS:** **Remus**

Zurück zur Schule

Willkommen zu Hause!

Eine Sache der Freundschaft

Neue Schwerpunkte

Vollmond und Geheimnisse

Briefe, alte Geschichten ... und kein Liebeskummer!

Flucht

Nächtliche Aktivitäten


	2. Kein bisschen Wiedersehensfreude

**Harry Potter und das Ende der Zeit **

„_Keine Sorge", sagte sie. „Du läufst einfach schnurstracks auf die Absperrung vor dem Bahnsteig für die Gleise neun und zehn zu. Halt nicht an und hab keine Angst, du könntest dagegen knallen, das ist sehr wichtig. Wenn du nervös bist, dann renn lieber ein bisschen."_

_(J. K. Rowling) _

1. Ligusterweg: Zwischenstation 

„_Einer ist gegangen _

_ohne Gruß und Wort,_

_räumt den halbgeleerten _

_Kelch vom Tische fort! …" (Karl Mayer)_

**Kein bisschen Wiedersehensfreude **

Aus den Gesprächen während der Fahrt, die ihn völlig außen vor ließen, hörte Harry heraus, dass das Wohnzimmer und der Flur gestrichen wurden und somit das Haus bis zum Abend gesperrt war. Sie setzten Dudley bei einem Freund ab, von dem er abends nach Hause gehen sollte. Tante Petunia verbrachte den Nachmittag in einem Friseursalon, Onkel Vernon im Büro und Harry im Auto auf dem Parkplatz vor Onkel Vernons Firma. Er schlief.

Gegen sieben Uhr ging es dann zum Ligusterweg.

Fassungslos starrte Harry, den schweren Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig in den Händen, auf die Frontansicht des Hauses der Dursleys. Er mochte nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich wieder hier war. Alles in ihm sträubte sich und doch musste er sich letzten Endes zusammenreißen und einem unablässig schimpfenden Onkel Vernon ins Haus folgen.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du es wagst, noch einmal bei uns wohnen zu wollen! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dieses Pack dich noch einmal zu uns abschiebt! Die wissen wohl gar nicht, wo sie mit dir hinsollen, wie?"

Im Flur entledigte sich Onkel Vernon seiner Jacke. Harry, dem die Sicht auf die Treppe versperrt war, konnte Dudley nur am zarten Klang seines Trampelns und am Geruch einer fetten Hühnerkeule erkennen: „Warst du noch in der Stadt? Hast du mir was mitgebracht?"

„Mehr oder weniger!" grinste Harry und Onkel Vernon fuhr ihn an: „Das findest du witzig, Bursche!"

Sirius hätte es witzig gefunden!´ schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und er biss fest die Lippen aufeinander.

Onkel Vernon schnaubte: „Will dich denn keiner von deinen elenden Zaubererfreunden?"

„Vernon!" protestierte Tante Petunia, die eben aus der Küche kam, winkte schnell den Nachbarn von gegenüber zu und schloss hektisch die Tür.

Harry erwiderte nichts und machte sich auf die nächste Spitze gefasst.

„Was ist mit diesem ... diesem Paten, von dem du mal geredet hast?" - Trotzdem zuckte Harry zusammen.- „War das dieser blasse, magere Kerl vom Bahnhof?"

„Nein!"

„Ja, aber, wo ist er denn? Kann der dich nicht nehmen?"

Harry fuhr herum: „Er ist tot! Verstehst du? Tot! Er wird nie wieder kommen! Selbst du mit deinem Spatzenhirn musst einsehen, dass dieser Umstand die Möglichkeit, mich bei sich aufzunehmen, etwas erschwert!"

Alle drei waren zusammen gezuckt. Tante Petunia schielte noch einmal besorgt aus dem Fenster zu den Nachbarn und Dudley hob die Keule auf, die ihm vor Schreck heruntergefallen war. Er wischte sie kurz an seinem Shirt ab und verzog sich dann kauend ins Wohnzimmer. Da er nun doch nichts bekommen würde, interessierte ihn mehr die x-te Wiederholung eines schwachsinnigen Actionfilms, welchen er sorgfältig studierte, um ihn mit seinen Kumpels nachzuspielen.

Einzig Onkel Vernon schien den Inhalt von Harrys Worten gehört und sogar begriffen zu haben, doch er zog es vor, sich auf sicherem Terrain zu bewegen und auf Harrys Beleidigung einzugehen: „Wie kannst du es wagen ..."

Harry drehte sich weg und schlurfte die Treppe hoch. Auf Onkel Vernons gespucktes „Bleib gefälligst hier, wenn ich mit dir rede!" reagierte er nicht.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, packte er sorgfältig und vor allem langsam seine Sachen aus, um möglichst lange beschäftigt zu sein und dann setzte er sich aufs Bett und atmete tief durch.

Es war grässlich, wieder hier zu sein! Das Atmen fiel ihm schwerer und sein ganzer Körper schien matter und schlaffer zu werden.

Unten hörte er seinen Onkel mit seiner Tante herumschreien; der einzigen, die ihm zuhörte. Die Schimpftiraden über Harry schienen diesmal gar kein Ende zu nehmen. Doch Harry blendete ihn aus. Er zog eine Packung Schokofrösche aus seinem Vorratsbeutel, steckte sich einen in den Mund und suchte dann in seiner Schultasche nach seinem Fotoalbum. Er vergrub sich in die Bilder von seinem Eltern, als sie noch jung waren und blieb am Foto ihrer Hochzeit hängen. Er betrachtete sie liebevoll. Das hübsche, freundliche Gesicht seiner Mutter lachte ihm entgegen. Sie schien beinahe vor Glück zu schweben. Sein Vater stand neben ihr, hatte für seine Verhältnisse unglaublich glatte Haare, was hieß, dass sie lediglich in zwei Richtungen abstanden, und grinste ebenfalls breit. Der Mann neben ihm hätte allerdings beiden die Show gestohlen, hätte er sich nicht bescheiden im Hintergrund gehalten. In einer für Sirius untypischen Art stand er einen halben Meter hinter James und lächelte in einer für ihn wiederum sehr typischen Art ziemlich unwiderstehlich in die Kamera. Er betrachtete abwechselnd Lily und James und warf ab und an Reis und etwas anderes, das verdächtig nach Bertie Botts Bohnen aussah, über ihre Köpfe.

Harry strich mit den Fingern über das leicht vergilbte und ein wenig schmutzige Bild.

Er würde nie sagen, dass er seine Eltern nicht vermisste. NIE! Er dachte nachts an sie, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte und stellte sich vor, wie schön es wäre, jetzt aufzustehen und hinunter ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Die beiden würden dann dort sitzen und überrascht aufsehen. Dann würde er sich zu ihnen setzen und nachdem sie sich eine heiße Schokolade und ein paar Kekse gezaubert hätten, würden sie sich unterhalten. Darüber, was sie den ganzen Tag getan hätten (Harry fiel hier immer schmerzlich ein, dass er gar nicht wusste, welchen Berufen seine Eltern nachgegangen waren, doch er verdrängte diesen Gedanken) und Harry würde erzählen, wie er demnächst Ron und Hermine besuchen wollte. Und sie würden lachen und schwatzen, bis seine Mutter streng, doch mit einem lieben Lächeln darauf hinweisen würde, dass sie nun wirklich alle in Bett gehörten. Und natürlich würden Harry und sein Vater ihrer Aufforderung sofort folgen.

Harry lächelte. So an seine Eltern zu denken, war wirklich schön. Und es tat ihm ehrlich leid, dass er sie sich nur vorstellen konnte, da er sie nie kennen gelernt hatte. Doch an Sirius zu denken tat beinahe körperlich weh. Bei ihm musste er nicht irgendwelche Phantasien vermissen; bei ihm vermisste er Wirklichkeiten. Er vermisste sein grinsendes Gesicht im Feuer des Kamins und seine aufbrausenden Reden. Er vermisste sogar seine mürrische Laune und seine Ungeduld, wenn jemand nicht sofort begriff, worauf er hinaus wollte. Und er vermisste die absolut schwachsinnigen Einfälle und Sirius´ unermüdliche Bereitschaft, nach Abenteuern zu suchen.

Es war gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich, dass er irgendwann einmal bei Sirius hätte leben können ... bis ...

Harry schloss die Augen und fühlte sich in eine Vollmondnacht vor drei Jahren versetzt. Er kam gerade aus dem Geheimgang der Peitschenden Weide, Ron, Hermine, den Verräter Wurmschwanz und Remus Lupin hinter, und Sirius Black, einen zotteligen, verwahrlosten Sträfling mit irrem Blick neben sich.

„Vielleicht möchtest du ja bei mir wohnen." Er klang sehr unsicher in der Überzeugung, dass es Harry bei den Dursleys sicher besser gefiel als bei ihm. Harry hatte sofort gefragt, wann er bei ihm einziehen könnte, was ja nur verdeutlichte, wie sehr er sein „Leben" bei den Dursleys hasste. Schließlich war er bereit gewesen, von heute auf morgen bei einem zwar unschuldigen, aber immerhin ziemlich verrückt wirkenden Fremden zu leben.

Er hatte damals instinktiv richtig gehandelt. Doch es hatte sich nie die Möglichkeit ergeben, bei Sirius zu leben, wenn man die Zeit im Haus der Blacks letzten Sommer nicht mitzählte und das tat Harry nicht. Und jetzt war es zu spät.

Aber war es zu spät?

Harry hatte mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen beziehungsweise er hatte ihn angeschrieen und sein Büro demoliert. Wo er jetzt gerade daran dachte, er würde sich demnächst einmal schriftlich bei seinem Schulleiter entschuldigen.

Er hatte mit dem Fast Kopflosen Nick geredet.

Aber er mochte es noch immer nicht glauben!  
Vor nicht einmal einer Stunde hatte er den dämlichen Dursleys in die verhassten Gesichter gebrüllt, dass sein Pate tot wäre und nie wieder kommen würde und trotzdem klang es wie ein schlechter Scherz, welcher Sirius hinter der Tür hervorlocken und mit schiefem Grinsen sagen lassen würde „Jetzt mach hier mal nicht die Leute wild, Harry!"

Sirius war zwar nicht hinter der Tür hervorgekommen, doch Harry musste an den Vorhang denken, in den sein Pate gefallen war. Er hatte Stimmen aus eben diesem Vorhang gehört und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass dort ein paar Menschen hockten, Sirius eingeschlossen, die einfach nur darauf warteten, dass sie jemand wieder herausholte.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach mal ein paar Leute über diesen Vorhang ausfragen. Dummerweise kam keiner der Lehrer in Hogwarts dafür in Frage. Die würden sofort Lunte riechen und ihn ordentlich ins Gebet nehmen.

Harry stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Er starrte hinaus ins Dämmerlicht und suchte geschickt die Straße nach Mitgliedern des Ordens ab, die bestimmt wieder zu seiner Bewachung abgestellt worden waren. Er war sich sicher, dass er wieder beschattet wurde wie ein kostbarer Schatz (oder wie die wichtigste Waffe in einem Kampf), doch es würde wohl niemand Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen. Moody hatte zwar gedroht, sie würden oft vorbeikommen, aber Harry glaubte, das würden sie nur im Notfall tun. Letzten Sommer hatte er sich darüber geärgert; nun war es ihm nur Recht.

Er entdeckte die getigerte Katze mit den brillenförmigen Ringen um den wachsamen Augen auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und konnte nicht umhin, ihr zu zu winken. Professor McGonagall schien darüber etwas verärgert, denn sie sträubte kurz das sorgfältig geputzte Fell und wandte ihm demonstrativ den gemusterten Rücken zu.

Harry war froh, dass sie sich wieder von dem Angriff erholt hatte. Es sah eine zeitlang gar nicht gut aus.

Ein paar Straßenlaternen weiter stand ein schrecklich heruntergekommener Penner, der gerade von einem Ehepaar, das in der sicheren Haustür stand, zusammen gestaucht wurde. Harry beobachtete Mundungus Fletcher ein wenig und schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Verkleidung war vielleicht für eine Großstadt geeignet, doch hier im Ligusterweg hätten die Menschen eher noch einen fliegenden Besen als einen Penner hingenommen. Mundungus apparierte kurzerhand, nachdem die Leute ihre Türen geschlossen hatten, um drinnen vom Wohnzimmer aus die Polizei zu rufen. Harry vermutete stark, dass das Ärger mit McGonagall geben würde.

Es wurde nun ziemlich schnell dunkel. Harry ignorierte den einen nicht ernst gemeinten Ruf seiner Tante, er solle gefälligst zum Abendessen kommen und beobachtete weiter die Straße. Vielleicht tat sich ja etwas Spannendes.

Nach einiger Zeit erschienen an einem schäbig aussehenden Briefkasten geräuschlos die Umrisse eines Mannes. Harry fuhr aus seiner gemütlichen Haltung hoch.

Professor McGonagall war schon vor einer halben Stunde verschwunden. Sie wurde in fliegendem Wechsel von einer nervösen Mrs. Figg abgelöst, die auffällig nach einer ihrer Katzen suchte und sich immer wieder panisch umblickte. Ihre Silhouette entspannte sich, als der Mann auftauchte. Sie wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihm und zottelte nach Hause. Als der Mann hochblickte, duckte Harry sich rasch. Als er nach einer Weile wieder hochsah, stand der Mann noch immer gemütlich herum, besah sich die von Laternen beleuchtete Straße, die fast behaglich wirken könnte, wenn sie nicht so verdammt steril wäre.

Langsam gewöhnten sich Harrys Augen an die Dunkelheit und er erkannte den Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt, der nun seinen Zauberstab zückte. Er sprach leise einen Zauber über das Haus der Dursleys aus und Harry meinte, einen bläulichen Ring zu sehen, der sich um die Mauern legte. Dann verblasste er wieder und Kingsley tippte sich einmal mit dem Stab auf den Kopf. Kurz darauf verschwand er flimmernd.

Harry wusste, dass er sich desillusioniert hatte; das hatte er selbst letzten Sommer erlebt. Harry wandte jetzt seinen Blick und seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Briefkasten zu, welcher unauffällig auf dem Bürgersteig stand. Er hatte ihn dort noch nie gesehen und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser ein Portschlüssel war, mit dem Kingsley hergekommen war. Er führte bestimmt nach London ins Hauptquartier des Phönixordens.

Das war zwar durchaus interessant, aber momentan verspürte Harry nicht die geringste Lust, sich dort hin zu begeben. Wenn Sirius nun da gewesen wäre ... Andererseits, wenn ihm einmal allzu langweilig werden würde, könnte er sich den Umhang seines Vaters schnappen und ein bisschen lauschen gehen.

Gähnend legte er sich aufs Bett und kehrte zu seinem Gedankengang vor der Observation der Straße zurück: Wen konnte er über den ominösen Vorhang befragen, ohne dass der Orden dies spitzkriegte?

Dummerweise kannte Harry keine Zauberer außerhalb der Schule und Hermine zu bitten, ihm irgendetwas nachzuschlagen ... nun, dann könnte er auch gleich mit den Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall reden.

Er beschloss, erst einmal ein wenig zu lesen; vielleicht kam die Antwort dann von selbst. Er vertiefte sich in „Mein Gehirn gehört mir – Eine Einführung in die Okklumentik" und schlief darüber ein.


	3. Lebenszeichen

**Lebenszeichen **

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er vom kratzenden Geräusch einer Eulenkralle am Fenster geweckt. Hedwig war schon leicht verärgert; anscheinend versuchte sie schon länger herein zu kommen. Harry öffnete ihr, ärgerte sich darüber, dass er in Klamotten geschlafen hatte, weswegen er sich zerknautscht fühlte und ebenso aussah und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was er geträumt hatte. Er wollte jeden noch so unwichtigen, unlogischen Schwachsinn aufschreiben, denn dies wurde von „Die Gedanken sind frei – Träume und ihre Gefährdung durch Legilimentik" empfohlen.

Harry nahm dieses Thema verdammt ernst, denn ...

„Denn schließlich hast du es so geschafft, den einzigen Menschen, der dir als eine Art Elternersatz geblieben ist, dem sicheren Tod auszuliefern." vollendete Harry bitter seinen Gedanken. Er trank einen Schluck mitgebrachten und sozusagen hineingeschmuggelten Kürbissaft und nahm dann den Brief entgegen, den Hedwig ihm geduldig reichte. Schon die Handschrift auf dem Umschlag verriet seinen besten Freund Ron und Harry riss den Brief auf.

„Hey, Harry!

Es ist zwar irgendwie blöd zu fragen, wie´s dir geht, aber wie geht's dir? Meine Mum macht sich tierische Sorgen um dich und Dad fragt andauernd nach dir und ich denk natürlich auch an dich!  
Dauert nicht mehr lang und du kannst uns besuchen kommen! Wir sind im Fuchsbau; meine Eltern haben sozusagen einmal Ferien vom Orden genommen. Bill und Charlie kommen auch her. Wir haben es hier ganz schön. Wenn die Dursleys dich zu sehr quälen, sagt Mum, sollst du Bescheid sagen – dann will sie dich höchstpersönlich abholen und diesem dicken Mann (hat sie selbst gesagt!) mal ordentlich die Meinung sagen. Wie schläfst du denn so? Schlimme Träume? Also, ich schlaf ganz gut, na ja, wie immer halt. Du merkst auch, dass der Brief nicht so doll ist, oder? Ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich dir schreiben soll! Vielleicht möchtest du getröstet werden – das kann ich nicht so besonders – oder du willst gar nichts über diesen ganzen Kram hören; keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls kannst du dich freuen auf unsere Zeit im Fuchsbau! Wir werden Quidditch üben und mein Zimmer anstreichen – ich möcht´s wie die Muggel machen; richtig mit Pinsel und Farbe und so. Der Garten ist schon wieder voller Gnome, die wir erledigen können. Ist gut zum Wut rauslassen. Und Fred und George brauchen bestimmt Hilfe beim Herstellen ihrer Zauberscherze. Hast du schon was von unsern ZAG´s gehört? Ich hoff ja, dass ich überhaupt welche bekomme. Fred sagte, Vertrauensschüler kriegen die automatisch, aber da glaube ich nicht dran. Jetzt ruft Mum schon zum dritten Mal zum Essen. Ich geh besser, bevor sie mir was Fieses anhext. Sie ist echt krass drauf in letzter Zeit; voll gestresst und so.Ganz viele Grüße von den ganzen Leuten hier! Denk dran: Bald sind wir wieder zusammen im Fuchsbau und dann ist alles nur noch halb so schlimm!  
Bis bald,

Dein Freund Ron!"

Harry legte den Brief bei Seite und lauschte ein wenig in sich hinein. Rons Brief war vielleicht „nicht so doll" wie er sagte, aber Harry fand ihn klasse. Sein bester Freund war in Gedanken immer bei ihm. Auf Ron konnte er sich verlassen.

Aber gleichzeitig graute es Harry davor, zum Fuchsbau zurückzukehren und die ganzen Weasleys wieder zu treffen. Es würde wahnsinnig anstrengend werden und niemand würde so recht wissen, was er zu ihm sagen sollte. Er hatte das Gefühl, er bräuchte eigentlich nur Ruhe und die hatte er im Ligusterweg natürlich zur Genüge.

Die Dursleys ignorierten ihn komplett, wenn er sich mal bei ihnen blicken ließ. Sie konnten es nicht verkraften, dass er lebte und das noch dazu in ihrem Haus. Harry war das ziemlich egal. Er holte sich ab und an etwas zu essen und sprach mit niemandem ein Wort, außer mit Hedwig. Diese brachte jetzt fast jeden Tag einen Brief. Als nächstes von Hermine, die sich mit ihren Eltern dieses Jahr in Irland aufhielt.

"Lieber Harry!

Wie geht es dir? Das ist keine "Ich-frag-das-weil-ich-muss-Frage", sondern eine verdammt ernst gemeinte und ich möchte auch eine Antwort darauf!  
Ich mach mir solche Sorgen um dich! Du heckst garantiert irgendetwas super Gefährliches aus, hab ich Recht? Nur, weißt du Harry, so schwer es ist, du musst damit fertig werden! Irgendwie! Du kannst mir immer schreiben, wenn dich was bedrückt; zu jeder Zeit! Und Ron ist auch immer für dich da – das weißt du ja! Und wenn du irgendein Problem hast, bei dem du den Rat eines Erwachsenen brauchst, dann wende dich an Professor Lupin! Er wird dir helfen, wo er nur kann; da bin ich sicher! Und du kannst bestimmt auch immer mit Mr. und Mrs. Weasley reden! Lass dich nicht zu sehr von den Dursleys ärgern – geh ihnen einfach aus dem Weg! Und diesem Dudley auch! Lass dich bloß nicht dazu hinreißen, ihn zu verhexen – das bringt nur Ärger! Und melde dich mal bei Professor Dumbledore; er will sicher auch wissen, dass es dir gut geht. Jedenfalls ein bisschen gut --- dir geht es doch gut, oder, Harry? Du hast doch so viele schöne Bücher mit in die Ferien genommen, die kannst du doch alle lesen. Und vergiss nicht, mir ja zurück zu schreiben, sonst platzt mein Kopf vor lauter Sorgen um dich!

Viele, liebe Grüße, Deine Hermine!"

Harry musste ein bisschen grinsen, als er Hermines Brief bei Seite legte. Er klang wie eine Ferienanleitung. „Tu dies! Tu das nicht! Und melde dich!" Es war süß, wie sehr Hermine sich um ihn sorgte und er nahm fest vor, ihr zu schreiben, auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste, was er ihr sagen sollte. Allerdings konnte er sich vorstellen, was sie hören wollte. Außerdem würde sie ihn ansonsten mit Briefen nur so bombardieren.

Nun überlegte Harry ernsthaft, ob er Professor Lupin schreiben sollte. Dieser hatte ihn schließlich darum gebeten. Allerdings wusste er noch weniger, was er seinem alten Lehrer sagen sollte oder was der vielleicht hören wollte.

Später. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Harry saß auf dem Bett, den Kopf in die Hände gelegt und schluchzte krampfhaft.

Hätte er nur besser bei Snape aufgepasst! Ein wenig mehr Konzentration, ein wenig mehr Disziplin! Er wäre nicht so anfällig für Voldemorts Attacken gewesen! Hätte er nur auf Hermine gehört, die an seiner Vision gezweifelt hatte!  
Hätte er nur jemandem Bescheid gesagt, statt es, wie immer, auf eigene Faust versuchen zu wollen! Jemand Kompetentem, anstatt nur Snape, der es mal wieder verbockte.

Er war arrogant! Er war so verdammt arrogant und dämlich und uneinsichtig und stolz! Eben wie sein Vater, der seine Schulkameraden in die Luft hängte und ihnen die Hosen auszog und das tierisch witzig fand!  
Nur, dass sein Vater niemandem auf dem Gewissen hatte ... aber das mochte ja vielleicht noch kommen. Harry erfuhr ja doch nie die ganze Wahrheit. Er bekam immer nur Häppchen serviert. Wer weiß, was seine Eltern in Wirklichkeit gewesen waren!

Sirius hätte es ihm erzählen können! Alles! Er wäre ehrlich zu ihm gewesen! Nicht einmal Professor Lupin hatte ihm alles erzählt; dem musste man auch immer alles aus der Nase ziehen. Sirius hätte sich um ihn gekümmert! Sirius hatte ihn gern gehabt! Er hatte zwar oft James in ihm gesehen, doch Harry hätte das ja ändern können! Wenn sie erst mal zusammen gelebt hätten, hätten sie sich besser kennen gelernt ... überhaupt erst einmal kennen gelernt! Und dann hätte er Sirius gezeigt, was für ein Mensch er war.

Obwohl, wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, war er kein Mensch, auf den man stolz sein konnte. Er hatte sich und seine Freunde ständig in Gefahr gebracht und nicht durch Können, sondern einzig und allein durch unglaublichen Dusel waren sie alle heil heraus gekommen! Und beim letzten Mal war es damit nicht weit hin gewesen!

Er war ein überheblicher, besserwisserischer, fauler Kerl, der sich nie etwas sagen lassen wollte!  
Er war jemand, der einen Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte! Und zwar nicht irgendjemanden ... nein! Jemanden, der ihn geliebt hatte trotz seiner tausend Fehler! Jemanden, mit dem er hätte glücklich werden können!  
Er hatte es sich selbst versaut, aus dem Dursley´schen Affenstall heraus zu kommen. Er hatte Sirius um seine mehr als berechtigte Rehabilitation gebracht. Er hatte ihn um sein Leben gebracht! Er hatte Remus Lupin, seinen guten, armen Lehrer, um den letzten Freund gebracht und den Orden um einen wichtigen Kämpfer, denn Sirius hätte kämpfen können! Jetzt war alles zu spät! Absolut alles!

Harry schluchzte auf und warf sich bäuchlings aufs Bett.

„Was jaulst du denn da schon wieder?"

Er fuhr auf wie ein Wahnsinniger und brüllte: „LASS MICH IN RUHE!" Die Antwort hörte er durch sein wildes Schluchzen nicht.

Und wenn es doch nicht zu spät war? Wenn mit diesem Vorhang wirklich etwas war? Er hatte doch Stimmen gehört. Vielleicht waren dort drinnen Leute gefangen. Seelen, die nur auf eine Rettung warteten. Vielleicht konnte er Sirius zurückholen.

Voldemort war so gut wie tot gewesen, dreizehn verfluchte Jahre lang. Und er hatte lediglich ein bisschen Blut, Fleisch und Knochen gebraucht, um wieder zu einer menschlichen Gestalt zu gelangen.

Harry wischte sich mit zitternden Händen übers Gesicht. Vielleicht.

Es musste irgendetwas mit diesem Vorhang sein. Wenn der nicht gewesen wäre, wäre Sirius sicher nur gefallen und gleich wieder aufgestanden. Sprich: Er wäre eigentlich gar nicht tot. Und wahrscheinlich war er auch in diesem Vorhang nicht wirklich tot. Er hockte bestimmt dort drinnen und wartete und langweilte sich mittlerweile schrecklich.

Er fiel in einen schweren Schlaf. Und erwachte etwas später wieder. Nicht von einem verdächtigen Geräusch oder einem üblen Traum, sondern schlicht und ergreifend, weil er auf Klo musste.

Wieder zurück im Bett kuschelte er sich trotz der leichten Sommerwärme in seine Decke und äugte in seinem Zimmer umher. Wieder kein Traum. Er wusste selbst nicht, ob das jetzt gut oder schlecht war, doch zumindest war es erholsam. Je länger er wach lag, desto mehr Hunger bekam er. Das war an sich kein Wunder; er hatte seit gestern morgen nichts gegessen, da die Dursleys eine neue Ananasdiät ausprobierten. Der liebe Dudley war schließlich immer noch zu fett. Und Harry war sich sicher, dass er dies auch bleiben würde, wenn er seine halbe Ananas weiterhin heimlich in Schinken einwickeln würde.

Harry streifte sich einen Pulli über und schlich hinunter in die Küche. Nach längerem Suchen fand er einen Fertig-Nudel-Suppen-Topf, den er nur erwärmen brauchte. Als er sich mit seinem dampfenden Teller in den Garten verzogen hatte, kam Hedwig angeflattert und stibitzte sich eine Nudel. Kauend saßen sie nebeneinander, als sich quietschend die Gartenpforte öffnete.

Harry blickte auf, sah aber niemanden. Leise kamen schwere Schritte näher.

„Guten Abend, Kingsley!"

„Gute Nacht, Harry! Kannst du mir mal verraten, warum du mitten in der finstersten Nacht im Garten herumhockst?" Kingsley wurde allmählich wieder sichtbar und nahm neben Harry Platz.

„Mir war da drinnen ziemlich langweilig."

„Nun, wir können dich ja auch nicht einsperren. Aber du hast meinen Hexenring durchbrochen. Hast du gar nichts gemerkt, als du raus gegangen bist?"

„Nö!"

Kingsley runzelte die Stirn: „Merkwürdig. Ich muss ihn wohl öfter erneuern."

„Was ist denn ein Hexenring?"

„Ein Schutzzauber. Er kann von keinem Zauberer durchbrochen werden, es sei denn, es ist bekannt, dass er da ist. Dann kann man ihn natürlich auflösen. Nicht sehr spektakulär, aber trotzdem wirksam."

Harry nickte und beobachtete interessiert, wie Kingsley erneut einen bläulichen Ring mit dem Spruch „Circumdo!" um Haus und Garten legte: „So, jetzt haben wir unsere Ruhe!"

Schweigend saßen sie ein wenig nebeneinander und Harry löffelte seine Suppe. Irgendwann räusperte sich Kingsley schwer und Harry wusste, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Und, Harry, wie geht's dir so? Schläfst du gut? Oder hast du schlimme Träume?"

„Ich träume genauer gesagt gar nicht."

„Na, das ist doch fantastisch!"

„Naja, es ist ziemlich ungewohnt."

„Natürlich, natürlich!" sagte Kingsley etwas geistesabwesend und schlug ihm einmal auf die Schulter. Harry keuchte, rieb sich das Schlüsselbein und überlegte, ob er Kingsley nicht ein bisschen ausfragen sollte. Vielleicht gab es ja etwas Neues vom Orden oder von den Sturköpfen im Ministerium.

„Und, wie geht's euch? Seid ihr noch in London? Läuft alles?"

Kingsley runzelte die Stirn und meinte ausweichend: „Alles in Ordnung!"

„Also gibt es den Orden noch? Ist immer noch alles geheim und das Ministerium stellt sich taub?"

„Taub? Strohdumm sind die! Alle miteinander! Was Arthur da jeden Tag aushalten muss! Gut, dass ich da nur noch selten hin muss. Die glauben alle, ich suche in Spanien nach Si-" Erschrocken brach er ab und Harry schluckte: „Ihr sucht ihn immer noch?"

„Naja, es würde etwas schwer werden, zu erklären, warum das nicht mehr nötig ist. Das glaubt ja doch keiner! Tut mir ehrlich leid, Harry, das das so gekommen ist! Weißt du, ich hab ihn echt gern gehabt. Er war zwar ziemlich schwierig, aber man konnte was mit ihm anfangen. Der konnte zupacken; der hatte Ideen. Nicht so ein Weichei wie Snape, der immer nur irgendwelche Berichte abliefert und dabei so tut, als wäre sein Leben in Gefahr. Sirius war ehrlich und mutig. Der hätte uns noch gut helfen können, aber so ..."

Harry lächelte Kingsley dankbar an. Dieser wusste gar nicht, was Harry so an seiner Rede begeisterte, freute sich aber, ihn etwas aufgemuntert zu haben.

„Weißt du, wir haben alle Verluste erlebt. Denk mal an Tonks. Ihre Eltern waren im ersten Orden und sind von Voldemorts Todessern getötet worden. Denk an deinen kleinen Freund Neville und das, was seinen Eltern passiert ist. Schlimm ist so was! Ich weiß, dass das im Moment nicht viel hilft, aber nun weißt du, dass du zumindest nicht allein dastehst. Das haben schon viele Leute vor dir durchgemacht und es werden noch viele Leute nach dir durchmachen! Und die Zeit heilt die Wunden! Der Spruch ist zwar bescheuert, aber komischerweise stimmt er!"

Harry schwieg. Er wollte darüber ein wenig nachdenken.  
Kingsley erhob sich ächzend: „Und jetzt geh mal schön wieder ins Bett und ruh dich aus! Wir können ein andermal noch ein bisschen schnacken."  
Harry nickte abwesend und stand ebenfalls auf. Kingsley verließ seinen Hexenring mit einem kurzen Spruch und desillusionierte sich auf der Straße. Er winkte Harry noch kurz zu, bevor er verschwand.

Harry nahm täglich seinePost von Hedwig entgegen und bemerkte etwas enttäuscht, dass wieder kein Brief von Professor Lupin darunter war. Er war allerdings mittlerweile nicht mehr nur enttäuscht, sondern auch beunruhigt. Er wusste nicht, wo sein ehemaliger Lehrer sich aufhielt, ob er allein oder mit wem er zusammen war. Ihn musste Sirius´ Tod (oder Verschwinden!) ebenso getroffen haben wie Harry und wer weiß, wie er damit umging. Er hatte Ron und Hermine in seinen obligatorischen „Mir-geht-es-gut-Briefen" danach gefragt, doch sie wussten es nicht.

Seufzend öffnete er die anderen Briefe. Einen von Ron, in welchem er von dem kleinen Drachen erzählte, den Charlie aus einem Reservat mitgebracht und der Mrs. Weasley einmal quer durch die Küche gejagt hatte. Einen von Hermine, in dem sie sich darüber beschwerte, dass er nicht oft genug schrieb, dabei meldete Harry sich jeden dritten Tag bei ihr. Einen von Ginny mit einem davonkriechenden Radiergummi. Es zwickte Harry einmal kurz in den Finger und machte sich dann geräuschlos und im Schneckentempo davon.  
Es war auch einer von Luna Lovegood darunter. Sie hatte ihm die neueste Ausgabe des Klitterer geschickt, ohne jeglichen Kommentar. Und schließlich war da auch ein Brief von Neville. Er war so sauber und sorgfältig, dass Harry schon bezweifelte, dass Neville ihn geschrieben hatte.

„Hallo, Harry!

Hast du die ersten zwei Wochen gut überstanden? Oder sind deine Verwandten blöd zu dir? Meine Grandma ist so nett zu mir wie noch nie. Sie sagt, sie ist stolz auf mich, dass ich für einen Freund eingetreten bin und dass ich so mutig war! Das ist einerseits ja ganz schön, aber, weißt du, ich erinner mich nicht gern daran. Ich hab manchmal Alpträume davon und wenn ich dann aufwache, rede ich wieder ganz komisch. Unheimlich, nicht wahr? Dieser Mann, der ums Leben gekommen ist, das war doch Sirius Black. Alle haben ihn gesucht, weil er ein verrückter Mörder ist. Aber du hast um ihn geweint und ich frage mich heut noch, warum. Hoffentlich bist du mir nicht böse, aber ich möchte gern wissen, wer der Mann war und warum du ihn mochtest. Du musst das nicht erzählen, aber vielleicht ist das ganz gut für dich! Überleg´s dir! Ich schick dir noch ein paar Süßigkeiten mit; selbst gemachtes Karamell von meiner Grandma. Immer nur einen zur Zeitessen, sonst kriegst du den Mund nie wieder auf. Ich freu mich schon aufs nächste Schuljahr; das heißt, wenn es ein nächstes Schuljahr gibt. Grandma rechnet jedenfalls fest damit. Wenn wir uns dann alle wieder sehen ... ich meine, das wird bestimmt prima!  
Ich wünsch dir alles Gute!

Bis im September, dein Neville!"

Harry wischte sich über die Augen. Nevilles Brief tat gleichzeitig weh und gut. Aber sollte er ihm antworten? Vielleicht wäre er tatsächlich gut für ihn, die Geschichte von ihm und Sirius einmal jemandem zu erzählen, der sie noch nicht kannte. Und außerdem wäre es schön, wenn noch jemand wüsste, dass Sirius unschuldig war beziehungsweise gewesen ist ... wie auch immer. Er hatte schließlich noch immer das Gefühl, Sirius verteidigen zu müssen.

Also setzte er sich hin, nahm ein Stück Pergament und seine Feder zur Hand und überlegte. Nach etlichen Versuchen und ungefähr fünf Stunden Arbeit, die Harry einmal unterbrechen musste, da er sich weinend und fluchend aufs Bett schmeißen musste, war endlich ein Brief fertig.


	4. Wesentlich erfreulicherer Abschied

**Wesentlich erfreulicherer Abschied**

Es schellte sehr laut und nachhaltig an der Tür.

„Harry!" bölkten Onkel Vernon aus dem Wohnzimmer und Tante Petunia aus der Küche, „Aufmachen!"

Harry, der gerade im Schrank unter der Treppe hockte und seine alten Schulsachen aufräumte, schlurfte zur Tür. Was sollte er sich lange mit denen herumstreiten? Er öffnete und ihm blieb vor Überraschung der Mund offen stehen.

„Du?"

„Komm ich ungelegen?" Kingsley grinste ihn breit an.

„Ähm ... ähm ..."

„Wer ist denn da?" Onkel Vernon schob seinen Kopf so weit es ging und mit so wenig körperlicher Bewegung wie möglich über die Sessellehne und schielte in den Flur. Als er den riesigen, schwarzen Mann im dunklen Mantel in der Tür stehen sah, fiel er beinahe vom Sessel.

„Wer sind Sie denn?" keuchte er und hüpfte ungelenk zur Tür, „Kenn ich Sie? Zu wem wollen Sie?"

„Guten Tag, Mr. Dursley! Verzeihen Sie bitte die unangemeldete Störung!"

Onkel Vernon brummte ein „Naja, halb so schlimm!". Offensichtlich war er von Kingsleys höflicher Art beeindruckt. Vielleicht schüchterte ihn allerdings auch nur sein Erscheinungsbild ein; er sah aus, wie ein Killer aus einem Gangsterfilm. Folglich fand Dudley, der mittlerweile ebenfalls aus der guten Stube kam, ihn ziemlich cool und beguckte ihn ungeniert.

„Also, was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. ...?"

„Kingsley Shaklebolt! Ich komme gerade direkt vom Ministerium in London und wollte einmal bei Ihnen nach dem Rechten sehen!"

Onkel Vernon machte ein dermaßen verdutztes Gesicht, dass Harry sich auf die Lippen beißen musste, um nicht laut zu lachen.

„Ministerium? Nun, ich weiß nicht. Meine Steuererklärung war vollkommen in Ordnung."

„Ihre Steuererklärung interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten, Mr. Dursley. Ich bin gekommen, um Harry abzuholen."

„Wirklich? Jetzt schon? Warte kurz, ich geh packen!" Und schon war Harry die Treppe hoch gestürzt. Er war der Meinung, dass er noch keine ganzen vier Wochen hier verbracht hatte, doch er konnte sich auch täuschen. Schließlich hatte er fast ununterbrochen in seinem Zimmer gehockt, abwechselnd gelernt und gewütet und jede Anordnung der Dursleys missachtet. Doch sie hatten ihn deswegen nicht hinaus geworfen. Er musste tatsächlich einen absolut ver- beziehungsweise gestörten Eindruck machen. Oder es hatten sich doch Mitglieder des Ordens für ihn eingesetzt und Onkel Vernon vielleicht bei der Arbeit eingeschüchtert.

Dann kam ihm der entsetzliche Gedanke, dass er vielleicht nicht direkt zum Fuchsbau sollte, sondern nach London! Harry hielt ihn seinen Packbewegungen inne und atmete schwer. Er war sich sicher, dass er das nicht aushalten würde!

Unten im Flur fühlte sich Onkel Vernon gerade persönlich beleidigt, da er auf einen Zauberer hereingefallen war und wollte ihm gerade die Tür vor der Nase zu schlagen, als Tante Petunia aus der Küche kam: „Wer ist denn da, Vernon? Oh, wer sind Sie denn?"

„Kingsley Shaklebolt und höchst erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Dursley!"

„Oh", flötete Tante Petunia, ganz berauscht von dem Charme des Fremden und wollte ihn tatsächlich gerade auf eine Tasse Kaffee einladen, als Harry von oben brüllte: „Kingsley, fliegen wir oder soll ich den Besen erst mal einpacken!"

Tante Petunia zuckte zurück, als wäre sie gerade im Begriff gewesen, ein Tier zu streicheln, das ihr im letzten Augenblick doch als zu ekelhaft erschienen war.

„Pack ihn ein; wir fliegen nicht." rief Kingsley zurück und grinste die Dursleys zufrieden an.

„Sie können draußen warten!" schnaubte Onkel Vernon und stieß gegen die Tür, doch Harry war dazwischen gesprungen. Keuchend, da er die Treppe fast herunter geflogen war, und seine Angst mühsam unterdrückend fragte er: „Geht´s zum Fuchsbau?"

Kingsley wusste genau, was Harry meinte und sagte beruhigend: „Erst einmal geht es zum Fuchsbau! Keine Sorge, wir stecken dich nicht gleich in dieses Haus!"

„Nicht gleich?" Harrys Gesicht wurde verschlossen, „Wann?"

„Das werden wir sehen, Harry! Fakt ist, dass ihr nicht die ganzen Ferien über im Fuchsbau bleiben könnt, da er nicht sicher genug ist. Aber wir werden sehen!"

Ergeben schlurfte Harry die Treppe hoch. Er hatte ja damit gerechnet. Und es tat gar nicht mal so doll weh, wie er befürchtet hatte. Es kroch keine lähmende Angst in ihm hoch bei dem Gedanken, bald wieder in Sirius´ Haus zu sitzen; in dem Haus, das er so gehasst hatte. Aber das mochte noch kommen. Erst einmal wollte er sich auf den Fuchsbau und auf seine Freunde freuen. Er brachte sogar ein kleines Grinsen zustande, als er an Mrs. Weasleys erfreutes Gesicht dachte.

Etwas später stand Harry am Bahnhof und wunderte sich ein bisschen. Kingsley hatte kaum ein Wort über Harrys bevorstehende Reise verloren, sondern sich lediglich an der „Dussligkeit der Muggel" auf ihrem Fußmarsch hierher erfreut.

Sie wollten ihn also mit einem ganz normalen Muggelzug fahren lassen. Das war vermutlich momentan ungefährlicher als jede andere Art der Fortbewegung. Das Flohnetzwerk wurde schon letzten Sommer überwacht. Apparieren hatte Harry noch nicht gelernt. Sie hätten ihm zu Ehren einen Portschlüssel erschaffen können, doch vermutlich wachte da das Portschlüsselbüro im Ministerium ebenfalls streng drüber.

„Bringst du mich eigentlich?"

„Nein, tut mir leid, dafür habe ich keine Zeit! Ich werde in fünf Minuten in London erwartet und muss mir noch einen geeigneten Kamin suchen."

Harry setzte sich auf seinen Koffer und nahm die Fahrkarte von Kingsley entgegen.

„Dir wird schon nichts passieren! Niemand wird vermuten, dass der berühmt-berüchtigte Harry Potter sich in einen muffigen und mit Graffiti verzierten Interregio setzen würde." Kingsley lachte laut und kehlig über seinen Scherz, „Ottery St. Catchpole ist deine Station. Die Weasleys holen dich ab. Viel Spaß und benimm dich!"

„Aber ... können wir denn den Kaminen wieder trauen?" fragte Harry besorgt.

Kingsley nickte: „Dumbledore hat dafür gesorgt! Ich benutze außerdem Ein-Weg-Flohpulver. Das haben Snape und ein paar Kollegen entwickelt. Allerdings solltest du dich von jedem Kamin fernhalten! Versuch ja nicht ohne ein Ordensmitglied durch´s Flohnetzwerk zu reisen!"

„Schon gut. Hatte ich nicht vor!"


	5. Wiedersehen im Fuchsbau

**2. Fuchsbau: Trauerarbeit **

„_Manchmal verliert man den Menschen, den man so gern gehabt hätte __und bekommt dafür im Tausch jemanden, der einen so gern haben wollte." (Peter Schumacher) _

„_Dort, wo man Trost findet, ist man zu Hause." (unbekannt)_

**Wiedersehen im Fuchsbau **

Nach mehreren nervenaufreibenden Stunden Fahrt stieg Harry aus und sah sich um. Er konnte niemanden entdecken, der ihn während der Fahrt beobachtet hatte, was aber noch lange nicht hieß, dass keiner vom Orden da gewesen war. Harry wollte nicht glauben, dass sie ihn so völlig allein ließen.

Seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig hielt er fest umklammert in seinen Händen und blinzelte.

„Oh, Harry!"

Ein lauter Ruf ließ ihn zusammenfahren und bevor er sich umdrehen und erkennen konnte, wer ihn da rief, ertrank er schon in Mrs. Weasleys Armen. Sie drückte ihn so fest, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb und begann, schlimm zu schluchzen.

„Molly, bitte! Was ist denn das für eine Begrüßung!" Mr. Weasley räusperte sich verhalten und schüttelte Harry die Hand, sobald seine Frau von ihm abgelassen hatte. Harry schwieg in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Schüchternheit und versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Fein, dass wir dich abholen kommen, nicht?" freute sich Mr. Weasley, „ Wir sind wie echte Muggel und gehen jetzt zum Bus!"

Anscheinend war diese Art zu reisen tatsächlich die einzig sinnvolle in Zeiten wie dieser, wenn man nicht gerade für den Orden unterwegs war und somit dieses Ein-Weg-Flohpulver benutzte. Harry ließ sich von der Begeisterung der Weasleys nicht anstecken, doch er trottete gehorsam hinter ihnen her und fragte sich, warum Ron nicht mitgekommen war.

Die Antwort bekam er, als sie endlich nach einer wahren Odyssee aus Fußmärschen, bevorzugt in die falsche Richtung, im Fuchsbau ankamen: Mrs. Weasley hatte ihre Kinder ausnahmslos dazu verdonnert, ein Festessen zu bereiten und zwar, wie es schien, ohne Zaubern; auch wenn die größeren Weasley-Jungen nicht mehr zur Schule gingen und es ihnen vom Gesetz her eigentlich erlaubt war.

Fred und George keuchten unter der Last dampfender Kessel. Ron kämpfte verbissen mit etwas, das sich als ein ziemlich widerspenstiges Baguette entpuppte. Ginny schnitt Salat in Stücke und weinte ganz furchtbar dabei, da die Zwillinge ihr erzählt hatten, dass Muggel beim Salatschneiden immer weinen, was sie natürlich mit dem Schneiden von Zwiebeln verwechselten.

Harry sah, dass auch Bill und Charlie da waren und Teller und Besteck auf ihren Armen bugsierten. Ein Mädchen mit raspelkurzen Haaren und einem langen, dunkelblauen Kleid arrangierte auf dem ausgezogenen Esstisch einen Blumenstrauß, der erschreckend viel Gras, Äste und sogar Gemüse enthielt, und flirtet ganz offen mit Charlie.

Es dauerte etwas, bis alle die Ankömmlinge entdeckten und nach einem kurzen, unsicheren Schweigen stürzten sich alle auf Harry. Ginny riss ihn in ihre Arme wie zuvor ihre Mutter und die Zwillinge beklopften Harrys Schulter so kräftig, dass er strauchelte und Bill und Charlie grinsten ihn freundlich an.

Ron stand eine ganze Weile vor Harry und breitete schließlich die Arme aus. Harry umarmte Ron fest und mochte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen. Wie konnte er nur daran zweifeln, ob ihm die Weasleys gut tun würde?

Bevor sie zum Essen gingen, wurde Harry das Mädchen als Charlies Freundin Amber vorgestellt. Sie schüttelte Harry kräftig die Hände, küsste ihn auf beide Wangen und drückte ihn dann auf einen freien Stuhl.

Das Essen war eigenartig bis fast lecker und Harry aß mit dem größten Appetit, der ihm möglich war. Als er erzählen sollte, wie es ihm bei den Dursleys ergangen war, musste er sich räuspern, um überhaupt einen Ton heraus zu bekommen. Heiser und einsilbig berichtete er und Ron sah ihn die ganze Zeit über an.

Nach dem Essen wusch Mrs. Weasley mit den Mädchen ab und Mr. Weasley besprach sich mit seinen ältesten Söhnen. Das Thema waren, wie schon öfter, „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze". Fred und George hatten es tatsächlich erreicht, ein kleines, beinahe unauffälliges Haus in der Winkelgasse 93 zu mieten. Ein leuchtend grünes Schild mit orangener Aufschrift prangte bereits über dem Eingang und Dutzende, eng beieinander stehende Regale bogen sich unter der Last der unzähligen Sorten von magischen Scherzartikeln. Die Zwillinge würden auf keinen Fall nach Hogwarts zurückkehren; davon überzeugte Mr. Weasley nun spätestens der Vertrag, den ihm die beiden hielten.

Ron verzog sich mit Harry nach oben in sein Zimmer, das er eigens für die bevorstehende Umräumaktion geputzt hatte. Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und fühlte sich schrecklich müde. Nach der einsamen Zeit wieder unter redenden, lachenden Menschen zu sein, war anstrengender, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Glücklicherweise gab es kein peinliches Schweigen, keine Mitleidsbezeugungen oder sonstige Gefühlsausbrüche, was größtenteils Amber zu verdanken war. Das fröhliche, vorlaute Mädchen erzählte ganz ungezwungen von ihrer Arbeit als Erst-Flug-Begleiterin für kleine Zauberer in Rumänien und ließ so keine Missstimmung aufkommen. Er erwachte aus seinen Gedanken, als Ron ihn ansprach: „Und, Harry?"

„Und Ron?" entgegnete er leer, „Ich würde so gerne schlafen!"

Ron zuckte zusammen wie nach einer Ohrfeige und murmelte: „O.K."

Sie zogen sich um und legten sich in die Betten. Gerade, als Harry gute Nacht sagen wollte, richtete sich Ron noch einmal auf: „Schläfst du denn gut, Harry, oder träumst du von Sirius oder Voldemort?"

Harry atmete überrascht aus. Ron hatte noch nie furchtlos Voldemorts Namen ausgesprochen.

„Ich schlafe gut. Eigentlich träume ich gar nicht!" antwortete er.

„Das ist gut! Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht!"

Wenn Harry allerdings gemeint hatte, er würde die Nacht durchschlafen, täuschte er sich. Gegen ein Uhr wurde er wach und hatte neben fiesen Kopfschmerzen auch einen ziemlichen Durst. Er kannte sich bei den Weasleys ja nun mittlerweile gut genug aus, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen und so schlich er die Treppe runter und tapste in die Küche.

Er lehnte sich gegen die Spüle und überlegte gerade, ob er sich noch einen Apfel schnappen sollte, als er Schritte im Wohnzimmer hörte. Jemand klappte im Gehen ein Buch zusammen und legte es, wie Harry glaubte, auf dem Tisch ab.

„Schätzchen, jetzt bist du ja doch auf der Couch eingeschlafen!" raunte Mr. Weasleys Stimme und gleich darauf war ein Nuscheln zu hören, das eindeutig nach seiner Frau klang.

Harry zog die Schultern ein. Er wäre jetzt lieber wieder oben im Bett. Vielleicht würden sie ärgerlich werden, wenn er mitten in der Nacht herumschlich. Oder noch schlimmer besorgt.

„Komm, wir gehen auch ins Bett! Wir wollen doch fit sein morgen!"

„Ja, das wollen wir!" Mrs. Weasley raschelte herum, anscheinend mit einer Decke und dann knarrte das Sofa, als sie stöhnend aufstand, „Ich bin so froh, den Jungen endlich hier zu haben, Arthur! Hast du gesehen, wie dünn und blass er ist? Entsetzlich! Wir müssen ihn gut aufpäppeln!"

„Das wirst du schon, Schatz!" antwortete ihr Mann und räumte so leise wie möglich auf dem kleinen Tisch herum.

„Ach, ich hoffe nur, er übersteht das irgendwie! Ich weiß doch auch nicht, was ich ihm sagen soll!" Mrs. Weasleys Stimme klang von einem Moment auf den anderen tränenerstickt und als das Sofa wieder knarzte, schloss Harry, dass sie wohl wieder Platz nahm. Er schluckte. Er wollte nicht lauschen, doch wenn er jetzt hoch schlich, würden sie ihn sehen und das wollte er ja gerade vermeiden.

Mrs. Weasley ließ einen leisen Schluchzer hören und Mr. Weasley setzte sich neben sie: „Molly, er ist doch nicht allein und er weiß das! Jetzt ist er wieder bei Ron und das wird ihm gut tun! Hermine kommt morgen und wenn die drei erst mal wieder zusammen sind, dann wird wirklich alles wieder gut!"

„Aber er muss ihn doch so vermissen! Wie sollen wir ihm das nur erklären?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir da noch großartig etwas erklären können. Harry ist kein kleines, naives Kind."

„Ach, wie konnte das nur passieren? Gerade er, gerade jetzt!" Mrs. Weasley vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen, oder etwas anderem, das ihre Stimme dämpfte, und weinte.

Harry schloss die Augen und biss die Lippen fest aufeinander. Langsam stieg die Kälte des Fußbodens über seine Füße seine Beine hoch und er fröstelte. Nicht nur deswegen; das wusste er. Er wollte das nicht hören!

„Molly! Beruhige dich! Er ist froh, wieder hier zu sein! Hier hat er doch eine Art Zuhause, möchte ich hoffen. Wir kümmern uns alle um ihn!"

„Aber wir können niemanden ersetzen! Er wird immer an Sirius denken und ... ich kann es nicht, Arthur! Ich ... weiß nicht ...!" Sie stockte und Harry hörte die Verzweiflung aus ihrer Stimme heraus. Ein paar Minuten noch stotterte Mrs. Weasley, dann brach es aus ihr heraus: „Ich habe mich ihm gegenüber immer so unmöglich verhalten! Ich habe ihn angeschrieen und immer mit ihm geschimpft und dabei habe ich es nur gut gemeint! Aber das hat er bestimmt nicht gewusst! Wenn ich das nur irgendwie wieder gut machen könnte, aber ...!"

Sie schluchzte auf und Harry spürte, wie ihm Tränen brennend heiß in die Augen stiegen.

So viele Menschen waren unglücklich zurück geblieben. Mehr, als er sich vorgestellt hatte, aber er hatte auch größtenteils an sich gedacht. Das war nicht unbedingt falsch, überlegte er, doch wenn er Rons Mutter jetzt so hörte ...

Er kannte sie nun schon länger und kannte auch ihre Art. Sie schimpfte mit allen ihren Söhnen beinahe am laufenden Band und schickte sie durch die Gegend und wies sie zurecht, erzog an ihnen herum, obwohl sie schon erwachsen und berufstätig waren, doch Harry und ihre Kinder wussten, dass sie es nur aus Liebe tat.

Ob Sirius das gewusst hatte? Dass sie sich nur so verhielt, weil sie ihn gern hatte? Oder, weil sie Harry gern hatte?

„Molly, du hast immer das Beste gewollt und jeder weiß das! Was hätte er denn ohne dich gemacht? Er hätte keine Klamotten mehr gehabt, hätte nichts Ordentliches zu essen bekommen und keine Gesellschaft gehabt!"

„Eine schöne Gesellschaft, die immer an ihm herum gemeckert hat!" schniefte Mrs. Weasley.

„Ich wette, sogar das hat er insgeheim genossen. Er war jahrelang allein und kannte es gar nicht, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgte."

„Meinst du das ehrlich?"

„Ja!"

Eine Weile drangen keine Geräusche mehr an Harrys Ohr. Dann standen die Eltern Weasley auf und machten sich auf den Weg nach oben, um schlafen zu gehen. Harry stand noch eine ganze Weile frierend und müde in der Küche herum, bis er es schaffte, sich wieder zu bewegen.

Kaum im Bett, fiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf und hatte am Morgen schon fast wieder vergessen, was sich in der Nacht zuvor zugetragen hatte. Es kam ihm nebelhaft verschleiert vor; wie einer der Träume, die nicht kommen wollten, was ihn langsam etwas verwirrte.

Er erwachte, als ein hartnäckiger Sonnenstrahl auf sein Gesicht fiel. Harry stand leise auf, um Ron nicht zu wecken. Er sah aus dem Fenster in den verwilderten Garten und schlich dann ins Treppenhaus. Er sah Ginnys Tür, hinter der sie und, aufgrund der Unnachgiebigkeit von Mrs. Weasley, auch Amber schliefen. Fred und Georges Tür lag eine halbe Treppe höher gegenüber und war bunt beklebt mit Bildern und Anzeigen. Das Zimmer, das einst Percy gehörte, weiter oben im Dach, bewohnten die ältesten Weasley-Brüder, wenn sie zu Hause waren, da ihre alten Zimmer entweder eingestürzt waren, wie in Bills Fall, oder von Mr. Weasley als Arbeitsraum genutzt wurden, wie in Charlies Fall.

Harry seufzte tief und setzte sich auf den Treppenabsatz. Er sog gierig die Luft ein. Sie war leicht staubig, sehr schwer, warm und würzig. Es roch nach Federbetten und Knallfröschen, nach Eulenfedern und angebranntem Essen. Es roch eindeutig nach dem Fuchsbau der Weasleys und Harry fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder annähernd glücklich. Als Ron gähnend und zerzaust aus seinem Zimmer trat, sagte Harry es ihm und Ron freute sich.

„Hermine kommt heute!" verkündete Ron schaumversprühend, als die beiden beim Zähneputzen im Badezimmer standen, „Sie bringt Krummbein mit!"

Harry nickte und reichte ihm ein Handtuch. Sie ignorierten Ginnys schimpfende Schreie und ihre klopfenden Fäuste an der Tür. Ron grinste breit: „Dean kommt auch!"

„Deswegen das Theater!" stellte Harry trocken fest und lächelte.

„Er kriegt ´ne Matratze und wir stellen unsere Betten zusammen, O.K.?"

„O.K.!"

Hermine und Dean kamen noch vor dem Frühstück. Sie kamen durch den und fliehend vor wütenden Wichteln stürmten sie durch die Küchentür, die Bill geöffnet hielt. Ginny begrüßte den etwas verschüchterten Dean mit einem Küsschen auf die Wange und schob ihn dann weiter zu ihrem Dad, welcher ihm kräftig die Hände schüttelte.

Hermine gab jedem Weasley-Jungen die Hand, küsste Ginny auf beide Wangen und sah dann Harry und Ron die Treppe herunterkommen. Sie ließ Mrs. Weasley und Amber stehen und flog ihnen entgegen:„Ron! Harry!" Sie fiel ihnen gleichzeitig um den Hals, umarmte sie dann abwechselnd, brach in Tränen aus und lachte dann ganz beunruhigend.

Ron legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und hoffte, dass niemand etwas dazu sagte. Hermine sah Harry an. Jetzt wird alles wieder gut!´ formten ihre Lippen lautlos und Harry verzog den Mund zu einem leichten Lächeln.

Das Frühstück war noch lauter als das Abendessen und die acht Eulen, die eine wahre Flut von Briefen brachten, taten ihr Übriges zu der ausgelassenen Stimmung. Ron fing Pigwidgeon auf und mühte sich ganze fünf Minuten ab, um von der aufgeregten Winzeule seinen Brief zu bekommen.

„Unsere ZAG-Noten! Unsere ZAG-Noten!" keuchte Hermine und ihre Hände zitterten, als sie ihren Brief öffnen wollte.

„Warte ein bisschen, O.K.? Ich wollte eigentlich gemütlich fertig essen, bevor du deinen Anfall bekommst!" bat Fred und Hermine funkelte ihn wüten an.

Ron nahm ihr den Umschlag aus der Hand: „Wie wär´s, wenn wir uns unsere Noten gleich oben angucken ohne diese dussligen Schulhinschmeißer?"

Hermine nickte und George grinste breit: „Seit wann beweist du diplomatisches Geschick, Bruderherz?"

Ron knurrte etwas und beugte sich dann über sein Brötchen, an dem Pig sich schon gütlich getan hatte. Ärgerlich fischte Ron das Eulchen aus seinem Honig und setzte es auf seine Serviette. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen ließ sich Harrys Stimme vernehmen: „Kaum zu glauben, dass wir wieder zur Schule zurückkehren wie jedes Jahr ... als wäre nichts passiert!"

Er sagte dies weder bitter noch zornig. Alle schwiegen betroffen und Amber löste das Problem dieser Schweigsamkeit, indem sie die Eulen in einer kleinen Parade aus dem Fenster schickte, worüber alle unwillkürlich kichern mussten. Auch Harry verzog die Lippen zu einem schwachen Lächeln.

Er nahm von Hedwig seine zwei Briefe entgegen und öffnete einen. Er erkannte die Schrift nicht, da er noch nie einen Brief von Remus Lupin bekommen hatte, doch die kleine, sorgfältige Unterschrift am Ende des Schreibens verriet den Absender.

„Mein lieber Harry!

Endlich finde ich die Zeit, dir zu schreiben. Ich bin bis jetzt mit Mad-Eye; er lässt euch alle grüßen; durchs Land gezogen; immer auf der Jagd nach den entkommenen Todessern. Wir hatten Erfolg. So bin ich zum Glück etwas abgelenkt, doch es hilft nicht wirklich. Ich freue mich allerdings, dir mitteilen zu können, dass ich wieder an Hogwarts als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten werde und auch Mad-Eye wird zurückkehren. Nun, das werdet ihr alles in euren Hogwarts-Briefen lesen. Dumbledore möchte seine Schüler gut unterrichtet und vorbereitet wissen. Ich werde euch bald im Fuchsbau besuchen und dann können wir gemeinsam zur Schule fahren, wie wir es vor drei Jahren taten.

Herzliche Grüße, Remus Lupin"

Harry las die Zeilen und ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass jetzt, nach Sirius´ Tod, Professor Lupin das letzte Bindeglied zu seinen Eltern war; wenn man Snape nicht mitrechnete natürlich. Er war der Freund seines Vaters gewesen und Sirius´ Freund. Er hatte mit ihnen alles gemeinsam erlebt und er konnte ihm alles erzählen, wozu Sirius nie die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte. Unweigerlich wanderten seine Gedanken jetzt zu dem dunklen Punkt zurück, der, wenn man ihn ließ, unablässig herunterleierte: Ihr habt nicht genug Zeit gehabt! _– _Ihr hättet zusammen leben können wie eine Familie! – Jetzt ist es für alles unwiederbringlich zu spät! – Und er ist gestorben, ohne dass alle Welt von seiner Unschuld erfahren konnte! Und von seiner Stärke! Und seiner Freundschaft zu dir!

Er hoffte, dass Professor Lupin auch wirklich mit ihm reden würde. Der Brief klang gut, aber er kannte ihn nicht genug, um sagen zu können, wie es ihm ging und wie sehr er trauerte.

Harry schluckte schwer und seine Hände zitterten leicht. Bevor das Gefühl ihn vollständig überwältigen konnte, atmete er tief ein und sah auf. Wie erwartet starrten ihn alle in einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Furcht an.

Harry räusperte sich: „Professor Lupin kommt als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurück!"

Ron und Hermine lachten auf und auch Dean und Ginny waren begeistert. Da warf Hermine plötzlich zögernd ein: „Aber ich dachte, alle Eltern sträuben sich gegen einen Werwolf als Lehrer ihrer Kinder!"

Mr. Weasley winkte ab: „Er wird es uns erklären, wenn er hier ist! Aber die Eltern haben mittlerweile wahrlich andere Probleme!"

„Was ist mit den Kindern von Todessern? Mit Malfoy und Crabbe und Goyle?" Ron sah sich um.

„Sie sind noch nicht offiziell Todesser." sagte Mr. Weasley, „Dumbledore muss erst auf die Listen der Auroren warten, bevor er reagieren kann. Dann wird er die Schüler wohl einem Verhör unterziehen. Vielleicht ist da ja noch jemand, den man auf unsere Seite holen kann."

„Meinst du denn, das so viele Todesser jetzt noch ihre Kindern nach Hogwarts schicken?" murmelte Fred durch sein Brötchen.

„Die wären doch schön blöd! Die wissen doch, dass Dumbledore da ist."

„Also, erst einmal wird Dumbledore viel im Ministerium zu tun haben. Und vielleicht versprechen sich die Eltern ja auch etwas davon ..."

Alle sahen zu Mr. Weasley, der sich nun räusperte und auf seinen Teller starrte.


	6. ZAGErgebnisse und Sicherheitsmaßnahmen

**ZAG-Ergebnisse und Sicherheitsmaßnahmen **

In Rons Zimmer angekommen warf Hermine sich auf sein Bett und japste: „Gib mir jetzt meinen Brief, Ron, oder ich verhex dich!"

„Dann werfen sie dich von der Schule; das weißt du!" meinte Ron und er und Harry setzten sich ebenfalls. Hermine war ganz weiß geworden, zog dann eine Schnute und riss Ron den Umschlag aus der Hand. Harry und Ron öffneten jetzt ebenfalls gespannt ihre Briefe.

Hermine quiekte auf und sprang mit einem Satz vom Bett, während Rons Miene immer ungläubiger wurde. Harry hielt sich den Zettel vor´s Gesicht und las:

„Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu den von Ihnen erreichten Zauberergraden! Hier sind Ihre Ergebnisse:

Zauberkunst: G

Zaubereigeschichte: A

Zaubertränke: A

Kräuterkunde: G

Verwandlung: G

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: O

Wahrsagen: M

Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe: E

Astronomie: G

abschließende Note im Fach Fliegen: O

Diese Noten entsprechen nach folgender Bewertung:

O – Ohnegleichen

E – Erwartungen übertroffen

G – Geschafft

A – Annehmbar

Z – Zweifelhaft

M – Mies

T – Troll

exakt sechs erreichten Zauberergraden.

In den Fächern Zaubereigeschichte, Zaubertränke und Wahrsagen sind auf Ihren Wunsch eine Nachprüfung oder Nachhilfeunterricht möglich. Berücksichtigen Sie dies bei Ihrer Fächerauswahl und besprechen Sie sich mit Ihrem Hauslehrer. Die Prüfungskommission wünscht Ihnen noch geruhsame Ferien und ein erfolgreiches 6. Schuljahr!

i.A. Professor Tofty und M. McGonagall"

Harrys Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Sechs ZAG´s! Er konnte stolz auf sich sein! Allerdings; das Grinsen verschwand; Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke?

„Verdammt!" fluchte Ron, während Hermine mit tränenfeuchten Augen am Fenster stand und mit beiden Händen den Zettel auf die Brust presste. Sie war besorgniserregend rot im Gesicht, doch Harry wandte sich erst einmal fürsorglich seinem besten Freund zu. Hermine würde sich die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden in den nächsten Sekunden ohnehin sichern. Das hieß, wenn sie jemals wieder anfing, zu atmen.

„Na, Ron? Wie sieht´s aus?"

„Oh, nicht schlecht! Gar nicht schlecht! Zauberkunst: A, Zaubereigeschichte: G ..."

„Bei mir ist´s genau andersrum."

„Zaubertränke: A. Das ist Mist! Nachprüfung oder Nachhilfe!"

Harry zeigte ihm seinen Zettel.

„Du auch? Na, immerhin!"

Hermine räusperte sich einmal in einem fast unhörbaren, hohen Hundeton, doch die Jungen ignorierten sie geflissentlich.

„Du hast ein M?" Ron lachte, „In Wahrsagen? Natürlich! Hey, ich hab zumindest ein Z!"

„Schön für dich!" sagte Harry gespielt beleidigt, „Und, sollen wir es noch mal belegen?"

Als Ron alle Gesichtszüge entglitten, prustete Harry heraus.

„Witzig, Potter, echt!" Ron schubste ihn halbherzig, „Ich hab in Fliegen ein E; das ist krass! Charlie wird voll gucken!"

„Sonst haben wir die gleichen Noten, nicht?" fragte Harry. Ron nickte und ergeben drehten sie sich zu Hermine um, deren Gesicht mittlerweile einen hübschen, ausgeglichenen Violettton angenommen hatte.

„Hier! Schaut mal!" Wieder sprach sie so hoch, dass Ron meinte, der Nachbarshund, der eigentlich 50 Kilometer entfernt wohnte, müsste vorbeikommen.

„WOW!" entfuhr es Harry, als er Hermines Brief zur Hand nahm, „Hör dir das an, Ron!

„Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

wir möchten Ihnen herzlich gratulieren und Sie mit der beiliegenden Urkunde auszeichnen, da seit nun mehr 21 Jahren kein so gutes ZAG-Ergebnis erreicht wurde wie von Ihnen im letzten Jahr! Hier sind Ihre Ergebnisse:

Zauberkunst: O

Zaubereigeschichte: O

Zaubertränke: E

Kräuterkunde: O

Verwandlung: O

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: O

Alte Runen: O

Arithmantik: O

Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe: O

Astronomie: E

abschließende Note im Fach Fliegen: G

Diese Noten entsprechen bei folgender ... blablabla ... exakt ZEHN! Zauberergraden."

„Hermine, ich bin platt! Ich meine, wirklich platt! Ich weiß ja, dass du gut bist, aber ich dachte, ein solches Ergebnis wäre sogar bei dir Klischee!" Ron sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Skepsis an, „Hast du dich sehr geärgert über die beiden E´s und das G?"

Er klang sehr vorsichtig, doch Hermine winkte ab: „Ihr wisst doch, warum wir bei der Astronomie-Prüfung schlechter abgeschnitten haben, als es eigentlich der Fall gewesen sein müsste!"

„Äh, ja, klar!" sagte Harry matt und dachte, dass er garantiert nicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn sie nicht vom Schuldach aus diesen feigen Angriff auf Hagrid und McGongagall beobachtet hätten.

„Nun, das E in Zaubertränke ist etwas ärgerlich, aber es war zu erwarten. Schließlich haben die Lehrer bei den ZAG-Noten auch noch ein winziges bisschen mitzureden."

„Echt? Das wusste ich nicht!" Ron besah sich noch einmal seine Noten auf der Suche nach Ausreden.

„Und Fliegen ... na ja. Ich werd´s nächstes Jahr belegen. Das kann ich schließlich nicht so stehen lassen!"

„Natürlich nicht!" Harry schüttelte nickend den Kopf und guckte verwirrt von Hermine auf ihren Zettel.

„Aber jetzt dreh doch mal um, Harry!" Hermine hüpfte wie ein Flummi auf und ab.

„Liebe Miss Granger,

Professor Dumbledore und ich freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie im folgenden Schuljahr zur Schulsprecherin ernannt werden!"

„Nein!" kam es von Ron, dann wurde er von einem Haufen Haare erstickt. Hermine hatte sich jubelnd auf ihn geworfen, ihn dabei umgekippt und nun lagen die beiden nebeneinander wie zwei Käfer auf dem Rücken.

„Ist das nicht ... das ist doch ..." Hermine konnte sich nicht fassen und Harry las schnell weiter, solange sie noch nach Worten suchte:

„Bitte erfüllen Sie diese Aufgabe so gewissenhaft, wie Sie allen Ihren bisherigen Pflichten nachkamen. Wir sind sehr stolz auf Sie und Ihre Leistungen und erwarten, dass wir dies auch weiterhin sein können.

Herzliche Grüße, Minerva McGonagall

Das ist echt krass!" Harry zog Hermine mit der rechten Hand hoch und sie strahlte ihn an: „Ja, nicht? Das MUSS ich meinen Eltern erzählen! Die werden platzen vor Stolz! Überlegt mal: seit 21 Jahren ... und Schulsprecherin! Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben! Ich freu mich so!"

Sie lachte auf, doch dann wurde ihr Gesicht ernst: „Ich freu mich ehrlich, Harry! Glaub jetzt nicht, dass ich hier Theater spiele!"

Harry schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf: „Das hab ich nie geglaubt! Ich weiß doch, dass du dich freust! Und ich find´s auch total klasse!"

Er umarmte Hermine kurz, dann sprang sie vom Bett: „Ich muss mal Rons Eltern fragen, wie ich mit Mum und Dad Kontakt aufnehmen kann!"

Harry nickte, als sie schon längst aus der Tür war und guckte dann zu Ron, welcher noch immer etwas erschlagen und mit einem unbeschreiblichen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Bett lag.

„Sie ist ´ne ganze Nummer zu groß für mich, oder?"

„Was?" Harry hatte halb nicht hingehört und den Rest nicht wirklich verstanden, doch Ron schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und hob seinen Brief vom Boden auf: „Mal schauen, was hier noch so drin ist. Der ist ja ziemlich dick!"

„O.K." Harry sah ihn noch ein paar Sekunden verwundert an, vertiefte sich dann aber ebenfalls in die restlichen Zettel.

„Hier, das ist eigentlich der erste!" Harry zog ein offizielles Schreiben mit dem Siegel von Hogwarts und den Unterschriften der Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall hervor.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler,

das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts beginnt am 1. September. Der Hogwarts-Express fährt wie üblich pünktlich vom Gleis 9 ¾ vom Bahnhof King´s Cross in London ab. Anbei finden Sie Ihre Zauberergrad-Bescheinigungen, eine Übersicht über die Pflicht-, Wahl- und Crashkurse im nächsten Jahr, eine Liste mit empfohlenen Kursen, eine von Ihnen auszufüllende Liste mit Ihren gewählten Fächern, die Bücherlisten und einen offiziellen Brief von der Schulleitung. Letzterer muss von Ihnen und Ihren Eltern oder Erziehungsberechtigten unterschrieben werden, damit wir versichert sind, dass Sie diese Informationen erhalten haben. Wir bitten Sie, jedes Schreiben sorgfältig durchzulesen und bei der Wahl Ihrer Fächer alle Hinweise zu beachten sowie alle angegebenen Termine einzuhalten. Die Schulleitung und das Kollegium freuen sich, Sie im neuen Schuljahr wieder in Hogwarts zu begrüßen!

Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall

P.S.: Wir freuen uns, den neuen Sechstklässlern mitteilen zu können, dass Ihnen vom Beginn dieses Schuljahres an das Freizeit-Zaubern erlaubt ist. Genaue Definition können Sie in der „Geschichte Hogwarts" nachlesen."

„Freizeit-Zaubern, oh, Mann!" jubelte Ron und boxte mit den Fäusten in die Luft.

„Was heißt das?" fragte Harry.

„Wir dürfen Kleinigkeiten zaubern wie ´n Glas Saft oder Klamotten zusammenlegen oder so. Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass wir´s nicht übertreiben, sonst gibt´s Ärger mit dem Ministerium. Fred und George mussten das natürlich ausreizen."

„Gehen wir doch mit dem Brief gleich mal runter." schlug Harry vor. Beide standen auf und gingen die Treppe herunter.

Hermine hing wie ein schlapper Teddy in Mrs. Weasleys Armen und die Zwillinge sahen doch tatsächlich sprachlos und mit einer Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Abscheu auf Hermines Brief. Ron zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und Bill sagte grinsend: „Mum ist hin und weg! Und auf Ginny lastet jetzt ein ganz schöner Druck!"

Ginny zog eine Schnute und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich glaub, ich geh lieber wieder! So doll sind meine Noten dann doch nicht!"

„Quatsch!" Harry hielt Ron am Arm fest und da ließ Mrs. Weasley Hermine endlich los: „Ach, ich bin ja so furchtbar stolz auf dich, meine Liebe!" Sie drückte ihr noch einen dicken Kuss auf die Stirn und schob die schwankende Hermine weiter zu ihrem Mann. Mr. Weasley schüttelte Hermine die Hand und ging dann mit ihr zum Fenster.

„Amber leiht dir ihre Eule, Hermine. Dann kannst du deinen Eltern von deinen Noten schreiben und wenn du magst, kannst du sie auch einladen. Sie könnten in zwei Tagen vorbeikommen. Bis dahin sollten wir diese Hütte etwas auf Vordermann gebracht haben und dann geben wir ein kleines Fest."

„Oh, Mr. Weasley, ehrlich?" Hermine hüpfte hoch vor Freude, fiel Rons Vater, als er lächelnd nickte, um den Hals und setzte sich sofort hin, um einen Brief an ihre Eltern zu schreiben.

„Dann müssen wir ihnen noch Zugverbindungen raussuchen!" sagte Hermine und grinste, als Bill schon mit einem Plan neben ihr stand.

„Na, Jungs, wie sieht´s aus?" Dean stellte sich neben Harry und Ron.

„Ganz gut. Und bei dir?"

„Ebenso." Harry und er tauschten ihre Listen aus, während Ron sich wappnete, seiner Mutter gegenüber zu treten.

„Oh, Ron! Lass doch mal sehen!" Schon hatte sie ihm den Zettel weggeschnappt, ohne dass der arme Ron auch nur ein erklärendes Wort hervorbringen konnte. Mrs. Weasley brauchte beunruhigend lange für den kurzen Zettel, fand Ron. Er war so nervös, dass er Hermine, die sich neben ihn stellte, nicht beachtete. Langsam, ganz langsam breitete sich auf Mrs. Weasleys Gesicht ein Lächeln aus und Ron sackte seufzend in sich zusammen.

„Schau mal, Arthur! Ein O und zwei E´s! Sechs ZAG´s!" Während ihr Mann über ihre Schulter in Rons Noten guckte, fielen den Zwillingen die Kinnladen herunter.

„Na, hattet ihr zusammen sechs?" fragte Hermine frech; offensichtlich stolzer auf Rons sechs, als auf ihre zehn ZAG´s.

„Harry, wie sehen denn deine Noten aus?" erklang da Mrs. Weasleys Stimme und Harry ging ihr entgegen: „Och, so ziemlich so wie Rons."

„Ein O in Fliegen! Phantastisch! Ich muss dich unbedingt mal sehen!" sagte Mr. Weasley und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. Dieser lächelte unsicher. Dies war so ein „Eltern-und-ihre-Kinder-begucken-die-Noten-und-freuen-sich-Ding" und er fühlte sich etwas fehl am Platze.

Er wusste, dass sich die Dursleys einen feuchten Dreck um seine ZAG´s scheren würden. Und er wusste auch, dass er sie Sirius nicht würde zeigen können. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, konnte aber die aufsteigenden Tränen nicht unterdrücken und flüchtete nach draußen gerade in dem Moment, in dem Mrs. Weasley ihn ebenfalls einmal umarmen wollte.

Er verkroch sich in die hinterste Ecke des Gartens und weinte sich einmal richtig aus. Es war so unfair! So wahnsinnig unfair! Hermine konnte ihren Eltern schreiben und sie sogar einladen! Bei Ron freuten sich neben den Eltern auch gleich eine Handvoll Brüder und eine Schwester mit! Er wurde sogar von zweien seiner Brüder beneidet und ungläubig angesehen! Wahrscheinlich war sogar Pig begeistert, denn so aufgedreht konnte nicht einmal diese Eule ohne Grund sein!

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in den Armen und schluchzte. Natürlich freuten sich Mrs. und Mr. Weasley auch mit ihm, doch es war nicht dasselbe! Harry war sich sicher, dass Sirius stolz auf ihn gewesen wäre. Harry wünschte sich so sehr, dass Sirius jetzt bei ihm sein könnte, dass er aufschluchzte und mit der Faust auf den Boden schlug. Außer, dass nun seine Finger wehtaten, hatte er damit nichts erreicht.

Alle Weasleys, Hermine, Amber und Dean machten bedrückte Gesichter und Hermine und Ron wollten Harry sofort nachgehen, doch Bill hielt sie zurück: „Lasst ihm mal ein paar Minuten! Der kommt spätesten zum Mittagessen wieder!"

Ron schluckte, fügte sich aber und forderte dann alle auf, sich mal zu setzen, damit er den Brief von Dumbledore vorlesen konnte.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Eltern und Erziehungsberechtigte,

Sie haben alle die Nachrichten über die Geschehnisse in den letzten Wochen verfolgt. Daher teile ich Ihnen nichts Neues mit, wenn ich sage: Lord Voldemort, der dunkelste Zauberer unserer Zeit, ist zurückgekehrt. Die Schüler haben Ende des vorletzten Schuljahres bereits davon erfahren, doch angesichts der Bemühungen des meiner Meinung nach inkompetenten Ministeriums, eben dies zu verleugnen, ist das Ganze etwas in Vergessenheit geraten. Was ich Ihnen in diesem Schreiben nun aber mitteilen möchte, ist, dass wir, die Lehrer der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, bereits auf dieses Ereignis reagiert haben. Ich möchte Ihnen einige Fakten nennen, die im folgenden Schuljahr die Schule und ihre Schüler sichern werden.

Wir begrüßen in unserem Kollegium neben den geschulten, zuverlässigen Kräften der letzten Jahre zahlreiche Neuzugänge:

Aurorin Hestia Melissa Jones, Orden der Merlin 3. Klasse, Spezialistin für Fremd- und Rückverwandlungen und Tarnung

Aurorin und Forscherin Emmeline T. Vance, Spezialistin auf dem Gebiet der Trankforschung, - herstellung und Heilung

Auror Elphias Doge, Orden der Merlin 2. Klasse, Meister im Duellieren

Auror Kingsley I. Shaklebolt, Leiter der Aurorenzentrale des Zaubereiministeriums, Meister im Duellieren ... Na, das ist ja klasse! ...

Aurorin N. Phyllis Tonks, Spezialistin für Verwandlung und Tarnung, ausgezeichnet vom Zaubereiministerium für ihre Verdienste während eines Gnomaufstandes in Finnland ... Und das wird immer besser! Bald wimmelt Hogwarts vor Auroren! Dann kann uns wohl so ziemlich gar nichts passieren! ...

Auror Alastor W. Moody, Orden der Merlin 1. Klasse, zahlreiche Auszeichnungen durch das Zaubereiministerium für seine Verdienste im ersten Kampf gegen Voldemort, Meister im Duellieren

Drachenpfleger Charles Robert Weasley ... Moment mal! Das habt ihr mir ja gar nicht erzählt!" Ron sah empört auf seine Eltern und seinen Bruder. Dieser grinste: „Lies erst mal weiter, Ronnie! Das wird noch viel lustiger!"

Ron runzelte die Stirn, fuhr aber fort: „ ... ehemaliger Hogwarts-Schüler, ausgezeichnet vom Büro für Tierwesen für seine Arbeit mit Drachen in Rumänien

Fluchbrecher William Paul Weasley ... das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein!"

„Lies weiter!"

„ ... ehemaliger Hogwarts- Schüler, ausgezeichnet von der Gringotts-Bank und dem ägyptischen Zaubererverein „Sphin-X" für seine Erfolge in der Fluchbrechung

Ministeriumsabgeordneter Walter Benjamin, Leiter der Abteilung für innere Organisation

Ministeriumsabgeordneter Arthur M. Weasley ..." Ron nahm langsam den Zettel runter und starrte fassungslos in die Runde. Hermine, Ginny und Dean staunten ebenfalls mit offenem Mund und Harry, der sich leise schniefend angeschlichen, zog überrascht die Stirn kraus.

„Was kommt als nächstes? Unterrichtest du im nächsten Jahr auch, Mum?"

Mrs. Weasley kicherte geschmeichelt, winkte aber ab.

Ron, der das weniger als Kompliment, sondern eher als verdammt ernst gemeinte, angstvolle Frage meinte, machte kurz „Ah!" und räusperte sich dann, um weiter zu lesen:

„... Leiter der Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten

Alice Minora Creevey, ausgebildet bei Olivander´s"

„Creevey? Die Mutter von Colin und Dennis Creevey?" fragte Hermine zweifelnd und Mr. Weasley nickte: „Ihr werdet bald merken, was das alles für einen Sinn hat."

„Hoffen wir´s!" meinte Ron wenig überzeugt, „Dann also mutig weiter. Vielleicht dürfen ja auch die Malfoys und oder Nevilles Grandma unterrichten ... ich wüsste nicht, wen ich schlimmer fände!

Meta J. Rosenstein, Spezialistin auf dem Gebiet der Fluchbrechung, -aufhebung, -abwehr, -abschwächung und –umkehrung ... was denn, da gibt´s so viele Unterschiede?"

Bill nickte: „Und eben deswegen kommt sie nach Hogwarts. Um eure unwissenden Köpfe mit nützlichen Fakten zu füllen. Sie eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet!"

„Hast du was mit ihr?" fragte Charlie skeptisch und Bill schüttelte lachend den Kopf:

„Meine Güte, nein!"

„Wieso „meine Güte"?" hakte George nach.

„Ihr werdet es erfahren! Lies weiter!"

Ron zuckte die Schultern: „Was ich nicht alles erfahren werde in diesem Schuljahr!

Professor Remus John Lupin, Spezialist für Zaubereiforschung, Meister im Duellieren ..."

„John?" kam es von Ginny.

„Zaubereiforschung?" von Hermine.

„Ist „Meister im Duellieren" ein richtiger Titel?" von Dean.

„Er hat einen echten, einen richtigen Professorentitel?" noch einmal von Hermine.

„Spezialist?" von Fred und George.

„Leute, haltet die Luft an! Das nächste ist viel interessanter: Unsere Lehrkräfte werden neben den üblichen Unterrichtsfächern so genannte Crashkurse anbieten, die die Schüler auf Gefahrensituationen vorbereiten und sich auf folgende Gebiete erstrecken:

Duellieren

Verstecken

Abwehr

Flucht

Transport

Verletzungen

Reise. ... Das ist ja echt ein Hammer!"

„ „Verstecken" mache ich!" verkündete Mr. Weasley stolz und hob die Brust. Seine vor ihm sitzende Frau klopfte ihm gutmütig den Bauch.

„Ich mache „Abwehr" zusammen mit Meta und Moody!" sagte Bill und als sich alle Blicke nun Charlie zuwandten, lachte dieser gespielt überheblich: „Ich kriege ein richtiges Fach!"

Amber guckte etwas ungläubig und Hermine fragte behutsam: „Was denn?"

„ „Kampf gegen Magische Geschöpfe". Ist neu!"

„Klingt interessant!"

„War das alles, Ron?"

„Nein! Neben der bisherigen Tarnung der Hogwarts-Schule werden mehrere Frühwarnsysteme außerhalb und neue Schutzzauber auf dem Schulgelände und im Schulgebäude zum Einsatz kommen. Zum garantiert sicheren Transport von Briefen stellt die Schule ihren Schülern eigens dafür ausgebildete Brieftauben und –eulen zur Verfügung. Die Appariersperre um die Schule herum wurde erneuert, verbessert und auch auf das nahe liegende Dorf Hogsmeade ausgeweitet. Sämtliche Kamine der Schule sind gesperrt und ausschließlich im Notfall mit einer von der Schulleitung zu erteilenden Sondererlaubnis nutzbar. Der Hogwarts-Express wurde desillusioniert und mit verschiedenen Schutzzaubern versehen. Mehrere Lehrkräfte werden die Schüler auf ihrem Weg zur Schule begleiten.

Nun liegt es also an Ihnen, liebe Eltern und Erziehungsberechtigten, zu entscheiden, ob Sie Ihre Kinder zurück zur Schule schicken. Ich meine, Sie können dies ohne Bedenken tun, da wir alle in unserer Macht Stehende taten und tun, um Hogwarts zu einem sicheren Ort zu machen, an dem die Schüler geschützt sind und außerdem im Hinblick auf ihren späteren Berufsweg wie auch auf einen eventuellen erneuten Krieg unterrichtet und vorbereitet werden. Ich stehe Ihnen für Fragen und Anregungen immer zur Verfügung, wie auch die stellvertretende Schulleitung Minerva McGonagall und der Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt. Sollten Sie den Wunsch verspüren, sich vor Ort von den Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu überzeugen, werde ich Sie gerne zu Beginn des Schuljahres nach Hogwarts einladen!

Ich entsende Ihnen meine herzlichsten Grüße und freue mich, Sie am 1. September persönlich auf dem King´s Cross Bahnhof in London pünktlich um 11 Uhr am Gleis 9 ¾ zu begrüßen!

Albus Dumbledore"

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, dann sagte Fred mit ungewöhnlich leiser Stimme: „Dumbledore macht das gute Hogwarts zu einer Festung! Zu einer uneinnehmbaren Festung, voll gestopft mit Auroren ..."

„ ... und Koryphäen, nicht wahr, Bill?" vollendete George unsicher und Bill nickte: „Die Schüler, die in diesem Jahr nach Hogwarts gehen, werden die am intensivsten ausgebildetsten und die am besten geschützten Leute auf der ganzen Insel sein!"

Mrs. Weasley seufzte schwer: „Das ist doch wirklich nicht zu glauben, was der Mann alles getan hat!"

Harry schnaubte leise und lenkte damit unfreiwillig die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Harry!" Hermine erhob sich halb aus dem Sessel, verharrte aber in der Bewegung, „Wieso schnaubst du so abfällig?"

Harry wusste, dass sie ihm damit die Gelegenheit bot, etwas über sein Gespräch mit Dumbledore am Ende des letzten Schuljahres zu erzählen. Von seiner Wut und Trauer und Verzweiflung, von Dumbledores Geständnissen und seinen zahlreichen Fehlern, die sie alle miteinander immer wieder in Gefahr gebracht hatten. Harry verbesserte sich hier in Gedanken, da ER sich und seine Freunde ständig in Gefahr gebracht hatte, doch Dumbledore hatte einen geradezu verlockend einladenden Rahmen dafür geschaffen. Er könnte jetzt den Mund aufmachen und von der Prophezeiung erzählen, die ...

Harry wunderte sich ein bisschen. Er hatte sie komplett vergessen in den ersten Ferienwochen. Es war erstaunlich, wie er sie verdrängt hatte. Doch jetzt stürzten die Gedanken wie schrille Schreie auf ihn ein: Einer kann nicht leben, wenn der Andere überlebt! Einer von uns wird sterben!

Einer kann nicht leben, wenn er andere überlebt! Einer von uns wird sterben! Er stöhnte.

Fred fragte frech, ob da wohl heute noch eine Antwort käme, woraufhin ihn Ginny aufs Knie haute. Sie stand auf, ging auf Harry zu und fragte: „Möchtest du ein Glas Saft?"

Harry sah auf: „Was für Saft?"

„Apfelsaft. Hat Dean mitgebracht."

„Gerne!"

Die beiden gingen in die Küche; Dean mit alarmiertem Gesicht hinterher. Ron sah Hermines Hinterkopf an, als stünde die Antwort für Harrys seltsames Verhalten in ihren Haaren geschrieben.

„Gab es nicht noch mehr Briefe, Ron?" erkundigte sich Mr. Weasley.

„Hm? Äh, ja, klar! Könntet ihr den erst mal unterschreiben und wir besprechen die anderen nachher? Ich muss mal an die Luft! Ich hab Kopfschmerzen!" Ron stand auf und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Kopf. Durch die Küche ging er nach draußen, nicht, ohne Harry mit einem eindeutigen Nicken zu verdeutlichen, dass er ihm folgen sollte.

„Was hast du?" fragte Ron direkt und fügte hinzu, als er merkte, dass das nicht besonders freundlich klang, „Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Nein!"

„Wirklich nicht? Ich meine ..."

„Nein, Ron! Tut mir leid, aber ..."

„Aber was? Du kannst mir doch alles erzählen! Ich hör dir zu und ich geb mir Mühe, dich zu trösten, O.K.?"

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. Er konnte es Ron nicht sagen. Er konnte es niemandem sagen. Denn wenn er es ausspräche, würde es Wirklichkeit werden. Solange es sich nur in dem kleinen, verhunzten Kopf vom kleinen, verhunzten Harry Potter befand, konnte er leicht alles wegleugnen und sich einbilden, tatsächlich nicht ganz dicht zu sein.

Besser, nicht ganz dicht sein, als sicher sein, dass man mit einem Bein im Grab steht; dass alle Hoffnung auf einem liegen; dass man der Einzige ist, der alle retten kann ... oder vielleicht derjenige, der alle ins Verderben stürzt, weil er sich würde töten lassen.

Er sah hoch und möglichst fest in Rons fragende Augen: „Dabei kannst du mir nicht helfen, Ron! Niemand kann das!"

„Aber ... mir tut´s auch leid, dass Sirius tot ist! Ehrlich! Und ich vermiss ihn irgendwie, weil ... er war ziemlich cool und witzig und er hatte gute Sprüche drauf, aber ... weißt du ... du bist nicht Schuld!"

Überrascht blieb Harry, der sich schon konsequenterweise zum Gehen wenden wollte, stehen: „Was?"

„Naja ... ich meine ..." Ron wurde unsicher, „Ich meine, dass es mir wirklich wahnsinnig Leid tut, aber noch mehr Leid würd´s mir tun, wenn unsere Freundschaft deshalb kaputt geht! Und ich würde dir ja helfen, du sagst ja aber nicht, wie!"

Harry tat jedes Wort, das Ron sagte, weh. Einerseits wollte er zu ihm gehen und ihn umarmen und sagen, dass nichts ihre Freundschaft würde kaputt machen können. Andererseits kochte in ihm eine unbeschreibliche Wut hoch. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich entschuldigen musste bei dem armen Ron, der ja so viel für ihn tat! Auch noch dafür entschuldigen musste, wie für schon so vieles! Und dabei hatte er verdammt noch mal das Recht zu trauern und zu wüten und alle vor den Kopf zu stoßen! Das war so unfair, dass er sich wegdrehte und die Augen schloss, um nicht schon wieder zu heulen.

„Also?" fragte Ron zittrig.  
Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf und ging ins Haus. Als er fast die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, hörte er, wie Ron wütend gegen einen der hölzernen Gartenstühle trat.


	7. Über die Pflicht und Crashkurse

Über die Pflicht- und Crashkurse 

Harry schloss sich bis zum Abendessen in Rons Zimmer ein. Ron stritt sich ganz schlimm mit Hermine, die meinte, sie müssten nach Harry sehen, während Ron darauf bestand, von Harry die Nase voll zu haben. Kaum hatte er das gesagt, guckten ihn alle dermaßen vorwurfsvoll an, dass Ron das Geschirrtuch auf den Boden schmiss und sich wiederum in Ginnys Zimmer verschanzte.

Hermine vergrub sich in die anderen Formulare, die mit den Schulbriefen gekommen waren, konnte sich aber nicht konzentrieren, da sie an Harry und an Ron denken musste. Genervt scheuchte sie Krummbein weg, woraufhin dieser sich zwei Tage nicht blicken ließ.

Bill und Charlie hatten ihre Eltern gebieterisch auf einen langen Spaziergang geschickt, räumten etwas auf und werkelten mit den Zwillingen sage und schreibe vier Stunden in der Küche, um einige Riesenpizzen herzustellen.

Als sie alle am Abend versammelt waren, schwiegen sie sich so lange an, bis Amber meinte, das würde sie ganz schön nerven. Daraufhin klärten Harry und Ron mit einem Blick, dass sie sich nach dem Essen oben besprechen wollten und Hermine fing eben diesen Blick auf und beschloss, sich dran zu hängen. In einem etwas gemütlicheren Schweigen aßen sie zu Ende (die Pizzen schmeckten sogar) und gingen alle früh zu Bett.

Hermine schlich sich zu den Jungs ins Zimmer. Als sie über den Flur huschte, hätte sie beinahe laut aufgelacht, da ihr eben dieser Satz im Kopf herum spukte: „Hermine schleicht sich zu den Jungs ins Zimmer!"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht kam sie bei Harry und Ron an, die sich gerade wie zwei niedergeschlagene Pudel gegenüber saßen.

„Hey, ihr zwei! Wo ist Dean?"

Ron grummelte und Harry erklärte desinteressiert, dass er vorhin rausgeschlichen war, um mit Ginny in den Garten zu gehen.

„Na, gut. Ist ja ihre Sache. Aber jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache!" Sie setzte sich zwischen sie und kuschelte sich in Rons Decke; „Wollt ihr euch nicht aussprechen!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Ron, aber es fällt mir wahnsinnig schwer, überhaupt mit euch allen zusammen zu sein und da muss ich nicht auch noch die ganze Zeit reden, verstehst du?" begann Harry ohne Umschweife.

„Zumindest verstehe ich, dass du ziemlich direkt bist!" schnappte Ron und Hermine hob die Arme wie ein Ringrichter: „Sachlich bleiben! Jetzt musst du sagen, was dir Leid tut, Ron!"

„Aber mir tut nichts Leid!" brauste Ron auf, „Ich hab nichts falsch gemacht! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was! Ich tu doch alles ..."  
Er brach ab und sah Harry an: „Aber Harry macht es mir nicht eben leicht! Du hast ja noch nicht mal richtig mit mir geredet!"

„Es ist nicht Harrys Aufgabe, es uns leicht zu machen!" sagte Hermine leise und Harry dachte, dass er sich fast darüber ärgern konnte, dass Hermine mal wieder alles so gut verstand. Es ließ den Kopf hängen, damit sie nicht sehen konnten, wie er die Augen verdrehte. Und auch nicht, wie er sich selbst für eben diese Reaktion schämte.

Ron seufzte und Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Doch bevor sie etwas Beruhigendes sagen konnte, zog Ron den Arm weg, als hätte er sich verbrannt und stand hastig vom Bett auf, wobei er sein Kissen herunter warf.

Harry sah, überrascht von Rons heftiger Reaktion, auf und Hermine runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn: „Sagt mal, spinnt ihr jetzt alle? Was bitte hast du für einen Grund, hier rum zu zicken?"

Harry fiel auf, dass Hermine zwar ihn, aber bei weitem nicht Ron zu verstehen schien.

Ron schien ernsthaft über Hermins Frage nachzudenken, dann aber ließ er die Schultern resignierend fallen und fragte: „Wollen wir uns mal die Formulare ansehen? Ich bin da vorhin nicht durchgestiegen durch diese ganzen Wahl- und Pflichtdinger."

„Aber, Ron, es ist doch alles erläutert. Schau mal; setzt dich mal wieder! Hier, ich hab meine schon fast fertig und ..." Hermine erklärte eifrig weiter; sichtlich erleichtert, dass sie sich wieder auf gewohntem Terrain befanden.

Ron tauschte einen Blick mit Harry, der zeigte, dass er genau das hatte bewerkstelligen wollten. Harry lächelte leicht und sagte dann: „Ich hab das auch überhaupt nicht verstanden!"

„Aber, das ist doch ganz einfach! Also, es gibt für jeden von uns Pflichtkurse und die ..."

Ron grinste Harry breit an und dann sahen beide aufmerksam zu Hermine, die gerade verkündete, kurz ihre Unterlagen holen zu wollen. Als sie aus der Tür war, räusperte Harry sich: „Also, Ron, irgendwie wird das schon, O.K.? Ich versprech dir, ich geb mir Mühe, aber es fällt mir echt schwer!"

„O.K. Passt schon!"

„Also, Jungs, schaut mal ..." Hermine rauschte herein und mit ihr eine Flut Blätter, „Das ist echt ganz logisch!"

„Wie wär´s, wenn wir von ganz vorn anfangen?" schlug Harry vor und zückte den Zettel mit den Kursen für das nächste Schuljahr.

„O.K. Du liest vor und Hermine und ich stellen Zwischenfragen."

„Ich habe keine Fragen; ich verstehe das!"

„Jaha!"

Die beiden funkelten sich an und Harry begann hastig zu lesen, bevor es in einen ernsten Streit ausartete:

„Wahl- und Pflichtkurse für Schüler des sechsten Schuljahres

Pflichtkurse:

Zauberkunst (Flitwick)

Grundkurs Verwandlung (McGonagall)

Grundkurs Zaubertränke (Snape)

Grundkurs Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (Lupin)

Wahlkurse:

Fliegen (Hooch)

Wahrsagen (Trelawney)

Zaubereigeschichte (Binns)

Heilen (Pomfrey)

Muggelkunde (Smythe)

Alte Runen (Green)

Arithmantik (Vektor)

Zaubereipolitik (Walter)

Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe (Hagrid, Firenze)

Zaubereiforschung (Lupin)

Zaubereischule (McGonagall)

Astronomie (Sinistra)

Unterkurse:

Wenn ein Unterkurs aus einem Fächerkomplex gewählt wurde, erfolgt eine Absprache mit den zuständigen Lehrkräften, inwiefern der entsprechende Grundkurs wöchentlich besucht werden muss oder ob gegebenenfalls eine andere Leistung (Hausarbeit etc.) erbracht werden kann.

Verwandlung:

Eigenverwandlung (McGonagall)

Fremdverwandlung (Jones)

... Ach, und jetzt suche ich mir einen von beiden aus und muss dann vielleicht nicht auch noch den Grundkurs machen sondern nur ´n Aufsatz über ein Verwandlungsthema schreiben, ja? Klingt ziemlich gut."

„Dann können wir uns die Sachen aussuchen, die uns am meisten interessieren?" fragte Ron, der dem Frieden nicht ganz zu trauen schien.

„Das oder vielmehr, wir wählen die Fächer, die uns empfohlen wurden. Da ist noch eine Liste mit Fächern, die nach dem persönlichen Gespräch am Ende des letzten Schuljahres extra für uns zusammengestellt wurde, damit wir uns nach unserem Abschluss für die Berufe bewerben können, die uns am meisten liegen." fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Was habt ihr angegeben?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Ich war mir noch nicht ganz sicher." meinte Hermine vage.

„Auror." sagte Ron schlicht und seine beiden Freunde sahen ihn erstaunt an: „Ehrlich?"

„Ja, ehrlich, auch wenn ihr das nicht glauben könnt!" Ron klang etwas kühl, doch schien sich zu besinnen und versuchte ein Grinsen: „Und wie geht´s weiter, Harry?"

„Äh, ja. Also, zuhören:

Zaubertränke:

Heiltränke (Pomfrey)

Trankforschung (Vance)

... Nein! NEIN! Heißt das, mit etwas Glück, müssen wir keinen Unterricht mehr bei Snape machen?" Harry wurde ganz aufgeregt und Ron fiepte: „Nie wieder Snape? Hermine, ist das wahr?"

Hermine hob beschwichtigend die Arme: „Jungs, freut euch nicht zu früh. Rein theoretisch könnte das so kommen, aber jetzt mal ehrlich: Lässt uns Snape aus seinen Klauen?"

Harrys Schultern sanken und gleichzeitig loderte Zorn in ihm auf. Sein Misstrauen gegenüber Snape war größer denn je. Er erinnerte sich an Sirius´ entsetzlichen Streit mit Snape gesagt hatte, als diese Ratte Snape ihm doch tatsächlich vorgeworfen hatte, er wäre faul und feige. Abgesehen davon, dass Sirius ein tapferer Mann gewesen war, der stets darunter gelitten hatte, dass er nur im Haus sitzen konnte, hatte sein Pate mehr Schrecken erlebt, als Snape es in fünf Leben je schaffen würde. Sirius war ihm ja so weit voraus! Und er hatte Snape gesagt, dass er ihm nicht traue; egal, was Dumbledore sagte! Er wisse es besser! Und tief in Harry manifestierte sich ein Hass gegen Snape, der über all die verachtenden Gefühle seiner bisherigen Schulzeit hinaus ging und eine Stimme flüsterte, er solle ihm nie, NIE vertrauen, da Sirius ihm nicht vertraut hatte!

Er war völlig weggetreten und schaute erst wieder auf, als Hermine ihn anstupste: „Alles klar?"

„Hm."

„Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen!" maulte Ron und glitt vom Bet auf den Boden. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und die Beine aufs Bett. Hermine warf ihm grinsend ein Kissen für den Kopf runter.

„Danke!" Rons Stimme klang rau.

Harry streckte seine eingeschlafenen Beine weit von sich und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Hermine rückte neben ihn und deutete auf das Formular: „Liest du weiter?"

„Kräuterkunde:

allgemeine Kräuter (Sprout)

Heilkräuter (Pomfrey)

Kräuterforschung (Sprout)

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste:

Angriffstaktiken: 

Zauber (Moody)

Flüche (Rosenstein)

Verteidigungstaktiken:

Zauber (Lupin)

Flüche (Rosenstein)

Kampf gegen Magische Geschöpfe (C. Weasley)

Zauberutensilien: 

Haushaltsutensilien (Creevey)...Das macht also Colins Mutter. Wenn sie das Temperament wie ihre Söhne hat, kann das ziemlich lustig werden! ...

Kampfutensilien (Shaklebolt)

... Also, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste klingt ziemlich gut, oder? Ich wüsste nur gern, wer diese Rosenstein ist."

„Wir werden sie bald kennen lernen." meinte Hermine.

„Oder wir fragen Bill aus. Irgendwas scheint ja mit der nicht zu stimmen." kam es von Ron.

„Wieso? Nur, weil dein Bruder nichts mit ihr hatte? Was ist übrigens aus Fleur geworden?"

„Sie hat dem guten Billy das Herz gebrochen und ist mit einem Kobold vom Schalter durchgebrannt!"

„WAS?" Harry und Hermine beugten sich gleichzeitig nach vorn und sahen Ron auf dem Boden fassungslos an. Ron grinste breit: „Naja, nicht ganz. Aber ein Kollege geht jetzt mit ihr. Bill meint, sie hätten unüberwindbare Differenzen. Ich glaube, sie ging ihm tierisch auf die Nerven."

„Die ist auch echt unerträglich!" meinte Harry.

„Ach, tatsächlich? Also, im vierten Jahr fandet ihr sie noch beide ganz toll!" neckte Hermine die Jungen und bekam prompt von beiden jeweils ein Kissen an den Kopf geworfen: „Hey!"

Harry zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern und Ron bat: „Kann ich meins wiederhaben? Für meinen Kopf?"

„Vergiss es, Weasley!" fauchte Hermine und setzte sich auf das Kissen.

„Wollt ihr euch jetzt kabbeln oder noch was über diese ominösen Crashkurse hören?"

„Sowohl als auch?" fragte Ron scheinheilig, weswegen Hermine lachen musste und ihm doch das Kissen zurückgab.

Harry seufzte theatralisch und fuhr dann fort:

„Die Crashkurse werden im Laufe des Schuljahres an Nachmittagen oder Wochenenden angeboten ... Na, Prima! ... Aushang erfolgt und sie beziehen sich auf akute Gefahrensituationen, richtiges Verhalten in der Öffentlichkeit und Sicherheitsfragen. Jeder Schüler hat am Ende des Schuljahres aus jedem Crashkurs eine gültige Bescheinigung des jeweiligen Kursleiters vorzulegen. Wann Sie die einzelnen Termine wahrnehmen, liegt in Ihrem Ermessen. Jeder Crashkurs wird mindesten dreimal angeboten."

„Klasse, noch mehr Stress und noch mehr Verantwortung! Willkommen im richtigen Leben, meine Freunde!" sinnierte Ron düster.

Hermine rieb sich geschäftig die Hände: „Also, das ist genau nach meinem Geschmack!"

„Hätte ich mir denken können!"

„Was für Crashkurse gibt es also?"

„Duellieren (Shaklebolt, Doge)"

Flucht (Tonks, Rosenstein)

Abwehr (W. Weasley, Moody, Rosenstein)

Verstecken (A. Weasley, Moody)

Verletzungen (Vance, Pomfrey)

Transport (Tonks, Shaklebolt)

Reise (Lupin, Moody)"

„Jungs, wollen wir für heute Schluss machen? Ich bin voll müde!" fragte Hermine gähnend, sobald Harry geendet hatte.

„Ich dachte, wir basteln uns gleich ein paar Stundenpläne." sagte Harry.

„Was, jetzt? Es ist halb drei! Und wir müssen sie doch eh erst bis zum 10. August wegschicken!"

„Steht das da irgendwo drin?" Ron machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht.

„Ja!" Hermine schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf, „Ihr könnt echt froh sein, dass ich euch dabei helfe!"

„Wissen wir, Hermine!" Harry grinste sie schief von der Seite an.

„Na, dann!" Hermine stand vom Bett auf und hüpfte über Rons Beine Richtung Tür, „Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht!"

„Schlaf gut!"

Auf dem Flur traf sie Ginny und Dean, die völlig in einen Kuss versunken waren. Hermine räusperte sich und grinste die beiden an: „Na?"

„Hey, Hermine." sagte Dean lahm.

„Wo kommst du denn her?" fragte Ginny ebenfalls breit grinsend und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Hermine deutete auf Rons Zimmer: „Wo soll ich denn sonst herkommen?"

„Verfänglich, meine Liebe!" lachte Ginny.

„Gar nicht!" meinte Hermine locker.

„Also, ich geh dann mal!"

„Gute Nacht, mein Schatz!" Ginny zog Dean noch einmal zu sich und küsste ihn. Dann gingen sie und Hermine, welche Dean zuwinkte, in ihr Zimmer. Amber saß im Bett, las und sah dann amüsiert hoch: „Na, ihr habt´s ja faustdick hinter den Ohren!"

Die beiden lachten und kuschelten sich dann in ihre Decken.

„Hi und gute Nacht!" Dean hatte versucht, sich, ohne Licht zu machen, auf seine Matratze zu trollen, doch Ron machte eine so heftige Bewegung zum Lichtschalter, dass er Harry am Kopf traf.

„Sag mal, Thomas, was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei? Meine Schwester ist noch viel zu jung für solche Aktionen! Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!" fauchte Ron.

„Ach", Dean schüttelte sein Kissen aus, „Weißt du, so jung ist sie auch nicht mehr!"

Harry pustete erstaunt aus und da merkte auch Dean, dass er das etwas ungeschickt ausgedrückt hatte. Ron sprang aus dem Bett und stand wie ein Boxer mitten im Zimmer. Harry setzte sich auf und wollte einschreiten, doch Ron ließ ganz von selbst wieder die Arme sinken: „Reiß dich einfach ein bisschen zusammen, Thomas! Mehr verlang ich gar nicht!"

„Klar, Alter! Was meinst du denn, was ich mit ihr mach? Jetzt mal ehrlich, Ron! Und außerdem mag ich sie doch. Du tust ja so, als würde ich sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit abservieren!" Dean klang etwas empört.

„Wenn du das machst ..." Rons Lippen umspielte ein gefährliches Lächeln, „ ... dann nehm ich dich auseinander!"

„Das glaube ich dir auf´s Wort!" sagte Dean ernst und Harry staunte, wie schnell sich diese doch recht explosive Situation entspannt hatte. Ron zoppelte sein Schlafshirt zurecht und krabbelte über Harry hinüber wieder ins Bett. Dean löschte das Licht und sagte gute Nacht.

Harry dachte noch kurz darüber nach, wann Ron beschlossen hatte, vernünftig und erwachsen zu werden und schlief darüber ein. Er erwachte ungefähr drei Stunden später, setzte sich auf und sah verwirrt um sich. Ron hatte ihn wach gerüttelt: „Hey!"

„Hey ... was ist denn?"

„Du hast mich getreten!"

„Tschuldige!" Harry sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an und rieb sich die verschlafenen Augen.

„Und du hast geweint!" Rons Stimme klang belegt.

Harrys Blick fuhr automatisch zu Dean auf dem Boden, doch dieser grunzte friedlich und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Verlegen wandte er sich wieder Ron zu: „Ehrlich?"

Ron nickte: „Ja. Weißt du, du weinst jede Nacht; ich weck dich nur nicht immer auf, weil du manchmal auch schnell wieder aufhörst."

„Aber warum? Ich träume nicht. Wirklich nicht! Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern!"

Ron hob die Schultern und wickelte sich in seine Decke ein: „Ich weiß auch nicht!"

Harry schwieg und dachte angestrengt nach, doch außer einen tiefen, dunklen Schlaf, der ihn warm umhüllte, konnte er nichts erinnern. Er seufzte.

Ron tippte ihn zaghaft an: „Wie sehr fehlt er dir?"

Harry schluckte und spürte Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen. Leise murmelte er: „Sehr! Ich vermisse ihn so doll, dass es manchmal richtig weh tut!"

Ron nickte verstehend und legte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern. Dieser lehnte sich nach einigem Zögern gegen Ron und ließ seinen schweren Kopf auf dessen Schulter sinken.

Wenigstens konnte er Ron von seiner Trauer erzählen. Nicht von dieser Prophezeiung. Nicht von Dumbledores unglaublichen Geständnissen. Nicht von seiner Wut auf den Direktor. Und nicht von seiner Hoffnung; dieser winzig kleinen Hoffnung; dass Sirius nicht wirklich tot war. Aber wenigstens konnte er mit ihm trauern.

„Weißt du, irgendwann hört es bestimmt auf, weh zu tun, meinst du nicht?"

„Vielleicht. Man sagt das ja."

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher! Und, na ja, weißt du: Du musst ja nicht nur traurig sein, weil du einen Menschen nicht mehr hast, sondern vielleicht auch ein bisschen froh, dass du noch ganz viele andere hast, die sich um dich kümmern wollen?" Rons Stimme klang furchtbar unsicher, als erwarte er einen erneuten Ausbruch Harrys, doch dieser blieb still.


	8. Wie schlimm wird es werden?

**Wie schlimm wird es werden?**

Erst hier im Fuchsbau wurde Harry ein weiterer Blick auf alles möglich, denn bei den Dursleys hatte er sich nicht darum geschert, was in der restlichen Zaubererwelt vor sich ging. Hier bei den Weasleys lag der Tagesprophet herum, der von vergangene und aktuellen Schreckenstaten berichtete. Vor allem die Erinnerung an die früheren Attentate von Lord Voldemort und seinen Todessern versetzten die Menschen in Panik. Doch noch gab es keine großen Angriffe zu verzeichnen. Es waren kleine Grausamkeiten gegen einzelne Geschäfte und Wohnhäuser von Muggelgeborenen, die die Nerven langsam, aber sicher zermürben sollten.

Dazu kamen die eher beunruhigenden Erklärungen des Ministeriums, dessen Arbeit an einem Ausbau der Aurorenabteilung, einem Zentrum für Selbstverteidigung und eines Netzes von Fluchtorganisationen sich furchtbar hinzog.

Die nächsten Tage waren ausgefüllt mit Aufräumen, Putzen und Reparieren. Ron bestand darauf, dass sie, wie geplant, sein Zimmer neu strichen. Er, Harry und Dean hüllten sich fast gänzlich in alte Zeitungen und bewaffneten sich mit Pinseln, Klebeband und einer terpentinähnlichen Tinktur, die entsetzlich stank. Sie hatten alle Möbel auf dem Flur geschoben und begannen, nachdem sie die Ecken und Kanten halbherzig abgeklebt hatten, fröhlich zu malen. Ginny, die herein kam und ihnen Saft brachte, meinte, es sähe schrecklich amateurhaft aus, weswegen Ron sie raus warf.

Hermine beratschlagte sich in der Zwischenzeit mit Mrs. Weasley und Amber, wo sie ihre Eltern für eine Nacht unterbringen konnten, da die schlechte Zuganbindung des Dorfes sie hier eine Nacht festhalten würde. Außerdem würde Professor Lupin für die Zeit bis zum Schulanfang bei ihnen wohnen und Mad-Eye Moody bräuchte wohl auch für zumindest eine Nacht ein Bett, da er ihn bringen und einmal nach dem Rechten sehen wollte.

Als die Jungen am Nachmittag aus Rons Zimmer kamen, verkrustet und verschmiert, doch wahnsinnig stolz auf sich und ihr Werk, saßen Hermine und Ginny draußen in der Sonne und diskutierten Ginnys Stundenplan. Die Schüler des fünften Jahres würden ebenfalls die Crashkurse absolvieren. Daneben gab es die üblichen Pflichtfächer und einige Nebenfächer zur Auswahl. Ginny ärgerte sich darüber, dass die Älteren eine sehr viel breitere Auswahl besonders in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten.

„Ginny, das hat garantiert keinen Einfluss auf eure Ausbildung!" versicherte Hermine ihr bereits zum dritten Mal, „Professor Lupin wird euch unterrichten; das sagt ja wohl alles! Wir müssen doch auf unsere Berufswahl achten! Das heißt aber nicht, dass ihr vernachlässigt werdet! Gerade jetzt. Ihr werdet gut vorbereitet sein ... auf was auch immer da auf uns zukommt!"

Ginnys Blick verschleierte sich etwas und Hermine räusperte sich und wechselte das Thema: „Und, fährt Dean morgen wieder?"

Ginny nickte: „Er hat noch eine Hausaufgabe für Zaubertränke, die er fertig stellen muss und nachdem er genügend Tipps von dir bekommen hat, fühlt er sich imstande, den Rest selbst zu verfassen. Außerdem kommen seine Großeltern noch zu Besuch und würden ihn gerne sehen."

„Klar!"

„Hey, Mädels!" Ron, Harry und Dean ließen sich neben die beiden fallen.

„Hey!" kam die Antwort etwas lahm.

„Warum seid ihr so trübsinnig?" wollte Dean wissen und Ron sah Hermine, die im Schneidersitz saß und ihren Blick weit schweifen ließ, prüfend an.

„Wir denken ein bisschen darüber nach, wie es wohl werden wird." sagte Ginny unbestimmt.

„Was?"

„Das nächste Schuljahr."

„Oh."

„Ich meine, wer kommt wohl alles wieder und wer bleibt weg? Was werden die anderen Schüler erzählen und was werden sie erst fragen?" Ginny schauderte ein bisschen und Dean legte fürsorglich einen Arm um sie.

Harry beobachtete sie interessiert. Er hatte sich bisher noch nicht wirklich viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie Ginny die Ereignisse im Ministerium verarbeitet hatte. Dass Luna das alles so ziemlich kalt gelassen hatte, dachte er sich. Von Neville wusste er, dass er noch manchmal schlimme Träume hatte. Hermine meinte, es würde ihr immer besser gehen, nur ab und an täte die Rippe noch etwas weh. Meist bei schlechtem Wetter; wie Rheuma bei einer alten Frau, hatte sie geschimpft. Ron war in einer Nacht keuchend aufgewacht und hatte Harry angsterfüllt gefragt, ob das Gehirn unter´s Bett gehuscht wäre. Harry hatte nein gesagt und ihn wieder zugedeckt. Es tat ihm beinahe körperlich weh, dass er nicht mehr Mitleid für seine Freunde empfinden konnte. Nicht, dass es ihn gar nicht kümmerte, aber er hatte das starke Gefühl, dass es ihm nicht so Leid tat, wie es ihm hätte tun müssen.

Ginny lehnte sich gegen Dean und seufzte.  
Hermine machte ein trauriges Gesicht: „Vielleicht kommen etliche gar nicht wieder. Vielleicht misstrauen sie Dumbledore und fürchten, dass sie in Hogwarts nicht sicher sind."

Harry dachte, dass sie gar nicht so Unrecht damit hätten, Dumbledore zu misstrauen. Einem alten Mann, der zu viel nachdachte und darüber die falschen Dinge tat und sagte. Einem alten Mann, der es „Liebe" nannte, wenn er lebenswichtige Dinge verschwieg und Tatsachen verbog, so dass sie ihm gelegen schienen. Harry presste die Faust gegen die Stirn. Alle sahen ihn an, doch er reagierte nicht.

Dann meinte Ron: „Vielleicht bleibt Malfoy mit seinem hirnlosen Gefolge weg! Das wäre doch ein Grund zur Freude!"

Hermine lächelte leicht und Dean nickte begeistert: „Das wäre es allerdings!"

„Was es wohl mit all diesen Schutzzaubern auf sich hat?" fragte Ginny halblaut, „Ob wieder Dementoren aufs Schulgelände kommen oder irgendwelche anderen bodyguardähnlichen Viecher?" Alle schauderten und Harrys Magen krampfte sich bei der Erinnerung an die grausamen Dementoren zusammen.

„Also, die werden ganz sicher nicht wieder kommen! Dad sagt, sie haben Askaban verlassen und stehen momentan nicht unter der Kontrolle des Ministeriums!"

„Dann ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, dass sie sich Voldemort anschließen!"

„Harry!" Hermine klang furchtbar erschrocken, „Meinst du das ernst?"

„Natürlich! Er schart dunkle Geschöpfe um sich und was könnte finsterer sein als so ein verdammter Dementor?"

„Ich frage mich, wie der Unterricht aussehen wird!" sagte Hermine nach einer Weile, „Werden sie uns ermahnen, wenn wir zu laut sind oder sagen sie einfach: „Leute, wenn ihr nicht zuhört, kostet euch das höchstwahrscheinlich einmal das Leben!" Das wäre grausam!"

„Das wäre es, aber wahrscheinlich ist es tatsächlich so! Snape wird es auf jeden Fall genießen, uns einschüchtern zu können!"

„Er müsste mittlerweile über so etwas hinweg sein!" meinte Hermine, doch Harry lachte kurz freudlos auf: „Wir wissen, dass er es nicht ist, Hermine! Er ist weder über mich noch über meinen Vater und seine Freunde hinweg und das ist schon 20 Jahre her!" Dean und Ginny sahen ihn verständnislos an, doch Ron nickte langsam: „Die Sache mit seinem Denkarium und dem Unterricht für dich erklärt einiges!"

„Was ist eigentlich mit dem Okklumentik-Unterricht?" hakte Hermine sofort nach.

„Dumbledore kümmert sich darum!" sagte Harry und während er es sarkastisch meinte, wirkte Hermine beruhigt und erleichtert, „Aber er hat ..." Harry brach ab. Er hatte sagen wollen, dass sogar Dumbledore zugegeben hatte, Snape zuviel zugetraut zu haben. Kompetenz und Sachlichkeit und Größe, die dieser nicht gehabt hatte; nie haben würde. Er schüttelte den Kopf und rupfte ein paar Grashalme aus.

Ron stöhnte frustriert und Hermine sah Harry so fest an, dass man meinen könnte, sie wolle die Worte mit Gewalt aus ihm heraus ziehen.

„Was ist mit den Muggelleuten?" fragte Ginny in die Stille und alle sahen sie einigermaßen verschreckt an, „Wir wissen, dass Voldemort für eine reinblütige Zaubererschaft ist. Ob er versuchen wird, Muggelgeborene und ihre Familien anzugreifen?"  
Hermine keuchte auf.

„Ich wollte euch keine Angst machen, aber das ging mir gerade durch den Kopf!" sagte Ginny schnell, der es schon Leid tat, ihren Gedanken laut ausgesprochen zu haben. Harry sah sie an. Er sah sie einfach nur an, doch unter seinem ruhenden, nicht einmal unfreundlichen Blick fühlte Ginny sich sichtlich unwohl und wand sich etwas.

„Es werden Vorbereitungen getroffen werden, falls es so weit kommen sollte!" sagte Ron bestimmt und ließ Hermine wieder los, „Mein Dad regelt das mit dem Büro für muggelgerechte Entschuldigung und dem für Magisches Recht. Er sagte erst letztens, dass sie darüber nachdenken, was sie für Muggelfamilien mit magischem Nachwuchs legal tun können und welche Gesetze sie umschreiben oder gegebenenfalls brechen müssen."

Hermine nickte wie in Trance und wischte sich eine verirrte Träne von der Wange: „Übermorgen kommen meine Eltern erst mal her und dann überlegen wir noch mal, ja? Ich übersteh´s nicht, wenn ihnen was passiert!"  
Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden und Ron legte den Arm um sie. Er legte sein Kinn auf Hermines wirre Haare und schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. Harry sah das und begriff. Er begriff, wonach ihn Ron letztens fragte und was er zuerst nicht verstanden hatte. Er begriff, warum Ron so dermaßen komisch und bald schon aggressiv reagierte, wenn Hermine ihm irgendwie zu nahe kam. Und er begriff, warum Ron jetzt mit einem unbeschreiblichen Blick sich von Hermine löste.

„Was wird ... Voldemort wohl als nächstes unternehmen?" fragte Dean leise und zögerlich und sah in die Runde.

„Keine Ahnung!" sagte Harry, als hätte Dean ihn direkt gefragt. Prompt hefteten sich alle Blicke an ihn. Als hätte er sich nicht mehr wirklich unter Kontrolle sagte Harry tonlos: „Ich weiß, ich müsste es wissen, aber ich weiß es nicht. Er hat sich lange nicht mehr gemeldet. Aber ich denke, wir werden es bald herausfinden!" Er sah auf und runzelte verärgert die Stirn, da ihn noch immer alle anstarrten.

„Harry, was wirst du damit zu tun haben?" kam es von Hermine in einem unsagbar ängstlichen Tonfall, „Was, glaubst du, wird es mit dir zu tun haben?"

„Wie schlimm wird es diesmal werden?" fügte sie kaum hörbar und furchtbar heiser hinzu.

Harry atmete schwer aus: „Ich weiß es nicht!"

„Worüber hast du mit Dumbledore gesprochen, nachdem ...? fragte Ron und Harry starrte ihn wutentbrannt an, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, bevor er ihn anschreien würde.

„Hat er dir irgendetwas gesagt, wie ...?"

„NEIN! Hat er nicht und jetzt lasst mich damit in Ruhe! Ihr habt ja alle so was von keine Ahnung!"

„Und wir werden auch nie eine haben, wenn du uns ständig so stehen lässt!" brüllte Ron und Harry sprang auf. Er drehte sich abrupt weg und schlug den Weg zum Bach ein. Innerhalb von zwei Sekunden war Ron auf den Füßen und machte Anstalten, ihm zu folgen und oder ihm hinterher zu schreien. Hermine schossen Tränen in die Augen und Ron ballte wütend die Fäuste.

Sie waren übereingekommen, dass sie es alle versuchen und ihr Bestes geben wollten, doch nachdem Harry den ganzen Vormittag beim Streichen gerade mal einmal gelächelt und exakt fünf Sätze gesprochen hatte, war Ron fassungslos und verärgert. Wie konnte Harry sich nur so dermaßen verschließen?

„Ich geh rein!"

Hermine sah Ron nach, wie sie eben Harry nachgesehen hatte und war nahe daran, in Tränen auszubrechen ob der Tatsache, dass die beiden Freunde sich auf diese Weise voneinander entfernten. Plötzlich wünschte sie sich stark, dass Professor Lupin endlich kommen würde. Hermine war sich sicher, dass er Harry helfen konnte. Mrs. Weasley versuchte, Harry so oft wie möglich in den Arm zu nehmen, doch er wich ihr aus. Mr. Weasley hatte versucht, ernst mit Harry zu reden, doch Harry hatte ihm versichert, keine Hilfe zu brauchen. Und nachdem er sich ihr und Ron so hartnäckig verschloss, war Lupin wohl ihre letzte Chance.

Harry hockte sich an das kleine Ufer, wippte leicht und biss sich auf den rechten Handrücken. Seine Augen brannten, doch es wollten keine Tränen fließen. Er war der Einzige! Der, auf den es ankam. Er würde töten oder selbst getötet werden. Und er konnte es keinem sagen!

Was hielt Voldemort eigentlich davon ab, ihn jetzt aufzuspüren und zu erledigen, während er sich im Fuchsbau mit so elementaren Dingen wie Zimmer streichen und Briefe lesen beschäftigte? Warum kam er nicht einfach an und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn? Oder noch besser: Wieso schleuste er sich nicht in Harrys Geist ein und ließ ihn irgendwelche verqueren Dinge tun, die damit endeten, dass jemand starb; das hatte doch letztes Mal so gut funktioniert.

Seit den ersten Wochen in den Ferien hatte er die Bücher über Okklumentik und Legilimentik nicht mehr angefasst. Sie wirkten manchmal arg albern.

Harry schniefte und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich mittlerweile im Fuchsbau wie in einem Wartezimmer. Es war, als würde er jeden Moment raus gerufen werden mit den geduldig-gelangweilten Worten: „Kommen Sie, Mr. Potter, Sie wissen doch, dass Sie hier nicht hingehören und das wesentlich wichtigere Dinge auf sie warten!"

Es konnte jeden Augenblick vorbei sein! Jetzt! Gleich!

Sollte er da nicht wenigstens versuchen, mit Ron und Hermine zusammen zu sein, wie sie es früher waren? Einigermaßen glücklich und vergnügt? Er wusste, dass er verdammt unfair zu ihnen war. Wenn er allein herumsaß, spürte er dies umso mehr. Doch sobald er wieder vor ihnen stand, fiel es ihm zu schwer, das zu erklären, sich zu entschuldigen oder schlicht und ergreifend auszusprechen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag.

Aber was lag dort? War es nicht viel zu viel? Viel zu viel für ein einziges Herz; für einen einzigen Menschen? Viel zu viel, um es laut zu sagen; um es in sinngebende Worte zu fassen?  
Oder beschwerte es ihn mehr, all dies in sich zu behalten?

Harry stöhnte und wischte sich über die Augen, die immer noch nicht weinen wollten. Er hatte das Gefühl, zerplatzen zu müssen. Oder laut zu schreien, bis in seinem Inneren endlich wieder Platz und Luft wäre für andere Dinge.

Platz für Ron und Hermine. Die erste Träne floss.

Weg mit all den vorwurfsvollen Fragen.

Weg mit der Trauer um Sirius.

Weg mit der lähmenden Angst wegen der Prophezeiung.

Weg mit den Sorgen, die das nächste Schuljahr mit sich bringen würde.

Wer kam zurück und wer blieb weg?

Harry wusste nur, er und Ron und Hermine würden wieder da sein. Wie immer. Und irgendeine Katastrophe würde passieren. Auch wie immer. Nur, dieses Mal war es gar nicht so sicher, dass sie es alle überlebten. Schließlich hatte es schon Cedric nicht überlebt.

Die nächste Träne suchte sich den Weg über Harrys blasse Wange.

Sirius hatte es nicht überlebt.

Harry vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte.

Endlich! Wenigstens weinen!

„Ron?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig, als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam. Ron saß in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte wütend in die kalte Asche.

„Wir wollen mit den Gnomen anfangen. Kommst du auch raus?"

„Hm."

„Nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen, Ron! Ich glaube ..."

„Es mir nicht zu Herzen nehmen! Sag mal, spinnst du?" fuhr Ron auf, so dass Hermine zurück zuckte, „Mein bester Freund schleicht hier seit Tagen rum und leidet und spricht kaum und weint jede verdammt Nacht im Schlaf, obwohl er davon überzeugt ist, nichts zu träumen! Er hat den Menschen verloren, an den er sich total geklammert hat, in der Hoffnung, er könnte für ihn der Vater sein, den er nie hatte; mit dem er eine Familie sein wollte! Ich weiß, wie schlecht es ihm geht, aber ich kann ihm nicht helfen und da sagst du, ICH SOLL ES MIR NICHT ZU HERZEN NEHMEN?" Ron war aufgesprungen und funkelte Hermine wütend an. Sie war zwei Schritte von ihm weggewichen und biss die Lippen fest aufeinander.

Dann sagte sie gepresst: „Aber du hilfst ihm doch; merkst du das denn nicht? Du bist da! Und du beruhigst ihn, wenn er träumt und du fragst, wie es ihm geht. Du beschäftigst ihn und du redest mit ihm. Damit hilfst du! Aber du hilfst ihm nicht, wenn du ihm Vorwürfe machst und ihn anzickst, nur weil du nicht begreifst, dass das, was du tust, ihm genügt!"

„Es genügt ihm eben nicht, Hermine, und das ist das, was du entweder nicht einsehen willst oder nicht einsehen kannst!" sagte Ron in einem leicht traurigen Tonfall und dann wandte er sich ab.

„Aber ... er wäre allein ohne uns und ..."

„ER IST ALLEIN! Er verschanzt sich in seinem Kopf und lässt nichts raus von dem, was er fühlt! Er hat panische Angst vor einer Sache, die er mir nicht erzählt! Wenigstens hat er einmal nachts mit mir gesprochen, aber einmal ist verdammt noch mal noch lange nicht genug! Wenn er mich dann aber später so anfährt, dann ..." - Er hob die Arme und ließ sie kraftlos fallen. - „ ... dann kann ich nichts machen!"

„Er wird mit dir reden! Wenn er soweit ist. Vielleicht muss er sich die Worte erst zurecht legen. Es ist nicht leicht, so etwas zu sagen! Wir können ihm nur immer wieder anbieten, mit uns zu reden, aber wir sollten ihn nicht so bedrängen!" sagte Hermine verteidigend und in einem für Ron in diesem Moment zu vernünftigen Tonfall.

„Das kann dich doch gar nicht so kalt lassen, verflucht noch mal!" schrie Ron Hermine mitten ins Gesicht.

Harry, der sich hereingeschlichen hatte, hörte diesen letzten Satz und war mit einem Schritt von der Küche ins Wohnzimmer gesprungen: „Ron, Hermine, streitet nicht wegen mir!"

Beide sahen ihn total fassungslos an. Dann brach Hermine in Tränen aus und rannte an Harry vorbei durch die Küche ins Freie. Ron starrte ihn an. Hasserfüllt? Traurig?  
Harry konnte es nicht ausmachen.

Ron öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, entschied sich dann aber, es nicht zu tun. Offensichtlich, da er es bereuen würde. Er ging ebenfalls an Harry vorbei die Treppe hoch.

Etwas später im Garten: „Harry, würdest du bitte diesen armen Gnom loslassen und mir mal zuhören?" Entnervt drehte Harry sich zu Bill um: „Was?"

„Ihr könnt euch doch nicht zoffen! Nicht, bei all dem, was hier sonst schon abgeht! Jetzt reißt euch gefälligst alle zusammen! Weißt du, dass ich es nicht einsehe, dich zu bemitleiden?"

Erstaunt ließ Harry den Gnom, den er gerade über die Hecke hatte schleudern wollen, fallen. Zum Dank biss ihn dieser ins Bein und huschte dann meckernd lachend davon.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Du könntest es hier fast gut haben, wenn du nicht alle vor den Kopf stoßen würdest!"

Harry schnaubte und drehte sich wieder weg: „Und ich dachte schon, jetzt kommt mal was Neues!"

Bill zuckte etwas zusammen, versuchte es aber weiter: „Ron gibt sich solche Mühe und was machst du?"

„Leiden, Bill! Sieht man das nicht!"

„Aber es wäre alles halb so schlimm, wenn du es mit jemandem teilen würdest! Es täte nicht ganz so weh; da bin ich mir hundertprozentig sicher!"

„Ich will aber gar nicht, dass es nur halb so weh tut!" sagte Harry in einem gefährlich ruhigen Tonfall, „Ich will, dass es so doll schmerzt, wie es nur kann, damit ich merke, dass ich noch am Leben bin! Das ist mittlerweile alles, was ich noch habe! Schmerz und Angst, weil ..."  
Er brach ab.  
„Weil was?" fragte Bill, der nun doch wegen dieser heftigen Reaktion, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte, verunsichert war.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Siehst du, Bill? Du weißt ungefähr ein Fünftel von dem, was mich bedrückt!" Und damit ließ er ihn stehen.

Vor Rons Zimmer: „Ronnie, jetzt mach mal auf! Mum sagt, wir sollen uns um dich kümmern, sonst wirft sie uns raus!"  
Fred und George versuchten jetzt schon seit geschlagenen 20 Minuten, an Ron heran zu kommen, welcher sich in seinem frisch gestrichenen Zimmer vergraben hatte.

„Sie meint es ernst, also könntest du vielleicht etwas brüderlichen Kameradschaftsgeist zeigen und uns reinlassen!"

„Nein!"

„Guck mal, Ron. Du machst grad genau das, was du Harry immer vorwirfst! Du verkriechst dich!" sagte George berechnend und sein Zwillingsbruder schaute ihn bewundernd an. George reckte einen Daumen in die Luft und dann horchten beide, wie Ron die Tür aufschloss: „Und was habt ihr Weltbewegendes zu sagen?"

„Eine ganze Menge!" Die beiden traten ein und schmissen sich aufs Bett.

Im Wohnzimmer: „Hermine?"

„Ja, Mr. Weasley?"

„Schaust du mich bitte einmal an? ... Ach, ich wusste es doch! Du hast geweint! Willst du mir sagen, worum es geht?"

„Naja, Harry, worum sonst?" hauchte Hermine und nahm dankbar das Taschentuch, das Mr. Weasley ihr reichte.

„Ich kann dir da kaum etwas sagen, Hermine! Du weißt, was mit ihm los ist und ..."

„Ron sagt, ich weiß es nicht und mich würde das kalt lassen!"

„Nun, die Tatsache, dass du hier sitzt und weinst, entkräftet zumindest den letzten Vorwurf!"

Hermine lächelte leicht.

„Und selbst wenn du nicht weißt, was los ist, du tust dein Bestes, hab ich nicht Recht?"

Hermine nickte: „Ich glaube, wenn wir ihm nur genug Zeit lassen; so viel er braucht; dann kommt er zu uns und redet mit uns! Er muss jetzt erst mal für sich allein trauern und dann, wenn er weiß, was er sagen soll, spricht er mit uns! Und ich denke, je mehr wir ihn jetzt bedrängen, desto mehr nerven wir ihn!"

„Das ist gut möglich, Hermine!"

Wieder bei Ron: „Ron, weißt du, du solltest Hermine nicht so anbrüllen! Das arme Mädel kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass wir hier alle in einer solch bescheuerten Situation sind!"

„Und sie macht auch nur, was sie für richtig hält; genau wie du!"

„Aber sie hat Unrecht!" widersprach Ron und zuckte beim Klang seiner eigenen Worte zusammen. Noch nie war es ihm in den Sinn gekommen, dass Hermine bei einer Sache einmal nicht das Richtige tat. Er war überzeugt davon, dass Harry nicht von sich aus auf sie zukommen würde. Sie mussten ihn nerven, um an ihn heran zu kommen.

„Meinst du?" Fred zweifelte doch stark daran, dass Ron etwas besser wissen wollte als Hermine.

Ron hörte das am Tonfall und wutentbrannt sprang er auf. „Ihr haltet mich auch für einen kompletten Idioten, oder? Ich bin der Dumme, der nie Recht hat; der alles falsch macht; der nur Fehler macht! Ich bin ein kleines Anhängsel, dass sich von der allwissenden Hermine die Hausaufgaben machen lässt und dem heldenhaften Harry Potter hinterherdackelt, wenn er sich entscheidet, Auror zu werden!"

„Hä? Ich glaub, du verlierst den Faden, Ronnie!"

Doch Ron war nicht zu bremsen: „Ich bin nur dabei, damit etwas schief gegen kann! Ich bin überflüssig und tollpatschig und unwissend und unselbstständig und unfähig, meinem Freund zu helfen! Alle Welt erwartet nie etwas von mir und gleichzeitig so viel Selbstverständliches! Ich falle nie auf; ich steche nie heraus, weil ich etwa besonders gut gemacht habe, aber ich stehe im Mittelpunkt, sobald ich etwas verbocke! Ich habe das alles so verdammt satt!" Damit stürmte Ron aus dem Zimmer, schmiss die Tür zu und ließ die Zwillinge einigermaßen verwirrt zurück.

Das Abendessen hätte grässlicher nicht sein können. Amber hatte sich eine Schnupfen eingefangen und war so angegriffen, dass sie nicht einen einzigen Versuch startete, die Gesellschaft etwas aufzuheitern.

Die Eltern Weasley sahen in die trübe Runde und waren ratlos. Sie hatten wahrlich schon schlimme Dinge durch gestanden, doch mittlerweile fehlte es ihnen an Ideen und Kraft, um dies hier zumindest glimpflich ausgehen zu lassen. Mrs. Weasley war damit beschäftigt, das Haus herzurichten und für genügend Essen zu sorgen. Mr. Weasley reiste, ohne, dass die Kinder es mitbekamen, ausnahmslos jede Nacht durch den Kamin zum Grimauldplatz und kam morgens übernächtigt und erschöpft zum Fuchsbau zurück, um dort ein, zwei Stunden zu schlafen und sich dann beim Ministerium zu melden. Sie hatten kaum Kraft, um mehr zu tun, als sie versuchten.

Hermine hatte überlegt, gar nicht zum Essen zu gehen, doch sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie Hunger hatte. Das ärgerte sie maßlos, denn eigentlich hatten Menschen mit Kummer und Problemen keinen Hunger, aber ihr Magen knurrte verlässlich. Trotzdem schmeckte das Essen nicht. Hermine nahm ein paar Bissen und spülte hastig Kürbissaft hinterher. Sie mied es, irgendjemanden anzusehen.

Harry und Ron starrten ebenfalls nur auf ihre Teller und schoben das Gemüse und die Kartoffeln darauf hin und her.

Dean überlegte missmutig, wie die Nacht mit den beiden wohl werden würde. Sie taten ihm zwar Leid, aber er war doch irgendwie froh, dass er morgen abreisen konnte. Er hielt diese Stimmung hier nicht aus. Vor allem, weil er von allen am wenigstens wusste und sich niemand die Mühe machte, ihm mehr zu erzählen.

Charlie schließlich besah sich diese traurige, hilflose, teils wütende, teils verzweifelte Runde und nahm sich vor, nach dem Essen ein paar Eulen los zu schicken. Er ging nach dem Abwasch nach draußen und ließ Pig, Ambers Eule Snappers und seinen Kauz Winston los.

Ein Brief zu Dumbledore mit der dringenden Bitte, sie schnell nach London zu holen, da sie es hier alle nicht mehr lange aushielten.

Einen zu Remus Lupin, dass er sich beeilen und herkommen sollte, um die Situation zu entschärfen und sich um Harry zu kümmern, da er der letzte Mensch sein, der dies jetzt noch könnte.

Und einen an seinen Bruder Percy. Einen sehr langen, bei dem Charlie sogar ein paar Tränen vergossen hatte. Er hoffte, dass Percy darauf reagieren würde. Er hoffte es inständig.


	9. Harry und Remus

**Harry und Remus**

Dean war gleich nach dem Frühstück heimgefahren. Mit dem Zug und ziemlich erleichtert. Sie verbrachten den Tag wieder mit Aufräumen und Vorbereitungen, da Hermines Eltern am nächsten Tag kommen wollten. Am Abend, als alle vor dem Essen ungewohnt friedlich herumsaßen, klingelte es, worüber Charlie erstaunt und furchtbar dankbar war. Mrs. Weasley öffnete. Drei Personen traten ein, wobei Letztere Mrs. Weasley ganz furchterregend aufkreischen ließ.

Alle stürmten herbei; Harry, Ron und Hermine kamen gemeinsam aus dem Wohnzimmer, wo sie gemeinsam gesessen und gemeinsam ihre Stundenpläne bearbeitet hatten und sogar ein bisschen miteinander gesprochen hatte. Doch jeder von ihnen hatte sich schrecklich allein gefühlt.

Als erster trat Mad-Eye Moody in die Küche der Weasleys und brummte eine allgemeine Begrüßung. Er sah zerknautscht und misstrauisch aus wie immer und schien noch ein paar Macken und Narben mehr zu haben.

Nach ihm kam Professor Lupin in einem langen Mantel und sichtlich mager und blass, weswegen Harry sich fragte, ob bald Vollmond war oder ob sein Lehrer auch so sehr litt wie er. Er schloss, dass beides zutraf.

Schließlich kam die letzte Person in die Küche. Es war Percy!

Seine Mutter stürzte sich auf ihn und schlug und umarmte gleichzeitig. Durch ihr wildes Schluchzen hörte Harry kaum Lupins Worte, als er endlich vor ihm stand.

Lupin lächelte und streckte den Arm nach Harry aus. Als er ihn fest umschloss und Harry sich an seiner schmalen Brust wieder fand, fiel ihm schmerzhaft ein, dass er Sirius nie richtig umarmt hatte. Er erwiderte diese freundschaftliche Geste, auch wenn er sich ein bisschen seltsam dabei vorkam. So nah war er schließlich seinem Lehrer nie gewesen. Lupin wirkte etwas verlegen, doch auch sichtlich erleichtert.

Percy wurde währenddessen von einem zum anderen gereicht. Er gab Erklärungen und Entschuldigungen ab, die niemand verstand, da er mittlerweile auch heulte.

Beim Essen erfuhren endlich alle, wie es Percy ergangen war. Er wollte den Erwartungen seiner Vorgesetzten entsprechen doch er war immer wieder auf Ungereimtheiten gestoßen, die ihn verunsicherten. Aber je mehr er zweifelte, desto tiefer stürzte er sich in die Arbeit, um sich und seine Überzeugungen irgendwie zu erhalten. Doch die Angst, die Geschichten könnten wahr sein, nagte an ihm und die Entfremdung von seiner Familie machte es wider Erwarten nicht besser, sondern schlechter.

Gestern Nacht noch war Charlies Brief angekommen und Percy hatte regelrecht die Flucht ergriffen. Zu lesen, dass seine Familie ihn nicht nur empfangen würde, wenn er jetzt vor ihrer Tür stände, sondern, dass sie ihn sogar vermisste und bei sich haben wollte, war etwas, dass Percy sich nicht einmal mehr hatte träumen lassen.

Und jetzt stand er hier beziehungsweise saß mit seinen Eltern, Geschwistern und deren Freunden am Tisch und war bereit, sich all dem zu stellen und sich ihnen anzuschließen, bedingungslos und absolut, wenn sie ihn noch wollten. Er wurde wieder etwas melodramatisch und Harry, Ron und besonders die Zwillinge ärgerten sich noch immer über seine Reaktionen und Briefe.

Harry saß neben Lupin und hielt sich den ganzen Abend, der aufgrund der zahlreichen Geschichten sehr lang wurde, stets in seiner Nähe auf. Er fühlte sich wie ein Schwimmer, der bis zum Letzten gekämpft hatte und der langsam müde Arme bekam; der in der Nähe des rettenden Ankers umherpaddelte, falls er drohte, endgültig unterzugehen.

Lupin war still und ließ Moody erzählen. Ab und an warf er ein erklärendes Wort ein und lächelte schüchtern, wenn sich bewundernde Blicke an ihn hefteten. Als es ans allgemeine Aufräumen ging, stand Harry mit hängendem Armen an der Treppe und sah Lupin an. Dieser wünschte allen eine gute Nacht und kam zu ihm.

„Und, Harry, müde?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Wollen wir uns morgen ein wenig unterhalten?" fragte Lupin rau und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir haben den ganzen Tag, dann muss ich für einen Abend nach London. Ich komme aber nachts zurück."

Harry nickte wieder.

„Verlerne das Sprechen nicht, mein Lieber!" tadelte Lupin lächelnd und ging schweren Schrittes nach oben.

Harry und Ron schliefen in Rons Bett und die Zwillinge, die ihr Zimmer den Gästen hatten räumen mussten, lagen bei Ron auf dem Boden. Moody hatte darauf bestanden, bei Lupin zu schlafen. Die schlimmen Vermutungen der Kinder bestätigten sich, als sie Lupin tief in der Nacht schreien hörten. Er brüllte nach Sirius und schluchzte markerschütternd.

Harry schossen Tränen in die Augen und er presste sein Kissen auf die Ohren. Ron klopfte ihm mitleidig auf die zitternde Schulter und die Zwillinge verzogen bedrückt die Gesichter.

Am nächsten Morgen entschuldigte sich Lupin kleinlaut bei allen und verdrückte sich möglichst schnell mit Harry nach draußen. Sie setzten sich in eine wichtelfreie Ecke und schwiegen sich an. Es war nicht zu sagen, wer blasser war. Doch immerhin waren sie zusammen, wie Harry fand und er spürte verwundert eine Art Verbundenheit.

Ähnlich der Verbundenheit, die er im ersten Moment noch gefühlt hatte, als er Ron und Hermine wieder gesehen hatte, die aber gleich darauf wieder verschwunden war und die er bis jetzt vermisste. Oder vielmehr bemerkte er ihr Fehlen. Richtig vermissen tat er sie nicht.

Er genoss es beinahe, mit Lupin hier zu sitzen, doch ihm grauste davor, mit ihm zu reden. Nicht nur, dass er sich noch immer schuldig fühlte; er hatte sogar die irrationale Angst, dass Lupin ihm Vorwürfe machen könnte. Vielleicht würde er sie nicht aussprechen, doch Harry würde es merken, wenn er ihn ansah.

Lupin seufzte und wandte sich Harry zu: „Hast du nicht auch das Gefühl, er würde jeden Augenblick wiederkommen? Durch diese Pforte, durch diese Haustür ...?"

„ ... durch den Kamin." murmelte Harry und zerquetschte einen Grashalm, „Er steckte dauernd im Kamin."

Lupin nickte.

„Er kommt wieder!" sagte Harry schlicht, woraufhin Lupin ihn stirnrunzelnd ansah: „Wie meinst du das?"

„Es kann nicht so einfach vorbei sein! Er wird wiederkommen oder zumindest Kontakt mit uns aufnehmen; das weiß ich!"

„Ist es das, was du weißt oder das, was du wünschst?" fragte Lupin leise. Doch Harry war nicht davon abzubringen: „Voldemort ist zurückgekehrt. In den unterschiedlichsten Formen und Gestalten. Warum sollte Sirius das nicht auch schaffen!"

Lupin war zusammengezuckt und sagte: „Vergleich Sirius nicht mit diesem Monster!"

„Das war nicht meine Absicht ..."

„Schon gut. Aber wir sollten uns abfinden mit dem, was unabänderlich ist!"

„Wir sind Zauberer!" meinte Harry, als erklärte das alles.

„Und trotzdem haben wir keine Macht über den Tod!" sagte Lupin nachdrücklich. Da begann Harry zu schreien: „Hast du damals auch so reagiert, als meine Eltern gestorben sind? Einfach abfinden und gut damit? Hast du nicht versucht ..."

„Harry, sei ruhig!" fuhr Lupin hart dazwischen, „Ich war so allein wie noch nie in meinem Leben! Drei meiner besten Freunde tot und der letzte als Verräter und Mörder in Askaban! Ich wusste weder, was ich denken, noch, was ich tun sollte! Und mittlerweile habe ich auch den letzten verloren ... jetzt habe ich alle verloren!"

Harry schluckte: „Es tut mir Leid!"

Und es tat ihm Leid! Es tat ihm Leid, dass Lupin jetzt allein war oder sich zumindest so fühlte. Und es tat ihm Leid, dass er noch Freunde hatte, die für ihn da sein konnten, die er aber nicht zu würdigen wusste!

„Ach, Harry! Einmal angefangen, findet so etwas kein Ende! Ein Zauber für deinen toten Paten und dann willst du deine Eltern zurück und womöglich Cedric! Du wirst immer wahnsinniger und nichts funktioniert. Alles geht schief und reißt noch tiefere Wunden!"

Als Lupin verstummte, schwiegen sie eine Weile. Dann setzte Harry mit belegter Stimme wieder an: „Ich habe kaum Zeit gehabt mit ihm . . . es war immer zu gefährlich ... und ich wollte doch so viel ..." Als er zu weinen begann, nahm Lupin ihn in die Arme und tätschelte tröstend seinen verwuschelten Kopf.

Harry war selbst erstaunt, dass er weinen konnte. Es war nicht leicht, vor oder mit anderen zu weinen. Auch nicht, wenn es Ron war.

Harry drückte sich ein bisschen an seinen Lehrer und versuchte, ruhiger zu atmen. Er fragte sich, wie viel er Lupin erzählen sollte beziehungsweise konnte. Sein Lehrer hatte schon genug Kummer und Schmerz zu verarbeiten, was Harry ja gerade erfuhr. Schon der Gedanke, Sirius könnte vielleicht wieder kommen, hatte Lupin etwas aus der Fassung gebracht und er war ein sehr ruhiger, besonnener Mensch. Er würde nicht mehr verkraften. Und so beschloss Harry, auch ihm nichts von der Prophezeiung zu erzählen und der Stein auf seinem Herzen schien noch schwerer zu werden.

Nach einer Weile sagte Lupin mit belegter, kaum hörbarer Stimme: „Ich bin schuld, weißt du? Ich habe mich ihm in den Weg gestellt, aber ich war nicht hartnäckig genug! Ich hätte ihn fesselnd und knebeln, ich hätte ihn versteinern sollen! Alles, nur, ich hab ihn gehen lassen!"

Harry sah erstaunt auf und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht: „Glau-...ben Sie ... das wirklich?"

Lupin ließ den Kopf hängen und antwortete leise: „Ich hab wochenlang mit mir gerungen und gehadert. Ich konnte manchmal an nichts anderes denken! Manchmal, wenn ich träume, dann bleibe ich stehen und lasse mir nicht den Zauberstab aus der Hand fegen. Da reagiere ich schneller und entwaffne ihn und sage: „Tut mir Leid, mein Freund, aber du bleibst hier!" Irgendwie hab ich gespürt, dass das schief gehen würde, deswegen wollte ich ihn aufhalten! Hätte ich es bloß getan!"

„Schwachsinn!" sagte Harry laut und bitter, so dass Lupin ihn ansah, „Schwachsinn! Wenn ich damals nicht ins Ministerium geflogen und in Gefahr geraten wäre, wärt ihr niemals dort aufgetaucht und Sirius wäre noch am Leben!"

„Du wolltest ihn retten, meine Güte! Harry, du bist doch nur dorthin geflogen, weil du dachtest, Sirius wäre in Gefahr! Ich hab dein Verhalten damals verstanden und ich verstehe es heute, wie alle anderen auch! Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf, außer du dir selbst! Du hast etwas sehr Mutiges getan ..."

„Ich habe etwas sehr Dummes getan; das ist alles!"

„Etwas Mutiges zu tun, bedeutet, sich auf ein Risiko einzulassen! Das ist mutig! Wenn es dann nicht klappt, nennen wir es im Nachhinein dumm und wenn es klappt, nennen wir es heldenhaft! Es ist alles Ansichtssache! Ich weiß nur, dass ich dasselbe für Sirius und auch für dich getan hätte! Und Sirius hat schließlich auch nicht auf mich gehört und ist im Hauptquartier geblieben. Er ist mit uns gekommen und hat sich der Gefahr bewusst gestellt, um dich zu retten! Das ist in einer Freundschaft so!"

Harry wischte sich kurz übers Gesicht und sah Lupin fest an: „Na, dann hast ... haben Sie also auch keine Schuld! Wenn Sirius sich dazu entschlossen hat ... und wir beide wissen, wie er ist, wenn er sich zu etwas entschließt! Dann bringt ihn keiner davon ab! Und ... Sie haben es zumindest versucht. Allein die Absicht zählt!"

Lupin verzog den Mund zu einem grimmigen Lächeln: „Ja, vielleicht! Aber ich kenne ihn nun schon so lange!" Er fuhr nicht fort, obwohl Harry erwartet hatte, dass noch etwas kommen würde. Eine Weile schwiegen sie. Dann räusperte Lupin sich: „Du weißt, dass wir demnächst zurück nach London müssen."

Harry nickte stumm, doch er wollte nicht weiter auf das Thema eingehen. Er wollte es wie so vieles weit weg schieben. Dann sah er Lupin an: „Ich bin froh, dass Sie wieder zurück nach Hogwarts kommen!"

Lupin räusperte sich: „Ich auch; das kannst du mir glauben! Die Alternative wäre schließlich, allein in London rum zu sitzen und darauf kann ich wirklich verzichten. In Hogwarts kann ich auch dir helfen! Außerdem glaube ich, es geht in Ordnung, wenn du mich nicht länger siezt. Ich meine, wir sitzen hier jetzt beide und weinen; das wäre irgendwie albern, oder?"

„Soll ich also „du" sagen?"

„Wenn du möchtest! Ich bitte darum!"

„Und du hilfst mir? Ich meine ... du hast ... ihn schon einmal verloren." brachte Harry mühsam über die Lippen, „Ich denke, vielleicht kannst du mir dabei helfen, es irgendwie zu überstehen und nicht durchzudrehen!"

Remus stöhnte schwer und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare.

„Ja, ich habe ihn schon einmal verloren! Und ich kann es kaum fassen, dass ich ihn schon wieder verloren habe! Aber diesmal ist es zum Glück anders. Damals hatte ich niemanden! Keine Menschenseele! Jetzt habe ich immerhin dich!" Dieses kleine Geständnis klang warm und freundschaftlich und Harry lächelte leicht: „Ich werde noch mehr versuchen, mich zusammen zu reißen!"

„Weißt du, Harry, die Trauer kann dir niemand nehmen und das ist auch gut so! Sie hilft, darüber hinweg zu kommen. Wenn du nicht weinen oder schreien oder auch gegen deine Freunde wüten könntest, würdest du es gar nicht überstehen!"

„Gegen wen hast du damals gewütet?"

„Gegen jemanden, der nicht mehr da war!"

Harry nickte und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Er dröhnte und Harry hatte das Gefühl, er würde im nächsten Moment platzen. Es war verdammt schwierig, sich auf eine simple Sache, wie die Trauer um einen Menschen zu konzentrieren, wenn noch so viele andere Dinge im Kopf umherschwirrten. Dinge, die man unter Verschluss zu halten beschlossen hatte.

Remus klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Wie Ron und Hermine spürte auch er, dass das, was Harry fein dosiert aus sich heraus ließ und ihnen erzählte, längst nicht alles war, was ihn bedrückte. Doch im Moment fühlte sich Remus zu schwach, um tiefer zu forschen. Er war froh, dass er bei Harry war und dass er ihn in den Arm nehmen konnte. Es war ein komisches, ungewohntes Gefühl, aber es tat ganz eindeutig gut.

Sie machten sich nach mehreren Stunden wieder auf den Weg zum Haus.

Percy wie auch Moody und Amber waren im Begriff, abzureisen und so schluchzte Mrs. Weasley in den höchsten Tönen. Die drei würden schon heute zum Grimauldplatz reisen und Percys und Ambers Aufnahme in den Orden vorbereiten.

Ron, der nach einem langen Kampf mit sich selbst beschlossen hatte, Harry so normal wie möglich zu behandeln, flüsterte ihm zu, sie hätte noch nie soviel geweint und deutete missmutig auf Hermine, die, entgegen ihres sonstigen, vernünftigen Verhaltens, auch schon wieder feuchte Augen bekam.

Die drei Abreisenden traten vor den Kamin. Mr. Weasley händigte ihnen Flohpulver aus und sie traten ihre kurze Reise an.

„Rons Dad und Dumbledore haben den Kamin umgebaut. Sie haben ihn vom offiziellen Netzwerk abgezweigt, so dass er jetzt nur noch nach Hogwarts und London führt." erklärte Hermine Harry halblaut. Auch sie war der Meinung, dass es im Moment am effektivsten wäre, möglichst normal zu sein.

Auch Remus packte seine Tasche.

„Ich komme heute Nacht wieder. Muss nur etwas abgeben. Ich seh nach dir!" sagte er leise zu Harry, bevor er in den Kamin trat.


	10. Besuch von den Grangers

**Besuch von den Grangers **

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen etwas verspätet zum Frühstück herunter kam, verstummten alle wie auf Kommando. Misstrauisch sah er in die Runde: „Was?"

Remus räusperte sich: „Iss erst mal, Harry!"

„Ich würde es lieber jetzt wissen!" Ungefähr 20 Sekunden hielt Remus Harrys forderndem Blick stand, dann erhob er sich seufzend: „Komm, wir gehen nach draußen!"

„Lupin will verhindern, dass jemand verletzt wird!" feixte George. Harry ignorierte ihn und folge Remus in den Garten.

„Also, was ist? Ihr wisst doch schon wieder irgendwas!" Harry bemühte sich, nicht allzu vorwurfsvoll zu klingen.

Remus nahm erst einmal auf der Holzbank Platz und reckte sein müdes Gesicht der Sonne zu. Dann legte er eine Hand über die Augen, um sie gegen das grelle Licht ab zu schirmen und sah Harry an: „Wir müssen spätestens übermorgen zurück zum Grimauldplatz!"

Harry sackte auf einen Holzklotz neben den Bank und schüttelte schwach den Kopf: „Ich will nicht!"

„Das habe ich mir beinahe gedacht!" meinte Remus bitter, „Aber ich muss dir nicht wirklich erklären, warum es trotzdem notwendig ist, oder?"

Harry machte ein säuerliches Gesicht: „Ein bisschen."

„Es hat sich eine ganze Menge Arbeit angesammelt. Molly, Arthur und ich müssen auf jeden Fall zurück und wir können euch wohl schlecht hier allein lassen!"

„Och ..."

„Quatsch, Harry! Ihr seid hier nicht sicher! Der Grimauldplatz ist viel geschützter. Dumbledore will nicht warten, bis wir hier angegriffen werden, bis er uns nach London holt. Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie viel Arbeit und Mühe und wie viel Überredungskraft es uns gekostet hat, euch Kids überhaupt eine Zeit lang in den Fuchsbau zu holen! Du musstest deine vier Wochen bei den Dursleys absitzen und damit du herkommen konntest, haben wir dieses Haus mit sämtlichen Schutzzaubern belegt, die uns eingefallen sind. Apparierschutz, Sicherung des Kamins, Hexenringe um den ganzen Garten. Aber der Fuchsbau ist noch nicht unortbar und es dauert, so etwas nachhaltig zu bewerkstelligen. Der Grimauldplatz ist sogar durch ein Geheimnis geschützt."

„Aber ... es würde mir weh tun!" flüsterte Harry.

Remus zuckte leicht zusammen, lehnte sich vor und stützte seine Arme auf die Knie. Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch seine hellen, angegrauten Haare und ließ die Hände im verspannten Nacken liegen: „Ich war mehr als einmal im Sommer da. Und ... es ist wirklich nur ein Haus!"

Harry starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Fassungslosigkeit an: „Nur ein Haus?"

„Ja ... und es geht ... irgendwie." Remus machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung, „Komm schon, Harry. Es endet eh damit, dass du mitkommst. Deine Alternative wären die Dursleys. Also lass uns versuchen, das zusammen durchzustehen. Stell dich jetzt nicht gegen mich!"

„Das hatte ich ... nicht wirklich vor." murmelte Harry.

„Nicht wirklich?" Remus grinste leicht, „Verstehe. Willst du jetzt protestieren?"

Harry dachte ernsthaft darüber nach. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf: „Ich glaube nicht. Ich sehe es ja ein, aber ..."

„Schwer ist es sowieso, Harry! Und ich bin der Letzte, der dir sagt, dass es bald leichter wird. Aber ... irgendwie schafft man es. Unbewusst. Beinahe versehentlich. Weißt du, heute morgen, als die Zwillinge meinten, sie müssten unbedingt mit mir zusammen Zähne putzen, das habe ich seit langem wieder einmal laut gelacht und es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert!" Remus´ Gesicht sah verwirrt und trotzdem glücklich darüber aus.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie. Dann stand Remus auf und strich sein Hemd glatt: „Also?"

Harry stellte sich neben ihn: „Gehen wir rein und schocken wir sie!"

Remus legte für eine kurze Minute seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und ging dann voran.

Remus hatte sich erboten, Hermines Eltern mit dem Wagen, den Mr. Weasley seinen Nachbarn abgekauft und den er tatsächlich nicht verzaubert hatte, vom Bahnhof abzuholen, obwohl Fred und George die beiden am liebsten sofort auf einen Besen gesetzt hätten.

Hermine überwachte peinlich genau die letzten Aufräum- und Putzaktionen und schickte die Weasley-Jungen erbarmungslos durch die Gegend.

Schließlich hörten sie Autotüren schlagen und Hermine vergaß, dass sie Krummbein freundlich bitten wollte, das Sofa zu verlassen und warf ihn kurzerhand hinunter. Dann flog sie zur Tür.

Mr. Granger trat als Erster ein. Er hatte schütteres, helles Haar, eine große, gerade Nase und ein freundliches, wenn auch etwas erschöpftes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die leicht schief sitzende Brille und die tiefen Stirnfalten verliehen ihm ein bisschen das Aussehen eines verwirrten Professors, fand Harry. Mrs. Granger hatte lange, dicke Haare, die zu einem lockeren Knoten im Nacken zusammengebunden waren. Sie war fast so groß wie ihr Mann, schlank und hatte Lachfalten um die leuchtenden Augen. Beide staunten, als sie die weasley´sche Küche betraten und zogen unwillkürlich etwas die Köpfe ein; wohl in Erwartung einiger verquerer Zauberdinge.

„Minchen!" Mr. Granger fing seine Tochter lachend auf und wirbelte sie einmal im Kreis. Dann umarmte Hermine ihre Mutter und zog sie ungeduldig weiter zu Ron und Harry, welche, ziemlich nervös und ärgerlich darüber, an der Treppe standen. Sie hatten Hermines Eltern schon einmal gesehen, doch waren ihnen nicht wirklich vorgestellt worden.

Ron stammelte schüchtern: „Ähm, nett, Sie kennen zu lernen!"

Mrs. Granger schüttelte lächelnd seine Hand: „Es freut mich auch, Ronald!"

Ron verzog das Gesicht, riss sich aber zusammen. Vielleicht nannte sie Harry ja gleich „Harold". Bei dem Gedanken hätte Ron beinahe losgelacht.

„Hallo, Mrs. Granger!"

„Hallo, Harry!" Es war zu schade, fand Ron und wandte sich dann mit bemühtem Grinsen Hermines Vater zu.

Irgendwann saßen sie endlich alle am Tisch und Mr. Granger erzählte von der gemeinsamen Praxis und den vielen elektrischen Geräten dort, von denen Mr. Weasley gar nicht genug hören konnte.

„Jetzt zeig uns doch mal dein Zeugnis, Minchen!" sagte Mrs. Granger, als sie mit dem Nachtisch fertig waren, „Du warst doch so aufgeregt!"

Hermine sprang auf und holte ihre Bescheinigung. Während die anderen schon einmal abräumten, bestaunten die Eltern Granger die Noten ihrer Tochter.

„ ... und hier haben wir nachts auf dem Schuldach gesessen und mussten die Sterne und ihre Position beschreiben. Und hier bei Verwandlung wäre es fast schief gegangen. Ich hatte nämlich ..."

Harry und Ron grinsten sich an und beobachtete Hermine, wie sie eifrig auf ihre Eltern einredete, welche wiederum sichtlich Probleme hatten, ihrem Redeschwall zu folgen. Remus setzte sich neben sie: „Ich habe eure Noten ja noch gar nicht gesehen!"

Harry holte ihre Briefe und Remus vertiefte sich darin.

„ ... und schaut mal die Urkunde! Seit 21 Jahren ... ist das nicht total unglaublich! Ich wüsste ja nur zu gerne, wer damals so ein gutes Zeugnis hatte!" Hermine seufzte glücklich. Auf Remus´ Gesicht hatte sich ein leichtes Lächeln ausgebreitet, ohne, dass er den Blick von Rons Noten nahm.

„Na, unser guter Remus, natürlich!" lachte Mr. Weasley und alle Blicke hefteten sich an Remus.

„Ehrlich?" Hermine starrte ihn begeistert an.

„Ja, ehrlich!" sagte Remus und sah in die erstaunte Runde. Harry und Ron stand leicht der Mund offen und die Zwillinge schwankten zwischen Respekt und Entsetzen.

„Ich war in Fliegen zwar besser, aber dafür hatte ich in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe nur ein E." erklärte Remus lächelnd.

„Nur ein E!" knurrte Ron leise und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach, Fliegen!" Hermine machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, worüber Charlie herzhaft lachte.

Später im Garten. Harry schloss den Griff fest um den Besenstiel. Er fühlte sich glatt, stark und kühl an. Wie lange war er nicht mehr geflogen? In Harry kribbelte es. Er holte tief Luft und ließ den Blick über den großen Garten der Weasleys streifen. Es war früher Abend und nachdem sie den ganzen Tag geschuftet hatten; vor allem gepackt und repariert und die Eltern Granger abwechselnd herumgeführt; war entschieden worden, dass ein kleines Quidditchspiel jetzt angebracht war.

Hinter Harry rumste es und Fred und George zogen einen großen, schweren Koffer aus dem Haus, in dem sie ein paar Bälle vermuteten, die sie während ihrer Schullaufbahn hatten mitgehen lassen. Tatsächlich fanden sie drei Quaffel, einen Klatscher und einen Schnatz, dessen Flügel gebrochen waren.

Remus stellte sich zu ihnen und betrachtete die Ausbeute der Zwillinge. Er brauchte nur kurz die Augenbrauen hochziehen und die beiden ernst angucken, schon machten sie betretene Gesichter und Fred warf die Idee auf, der Schule im nächsten Jahr ein Set Bälle zu stiften, welches nicht wirklich billig war.

„Na, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wie die nicht wieder hinkriegen!" Remus legte die verschrammten und irgendwie schlapp wirkenden Bälle vor sich auf den Rasen und ging vor ihnen in die Knie. Er zog den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf einen Quaffel und fragte: „Correcto?" Der Quaffel leuchtete und Remus lächelte zufrieden.

Dann wandte er sich dem Klatscher zu: „Reparo!" Der Klatscher zitterte und glühte. Dann schien er wieder wie neu.

„Dublicate!" befahl Remus und der Klatscher verschwamm und glitt auseinander und plötzlich lagen zwei Klatscher auf den Boden

„Respekt!" staunte George.

„Danke!" Remus grinste. Dann betrachtete er den Schnatz: „Ich fürchte, das dauert etwas. Ihr fangt besser erst einmal ohne ihn an und ich lasse ihn dann später los, wenn ich ihn so weit hab!"

„Kann der uns nicht abhauen?"

„Nein, wir haben zwar die Zauber direkt über dem Garten aufgehoben, so dass ihr fliegen könnt, ohne einen Schlag zu bekommen, aber im weitläufigen Umfeld sind noch genug aktiv, um so ein kleines Bällchen aufzuhalten!"

„O.K.!"

Nun kamen endlich auch Ron, Ginny und Hermine aus dem Haus. Ron trug seinen geliebten Besen wie einen Pokal vor sich her. Ginny hatte seinen alten bekommen. Hermine hielt einen ordentlichen Durchschnittsbesen in den Händen, den sie erst vor wenigen Wochen bekommen hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten sich bei einem Einkauf in der Winkelgasse versucht und waren dabei auf ihn gestoßen. Ihnen folgten Bill und Charlie. Bill hatte einen Standardbesen von der Bank bekommen, der weniger ein Rennbesen war, auf dem er es aber trotzdem versuchen wollte. Charlie nannte einen Nimbus 2001 sein Eigen.

Harry und Ron schwangen gleichzeitig ein Bein über ihre Besen. Harry stieß sich ab und schoss in die Luft. Der Feuerblitz schien ebenso ungeduldig wie er zu sein und zitterte und ließ sich nur schwer lenken. Harry ließ ihn ein paar Minuten treiben und fasste dann fester an den Griff. Er begann langsam zu lenken und zog weite Kreise über den Garten. Dann versuchte er sich an einigen Berg- und Tal-Flügen und schwang locker auf und ab.

Ron war kurz nach ihm aufgestiegen und in die Höhe geschossen. Er stob einige Zeit unruhig über den Platz und fand dann seine Form. Er steuerte seinen Besen geschickt über die hohen Baumwipfel und die sich versammelnden Zuschauer.

Hermines Eltern ermutigten sie, auf ihren Besen zu steigen, während Ginny und die restlichen Weasley-Jungen sich zum Start bereitmachten. Remus schaute auf und sein Blick suchte Harry, der gerade leichte Schlenker vollführte und Ron lachend etwas zurief.

„Er lenkt den Besen aus dem Handgelenk!" stellte Remus fest und Mr. Weasley, der neben ihn getreten war, nickte: „Er hat ihn mit dem kleinen Finger unter Kontrolle."

Remus lächelte. In der Luft zog Harry jetzt seinen Feuerblitz hoch, stieg steil nach oben und ließ sich dann vornüber fallen. Im ungebremsten Sturzflug schoss er auf die Erde zu und riss erst im letzten Moment den Besen hoch. Scharfe Kurven ziehend flog er wieder hoch.

Mr. Weasley stieß einen verblüfften Laut aus: „Er ist wirklich gut!"

„Er ist fantastisch!" sagte Remus und in seiner Stimme schwang Stolz mit.

„Er ist absolut lebensmüde!" keuchte Hermine, die sich wie ihre Eltern furchtbar erschrocken hatte. Dann setzte sie sich zögerlich auf ihren Besen und stieg hoch. Sie suchte Ginny und blieb erst einmal an ihrer Seite, während Bill und Charlie die Mannschaften einteilten und die jeweiligen Kleider rot und gelb zauberten.

„Wenn das nachher nicht wieder rausgeht, habt ihr beide ein arges Problem!" rief Mrs. Weasley ihnen zu.

Schließlich standen sie sich in der Luft gegenüber: Auf der einen Seite Fred, Bill, Ron und Ginny, auf der anderen George, Charlie, Harry und Hermine.

Harry konnte kaum still auf seinem Besen sitzen, so aufgeregt war er. Endlich wieder Quidditch und er spielte sogar mit dem „berühmten Charles Weasley", wie Fred gelästert hatte.

Remus trat in die Mitte des Gartens und erschuf mit ein paar Zauberstabschlenkern vier leuchtende, silberne Ringe; zwei auf jeder Seite, durch die sie den Quaffel spielen sollten. Er schickte den Zwillingen je einen Schlagballschläger hoch und ließ die Klatscher los. Dann ermahnte er sie noch einmal, nicht allzu hart zu spielen und warf den Quaffel hinauf.

Ginny und Charlie stürzten sich sofort darauf, doch der große Bruder schnappte den Ball geschickt und trieb ihn gemeinsam mit George nach vorn. Harry duckte sich vor Freds Klatscher und drohte ihm mit der Faust. Dann flog er zu Hermine, welche noch etwas unsicher zwischen den Torringen herumschlingerte.

„Willst du den Hüter geben und hängst du nur aus Verlegenheit hier rum?"

„Wo laufe ich am wenigstens Gefahr, verletzt zu werden?"

Harry grinste: „Wenn du immer dahin fliegst, wo der Quaffel ist."

„Haha!" Hermine zog eine Schnute. Ihr blieb aber nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu bewegen, da Charlie sie gerade anspielte und brüllte: „Ab durch die Mitte, Hermine!" Sie lehnte sich also tapfer nach vorn. Aber es war für sie zu ungewohnt, eine Hand vom Besenstiel zu nehmen, um den Quaffel zu halten und so brauchte Ron sie nur anzutippen und den fallengelassenen Ball zu fangen. Er schmetterte ihn Richtung Torring, doch Harry fing ihn geschickt ab: „So nicht, mein Freund!"

Ron lachte und Harry schoss nach vorne. Bill, dessen Besen sich tatsächlich nur langsam fortbewegte, schwebte ergeben zwischen den Ringen seiner Mannschaft, während Fred unermüdlich die Klatscher gegen seine Gegner schlug. George erwiderte seine Angriffe problemlos und zeitweise sah es aus, als vollführten die beiden ein Tennisspiel.

Charlie, der es sichtlich genoss, wieder zu spielen, trieb den Quaffel wie auch seine Mannschaftskollegen rastlos nach vorn und schoss ein paar ausgezeichnete Tore.

Da Ron diesmal nicht für die Bewachung der Torringe zuständig war, wusste er zuerst nicht so recht, wohin mit sich, doch als er merkte, dass er mit Ginny prima zusammenspielen konnte, schummelten sich die beiden öfter unbemerkt durch Hermines mühsame Abwehr und würgten Harry ein paar Treffer rein.

Hermine wackelte zwar noch etwas auf ihrem Besen, doch sie war fest entschlossen, sich gut zu machen und so kämpfte sie verbissen gegen ihre eigene Unerfahrenheit und gegen den Ansturm der Gegner. Und als es ihr immer öfter gelang, zumindest Ginny abzuwehren, lachte sie laut auf und versuchte sich sogar mit Charlies Hilfe an ein paar Stürmen auf das feindliche Tor.

Sie spielten lange und ausgelassen, während unten die Älteren standen und zusahen. Hermines Eltern staunten mit offenen Mündern und ließen sich von Mr. Weasley die Regeln erklären. Remus hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und versuchte, Harry so unauffällig wie möglich zu beobachten, doch Mrs. Weasley trat neben ihn und sagte: „Er ist großartig, nicht wahr?"

Remus grinste verlegen und nickte. Da fragte Hermines Vater: „Haben Sie das auch mal gespielt?"

„Ich musste mit meinem Freunden üben; diesen armen Irren!" Remus lachte bei der Erinnerung daran und wandte sich direkt an Hermines Eltern, „Harrys Vater und unser gemeinsamer Freund waren in der Hausmannschaft. Sie sagten, sie müssten unbedingt auch außerhalb der Trainingszeiten üben und spannten mich mit ein. Sie glauben ja gar nicht, wie oft die beiden mich in den Krankenflügel geschickt haben, weil ich armer Kerl ihren Angriffen nicht standhalten konnte. Sie waren einfach zu gut für mich!"

„Ich wüsste gerne, wie gut du heute bist, Remus!" rief Bill, welcher gerade zur Landung ansetzte, „Ich für meinen Teil kann nicht mehr! George hat mich jetzt zum siebten Mal erwischt und langsam wird mir doch etwas übel. Hier!" Er drückte Remus seinen Besen in die Hand und ließ sich, die Hände auf den Magen gepresst, auf die Holzbank fallen.

„Erst einmal muss dieser Schnatz hier startklar gemacht werden." sagte Remus, um Zeit zu schinden und beugte sich über ihn. Dummerweise reichten drei kleine Formeln bis das Ding wieder surrend und bebend seine Flügel ausstreckte und sich dann mit einem kleinen Pfeifton in die Höhe absetzte.

„Schauen Sie noch einmal gut hin!" wies Mr. Weasley die Grangers an, „Den sehen Sie erst wieder, wenn Harry ihn gefangen hat!"

Unter Bills schadenfrohem Grinsen bestieg Remus nun dessen Besen und wippte prüfend auf und ab: „Mal ehrlich: Der kann nichts, Bill!"

„Das weiß ich auch. Viel Spaß damit!"

Remus sah ihn an und dann breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein verwegenes Grinsen aus. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf den Stiel und flüsterte einen Spruch. Der Besen leuchtete kurz und Bill sprang auf: „Was hast du gemacht?"

„Das wirst du gleich sehen!" Remus lachte, ging in die Knie und stieß sich so fest er konnte vom Boden ab. Der Besen schoss steil in die Höhe und in rasender Geschwindigkeit drehte Remus ein paar Runden über den Platz. Er hielt weit über den Kindern an, welche erstaunt und fragend nach oben starrten.

„Dieser Fiesling! Das hätte er vorhin auch mal für mich machen können!" knurrte Bill und fiel schwer auf die Bank zurück.

Harry fiel die Kinnlade herunter, als er Remus über sich sah und er setzte zum Aufstieg an, als Remus ihm auch schon entgegen kam: „Hi!"

„Was machst du denn hier?" An Harrys zweifelndem Gesichtsausdruck sah Remus belustigt, dass dieser daran zweifelte, ob Remus überhaupt die Regeln kannte. Er lachte: „Jetzt beleidige mich mal nicht, Harry! Ich habe früher oft genug, eher öfter als mir lieb war, mit James und Sirius üben müssen. Glaub mir, ich kann was!"

Harry lächelte leicht.

„Ich spiele übrigens gegen dich!" warnte Remus ihn, „Und ich habe den Schnatz losgelassen!"

„Und, wirst du gleich nach ihm suchen?" fragte Harry herausfordernd.

„Allerdings, also nimm dich in Acht!"

„Ha!"

Die beiden stoben auseinander und Remus nahm Rons Platz neben Ginny ein, da dieser sich vor den Torringen postiert hatte. Er hielt gekonnt und bekam spontanen Applaus von den Zuschauern.

Remus bewies tatsächlich mehr Geschick, als die Kinder vermutet hatten und er erspielte sich mit Ginny und zeitweise mit Fred schöne Torchancen, die Charlie und Harry allerdings meistens vereitelten.

Harry hatte angekündigt, dass er nach dem Schnatz Ausschau halten musste, so dass Hermine in ständiger Bereitschaft stand, die Ringe zu übernehmen, falls Harry davonflog. Wenn seine Mannschaft im Angriff war, kreiselte Harry etwas über ihnen und starrte angestrengt umher, um den kleinen, goldenen Ball auszumachen. Remus hielt ebenfalls öfter an, um zu spähen und so kam es, dass sie ihn beinahe gleichzeitig entdeckten.

Harry riss sofort den Besenstiel herum und raste auf den Schnatz zu. Er fluchte verhalten, da Remus näher dran war, stellte aber eine Sekunde darauf befriedigt fest, dass er ihn schnell ein- und schließlich überholte.

Remus hatte sich tief über seinen Besen gebeugt und hielt auf den Ball zu, welcher gemütlich dahinflatterte und offenbar noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte, dass er ins Visier genommen worden war. Er hörte Harry hinter sich und schon war er neben ihm. Harry grinste ihn schief von der Seite an und setzte sich dann ab. Er streckte den Arm aus, wich noch einem Klatscher von Fred aus und folgte dann dem Schnatz, der jetzt hektisch Richtung Rasen stob. Remus hielt sich zurück.

Harry spürte den scharfen Luftstrom und lachte begeistert auf. Er fokussierte den Schnatz, lenkte schon fast unterbewusst zur Seite, als ihn ein weiterer Klatscher anpeilte und schon berührten seine Fingerspitzen den Ball. Doch Harry griff nicht zu, sondern schob die Hand weiter nach vorn und schirmte den Ball etwas ab. Er grinste, als das kleine, glitzernde Ding nicht wusste wohin. Er zog langsam den Arm an seinen Körper, noch immer, ohne den Schnatz zu berühren. Lediglich die hohle Hand verhinderte, dass dieser ausbrach. Er sirrte wütend.

Harry lachte noch einmal und schloss dann die kalten Finger um das verärgerte Bällchen. Er riss den Besen hoch und vollführte einen kleinen Looping bevor er triumphierend zu seinen Mannschaftskollegen zurückflog. Alle jubelten und Remus bekam für eine Weile den Mund nicht mehr zu.

„Das war ganz fantastisch! Arrogant, überheblich, überflüssig; das ist klar! Aber ganz fantastisch!" sagte er leise zu Harry, als sie nebeneinander zur Landung ansetzten.

Es war währenddessen dunkel geworden und sie gingen müde, aber glücklich ins Haus. Mrs. Weasley zauberte kalte Limonade und schenkte sie zusammen mit ihrem Mann aus.

„Haben Sie denn etwas dagegen, sich für heute Nacht mit Remus das Schlafzimmer zu teilen?" fragte Mr. Weasley die Grangers, „Wir haben für Sie eine extra große Liege."

„Mr. Weasley, wir sind Camper. Wir haben schon in zwei Quadratmeter großen Zelten geschlafen!" lachte Hermines Vater und seine Frau fügte hinzu: „Ich für meinen Teil bin schon froh, wenn ich nicht auf dem Boden schlafen muss. Das macht nämlich mein Rücken langsam nicht mehr mit."

Remus war still geworden. Er starrte leicht betrübt auf sein Glas. Harry schubste ihn und sah ihn fragend an, doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Alles in Ordnung!"

Nachdem sie eine Weile dem Gespräch über die Gefahren von Quidditch gelauscht hatten, fragte Harry ihn leise: „Bin ich gut geflogen?"

„Natürlich. Das weißt du doch!" Remus musste grinsen.

„Hast du früher gern mit meinem Dad und Sirius trainiert?"

„Nein! Sie haben mich fertig gemacht!" entgegnete Remus ebenso leise.

„Echt?"

„Na, hör mal! Sie waren die absoluten Helden und ich konnte mich manchmal kaum in Sicherheit bringen vor Sirius´ Klatschern!"

„Er war Treiber?"

„Klar! Das hat ihm wahnsinnig Spaß gemacht! Aber wenn ein Jäger ausgefallen ist, hat er manchmal den Part übernommen. Er und James waren dann praktisch unschlagbar!" Remus lachte, „Wenn die gegnerische Mannschaft gehört hat, dass Black und Potter die Jäger geben würden, wollten sie manchmal schon gar nicht mehr antreten!" Harry grinste und dann merkte er, dass sich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet hatte.

„Ja, die beiden waren schon eine Klasse für sich!" meinte Remus ausweichend und stand auf, „Wer möchte noch Saft?"

Er ging in die Küche, um einen weiteren Krug zu holen. Dort verharrte er einen Augenblick an der Theke und schloss die Augen. Mit dem gläsernen Krug ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und schenkte reihum ein. Dort waren währenddessen die Eltern Granger aufgesprungen. Mrs. Granger hielt ihre Arme in Richtung Mr. Weasley ausgestreckt und keucht: „Meinen Sie das ernst? Machen Sie keine Scherze mit uns! Meinen Sie das ernst?"

Mr. Weasley nickte betrübt: „Es tut mir Leid! Das trifft Sie jetzt alles unvorbereitet, aber ich habe mich gestern extra noch einmal mit unserem ... Schuldirektor besprochen und auch er ist der Meinung, wir sollten unbedingt Maßnahmen ergreifen, um sie zu schützen!"

Hermines Mutter schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: „Aber es kann doch gar nicht so schlimm sein! Es kann nicht!"

„Es darf nicht, Schatz, aber es scheint doch so schlimm zu sein!" sagte ihr Mann mit heiserer Stimme und legte einen Arm um sie, damit sie sich beide wieder setzten. Dann wandte er sich Mr. Weasley zu: „Was haben Sie denn genau vor?"

„Haben Sie einen Kamin?"

„Nein!"

„Dann brauchen Sie einen! Wir reisen durch den Kamin. Und wenn Sie einen haben, dem wir eine Verbindung zu unserem Hauptquartier verpassen, dann können wir Sie und Sie uns jederzeit erreichen!"

Die Grangers nickten, obwohl sie nicht den Eindruck machten, Rons Vater wirklich folgen zu können.

„Außerdem werden wir Ihr Haus mit Schutzzaubern belegen, damit Sie niemand finden kann, der Ihnen Böses will!" fuhr Charlie fort.

„Sie bekommen verschiedene ... sagen wir, Hilfsmittel und Geräte von uns, mit denen Sie in der Lage sind, sich zu schützen, falls Sie jemand auf offener Straße angreifen will!" sagte Mr. Weasley und fügte schnell hinzu: „Was aber nicht passieren wird!"

Hermine warf ein: „Ich habe euch ja auch schon einiges erklärt, aber wir wissen noch nicht, was wir für Schutzmaßnahmen ergreifen sollen und dürfen, oder?"

„Dumbledore hat grünes Licht gegeben für eine gewisse Grundausstattung." sagte Bill und Hermine atmete erleichtert aus: „Also, Mum, wenn Dumbledore was unternimmt, um euch zu schützen, dann kann euch echt gar nichts passieren!" Der überzeugte Ton in der Stimme ihrer Tochter beruhigte die Eltern etwas.

Harry zog missbilligend die Augenbrauen hoch und flüsterte: „Na, wenn sie meint!"

„Was?" Remus sah ihn aufmerksam an, doch Harry reagierte nicht.

„Wir besprechen das morgen nach dem Frühstück noch genauer, würde ich vorschlagen!" sagte Mr. Weasley und Mrs. Weasley nickte: „Und jetzt gehen wir ins Bett! Wir haben alle einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns!"

Als sie nach oben trotteten, schwor sich Harry, dass er die Blicke von Rons zu Hermines Eltern richtig gedeutet hatte als „Lassen Sie uns die Kinder nach oben schicken und uns dann gleich hier unten wieder treffen!" Die übellaunigen Gesichter von Ron und den Zwillingen besagten das Gleiche, aber keiner hatte genug Lust oder Energie, um sich mit Langziehohren an die Treppe zu hängen.

„Na, dann Gute Nacht, Leute!" Selbst George gähnte und Fred schlurfte wie ein Schlafwandler hinter ihm her und murmelte: „Ich habe einfach keine Übung mehr! Ein bisschen Quidditch und schon mach ich schlapp! Fast schon peinlich!"

„Gute Nacht!" Hermine und Ginny lächelten in die Runde und gingen in ihr Zimmer.


	11. Zum Grimauldplatz

**3. Grimauldplatz: Vergangenheit **

„_Es macht der Freund des Freundes Ketten zu den seinen." (Schiller)_

„_Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell? "  
(Within Temptation: Our Farewell) _

Zum Grimauldplatz 

Am Tag ihrer Abreise herrschte ein so unvorstellbares Chaos im Fuchsbau, dass Harry irgendwann die Flucht ergriff. Jeder schrie und suchte irgendetwas. Eulen flogen kreischend umher, gnadenlos gejagt von Krummbein, welcher bis jetzt allen sympathisch durch seine Zurückhaltung aufgefallen war. Ginny schnitt sich in den Finger, Fred stürzte eine Treppe herunter und Mr. Weasley sperrte Pig versehentlich in einem Küchenschrank ein. Harry floh in den Garten und verabschiedete sich von ihm und den übrig gebliebene Wichteln, welche ihm lieblos Erdklumpen entgegen schleuderten. Schließlich kam der Großteil der Weasleys aus dem Haus.

Hermines Eltern waren vor zwei Tagen abgereist und hatten von Dumbledore persönlich einen Kamin bekommen. Der halbe Orden hatte geholfen, ihr Haus zu sichern und Hermine machte sich nun kaum noch Sorgen um sie. Natürlich blieb ein kleines bisschen irrationale Angst, jedoch das konnte sie wegreden.

Mrs. Weasley, Bill und Charlie waren bereits in London und bereiteten ihre Zimmer vor.

Ron karrte seine und Harrys Koffer hinaus. Hinter ihm erschien Ginny mit dem rechten Zeigefinger im Mund und einem missmutigen Gesicht. Die Zwillinge wurden von ihrem Vater noch einmal auf den Dachboden gescheucht, wo sie dem Guhl die Reisetasche entwenden sollten, die dieser vor kurzem entführt hatte. Schließlich kam Remus heraus. Er trug seine schäbige Tasche und zusätzlich noch ein paar sorgfältig verschnürte Tüten.

Dann kam Mr. Weasley heraus: „So, alle hier? Dann geht es los. Harry, Ron und Hermine, ihr nehmt den ersten Schlüssel mit Remus und ich komme dann gleich mit Ginny und den Chaoten hier nach!"

Sie nickten und Remus hielt einen Regenschirm hoch, den sie alle berührten. Harry spürte das bekannte Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel und ließ sich so locker wie möglich fallen. Das war seiner Erfahrung gemäß am angenehmsten. Trotzdem stieß er sich ordentlich den Kopf, als er auf dem Boden in der Eingangshalle aufschlug und Hermine direkt auf ihn drauf fiel.

Augenblicklich erhob sich ein Geschrei und Remus fluchte so übel, dass sogar Sirius erschrocken wäre.

Harry half Hermine hoch und schnappte sich sein Gepäck. Dann flüchteten er, Ron und Hermine in die Küche während Remus auf das Portrait losging: „Hältst du wohl den Mund, du verdammte Sabberhexe!"

Herumwirbelnd und übereinander fallend landeten die Zwillinge, Ginny und ihr Vater in der Halle. Harry hielt die Küchentür offen, damit sie dem Gekeife entgehen konnte und Mr. Weasley brüllte wütend: „Ich dachte, wir landen im Kaminzimmer!"

„Ich auch!" entgegnete Remus ebenso wütend.

„Verräter! Elende, stinkende Verräter! Jetzt ist er tot, endlich tot, und ihr treibt hier immer noch euer Unwesen!"

Remus schleuderte außer sich vor Zorn einen Fluch auf das Portrait und die Frau darauf verzog das hässliche Gesicht: „Und das Monster greift mich auch noch an! Das dreckige, blutrünstige Monster! Wie ist er nur daran gekommen? Wie hat er es nur geschafft, mein Haus durch dieses Wesen zu verunreinigen? Nicht, dass die ganzen Schlammblüter genug sind ... NEIN! Der Blutsverräter, der dumme Taugenichts, schleppt eine Bestie an!"

„HALT ENDLICH DEN RAND, BEVOR ICH MICH VERGESSE UND DICH NEBEN DIESEM VERFLUCHTEN HAUS IN DIE LUFT JAGE!"

Das Portrait verstummte und starrte Remus perplex an. Mr. Weasley stand da wie versteinert, doch er besann sich und zog eilig die Vorhänge vor den Rahmen. Die Kinder, die ausnahmslos in der Küchentür hingen, sahen erschüttert zu Remus, welcher schwer keuchend und mit hängenden Schultern in der Halle stand. Dann wandte er sich um und stürmte mit großen Schritten die Treppe hoch.

Harry stolperte in die Küche und schlug die Hände vor´s Gesicht, um sich eiligst zu beruhigen.

„Tag, Kinder! Tut mir Leid, dass ihr nicht netter empfangen werdet!" sagte jemand am Küchentisch und sie sahen Mundungus, der sich langsam erhob, „Kaffee? Saft? Feuerwhiskey?"

„Wage es ja nicht meinen Kindern Alkohol zu geben, Fletcher!" fauchte Mrs. Weasley und kam aus der Speisekammer, „Setzt euch! Geht es euch gut! Es tut mir leid, Harry! Wie fühlst du dich?" Sie legte ihm die kühle Hand auf die Stirn, drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl und wuschelte ihm durch den Kopf: „Das wird schon, glaub mir!"

Bill kam herein, band sich schnell die Haare zurück und trat dann an den Herd: „Eier, Kartoffeln und Spinat?"

„Klingt gut!" sagte Ron matt. Sie fühlten sich alle etwas geschockt. Harry sah sich fassungslos um. Beinahe ebenso fassungslos wie vor fünf Wochen, als er vor dem Haus der Dursleys gestanden hatte.

„Nur ein Haus!" murmelte er und erhob sich wie in Trance.

Aber ein Haus mit schreienden Bildern, welche arme Menschen beleidigten. Das Portrait seiner Mutter hatte also mitbekommen, das Sirius ... gefallen war. Wahrscheinlich wussten es alle Bilder im Haus. Ob sich alle darüber freuten?

Unwillkürlich drehte er sich im Kreis.

Dieselbe Küche. Hier hatten sich Snape und Sirius gegenüber gestanden und bedroht.

Derselbe Tisch. Dieselben Stühle. Hier hatten sie gesessen und gegessen und Sirius und Mrs. Weasley sich um sein Wohl gestritten.

Dieselben Leute. Aber einer fehlte.

„Harry?" Nur gedämpft nahm er Rons Stimme wahr. Er ließ sich von ihm zum Tisch zurückführen und setzte sich.

„Iss was!"

Nach dem Essen gingen alle ins Kaminzimmer. Dumbledore wollte sie dort empfangen, doch er war noch nicht da. Statt seiner trat Snape aus dem Kamin und sagte grimmig, der Direktor käme später. Er betrachtete die Kinder und machte ein Gesicht, als überlegte er sich, was er ihnen Gemeines sagen könnte, als die Tür aufging und Remus eintrat: „Ein hässliches Wort von dir, Snape und ich werfe dich raus; Dumbledore hin oder her!"

„Na, na, Lupin! Wer wird denn gleich so unfreundlich werden?" Snape zog belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch, doch das Lachen verging ihm, als Remus seinen Zauberstab hob: „Hast du mich verstanden?" Snape verließ grummelnd den Raum.

Remus ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen: „Weißt du, Harry! Es ist doch nicht nur ein Haus! Es ist doch alles grässlich hier!" Er klang frustriert und enttäuscht.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Auch damit werden wir fertig!"

Remus hob erstaunt den Blick und begegnete Harrys kämpferischem Gesicht: „Gut, dann packen wir jetzt erst einmal aus!" Er schien sich wieder etwas gefangen zu haben und scheuchte die Kinder nach oben in ihre Zimmer, wo die Koffer bereits auf sie warteten.

„Wo ist eigentlich Kreacher?" fragte Hermine misstrauisch und ihr Blick weitete sich vor Entsetzen, als Remus mit kalter Stimme entgegnete: „Das willst du nicht wissen, Hermine!"

Harry legte seine Sachen ordentlich in die Schränke, nachdem er im Fuchsbau aus dem Koffer gelebt hatte. Ron packte ebenso sorgfältig aus und beide hoben den Kopf als ihr beinahe gemütliches Schweigen von aufgebrachten Stimmen durchbrochen wurde. Mit einem Blick verständigten sie sich und schlichen zur Tür. Unten am Treppenabsatz standen sich Remus und Mrs. Weasley gegenüber.

„Remus, was glaubst du, tust du hier?"

„Einziehen und ein bisschen für Ordnung sorgen, wieso?"

„Du hättest dich mal hören sollen! Die Kinder waren völlig verstört und dann greifst du Severus Snape an ... was tust du denn?"

Remus erwiderte nichts. Mrs. Weasley seufzte und fuhr leiser und eindringlicher fort: „Du erinnerst dich an Dumbledores Worte? Dass du vorsichtig sein sollst und nicht überreagieren? Ich habe es ja für übertrieben gehalten, als er sagte, du ließest dich von Sirius´ Geist ergreifen, aber mittlerweile bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher! Du bist kein aggressiver Mensch und du bist nicht der Herr dieses Hauses!"

Remus hob die Hand. Er schien ganz ruhig zu sein: „Dieses verfluchte Haus hat keinen Herren mehr, Molly! Aber jemand muss Verantwortung dafür übernehmen wie auch für Harry! Jemand muss Snape zeigen, dass er hier nicht machen kann, was er will. Jemand muss dieses Portrait zum Schweigen bringen. Und du musst schließlich jemanden haben, mit dem du schimpfen kannst!"

„Aber das musst du nicht alles allein tun!" fuhr Mrs. Weasley heftig auf und ging nicht auf seine letzte, scherzhaft gemeinte Bemerkung ein.

„Das ist alles, was ich noch tun kann, verstehst du das denn nicht? Das ist das Einzige, was ich noch für ihn tun kann, also nimm mir das nicht weg!"

Mrs. Weasley schüttelte den Kopf: „Du musst weder seine Rolle übernehmen noch musst du seine Arbeit weiterführen!"

Remus winkte ab: „Wer übernimmt das dann? Du? Snape? Dieses Haus ist verwahrlost und Harry hat außer diesen grauenhaften Muggeln keinen mehr, der die Verantwortung für ihn übernehmen kann. Ich ..."

„Aber du machst dich kaputt damit! Deine Jagd auf diese Todesser hat dir nicht geholfen und die kurze Zeit mit Harry hat dir bisher nicht geholfen!"

Remus seufzte: „Ich mache nur das, was mir einfällt, O.K.? Ich kann schließlich auch nichts dafür, dass ich mal wieder allein da stehe mit einem Haufen Probleme und einer Menge Aufgaben, die erledigt werden müssen!"

„Du bist doch nicht allein!"

„Ich weiß, dass ihr alle hier seid, aber glaub mir: Ich bin allein! Und ich versichere dir, dass ich das schaffe! Ich habe es bereits einmal geschafft, vor 15 Jahren. Ich werde es noch einmal schaffen!" Damit ließ er sie stehen und ging durch den Flur zurück ins Kaminzimmer. Harry und Ron verzogen sich so leise wie möglich in ihr Zimmer und setzten sich auf Harrys Bett.

„Es geht ihm richtig an die Nieren! Er glaubt, er ist jetzt für alles verantwortlich. Für diese Haus, für dich. Das kann ja gar nicht gut gehen!" sagte Ron.

Harry sah ihn an: „Er hat ein bisschen Recht, oder? Er ist wirklich verpflichtet, sich um gewisse Sachen zu kümmern ... moralisch gesehen!"

„Ja, aber nicht auf Kosten seiner Gesundheit! Und außerdem ist er nicht allein! Er fühlt sich nur so! Genau wie du!" Ron wagte einen Vorstoß und Harry reagierte prompt: „Wie meinst du das?"

„Du glaubst auch, du bist komplett allein mit deiner ganzen Trauer, dabei stimmt es nicht!"

„Das glaube ich nicht!" widersprach Harry, doch Ron fuhr ihm über den Mund: „Wohl! Du sagst zwar, dass du Sirius vermisst, aber ich glaube, das ist nicht mal die Hälfte von dem, was dich bedrückt!" So, jetzt hatte er es gesagt. Was würde Harry jetzt tun? Ron wartete.

Und Harry schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf und stand auf: „Das stimmt nicht, Ron!" Eilig verließ er das Zimmer.

„Und es stimmt doch!" flüsterte Ron.

Dumbledore kam erst am späten Abend, als alle mehr schlecht als recht und hundemüde in ihren Sesseln hingen. Jedenfalls fast alle. Harry saß steif und unbeweglich vor dem Kamin, als erwarte er den Untergang der Welt, an dem er nichts mehr ändern könnte. Remus war sogar schon weggenickt.

Natürlich wurden alle hellwach, als der Schulleiter und das Oberhaupt des Ordens durch den Kamin rauschte und sich davor schüttelte wie eine Katze im Regen: „Guten Abend, alle miteinander!"

Harry hörte seine wohlklingende, tiefe Stimme, die es immer vermochte, in den letzten Winkel eines Raumes und in das Ohr eines jeden noch so schläfrigen Schülers zu dringen, ohne dass sie gehoben werden musste. Er sah das gütige, weise Gesicht, umrahmt von weißen, wirren Haaren, das ihn wie auch alle anderen mit einem freundlichen Blick aus den warmen Augen bedachte. Er nahm den süßen, schweren Geruch einer würzigen Pfeife und den von Schokofröschen wahr, der den unverbesserlichen Mann oft umhüllte.

Doch Harry hasste es. Er wandte sich ab und versuchte, seinen Atem zu beruhigen.

Dumbledore begrüßte die Weasleys und Hermine, schickte einen eindringlichen, beinahe ermahnenden Blick zu Remus, welcher sich mürrisch im Sessel aufrichtete und dann kam er zu Harry: „Hallo!"

„Hallo!" Harry musste ihm antworten, obwohl er es eigentlich gar nicht wollte.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Harry? Müde?"

„Ja!" Er versuchte, so einsilbig und unfreundlich wie möglich zu antworten.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Und wie schläfst du?"

„Gut!"

„Keine Träume?"

„Nein!"

„Prima!" Dumbledore ließ sich auf den Sessel neben Harry fallen und griente ihn von der Seite an, „Oder findest du das nicht erholsam?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nun, wie auch immer. Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle eure Schulbriefe gelesen?" Die anderen nickten, teil eifrig, teil zögerlich.

„Die Fächer studiert?" Wieder Nicken.

„Und, seid ihr frischen Sechstklässler schon mit euren Wahllisten fertig?"

„Ja, fast!" sagte Hermine, doch sie schaffte es nicht, den erschütterten Blick von Harry zu nehmen. Dumbledore meinte, es wäre wohl Zeit fürs Bett. Alle erhoben sich, auch Harry, doch wie er es erwartet hatte, hielt Dumbledore ihn zurück: „Bleibst du bitte, Harry." Es war eigentlich keine Frage gewesen, doch Harry antwortete ihm darauf: „NEIN!"

Gelinde überrascht hob Dumbledore die Augenbrauen: „Ich bitte dich freundlich darum, aber wenn du nicht freiwillig bleiben willst, kann und werde ich dich dazu zwingen!" In seiner freundlichen Stimme lag jetzt eine unerschütterliche Bestimmtheit und durchdringende Schärfe.

„Nun, Albus, ich denke doch nicht, dass wir ..." fing Remus in einem diplomatischen Ton an, doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn: „ „Wir" schon einmal gar nicht, Remus, denn ich bitte dich, zu gehen!"

„Aber ..."

„Nichts aber!"

Harry sprang wütend aus seinem Sessel: „Und wenn ich nicht will, dass er geht!"

„Was du willst, interessiert mich kein Stück, Harry, solange du nicht in einem angemessenen Tonfall redest und mit dir reden lässt!"

„Sie sind mir doch egal! Ich brauche Sie nicht!" fuhr Harry auf.

„Doch, Harry, du brauchst mich. Du weißt es nur nicht!" sagte Dumbledore sanft.

„Schwachsinn! Ich gehe jetzt! Ich habe keine Lust mit Ihnen zu reden und ich bin müde!"

„Eine wirklich geschickte Überleitung, Harry! Du bist müde und willst schlafen, aber was ist, wenn du träumst?"

„Ich träume nicht; das sagte ich bereits!"

„Und hast du dich einmal gefragt, warum nicht?" Dumbledore klang noch immer ruhig und kein bisschen aufgebracht über Harrys Ausbruch.

„Nein!" sagte er stur, „Ich hab eben Glück!"

„Hast du nicht! Ich bitte dich noch einmal zu bleiben, damit ich es dir erklären kann, denn ansonsten ..."

„Nein!"

„ ... ansonsten bleibt mir keine andere Möglichkeit, als es dich spüren zu lassen, was ich dir lieber sagen möchte!"

Harry zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern: „Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können! Ich geh ins Bett!" Und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen verließ er den Raum.

Natürlich konnte er nicht sofort schlafen. Hermine, Ron und Ginny redeten so heftig auf ihn ein, dass er davon geradezu Kopfschmerzen bekam. Und es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis er sie endlich aus dem Zimmer geworfen hatte. Jedenfalls die Mädchen. Ron kletterte lediglich in das Bett über Harry und murmelte noch ein bisschen „Du bist doch echt unmöglich!", bevor er einschlief.

Harry lag noch etwas wach, doch auch Dumbledores Worte, die fast schon einer Drohung nahe kamen, konnten ihn nicht lange vom Schlaf abhalten. Bald schloss Harry die Augen und schlief.

Unten im Kaminimmer: „Was meintest du damit, Albus? Sag es mir! Ich muss ..."

„Du musst nichts, Remus!" sagte Dumbledore sanft und kramte seelenruhig in seiner Reisetasche.

„Aber ... ich möchte ihm helfen und dir helfen! Wenn du mir sagst, was los ist, dann rede ich mit ihm und ..."

„Hast du mit ihm geredet?"

„Ja."

„Worüber?"

„Über Sirius!" Remus sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Das dachte ich mir!"

„Ja, worüber sollten wir denn sonst reden!" fragte Remus angriffslustig.

Dumbledore zog einen kristallfarbenen, dünnschichtigen Glasbehälter aus der Tasche und stellte ihn vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab. Sobald der Behälter einen festen Stand hatte, begann sich eine Art Nebel in ihm zu bilden, der zuerst gräulich und dann schwarz wurde.

„Hast du nicht das Gefühl, dass er dir etwas verschweigt?"

Remus nickte, während er noch auf den Behälter starrte: „Doch. Was ist das?"

„Da sind die Träume, die Harry meint, nicht zu träumen. Ich habe sie alle eingefangen in mühseliger Arbeit, damit er schlafen kann. Tatsächlich träumt er jede Nacht und es sind die schlimmsten Träume, die du dir vorstellen kannst! Ich habe sie mir angesehen. Aber er merkt es nicht. Er sieht die Bilder nicht, weil ein komplizierter Zauber sie aus seinem Kopf direkt zu mir und in dieses Gefäß schickt."

Remus ging vor dem Tisch in die Knie und schauderte: „Sie sind schwarz; pechschwarz!"

Dumbledore nickte: „Was meinst du, wie sehen deine Träume zur Zeit aus?"

Remus zuckte zurück: „Wahrscheinlich ziemlich ähnlich!"

„Hast du sie ausgeträumt oder verbannt?"

„Geträumt. Einmal habe ich sie verbannt. Als Hermines Eltern mit mir in einem Zimmer geschlafen haben."

„Allein?"

„Mit Bills Hilfe!"

Dumbledore machte ein ehrlich erstauntes Gesicht: „Ich weiß nicht, was mich mehr wundert: Dass ihr das geschafft habt oder dass du ihn darum gebeten hast!"

„Danke!" Remus´ Stimme klang ironisch, „Was hast du also mit diesem Ding vor?"

„Harry wollte sich von mir nicht seine Träume erklären lassen, also werde ich sie wohl oder übel zu ihm zurückschicken."

Remus sprang auf: „NEIN! Nein, Albus! Erspare ihm das! Ich bitte dich!"

„Remus, du weißt, dass ich meine Gründe habe! Die habe ich immer, wenn ich etwas tue, auch wenn ihr sie manchmal nicht seht oder verstehen könnt! Ich tue das nicht, um Harry zu quälen! Ich habe ihm bisher friedliche, erholsame Ferien bereitet und dafür habe ich mich wirklich nach Kräften bemüht, aber es nützt nichts! Wir müssen handeln! Er kann nicht für immer eine Pause von dem bekommen, was ihn ruft! Er muss sich dem stellen!"

„WAS? Was ist da, dass ihn ruft? Wem muss er sich stellen? Voldemort? Willst du einen Sechstklässler in den Krieg mit diesem größenwahnsinnigen Monster schicken?"

„Er ist nicht einfach nur ein Sechstklässler, Remus! Und wenn du wüsstest, was ich weiß und was Harry weiß, dann würdest du verstehen, warum Harry langsam wieder zu sich finden muss! Zu seinem Wohl und zu unser aller Wohl!"

Remus ballte wütend die Fäuste: „Vielleicht sollte mir mal einer von euch beiden Allwissenden einfach sagen, worum es geht, damit ich verstehen kann! Damit ich helfen kann!"

„Im Moment brauchen wir deine Hilfe nicht, Remus! Wir brauchen sie später, glaub mir!"

Damit wandte sich Dumbledore von ihm ab und dem Behälter zu. Er ritzte mit dem Fingernagel einen kleinen Spalt in das dünne Glas und schon stob etwas Rauch heraus.

„Zu wem ihr gehört!" wies Dumbledore die Schwaden an und sie verflüchtigten sich.

Er verschloss den Spalt wieder und lehnte sich stöhnend im Sessel zurück. Für einen Augenblick machte er den Eindruck eines alten, schwachen Mannes, der müde geworden war. Remus erschrak über den Anblick, doch dann sagte Dumbledore: „Ich hatte gehofft, dass er es dir oder seinen Freunden erzählt, damit er diese Last nicht allein tragen muss! Bei Harry steht immer alles 50 zu 50! Entweder frisst er alles selbstzerstörerisch in sich hinein oder er teilt seine Probleme mit seinen Freunden; aber man weiß es nie! Weißt du, mit euch war das damals in dieser Hinsicht sehr viel einfacher: Ihr habt nie irgendetwas lange voreinander geheim halten können. Wenn ich einem etwas sagte, konnte ich sicher gehen, dass die anderen drei es innerhalb weniger Stunden auch wussten. Aber Harry beschließt manchmal, die Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern zu tragen und dann tut er es auch. Das, was wir dann tun müssen; und ich meine wirklich MÜSSEN und nicht WOLLEN; ist dann, ihn zum Zusammenbruch zu treiben, damit er wieder anfangen kann, zu funktionieren."

Remus schnaubte: „Funktionieren! Das ist nicht fair! Er sollte, wie jeder andere auch, die Chance, normal und glücklich zu sein!"

„Ja, das sollte er, aber das hat er nicht! Noch nicht! Glaub mir, dass ich das nicht gern tue, aber es steht nun einmal mehr auf dem Spiel als das Glück und das Seelenheil und das Leben eines einzigen Jungen!"

„Du würdest ihn opfern, nicht wahr!" fragte Remus plötzlich nüchtern.

Dumbledore zuckte leicht zusammen: „Ich muss! Aber ich will nicht! Das ist das Dilemma, vor dem ich stehe! Als Tom ... Voldemort von ihm Besitz ergriffen hat, im Ministerium, hat er gesagt „Wenn das Leben eines Menschen nichts wert ist, dann töte jetzt diesen Jungen! Dann töte mich jetzt!" Doch ich habe es nicht getan! Ich hätte es gemusst, doch ich habe es nicht getan! Es könnte jetzt schon alles vorbei sein, aber das ist es nicht, weil ich versäumt habe, jemanden umzubringen!"

Remus zitterte bei diesen bitteren Worten, doch er nahm sich zusammen: „Wie hättest du dich gefühlt? Was hätten alle gesagt? Du hättest es nicht überlebt, Molly gegenüber zu treten, wenn du Harry etwas angetan hättest!"

Beide lächelten, doch es war ein freudloses Lächeln. Dann sagte Dumbledore: „Aber das ist es, was wir allmählich begreifen müssen! Es müssen Opfer gebracht werden! Und wir werden Dinge tun müssen, die uns so mit Abscheu erfüllen, dass wir uns selbst nicht mehr im Spiegel anschauen können! Aber solange wir wissen, warum wir dies tun, sollten wir endlich bereit dazu sein! Und wir wissen es! Wir tun es, um uns alle zu retten! Vielleicht würde ich an etwas zu Grunde gehen, aber dafür hätte ich vielleicht 100 Zauberer vor einem Leben in Sklaverei, vor Schmerzen oder vor dem Tod bewahrt! Und das ist das, was wir jetzt verstehen und annehmen müssen!"

Remus blinzelte angestrengt, da ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen: „Etwas Ähnliches hast du schon einmal gesagt, erinnerst du dich? Damals?"

Dumbledore nickte: „Und es stimmte damals, wie es heute stimmt."


	12. Träume

**Träume**

Harry schlief friedlich und, wie erwartet, traumlos. Tief und fest. Alles um ihn her war schwarz, doch es war eine gütige, milde Dunkelheit. Warm. Beruhigend. Beschützend.

Plötzlich flackerte etwas auf. Etwas Helles, Rötliches. Harry widerstand dem Drang näher zu gehen und beobachtete nur aus der Ferne.

Dann bahnte sich eine Stimme zu seinem Ohr: „Töte den Überflüssigen!"

Harry spürte, wie ihm etwas in die Hand gedrückt wurde und als ein gleißendes Licht aufflammte, legte er stöhnend die Hand über die Augen. Langsam gewöhnte er sich an die Helligkeit und blickte sich verwirrt um. Jemand keuchte.

Er sah, dass er einen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Einen Zauberstab, aber nicht seinen Zauberstab.

Und vor ihm am Boden kauerte eine Gestalt.

Ein Junge. Er war etwas älter als Harry und auch größer, doch er schien komplett hilflos zu sein. Harry wunderte sich nur über ihn, bewegte sich aber nicht von der Stelle.

„Töte den Überflüssigen!"

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Von irgendwoher kam ein grünes Licht. Der Junge schrie und krümmte sich und erschlaffte dann. Harry wurde eiskalt und der Schweiß brach ihm aus.

„Cedric!"

Ihm wurde schlecht und er würgte. Er bekam kaum noch Luft und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. Als er den Blick wieder hob, stand Cedric über ihm und sah ihn traurig an: „Potter, warum hast du das zugelassen?" Dann verschwand er.

Harry schrie und schlug sich gegen den Kopf. Er wurde gepackt und hoch gezogen. Mehrere Dementoren standen um ihn herum und beugten sich bedrohlich über ihn. Alles in ihm krampfte sich zusammen vor Angst und Entsetzen. Die Kälte schien seine Luftröhre zu vereisen und er keuchte. Der Dementor direkt vor ihm begann zu saugen und Harry spürte, wie er etwas aus seinem Kopf heraus zog.

„NEIN! NEIN, BITTE!"

Abrupt ließen sie ihn los. Und wichen einem Patronus, der die Form einer großen Maus oder Ratte annahm.

„Harry! Du bringst dich mal wieder nur in Schwierigkeiten!" tadelte der Junge, der den Patronus geschickt hatte. Harry starrte ihn fassungslos an. Der Junge sah aus wie er; wie sein Spiegelbild. Er hatte keine Narbe, aber alles andere stimmte.

„Wer ...?"

„James, du Trottel! Du weißt doch, dass du so aussiehst wie ich! Allerdings hast du, wenn ich das mal sagen darf, nicht halb so viel auf dem Kasten!"

„Aber ... deine Augen ..."

„Ach, ja!" Der Junge (JAMES!) schloss die Augen und ließ die Lider unheimlich flattern. Als er sie wieder öffnete, waren sie braun.

„Besser?"

„Aber ..."

Der Patronus, der die restlichen Dementoren verjagt hatte, kehrte zurück und schien noch an Größe zu gewinnen, obwohl er bereits viermal so groß wie Harry selbst war. Je größer er wurde, desto mehr erkannte Harry jetzt auch, dass es tatsächlich eine Ratte war.  
Eine Ratte!

„Lauf!" rief er dem Jungen (JAMES?) zu und tat ein paar Schritte rückwärts, doch der Junge reagierte nicht. Der Rattenpatronus, der mittlerweile die Größe eines Hauses angenommen hatte, öffnete genau über dem Jungen sein spitzes Maul und biss zu. Der Junge schrie auf und wehrte sich, doch das Vieh verschlang ihn. Harry konnte die Knochen des Jungen brechen hören.

„NEIN!" Er schrie und schlug um sich, denn schon wieder spürte er Arme, die ihn festhielten.

Der Rattenpatronus lachte grausam und verwandelte sich in Peter Pettigrew, der sich den Bauch hielt und japste, so sehr amüsierte er sich.

„Du hast verspielt, Harry! Du hast absolut verspielt! Egal, was jetzt ist oder was morgen sein wird: Potter ist tot, er wurde zerfetzt; Black hockt in Askaban und vegetiert vor sich hin; Lupin sitzt weinend in seiner Küche und überlegt, wie er sich am schnellsten das Leben nehmen kann, an dem ihm nichts mehr liegt. Krone ist gestorben, Tatze ist gebrochen, Moony ist verzweifelt. Und es bringt alles nichts! Du hast verspielt!"

Harry wollte sich wutentbrannt auf ihn stürzen, doch dann fiel ihm den Zauberstab ein, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt. Drohend richtete er ihn auf den Verräter, welcher noch immer schallend lachte.

„Crucio!" stieß Harry hervor, doch statt eines Fluches für Pettigrew wanden sich Gestalten aus dem Stab.

Seine Eltern.

Cedric.

Ein fremder Mann. Ein Muggel.

Noch mehr fremde Menschen.

Sirius.

Harry schrie auf.

„Sieh mal, Harry!" erklärte Pettigrew ruhig, „Eigentlich hast du sie alle umgebracht! Wenn du nicht wärest, wäre das nie passiert!"

Wieder kam eine Gestalt aus dem Stab.

Remus.

„NEIN!"

„Sieh mal, Harry!" sagte Pettigrew wieder in geduldigem Ton, „Du kannst jetzt sehen, wen du noch alles umbringen wirst! Ist das nicht praktisch?" Er klang regelrecht erfreut darüber.

Harry schluchzte auf, doch er konnte den Stab weder fallen lassen noch irgendwie aufhalten.

Noch eine Gestalt.

Neville.

Hagrid.

Harry jaulte und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Hermine.

„NEIN!"

Ron.

„NEIN! NEIN!"

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley.

Bill.

Charlie.

Endlich schaffte Harry es, den Stab los zu lassen. Er fiel auf den Boden und zerbrach.

„Tja, schade!" sagte Pettigrew und sprach jetzt mit der Stimme von Harrys früherer Wahrsagelehrerin Professor Trelawney, „Aber so was kann man nicht ahnen! Weißt du, Harry, Wahrsagen ist doch recht schwammig. Ich kann es nicht, aber ich sage, dass dir schlimme Sachen passieren, weil das so eine sichere Sache ist. Dir passieren ja eh immer nur schlimme Sachen, nicht?" Sie klang so geschäftsmäßig, dass Harry wütend die Fäuste ballte. Noch immer kämpfte er mit den Tränen.

„VERSCHWINDE!" brüllte Harry und hörte Ron nein sagen. Doch Ron war nirgendwo zu sehen. Harry wischte sich über die Stirn. Er spürte kalten Schweiß.

„Lass es aufhören! Oh, bitte, lass es aufhören!" flehte er gepresst und sah sich panisch nach einem Ausweg um. Doch der in weißes Licht getauchte Raum schien endlos. Dann plötzlich drehte sich alles und Harry strauchelte zu Boden. Er schloss die Augen und drückte die zitternden Hände vors Gesicht.

Als er sie wieder weg nahm und sich angsterfüllt umsah, stellte er fest, dass er mitten auf dem Schulgelände lag. Irgendwo auf dem Rasen. Hagrids Hütte stand in der Nähe und Rauch stob aus dem Schornstein, was ein Zeichen dafür war, dass Hagrid zu Hause war und wahrscheinlich Tee kochte.

Harry atmete erleichtert aus und stand schwankend auf, um zur Hütte zu gehen. Dort wäre er in Sicherheit. Doch bevor er auch nur ein paar Schritte machen konnte, kamen mehrere Menschen auf ihn zu. Harry verharrte und versuchte, sie zu erkennen. Es waren vier Jungen. Die Rumtreiber!

Harry lief ihnen entgegen.

James lachte über etwas, das Sirius gesagt hatte. Remus lächelte still und sah zu Boden. Peter wühlte in seiner Jackentasche und förderte ein paar Bonbons zutage, die er ihnen anbot.

„Hey, Harry!" sagten sie freundlich, machten aber keine Anstalten, stehen zu bleiben.

„Warum bin ich hier?" fragte Harry.

Sirius lachte (oder bellte er?): „Also, wenn DU das nicht weißt ..."

„Vielleicht wolltest du uns irgendetwas sagen!" James klang ganz freundlich. Es war der James aus Snapes Denkarium und nicht Harrys unheimlicher Doppelgänger mit braunen Augen. Peter biss knackend auf seinen Bonbon und verzog das Gesicht.

Harry fuhr zu ihm herum: „Du! Weißt du eigentlich, was du tun wirst?"

Peter hob gleichgültig die Achseln.

„Was soll das, Harry?" fragte Remus leicht ungehalten.

„Er ... er wird ..."

„Nein, ich glaube, das hast du etwas falsch verstanden!" Wieder Remus, doch seine Stimme klang viel zu alt für den Jungen von vielleicht gerade 13 Jahren. Sie klang wie der Lehrer Professor Lupin, den Harry in seinem dritten Schuljahr kennen gelernt hatte: Analytisch, distanziert, vorsichtig.

„DU wirst, Harry! Weißt du, der gute Peter hätte doch gar keinen Grund, uns zu töten, wenn du nicht geboren wirst! Vielleicht kannst du das ja irgendwie ändern!" Sirius grinste. Er begann, sich mit Peter zu balgen und James lachte: „Genau, wir verstehen uns doch prächtig!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, hört mir zu ..."

Remus winkte ab: „Lass mal, Harry! Ich hab keine Lust, dir zu zu hören!" Sie gingen schneller und Harry konnte nicht mithalten. Er blieb entsetzt stehen und schüttelte benommen den Kopf.

„Das könnt ihr nicht wirklich denken!"

Sirius lachte noch einmal, dann verschwanden sie langsam. Harry atmete schwer.

„Bitte! Ich will hier weg!"

„Das kannst du haben, Potter!" sagte eine kalte Stimme. Harry wirbelte herum und sah Professor Snape, der den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte: „Ab ins Ministerium!"

„Was ... NEIN!"

Doch ein leuchtender, pinker Strahl traf ihn und schleuderte ihn in die Luft. Er flog hoch und senkte sich bald wieder. Er raste viel zu schnell auf den harten Boden zu, als dass er sich noch hätte schützen können. Er schlug auf und spürte, wie etwas in ihm brach. Er schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund und spuckte es angewidert aus.

„Harry! HARRY!" Wer rief ihn bloß? Warum konnte er ihn nicht sehen?

Harry würgte und spuckte noch einmal. Sein Kopf dröhnte und in seinen Ohren pfiff es. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und obwohl er ganz allein war, fühlte er sich wie in einem Schraubstock oder als hätten ihn mindestens zwei Personen im Schwitzkasten. Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, doch er brach wieder ein. Sein Schädel knallte auf den Boden und er schloss die brennenden Augen.

„Ah, der berühmte Harry Potter!" Er kannte diese Stimme!

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und riskierte einen Blick. Lord Voldemort stand vor ihm. Sein leicht amüsiertes, doch ungeheuer grausames Gesicht hatte er dem wimmernden, verletzten Jungen auf dem Boden zugewandt. Seine kalten, toten Augen flimmerten auf, als er Harrys Namen aussprach.

„Ich habe mir etwas Verstärkung mitgebracht! Ich denke, du wirst dich freuen, sie alle wieder zu sehen!"

Lord Voldemort lachte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Und obwohl Harry nur mehr verschwommen sehen konnte, erkannte er.

Dort stand Professor Quirrell, nervös an seinen Fingernägeln knabbernd. Er lächelte Harry zu, hob winkend die Hand, zog dann aber wieder den Kopf ein und sah sich in seiner paranoiden Art ängstlich um. Dabei gelang Harry ein Blick auf seinen Hinterkopf, aus dem das schlangenartige Gesicht des schwächlichen Voldemorts, des geschlagenen Lords, lugte.

Dort stand Tom Riddle, ein hübscher, selbstbewusst wirkender Schüler, ordentlich in seine Hogwarts-Tracht gekleidet mit gekämmten Haaren und einem unergründlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und nickte Harry zu.

Dort lag in einer Art Wiege ein Bündel ...

Bevor Voldemort es durch den Wink seines schwarzen Zauberstabes näher holen konnte, begann Harry zu schreien. Er brüllte, bis er keine Luft mehr in den Lungen hatte, doch er stellte entsetzt fest, dass es viel zu leise klang. Die Schreie wanden sich durch seinen Körper und seinen Hals, doch sie verreckten auf dem Weg zu seinem Mund. Sie verstopften seine Kehle und vergifteten seine Zunge Er stieß die Luft aus sich heraus, denn sie schien ihn immer mehr auszufüllen. Sie dehnte sich aus, doch es war keine gute Luft. Es war eine übel schmeckende, ätzende Luft, welche in seinen Lungen brannte und ihn würgen und spuken ließ.

„Na, so hast du dich aber das erste Mal nicht angestellt, Harry!" sagte Voldemort tadelnd. Seine Stimme klang ganz weit weg, doch Harry konnte direkt auf seine Füße sehen.

Noch immer kauerte er am Boden; kämpfend gegen die ihn von innen zersetzende Luft während sich eine seiner Rippen in sein empfindliches Fleisch bohrte. Er keuchte schwach, doch er konnte mittlerweile weder ein- noch ausatmen.

„Ich erfülle dich ein wenig mit meinem Geist und wenn du dann verschwunden bist, kleiner Schuljunge, dann werde ich mir deine Muggelfreundin und ihre Eltern vornehmen. Und natürlich die Rotschöpfe, die ja alle so mutig in diesem kleinen Phönix-Club kämpfen. Und Albus wird sich freuen, mich wieder zu sehen, denn wie könnte er einen würdigeren, angebrachteren Tod finden als den durch meine Hand? Und diesen Lehrer, den du so magst, den werde ich auf meine Seite holen. Meinen Spion, der schon seit Jahren durch eure Schule schleicht und den noch keiner von euch gutgläubigen Dummköpfen entlarvt hat, werde ich zu mir rufen und dann ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis mir diese ganze Schule gehört. Ich werde dort beginnen und mich weiter vorkämpfen, bis ich schließlich davor stehe und die Tür öffne und dann, mein lieber Harry, dann gehört die Welt mir!"

Harry brachte noch einen trockenen Schluchzer hervor, dann zerbrach sein Bewusstsein. Er fiel durch die Dunkelheit. Alles drehte sich und in ihm stieg eine Übelkeit auf, die ihn zerreißen wollte.

„Professor, tun Sie etwas!" Hermine war kaum zu verstehen, so sehr weinte sie. Sie stand mitten im Zimmer, doch sie schien jeden Augenblick umzukippen. Ginny neben ihr sah auch nicht besser aus.

Vor Harrys und Rons Hochbett knieten die beiden und die Zwillinge. Fred und George waren klitschnass geschwitzt und hatten die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Sie waren blass und bebten vor Anstrengung und Entsetzen. Beide hatten die Arme um Harry geschlungen; Fred um seine Beine und George um seine Brust, doch er lockerte den Griff, als Harry davon abließ, ihn würgen und kratzen zu wollen. Ron saß einen halben Meter von ihnen weg und keuchte. Seine Brust hob sich hektisch in unregelmäßigen Abständen und quer über seine Wange zog sich eine blutige Schramme. Er starrte Harry an.

Professor Dumbledore, die Eltern Weasley und Remus waren vor wenigen Minuten eingetreten. Dumbledore hatte sich und sie zwanghaft unten gehalten, als Harry begonnen hatte zu schreien. Er hatte es geschafft, sie ohne Zauberei davon abzuhalten, sofort nach oben zu stürmen, obwohl Remus beinahe auf ihn losgegangen wäre. Irgendwann hatte Ron um Hilfe gebrüllt und schließlich waren die Stimmen der Zwillinge und die der Mädchen zu hören gewesen und endlich hatte sich Dumbledore erhoben. Remus war die Treppe hoch gestürzt und in der Zimmertür wie versteinert stehen geblieben. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, hatte ihn erschüttert.

George keuchte auf, als der tief schlafende Harry sich bewegte.

Es war dunkel. Die Übelkeit war verschwunden. Die Luft war besser. Nicht gut, aber etwas besser. Harry lauschte, doch er war müde und kraftlos. Er stand mitten in der Dunkelheit und hatte seine Arme vorsichtig um seine gebrochenen Rippen gelegt. Dann spürte er etwas. Jemand stand neben ihm.

„Wer ...?" Doch er sprach die Frage nicht aus. Er wusste, wer dort stand.

Der Geruch von schwächlichem Alkohol, fast überdeckt von dem süßlichen Saftes und von trockenen Haaren und warmer Haut, die tiefen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge und das leicht flatternde Geräusch von sich bewegenden, filzigen Haaren verrieten ihn.

„Sirius?" flüsterte Harry und er spürte, wie Tränen seine Augen hinunterliefen.

„Ja!" kam die Antwort, rau, doch fest.

„Ich ... ich vermisse dich so!"

„Ich weiß! Ich vermisse dich auch!"

„Kannst du nicht ... gibt es vielleicht irgendeine Chance ...?"

„Nein, Harry, die gibt es nicht! Du solltest loslassen!"

„Was denn loslassen! Ich hab dich ja noch nicht einmal richtig umarmt!" Harry schluchzte auf und meinte zu hören, wie Sirius neben ihm den Kopf schüttelte. Er stand so nahe, dass Harry die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging, fühlen konnte, doch er berührte ihn nicht.

„Ich weiß; einer von meinen vielen Fehlern! Aber auch dafür ist es jetzt leider zu spät, Harry!"

„Aber ... ich wollte das nicht!"

„Na, denkst du, ich? Eigentlich wollte ich ja auf dich aufpassen, doch ich hab es mal wieder vermasselt!" Er klang leicht frustriert, „O.K., du hast auch kräftig dazu beigetragen, dass es dieses Mal schief geht, aber daran kann man jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern."

Eine Weile waren beide still.

Dann sagte Sirius mit veränderter, merkwürdig gleichgültiger Stimme: „Du musst ein bisschen auf Remus aufpassen. Oder besser auf dich, wenn er mit dir zusammen ist. Ich habe ihn ja damals schließlich nicht nur aus Spaß verdächtigt. Und dass du Snape nicht trauen kannst, weißt du ja. Er ist ein sadistischer Mistkerl, der niemals auf unserer Seite stehen wird. Wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, geht Dumbledore langsam, aber sicher auf sein geistiges und wahrscheinlich auch körperliches Ende zu. Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch viel Ahnung hat, von dem, was er sagt. Ihm entgleitet jede Kontrolle. Naja, und wozu Eifersucht und ein schwacher Charakter führen können, haben wir ja an Peter gesehen, also wäre ich an deiner Stelle vorsichtig bei Ron. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand seinen besten Freund verrät."

Harry fuhr auf: „Nein, das meinst du nicht so!"

Sirius ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren: „Hermine scheint mir so ähnlich wie Remus zu sein, aber ich kenne sie nicht so gut. Du solltest mal schauen, wie viele Gemeinsamkeiten dir auffallen. Entweder hat sie ebenfalls ein Geheimnis oder aber sie macht es wie Remus damals: Gerät dauernd in Versuchung, uns alle dem Tod auszuliefern. Sollte man ihr ersparen, denn egal, wie sie sich entscheidet, danach ist sie eh verloren. Schau dir Remus an. Der Mann ist seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr glücklich gewesen und meiner Meinung nach hat er es auch nicht verdient."

Jedes Wort, das sein Pate da sagte, tat Harry weh. Er schüttelte leise weinend den Kopf: „Du redest wirr!"

„Ich will dich nur warnen, Harry! Jetzt hast du niemanden mehr. Es tut mir ja ein bisschen Leid, aber es ist so!"

„Nein!"

„Wenn du stur sein möchtest, bitte! Mir kann es jetzt egal sein; ich bin tot, wie du ja weißt!"

„Bist du nicht! Du bist gefallen! Du brauchst dich nur zusammen reißen und wieder aufstehen! Oder jemanden, der dir die Hand reicht, aber du könntest wieder aufstehen, wenn du es wolltest!"

„So?" Sirius klang gelinde überrascht, „Aber, ich glaube, ich bleibe weg!"

„Wieso? Ich vermisse dich so und Remus auch! Er weint um dich! Und Rons Mutter ist völlig außer sich gewesen!"

„Ja, ja. Hinterher tut es immer allen Leid. Aber ich habe keine Lust, zurückzukommen. Die ganze Verantwortung und Arbeit und wofür das alles? Um fest zu stellen, dass du nicht einmal eine halbwegs ordentlich Kopie von James bist, sondern einfach nur ein nervendes Schulkind, das sich an jede verdammte Regel hält? Nein, danke!" Er hatte nicht wirklich unfreundlich gesprochen, doch Harry zuckte zusammen, als wäre er geschlagen worden.

Er weinte und Sirius wandte sich in der Dunkelheit ab.

„Bitte, bleib!" bat Harry.

„Du bist wirklich seltsam, Harry! Du kannst gar nicht wollen, dass ich bleibe, nach allem, was ich dir gesagt habe! Du müsstest es mir übel nehmen!"

„Das tue ich nicht! Ich liebe dich doch!"

„Dann bist du entweder schwachsinnig oder ziemlich naiv!"

„Bitte ...!" Harry konnte kaum weiter sprechen, „Bitte, bleib! Sirius!"

Erleichtert wichen die Zwillinge zurück, als Remus neben ihnen in die Knie ging und Harrys schlappen, schweißnassen Körper auf seine Arme nahm. Er hob ihn hoch und legte ihn auf dem Bett nieder.

„Sirius?"

Remus zuckte zusammen, erwiderte jedoch leise: „Nein, ich bin´s. Remus."

Als Harry nichts entgegnete, begann Remus vorsichtig, ihm das Schlafhemd auszuziehen. Harry stöhnte und bäumte sich auf, doch sofort war Ron zur Stelle und hielt ihn behutsam, doch bestimmt fest. Remus riss kurzerhand das Shirt an der Naht auf und erschrak, als er Harrys gebrochene Rippe sah. Sie stach durch Fleisch und sogar durch die Haut, die sich blau gefärbt hatte.

Harry jammerte leicht, als Remus mit zusammen gepressten Lippen und ausdruckslosem Gesicht seinen Zauberstab zog und die Spitze leicht auf die Stelle legte.

„Medicio!" flüsterte er und langsam ging die Schwellung zurück. Die gereizte Haut entspannte sich und die Rippe wuchs zurück in den Körper.

„Ist es ganz verheilt?" fragte Ron heiser.

„Nein, wir brauchen Skelesaft und eine schmerzstillende Salbe, aber erst einmal reicht es so!"

Remus nahm Harry aus Rons Armen und bettete ihn auf die Matratze. Er deckte ihn zu und strich ihm eine wirre Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Da trat Dumbledore näher.

Die Eltern Weasley hatten sich soweit beruhigt, dass sie mit ihren Kindern nach unten in die Küche gehen konnten. Ron und Hermine blieben stur im Zimmer stehen.

„Bleibt!" sagte Dumbledore überflüssigerweise und setzte sich auf Harrys Bettkante, weswegen Remus ärgerlich die Stirn verzog.

„Lass ihn doch schlafen! Oder schickst du ihm noch mehr Träume?"

„Was? Sie haben ...?" Doch Hermine brach ab. Dumbledore reagierte nicht, sondern richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry: „Enervate!" Harry schlug sofort die Augen auf.

Dumbledore seufzte schwer: „Hast du Durst, Harry?" Harry nickte.

„Hier ist Kürbissaft! Trink etwas!" Er gab Harry aus einem Becher etwas Saft und tupfte ihm den Mund mit seinem weiten Ärmel ab.

„Was ...?"

„Du hast geträumt, nicht wahr?"

„Ich habe nicht geträumt!" sagte Harry tonlos, „Ich wurde bedroht und beleidigt und beinahe erstickt!"

„Ich weiß!" Dumbledore zog die Decke etwas höher und strich sich mit beiden Händen seine weißen Haare aus dem runzligen Gesicht, „Ich habe es auch gesehen."

„Haben Sie das auch geträumt?"

„Nein, ich habe deine Träume gesehen."

„Übel, nicht wahr?" Harry lachte bitter, „Sie haben sie zurückgehalten, oder? Sie wussten alles?"

„Ja!"

„Wie immer! Und ich schaffe es trotzdem jedes Mal wieder, daran zu zweifeln, dass Sie das Richtige tun!" Der Umschwung in Harrys Stimme verwunderte alle. Harry setzte sich mühsam auf: „Ich habe es verdrängt, weil ich es nicht hinnehmen konnte und dabei haben Sie mir geholfen?" Dumbledore nickte.

„Und nur deswegen habe ich etwas schlafen können? In den ersten Ferienwochen?"

Wieder nickte er.

„Aber jetzt ist Schluss damit, weil Voldemort auch nicht herumliegt und schläft?"

Dumbledore seufzte: „So ist es."

„Das verstehe ich!" Harry legte sich wieder zurück.

„Aber ..." sagte Ron, ohne den Satz vollenden zu wollen.

„Gute Frage, Ron!" sagte Dumbledore trotzdem, was Harry fast witzig gefunden hätte, wenn er nicht so tierisch fertig gewesen wäre. Er sah zu seinen Freunden, die ziemlich angegriffen und zerknautscht im Zimmer standen.

„Ich muss Voldemort töten!" sagte er und horchte auf den Klang seiner Stimme. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, das Remus widersprechen wollte, deshalb wandte er sich zu ihm und sagte sanft: „Hör erst einmal zu, ja?" Remus schloss den Mund wieder und nickte.

„Ich muss Voldemort töten! Niemandem außer mir ist das möglich! Es ist schon vor meiner Geburt festgelegt worden, dass der, den er als ebenbürtig kennzeichnen würde, ihn einmal töten muss. Oder von ihm getötet wird!"

Hermine riss die Augen auf und Ron schüttelte wie auch Remus ungläubig den Kopf. Die drei starrten Harry ungläubig und fast wütend an.

„Ich habe mir das nicht ausgedacht!" verteidigte Harry sich und nach einem Blick auf Dumbledore fuhr er fort, „ „Einer kann nicht leben, wenn der Andere überlebt!" Deswegen muss ich mich beruhigen und mich wappnen! Dann haben wir vielleicht eine kleine Chance!"

„Das glaube ich nicht!" stieß Ron hervor, doch Harry schüttelte milde den Kopf: „Du willst es nicht glauben und das ist etwas anderes, Ron. So ging es mir auch, aber es nützt nichts, das alles weg zu schieben. Nach ein paar Nächten Schlaf kommt ja doch alles wieder und so muss es auch sein!"

„Aber ... das ist nicht fair! Was ist, wenn du ... und was machen wir dann?" flüsterte Hermine. Harry stiegen Tränen in die Augen: „Keine Ahnung!"

Dumbledore erhob sich schwer und strich sich über seine Robe: „Noch ist es nicht so weit! Und noch stehen wir Seite an Seite und gehen dem entgegen, was auch immer da kommen mag! Wir werden uns alle darauf vorbereiten, Hermine, und wenn wir das gründlich genug tun und dann noch eine ganz kleine Portion Glück haben, wird es uns gelingen!"

Hermine sah nicht aus, als würde sie dies endgültig beruhigen, aber sie ließ sich davon zumindest für heute Nacht beruhigen. Sie war völlig erschöpft, denn sie war sofort Ron beigesprungen, als Harry angefangen hatte, zu schreien und um sich zu schlagen.

„Geht schlafen, ihr beide! Tut mir den Gefallen! Im Zimmer nebenan stehen zwei Betten für euch, aber weckt Ginny nicht! Morgen gibt es dann ein leckeres Frühstück!"

Harry sah, dass seine beiden Freunde widersprechen wollten, doch dann gaben sie nach. Dumbledores Blick genügte. Remus brachte sie zur Tür, schloss diese und drehte sich wieder um: „Mich schickst du nicht raus wie ein Schulkind!"

„Nicht mehr, Remus! Nicht mehr!" sagte Dumbledore und lächelte.

„Wie auch immer!" Remus setzte sich zu Harrys Füßen und sah den Schulleiter erwartungsvoll, doch noch immer ungehalten an.

„Und, Harry? Gibst du mir die Hand oder willst du weiter gegen mich wüten?"

„Sie haben so viele, so verdammt viele Fehler gemacht ..." sagte Harry unsicher.

„Ich möchte dir ein Beispiel geben, ohne dir ein schlechtes Gewissen machen oder dich anklagen zu wollen, ja? Hör mir zu! Du hast dich vor einigen Jahren dazu entschieden, mit Hermine und Ron den Stein der Weise zu suchen und nachdem euch Fluffy beinahe die kleinen Köpfe abgebissen, die Teufelsschlinge euch beinahe erwürgt, das Schachspiel euch beinahe geschlagen und die Tränke euch beinahe vergiftet hätten, hast du dich doch entschieden, weiter zu gehen, oder?"

„Ja, ich musste!"

„Aha! Und dann nicht viel später bist du mit Ron in die Kammer des Schreckens gestiegen, um Ginny zu retten, nicht wahr? Was hätte Ron und auch Professor Lockhart passieren können?"

„Lockhart ist etwas passiert!" sagte Harry leise.

„In der Tat. Etwas, dass du nicht beeinflussen konntest. Du bist ohne lange Nachzudenken dem Hund gefolgt, der deinen Freund verschleppt hat und du hast mit Hermine zusammen einen entflohenen Mörder befreit ..."

„Er ist ... war kein Mörder!" fuhr Harry dazwischen und kam damit Remus zuvor.

„Und das wusstest du damals hundertprozentig?"

„Ja!"

„Gut! Und, jetzt muss ich aber wirklich überlegen. Du hast dich dafür entschieden, mit einem Zeitumkehrer zu reisen; was hätte dabei alles schief gehen können! Angegriffen und bedroht von Dementoren und einem Werwolf und dann hast du sogar einen Patronus heraufbeschworen und dich dabei selbst gesehen! Du hast dich dafür entschieden jede Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers durchzustehen. Du hast vorgeschlagen, dass Cedric und du gemeinsam den Pokal berühren ebenso wie du entschieden hast, ihn zurück zu bringen und Alarm zu schlagen!"

Harry nickte und wischte sich die Tränen, die heute wohl gar nicht mehr versiegen wollten, aus den Augen.

„Siehst du, worauf ich hinaus will?" fragte Dumbledore sanft, doch Harry schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Er wollte es sich lieber erklären lassen. Er war müde.

„Entscheidungen, Harry! Entscheidungen, die du getroffen hast und die die verschiedensten Auswirkungen hatten! Mal hat alles geklappt, mal nicht. Mal bist du unbeschadet aus einer Sache herausgekommen, mal nicht. Du hast gewonnen und wieder verloren. Du hast jemanden gerettet und jemanden sterben sehen. Aber nie konntest du vorher wissen, was genau passieren würde, habe ich Recht?"

Harry nickte.

„Und genauso ging und geht es mir! Ich treffe jeden Tag Entscheidungen und muss dann sehen, wo das endet. Ich kann herumrechnen und überlegen, was geschehen wird. Ich kann sicher sein oder ich muss es einfach so wagen. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich alles, was ich tue, aus bester Absicht heraus tue! Und mit dem starken Wunsch, alles zum Guten zu wenden! Wenn ich daran scheitere, kannst du gegen mich wüten, aber denk dann vielleicht auch einen kleinen Augenblick daran, wie schlimm es mir sowieso schon geht. Hier, in meinem Kopf und hier, in meinem Herzen! Ich kann es auch nur immer wieder versuchen!"

Dumbledore hatte sich langsam zur Tür gewandt, als Harry sich hektisch aufsetzte und wieder umgefallen wäre, hätte Remus nicht geistesgegenwärtig einen Arm nach ihm ausgestreckt.

„Es tut mir Leid!"

Dumbledore lächelte und nickte.

„Ich werde mir Mühe geben, O.K.? Ehrlich, ich ... werd mich bemühen!"

„Ich weiß, Harry! Jetzt schlaf dich aus!"

„Die Träume?"

„Es können allerhöchstens noch ein paar kleine Nachwirkungen kommen. Wie ein Schnupfen. Nichts Arges, das verspreche ich dir! Ich sperr sie weg, bis du meinst, dich ihnen stellen zu können!"

Harry nickte und bevor Dumbledore aus der Tür war, rief er: „Sind es Träume oder Vorahnungen? Was müssen wir was unternehmen? Wird das alles wahr, was ich geträumt habe?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, Harry, aber wenn wir uns mal deine Träume ansehen, werden wir es vielleicht herausfinden!" Der Direktor zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu und schloss dann die Tür. Nach einer Weile sagte Remus in die Stille: „Das war ein wirklich freimütiger Vortrag!"

„Ja."

„O.K., dann leg dich wieder hin, Harry! Wenn du jetzt einschläfst, kriegst du ... lass mich nachrechnen ... ziemlich genau 4 ½ Stunden Schlaf, bevor der erste Dussel, wahrscheinlich Tonks oder Mundungus, das Portrait aufschreckt!" Remus grinste und Harry ließ sich anstecken: „O.K.!"

Als Remus ihn überflüssigerweise noch etwas mehr zu gedeckt hatte, wollte er sich zum Gehen wenden.

„Bleibst du hier?" fragte Harry kaum hörbar.

„Willst du das?"

„Ja, für die Nachwirkungen, weißt du? Wie ein Schnupfen."

Remus lachte: „Gut. Dann bleibe ich!" Er zauberte sich eine Liege neben Harrys Bett und krabbelte darauf. Als er sich in eine Decke gewickelt hatte, lugte er Harry an: „Ich bin also hier, falls du dich an irgendetwas fest halten musst!"

„Danke!"


	13. Das schönste Geschenk

**Das schönste Geschenk **

Auf Dumbledores Bitte hin behandelten sie Harry vorsichtig, doch nicht wie ein rohes Ei. Mrs. Weasley war sowieso immer besorgt um ihn und betütelte ihn von früh bis spät, aber ansonsten hielten sich alle zurück.

Ron und Hermine hielten sich zwar die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe auf, kamen aber von selbst nicht auf die Geständnisse dieser Nacht zu sprechen, obwohl es ihnen arg schwer fiel.

Wieder einmal vertreiben sie sich die Zeit mit Putzen, ein paar Hausaufgaben und damit, sich über die Zwillinge zu amüsieren, die ständig zu ihrem Geschäft in der Winkelgasse apparierten und von ihrer Mutter des Öfteren durchs Haus gejagt wurden.

Harrys Geburtstag stand plötzlich an. Zumindest kam er für Harry mal wieder unerwartet. Die Weasleyfamilie, Hermine, Remus, Tonks und Moody hatten sich allerdings bestens vorbereitet und begrüßten ihn statt in der Küche am Frühstückstisch im Kaminzimmer in einem Meer von Kerzen und kleinen Küchlein.

„Happy Birthday!" rief Ron und drückte seine Hand. Hermine und Ginny umarmten ihn.

„Harry, mein Lieber! Alles, alles Gute!" Mrs. Weasley nahm ihn in die Arme und schubst ihn zu Remus, welcher etwas traurig lächelte: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry!"

„Danke!" Harry ließ sich auch von Remus kurz in den Arm nehmen. Daran hatten sie sich beide mittlerweile fast gewöhnt.

„Geschenke!" rief Tonks lachend und wirbelte ein paar Handvoll Konfetti auf, woraufhin Moody seinen Zauberstab zog und sie mit einem Spruch an die Wand nagelte.

„Mann, Mad-Eye, das ist komplett ungefährlich!" schmollte Tonks und ließ sich von Mr. Weasley wieder von der Wand pellen Sie drückte Harry fest an sich und bugsierte ihn dann auf einen Stuhl: „Hier, das ist von mir!"

„Danke!" Harry wickelte ein quietschbuntes Etwas aus Zeitungspapier und hielt es unschlüssig in den Händen: „Ähm ..."

„Schau mal, was du damit machen kannst!" Tonks war ganz aufgeregt und nahm ihm das Ding, das etwa die Größe und Konsistenz einer Pampelmuse hatte, aus der Hand. Es fiepte etwas und Tonks deutete auf Harrys Kopf, was ihn doch etwas beunruhigte.

„Blau!" sagte sie laut und deutlich und das Ding begann zu wirbeln und zu verschwimmen und nach einem lauten Plopp hatte Harry blaue Haare.

„Cool, nicht?"

Ron brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und Hermine zog zweifelnd die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du hattest mich mal gefragt, ob man es lernen könnte, ein Metamorphmagus zu werden, weißt du noch? Naja, als ich das hier gesehen hab, musste ich irgendwie daran denken."

„Danke!" Harry freute sich ehrlich über ihren Gedanken, doch etwas weniger über seine blauen Haare.

„Pack weiter aus!" drängte Ron, „Das ist von Ginny, Hermine und mir!"

„Wow!" Harry keuchte überrascht, als das Riesenpaket auf seinen Schoß plumpste. Eifrig riss er das Papier auf. Ein großer, dunkelroter Koffer, auf den jemand, wahrscheinlich Ginny, den Gryffindorlöwen gestickt hatte, kam zum Vorschein. Er hatte viele kleine Taschen und Fächer und Ron erklärte ganz aufgeregt: „Das hier ist für Bücher und so´n Kram. Das hier für Essen. Es ist geruchsvertilgend. Wenn dir da was drin schlecht wird, merkst du es also nicht. Naja. Und das Fach hier ist für Klamotten, das hier für Schuhe und das hier für deinen Besen."

„Ron, ich glaube nicht, dass der Feuerblitz da rein passt." zweifelte Harry, doch da trat schon Ginny auf den Plan: „Wenn du erlaubst." Sie holte Harrys Besen, den sie zuvor schon ins Zimmer geschmuggelt hatte und legte ihn neben den Koffer. Obwohl dieser einen Meter lang und eine halben Meter breit war, war er eindeutig zu klein für den Besen. Doch Ginny öffnete das Fach, drückte auf einen kleinen, weißen Knopf und schon schrumpfte der Besen und schlüpfte von allein in den Koffer.

„Wow! Das ist ja cool!" Harry kniete sich neben sie und den Koffer auf den Boden, „Der ... der ist echt total klasse! Vielen, vielen Dank!" Harry umarmte jeden von ihnen und strahlte richtig.

Von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley bekam er ein paar leckere Pasteten und Kuchen und von Moody einen hübschen Federhalter, der ihm allerdings sofort in den Finger biss. Charlie, Bill, Percy und die Zwillinge hatten zusammengelegt und ihm einen Gutschein für eine Besenüberprüfung bei „Auf, auf und davon", dem neuen Besen- und Flugzubehörgeschäft in der Winkelgasse, geschenkt.

„So, jetzt eröffnen wir das Buffet!" rief Mrs. Weasley und als alle zu den reichlich gedeckten Tischen stürmten, nahm Remus Harry beiseite: „Ich würde dir gerne heute Abend etwas geben. Etwas ... von wirklich sehr großem Wert. Du weißt ja auch, dass ich nicht wirklich viel Geld habe, aber ich habe etwas, das sozusagen sowieso schon dir gehört. Es ist heute fertig geworden; passend zu deinem Geburtstag."

Harry lächelte zu ihm hoch: „O.K., klingt gut!"

„Dann heute Abend hier im Kaminzimmer." Remus klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und dann machten die beiden, dass sie auch noch etwas zu essen bekamen.

Abends. „Ah, Harry, da bist du ja schon. Komm rein! Möchtest du was trinken?" Remus wirkte ziemlich nervös.

Sie setzten sich und schwiegen sich eine Weile an. Es war wie immer ein gemütliches Schweigen, das Harry genoss. Es herrschte Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen. Remus war mittlerweile nicht mehr nur sein Lehrer; er war sein Freund und Harry hatte gerade letzte Nacht darüber nachgedacht, ob Remus irgendwie die Position seines Paten eingenommen hatte. Zwangsweise hatte er wieder an Sirius denken und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sich Remus zwar um ihn kümmerte, aber dass er deswegen nie aufhören würde, Sirius zu vermissen. Sirius hatte wesentlich mehr Verständnis für Streiche und Stundenschwänzen als Remus; da war Harry sich sicher. Er hatte so einen eigenartigen Sinn für Humor und er schien Harry immer genau zu verstehen. Naja, meistens jedenfalls. Und Harry hatte sich so darauf gefreut, seine Eltern mit Sirius´ Augen sehen zu können, wenn er ihm von ihnen erzählte.

Remus lächelte: „Willst du die blauen Haare eigentlich behalten?"

Harry grinste verlegen und fuhr sich durch die Haare: „Ich glaube, langsam könnte ich meine echten Haare wieder gut haben!"

Remus richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn und sagte: „Re!" Und schon breitete sich ein tiefes Schwarz auf Harrys Schopf aus.

„Danke!"

„Keine Ursache!"

Wieder schwiegen sie und Harrys Gedanken wanderten zurück zur gestrigen Nacht. Dumbledore hatte ihm einen fein dosierten Traum geschickt. Sie beide hatten nicht genau gewusst, worum es sich bei diesem handelte; obwohl Harry daran zweifelte, dass es überhaupt irgendetwas gab, das Dumbledore nicht zumindest vermutete; und knallhart hatte ihn die Erinnerung an den Kampf im Ministerium getroffen.

Sirius war gefallen. Er hatte ihn angesehen. So ungläubig und überrascht; fast, als wollte er lachen, da so etwas doch gar nicht passieren könnte. Und Bellatrix hatte gelacht.

"Remus ... du hast doch mit Moody die Todesser verfolgt, oder?"

„J-ja!" Remus´ Stimme klang bemüht fest.

„Habt ihr eigentlich diese Lestrange wieder gesehen?" fragte Harry möglicht beiläufig und Remus verschluckte sich. Als er aufgehört hatte, zu husten, sah er Harry aufmerksam an: „Ja, ich habe sie einmal gesehen. In Portugal. Wir haben sie quer über den Kontinent verfolgt und ich habe mich mit ihr duelliert. Ich ... sollte sie gefangen nehmen, doch ..."

„Du wolltest sie töten?" flüsterte Harry. Sein Körper war ganz angespannt.

Remus nickte langsam: „Ja. Und das ist kein schönes Gefühl. Einerseits hat es mich ganz ausgefüllt und ich wollte es wirklich, andererseits tat es so wahnsinnig weh. Als wollte ein Teil von mir mich selbst davon abhalten, während der andere Teil förmlich danach schrie. Ich bin es ja gewohnt, irgendwie zerrissen zu sein, aber das war wirklich schmerzhaft. Sie ist mir dann aber entkommen. War einfach schneller als ich und hat mich gelähmt."

„Sie hätte dich töten können." sagte Harry tonlos und kaum hörbar. Er wusste nicht, was er getan hätte, wenn er in den Ferien erfahren hätte, dass Remus, auch wenn damals noch Professor Lupin, gestorben wäre. Vermutlich wäre er komplett durchgedreht.

Remus ging vor ihm auf die Knie und nahm fest seine Hände: „Hey, hör mir mal zu! Ich werde vorsichtig sein; das verspreche ich dir! Ich werde es diesen verdammten Todessern nicht leicht machen, mich zu erwischen! O.K.?"

„Sirius hat es ihnen einfach gemacht." meinte Harry, „Aber eigentlich stimmt das nicht mal! Ich habe ihn seinem Mörder praktisch auf dem Silbertablett serviert."

Remus runzelte die Stirn, doch Harry winkte ab: „Ich weiß, das hatten wir schon mal! Das kommt bestimmt noch von dieser fiesen Traumnacht!"

„Sicher?" Remus sah ihn durchdringend an. Harry nickte.

„So einfach lässt sich so etwas nicht wegreden!" sagte er ungehalten und Remus nickte: „Das weiß ich nur zu gut."Dann stand er auf und seufzte: „Wir haben es wirklich schwer, Harry, aber zum Glück haben noch einander, nicht?"  
Harry schielte zu ihm hoch und war sich nicht sicher, ob Remus scherzte oder das ernst meinte.

„Dann kommen wir jetzt mal zum Punkt. Ich habe hier etwas für dich. Es ist ... furchtbar kostbar! Ich konnte es selbst kaum fassen, als ich es hier vor einigen Monaten gefunden habe."  
Er öffnete vorsichtig die unterste Schublade eines Schreibtisch und stellte eine flache, graue Schale auf den Tisch: „Das ... das hat Sirius für dich angelegt. Es ist natürlich nicht fertig geworden, aber ... ich hab´s noch ein bisschen vervollständigt."

Harry erhob sich und ging zum Schreibtisch. Er besah sich die Schale und ihm fiel vor Schreck die Kinnlade herunter: „Ein ... Denkarium?"

„Mit Erinnerungen an früher ... an James und Lily ... nur für dich!"

Harry schluckte.

„Es ist ziemlich durcheinander. Es sind auch neuere Erinnerungen darin. Weißt du, man kann sehr viel in einem solchen Denkarium ablegen, doch es zu sortieren, ist schwer. Außerdem findet man eine Erinnerung nicht so schnell wieder, wenn man einmal von ihr weg gegangen ist. Bei der Arbeit mit dem Denkarium müsste der Kopf auch eigentlich ganz leer sein und wenn er das nicht ist, mischen sich noch viele andere Sachen hinein. Ich denke, es ist trotzdem ... na ja, gut geworden. Aufschlussreich. Schau es dir mal an. Ich glaube, er hat damit begonnen, nachdem du uns den Besuch im Kamin abgestattet hast. Er hat sich im Nachhinein furchtbar darüber aufgeregt, dass du ein so schlechtes Bild von deinem Vater bekommen hast. Aber davon hat er mir nichts erzählt. Ich habe es beim Aufräumen in seinem Zimmer gefunden und konnte es gerade noch vor Kreacher retten."

Er erhob sich schwerfällig: „Wenn du es jetzt ausprobieren möchtest, kann ich einen Schutzzauber um den Raum legen, der dich eine Zeit lang abschirmt. Dann hast du deine Ruhe!"

„Remus", krächzte Harry, „Da kann ich nicht reinsehen! Nicht allein ... bitte!"

Remus meinte zögernd: „Ich dachte, dass du das Denkarium erst einmal allein erforschen möchtest."

„Nein!" stieß Harry hervor, „Das schaff ich nicht! Das schaff ich echt nicht!"

„Harry", Remus nahm noch einmal seine Hände und schaute ihm fest in die Augen, „Ganz ruhig! Du kannst das langsam angehen. Bleib hier im Kaminzimmer. Probier erst mal eine Erinnerung aus und dann kannst du mit mir sprechen, wenn du willst. Oder mit Ron und Hermine. Ich denke, dass es ganz gut ist, wenn du dich dem erst mal alleine stellst. Und ich bin überzeugt davon, dass du das auch überstehst! O.K.?"

„O.K. ..."

„Gut!" Remus ging zur Tür, „Viel ... Spaß."

Harry verzog den Mund: „Meinst du?"

Remus lächelte: „Es wird dir gut tun! Das kann ich dir beinahe versichern!"

„Beinahe?"

„Mach´s gut, Harry!"

Harry stand schon geschlagene 20 Minuten vor dem Schreibtisch und starrte das Denkarium an. Er holte tief Luft und schlug sich mit den Handflächen auf die Oberschenkel: „Gut, reiß dich zusammen! Du wolltest doch immer was über deine Eltern wissen; jetzt hast du die Chance dazu!"

Langsam beugte er sich über die Schale. Er betrachtete den leichten, fließenden Silbernebel im Inneren.

„Na, dann mal los!"

Er lehnte sich noch weiter nach vorn und spürte, wie er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an und als würde etwas mit unheimlicher Macht an ihm ziehen.

Harry ließ sich fallen und tauchte ein in die Vergangenheit, die Sirius für ihn eingefangen hatte.


	14. Die erste Erinnerung

**Die erste Erinnerung**

Es war dunkel und ein kühler Wind strich Harry über Arme und Gesicht. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Er spürte Gefahr und redete sich eilig ein, dass ihm hier gar nichts passieren konnte.

Vorsichtig tat er ein paar Schritte und hörte das Knirschen von altem Holz unter seinen Füßen. Endlich gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Finsternis und er erkannte schemenhaft den unteren Flur in der Heulenden Hütte. Im nächsten Moment zerriss ein markerschütterndes Jaulen die stille Nacht und Harry zuckte zusammen. Er hörte das näher kommende Geräusch laufender Pfoten und drückte sich an die nächstgelegene Wand.

Ein riesiger, schwarzer Wolf mit buschiger Rute und blutendem Maul hetzte an ihm vorbei und ihm folgte ein ebenso schwarzer, jedoch etwas kleinerer Hund mit hängender Zunge. Er hinkte leicht, war aber trotzdem noch unglaublich schnell. Die beiden stürzten die morsche Treppe hinauf und Harry wurde wie von einem unsichtbaren Seil mitgezogen. Hinter ihm stiegen noch zwei Menschen die Stufen hoch und sprachen aufgeregt miteinander.

„James, jetzt tu schon was! Verwandle dich! Sonst erwischt er dich auch noch!"

Harry fuhr herum und hätte eigentlich fallen müssen, stattdessen stand er in der Luft.

Sein Vater James, zerzauster als selbst für ihn üblich und mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck, sprang, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe hoch. Ihm folgte Peter, ein dicklicher, blasser Junge, der eifrig auf ihn einredete.

Harry wurde durch die Luft von ihnen weggezogen; schließlich war dies hier Sirius´ Erinnerung und nicht James´. Er gelangte in den Raum, in dem er Sirius damals das erste Mal gesehen hatte; jedenfalls das erste Mal als Mensch. Doch es stand kein Himmelbett dort, sondern eine karge Pritsche.

Hund und Werwolf standen sich gegenüber und knurrten, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror. Der Wolf schnappte nach dem Hund, welcher stolpernd auswich. Da betrat James den Raum. Peter war mittlerweile eine kleine Ratte und schlüpfte schnell unter einen Schrank. James rang nach Luft und hob den Arm: „Moony, beruhig dich! Bitte! Komm schon! Was bist du denn so wild heute?"

Der Wolf drehte sich zähnefletschend zu ihm um und machte einen noch größeren Buckel. Der Hund nutzte diesen Moment, um sich zur Pritsche zu schleppen und sich darauf zu legen. Er jaulte und ganz langsam wurde sein Fell hell und wurde zu menschlicher Haut. Der lange Kopf wurde runder, die Schnauze ging zurück und schließlich lag Sirius auf der Pritsche. Sein Umhang hing in Fetzen an ihm herunter und er stöhnte: „Verdammt, mein Bein! Krone, jetzt mach was! Ich kann ihn heute nicht halten!"

James nickte und schloss die Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren. Allmählich wuchs er und sein Körper zog sich in die Länge. Er ging auf alle Viere und setzte die Hufe klappernd auf dem Boden auf. Das noch etwas nebelhafte Geweih richtete er drohend gegen den Wolf, der grollend die Verwandlung beobachtete.

Der majestätische Hirsch schritt langsam zwischen Wolf und Pritsche und verdeckte Harry so die Sicht auf Sirius. Dieser schluchzte gepresst und der Hirsch wandte besorgt den Kopf zu ihm. Da setzte der Wolf zum Sprung an und wollte seine Krallen in den Leib des Hirsches schlagen.  
Harry schrie auf, doch der Hirsch drehte sich bereits weg und stieß mit dem Geweih zu, so dass der Wolf zur Seite geschleudert wurde. Er jaulte auf und kauerte sich in der Ecke zusammen. In den nächsten Minuten war er damit beschäftigt, seine Wunden zu lecken.

Der Hirsch trat einen Schritt näher an die Liege und senkte das Haupt. Mit den Zähnen packte er den Zipfel einer Decke und zog sie über den liegenden Sirius.

„Danke schön!" meinte dieser spöttisch, „Jetzt muss ich mir mein zerfetztes Bein wenigstens nicht mehr ansehen."

Der Hirsch legte den Kopf schief und sah dann wieder aufmerksam zu dem Wolf in der Ecke. Doch dieser schien mittlerweile des Kämpfens überdrüssig. Er sah ein, dass er gegen den Hirsch keine Chance haben würde. Also zog er es vor, auf dem Boden liegen zu bleiben und die beiden bei der Pritsche wütend anzustarren.

Harry rieb sich die Arme und beobachtete die Szene, in der die drei Freunde beieinander und doch nicht wirklich zusammen waren.

Dann fuhr ein scharfer Wind durch die Hütte und es wurde stockdunkel. Als Harry wieder sehen konnte, erkannte er Remus und Sirius auf der Pritsche nebeneinander. Sie lagen bei auf der Seite, einander zugewandt und beäugten sich schweigend. Beide sahen erschöpft aus und waren in alte Decken gewickelt. Über Sirius´ Gesicht zog sich eine lange Schramme. Remus blutete aus mehreren Schnitten am Hals, an der Brust und am Bauch. Sein Blick war dunkel, während Sirius offensichtlich um ein Lächeln bemüht war.

James wusch währenddessen ein blutgetränktes Tuch in kaltem, klarem Wasser aus und betupfte dann vorsichtig Sirius´ Wunde am Bein. Dieser zuckte, doch er biss die Zähne aufeinander. Remus lief still eine Träne über die zerschrammte Wange und er drehte sich weg.

„Wenn Peter nicht gleich mit eurem Umhängen kommt, verhex ich ihn!" murrte James und besah sich Remus´ Bauch, „Naja, halb so schlimm. Die Verletzung ist nicht tief, aber ich tu dir mal Salbe drauf."  
Remus jaulte leise auf, denn die Creme brannte wie Feuer auf dem zerrissenen Fleisch. Sirius rollte sich von der Liege und stand schwankend auf. Er hielt die Decke um sich gewickelt und betrachtete sich im trüben Glas einer noch nicht zerbrochenen Scheibe in einem alten, staubigen Schrank: „Hm ... hab auch schon schlimmer ausgesehen. Das mit dem Auge ist blöd; das gibt bestimmt ein Veilchen! Was bin ich auch so dämlich und renn gegen eine Tür!"

„Kannst ja sagen, du hast dich mit mir geschlagen." grinste James, während er Remus eine Schramme am Rücken bepinselte.

„Klar! Und du gingst als Sieger hervor! Dann kannst du wenigstens bei Evans punkten!" Sirius lachte und James fiel mit ein.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Lily auf Schläger steht!" ließ sich Remus leise vernehmen. Er stand auf und trat ebenfalls zum Schrank. Mit kritischem Blick betrachtete er seine magere, zerschundene Brust, die dünnen Beine, die in einer ziemlich großen, eigentlich kurzen Hose (sprich: sie ging ihm bis zu den Knien) steckten und die Kratzer an den Armen, die schon wieder verheilten.

„Wir müssen demnächst mal neue Salbe von der Pomfrey holen. Die hier ist bald alle!" sagte James und räumte die Schüsseln weg.

„Ich hab bald raus, was sie statt dem Mieswurz reintut. Dann stelle ich uns welche her." sagte Remus und blickte auf den Boden. Sirius trat einen Schritt näher und legte einen Arm um ihn: „Jetzt guck mal nicht so! Wir haben wieder eine Vollmondnacht hinter uns und haben jetzt erst mal einen Monat lang Ruhe!"  
Remus nickte und schluckte.

James trat von hinten zwischen sie und hängte sich mit beiden Armen an ihre Schultern: „Es war gar nicht so schlimm diesmal, Moony! Ich hab zum Beispiel gar nichts abgekriegt!"

„Toll für dich!" empörte sich Sirius und stieß den grinsenden James ein paar Schritte weg. Remus lächelte etwas entspannter und im nächsten Augenblick trat Peter ein, die Arme beladen mit neuen Umhängen und Unmengen von Essen: „Ich dachte mir, da unser guter Moony Sirius nun doch nicht erwischt hat, hat er bestimmt Hunger!"

„Sehr witzig, Wurmschwanz!" knurrte Remus und griff gierig zu. Die Jungen setzten sich auf den Boden und begannen zu essen.

Langsam verschwamm die Erinnerung und Harry fühlte sich schwindelig und als würde ihn etwas in die Länge ziehen oder auflösen. Er flog aus dem Raum, die Treppe herunter, einen Flur entlang, durch eine Tür, hörte noch ein letztes Auflachen seines Vaters und sah dann nur noch gleißendes Licht, das sogar durch seine krampfhaft geschlossenen Augenlider drang.

Er schnappte nach Luft. Es war, als würde ihm jemand ein Gewicht auf die Brust legen und sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt. Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei fiel Harry im Büro auf den Boden. Er rang nach Luft und presste die Hände an den Hals. Er fühlte sich krank und überwältigt und einsam und erschöpft und das alles auf einmal.

„Na, das fing ja gut an! Das fing ja wirklich gut an!"


	15. Von James, Lily und Sirius

**Von James, Lily und Sirius **

Als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, stand Harry auf und griff nach dem Krug Kürbissaft und seinem Glas, die auf dem Schreibtisch standen. Er stürzte drei Gläser hinunter, bis er das Gefühl hatte, es ginge ihm besser. Das kalte Getränk strömte durch seinen erhitzten Körper und er setzte sich ächzend auf einen Stuhl. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er einen 100- Kilometer-Lauf hinter sich und als setzte der Muskelkater schon erbarmungslos ein. Aber er war glücklich, dass er diese Erinnerung hatte erleben dürfen. Remus konnte ihm zwar davon erzählen, doch es war wirklich etwas anderes, wenn man mehr oder weniger mittendrin war im Geschehen.

Allerdings taten sich ihm ein paar Frage auf, die er beschloss, später mit Remus zu besprechen. Jetzt wollte er noch mehr sehen und erleben.

Er sah Remus´ Mantel auf der Lehne des Schreibtischstuhls hängen und griff hoffnungsvoll in die Tasche. Grinsend zog er eine angefangene Packung Schokolade heraus und brach sich ein großes Stück ab. Remus war ein ziemlich cooler Lehrer; er hatte immer Schokolade in der Tasche.

Er kaute nachdenklich und betrachtete den wirbelnden, silbernen Strudel im Denkarium. Wie viele Erinnerungen mochte Sirius für ihn dort hinein gedacht haben?

Harry schaute auf die Uhr: „Ich habe genug Zeit, es heraus zu finden!"

Es war gerade kurz nach neun und Hermine würde ihm noch ungefähr eine knappe Stunde geben, bevor sie sich Sorgen machte und ihn suchen ging. Zwei bis drei Erinnerungen würde er noch ausprobieren können.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es war wahnwitzig! Er hatte tatsächlich die Möglichkeit seine Eltern zu erleben und das aus der Sicht eines Menschen, der sie über alles geliebt hatte. Es kam ihm noch etwas unwirklich vor.

Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen stand er wieder auf und beugte sich über die Schale. Er fiel angenehmer als beim ersten Mal, da er sich mehr darauf einlassen konnte. Er schloss die Augen.

Und als er sie wieder öffnete, befand er sich im Schlafsaal der Jungen in Hogwarts. Er war so eingerichtet, wie der, in dem Harry schlief; vermutlich war es wirklich derselbe, doch er hatte vier, statt fünf Betten. Sirius saß auf einem Bett und war über irgendetwas gebeugt, das auf seiner Decke lag. Er lachte und sagte etwas.

Harry ging näher an ihn heran und betrachtete seinen Paten noch einmal eingehend. Es war in der Tat ziemlich unfair, dass Sirius so verdammt gut aussah, während Harry und sein Vater höchstens durch ihre Vogelnest ähnlichen Haarschöpfe auffielen. Sirius´ Haare, tiefschwarz und sorgfältig gekämmt, lagen schwer auf seinen Schultern und bewegten sich, wenn er lachte. Sein feingeschnittenes Gesicht und seine dunkeln Augen mussten einfach wirken.

Sirius nahm das ding vom Bett in die linke Hand. Harry erkannte den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel, den Sirius ihm gegeben hatte und den er nicht benutzt hatte ... doch weg damit!

Sirius lachte frech in den Spiegel und sagte: „Wenn man auch so blöd ist und sich erwischen lässt, James! Hast du wenigstens Spaß da beim Putzen?"

Harry trat hastig näher, um James´ Antwort verstehen zu können.

„Halt bloß die Klappe, Sirius! Du solltest froh sein, dass ich dich nicht verpfiffen hab! Zum Glück guckt dieser Schleimbeutel nicht zu, sonst könnt ich mich nicht mal mit dir unterhalten!"

„Die Pokale putzen sich aber trotzdem nicht von selbst, mein Freund! Du solltest den Lappen schwingen, während du dich unterhältst!"

Harry sah so gut es ging in den Spiegel und meinte, den Oberkörper eines Jungen erkennen zu können, welcher wütend die Faust Richtung Sirius schüttelte.

„Ich bin in der Lage, dir selbst aus dieser Entfernung einen Schwanz und ein hübsches, haariges Paar Ohren anzuhexen, also nimm dich in Acht!" drohte der James im Spiegel und Sirius lachte: „Nein, danke! Einmal im Monat reicht mir! Wo ist Remus übrigens?"

„Hat sich in der Bücherei vergraben." sagte James und Harry konnte undeutlich sehen, wie er einen Quidditchpokal polierte.

„So ein kleiner Streber! Ich weiß echt nicht, warum wir mit dem befreundet sind!" scherzte Sirius, doch James zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Er ist cool!"

„Natürlich!" Sirius beobachtete James eine Weile und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus: „Sag mal, verguck ich mich oder putzt du tatsächlich nur die Pokale, auf denen dein Name steht?"  
James lachte ebenfalls laut und auch Harry musste grinsen.

„Die andern sind es eh nicht wert!" rief James und Sirius meinte: „Meine Güte, bist du arrogant!"

„Weißt du denn wenigstens, warum du mit mir befreundet bist?"

„Klar, neben dir schaff sogar ich es, mal brav auszusehen!"

„Na, schönen Dank!"

Während sie noch lachten, hörten Harry und Sirius Schritte und ein fragendes „Hallo?"

„Wer ist denn da?" Sirius hatte anscheinend die Stimme erkannt und streckte James die Zunge raus, „Bis später mein Freund! Lily Evans besucht mich gerade!"

„Sirius, ich warne dich ... pack jetzt nicht diesen Spiegel weg!" Doch Sirius hatte schon sein Kissen über den Spiegel gelegt und strich sich die Haare zurück.

Harry schwankte zwischen empörtem Stirnrunzeln und freudiger Erwartung. Seine Mum würde gleich hereinkommen.

„Warte einen Augenblick, Lily. Du kannst hier nicht mehr hoch."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Dumbledore hielt es für besser, euch Mädchen von unserem Schlafsaal fern zu halten. Der Gute vertraut mir wohl nicht!"

Lily prustete und meinte trocken: „Du bist mal wieder völlig von dir überzeugt, Sirius Black! Und das wie immer völlig zu Unrecht!"

Sirius lachte und stieg die Treppe herunter: „Hi!"

Lily machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht: „Bist wirklich nur du da?"

„Meine Güte, Evans! Du bist so unhöflich!"

„Entschuldige! Aber ... ich dachte ..." Sie wand sich etwas und mied Sirius´ Blick. Dieser grinste: „Ich weiß schon. Du dachtest, James sitzt hier oben rum und braucht vielleicht etwas Gesellschaft."

Lily sah zu ihm hoch: „Abgesehen davon, dass es irgendwie anzüglich klingt, wie du es sagst, ja!"

„Du brichst mir das Herz, Evans, ehrlich!" Theatralisch ließ sich Sirius auf einen Sessel fallen und Lily nahm neben ihm Platz, „Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich keine andere als dich ..."

„Dann würde ich sagen, hör auf zu spinnen, Black!" sagte sie mitleidslos und Sirius seufzte auf: „Isst du wenigstens ein bisschen Schokolade mit mir, bis James wiederkommt?"

„Klar."

Lily grinste und Harry, der bis jetzt ganz ergriffen noch an der Treppe gestanden hatte, trat näher und sah seine Mutter an. Sie hatte tatsächlich dieselben grünen, mandelförmigen Augen wie er und sie strahlten förmlich. Ihr rotes Haar hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden und ihre hellen, schlanken Finger griffen elegant nach der Schokolade, die Sirius ihr anbot.

„Wo ist er denn eigentlich?" fragte Lily kauend.

„Pokale putzen."

„Schon wieder Strafarbeit vom Hausmeister?" Lily runzelte die Stirn.

Sirius beugte sich vor: „Tja, meine Liebe. Wenn du den guten James willst, musst du ihn mit all seinen schlechten Eigenschaften und Strafarbeiten nehmen."

„Und mit seinen bescheuerten Freunden?" fragte Lily frech grinsend und Sirius sah sie empört an, lenkte dann aber ein: „Kompliment für die Schlagfertigkeit, Evans! Ich hoffe, James weiß, was er an dir hat!"

„Das weiß ich, danke!" James stand grinsend in der Tür, „Hi, Lily!"

„Oh, hi!" Sie verschluckte sich ein bisschen an der Schokolade und lächelte ihn dann an.

„Wo kommst du denn her?" fragte Sirius.

„Aus dem Pokalraum, du Scherzkeks." James setzte sich neben Lily und nahm sich ein Stück Schokolade.

„Der alte Filch bringt dich um, wenn er sieht, dass du abgehauen bist."

„Ha, ich lass dich doch nicht allein hier mit Lily sitzen und schrubb seelenruhig diese Dinger!"

„Aber, wenn er sieht, dass die Pokale nicht sauber sind ..."

„Beruhig dich, sie sind sauber!"

Lily runzelte die Stirn: „Hast du gezaubert? Das ist nicht ehrlich!"

James guckte etwas betreten, hatte dann aber sofort wieder Oberwasser: „Nur, um in deiner Nähe zu sein!"

Lily lachte und Sirius verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen.

Allmählich verschwamm die Szene und so gern Harry auch geblieben wäre; er wurde heraus gerissen und fand sich abermals auf dem Fußboden im Kaminzimmer wieder.

Ohne auch nur eine Minute zu warten, sprang er auf die Füße und beugte sich über das Denkarium. Er zitterte und atmete schwer, doch diese Erinnerung war so schön gewesen ... er MUSSTE wieder zurück. Er benahm sich schon, als wäre er süchtig. Süchtig nach der Vergangenheit. Harry starrte in den Nebel und ließ sich fallen.

Etwas unsanft landete Harry an einem großen, rustikalen Holztisch, den er erst nach ein paar Sekunden erkannte. Er stand in der Küche im Haus der Blacks am Grimauldplatz. Harry versteifte sich. Würde er gleich Sirius´ Familie, die mindestens zur Hälfte aus Todessern bestand, erleben, wie sie ihn terrorisierten?

Doch bald merkte er, dass dies nicht der Grimauldplatz der Vergangenheit war, sondern der, den er selbst kennen gelernt hatte und in dem er sich gerade wieder befand. Das Hauptquartier des Ordens. Denn lauter ihm bekannte Sachen lagen und standen herum: Freds und Georges Langziehohren, Rons Buch über die besten Quidditchspieler dieses Jahrhunderts, ein Katzenkorb für Krummbein, den dieser allerdings komplett ignoriert hatte.

Harry schaute sich um und fragte sich, wo Sirius sich wohl befand, da flog die Tür auf und er rauschte herein: „Einmal noch! Ein Wort von diesem Schleimbeutel und ich vergesse mich! Ich halte das einfach nicht mehr aus!" Er warf sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Natürlich hältst du das noch aus, Sirius!" ertönte plötzlich Dumbledore durchdringender Bass von der Tür und Sirius und Harry zuckten beinahe synchron zusammen. Dumbledore schüttelte etwas seinen Bart und ging dann zu Tisch herüber. Er beugte sich zu Sirius herunter und sah ihn lange und fest an. Sirius wand sich wie ein Schuljunge, der erwartete, ausgescholten zu werden, und war sichtlich erleichtert, als Dumbledore endlich Platz nahm.

„Sirius, ich weiß, wie frustrierend dieses Leben für dich sein muss ..."

„Und genau daran zweifle ich manchmal! Keiner hier in diesem Haus scheint begreifen zu können, wie ich mich fühle! Ich bin eingesperrt wie ein Tier und ich habe nichts verbrochen! Tagaus, tagein gehe ich nur durch diese Flure! Du lässt mich nicht einmal mehr als Hund in den Hinterhof oder in den Garten! Ich verrecke hier drin langsam und du weißt es, doch du tust nichts!"

Dumbledore hatte aufmerksam zugehört und nickte dann: „Eines musst du mir glauben, Sirius: Ich weiß, wie es ist, eingesperrt zu sein! Ich weiß es! Und ich verstehe dich und deine Wut, nur musst du anfangen zu verstehen, dass wir momentan an deiner Situation nichts ändern können! Du musst dich endlich damit abfinden, statt dagegen anzukämpfen, denn dann würde es dir auch weniger schwer fallen!"

Sirius stöhnte und vergrub das Gesicht in die Hände: „Du weißt nicht, wie es für mich ist, gerade hier zu sein! Gerade hier! Es ist, als würden sämtliche Alpträume meines Lebens wahr werden!"

„Ich möchte ... ach, ich möchte so vieles! Nach all den Jahren in Askaban ... ich wünschte mir nur ein bisschen Sonne ... nachdem ich geflohen bin! Sonne und frische Luft und etwas Gutes zu essen!"

„Na, über das Essen kannst du dich hier aber nicht beschweren, mein Lieber!" warf Dumbledore ein und zog eine lange, hölzerne Pfeife aus seinem Umhang. Er stopfte sie großzügig mit Kraut aus derselben Tasche und zündete sie an. Sirius sah auf. Seine geröteten Augen fixierten Dumbledore, als wolle er auf ihn losgehen: „Sag mal, nimmst du mich wenigstens ein bisschen ernst!"

„Ein bisschen, ja! Ich weiß das alles, Sirius, und ich verstehe es. Aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist, dich zu bitten, trotzdem zu bleiben! Wenn schon nicht für dich oder für mich, dann vielleicht für Harry!"

Da sprang Sirius auf: „Für Harry? Für den Harry, den du mir so hartnäckig vorenthältst? Für den, den ich doch nie zu mir nehmen darf, weil du dich mir ... uns so unerbittlich in den Weg stellst? Sei doch kein Dummkopf, Albus! Harry hätte nicht mehr und nicht weniger von mir, wenn ich jetzt draufgehen würde!"

„Aber er würde dich ziemlich vermissen und das ist es, was du nicht begreifst! Du musst nicht bei ihm, du musst nur da sein; das reicht! Es mag dir nicht so vorkommen, aber allein zu wissen, dass es dich gibt, hilft Harry!"

Sirius zog etwas den Kopf ein und starrte in die Richtung der Wand, vor der Harry stand. Dieser hatte das beunruhigende Gefühl, dass Sirius ihn sehen konnte, doch dann wandte sich sein Pate ab.

„Es macht dich nicht glücklich, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es bald ein Ende haben wird!"

Sirius starrte Dumbledore an, während er sich mit der rechten Hand den verspannten Nacken massierte und wieder Platz nahm. Dumbledore paffte seine Pfeile und sagte dann: „Es gibt viel zu tun, Sirius. Wir können uns nicht nur darauf konzentrieren, dich zu rehabilitieren."

„Ich weiß!"

„Und Severus und Kingsley tun, was sie können."  
Sirius stieß ein verachtendes Schnauben hervor, der verdächtig nach „Schniefelus" klang hervor, worauf Dumbledore ihn strafend ansah: „So werden wir dies nie überwinden, Sirius!"

Harrys Pate sah auf. Sein müdes Gesicht drückte Resignation aus: „Das ist alles, was ich tun kann? Still halten und Snapes spöttische Vorträge über mich ergehen lassen? Das ist wirklich zum Heulen!"

Dumbledore blies einen Rauchring, sah ihm zu, wie er höher schwebte und sich dann auflöste: „Das ist es!" Dann stand er auf und Sirius schniefte einmal laut.

„Ich werde ungefähr drei Wochen in Hogwarts bleiben, dann komme ich wieder."

Sirius winkte gleichgültig ab und Dumbledore verließ den Raum.

Harry sah Sirius an und tat so, als würde er seine Hand auf dessen Schulter legen. Und dann stellte er sich vor, was für ein hübsches, harmonisches Bild sie beide abgeben würden. Irgendwann stand Sirius schwerfällig auf und schlurfte zur Anrichte. Er griff nach einer bauchigen Flasche mit einem leicht trüben Getränk. Er zog den Stöpsel ab und goss sich ein großes Glas voll. Allerdings setzte er es nicht an die Lippen, sondern starrte es hasserfüllt an.

Die Tür schwang auf und Mrs. Weasley kam herein: „Bleib im Treppenhaus, Kreacher, oder binde dir meine Socke dreimal um deinen sturen Hals!"

Kreacher grunzte irgendetwas und Mrs. Weasley schloss die Tür. Sie stand einen Moment unschlüssig da und als sie Sirius gewahrte, wurde ihr Blick missmutig: „Trinkst du schon wieder?"

Eine schwindelerregende Schleuderreise später hockte Harry auf dem Boden und schluchzte. Er heulte so sehr, dass er meinte, sein Kopf müsste platzen. Hermine saß neben ihm und tätschelte ihm ratlos den Arm. Sie hatte nach Harry gesucht, ihn im Kaminzimmer gehört und dann Ron geholt. Zusammen waren sie hier mehr oder weniger eingebrochen und hatten sich dann verwirrt umgesehen. Harry war nirgends zu sehen. Sie wollten schon gehen, als plötzlich ein gleißendes Licht aus der Schale auf einem der Schreibtische gebrochen war und Harry mit einem Krachen auf dem Boden landete. Seit 10 Minuten kauerte er nun dort und weinte und Ron zweifelte allmählich daran, dass er sich je wieder beruhigen würde.

Irgendwann aber hatte Harry keine Tränen mehr, wischte sich übers Gesicht und sah seine Freunde aus verquollenen Augen an.

„Was ... was hast du denn gemacht, Harry?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig und deutete auf die Schale, „Ist das ein ...?"

„Ein Denkarium. Von Sirius. Remus hat es mir gegeben."

„Und was ist da drin? Wie funktioniert das?" wollte Ron wissen und da die anderen beiden keine Anstalten machten, aufzustehen, ließ er sich neben ihnen auf dem Boden nieder.

Harry seufzte: „In einem Denkarium kann man Erinnerungen speichern, die man nicht verlieren will. Man zieht sie sozusagen mit dem Zauberstab aus dem Kopf und legt sie in der Schale ab. Sirius hat für mich ein paar Erinnerungen an meine Eltern dort hineingetan. Und noch einige andere."

„Und du kannst da ... rein ... schlüpfen?" Ron war noch etwas verwirrt.

„Ja, mehr oder weniger. Man muss sich rüberbeugen und dann wird man hineingezogen."

„Aus welcher Erinnerung kamst du gerade?" fragte Hermine und zwirbelte nervös eine Haarsträhne zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

Harry räusperte sich: „Grimauldplatz. Sirius hat sich mit Dumbledore gestrittenEr hat Sirius gesagt, er müsse still halten und Sirius sagte immer wieder, wie schwer ihm das fällt!" Ron und Hermine schwiegen betroffen. Dann traute sich Ron als erster: „Können wir auch einmal mit hinein?"

Harry sah ihn an: „Ich glaube, es wäre schon schön, das nächste Mal nicht ganz allein zu sein. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns nicht darin verlieren. Ich werde mal Remus fragen. Ich muss sowieso kurz mit ihm reden über die ersten Erinnerungen, die ich probiert habe! Ich muss ihn etwas fragen. Wie seid ihr eigentlich hier rein gekommen?"

„Falls du den Schutzzauber meinst; der hielt nur ein Stündchen. Danach muss man nur eine abgeschlossene Tür überwältigen." meinte Ron und deutete auf das aufgebrochene Schloss.

„Das gibt Ärger, oder?" fragte Hermine desinteressiert und die Jungen zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Wollt ihr hier auf mich warten?" fragte Harry. Die beiden nickten.

Harry verließ das Kaminzimmer und traf im Flur Tonks, die eine Tasse heiße Milch auf ihrem Kopf balancierte: „Schau mal, ich bin ein Künstler!"

„Ja, klasse! Weißt du, wo Remus ist?"

„Im Bett?" Tonks grinste, „Soll ich für dich nachsehen?"

Harry räusperte sich entrüstet und Tonks nahm die Tasse herunter: „Sorry, Mad-Eye hat mir von seinem Whiskey gegeben und der wirkt doch schon ein bisschen."

Sie stockte kurz und fuhr dann fort: „Du kommst klar, oder? Und verstehst dich gut mit Remus?"

Harry nickte: „Ja, es tut wirklich gut, ihn zu haben!"

„Schön! Ich hab mir nämlich Sorgen um dich gemacht! War ja nicht einfach ... für uns alle nicht!" Da fiel Harry plötzlich ein, dass Tonks Sirius´ Großnichte war. Er starrte sie an und wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte.

„Ist schon gut, Harry! Mir geht´s gut! Ich habe ganz viele, liebe Menschen, die sich um mich kümmern! Auch wenn es mich immer noch nicht los lässt!"

„Wie meinst du das?"

Tonks zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie etwas Unbedachtes gesagt: „Naja, Molly will nicht, dass ich so etwas zu dir sage!"

„Tu es trotzdem!"

„Ich meine diesen dämlichen Vorhang! Ich bitte dich: Ist das eine Art zu ... gehen ... abzutreten ... für jemanden wie Sirius? Das ist ja lächerlich! Aber es ist wohl leider doch wahr." Tonks schwankte.

„Soll ich dich nach oben bringen? Schläfst du überhaupt hier?"

„Manchmal. Aber ich gehe noch nicht. Ich treffe mich noch mit Kingsley in einem der Arbeitszimmer. Wir haben noch so einen tierisch langweiligen Bericht zu schreiben. Dann, gute Nacht, Harry!"

„Ja, viel Erfolg bei dem Bericht!"  
Tonks zog eine Schnute und steuerte eine Tür, die von der Eingangshalle abging an, während Harry die Stufen hochsprang. Vor Remus´ Tür blieb er stehen. Er klopfte zaghaft und fragte: „Bist du noch wach?"

„Ja, komm rein!"

Harry trat ein und sah Remus auf einem runden Läufer auf dem Boden sitzen. Um ihn herum lagen verschiedene Bücher und beschriebene Pergamentrollen. Sein Haar war verwuschelt und er grinste: „Hi! Ich bereite gerade meinen Unterricht vor."

„Jetzt? Es ist schon 10 Uhr durch!"

„Also, erst mal saß ich hier wie auf heißen Kohlen, während du unten durchs Denkarium gewandert bist und außerdem ist Neumond."

„Neumond?"

„Ja!" Remus wies zum Fenster, „Jetzt sind der letzte und der nächste Vollmond am weitesten voneinander entfernt."

„Und das spürst du?"

„Ja. Ich spüre den Mond immer. Vor Vollmond bin ich gereizter und ungeduldiger als sonst."

Harry lachte leicht. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Remus wirklich ungeduldig oder böse werden konnte. Obwohl er ja nicht besonders ruhig auf die Rückkehr in dieses Haus reagiert hatte.

„Lachst du mich aus?"

„Nein!"

„Setz dich, Harry! Du hast es ja nicht wirklich lange ohne mich ausgehalten."

Harry nickte verlegen: „Ich hab nur ein, zwei Fragen."

„Schieß los!"  
„Sag mal, wie ist es, sich zu verwandeln?"

Remus stöhnte und lehnte sich zurück: „Das ist jetzt echt ein fieses Déja-vu!"

„Wieso?"

„Weil schon einmal so ein Junge vor mir gesessen hat. Einer, mit solchen Haaren und einer solchen neugierigen Nase. Allerdings hatte James damals wesentlich mehr Sensationslust im Blick als du jetzt!"

Harry lächelte schwach: „Ich hab mir eine Erinnerung von euch in der Hütte angeschaut."

Remus hob die Augenbrauen: „Von mir oder von Sirius?"

„Von Sirius!"

„Also hat man meine Verwandlung nicht gesehen?"

„Nein, warum ist das so wichtig?"

Remus sah verlegen aus: „Jetzt überleg mal. Es war damals schon hart für mich, die drei zu mir zu lassen, wenn ich mich zurückverwandelt hatte und nackt und zerschunden herum lag. Ich glaube, das kann dir jetzt erspart bleiben ... und mir auch."

„Äh, klar. Tschuldige!"

Remus winkte ab.

„Ist es sehr schlimm?"

„Harry, warum bist du so ein Quälgeist?" Er sah noch nicht wirklich ärgerlich aus, war aber wohl auf dem besten Weg dorthin, „Hast du nicht ein paar andere Fragen, denn die werde ich dir nicht beantworten."

Harry schluckte das „Warum nicht?" hastig herunter und sagte dann vorsichtig: „Ich habe mich gewundert, warum Madam Pomfrey dich anscheinend irgendwann nicht mehr verarztet hat. Hat sie sich nicht gewundert?"

„Nun, je älter ich wurde, desto unangenehmer wurde es mir, mich einmal im Monat von ihr so durchchecken zu lassen und ich sagte, ich hätte mich als Wolf ziemlich unter Kontrolle und könnte mich selbst versorgen."

„Das hat sie dir geglaubt?"

„Jetzt hör mal! Sie hatte einen der talentiertesten Schüler des Jahrgangs vor sich. Natürlich hat sie mir geglaubt und ab und an hat sie mich auch noch zur Sicherheit untersucht, aber generell genügte es später, mich einen Tag durchschlafen zu lassen."

„Und mein Dad und Sirius und ... haben die dich zum Krankenflügel gebracht?"

Remus wischte sich kurz mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Es fiel ihm schwer darüber zu sprechen; das merkte Harry, also schlug er vor: „Wir können das auch erst mal verschieben."

„Verschieben?" knurrte Remus, „Wie wäre es, wenn wir das ganz vergessen?"

„Nein! Es gehört dazu! Zu dir! Und zu meinem Dad und zu Sirius! Ich will es wissen!"

„Du kannst es dir ja glücklicherweise ansehen!" meinte Remus sarkastisch.

Harry nickte fest: „Genau! Hast du dir eigentlich alle Erinnerungen angeschaut?"

„Ich weiß es nicht; es sind ziemlich viele. Das ist nicht so wie ein Video, Harry. Man kann, soweit ich weißnur reinschauen und gucken, was kommt. Naja, ich glaub, irgendwie kann man es steuern, aber ich weiß nicht, wie und ich hab mir nicht die Mühe gemacht, es heraus zu finden. Ich hab nur versucht, Sirius´ Gedanken ein bisschen zu vervollständigen und hab welche hinzugefügt. Nur, damit du es vielleicht besser verstehst."

„Ich habe schon drei ausprobiert. Die waren schön bis ... ziemlich heftig."

Remus nickte langsam und schaute auf den Boden.

„Kann man auch zu dritt in ein Denkarium?"

Remus sah auf: „Du willst Hermine und Ron mitnehmen? Alle Achtung, Harry! Ihr drei seid echt klasse!"

„Ich weiß!"

„Also, wenn ihr euch aneinander festhaltet, müsste es gehen. Falls ihr euch verliert, trefft ihr euch ja draußen wieder."

Harry nickte: „Dann probieren wir das wohl mal." Er schwieg bis Remus unsicher fragte: „War das alles?"

„Hm." Harry stand auf und ging zur Tür: „Ich geh wieder runter; Hermine und Ron warten schon!"

„O.K." Nun saß Remus etwas unschlüssig auf dem Läufer und Harry stand mit hängenden Armen vor der Tür.

„Kann ich dich vielleicht noch um was echt Kitschiges bitten?"

„J-ja ... ."

„Kannst du mich nur mal kurz in den Arm nehmen?"


	16. Über die Freunde und Feinde von damals

**Über die Freunde und Feinde von damals **

Harry schlich sich zurück ins Kaminzimmer und sah sich vorsichtig um, ob nicht noch jemand von den älteren Weasleys auf war, der meinte, ihn ins Bett schicken zu müssen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Ron und Hermine, die auf einem Sessel saßen. Harry musste grinsen und zog erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen hoch, als Ron ihn anblinzelte: „Na, mein Freund! Was geht denn hier ab?"

Ron lächelte verlegen. Hermine hatte sich in seinen Arm gekuschelt und ihre Beine über Rons Knie und die Sessellehne gehängt.

„Haben wir etwa nicht mehr genug Sessel frei?"

„Sehr witzig, Harry! Ihr war kalt!"

„Ja, natürlich!" Harry musste sich jetzt echt bemühen, nicht laut los zu lachen, „Naja, mich stört´s nicht!"

„Echt nicht? Ich meine ... vielleicht denkst du ... aber es ändert sich ja nichts ... und eigentlich war ja auch gar nichts!"

„Ron, ganz ruhig! Natürlich stört mich das nicht! Ich find das süß!"

„Sag doch nicht süß!" Ron runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. Hermine öffnete langsam die Augen und erblickte Harry: „Oh ... oh ..."

„Na, ausgeschlafen? Also, wenn ihr fit seid, könnt ihr mitkommen, aber wenn ihr lieber hier sitzen bleiben wollt ..." Die beiden hüpften ungeschickt und sich gegenseitig anstoßend aus dem Sessel: „Nee, klar, gehen wir!" Geschäftig beugten stellten sie sich neben das Denkarium.

„Und, ihr wollt echt mitkommen?" Harry sah Ron und Hermine an, welche unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen traten und misstrauisch das Denkarium ansahen.

„Klar." sagte Ron wenig überzeugt und schluckte.

„Bist du sicher, dass uns da drin nichts passieren kann?" flüsterte Hermine.

„Ja, todsicher!" sagte Harry und grinste, als die beiden ihn empört ansahen. Er trat auf sie zu und streckte ihnen die Hände entgegen: „Wenn wir uns gut aneinander festhalten, sagte Remus, bleiben wir zusammen."

Sie stellten sich dicht zusammen und fassten sich an den Händen.

„Jetzt beugen wir uns gleichzeitig über die Schale!" befahl Harry und die drei lehnten sich über den Tisch.

Der Sog begann und Harry spürte, wie Hermine sich an seiner Hand festkrallte. Rons Finger waren ganz kalt und er hielt die Luft an, als sich um sie herum alles zu drehen begann. Es war, als würde etwas sie herumwirbeln, ohne, dass sie sich wirklich bewegten. Hermine quiekte einmal überrascht auf, dann schlugen sie auf grasbedecktem Boden auf.

„Au! Ron, das war mein Fuß!"

„Und meine Rippe!" Ron und Harry waren fies zusammengestoßen und Hermine rollte sich gerade seitlich weg, um nicht auch noch einen Tritt abzubekommen. Dann stand sie auf, klopfte ihre Hose ab und zog ihren Zauberstab: „Also, wo sind wir?"

„Hermine, den kannst du wegstecken. Ich glaub nicht, dass er hier drin funktioniert."

„Ich fühl mich aber sicherer so."

Harry und Ron sahen sich um.

„Wir sind auf dem Schulgelände. Da sind die Gewächshäuser und dort ist die Peitschende Weide." Sie hörten aus der Ferne eine Glocke.

„Schulschluss." stellte Ron fest, „Gut, dass es noch hell ist. Sonst würde ich erwarten, dass hier gleich ein Werwolf um die Ecke kommt."

„Da kommt aber wirklich jemand. Dort hinten!" Hermine deutete zum Schultor.

Sie beobachteten eine Weile die näher kommende Gestalt und erkannten Remus Lupin.

„Doch der Werwolf!" meinte Ron.

Remus lief mit gehetztem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Weide zu und murmelte panisch: „Jetzt mach schon, Peter!"

„Es ist Vollmond!" sagte Ron.

„Der Arme! Was er immer für einen Stress gehabt hat!" meinte Hermine mitleidig, „Also, wo ist Sirius? Der hat doch die Erinnerung hier hinein gedacht."

„Vielleicht ist es Remus´ Erinnerung." überlegte Harry, „Das werden wir merken, wenn wir ihm folgen müssen. Man wird immer hinter der Person hergezogen, die den Gedanken bewahrt hat."

Hermine rümpfte die Nase: „Ich will aber nicht wieder in die Heulende Hütte! Ganz ehrlich!"

Remus war keuchend in sicherem Abstand zur Weide in die Knie gegangen und sah sich panisch um: „Hoffentlich hat er mich nicht gesehen!"

„Wer?" fragte Ron prompt, doch die anderen beiden zuckten mit den Schultern. Irgendwo raschelte es.

„Peter, bist du das?" flüsterte Remus und im nächsten Moment krabbelte ein Junge aus dem Gebüsch: „Tschuldigung! Ich musste vor Filchs Katze abhauen. Dieses elende Vieh!"

„Du könntest ja als Mensch hier runter kommen!" knurrte Remus, „Jetzt drück schon den verdammten Knopf!"

„Ich hatte Schniefelus auf den Fersen, du Ochse! Du wirst auch von mal zu mal unfreundlicher!" fauchte Peter, stand auf und schüttelte sich.

„Wenn er gleich kommt, Peter, und mich sieht, dann ..."

„Was dann? Frisst du mich dann beim nächsten Vollmond?"

Remus zuckte zusammen und Peter machte sich endlich daran, sich in eine Ratte zu verwandeln und lief zum Baum hin.

„Wurmschwanz!" zischte Ron, „Wieso mochten die ihn überhaupt? Der war doch ätzend!"

„Sie brauchten ihn eben!" stieß Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Vom Schloss her drangen Stimmen.

„Mach schon, Peter!" bat Remus und endlich stand die Weide still. Er hastete zum Eingang, schlüpfte hindurch und der Baum begann wieder zu schlagen. Peter verwandelte sich zurück und schüttelte seine Haare, in denen ein paar Blätter steckten.

„Na, Black, wo ist er denn nun, dein kleiner Freund?"

„Snape?" riefen Hermine und Ron gleichzeitig aus.

„Ja, natürlich, wer denn sonst!" sagte Harry zornig und ging ihm ein paar Schritte entgegen.

„Er wird dir doch nicht verloren gegangen sein?"

„Halt die Klappe, Schniefelus!"

„Schniefelus?" Ron lachte auf und auch Harry musste grinsen: „Gute Idee, oder?"

„Phantastisch!" sagte Hermine grinsend, „Er sieht echt so aus!"

„Er ist voll schleimig!" Ron schüttelte den Kopf, „Und der wird mal Lehrer! Ist doch echt nicht zu fassen!"

Snape, Sirius und auch James kamen näher.

„Ich weiß, dass er hier her gelaufen ist. Das macht er jeden Monat! Was hat das wohl zu bedeuten, Black? Einmal im Monat verschwindet dein Freund und taucht einen Tag später wieder auf, völlig fertig und zerkratzt!"

„Er weiß es!" sagte Hermine.

„Snape, red keinen Müll! Was willst du sagen? Was passt dir an Remus nicht?" mischte sich James ein und stellte sich neben Sirius, welcher vor Wut schnaubend, Snape nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Nicht so dicht, Potter; der Kerl hat schon einen Freund! Was würde denn der kleine Waschlappen dazu sagen, wenn du ihn wegen dem Allstar Potter sitzen lässt, Black?"

„Ich brech dir alle Knochen, wenn du so was noch mal behauptest!" Sirius wollte sich auf Snape stürzen, doch James hielt ihn zurück. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Snape: „Also, Schniefelus! Hast du noch irgendwas Intelligentes, das du von dir geben kannst, oder können wir wieder zurück zur Schule gehen?"

Snape grinste bösartig und strich sich eine fettige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht: „Du bist ja aus dem Schneider, Potter. Du hast mittlerweile eine Freundin. Zwar ein kleines, dreckiges Schlammblut, aber über Geschmack lässt sich ja bekanntlich streiten. Nur, was machen wir jetzt mit Black und Lupin? Sollten die beiden etwa ...?"

„Ist der unverschämt!" entfuhr es Hermine, „Hört euch das mal an!" Harry und Ron schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Ach, da ist ja auch der kleine Pettigrew. Hast es immer noch nicht satt, hinter diesen aufgeblasenen Fröschen her zu kriechen?" Überraschenderweise sagte Peter milde und mit abschätzendem Blick: „Du kannst mich, Schniefelus! Dir hör ich doch gar nicht zu!"

„Und das solltest du auch nicht!" zischte James Sirius zu, den er noch immer am Arm hatte, „Wir müssen ihn hier weg kriegen, damit zu Remus können, bevor es dunkel wird." Sirius nickte und entspannte sich etwas.

„Lass uns gehen, Schniefelus! Du hast sicher noch ein kleines Gift, das du zu Ende mischen musst!"

„Und du mal wieder ´ne Strafarbeit, Potter? Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so dämlich sein!" fauchte Snape und richtete seinen Blick auf die Weide, „Ist er da drin?"

„Ja, natürlich, Schniefelus! Remus hockt sich einmal im Monat in einen Baum, dem andere Schüler nicht näher als zehn Meter kommen können! Das ist die absolut logischste Erklärung, die ich je dafür gehört habe!" rief Sirius verächtlich. Snape wirbelte herum: „Du weißt auch immer alles besser, nicht wahr, Black? Aber kein Wunder, dass du dich hier an der Schule immer so aufspielen musst! Zuhause mag dich ja keiner! Da hört dir keiner zu und keiner interessiert sich für dich und deine kleinen Problemchen und ...!"

„AAAHH!" Sirius hatte sich auf Snape gestürzt und ihn mit einem Faustschlag zu Boden gestreckt. James und Peter sprangen hinzu und wollten ihren rasenden Freund von Snape herunter ziehen.

„Lasst mich los! Ihr habt gehört, was er gesagt hat! Ich lass mir das nicht gefallen!" keuchte Sirius und boxte nach allen Seiten. Snape wand sich und kroch ein Stück weiter: „Kein Wunder, Black, dass sie dich daheim nicht leiden können! Du kannst dich ja nicht mal vernünftig duellieren!"

Da riss Sirius seinen Zauberstab hoch und schrie: „Impedimenta!" Und Snape wurde mit einem Knall durch die Luft geschleudert. Er landete mit einem Aufschrei genau unter den Ästen der Peitschenden Weide.

„Nein!" rief James. Der Baum hatte Snape bereits eine verpasst und er taumelte näher an den Stamm heran.

„Es dämmert!" flüsterte Hermine kaum hörbar.

„Da ist ein Loch im Stamm, Schniefelus! Schau doch mal, vielleicht kannst du dich da hineinretten vor dem bösen, bösen Baum!" brüllte Sirius und seine Augen glitzerten wahnsinnig.

James starrte ihn zwei Sekunden lang an, dann rannte er los. Er duckte sich, so gut es ging, unter den schlagenden Ästen hindurch, wurde aber trotzdem getroffen und zurückgeworfen. Snape hatte währenddessen den Stamm erreicht und drückte sich ans Holz. Er wimmerte und blutete aus einer großen Wunde an der Schläfe.

„Du wolltest doch einem Geheimnis auf die Spur kommen, Schniefelus! Du darfst es jetzt am eigenen Leib erfahren! Geh nur durch den Gang! Ich verspreche dir eine Überraschung, die du nie vergessen wirst!" schrie Sirius.

Peter hatte sich heimlich davon gemacht, was Ron mit einem Schnauben quittierte.

„Dein Vater rettet ihn, oder?" flüstere Hermine und sah zu Harry auf. Dieser nickte.

„Severus, komm weg da!" rief James, „Wage es ja nicht und kletter in diesen Baum!"

Snape jaulte, als ein kleiner Zweig ihm quer übers Gesicht peitschte.

„Warte, ich hol dich!"

„Lass ihn doch da verrecken!" sagte Sirius und die Kälte in seiner Stimme erschütterte James wie auch die drei Besucher dieser Szene bis ins Mark. James machte einen weiteren Versuch, zu Snape vorzudringen. Es gelang ihm, er packte den Jungen am Arm und stieß ihn von der Weide weg. Snape, anstatt sich seinerseits um James zu kümmern, ging auf Sirius los, welcher fassungslos zu seinem Freund starrte, der von der Weide jetzt kräftig malträtiert wurde.

„Du mieser, kleiner ..."

„James!" flüsterte Sirius.

„James, es tut mir Leid!" brüllte er dann und stürzte zu seinem Freund, welcher mittlerweile zu Boden gegangen war. Er packte ihn an den Armen und zog ihn fort von den prügelnden Ästen, nicht ohne ein paar ordentlich Schläge abzubekommen. Nun lagen beide am Boden, völlig fertig und blutend. Snape starrte sie wutentbrannt an: „Das vergess ich dir nie, Potter! Ich lass euch heute in Ruhe, aber ich versprech dir, dass ich euer Geheimnis noch lüften werde!" Er drehte sich um und humpelte Richtung Schloss.

Sirius robbte zu James und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus: „Jamie?"

James stöhnte und presste eine Hand auf seinen blutenden Arm: „Mann, Sirius, du musst dich echt zusammenreißen! Ich weiß ja, dass du es nicht leicht hast, aber lass dich von ihm nicht so provozieren! Wenn er da rein gegangen wäre ... Remus hätte ihn zerfleischt! Der Mond geht nämlich grad auf! Und dann ... dann hättest du einen Mord am Hals!"

Sirius legte den Kopf auf den Boden und starrte in den Himmel. James wandte sich zu ihm und sah ihn an.

„Du hast ihn ja gerettet!" sagte Sirius tonlos.

„Ja, für dich! Ich will doch nicht, dass dir irgendwas passiert!"

Sirius sah ihn an: „Wirklich?"

„Wirklich!" Sie reichten sich die Hand und ließen sich dann wieder keuchend ins Gras fallen.

„Wo ist Wurmschwanz? Diese feige Ratte hat sich doch tatsächlich verzogen!"

„Mich interessiert eher, was Moony dazu sagt, wenn wir schon ganz zerschunden bei ihm ankommen!

„Dann hat er ja gar keinen Spaß mehr mit uns!" Beide lachten leicht.

Harry lächelte und Hermine wischte sich einmal über die Augen. Auch Ron war sichtlich gerührt. Langsam begann das Bild zu verschwimmen.

„Was ist das?" Hermine fasste Harrys Arm.

„Wir werden zurückgezogen; die Erinnerung ist zu Ende. Halten wir uns besser wieder fest; sonst geht einer verloren!"

Ron stellte sich zu ihnen und legte ihnen die Arme um die Schultern. Als das Heulen eines Wolfes die Stille zerriss verblassten die drei und flogen zurück in ihre Zeit. Sie kamen alle etwas schwer atmend im Kaminzimmer an.

„Hey!"

Sie zuckten zusammen und Remus, der es sich auf einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatte, grinste sie an: „Wo wart ihr denn gerade?"

„Da drin. Wo denn sonst?" Ron zeigte auf das Denkarium und Remus lächelte nachsichtig: „In welcher Erinnerung, Ron."

„Mein Dad hat Snape gerettet!" sagte Harry und Ron kicherte: „Schniefelus!"

Remus grinste: „Sehr passender Name, nicht? Das war übrigens eine Erinnerung, die ich ergänzt habe. Der erste Teil ist von mir, der zweite von Sirius. Ist mehr aus Versehen passiert, als ich gemerkt, wo und wann ich bin, hab ich gleich daran denken müssen."

„Sie war gut!" sagt Hermine und die Jungen sahen sie verständnislos an, „Also, ich meine jetzt nicht, gut, so wie ich ein spannendes Buch gut finde, sondern sehr ... na ja, angefüllt mit Gefühlen. Ich konnte euch alle so gut verstehen und ... es ist schwer zu erklären!"

„Ich weiß aber, was du meinst, Hermine!" sagte Remus, „Also, wollt ihr jetzt schlafen gehen oder trinkt ihr noch einen Tee mit mir?"

„Kriegen wir Schokolade?" fragte Ron frech und Remus sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an: „Leute, ihr nutzt mich schamlos aus!"

Ron zuckte mitleidslos mit den Schultern und Remus kramte ergeben in seiner Manteltasche. Verlegen reichte ihm Harry die angebrochene Tafel. Remus warf ihm einen gespielt tadelnden Blick zu und verteilte dann die Schokolade.

„War das ... dieses Ereignis, das Snape meinte? Aber, ich dachte, damals wäre er hinter dein Geheimnis gekommen und wäre sofort zur Schulleitung gelaufen."

Remus schüttelte betrübt den Kopf: „Sirius hat Snape mehr als einmal in Lebensgefahr gebracht. Was ihr gesehen habt, was sozusagen die harmlose Variante. Danach hielten beide für einige Wochen die Finger still, doch Snape ließ es keine Ruhe, dass er nicht herausfinden konnte, was mit mir los war. Obwohl ich ihn sogar in meiner Funktion als Vertrauensschüler ernsthaft gebeten habe, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Und dann, etwas später, kam es zum Showdown."  
„Moment mal. Sie waren Vertrauensschüler; sprich: Die Erinnerung spielte in Ihrem fünften oder sechsten Schuljahr."

„Ja, sechstes." Remus sah Hermine ermutigend an, so wie er es etliche Male im Unterricht getan hatte.

„Aber im sechsten Jahr waren James und Lily noch nicht zusammen. Das hat uns Harry erzählt. Wen hat Snape gemeint, als er von James´ ... Schlammblutfreundin sprach?"

Die Jungen machten ein erstauntes Gesicht, doch Remus nickte nachdenklich: „Du hast Recht, Hermine. Aber es ging trotzdem um Lily. Sie wurde natürlich mit mir zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt, was James damals sehr gestört hat. Eigentlich ein hübsches Kompliment, das er mich als Konkurrenz gesehen hat, aber er hat auf so ziemlich jeden, der Lily näher kam, eifersüchtig reagiert. Er hat auch immer versucht, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen und etwas zu tun, das ihr vielleicht gefallen könnte.

Lily war nicht ganz so gut im Fliegen. Sie war immer etwas zu vorsichtig. Das hat James sofort gemerkt und für sich genutzt. Als Lily einmal unsicher schlingernd über den Rasen flog, hat James angeboten, ihr zu helfen. Sie hat natürlich abgelehnt; sie konnte ihn nicht ausstehen und war fest davon überzeugt, dass er diese Gelegenheit für eine weitere Angeberei nutzen würde. Aber James war einmal wirklich vernünftigund ließ sich weder von ihr wegschicken noch zu irgendetwas Dämlichem hinreißen. Es hat sie auf seinen Besen gezogen und ist mit ihr geflogen. Er muss auch nicht allzu viel Schwachsinn geredet haben, denn Lily war komplett beeindruckt. Sie war hin und weg, denn wenn es etwas gab, das James wirklich konnte, dann war es Fliegen. Er hat sie damit verzaubert."

„Woher weißt du das so genau?" fragte Harry misstrauisch und Remus lachte: „Also, nach all der Arbeit, die wir drei immer mit ihm hatten, haben wir uns das nicht entgehen lassen wollen. Wir haben unter dem Tarnumhang gesteckt und aus sicherer Entfernung zugeguckt."

„Und Snape anscheinend auch?" sagte Ron.

„Ja, und er schloss, dass Lily doch endlich angebissen hat. Das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, aber immerhin hielt sie James nach der kleinen Flugaktion für einen nicht mehr ganz so großen Trottel. Sie haben da angefangen, ab und an zusammen Hausaufgaben zu machen und sich wie normale Menschen zu unterhalten. Deswegen konnte Dumbledore sie beide auch zu Schulsprechern machen, ohne, dass sie sich die Köpfe einschlugen. Und dass sie sich dieses Amt geteilt haben, hat dann sein Übriges dazu beigetragen."

„Aber miteinander gegangen sind sie erst im siebten Jahr?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Nun, man wird nicht von heute auf morgen vom leicht überheblichen Freigeist zum verantwortungsbewussten Schulsprecher, Hermine. James hat noch einiges rein gehauen; mit uns dreien natürlich. Und Lily hat sich immer noch mit ganzem Herzen dagegen gesträubt, sich in den Schwarm der halben Schule ernsthaft zu verlieben, obwohl sie die besseren Gründe gehabt hätte. Die anderen sahen James schließlich immer nur als lustigen Unruhestifter und als Quidditchspieler."

„Nur die halbe Schule?" fragte Ron belustigt und Remus lächelte: „Naja, die andere Hälfte lag Sirius zu Füßen."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und Harry schloss die Augen, um die Geschichten, die Remus erzählte, in Bilder zu fassen. Es war schön, von seinen Eltern zu hören; wie sie sich damals angezickt und dann irgendwie zusammen gerauft hatten.

„Warum sind Sie nicht Schulsprecher geworden?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ich wollte nicht. Ich hatte schon arge Gewissensbisse, den Posten des Vertrauensschülers einzunehmen. Ich dachte, das wäre doch irgendwie zu ironisch: Der, mit dem größten und gefährlichsten Geheimnis, spielt Anlaufstelle für die Probleme der gesamten Schülerschaft."

„Aber Sie haben es doch nicht gespielt!" erklärte Hermine entrüstet, „Sie haben so etwas wirklich drauf!"

„Danke!" Remus lächelte, als auch Harry und Ron heftig nickten, „Trotzdem fühlte ich mich nicht danach. Ich hatte mich von meinen Freunden zuvor überreden lassen, Vertrauensschüler zu werden, doch im siebten Jahr lehnte ich ab. Ich wollte lieber lernen, da ich zu der Zeit noch die Hoffnung hatte, wenn ich mit den fantastischsten Noten ankäme, die die Leute je gesehen hätten, dann wäre es ihnen egal, ob ich ein Werwolf bin. Außerdem sagte McGonagall mir, dass James die Alternative wäre und da war für mich die Sache klar. Wenn wir Lily und James noch während unser Schulzeit verkuppeln wollten, musste er Schulsprecher werden!"

Die drei sahen ihren Lehrer bewundernd und erfreut an.

„Aber Snape hat es doch heraus gefunden und obwohl ihr so gut miteinander befreundet wart, hat Sirius ihn trotzdem noch einmal ..." Harry sah Remus verständnislos an.

Dieser seufzte: „Es war alles nicht so leicht! Sirius hatte es nicht einfach zu Hause. Er kam nach Hogwarts und war fest davon überzeugt, hier ebenso zu scheitern und den Anforderungen nicht entsprechen zu können, wie es bei ihm daheim immer der Fall gewesen war. Wir haben ihm natürlich geholfen. Nachdem er aufgehört hatte, uns beziehungsweise James vor den Kopf zu stoßen.

Wisst ihr, James hat uns drei irgendwie zusammen gebracht. Nie hätten wir uns auch nur ansatzweise mal länger unterhalten, wenn James nicht beschlossen hätte, wir würden eine echt gute Truppe abgeben. Er hat uns zusammen gehalten und uns über all unsere Macken hinweg geholfen, so dass sich eine echte Freundschaft entwickeln konnte. Zwischen ihm, dem beliebten, fröhlichen, glücklichen Jungen und Sirius, der seine Unsicherheit immer mit Aggressivität und Desinteresse überspielt hat und der keine fünf Minuten still sitzen konnte und Peter, dem kleinen, viel zu schüchternen Jungen, der eine offensichtliche Zielscheibe bot und mir, dem Werwolf, der niemanden erzählen durfte, warum er nachts schreiend aufwachte. Ich würde sagen, wir müssen alle ziemlich geschockt haben, aber Dumbledore hat sich wahrscheinlich etwas dabei gedacht, uns in einen Schlafsaal zu stecken."

Remus´ Blick richtete sich abwesend auf den Kamin, dessen Feuer schon lange erloschen war: „Wir mussten uns ordentlich zusammenraufen, doch irgendwann waren wir unzertrennlich. Und wir hatten keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander; jedenfalls nicht sehr lange. Wir erzählten einander alles und wir halfen uns bei unseren Problemen. Ich gab Peter Nachhilfe und James holte Sirius in den Ferien zu sich nach Hause, damit er seine Familie nicht die ganzen Ferien ertragen musste."

Die Blicke von Harry und Ron trafen sich und sie grinsten sich an.

„Sirius hat uns mit seinen irren Ideen immer auf Trab gehalten und Peter war immer der, der getröstet und aufgemuntert hat, wenn mal wieder alles schief gehen wollte. Wir haben einfach zusammengepasst, doch heute scheint mir, dass man manche Dinge, so sehr man sich auch an sie gewöhnt hat, nicht loswerden kann. Ich, nur als Beispiel, stehe heute noch manchmal da mit so einem verdammten Kündigungs- oder Ablehnungsschreiben in der Hand und obwohl ich weiß, dass mir das nichts kann und dass das nichts Neues ist, könnte ich ausrasten.

Und für Sirius war es immer schwer, sich selbst, seine Freunde und seine Familie auf einen Nenner zu bringen. Er hat sich uns anvertraut und ich glaube nicht, dass er viel geheim gehalten hat, doch ... manchmal brach es sozusagen noch aus ihm heraus. Er hätte mich nie absichtlich verletzt, doch wenn Snape diesen wunden Punkt bei ihm traf und nur lange genug weiter bohrte, dann verlor Sirius, auch nach all den Jahren der Unterstützung und Freundschaft, manchmal die Kontrolle.

Er hat sich mit Snape damals duelliert und Snape hat ihn entwaffnet, da Sirius zu aufgebracht war. Da ihm der Triumph natürlich nicht genug war, hat er wieder gefragt, was mit mir los wäre. Natürlich war Vollmond und natürlich war ich bereits in der Hütte, während James bei einem Gespräch mit McGonagall war und Peter einen kleinen Kampf mit Snapes Spießgesellen auszustehen hatte. Sirius wollte mir in dieser Nacht allein Gesellschaft leisten und als Snape ihn genug provoziert und gedemütigt hatte, drückte Sirius den Knopf an der Weide und wies ihn an, ihm zu folgen."

Hermine schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, „Ich kann das nicht verstehen!"

„Wirklich nicht, Hermine?" fragte Remus leise, „Wie nannte Malfoy dich einmal?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen.

„Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, was du damals fühltest?"

„Keine Wut!" fuhr Hermine auf, dann wurde sie ruhiger, „Aber ... ich war so erschrocken und verletzt und ..."

„Du warst traurig. Ich denke mal, Ron war fuchsteufelswild, als er versuchte, Malfoy zu verhexen." Ron nickte grimmig.

„Wenn man dir so etwas jeden Tag sagen würde, Hermine,in diesem Tonfall, mit dieser Verachtung. Und du wüsstest, es wäre todernst gemeint. Und du wüsstest, es stimmt nicht, da du gut bist; im Zaubern, im Lernen, in überhaupt allem ... was würdest du tun? Ich will nicht behaupten, dass du genauso gehandelt hättest oder handeln würdest, aber ich hoffe, dass du jetzt ein bisschen verstehen kannst, warum dieses Verhalten Sirius damals so getroffen hat."

„Man muss da einfach drüber stehen!" sagte Hermine leise und Harry flüsterte noch leiser: „Aber das tust du immer noch nicht! Du hast Tränen in den Augen!" Hermine senkte den Kopf.

„Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen!" sagte Remus beunruhigt, „Ich wollte nur erklären, wie ..."

„Ich verstehe es!" sagte Hermine und hob den Kopf, „Glauben Sie mir, ich verstehe es!"

„Er hat damals nicht an dich gedacht!" nahm Harry schließlich den Faden wieder auf.

„Nein, das hat er nicht. Einmal hat er das nicht, denn sonst hat er es immer getan! Ihr müsst euch vorstellen, was meine Freunde für mich alles auf sich genommen haben. Solange sie sich nicht verwandeln konnten, hat mich mindestens einer, aber so oft es ging alle drei, morgens von der Weide abgeholt und später haben sie schon drin auf meine Rückverwandlung gewartet und James hat mich immer in den Arm genommen.

Das war etwas, das er uns beigebracht hatte. Niemand von uns war gut darin, seine Gefühle zu zeigen oder gar jemanden zu umarmen; für James war das immer selbstverständlich. Er fragte immer, wo ich mich verletzt hätte und dann nahm er mich in den Arm, da er meinte, das bräuchte ich jetzt. Nachdem Madam Pomfrey sich nicht mehr so intensiv um mich gekümmert hatte; auf mein eigenes Bestreben hin; haben sie mich verarztet und heimlich im Krankenflügel abgeliefert. Sie haben mich im Unterricht schlafen lassen und sich aus einem uralten Buch einen einfachen Zauber angeeignet, durch den sie mit meiner Stimme sprechen konnte. Zugegeben, die Antworten, die sie gaben, wenn ich aufgefordert wurde, waren nicht halb so gut, wie meine es gewesen wären, aber darauf kam es ja nicht an."

Er grinste und Harry musste lachen: „Ihr habt echt alle reingelegt, oder? Keiner hat gemerkt, dass ihr es irgendwann alle wusstet?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore es nicht zumindest geahnt hat.Aber er hat uns nie gefragt. Von den Animagi hat er nicht gewusst; aber ich denke, er wusste, dass ich meine Freunde irgendwann eingeweiht hatte."

Remus´ Augen leuchteten, als er fortfuhr: „Eines Morgens kam ich aus der Weide, zerschunden und zerkratzt und nur Sirius wartete auf mich. Wir haben uns immer etwas vorsichtig behandelt. Ich wusste, dass er zu Wutausbrüchen neigte und er hatte das Gefühl, ich würde ihn nicht ernst nehmen, da ich immer so ruhig blieb.

Er stand da also; allein, ohne James, was wirklich ungewohnt war. Und er guckte mich an und sagte: „Na, Moony!" Ich hatte meinen Spitznamen damals als erster weg. Und er fragte etwas unsicher, wo ich mich verletzt hätte und dann hat er mich umarmt. Linkisch und ungeschickt. Er meinte, er müsste James heute einmal vertreten und ich habe damals beinahe weinen müssen Nach Vollmond war ich sowieso immer etwas sentimental und geschafft, aber das hat mich wirklich berührt. Wir haben dann die meisten Kurse zusammen besucht.

Sirius hatte immer etwas wirre Fächerkombinationen. Entweder suchte er sie aus, um mit seinen Freunden zusammen zu sein oder, weil irgendein Mädchen in dem Kurs saß, mit dem er flirten wollte. Das klingt jetzt schlimmer als es ist, aber dadurch hatte er viele, schwierige Fächer, in denen er sich schließlich gezwungen sah, zu bestehen, um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er dazu in der Lage war. Also haben wir viel zusammen gelernt und ich konnte stolz sagen, dass ich der Einzige neben James war, den er um Hilfe bei seinen Aufgaben bat und den er nicht anzickte, wenn er ihm einen Fehler aufwies.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass seine Wut über Snapes verletzende Worte doch wieder einmal über seine tiefe Freundschaft zu mir triumphieren konnten, doch so war es. Ein einziges Mal war es noch so.

James hat es geahnt. Er saß bei McGonagall und Sayers, unser Zaubertranklehrer, hat sich bei ihr beschwert, dass Snape bei seinem Abendkurs fehlte, da hat James es gewusst. Er hat McGonagall zugerufen: „Er weiß es!" und ist rausgestürmt. McGonagall hat Dumbledore verständigt und als sie zur Weide kamen und in den Geheimgang krochen, stand Snape in der Hütte schon mir gegenüber. Sirius kauerte auf halbem Weg im Gang und James hat ihn dort sitzen lassen, um Snape irgendwie da heraus zu holen. Mit Hilfe der Professoren hat er es auch geschafft und zu fünft sind sie zur Burg zurück. McGonagall hat total verrückt gespielt und Dumbledore hat ganze fünf Stunden gebraucht, um Snape zu überzeugen, den Mund zu halten. Ich weiß nicht, was er ihm versprochen oder angedroht hat, aber dass Snape nicht einmal seiner Clique davon erzählt hat, war ein wahres Wunder."

„Was haben Sie dazu gesagt, als sie am nächsten Morgen wach wurden?" fragte Hermine schwach.

„Peter hat mich abgeholt und ich wusste sofort, dass irgendetwas nicht stimme. Ich hatte schon gemerkt, dass der Hund nicht da war, obwohl es eigentlich so abgesprochen war, doch im ersten Moment machte ich mir Sorgen um Sirius. Da Peter mir nichts erzählen durfte, sondern mich sofort zum Direktor bringen musste, erfuhr ich die ganze Geschichte von Dumbledore."

„Aber du hast ihm verziehen?"

Remus faltete die Hände und starrte einen Augenblick auf den Boden. Dann sah er Harry ins Gesicht und nickte: „Ja, ich habe ihm verziehen. Ich musste mir nur ansehen, wie James mit ihm umgegangen ist und dann tat er mir einfach Leid."

„James? Wieso?" fragte Ron.

„Weil James fassungslos war. Und rasend vor Wut, dass Sirius mir so etwas angetan hatte! Er hat ihn nicht angeschrieen oder beschimpft oder verhext, er hat ihn ignoriert und kein Wort mehr mit ihm gesprochen für einige verdammt lange Wochen. Und Sirius litt darunter, genau wie er darunter litt, was er getan hatte. In dem Gespräch mit mir sagte er mir, er könnte sich kaum noch erinnern und es selbst nicht glauben. Wenn es ihm jemand erzählte, würde er es nicht glauben. Also hatte ich ihm verziehen und Peter sowieso. Ich glaube, er war von Anfang an nicht böse auf Sirius, da er am ehesten verstehen konnte, wie er so etwas tun konnte. Nur James brauchte lange, um darüber hinweg zu kommen. Als sie sich dann wieder versöhnt hatten, trug er es ihm nicht nach; er sprach nie wieder ein Wort davon, doch ich denke nicht, dass er es je vergessen hat."

Harry und seiner Freund nickten nachdenklich. Da ging leise die Tür auf.

„Na, habe ich doch Stimmen gehört!" Tonks steckte ihren Kopf herein und stutzte: „Was ist denn hier los?"

„Nichts!" Remus wischte sich grob übers Gesicht und stand auf.

„Natürlich! Wenn man dich fragt, ist nie was, Lupin! Du bist manchmal echt ätzend!"

„Danke!"

„Was ist mit euch? Kann ich euch vielleicht helfen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, dann nickte sie: „Du kannst mich ins Bett bringen, wenn du magst!"

„Den Satz habe ich auch schon mal gehört." flüsterte Remus kaum hörbar und Harry sah entsetzt, wie Tonks ihm einen grimmigen Blick zuwarf. Dann hakte sie Hermine unter und die beiden gingen. Ron wandte sich Remus zu: „Was war das?"

„Nichts, das euch etwas angeht!" antwortete Remus unfreundlich und sammelte das Schokoladenpapier auf.

„Ich denke schon! Was war da zwischen euch?" hakte Harry nach.

Remus warf das Papier weg, ging zur Tür und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihnen um: „Stellt euch einfach was vor, Jungs. Bei eurer lebhaften Phantasie liegt ihr bestimmt richtig!"

Als er die Tür geschlossen hatte, sahen sich Harry und Ron an. Harry war etwas verärgert, Ron eindeutig belustigt.

„Na, das kann ja heiter werden, wenn die beiden sich weiterhin anzicken! Was meinst du, ja oder nein?"

„Ich glaube, ja, aber es sieht mir eher nach so einer selbstzerstörerischen Verzweiflungstat aus."

„Dito! Gehen wir trotzdem schlafen!"

„O.K.!"

Am Frühstück sahen alle etwas geschafft aus. Tonks war gar nicht da. Sie war gegen drei Uhr morgens mit Kingsley abgereist. Remus sah die drei, die sich ihm schon wieder mit neugierigen Fragen nähern wollten, so finster an, dass sie es lieber ließen und sich Mrs. Weasley und ihren Putzplänen ergaben.

Harry säuberte mit Ginny einen großen, schnarchenden Wandschrank und hatte viel Spaß dabei. Sie scherzten etwas und Ginny war oft unfreiwillig komisch, wenn sie sich mal wieder von einer Schublade in eine Falle locken und eines auf den Hintern hauen ließ.

Harry beobachtete sie lachend in ihren kleinen Wutausbrüchen, in denen sie die betreffende Schublade so lange mit der scharfen Seifenlauge einrieb, bis diese kläglich jaulte.

Dann fiel Ginny sein Blick auf und mit nassen Haarsträhnen im Gesicht, diesen viel zu großen Overall, der einmal George gehörte, tragend, und mit einem breiten Grinsen sagte sie: „Das ist doch wirklich schön, oder?"

Harry nickte.

„Siehst du, es wird wirklich alles gut!"

Ginny stupste ihn kurz an und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die mürrische Schranktür.


	17. Im Geiste

**Im Geiste **

Die Tage am Grimauldplatz vergingen schneller und harmloser, als Harry erwartet hatte. Er hatte keine Träume mehr, traf sich aber jeden zweiten Tag mit Professor Dumbledore im Kaminzimmer, um sich die Träume in dem Glasbehälter an zu sehen und sie zu besprechen. Remus saß die ganze Zeit über schweigend in der Ecke und tat, als würde er lesen.

Manche Träume durchlebte Harry noch einmal und wenn er dann nass geschwitzt und zitternd wieder aufwache, war stets Remus zur Stelle und beruhigte ihn, damit sie mit der Arbeit und der Bewältigung fortfahren konnten.

Dumbledore begann auch, Harry wieder in Okklumentik zu unterweisen und es war wesentlich angenehmer, als es im letzten Jahr mit Snape gewesen war. Jedenfalls meistens.

„AAAHHH! NEIN! GEH WEG!"

„Harry! HARRY! Mach die Augen auf!"

Harry stöhnte und ließ seine Kopf schwer auf den Boden fallen: „Ich schaff es heute nicht! Vorgestern ging es so gut, aber heute schaff ich es nicht!" Gemeinsam halfen Remus und Dumbledore ihm auf.

„Lass uns noch einen Versuch starten, Harry. Dann ist Schluss für heute!" sagte Dumbledore und Remus schoss ihm denselben wütenden Blick zu, mit dem er ihn seit den letzten drei Versuchen bedachte, doch er sagte nichts. Wenn Harry es jetzt nicht lernte und sei es auch auf diese verdammt harte Tour, dann würde er noch viel mehr leiden, wenn Voldemort sich wieder in sein Gehirn einpflanzte.

„Mach aber ein bisschen zu, Albus, damit Harry sich noch etwas erholen kann, bevor es Mittag gibt."

„Natürlich. Bist du bereit, Harry?" Dieser nickte, sah jedoch nicht sehr überzeugt aus.

„Mach deinen Kopf frei!" Dumbledore fixierte ihn, „Legilimens!"

Harry spürte, dass etwas durch seinen Kopf kroch und eine Moment lang dachte er panisch, dass es ein Wurm war, der sein Gehirn fressen wollte. Er stöhnte und schlug sich gegen den Schädel. Der Wurm fiel heraus. Aber es war doch gar kein Wurm, oder?

Sirius stand ihm in der Heulenden Hütte gegenüber und Harry wusste, er würde ihn umbringen.

Ein jüngerer Snape stand zitternd vor einem Werwolf.

Mrs. Weasley hielt ihm eine Schüssel Kartoffelbrei unter die Nase.

Denk an nichts! Denk an nichts! Denk an nichts! Denk an nichts! Denk an nichts!´

Charlie flog neben ihm auf dem Besen.

Umbridge lachte, als er fassungslos seine blutenden Handrücken anstarrte.

Der kleine Remus saß weinend und allein in der Hütte und schaute ängstlich zum Mond, der durch das Fenster schien.

James und Sirius saßen in einem Klassenraum und lachten sich kaputt.

Lily saß auf einem Besen vor James und machte ein ganz ungläubiges Gesicht, während James hinter ihr breit grinste.

„AH! GEH WEG! GEH WEG! PROTEGO!"

Dumbledore strauchelte nicht einmal, doch er ließ von Harry ab, welcher ermattet auf den Stuhl sank. Sofort war Remus an seiner Seite und stützte ihn, da er herunter zu fallen drohte.

„Sag mal, Remus, hast du eigentlich eure komplette Vergangenheit vor ihm ausgebreitet?" fragte Dumbledore und klang leicht ärgerlich.

„Wie meinst du das?" Remus verstand nicht.

„Nein, hat er nicht, aber ich habe viel Phantasie!" sagte Harry stattdessen. Dumbledore seufzte: „Du musst auch davon wegkommen, Harry! Auch das kann dir weggenommen und gegen dich verwendet werden!"

„Ich weiß. Machen wir es noch einmal; ich habe gerade eine Idee!"

„Nichts da! Du ruhst dich jetzt ein bisschen aus und dann essen wir. Molly nimmt mich auseinander, wenn du zitternd und schweißgebadet in ihrer Küche auftauchst!"

„Remus, einmal noch! Die Idee ist wirklich gut! Naja, hoffe ich jedenfalls!"

Dumbledore half Harry auf die Beine und schob Remus, der sich etwas sträubte, mit der freien Hand zur Seite: „Fertig? Legilimens!"

Da war er wieder; der Wurm. Weg damit!

Er saß mit Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum und sie lachten.

Er schwamm durch den See und hielt verzweifelt nach Ron Ausschau.

Der Stein der Weisen lag in seiner Hand.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Stopp! Mach die Augen auf, Harry! Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Hat es geklappt?" Harry sah Dumbledore freudig an. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er knickte ein. Ihm war übel und Remus hielt fürsorglich seinen Kopf, als er sich in den eilig herbei gezauberten Eimer übergeben musste.

„Ja, es hat geklappt! Also, was hast du gemacht?"

„Gesungen!" Harry spülte sich angewidert, aber irgendwie zufrieden den Mund aus, „Irgend so ein Schwachsinnslied, das dauernd bei Dudley lief. Ich kenne den Text nicht richtig, also hab ich mir was ausgedacht!"

„Fantastisch!" Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände, „So, dann auf zum Essen!"

„Du isst mit?" Remus half Harry beim Aufstehen.

„Aber natürlich! Es gibt Bratwurst!"

Später. Der Mond schimmerte sanft durch die etwas dreckige Fensterscheibe und beleuchtete die Staubflocken, die gemütlich umhertrudelten. Remus hatte, als Harry, Ron und Hermine hereingestürmt waren, seine Pergamentrollen zur Seite geschoben und ihnen einen leckeren Tee gemacht. Jetzt saßen sie seit mittlerweile einer Stunde beieinander und plauderten; vorzugsweise über Percy, der sich in seinem momentanen Auftrag für den Orden durch das Ministerium spionieren musste, was er erschütternd und alle anderen ziemlich witzig fanden.

„Also, wollen wir dann mal? Sonst werde ich zu müde für irgendwelche verqueren Ausflüge in die Vergangenheit." Harry sah sich um. Ron und Hermine nickten, wohingegen Remus etwas unsicher aussah.

„Willst du mitkommen?" Harry sah Remus an, doch dieser zögerte: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab sie ja schon gesehen!"

„Aber sicher nicht alle!" warf Ron ein, „Das Ding scheint mir doch ziemlich komplex zu sein!"

„Ist er nicht klug?" sagte Hermine und wuschelte Ron über den Kopf.

„Hey!"

„Lasst mal; geht mal besser ohne mich! Ich muss noch etwas tun!"

„Haben Sie vor irgendetwas da drin Angst?" Remus blickte Ron an und sagte dann: „Nein! Also, gut. Eine kleine Pause vom Arbeiten täte mir ganz gut!"

Harry lachte: „Du hast grad mit uns Tee getrunken!"

„Dann brauch ich eben eine Pause vom Teetrinken!" meinte Remus unbeeindruckt, „Na, dann, auf!" Er nahm Harrys und Rons Hand und Hermine stellte sich zwischen die Jungen.

„Habt ihr euch alle? Gut! Dann beugen wir uns jetzt vor!"

Und sie ließen sich in den Sog der Erinnerung fallen.

Sie fanden im Gemeinschaftraum der Gryffindors wieder. Der junge Remus saß am Tisch und war über eine Hausaufgabe gebeugt.

„Sie waren ja wirklich ein ganz entsetzlicher Streber!" sagte Ron und schüttelte den Kopf.

Remus lachte nur und betrachtete sich interessiert. Als Junge hatte er noch keine grauen Haare und noch nicht so viele Fältchen um die Augen, doch die Blässe, der noch nicht verheilte Schmiss an der Lippe und die nachdenkliche Falte auf der Stirn verrieten ihn.

Von der Treppe, die zu den Jungenschlafsälen führte, kam ein lautes Trampeln und dann sprang Peter die letzten drei Stufen herunter: „Hier, ich hab´s! Ich wusste doch, dass ich sie schon gemacht hab!" Er sah nicht so dick und grau aus, wie Harry, Hermine und Ron ihn in der Heulenden Hütte erlebt hatten. Tatsächlich hatte er einen kleinen Sonnenbrand auf der Nase, ein sauberes T-Shirt an und wirkte ausgeschlafen und frisch.

„Na, siehst du!" Remus klang milde und ließ sich die Pergamentrolle aushändigen. Er las sie konzentriert durch, während Peter sich in den Aufsatz vertiefte, den Remus gerade studiert hatte. Da flog die Tür zum Portraitloch auf und James und Sirius taumelten lachend ins Zimmer. Sie trugen Polohemden und verwaschene Jeanshosen. James war zerzaust wie immer, doch diesmal sah auch Sirius aus, als hätte er seit Wochen keinen Kamm mehr gesehen, so dass man die zwei gut hätte verwechseln können. Erst bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte man, dass Sirius etwas größer war und James eine schmale, unauffällige Brille trug.

Remus runzelte die Stirn, während Peter grinsend zu den beiden hinsah: „Na, wie war´s?"

„Fantastisch, Peter!" keuchte James und ließ sich auf eine Sessel fallen.

„Ihr musstet nachsitzen. Bei Sayers. Ihr habt einen echt komischen Humor." stellte Peter trocken fest. Sirius winkte ab: „Sayers ist ein Trottel. Er hat uns zu Hagrid geschickt. Er blickt einfach nicht, dass Nachsitzen bei Hagrid das absolut Stärkste ist."

Remus richtete sich auf und fixierte beide mit einem ernsten Blick. Nach einer Weile stöhnte Sirius auf: „Was, Moony? Komm schon, sag es! Du beißt dir doch schon seit fünf Minuten auf die Zunge!"

„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass es für euch eine Strafe sein sollte; eine Gelegenheit, darüber nachzudenken, was ihr getan habt und warum es mal wieder so verdammt falsch war!"

„Was heißt „verdammt falsch", Moony? Er hat es nicht anders verdient!"

„Wann wirst du es endlich verstehen, Sirius? In solchen Angelegenheiten steht es dir nicht zu, zu entscheiden, ob jemand etwas Falsches getan hat und ob er dafür eine Abreibung verdient hat! Du bist weder Vertrauensschüler noch Schulsprecher und schon gar kein Lehrer! Und du weißt auch, dass du immer zu hitzig reagierst. Also schreib dir endlich mal hinter die Ohren, dass du weder die rechtsprechende noch die ausführende Institution an dieser Schule bist!"

Sirius schnaubte ärgerlich und Remus wandte sich James zu: „Und du hast bereitwillig den Mitläufer gegeben! Es ging dich diesmal nicht das Geringste an, doch du konntest dich nicht heraushalten, hab ich Recht?"

„Natürlich ging es mich etwas an! Dieser hinterhältige Kerl hat schließlich meinen Freund angegriffen!" rief James empört.

„Die Grenze, die du zwischen angreifen und schief angucken ziehst, ist ziemlich schmal, findest du nicht? Mich erstaunt es immer wieder!"

„Ah, Mann, Moony! Derselbe Typ hat dich letzte Woche beleidigt; erinnerst du dich nicht?"

„Rosier?"

„Ja!"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Man erreicht keine Einigung, wenn man sich ständig gegenseitig angreift. Man kann Feuer nicht mit Feuer bekämpfen!"

„Erstens hörst du bitte auf mit deinen komischen Muggelsprichwörtern und zweitens will ich mich mit dem gar nicht einigen!" zischte Sirius wütend.

„Gut, Sirius! Genauso ist es richtig! Lasst uns unsere Schulzeit nur ja darauf verwenden, die effektivsten Techniken zu erlernen, um andere zu demütigen oder ihnen zu schaden!" sagte Remus sarkastisch, „Du bist nicht besser als Rosier, Wilkes oder Snape, weißt du das!"

Sirius fuhr auf und einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wollte er auf Remus losgehen, weswegen Peter, welcher bisher still zugehört hatte, sich vorsichtshalber zwischen die beiden stellte. Doch Sirius beruhigte sich wieder: „Du bist der Einzige, der so etwas zu mir sagen darf, Remus!"

„Nein, ich bin der Einzige, der so etwas überhaupt zu dir sagt, damit du endlich mal dein ach-so-geniales Hirn einschaltest und für sinnvollere Sachen benutzt, als für diese lästigen, halbherzigen Kämpfe mit dieser elenden Slytherinbande!"

„Du hältst mich für genial?" Sirius grinste. Er wollte sich nicht ernsthaft mit Remus streiten, doch dieser schüttelte unnachgiebig den Kopf: „Denk doch mal nach, Sirius! Die lachen sich doch scheckig über dich, wenn sie erfahren, dass du deswegen schon wieder eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt bekommen hast. Wenn du ihnen schon eurer tiefen Feindschaft zuliebe einen reinwürgen willst, dann könntest du es mal auf die Art versuchen, dass du dich als wesentlich besser hinstellst, als sie es sind. Du lässt dich ständig auf ihr Niveau herab, dabei könntest du mindestens einen halben Kopf über ihnen stehen und lachen!"

„Ach, Moony!" Sirius wusste nicht, was er darauf entgegnen sollte. Remus wandte sich James zu, welcherganz still geworden war:„James, dir brauche ich ja wohl gar nicht zu sagen, bei wem du deinen guten Eindruck, den du gerade letzte Woche so mühsam aufgebaut hast, beinahe wieder zerstört hast, oder!"  
James runzelte die Stirn: „Nur beinahe? Bist du sicher?"

„Ziemlich sicher! Du könntest deine Energie zur Abwechslung mal darauf konzentrieren, Lily auf sinnvollem Wege für dich zu gewinnen, statt Slytherins zu verhexen!"

„Aber ..."

„Ich weiß, dass dir das Spaß macht. Trotzdem ist es weder angebracht noch hilfreich noch schmückt es dich irgendwie!"

„Ja, ich wollte nicht sagen, dass es mir Spaß macht!" murrte James.

„Tut es das nicht?"

„Natürlich tut es das, aber darauf kam es diesmal nicht an! Diesmal sind sie einen Schritt zu weit gegangen!"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Es ist sehr leicht, bei dir einen Schritt zu weit zu gehen, James. Das sagte ich bereits! Vielleicht solltest du dir mal Gedanken darüber machen, ab wann man bei dir zu weit geht und wenn du dann gemerkt hast, dass das kein wirklich ernst zu nehmender Standard ist, solltest du deine Grenzen mal überdenken!"

James guckte ihn verärgert an, sagte aber nichts.

„Schön!" Sirius klopfte sich die Hände an der Hose ab, „Dann bedenke ich also meine Kompetenzen, James seine Grenzen und wenn wir wieder runtergekommen sind, behandelst du uns ja vielleicht nicht mehr wie kleine Kinder!"

Remus protestierte: „Ich hab euch nicht nach oben geschickt!"

„Ich möchte aber, dass es den Eindruck hat, damit dich alle für nicht ganz dicht halten! Komm, James!" Die beiden stolzierten nach oben und Remus erntete tatsächlich einige verständnislose, belustigte Blicke. Er seufzte und wandte sich wieder seinem Aufsatz zu.

„Na, bei Hagrid sind sie zwar davon gekommen, aber solange du hier bist, kann die Schulleitung davon ausgehen, dass die beiden trotzdem eine Strafpredigt erhalten!" sagte Peter und setzte sich wieder.

„Ja, toll, nicht!" Remus klang etwas grimmig.

„Du hast mal wieder die richtigen Worte gefunden!"

„Die finde ich doch immer! Das hier allerdings, Peter, ist Schwachsinn! Du kannst nicht einfach Wörter erfinden, wenn du den halben Text nicht verstehst! Oh, warte! Du hast sie gar nicht erfunden. Du hast sie falsch abgeschrieben! Lass mich raten, von wem! Wirklich, Peter! Abschreiben allein ist ja schon schlimm genug, aber sich dabei noch so dusslig anstellen, ist ja wohl so peinlich, dass man am besten gleich versuchen sollte, seine Aufgaben selbst zu machen, findest du nicht!"

„Ah, Remus! Was wird das heute? Rundumschlag?" Peter nahm ärgerlich seinen Aufsatz zurück.

„Wenn ihr euch aber auch alle so blöd anstellt!"

Neben Harry musste Remus so sehr lachen, dass ihm Tränen die Wangen herunter flossen: „Meine Güte, ich ... wusste ja nicht ..."

„Was? Dass Sie so grässlich sind?" vollendete Ron und Hermine sprang ihrem Lehrer sofort bei: „Er hat Recht bei allem, was er gesagt hat und er kann schließlich nichts dafür, dass es an ihm hängen bleibt, das zu sagen!"

Harry und Ron schüttelten fassungslos die Köpfe: „Ihr seid beide nicht ganz dicht!"

Sie hörten die letzten Sätze, die Remus und Peter sprachen nicht und sahen nur noch verschwommen, wie James und Sirius wieder versöhnlich in den Aufenthaltsraum zurückkehrten.

Dann wurden sie langsam, aber unnachgiebig zurückgezogen. Sie landeten im Kaminzimmer.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich: Haben Sie ihnen öfter solche Predigten gehalten?"

Remus schüttelte lachend den Kopf: „Irgendwann war das zum Glück nicht mehr nötig. Mir wären ja auch die Ideen ausgegangen."

„Wollen wir noch eine Erinnerung ausprobieren, bevor wir ins Bett gehen? Oh, Mann, ich muss aufpassen, dass ich nach den Dingern nicht süchtig werde!" Harry grinste.

„Allerdings!" sagte Remus wichtig, „Ich glaube, ich gehe aber lieber ins Bett!"

„Nein, ach bitte, kommen Sie mit! Ich möchte mir noch einmal eine Erinnerung anschauen, in denen Sie diese Dussel zusammenstauchen! Das ist so witzig!" Hermine sah ihn bittend an.

„Komm schon, geben Sie sich einen Ruck! Sie haben doch eh nichts Besseres vor!" meinte Ron.

„Ich könnte schlafen!"

„Ich sag ja: Nichts Besseres! Also, los!"

Wieder im Denkarium: „Wo sind wir? Es ist stockdunkel!" wisperte Hermine.

„Na, kommt gleich der Werwolf?" fragte Ron und Remus meinte: „Ich glaub nicht! Ich kenn das hier. Gleich ..."

„Ah!" Sie stöhnten alle gleichzeitig auf.

„Gleich geht irgendwo ein ziemlich helles Licht an!" vollendete Remus lachend.

„Wir sind in einem Wohnzimmer? Sieht nett aus hier!" Harry sah sich um. Das kleine Zimmer war vollgemüllt mit alten Besen, Putzsachen für diese, Kesseln, Kisten und Heften. Eine ausgeklappte Schlafcouch stand an der Wand. Auf ihr lagen bunte Decken und Kissen in einem fröhlichen Durcheinander und auf dem Fensterbrett türmten sich die verschiedensten Sachen und Figuren: kleine Quidditchspieler, die sich gegenseitig bedrohten, angeschlagene Porzellanhunde und eine verfilzte Stoffkatze, Bonbons, Pergamentrollen, Tintenfässer und Federkiele.

Der Kamin an der linken Seite war so klein, dass Harry nicht darin aufrecht stehen könnte und er war furchtbar dreckig und verrußt. Der Schreibtisch daneben wirkte ziemlich aufgeräumt. Hier lagen wichtig aussehende Papiere wie es schien ohne System, doch immerhin sorgfältig gestapelt. Ein kleiner, summender Pokal diente als Briefbeschwerer und ein Kaktus, der in unregelmäßigen Abständen einen Stachel verschoss, thronte auf einem Stapel alter, dicker Bücher. Auf dem Kaminsims in Augenhöhe standen eine Menge Bilderrahmen und auch an die Wand daneben waren Fotos geklebt.

„Da sind Bilder von meinen Eltern! Das Hochzeitsfoto!" Harry betrachtete das Bild, das er schon kannte, und dann die anderen.

Vier junge Männer furchtbar stolz mit ihren Abschlusszeugnissen in den Händen und ausgesprochen hässlichen Hüten auf dem Kopf; Lily Potter an einem vollgerümpelten Schreibtisch, wie sie dem Fotografen lachend mit einem Federkiel drohte; Peter mit einem unsicheren Grinsen auf einem riesigen Motorrad, das von Sirius gehalten wurde; im Rahmen daneben James und Sirius in einem Flur des Zaubereiministeriums.

„Aurorenzentrale." las Harry und drehte sich zu Remus um, „Die beiden waren Auroren? Das hab ich gar nicht gewusst! Und gefragt hab ich auch nie!"

Remus trat näher: „Sie haben die Ausbildung gemacht und schlossen als Beste ihres Jahrgangs ab. Lily hat auch im Ministerium gearbeitet; in der Zauberwesenbehörde. Sie hat für die Anerkennung von Werwölfen gekämpft. Gerechtigkeit war ihr immer am wichtigsten. Das Gesetz zum Verbot der Jagd auf registrierte Werwölfe hat sie mit ihrer Kollegin durchgeboxt. Ich war sozusagen in der Forschung tätig."

Er deutete auf das nächste Bild. Dort saß Remus, eingehüllt in einen riesigen Mantel und umgeben von aufgeschlagenen Büchern am Boden und kratzte sich ratlos am Kopf. Ab und an schaute er auf und grinste in die Kamera.

„Du wirst ohne Bücher auch nicht glücklich, oder?" fragte Harry und Remus lachte: „Nicht wirklich, nein!"

„Da bin ich!" sagte Harry mit zitternder Stimme. Ein kleiner, silberner Rahmen zeigte ihn als schlafenden Säugling in einem Bett, das voll gestopft war mit Kuscheltieren. Am Rand stand in einer kleinen, schwarzen Schrift geschrieben „Mein Patenkind".

Harry schluckte: „Wir sind hier bei Sirius?"

„Ja."

„O.K." Harry nickte langsam und betrachtete tief Luft holend einige weitere Bilder.

„Tut mir Leid, Leute, aber es geht los!" ließ sich Ron vernehmen. Harry und Remus drehten sich um.

„Ich wage zu behaupten, dass ihr euch wieder loslassen könnt!" stichelte Harry leicht lachend und dankbar, seine Gedanken etwas Fröhlicherem zuwenden zu können. Ron und Hermine, die sich noch immer an den Händen gehalten hatten, gingen verlegen einen Schritt auseinander.

Im Vorflur schloss jemand die Haustür auf.

„Komm rein, aber pass auf den Schirmständer auf! Da drin hockt irgend so ein Vieh. Im Dach wohnt auch schon wieder ein Guhl oder so was." Es schepperte ein bisschen und dann öffnete sich die Tür.

„Sirius, wie kannst du hier nur wohnen? Das ist ja sogar für mich zu klein!" Peters Stimme.

Sirius lachte sein typisches, bellendes Lachen und trat ein: „Ich find´s gemütlich!"

„Gemütlich wär´s, wenn du mal aufräumen würdest!" meinte Peter trocken. In dieser Erinnerung sah er dem heruntergekommenen, ungepflegten Mann, den sie in der Heulenden Hütte gesehen hatten, wesentlich ähnlicher. Er war kaum gewachsen, mehr in die Breite gegangen, hatte eine ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe und dunkle Ringe unter den Augen.

Sirius wirkte etwas schmal und als hätte er in letzter Zeit wenig geschlafen. Sein Haar war sorgfältig kurz geschnitten und seine Klamotten hingen schlaff an ihm herunter, doch sein warmes Lächeln und das Funkeln in seinen Augen waren ihm geblieben. Er warf seinen Mantel auf die Couch und bot Peter den Schreibtischstuhl und ein Glas Muggelbier an: „Das solltest du echt mal probieren; das kitzelt total witzig!"

Peter lehnte beides ab und stand etwas unsicher mitten im Zimmer. Sirius fläzte sich auf die Couch und sah ihn an: „O.K., kommen wir zur Sache! Ich habe einen Grund, dass ich dich hergebeten habe."

„Und der wäre?"

Sirius setzte sich aufrecht hin und stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie: „Du weißt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, oder, Wurmschwanz?"

Peter zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, sagte aber so locker wie möglich: „Natürlich!"

Sirius wand sich etwas, als ob es ihm arg schwer fiel, fort zu fahren.

„Ich ... ähm ... wann hast du Remus das letzte Mal gesehen?" fragte Sirius.

„Hm." Peter runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, „Ist schon etwas her. Er hat sich neulich mal per Eule gemeldet; das war Montag. Und besucht hat er mich vor ... Mann, das muss ja sechs Wochen her sein!" Peter machte ein erstauntes Gesicht und Sirius´ Blick wurde noch finsterer: „Hab ich mir beinahe gedacht."

„Was ist los? Habt ihr Zoff?"

Sirius grummelte etwas Unverständliches. Jetzt nahm Peter doch auf dem Schreibtischstuhl Platz und sah Sirius an: „Sag schon. Ich merke doch, dass was nicht stimmt. Außerdem war es schon komisch, dass er so Hals über Kopf ausgezogen ist."

„Ausgezogen?" fragte Harry und Remus zuckte anstelle einer Antwort erschrocken zusammen.

Sirius deutete auf eine kleine Reisetasche: „Ich hab immer noch Klamotten von ihm."

„Was?" Peter klang einigermaßen fassungslos, „Aber er ist vor zwei Monaten ausgezogen. Und es ist auch nicht so, als könnte Remus mit Geld um sich schmeißen, also wieso holt er seine Sachen nicht? Habt ihr euch gestritten? Oder hast du irgendwas ...?"

„Nein, verdammt noch mal!" fuhr Sirius auf, „Ich weiß ja, dass es schön einfach ist, zu glauben, dass ich mal wieder alles verbockt habe, aber so ist es nicht! Wir haben hier friedlich zusammen gelebt und plötzlich ist er wieder so komisch. Irgendwas ist passiert, doch er sagt mir nicht, was. Und dann zieht er von einem Tag auf den anderen aus und, jetzt rate mal: Natürlich hat er sich seitdem noch nicht gemeldet!"

„Weiß James, wo er ist?" fragte Peter.

„Keine Ahnung. Remus hat sich wohl mal bei ihm gemeldet. Nach Vollmond, um zu sagen, dass alles O.K. ist. Klasse, nicht!" Sirius ballte frustriert die Fäuste und atmete schwer, während Harry, Hermine, Ron und Remus beobachten konnten, dass es Peter tatsächlich ziemlich kalt ließ. Er sah verstohlen auf die Uhr und machte erst wieder ein betroffenes Gesicht, als Sirius zu ihm blickte.

„Was soll ich machen?"

„Wie wär´s, wenn du ihm schreibst?"

„Ich hab ihm schon zigmal getan, du Scherzkeks! Flubber kam immer zurück, ohne den Brief abgeliefert zu haben. Ich hab sogar schon Dumbledore gebeten, mir zu sagen, wo er ist und wenn er demnächst das sechste Mal nein sagt, gehe ich ins Ministerium."

„Wenn Remus sich nicht bei dir meldet, tut er das vielleicht auch nicht beim Ministerium." meinte Peter teilnahmslos.

„Unsinn! Wenn Remus sich nicht meldet, schicken die ihm ..." Sirius verstummte entsetzt.

„ ... die Werwolfjäger auf den Hals." vollendete Peter dumpf.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf: „Unsinn! Ich zwinge Dumbledore einfach, mir zu sagen, wo er ist!"

„Gute Idee." Peter räusperte sich: „Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, Sirius, aber ich habe heute Nacht noch einen Termin in Wales. Mach dir mal nicht allzu große Sorgen. Wenn jemand auf sich aufpassen kann, dann doch Remus!"

„Danke, Peter!" Sirius erhob sich und klopfte ihm zum Abschied fest auf den Rücken, „Mach´s gut!" Peter ging und Sirius sah sich etwas im Zimmer um. Er seufzte: „Wie oft muss man hier eigentlich noch sauber hexen!"

„Ach!" Er winkte ab und kniete sich vor den Kamin und flüsterte, den Zauberstab auf die Holzreste gerichtet: „Incendio!" Das Reisig entzündete sich und Sirius ging kurz hinaus, um noch etwas Holz zu holen.

„So, was war denn los?" Harry wandte sich an Remus, „Warum bist du damals ausgezogen?"

„Wir wussten gar nicht, dass Sie mal mit Sirius zusammen gewohnt haben." stellte Hermine fest. Remus zog die Schultern hoch: „Es hat verschiedene Gründe gegeben. Es war nicht wirklich die beste Zeit damals."

„Tolle Antwort!" sagte Harry sarkastisch, „So schön schwammig!" Er fing sich dafür einen strafenden Blick von Hermine ein, doch Remus reagierte nicht, sondern starrte finster ins Zimmer.

Plötzlich rauschte und funkte es und im Kamin erschien ein Kopf. Ein Mädchen mit dunkelblonden Haaren und blitzenden, blauen Augen blickte im Zimmer umher. Sie hatte einen breiten, lächelnden Mund und feine Sommersprossen auf der geraden Nase.

Schließlich rief sie: „Sirius?"

„Wer ist das?" fragten Ron und Harry gleichzeitig, doch Remus biss die Lippen zusammen und schwieg beharrlich.

Sirius trat wieder ein, setzte das Holz ab und zauberte sich schnell die Hände sauber.

„Zu faul, um einmal zum Waschbecken zu gehen!" lachte das Mädchen und Sirius grinste sie an: „Hallo, Süße!"

„Wie bitte?" Harry sah Remus durchdringend an. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und blickte unverwandt auf die Szene.

Sirius legte sich ein Kissen neben den Kamin und setzte sich: „Ich dachte, du kommst später!"

„Ich habe es ohne dich nicht mehr ausgehalten, weißt du!"

„Haha!"

„Naja, mir war langweilig. Ich hab noch so eine super trockene Recherche für die Kolumne nächste Woche zu machen und die möchte ich so lange wie möglich aufschieben."

„Welches Thema?" fragte Sirius und schenkte sich ein Glas Bier ein.

„Wieder diese Animagi. Keine Ahnung, was an denen so toll sein soll." Sie grinste und Sirius klopfte ihr einmal auf den Kopf: „Nicht so frech, meine Liebe!"

„Ist das Muggelbier?"

„Ja!"

„Krieg ich auch einen Schluck?"

„Bitte!" Sirius flößte ihr etwas Bier ein, wobei er eine Menge verkleckerte und beide mussten lachen.

„Sind die zwei zusammen?" fragte Harry etwas erbost, „Und warum hat mir das schon wieder kein Mensch erzählt!"

„Du könntest den Kamin auch mal wieder sauber hexen! Ich bin voller Ruß. Wahrscheinlich muss ich gleich noch mal duschen!"

„Du kannst ja dich sauber hexen, wenn du aussteigst!"

Das Mädchen seufzte über Sirius´ Faulheit und fragte: „Was gibt es denn Neues von Lil und James? Und von dem kleinen Süßen?"

„Er kann jetzt „Muni" sagen und Peter hatte beim letzten Babysitterdienst arg Ärger mit ihm. Der Arme hat die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan!" Beide lachten mitleidig, doch in Harry zog sich alles zusammen. Der Gedanke, dass dieser Verräter allein mit ihm in einem Haus gewesen war und dass er ihn wahrscheinlich auf den Armen herum getragen hatte, machte ihn krank. Er schauderte und musste tief durchatmen.

„Und, geht es den beiden denn gut? Nach dem letzten Angriff war Lily doch so außer sich!"

„Sie sind die Besten! Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne sie machen würde! Ich habe ein bisschen Angst um sie! Es ist doch echt lächerlich, Meghan! Wir treffen uns hier und schnacken und reden über Bier und den Kleinen ... Weißt du, was wir heute Morgen im Ministerium gemacht haben? Zwei Todesser umgebracht!" Sirius drückte sich die Faust an die Stirn und stöhnte, „Es ist ... ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll! Wir können nur so viele Leute wie möglich warnen und verstecken und hoffen, dass uns niemand findet, bevor wir in der Lage sind, uns zu verteidigen!"

„Ihr habt ...?" Meghan verstummte kurz. Dann: „Soll ich zu dir kommen?"

„Das musst du nicht. Dann wirst du auch noch viel dreckiger." wehrte Sirius ab, doch seine Augen sagten eindeutig etwas anderes.

„Ich bin gleich bei dir!" Ihr Kopf verschwand und Sirius rückte einen Schritt weg. Kaum eine Minute später rumpelte es und Meghan purzelte keuchend und prustend aus dem Kamin heraus.

„Oh, ist das eklig!" Sie schüttelte sich und wandte sich dann Sirius zu, „Hey!" Sie legte beide Arme um ihn und Sirius drückte sich an sie. Er schloss die Augen und bettete seinen schweren Kopf auf Meghans Schulter. Sie strich ihm vorsichtig über die Haare und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Ich musste den Fluch zum Glück nicht ausführen. Moody hat es getan, aber James und ich haben zugesehen. Und wir haben sie dann weggebracht. Du weißt ja, dass Moody nur tötet, wenn er keinen anderen Weg mehr sieht. Die beiden sollten nicht nach Askaban. Sie sind verhört worden. Sie haben ... Kanntest du die Prewetts? Gideon und Fabian?"

Meghan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie haben sie umgebracht! Nicht allein. Sie und drei weitere Todesser, doch die anderen drei sind entkommen. Die zwei wurden versteinert und so konnten wir sie ergreifen. Sie ... ."

„Du warst dabei? Wurdest du verletzt?" Meghan schob ihn von sich und betrachtete ihn auf der Suche nach Verletzungen. Sirius winkte ab: „Mir ist nichts passiert. Ich konnte den, der mich angegriffen hat, schocken. James hat eins auf den Kopf bekommen, aber ihm war nicht mal schwindelig."

Meghan sah ihn schweigend an und strich ihm noch einmal zärtlich über die Wange. Sirius blickte sie von unten herauf an. Es knisterte eindeutig zwischen den beiden, doch dann zog Sirius sich ein Stückchen zurück und Meghan lehnte sich gegen die Kachelwand: „Seit wann bist du so zurückhaltend?" Sie klang amüsiert und herausfordernd.

Sirius sah sie an: „Du hast jetzt einen Freund."

„Den du nicht mal kennst. Außerdem waren wir zuerst da. Und jetzt komm her und küss mich. Das wird uns beiden gut tun!" Sie nahm ihn an beiden Händen, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. Sirius zögerte keine Sekunde, legte ihr die Hände auf die Wangen und erwiderte ihren Kuss.

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch, aber Remus verzog keine Miene.

Sirius und Meghan lösten sich wieder voneinander und Sirius sagte lächelnd: „Das erinnert mich an früher; an die Schule. Das hatten wir es noch schön." Sein Blick wurde finster: „Jetzt ist die ganze Welt eine einzige Gefahr und niemand traut mehr niemandem!"

„Du traust mir!"

„Ja, dir traue ich!" Sirius sagte das in einem so seltsamen Ton, dass Meghan sofort nachhakte: „Wem denn nicht?"

Sirius sah sie an und überlegte anscheinend einen Augenblick, ob er es ihr sagen sollte. Dann flüsterte er: „Remus."

Harry, Hermine und Ron fuhren herum und Remus stöhnte auf.

„Remus? Was ist das für ein Schwachsinn, Sirius Black! Wenn du irgendeinem Menschen auf der Welt vertrauen kannst, dann Remus! Er würde für euch sterben; das weißt du!"

„Ja, Remus, aber was ist mit dem Werwolf in ihm! Kann er den kontrollieren? Nein! Und wir wissen, dass viele Werwölfe zu Voldemort übergelaufen sind. Er schafft es, sie zu erreichen und sie für sich zu gewinnen. Remus ist gefährdet und ... Ich weiß nicht ..." Sirius hatte arge Probleme, die richtigen Worte zu finden, doch Meghan wartete geduldig, „Er ist einfach ausgezogen und hat nicht erklärt, warum. Ich weiß, dass Remus kein Mensch ist, der anderen was vorjammert und so, aber vor mir braucht er doch keine Geheimnisse haben! Offensichtlich hat er die aber doch! Er geht weg und sagt mir nicht wohin. Er trifft irgendwelche Leute, die ich nicht kenne. Irgendwann wollte er nicht mehr rüber und Lily, James und Harry besuchen. Er hat sich so abgekapselt ..."

Meghan runzelte die Stirn: „Und du meinst, dass dahinter ein dunkles Geheimnis steckt?"

„Sag das nicht so ironisch!" fuhr Sirius leicht auf, „Und, ja! Verdammt, wie soll ich denn wissen, ob er nicht schon lange zu den Todessern übergelaufen ist, wenn ich wochenlang nichts von ihm höre?"

„Er könnte genauso gut tot sein!" flüsterte Meghan kaum hörbar und Sirius starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Ja." sagte er dann heiser, „Und was mache ich dann?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck war so verzweifelt, dass es Harry richtig weh tat.

Sirius seufzte und machte eine ausholende Handbewegung: „Ich bin so müde! Ich bin diesen ganzen Kram so leid! Ich mache mir Sorgen um so ziemlich jeden! Ich schaue aus dem Fenster, sehe rüber zu Lily und James und dem Kleinen und frage mich, ob sie morgen früh noch da sein werden, um mit mir zu frühstücken, bevor wir zur Arbeit fliegen! Ich denke an Remus und wünsche mir einerseits, dass er wiederkommt und andererseits, dass er sich von mir und Lily und James so weit wie möglich fernhält, wenn er einfach eine Gefahr für uns bedeutet! Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch aushalten soll!"

Meghan verzog mitleidig das Gesicht und Sirius trank hastig noch einen Schluck.

„Ich glaube, ich setze mich jetzt mal meinen Bericht für morgen. Und du dich an deinen Artikel, meine Liebe!"

„Ich könnte auch hier schlafen." schlug Meghan mit übertrieben harmloser Stimme vor.

Sirius sah sie lange und nachdenklich an. Er seufzte: „Wohnst du nicht schon mit ihm zusammen?"

„Er ist die ganze Woche nicht da."

Sirius nickte, strich sich die Haare zurück und stand dann auf: „Du hast noch eine Zahnbürste im Bad und kannst von mir ein Schlafshirt haben." Er reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Meghan bürstete sich ein wenig halbherzig an den Klamotten herum.

Da verschwamm das Bild und Harry, Ron, Hermine und Remus wurden zurück in die Wirklichkeit gesogen.

Als sie leicht keuchend und über die Maßen irritiert wieder im Kaminzimmer standen, ging Harry ohne Umschweife auf Remus los: „Was sollte das jetzt schon wieder? Nie, NIE wird mir erzählt, was ... .Warum wusste ich jetzt schon wieder nichts von diesem Mädchen? Du kennst sie doch? Wer ist sie? Wie war sie so? Lebt sie noch? Wo ist sie jetzt? Wieso bist du so plötzlich bei Sirius ausgezogen? Wie konnte er so einen Verdacht gegen dich haben?"

Remus fuhr zu ihm herum: „Ich weiß, dass du dir nicht vorstellen kannst, dass Menschen Gründe dafür haben, etwas zu verschweigen! Du glaubst auch, dass sich alles nur um dich dreht und du das Recht hast, alles zu erfahren! Aber das hast du verdammt noch mal nicht! Das ist etwas, das dich nichts angeht und das wirst du gefälligst akzeptieren!"

„Sirius meinte anscheinend, dass ich das durchaus erfahren darf, sonst hätte er es wohl kaum ins Denkarium getan!" schrie Harry zurück.

„Ich bin nicht Sirius!" brüllte Remus und schlug mit beiden Fäusten auf die Tischplatte, „Ich bin nicht Sirius und ich habe oft nicht verstanden, was in seinem Kopf vorging! Und da ..." Er brach ab und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. „ ... und da Sirius tot ist, werden wir nie erfahren, was er mit dieser Szene bezweckt hat UND JETZT RAUS!"

Harry starrte Remus außer sich vor Zorn an, doch Remus funkelte genauso wütend zurück. Ron nahm Harry am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer. Hermine ging eilig hinter her und schloss die Tür.


	18. Eine Erklärung und neue Verbündete

**Eine Erklärung und neue Verbündete **

Harry lag die ganze Nacht wach und grübelte darüber nach, was Remus so aufgebracht haben könnte. Ron hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt und Hermines harmloses „Keine Ahnung!" klang verdammt nach „Ich habe einen Verdacht, den ich dir aber nicht mitteile!".

Harry stöhnte frustriert. Sie hatten sich doch so gut verstanden. Es tat ihm richtig weh, zu wissen, dass er sich mit Remus zerstritten hatte.  
Vielleicht würde er ja morgen wieder mit sich reden lassen, hoffte Harry.

Nach dem Frühstück gab es allerdings erst einmal Besuch. Kingsley hatte zu einer offiziellen Ordensversammlung geladen, bei der unter anderem neue Mitglieder aufgenommen werden sollten. Lee Jordan stand mit breitem Grinsen in der Eingangshalle: „Hey!"

„Nein! NEIN! Erwachsene Zauberer, die mit der Schule fertig sind, verdammt noch mal!" rief Ron, „Das hat Professor Lupin letztes Jahr gesagt!"

„Beruhige dich, Ronnie! Ich bin es nicht. Mein großer Bruder wird aufgenommen. Er hat bis jetzt in Deutschland gearbeitet. Die haben da echt krasse Fortschritte in der Fluchforschung gemacht."

„Kennen wir deinen Bruder? Und sind eure Eltern auch hier?"

„Er war mit Hogwarts fertig, bevor wir eingeschult wurden." sagte Jordan, „Unsere Eltern sind zu Hause geblieben. Und da ist er: Der Mann der Stunde!"

Ein großer, schwarzer Kerl mit ebenso wirrem Haar, wie das seines Bruders, das er allerdings sorgsam in einen Zopf gezwungen hatte, kam auf sie zu. Seine Augen leuchteten hellblau und seine weißen Zähne blitzten: „Hi! Lees kleine Freunde aus der Schule?"

„Ich werd dem gleich, „kleine Freunde"!" knurrte Ron und zwang sich zu einem Grinsen, „Hi!"

„Du bist eindeutig Ron. Na, von den Zwillingen unterscheidest du dich aber ganz schön. Ist aber nur gut für dich. Die beiden werden später sicher mal ordentlich an Gewicht zulegen!"

Rons Grinsen wurde echt und er schüttelte Lees Bruder kräftig die Hand: „Hast du ihnen das auch schon gesagt?"

Der junge Mann lachte: „Das hebe ich mir für eine besondere Gelegenheit auf. Du bist sicher Hermine Granger. Klügstes Mädchen der ganzen Schule, eindeutig auch das hübscheste, und Schulsprecherin."

„Ja." Hermine wurde tatsächlich etwas rot.

„River Jordan. Es begeistert mich, dich endlich kennen zu lernen!" Er küsste Hermines Hand und sie lächelte, „Und noch so eine Schönheit! Ginny Weasley!"

„Und wem sehe ich ähnlich?"

River lachte tief und kehlig: „Eindeutig nicht den Zwillingen, meine Liebe!" Auch Ginny bekam einen Handkuss.

„Und da ist ja auch Harry. Hi! Du siehst ziemlich normal aus!"

„Was?" Harry lachte, „Wieso sollte ich nicht normal aussehen?"

„Ich meine, für jemanden, von dem die ganze Welt spricht. Gut so!" River drückte seine Hand so fest, dass es wehtat.

„Remus, mein Freund!" River ging an ihnen vorbei zur Treppe, die Remus gerade herunterstieg. Er schlug ihm kräftig auf die Schulter, „Was macht das Tier?"

Remus verzog grimmig lächelnd die Lippen: „Dem geht es bestens, danke, River!"

„Lee! Endlich!" Die Zwillinge flogen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Stufen herunter und landeten unsanft vor ihrem Freund. Sie erdrückten ihn beinahe in ihrer Umarmung und wandten sich dann River zu: „Nett, dich wieder zu sehen!"

„Die Teufelsbrut! Alles klar?"

„Klar!"

Harry hatte währenddessen Remus aufmerksam und herausfordernd angesehen. Doch er hatte nicht reagiert. Er hatte ihm ganz freundlich einen guten Morgen gewünscht, ihn aber seitdem nicht mehr angesehen.

„So, ihr vier!" Mrs. Weasley stapfte mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen auf sie zu, „Ihr setzt euch jetzt an eure Hausaufgaben und wenn ihr mir hoch und heilig versprecht, dass ihr das Arbeitszimmer nicht verlasst, dann muss ich euch nicht mal einsperren! Ist damit alles klar zwischen uns?"

„Ja, Mum!"

„Ja, Mrs. Weasley!"

„Gut, dann viel Erfolg!"

Etwas mürrisch verzogen sie sich in eines der Arbeitszimmer und breiteten ihre Schulsachen auf den Tischen aus.

„Und, was habt ihr zu tun?"

„Wir haben unsere Kurswahlzettel mittlerweile abgeschickt und jetzt haben wir so Multiple-Choice-Tests für einige Kurse bekommen." Ron zeigte Ginny einen Zettel.

„Sieht fies aus."

„Was machst du, Ginny?" Harry beugte sich über ihre Notizen.

„Ach, eine Wiederholung in Verwandlung. Tiere in Gegenstände und wieder zurück."

„Ah, „Feraverto"!" lachte Ron, „Das vergesse ich nie!"

Sie arbeiteten eine Weile bis Hermine beschloss, sie bräuchten eine Pause. Dummerweise hatten sie nicht daran gedacht, sich etwas zu essen oder zu trinken mitzunehmen.

„Tja, wenn wir das Zimmer verlassen, jagt Mum uns in die Luft!"

„Wir müssten irgendwie auf uns aufmerksam machen!" überlegte Harry.

„Wir könnten irgendwas sprengen!" schlug Ginny breit grinsend vor und Ron strahlte: „Gute Idee! Wartet mal, ich hab letztens was von den Zwillingen bekommen." Er kramte in seiner Schultasche und förderte ein paar bunte, birnenförmige Dinger hervor, die in seiner Hand lagen wie schwere Steine.

„Was ist das?" fragte Hermine misstrauisch, während Harry eines davon genauer unter die Lupe nahm.

„Gehört zum Feuerwerk-Sortiment. So ähnlich wie diese Muggelknaller, aber lauter, bunter und sehr viel cooler! Wir schmeißen davon einfach ein paar auf den Boden. Hier!"

Er verteilte die Knaller. Gleichzeitig warfen sie sie auf den Boden. Harrys zersprang mit einem durchdringenden Heulton und versprühte grüne und gelbe Funken. Ginnys knatterte wie ein Lastkraftwagen und als er zerplatzte, hüllte er sich in hübsche, lilafarbene Wolken. Rons Knaller quietschte in unregelmäßigen Abständen und sorgte für einen undurchdringlichen blauen Dunst und Hermines knallte einmal laut und zerstob dann rote und orangene Schwaden.

Alle zusammen machten einen fürchterlichen Krach und das Zimmer war bald in Funkenflug und Nebelschwaden eingehüllt. Sie husteten und hielten sich die Ohren zu, da die Knaller nicht sofort verstummten. Und nur wenige Sekunden später flog die Tür auf: „Was ist hier los?"

„Hi, Mum!" Ron lächelte in ungefähre Richtung der Tür, da sie aufgrund des Qualms nicht wirklich etwas sehen konnten, und wedelte ein bisschen in der Luft.

„Was soll das? Seid ihr verletzt?"

„Nein, uns geht´s gut, aber wir haben Hunger!"

„WIE BITTE!" Nun, da sich der Rauch legte, konnten sie statt nur ihre verärgerte Stimme zu hören auch Mrs. Weasleys entrüstetes Gesicht sehen. Direkt neben dem ihres Mannes, Tonks´, Remus´ und Kingsleys.

Tonks grinste: „Cooler Effekt, Leute, aber warnt uns das nächste Mal vor! Wir dachten schon, ihr werdet angegriffen!" Sie, Kingsley und Mr. Weasley verzogen sich wieder. Remus sah sie tadelnd an, sagte aber nichts.

Mrs. Weasley schnappte nach Luft, fuchtelte mit den Armen, prustete und stampfte dann mit dem Fuß auf: „Einmal noch ... ein einziges Mal ... und ihr werdet euch wünschen, ihr wäret den ganzen Sommer über an der Schule geblieben und jetzt nicht in meiner Nähe! Wenn ihr das nächste Mal auch nur die allerkleinste Kleinigkeit anstellt, werdet ihr das bis an euer Lebensende bereuen, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt!"

Betreten nickten sie und dann rauschte Mrs. Weasley davon.

„Na, toll! Jetzt bleibt allesan mir hängen!" stellte Remus fest und Ginny lächelte ihn an: „Machen Sie uns was zu Essen?"

„Folgt mir!"

Sie gingen in die Küche und Harry zermarterte sein Hirn nach Worten, die er, vorsichtig wohlgemerkt, an Remus richten könnte.

„So, sieht ein bisschen dürftig aus. Molly ist nicht zum Einkaufen gekommen. Ein bisschen Käse ... Brot ... Ananas. Wie wäre es mit Hawaii-Toast und einem Salat?"

„Klingt gut."

Ginny half bereitwillig, da sie sich ja mittlerweile mit Salat auskannte. Harry stellte sich zögerlich neben Remus: „Remus, könnten wir ..."

„Nein! Hier, nimm mal den Schinken!"

„Aber ..."

„Harry." Seine Lippen umspielte ein unechtes Lächeln und seine Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig, „Ich möchte mich nicht mit dir streiten. Ich bitte dich, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen."

Harry machte den Mund noch einmal auf, doch dann sah er Remus Blick. Er war nicht abweisend, wie Harry erwartet hatte, sondern verletzt und geradezu flehend.

„O.K."

Nach den leckeren Toasts von Remus und dem etwas eigenwilligen Salat von Ginny gingen die vier zurück ins Arbeitszimmer.

„Hermine, hilfst du mir mal mit dem ...?"

„Später. Ich habe noch etwas vor. Jungs, kommt mal." Sie ging zu einem der Tische und nahm vorsichtig das dort liegende Tuch weg. Darunter stand das Denkarium.

„Sag mal, bist du noch ganz dicht! Du kannst doch nicht einfach an meine Sachen gehen!" rief Harry erbost aus. Hermine hob die Hände: „Tut mir Leid ... aber es war wichtig! Ich wollte nur helfen!"

„Wobei helfen? Was habe ich denn deiner Meinung nach schon wieder für ein Problem?"

Hermine zog den Kopf ein und Ron stand auf und trat neben Harry: „Hey, sie hat´s bestimmt nur gut gemeint!"

„Also, ich dachte ... es geht um Professor Lupin. Ich wollte wissen, warum er gestern so ausgerastet ist."

„Und da klaust du einfach mein Denkarium? Das Denkarium, das Sirius für mich gemacht hat? Allein für mich!" schrie Harry und sah aus, als wollte er auf Hermine losgehen, weswegen Ron ihn am Arm festhielt.

„Was ist denn ein Denkarium?" fragte Ginny dazwischen, wurde aber komplett ignoriert.

„Ach, Harry, Mann! Ich dachte, Professor Lupin wäre wichtig für dich und du würdest vielleicht gern den Grund erfahren, aus welchem er dich anschreit!" Hermine wurde nun ihrerseits etwas ärgerlich, „Manchmal muss man so etwas tun!"

„Was? Persönliche Sachen klauen?" fragte Ron zweifelnd.

„Ja!" sagte Hermine bestimmt, „Man muss das tun, was die Freunde brauchen, nicht das, was sie wollen! Und dass der arme Professor mal wieder völlig überfordert ist, ist ja wohl nicht zu übersehen!"

„Also, ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich vielleicht im Denkarium den Grund finde, der ihn so reagieren lässt. Ich habe ein wenig über Denkarien gelesen und herausgefunden, wie man sie benutzt."

„Wie benutzt? Man schaut doch nur rein und guckt, was kommt!" meinte Ron.

„Also", Hermine wurde eifrig, wie immer, wenn sie den Jungs etwas erklären wollte, „Also, man kann Denkarien durchaus steuern. Man kann, wenn man davor steht, die Schale berühren und sagen: Erinnerung mit den Rumtreibern und Snape auf dem Schulgelände bei der Peitschenden Weide. Und dann wird man vom Denkarium dorthin geschickt."

„Ja, die Erinnerung kannten wir aber schon. Wie hast du etwas gefunden, das du noch nicht kennst?" fragte Ron, woraufhin Hermine ihn anstrahlte: „Das ist genau der Punkt! Mehr oder weniger auf gut Glück. Ich habe gefragt, ob es etwas gibt, das Professor Lupins Verhalten erklärt, doch das war zu allgemein. Dann habe ich mir überlegt, dass es auf jeden Fall mit Sirius´ Misstrauen zu tun hat."

„Und das hat was gebracht?" brummte Harry und machte sich von Ron los.

„Der Spur bin ich nachgegangen und die eine Erinnerung mit Sirius, Professor Lupin und deinen Eltern erklärt eine ganze Menge. Und das wollte ich euch zeigen. Kommt ihr?"

„Leute, worum geht es?" Jetzt wollte sich Ginny nicht abwimmeln lassen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du mitdarfst!" meinte Ron unfreundlicher als er eigentlich beabsichtigt.

„Wann fängst du endlich an, mich ernst zu nehmen, verdammt noch mal!" brüllte Ginny, „Ich habe im meinem ersten Jahr verdammt viel durch gemacht und habe mich im zweiten und dritten genauso um Harry geängstigt wie ihr! Und letztes Jahr bin ich mit euch ins Ministerium geflogen und habe Qualen und Ängste ausgestanden und gekämpft und gelitten! Meinst du, ich hab das zum Spaß gemacht? Just for fun, weil ich nichts Besseres zu tun habe?"

„Hey, komm mal wieder runter! Es tut mir Leid!" murmelte Ron.

„Also, WENN wir jetzt ins Denkarium gehen, dann kann Ginny mitkommen! Gerne, sogar! Ich würde mich freuen!" sagte Harry warm und Ginny wurde rot.

„Harry, sei bitte nicht mehr böse auf mich und glaub mir: Das möchtest du wissen!" sagte Hermine. Harry raffte sich auf: „O.K., dann los!"

„Ähm, erklärt ihr mir erst mal, was das ist? Bitte?" Ginny sah etwas unsicher aus.

„Da drin sind Erinnerungen, Ginny! Erinnerungen von Sirius und teilweise auch von Professor Lupin. Sie haben sie für Harry aufgehoben und wenn man sich jetzt über die Schale beugt, dann wird man dort hinein gesogen. Es tut nicht weh und es ist auch überhaupt nicht gefährlich, denn da drin kann einem gar nichts passieren." erklärte Ron eifrig und versöhnlich.

„O.K., aber verlieren wir uns nicht darin?"

„Nicht, wenn wir uns an den Händen halten. Kommt!" Harry nahm die Mädchen an die Hände und Ron vervollständigte den Kreis.

„Halt dich ruhig an mir fest, wenn du Angst hast!" flüsterte Harry Ginny zu und stellte fest, dass es sich ziemlich schön anfühlte, ihre Hand zu halten.

„Ich übernehme die Führung." sagte Hermine und die anderen nickten angespannt. Sie lächelte kurz in die kleines Runde und sagte dann laut und deutlich: „Abendessen bei Lily und James Potter!" Harry drückte unwillkürlich ihre Hand. Da konnte er sich ja auf etwas gefasst machen. Sie lauschten noch einen Augenblick in die Stille und dann wurden sie in die Vergangenheit gesogen.

Sie landeten in einem Flur, der bis auf die drei Besen im Schirmständer und der braunen, dösenden Eule auf der Stange ziemlich normal aussah.

Natürlich bewegten sich die Bilder mit der Londoner Innenstadt, den englischen Landschaften und der Winkelgasse. Doch die Wände sahen eindeutig aus wie von Laienhand gestrichen; in fröhlicher Farbe in verschiedenen Farbtiefen mit einigen Nasen und Flecken. Der Teppich war ebenfalls selbst verlegt und zurechtgeschnitten und passte nicht wirklich zur Wandfarbe. An der Decke hing ein Lampenschirm, den Ron lachend mit „Naja, Moderne Kunst, nicht?" betitelte und der den ganzen Flur und die schmale Treppe, die sich an der rechten Wand hochzog, in ein grelles Licht tauchte. Die Tür auf der rechten Seite war geschlossen, doch die am Ende des Flures stand offen.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte Ginny, die vor lauter Staunen den Mund gar nicht mehr zubekam. Harry sah sich neugierig um, dann zuckte er erschrocken zusammen.

„Sirius Black! Wenn du noch einmal an meinen Kuchen gehst, dann hex ich dir einen Maulkorb an; ich schwör´s!" Eine wütende Frauenstimme durchzog die Stille. Es folgte ein Klappern und Sirius´ bellendes Lachen: „James hat mir letztens schon einen verpasst inklusive Hundezwinger. Er fand das tierisch witzig!"

Und im nächsten Moment kam Sirius aus der Küche und trug eine dampfende Schüssel in einen Raum, welcher links vom Flur abging. Er schnupperte genüsslich und grinste. Jemand schlich die Treppe herunter. Alle vier zuckten zusammen, als James Potter so unvermittelt an ihnen vorbei und dabei ein bisschen durch Ron durchging.

„Lil, er schläft jetzt! Tatze, sei mal ein bisschen leiser! Wenn er das nächste Mal schreit, darfst du nämlich hochgehen!" Er verschwand in der Küche und kurz darauf kam Lily in den Flur. Sie trug zwei große, gläserne Krüge mit orangefarbenen Saft und vielen Eiswürfeln.

Vorsichtig balancierte sie die Kannen, die recht schwer zu sein schienen, ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer.

„So, haben wir alles?"

„Sieht ganz so aus! Setz dich, mein Schatz!" James küsste sich sacht auf die Wange und schob ihr einen Stuhl zurecht. Lily lächelte erfreut und Sirius ließ ein Räuspern hören, dass verdächtig nach „Kleiner Schleimer!" klang.

Harry und seine Freunde betraten nun die Stube, in der James, Lily und Sirius zu essen begannen. Der Esstisch war ein ausgezogener, an vielen Ecken angeschlagener Holztisch mit fröhlich bunter Tischdecke. An ihm standen fünf Stühle aus verschiedenen Garnituren, aber mit zur Tischdecke passenden Polstern. Die Wand dahinter zierte ein großer, wuchtiger Holzschrank. Die rechte Wand war zugekleistert mit Fotos.

Wenn sie links weiter ins Zimmer hineinblickten, sahen sie in der rechten Ecke einen großen schönen Kamin mit roten und schwarzen Steinen. Vor ihm standen Sessel und Couchen in dezentem Muster. An der linken Wand stand ein Regal, das sicher durch Magie festgehalten wurde, da es sonst wohl unter dem Gewicht der vielen Bücher zusammengekracht wäre. Schließlich gab es in der hinteren Wand noch ein Fenster, vor das hübsche Vorhänge gezogen waren.

Harry jagte es einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken. Das hier war das Haus seiner Eltern! Hier war er aufgewachsen! Naja, ein bisschen jedenfalls. Gerade eben lag er oben als Baby im Bett und schlief. Zu dumm, dass er nicht hochgehen und sich anschauen konnte.

Dann betrachteten sie sich die Bilder und Fotos. Es waren einige unbewegliche Muggelfotos zu sehen: Lily als kleines Mädchen mit Zöpfchen und Söckchen neben ihren Eltern, die stolz in die Kamera lachten; Lily auf einer Schaukel und ihr Vater gab ihr Anschwung (Ron fand es ziemlich verwirrend, dass Schaukel samt Mädchen einfach in der Luft hingen) und Lily umringt von Freundinnen vor einem pinkfarbenen Geburtstagskuchen.

Auf den Zaubererbildern war der kleine James abgebildet: mit Zahnlücke und wildestem Haarschopf; heulend und wütend tretend auf einem verzaubertem Schaukelpferd, welches genervt die Augen verdrehte; lachend und winkend mit seinem Eltern vor dem Hogwarts-Express.

James und Lily beim Kochen (ein Topf qualmte und wackelte bedenklich); die zwei, Remus und Peter bei einem Gesellschaftsspiel, das an „Mensch-ärger-dich-nicht" erinnerte; James mit Harry und Sirius, wie sie mit Schokofröschen spielten; James, Sirius, Peter und zwei ihm fremde junge Männer mit selbst gebastelten Angeln in den Händen und bis auf die Knochen durchnässt; Lily in einem wehenden Kleid im Garten, wie sie Harry in den Schlaf wiegte.

Harry schluckte und wischte eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Es war unheimlich schön, sich selbst und seine Eltern so zu sehen. So glücklich. Ginny legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und Harry lächelte sie an.

Da knallte es plötzlich im Kamin und eine Staubwolke vernebelte den Raum.

„N´Abend, Peter!" rief Sirius hustend und wedelte mit den Armen.

„Hallo, Leute! Bin ich zu spät?"

„Du kommst gerade richtig, Peter! Setz dich und greif zu!" sagte Lily freundlich.

„Ich könnt ihm an die Kehle gehen! Oh, wenn ich es doch nur wirklich könnte!" presste Harry hervor, „Seht, wie sie ihn begrüßen und wie sie sich freuen und was tut er?" Er ballte die Fäuste und atmete schwer. Ron tätschelte ihm besänftigend den Arm und Hermine sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Ist das ...?" fragte Ginny leise und Harry nickte grimmig: „Der Verräter! Er hat meine Eltern verraten, Sirius nach Askaban gebracht, 12 Muggel in der Luft zerfetzt und er ist wieder zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt. Er hat sich für ihn die Hand abgehackt und er mich verletzt!"

Die anderen schwiegen betroffen, während am Tisch ein lockeres Gespräch dahinplätscherte. Lily fragte Peter nach seiner Arbeit und nach einem Mädchen namens Shelley; offensichtlich seine Freundin. Warum ist sie heute nicht mitgekommen? Geht es Peters Mutter wieder besser nach der schweren Grippe? Es war eine harmlose Unterhaltung unter Freunden. Währenddessen sahen Sirius und James ernster aus. Sirius redete heftig auf James ein und dieser schüttelte häufig den Kopf.

„Wurmschwanz, hör mal zu!" rief Sirius schließlich und ignorierte James, der ihn am Ellenbogen packte und deutlich „Nein!" zischte.

„Was gibt es, Tatze?" fragte Peter.

„Das frage ich dich! Was zum Henker ist mit Remus los? Du weißt doch was!" Sirius sah ihn angriffslustig an. Peter zögerte. Er überlegte offensichtlich, was er antworten sollte und Harry schwor sich, dass er überlegte, ob er etwas Fieses sagen sollte.

„Peter, es ist doch alles in Ordnung mit ihm, oder?" fragte Lily nun besorgt, „Ich meine, niemand hat es im Moment leicht und Remus hat keinen Job, aber er ist doch nicht Gefahr. Oder?"

Peter seufzte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl wie für einen dramatischen Auftritt zurück: „Kommt drauf an. Ich finde es ja schon länger merkwürdig, dass er darauf besteht, an Vollmond keine Hilfe mehr zu brauchen."

„Hör auf hier rumzuschwafeln!" sagte Sirius zornig, „Das finden wir selber merkwürdig!"

Peter schüttelte den Kopf und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Nun meldete sich James zu Wort: „Ich finde das nicht fair! Er ist nicht hier, um sich zu verteidigen!"

„Aber wenn er in Gefahr schwebt?" warf Lily ein, „Peter, wenn du etwas weißt, darfst du uns das auf keinen Fall verschweigen! Vielleicht brauchte er Hilfe!"

„Vielleicht brauchen wir die!" sagte Sirius düster, weswegen James ihn wütend anfunkelte: „Du hörst sofort auf, so von ihm zu sprechen oder ich werf dich raus!"

„Nur, weil du deine Augen so schön verschließen kannst, heißt das nicht ..." begann Sirius, doch James unterbrach ihn: „Von wegen! DU bist geradezu fanatisch bei der Suche nach irgendeinem Fehler, wo es verdammt noch mal keinen gibt und ..."

„Er geht in die Nokturngasse!" Auf Peters Einwurf hin verstummten er. Drei Köpfe richteten sich auf ihn und Sirius warf die Hände in die Luft: „Was habe ich gesagt?"

„Halt die Klappe!" fuhr James ihn an, „Woher weißt du das Peter?"

„Weil ich letztens in der Winkelgasse war und er dort den Eingang benutzt hat. Und ..."

„Und was?" rief Sirius.

„Ich glaube, ich habe auch deinen Bruder da gesehen!" Peters Worte hingen schwer in der Luft. Sirius stand der Mund offen. Dann sagte er bitter: „Na, klasse! Remus trifft sich mit Regulus! Das ist ... der Anfang vom Ende! Entweder, er gehört schon zu ihnen oder er tritt ihnen bald bei. Mein kleiner Bruder hat sich nämlich schon vor Monaten bekehren lassen!" Er stöhnte und legte die Hand über die Augen. Lily stützte den Kopf in die Hände und James sah Peter so aufgebracht an, dass dieser sich irgendwann zu winden begann: „Was, Krone? Glaubst du mir nicht?"

„Es liegt mir fern, so etwas zu behaupten!" sagte James diplomatisch, „Aber es ist kein Beweis für gar nichts! Wir werden mit ihm reden!"

„Wann denn? Er ist ja doch nie da!" polterte Sirius.

Da erhob Peter sich: „Tut mir Leid, ich muss gehen. Ich muss heute noch zu Dumbledore ..."

„Schon gut, Peter!" Lily stand auf und hantierte hilflos mit ihrer Serviette, „Nimmst du den Kamin?"

„Nein, ich bin gerade wieder sauber. Ich rufe die Springmaus!"

„Ich bring dich zur Tür!" Lily und Peter verschwanden im Flur. James verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Sirius an: „Wir sollten ihm schreiben und ihn fragen, was er in der Nokturngasse zu suchen hatte! Ich meine, Himmel noch mal, da muss man hin, wenn man Gelbschnitt und Weesweg kaufen will. Die gibt es nicht im Kräuterladen in der Winkelgasse und du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass die gefährlich sind!"

Sirius zuckte wortlos mit den Schultern.

„Sirius, jetzt hör mir mal zu! So etwas werde ich nicht dulden! Jeder von uns hat Angst und wir sollten alle vorsichtig sein, aber jetzt jemandem Misstrauen entgegen zu bringen, der schon seit Jahren unser Freund ist, das geht zu weit! Du übertreibst es total! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du Remus derartig schlecht machst!"

Sirius sah ihn an: „Du tust so, als hätte ich Schuld. Aber du schließt die kleine, aber vorhandene Möglichkeit aus, dass mit Remus tatsächlich etwas nicht stimmt. Ich kann dir zwanzig Gründe aufzählen, warum wir ihm misstrauen sollten. Wir wissen, dass er uns anlügt, was seine Termine und Aufenthaltsorte angeht. Wir wissen, dass er an Vollmond nie gern alleine war. Wir wissen aus dem Ministerium, dass sich schon drei Werwölfe, die immer zuverlässig waren und sich regelmäßig gemeldet haben, plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschwunden sind. Alles Gründe, die du wegredest, weil du Angst hast!"

„Ich bestreite nicht, dass ich Angst habe, aber ..."

„Wir diskutieren da nicht länger drüber!" sagte Lily scharf, als sie wieder hereinkam, „Lasst uns den Abwasch machen und schlafen gehen! Morgen versuchen wir mit Remus Kontakt aufzunehmen und bis wir das geschafft haben, wird keiner auch nur ein schlechtes Wort über ihn verlieren, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt!" Sie sah die beiden Männer nachdrücklich an. James seufzte, nickte und stand auf, um ein paar Schüsseln in die Küche zu tragen. Sirius starrte Lily ungehalten an, sagte aber nicht. Da begann oben im Kinderzimmer Harry zu schreien.

„Ich geh schon!" Lily klang verschnupft und hatte es sehr eilig, nach oben zu kommen. Sirius stapelte schweigend die Teller aufeinander, als es an der Tür klingelte.

„Was denn? Jetzt noch?" James, sah auf die Uhr, stellte die Schüsseln ab und ging durch den Flur an die Tür.

Harry und seine Freunde hängten ihre Köpfe durch die Wand, um zu sehen, wer so spät abends noch ankam.

James öffnete die Tür und erstarrte. Es war Remus. Und er sah furchtbar aus. Er vermittelte den Eindruck, seit Wochen nicht mehr vernünftig geschlafen und gegessen zu haben. Das Wort „blass" wäre untertrieben, um seine Gesichtsfarbne zu beschreiben, er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und zitterte in seinem dünnen Mantel.

„Hey, James!" sagte er mit rauer Stimme und versuchte sich vergeblich an einem müden Lächeln, „Ich ... ich wusste nicht, wo ich hingehen sollte!"

James sah ihn noch ein paar Sekunden an wie eine Erscheinung, dann sprang er vor und riss Remus in seine Arme.

„James, wer ist denn da?" fragte Sirius aus der Stube, „Ist alles in ...?" Er trat in den Flur und blieb abrupt stehen: „Remus!"

James hatte Remus mittlerweile in den Flur gezogen, in aus seinem nassen Mantel geschält und schob ihn nun Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Du musst warm werden und was essen! Wir haben noch was vom Abendbrot übrig." redete er hastig und seine Stimme klang dabei sehr belegt.

Sirius sah Remus noch immer an, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Hallo, Sirius!" sagte Remus leise und sah ihn fast ängstlich an. Sirius drehte sich ohne Antwort um und ging in die Stube zurück. Remus zuckte zusammenund betrat erst ebenfalls das Zimmer, als James ihn anschubste und einen vollen, dampfenden Teller auf den Tisch stellte. Sirius hatte ein paar Schritte zum Kamin gemacht, war wieder umgekehrt, wieder zurückgegangen und rang offensichtlich um seine Fassung.

Harry beobachtete ihn erwartungsvoll. Tränen standen in seinen Augen und als Remus vor dem Tisch stand, kam Sirius eilig auf ihn zu und schloss ihn fest in die Arme. James atmete erleichtert aus und Remus schlang beide Arme um seinen Freund.

„Jetzt setz dich hin und iss was, Moony! Du siehst entsetzlich aus!" befahl Sirius heiser.

Remus nahm zwar Platz, begann aber nicht zu essen, sondern sah Sirius an: „Es tut mir Leid! Ich wollte nicht so einfach gehen!"

„Das hast du aber getan!" sagte Sirius und knete unruhig seine Finger, „Du hast mich ganz unrühmlich allein gelassen!"

Remus nickte stumm. Er brauchte etwas, um weiter sprechen zu können. Dann fragte er kaum hörbar: „Kann ich wieder zurückkommen?"

Sirius´ Kopf zuckte hoch. James, der an der Wand hinter Remus stand, sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Irgendwann schaffte Remus es, Sirius anzusehen. Dieser sah etwas verblüfft aus, aber glücklicherweise nicht ablehnend. Tatsächlich nickte er heftig und sagte: „Natürlich! Deine Sachen stehen noch da! Sie ... sind noch da!"

Harry lächelte. Sirius konnte noch so sehr gegen Remus lamentieren. Sobald er vor ihm stand, schmolz sein Misstrauen auf ein Minimum. Außerdem war dieses Misstrauen, wie Harry wusste, unangebracht. Remus hatte sich nie den Todessern angeschlossen und würde das auch nie tun. Aber er konnte verstehen, dass seine Freunde unruhig wurden. Jetzt konnte er auch verstehen, dass Remus nicht gerne darüber reden mochte. Es ging ihm offensichtlich noch immer zu nahe.

Als Remus endlich anfing zu essen, wobei James und Sirius ihn nicht aus den Augen ließen, wurden Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny wieder in die Gegenwart gesogen.

Eine Weile standen sie schweigend im Kreis um das Denkarium herum und starrten Löcher in die Luft. Schließlich ergriff Hermine das Wort. Leise fragte sie: „Versteht ihr das jetzt ein bisschen besser? Ich meine, wenn jemand weiß, wie sehr sie befreundet waren und wie sehr sie aneinander hingen, dann wir. Und dann dieses Misstrauen und diese Ungewissheit! Stellt euch vor, wir müssten einander plötzlich misstrauen. Ich würde denken, dass Ginny irgendwelche Todesser trifft oder so. Das ist bis heute ein wunder Punkt geblieben bei Professor Lupin und das kann ich gut verstehen!"

„Ich auch!" sagte Harry und Ron meinte: „Das muss echt schlimm gewesen sein!"

„Meint ihr, ich sollte ihn darauf ansprechen? Die Erinnerung muss immerhin teilweise von Remus sein. Er hat sie ins Denkarium getan. Abgesehen davon, dass er sich damit selbst widersprach, als er sagte, ich dürfe eben nicht alles sehen und wissen, muss er doch etwas damit bezweckt haben." fragte Harry.

„Naja, so ein Denkarium ist verflixt kompliziert. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass er die Erinnerung erweitert hat, ohne es selbst zu wissen. Und wenn er später nicht noch einmal auf sie gestoßen ist, hatte er keine Chance, davon zu wissen."

„Meine Güte!" entfuhr es Ron, „So´n Ding macht ja echt höllisch Arbeit!"

Hermine nickte: „Wir können froh sein, dass Professor Lupin es geschafft hat, ein bisschen Grund rein zu bringen. Es muss ziemlich wirr am Anfang gewesen sein. Er hat ein bisschen aussortiert und zusammengeführt und getrennt. Es würde sich sonst sicher niemand darin zurecht finden."

„Hat sich schon mal jemand in einem Denkarium verirrt und nicht wieder raus gefunden?" fragte Ron und Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an: „Keine Ahnung, aber das ist eine interessante Frage! Das werde ich mal nachschlagen!"

„Gute Idee!" meinte Ginny matt. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, zog die Knie an und legte die Arme um sich.

„Geht´s dir gut?" fragte Harry sanft.

„Geht so! Mir ist kalt. Und ich habe so was noch nie gesehen. Das nimmt mich irgendwie ein bisschen mit."

„Verstehe ich gut!" sagte Hermine, tat zu ihr und rubbelte ihr ein bisschen die Arme.

Ron und Harry sahen sich an: „Also, machen wir weiter mit den Fragen?"

„Klar! Wenn wir bis zum Abendessen fertig sind, haben wir morgen frei!"

„Also, los!"

Lee und River blieben zum Abendessen und auf das stürmische Bitten der Zwillinge hin noch länger. Und nachdem Remus sich sehr dafür eingesetzt hatte, durften sie im verwilderten Garten des Grimauldplatzes mit ein paar verzauberten Tennisbällen Quidditch spielen.

Harry und Ron gingen grinsend nebeneinanderher, während Hermine ein paar Schritte Abstand hielt und immer wieder meinte: „Meine Güte, seid ihr dreckig!"

Ron lachte: „Dumm nur, dass es angefangen hat, zu regnen. Es war ein echt gutes Spiel!"

Sie hatten mit Ginny, Charlie, den Zwillingen und den Jordan-Brüdern ein kleines Match ausgetragen und hart gekämpft, bis es ärgerlicherweise angefangen hatte zu regnen und sie auf dem Boden weiter fechten mussten.

„Meine Güte! Meine Güte!"

„Ist ja gut, Hermine! Wir waschen uns gleich!" tröstete Ron und tat so, als wollte er einen Arm um sie legen.

„Lass es, Ronald Weasley, oder ich hexe dir diesen Drecksarm weg!" rief Hermine empört und die Jungen lachten.

Harry war froh, wieder einmal befreit lachen zu können, doch immer wenn er gerade fröhlich war, stellte sich der Gedanke ein, dass er diese Geschichte gern Sirius erzählen würde, das aber nicht könnte. Nie wieder. Es sei denn, es passierte bald etwas. Und das tat es tatsächlich. Allerdings nichts, was die Freunde irgendwie erwartet hätten. Als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, die Jungen noch immer tropfend und Hermine noch immer schaudernd, herrschte dort große Aufregung.

Professor McGonagall stand neben Mr. Weasley und begrüßte eine junge Frau und einen Mann, die offenbar gerade angekommen waren. Die Frau war in einen quietschgelben Regenmantel gehüllt und mit vielen Taschen und Tüten bepackt. Sie lachte gerade Mrs. Weasley an. Der Mann hielt einen tropfenden Hut in der einen, einen dunklen Koffer in der anderen Hand und nickte zu etwas, dass McGonagall ihm sagte.

„Wer ist das?" wollte Ron wissen, doch Hermine und Harry konnten nur mit den Schultern zucken.

„Seltsam! Jetzt lasst uns aber hoch und duschen! Ich find mich ja schon selbst eklig." Ron ging vor, Hermines feixendes Grinsen höflich ignorierend. Gewaschen und gekämmt gingen die Jungen wieder in die Eingangshalle, doch von den Ankömmlingen war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Wo sind sie denn hin?" fragte Ron.

„Wer denn?" Ginny tauchte plötzlich hinter ihnen auf und grinste freundlich. Harry erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Na, die Leuten, die McGonagall hier begrüßt hat." meinte Ron.

„Die sitzen, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, im Kaminzimmer, aber da haben wir gerade absolutes Rein-Komm-Verbot. Was wollt ihr denn von denen?"

„Nur wissen, wer sie sind. Wir sind von Natur aus neugierig."

Ginny lachte: „Willst du weiter mit meinem Bruder Detektiv spielen oder hast du Lust auf eine Runde Zauberschach, Harry?"

Harry grinste: „Gerne!" Es war toll, dass er mit Ginny so natürlich reden und Schach spielen konnte. Mit Cho war alles immer so verkrampft gewesen. Nach drei Partien Zauberschach, die alle in einem fairen Remis endete, lehnte Harry sich gemütlich zurück. Hermine und Ron hatten sich auf Hermines Bestreben an „Mühle" versucht, doch auch nur Ron ließ sich nur einmal abzocken, dann packte er das Spiel weg und schlug „Snape explodiert" vor.

„Wenn er rein kommt und das sieht, killt er uns!" warnte Ginny.

„Snape ist hier?"

„Der ganze Orden ist hier!"

„Oh, und wir sind weder eingesperrt noch verhext. Mum hat uns nicht mal bedroht. Sie scheint wirklich langsam Vertrauen zu uns zu entwickeln."

Sie lachten und spielten dann ein paar Runden. Irgendwann erhob sich Harry: „Ich geh mal gucken, ob sie fertig sind. Ich wollte noch mal nach Remus sehen. Übermorgen ist Vollmond." Er verließ das Zimmer und lief in der Eingangshalle Lee, River, Fred und George über den Weg.

„Hi! Ist die Versammlung schon zu Ende und wenn ja, wo ist Remus?"

„Ist ja süß, wie ihr beiden aneinander hängt!" meinte Lee und George zog ihm die flache Hand über den Kopf.

„Au, was?"

„Erklären wir dir später. Jetzt komm, du Trampel. Er ist in der Küche, Harry!"

„Danke, Fred!" Er ging in die Küche und fand Remus am Tisch sitzend vor. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Vor Remus stand eine große, bauchige Flasche, halbvoll, und er hielt ein Glas mit demselben Getränk in den Händen.

„Hi, Harry!" sagte er matt und setzte an.

„Du trinkst?"

„Zwischen trinken und trinken gibt es einen Unterschied." meinte Remus, nachdem er das halbe Glas geleert hatte. Harry fühlte sich schmerzlich an Sirius erinnert

„Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Wie bitte?" Remus sah ihn aus trüben Augen an. Harry stellte fest, dass er noch nicht so viel getrunken haben konnte. Er schien eher todmüde und erschöpft und resigniert.

„Ob ich dir helfen kann?"

„Nein, danke! Alles in Ordnung! Wie steht´s mit deinen Aufgaben?"

„Alle fertig!"

„Und die Schulformulare?"

„Alle ausgefüllt und abgeschickt!"

Remus lächelte: „Das ist gut! Das machst du wirklich gut, Harry. Schön, dass sich wenigstens einer von uns hält!" Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck, schauderte und stellte das Glas ab.

„Also, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich Kingsley hole, damit er dich nach oben trägt und damit deine Schande offenbart, dann komm jetzt mit mir mit, O.K.?"

„Harry, ich bin nicht ..."

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem." Er reichte Remus eine Hand und dieser ergriff sie und zog sich hoch. Sie verließen die Küche, stiegen die Treppe hoch und betraten Remus´ Zimmer. Er setzte sich sofort aufs Bett und sah Harry dann unsicher an: „Es tut mir Leid!"

„Was denn?" Harry setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ich führe mich grässlich auf. Ich wollte dich weder wegstoßen noch ... aber, weißt du, ich bin einfach nicht gut in so was. Ich ... ach, ich bin ein alter Trottel!" Frustriert richtete er den Blick auf den Spiegel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Viel mehr an den Fleck, an dem ein Spiegel gehangen hatte, denn Remus hatte ihn, wie Harry feststellte, abgenommen.

Harry überlegte, was er sagen sollte, doch ihm fiel nichts ein. Stattdessen setzte er sich neben Remus und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. Remus legte einen Arm um ihn.

Das Abendessen sollte im Kaminzimmer stattfinden. Mrs. Weasley hatte ein, wie sie es nannte „kleines Buffet", sprich wahre Massen an köstlichem Essen hergerichtet und jetzt mühten sich alle Weasleys, die beiden Jordans, Harry, Hermine und Tonks alles nach dem Gefallen der Großköchin aufzubauen.

Mr. Weasley unterhielt sich mit dem fremden Mann, der etwa Remus´ Alter hatte, wie sie nun feststellten, und freundlich lächelte. Er hatte eine ziemlich tiefe Stimme, dunkelbraunes Haar, das an den Schläfen schon leicht angraute und war Mr. Weasley offenbar sehr sympathisch, denn bald lachten die beiden über irgendetwas und Mr. Weasley klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Beide hielten Gläser in den Händen, was bedeutete, dass nach der Versammlung schon ordentlich angestoßen wurde.

„Hagrid!" Hermine schrie auf und flog dem Wildhüter, der gerade eintrat, in die Arme.

„Na, das ist ´ne Überraschung, nich wahr! Hier, Harry, ich hab da auch noch was für dich! Nachträglich, verstehste?"

Harry nahm grinsend ein dickes Paket in die Hände: „Kann es beißen, Hagrid?"

„Nein, nein!" winkte Hagrid lachend ab und fügte dann, als er sah, dass sie ihm nicht so recht glaubten, ernsthaft hinzu: „Nein, wirklich nicht!".

Harry packte aus und grinste: „Danke, Hagrid! Schaut mal, Leute!" Er zeigte ihnen einen furchtbaren, wollig-haarigen Schal.

„Für´n Winter." griente Hagrid und drehte sich dann um: „Remus! Wie geht´s?"

Ginny amüsierte sich noch immer über Harrys neuen Schal, als Professor McGonagall mit Moody, Professor Sprout und noch einigen Leuten eintrat. Pflichtbewusst begrüßten Harry und seine Freunde ihre Hauslehrerin.

„Wenn ich um Aufmerksamkeit bitten dürfte! Danke!" Professor McGonagall lächelte die Anwesenden herzlich an, „Bevor wir essen, denke ich, ist es angebracht, dass unsere Hogwarts-Schüler unsere neuesten Mitstreiter kennen lernen." Ron nickte eifrig.

„Also, dies ist hier Jakob Schuhmann. Er kommt gerade aus Schweden und wird uns besonders bei der Fluchbekämpfung helfen!" Der Mann, der sich mit Mr. Weasley und Kingsley unterhalten hatte, kam zu ihnen und schüttelte ihnen die Hand. Er hatte einen festen Händedruck und er sah ihnen lange und ehrlich in die Augen.

„Und dies hier Meta Rosenstein. Wie ihr den Schulformularen entnehmen konntet, wird sie euch im nächsten Jahr unterrichten."

Die junge Frau hatte bis jetzt bei Professor Sprout in der Ecke gestanden und trat jetzt auf sie zu. Sie hatte hellblonde Haare, durchdringende, graue Augen und ein Lächelnd auf den Lippen, das die vier sofort einnahm. Harry schüttelte ihre Hand und sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Also, den Namen Harry Potter kenne ich, aber wer seid ihr?" fragte sie.

„Das sind meine Freunde Hermine und Ron! Sie gehen mit mir in eine Klasse und wir kennen uns seit unserem ersten Jahr." stellte Harry vor.

„Aber sie mochten mich nicht wirklich in unserem ersten Jahr!" bemerkte Hermine und schüttelte ebenfalls Metas Hand.

„Es reichte, um dir das Leben zu retten!" ließ Ron sich vernehmen und nickte Meta zu, „Nett, Sie kennen zu lernen!"

„Ihr könnt mich gerne duzen, wenn ich es bei euch genauso halten darf!" bot sie an und die drei nickten.

„Und das hier ist Ginny!" sagte Harry und schob sie nach vorn, „Rons Schwester!"

„Hallo, Ginny!"

„Hi, freut mich!"

„Und jetzt wird gegessen!" rief McGonagall gut gelaunt und alle stürmten das Buffet; allen voran Harry und Ron, die von den Mädchen leicht belächelt wurden.

Nach der Party, von der sich Meta Rosenstein und Jakob Schuhmann ziemlich früh verdrückt hatten, um sich auszuruhen, mussten auch Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny ins Bett. Immerhin war es schon nach Mitternacht. Remus ging mit, da er ebenfalls müde war. Doch noch auf der Treppe hielt McGonagall ihn kurz auf.

„Remus, haben Sie noch einen Augenblick für mich?"

„Sicher." sagte Remus lächelnd und Harry blieb unauffällig neben ihm stehen, um seinen Schuh zu binden.

„Ich möchte Sie um etwas bitten, Remus." sagte Professor McGonagall , „Ich habe mir überlegt, dass Sie unsere Neuankömmlinge morgen etwas einführen könnten. Die beiden haben drüben durchaus auch die Nachrichten von der Insel verfolgt, aber was die Organisation des Ordens angeht sind Sie noch völlig ahnungslos. Könnten Sie das übernehmen?"

„Aber natürlich!" sagte Remus freundlich, „Sehe ich die zwei morgen beim Frühstück?"

„Das nehme ich an. Vielen Dank und gute Nacht!" Sie räusperte sich noch einmal: „Und Ihnen auch, Mr. Potter! Und seien Sie in Zukunft nicht so neugierig!"

Sie ging wieder hinunter und Harry seufzte einmal theatralisch: „Und schon sind wir wieder beim „Sie"!"

Remus lachte: „Entsetzlich, wirklich! Aber jetzt ab ins Bett! Wollen wir doch morgen mal gucken, ob man was mit den Neuen anfangen kann."

„O.K., gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht!"


	19. Meta und Jakob

**Meta und Jakob **

Der Tag war zu lang und zu langweilig, wie Harry fand. Lee und River waren wieder abgereist; sehr zum Bedauern der Zwillinge, die sich gar nicht von ihrem Freund trennen wollte. So anhänglich hatte Harry sie noch nie erlebt.

Die meisten Mitglieder des Ordens verschwanden ebenfalls im Laufe des Tages und bis auf einen Brief von Dumbledore, in dem er Harry die nächsten Termine für ihre Okklumentik-Sessions, wie Ron es scherzhaft nannte, mitteilte, passierte gar nichts.

Jakob Schuhmann ließ sich gar nicht blicken, nur Meta Rosenstein trafen sie im Kaminzimmer an. Sie las einen langen Brief, zerwuschelte sich nachdenklich das Haar und ließ drei Stifte für sich etwas auf sechs verschiedenen Zetteln notieren.

„Ich wette mit euch, wenn Professor Lupin das jetzt noch nicht kann, wird er die arme Frau so lange nerven, bis er es ihm beigebracht hat!" versprach Ron ihnen beim Abendbrot und Remus, der seine Bemerkung gehört hatte, lachte: „Ich kann das schon, aber ich find´s witziger mit der Hand zu schreiben." Er setzte sich zu ihnen und aß mit.

Etwas später traten Meta und Jakob ein und nahmen gegenüber von ihnen Platz. Schuhmann grinste freundlich: „So, jetzt wären wir auch mit den letzten Briefen und Erkundungstouren durch dieses Haus fertig. Wenn Sie jetzt etwas Zeit hätten, Mr. Lupin?"

„Als erstes werden wir uns auf ein gegenseitiges „Du" einigen. Im Orden siezen wir uns nicht. Das heißt, Severus Snape tut das, aber er ist auch ..."

„Nicht normal!" fiel Ron dazwischen und hielt sich erschrocken den Mund zu.

„Eine Ausnahme." vollendete Remus betont, „Einverstanden?"

„Gern!" Jakob nickte und bediente sich aus dem Obstkorb. Da ergriff Meta das Wort: „Gut, dann Remus statt Mr. Lupin. Aber wer seid ihr vier?" Sie sah Harry und seine Freunde an, die verwirrt zurück starrten.

„War sie gestern Abend betrunken?" flüsterte Ron Harry zu. Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich glaube nicht, aber warum ...?"

„Wie bitte!" fragte Hermine lächelnd; schließlich konnten sie sich ja verhört haben.

„Nun, Jakob sagte mir, dass wir uns noch mit Remus Lupin unterhalten müssen, aber ihr wurdet mir noch nicht vorgestellt."

„Doch!" widersprach Ron vorsichtig, „Gerstern Abend!"

Hermine, Harry und Ginny nickten und auch Remus sah jetzt verwundert zu Meta. Ihr Lächeln wurde etwas kühler, doch Jakob schien ganz erfreut zu sein. Er verkündete, nachdem er den Bissen Apfel herunter geschluckt hatte: „Wie Praktisch. Dann brauchen wir keine Überleitung."

„Überleitung zu was?" fragte Remus misstrauisch und fixierte Meta mit einem scharfen Blick. Sie sah ein bisschen genervt aus, wie Harry fand, was er absolut nicht verstehen konnte.

„Ihr seid ziemlich unhöflich, wisst ihr das eigentlich?" fragte sie lachend und ohne, dass sie erkennen konnten, ob sie das böse meinte, „Also, wenn ich mal raten darf, ist der Bursche mit der hübschen Narbe Harry Potter und wer seid ihr?"

„Wer bist du denn?" fragte Harry einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, weswegen Hermine und Ginny ihn irritiert ansahen.

„Josepha Rosenstein. Freut mich!" sagte sie ironisch und schüttelte Harrys Hand .

„Gestern hieß sie noch Meta Rosenstein; da bin ich mir sicher!" sagte Ginny leise und leicht schmollend.

„Da war sie auch noch irgendwie netter!" erwiderte Ron.

„Vielleicht laufen hier Zwillinge rum und das hat uns noch keiner gesagt!" überlegte Hermine, doch Jakob schüttelte den Kopf: „Keine Zwillinge, obwohl die Idee gut war."

„Ich werde mir etwas zu trinken holen!" Meta oder Josepha stand auf und ging zur Anrichte. Remus starrte ihr nach und drehte sich dann langsam und mit einem geradezu gefährlichen Lächeln im Gesicht zu Jakob um: „Ich möchte wissen, was hier los ist!"

„Persönlichkeitsstörung." meinte Jakob ruhig und alle stutzten.

„Wie bitte?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Zu lang für mich! Ich muss mir das nicht schon wieder anhören, Schuhmann! Du erzählst den Leuten eh nur immer Schwachsinn über mich! Ich verzieh mich!" sagte Meta oder Josepha unfreundlich und verließ die Küche mit einem großen Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand. Jakob zuckte mit den Schultern: „Macht euch nicht daraus. Ich habe Meta einen Zettel hingelegt. Sie kommt in die Küche, wenn sie wieder da ist."

Remus räusperte sich: „Du bist ja anscheinend schon sehr vertraut mit diesem Phänomen, aber ich wäre sehr froh, wenn du uns das mal näher erklären könntest. Und was mich vor allem interessiert: Weiß Albus von dieser, sagen wir, Macke?"

„Ja, natürlich. Er hat´s nur nicht an die große Glocke gehängt. Das finde ich anständig von ihm." Jakob schnitt sich seelenruhig eine Orange auf, während ihn alle gespannt ansahen.

Er kaute und sah nachdenklich in die Luft, bevor er meinte: „Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn ihr Meta selber fragt."

„Du meinst, wenn sie wieder normal ist." warf Ron ein.

„Normal" ist Ansichtssache. Aber wir sind ja nun mal hier, um euch ein bisschen unter die Arme zu greifen. Remus, ich würde gerne wisse, wie ..."

Remus hob die Arme: „In Ordnung. Konzentrieren wir uns auf die Arbeit. Harry, Hermine, Ron, Ginny, tut mir Leid, aber ich muss euch rauswerfen. Wenn Molly spitzkriegt, dass ich euch irgendwas erzählt habe, dreht sie mir den Hals um." Er sah sie streng an und die vier erhoben sich.

Auf dem Flur fiel Harry ein: „Ja, auch gut. Dann suchen wir mal diese Meta und horchen sie aus!"

Hermine wollte schon widersprechen, da sagte Ginny: „Gute Idee! Sie sollte die Chance haben, uns alles zu erzählen, bevor wir uns noch eine falsche Meinung über sie machen." Das zog auch bei Hermine und Ron, der bereits an der offenen Tür zum Kaminzimmer stand, winkte sich heran. Sie betraten den Raum und sahen sie am Tisch sitzen mit ihrem Glas und einer mürrischen Miene.

„Na, ihr Früchtchen? Könnt ihr mir mal verraten, wo wir hier eigentlich sind? Gerade liege ich noch in meinem gemütlichen Bett zu Hause in Värnamo und jetzt hocke ich hier."

„Das hier ist London und dieses Haus gehört dem Phönixorden." antwortete Harry diplomatisch und sie setzten sich in sicherem Abstand zu ihr an den Tisch.

„London? Lieber Himmel! Wie ist sie denn auf die Idee gekommen? Und was für ein Orden? Beschützen die irgendwen?"

„Ja, mich!" meinte Harry und Josepha starrte ihn an: „Bist du wirklich so wichtig oder einfach nur arrogant?"

„Sowohl als auch!" sagte Ron lachend und fing sich einen bösen Blick von Harry ein.

„Wir beschützen alle guten Zauberer!" sagte Ginny theatralisch.

„Wir? Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr Früchtchen dazu gehört! Und ich sicher auch nicht."

„Meta wird demnächst aufgenommen!" erzählte Harry und beobachtete gespannt Josephas Miene.

„Ist das so? Na, das ist nicht mein Bier. Ich versuch, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Da werd ich wenigstens in Ruhe gelassen!" Sie trank das Glas in einem Zug aus und erhob sich.

„Ähm, ich denke nicht, dass du so einfach gehen kannst!" sagte Hermine vorsichtig und Josepha sah sie geringschätzig an: „Spiel dich mal nicht so auf, Kleine!"

Hermine schnappte empört nach Luft, während Josepha hoch erhobenen Kopfes hinausging.

Harry sah ihr verärgert nach, doch Ginny sagte: „Vielleicht meint sie es nicht so! Sie ist vielleicht noch müde oder so."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern: „Mir doch egal."

„Vielleicht sollten wir Jakob Bescheid sagen, dass sie abhauen will." schlug Ron vor.

„Gute Idee. Gehen wir." Sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg in die Küche, wo Remus und Jakob zusammen saßen und in ein ernstes Gespräch vertieft waren.

„Entschuldigung, wir wollten nur sagen, dass diese Josepha vorhat zu verschwinden. Wenn du das verhindern möchtest ..."

Jakob seufzte und stand auf: „Ich bin gleich wieder da." Remus sah ihm nach, während sich Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny setzten.

„Da sind wir wieder."

„Das sehe ich. Und? Wie ist sie?"

„Unfreundlich. Gestern ist sie mir wesentlich sympathischer gewesen." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Hat Jakob noch was zu dieser Störung gesagt?"

„Nein." Remus bot ihnen Schokoladenplätzchen an Sie sprachen noch ein wenig über das kommende Schuljahr.

Da kamen Jakob und auch Meta oder Josepha wieder herein. Letztere war sehr blass im Gesicht und schwankte etwas, was Harry nicht wunderte, schließlich wirkte Feuerwhiskey ganz schön. Sie sah niemanden an, brachte aber eine Entschuldigung hervor und sah sehr betroffen aus: „Ich wollte eigentlich einen guten Eindruck machen!"

„Dafür ist es noch nicht zu spät!" meinte Remus freundlich und Meta sah ihn überrascht und, wie Harry fand, recht lange an. Dann wandte sie sich an ihn und die anderen: „Mögt ihr mir mal ein bisschen von euch erzählen? Ich kenne euch nur ein bisschen von den Erzählungen der Lehrer von gestern Abend."

Die Jungen guckten wie auf Knopfdruck etwas betreten und Hermine fragte erschrocken: „Was haben sie denn erzählt?"

„Nichts Schlimmes, Hermine! Aber nach dieser Reaktion kann ich mir ja vorstellen, was sie alles hätten erzählen können!" Meta grinste sie an und Remus lachte: „Da gäbe es in der Tat ein paar Geschichten!"

Harry winkte ab: „Wir haben ein paar Mal die Welt gerettet; nicht der Rede wert!"

Meta und Jakob lachten, während Ron brubbelte: „Das war ernst gemeint."

Remus bot Meta etwas zu trinken an und sie nahm dankend an: „Ich könnte jetzt gut ein Wasser gebrauchen. Anscheinend hat sie getrunken und das bekommt mir nicht wirklich. Da hättet du gern was gegen tun können!" Sie sah Jakob vorwurfsvoll an. Er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf: „Ich leg mich nicht mit ihr an. Da zieh ich den Kürzeren!"

Meta zog den Kopf ein und nahm dann ihr Glas von Remus entgegen. Bevor ein Gespräch in Gang kommen konnte, rumpelte es draußen im Flur, Tonks rief erschrocken: „Entschuldig-!" und dann begann Mrs. Black zu kreischen. Remus stöhnte und Meta und Jakob zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

„ELENDE VERRÄTER! FEIGLINGE! MUGGELFREUNDE!"

„Was zum Henker ist das denn?" fragte Jakob einigermaßen entsetzt.

„Die frühere Besitzerin dieses Hauses." antwortete Remus kurz, „Entschuldigt mich!" Er erhob sich schwerfällig und ging in den Flur, um das Portrait zum Schweigen zu bringen. Meta folgte ihm nach kurzem Nachdenken.

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren schritt Remus auf das Portrait zu und packte die Vorhänge.

„DAS MONSTER! ES SOLL ENDLICH VERSCHWINDEN AUS MEINEM HEILIGEN HAUS!"

Remus zerrte an den Vorhänge, die von einem kräftigen Wind aufgewirbelt wurden und schaffte es unter großer Kraftanstrengung sie zu schließen. Tonks trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und murmelte betreten: „Tut mir Leid!"

„Schon gut!" keuchte Remus und Tonks verzog sich nach oben. Als Remus sich umdrehte, sah er, dass Meta noch in der Halle stand. Sie sah erschüttert und interessiert zugleich aus und fragte: „Kennt das Ding dich?"

„Mehr oder weniger." sagte Remus ausweichend.

„Und sie hat früher hier gewohnt? Wie kommt ihr dann an dieses Haus? Wer von euch armen Tröpfen hat sie gekannt?"

Remus sah sie lange an. Dann sagte er: „Mein Freund, aber er ist tot. Er ist im Frühjahr dieses Jahres von einem Todesser umgebracht worden."

Metas Augen wurden groß: „Das tut mir Leid! Ich wollte nicht ... ich ..."

„Ist O.K. Dann weißt du´s jetzt und stellst keine unangebrachten Fragen." Er erschrak kurz: „Oh, nicht, dass du das schon getan hättest!"

Meta lächelte milde: „Schon klar. Also, er kannte diese Frau."

„Sie war seine Mutter, aber er hat sie gehasst!"

„Das macht ihn schon mal sehr sympathisch. Und sie hat nach ihrem Tod dieses Bild aufhängen lassen, ja?" Fachmännisch begann sie, das Portrait abzutasten.

„Ja." Remus beobachtete sie interessiert.

„Sie muss Jahre dafür Modell gesessen habe und die Zauber, damit das Bild so reagieren kann, sind ziemlich komplex. Sie muss eine Höllenarbeit damit gehabt haben."

„Bestimmt. Und alles, nur damit sie uns jetzt das Leben schwer machen kann!"

„Könnt ihr sie nicht entfernen?"

„Nein, sie hat das Bild mit einem Dauerklebefluch an der Wand befestigt." sagte Remus frustriert, doch Meta grinste: „Wenn es weiter nichts ist. Diesen Fluch kann ich, verzeih meine Angeberei, mittlerweile mit dem kleinen Finger aufheben!"

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, wirklich!"

„Worauf warten wir noch? Fang an! Je schneller dieses Weibstück weg ist, desto besser!"

„Remus, es ist schon spät! Etliche Leute sind schon schlafen gegangen. Und sie schreit schon rum, wenn man hier in der Halle etwas lauter ist. Weißt du, ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, mich gleich am zweiten Abend unbeliebt zu machen!"

„Wenn du dieses Ding entfernst, werden dir alle zu Füßen liegen; das verspreche ich dir!"

„Lass uns trotzdem bis morgen warten, dann kann ich diesen Triumph, den du mir garantieren willst, voll und ganz genießen, denn dann sind schließlich alle wach und sehen zu!"

Remus lächelte: „Das klingt logisch. Also, gehen wir wieder in die Küche und sorgen dafür, dass die Kinder ins Bett gehen. Es ist wirklich schon spät."

„Sie wären nicht wirklich begeistert, wenn du sie so nennst." mutmaßte Meta, folgte ihm aber. Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny unterhielten sich lebhaft mit Jakob, der spannende Geschichten aus seiner Arbeit als Fluchforscher erzählen konnte.

„Leute!" sagte Remus einmal und Harry stöhnte: „Jetzt schickt er uns ins Bett. Es ist nicht zu fassen!"

„Wir haben Ferien!" protestierte auch Ron, „Können wir nicht mal ein bisschen länger aufbleiben?"

„Ihr wart gestern länger auf bei der Party." entgegnete Remus und sah sie auffordernd an.

„Na, dann!" Ergebend erhoben sie sich und wünschten Jakob und Meta eine gute Nacht.

Meta setzte sich gegenüber von Remus an den Tisch und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Bist du für sie verantwortlich?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern: „Sie sind zumindest meine Schüler."

Meta rutschte ein wenig auf ihrem Stuhl herum, bis sie sich traute zu fragen: „Wer ist für Harry verantwortlich? Ich meine, seine Eltern sind tot und seine Verwandten sind Muggel und nicht hier, wie Albus uns erzählt hat."

Auch Jakob sah Remus fragend an. Dieser lächelte freudlos: „Eigentlich Sirius, aber ... das hat sich jetzt erledigt. Er war Harrys Pate und er hat zumindest versucht, sich um ihn zu kümmern."

„Wer ist Sirius?" fragte Jakob schon sehr behutsam und eindeutig etwas ahnend.

„Dein Freund, der gestorben ist?" sagte Meta leise und Remus nickte.

„Dann sorgst du jetzt für ihn?"

Remus sah Jakob an. „Vielleicht." brachte er heraus, „Ich gebe mir Mühe."

„Das klingt wirklich gut!" sagte Meta fest, „Und wie ist er so? Und die anderen drei? Erzähl mal ein bisschen. Die scheinen mir ganz aufgeweckt zu sein."

„Das sind sie. Sie haben schon eine ganze Reihe Abenteuer erlebt und gefährliche Aktionen gestartet. Wenn irgendwo etwas anlag, konnte man davon ausgehen, dass Harry und seine Freunde ihre Finger im Spiel haben. Sie konnten sich bis jetzt aus nichts heraus halten."

„Und wie sind sie im Unterricht?" wollte Meta wissen, „Macht es Spaß, sie zu unterrichten?"

„Auf jeden Fall! Sie haben viel auf dem Kasten und sind interessiert und engagiert bei der Sache. Harry ist in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste schon so weit, dass er den Unterricht allein schmeißen könnte; am besten mit Rons Unterstützung. Ginny war in meinen Stunden die Beste. Sie hat zahlreiche Referate gehalten. Und Hermine ist sowieso eine Ausnahmeschülerin. Sie hat von Professor McGonagall in ihrem dritten Schuljahr einen Zeitumkehrer bekommen, um alle angebotenen Kurse wahrnehmen zu können."

„Einen Zeitumkeher? Meine Güte, sie muss außergewöhnlich begabt sein!"

„Und ehrgeizig! Sie ist wahnsinnig klug und wird einmal eine gute Lehrerin sein. Ich versuche gerade, sie für diese Richtung zu interessieren."

„Und Harry und Ron?"

„Werden zu den Auroren in die Ausbildung gehen. Harry ist sehr talentiert und stellt hohe Anforderungen an sich. Ron ist gutes Mittelmaß, aber das Entscheidende ist, dass sie zusammen ein beinahe unschlagbares Team ergeben. Beide waren anfangs ziemlich faul und bequem, aber besonders Ron hängt sich gerade richtig rein. Er eifert Hermine nach."

Remus´ Augen leuchteten, als er von ihnen erzählte und Meta lächelte, als sie dies bemerkte: „Du magst sie sehr, nicht?"

„Ja!" Remus sah sie etwas verlegen an.

„Wisst ihr was, Leute? Ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Ich denke, ihr unterhaltet euch auch ganz gut alleine!" bemerkte Jakob mit einem Augenzwinkern und ließ die beiden am Tisch sitzen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und drehte sich um: „Harry, ich weiß, dass ihr hier rumspukt!"

Verblüfft und etwas empört legten Harry und Ron den Tarnumhang ab: „Woher?"

„Das bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis. Und jetzt ab ins Bett!"

In der Küche sahen sich Remus und Meta etwas hilflos an. Dann fühlte sich Meta ganz offensichtlich gedrängt zu sagen: „Ich möchte mich noch entschuldigen! Ich beziehungsweise „sie" war vorhin wohl ziemlich unfreundlich. Jakob sagte so etwas. Sie ist nicht immer so. O.K., eigentlich schon."

„Wie häufig wechselt ihr euch denn ab?" fragte Remus ruhig und in einem geradezu entspannten Tonfall. Meta sah ihn leicht verwundert an, antwortete aber: „Ich bin fast immer da. Sie kommt nur selten zum Vorschein, wenn es mir nicht so gut geht."

„Und eben ging es dir nicht so gut? Fühlst du dich nicht wohl hier?" erkundigte sich Remus mit warmer Stimme.

„Ich gewöhne mich erst ein. Ich habe in Schweden recht abgeschieden gelebt und eigentlich ist mir meine Ruhe heilig! Aber ich werde es überleben, wieder unter Menschen zu sein."

Remus lachte: „Ich werde dir dabei helfen." Auf Metas Blick hin, räusperte er sich und bot ihr unbeholfen noch etwas Saft an.

„Wie ist es in Hogwarts? Wie sieht es dort aus? Du bist früher selbst dort zur Schule gegangen, oder?" wollte Meta wissen.

„Die Schule wurde in einer alten Burg errichtet und sie ist wunderschön. Zumindest im Gemeinschaftsraum des Gryffindor-Turmes fühlt man sich wie in einem Wohnzimmer. Er ist gemütlich und liegt ganz geschützt. In der Großen Halle werden alle großen Veranstaltungen abgehalten und auch die Mahlzeiten und da es bei denen immer recht laut zugeht. Und ..."

„Hey, nicht so förmlich!" lachte Meta, „Wie hast du deine Schulzeit dort verbracht?"

Remus lächelte zögerlich. Dann erzählte er leise: „Meine Schulzeit war nicht immer schön, aber das Schloss habe ich trotz allem immer geliebt. Diese dicken Mauern und düsteren Ecken. Die warmen Feuer und die hellen, hohen Fenster. Die schweren Vorhänge und ganz besonders mein weiches Bett. Auf dem Gelände habe ich mich, auch wenn draußen in der Welt ein Krieg begann, immer frei und gleichzeitig geborgen gefühlt."

„Das klingt schön!" Meta hatte die Augen geschlossen und lauschte seinen Worten, „Erzähl weiter!"

„Ich habe die besten Freunde meines Lebens an dieser Schule gefunden! Und als wir dort waren, gehörte uns die Welt! Wir waren frei wie Vögel und konnten tun und lassen, was wir wollten, wenn uns nur niemand erwischte. Es war natürlich stets der Nervenkitzel dabei, ob uns tatsächlich niemand entdeckte, aber zugleich waren wir immer sicher, dass uns nichts wirklich Schlimmes passieren konnte. Die Burg war unser Abenteuerspielplatz und unser Zuhause; unser Versteck und unser Terrain, das wir verteidigen mussten! Wir haben auf den Fluren und in den Klassenzimmern gelebt und gelitten und gelacht. Wir sind dort erwachsen geworden und ich verbinde viele Erinnerungen mit dieser Schule, die vielleicht nicht alle schön sind, aber die ich um keine Preis missen will!"

Meta lächelte, als er abbrach und öffnete die Augen: „Jetzt freue ich mich richtig, dort hinzugehen!"

„Und ich freue mich, dorthin zurückzukehren!" erwiderte Remus und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Entschuldige, du bist müde. Ich wollte dich nicht aufhalten." sagte Meta.

„Halb so schlimm. Aber dein Tag war auch recht anstrengend. Bist du gar nicht müde?"

„Es geht." Sie winkte ab, „Es war so nett, sich mit dir zu unterhalten!"

„Danke sehr. Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich ins Bett! Leeren wir unsere Gläser und gehen schlafen. Ich möchte morgen nicht den Eindruck machen, als hätte ich eine durchzechte Nacht hinter mir. Ich will mich schließlich auch nicht unbeliebt machen!"

„Ich glaube, dafür müsstest du auch etwas mehr als ein paar Augenringe zu präsentieren. Dir hätten heute die Ohren klingen müssen; so viel Gutes wurde über dich geredet. Alle, die ich über den Tag getroffen habe, sprachen mit einem solchen Respekt von dir, dass mir ganz komisch wurde!"

„Danke!" Remus lächelte geschmeichelt.

„Wir können das Gespräch ja vielleicht morgen Abend fortsetzen?" schlug sie mit unsicherer Stimme vor. Remus setzte sich steif auf und sein Blick wurde anlehnend.

„Oder nicht, wenn du zu viel zu tun hast!" sagte Meta sofort.

„Nein, das ist es nicht."

„Was ist es dann?" fragte sie sehr vorsichtig und leise. Remus sah sie eine lange Minute an und sagte dann: „Ich kann mich morgen Abend mit niemandem unterhalten. Ich bin ein Werwolf und morgen Nacht ist Vollmond."

Stille.

Meta sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren und sie hatte offensichtlich vergessen zu atmen. Dann lehnte sie sich langsam in ihrem Stuhl zurück, während Remus sie mit teilnahmslos erscheinendem Gesicht ansah.

„Aha." brachte Meta hervor, „Nun ..." Sie hustete einmal, strich sich sorgfältig mit den Händen ihren Rock glatt und sah dann auf: „Wie wäre es dann, wenn wir das Gespräch auf übermorgen verschieben? Das heißt, wenn du dann wieder fit bist."

Remus sah sie überrascht an und dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus: „Meinst du das ernst?"

„Ich sage selten etwas, das ich nicht ernst meine!" erwiderte Meta noch immer mit recht angespannter, aber deutlich bemühter Stimme, „Wir wollten die Gläser leeren und ich denke, ich weiß einen guten Trinkspruch; auch, wenn es nur Saft ist. Wir werden nicht sentimental, sondern trinken darauf, dass ich diesem Portrait auf den Pelz rücke und es erledigen werde! Guter Plan?"

„Ganz fantastisch!" Remus stieß mit ihr an und die beiden tranken aus. Dann stand Meta auf und rückte umständlich ihren Stuhl zurecht, um Remus unauffällig dabei zu beobachten, wie er die Gläser rasch ausspülte und in den Schrank stellte.

„Ich gehe schon hoch. Gute Nacht!"

Er drehte sich mit dem Geschirrtuch in der Hand um und lächelte ihr zu: „Schlaf gut!"

Meta nickte und verließ die Küche.

Harry und Ron, die sich trotz Jakobs Ermahnung dazu gedrängt fühlten, weiter zu lauschen, fanden, dass sie noch recht blass um die Nase war, aber alles in allem ziemlich cool auf Remus´ etwas direktes Geständnis reagiert hatte. Bevor er allerdings aus der Küche kommen und sie erwischen konnte, machten die beiden, dass sie ins Bett kamen.


	20. Wie die Dinge diesmal stehen

**Wie die Dinge diesmal stehen **

„O.K., Schluss damit!"

„Hm?" Ron sah verwirrt auf, als Harry einen Tag später seine Zahnbürste schwungvoll ins Waschbecken schmiss und sich grimmig im Spiegel betrachtete.

„Du meinst, Schluss mit dem Zähneputzen? Mum wird davon gar nicht begeistert sein!"

„Quatsch! Ich meine, es sollte langsam damit Schluss sein, dass ich oder vielmehr wir so viel in der Vergangenheit herumtingeln! Ich meine, die Prophezeiung, von der ich euch erzählt habe ..."

Ron verschluckte sich so übel, dass Harry ihm kräftig auf den Rücken schlagen musste, bis er durch den ganzen Schaum wieder Luft bekam. Dann richtete er sich auf: „Hör mal, wie wär´s, wenn wir uns hier friedlich fertig waschen und du mit deinen Herzanfallschockern nach dem Frühstück kommst, ja? Das ist zu viel für meine Nerven!"

„Entschuldige!"

„Schon gut!"

Harry schrubbte sich kräftig das Gesicht mit Wasser und Seife und Ron sah ungehalten auf seinen Rücken. Sie hatten das Thema so schön verdrängt. Und jetzt, wo Ron wusste, worum es ging, verfluchte er sich beinahe, dass er es überhaupt hatte wissen wollen. Er ahnte schon, dass das wieder nur Tränen und Geschrei nach sich ziehen würde.

Auf dem Weg in die Küche kamen ihnen die Zwillinge entgegen: „Morgen geht es in die Winkelgasse, damit ihr am 1. September auch alle eure Schulsachen habt."

„Und ihr?"

„Wir öffnen das Geschäft nach dieser kleinen Durststrecke. Unsere Kunden werden schon ungeduldig, wenn wir nur alle drei Tage mal auf haben!" Zu viert betraten sie die warme, nach Brötchen duftende Küche. Hermine und Ginny saßen schon am Tisch und aßen Cornflakes.

„Wer möchte Croissants?" Bill, mal wieder in der Rolle des Kochs, verteilte warme Croissants und schenkte Kakao aus.

„Guten Morgen, Jungs! Alles klar bei euch?" erkundigte sich Hermine bei Harry und Ron.

Harry nickte. Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist denn?"

„Später, Hermine! Erst mal essen wir!"

Immer mehr hungrige Mäuler fanden sich ein. Mr. Weasley, der in letzter Zeit durch Abwesenheit geglänzt hatte, trat ein und freute sich über die gebackenen Bananen, die sein Ältester eigens für ihn gemacht hatte. Auch die Professoren McGonagall und Sprout frühstückten mit und unterhielten sich angeregt mit Hermine und Ginny.

Kingsley und Jakob stießen zu ihnen, tranken aber nur eine Menge schwarzen Kaffee und blieben in einer Ecke für sich. Tonks taperte herein, murrte etwas, das niemand verstand und verzog sich mit einer trockenen Brötchen auf die Anrichte, von der aus sie alle verschlafen beäugte. Meta kam herein, blieb einen Moment stehen und sah sich suchend um. Hermine hob den Arm. Meta lächelte und ging auf die vier zu: „Guten Morgen!"

„Guten Morgen! Setz dich zu uns, dann siehst du nicht so verloren aus!" sagte Hermine freundlich. Meta lachte: „War das so offensichtlich?"

Sie nahm neben Harry Platz und griff nach den Brötchen.

„Morgen gehen wir in die Winkelgasse; einkaufen. Kommst du auch mit?" erkundigte er sich.

„Na, klar! Ich war schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr da! Ich brauche auch ein paar neue Klamotten. Lehrerumhänge und so."

Da schwang die Tür auf und Remus kam herein. Er sahschrecklich aus. Er hatte die gestrige Vollmondnacht, wie er ihnen erzählt hatte, im Garten in einem Schuppen verbracht, den er sich etwas mit Matratzen und Polstern hergerichtet und von den anderen abgeschirmt hatte. Obwohl Harry mehrere Male gefragt hatte, wollte er auf keinen Fall, dass sich jemand in seiner Nähe aufhielt. Nicht einmal Kingsley kam gegen seinen Sturkopf und den Hexenring an, den Remus um den Schuppen gelegt hatte.

Harry sah ihn als erster und bemerkte, dass er humpelte. Er hatte zwar schon am Morgen die Kleider gewechselt, doch das graue Hosenbein hatte sich bereits wieder mit dunklem Blut voll gesogen. Sein Gesicht war fast weiß und wies mehrere sich blau verfärbende Beulen auf. Remus´ Hände zitterten und seine Fingernägel waren ausnahmslos abgebrochen.

Harry riss sich sehr zusammen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was es Remus für eine Überwindung kostete, in diesem Zustand vor sie alle zu treten und er wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen, indem er einen Aufstand veranstaltete. Er verfluchte sich, dass er nicht über Remus´ ausdrücklichem Verbot hinweggegangen war und nach dem Aufstehen sofort nach ihm gesehen hatte.

So ruhig er konnte stand Harry auf und ging auf Remus zu. Dieser sah ihm kurz in die Augen und ließ sich dann widerspruchslos von ihm zum Tisch führen. Harry stützte ihn so unauffällig wie möglich und Remus ließ sich vorsichtig auf einen Stuhl sinken.

„Tee?" fragte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme.

„Bitte!"

„Mit oder ohne Schuss?" kam es beinahe ebenso zittrig, doch eindeutig scherzhaft von Meta und Remus verzog die trockenen Lippen zu einem Lächeln: „Erst einmal ohne, danke!"

„Wieso bist du so zugerichtet?" fragte Harry fast lautlos, als er, Remus´ Protest ignorierend, ein Brötchen für ihn schmierte, „Ich denke, du nimmst den Wolfsbanntrank von Snape?"

„Tu ich auch, aber ..."

„Aber was? Wirkt er etwa nicht mehr?" Harry versuchte krampfhaft seiner Stimme diesen panischen Unterton zu nehmen, der sich einschleichen wollte.

„Doch, natürlich! Aber manchmal ist der Wolf selbst für diesen Trank zu wild und ich habe mich ein bisschen gestoßen."

„Ein bisschen gestoßen?" mischte sich Meta kurzerhand ein und besah sich Remus´ Bein, „Du untertreibst maßlos! Iss dein Brötchen und trink deinen Tee und dann verarzte ich dich erst mal. Dann steckt Harry dich ins Bett und wehe dir, wenn ich dich vor drei Uhr nachmittags hier irgendwo herumgeistern sehe!"

Remus wollte etwas erwidern, doch Metas Blick ließ ihn verstummen. Ergeben kaute er sein Brötchen und nippte an einem starken, ungesüßten Tee.

Als Harry Remus zu Bett gebracht hatte; diesen Spaß hatte er sich nicht nehmen lassen; ging er nach nebenan zu Ron und Hermine, die auf dem wuschligen Läufer vor Harrys und Rons Hochbett saßen und ihn mehr oder weniger angsterfüllt erwarteten. Ron hatte Hermine schon eingeweiht, dass Harry ernsthaft mit ihnen sprechen wollte und Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, sobald Harry das Zimmer betrat.

„Also, Leute!" Harry ließ sich neben ihnen auf den Vorleger fallen und sah sie an, „Ihr könnt euch jetzt ein bisschen mehr unter Dumbledores Gerede vorstellen, oder?"

„Ein bisschen!" antwortete Ron ausweichend.

„Der Eine kann nicht leben, wenn der Andere überlebt!" flüsterte Hermine tonlos und allen dreien jagte ein Schauer über den Rücken, „Das habe ich nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf bekommen! Das heißt, dass du ihn töten musst oder er dich tötet!"

„Ja!" sagte Harry schlicht, „Es ist wohl so, dass wirklich nur ich ihn erledigen kann, wenn es endlich zu einem Ende kommen soll!"

„Oder aber er erledigt dich und dann sind wir alle verloren?" Ron runzelte die Stirn, „Ehrlich, Harry, nichts gegen dich, aber meinst du nicht, dass Dumbledore als älterer und weiserer Zauberer da etwas mehr Chancen hat als du?"

Harry nickte: „Klar, das wäre nur logisch, aber diese Prophezeiung wurde vor meiner Geburt gemacht. Von Professor Trelawney."

„Das war die Kugel, die wir im Ministerium gesehen und die die Todesser gesucht haben!" fiel Hermine ein.

„Ja, Voldemort wollte sie hören, denn er kannte nur ihren Anfang. Ein Kind von den Leuten, die es bereits dreimal geschafft haben, ihn erfolgreich zu bekämpfen, würde ihn eines Tages vernichten und er schloss, dass es sich dabei um mich handeln könnte. Also ging er hin und wollte mich töten, bevor ich alt genug werden könnte, um ihm zu schaden."

„Vielleicht warst du es ja gar nicht!" sagte Hermine hoffnungsvoll, doch Harry winkte ab: „Vielleicht war ich es nicht, aber jetzt bin ich es! Es hieß, Voldemort würde dieses Kind als ebenbürtig zeichnen und auch wenn er damals das falsche Kind erwischt hat; jetzt steck ich da drin! Er hat mich gezeichnet und so trifft diese Vorhersage jetzt auf mich zu!"

Seine Freunde richteten seit langem einmal wieder bewusst ihre Blicke auf seine Narbe, die ihnen dreien mittlerweile so selbstverständlich vorkam und die sie in diesem Moment alle schlimmer hassten als Voldemort selbst.

„Aber ... wie kannst du gegen ihn gewinnen?" fragte Ron matt, „Er kann dich anfassen, denn er hat diesen Schutzzauber von deiner Mutter längst aufgehoben! Er kann dich angreifen und verfluchen! Er ist so viel mächtiger als du!"

„Vielleicht ist er das ja nicht!" sagte Harry, doch Hermine fuhr ihm hart über den Mund: „Er ist ein ausgebildeter Zauberer und du hast gerade mal sechs ZAG´s! Das sind unabwendbare Tatsachen, Harry! Ebenso wie die, dass du noch niemals einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch angewendet hast, der auch funktioniert hat und er die Leute per Gedanken töten kann! Er beherrscht Legilimentik und du fällst noch immer auf den Boden, wenn Dumbledore mit dir trainiert! Er ist der grausamste und mitleidsloseste Magier, den es gibt und du ... bist du!" Sie atmete schwer und es schien ihr selbst Leid zu tun, dass sie so viele negative Dinge sagte.

„Voldemort hat eine ganze Menge gefährlicher, skrupelloser Todesser auf seiner Seite." meinte Ron unbestimmt und Harry nahm erleichtert den Faden auf: „Und wir haben den Orden! Wir haben Dumbledore, den Einzigen, den er je fürchtete! Wir haben Moody, den Meister aller Flüche! Wir haben einen Haufen ausgebildete Auroren wie Kingsley und Tonks! Wir haben so starke Leute wie deine Eltern, Ron, die alles zusammenhalten und wir haben tapfere Kämpfer wie Remus, die den Tod auf sich nehmen, wenn es darum geht, diese Welt zu retten! Der Orden besteht aus Leuten wie unseren Lehrern und den Auroren, die vor etlichen Jahren schon einmal derselben Gefahr gegenüber standen und aus Leuten wie deinen Brüdern, Ron, die jung und begabt sind! Unsere Chancen stehen ziemlich gut, würde ich sagen!"

Ron nickte. Er hatte sich mitreißen lassen und richtig rote Wangen bekommen. Im Gegensatz zu Hermine, welche blass und traurig den Kopf schüttelte: „Damals wie heute besteht der Orden des Phönix aus guten Zauberern und starken Kämpfern, doch Harry: Damals war es ein Baby, das Voldemort stürzte, obwohl keiner wusste, warum. Und heute wirst es wieder du sein, an dem alles hängen bleibt!"

Harry nickte: „Ja, aber ich habe viele Leute, die mir helfen!"

„Uns, zum Beispiel!" rief Ron, „O.K., wir können dir nicht viel beibringen, aber wir werden dich bei der Stange halten und dir Mut machen! Jedenfalls, sobald Hermine bald damit aufhört, dich runter zu ziehen!"

Hermine verzog das Gesicht: „Ich habe nun mal Recht, Ron! Und wie so oft möchte ich gar nicht Recht haben!"

„Hermine", Harry beugte sich vor, „Wir müssen zuversichtlich sein! Dumbledore sagt, unser Training läuft ganz fantastisch und ich habe vor, mich im kommenden Schuljahr in diesen Crashkursen und in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste so sehr anzustrengen, dass selbst du blass vor Neid wirst! Ich werde Remus bitten, mich zusätzlich zu trainieren und ich werde versuchen, auf alles zu hören, was irgendein Erwachsener, der meint, es besser zu wissen, mir vorschlägt!"

Hermine sah ihn von unten herauf an: „Du meinst also ernsthaft, dass du gar nicht so schlecht da stehst?"

Harry nickte: „Ich meine ernsthaft, dass WIR gar nicht so schlecht da stehen!"

„Aber", Hermine konnte ein paar Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten, „Ich habe trotzdem Angst! Verstehst du das nicht? Du hast schon öfter schlimme Sachen durch gestanden und meistens waren Ron und ich nicht dabei. Zumindest nicht, wenn es dann zum Ende kam. Ich ... habe Angst, dass du das nächste Mal einfach nicht wiederkommst oder dass wir dich wie Cedric verabschieden müssen ... in der Großen Halle in Hogwarts! Ich will nicht um dich weinen müssen, Harry! Ich will nicht in naher Zukunft an deinem Grab stehen müssen! Ich will dich nicht vermissen!"

Sie schluchzte und Harry nahm sie so fest er konnte in den Arm. Ron rückte an die beiden heran und legte auch beide Arme um sie. Er blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg und Harry biss die Lippen fest aufeinander.

„Ich habe davon geträumt!" flüsterte Hermine an seiner Brust, „In der Nacht, in der du uns davon erzähltest, habe ich geträumt, wie Ron und ich hier stehen. Hier am Grimauldplatz. Und Rons Eltern sind da und Professor Lupin und sie weinen und ... weißt du, wir stehen nur da, weil wir nicht wissen, wohin wir gehen sollen. Und wir schweigen, weil wir nicht wissen, was wir einander sagen sollen. Und wir wissen alle, du bist weg und abgesehen davon, dass jetzt eine Schreckensherrschaft über uns hereinbrechen wird, bist du weg! Einfach weg! Vielleicht können wir dich ja nicht mal beerdigen, weil nichts mehr von dir übrig ist, das wir beerdigen könnten!"

„Oh, jetzt ist aber Schluss, Hermine!" rief Ron heftig und rückte ein Stück von den beiden weg, „Wir werden Harry weder beerdigen noch werden wir ihn betrauern müssen! Ich meine, irgendwann müssen wir das vielleicht. Einer von und oder beide oder auch keiner. Aber erst in vielen, vielen Jahren, wenn wir alt und klapprig sind! So wird es jetzt nicht enden! Vorbereiten, gut und schön, aber wir werden uns jetzt nicht von diesen Schreckgespenstern verrückt machen lassen! Da lache ich doch!"

Er stand auf und zog sein T-Shirt glatt: „Ja, lieber lache ich Voldemort persönlich ins Gesicht und schau dann, was mit mir passiert, als dass ich jetzt hier hocke und heule, weil es mit Harry vorbei sein könnte!"

Er verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer und Harry holte tief Luft. Er sagte nichts und auch Hermine, welche sich erschöpft gegen ihn lehnte, brachte zuerst keinen Ton heraus.

Dann hob Harry ihr Gesicht hoch, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können: „Hermine? Und selbst, wenn ich vielleicht dabei umkomme, was ja noch lange nicht gesagt ist; selbst, wenn das geschieht und du am Ende um mich weinen musst, dann denk bitte daran, dass ich furchtbar glücklich darüber bin, mit dir befreundet zu sein! Deine Freundschaft und die Freundschaft zu Ron sind das Schönste, das mir je passiert ist und ohne euch wäre ich noch nicht einmal bis hierher gekommen!"

Hermine starrte ihn an, dann lächelte sie leicht und drückte sich noch einmal fest an ihn.

Harry hielt sie noch eine Weile und war erleichtert, dass er noch einige Worte gefunden hatte, die sie beruhigten. Zugegeben, etwas schmalzig klang es, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es so etwas war, was Hermine jetzt hören wollte. Jetzt allerdings überlegte er, was er Ron sagen sollte, der ja nun, wie es offensichtlich schien, mit diesem Thema gar nicht umgehen konnte.

Beim Mittagessen, das die drei nur mit Ginny und Tonks in der Küche einnahmen, sah Ron aus, als hätte er mehrere Stunden am Stück geweint. Aber auch, als wäre er wild entschlossen, weder das zu zeigen, noch sich von den so genannten Schreckgespenstern unterkriegen zu lassen. Er nahm Harry nach dem Essen zur Seite: „Hey, du stirbst einfach noch nicht, O.K.? Dann haben wir diese Probleme gar nicht!"

Und Harry entgegnete ernsthaft: „Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, nicht allzu bald zu sterben!"

Am späten Nachmittag, als Remus ganz offiziell seine Mittagstunde beendet hatte, trafen sich alle zur Zeit Anwesenden in der Eingangshalle und schenkten ihre feierliche Aufmerksamkeit Meta, die sich vor dem verdeckten Portrait von Sirius´ Mutter platziert hatte. Dieses war das letzte Mal am Morgen nach dem Frühstück losgegangen, als Kingsley ein paar schwere Ordner hatte fallen lassen.

Meta holte tief Luft und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die schweren Vorhänge: „Alle bereit? Haltet euch die Ohren zu!"

Nach einer kurzen Handbewegung schwangen die Vorhänge zur Seite und das grässliche, verzerrte Gesicht von Mrs. Black kam zum Vorschein.

„SCHANDE! SCHANDE ÜBER IHN, DEN BLUTSVERRÄTER, DER DIESE MISSGEBURTEN IN MEIN HAUS GESCHLEPPT HAT! SCHLAMMBLÜTER, HALBMENSCHEN, MONSTER! GEGNER DER EINZIGEN WAHRHEIT, DIE SIE DENKEN, SIE KÖNNTEN ... WAS?"

Sie schien erstmals Meta zu bemerken, welche mit halbgeschlossenen Augen lautlos die Lippen bewegte.

„WAS TUT ES DA?" kreischte das Portrait, doch Meta ließ sich nicht ablenken. Sie hielt weiter den Zauberstab fest und begann dann, immer größer werdende Kreise zu beschreiben.

Die Ränder des Bildes nahe dem Rahmen begannen zu glühen und sich aufzukrempeln.

„LASS DAS! LASS DAS! MIR GEHÖRT DIESES HAUS! ES IST MEIN BESITZ! ICH WERDE ES NOCH VON DIESEN KREATURENN ZU REINIGEN WISSEN; LASS MIR NUR ZEIT!"

An allen Ecken fing das alte, verzauberte Papier Feuer und die Alte spuckte fauchend: „NEIN! NEIN! MEIN HAUS! DAS HAUS MEINER VÄTER! ES DARF NICHT IN DEN BESITZ DIESES MONSTERS ÜBERGEHEN! ICH HABE DIE PAPIERE GESEHEN! ICH WEIß, WAS ER VORHATTE, DIESER BASTARD! DOCH DAS MONSTER SOLL DIESES HAUS NICHT BEKOMMEN!"

Während sich die kleinen Flammen weiter tapfer zur Mitte des Bildes schwelten, erzitterte der gesamte Rahmen und mit ihm die Wand dahinter. Die gläsernen Lampen zersprangen und der Teppich in der Halle und auf der Treppe begann zu beben.

„Nur die Ruhe! Das hört auf, sobald sie weg ist!" rief Meta nach hinten und konzentrierte sich weiter auf die geifernde Alte in dem kokelnden Rahmen.

„OH, NEIN! ES WIRD DIESES HAUS NICHT BEKOMMEN! KREACHER? KREACHER! WO IST ER, WENN ICH IHN BRAUCHE?"

Remus lachte triumphierend: „Den gibt es schon lange nicht mehr!"

„ES HAT MEINEN HAUSELFEN GETÖTET! UND JETZT SOLL ES MEIN HAUS BEKOMMEN? NIEMALS!"

Unter einem lauten, dumpfen Dröhnen erzitterte der ganze Boden und das Portrait schleuderte einen Lichtblitz auf Remus, welcher mit einem Aufschrei zu Boden ging.

Meta bemerkte es, ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen und mit einem letzten Ruck ihres Zauberstabes explodierte das Bild. Das brennende Papier wurde in Stückchen zerfetzt und segelte rauchend auf ihre Köpfe nieder. Augenblicklich kehrte Stille ein. Nur Remus´ leichtes Stöhnen war zu hören. Harry und Ron halfen ihm vorsichtig auf.

Charlie fing ein Blatt Pergament auf, welches unbeschädigt schien: „Da steht etwas drauf! „Ich, Sirius Black, ordne in meiner Eigenschaft als letzter noch lebender Nachfahre dieser Familie an, dass nach meinem Tod dieses Haus so wie mein verbleibendes Hab und Gut in den Besitz von Remus Lupin übergehen!" Sag mal, hast du davon gewusst? Und wo kommt das Ding jetzt her, dass es jetzt so verheißungsvoll auf uns herunter regnen kann?"

Remus nahm das Schriftstück an sich und betrachtete es grimmig: „Natürlich habe ich davon gewusst! Ich habe es auch unterschrieben. Sirius und ich haben es kurz nach unserem Einzug verfasst, doch seine Mutter ... das Portrait seiner Mutter hat es mit Kreachers Hilfe verschwinden lassen. Ich vermute mal, es steckte irgendwo im Rahmen."

„Tja, nun gehört dir ein Haus! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" ließ Meta sich vernehmen. Sie sah etwas blass und verschwitzt aus, aber sie lächelte.

„Nicht ein Haus. Dieses Haus!" meinte Remus und betrachtete den riesigen, schwarzen, verbrannten Fleck, an dem das Bild gehangen hatte. Dann lachte er.


	21. Ausflug in die Winkelgasse

**Ausflug in die Winkelgasse**

Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie früh auf. Mit Flohpulver reisten sie in den Tropfenden Kessel und teilten sich dann in kleinere Grüppchen auf. Die älteren Weasley-Brüder machten sich auf den Weg zu „Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen". Die Eltern Weasley, Kingsley und Jakob wollten einige Dinge für den Orden erledigen.

Remus, Meta und Tonks zogen mit Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny durch die Buch- und Klamottenläden. Ron brauchte schon wieder längere Umhänge, weswegen es bereits am Frühstückstisch heiße Diskussionen mit seiner Mutter gegeben hatte. Schließlich war Harry ganz mutig aufgestanden und hatte mit fester Stimme gesagt, dieses Jahr würde er alles kaufen, was Ron und Ginny für ihr neues Schuljahr brauchten als Dankeschön, dass sie sich alle so um ihn gekümmert hatten und wenn sie diese Geste nicht annehmen würde, wäre er ihnen verdammt böse. Mrs. Weasley hatte für einen ziemlich langen Moment nur gestarrt. Mr. Weasley hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und Ron und Ginny hatten die Münder nicht mehr zubekommen.

Schließlich endetet es einigermaßen glücklich damit, dass Harry seinen Kopf durchsetzte und für den Rest des Tages mit der müßigen Aufgabe beschäftigt war, Ron und Ginny klar zu machen, dass sie sich nicht zurück zu halten brauchten, was beiden natürlich entsetzlich schwer fiel. Sie konnten bei den vielen Büchern, die benötigt wurden, zwar schlecht ablehnen, doch beide bestanden darauf, ihre Umhänge wären noch ganz O.K.

Gerade schüttelte Ron wieder den Kopf und Harry musste sich arg beherrschen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Bemüht ruhig sagte er: „Ron, dein Umhang ist dir eindeutig zu kurz und wenn du so weiter wächst, was ich doch stark annehme, wird er dir Weihnachten nur noch bis an die Knie gehen! Ich will mir Malfoys Gesicht gar nicht vorstellen, wenn er dich auf dem Flur trifft! Ich weiß, dass es dir unangenehm ist, aber weißt du was? Ich habe dieses dämliche Geld nun mal. Aber es bedeutet mir nichts! Ich weiß nicht mal genau, woher es kommt! Du bedeutest mir etwas, also lass dir jetzt bitte von mir diesen Umhang kaufen!"

Ron öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, da mischte sich Remus lachend ein: „Hey, Ron! Wenn ich dir sage, dass James und Lily dieses Geld aus einem Banküberfall hatten und wir es schnell ausgeben müssen, damit endlich alle Spuren verwischt sind, nimmst du es dann an?"

Ron knurrte etwas und ließ sich dann dazu überreden, den Umhang zumindest einmal anzuprobieren.

„Du kommst gleich dran!" sagte Harryund Remus winkte ab: „Nein, ich ..."

„Vergiss es, Remus! Du hast gerade gestern einen Umhang zerfetzt und eine Hose ruiniert und ich habe keine Lust, mich mit dir sehen zu lassen, wenn du weiterhin dieses Lumpending trägst! Sobald wir mit Ron fertig sind, kommst du an die Reihe. Du kannst dir ja mit Tonks und Meta schon mal was Hübsches aussuchen!"

„Ich habe noch einen guten Umhang, den ich noch nicht oft getragen habe!"

„Ach, und warum nicht?"

„Sirius hat ihn mir gekauft! Mit so ziemlich demselben Wortlaut, den du eben von dir gegeben hast!"

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge, lächelte dann grimmig und sagte: „Schön! Dann kriegst du jetzt eben noch einen guten Umhang und den wirst du gefälligst anziehen!"

Zum Mittagessen trafen sich alle bei „Florean Fortescue" und Kingsley lud zum Eisessen ein.

„Noch jemand mit einem Banküberfall, wie?" neckte Meta Remus. Dieser stand kurz vom Tisch auf, um die Tüten mit den Einkäufen Mr. Weasley mitzugeben, da er zurück zum Grimauldplatz wollte. Da kam auch schon die Kellnerin. Als alle fertig bestellt hatten, sah Harry sich ratlos um: „Und was sollen wir für Remus nehmen?"

„Haselnuss, Walnuss, irgendwas mit Nuss!" kam es von Tonks, die ihre Nase erst aus der Speisekarte hob, als sie alle fragend und teilweise sehr belustigt anstarrten.

„Hat er mal erwähnt!" grummelte sie und vergrub sich wieder in der Karte.

„Also, Haselnuss, bitte!" sagte Harry zur Kellnerin und bemühte sich, Tonks nicht allzu aufgebracht an zu sehen. Als Remus endlich zurückkam, standen die prächtigen Eisbecher schon auf dem Tisch.

„Ah, klasse! Haselnuss! Danke!" Er begann zufrieden sein Eis zu löffeln. Dann: „Was ? Habe ich etwas an mir?" Die versammelte Runde schüttelte den Kopf. Unsicher aß Remus weiter.

Nach dem Eisessen mussten die Hogwarts-Schüler noch einmal zu „Flourish & Blotts", da sie nicht daran gedacht hatten, ihre Bücherlisten umzudrehen. Folglich fehlten allen die Bücher, die auf der Rückseite aufgelistet waren.  
„Mann, das wird echt ein Hammer!" stöhnte Ron, als sich die vier mit Tonks und Meta auf den Weg zum Buchladen machten. Harry bemühte sich, dem Gespräch der beiden jungen Frauen hinter sich unauffällig zu zu hören.

„ Und seit wann kennst du ihn?"

„Seit beinahe elf Jahren! Er ist damals von Deutschland nach Schweden gekommen, um ein Heilmittel für einen Freund zu suchen!"

Es schien um Jakob zu gehen. Harry spitzte die Ohren. Nachdem Remus ihm, wie Harry fand, eindeutig missmutig und eher unfreiwillig erzählt hatte, dass sich dieser mit Meta ein Schlafzimmer teilte, hatte Harry beschlossen, ihn nicht zu mögen. Vielleicht ließ sich etwas aus seiner Geschichte ja dazu verwenden.

„Und ihr zwei seid ...?"

„Nein, sind wir nicht! Wir sind Freunde!"

Harry hätte beinahe aufgelacht.

„Entschuldige, es sah so aus!"

Meta winkte lachend ab und fragte in einem beiläufigen Tonfall: „Und du und Remus?"

„Ich bin mir gar nicht mal so sicher, ob wir Freunde sind! Er ist ziemlich schwierig! Und er trauert noch immer sehr. Nicht, dass es mir nicht an die Nieren geht! Sirius war ein Cousin meiner Mutter."

„Das tut mir Leid! Das wusste ich gar nicht!"

„Naja ... ist ja auch nicht ... ich meine, mir tat´s auch ziemlich weh, aber ich hab mich irgendwie dran gewöhnt! Ich wünsche mir nur, dass Remus mal jemanden an sich heran lässt!"

„Er hat Harry, wie mir scheint!"

„Ja, aber ob das reicht? Aber jetzt bist du ja hier, nicht?" Tonks klang ziemlich durchtrieben.

„Und du versprichst dir etwas davon?" Meta lachte unsicher, was Harry mal als ein gutes Zeichen deuten wollte.

Am Ende des Tages fanden sich alle vor „Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen" ein. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny, die das Geschäft, vor dem sich eine lange, ungeduldige Schlange gebildet hatte, noch nie gesehen hatten, staunten nicht schlecht.

„Hey, Weasleys und Co!" brüllte Lee Jordan über all die Köpfe hinweg und winkte ihnen heftig zu, „Die Zwillinge sind drinnen! So, wer ist denn als nächster dran? Meine Damen und Herren, wer schubst, den schick ich gleich in die Wüste! Sie dürfen mir ruhig glauben, wenn ich sage, dass „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" heute bis Mitternacht geöffnet haben! Also, hören Sie endlich auf zu drängeln!"

Ron grinste: „Na, der hat ja alle Hände voll zu tun! Ich hoffe, er lässt es sich gut bezahlen!"

„Hallo, ihr vier!" Sie drehten sich um und sahen in Rivers grinsendes Gesicht: „Hi!"

„Wenn ihr mir unauffällig folgt, schleuse ich euch durch die Hintertür, dann könnt ihr wenigstens mal einen Blick in den Laden werfen!"

„Cool, danke!"

„Riv, es gibt keine Hintertür!" zischte Jordan ihm zu und sein Bruder lachte: „Noch nicht!"

Drinnen war es tatsächlich noch voller als draußen auf der Straße. Fred und George standen hinter einem niedrigen Ladentisch und waren eifrig am Geldwechseln.

„Hey, Leute! Haben leider keine Zeit für euch! Aber schön, dass ihr mal rein guckt!"

„Klar!" Ron drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und bestaunte das reichhaltige Sortiment an Scherzartikeln, das sich auf Regalen, Ausstellungstischen, in Kisten und Körben stapelte und sich bereits beträchtlich leerte.

„Sollen wir nachfüllen oder sonst irgendwie helfen?" fragen Harry begierig. Er hoffte, dass sie noch etwas bleiben und den Trubel genießen könnten. Doch Hermine schüttelte unnachgiebig den Kopf: „Wir müssen zurück! Mrs. Weasley hat gesagt, dass wir vor der Dämmerung wieder zu Hause sein müssen!"

„Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was sie mit uns macht, wenn wir später kommen!" sagte Ginny schaudernd und so traten die vier etwas enttäuscht den Rückweg an. Jordan und River winkten ihnen zum Abschied und draußen trafen sie Meta, Remus, Kingsley und Tonks wieder, die bereits eine abenteuerliche Suchaktion geplant hatten, da sie befürchteten, die vier verloren zu haben. So bekamen sie nur ein paar scharfe Kommentare zu hören und gingen zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel.

Mit einer weiteren Portion Ein-Weg-Flohpulver flohten sie erst zum Fuchsbau und von dort aus zum Grimauldplatz, um keine verräterischen Spuren zu hinterlassen.

Einige Tage später. „Wo ist Remus?"

„Arbeitet irgendwo mit Meta. Sie müssen ihren Unterricht vorbereiten. Wieso?"

„Nur so!" Harry ließ Charlie in der Eingangshalle stehen und suchte weiter. In einem der Arbeitszimmer wurde er schließlich fündig. Er blieb still in der Tür stehen und beobachtete die beiden.

„Und das hier ist ein Buch, das aus Dänemark kommt. Übersetzt heißt es etwa „Durchbrechung der Schranken". Ist sehr theoretisch, aber gut und einfach erklärt. Ich dachte, dass wir das in den drei oberen Klassen mal zum Einsatz bringen. Es geht mehr um Grundlagen, aber Beispiele kann ich selbst genug anführen."

„Ist es denn mal übersetzt worden?"

„Nein, ich habe die Passagen übersetzt, von denen ich glaube, dass ich sie verwenden kann."

„Du kannst Dänisch?"

„Dänisch, Deutsch und Schwedisch. Zwangsläufig. Die einschlägige Fachliteratur kommt vor allem aus Skandinavien und die neuesten Errungenschaften wurden und werden im Norden gemacht."

Remus zog beeindruckt die Augenbrauen hoch und nahm in einer beinahe ehrfürchtigen Geste das dicke Buch zur Hand. Er blätterte ein wenig darin.

„Hey, Leute!" Harry trat ein und sah belustigt, wie beide zusammen zuckten.

„Hi! Was schleichst du denn hier herum?"

„Nur so! Was arbeitet ihr?"

„Unterrichtsvorbereitungen." Remus war ziemlich kurz angebunden. Harry überlegte sich, ob seine Nacht so mies gewesen war oder ob es vielleicht an seiner Gesellschaft lag, die ihn in letzter Zeit irgendwie nervös zu machen schien. Sie grinste Harry jedenfalls an: „Deswegen werfe ich dich jetzt auch wieder raus! Ich will nicht, dass du irgendetwas über meine pädagogischen Taktiken ausplauderst!"

Harry lachte: „Das klingt aber abenteuerlich!"

Meta nickte und Harry nahm sich die Freiheit heraus, sie noch ein wenig zu betrachten.

Sie war in den letzten Tagen völlig normal gewesen und hatte keine komischen Ausfälle gehabt, die eine andere Persönlichkeit zum Vorschein brachten. Allerdings konnte das durch den Stress an der Schule anders werden und Harry fragte sich fast erfreut, wie die Slytherins reagieren würden, wenn sie mal von einem Lehrer so richtig zusammen gestaucht würden.

„Harry!"

„Hm?" Er sah auf und bemerkte, dass Remus ihn stirnrunzelnd anblickte: „Das ist unhöflich!"

Meta lachte laut: „Remus, du musst den Jungen nicht erziehen! Er ist 16!"

„Und trotzdem starrt er wie ein kleines Kind!" Langsam begann Remus zu lächeln und Harry grinste ihn breit an: „Ich geh schon! Lasst euch nicht weiter stören!"

Remus schnaubte und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Buch. Draußen vor der Tür zog Harry ein Langziehohr aus seiner Hosentasche und setzte sich neben die Tür. Er presste das Ohr an das Holz und lauschte. Erst einmal herrschte drinnen Stille. Dann war Remus´ Stimme zu hören, die zwischen Ärger und Belustigung schwankte: „Jetzt starrst du!"

„Allerdings!"

„Darf ich erfahren, wieso? Du weißt, wie ich aussehe; du willst mich doch sicher nur ärgern!"

Meta lachte darauf ohne zu antworten und dann vertieften sie sich anscheinend wieder in ihre Bücher, denn sie schwiegen, woraufhin Harry beschloss, seine Freunde zu suchen. Ron traf er gleich oben auf dem Treppenabsatz, wo dieser saß, ein Sandwich mümmelte und den Mädchen amüsiert dabei zusah, wie sie gegen wütend gegen einen Schuhschrank kämpften, der offenbar ihre Hauspuschen geschluckt hatte. Harry setzte sich zu Ron auf die oberste Stufe: „Hey!"

„Hi! Sieh mal, das geht schon seit einer Dreiviertelstunde so. Willst du wetten, wer gewinnt?"

„Wieso hilfst du ihnen nicht?"

„Sie haben meine Hilfe abgelehnt!" meinte Ron schulterzuckend und biss von seinem Sandwich ab.

„Ich finde Meta echt nett." sagte Harry auf einmal und Ron nickte: „Ja, sie ist ganz cool. Wenn sie keine Aussetzer hat und so."

„Ich glaube, Remus mag sie auch!"

„Und ich glaube, du hättest es ganz gerne, dass Professor Lupin sich in sie verguckt!" verkündete Hermine keuchend, als sie sich neben die beiden fallen ließ.

„Wäre nicht das Schlechteste." meinte Ginny, die ihr folgte, „Er kann eine kleine Romanze gebrauchen!" Sie grinste Harry durchtrieben an, was ihn irgendwie nervös machte, worüber er sich ärgerte. Seit wann hatte Rons kleine Schwester, die früher so kindlich für ihn geschwärmt hatte, so eine Wirkung auf ihn?

Nachts lagen Harry und Ron wach, ohne einschlafen zu können, was ohne Frage an der Cola lag, die Tonks mitgebracht und den Freunden begeistert ausgeschenkt hatte. Das Koffein nicht gewöhnt, lagen sie wach und starrten an die Decke. Schließlich beschloss Ron, dass sie genauso gut das Schachspiel zu Ende spielen könnten, das sie am Abend im Kaminzimmer begonnen hatten. Sie stahlen sich lautlos bis zur Treppe und erstarrten, als jemand durch die Eingangshalle schlich.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich würde sagen, das sieht verdächtig aus. Lass uns mal nachsehen!" erwiderte Ron.

„Oder ihr geht wieder ins Bett; wie wäre es damit!" Mrs. Weasleys Stimme klang scharf und verärgert und sie streckte ihren Kopf aus ihrem Schlafzimmer oben auf der Galerie.

„Klar, Mum!" Ron war blass geworden und er und Harry schlüpften eilig in ihr Zimmer.

„Das war knapp! Sie hat gar keine Zeit zum Ausholen gehabt!"

„Wir gehen später nachschauen, wer sich hier herumschleicht!" sagte Harry, „Das ist mir doch zu seltsam. Vielleicht ist es auch Snape."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Keine Ahnung!"

„Ruhe da drinnen!"

„Ja, Mum! Gute Nacht!"

Ungefähr eine Stunde später schlichen Harry und Ron auf Zehenspitzen die Treppe hinunter und sahen sich um. Harry deutete stumm auf die Tür vom Kaminzimmer, unter der ein schwacher Lichtstrahl schimmerte. Ron nickte. Sie gingen nebeneinander vor der Tür in die Knie und spähten abwechselnd durch das Schlüsselloch.

„Also, irgendwer sitzt da am Tisch, glaub ich." wisperte Ron.

„Kannst du erkennen, wer?" flüsterte Harry zurück.

„Nein. Eine Frau, glaube ich."

Eine Weile versuchten sie noch, einen besseren Blick zu erhaschen, doch es war unmöglich, einfach die Tür zu öffnen und hineinzuspähen. Etwas enttäuscht zuckten die beiden mit den Schultern und gingen wieder in Bett.


	22. Kampfstimmung

**Kampfstimmung **

Ende August ging es wieder ans Kofferpacken. Harry fragte sich mehrfach verzweifelt, wie er es geschafft hatte, alle seine Socken zu verlieren und Ron brachte es doch tatsächlich fertig, seine kleine Schwester zu verlieren. Ginny tauchte im Laufe des Tages glücklicherweise wieder auf. Ron hatte sie in einem der Kofferzimmer auf dem Speicher.

Remus war gereizt. Sein Bein verheilte nicht so gut, wie es sollte und so sehr es ihn auch anfangs aufgebracht hatte, wieder am Grimauldplatz zu wohnen, so widerstrebte es ihm jetzt ganz augenscheinlich, alles zurück zu lassen.

„Er weiß auch nicht, was er will und wohin er gehört, oder?" fragte Ron leicht spöttisch und stopfte geschickt ein weiteres Hemd in seinen Koffer, der bereits aus allen Nähten platzte. Doch Ron ließ sich durch eine solche Lappalie aufgrund seiner jahrelangen Erfahrung im Packen nicht beeindrucken.

Harry stockte und sah Ron an. Sein Freund hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Remus gehörte nun zwar dieses Haus, doch er war hier eindeutig nicht zu Hause. Er gehörte wirklich nirgendwo hin. Doch wie er gerade in der Eingangshalle stand und Hermine samt Krummbein scheuchte, damit sie von der Treppe verschwunden waren, bevor Bill und Charlie einige zerbrechliche Geräte für seinen Unterricht herunter balancierten, schien er doch recht gut zurecht zu kommen. Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, als Remus Hermine und den Kater kurzerhand mit einem „Wingardium Leviosa!" abwärts beförderte und wandte sich wieder seinem Koffer zu. Er freute sich noch einmal mehr über das Geschenk seiner Freunde. Neben seinem Feuerblitz, sämtlichen Schulbüchern, einigen hässlichen Muggelklamotten von Dudley und seinen Zauberumhängen passten auch das Denkarium; sorgfältig in einer extra dafür vorgesehenen Kiste verschlossen; etliche Pasteten von Mrs. Weasley und die Festumhänge von ihm und Ron hinein und er war noch immer leicht zu tragen.

Meta kam mit Jakob aus der Küche und beobachtete amüsiert das bunte Treiben.

„Habt ihr schon gepackt?" fragte Bill nachdem er keuchend ein spiegelähnliches Ding abstellt hatte.

„Ich habe gar nicht erst ausgepackt." sagte Jakob und Meta lachte: „Und ich habe nicht wirklich viel Gepäck."

Remus warf beiden einen Blick zu, den Harry, so sehr er sich auch bemühte, absolut nicht deuten konnte und auf den er sich auch nicht konzentrieren konnte, denn er selbst war gerade gestern wieder etwas zurück geworfen in seiner positiven Lebensplanung, die er sich so mühsam aufgebaut nach den Erfolgen in den Okklumentikstunden mit Dumbledore und der Bewältigung des Großteils seiner Alpträume aufgebaut hatte. Doch erst gestern Nacht lag er wach im Bett und musste daran denken, dass es jetzt genau drei Monate her war.

Vor drei Monaten hatten sie im Ministerium gekämpft und Sirius war getroffen worden und gefallen. Und gestorben. Harry waren bei diesem Gedanken Tränen in die Augen gestiegen. Harry hatte mittlerweile noch mehr Bilder von Sirius im Kopf. Er sah ihn vor sich, wie er mit James, Remus und Peter im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und lachte; wie er als Hund seinem Freund in einer Vollmondnacht beistand; wie er ihn selbst, Harry, als Baby auf den Armen trug und strahlte. Sirius war viel mehr gewesen, als jemand, der aus einem Gefängnis ausgebrochen war und sich als bester Freund seines Vaters herausstellte. Er war auch mehr als jemand, dem Harry Briefe schreiben und dem er sein Herz ausschütten konnte. Mittlerweile stand ein ganzes Leben hinter Sirius, das er mit Harry hätte teilen können.

„Harry? Harry!"

Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass alle inzwischen in der Küche beim Abendessen saßen und er noch immer zwischen seinen wieder gefundenen Socken mitten in der Eingangshalle saß und vor sich hin starrte.

„Tränen? Tun sie wenigstens gut?" fragte eine sanfte Stimme.

„Hm."

Meta stand vor ihm und reichte ihm eine Hand: „Komm, sonst essen die uns noch alles auf!"

„O.K.!"

Am Abend des 31. August stand erst einmal wieder eine Art Feier an. So ziemlich jeder, der im nächsten Jahr in Hogwarts unterrichten würde, hatte sich eingefunden und Mrs. Weasley tischte wieder einmal die köstlichsten Dinge auf.

Harry und Ron trugen ihre Festumhänge und empfanden sich als ziemlich gut aussehend. Allerdings kamen sie gegen die Mädchen nicht an. Hermine und Ginny hatten sich gegenseitig die Haare hochgesteckt und trugen schlichte, dunkle, lange Kleider, die von silbernen Fäden durchzogen waren. Dazu passend hatten sie Silberschmuck angelegt.

Harry stand der Mund offen und Ron schluckte.

„Wow!"

„Danke!" Ginny lächelte, „Das sind unsere Festumhänge! Die Zwillinge haben sie uns geschenkt und wir weihen sie ein!"

Harry nickte und bemühte sich, den Mund wieder zu schließen. Wieder einmal musste er ärgerlich feststellen, dass Ginny bei Weitem nicht mehr nur Rons kleine Schwester war.

„Harry, Ron! Helft mir mal bitte!" erklang da Mrs. Weasleys Stimme, „Oh, Ginny, Hermine, ihr seht ja bezaubernd aus! Na, kommt, Jungs!" Sie scheuchte die beiden in die Küche und gab ihn etwas zum Reintragen und Aufdecken. Langsam fanden sie auch ihre Fassung wieder.

„Ganz ehrlich, Harry, im Orden zu sein, muss ziemlich cool sein. Andauernd Partys und so!" Ron wiegte beeindruckt den Kopf und trug die große, gläserne Salatschüssel vorsichtig ins Kaminzimmer. Harry grinste und musste aufpassen, dass ihm die Baguettes nicht vom Brett flutschten: „Naja, es ist schon nicht schlecht! Aber mitfeiern dürfen wir ja immerhin."

„Hallo, ihr zwei!" Die Zwillinge kamen ihnen entgegen, in neue, prollige Umhänge gekleidet, und begrüßten sie, nachdem ihr kostbares Gut abgeladen hatten, mit kräftigen Schulterschlägen: „Wie läuft das Leben hier ohne uns?"

„Harmlos!" meinte Ron, „Jetzt fällt mir erst auf, was mir die ganze Zeit schon komisch vorkam: Mum jagt euch nicht mehr schreiend durchs Haus!"

„Ja, das vermissen wir auch am meisten!" lachte George.

„Woran man sich nicht alles gewöhnen kann! Ah, da ist River! Ich muss mal fragen, wie es Lee geht!" Fred machte sich davon und George folgte ihm, nachdem er eine Tomate vom Buffet stibitzt hatte. Bald gesellten sich ihre älteren Brüder zu ihnen und Harry und Ron wurden von einem ganz seltenen Gast überrascht. Percy stand vor ihnen und ehe die beiden sich versahen, wurden sie einmal an seine Brust gedrückt: „Ihr beide; wie schön, dass es euch noch gibt!"

„Wieso sollte es uns nicht mehr geben?" fragte Ron verwirrt und Harry sah Percy beunruhigt an: „Alles klar?"

„So klar, wie es eben in Zeiten wie dieser sein kann, mein Lieber! So klar, wie es diese dunklen, hoffnungslosen, finsteren, grausamen, schrecklichen Zeiten gestatten! Es ..."

„Percy Weasley, welch eine Freude!" Kingsley unterbrach ihn sacht, bevor er sich richtig in Rage reden konnte und schob hin von Harry und Ron weg, welche darüber sichtlich erleichtert waren.

„Das bekommt ihm nicht gut, glaube ich!" sagte Ron fast mitleidig.

„Aber", ertönte da Hermines Stimme hinter ihnen, „Mit einem hat er Recht: Es ist schön, dass es euch noch gibt!"

„Dass es UNS noch gibt, Hermine!" sagte Harry bestimmt und legte seinen beiden Freuden je einen Arm um die Schulter. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass man sich mit Hermine noch normal unterhalten konnte, obwohl sie wunderhübsch aussah. Jedenfalls konnte er das. Ron hingegen sah wieder völlig verwirrt aus.

„Na, ihr! Plant ihr eine Verschwörung?" Tonks stellte sich neben sie und grinste breit.

„Wie immer!" gab Harry schlagfertig zurück.

„Vielleicht könnt ihr mir trotzdem eine kleine Auskunft geben. Wer ist denn der wahnsinnig gut aussehende Kerl da hinten in der Ecke, der gerade von den Zwillingen beschwatzt wird?"

Da Harry und Ron der Mund offen stand, übernahm Hermine es, zu antworten: „Das ist Lee Jordans Bruder River. Er hat die Schule vor acht Jahren beendet und hat zeitweise in Deutschland gearbeitet. Als so eine Art Fluchforscher wie Meta und Jakob."

„Freundin?"

„Tut mir Leid, keine Ahnung!"

„Aber das kann ich raus finden, wenn du willst!" Alle drehten sich um und sahen in Ginnys grinsendes Gesicht. Jetzt zuckte Harry ein bisschen zusammen.

„Ah, das ist nicht meine Art, aber danke!" Tonks lächelte breit und zog ihr leuchtendes Oberteil zurecht und schüttelte kurz den leichten Rock, „Ich flirte ihn ganz offen an; das hat bis jetzt immer geklappt! Wünscht mir Glück!" Sie machte sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf den Weg, stolperte kurz über Krummbein, woraufhin Hermine tatsächlich „Viel Glück!" rief und brachte sich dann geschickt in das Gespräch der jungen Männer ein.

„Könntet ihr wieder aufhören, so dämlich zu gucken?" blaffte Hermine Harry und Ron an, „Ihr seht langsam lächerlich aus!"

„Tschuldigung!" Ron wirkte etwas kleinlaut und Harry versuchte ein lockeres Grinsen. Dann beguckte er erst einmal ganz in Ruhe die Leute um sich herum und begann, sie seinen Freunden vor zu stellen: „Das dort ist Hestia Jones. Sie hat mich im letzten Jahr auch von den Dursleys abgeholt. Genauso wie Emmeline Vance; die steht rechts neben Pomfrey. Ich hab nicht viel von denen mitgekriegt, aber ich denke mal, sie sind ganz nett. Der Typ da bei Kingsley und Jakob ist Elphias Doge. Der, der beim Reden so pfeift. Weißt du, wer bei deinem Vater steht, Ron?"

„Klar. Das ist Benjamin Walter, der aus dem Ministerium. Macht doch diesen Politikquatsch."

Hermine räusperte sich und Ron griente sie verlegen an. Natürlich hatte Hermine Zaubereipolitik belegt, wie auch Zaubereigeschichte, -forschung und -schule, weswegen Ron nur mild den Kopf geschüttelt hatte.

„Ist denn Dennis´ Mum auch hier?" fragte Ron um abzulenken.

„Nein, sie ist kein Mitglied im Orden, ganz im Gegensatz zu mir jetzt" beantwortete Meta seine Frage. Sie war zu den vieren getreten und hatte ihnen Gläser mitgebracht, „Hier. Gleich wird die Bowle ausgeschenkt." Sie verteilte die Gläser, doch ihre Handbewegungen waren etwas fahrig. Prompt ließ sie Harrys Glas fallen.

„Geht´s dir gut?" fragte Hermine besorgt und Meta winkte ab, hielt sich am nächsten Stuhl fest und schloss die Augen. Sie beobachteten sie, um sie auffangen zu können, falls sie umkippte, doch sie hielt sich erstaunlich lange an diesem Stuhl fest. Nach geschlagenen zwei Minuten, in denen Ginny ihr mehrmals ein Wasser angeboten hatte und jedes Mal ignoriert worden war, sah Meta wieder auf. Sie war blass und ihre Augen waren glasig, doch sie sah nicht mehr aus, als würde sie ohnmächtig werden.

„Alles klar?" fragte Ron.

Sie sah ihn an: „Hier findet offensichtlich eine Party statt! Sprich: Es geht mir bestens! Bestens!" Sie drehte sich, um einmal den ganzen Raum in Augenschein zu nehmen und begann, breit zu grinsen, als sie das Buffet sah: „Das sieht gut aus! Wer hat das bewerkstelligt?"

„Meine Mum, wie immer!" sagte Ron verwirrt.

„Ich kenn weder dich noch deine Mutter, Jungchen, aber solange sie so ein Futter auf den Tisch stellt, ist mir alles recht! Gibt´s auch was zu trinken?"

Hermine ging als erste ein Licht auf: „Josepha!"

Harry schlug sich an die Stirn. Wie hatten sie das denn vergessen können? Und so sah es also aus, wenn sie tauschten.

„Habt ihr euch eigentlich mittlerweile vorgestellt, Früchtchen?" fragte sie ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und Ginny Weasley." sagte Hermine.

„Kennt ihr die ganzen Leute hier?"

„Ja."

„Gehören die auch zu eurem komischen Orden?"

„So ist es!"

„Auch der Schleimbeutel da drüben?" Mit fragenden Blicken folgten sie ihrem ausgestreckten Finger und erblickten Snape. Harry, Ron und Ginny prusteten los vor Lachen, doch Hermine fühlte sich genötigt, zu sagen: „Das ist einer unserer Lehrer. Professor Snape."

„Ganz ruhig, Schätzchen. Den nehm ich dir garantiert nicht weg!"

Hermine verzog empört das Gesicht. Da kam Snape doch tatsächlich auf sie zu und richtete das Wort an Josepha; Harry und seine Freunde geflissentlich ignorierend: „Guten Abend, Miss Rosenstein!"

„Wie auch immer. Wollen Sie was Bestimmtes?" erwiderte Josepha einigermaßen unfreundlich.

„Ich wollte lediglich höflich sein, da Sie noch nicht allzu viele Personen in diesem Raum zu kennen scheinen!"

„Es würd mich nicht stören, wenn ich noch eine Person weniger kennen würde!" sagte Josepha und schickte einen Blick zu Snape, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass sie damit ihn meinte. Harry konnte nicht umhin zu grinsen. Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten, doch er sagte recht beherrscht: „Ihre andere Persönlichkeit hat mir besser gefallen, Miss Rosenstein!" Dann drehte er sich um und stolzierte davon.

„Schockierend!" kommentierte Josepha, „Meta mag ihn?"

„Scheint so."

„Ist ja eklig. Wisst ihr, sie echt ein Problem damit, Leuten, die ihr unsympathisch sind, ihre Meinung zu sagen!"

„Damit hast du ja offensichtlich kein Problem!" bemerkte Hermine abschätzig.

„Allerdings nicht. So, ich hole mir jetzt etwas zu trinken. Wollt ihr auch was? Besonders du, Wuschelkopf, könntest mal einen ordentlichen Schwips vertragen!"

„Nein, danke!" sagte Hermine spitz und auch Harry lehnte ab. Mit einem letzten, spöttischen „Kleinkinder!" verschwand Josepha in Richtung Buffet.

„Das ist irgendwie unheimlich!" meinte Ginny.

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich Josepha mag." überlegte Ron laut, „Wenn sie Snape anzickt, ist sie ja ganz lustig, aber zu uns könnte sie mal netter sein!"

„Sie ist unmöglich" sagte Hermine fest und Harry gab ihr insgeheim Recht.

Als er zum Buffet ging, um sich ein neues Glas zu holen, warnte er Remus und Jakob, die dort zusammen standen, vor, dass Josepha unterwegs war. Jakob seufzte: „Hoffentlich trinkt nicht so viel. Die arme Meta kann kaum was vertragen!"

„Ah, Harry. Wie geht es dir? Man sollte nicht meinen, dass wir im selben Haus wohnen, so selten, wie wir uns sehen!" Mr. Weasley kam hinzu klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und Harry grinste: „Es geht mir gut, danke!"

Als Mr. Weasley sich heimlich etwas vom Buffet stahl und daraufhin Reißaus vor seiner Frau nehmen musste, wandte sich Jakob wieder an Harry: „Ich habe mich ein bisschen mit deinen Träumen beschäftigt, Harry. Dumbledore hat mich darum gebeten."

„Wie bitte?" Harry schnappte nach Luft.

„Er wird an der Schule keine Zeit haben, dich in Okklumentik zu unterrichten oder mit dir deine Alpträume zu bewältigen und deswegen hat er mich gebeten, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen!"

„Tatsächlich?" Harry klang aggressiver, als er eigentlich wollte, „Okklumentikunterricht basiert auf gegenseitigem Vertrauen. Ich kenne dich überhaupt nicht!"

„Das ist wahr, aber wir haben noch Zeit, uns kennen zu lernen." Jakob klang recht zuversichtlich und Harry tat es schon Leid, dass er gleich so aufgebracht reagiert hatte.

„Tatsache ist, dass ich das wirklich drauf habe. Und ich habe genug Zeit. Ich verlange nicht, dass du mir vor Freude um den Hals fällst, aber es wäre schon ganz nett, wenn du mich nicht so angiften würdest. Ich habe dir noch gar nichts getan!" Bei den letzten Worten grinste er verwegen und Harrys Widerstand schmolz: „Naja, wir müssten uns mal öfter unterhalten."

„Ich bin kein Mensch, der zwingend neue Leute kennen lernen oder auf Partys herum stehen muss." sagte Jakob entschuldigend, „ Am liebsten würde ich hier auch wieder verschwinden, aber ich weiß, dass Meta mich köpfen würde."

Harry grinste, doch er sah, wie Remus nur ganz leicht und nur für eine Sekunde den Mund verzog.

„Was hast du eigentlich noch zu tun?" fragte Harry, „Welche Aufgabe erfüllst du im Orden?"

„Netter Versuch, Harry, aber ich weiß sehr gut, dass ihr nicht eingeweiht werden dürft und Molly über euch peinlich wacht." Jakob grinste breit und Harry musste ebenfalls lächeln.

„Was ist mit Snape?" fiel Harry ein. Jakob lachte leise: „Der hat sich nicht beschwert, als es hieß, dass ich diese Aufgabe übernehmen soll. Er schien mir eher ... grimmig erfreut und wollte mir gleich einige Tipps geben, wie ich mit dir verfahren sollte."

„Hast du ihm zugehört?" fragte Harry in neu aufkeimendem Misstrauen.

„Nein, keine zwei Minuten!" antwortete Jakob verschwörerisch und Harry musste lachen. Remus entschuldigte sich höflich und ging zu Hagrid, der eben angekommen war. Und Harry beschloss ein wenig zu forschen, um einmal der Beziehung Jakobs zu Meta etwas auf den Grund zu gehen. Da die beiden ja entgegen allen Erwartungen kein Paar waren, verwunderte es alle sehr, und Mrs. Weasley störte es ganz unheimlich, dass sie sich ein Zimmer teilten.

„Und, wie fühlst du dich hier so am Grimauldplatz? Lebt es sich gut hier?"

„Ja, ich kann mich nicht beklagen." Jakob machte schon jetzt den Eindruck, als wüsste er, worauf Harry hinaus wollte, doch er hatte nicht vor, es ihm zu erleichtern. Harry wiederum beabsichtigte nicht, aufzugeben und so erkundigte er sich weiter höflich: „Und dein Zimmer gefällt dir?"

„Ja." Jakobs Grinsen wurde breiter und er nippte an seinem Wein.

„Muss ja hart sein, mit einem Mädchen zusammen zu wohnen. Also, ich möchte mir nicht mit Hermine ein Zimmer teilen müssen." meinte Harry ganz beiläufig und ließ sich von George Bowle einschenken.

„Och, es geht. Ich bin es gewohnt, mein Zimmer nicht für mich allein zu haben."

„Und wieso teilt ihr es überhaupt? Ich meine, es gibt genügend Räume hier."

„Tagsüber laufen wir eh alle hier unter um. Und nur zum Schlafen muss Molly doch nicht noch ein zweites Zimmer herrichten."

Harry rümpfte die Nase und sah zu ihm hoch, doch Jakob ließ den Blick schweifen und machte ein ganz und gar unschuldiges Gesicht. Da trat Tonks plötzlich auf sie zu: „Na, hat er dir schon von der guten Nachricht erzählt?" Sie sah Harry erwartungsvoll an, „Ist doch netter, als wieder mit Snape herum zu krebsen, oder?"

„Das wird sich herausstellen!" sagte Harry vorsichtig und Tonks lachte. Harry wandte sich um, als jemand nachhaltig an sein Glas schlug. Remus stellte sich wieder zu ihm. Und da hob Dumbledore schon die Stimme: „Liebe Freunde! Ich heiße Sie herzlich willkommen in diesem Haus!"

„In meinem Haus!" wisperte Remus, „Eigentlich sollte ich mich hinstellen und eine Rede halten!"

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an!" Harry grinste und deutete nach vorn. Remus winkte ab: „Ach, vielleicht sollte ich sie auch alle rauswerfen!"

„Deine Laune ist ja reizend heute. Was ist denn?"

Wieder wedelte Remus abwehrend mit der Hand.

„Wir haben uns wieder einmal und leider, wie ich sagen muss, zusammen gefunden, um zu kämpfen! Doch, und das sage ich mit Freude, DOCH dieses Mal stehen wir sehr viel besser da!" fuhr Dumbledore fort.

„Erzählt er gleich von der Prophezeiung?" zischte Harry entsetzt und Remus legte ihn eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Nein, keine Sorge!"

„Sein Glück!" knurrte Harry.

„Damals, vor ziemlich genau 15 Jahren wurden wir überrannt; überschwemmt von einer wahren Meute von Zauberern, die eine Idee hatten. Eine Gesinnung, ein Ziel, das sich gegen jegliche Vernunft und Würde stellte und sie waren stark! Damals haben sie uns auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt; damals haben sie uns mit vielem überrascht und erschrocken, doch das passiert uns heute nicht mehr! Wir sind stark und was uns Stärke gibt, ist die Tatsache, dass wir sie nun kennen! Wir wissen, woran sie glauben und wofür sie kämpfen! Wir wissen, zu welchen Mitteln sie greifen und wovor sie nicht zurückschrecken und DESWEGEN können sie uns lange nicht mehr so überrumpeln wie damals! Lord Voldemort ist zurück, doch wir sind ebenfalls zurück!"

Lauter Beifall unterbrach ihn und die Leute hämmerten auf die Tische und trampelten mit den Füßen, als müssten sie ihre Anwesenheit durch Lautstärke unter Beweis stellen.

Dumbledore lächelte: „Wir sind ebenfalls zurück, wenn auch; und das sollten wir nie vergessen und ich weiß, wir werden es auch nicht; wenn auch nicht alle unserer ehemaligen Mitstreiter dabei sind! Ich möchte an dieser Stelle an einige Menschen erinnern, die, und das sage ich voller Stolz und Ehrfurcht, die für unsere Sache, für Frieden und Gerechtigkeit gekämpft haben, als gäbe es kein Morgen! Marlene McKinnon, eine junge, starke Frau. Benjamin Fenwick und Edgar Bones, zwei gute Freunde, die vor allem anderen viel Mut bewiesen haben."

Harry schloss die Augen. Er wusste, was kommen würde. Remus verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

„Die Brüder Gideon und Fabian Prewett, zwei unserer stärksten Kämpfer, deren Verlust uns sehr getroffen hat. Dorcas Meadows, die bedingungslos ihre Ansichten vertrat und sich nie einschüchtern ließ; auch im Angesicht des Todes noch hielt sie tapfer daran fest. Zwei unserer jüngsten Mitstreiter, Lily und James Potter, die uns mit ihrem Sohn Harry einen starken, mutigen Menschen geschickt haben, der ihren Geist bewahrt! ..."

In Harry zog sich alles zusammen und er ertrug die Blicke kaum, doch er konnte nichts anderes tun, als aushalten. Remus´ Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft in seine Schulter.

„ ... Und wir gedenken auch den Menschen, die Schicksale erlitten haben und heute noch erleiden, welche den Tod beinahe als eine Gnade erscheinen lassen. Wir denken an Frank und Alice Longbottom, die unermüdlich gekämpft und unablässig ermutigt haben und die nun in einem Krankenhaus ein Dasein fristen, das ich meinem schlimmsten Feind nicht wünschen möchte!"

Harry fand die Wortwahl etwas sehr makaber und wert, darüber nachzudenken und er war von Dumbledores Worten ergriffen. Er schluckte schwer und Nevilles Gesicht tauchte vor ihm auf, wie er von seiner Grandma erzählte und sich nie jemand gefragt hatte, warum er nicht bei seinen Eltern lebte. Und das Gesicht von Nevilles Mutter erschien vor Harrys geistigem Auge, wie sie den Gang entlang schlich, um den Sohn, den sie nicht einmal richtig erkannte, ein Bonbonpapier zu schenken.

„ ... Wir denken an Caradoc Dearborn, der eines Tages auf einer gefährlichen Mission verschwand und von dem wir nie wieder etwas gehört haben! Und auch in diesem Jahr gibt es schon Verluste zu betrauern. Wir haben Sirius Black als Schüler gekannt und später als Kämpfer. Wir glaubten, ihn als Verräter zu kennen, doch er stellte sich als Freund heraus; war immer unser Freund gewesen. ..."

Remus stöhnte einmal so leise auf, dass nur Harry ihn hören konnte.

„ ... Er hat sich uns angeschlossen und uns dieses Haus zur Verfügung gestellt, damit wir den Orden hier wieder einberufen und unentdeckt bleiben konnten. Und entgegen einiger ungerechtfertigter Meinungen hat er uns geholfen, uns beigestanden und das, obwohl die Muggel- und die Zaubererwelt seinen Kopf wollte und er somit guten Grund gehabt hätte, sich zu verstecken. Doch Sirius hat sich nicht versteckt. Er hat uns hier in London zur Seite gestanden und hat sich einem Kampf gestellt, den er am Ende verlieren musste."

Harry nickte unbewusst und wischte sich ein paar Tränen vom Gesicht. Remus atmete schwer, doch er wirkte nach außen hin geradezu ungehörig beherrscht.

„Meine lieben Freunde", Dumbledore lächelte, doch es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, „Meine Freunde, das ist schwer und das weiß ich! Und es tut mir Leid! Es tat mir damals Leid und es tut mir heute noch genauso weh, doch es gibt noch mehr zu sagen! Besseres! Gutes! Denn wir gedenken heute nicht nur; wir betrauern nicht nur, wir begrüßen auch zurück! Ich freue mich, dass meine lieben Lehrerkollegen Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Poppy Pomfrey, Alexandra Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Elenor Hooch und Rubeus Hagrid wieder bei uns sind und mit uns kämpfen!"

Ein lauter Applaus unterbrach ihn und Harry sah, wie Hagrid ganz rot wurde, als gebühre dies allein ihm. Er lächelte etwas, versuchte, die Tränen zu besiegen und klatschte.

„Ich freue mich über Alastor Moody, der ebenfalls unterrichten wird, und über Dädalus Diggel, über Emmeline Vance und über Elphias Doge! Ich begrüße besonders herzlich zurück Remus Lupin, den ich wiederum als Lehrer gewinnen konnte!"

Dumbledore sah Remus fest über Harrys Schulter hinweg an und Remus lächelte.

„Und wir haben viele neue Mitglieder zu begrüßen: Nymphadora Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Amber Dorothy, Meta Rosenstein, Jakob Schuhmann und River Jordan und nicht zu vergessen einen ganzen Haufen Weasleys, die Eltern Molly und Arthur und ihre ältesten Söhne William, Charles und Perceval!"

Während alle johlten und applaudierten besah sich Harry Tonks´ mürrisches Gesicht und fragte sich, ob Percy tatsächlich „Perceval" hieß. Ron war ganz rot angelaufen und jubelte am lautesten; kräftig unterstützt von seiner Schwester und Hermine.

„Wir sind so viele diesmal und wir sind wissend und vorsichtig und vor allem vorbereitet! Es kommt zum Krieg-" Schlagartig brach der Applaus ab. „- doch wir werden uns verdammt gut schlagen! Ich sage nicht, wir werden gewinnen; schließlich bin ich kein Wahrsager und überlasse dieses Feld gerne anderen. Aber ich sage euch: Unsere Chance stehen nicht schlecht! Und wenn unsere Jüngsten, unsere kleinen Hoffnungsträger, morgen wieder zur Schule zurückkehren, werden sie dort denselben Kampf aufnehmen wie wir, nur mit anderen Waffen!"

Harry zog positiv überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, aber Mrs. Weasleys Gesicht sah bei Weitem weniger begeistert aus ob dieser Formulierung.

„Unsere Schüler bringen die besten Voraussetzungen mit und sie werden ausgebildet zu vernünftigen, toleranten, starken Zauberern, die nach uns einmal in einer besseren Welt leben und diese erhalten werden!"

Wieder brandete Beifall auf und Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny machten verlegene und leicht schockierte Gesichter.

„Ich möchte euch nicht länger aufhalten; ich weiß, dass ihr langsam Hunger kriegt! Doch lasst euch gesagt sein und merkt euch meine Worte, wo auch immer ihr in nächster Zeit hingeht: Wir sind so stark, wie wir einig, und so schwach, wie wir gespalten sind und da wir uns sehr einig sind, sind wir auch sehr stark!"

Alle jubelten und Dumbledore eröffnete eigenmächtig das Buffet, indem er sich einen Teller schnappte. Harry für seinen Teil musste erst einmal tief durchatmen und er war verdammt froh, dass Remus hinter ihm stand, sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich umgefallen.

„Na, sollen wir ein bisschen an die Luft?" fragte Remus leise, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Es war zwar etwas viel, aber ich glaube, ich möchte hier bleiben. Ich fühle mich gerade irgendwie wohl, wenn auch etwas erdrückt." Vorsichtig sah er Remus an und dieser lächelte: „So erging es mir auch oft früher" Er holte tief Luft, runzelte dann die Stirn und meinte: „Aber ich brauche ein bisschen frische Luft und Wind."

„Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich dich nach draußen begleite?" fragte eine sanfte Stimme und Meta oder Josepha schob sich durch die Leute, die zum Buffet drängten und sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen wischten, zu ihnen.

„Meta?" fragte Harry sicherheitshalber und sie nickte: „Tut mir Leid! Das kommt immer sehr plötzlich und ich hatte halt keine gute Nacht gestern."

„Kein Ding!" meinte Harry großzügig und da er an Remus´ zurückhaltendem Gesichtsausdruck sah, dass dieser versucht war, ihre Frage mit ja zu sagen, sagte er laut: „Das ist eine ganz fantastische Idee! Geht mal zusammen raus"

Meta hakte Remus unter und während dieser Harry noch einen etwas ungnädigen Blick nachwarf gingen sie hinaus in den Flur und von dort aus durch den Hauswirtschaftsraum, wie Mrs. Weasley ihn nannte, ins Freie.

„Hey!" hörte Harry jemanden sagen und im nächsten Augenblick hing Hermine ihm um den Hals und schluchzte. Harry wischte sich geduldig ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht und strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Das hat Hermine echt mitgenommen!" flüsterte Ron ihm zu und drückte die ebenfalls sehr blasse und trüb vor sich hinstarrende Ginny noch etwas fester an sich. Harry nickte: „Mich auch."

„Aber, hey, wir sind die kleine Hoffnung und so!" Ron fabrizierte ein breites, beinahe echt wirkendes Grinsen, „Wir wurden lobend erwähnt und sie haben für uns geklatscht!"

„Ich hätte auch gut ohne Applaus leben können, wenn alle diese Leute ..." wisperte Ginny und verbarg ihren Kopf an der Schulter ihres großen Bruders. Hermine löste sich von Harry und sah ihn an: „Geht´s dir gut?"

„Ja! Ich habe ja euch!"

Hermine schniefte und dann lächelte sie: „Klar!"

„Nun, meine Lieben?" Dumbledore hatte sich unbemerkt neben sie gestellt und kaute an einem Stück Kuchen.

„Professor Dumbledore, das war eine wirklich schöne Rede!" sagte Hermine mit rauer Stimme und Ginny nickte.

„Vielen Dank! Seid ihr fit für das neue Schuljahr?" Sie nickten etwas unmotiviert.

„Hermine, du solltest dich als Schulsprecherin möglichst bald mit Professor McGonagall besprechen ... warte! Im neuen Schuljahr! Noch sind Ferien! Ginny, dir habe ich noch zu sagen, dass du Vertrauensschülerin deines Jahrgangs bist. Ich habe in diesem Jahr auf Briefe verzichtet, da ich länger darüber nachdenken musste, wem ich diese Aufgabe anvertrauen soll. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Ginny strahlte ihn an: „Oh, wirklich? Danke, Professor Dumbledore!"

„Ich denke, du wirst das ganz fantastisch machen! Und du hast schließlich Hermine zur Unterstützung. Harry, du hast bereits mit Jakob gesprochen?"

„Ja."

„Und meinst du, ihr könnt euch zusammen raufen? Ich gebe zu, dass das etwas spontan kommt, aber ich glaube, das ist das Beste!"

„Das passt schon!" meinte Harry und nickte zuversichtlich.

„Schön! Jetzt aber ab ans Buffet, sonst schnappen euch die Zwillinge die besten Sachen vor der Nase weg!"

Die vier schoben sich also ans Buffet und Harry beobachtete, als er später mit seinen Freunden bei Hagrid saß und schlemmte, wie Remus und Meta wieder rein kamen; Seite an Seite und recht friedlich wirkend.


	23. Zurück zur Schule

**4. Hogwarts I: Remus**

_Beherzigung_

_Feiger Gedanken _

_bängliches Schwanken, _

_w__eibisches Zagen,_

_ängstliches Klagen _

_wendet kein Elend, _

_macht dich nicht frei. _

_Allen Gewalten _

_zum Trutz sich erhalten, _

_nimmer sich beugen, _

_kräftig sich zeigen _

_rufet die Arme _

_der Götter herbei. (Goethe) _

„_Weit in der Fremde __immer bist du mir nah_

_wo sind die Tage hin, __da ich zuerst dich sah?" __(Agnes Miegel) _

Zurück zur Schule 

Harry stand am nächsten Morgen in der Eingangshalle; umgeben, richtiggehend umzingelt von Koffern, Taschen, Tüten, Mänteln, Käfigen und Weasleys Es war ja nicht so, als hätte sie der 1. September überrascht. Eigentlich waren sie darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Doch wenn man sich jetzt dieses Chaos anschaute, konnte man glauben, der 1. September wäre ganz heimtückisch durch die Hintertür geschlichen und hätte alle überrumpelt.

Ginny suchte nach irgendwelchen Hemden, Ron versuchte verzweifelt, wie vergeblich, Pig einzufangen und Mrs. Weasley weinte, als würde sie die Kinder allesamt in den Krieg schicken. Inwieweit das stimmte, hatten sie ja am Vorabend auf der Party erfahren.

Harry sah zur Treppe, die Remus gerade vorsichtig herabstieg. Er humpelte und Harry brauchte nur die Augenbrauen zusammenziehen und sein Lehrer rückte mit einer Erklärung heraus: „Ich habe mein wundes Bein angestoßen. Mittlerweile reicht es nicht mehr, dass ich ein Werwolf bin; nein, ich muss mich auch noch so geschickt anstellen wie Tonks und überall gegen laufen."

Tonks warf ihm einen ungnädigen Blick zu und Remus lächelte versöhnlich: „War nur Spaß!"

„Sind wir jetzt endlich alle soweit?" rief Mr. Weasley durch die Halle. Seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen, war auch er langsam am Ende seiner Geduld.

„Wir haben zwei Wagen. Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, ihr appariert in den Tropfenden Kessel. Von dort lauft ihr bitte zum Bahnsteig. Vielleicht trefft ihr Mad-Eye noch. Er reist natürlich auf eigene Faust nach Hogwarts. Der Mann vertraut auch niemandem! Remus, gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du ein Auto fahren kannst?"

Remus nickte und wurde etwas rot.

„Gut, dann nimm dir bitte so viele Kinder, wie du tragen kannst, steck sie in den ersten Wagen und fahr los. Ich komme mit Molly und den anderen nach."

„Wird gemacht, Arthur! Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny; ihr kommt schon mal mit. Tonks, du passt auch noch rein. Auf geht´s!" Er schritt energisch voran. Offensichtlich fühlte er sich besser als gestern. Offensichtlich fühlte er sich besser, seit er mit Meta draußen spazieren gegangen war.

Harry allerdings stand mit hängenden Armen in der Tür. Er sah sich noch einmal um; betrachtete diesen Ort, der ihm anfangs so verhasst gewesen war und an den er sich so schnell gewöhnt hatte. Mrs. Weasley hatte so vieles hier verändert seit dem letzten Sommer: Überall hingen helle, bunte Vorhänge, die meisten Möbelstücke waren gebändigt, poliert und renoviert, die Fenster waren geputzt und ließen freundliches Tageslicht hinein. Es roch frisch und leicht, nach Essen und umherlaufenden Menschen. Die Atmosphäre hatte vor allem auch dadurch gewonnen, dass ständig Besuch da war und immer jemand irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden suchte.

Harry holte tief Luft. Er konnte atmen in diesem Haus. Es wäre zu schön, wenn Sirius jetzt hier wäre und sehen könnte, wie wohnlich und gemütlich dieses Haus geworden war. Er musste schlucken, wenn er daran dachte, dass Sirius sie das letzte Mal in seiner Hundegestalt zum Bahnhof gebracht hatte.

So tief in Gedanken versunken schreckte Harry auf, als Remus neben ihn trat. Ohne Harry anzusehen sagte er leise: „Das hätte ihm gefallen, oder?"

Harry sah zuerst Remus an, dann schwenkte er seinen Blick durch die Halle. Die Eltern Weasley klammerten sich gerade aneinander fest, da sie im Begriff waren, über einen Koffer zu fallen. Meta lachte laut über eine Äußerung von Bill, der Charlie aufzog, ob er es denn schaffen würde, in den Tropfenden Kessel zu apparieren und nicht auf die Köpfe von armen, alten Damen. Jakob und Kingsley standen beieinander und wirkten seht wichtig in ihren schwarzen Umhängen und Anzügen, wohingegen die Zwillinge aussahen, als wären sie einem Zirkus entlaufen.

Harry grinste: „Es ist alles voller fröhlicher Menschen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es in diesem Haus schon einmal so laut und lebhaft zugegangen ist."

„Ist es nicht. Dieses Haus glich einem Friedhof oder einer düsteren Kapelle. Man traute sich nicht zu laut zu reden oder gar zu rennen. Es war, als läge ein Schleier über allem. Das Kaminzimmer, in dem wir jetzt feiern und zusammen sitzen, war wie ein Ausstellungsraum und die Küche wurde von niemanden außer den Hauselfen betreten. Und Sirius natürlich."

„Er würde es mögen, was wir aus dem Haus gemacht haben, oder?"

„Er würde es lieben! Und ich denke auch, dass er ganz zufrieden damit wäre, wie wir jetzt leben und dass wir einigermaßen glücklich sind!" Remus holte einmal tief Luft, „Ich glaube, es hätte ihm gar nicht gepasst, wenn wir hier weiterhin so trauernd herum geschlichen wären wie zu Beginn der Ferien."

Harry sah zu ihm auf: „Das glaube ich auch ... nur ..."

„Natürlich, Harry! Natürlich!" Remus legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und drückte ihn kurz, „Wollen wir also los?" Harry nickte und Seite an Seite gingen sie zum Auto, in das sich bereits die anderen mehr schlecht als recht hineingequetscht hatten.

„Warum sind Sie denn vorhin so rot geworden?" fragte Ron und hob den rechten Arm, damit Hermine etwas mehr Platz hatte.

„Wann?" Remus sah auffällig ahnungslos aus und Tonks lachte bereits leicht.

„Als Mr. Weasley fragte, ob Sie ein Auto fahren können!" erklärte Hermine und schob Ginny weiter nach vorn. Diese quietschte und wäre beinahe auf der Fußmatte gelandet, hätte Harry sie nicht festgehalten.

„Warum ist das hier so ein blödes, normales Auto? Es ist viel zu voll hier!"

„Ich sitze gut!" ließ sich Tonks vom Beifahrersitz vernehmen und Remus startete den Wagen.

„Also?" hakte Harry, neugierig geworden, nach und zog Ginny kurzerhand auf seine Beine.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon ihr sprecht!" wehrte Remus ab und lenkte geschickt aus der Einfahrt, doch Hermine schüttelte heftig den Kopf: „Wissen Sie wohl!"

„Tatsache ist, dass Remus sehr wohl ein Auto fahren kann, aber ..." begann Tonks und sah Remus herausfordernd an. Er seufzte: „ ... aber ich habe kein solches Papierding. So einen Autoschein!"

„Autoschein?" fragte Ginny verwirrt und auch Ron runzelte die Stirn. Harry und Hermine hingegen erschraken etwas.

„Du hast keinen Führerschein?"

„Halb so wild; ich fahre wirklich gut!" verteidigte sich Remus und schaltete wie zur Bestätigung den Blinker ein.

„Es gibt so ziemlich nichts, was Remus nicht kann!" meinte Tonks kauend und reichte ihnen Sandwiches nach hinten. Sie war vollkommen ruhig und entspannt, während Harry hektisch nach dem Anschnallgurt hangelte und Ginny dabei unsanft einquetschte.

„Tonks, die sind für die Zugfahrt!" schimpfte Hermine, gab Ron, der nach dem Brot greifen wollte, einen Klaps auf die Finger und verstaute es dann in ihrem Rucksack, „Außerdem geht es nicht darum, ob er es kann, sondern um die Polizei. Wenn die uns anhalten, sind wir geliefert!"

„Ach, diese Muggelaufpasser! Jetzt mal ehrlich, Hermine: Ich bin schon öfter mit denen fertig geworden." meinte Remus locker, doch Hermine sah noch immer nicht besonders glücklich aus. Ron grinste breit. Er hatte es geschafft, ein Sandwich aus Hermines Rucksack zu entwenden, biss herzhaft hinein und murmelte: „Passt schon!"

Am Bahnhof angekommen, trafen sie die Zwillinge, die sich sofort verabschiedeten, damit sie zurück in die Winkelgasse gehen und ihren Laden öffnen konnten.

„So, Leute, passt auf euch auf!" George schüttelte reihum Hände und drückte Ginny einmal an sich. Fred nahm Harry zur Seite: „Hast du die Karte des Rumtreibers eigentlich noch?"

Harry nickte: „Klar! Aber weißt du eigentlich, wer sie gemacht hat?"

Fred runzelte die Stirn: „Nein, wieso?"

Harry grinste breit: „Denk mal darüber nach! Da müsstest du drauf kommen!"

„Ein Tipp?"

„Denk nur an die Namen."

Fred machte noch immer ein recht ratloses Gesicht und Harry lachte: „Also, mach´s gut!"

„Ja, du auch!"

„Auf Wiedersehen!"

„Wir kommen bald vorbei!" rief Mrs. Weasley den Zwillingen noch nach und alle überlegten, ob dies nun ein Versprechen oder eine Drohung sein sollte.

Am Bahnsteig gab es statt Verabschiedung erst einmal ein Menge Wiedersehen. Dean kam auf sie zu mit Seamus im Schlepptau. Dieser wirkte etwas verlegen und begrüßte sie sehr zurückhaltend, doch eindeutig freundlich. Als Ginny Dean einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, ärgerte sich Harry etwas darüber und drehte sich eilig weg, damit niemand etwas bemerkte.

Auch Neville trat auf sie zu, was vielmehr hieß, dass er über Rons Koffer in Hermines Arme fiel, samt seiner Kröte Trevor, und keuchend „Hallo, ihr!" rief.

„Hallo, Neville!"

„Tschuldige, Hermine!"

„Macht nichts! Wie geht es dir, Neville!"

„Ganz gut!" Nevilles Stimme war ganz leise geworden und er guckte zu Boden.

„Ah, Nevilles Klassenkameraden! Und ohne Frage die Helden der Stunde!" Harry fuhr entsetzt herum und sah sich Nevilles Großmutter gegenüber. Energisch, fast brutal und keinerlei Gegenwehr duldend schüttelte sie ihm beide Hände und schlug ihm auf die Schulter: „Meinen Respekt, mein Junge! Du hast Mut und Tapferkeit beweisen! Wie damals mein Sohn; möge dir ein solches Schicksal erspart bleiben!"

Harry keuchte und konnte nichts erwidern, da zog Mr. Weasley die alte Dame auch schon zur Seite: „Sagen Sie, Mrs. Longbottom, was sagen Sie eigentlich dazu, dass ..."

Hermine und Ron stellten sich neben Harry und sahen ihn fragend an: „Alles klar?"

Harry stand immer noch der Mund offen und er sah sie fassungslos an.

„Tut mir Leid, Harry! Ich musste ihr ja davon erzählen und sie hat sich ziemlich darüber gefreut. Sie mag solche Geschichten!" Nevilles Gesicht nahm eine schicke, dunkelrote Farbe an und er verknotete seine Finger.

„Macht nichts, Neville!" brachte Harry irgendwie hervor.

„Ich habe ihr nicht von ... von Sirius Black erzählt!" flüsterte Neville und sah Harry an.

Harry mühte sich zu einem Lächeln: „Danke!" Neville nickte und entspannte sich wieder etwas.

„Hallo, Leute!"

Alle drehten sich um und sahen Luna, die sie versonnen angrinste: „Wie schön, dass ihr noch lebt! Meine Karten haben mir in den Ferien so etliche Male was anderes erzählt!"

„Wie schön, dass du dich dann gleich bei uns erkundigt hast, ob wir noch leben!" schoss Hermine zurück und Ron verkniff sich ein Lachen.

Luna zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich wusste, dass es gut geht!"

„Und wie geht es dir, Luna?" fragte Harry eindringlich. Luna nickte so heftig, dass ihre kitschigen, großen Ohrringe klimperten: „Bestens! Ich habe ein gesundes Unterbewusstsein! Aber wie steht´s mit dir? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du ziemlichen Müll geträumt hast und so!"

Hermine und Ginny stöhnten auf und wollten Luna zurecht weisen, doch Harry antwortete diplomatisch: „Das habe ich, aber mittlerweile habe ich mein Unterbewusstsein auch wieder im Griff, danke!"

„Schön!"

Sie standen etwas unschlüssig umher, als Remus auf sie zutrat: „Es geht los!"

„Was geht los?" fragte Ron verwirrt und ließ sich von Hermine umdrehen, „Oh!"

Albus Dumbledore, in eine dunkelrote, wehende Robe gekleidet und dadurch ungeheuer majestätisch wirkend, schwebte empor, so dass alle ihn sehen konnten und hob die Arme: „Meine lieben Freunde!"

Sofort verstummten die Gespräche und alle Augen blickten gespannt zum Schulleiter.

Er lächelte und ließ erst einmal seinen Blick schweifen, bevor er seine Rede begann: „Meine lieben Freunde! Ich bin mehr als glücklich und stolz, Sie hier in solch großer Zahl wieder begrüßen zu können! Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie hier sind!"

Zustimmendes, gerührtes Gemurmel ging durch die Menge; hier und da klatschte jemand. Mrs. Weasley zupfte das erste Taschentuch aus ihrer Jacke.

„Sie haben alle meinen Brief enthalten und hoffentlich auch gelesen ... er war wirklich interessant-" Leichtes Gelächter. „-und sind somit alle über die Situation informiert. Umso erfreuter bin ich, dass Sie alle beschlossen haben, mir und meinen Lehrerkollegen ihre Kinder für ein weiteres Jahr anzuvertrauen! Wir werden Sie nicht enttäuschen!"

„Das erwarten wir auch nicht!"

„Wo sollten wir sie denn sonst hinschicken!"

„Es gibt keinen sicheren Ort als Hogwarts!"

Von überall her tönten Rufe und Harry und seine Freunde sahen sich verwundert um. Es war keine gespannte, angsterfüllte Stimmung. Die Menschen waren mutig und zuversichtlich und vertrauten den Lehrern von Hogwarts ohne Bedenken.

Dumbledore lachte zufrieden: „Wenn jemand Fragen hat, kann er diese jetzt stellen! Ich werde alles beantworten und alles erklären, falls jemand noch das Bedürfnis hat. Ich könnte verstehen, dass noch nicht alle Zweifel aus dem Weg geräumt sind. Also, nur zu!"

Er blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde. Manche sahen sich empört um, als wollten sie jene, die tatsächlich wagten, zu widersprechen, zum Schweigen bringen. Andere machten in der Tat noch ein verunsichertes Gesicht.

„Herr Direktor!" erklang da eine leise Stimme

„Malfoy! Natürlich!" stieß Ron hervor.

„Was der wohl zu meckern hat!" Harry und Hermine sahen ebenfalls zu dem eleganten, schwarz gekleideten Mann, der nun vor Dumbledore trat.

„Er ist ein Todesser; ein verdammter Todesser! Ich kann nicht fassen, dass er auf einem öffentlichen Bahnsteig herumsteht!"

„Sie hatten ihn doch festgenommen!"

„Sie haben ihn wieder entlassen! Dad sagte, ihnen fehlten die Beweise!"

Alle drei zogen ein Gesicht.

„Herr Direktor ! Ich muss mich doch sehr wundern, dass Sie in Zeiten wie dieser, Zauberer mit Muggelabstammung und somit schwachem Blut an ihre Schule holen!"

Harry beobachtete fassungslos, dass einige wenige Eltern nickten. Die meisten jedoch machten entsetzte Gesichter und Remus, der bei Rons Eltern, Tonks und Meta stand, ballte die Fäuste. Meta neben ihm allerdings sah nicht nur zornig, sondern vollkommen fassungslos aus. Sie zitterte und starrte Malfoy an, als würde sie etwas dazu zwingen.

„Man könnte doch erwarten, dass Sie unsere Kinder ... Ihre Schüler zu schützen gedenken, indem Sie diejenigen von Hogwarts fernhalten, die den Dunklen Lord anlocken könnten!"

„Was?" rief Ron leise.

„Das kann ja wohl nicht sein Ernst sein!" Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Und als wäre das nicht genug, holen Sie Menschen als Lehrer an diese Schule ... Geschöpfe, sollte ich wohl besser sagen, die ... für ihre Gewalt und Gewissenlosigkeit bekannt sind und die sich dem Dunklen Lord lieber heute als morgen anschließen würden!"

Harry schnappte nach Luft und sah zu Remus welcher ganz weiß geworden war. Er biss die Lippen zusammen. Meta stand nicht mehr neben ihm. Sie hatte sich weiter nach hinten verzogen.

Lucius Malfoy lächelte grausam und wandte sich direkt an Remus: „Sagen Sie es mir, wenn ich falsch liege! Sie ..."

„Das Thema ist beendet!" erscholl Dumbledores Stimme von der anderen Seite des Bahnsteigs und einige Köpfe wandten sich wieder ihm zu.

„Sie hat noch gar nicht begonnen!" sagte Malfoy und bedachte Remus mit einem letzten, herausfordernden Blick, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit gelassen wieder Dumbledore schenkte. Hinter seinem Rücken erschien Dracos Kopf. Er grinste diabolisch in Harrys Richtung.

„Dieser ... ich kann es nicht fassen, dass er wieder hier ist! Wieso bleibt er nicht weg!"

zischte Ron außer sich und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir werden uns hier nicht gegenseitig angreifen! Danke, Mr. Malfoy, dass Sie uns noch einmal darauf hingewiesen haben, in welchen Zeiten wir leben! Und eben weil wir in Zeiten wie dieser leben, die gefährlich sind und unberechenbar; genau deswegen müssen und werden wir zusammen halten! Wir sind so stark, wie wir einig und so schwach, wie wir gespalten sind! Das soll uns allen ein Leitwort sein und das sollten wir alle denken, BEVOR wir uns im Begriff sehen, unsere Mitmenschen und Mitstreiter anzugreifen!"  
Der Blick, den Dumbledore nun Malfoy zuwarf, ließ Harry schaudern. Dumbledore wusste sehr wohl, wen er hier vor sich hatte.

„Wir sind eine Gemeinschaft! Wir müssen eine Gemeinschaft sein, um uns selbst zu schützen! Und, ja, natürlich ist es gefährlich für Muggelgeborene und für Menschen, an denen Lord Voldemort-" Ein erschrockenes Raunen ging durch die Menge, das sich überraschend schnell wieder legte. „-Interesse hat; als welchen Gründen auch immer! Ich bin mir sicher, dass alle ... ausnahmslos ALLE, die ich in diesem Jahr eingeladen, an der Hogwarts-Schule zu unterrichten und den Schülern in jeder Hinsicht beizustehen, gewissenhafte, verantwortungsbewusste Menschen sind, die meine Auffassung teilen! Sie alle wissen, was und woran ich glaube und wenn ich Ihnen versichere, dass alle Lehrer an meiner Schule diese Anschauung teilen und mir nach Kräften in einem Kampf beistehen, der unsere; meine und Ihre; Welt retten und bewahren soll, werden Sie mir dann glauben? Werden Sie mir und diesen Menschen dann vertrauen?"

„Natürlich!"

Alle sahen umher, um auszumachen, wer hier geschrieen hatte. Zur allgemeinen Überraschung war es Neville, das vortrat und mit geballten Fäusten rief: „Natürlich vertrauen wir Ihnen!"

„Ja!" rief Harry, „Das tun wir!" Er stellte sich neben Neville und keine Sekunde später taten es ihnen Ron und Hermine gleich. Schließlich breitete sich der Ruf wie ein Lauffeuer in der Menge aus. Harry, Ron und Hermine grinsten sich an: „Malfoy hat es verrissen!"

„Ich danke Ihnen!" Dumbledore atmete sichtlich erleichtert aus und breitete dann die Arme aus: „Wenn ich dann bitten darf ...! Ich denke, wir können jetzt abreisen!"

Mrs. Weasley brach nun endgültig in Tränen aus und stürmte auf ihre Kinder zu, um sie, Harry und Hermine natürlich eingeschlossen, mehrere Male zu umarmen.

„Und gib acht auf sie, Remus! Lass sie nicht aus den Augen; du weißt wie sie sind! Und pass auch auf dich auf!" Sie nahm Remus in den Arm und wandte sich dann an Tonks und Meta, welche sich wieder zu ihnen gesellt hatte.

Mr. Weasley musste sich ordentlich zusammenreißen und meinte mit belegter Stimme, dass es ihm schwer falle, sich zu verabschieden, doch er sie trotzdem alle guten Gewissens nach Hogwarts schickte, da dies der sicherste Ort der Welt sei. Harry nickte und schüttelte fest seine Hand. Bill und Charlie tauchten auf und begannen, wie Kingsley und Jakob, die Kinder zum Zug zu scheuchen.

Da kam ihnen Snape entgegen. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er direkt auf Remus zutrat, welcher sich gerade von Mr. Weasley verabschiedete, da dieser für seinen Crashkurs erst später nachkommen würde.

„Lupin! Und ich hoffte, es würde ein Gerücht bleiben!"

„Wie albern, Severus! Du wusstest, dass ich wieder zur Schule fahre! Willst du mir jetzt eine Szene machen?" erwiderte Remus leicht verärgert.

„Allerdings!" Snapes Lippen umspielte ein gemeines Lächeln. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass alle umstehenden Eltern ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richteten; immerhin standen sich zwei erwachsene Männer, nach ihrem Wissen beide Lehrer, wie zwei Boxer gegenüber; fragte er: „Was werden die unwissenden Eltern der Erstklässler nur sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass ein Werwolf ihre Kinder unterrichtet?"

Erschrockenes Gemurmel erhob sich und einige schienen wirklich überrascht. Remus zuckte zusammen. Bevor er allerdings reagieren konnte, trat Harry ganz nah an den verhassten Zaubertranklehrer heran. Er lächelte ebenso diabolisch wie Snape und sagte in gerade noch hörbarer, gefährlicher Stimme: „Was werden sie sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass ein übergelaufener Todesser seit Jahren unterrichtet ... sobald sie wissen, was ein Todesser ist?"

Snape schnappte nach Luft und Remus stand für einen Augenblick der Mund offen. Langsam trat er hinter Harry, legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern und erwiderte so fest er konnte Snapes fuchsteufelswilden Blick: „Severus, wir wollen doch das nächste Schuljahr nicht beginnen, indem wir uns gegenseitig bedrohen! Nimm Harrys Äußerung nicht zu ernst und vergiss nicht, dass wir ab jetzt wieder Kollegen sind! Ich denke, wir sollten uns zusammenraufen!"

Snape schnaubte und schickte Harry noch einen besonders fiesen Blick, welcher sagte, er solle es nur wagen demnächst in seinem Unterricht zu sitzen. Dann sah er Remus verächtlich an: „Wie schön, dass ihr zwei euch gefunden habt, Werwolf! Es wäre auch zu schade gewesen, wenn nach dem Tod dieses überflüssigen Ignoranten sich niemand darum gekümmert hätte, Potter gegen seine Respektspersonen aufzubringen!"

Harry und Remus wussten beide nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatten, Snape ausreden zu lassen, bevor sie gleichzeitig auf ihn losgingen. Remus packte ihn am Kragen und Harry boxte ihm mit aller Kraft in den Bauch. Snape keuchte und wollte den Zauberstab ziehen, doch Remus hielt ihn so fest, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Er drückte den Mann gegen die Außenwand des Zuges und murmelte mühsam beherrscht: „Lass dir eines gesagt sein, Schniefelus: Ich bin bereit, dir mit Respekt und Höflichkeit zu begegnen und mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten, aber; und das merke dir gut; ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du so von Sirius sprichst! Mach nur noch einmal eine Bemerkung in der Art und du wirst dich nur allzu gut daran erinnern, WAS ich bin! Ich habe keine Probleme damit, etwas zu vollenden, dass vor mehr als 20 Jahren als Streich begonnen hat und diesmal ist kein James Potter da, der deinen hässlichen Kopf rettet, hast du mich verstanden?"

Snape brachte lediglich ein Quietschen heraus und da griffen auch schon Kingsley und Jakob nach Remus´ Schultern und zogen ihn zurück: „Remus, bitte! Denk an die Schüler! Alle starren dich an!"

Remus sah sich um mit einem Blick, als wäre er gerade eben aufgewacht und zog dann schuldbewusst den Kopf ein. Snape atmete hektisch und suchte dann das Weite.  
„Entschuldigt bitte!" bat Remus und machte, dass er in den Zug kam. Harry versuchte ebenfalls, sich zu beruhigen und ließ sich von Mrs. Weasley ein fünftes Mal umarmen.

„Reiß dich zusammen, mein Junge!" sagte sie leise, aber nachdrücklich und schob Harry dann die zwei Stufen hoch. Er, Ron und Hermine fanden schnell ein leeres Abteil und nahmen es in Beschlag.

„Alles klar, Harry?"

„Ja, alles klar! Oh, Mann! Ach, passt schon, Leute!" Harry war noch etwas durch den Wind; vor allem wegen Remus´ scharfer Reaktion.

„Na, können wir bei euch sitzen?" Bill steckte seinen Kopf zur Tür herein, „Mann, wird das ein Spaß, mal wieder mit dem Zug zu fahren!"

„Klar, setzt euch!"

„Haltet einen Platz für Remus frei!" meinte Harry abwesend.

„Der sitzt garantiert bei den Lehrern!"

„Nicht, wenn ihr mich bei euch sitzen lasst! Außerdem, meine Herren Weasley: Ihr seid jetzt auch Lehrer!" sagte Remus lächelnd und sah sie dann fragend an.

„Tatsächlich!" meinte Bill.

„Schockierend!" sagte Charlie und schubste seine Tasche vom freien Platz: „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, alles bestens! Ich denke, der lässt uns erst mal jetzt in Ruhe! Ich möchte es ihm nur geraten haben! Abgesehen davon: Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen und das wisst ihr! Also bitte haltet euch zurück was Professor Snape angeht! Wir müssen auch mit ihm auskommen, wenn wir Dumbledore nicht enttäuschen wollen!"

„Wir werden uns Mühe geben!" sagte Hermine laut und sah die Jungen durchdringend an.

„Wo sind Tonks und Meta?" fragte Bill, um das unangenehme Thema zu wechseln.

„Gleich nebenan."

Nach einigem Geklettere und Geschiebe saßen endlich alle einigermaßen gemütlich.

Harry schloss die Augen, um etwas Ruhe zu finden, doch die Tür flog auf und Tonks lugte herein: „Seid ihr alle da und sitzt ihr gut?"

„Ja!" kam es sechsstimmig zurück.

„Gut!" Tonks hüpfte zurück auf den Flur, öffnete ein Fenster und brüllte heraus: „Alles klar, Molly!"

Ron stöhnte und seine älteren Brüder brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Ah, die Weasleys! Was wäre es für ein Verlust gewesen, wenn ihr nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt wäret!" ertönte eine herablassende Stimme und Harry erkannte Draco Malfoy.

„Und Potter ist auch da! So ein Glück! Wer sollte die Welt sonst retten?"

Ron war aufgesprungen, doch Remus, Bill und Charlie hielten ihn gleichzeitig zurück. Bill wandte sich mit einem sanften Lächeln an den Slytherin-Schüler: „Hier sitzen drei Lehrer in einem Abteil, Malfoy junior! Willst du wirklich so dämlich sein und weiterzetern?"  
Malfoy riss die Augen auf und sah aus, als hätte er seine Zunge verschluckt. Charlie grinste ihn breit an und Remus nickte bestätigend.

„Ach, der Werwolf! Na, mal sehen, wie lange er überhaupt bleibt!" Malfoy gewann wieder etwas Oberwasser.

„Länger als du, du kleine Kröte, wenn du hier noch weiter Stunk machst und dabei den Gang blockierst!" fauchte Meta, die ihren Kopf aus dem nächsten Abteil gesteckt hatte.

„Wer sind Sie denn? Mischen Sie sich gefälligst nicht ein!" gab Malfoy ungehalten zurück.

Meta lachte: „Sobald du erfährst, wer ich bin, wirst du dir wünschen, du hättest das eben nicht gesagt!"

„Tatsächlich?"

„Tatsächlich! Aber bis es soweit ist, werde ich mich damit begnügen, dir einen netten Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen, damit du die restliche Fahrt nicht so entsetzlich nervst!" Sie hob den Zauberstab, woraufhin Malfoy zurückzuckte. In Metas Augen loderte purer Hass; das konnte Harry deutlich erkennen. Für einen Augenblick fürchtete er, sie könnte Malfoy irgendetwas wirklich Schlimmes antun, das ihr eine Menge Ärger einbringen würde. Aber Meta sagte nur kalt: „Silencio!"

Malfoy machte ein Gesicht, als wollte er sie auslachen, doch kein Ton kam aus seinem Mund. Er gestikulierte wild herum, zog eine paar haarsträubende Grimassen und stürmte dann würgend und die Hände gegen die Kehle gepresst davon. Meta steckte den Zauberstab weg und sah eher frustriert als zufrieden aus.

„Meinst du, dass das so gut war?" fragte Remus vorsichtig und Meta nickte: „Allerdings!"

Da kam Professor McGonagall den Gang herunter: „Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen? Sitzen alle? Wird jemand vermisst?"

Sie nickten und schüttelten den Kopf.

„Haben Sie übrigens eine Ahnung, wer Draco Malfoy zum Schweigen gebracht hat?"

„Ich!"

„Ah, Professor Rosenstein! Sehr gut! Der Direktor wird sich darum kümmern, wenn er den jungen Malfoy zu einem Gespräch zu sich geholt hat! Also, dann weiter! Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Longbottom, ist in Ihrem Abteil alles in Ordnung? Fehlt jemand? Ist vielleicht schon jemand verletzt?"

Sie schob sich weiter und auf Metas angespanntes Gesicht stahl sich ein Grinsen: „Minerva war nämlich der Meinung, wenn er zu sehr nervt, sollen wir ihn ruhig stellen! Sie hat ja nie Vorurteile gegenüber einem Schüler, aber angebrachtes Misstrauen gegenüber allen Slytherin-Schülern und besonders gegenüber Draco Malfoy sollten wir uns laut Minerva nun alle aneignen!"

Bill und Charlie applaudierten spontan und Remus lächelte: „Gut, ich werde es mir merken!"

Die Fahrt versprach lang zu werden, da der Hogwarts-Express aufgrund seiner Desillusion nicht das gewohnte Tempo an den Tag legen konnte, doch da hatte Ron eine rettende Idee: „Wie wär´s mit ein paar guten Partien „Snape explodiert"?"

Hermine zog die Augenbraunen hoch und lugte über den Rand ihres Buches: „Ich glaube nicht, dass das angebracht ist, Ron! Denk daran, mit wem wir hier sitzen!"

„Hermine, beleidige uns bitte nicht! Bill und ich sind auf jeden Fall dabei! Was ist mit dir, Remus?"

„Danke!" Remus schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich kenne das Spiel nicht und möchte es auch lieber dabei bewenden lassen! Aber lasst euch nicht stören!"

Doch Hermine legte ihr Buch zur Seite und sah Remus an

„Sagen Sie mal, Professor Lupin, wie witzig war es für Sie, Professor Snape im dritten Jahr in den Kleidern von Nevilles Großmutter zu sehen?"

„Was?" keuchte Remus, sah zu ihr und wurde furchtbar rot.

„Wie war das? Welche Klamotten? Wie kam es dazu?" riefen Bill und Charlie aufgeregt und Harry und Ron brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Nein, mal ehrlich!" Hermine sah ihren Lehrer fest an und Remus versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken: „Nun, ich konnte ja im Voraus nicht ahnen, was da passieren würde. Ich wusste anfangs nicht, in wen sich Nevilles Irrwicht verwandeln würde!"

„Unsinn, das wussten Sie! Sie hatten gehört, wie Professor Snape über ihn gesprochen hat und wie Neville zusammen gezuckt ist!" widersprach Hermine und Remus konnte sein Grinsen nicht länger verbergen: „Ich konnte es nur ahnen!"

„Und dann Nevilles Großmutter?"

Während Harry und die Weasley-Jungen applaudierten, musste Remus nun richtig lachen: „Das war eine spontane Idee und du vermutest richtig: Es war ganz fantastisch! Ich wünschte ..." Er brach ab und sein Lachen verstummte. Langsam und ernst fuhr er fort: „Ich wünschte mir damals nichts sehnlicher, als dass James, Sirius und Peter das sehen könnten! Ich habe Sirius etwas später davon erzählt und er hat sich gar nicht mehr eingekriegt! Er sagte, er wäre so stolz auf mich!"

Hermine machte eine Schnute: „Ihr hattet immer recht komische Vorstellungen, wenn es darum geht, beachtenswerte Handlungen zu vollbringen, nicht!"

„Hermine, wir waren die Rumtreiber!" sagte Remus und in seinem Blick leuchtete etwas auf, das Harry nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Für einen Moment sah Remus aus, wie der Schuljunge, der diesmal nicht die Standpauke hielt, sondern sich diebisch darüber freute, Snape veräppelt zu haben.

„Nein! NEIN! Die Rumtreiber? IHR!" fiepte Charlie völlig außer Atem und Bill schüttelte den Kopf: „Fred und George haben uns von dieser fantastischen Karte erzählt und sie uns mal gezeigt! Meine Güte, wissen die beiden das?"  
„Noch nicht!" mischte sich Harry ein, „Aber ich habe sie neugierig gemacht und es dürfte bei den beiden nicht lange dauern, bis sie es heraus gefunden haben!"

„Sie sind ziemlich intelligent; sie kommen sicher schnell drauf!" meinte Remus.

„Sie nutzen ihre Intelligenz nur leider für die völlig falschen Dinge!" ließ sich Hermine geringschätzig vernehmen und Ron stieß sie an: „Was ist denn los mit dir?"

Harry grinste: „Hermine lässt sich vom Schulgeist ergreifen! Sie fängt jetzt schon mal an, Schulsprecherin zu sein!"

„Genau!" sagte Hermine wichtig und vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Buch.

„Ist das so ein Karrierebuch wie das von Percy?" fragte Bill misstrauisch und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, das ist ein psychologisches Buch. Wie man am besten Sachen verbietet."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" knurrte Ron und betrachtete das Buch mit gebührendem Misstrauen.

„Doch!"

Remus lächelte und nahm Hermine in Schutz: „Es muss immer jemanden geben, der die anderen zur Ordnung ruft, Ron, sonst geraten nur alle in Schwierigkeiten, aber keiner weiß, wie man es zu einem guten Ende bringen soll!"

„Du warst früher auch so ein Spielverderber, oder?" wollte Charlie scherzhaft wissen und Remus richtete sich empört auf: „Also, ich bitte dich! Ich war bei so einigen Scherzen dabei, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass ich auch so ausgesprochen leichtsinnig und schlichtweg bescheuert benehmen musste wie zwei meiner Freunde! Einer musste sie ja wieder aus dem Schlamassel holen! Außerdem ..." Sein Grinsen wurde teuflisch: „Außerdem, mein Lieber, habe ich Sachen angestellt, bei denen würden sich dir die Haare sträuben!"

Bill lachte laut und Charlie schlug Remus gutmütig auf die Schulter.

„Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, Remus Lupin! Für so etwas bist du viel zu brav!"

„Wer wagt es, den Rumtreiber zu verleumden?" fragte Bill entrüstet und sah in Metas lächelndes Gesicht: „Tschuldigung, ich wollte nicht stören."

„Du störst nicht!" sagte Harry freundlich.

„Danke! Wenn du fertig bist mit deinen haarsträubenden Abenteuergeschichten, Remus, könntest du mir dann einmal mit meinen Schülerlisten helfen? Die sind komplett durcheinander."

„Klar, ich komme gleich rüber!"

Meta verließ das Abteil und Harry grinste Remus an: „Na, ihr kommt ja bestens miteinander aus, oder?"

„Wir sind nie nicht miteinander ausgekommen!" sagte Remus ausweichend.

„Oh, doch! Du hast sie angezickt!"

„Also, erstens zicke ich grundsätzlich nicht. Zweitens hatte ich durchaus einen Grund. Und drittens verabschiede ich mich jetzt. Ich habe zu arbeiten!"

„Ja , ja!"

Als Remus weg war, lehnte sich Bill zu Harry und Ron: „Geht da was zwischen den beiden?"

„Vielleicht!"

„Wir arbeiten jedenfalls daran! Das wäre cool! Dummerweise ist Remus sehr auf Abstand bedacht."

Hermine schnaubte: „Ihr solltet euch da nicht einmischen! Das ist respektlos! In wenigen Stunden sind die beiden unsere Lehrer und ihr wollt sie verkuppeln!"

„Oh, komm, Hermine! Du hast dir auch Gedanken um sie gemacht und sagtest, du fändest das süß!" erinnerte Harry sie und Charlie grinste Hermine an: „Die liebe Hermine kann sich noch nicht so recht entscheiden, was sie sein will: die vorbildliche Schulsprecherin oder die durchtriebene Intrigantin!"

„Haha! Ich BIN Schulsprecherin!"

„Und du wirst das ganz toll machen!" sagte Ron und alle überlegten, ob er das jetzt ernst oder scherzhaft meinte.

„Wer unterstützt dich eigentlich?" wollte Harry wissen, „Ron und ich sind es ja nicht!"

„Wie verwunderlich!" giftete Hermine, „Ich habe keine Ahnung! Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht Malfoy ist, aber das wäre eigentlich unmöglich!"

„Eigentlich!" knurrte Ron.

„Ron, sein Vater ist ein Todesser!" erinnerte ihn Harry sanft, doch nachdrücklich, „Lucius Malfoy küsst Lord Voldemort die Füße und nennt ihn „Meister". Da kann Dumbledore schlecht seinen Sohn zum Schulsprecher von Hogwarts machen!"


	24. Willkommen zu Hause!

**Willkommen zu Hause!**

Etwas später lief der Zug in Hogsmeade ein.

„Erstklässler zu mir!" hörten sie Hagrid brüllen und während Ron lachte, traten Harry und Hermine Tränen in die Augen.

„Wie früher!" flüsterte Hermine Harry zu, als sie sich bei ihm unterhakte und auf die Kutschen zuging, was Ron ärgerlich die Stirn kraus ziehen ließ. Als sie die Kutschen erreicht hatten, stieß Ron einen verblüfften Schrei aus: „Meine Güte, sind die grausig!"

„Die Thestrale?" fragte Harry und Ron nickte schaudernd. Hermine zog eine Schnute: „Kannst du sie jetzt auch sehen?"

„Ja, wohl wegen des Gehirns, das mich erwürgen wollte!"

In Hermines Schnauben mischte sich eine andere Stimme: „Du wurdest von einem Gehirn erwürgt, Wiesel? Wie kommt denn ein Gehirn in die Nähe deines Kopfes?" Malfoy lachte dreckig und Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy und all die anderen Slytherin-Idioten fielen mit ein.

„Auch wie früher!" knurrte Ron.

„Er ist nicht ganz so gut wie früher!" meinte Hermine geringschätzig und stieg ein, während Ron einen letzten beunruhigten Blick auf die Thestrale warf. In der Kutsche sagte er nachdenklich: „Eines aber verstehe ich nicht, Harry: Jeder, der dem Tod ins Auge oder jemanden sterben gesehen hat, kann die Thestrale sehen. Jetzt mal ehrlich, Mann: Du müsstest die Viecher sehen können seit dem Tag, an dem Voldemort dich angegriffen hat! Dein Leben begann ja praktisch damit, dass dich jemand umbringen wollte. Und im ersten Schuljahr war es zumindest knapp und im zweiten warst du so gut wie tot, wenn Fawkes nicht gekommen wäre ... Wieso hast du sie erst letztes Jahr entdeckt?"

Harry zuckte langsam mit den Schultern. Er müsste lügen, wenn er sagen sollte, dass er sich darüber noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht hatte, doch er war zu keiner logischen Antwort gelangt.

Hermine räusperte sich: „Im Gegensatz zu euch habe ich mich das nicht nur gefragt, ich habe es nachgeschlagen. Die Definition, die du genannt hast, Ron, ist doch eine sehr vereinfachende. Ich weiß! Ich selbst habe es so gesagt. Aber jetzt bin ich klüger. Die Fähigkeit, Thestrale sehen zu können, hängt sehr eng mit dem menschlichen Geist zusammen. Dieser wird ständig verändert; durch jedes Erlebnis, das wir haben und natürlich auch oder besonders durch den Tod, wenn wir ihm auf irgendeine Art und Weise begegnen. Man kann es sich vielleicht so vorstellen, dass eine solche Erfahrung so etwas wie ein Ventil öffnet, welches die Wahrnehmung des jeweiligen Menschen erweitert, so dass er Thestrale sehen kann. Nun liegt es aber an dem Menschen selbst, ob er diese Veränderung seines Geistes akzeptiert oder ob er sie abstößt und dadurch diese Fähigkeit wieder verliert. Man könnte sagen, dass nur die Menschen, die den Tod in ihrem Leben und die darauf folgende Veränderung ihrer Psyche nicht nur wahr-, sondern auch angenommen haben und als einen Teil von sich ansehen; dass nur diese Menschen Thestrale sehen können. Der Tod war so zu sagen nur der Auslöser; der Türöffner. Es liegt an dem Menschen, etwas aus dieser neuen Situation zu machen. Kurz gesagt: Harry war einfach noch nicht bereit dazu!"

Harry und Ron stand der Mund offen.

„Hervorragend, Hermine! Wirklich phantastisch! Ich hätte es nicht besser erklären können!" erklang eine Stimme und sie drehten sich zur Tür. Remus hielt sie offen und lächelte Hermine an: „Darf ich mich zu euch setzen?"

„Immer! Läufst du vor Meta weg?" Harry schob seine Tasche vom Sitz neben sich herunter und Remus nahm Platz: „Harry Potter, misch dich nicht in Sachen ein, die dich nichts angehen!" Er wandte sich wieder an Hermine, die sehr rot geworden war: „Ich glaube, du solltest Lehrerin werden, Hermine. Es wäre unverantwortlich, wenn dieses Talent, Dinge zu verstehen und zu erklären verkommen würde!"

Hermine strahlte noch mehr und fügte grinsend hinzu: „Und man denke an die Geduld, die ich für die beiden hier aufgebracht habe!"

Remus lachte schallend und die Jungen fielen zögernd und halbherzig mit ein. Harry wünschte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, Sirius hätte das hören können. Er hätte ebenfalls laut gelacht und sicher noch eine spannende Geschichte in petto gehabt, wie er und James mal einen Thestral getroffen hatten.

Während er versuchte, diesen trüben Gedanken ab zu schütteln, meinte Ron trocken und wie nebenbei: „Aber deswegen lieben wir dich auch so, Hermine!" Die Kutsche hielt mit einem Ruck und Ron war draußen, bevor Hermine zu Ende staunen konnte über dieses freimütige Geständnis.

Hogwarts lag im Dämmerlicht groß, majestätisch und unglaublich stark da. Sie betraten schließlich die Eingangshalle. Harry mochte kaum glauben, dass alles so beleuchtet und freundlich war.

„Dumbledore will uns noch einen schönen, ersten Tag machen, bevor morgen ..." sagte Hermine leise und deutete beinahe fassungslos auf die fröhliche Dekoration und den sternenstrahlenden Himmel über ihnen.

„ ... bevor morgen die Welt über unseren Köpfen zusammenbricht und wir in ausnahmslos allen Fächern nützliche Dinge zur Verteidigung unseres nackten Lebens lernen!" vollendete Ron düster und zog so ungewollt die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindor-Tisches auf sich. Harry und Hermine nickten mit finsteren Gesichtern und versuchten, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Lehrertisch zu lenken, der in diesem Jahr doppelt so lang war wie sonst.

Dumbledore thronte in der Mitte; die alten Lehrer zu seiner Linken; die neuen an seiner Rechten. Moody starrte unfreundlich in die Halle und nippte an seinem Flachmann. Neben ihm zappelte Tonks ganz aufgeregt und Kingsley beobachtete sie amüsiert. Charlie und Bill grinsten um die Wette und wurden bereits jetzt von einigen jüngeren Schülerinnen angehimmelt. Neben ihnen saßen Remus, Meta und Jakob. Während Remus so glücklich aussah, wie schon lange nicht mehr, machte Meta ein etwas nervöses Gesicht und Jakob staunte offensichtlich über die lärmende Schülermasse. Dumbledore erhob sich und begrüßte die Schüler mit einer weit ausholenden Geste: „Herzlich Willkommen zurück!"

Die Schüler applaudierten und Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Herzlich Willkommen auch unseren Lehrern und Helfern! Ich denke, ich tue gut daran, sie NACH dem Essen vorzustellen. Zuvor sollten wir uns aber unsere Erstklässler anschauen. Professor McGonagall, würden Sie mit der Auswahl beginnen?"

McGonagall erhob sich und rief die neuen Schüler herein. Harry betrachtete sie. Sie wirkten irgendwie kleiner als er sich selbst in Erinnerung hatte. Sie waren allesamt blass und zittrig und starrten mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen zu Professor McGonagall und dem Hocker, auf dem ein großer, breitkrempiger Hut lag, der auch gleich einen Mund öffnete und sang, oder, wie Harry amüsierte fand, sogar rappte:

„Habt keine Angst, sagt der Hut.

Seid voll Zuversicht und Mut!

Ihr kommt in Zeiten, die sind schwer,

doch ängstigt euch nicht allzu sehr!

Ihr werdet hier schnell Freunde finden

und euer Leben an sie binden!

Ihr werdet nie alleine sein,

bringt ihr Vertrauen mit herein!

Wir werden schon gut für euch sorgen!

Vor allem heute und auch morgen!"

Der Hut verstummte kurz und die älteren Schüler amüsierten sich über die völlig perplexen Gesichter der Erstklässler.

Dann setzte der Hut wieder an: „Euch Alten sag ich nach der Pause

nur noch eins: WILLKOMMEN ZU HAUSE!"

Die Schüler johlten und klatschten begeistert. McGonagall trat vor, wischte sich eine kleine Träne aus dem Auge und wandte sich an die Kleinen: „Ich rufe euch jetzt der Reihe nach auf und der Hut verteilt euch auf eure Häuser. Es gibt Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Also, fangen wir an: Aller, Nadine." Während ein schüchternes, kleines Mädchen auf den Stuhl zu stolperte, flüsterte Hermine gerührt: „Ist das nicht süß? Ich bin völlig hin und weg!"

„Ja, ich bin auch erleichtert, dass der Hut es kurz gemacht hat!" meinte Ron und Harry lachte.

„Ach, Ron!" Hermine sah ihn ärgerlich an. Da trat der erste neue Schüler für Gryffindor an ihren Tisch und alle begrüßten ihn überschwänglich.

„Jetzt habe ich seinen Namen nicht mitgekriegt und ich bin doch Schulsprecherin! Jetzt seid aber ruhig!"

Ron wollte protestieren als Hermine sich, die Augen verdrehend, abwandte, doch Harry tätschelte ihm beruhigend den Arm: „Lass gut sein! Ich weiß, dass sie angefangen hat!"

Ron knurrte ein bisschen und dann schenkten beide ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Lehrertisch, wo Remus beinahe rührselig auf die Kleinen guckte. Er seufzte und fing sich gleich eine Bemerkung von Meta ein, über die er etwas verschämt lächelte. Meta selbst hatte allerdings auch schon schimmernde Augen. Ron schüttelte den Kopf und Harry grinste.

Dann beobachteten die beiden Hermine, die sich rüber zu den Erstklässler gesetzt hatte und von zwei Jungen schon völlig entsetzt angestarrt wurde, während drei Mädchen sie hingerissen und unendlich dankbar anschauten. Hermine redete eifrig auf sie ein, hielt vier Hände in beruhigender Geste und hatte ein so zuversichtliches, vertrauenswürdiges Gesicht aufgesetzt, dass Jordan sich zu einer Bemerkung hinüberbeugte: „Sie hat´s echt voll drauf, oder?"

Harry und Ron nickten und Ginny grinste: „Sie ist toll!" Dann schob sie sich zu Hermine und den Erstklässlern und stellte sich als Vertrauensschülerin vor.

Harry sah, wie Ron versuchte, ein möglichst unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu machen, aber er sagte nichts Mit „Zarking, Rudy" endete die Verteilung der Erstklässler. Dumbledore klatschte zweimal in die Hände, auf den Haustischen erschien das Essen und der Direktor rief laut: „Guten Appetit! Lasst es euch schmecken!"

„Na, endlich!" rief Ron und stürzte sich auf die Hähnchenflügel.

„Ron!" flüsterte Hermine, „Vorbildfunktion!" Ron winkte ab und antwortete mit vollem Mund: „Ich bin kein Vertrauensschüler mehr und ich bin lieber satt als ein Vorbild!" Eine kleine Erstklässlerin lachte und Harry wisperte Ron ins Ohr: „Die mag dich!"

Ron gab einen leichten Grunzton von sich: „Ich hab genug Probleme! Da brauche ich nicht noch einen Erstklässler, der mir hinterher läuft!" Als er aber sah, dass sie ihn noch immer anlachte, schickte er ihr ein Grinsen. Aus den Mundwinkeln flüstere er Harry zu: „Ginny hat auch mal für dich geschwärmt!"

„Ja, Betonung auf „mal"! Dem ist heute nicht mehr so!" gab Harry bitter zurück und Ron sah ihn erstaunt an: „Hört sich fast so an, als täte es dir Leid, mein Freund!"

„Tut es nicht!" sagte Harry viel zu schnell und guckte dann zum Lehrertisch, um abzulenken, „Was ist denn da los?"

„Schlechter Trick, Harry!" lachte Ron, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ernsthaft!" Rons Augen folgten seinem Blick und beide runzelten die Stirn.

Remus hatte sein Glas erhoben und war in der Bewegung erstarrt. Sein Blick haftete an dem Glas und selten hatte er dermaßen entsetzt ausgesehen. Seine Hand zitterte so sehr, dass sogar Harry und Ron es auf die Entfernung sehen konnten. Und auch Hermine, die den beiden zu zischte: „Was hat er denn?" Die Jungen zuckten mit den Schultern.

Remus starrte auf sein Glas.

„Was ist? Schmeckt dein Wein nicht?" fragte Meta lachend, doch als Remus nichts erwiderte, sah sie ihn besorgt an: „Was ist, Remus?"

Remus hob langsam und seine Hand mühsam ruhig haltend das Glas an seine Nase und roch daran. Er zuckte zusammen und stellte es so heftig ab, dass ein paar Tropfen über- schwappten.

„Das ist kein Wein!" sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme und sein Blick wanderte suchend durch die Halle.

„Was soll das sonst sein?" Meta nahm sein Glas und wollte einen Schluck probieren.

„Nicht! Um Himmels Willen!" Remus riss ihr das Glas weg, verschüttete noch mehr von der tiefroten, schweren Flüssigkeit und sagte schwer atmend: „Das ist Blut!"

„WAS!"

„Wie bitte?" Nun wandte auch Jakob ihnen seine Aufmerksamkeit zu, „Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich weiß, wie Blut riecht, glaub mir!" sagte Remus leise und Meta schüttelte den Kopf: „Aber warum ...?"

„Eher wer!" meinte Remus finster und Jakob verschluckte sich an seinem Wasser: „WER? Du meinst, jemand hier ... aber, Remus!"

„Es gibt genug Leute, die nicht begeistert davon sind, dass ich wieder hier bin. Jetzt lasst euch bloß nichts anmerken! Den Triumph will ich ihnen nicht gönnen!"

„Ihr Essen, Herr Schuhmann!" Eine kleine Hauselfe schob einen großen Teller auf den Tisch.

„Ihr Essen, Miss Rosenstein!" Ein weiterer Elf nahm die Glocke von seinem Teller und platzierte ihn vor Meta.

„Ihr Essen, Mr. Lupin!"

Remus schleuderte dem Elf die Hände entgegen: „Nein, nicht aufdecken!" Doch zu spät: Der Hauself nahm die Warmhalteglocke vom Teller und ließ einen spitzen Schrei ertönen. Der Teller fiel zu Boden und zersprang in tausend kleine Scherben, in denen Unmengen von dunklem Blut und ein pumpendes Herz lagen.

„Oh, mein ...!" Meta schlug die Hand vor den Mund und Jakob keuchte erschrocken. Remus schloss für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augen, dann zog er hastig den Zauberstab und fuhr über die Innereien: „Ratzeputz!" Sofort verschwanden sie, doch etliche Schüler hatten schon gesehen, was ihrem Lehrer da beinahe serviert worden war und waren erstarrt.

„Oh, Mr. Lupin! Oh, Professor Lupin! Ich weiß gar nicht, wie das passiert ... in der Küche war noch alles ... ich wollte wirklich nicht ..." stammelte der arme, verwirrte Elf und konnte den Blick nicht von den nun wieder sauberen Boden wenden.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Dumbledore von der Mitte des Tisches. Anscheinend hatte er nicht alles mitbekommen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Albus. Guten Appetit weiterhin!" sagte Remus laut und strich sich mit zitternden Fingern das Haar aus der Stirn.

„Remus ..." flüsterte Meta, doch er winkte ab: „Lass gut sein! Ich nehme mir etwas Obst und damit hat sich die Sache! Und ihr macht, dass ihr wieder in eure Küche kommt! Keiner macht euch hier Vorwürfe!"

Die Elfen huschten davon und Remus griff nach einem Apfel. Meta schluckte und versuchte sich auf ihr Essen zu konzentrieren. Jakob beugte sich zu Remus und sagte leise: „Sieh dir mal die Schüler am rechten Tisch an! Die fünf in der Mitte an der rechten Seite!"

Remus´ Blick wanderte zum besagten Tisch; dem Slytherin-Tisch. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und zwei weitere Jungen lachten heftig und machten Grimassen und taten, als läge sonst was Ekliges auf ihren Tellern.

„Danke, Jakob!" sagte Remus grimmig und Jakob nickte.

„Meine Güte, das war ... das war ..." Hermine versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu fassen; vor allem, da die Kleinen sie schon anstarrten. Harry kämpfte währenddessen mit einem Wutanfall. Er wollte nicht gleich am ersten Tag auf Malfoy losgehen, doch das kostete ihn unheimlich viel Kraft. Wie konnte er Remus nur so etwas antun? Und es war Malfoy gewesen; wie auch immer er das geschafft hatte. Harry hatte sein feixendes, zufriedenes Gesicht genau gesehen.

„Wenn ich den das nächste Mal sehe, dann nehme ich ihn eigenhändig auseinander und verfüttere ihn an eines von Hagrids Viechern!" knurrte Ron und ballte ebenfalls die Fäuste.

„Ron, bitte!" sagte Hermine schwach, doch nicht überzeugt mit einem Blick auf die Erstklässler, doch Ron ließ sich nicht beirren: „Hört gut zu, ihr Frischlinge: Hier in Gryffindor steht man für seine Freunde ein und wenn es sein muss, dann geht man auch einer ordentlichen Prügelei nicht aus dem Weg! Manche Dinge müssen getan werden, also versucht ja nicht, euch irgendwann vor irgendwas zu drücken!"

„Auch nicht vor den Strafarbeiten, die ihr für die eben genannten Prügeleien bekommt, denn ein Gryffindor lässt sich von so was nicht klein kriegen!" ließ sich Harry vernehmen, „Und merkt euch: Lieber eine Strafarbeit zu viel verrichten, als still daneben stehen, wenn einem eurer Freunde ein Leid angetan wird!"

Die Kleinen guckten beeindruckt und selbst Hermine widersprach nicht mehr, sondern versuchte nur noch, nicht allzu begeistert zu nicken. Mittlerweile himmelten zwei Mädchen am Ende des Tisches Harry ganz offensichtlich an, worüber Ron breit grinste: „Schau mal, mein Freund! So viel dazu!"

Harry winkte ab und sah noch einmal zu Remus, der gefangen zu haben schien. Er aß mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht einen Apfel und bemühte sich, niemanden anzusehen. Harry beschloss, am nächsten Morgen sofort mit ihm zu reden. Oder sich vielleicht nach dem Essen den Tarnumhang zu schnappen und zu ihm zu gehen; Sicherheitsvorkehrungen hin oder her. Er musste etwas grinsen bei dem Gedanken, wie er schon am ersten Abend mal wieder verbotene Pläne schmiedete.

Erst einmal aber stand Dumbledore auf und erreichte ein ehrfurchtsvolles Schweigen nur, indem er eine Hand hob: „Nun, ich hoffe, es hat euch geschmeckt! Ich stelle euch jetzt den Lehrkörper für dieses Jahr vor. Besonders die neuen Schüler möchte ich bitten, gut zu zu hören!"

„Aber das sind doch viel zu viele! Die können wir uns gar nicht merken! Ich sollte besser mitschreiben!" fiepte eine Erstklässlerin neben Ron und Harry grinste: „Guck mal, eine kleine Hermine!" Die große Hermine allerdings schockte alle drei, indem sie bestimmt sagte: „Steck den Stift weg und hör einfach zu!"

„Unser Lehrer für das Fach Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer des Hauses Slytherin Professor Severus Snape!"

Wenig begeisterter Applaus folgte.

„Er fängt mit Snape an, damit man nachher nicht merkt, wie bei ihm der Jubel beträchtlich abflaut!" wisperte Ron.

„Dafür merkt man aber jetzt, wie er nach ihm beträchtlich ansteigt!" gab Hermine zu bedenken.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass seine Taktik gut ist!" meinte Ron schlagfertig und lachte.

„Unsere Lehrerin für das Fach Astronomie Professor Lydia Sinistra! Unser Lehrer für das Fach Zauberkunst und Hauslehrer des Hauses Ravenclaw Professor Filius Flitwick! Unsere Lehrerin für das Fach Wahrsagen Professor Sybill Trelawney! Unsere Lehrerin für das Fach Fliegen Madam Elenor Hooch! Unser Lehrer für das Fach Zaubereigeschichte und ein ehrenwerter Geist dieses Hauses Professor Egdar Binns!"

„Egdar? Na, dann!" murmelte Ginny und Harry lachte: „Darauf kommt es doch auch nicht mehr an, oder?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und lachte.

„Unsere Schulkrankenschwester und Lehrerin für das Fach Heilen Madam Poppy Pomfrey! Unsere Lehrerin für das Fach Mugglekunde Professor Sabrina Smythe! Unser Lehrer für das Fach Alte Runen Professor Marinus Green! Unsere Lehrerin für das Fach Arithmantik Professor Sasha Vektor! Unsere Lehrerin für das Fach Verwandlung, stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Hauslehrerin des Hauses Gryffindor Professor Minerva McGonagall!"

Der Gryffindor-Tisch tobte. Besonders die Kleinen jubelten ihrer neuen Lehrerin so nachhaltig zu, das Harry überlegte, ob sie sich entweder einschleimen wollten oder ob sie noch vollkommen eingeschüchtert waren.

„Unsere Lehrerin für das Fach Kräuterkunde und Hauslehrerin des Hauses Hufflepuff Professor Pomona Sprout! Unser Lehrer für das Fach Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts Professor Rubeus Hagrid!"

„Oh, er ist so süß!" juchzte Hermine und schlug so fest die Hände zusammen, dass sie ihr schon wehtaten. Harry und Ron johlten, so laut sie konnten und die Schüler der siebten Klasse knallten ausnahmslos ihre leeren Becher auf den Tisch.

„Wieder zurück: Unser Lehrer für die Fächer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubereiforschung Professor Remus Lupin!"

Harry stand auf und ließ einen Begeisterungsruf los, der für einen kurzen Moment sogar seine Gryffindor-Mitschüler erstaunte. Dann taten sie es ihm nach und klatschten während ihrer standing-ovation wild für ihren Lieblingslehrer.

„Wow!" machte Meta, „Ich wusste ja, dass du gut bist und sie dich mögen, aber das? Alle Achtung!"

Remus lächelte schüchtern und obwohl ihm diese Reaktion und die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit beinahe unangenehm waren, freute er sich doch sehr darüber. Harry warf Malfoy, der an seinem Tisch saß und demonstrativ die Arme verschränkte, einen triumphierenden Blick zu.

„Soll er nur merken, dass wir hinter ihm stehen! Und das nächste Mal stopfe ich ihm seine Innereien in den hässlichen Hals!" fauchte Ron und begann mit den Füßen zu trampeln.

„Und weißt du was, Ron? Ich helf dir dabei!" verkündete Hermine grimmig und pfiff auf zwei Fingern, bevor sie sich ihren neuen Schützlingen zuwandte, „Lasst euch ja nie vom irgendjemandem einreden, Professor Lupin wäre etwas anderes als ein fantastischer Lehrer und ein guter Mensch! Wenn einer von euch mit irgendwelchen Flausen ankommt, dann wasche ich ihm den Kopf! Er ist nämlich einer der wundervollsten Menschen, die es gibt!"

„Ist er der ...?" brachte ein Junge schüchtern hervor.

„Ja!" sagte Harry gerade heraus und setzte sich wieder, da auch die anderen Platz nahmen, „Er ist ein Werwolf!"

Erschrockenes Quietschen und scharfes Luftholen fuhr durch die Erstklässler.

„Er ist ein Werwolf und der beste Mensch, den ich kenne!" Dass das der große Harry Potter sagte, den sie alle schon insgeheim mindesten einmal bewundernd angestarrt hatten, machte Eindruck. Sie sahen noch einmal zu Remus, der noch immer gerührt lächelnd da saß und beschlossen alle, ihn zumindest nicht von vorneherein abzustempeln.

„Kommen wir nun zu unseren neuen Lehrkräften, die uns in diesem Jahr, in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten unterstützen wollen. Unsere Lehrerin für das Fach Fremdverwandlung Aurorin Hestia Jones! Unsere Lehrerin für das Fach Trankforschung Aurorin Emmeline Vance!"

„Trankforschung! Guckt euch Snapes Gesicht an!"

„Unsere Lehrerin für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Fluchbrecherin Meta Rosenstein und ebenfalls Lehrer für dieses Fach Auror Alastor Moody!"

Harry und seine Freunde jubelten.

„Unser Lehrer für das Fach Kampfutensilien Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt! Unser Lehrer für das Fach Kampf gegen Magische Geschöpfe Charles Weasley!"

Wieder erhob sich der Gryffindor-Tisch und Ron und Ginny schrieen sich die Kehlen heiser.

„Unsere Lehrerin für das Fach Haushaltsutensilien Mrs. Minora Creevey!"

Colin und Dennis sprangen auf und jubelten ihrer Mum zu; kräftig unterstützt von den nachsichtig lächelnden Gryffindors.

„Unser Lehrer für das Fach Zaubereipolitik der Ministeriumsabgeordnete Benjamin Walter! Und schließlich noch drei unserer Helfer für die Crashkurse: Aurorin ..."

„Na, komm! Sag es!" lachte Ron.

„ ... Nymphadora Tonks ..."

„Ja!" Ron schlug sich mit den Händen auf die Oberschenkel und Hermine und Harry lachten mitleidig.

„ ... und die Fluchbrecher Jakob Schumann und William Weasley!"

Ein letztes Mal hüpften die Gryffindor-Schüler hoch und applaudierten heftig.

Dumbledore registrierte die Begeisterung gutmütig lächelnd: „Ich danke euch für diese warmherzige Begrüßung! Aber ich hatte von meinen Schülern auch nichts anderes erwartet! Ich bitte nun noch einmal um Applaus für unseren Hausmeister Argus Filch, der die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände; übrigens auf 556 erhöht; an seiner Tür befestigt hat! Er bittet höflich darum, dass in den Gängen nur gerannt wird, wenn es gilt, das eigene oder ein anderes Leben zu retten!" Harry und Ron waren die einzigen, die lachten.

„Hinzufügen möchte ich noch, dass der Verbotene Wald, wie der Name schon sagt, für ausnahmslos alle Schüler verboten ist, ebenso wie das nahe Dorf Hogsmeade!"

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" Entrüstete, enttäuschte Rufe ertönten und auch Harry ließ die Schultern sinken. Nicht einmal Hogsmeade?  
„Das ist nur zu eurer Sicherheit, meine Lieben!" sagte Dumbledore scharf, „Außerdem darf kein Schüler das Schloss allein verlassen! Es gilt hier: Immer zu dritt! Wer mag mir einmal erklären, warum es drei Leute sein sollen?" Er sah ermutigend in die Halle.

Ein Erstklässler vom Gryffindor-Tisch winkte ihm heftig zu: „Einer verletzt sich, einer bleibt da, einer holt Hilfe!"

„Dankeschön!" Dumbledore musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, „Alle Schüler dürfen sich ausschließlich auf dem Schulgelände aufhalten, welches vom Schloss bis zu Hagrids Hütte und bis zu den Ufern des Sees reicht. Alles darüber hinaus gehört nicht zum Schulgelände und wird von niemandem betreten! Jeder, der das Schloss, wohlgemerkt in einer Gruppe von mindestens drei Leuten, verlässt, findet sich innerhalb von drei Stunden dort auch wieder ein. Wer länger wegzubleiben gedenkt, meldet sich bei einem Lehrer mit einer wirklich guten Begründung ab. Wenn wir eine Suchaktion nach jemandem starten müssen, der unter einem Baum eingeschlafen ist, dann werde ich wirklich ärgerlich!"

„Drei Stunden, du liebes bisschen!" flüsterte Hermine und tätschelte die Hand des Mädchens neben ihr, das immer blasser wurde.

„Eure Eulen werden in der Eulerei gut überprüft und wenn befunden wird, dass sie für den sicheren, schnellen Transport von Briefen nicht geeignet sind, dann werdet ihr auch keinen Brief, keinen winzigen, lausigen Zettel mit ihnen verschicken! Sie können gerne hier bleiben, doch zum Verschicken von Post bedient ihr euch dann gefälligst der Schuleulen und der neuen Brieftauben!"

„Ein Glück, dass ich Pig habe und nicht mehr Errol benutzen muss!" wisperte Ron und Harry lachte: „Allerdings!"

„Ich bitte euch, euren Kontakt mit der Außenwelt auf das Nötigste zu beschränken, sprich: Eure Familie!"

Harry schluckte. Er hatte niemand, dem er schreiben konnte. Und er würde so gerne Sirius schreiben und sich über die übertriebenen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen beschweren. Sie würden beide ganz genau wissen, dass das richtig und notwendig war, doch sie würden trotzdem darüber schimpfen und dann lachen. Er schluckte diesen traurigen Gedanken herunter und hörte wieder Dumbledore zu: „Ihr wisst alle, warum ich euch darum bitte. Also, meckert ruhig darüber, aber haltet euch daran! Des Weiteren bitte ich euch inständig, euch sofort an einen Lehrer zu wenden, sollte euch irgendetwas, auch nur die allerkleinste Kleinigkeit auffallen oder etwas merkwürdig erscheinen! Unsere Lehrer haben schon so manchen anstrengenden Schüler erlebt und so kann ich euch versichern: Sie sind hart im Nehmen! Sie sind zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit für euch da und werden lieber einmal zu viel geweckt, als dass sich jemand zurück hält und dann etwas passiert!"

Die Lehrer lachten und machten gespielt empörte Gesichter. Aber während Remus ernst nickte, sah Snape eher aus, als würde er jeden in der Luft zerreißen, der es wagen sollte, ihn mitten in der Nacht zu wecken und sei es, weil die Schule in Flammen steht.

„Ich versichere euch: Hier seid ihr sicher! Haltet euch an die Regeln, seid vorsichtig, seid rücksichtsvoll, lernt, findet Freunde, habt Spaß, macht ein bisschen Unfug und vor allem wachst! Es klingt jetzt schlimmer, als es ist. Ihr gewöhnt euch auch an diesen Schulalltag und vielleicht sieht es im nächsten Jahr schon alles ganz anders aus. Besser! Sicherer! Ihr habt die Chance, an dieser Schule zu lernen, also solltet ihr sie wahrnehmen! Steht euch nicht selbst im Weg, indem ihr euch gegenseitig angreift, sondern helft einander! Wir haben den Rahmen gestaltet; jetzt liegt es an euch, eure Schulzeit zur schönsten Zeit eures Lebens zu machen!"

Eine Weile herrschte beeindrucktes, ergriffenes Schweigen, dann brach ein ohrenbetäubender Jubel los, der jeden bis dahin gewesenen Krach übertraf. Und ausnahmslos alle Schüler erhoben sich; nun, vielleicht einige vom Slytherin-Tisch nicht; und applaudierten ihrem Schulleiter und kaum einer machte es sich in dieser Minute nicht zum Vorsatz, so eifrig zu lernen und so viele Freunde zu finden und so umsichtig zu sein, wie ihm nur möglich war. Sie wollten Dumbledore nicht enttäuschen und vor allem wollten sie sich selbst nicht enttäuschen.

„Zum Schluss möchte ich euch noch die neuen Schulsprecher vorstellen! Wir dachten uns, dass die zwei Schulsprecher unserer siebten Klasse Mr. Dave Rosner aus Ravenclaw und Miss Elizabeth Harvey aus Hufflepuff etwas Unterstützung gebrauchen könnten und so haben wir noch einmal zwei Schulsprecher aus dem sechsten Jahrgang ernannt. Ich bitte euch, ihnen nach Kräften zu helfen!"

Hermine quietschte aufgeregt.

„Aus dem Haus Gryffindor Miss Hermine Granger und aus dem Haus Hufflepuff Mr. Ernest MacMillan!"

Ein letztes Mal spendeten die Schüler stürmisch Beifall und besonders Harry, Ron, Ginny und die kleinen Erstklässler klatschten für Hermine, die sich kurz erhob und versuchte, nicht allzu rot zu werden.

„Wir haben uns gar nicht gewundert, dass Hermine schon im sechsten Jahr Schulsprecherin wird!" stellte Harry stirnrunzelnd fest und Ron nickte nachdenklich: „Wahrscheinlich, weil uns bei Hermine schon gar nichts mehr wundert. Nächstes Jahr wird sie Zaubereiministerin und wir merken´s erst, wenn sie uns auf einen Kaffee in ihr Büro einlädt!" Harry lachte zustimmend. Nach diesem langen Abend gingen sie schließlich total erschöpft in ihre Türme.

„Folgt mir, folgt mir!" Hermine stand wie ein Dirigent auf dem Stuhl und wedelte mit den Armen, um die Erstklässler nicht zu verlieren. Sie schritt energisch voran und führte die Gryffindors zu ihrem Turm.

„Wie ist das neue Passwort, Schulsprecherin?" flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr und Hermine lachte ihn an: „Das neue Passwort ist „Hundertwasser"! Bitte gut merken! Und jetzt folgt mir in den wunderschönsten Turm dieser Burg!"

Der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum erschien allen tatsächlich als das Paradies auf Erden. Im Kamin prasselte ein lustiges Feuer, die vielen dunkelroten, weichen Sessel wurden von seinem flackernden Schein beleuchtet und die schweren Brockatvorhänge sperrten die mittlerweile recht düstere Regennacht aus. Schatten tanzten an den Wänden und es umhüllte sie eine warme, würzige Luft, als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet, sie willkommen zu heißen.

„Meine Lieben, hier endet auch schon unsere gemeinsame Reise. Die Jungen folgen bitte Harry und Ron; die werden euch sicher in eure Schlafräume bringen. Harry, Ron, das sind Lewis, Roger und Devon!"

„Hi, ihr drei! Folgt uns bitte unauffällig! Gute Nacht, Hermine! Ginny! Alle anderen!"

„Gute Nacht!"

„Ihr Mädchen folgt mir bitte! In den Schlafraum der Mädchen kommen die Jungen übrigens nicht herein, da ..."

Sie hörten nicht mehr Hermines Erklärung, denn sie verschwand in diesem Augenblick mit den Mädchen auf der Treppe. Ron grinste Harry noch einmal an: „Ich kann nur Dumbledores Worte wiederholen: Willkommen zu Hause!"

Harry nickte und sah sich noch einmal um: „Ja, willkommen zu Hause!"


	25. Eine Sache der Freundschaft

**Eine Sache der Freundschaft **

Am nächsten Tag waren die neuen Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecherin Hermine damit beschäftigt, die Erstklässler herum zu führen, Stundenpläne zu verteilen, schuleigene Geschichten, wie beispielsweise die von Freds und Georges Sumpf zu erzählen, Schüler zu ermahnen, sie durch die Gegend zu schicken und möglichst nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. Harry und Ron holten sich ebenfalls bei Hermine ihre Stundenpläne ab und versanken anschließend darin.

„Hey!" Neville ließ sich neben ihnen in einen Sessel fallen. Der Aufenthaltsraum summte wie ein Bienenstock. Die Erstklässler sowie die sechste und siebte Klasse hatten heute noch keinen Unterricht, da eine Einführungsveranstaltung am nächsten Tag die Älteren erst einmal informieren sollte. Und die Kleinen hatten zahlreiche Gespräche mit ihren Lehrern.

„Neville, wie schaut´s aus? Welchen Beruf hast du angegeben?" erkundigte sich Ron freundlich und Neville druckste ein bisschen herum. Schließlich nuschelte er: „Heiler."

„Heiler? Oh, klasse! Das klingt gut! Du bist echt super in Kräuterkunde!" rief Harry und Neville starrte ihn geschlagene zwei Minuten fassungslos an und fragte dann: „Meinst du?"

„Klar!" mischte Ron sich ein, „Das hast du drauf! Lass doch mal schauen, welche Fächer wir zusammen haben!"

Nach einer Weile stellte Harry fest: „Heiltränke und Verteidigung. Hm, ist nicht gerade viel."

„Naja, wir sehen uns ja jeden Morgen beim Aufstehen." meinte Neville schüchtern und Ron grinste: „Und jeden Abend beim Zu-Bett-Gehen."

Neville lachte und dann standen Dean und Seamus vor ihnen: „Kommt ihr mit ein bisschen raus? Wir sind momentan nur zwei und wir wollten ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen."

„O.K.!"

Sie gingen Richtung Portrait, als dieses gerade aufschwang und eine Gruppe Erstklässler hindurchschlüpfte.

„Sagt mal, wie lange wollt ihr das hier noch veranstalten?" fragte Harry, der sehr wohl beobachtet hatte, dass die Mädchen bereits seit einer halben Stunde ständig rein und raus gingen. Eine lachte: „Wir freuen uns so, dass es immer wieder funktioniert!"

Harry musste grinsen: „Na, dann!"

„Vielleicht könnten Sie mal diesen kleinen Früchtchen sagen, dass ich still stehe, wenn sie das nächste Mal ankommen! Ich bin doch kein Zirkusclown und auch nicht zu ihrem Privatvergnügen hier!" schimpfte die fette Dame und schoss den Mädchen einen bösen Blick zu.

„Na, los! Rein mit euch und sucht euch eine andere Beschäftigung!" Harry scheuchte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hey, Hermine!" begrüßten Dean und Seamus sie, als sie um die nächste Ecke kamen.

„Hallo, sagt mal, habt ihr meine Erstklässler gesehen? Sie sollte eigentlich gerade bei Professor McGonagall sitzen!"

„Im Turm!" sagte Harry, „Sie sind etwas aufgeregt!"

Hermine stöhnte entnervt: „Wem sagst du das? Und was habt ihr jetzt vor?"

„Wir schauen einmal bei Remus vorbei und gehen dann raus!" meinte Harry.

„Dann bis später!" Hermine wandte sich um und schnappte entrüstet nach Luft: „Sagt mal, ihr dreisten Würmer! Was glaubt ihr, was ihr da tut? Täusche ich mich oder seid ihr in der zweiten Klasse? Dann verratet mir mal, warum ihr nicht im Unterricht sitzt!"

Die Entschuldigung hörten Harry und Ron schon nicht mehr, da sie um die nächste Ecke bogen, doch beide grinsten breit.

„Sie macht das echt gut!"

„Allerdings! Also, wo ist Professor Lupins Büro?"

„Müsste am Ende des rechten Flures im dritten Stock liegen. Versuchen wir es!"

Tatsächlich fanden sie das Büro auf Anhieb und als Harry klopfte, wurden Neville, Dean und Seamus etwas nervös: „Dürfen wir ihn denn so einfach stören?"

Die Tür schwang auf und Remus stand vor ihnen im gewohnten Schulumhang und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht: „Hallo, Harry! Ron! Schön, euch zu sehen! Kommt rein!"

„Wir wollten nur mal Hallo sagen und uns abmelden. Wir wollen raus." sagte Harry und betrat Remus´ Büro, „Sag mal: Soll ich jetzt lieber Professor und Sie sagen?"

Remus überlegte: „Im Unterricht wäre das wohl besser, aber solange wir unter uns sind, ist das in Ordnung!"

Er wandte sich lächelnd an Neville, Dean und Seamus: „Hallo, ihr drei!"

Sie begrüßten ihn zurückhaltend, weswegen Ron sie etwas ungehalten ansah.

„Dann geht mal raus, solange es draußen noch warm ist. Wir sehen uns morgen im Unterricht, in Ordnung?" sagte Remus.

„Oder ich komme heute Abend vorbei?" Harry klang leicht verunsichert.

„Gut, aber wir gehen von der Halle gemeinsam hoch. Du solltest der Letzte sein, der nachts allein durch die Gänge wandert!"

Harry stöhnte: „Bringst du mich dann auch wieder zurück und ins Bett?"

„So ist es! Und jetzt ab mit dir! Ich muss noch meine Unterlagen sortieren!"

Sie verließen sein Büro und liefen prompt Colin Creevey in die Arme.

„Hallo, Harry!"

„Colin, hallo! Oh, und herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Amt als Vertrauensschüler!"

„Danke, Harry! Ginny und ich haben heute schon echte Glanzleistungen vollbracht! Findet ihr es nicht auch cool, dass meine Mom hier unterrichtet?"

„Sie ... wird es sicher gut machen!"

„Oh, sie hat daheim immer Kurse gegeben; sie kann so was!"

„Ah!" Ron sah etwas überzeugter aus und Harry lächelte freundlich.

„Habt ihr auch Unterricht bei ihr?"

Die beiden schüttelten den Kopf: „Wir haben keine Haushaltsutensilien, sondern Kampfutensilien bei Shaklebolt belegt."

„Ach, so. Naja, ich muss jetzt wieder los. Dennis hat gesagt, seine Klasse hatte im Unterricht übel Ärger mit den Slytherins. Ich werde heute meine erste Schlägerei verhindern!" Er grinste und zappelte ganz aufgeregt und Harry wünscht ihm lachend viel Spaß. Sie wanderten zur Buche am See und fläzten sich gemütlich in die Sonne.

„Bonbon?" Dean reichte eine Tüte herum und sie griffen fleißig zu.

„Wie sehen eure Stundenpläne aus?"

„Gleiches Berufsziel, gleicher Stundenplan!" sagte Harry kurz und kaute weiter seinem Bonbon. Zufrieden betrachtete er das in Sonnenstrahlen getauchte Gelände und Hagrids Hütte, aus deren Schornstein dichter, schwarzer Rauch stob.

„Was macht ihr?" wollte Seamus wissen.

„Auror." sagte Ron und wappnete sich gegen etwaige Spitzen, doch Seamus nickte nur und Neville meinte: „Das habt ihr echt drauf!"

„Was habt ihr denn für Stunden? Wir könnten unsere Stundenpläne tauschen, dann wissen wir immer, wo die anderen gerade sind!" schlug Dean vor und Harry gefiel dieses kameradschaftliche Geste sehr gut. Ron zückte seinen Stundenplan und begann vorzulesen: „Eigenverwandlung, Fremdverwandlung, Heiltränke, Angriffstaktiken, Verteidigungstaktiken, Kampf gegen Magische Geschöpfe, Kampfutensilien, Fliegen, Zaubereigeschichte."

Neville, Dean und Seamus markierten wild auf ihren Stundeplänen herum. Dann sah Dean auf: „Naja, zumindest Fliegen haben wir zusammen, Und Angriffs- und Verteidigungstaktiken natürlich. Ich glaube, das hat jeder auf seinem Plan. Keiner mag jetzt darauf verzichten."

Neville nickte: „Ich hatte es nicht auf meiner Empfehlungsliste, weil man das als Heiler nicht braucht, aber ich habe es trotzdem belegt. Ich weiß ja nun, dass es wirklich hart auf hart kommen kann!"

Obwohl Dean und Seamus ihn neugierig ansahen, erklärte Neville nicht weiter, sondern vertiefte sich in Deans Stundenplan: „Lass mich raten: Du willst ins Ministerium?"

Dean nickte: „So ist es! Bei dem Müll, der da abläuft, brauchen sie mal jemanden, der ordentlich auf den Tisch haut! Ich würde gerne in die Abteilung für Internationale Zusammenarbeit, da hapert es nämlich ordentlich! Ich hab viel Urlaub im Ausland gemacht und mich mit anderen jugendlichen Zauberern unterhalten. Wenn wir allein mal ein paar mehr Schüleraustausche und länderübergreifende Wettbewerbe organisieren würden, hätten wir schon eine Menge gewonnen." Harry und Ron nickten beeindruckt.

„Was ist mit dir, Seamus?" fragte Neville interessiert.

„Naja, ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich gerne mit Muggeln zusammen arbeiten würde. Ihr wisst ja, dass ich aus einem gemischten Haushalt komme und da weiß ich nur zu gut, was da alles schief läuft. Vor allem Muggelfamilien mit magischem Nachwuchs brauchen viel mehr Unterstützung. Wenn es so eine Art Zauberkindergarten gegeben hätte, als ich klein war, hätte ich eine viel fröhlichere Kindheit gehabt."

„Das klingt wirklich gut, Seamus!" sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Danke, Harry! Ich möchte dir übrigens noch sagen, dass es mir arg leid tut, dass wir uns im letzten Schuljahr so in der Wolle hatten! Meine Mutter hat sich auch wieder eingekriegt und ich hab sie nur knapp davon abhalten können, dir tausend Entschuldigungsbriefe zu schreiben. Ich dachte, darauf kannst du sicher verzichten!"

Harry lachte: „Da hast du richtig gedacht! Danke!"

„Willst du ins St. Mungo gehen, um dich ausbilden zu lassen?" fragte Ron Neville und gab noch einmal die Bonbons in die Runde.

„Eigentlich ja, aber wenn ich Glück habe, hat Dean bis dahin schon einen Internationalen Krankenhausaustausch auf die Beine gestellt und ich lerne irgendwo anders." Sie lachten.

„Da hinten kommen eure Brüder!" kündigte Dean an und deutete auf zwei Gestalten, die sich gemächlich näherten.

„Hallo, ihr Lieben! Alles klar bei euch? Wir möchten Mum und Dad heute Abend eine Eule schicken."

„Uns geht´s bestens!" meinte Ron.

„Hat einer schon Remus gesehen?"

„Dem geht es auch gut. Er hat ein ziemlich cooles Büro gekriegt." teilte Harry ihnen mit.

„Habt ihr auch eigene Büros bekommen?" fragte Neville.

„Wir teilen uns eins. Bill ..." Charlie brach lächelnd ab, doch sein Bruder stieß ihn an: „Na, sag es schon. Sonst wirst du ja nicht glücklich."

„Bill ist ja nur so ein halber Lehrer!"

Harry und Ron lachten und Neville meinte gutmütig: „Besser als gar nichts!"

„Meine Worte! Danke, Neville! So, wir müssen weiter. Haben noch eine Verabredung mit Hagrid. Charlie hat Fotos von seinem kleinen Norbert mitgebracht und außerdem müssen die beiden noch ihren Unterricht aufeinander abstimmen!"

„Warum gehst du mit?" fragte Ron Bill, welcher ihm mit der Faust drohte. Charlie lachte: „Ihm ist langweilig!" Er wich einem Schlag seines Bruders geschickt aus und dann wanderten die beide zu Hagrids Hütte. Etwa eine Stunde später machten sich auch Harry und seien Freunde auf den Weg zurück in die Schule.

Später am Tisch: „Hermine, jetzt setz dich mal für fünf Minuten hin und iss! Du musst die Kleinen weder füttern noch sie unterhalten." Ron sah sie durchdringend an und Hermine seufzte.

„Hier!" Harry hatte ihr einen Teller Eintopf aufgefüllt und platzierte ihn vor ihr, „Guten Appetit!"

„Dankeschön!" Endlich begann Hermine zu essen und Ron angelte zufrieden nach dem Brot.

„Habt ihr Lust, nach dem Essen mit zu Remus zu kommen? Ein bisschen unterhalten und so?" fragte Harry und Hermine zögerte: „Ich weiß nicht so recht!"

„Also, ich komme gerne mit! Und du, meine Liebe, könntest auch mal gut was anderes tun, als hinter diesen Nervensägen herzujagen!"

„Naja, aber jetzt ist er wieder ein ganz normaler Lehrer, oder? Ich frage mich, inwiefern das angebracht ist, wenn wir abends zu ihm gehen."

Harry winkte ab: „Ich bin immer eine Ausnahme. Und wenn ich euch mitnehme, kriegt ihr Sondergenehmigung. Und jetzt gib schon zu, dass du auch wissen willst, wie es ihm am ersten Tag gegangen ist. Vor allem nach der Sache gestern beim Essen!"

Hermine nickte: „Ja, das ist schon wahr. Aber ich würd mich, glaube ich, komisch fühlen. Ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich zu ihm sagen soll! Und Ron überlegt auch schon seit geraumer Zeit, ob er ihn duzen soll!"

„Naja, nun ist es dafür zu spät. Jetzt hocken wir wieder an der Schule." meinte Ron, „Außerdem hätte er was gesagt, wenn er meint, wir sollten du zu ihm sagen!"

Harry nickte und löffelte seinen Teller leer. Dann griff er sich noch ein paar Hände voll Obst.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Bunkerst du?" fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Nein, aber ich habe Hunger!"

„Ich auch!" verkündete Ron und zerbröckelte noch ein Brötchen in seinen Teller, „Ich habe vor, so lange zu essen, bis mir schlecht wird!"

„Da bin ich dabei, Weasley! Meine Mum hat in letzter Zeit eine komische Diät gekocht. Ich bin ja so froh, dass ich wieder hier bin!"Alicia winkte Ron mit ihrem Löffel zu und langte dann kräftig in ihren Teller. Angelina grinste: „Bald schafft sie es nicht mehr, auf ihrem Besen abzuheben! Ich sehe es schon kommen!"

„Danke, Freundin!" gab Alicia bissig zurück und Katie versuchte zu schlichten, indem sie beide mit Brötchenkrümeln bewarf. Die Mädchen quietschten und das wiederum rief Lee auf den Plan, der eine Gelegenheit dazu sah, seine überschüssige Energie los zu werden. Mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch brachte er alle Wasserflaschen im Umkreis von fünf Metern dazu, aufzuschäumen und überzuspritzen.

„Jordan, was soll der Mist!" schimpfte ein Junge aus Lees Jahrgang, ging zum Gegenangriff über und kippte mit Hilfe zweier Freunde den Suppenkessel über Lee aus.

„Hey, ich wollte das noch essen!" brüllte Ron, doch sein Schrei ging in dem Tumult unter, der entstand, als sich die nass gespritzten Mädchen mit Löffeln und Pfirsichkernen zur Wehr setzten. Das komplette Chaos brach aus und Harry fand sich irgendwann unter dem Tisch wieder neben Hermine, welche völlig außer sich war und jammerte: „Das mit der Vorbildfunktion kann ich jetzt vergessen! Ich habe Lee mein Wasser übergekippt, damit er Ginny loslässt!"

Harry selbst wischte sich den Fruchtsaft vom Gesicht, der ihn aus unerkennbarer Richtung getroffen hatte und versuchte, durch kräftiges Klopfen an die Tischplatte Rons Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Dieser kämpfte allerdings gerade mit Angelina um eine Banane und als sie feststellten, dass sie sie beide wollten, um sie nach Katie zu werfen, taten sie sich zusammen und schleuderten gemeinsam.

Und gerade als Ginny sich aus Lees Griff befreien und mit einem Sprung auf den Tisch retten konnte; als Neville zu Harry und Hermine unter den Tisch huschte, um seinen Kopf in Sicherheit zu bringen; als Dean und Seamus sich fröhlich brüllend in die Schlacht stürzten, da stand Professor McGonagall an ihrem Tisch und machte das entrüstetste Gesicht, das sie je bei ihr gesehen hatten. Sie war so fassungslos, dass sie sprachlos war und das hatte selbst Lee nur ein einziges Mal erlebt; da hatte es etwas mit Fred und George und einem verschwundenen Klassenzimmer inklusive Schülern zu tun.

Irgendwann keuchte sie: „Was ... in Merlins Namen ... tun Sie hier?"

Im ersten Moment brachte keiner ein Wort heraus. Dann stand Harry mutig auf, schüttelte sich ein paar Krümel aus den Haaren und sagte laut und deutlich: „Wir versuchen, Professor Dumbledores Rat zu befolgen!"

„Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass er ihnen nicht geraten hat, mit Lebensmitteln zu werfen!" zischte McGonagall und mittlerweile ruhte auch jeder einzelne Blick der Anwesenden auf dem Szenario, dass der Gryffindor-Tisch bot.

„Er hat uns geraten, unsere Schulzeit zu genießen!" erklärte Harry und Lee sprang ihm bei, indem er verkündete: „Und der Rest ist künstlerische Freiheit!"

Während McGonagall nach Luft schnappte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, begann Dumbledore am Lehrertisch zu lachen. Zuerst kicherte er ein bisschen, dann gluckste er, schließlich lachte er herzhaft und endlich brüllte er und hielt sich den Bauch. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sagte er: „Ich danke euch, dass ihr mir einmal zugehört habt! Und jetzt macht, dass ihr verschwindet und wenn so etwas noch mal passiert, dann dürft ihr die gesamte Halle in Eigenarbeit fegen und feudeln!" Sie waren entlassen und ergriffen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Flucht, bevor McGonagall wieder zu Luft und Worten kam. Harry und Ron warteten vor der Halle auf Remus und sammelten sich gegenseitig die Krümel von den Klamotten.

Remus lachte, als er sie sah: „Ihr seht aus wie zwei Affen, ihr beide!"

„Dankeschön! Ron kommt auch mit, O.K.? Und Hermine muss erst mal noch mit ein paar Schülerinnen zu McGonagall."

„Ja, und wenn sie ihre Nerven wieder gefunden hat, kommt sie nach!"

„Gut, ihr zwei. Dann kommt mal!"

In seinem Büro stellte er zwei Klappstühle für sie auf und bot ihnen kalten Kürbissaft an.

Er selbst nahm auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl Platz und beobachtete Harry und Ron, die sein Büro begutachteten. Die Regale an den Wänden standen voller Bücher und seltsamer Geräte, von denen manche leuchteten und summten. Ein kleiner Kasten schnappte sogar nach Rons Finger, was dieser ihm arg übel nahm.

Endlich setzte sich Harry: „Und, wie war dein erster Tag?"

Remus wiegte den Kopf: „Ihr habt mitbekommen, was gestern passiert ist, oder?"

Ron nickte und schüttelte sich vor Ekel: „Jemand hat Ihnen Därme und Blut servieren lassen! Das war ja so dermaßen widerlich! Wissen Sie schon, wer es war?"

„Ich habe lediglich eine Vermutung!"

„Die haben wir auch!" sagte Harry grimmig und Remus beugte sich vor: „Ihr solltet euch aber lieber da raus halten, O.K.? Heute Abend habe ich nämlich ganz leckeren Eintopf und Brot bekommen. Alles in Ordnung."

Harry ballte ärgerlich die Faust: „Ja, aber das ist ein ganz klarer Angriff gewesen! Jemand praktiziert hier Psychoterror gegen dich! Jemand will ..."

„ ... mich loswerden, aber das ist nicht das erste Mal, Harry, und es wird auch nicht das letzte Mal sein! Ich muss zugeben, dass das wirklich erschreckend war, aber ich habe schon mehre Attacken überstanden und dieser hier werde ich nicht mehr Bedeutung beimessen als einem bösen Streich!" sagte Remus fest.

„Attacken?" fragte Ron vorsichtig und nahm auf seinem Stuhl Platz, „Was ... denn?"

Remus sah ihn an, als wollte er irgendetwas Heftiges entgegnen, doch dann sagte er leise: „Körperliche Angriffe, Briefe mit nicht wirklich freundlichem Inhalten. Ich bin bis jetzt mit allem einigermaßen fertig geworden und lasse mich nicht mehr so leicht einschüchtern wie früher." Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und Harry konnte nicht anders, als ihm glauben.

„Ihr solltet euch so was nicht so zu Herzen nehmen!" sagte Remus warm und sah die beiden an, „Hm?"

Harry nickte widerstrebend und Ron runzelte die Stirn. Dann beschloss er, das Thema zu wechseln: „Und wie haben die Lehrer so auf Sie reagiert? Haben sie sich gefreut?"

Remus nickte und lächelte: „Madam Pomfrey freut sich immer, mich zu sehen! Sie hat einen Narren an mir gefressen, aber wir haben damals ja auch schlimme Sachen zusammen durchgestanden! Eigentlich haben mich alle freundlich begrüßt und aufgenommen ... bis auf Severus Snape natürlich!"

„Ach!" Ron winkte ab, „Der kann uns doch gestohlen bleiben! Wissen Sie schon, dass wir vielleicht nie wieder bei ihm Unterricht haben müssen? Wir haben Heiltränke bei Pomfrey belegt und dann müssen wir ganz vielleicht nicht mehr in seinen Grundkurs!"

Ron rieb sich vor Begeisterung die Hände und auch Harrys Gesicht begann zu leuchten: „Nie wieder diese Schikane! Keine dummen Bemerkungen mehr! Und überlegt euch mal, wie viele Punkte unserem Haus NICHT abgezogen werden!"

Remus lachte: „Ihr Armen, wie habt ihr gelitten! Morgen ist eure Einführung, nicht?"

„Ja, und da erfahren wir dann, welche Grundkurse wir trotzdem besuchen müssen und welche Themen unsere Aufsätze in Zaubereigeschichte haben werden. Das Schuljahr fängt eigentlich ganz cool an!"

„Hast du mit Jakob schon einen Termin für eine Okklumentikstunde gemacht?"

Harry verzog das Gesicht: „Nein, mach ich morgen, O.K.? Ich bin nicht gerade scharf drauf! Ich kenn ihn nicht und bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich ihm vertrauen kann!"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das kannst!" sagte Remus, doch Ron runzelte die Stirn: „Ich dachte, Sie können ihn nicht leiden?" Ron war zu dieser Überzeugung gekommen, als Harry ihm erzählte, Jakob und Meta stünden sich recht nahe und das wiederum würde Remus nicht gefallen.

Remus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Wie kommst du auf diese Idee? Er ist mir sehr sympathisch und selbst, wenn er das nicht wäre, würde ich nicht an seinen Fähigkeiten zweifeln. Ich mag Snape ja auch nicht und trinke sein Gesöff trotzdem."

„Hilft es eigentlich noch?" fragte Harry vorsichtig und Remus zuckte kurz zusammen. Leise sagte er: „Es geht."

„Wie?" Ron fuhr auf, „Was meinen Sie damit? Wenn der Trank ..."

Da flog die Tür auf und Hermine erschien: „Meine Güte, sind die dumm!"

Remus grinste; ganz offensichtlich froh über eine Ablenkung: „Wer denn?"

„Ach, die Neuen!" Hermine warf die Hände in die Luft und seufzte theatralisch, „Die wollen nichts begreifen! „Wieso ist der Verbotene Wald verboten? Wieso dürfen wir nicht im See baden? Wieso dürfen wir nicht außerhalb der Unterrichtsstunden zaubern? Wieso dürfen wir das Schulgelände nicht verlassen? Wieso dürfen wir keinen Kontakt mit der Außenwelt aufnehmen; ausgenommen unsere Eltern?" Waren wir damals auch so blöd?"

Sie sah sich fragend um. Remus grinste zwar noch immer breit, sagte aber scherzhaft abwehrend: „Dazu kann ich nichts sagen!"

Harry und Ron überlegten noch.

„Naja, im ersten Jahr sollten wir weder nachts durch die Gänge laufen ..."

„ ... noch in die verbotene Abteilung der Bücherei ..."

„ ... noch in den Verbotenen Wald ..."

„ ... und schon gar nicht in dieses Zimmer im dritten Stock, wo Fluffy saß und überall sind wir gewesen!"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, doch die Jungen fuhren fort:

„Wir hätten dem Troll nicht nachlaufen sollen!"

„Wir durften offiziell keinen Vielsaft-Trank zubereiten!"

„Wir durften auf keinen Fall die Kammer des Schreckens auf eigene Faust suchen!"

„Zeitweise war es uns verboten, Hagrid zu besuchen!"

„Harry durfte im dritten Jahr nicht nach Hogsmeade-"

Ron brach ab, doch Harry reagierte nicht, sondern meinte schlicht an Hermine gewandt: „Ja, Hermine, wir waren so blöd! Wir hatten zwar meistens die besten Absichten, aber wir waren so blöd!"

„Ich wollte mich ja nur vergewissern!" meinte Hermine kleinlaut. Und alle drei schauten mehr oder weniger empört zu Remus, der sich nicht mehr länger halten konnte und laut lachen musste: „Entschuldigt, aber das ist doch wirklich zu herrlich!"

Hermine nestelte an ihrem Umhang: „Tut mir Leid, ich wollte hier nicht so reinplatzen, aber ich war so geladen! Es ist echt anstrengend!"

„Macht nichts, Hermine! Komm, setz dich!" Remus zauberte ihr einen Stuhl und ein Glas und schenkte ihr Saft ein.

„Danke! Ist das wirklich in Ordnung, Professor, wenn wir Sie so spät noch stören?"

„So spät ist es noch gar nicht; ihr seid ja keine Erstklässler mehr!" – Hermine stöhnte. – „Und außerdem stört ihr mich nicht. Ich freue mich über ein bisschen Gesellschaft!"

„Meta würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn sie dich mal besuchen darf!" warf Harry beiläufig ein.

„Harry! Du tust ja gerade so, als hätte ich ihr verboten, herzukommen!"

„Und hast du?"

Remus warf ihm einen wirklich ärgerlichen Blick zu und Hermine trat ihn vors Schienbein und zischte: „Jetzt reiß dich zusammen!"

Harry grummelte ein bisschen und Ron sah es an sich, das Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bringen: „Also, kommen wir zum Thema zurück: Der Wolfbanntrank! Wollten Sie uns eben sagen, dass er nicht mehr wirkt?"

Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Saft und hustete drei Minuten lang, bevor sie Remus mit tränenden Augen und knallrot im Gesicht anstarrte: „WAS?"

Remus schaute angestrengt auf seine Hände und Harry rückte ein bisschen an ihn heran, um moralische Unterstützung zu leisten.

„Ich habe es bereits vor zwei Jahren gemerkt, dass ich, obwohl ich den Trank genommen hatte, sehr unruhig und aggressiv war."

Harry wurde nachdneklich. Er hatte in seinem vierten Schuljahr zwar ab und an Remus, damals Professor Lupin, gedacht, doch er hatte sich nicht die Frage gestellt, wie es diesem wohl in den Vollmondnächten ergehen mochte.

„Aber dann ... dann stand ja eines Tages Sirius vor der Tür. Als Hund hockte er da vor mir; zerzaust, dreckig und mager. Also war ich nicht mehr allein damit. Nachdem ich mich dann erst einmal um ihn gekümmert hatte, war er wieder für mich da. Wie früher. Er verwandelte sich und lief mit mir durch den nahen Wald. Auch als wir schon wieder am Grimauldplatz waren, hat er dafür gesorgt, dass wir beide, ohne, dass es die anderen mitbekamen, bei Vollmond ungestört im Garten herumstromern konnten. Er hat sich um mich gekümmert und jetzt stehe ich wieder allein da."

Die letzten Worte hatte er sehr bitter ausgesprochen. Hermine saß ganz klein auf ihrem Stuhl und Ron schüttelte unablässig leicht und unbewusst den Kopf. Als es klopfte, zucken alle zusammen.

„Ja, Moment!" sagte Remus heiser und stand auf. Er öffnete die Tür.

„Ähm ... hi!"

„Hallo, Meta! Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Harry stöhnte und stand auf: „Er wollte sagen: Komm doch rein, setz dich zu uns und trink ein Glas Saft mit uns!" Remus hatte anscheinend wieder seine „Niemand-kommt-mir-zu-nah,-wenn-ich-das-nicht-will-Taktik" aufgegriffen.

Meta lächelte verlegen, fuhr sich durch ihre Haare und Remus warf Harry einen ungnädigen Blick zu. Dieser ließ sich nicht beirren und bot Meta seinen Stuhl an.

„Danke, ich zaubere mir schon einen." Bald saßen sie also zu fünft in Remus´ Büro, tranken Saft und schwiegen sich an.

„Also, was führt dich zu so später Stunde her?" fragte Harry schließlich freundlich.

„Ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie Remus´ Tag so war. Er hat heute schließlich seinen ersten Unterricht gehabt." Sie sah ihn an, nachdem sie ihm dieses eindeutige Stichwort gegeben hatte, doch er reagierte nicht, bis Ron laut fragte: „Ja, wie war´s denn?"

„Es war in Ordnung. Ich wurde lediglich zweimal auf mein Werwolf-Dasein angesprochen und sie haben nicht ganz so entsetzt geguckt wie noch vor drei Jahren. Ich hatte die zweite und die vierte Klasse heute und alle erscheinen mir bis jetzt recht aufgeweckt und interessiert."

„Waren Slytherins dabei?"

„Nein. Die erlebe ich morgen."

„Meinst du, sie werden sich angreifen?" fragte Meta vorsichtig und Remus sah sie zum ersten Mal richtig an: „Nicht körperlich, aber vielleicht mit ein paar Bemerkungen. Da ziehen sie allerdings den Kürzeren. Ich kann und werde ihnen Punkte abziehen und Strafarbeiten aufgeben, wenn sie mir dumm kommen. Bei manchen ist auch vielleicht noch nicht alles verloren und man kann einen Versuch starten, um sie zu überzeugen, dass ich tatsächlich auch nur ein Mensch bin."

„Meinen Sie?" Ron hatte da so seine Zweifel, „Also, manchmal glaube ich, der ganze Haufen da drüben hat so eine Art Kollektivbewusstsein und wenn einer was glaubt, glauben´s alle!"

„So solltest du nicht reden, Ron!" sagte Hermine leise, „Wir sollen doch zusammen halten!"

Harry lachte spöttisch, sagte jedoch nichts. Schließlich wandte er sich Meta zu: „Und, wie sind die Leute so zu dir? Hattest du schon irgendwelche Aussetzer?"

„Noch nicht, was bedeutet, dass alle noch recht nett zu mir sind. Auch wenn Snape gerade vorhin im Lehrerzimmer so eine witzige Bemerkung machte, dass es wohl nicht reichte, an Verfolgungswahn leidende Verrückte, blutrünstige Monster und aufgedrehte Tollpatsche als Lehrer zu beschäftigen, sondern wir jetzt wohl auch noch auf labile Schwachsinnige mir fragwürdiger Intelligenz zurückgreifen müssten!"

Remus grinste amüsiert: „Das hat er gesagt?"

Meta nickte: „Jap!"

„Moody, Professor Lupin, Tonks und du?" fragte Ron, nur um sicher zu gehen und Meta nickte wieder: „Es hat mehrere Leute auf dem Kieker. Ist eigentlich ganz gut, dann nervt er nicht nur mich oder Remus."

„Das ist allerdings ein Vorteil. Aber ehrlich gesagt, wurmt es mich, dass ein erwachsener Mann nicht einmal genug Vernunft aufbringen kann, um die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und sich der Situation angebracht zu verhalten. Er benimmt sich doch wirklich lächerlich!" ärgerte sich Remus.

„Meinst du, er hatte etwas damit zu tun, dass beim Begrüßungsessen ..."

„Nein, " unterbrach er Meta, „Das glaube ich nicht. Er hat seine Schüler jahrelang gedrillt. Auf solche Ideen kommen die mittlerweile ganz alleine."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und Hermine sagte unglücklich: „Und das ausgerechnet jetzt!"

„Wie machen sich denn eigentlich eure Erstklässler?" erkundigte sich Meta. Allerdings hatte diese freundlich gemeinte Frage nicht ganz die ablenkende Wirkung auf Hermine, die Meta erhofft hatte, denn sie brauste erneut auf: „Sie sind die letzten Nervensägen und sie sind so frech! Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dumm sind, aber sie tun gern so! Sie haben tausend Fragen und hören doch nicht zu, wenn ich sie beantworte! Sie sind aufgedreht wie ein Sack Flöhe oder als wären sie ständig betrunken! Ich habe vorhin schwer mit mir gerungen, ob ich sie nicht alle verhexen soll!" Sie seufzte schwer und sah sich verärgert um, als sie die lächelnden Gesichter bemerkte.

„Ich habe trotzdem den Eindruck, dass du das ganz toll machst, Hermine!" munterte Remus sie auf, „Gib ihnen ein paar Tage. Spätestens nächste Woche sind sie ruhiger und vernünftiger."

„Genau!" warf Ron ein, „Dann sind sie schon eine Woche älter und viel reifer!"

Hermine warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und Harry lachte: „Wo er Recht hat ..."

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich? Müsst ihr nicht ins Bett?" erkundigte sich Remus und die drei schüttelten geschlossen die Köpfe.

„Wir sind noch nicht müde!" verkündeten die Jungen und Hermine sagte mit öffentlich zur Schau gestellter Leidensmiene: „Sobald ich im Turm auftauche, kleben innerhalb von zwei Sekunden fünf Erstklässler an mir, die irgendwas fragen oder beichten wollen, die weinen oder irgendwas aus Versehen in die Luft gesprengt haben!" Sie mussten lachen und auch Hermine grinste: „Naja, fast!"

„Schade!" sagte Meta, „Ich hätte euch gerne hochgebracht, um mir mal euren Gemeinschaftsraum anzusehen."

„Also, dann gehen wir doch jetzt alle zusammen und unterhalten uns noch etwas auf dem Weg!" schlug Remus vor und machte plötzlich einen sehr geschäftigen und wachen Eindruck.

„Es ist kurz nach 10. Wir sollten leise sein, sonst wird uns noch irgendjemand auf den Hals gehetzt!" sagte Meta leise und ging mit Hermine voran. Remus schloss sein Büro ab und steckte sorgfältig den Schlüssel weg.

„Und?" fragte Harry ihn und Remus schaute verwirrt: „Und was?"

„Na, wo hat Meta ihr Büro? Seht ihr euch jetzt öfter? Worüber habt ihr euch auf der Party vorgestern eigentlich unterhalten?"

„Harry!"

„Ach, kommen Sie! Uns ist tierisch langweilig! Wir brauchen eine Beschäftigung!" schmollte Ron und Harry grinste: „Das sind Sachen, die mich sehr wohl etwas angehen! Irgendjemand muss dich ja fragen und ein bisschen nerven!"

„Du musst tatsächlich nicht die Rolle meiner Schulfreunde einnehmen, Harry, die übrigens noch besser nerven konnten als du, wenn es darum ging, mir ein Mädchen anzudrehen!"

„Ja?" fragte Harry interessiert, doch keineswegs eingeschüchtert, „Ich habe allerdings noch gar nicht richtig angefangen!"

„Hat er wirklich nicht!" brummte Ron. Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Können wir uns nicht damit zufrieden geben, dass wir Kollegen sind?"

„Nein!" kam die zweistimmige Antwort und Remus schickte ihnen ein paar tödliche Blicke.

„So, das ist unser Portrait!" sagte Hermine gerade stolz zu Meta, „Guten Abend!"

„Guten Abend, Hermine! Du bringst noch Besuch mit?" erkundigte sich die Fette Dame leicht misstrauisch.

„Sie kennt ihren Namen? Krass!" flüsterte Ron.

„Zwei Lehrer, die nur nach dem Rechten sehen wollen!"

„Ach, so! Guten Abend, die Professoren!"

"Melonenschorle!"

„Natürlich! Gute Nacht!" Das Bild schwang zurück und Meta betrat den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Oh, das ist wirklich gemütlich hier!" rief sie aus und ließ sich, nachdem sie sich ein paar Mal um sich selbst gedreht hatte, in einen der Sessel fallen, „Hier bleibe ich!"

Harry und Ron nahmen ebenfalls Platz, was Hermine die Augenbrauen zusammenziehen ließ: „Ihr solltet es euch hier gar nicht gemütlich machen! Ihr müsst auch bald ins Bett!"

„Warum ist hier eigentlich niemand?" wollte Remus wissen, „Zu meiner Zeit war hier um 10 noch lange nicht Schluss. Naja, der Großteil war schon im Bett, aber einige Jungen haben hier immer die Stellung gehalten."

Hermine seufzte und nahm auf Rons Sessellehne Platz; ihre Art einen Kompromiss zu schließen: „Sie auch? Ich dachte, Sie wären so vernünftig gewesen?"

„Das war ich. Allerdings kam ich irgendwann nicht mehr drum herum. Ich musste schließlich ganz genau wissen, was sie anstellen wollten, um bei meiner Schadensbegrenzung möglichst effektiv zu sein!"

„Setz dich doch bitte noch einen Augenblick zu uns; wir beißen nicht!" Dieser Aufforderung Metas konnte Remus dann tatsächlich nichts entgegensetzen und er nahm geduldig Platz: „Und wo sind sie nun wirklich alle?"

„Im Bett!" sagte Hermine teils trotzig, teils stolz, „Sie haben gestern ein solches Theater veranstaltet, dass ich ihnen angedroht habe, sie in einen Hexenring einzuschließen, wenn sie es wagen sollten, nach 10 hier runter zu kommen!" Ein paar Minuten schwiegen; Harry und Ron sichtlich erschüttert, Remus und Meta eher beeindruckt.

„Du bringst einen Hexenring zustande?" fragte Remus. Hermine zog ein wenig die Schultern hoch: „Naja, so halb, aber das wissen ja die Nervensägen nicht."

Remus lachte und Meta machte ein anerkennendes Gesicht: „Du musst wirklich gut sein! Ich freu mich schon auf den Unterricht mit dir!" Hermine war geschmeichelt.

„Wann haben wir euch denn das erste Mal?" fragte Harry.

„Morgen nach dem Mittagessen. Wir teilen unsere Doppelstunden in zwei Hälften. Die meisten Flüche und Zauber gehören eh zusammen!"

„Wie symbolisch!" wisperte Ron, so dass nur Harry es hören konnte.

„Allerdings!" gab dieser raunend zurück. Laut sagte er: „Womit fangen wir an?"

„Schutzschilde. Und wenn wir zum Patronus kommen, brauche ich eure Hilfe, wenn das O.K. ist." Remus sah in die Runde und die drei nickten begeistert: „Natürlich!"

„Ihr könnt einen Patronus heraufbeschwören?" fragte Meta erstaunt.

„Harry und Hermine schaffen einen gestaltlichen Patronus und Ron einen anständigen Nebel." sagte Remus.

„Alle Achtung! Ich kriege bis heute keinen richtigen hin!"

„Echt nicht?" fragte Ron erfreut.

„Geht so. Manchmal hat er eine Form, aber meistens schwebt er unmotiviert durch die Gegend. Ich habe mich auch noch nie wirklich damit beschäftigt. Ein Dementor ist schließlich kein Fluch, den es abzuwehren gilt, sondern ein magisches Geschöpf und auf die habe ich mich nicht konzentriert."

„Aha!" Ron nickte zufrieden.

„Ähm, vielleicht sollten wir wirklich ins Bett gehen!" schlug Harry mit einem Blick auf Hermine vor. Diese war etwas gegen Ron gelehnt eingeschlafen und ließ sich von diesem nun wecken: „Was? Was?"

„Keine Panik! Willst du nicht ins Bett gehen?"

„Hm!" machte Hermine und schloss wieder die Augen.

„Sie will anscheinend, dass du sie bringst!" grinste Harry und fing sich einen tödlichen Blick von Ron ein sowie auch ein „Du bist heute wirklich unmöglich!" von Remus. Harry zuckte unbeeindruckt die Schultern und stand auf: „Also, ich gehe jetzt! Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht!"

Meta und Remus beobachteten noch, wie Harry und Ron Hermine bis zur Treppe schoben und sich dann auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal machten. Sie hätten sich vielleicht denken können, dass die beiden nicht nach oben gingen, sondern sich hinter der angelehnten Tür auf die hölzerne Treppe kauerten. Taten sie aber nicht.

Meta streckte wohlig die Arme aus und sah Remus an: „Und hast du dich hier schon wieder eingelebt?"

„Einigermaßen."

Auf der Treppe verdrehte Harry die Augen und Ron tat, als schlüge er sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Was musste Remus auch wieder so einsilbig sein? Das war ja schon beinahe unfreundlich.

Als hätte dieser aber die Gedanken der beiden gehört, fragte er kurz darauf: „Gefällt es dir denn hier? Oder bist du nach meinen übertriebenen Schilderungen doch etwas enttäuscht?"

„Ganz und gar nicht! Es ist herrlich hier! Ich liebe es jetzt schon! Josepha wird allerdings nicht so begeistert sein. Hier laufen zu viele Kinder rum!"

Remus sah sie ihn: „Kannst du sagen, wann ihr das nächste Mal tausch?"

„Nein, keine Ahnung! Ich hoffe nur, dass die ersten Schultage nicht so stressig werden, denn Stress ist ein ganz empfindlicher Auslöser."

„Das klingt logisch." sagte Remus kurz.

„Du warst schon in deiner Schulzeit ein Werwolf. Wie schwer hattest du es hier?" fragte Meta sehr direkt.

„Ich habe mein Geheimnis versteckt und hatte eine Menge Angst, aber ich habe gelernt, es zu lieben, hier zu sein!"

„Du meinst, sobald du Freunde gefunden hattest?" fragte Meta, doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Sobald meine Freunde mich gefunden hatten. Ich selbst habe nie Freunde gesucht, weil ich nie erfahren hatte, wie es sein könnte, welche zu haben."

„Vielleicht solltest auch jetzt wieder langsam anfangen, Vertrauen zu entwickeln und die Leute nicht immer von dir weg zu stoßen." sagte Meta leise und vermied es, ihn anzusehen.

Harry nickte leicht und Ron reckte einen Daumen hoch. Sie war eindeutig auf dem richtigen Weg. Auch ihr war es aufgefallen.

„Ich stoße niemanden von mir weg!" sagte Remus, doch schon sein harter Tonfall strafte ihn Lügen. Meta sagte nichts, sondern sah ihn nur an, bis Remus schließlich den Blick von ihr nahm. Dann wagte sie noch einen Vorstoß: „Nun ja, du hast nicht wirklich begeistert reagiert, als ich vorhin zu euch gekommen bin. Und dabei haben wir uns so gut unterhalten als wir am Grimauldplatz spazieren gegangen sind." Sie klang unsicher.

„Das war kurz nach Vollmond. Du solltest wissen, dass ich dann selten ganz bei mir bin!"

Harry keuchte überrascht auf und Ron presste ihm geistesgegenwärtig sofort die Hand auf den Mund. Er legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und Harry nickte ungeduldig.

Meta war zusammengezuckt, wirkte aber eher ärgerlich, als unglücklich: „Sag mal, Remus! Merkst du eigentlich, dass du mich angreifst oder ist dir das schon zur zweiten Natur geworden? Ich hatte nicht vor, dir irgendetwas vorzuhalten oder mich gar über etwas lustig zu machen, was du an dem Abend gesagt hast! Ich war so froh, dass du dich endlich etwas geöffnet hattest und jetzt fährst du mir über den Mund wie einem Schüler, der dich beleidigen will!" Das wirkte. Remus zog die Schultern ein und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ich habe dich kennen gelernt als einen hilfsbereiten, netten, wirklich liebenswerten Menschen. Du hast so fantastisch auf mein kleines Handicap reagiert, dass ich es selbst schon nicht glauben wollte, aber anscheinend war das nur Fassade und du hältst mich tatsächlich für geisteskrank. Es ist allerdings nicht sehr freundlich, dass du jetzt damit kommst! Also? Magst du noch was sagen oder lässt du es so stehen, weil es stimmt?"

„Es stimmt nicht!" sagte Remus leise.

„Tut es das nicht?" Jetzt klang Meta doch leicht traurig, „Das hat bis jetzt noch jeden gestört bis auf Jakob und ... der zählt nicht."

„Warum nicht?" fragte Harry leise und verärgert, doch es kam keine Antwort auf diese Frage.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du irgendwann beschlossen hast, mich doch nicht so ganz zu mögen und warst nur noch höflich, wenn überhaupt, das ist richtig beleidigend, wenn man einmal anders, nämlich freundschaftlich von dir behandelt wurde! Das wäre ja, als würdest du Harry ab morgen nur noch die Hand geben und dich wieder von ihm siezen lassen!"

Harry und Ron warteten gespannt und wagten kaum zu atmen, um ja nichts zu verpassen.

Remus stöhnte leicht und setzte sich etwas gerader hin. Ein schlechtes Zeichen, wie Harry fand, denn jetzt machte er wieder diesen Eindruck, den er immer machte, bevor er jemandem sein total blödes Verhalten logisch erklärte und bevor er einen dann stehen ließ.

„Ich hatte wirklich nicht die Absicht, dich zu verletzen oder zu beleidigen! Aber du kannst mir glauben, dass es nicht daran liegt, dass in dir noch eine zweite Persönlichkeit steckt, die ab und an auftaucht und, mit Verlaub, etwas Ärger macht. Ich ... fühle mich einfach nicht danach ... ich habe genug Sorgen, um die ich mich kümmern muss und ich brauche einfach meine Ruhe."

Harry schloss aus seinen wirren Worten, dass er mit niemandem Freundschaft schließen wollte, da er noch zu sehr an dem Verschwinden von Sirius knabberte. Harry konnte das gut verstehen. So irrational das auch war, es klang logisch: Wozu noch jemanden in sein Leben lassen, wenn es so enden konnte?

„Aber du hast doch damals gelernt, wie es ist, seine Sorgen mit Freunden zu teilen!" warf Meta ein. Sie war, wie Harry auffiel, wirklich hartnäckig, obwohl Josepha behauptet hatte, so etwas ginge ihr völlig ab.

„Ich habe es wieder verlernt! Als mich vor 15 Jahren alle meine Freunde verlassen hatten, da habe ich mir überlegt, besonders im Anbetracht der Tatsache, wie dies geschehen war, dass irgendetwas mächtig schief gelaufen sein musste! Und nachdem ich es gewagt hatte, an dieser Freundschaft zu zweifeln, habe ich nie wieder einen Sinn in anderen Freundschaften gesehen wie ich auch nie einen Sinn darin gesehen habe, eine Beziehung zu haben!"

Ron drehte sich mit fragendem Gesicht zu Harry um: „Hat er ihr alles erzählt?

„Sieht so aus. Wahrscheinlich auf der Party, als er „nicht ganz bei sich war"."

Remus fuhr fort: „Abgesehen davon, dass ich wahnsinnig verletzt worden bin, habe ich es einfach verlernt, zu vertrauen. Ich vertraue einigermaßen mir selbst und ich vertraue Dumbledore, weil er der Einzige ist, der in meinem Leben wirklich Bestand hatte. Von dem Augenblick an, als er in unserem Wohnzimmer stand und verkündete, er würde mich an Hogwarts aufnehmen über all die Jahre, in denen ich keine Jobs fand, außer denen, die er mir besorgte bis hin zu dem Moment, als er mich als Lehrer an dieser Schule einstellte war er immer präsent in meinem Leben und das stets im Guten, auch wenn wir uns oft genug gestritten haben. Ich vertraue den meisten Mitgliedern des Ordens, weil ich es muss und ich vertraue natürlich auch Harry und Ron und Hermine, aber bei ihnen ist es schon wieder etwas anderes. Sie müssen auf jeden Fall beschützt werden und ich kann ihnen zwar ab und an sagen, dass ... ich Sirius vermisse oder dass ich mich über die Slytherins ärgere, weil sie es witzig finden, mir Herz und Blut zum Abendessen zu servieren, aber ich kann ... ich darf bei ihnen nicht zu weit gehen. Ich kann sie nachts nicht aus den Betten holen, weil ich mal wieder einen Alptraum hatte, der mir das Gefühl gibt, ich müsste auf der Stelle ersticken!"

Ron machte ein ganz betroffenes Gesicht und schaute fast ängstlich zu Harry, welcher ganz starr geworden war.

„Dafür könntest du jemand anderen wecken!" sagte Meta bemüht ruhig, doch als Remus sie daraufhin ansah, wich sie seinem forschenden Blick aus.

„Das hat auch nicht funktioniert!" sagte er kalt.

„Du meinst Tonks?" fragte Meta, die Augen weiterhin krampfhaft auf die Wand gerichtet.

Remus bewegte den Arm in einer abwinkenden Geste: „Ich meine niemanden und ich meine alle, die versucht haben, mich zu trösten. Ganz auf ihre Weise. Moody, der sagte, ich solle mich zusammen reißen. Arthur, der immer sagte, wie sehr er mich versteht. Molly, die immer wieder beteuerte, wie Leid es ihr tue. Tonks, die wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in ihrem Leben nicht wusste, was sie sagen und wie sie ausdrücken sollte, wie schlecht es ihr ging und die mich nur groß ansehen konnte. Sie haben es alle versucht, doch es hat nicht geholfen."

„Und da meintest du, dass es auch nicht funktioniert, wenn ich es versuche?"

„So ungefähr."

„Das ist nicht gerecht!" sagte Meta einfach und Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Es ist weder meine Lebensaufgabe noch mein Herzenswunsch, gerecht zu sein! Ich muss es, wenn ich Lehrer bin und da soll einer auch nur wagen, mir vorzuwerfen, ich wäre es nicht! Doch ich habe es einfach satt, dass andere etwas von mir erwarten. Sie erwarten, dass ich weine und das am besten an ihrer Schulter und zwar hier und jetzt, nicht irgendwann, wenn ich vielleicht denke, ich müsste einmal weinen. Sie erwarten, dass ich schreie oder schweige und zwar immer genau dann, wenn mir gerade nach dem jeweils anderen zumute ist. Jeder weiß, wie es am gesündesten für mich wäre zu trauern und zu leben, aber wenn ich danach gehe, mache ich anscheinend alles falsch!"

„Es geht weder beim Trauern noch beim Leben darum, jemandes Erwartungen zu erfüllen, Remus!" sagte Meta mit Nachdruck, „Beides obliegt deiner Entscheidung und Verantwortung! Und der Einzige, dem gegenüber zu Rechenschaft abzulegen verpflichtet bist, bist allein du!"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Aber auch du hattest Erwartungen und bist enttäuscht worden und jetzt sitzt du hier und wirfst es mir vor!"

„Es gibt beim Trauern darum, irgendwann damit aufzuhören; das ist der einzige Sinn einer Trauer! Und beim Leben geht es darum, glücklich zu sein und abgesehen davon, dass ich in der Tat massig enttäuscht war, hatte ich außerdem noch den Eindruck, dass du nicht besonders glücklich damit warst, mich plötzlich auszublenden, sobald wir uns besser kennen lernten!" sagte Meta heftig und strich sich mit beiden Händen die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Remus sah sie lange Zeit an. Meta setzte erneut an, da sie das Gefühl hatte, langsam, aber sicher voran zu kommen: „Ich habe geglaubt, dass du es eigentlich gar nicht wolltest ..."

„Ich tue selten etwas, von dem ich nicht überzeugt bin!" unterbrach Remus sie hart und wieder zuckten Harry und Ron zusammen.

„Rückschlag!" artikulierte Ron lautlos und Harry nickte grimmig.

Meta stöhnte frustriert und überlegte fieberhaft, wie es ihr gelingen konnte, wieder Boden unter die Füße zu bekommen. Da fragte Remus leise, fast entschuldigend: „Das war jetzt nicht das, was du hören wolltest, oder?"

Harry grinste und machte eine Siegerfaust. „Er wird weich!" formten seine Lippen und Ron öffnete den Mund zu einem lautlosen Lachen.

„Nicht wirklich, nein!" gab Meta lächelnd zu, „Aber wir wissen ja nun mittlerweile beide, dass du nicht auf der Welt bist, um zu sein, wie andere dich gern hätten!" Remus musste gegen seinen Willen ebenfalls lächeln.

„Siehst du: Es funktioniert!" meinte Meta und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass sein Blick wie auf Kommando wieder dunkler wurde, „Es funktioniert und du lächelst! Und es ist nicht einmal halb so schlimm, wie du befürchtet hast, schließlich weint noch keiner von uns und niemand hat wütend etwas in die Luft gejagt oder dem anderen was Fieses angehext! Wenn du mich fragst, läuft es ziemlich gut!"

Remus sah sie an und sein Blick wurde wieder warm: „Du hast Recht! Es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm! Allerdings hatte ich auch nicht erwartet, dass wir uns gegenseitig verhexen!"

„Oh, ich war vorhin einmal fast so weit!" meinte Meta beiläufig und Remus musste lachen. Richtig lachen; zwar gedämpft, weil ja alle schliefen, aber er lachte.

Harry rutschte triumphierend auf seiner Stufe hin und her und Ron boxte ein, zwei Fäuste in die Luft.

„Tja ..." sagte Remus und schlug vor, endlich ins Bett zu gehen. Er stand auf und öffnete die Tür vom Portraitloch, um sie Meta aufzuhalten. Sie ging lächelnd auf ihn zu, doch nicht gleich hinaus, sondern blieb noch kurz neben ihm stehen. Harry und Ron fielen fast aus der Tür, um einen Blick auf die beiden zu erhaschen.

Meta sah zu Remus hoch, der ungefähr eineinhalb Köpfe größer war als sie und in diesem Moment doch auf sonderbare Weise kleiner wirkte als sie. Sie lächelte und legte eine Hand für eine kurze Minute auf seinen Arm: „Dankeschön!"

„W-Wofür?" schaffte es Remus zu fragen.

„Für dieses Gespräch!" sagte Meta einfach und schon war sie verschwunden. Remus ging ihr hinterher nachdem er einmal tief Luft geholt hatte. Sorgfältig schloss er die Tür und Harry und Ron purzelten von der Treppe: „Na, also!"

„Das wird ja vielleicht doch noch was!"

Sie grinsten sich breit an, wie sie da so nebeneinander auf dem Boden lagen und erschraken nicht schlecht, als Hermines Gesicht über ihnen erschien: „Ihr habt doch tatsächlich gelauscht!"

Die beiden rappelten sich hoch und drucksten verlegen herum, bis Harry einfiel: „Ja, Moment! Und was hast du gemacht?"

Hermine grinste: „Dasselbe! Und ich teile eure Meinung jetzt vollkommen: Die beiden müssen zusammenkommen! Das wäre doch wirklich allzu schade! Aber ich kann schon verstehen, warum das schwierig wird!"

Ron winkte ab: „Das ist nur für Remus schwierig, weil er meint, er darf/sollte/kann keine Beziehung haben!"

„Professor Lupin!" erinnerte ihn Hermine geduldig, „Und außerdem ist es doch verständlich, warum er so denkt!"

„Also, ich glaube, er stellt sich nur an!" beharrte Ron auf seinem Standpunkt.

„Naja, es soll mehrere Leute geben, die glauben, dass sie nicht in der Lage sind, eine Beziehung zu haben ... mit einer ganz bestimmten Person." sagte Harry wie nebenbei und Ron zuckte zusammen. Hermine, die nichts bemerkt hatte, da sie herzhaft gähnen musste, strich eine Haarsträhne zurück und sagte: „Also, ich muss jetzt aber trotzdem echt ins Bett! Wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück! Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht!"

„Schlaf schön!"

Sie war kaum verschwunden, da fuhr Ron zu Harry herum: „Das ist weder witzig noch in irgendeiner Art und Weise deine Angelegenheit!"

„Na, hör mal!" empörte sich Harry, doch Ron schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Ich gehe jetzt schlafen und ich will keinen Ton mehr von dir hören!" Er huschte die Treppe hoch und ließ Harry stehen. Dieser schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf und folgte Ron dann. Er zog sich leise um und legte sich ins Bett ohne den Blick einmal von dem schmollenden Ron zu nehmen.

„Darf ich dir noch Gute Nacht wünschen!" fragte er übertrieben beleidigt und Ron musste kichern: „Versuchs mal!"

Harry grinste: „Gut Nacht, Ron!"

„Gute Nacht, Harry!"

_ANMERKUNG: O.K., Leute! Ihr müsst es akzeptieren. Nachdem mich Jo freundlicherweise darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat, dass Lee, Alicia, Angelina und Katie schon aus der Schule raus sind, habe ich es nicht geschafft, dies zu ändern. Vielleicht schaffe ich es irgendwann noch einmal, aber erstmal läuft die Geschichte so weiter und da die vier ab und an durchaus größere Rollen spielen, drückt bitte beide Augen zu. Vielen Dank und viel Spaß beim weiteren Lesen!  
Sara-Kim_


	26. Neue Schwerpunkte

**Neue Schwerpunkte **

Die Schüler des sechsten Jahres hatten sich am nächsten Morgen pünktlich um halb neun in der Großen Halle versammelt. Die Einführung, die Professor McGonagall gab, beschränkte sich auf eine kurze Erklärung der Inhalte aller Kurse und dem Verteilen der Themen für die Hausarbeiten in Zaubereigeschichte. Dann rief sie die Schüler einzeln zu sich, um zu klären, welche Grundkurse sie weiterhin zu besuchen hatten. Hermine stand schon startklar neben ihrem Tisch, während Harry und Ron erst einmal in Ruhe ihr Hausarbeitsthema erörterten.

„Die Seite des Bösen, Schwerpunkt: Dunkle Magier dieses Jahrhunderts. Widerstands- bewegungen und Politik der Vorbeugung, Aufklärung und Verteidigung." Ron legte den Zettel hin und sah Harry groß an: „Na, dann gute Nacht! Das wird ziemlich haarig!"

„Ach!" Harry winkte ab, „Wir fragen Hermine, ob sie uns am Anfang hilft und dann durchstöbern wir die Bücher. Bei allem, was wir nicht verstehen, können wir Remus fragen. Außerdem laufen hier so viele Mitglieder des Ordens rum, an die wir uns wenden können; da kann ja gar nichts schief gehen."

„Harry, der Orden ist geheim!" flüsterte Ron.

„Ja, jetzt! Aber dass er früher einmal existierte, ist allgemeinhin bekannt. Ich habe es letztens in einem Buch gelesen. Und Mr. Walter kann uns sicherlich helfen, was die Rolle des Ministeriums zu der Zeit betrifft."

Harry sah sehr motiviert aus. Das war einmal eine Arbeit nach seinem Geschmack.

„Mr. Potter?" rief Professor McGonagall und Harry eilte zu ihrem Tisch: „Ja."

„So, Mr. Potter!" Sie kramte in ihren Unterlagen, „Ich denke nicht, dass Sie meinen Grundkurs weiterhin besuchen müssen. Sie haben sich dort gut gemacht. Sollte ich allerdings den Eindruck bekommen, dass Sie in meinem Eigenverwandlungskurs nicht immer voll und ganz bei der Sache sind, sitzen Sie schneller wieder im Grundkurs, als uns beiden lieb ist. Dasselbige passiert ebenfalls, wenn mir Professor Jones aus ihrem Fremdverwandlungskurs Schlechtes über sie berichtet. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

„Ja!" Harry nickte.

„Gut! Den Grundkurs in Zaubertränke brauchen Sie ebenfalls nicht ..."

„JA!"

„Mr. Potter, ich darf doch sehr bitten!" Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein kleines Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielten. Dann aber wurde sie wieder sehr ernst: „Hören Sie: Den Kurs bei Professor Snape besuchen Sie nicht, weil Professor Dumbledore und ich es kurz gesagt für aussichtslos halten. Sie kommen mit Ihrem Lehrer nicht zurecht und er nicht mit Ihnen. Das gibt zwar normalerweise nicht den Ausschlag für eine solche Entscheidung, doch wir alle wissen die Folgen, die dieses Problem in der Vergangenheit mit sich brachte, sehr wohl zu berücksichtigen."

Harrys Blick wurde dunkel. Die Folgen dieses Problems in der Vergangenheit! Sie hätte auch sagen können, dass allein, weil Harry und Snape nicht sinnvoll hatten zusammen arbeiten können, Sirius jetzt tot war. Er atmete schwer.

„Wollen Sie sich setzen?" fragte Professor McGonagall etwas erschrocken, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Halten Sie durch, Potter! Wir versuchen alles, um zu helfen und dass wir einmal zu spät gekommen sind, sollte uns nicht zu Boden werfen! Nur nicht unterkriegen lassen! Mir tut es auch Leid, aber wir müssen weitermachen! Also, die Schwierigkeit ist hier, dass Sie Ihre Zaubertrankprüfung nicht bestanden haben. Sie müssen also ein wenig Nachhilfe nehmen, um eine Nachprüfung schreiben zu können. Ich denke, dass vielleicht sechs Stunden bei Professor Vance genügen, um Sie fit zu machen. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

Harry nickte und dann fiel ihm etwas ein: „Was ist mit Ron?"

„Ich kann Ihnen wirklich keine Auskünfte über Mr. Weasleys ..." wollte Professor McGonagall abwehren, doch Harry sagte fest: „Ich nehme mit ihm zusammen die Nachhilfe bei Professor Vance! Erzählen Sie meinetwegen herum, Sie wollten Professor Snape entlasten; das ist mir egal."

Professor McGonagall zögerte, dann jedoch willigte sie ein: „Also, gut! Weil Sie es sind! Aber wenn wir noch mehr Ausnahmen bei Ihnen machen, können wir für Sie auch gleich eine eigene Klasse aufmachen!"

Harry grinste leicht: „Solange Ron und Hermine die mit mir besuchen, habe ich nichts dagegen!"

Professor McGonagall schnaubte: „Ihre Anhänglichkeit in allen Ehren, aber so weit wird es nicht kommen! Nicht, solange ich noch ein Wörtchen mit zu reden habe! Also, Nachhilfe bei Professor Vance. Sie haben den ersten Unterricht bei ihr nächste Woche Montag. Machen Sie einen Termin mit ihr! So, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Professor Lupin meint, Sie brauchen den Grundkurs nicht besuchen, er lässt aber anfragen, ob Sie ihm vielleicht in den Kursen der unteren Klassen behilflich sein wollen, wenn es um die Anwendung des Patronuszaubers geht. Und ich möchte sagen, dass ich das sehr lobenswert finde! Entscheiden Sie sich dafür, Potter, das wird Ihnen und uns nur Gutes tun! Sie besprechen sich hier mit Professor Lupin! Haben Sie die Themen für ihre Hausarbeit in Zaubereigeschichte verstanden?"

„Ja, aber ich habe dazu eine kleine Frage! Wie viel ist über den Orden bekannt und wie viel darf bekannt werden?"

Professor McGonagall zuckte zusammen, murmelte etwas von wegen „Ich wusste ja, dass das abenteuerlich wird!" und sah dann Harry direkt an: „Sie und Mr. Weasley werden sich hierzu mit Professor Dumbledore besprechen! Der Termin wird Ihnen eulenwendend zugeschickt. Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Nein."

„Gut, Mr. Potter! Ich wünsche Ihnen gutes Gelingen! Und der nächste ... das wäre ..."

Harry entfernte sich grübelnd und setzte sich zu Ron und Hermine. Diese zeigte ihm ihren Hausarbeitsbogen: „Schau mal: Geschichte der Zaubererschulen mit Schwerpunkt auf Hogwarts. Methoden der Forschung im Wandel. Herausragende Forscher dieses Jahrhunderts. Das wird superinteressant! Und, hat alles geklappt mit deinen Kursen? Musst du weiterhin zu Snape?"

Harry grinste und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein!"

„Weißt du was von mir?" fragte Ron zaghaft, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Das hör dir mal schön selbst an!"

Ron grummelte. Als er schließlich zu Professor McGonagall an den Tisch trat, beobachteten Hermine und Harry ihn neugierig. Ron hörte ihr eine Weile zu und stieß dann einen Jubelschrei aus. Harry lachte und Hermine schüttelte zumindest grinsend den Kopf. Ron stob auf sie zu und hängte sich um Harrys Hals: „Danke! Danke! Danke! Ich liebe dich, Mann! Das ist das absolut Beste!"

Harry klopfte seinen Rücken und sagte gönnerhaft: „Es schien mir angebracht!"

Hermine war leicht verwirrt: „Worum geht es hier genau?"

„Das erzählen wir dir beim Essen, ja? Jetzt lasst uns noch mal kurz an die frische Luft!"

Sie verließen die Halle; Ron noch immer juchzend und Harry ab und an umarmend.

Nach dem Mittagessen eilten Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati und Lavender gemeinsam zu ihrem Klassenraum zu ihrer ersten Stunde Verteidigungstaktiken in diesem Jahr. Alle waren ausnahmslos gespannt und versuchten, möglichst weit vorn Plätze zu bekommen.

„Na, klasse! Malfoy!" Harry zog einen Flunsch, als einige Slytherin-Schüler in den hinteren Reihen Platz nahmen und sich genervt umblickten.

„Hi! Können wir uns dazu setzen?" Susan Bones und zwei ihrer Freundinnen aus Hufflepuff traten an den Tisch, „Wir wollen nicht bei den Holzköpfen sitzen!"

Ron grinste: „Setzt euch!"

Schließlich traten Meta und Remus ein.

„Hallo, alle zusammen! Herzlichen Willkommen zu unserer ersten Unterrichtsstunde! Wenn ihr mir bitte folgen würdet ... . Oh, da fällt mir ein: Professor McGonagall hat darauf hingewiesen, dass alle Schüler ab der sechsten Klasse gesiezt werden sollten. Wollen wir es so halten oder ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir beim „du" bleiben?" Remus sah in die Runde.

„Ist O.K.!" Die Schüler begannen, ihre Sachen wieder einzusammeln und erhoben sich.

„Nun, ihr kennt mittlerweile alle Professor Rosenstein?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich und Meta grinste: „Gut, dann können wir ja loslegen. Raus mit euch!" Sie wanderten hinaus aufs Gelände. Hermine runzelte die Stirn: „Was wird das? Warum gehen wir raus?"

„Das passt dir nicht, was?" Ron fand das ziemlich lustig, „Dir fehlt eindeutig Spontaneität!"

Hermine grummelte ein bisschen.

„Also, wir werden euch jetzt einen simplen Abwehrzauber vorführen, der die meisten Zauber von euch fernhält. Passt gut auf; ihr sollt es gleich selbst probieren!" Meta schüttelte ihre Arme aus und hielt den Zauberstab locker zwischen ihren Fingern. Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen sah sie Remus an: „Bereit?" Remus sah sie fest an und nickte.

Sie standen sich gegenüber und hielten sich mit Blicken aneinander fest. Dann trat Meta einen Schritt vor, den Zauberstab auf Remus gerichtet und sagte laut: „Impedimenta!"

Remus riss blitzschnell den Arm hoch und rief: „Protego!"

Der schlingernde, dünne Luftstrahl, der aus Metas Stab auf ihn zu geflogen war, wurde kurz vor seinem Körper abgeblockt. Remus ließ den Stab wieder sinken: „Also, welchen Zauber habe ich angewendet?"

Hermine meldete sich und antwortete, als Meta ihr zunickte: „Protego; den Beschützer. Er hält aggressive Zauber fern."

„So ist es. Jetzt tut euch bitte zu kleinen Gruppen zusammen und versucht es selbst. Es ist allein der Lähmzauber sowie „Petrificus Totalus", „Rictusempra" und „Tarantallegra" für die Angriffe erlaubt! Wer einen anderen Zauber anwendet, fliegt aus dem Kurs; haben wir uns verstanden?" Sie nickten; die Slytherins sichtlich widerwillig.

„Na, dann mal los!" sagte Ron mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und hielt Harry seinen Zauberstab vor die Nase, „Hey! Aufwachen!"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf wie ein nasser Hund und sah Ron an.

„Das können wir, schon vergessen?" fragte er hitzig und Hermine zuckte zusammen.

„Alles klar bei euch?" Remus trat zu ihnen. Harry starrte ihn wütend an: „Ich mach das nicht! Ich brauch diesen Müll nicht!" Damit drehte er sich um und schritt auf das Schulgebäude zu. Remus runzelte die Stirn. Dann wandte er sich an Ron und Hermine: „Übt mit Neville. Ich komme gleich wieder!" Dann folgte er Harry mit langen Schritten. Als er ihn eingeholt hatte, fasste er ihn fest am Arm: „Du kannst nicht einfach aus dem Unterricht rennen!"

Harry fuhr herum, riss sich los und blitzte ihn aus zornigen Augen an: „Wieso nicht? Du weißt genau, warum!"

Remus verschränkte ebenfalls mit ärgerlichem Gesicht die Arme vor der Brust: „Weiß ich das?"

Harry stöhnte: „Mach so was nicht mit mir. Das ist gemein!"

Für einen Moment lockerte sich Remus´ Haltung, doch dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf: „Du gehst trotzdem zurück! Es ist offizieller Unterricht und ..."

„Sag mal, macht dir das Spaß!"

„Harry, nimm dich ein bisschen zusammen! Du solltest nicht davonlaufen; das würde alles noch schlimmer machen! Verdammt vieles wird dich an ihn erinnern oder an den Kampf, den du ausstehen musstest, aber es wird nicht weniger wehtun, wenn du dem aus dem Weg gehst, glaube mir!"

„Das weißt du nicht!"

„Ach?"

Harry erzitterte unter seinem harten, spöttischen Blick. Er fühlte, wie seine Wut abnahm und er stattdessen traurig wurde. Leise sagte er: „Aber ich vermisse ihn und ... es passiert einfach nichts." Allmählich wurde Remus´ Blick weich und er ließ die Arme locker sinken: „Was hast du denn erwartet?"

„Keine Ahnung! Irgendetwas!"

Remus seufzte, sah kurz zurück zu den anderen Schülern, die bemüht waren, zu ignorieren, dass er und Harry abseits standen und sich gegenseitig anfauchten und blickte dann wieder zu Harry: „Du hast damals gesagt, dass du hoffst ... glaubst, dass er wiederkommt."

Harry schluckte und sah von unten zu ihm auf: „Ja, aber er ist nicht wieder gekommen."

„Nein, und ich denke auch nicht, dass das geschehen wird. Alles, was wir tun können, ist weitermachen!"

„Ich WILL aber nicht weitermachen! Ich habe Angst und obwohl wir alle so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung, ist es das nicht!" rief Harry und ballte die Fäuste. Er wunderte sich, wie schnell alles über seinem Kopf zusammen stürzen konnte. Eben war er tatsächlich noch gut gelaunt gewesen; jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, in einem Haufen Scherben zu stehen und das nur wegen eines simplen Zauberspruchs.

Remus sagte einen Augenblick nichts. Dann holte er tief Luft: „Kommst du jetzt mit mir zurück?"

Harry sah auf; sah ihn mit verzweifeltem, fragendem, empörtem Blick an: „Kannst du nicht ... etwas sagen, damit es besser wird?"

Remus lachte freudlos: „Nein, leider nicht! Vielleicht nur, dass ich glaube, wir sollten uns nicht gehen lasen sollten! Immer weiter kämpfen!"

„Und schon wieder kämpfen!" sagte Harry trotzig.

„Ja, aber das darfst du nicht ausschließlich auf den tatsächlichen Kampf mit Voldemort beschränken, der uns unweigerlich bevorsteht! Leben heißt Kämpfen!"

Harry ließ das einen Augenblick wirken und dann schlich sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht: „Also doch ein weiser Spruch!"

„Oh, du ..." Remus machte eine Geste, als wollte er Harry den Kopf waschen, doch dann schüttelte er nur den Kopf und machte einen Schritt auf die Klasse zu: „Kommst du jetzt bitte? Wir befinden uns mitten im Unterricht!"

Harry setzte langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen. Er wäre liebend gern davon gestürmt und säße jetzt in irgendeiner Ecke und hätte seine Ruhe. Sirius hätte ihn laufen lassen, damit er erst mal seine Wut loswerden und einen klaren Kopf kriegen konnte. Aber Sirius war jetzt nicht da. Remus war da und hatte ihn überzeugt, zurück zu gehen. Harry fragte sich, was tatsächlich besser für ihn war.

„Rictusempra!" donnerte Ron und Harry sah überrascht auf. Er erwartete, dass sich Neville sofort lachend auf den Boden werfen würde, doch Neville trat lässig einen Schritt zur Seite und wehrte den Spruch mit einem lockeren „Protego!", das er wie nebenbei aus seinem Zauberstab schwenkte, ab. Hermine jubelte und ging dann in Position, um Ron anzugreifen.

„Petrificus Totalus!" rief sie und Ron konnte zwar rechtzeitig die Arme hochreißen, aber der Spruch kam nicht schnell genug. Er kippte steif nach hinten um. Sofort richtete Neville seinen Stab auf Hermine: „Impedimenta!"

„Protego!" keuchte Hermine und wehrte den Zauber ab.

„Hey, Harry!" keuchte Neville, „Wir kriegen Hermine nicht klein!"

„Das werden wir ja sehen!" sagte Harry und zückte mit einem unheilvollen Grinsen seinen Zauberstab, „Bereit, Hermine?"

„Immer!" Sie klang noch etwas außer Atem, aber fest entschlossen. Langsam umkreisten die drei sich wie lauernde Raubtiere und ab und an machte einer einen Schritt nach vorn, woraufhin die anderen zusammen zuckten und die Stäbe hochhielten.

Harry beobachtete Hermine und Neville aus seinen Augenwinkeln und schätzte jede Bewegung ein, die ihre nächste sein könnte. Als Hermine den Anschein machte, tiefer Luft zu holen, als normal, richtete er den Zauberstab auf sie und schaffte es so, ihren Kitzelfluch mit einem kurzatmigen „Protego!" abzuwehren.

Neville ließ sich nicht viel Zeit, ihn zu bewundern, sondern schleuderte sofort einen Lähmzauber auf Hermine, die in die Knie ging und ihm nur knapp entwich. Harry fluchte und hopste stolpernd zur Seite, als Neville frustriert gleich noch einen Zauber auf ihn hetzte.

Hermine lachte auf: „HA, ihr kriegt mich nicht, Jungs!"

„Petrificus Totalus!" schrie da eine Stimme und Hermine wurde in den Rücken getroffen. Sie schleuderte nach vorn und Harry fing sie hastig auf, damit sie nicht aufs Gesicht fiel.

Hinter Hermine stand Ron, der gerade seine Ganzkörperklammer losgeworden war und die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt hatte. Er grinste übers ganze Gesicht und steckte den Zauberstab wie einen Revolver in die Hosentasche. Harry grinste zurück und legte Hermine behutsam ins Gras. Neville ließ ebenfalls den Zauberstab sinken: „O.K., Pause! Ich finde, wir machen uns ganz gut!"

„Ihr macht euch ganz fantastisch, Neville!" lobte Meta und Neville wurde rot. Meta lächelte ihm zu und ging neben Hermine in die Knie: „Finite!"

Hermine blinzelte und guckte sich verdutzt um. Dann fuhr sie hoch: „Ron, das war nicht fair!"

Ron reichte ihr lachend die Hand und zog sie hoch: „Die Welt ist nicht fair, Hermine! Am besten, du lernst das jetzt schon!"

Die beiden standen sich nun gegenüber; etwa zehn Zentimeter trennten sie voneinander. Hermine funkelte wütend zu Ron hoch, welcher einen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck zeigte. Seine rechte Hand hielt noch immer Hermines linke.

„So, und jetzt noch zur Wiederholung ein bisschen entwaffnen!" rief Remus laut und Hermine sprang wie gestochen einen Schritt von Ron weg. Dieser schaute noch immer gelassen lächelnd als wollte er sagen „Nur keine Panik!".

Harry grinste. Langsam schien es sich für Ron ja doch ganz gut zu entwickeln.

„Krieg dich wieder ein und greif mich an!" wisperte Neville ihm zu.

„Häh?" machte Harry und bemerkte erstaunt, dass ihn alle ansahen, „Oh!"

„Ein bisschen mehr Konzentration, bitte!" meinte Remus unbeeindruckt, „Und jetzt greif einmal Neville an, damit er dich entwaffnen kann!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „O.K. Impedimen- !" Er stieß den Zauberstab in Nevilles Richtung und dieser hielt sofort seinen dagegen: „Expelliarmus!"

Harrys Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand und landete einige Meter entfernt im Gras. Seine Hand brannte, doch er nahm sich zusammen, um Neville respektvoll zu zu nicken. Als er seinen Stab suchte, trat Neville neben ihn: „War ein bisschen doll, oder?"

„Allerdings! Du warst etwas übereifrig!"

„Tut mir leid! Eigentlich wollte ich ihn auffangen!"

Harry hob verwundert den Kopf: „Kannst du das?"

Neville wurde verlegen: „Ich hab´s in den Ferien mal hingekriegt!"

„Stark! Dann versuchen wir das doch gleich noch mal. Ron und Hermine können ja miteinander üben!" Harry hob seinen Stab auf und richtete ihn auf Neville: „Also, los! Petrificus ...!"

„Expelliarmus!"

Und Harrys Stab wutschte aus seiner Hand und flog direkt auf Neville zu. Dieser griff ihn geschickt auf und strahlte Harry an.

„Fantastisch, Neville!" Remus trat neben sie und sah Neville beeindruckt an, „Das habe ich nicht erwartet!"

„Danke!" Neville wurde tiefrot und gab Harry seinen Stab zurück.

„So, setzt euch; am besten im Halbkreis, damit jeder uns hören kann! Erst einmal ein dickes Lob für eure Zauber! Das funktioniert ja wirklich gut! Diese Zauber solltet ihr im Schlaf können! Wir möchten nicht davon ausgehen, dass ihr hier an der Schule oder in den Ferien bei euren Eltern angegriffen werdet und es besteht auch keinerlei Anlass dazu, doch es kann in Zeiten wie dieser nicht schaden. Deswegen bitte ich euch, jede Gelegenheit wahrzunehmen, ein bisschen zu üben. Wenn man angegriffen wird, ist man schließlich selten darauf vorbereitet. Der Angriff kommt plötzlich und meist von hinten und auch darauf müsst ihr reagieren können. Wenn ihr also das nächste Mal beim Zähneputzen oder beim abendlichen Herumsitzen etwas Langweile habt, dann testet euch doch mal gegenseitig. Ihr solltet allerdings peinlich darauf achten, dass ihr niemandem ernsthaften Schaden zufügt; auch das will gelernt sein!"

Die Schüler nickten zu Remus´ Worten.

„Ihr solltet nicht versuchen, euch bloß zu stellen oder zu ärgern, sondern euch trainieren! Ihr seid schließlich ein Team! Ihr steht auf derselben Seite und alles, was ihr aneinander übt, soll euch nicht schwächen, sondern stärken!" Remus sah in Richtung der Slytherin-Schüler, auf deren Gesichtern sich eben unheilvolles Grinsen gebildet hatte. Malfoy zog abschätzig die Augenbrauen hoch.

„So!" Meta, die etwas im Hintergrund gestanden hatte, meldete sich zu Wort, „Nachdem wir uns jetzt durch die Gegend gescheucht haben, habe ich noch ein paar einfache Fragen. Zählt mir doch mal einige Angriffszauber auf, die ihr kennt!"

Nach anfänglichem Zögern antworteten sie: „Impedimenta!"

„Rictusempra!"

„Tarantallegra!"

„Petrificus Totalus und Partiellus!"

„Stupor!"

Harry zuckte zusammen und biss sich auf die Zunge, um die Erinnerung abzuschütteln, bevor sie sich ausbreiten konnte.

„Relaschio!"

„Cr ... Crucio?" Hermine sah Meta unsicher an, während alle erschrockene Blicke auf sie richteten. Meta allerdings rieb sich erfreut die Hände: „Crucio! Warum?"

„Es soll jemandem schaden?" fragte Hermine und Meta nickte: „Allerdings. Crucio, der Schmerzensfluch, gehört zu den Angriffszaubern. Wo lag jetzt aber der Widerspruch?"

Sie sahen verwirrt aus, doch dann fiel Ron etwas ein: „Ja, was denn jetzt: Zauber oder Fluch?"

„Sehr gut, Ron! Zauber oder Fluch? Worin besteht überhaupt der Unterschied?"

Sie zuckten die Schultern. Meta winkte ab: „Na, macht nichts. Dafür sitzt ihr ja hier. Es ist in der Tat schwer, zwischen Zauber und Fluch zu unterscheiden. Ihr habt sicherlich schon einmal gehört, dass der Cruciatusfluch, der Imperiusfluch und Avada Kedavra die Unverzeihlichen Flüchen genannt werden. Tatsächlich ist nach einer Definition, die von Willer und Brown aufgestellt wurde, nur einer dieser Sprüche ein Fluch. Wollen wir einmal herausfinden, welcher. Beschreibt mir bitte die Wirkung der Flüche oder eben Zauber!"

Harry hob zitternd seinen Arm.

„Ja?" Meta sah ihn ermutigend und warm an.

„Der Cruciatusfluch bewirkt, dass das Opfer ... verdammt starke Schmerzen verspürt."

„Wie lange verspürt das Opfer diese Schmerzen?"

Harry schluckte. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und er fühlte sich auf einen Friedhof zurück versetzt, auf dem er vor fast zwei Jahren gewesen war. Voldemort stand vor ihm, richtete den Stab auf ihn und seine kalte Stimme sagte „Crucio!". Harry zuckte bei der Erinnerung an diesen furchtbaren Schmerz zusammen, doch da er sich bewusst war, dass alle ihn anstarrten, beherrschte er sich mühsam: „Die Schmerzen halten an, solange der Zauberstab des Angreifers auf das Opfer gerichtet ist." Seine Stimme klang tonlos und er war blass geworden.

„Gut!" Meta räusperte sich, „Die Wirkung des Imperiusfluches?"

Ron meldete sich; den Blick noch immer auf Harry gerichtet: „Beim Imperiusfluch wird der Geist des Opfers beherrscht. Es tut nur noch, was der Angreifer will."

„Wie lange hält er an?" fragte Meta.

„Keine Ahnung. Länger, würde ich sagen. Ich glaube, es ist nicht nötig, den Zauberstab auf die Person gerichtet zu halten. Wenn ich jemandem befehle, mir ein Eis zu kaufen, muss er ja loslaufen und es mir holen und da laufe ich nicht mit dem Stab hinterher. Dann könnt ich ja auch selbst gehen!" Diese Erklärung ließ einige leicht lachen und auch Meta und Remus mussten grinsen. Harry sah Ron verwirrt an. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sehr gutes Beispiel, Ron! Es geht zwar weniger ums Eiskaufen, aber das Prinzip ist richtig. Wie wirkt nun noch der Avada-Kedavra-Fluch?"

„Tod!" sagte Malfoy kalt und alle zuckten zusammen, als hätte er einen Anschlag auf sie verübt. Meta machte den Eindruck, als wäre er ihr gerade erst aufgefallen und sie durchbohrte ihn mit einem Blick, der ihn eigentlich hätte töten müssen. Dann riss sie sich zusammen und von seinem Anblick los: „Sehr richtig! Avada Kedavra tötet. Versteht schon jemand, worauf ich hinaus will?"

Wie zu erwarten war, hob Hermine als einzige die Hand: „Also, Avada Kedavra wirkt sofort. Crucio auch und zwar nur solange, wie der Kontakt erhalten bleibt. Imperius hält länger und zwar ohne, dass der Zauberstab auf das Opfer gerichtet werden muss. Die Definition, die Sie angesprochen haben, könnte also folgende Differenzierung vorgenommen haben: Zauber wirken sofort und Flüche entfalten ihre Wirkung erst später und halten sehr viel länger vor. Demnach wäre nur der Imperiusfluch ein Fluch."

Meta nickte: „Sehr gut, Hermine! Ich denke, für diese Antwort kann ich eurem Haus ein paar Punkte gut schreiben. Das ist eine Definition. Eine andere, diesmal von Robertson, lautet: Einen Zauber kann man abwehren; einen Fluch nicht. Wie müsste man nun unterscheiden?"

„Dann ist Avada Kedavra ein Fluch und die anderen beiden sind Zauber!" sagte Harry.

„Wie kann man denn den Imperiusfluch und den Cruciatusfluch abwehren?"

„Cruciatus mit dem ganz normalen Protego und Imperius, indem man seinen Geist dem Feind verschließt!" meldete sich Malfoy wieder zu Wort und wieder machten alle unwillige Gesichter. Meta sah ihn aufgebracht an und Harry beobachtete, wie ihr Blick glasig wurde. Remus stand sofort bereit, drückte sie sanft etwas nach hinten und fuhr fort: „So ist es. Wenn die Definition lauten würde, ein Fluch entfaltet seine Wirkung erst nach Tagen oder Wochen, wie wäre dann eine Klassifizierung vorzunehmen?"

„Dann ist keiner ein Fluch!" sagte Ron schlicht und Remus nickte: „Wie ihr seht, haben sich verschiedene Leute zu diesem Thema Gedanken gemacht und sind logischerweise zu verschiedenen Ergebnissen gekommen. Fakt ist aber: Crucio wehrt man durch Protego ab, Imperius durch innere, geistige Abwehr und Avada Kedavra gar nicht oder mit verdammt viel Glück!"

Harry grinste bitter.

„Haltet bitte als Hausaufgabe schriftlich die Erkenntnisse der heutigen Stunde fest. Ich werde nichts kontrollieren; es ist nur für euch und eure Gewissen. Gibt es noch Fragen?" Keiner meldete sich.

„Damit wäre unsere heutige Stunde beendet. Denkt an eure Aufgaben und übt den Abwehrzauber. Das nächste Mal werden wir das wiederholen und mit einfachen Schutzschilden anfangen!" schaltete sich Remus ein und die Schüler waren entlassen.

Harry, Hermine und Ron erhoben sich als Letzte. Meta tigerte plötzlich aufgebracht hin und her und schleuderte ihre Hände: „Dieses kleine, miese, hässliche ... ich wünschte, ich könnte ..." Sie machte zornige, krampfige Handbewegungen.  
„Was hat sie gegen Malfoy?" fragte Hermine, „Ich meine, irgendwas stimmt doch nicht."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sie vorsichtig an: „Josepha?"

„WAS?"

„Es sind noch Schüler anwesend!"

„Ach, die!" Josepha machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, „Die werden sich wohl kaum daran stören. Aber diese Ratte! Diese hässliche, kleine Kröte! Wenn sie nur mal den Mumm hätte, was zu sagen! Aber nein! Sie verkriecht sich wieder und jetzt bin ich schon mal hier und er ist weg!"

Harry, Ron und Hermine beobachteten sie verwirrt.

„Jetzt ist gut!" sagte Remus fest, „Über Malfoy sollte man sich grundsätzlich nicht länger als fünf Minuten ärgern!" Josepha reagierte mit einem Schnauben.

„Das klingt gut!" meinte Ron, „Das merke ich mir!"

„Habt ihr keinen Unterricht?" fragte Remus, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Eigen- verwandlung fällt heute einmal aus, weil Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore Gespräche mit Slytherin-Schülern führen."

„Wozu das?" wollte Harry wissen und Hermine machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht, da sie offensichtlich zu viel gesagt hatte. Remus kam ihr zu Hilfe: „Es lässt sich nicht leugnen, dass einige Zauberer sich zu anderen Kreisen hinorientiert haben und nun will die Schulleitung natürlich herausfinden, wie die jeweiligen Kindern dazu stehen."

Ron stieß einen Pfiff aus und Harry nickte: „Na, dann tut sich ja was!"

Remus nickte und wandte sich wieder Josepha zu, die noch immer wild hin und her stiefelte: „Möchtest du reingehen?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Lupin! Von dir lass ich mich nicht durch die Gegend schicken!" fauchte sie und stapfte davon.

„Wärt ihr so nett, Jakob Bescheid zu sagen?" fragte Remus Harry nach einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken, „Sie geht vielleicht auf irgendjemanden los!"

„Machen wir. Kommst du nicht mit rein?"

„Ich würde gern noch etwas spazieren gehen. Meinen nächsten Unterricht habe ich erst heute Abend!"

„Ja, Zaubereiforschung!" Hermine strahlte, „Und wir treffen uns in der Bücherei!"

Ron schüttelte lachend den Kopf und fiepte ironisch: „Das klingt ja super!" Hermine guckte ihn böse an.

Der weitere Unterricht gestaltete sich ebenfalls anders als in den Schuljahren davor. Alle Lehrer waren mit einem grimmigen Ernst bei der Sache und verbrachten nicht mehr viel Zeit damit, laute Schüler zu ermahnen oder sie raffiniert zu überzeugen, warum sie dieses oder jenes lernen sollten. Nach Dumbledores Rede am ersten Abend war nun ja auch der letzte Schüler vollkommen im Bilde und so brauchten die Lehrer nur einmal kurz zu sagen: „Davon könnte eines Tages Ihr Leben abhängen!" und er kehrte die gewünschte Ruhe und Disziplin ein; ganz, wie Hermine es in den Ferien befürchtet hatte.

Professor Binns, blasser als für einen Geist üblich, schilderte in einer Sonderveranstaltung für alle Schüler stammelnd und unsicher den Werdegang von Tom Vorlost Riddle zu Lord Voldemort und verhaspelte sich ganz entsetzlich, wenn er dessen Namen sagen musste. Er erzählte von all den Gräueltaten und den Morden und der Folter an so vielen Zauberern.

Professor Snape, mürrisch wie eh und je, doch dieses Jahr sichtlich bemüht, ließ sie Gifte und Gegengifte brauen, Tränke, die erstarren ließen, ihre Opfer verbrannten oder zu Staub zerfallen ließen. Sie schauderten, doch sie arbeiteten unermüdlich. Hermine, die den Grundkurs Neville zuliebe weiterhin besuchte, erzählte Harry und Ron nach jeder Stunde die neuesten Grausamkeiten.

Remus hielt in seiner ersten Stunde in den unteren Klassen und in seinem Grundkurs einen ausführlichen Vortrag über alle Geschöpfe, die Lord Voldemort je um sich gescharrt hatte: Vampire, Dementoren, Werwölfe ... Er sprach tapfer weiter und reagierte nicht auf den einen oder anderen Blick.

In den neuen Fächern, die Harry und Ron belegt hatten, fand sich schnell ein Rhythmus und sie gewöhnten sich schnell wieder an Moodys Hektik. Sie lernten bei ihm eine Menge Angriffszauber und veranstalteten regelrechte Hetzjagden über das Gelände, während der sie sich gegenseitig verfolgten und gefangen zu nehmen versuchten.

Professor Jones erwies sich in Fremdverwandlung als eine geduldige Lehrerin, die nicht einmal dadurch aus der Ruhe zu bringen war, dass Ron sich hartnäckig weigerte, seine Spinne, die er zuvor in ein langes Messer verwandelt hatte, zurück zu verwandeln und eine Viertelstunde mit ihr diskutierte. Sie hielt sich nicht lange mit Theorie auf, da die Schüler durch jahrelangen Unterricht bei Professor McGonagall gründlich vorbereitet waren. Sie ließ sie möglichst viel üben und ausprobieren, eigene Taktiken entwickeln und dann ausführliche Aufsätze darüber schreiben, wieso es nicht funktioniert hatte.

In Eigenverwandlung lernten sie erst einmal eine Menge über Animagi, Metamorphmagi, Vampire, Werwölfe , Wendigos und alle anderen Typen, die ihre äußere Gestalt auf verschiedenste Art und Weise verwandeln konnten. Wer keine vererbte Begabung hatte; und das traf bei keinem von ihnen zu; der musste auf komplizierte Tränke und lange Sprüche zurückgreifen, um ein wenig kleiner und dicker zu werden und die Haarfarbe zu ändern. Heiltränke bei Madam Pomfrey war wenig spektakulär. Sie saßen in einem kleineren Zimmer neben der Krankenstation und ließen Kräuter in bestimmter Reihenfolge in brodelnde Kessel fallen. Doch Neville war mit Feuereifer dabei und schaffte es meistens, Harry und Ron ebenfalls zu motivieren.

Kampfutensilien bei Kingsley bestand häufig aus Lesen und Nachschlagen. Harry und Ron saßen in der Bücherei und murrten, doch sie mussten gegen ihren Willen feststellen, dass es tatsächlich interessant war, heraus zu finden, dass ein Spickoskop ursprünglich dazu entwickelt worden war, um die Petersilie aus der Suppe herauszufischen oder ein Feindglas anfangs nur ein kaputter Spiegel war, mit dem ein paar Kinder herumgespielt hatten. Kingsley versprach ihnen, dass sie verschieden Geräte auch noch würden anwenden können, doch vorher wollte er sie gut darüber informiert wissen.

Madam Hooch kommandierte sie in diesem Jahr wenig herum, sondern verließ sich darauf, dass sich die Schüler gegenseitig halfen. Sie verteilte Abbildungen mit verschiedenen Flugmanövern, die sie erproben konnten. Harry und Ron nahmen Hermine unter ihre Fittiche und flogen mit ihr zuerst einmal vor allem hoch, damit sie ihre Scheu verlor. Sie schlingerte manchmal noch ganz schrecklich und öfters mussten die beiden sie sacht herunterschweben lassen, um einen Absturz zu verhindern. Harry beobachtete die beiden genau. Einmal, als Hermine sich besonders zickig weigerte, ihren Besen wieder zu besteigen, setzte Ron sie kurzerhand vor sich auf seinen Besen und hob mit ihr ab. Tatsächlich hörte Hermine sehr bald auf zu protestieren und lehnte sich zögernd gegen Rons Brust. Harry fühlte sich durch diesen Anblick an zwei andere Gryffindor-Schüler erinnert, von denen er einmal gehört hatte, und er grinste breit.

Die Zaubertranknachhilfe bei Professor Vance gestaltete sich sehr angenehm. Sie war eine ruhige, schlagkräftige Person und wiederholte zuerst einmal alle Rezepte, an denen sie in der Prüfung gescheitert waren. Zusammen fanden sie heraus, was schief gelaufen war und machten diese Fehler beim Brauen nicht noch einmal. Sie setzte darauf, dass Harry und Ron wirklich verstanden, was sie da eigentlich taten, so dass sie mögliche Fehlerquellen schon von vorneherein umgingen, indem sie im Geiste durchspielten, was passieren würde. In den paar Stunden bei ihr hatten beide das Gefühl, mehr gelernt zu haben als in all den Jahren bei Snape. Sie bekamen richtiggehend ein Gespür dafür, wie welches Kraut in ihrem Trank wirken würde und bestanden ihre Nachprüfung mit einem glatten E.

Kampf gegen Magische Geschöpfe bei Rons Bruder war wahnsinnig interessant und ebenso anstrengend, denn Charlie hatte sich mit Hagrids Hilfe alle möglichen bissigen, stachelschwänzigen, zaghaft feuerspuckenden und schleimversprühenden Viecher geholt, die er, nach kurzer Einführung, auf die Schüler losließ. Mit viel Fantasie, Glück und den zuvor besprochenen Zaubersprüchen gelang es Harry und Ron die Tiere los zu werden; sprich sie zu lähmen, zu fesseln, ihnen die Zähne ausfallen zu lassen oder sie solange mit Wasser zu bespritzen, bis sie sich gurgelnd auf den Rücken legten. Wenn sie dann alle nass geschwitzt und keuchend im Kreis saßen, erläuterte Charlie, welche Fehler sie gemacht und welche Erfolge sie errungen hatten. Und da diese Stunden vor dem Mittagessen stattfanden, kamen Harry und Ron nur allzu oft mit angesengten Umhängen, verkrusteten Haare und abenteuerlich aussehenden Kratzern an den Tisch. Aber sie grinsten breit und erzählten übertrieben von den Gegnern, die sie heute erledigt hatten. Sie machten auch eine theoretische Einheit über Werwölfe, Wendigos und Vampire und wie man töten konnte.

Für ihre Hausaufgaben saßen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny in der Bücherei zusammen.

Hermine wühlte sich parallel durch drei Aufsätze, die Remus ihr geliehen hatte und die so abschreckende Titel trugen wie „Die historischen Ursprünge der antrokrolyptischen Forschungsansätze und die Folgen der durch sie entwickelten Firlhäusermethode für die Taktologie". Sie machte sich eifrig Notizen und schlug jedes zweite Wort in einem dicken Lexikon nach.

Ginny brachte ihre Ergebnisse zu der Frage „Wann man Eisenhut in einem Regenerationstrank verwenden sollte und wann besser nicht" zu Papier und schimpfte zwischendurch über Snape.

Harry und Ron blätterten jeder in einem Buch über Werwölfe; Harry hatte sich ein aktuelles Exemplar geschnappt und Ron durchstöberte einen alten Schinken.

„Silberkugeln, Silbermesser, einen Stoß direkt ins Herz oder mindestens drei in den Körper insgesamt. Aber man kann auch Weihwasser oder das Blut unschuldiger Menschen über seine Füße laufen lassen. Ih! Ich glaube, es hat sich nicht wesentlich etwas geändert in den Jahren, oder?" Harry blickte von seinem Buch auf und runzelte die Stirn, als er Rons finsteres Gesicht sah, „Was ist denn?"

Ron knallte das Buch aufgeschlagen auf den Tisch, so dass die Mädchen zusammenzuckten und rief: „Das ist doch wirklich abartig!"

Aus Madam Pinces Richtung kam ein entrüstetes Räuspern und Ron senkte seine Stimme etwas: „Hört euch mal diesen Müll an! „Der Werwolf ist nie ein Mensch, doch immer ein Wolf. Der aggressive Charakter sticht immer hervor und lässt sich nie unterdrücken. Der Werwolf trachtet stetig danach, den Menschen, die um ihn herum sind, Schaden zu zu fügen, um sich an ihrem Unglück zu laben, wie er sich in den Vollmondnächten an Blut und Fleisch labt." Das ist doch nicht zu fassen! Es ist ja schon schlimm genug, dass so ein Schwachsinn tatsächlich aufgeschrieben wurde, aber dass so etwas auch noch in unserer Bücherei steht und noch nicht einmal mit dem Hinweis „Achtung, veraltet und totaler Mist"!" Ron schlug auf die vergilbten, angefransten Seiten und erntete neben einem weiteren Räuspern einen strengen Blick von der Bibliothekarin. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Das ist echt schlimm, dass das damals auch wirklich alle Leute geglaubt haben!"

„Überlegt euch mal: Professor Lupin ist so ein zurückhaltender, freundlicher Mensch! Er ist noch nie böse oder laut geworden!" meinte Ginny und kratze sich mit ihrer Feder am Kopf. Hermine nickte mit zusammengebissenen Lippen.

Harry schwieg. Er dachte darüber nach, dass er schon mal das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass Remus durchaus wütend werden konnte, das aber bemerkenswert unter Kontrolle hielt.

Er hatte dieses Buch garantiert auch gelesen. Das musste ihn früher bestimmt mitgenommen haben.

„Also!" Harry schlug das Buch zu und sah Ron an, „Haben wir noch was Neues über die Werwölfe oder machen wir mit den Vampiren weiter?" Rons schaute verdutzt, nickte aber dann: „O.K., Vampire."

Harry wurschtelte aus einem Stapel Papiere ein paar Zettel hervor und begann zu lesen: „Schreibst du mit? Knoblauch, Kreuze, Pfahl ins Herz, Weihwasser, Sonnenlicht, Feuer, köpfen, fließendes Wasser, Rosen ... ."

„Wasser und Rosen?" Ron zog zweifelnd die Augenbrauen hoch. Harry nickte: „Wenn jemand gebissen wurde und man seinen Sarg mit Knoblauch und Rosenknospen auslegt und diesen kopfüber in ein fließendes Gewässer stellt, kann man verhindern, dass der Gebissene ebenfalls zum Vampir wird. Oh, und er braucht noch Knoblauch im Mund."

„Siehste mal!" Ron notierte das eilig, „Und wie verhindert man so was bei Werwölfen?"

„Wenn der Werwolf, der jemanden gebissen hat, vor dem nächsten Vollmond getötet wird, dann wird das Opfer davor bewahrt, dieses Schicksal ebenfalls zu erleiden." erklärte eine Stimme hinter ihnen und alle vier drehten sich um: „Hallo, Professor Lupin!"

Er setzte sich mit einem leichten Lächeln und sah auf den Tisch mit all den Büchern und Zetteln und als er das alte Buch entdeckte, legte er den Kopf schief: „Wer hätte gedacht, dass es noch immer hier wohnt!" Er nahm es in die Hände und blätterte es durch.

„Das ist ein Schwachsinnsbuch!" wetterte Ron und Remus lachte: „Danke, Ron! Es freut mich, dass ihr das erkannt habt! Kommt ihr gut voran?"

„Ach ..." sagte Ginny unglücklich und verzog leidend das Gesicht, „Ich habe so wahnsinnig viel zu tun; das kann so gar nicht stimmen! Ich muss nach diesem Aufsatz noch einen für Verwandlung machen, einen für Zauberkunst, einen für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe ... ."

„Hagrid gibt Aufsätze auf?" fragte Harry ungläubig und Ginny schüttelte den Kopf: „Firenze. Und er sagt, er wird sie tatsächlich lesen!"

„Armes Ding!" Harry klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und Ginny schielte zu ihm hoch.

„Ich komme mit den Aufsätzen hier ganz gut klar, aber die von Professor Walter sind todlangweilig und Professor McGonagall macht ziemlich viel Theorie in Zaubereischule. Das macht müde!" sagte Hermine.

„Das hier ist die dritte Aufgabe von sechs, die Harry und ich noch erledigen müssen!" beklagte sich Ron und sah Remus anklagend an. Dieser schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf: „Tut mir Leid, aber ihr wisst wenigstens, wofür ihr das alles tut!"

„Also, ich verliere das langsam etwas aus den Augen!" murrte Harry.

„Dann macht doch eine kleine Pause!" schlug Remus vor, „Lauft euch draußen einmal tüchtig aus, lasst euch den Wind um die Ohren wehen und dann seid ihr gleich viel frischer." Sie brummten noch etwas, befolgten aber seinen Rat und tatsächlich fühlte sie sich ein klein wenig besser, als sie sich wieder in die Bücherei setzten, um ihre Arbeiten fertig zu kriegen.

In den Stunden, nachdem sie die Schutzschilde behandelt hatten, ließen Meta und Remus die Schüler den Patronuszauber üben. Mit Harrys tatkräftiger Unterstützung erklärte Remus und verbesserte, lobte und führte vor. Sein Patronus war ein riesiger, wilder Wolf.

„Verquer, oder?" fragte er Harry lächelnd.

Meta schaffte einen Nebel, der so ähnlich aussah, wie eine Schildkröte oder, wenn man Ron glauben wollte, wie eine umgekippte Salatschüssel auf Beinen, worauf Meta schrecklich stolz war. Hermines Otter war so agil und lebhaft wie vor den Ferien und in der zweiten Stunde bekam Rons glitzernder Nebel eine erkennbare Gestalt. Es war ein Bär; struppig, tollpatschig und furchtbar aufgeregt. Hermine lachte herzlich über den tapsigen Bären und Ron war sichtlich stolz auf sein Werk. Der Otter ringelte sich um den Hals des Bären und irritierte ihn so noch mehr. Harry entspannte sich und murmelte die Formel. Eine Sekunde später galoppierte sein majestätischer Hirsch heran und umrundete die beiden. Natürlich zog das die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Eines Nachts lagen Harry und Ron wach und definitiv nicht aufgelastet in ihren Betten. Kurzerhand beschlossen sie, mit dem Tarnumhang Bill und Charlie besuchen zu gehen, die beim Abendessen erzählt hatten, dass sie irgendwelchen verqueren Kram von den Zwillingen geschickt bekommen hatten. Es war gerade elf durch; die beiden würden noch wach sein.

Allerdings kamen Harry und Ron gerade mal bis zu ersten Ecke außerhalb des Turms. Sie erschraken, als sie Schritte hörten. Der Gewohnheit nachgebend huschten sie in eine Nische und warteten mit klopfenden Herzen, was passieren würde.

Jemand ging den Flur entlang. Sie konnten im schwachen Licht einer entfernten Fackel eine dunkle Silhouette ausmachen. Es schien die Gestalt einer Frau zu sein und sie bewegte sich langsam und sicher. Sie machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob sie schleichen würde, sondern eher, als wäre sie es gewohnt, leise zu gehen. Ganz gemächlich, als hätte sie Zeit, glitt sie über den Flur, verharrte ab und an bei einem Gemälde und schien doch tatsächlich mit ihnen zu sprechen. Ein kurzer Wortwechsel, ein beinahe lautloser Scherz und dann ging sie weiter, wie jemand, der auf dem morgendlichen Weg zur Arbeit seine Nachbarn grüßt. Sie kam an ihnen vorbei und ging weiter. Sie bemerkte die beiden nicht.

Seltsamerweise war Harry sich fast todsicher, dass von der Frau keine Gefahr ausging. Sie strahlte eine Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus, als gehört sie hier hin. Als sie um die nächste Ecke bog, atmeten die zwei wieder.

„Ron, denk mal an die, die am Grimauldplatz rumgeschlichen ist! Das hier muss dieselbe sein!"

Ron nickte: „Habe ich mir auch schon überlegt!"

„Folgen wir ihr?" Harry war schon wieder auf dem Flur und hatte die entsprechende Richtung eingeschlagen, als Ron zögerte: „Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache!"

„Quatsch! Die ist nicht gefährlich!" winkte Harry ab. Im nächsten Augenblick hörten sie Stimmen im Flur und erkannten entsetzte Snape und Mr. Filch.

„Dein Umhang in allen Ehren, Harry, aber Snape vermutet was und wenn der nur einen Mucks hört, verpetzt er uns!" zischte Ron, „Und alle wissen, dass wir durchaus noch unterwegs gewesen sein können! Erinnerst du dich an Lupins Strafpredigt, die er uns im dritten Jahr gehalten hat? Der Typ kann einem dermaßen ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden! Da kann ich heut Nacht echt drauf verzichten!"

„Wo du Recht hast!" stimmte Harry zu, „Machen wir, dass wir wieder ins Bett kommen!"


	27. Vollmond und Geheimnisse

**Vollmond und Geheimnisse **

„Hallo, Harry!"

Harry zuckte zusammen und sah schuldbewusst hoch, als Jakob sich am Morgen beim Frühstück zu ihnen setzte. Er sah allerdings recht freundlich: „Na, hast du dich eingelebt?"

Harry nickte und kaute sein Müsli.

„Können wir uns dann demnächst mal treffen? Wie wäre mit heute Abend in Remus´ Büro? Er sagt, er wäre gerne dabei."

„Ja, gern!" sagte Harry.

„Ich erwarte dich dann dort. Einen schönen Tag noch!" Jakob erhob sich und winkte ihnen zu, bevor er zum Lehrertisch ging.

„Was macht er eigentlich den ganzen Tag?" fragte Ron.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung! Aber gut, dass Remus auch da ist. Ich habe wenig Lust, mich von Jakob terrorisieren zu lassen!" Harry tauchte seinen Löffel wieder in die Schüssel.

„Morgen Nacht ist Vollmond!" sagte Hermine plötzlich und Rons Hand, die das Brötchen hielt, blieb auf halbem Weg zum Mund stehen, während Harry sich prompt verschluckte: „Ja?"

Hermine nickte: „Und was ist mit dem Trank?"

„Ich werde Remus fragen!" sagte Harry und angelte nach seiner Serviette. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt, da ein paar Plätze weiter Ginny und Dean sich offensichtlich stritten. Sie diskutierten heftig und Seamus erhob sich gerade eilig, um sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

„Was ist denn da los?" fragte Harry wie nebenbei und Ron zuckte mit den Schultern: „Vielleicht schießt sie ihn ab. Wird ja auch Zeit!"

„Ron! Du bist echt fies!" ärgerte sich Hermine und stand auf.

„Gehst du schon?"

„Wie du siehst!"

Harry stöhnte und sah zu Ron, welcher seinerseits Hermine hinterher sah: „Und warum zickt ihr euch schon wieder an?"

Ron schnaubte: „Was weiß ich? Isst du dein Müsli noch?"

„Bitte!" Harry schob seine Schüssel zu Ron und legte die Arme auf den Tisch und den Kopf auf die Arme. Unauffällig schielte er zum Lehrertisch, wo Meta gerade wild auf Remus einredete. Dieser schüttelte unablässig den Kopf und schaffte es, durch offensichtlich scharfe Bemerkungen, Meta für fünf Sekunden zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dann allerdings legte sie wieder los und wurde richtig sauer, als Jakob sich kurz einmischte und etwas sagte, dass ihr nicht zu gefallen schien. Beinahe übergangslos tauschte sie mit Josepha, wie Harry beobachten konnte, denn Meta konnte nicht lange ärgerlich sein, ohne sofort ihrem aggressiven Alter Ego Platz zu machen. Remus zeigte sich davon allerdings gänzlich unbeeindruckt und erhob sich. Er sagte noch ein, zwei Sätze zu Jakob und verließ dann die große Halle. Josepha saß noch etliche Minuten mit verschränkten Armen am Tisch, fauchte irgendetwas zu Jakob und stand dann ebenfalls auf. Jakob sah ihr nach und begann dann ein Gespräch mit Bill und Charlie.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde schon herausfinden, worum es ging. Er konnte es sich schon beinahe denken.

Nach dem Abendessen ging er mit Remus und Jakob gemeinsam zu Remus´ Büro und wurde ein klein bisschen nervös, da er nun ja schon seit längerem kein Okklumentik gehabt hatte.

„Keine Panik!" meinte Jakob freundlich. Harry stellte sich neben Remus: „Und, was ist so los bei dir?"

„Moment!" schaltete sich Jakob ein, „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir konzentrieren uns zuerst auf die Okklumentik, Harry. Wenn ihr euch erst einmal unterhalten habt, ist dein Kopf sicher zu voll, als dass wir noch sinnvoll arbeiten könnten."

„O.K.!" Harry ließ die Arme hängen und sah, wie Remus hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm: „Lasst euch nicht stören!"

Jakob wandte sich Harry zu: „So, mal sehen, wie viel du noch kannst!" Er schloss die Augen und Harry tat es ihm automatisch gleich. Plötzlich blitzte ein helles Licht in seinem Kopf auf und er zuckte zusammen, ohne die Augen wieder öffnen zu können. Er sah Jakobs Gesicht vor sich und dann kamen die Bilder in einer solchen Flut, dass Harry keuchend die Hände vors Gesicht hielt.

Ron und Hermine flogen auf Rons Besen.

Grawp kämpfte im Wald mit den Zentauren.

Tausende von Schlüsseln flogen wild umher und nur einer von ihnen war der richtige.

Seidenschnabel stand hinter Hagrids Hütte und wollte nicht verstehen, warum Harry und Hermine ihn fort zu ziehen versuchten.

Ein großer, schwarzer Hund, der sich von Harry das Ohr kraulen ließ und dabei irgendwie verschlagen aussah.

Josepha und Remus stritten sich am Lehrertisch und sahen ausgesprochen wütend aus.

„Ah! Du merkst aber wirklich alles, Harry!" Jakobs Stimme. Harry öffnete die Augen: „Es hat überhaupt nicht funktioniert."

„Du hast ja auch gar nichts probiert!"

„Du warst viel zu schnell in meinem Kopf drin! Und du hast nicht mal was gesagt!"

„Voldemort warnt dich garantiert auch nicht vor! Wollen wir noch einen Versuch starten?"

Harry nickte und in ihm keimte ein grimmiger Ernst auf. Er ballte die Fäuste und versuchte sich auf das Lied zu konzentrieren, das Seamus letztens im Schlafsaal gesungen hatte.

Wieder zuckte es.

Sirius´ Kopf erschien im Kamin.

Pettigrew schnitt Harry in den Arm und fing sein Blut auf, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Harry umkreiste den Ungarischen Hornschwanz auf seinem.

Er, Hermine und Ron saßen im Zug und sahen misstrauisch zu dem schlafenden Professor Lupin hinüber.

Sirius und Snape standen sich in der Küche am Grimauldplatz gegenüber und taxierten sich mit wilden Blicken und Zauberstäben.

Remus, James und Sirius standen in der Heulenden Hüte beieinander und lachten, obwohl sie ziemlich mitgenommen aussahen.

Hermine küsste Harry zum Abschied auf die Wange.

Ron schaute ganz verdutzt auf sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen.

Dann standen Remus und Sirius da. Sie lächelten, hatten die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle.

Kein Bild erschien. Nur die beiden standen. Langsam verblassten sie.

Harry hörte Jakob lachen und öffnete die Augen.

„Gute Idee, Harry!" sagte er und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Auge. Er wandte sich an Remus: „Er benutzt euch jetzt als Türsteher!"

Remus runzelte fragend die Stirn und verzog den Mund zu einem verwunderten Lächeln.

Harry grinste breit: „Reicht das für heute? Wir können ja gerne morgen weitermachen, aber jetzt wollte ich noch ein bisschen mit Remus reden, bevor er mich ins Bett schickt."

„Geht in Ordnung!" Jakob klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „Morgen Abend, selbe Zeit, hier?"

„Ja!"

„Gut, dann eine gute Nacht euch beiden!"

„Gute Nacht!"

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann richtete Harry das Wort an Remus: „Was war heute beim Essen los? Worüber hast du dich mit Meta gestritten?" Remus machte ein ärgerliches Gesicht: „Du siehst auch alles, oder?"

„Vieles!" Harry guckte überlegen, „Es ging um morgen Nacht, nicht?" Remus nickte.

„Hast du den Trank genommen?"

„Nein, er bringt ja nichts!" sagte Remus hart und Harry schrak auf: „Aber ... wenigstens ein bisschen, oder?"

Remus winkte ab: „Emmeline hatte keine Zeit, um den Trank zu brauen."

„Ja, aber was ist mit Snape?" Harry ahnte schon etwas, er wollte es aber von Remus selbst hören.

„Er ... hat genug anderes zu tun ..."

„Schwachsinn! Er hat dich im Stich gelassen! Er hat dich tatsächlich hängen lassen! Das ist doch nicht wahr!" Harry schlug mit den Fäusten auf die Tischplatte. Dann sah er leicht verzweifelt zu Remus hin: „Was willst du stattdessen tun?"

„Ich werde wieder in die Heulende Hütte gehen!" sagte Remus und ein unbeschreiblicher Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. Harry war zusammengezuckt: „Deswegen habt ihr euch gestritten, oder? Meta will dich begleiten und das willst du nicht!"

„Ja!"

„Aber ... du kannst doch nicht ganz allein dort hingehen! Du kommst ... vielleicht ... nicht wieder!"

„Natürlich komme ich wieder!" Remus klang ungeduldig, „So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden!"

Harry nagelte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick fest: „Könntest du bitte aufhören, das runter zu spielen! Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du dich vor einige Zeit so doll verletzt hast, dass du nicht allein für dich sorgen konntest!"

Remus machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung: „Aber ..."

„Nichts aber!" unterbrach Harry ihn laut und stand auf, „Du kannst allein hingehen, bitteschön! Aber wir werden dich abholen und da kannst du rein gar nichts gegen machen!"

Remus sprang auf: „Harry, NEIN! Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen! Du hast das noch nie gesehen und ich bin auch nicht wirklich scharf darauf, dass du mich so zu sehen bekommst!"

„Das ist mir total egal!" brüllte Harry, da auch Remus laut geworden war, „Ich lass dich da nicht verrecken!" Damit war er zur Tür gesprungen, hinausgestürmt und hatte die Tür ins Schloss geschmettert. Er hastete zum Aufenthaltsraum und traf dort Ron und Hermine, die, wieder friedlich, über eine Hausaufgabe von Ron saßen. Hermine fand sie so gut, dass sie an Rons Aussage zweifelte, er habe dies allein geschrieben, was Ron natürlich empörend fand.

„Hi! Ron, hast du die Karte des Rumtreibers oder ist sie bei mir?"

„Äh, bei dir. Wieso?"

„Erkläre ich euch gleich!" Harry polterte die Treppe hoch. Als er wieder runterkam, ließ er sich neben Ron und Hermine vor den Kamin fallen und breitete die Karte aus: „Ich will mal raus finden, wo Meta ihr Büro hat oder weißt du das, Hermine?"

„Naja, ihr Büro ist in Remus´ Flur; zwei Türen weiter, aber ich weiß nicht, wo sie schläft."

„Remus hat sein Zimmer gleich neben seinem Büro; das wird bei ihr genau so sein. Mal gucken, ob sie da ist. Ich muss was mit ihr besprechen!" Harry legte seinen Zauberstab auf die Karte und wisperte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"

Sofort erschienen feine Linien auf der Karte und bald konnten sie ausmachen, wo Meta sich gerade befand, nämlich tatsächlich in ihrem Büro. Sie stiefelte unruhig auf und ab.

„Na, dann los!" Harry stand auf, „Löscht ihr bitte die Karte? Ich nehme den Umhang und bin in einer halben Stunde wieder da!" Er verschwand noch einmal nach oben, kam aber nicht wieder herunter. Jedenfalls nicht sichtbar.

Unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen schlich Harry durch die düsteren Gänge. Nach guten zehn Minuten hatte er Metas Büro erreicht und klopfte sacht an. Meta öffnete fast augenblicklich und starrte verwundert auf den leeren Flur: „Hallo?"

„Ich bin´s, Harry!" flüsterte Harry und schob sich an ihr vorbei. Meta war vor Schreck ganz steif geworden und hatte den Zauberstab gezückt, als Harry den Umhang von sich warf.

„Du liebes bisschen, HARRY! Ach, dieser unselige Umhang! Den hatte ich ja total vergessen! Schande! Du hast mich echt erschreckt!" Sie atmete schwer und steckte den Zauberstab weg. Sie schloss die Tür und sah ihn dann streng an: „Was machst du hier? Ich hoffe für dich, es ist wichtig!"

„Das ist es! Es geht um Remus!"

Meta hielt in der Bewegung, ihm einen Stuhl hinzuschieben inne und starrte ihn an: „Ja?"

„Also!" Harry nahm Platz und faltete den Umhang sorgfältig auf seinem Knie, „Er geht morgen Abend zur Hütte und ich habe beschlossen, dass wir ihn abholen!"

Meta lachte freudlos und setzte sich ebenfalls: „Auf die Idee bin ich auch schon gekommen, aber der Sturkopf will ja nicht!"

„Es interessiert mich einen Dreck, was er will! Ich tue das, was gut für ihn ist!" sagte Harry bestimmt, „Kommst du mit uns?"

„Du willst deine Freunde mitnehmen?"

„Natürlich!"

Meta schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, nein, Harry! Das werdet ihr nicht tun! Freundschaft hin oder her; ich möchte nicht, dass du dich so über Remus´ Willen hinweg setzt. Er ist euer Lehrer und ihr solltet ihn nicht nach einer Vollmondnacht erleben!"

Harry lachte kurz auf: „Hey, ich habe gegen eine Riesenschlange gekämpft, gegen einen Drachen und gegen Voldemort höchstpersönlich! Was kann mir da ein Werwolf anhaben! Ron und ich haben die Riesenspinnen erlebt und Hermine und ich die Dementoren. Wir sind hart im Nehmen!"

„Ja, aber wie wird es für euch, wenn ihr euren Lehrer völlig fertig und zerschunden am Boden liegen seht!" Meta sah ihn so durchdringend und streng an, dass Harry zögerte.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch! Ich finde es rührend, dass du dich so um ihn sorgst, aber ich denke, dass du ihm so nicht hilfst, sondern im Gegenteil ihm noch mehr schadest."

Harry seufzte: „Aber irgendwer muss nach ihm sehen!"

„Ich rede mal mit Bill und Charlie Weasley. Remus köpft mich zwar, sobald er wieder zu Kräften gekommen ist, aber damit werde ich wohl zu leben wissen!" versprach Meta düster und Harry stand auf: „Na, dann habt ihr doch wenigstens wieder ein Gesprächsthema!" Er fing den Umhang auf, der von seinen Beinen rutschen sollte. Meta runzelte die Stirn: „Meinst du, wir brauchen eines?"

Harry zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern: „Das weiß ich nicht! Ich mache mich wieder auf den Weg!"

„Harry? Versprich mir, dass du am Morgen nach Vollmond im Schloss bleibst! Wenn du mir das nicht ins Gesicht versprechen kannst, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du eine Strafarbeit bei McGonagall abzusitzen hast und zwar ab Sonnenaufgang für unbestimmte Zeit!" Meta verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, was Harry etwas verstimmte.

„Ich verspreche es! Aber ich will ihn so schnell wie möglich im Krankenflügel besuchen!"

Meta streckte ihm die Hand entgegen: „Abgemacht!" Harry ergriff ihre Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Und jetzt mach, dass du ins Bett kommst! Ich werde mich um alles kümmern!"

„O.K., gute Nacht!" Und er verschwand unter dem Umhang.

„Faszinierend!" murmelte Meta noch und schloss die Tür.

Am nächsten Abend saßen Harry, Ron und Hermine im Gryffindor-Aufenthaltsraum zusammen. Hermine hockte wie immer inmitten aufgeschlagener Bücher, las, schimpfte und kritzelte wild auf einem Zettel herum. Harry und Ron packten gerade ihre Hausaufgaben für Eigenverwandlungen weg (Stichwörter zu einem Text über die schlimmsten Folgen bei Eigenverwandlung) und halfen dann Hermine unaufgefordert. Ron stöberte ein dickes Buch über die verschiedenen Arten der Zähmung von Werwölfen durch und Harry besah sich ihre Aufzeichnungen und machte sie auf einen Flüchtigkeitsfehler aufmerksam. Als sie gerade bis über die Köpfe in Arbeit steckten, kam Remus herein; blass, wie üblich, mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen. Er setzte sich zu ihnen. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam und vorsichtig. Natürlich fiel sein müder Blick sofort auf die vielen Bücher und seine Augen weiteten sich: „Was ... was ist das denn?"

Hermine wurde etwas verlegen und Ron meinte schlicht: „Wir müssen es doch wenigstens versuchen! Wenn Professor Vance doch keine Zeit hat und Snape sich quer stellt!"

Remus keuchte überrascht und sagte mit rauer Stimme: „Vielen Dank! Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ..."

„Das ist ja keine Glaubenfrage!" meinte Ron und wedelte mit den Händen. Harry besah sich Remus´ erschöpftes Gesicht. Er hatte sich bemerkenswert gehalten. Wohl vor allem, da die ganze Schule unterrichtet war und er keinen Anlass zu neuen Getuschel geben wollte; weder mitleidigem noch gehässigem. Doch seit heute Morgen sah er eindeutig so krank aus, wie er sich fühlte.

Nach einem kurzen, unangenehmen Schweigen sagte Remus: „Ich muss mir einmal die Karte des Rumtreibers ansehen, Harry. Hast du sie noch?"

„Klar!" Harry ging, um sie zu holen. Als er mit dem leeren Pergament zurückkam, saß Remus vorgebeugt und hatte den Kopf in die Hände gelegt. Er sah auf, als Harry sich setzte. Beunruhigt reichte Harry ihm die Karte: „Eigentlich gehört sie ja dir ..."

Remus winkte ab und fügte erklärend hinzu: „Wisst ihr, manche Schüler sind auf den Geschmack gekommen. Sie haben in ihre Mondtabellen geschaut und wissen, dass heute Vollmond ist. Ich muss mal sehen, ob ich nicht einen Weg finde, der noch nicht völlig belagert ist."

„Es ist Malfoy, oder?" fragte Hermine direkt.

„Auch." meinte Remus ausweichend, zückte seinen Zauberstab, tippte damit auf das Papier und murmelte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!" Sofort erschienen auf dem Pergament die feinen Linien, die die Flure und Räume Hogwarts anzeigten. Über einigen Punkten standen Namen: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermine Granger, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Peeves, Argus Filch, Mrs. Norris und über einer großen Ansammlung etliche Namen von Slytherin-Schülern, angeführt von Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle und Pansy Parkinson.

Hermine verknotete beunruhigt ihre Finger: „Professor Lupin, beeilen Sie sich! Es wird schon dunkel!"

Remus erhob sich: „Ich bin schon weg! Harry, denk daran, was wir besprochen haben! Ich möchte nicht, dass du morgen früh in der Hütte auftauchst, ist das klar?"

„Das ist klar!"

Remus nickte und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Jetzt lasst uns das hier zu Ende bringen. Ron, Neville und ich besprechen uns übermorgen mit Madam Pomfrey und du gehst noch mal zu Professor Vance. Irgendwas müssen wir doch reißen können, was diesen dämlichen Trank angeht!" sagte Harry, sah noch auf die Karte und verfolgte Remus´ Weg weg von den neugierigen Schülern zum Geheimgang unter der Peitschenden Weide. Als er darin verschwunden war, legte er seufzend den Zauberstab auf die Karte und sagte: „Unheil angerichtet!"

Die Linien verschwanden.

Am nächsten Morgen wäre Harry am liebsten sofort in den Krankenflügel gegangen, doch Hermine schleifte ihn unnachgiebig zum Frühstück.

„Wer auch immer ihn holt, sollte erst einmal die Chance haben, ihn bei Madam Pomfrey abzuliefern, damit er ein bisschen verarztet werden kann!" sagte sie und auch in Harrys Ohren klang das vernünftig.

„Unsere erste Stunde ist Kampfutensilien. Kingsley versteht das, wenn wir später kommen!" sagte Ron zu Harry und stand ebenfalls auf, „Außerdem habe ich Hunger!"

„Gut, dann lasst uns was essen gehen!"

Nach einem leckeren Frühstück, das Harry nicht hundertprozentig genießen konnte, machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Vor der Tür trafen sie Charlie.

„Na, ihr? Mit euch habe ich jetzt ja gar nicht gerechnet!" scherzte er.  
„Wie geht es Remus?" fragte Harry sofort.

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Ihr dürft kurz nach ihm sehen, dann verschwindet ihr aber ab in euren Unterricht!" Sie nickten und öffneten leise die Tür. Harry schob sich vor, betrat das Zimmer und sein Blick fiel sofort auf Remus´ Bett. Er schlief fest und offensichtlich ganz friedlich. Er hatte keine schwerwiegenden Verletzungen im Gesicht, atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig. Harry lächelte erleichtert. Auf einem Stuhl neben Remus´ Bett saß Meta und begrüßte sie freundlich, als sie ihr Buch beiseite legte: „Guten Morgen!"

„Morgen!" erwiderte Harry und trat neben sie, „War´s schlimm?"

„Ach, fast gar nicht!" winkte Meta so übertrieben ab, dass Harry ihr nicht so ganz glaubte.

„Konntest du heute Nacht überhaupt schlafen?"

Meta sah ihn irgendwie alarmiert an: „Wieso?"

„Na, du hast dir doch bestimmt Sorgen gemacht."

„Es ging." Sie nahm wieder ihr Buch, „Und, was habt ihr jetzt?"

„Kampfutensilien und Zaubereischule." antwortete Hermine und erschrak, „Oh, McGonagall nimmt mich auseinander!"

„Das glaube ich nicht, Hermine! Dann geht jetzt mal. Ihr könnt ja nach dem Mittagessen wiederkommen!" sagte Meta und schlug demonstrativ ihr Buch auf.

„O.K., wir sind weg! Hab ein Auge auf ihn!" sagte Harry.

„Werde ich!"

Professor McGonagall nahm Hermine nicht auseinander, da sie ihr erklärte, aus welchem Grund sie zu spät kam. Kingsley hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Harry und Ron unpünktlich waren, da der Kurs heute seine Fesselflieger ausprobierte und somit die Hälfte der Teilnehmer schon zusammengeschnürt am Boden lag, als die beiden ankamen.

An einem Mittagessen nur wenige Tage später sah Harry irritiert zum Slytherin-Tisch, an dem ungewöhnlich wenig Schüler saßen. Auch Malfoy war nicht zu entdecken und in Harry keimte eine Ahnung auf, die ihn breit grinsen ließ.

„Wo ist Malfoy?" zischte er und Hermine und Ron sahen sich suchend um.

„Oh !" Ron rieb sich die Hände und lachte, während Hermine zwischen übermäßiger Freude und taktvoller Zurückhaltung schwankte. Nach dem Essen belagerten sie Remus und nervten ihn, bis er mit der Sprache raus rückte: „Einige Slytherin-Schüler, darunter auch Mr. Malfoy, haben die Schule auf Anraten des Direktors verlassen!" Harry jubelte und Ron klatschte begeistert.

„Und sie kommen nicht wieder?" fragte Hermine lächelnd.

„Nein und jetzt lasst mich bitte gehen; ich habe Unterricht!" So streng Remus im Moment auch wirken wollte, Harry konnte sehen, wie er ein zufriedenes Schmunzeln unterdrücken musste.

Kein Malfoy mehr an der Schule! Harry strahlte.

Ewas später saßen Ron und Harry in der Bibliothek zusammen. „Sag mal, hast du Jakob schon mal zaubern sehen?"

Harry sah auf und direkt in Rons Gesicht: „Wie meinst du das?"

„Na, wie soll ich das schon meinen? Ich habe ihn noch nie mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand gesehen." stellte Ron fest und klappte das Buch zu, das er gerade für Heiltränke durchbüffelte.

Harry wurde nachdenklich: „Er kann Legilimentik und Okklumentik. Das ist auch Zaubern, nur halt ohne Stab!"

„Ja." sagte Ron und sah dabei irgendwie vieldeutig aus.

„Wir könnten ihn fragen." meinte Harry unsicher.

„Besser wir fragen Meta." schlug Ron vor und jetzt war es an Harry ein kritisches Gesicht zu machen.

„Was denn?"

„Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit oft und lange mit der Karte des Rumtreibers beschäftigt und immer, wenn ich sie aktiviert habe; wirklich immer; zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit war sie unterwegs." erzählte Harry.

„Willst du damit sagen, sie schläft nicht?" fragte Ron belustigt und auch Harry musste grinsen: „Wenn du sagst, Jakob zaubert nicht." Die beiden lachten und brachen erschrocken ab, als an ihrem Tisch in der Bücherei zwei Stühle weggerückt wurden. Meta und Jakob setzten sich.

„So, ihr Lieben!" sagte Meta und Harry fand, dass sie wirkte, als wäre ihr das Herz sehr schwer, „Dann seid ihr also hinter unsere kleinen Geheimnisse gekommen."

Harry sah sie verdutzt an und Ron sperrte den Mund auf. Jakob setzte sich gemütlich auf seinen Stuhl und sah die beiden fast erfreut an.

„Du kannst also nicht zaubern?" schaffte Harry zu fragen. Jakob schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein Muggel?" fragte Ron fast lautlos, doch Jakob schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht direkt. Ich konnte einmal zaubern, aber das ist schon etwas her."

„Was ist passiert? Hat dich jemand verflucht oder was?" schoss Ron ins Blaue.

„Mich nicht, aber Meta." sagte Jakob sanft und Harrys und Rons Köpfe zuckten zu Meta.

„Tja, das ist ebenfalls lange her. Das passierte, als das erste Mal Todesser durch unsere Gesellschaft wanderten. Dummerweise hat es mich erwischt."

„Hast du deswegen … naja, zwei Persönlichkeiten?" fragte Harry unbehaglich.

„Mehr oder weniger. Ich habe seit …lass mich kurz nachrechnen …15 Jahren nicht mehr geschlafen und da ich somit zu viel Zeit hatte und außerdem sehr einsam war, habe ich eine zweite Persönlichkeit entwickelt, die mit dem Ganzen ein bisschen besser umgehen konnte. Sie ist härter im Nehmen als ich. Sie schafft es, nachts wach herum zu sitzen ohne zu weinen." Harry starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Du schläfst gar nicht?" fragte Ron leise, „Nie?"

„Nie." bestätigte Meta, „Aber so bescheuert das klingt: Man gewöhnt sich an alles. Und so etwas gibt es ja auch bei den Muggeln. Das ist eine fast normale Krankheit."

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah von Meta, die nie schlief, zu Jakob, der nicht mehr zaubern konnte.

„Was machst du denn die ganze Nacht?" fragte Ron vorsichtig.

„Lesen." meinte Meta, „Rumwandern. Hogwarts ist ziemlich cool in der Nacht. Die Portraits sind echt nett und Professor Flitwick ist oft bis spät in die Nacht auf und arbeitet irgendwas. Dann helfe ich ihm oder ich gehe in die Küche und schnacke mit den Hauselfen." Sie erzählte das ganz ruhig und fast locker, fand Harry. Und sie grinste breit, als sie sagte: „Und wenn ich ganz großes Glück habe, laufen ein paar Schülern herum, die ich ins Bett schicken kann. Das ist auch immer sehr spaßig!"

„Bist du oft traurig darüber?" wollte Ron wissen. Harry bewunderte ihn, dass er so einfach Fragen stellen konnte.

Meta schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte gleichzeitig mit den Schultern: „Geht so. Es gibt manchmal schlechte Nächte, in denen ich genervt bin und sehr mit meinem Leben hadere. Das sind Nächte, in denen ich komplett allein bin und in denen es vielleicht stürmt oder so. Dann übernimmt Josepha. Das ist zwar auch manchmal nicht so toll, weil sie trinkt, aber ein Kater am Morgen ist mir lieber als eine depressive Nacht. Die schlägt noch härter aufs Gemüt." Harry und Ron nickten langsam. Dann wandte sich Harry an Jakob.

„Warum kannst du nicht mehr zaubern, Jakob?" fragte er, doch Jakob schüttelte den Kopf: „Das möchte ich dir nicht erzählen, Harry! Das ist auch nicht wichtig für dich! Wichtig ist, dass du weißt, dass ich zu deiner Unterstützung hier bin!" Er erhob sich, lächelte ihnen zu und ging.

„Und ich bin eigentlich hier, um euch ins Bett zu schicken. Ihr seid spät dran. Und tut mir einen Gefallen: Erzählt es nicht jedem! Ich weiß, so etwas tut ihr nicht, da ihr sehr feinfühlig seid, aber ich möchte es trotzdem noch einmal betonen!" Meta sah Harry und Ron an, die noch völlig perplex und sprachlos waren. Sie schafften es, zu nicken, standen auf und verließen die Bücherei.

„Das ist krass!" sagte Ron auf halbem Weg zum Turm.

„Das Krasseste ist, dass ich tatsächlich nicht herausfinden will, was dahinter steckt. Bei Jakob, meine ich." sagte Harry.

„Ich auch nicht."

„Er hat uns in den Kopf gesetzt, dass wir das nicht wissen müssen und es scheint in Ordnung so." stellte Harry fest, „Er ist so gut in Legilimentik, dass er so was leicht schafft." Dann sah er Ron an: „Erzählen wir es den Mädchen?"

„Auf jeden Fall!"


	28. Briefe, alte Geschichten und kein Liebes

**Briefe, alte Geschichten ... und kein Liebeskummer!**

Die Okklumentiksitzung am Abend hatte Harry geschafft. Er hatte mit Jakob unter Remus´ ständiger Bewachung mehrere Stunden gearbeitet und einige Erfolge erzielt. Vor einiger Zeit hatte Dumbledore Harry angekündigt, dass er dessen Träume wieder frei lassen würde und Harry hatte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst gemacht, doch da er durch Okklumentik seinen Geist mittlerweile sehr gut unter Kontrolle hatte, überrollten ihn die Träume ihn nicht in der Form, die er befürchtet hatte. Er schaffte es im Traum durch pure Willenskraft, Voldemort zu verscheuchen, doch direkt nach den Sitzungen mit Jakob war es immer am schwersten. Harry war entkräftet und geschwächt. Und so erschöpft kletterte er auch an diesem Abend ins Bett und wickelten sich fröstelnd in seine Decke.

„Alles klar, Harry?" kam es gähnend von Rons Bett.

„Ja, alles klar! Schlaf weiter!"

„Gute Nacht!"

Harry hörte, wie Ron sich seufzend umdrehte und kurz darauf schnarchte er leise.

Harry schloss die Augen und schlief schnell ein. Es war ein ruhiger, schwerer Schlaf; jedenfalls anfangs. Doch je tiefer Harry hineinglitt und je entspannter sein Körper und sein Geist wurden, umso schwärzer wurde seine Traumumgebung und umso heftiger wurde der entfesselte Sturm.

Sirius stand vor ihm. Er lachte. Er lachte ein grausames, kaltes Lachen, das gar nicht zu ihm passte. Harry bemühte sich, die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken, doch Sirius entfernte sich von ihm.

„Warum, Harry? Warum bist du so ein Quälgeist?"

„Komm bitte wieder zurück! Du fehlst mir!"

„Immer noch? Du solltest dich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt haben! Du stellst dich wirklich ganz schön an!" Sirius sah ihn vollkommen mitleidslos an. Harry schluckte und versuchte es anders: „Geht es dir denn gut ... da drüben?"

Sirius grinste breit: „Ziemlich, ja!"

„Sind ... sind Mum und Dad bei dir?"

Sirius´ Gesicht verfinsterte sich, doch er antwortete nicht, sondern wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Warte ... BITTE!"

„Harry, nerv nicht so! Ich komme nicht zurück!"

„Aber du könntest, wenn du nur wolltest! Und eigentlich willst du!" Harry spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Nein!" Sirius´ Stimme klang bei Weitem nicht mehr so fest und unnachgiebig wie sonst.

„DOCH!" Harry machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte wieder die Hand nach ihm aus.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und langsam verschwamm seine Erscheinung: „Lass es, Harry! Finde dich endlich damit ab und nerv mich nicht länger!"

„Bitte, bleib doch hier!"

Harry blieb allein zurück und nun weinte er. Er fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch und erstickte sein Schluchzen mit dem Kissen. Hörte das denn nie auf! Wo war die Zeit, die laut Kingsley die Wunden heilte? Wo war sie? War sie schon vorbei? Kam sie noch?

Sie waren mittlerweile zwei Monate wieder an der Schule und es war gemütlich und heimelig und fast schön. WARUM nur tat es noch genau so weh wie vor Monaten! Sie hatten sich eingelebt, schon zwei Vollmonde gut überstanden; auch beim letzten hatten Charlie und Bill Remus, welcher brav den nicht wirklich wirkenden Wolfbannstrank genommen hatte, zur Heulenden Hütte gebracht und ihn am nächsten Morgen wieder abgeholt und versorgt. Harry durfte ihn am Nachmittag besuchen und es sah ganz danach aus, als hätten sie eine gute Lösung für die Handhabung dieser Angelegenheit gefunden. Remus gab sich alle Mühe, für ihn ein Freund und Ratgeber zu sein und Ron und Hermine verhielten sich wie die besten Freunde, die er sich hätte wünschen können.

Wie konnte es nur sein, dass er ihn trotzdem so vermisste? Wenn ihm doch nichts fehlte!

Aber er fehlte eben doch und Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob er je wieder an ihn denken konnte, ohne niedergeschlagen und wütend zu werden. Er wischte sich über das nasse Gesicht und starrte aus dem Fenster. Draußen herrschte pechschwarze Finsternis. Kein einziger Stern zeigte sich heute Nacht.

„Aber mir fehlt nichts!" murmelte Harry und zog die Decke um seinen zitternden Körper, „Oder? Eigentlich brauche ich ihn doch gar nicht ... ." Er konnte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende denken, so weh tat er und so ungeheuer unfair kam er Harry vor. Er schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf und legte sich nieder.

„Schlafen und nicht träumen!" befahl er seinem Kopf, wusste aber nicht, ob das funktionieren würde. Der morgige Tag würde ja ganz toll werden. Harry war immer ziemlich gereizt, wenn er schlecht geträumt hatte und ließ das an seinen Freunden aus. Er ärgerte sich jetzt schon darüber. Langsam dämmerte er weg, doch richtig erholsam schlief er bis zum nächsten Morgen nicht.

Einige Tage später hingen die Listen für die Crashkurse Verstecken, Flucht, Verletzungen und Verletzungen am Schwarzen Brett aus und Hermine, Harry und Ron trugen sich für den ein, der an einem der nächsten Wochenenden stattfinden sollte. Am Nachmittag, den die drei unterrichtsfrei hatten, saßen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum in gemütlichem Schweigen mit Neville, Parvati und Ginny zusammen und machten ein paar Hausaufgaben. Harry klappte sehr bald sein Buch zu; er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Ginny sich neben ihn setzte.

„Und, wie geht's dir?" fragte sie nach einer Weile. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „O.K."

„Hast du dich mal wieder mit Cho getroffen?" Sie war um einen leichten, freundlichen Ton bemüht.

„Nein."

„Die passte auch eh nicht zu dir." meinte Ginny frei heraus und packte eine Packung „Berti Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen" aus, die sie herumreichte. Parvati beobachtete die beiden heiter, Hermine gerührt und Ron eindeutig begeistert.

„Findest du?" fragte Harry fast etwas amüsiert. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an Ginnys Schwärmerei für ihn seit dem zweiten Schuljahr und fand es ziemlich witzig, dass sie jetzt sein Liebesleben analysieren wollte. Aber er ließ sich gerne darauf ein. Das war eine nette Abwechslung. Harry steckte eine Bohne in den Mund, lutschte vorsichtig und war erleichtert, als er merkte, dass es sich um Karotte handelte.

„Und was ist mit dir? Immer noch glücklich mit Dean?"

Ginny verzog die Nase: „Dean und ich haben beschlossen, Freunde zu sein."

„Tatsächlich? Wie kam es denn dazu?"

„Die offizielle Version lautet: Ich hab ihn abgeschossen! Die inoffizielle leider: Er hat mich hängen lassen! Rat, wegen wem?"

„Will ich das wirklich wissen? Naja, Cho dürfte wohl zu alt für ihn sein, oder?"

„Dann war sie auch zu alt für dich, Pappnase!" Ginny warf eine gut gezielte Bohne nach ihm.

„Wegen wem denn?"

„Padma Patil. Ist das zu fassen? Wenn man mal darüber hinweg sieht, dass sie verdammt hübsch ist, ist sie doch strohdumm!"

Parvati räusperte sich hörbar und schoss einen wütenden Blick zu Ginny.

„Ist doch wahr!" herrschte Ginny sie an, woraufhin Parvati ihre Sachen einräumte und hocherhobenen Hauptes ging. Ginny grummelte etwas und Harry musste lachen: „Jetzt sitzen wir beide hier also; einsam und verlassen!"

„Wer wurde verlassen?" Ron horchte auf, „Sag nicht, dass du Dean nicht mehr triffst!"

„Ich treffe Dean nicht mehr!"

„Na, also!" Ron sah sehr zufrieden aus und Hermine stieß ihm in die Seite: „Halt dich zurück!"

„Aber ich finde, dass ihr beide sowieso viel besser zusammenpasst!" verkündete Ron an Harry und Ginny gewandt. Keiner wusste nun so recht, was er darauf sagen sollte und Ron freute sich insgeheim ein bisschen, dass er alle in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte, da trat doch tatsächlich Cho ein: „Hallo?"

„Ach, nein! Wie äger ... au!" Wieder stieß Hermine Ron an und dieser wollte schon losschimpfen, doch da fuhr Cho hastig fort: „Ähm, Seamus hat mich reingelassen!"

„Hey, Leute!" Seamus trat ein, setzte sich neben Harry und nahm sich eine Bohne.

„Ich ... ähm ... wollte mal mit dir sprechen, Harry!"

Harry musste sich ordentlich zusammenreißen, um nicht aufzustöhnen. Darauf hatte er jetzt gar keine Lust. Doch in das Gefühl des Genervtseins mischte sich Resignation. Er stand auf: „Lass uns doch rausgehen. Ich wollte eh mal bei Hagrid vorbeischauen."

„O.K."

„Ihr dürft nicht zu zweit raus!" erinnerte Hermine sie ohne aufzuschauen.

„Dann komm du bitte mit! Hagrid freut sich, dich mal wieder zu sehen!"

„Ich muss das hier fertig kriegen!" antwortete Hermine etwas gereizt, „Ginny geht mit!"

„Tu ich nicht!" widersprach Ginny zickig und Hermine sah hoch: „Oh, doch! Befehl der Schulsprecherin an die Vertrauensschülerin! Du bist ja, wie es scheint, mit deinen Aufgaben eh fertig!" Ginny schmollte, stand aber auf und folgte Harry und Cho nach draußen.

„Siehst du, Ron? So macht man das!" sagte Hermine und stützte zufrieden ihr Kinn auf die Hände, während Ron sie vollkommen fassungslos anstarrte.

Ginny taperte den beiden in gebührendem Abstand hinterher und versuchte, irgendwie unsichtbar zu werden. Als Cho auf dem halben Weg zu Hagrids Hütte noch immer keinen einzigen Ton gesagt hatte, ergriff Harry möglichst freundlich das Wort: „Und, Cho, was gibt es denn?" Sie zuckte zusammen und begann dann zögernd: „Ich fürchte, ich habe mich dir gegenüber nicht allzu fair verhalten."

„Nein, das hast du nicht!" meinte Harry keineswegs boshaft.

„Dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Ich habe mich darüber geärgert, dass wir keine Freunde geblieben sind. Dabei gibt es doch im Moment wahrlich wichtigere Dinge, als sich zu streiten ... und ich dachte ... bevor es zu spät ist ... ."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann klang Cho wie eine Heldin aus einem Kitschroman?

Er sah sie an, während ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Du lieber Himmel, jetzt heul doch nicht schon wieder!´ dachte er verärgert Dann nickte er jedoch großmütig und sagte: „Schon in Ordnung!"

Sie strahlte ihn dankbar an und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen: „Danke, Harry! Du bist echt anständig!"

So etwas höre ich selten!´ dachte Harry teils belustigt, teils bitter. Da sie mittlerweile vor Hagrids Hütte standen, verabschiedete sich Cho. Sie küsste Harry auf die Wange und lief zu einer Gruppe Ravenclaws, die sie auf dem Gelände erspäht hatte. Ginny war feuerrot geworden, als Cho Harry geküsst hatte und versuchte das, verzweifelt wie vergeblich, abzustellen, als Harry sich zu ihr umdrehte: „Kommst du mit rein?"

„Muss ich ja!" witzelte Ginny, „Allein kann ich nicht zurück!"

„Und jetzt sind wir auch noch nur zu zweit!" Harry ging auf ihren scherzhaften Tonfall ein, „Wenn uns keiner abholt, bleiben wir für immer in Hagrids Hütte verschollen!"

Ginny lachte und trat neben ihn: „Hagrid bringt uns nachher sicher zurück!"

Harry nickte und klopfte an.

„Ja?"

„Wir sind´s, Hagrid! Äh ... Ginny und ich!" Harry fand, dass das etwas ungewohnt klang, aber durchaus wie etwas, an das er sich gewöhnen konnte.

„Na, nur zu zweit! Das is aber nich erlaubt!" schimpfte Hagrid, „Bin auch grad unpässlich, weil ich Tee koch für Grawpy!"

„Eben waren wir noch zu dritt, keine Sorge!" verteidigte Harry sich und Ginny. Diese nahm auf einem der Riesenstühle Platz und grinste Harry schief an: „Schau mal, ich seh aus wie ein Zwerg!"

Harry lachte und setzte sich ebenfalls: „Wir dachten, du freust dich über ein bisschen Besuch, Hagrid!"

„Türlich! Türlich! Hab auch ´ne Menge zu erzählen! Grawp macht große Fortschritte! Olympe kommt auch bald her. Besucht mich. Dumbledore will sie hier behalten, damit wir uns um den Kleinen kümmern können. Großartiger Mann, Dumbledore."

„Was ist denn mit der Beaubaton-Schule?" fragte Harry und lehnte den stinkenden Tee lächelnd ab.

„Zur Zeit noch geschlossen. Sie werden wohl im Januar wieder aufmachen. Gab ´n paar üble Zwischenfälle mit Todessern."

„Und Durmstrang?"

„Ist weg!"

„Wie weg?" Ginny sah Hagrid verständnislos an.

„Naja, weg halt. Futsch. Sehen konnte man die ja noch nie. Jetzt sind sie aber auch für die Ministerien unortbar. ´s heißt, dass sich die komplette Schule Du-weißt-schon-wem angeschlossen hat!"

Ginny stöhnte: „Du liebes bisschen! Ich glaub, Hermine schreibt sich mit diesem Krum!"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" fuhr Harry auf.

„Na, das soll sie mal schön bleiben lassen!" knurrte Hagrid und goss noch mehr Tee auf, weswegen Harry und Ginny sich möglichst unauffällig die Nase zuhielten. Hagrid stemmte den dampfenden Kessel hoch: „Ich bring das jetzt Grawpy. Wollt ihr mitkommen?"

„Äh ... nein, danke schön! Aber schöne Grüße!" Harry erhob sich.

„Und wie kommt ihr jetzt zurück? Seid doch nur zwei!"

„Wir nehmen sie mit, Hagrid!" Bill und Tonks steckten ihre Köpfe zur Tür herein, „Viel Spaß mit deinem Brüderchen!"

„Danke!" Hagrid wandte sich noch einmal Harry zu, „Grüß Hermine von dem Kleinen! Sie soll mal wieder vorbeikommen. Grawp vermisst seine Hermy! Und red ihr die Sache mit diesem Krum aus! Unser Ron ist doch eh viel netter!"

Harry schwankte zwischen Grinsen und verwundertem Stirnrunzeln und verabschiedete sich dann. Ginny und Bill grinsten breit: „Ach? Ist er das?"

„Leute, reißt euch zusammen! Wo warst du eigentlich, Tonks? Ich habe dich ewig nicht mehr gesehen?"

Sie machten sich auf den Rückweg, nachdem Bill die Eisenschlösser, wegen der sie gekommen waren, aus Hagrids Truhe gefischt hatte. Tonks hatte Ginny untergehakt und schlenderte gemütlich des Weges: „Ich war fast immer in London. Hier ist ja nichts zu tun für mich. Aber für meinen Crashkurs komme ich natürlich. Nehmt ihr auch dran teil?"

„Klar! Wir freuen uns schon!"

Tonks grinste: „Zu Recht! Ich bin ganz fantastisch! Ich plane heute Abend noch mal alles mit Meta! Wir schmeißen das schon!"

„Und sonst so, Tonks?" fragte Ginny betont harmlos und Tonks wurde rot: „Also, naja ... es läuft halt alles ganz gut, nicht?"

„Was denn?" Harry und Bill waren ratlos.

„Tonks geht mit River!" verkündete Ginny strahlend und Tonks´ Gesicht nahm, obwohl das alle für unmöglich gehalten hatten, eine noch tiefere Färbung an: „Ja, naja, seit ein paar Wochen halt. Ist nichts Großes oder so."

„Nichts Großes! Na, hör mal! Er hat dir schon eine Kette geschenkt! Und eine echt hübsche, möchte ich sagen!" Ginny schubste sie an. Bill schüttelte lachend den Kopf und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Na, herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Danke, Harry! So, hier können wir euch wohl allein lassen!" Sie waren mittlerweile in der Eingangshalle angekommen und Tonks und Bill steuerten auf die große Halle zu: „Bis heute Abend beim Essen!"

Harry und Ginny winkten ihnen zu und gingen dann zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie trafen Ron und Hermine noch immer vor dem Kamin sitzend an.

„Hey, wie war´s?"

„O.K. Hermine, schreibst du dir noch mit Victor Krum?"

Ron ließ sein Glas Kürbissaft fallen und Hermine verschluckte sich ganz schlimm. Als sie wieder Luft bekam, keuchte sie: „Wie kommst du darauf?"

Ginny zog die Schultern ein und verdrückte sich mit einem letzten Lächeln zu Harry, welches er freundlich erwiderte, nach oben.

„Na, sag doch mal!" Rons Stimme klang, als würde er durch ein Ofenrohr sprechen. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, den Saft weg zu zaubern.

„Ähm ... ja. Manchmal." meinte Hermine leichthin und säuberte nun ihrerseits den Boden mit einem kurzen „Ratzeputz!"

Ron schnaufte: „Und warum!"

„Er ist doch ganz nett ..." setzte Hermine an, doch Harry unterbrach sie: „Blödsinn, Hermine! Er ist ein verdammter Todesser!"

„Wie bitte!" Jetzt stieß Hermine ihr Glas um, dass sie zuvor vorsorglich auf den Boden gestellt hatte, „Wie kommst du denn auf so etwas?"

„Hagrid hat erzählt, dass sich ganz Durmstrang Voldemort angeschlossen hat!"

Hermine schauderte ein bisschen und Ron starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Victor geht dort nicht mehr zur Schule." sagte Hermine schwach.

„Na, so ein Glück!" keifte Ron, „Was hast du davon, dass du ihm schreibst? Gibt es irgendwas, was du ihm erzählst, mi ... uns aber nicht?"

„N-nein."

„Also, was dann? Was soll das Theater?"

„Der einzige, der hier ein Theater veranstaltet, bist du, Ron Weasley, und da habe ich keine Lust drauf!" rief Hermine wütend und sprang auf. Sie hastete Richtung Treppe und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.

„Na, schönen Dank auch, Harry!" Ron erhob sich ebenfalls sauer und ließ Harry mit dem ausgelaufenen Kürbissaft allein.

„Ratzeputz!" sagte Harry und das Chaos verschwand.

Die gereizte Stimmung hielt sich bis nach dem Abendessen. Harry, Hermine und Ron saßen in eisigem Schweigen im Gemeinschaftsraum und machten Hausaufgaben, während sich Ginny gar nicht mehr blicken ließ. Sie legte nicht viel Wert darauf, zwischen die Fronten zu geraten.

„Wo willst du denn hin? Guck dir mal deinen Berg Hausaufgaben an!" Hermine runzelte die Stirn, als Harry sich gegen acht Uhr erhob, den halbfertigen Aufsatz für Eigenverwandlung über Animagi und wie man sie von Kurzzeitverwandelten unterscheiden konnte zur Seite legte und auf die Tür zusteuerte.

„Ehrlich, Mann, du solltest das hier lieber noch mal anschauen!" Ron tippte auf sein Papier, „Mieser Denkfehler auf Seite drei."  
Harry drehte sich genervt zu ihnen um: „Ich gehe nur zu Remus; vielleicht dauert´s gar nicht so lange."

„Harry, du hängst dauernd bei ihm rum!" - „Kommt ihr nicht einmal einen Abend ohne einander aus?" Hermine und Ron hatten gleichzeitig und schnell gesprochen, doch es dauerte etwas, bis Harry darauf reagierte. Dann schrie er die beiden an: „Was würdet ihr denn tun, verdammt noch mal! Sirius war mein Pate; er war Dads bester Freund und jetzt ist er weg! Der einzige Mensch ... . Wen hab ich denn noch? Niemanden!"

Wütend rauschte er aus dem Raum und Hermine stotterte wütend: „Das meint er jetzt nicht ernst, oder? Dass er niemanden mehr hat! Das ist doch total unfair ... ich meine, er hat doch uns!" Sie wurde unsicher: „Oder etwa nicht!" Sie schaute zu Ron, welcher missmutig die Stirn runzelt: „Ich glaube, er meint das nicht so! Er weiß, dass wir seine Freunde sind, aber ..."

„Aber was? Zu Freunden ist man doch nicht so!" Hermine verschränkte verärgert und verletzt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du weißt doch, dass das echt hart für ihn ist. Jetzt gib ihm mal ein bisschen Zeit!"

„Noch mehr?"

Ron seufzte: „So viel er eben braucht! Er hat wieder schlecht geträumt letzte Nacht!"

„Na, dann!" Hermine stöhnte, „Und jedes Mal, wenn er schlecht schläft, giftet er uns an! WIR können da doch nichts für!"

„Aber nur, weil wir finden, dass er sich zu doll an Professor Lupin hängt, müssen wir ihn nicht so anschreien!" gab Ron zu bedenken und Hermine ärgerte sich darüber, dass er so verständnisvoll reagierte, obwohl sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

„Ich weiß!" murrte sie. Nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend gearbeitet hatten, sah Ron entschlossen auf: „Sagst du mir, warum du Krum noch schreibst?"

Hermine fuhr herum, doch Ron machte nicht den Eindruck, als wollte er Streit anfangen und so antwortete sie: „Er braucht jetzt ein bisschen Unterstützung. Er hat die Schule und seine Familie verlassen, um nicht in den Kreis um Voldemort gezogen zu werden! Er will kein Todesser sein, Ron, das kannst du mir wirklich glauben!"

Ron nickte: „Gut, ich glaube dir!"

Harry stürmte durch die Gänge so schnell es unter dem Tarnumhang ging.

„Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden!" murmelt er sauer vor sich hin. „Ja, wenn sie es aber doch nicht tut! Wenn es noch genau so weh tut wie vor drei Wochen und vor drei Monaten!" schrie er und schlug mit der Hand hart gegen die Wand. Er lehnte keuchend seinen heißen Kopf gegen die kühlen Steine. Es war einfach nicht zum Aushalten. Es wurde einfach nicht besser. Alle erwarteten, dass er sich endlich fangen würde, aber er tat es nicht. Vielleicht hatte er es auch gar nicht hat versucht. Als er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hat, setzte Harry seinen Weg fort. Er dachte an Rons Frage und gab sich selbst eine schnippische Antwort dafür: Nein, wir halten es keinen Tag ohne einander aus!´

Remus schreckte aus tiefen Gedanken auf, als Harry laut anklopfte.

„Ich mache schon auf!" knurrte Moody und humpelte zur Tür, während Remus am Schreibtisch sitzen blieb.

„Hallo, Harry!"

„Oh, hallo!" Harry klang eindeutig überrascht und kam zögernd herein, „Hast du kurz Zeit für mich?"

„Immer! Was ist denn?" Remus stand auf und kam auf Harry zu. Moody hielt sich im Hintergrund, doch Harry schwieg.

„Was ist los, Harry? Hast du Sorgen?"

Harry zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern und ließ seinen Blick schicksalshaft in die Ferne schweifen.

„Komm, wir setzen uns." Remus unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Genauso hatte James früher immer geguckt, wenn er wollte, dass man sich um ihn kümmerte und Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Er schaute vorzugsweise so, wenn Liebeskummer hatte. Remus wäre allerdings froh, wenn Harry wegen eines gebrochenen Herzens zu ihm kommen würde. Das würde er wohl bei ihm nicht erwarten können. Wahrscheinlich stand ihnen eine große Gefahr ins Haus; der Untergang der Welt oder Ähnliches.

„Ich hab schlecht geträumt!" sagte Harry leise und vermied es, jemanden anzusehen. Wäre Moody nicht anwesend gewesen, hätte Remus ihn jetzt kurz in den Arm genommen und Harry hätte sich gleich besser gefühlt.

„Ah, schlechte Träume hören auch mal auf!" brummte Moody mit seiner tiefen Stimme, hinkte zum Schreibtisch und goss ihnen Saft ein. Remus stand ebenso unschlüssig vor Harry wie dieser auf seinem Stuhl kauerte und ließ sich von Moody sein Glas geben. Ohne einen Schluck zu trinken stellte er es ab, ging zum Schreibtisch und öffnete eine der Schubladen.

Moody gab Harry ein Glas und setzte sich neben ihn: „Ich war vor kurzem in London. Molly sagt, ihr schickt nicht genug Eulen!"

Harry lachte kurz, während Remus in seinem Schreibtisch herumkramte: „Wir schicken drei Eulen pro Woche!"

„Wie gesagt, nicht genug!" knurrte Moody. Sein normales Auge guckte Harry an, sein magisches war nach hinten in seinen Kopf gedreht und beobachtete Remus, „Was machst du da, Lupin?"

„Ich suche ein paar Sachen für Harry!"

Moody verzog das Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Grimasse, als Remus aus einer Schreibtischschublade mehrer Dinge zutage förderte: einen Brief, einen Umhang, Fotos, einen kleinen Spiegel und eine angeknabberte Feder.

„Molly wollte doch nicht, dass wir ihm diese Sachen geben!" grollte Moody.

„Von Sirius?" flüsterte Harry schwach und berührte die Briefe ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Ich denke, er sollte sie haben! Er sollte ... sie gehören ihm!" sagte Remus leise und zu Harry sagte er: „Weitere Erinnerungen."

Harry löste sich einen Moment später aus seiner Erstarrung und riss die Sachen an sich. Bevor die beiden protestieren konnten, war er aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Er suchte sich ein Plätzchen nahe dem See unter einem Baum auf hartgefrorenem Boden und begann, den Brief zu lesen. Er war an ihn adressiert.

"Mein lieber Harry! Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass uns dein Besuch und deine Fragen über James wirklich etwas aus der Bahn geworfen haben!"

Der Brief war also kurz nach Harrys Besuch beziehungsweise nach seinem Kopf im Feuer im Kamin des Hauses der Blacks geschrieben worden.

"Ich war richtig niedergeschlagen, dass du ein so schlechtes Bild von deinem Vater bekommen hast. Er war doch nicht immer so! Weißt du, vielleicht kannst du deine Feindschaft mit diesem jungen Malfoy damit vergleichen. Snape hat uns von Anfang an provoziert und verspottet. James war für ihn ein grässlicher Angeber, Remus ein merkwürdiger Streber und später natürlich ein gefährlicher Werwolf und ich ... nun, ja, etwas zu arrogant. Als wir uns schließlich zusammen taten, konnten wir uns viel effektiver wehren. Es war manchmal auch ziemlich ungerecht, das gebe ich zu, doch du hast wirklich nur unsere schlimmste Phase beobachten können. Ich hoffe, du glaubst mir. Ich könnte ..."

Hier endeten der Satz und auch der Brief. Harry stutze. Warum hatte er den Brief nicht abgeschickt? Hatte er wieder einmal eine riskante Idee im Kopf, die er nicht verraten wollte?

Oder ... vielleicht hatte er nach diesem Brief die Arbeit an dem Denkarium begonnen. Das erschien Harry logisch. Mit einem Seufzen legte er den Brief beiseite und vergrub seinen müden Kopf in seinen Händen.

Remus war ihm gefolgt. Moodys magisches Auge hatte Harry auf dem Gelände entdeckt und Remus war zu ihm geeilt. Still hatte er hinter einem Baum gestanden. Jetzt trat hervor: „Harry?"

Harry zuckte zusammen, erkannte Remus und zog sich den Tarnumhang vom Körper. Remus kniete sich neben ihn: „Ich ... wollte nicht, dass du unglücklich wirst." sagte Remus leise, „Ich habe dir die Sachen gegeben, weil ich hoffte, du würdest ... ein bisschen mehr Gefühl dafür bekommen, wie Sirius gewesen war, damit du ihn dir nicht immer vorstellen musst. Die hier ..." Er griff nach der Feder, „ ... hatte er schon, als wir noch zur Schule gingen. Er hat sie von Lily zum 16. Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen und sie für alle seine Prüfungen benutzt. Der Umhang war sein erster, den er selbst gekauft hatte, als wir uns einmal am Nachmittag in der Winkelgasse getroffen haben. Das war in den Sommerferien in der vierten Klasse. Die beiden hatten es geschafft, Lily und ihre Freundin Kyra herzulocken und bemühten sich den ganzen Nachmittag, James in das beste Licht zu rücken, damit er Lily endlich gefiel. Den Spiegel hier ..." Seine Stimme wurde schwer, „... den Spiegel kennst du, denke ich!"

Harry rückte ein Stückchen von ihm weg und nahm den kleinen Spiegel in die Hand. Er nickte und tastete mit den Fingern vorsichtig das kühle Glas ab.

„Er hat ihn immer benutzt, um James zu rufen. Das war das erste, was er James schenkte; zu einem Weihnachtsfest. Er war furchtbar verlegen, wie er mir später erzählte, und traute sich kaum, zu erklären, wozu dieser Spiegel gut wäre, weil er, was ihre Freundschaft anging noch immer etwas unsicher war. James hingegen war sofort total begeistert und hat den Spiegel immer mit sich herum getragen. Als James dann irgendwann endlich mit Lily zusammen war, hat Sirius mir auch noch einen gegeben. Er fühlte sich ein kleines bisschen vernachlässigt." Mit zitternden Händen holte Remus einen kleinen Spiegel, der in dunkelrotes Metall eingefasst war, aus der Tasche. Er glich dem, den Harry hielt, der aber aus blauem Metall gearbeitet war.

„Meiner schimmert grün!" flüsterte Harry und Remus nickte: „Das war James´ Spiegel. Ich wusste bis gestern Abend nicht, dass Sirius ihn dir gegeben hat, aber eigentlich hätte ich es mir denken können, oder? Ich habe Sirius´ Spiegel gestern gefunden und da fiel es mir ein."

„Wieso hast du ihn? Wieso hat Sirius ihn nicht bei sich getragen?" fragte Harry schärfer als beabsichtigt.

„Ich denke, er hat ihn vergessen oder verloren. Ich habe ihn vor Monaten mit ein paar Sachen von ihm eingepackt, ohne ihn richtig anzusehen und zu erkennen, was er ist."

Harry lachte frustriert auf: „Das ist doch witzig, oder! Da haben wir alle solch lustige Spiegel und keiner schafft es, mal reinzugucken! Wir hätten diesen ganzen Schlamassel verhindern können, aber nein!"

„Wieso hast du deinen Spiegel nicht benutzt?" fragte Remus vorsichtig.

„Ich habe ihn nicht ausgepackt!" Harrys Stimme schwankte, „Ich habe das Päckchen von Sirius nicht aufgemacht, weil ich auf jeden Fall verhindern wollte, dass er sich wegen mir in Gefahr begibt und dann habe ich es vergessen! Ich habe es erst geöffnet und den verdammten Spiegel gefunden, als es schon zu spät war und dann ... ." Er lachte bitter: „Dann habe ich ihn in den Koffer geworfen und er ist kaputt gegangen!" Er verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und Remus legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Gibst du ihn mir? Ich bin sicher, ich kann ihn wieder reparieren!"

„O.K.!" sagte Harry dumpf.

„Hier sind noch ein paar Fotos." sagte Remus unbestimmt und Harry sah wieder auf.

Remus nahm ein Bild in die Hand und zeigte es Harry: „Das hat James gemacht. Er hat sich versteckt und Sirius und mich an meinem ... unserem Lieblingsplatz fotografiert. Ich bin hier immer hergekommen, um in Ruhe zu lesen und ein bisschen mit meiner Welt zu hadern. Sirius kam her, um zu schwimmen und irgendwann sind wir aufeinander getroffen. Wir waren wahrlich nicht begeistert, da wir gerade vor unseren Zimmergenossen Ruhe haben wollten. Aber dann, nach einiger Zeit und nachdem wir uns dort immer wieder über den Weg gelaufen sind; denn natürlich wollte keiner seinen Platz dem anderen räumen; haben wir festgestellt, dass wir uns gar nicht so schlimm finden. Und irgendwann hat Sirius sich zu mir gesetzt, nachdem er seine Bahnen geschwommen war und ich habe ihm erzählt, was ich lese."

Harry lächelte und sah über den See, der glatt wie eine Scheibe dunklen Glases da lag; wie hingegossen und vergessen. Er betrachtete beinahe rührselig, wie der Foto-Sirius sich in einer hundeartigen Bewegung schüttelte und der Foto-Remus daraufhin das Gesicht verzog und Wassertropfen von den Seiten seines Buches wischte.

„Wasser war sein Element. Wenn er Ärger hatte oder so ruhelos war, dass nicht einmal James oder ein ordentlicher Streich es schafften, ihn abzulenken, ist er schwimmen gegangen. Er hat sich hier durch´s Wasser gearbeitet, dass man meinen könnte, er kämpfte dagegen, aber tatsächlich war er im Wasser einfach glücklich. So, wie James alle seine Sorgen vergessen konnte, sobald er auf einem Besen saß und in der Luft war. Beide hatten so eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht, wenn ihnen alles zu viel wurde."

„Was war mit dir? Wohin bist du geflüchtet?"

„An meinen Platz am See. Ich habe an einem Baum gesessen und entweder gelesen oder die Augen geschlossen und versucht, die Ruhe auf mich wirken zu lassen. Ich brauchte kein Wasser um mich herum und keinen Wind, sondern eher etwas Fester, an dem ich mich festhalten konnte." Remus sah Harry an, welcher die Augen geschlossen hatte und konzentriert, doch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen seiner Erzählung lauschte.

Er räusperte leicht belustigt sich und Harry öffnete die Augen. Verlegen sagte er: „Es klingt schön, wenn du von euch erzählst!"

Remus lächelte: „Es gibt ja auch allerhand Schönes zu erzählen! Hier, auf dem Bild haben wir den Beginn der Sommerferien gefeiert und das wie immer bei James und Lily im Garten an unserem Lagerfeuerplatz."

Harry sah auf das Foto: „Da ist das Mädchen aus dem Kamin." Remus sah ihn fragend an.

„Na, das Sirius besucht hat in der Erinnerung."

„Oh, ja." Remus machte den Eindruck, als wüsste er wieder, wovon Harry sprach und als wäre ihm auch wieder eingefallen, dass er ihn angeschrieen hatte. Er sah verlegen aus, doch Harry wollte nicht streiten. Er fragte: „Wer ist sie und wer sind dieanderenMädchen?"

„Meghan war so eine Art Freundin von Sirius. Sie waren beide keine Menschen für eine feste Beziehung und haben von daher gut zusammen gepasst. Das Mädchen neben Lily, dass die Grillzange hält, ist ihre Freundin Kyra, die auch mit uns in eine Klasse ging. Und die anderen beiden, die sich schon vom Salat bedienen, sind Meghans Freundinnen Phoebe und Laura. Sie waren ein Jahr jünger als wir und manchmal noch schlimmer als wir Rumtreiber."

Harry nickte und betrachtete das Foto noch etwas.

„Gehen wir wieder rein? Es wird langsam wirklich kalt!" fragte Remus und fröstelte wie zum Beweis ein bisschen.

„Sag mal!" fiel Harry ein, während er aufstand, „Wie geht´s Meta?"

„Gut." antwortete Remus kurz.

„Und, magst du sie?"

Auf Remus´ Stirn erschien eine ärgerliche Falte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das mit dir hier und jetzt erörtern möchte!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Es muss keine Erörterung werden! Du brauchst nur etwa ein, zwei Sätze sagen und dann ... ."

„Kannst du in ein, zwei Sätzen ausdrücken, was du momentan für Ginny Weasley empfindest?" schoss Remus zurück und Harry schnappte empört nach Luft: „Aber ... das ist ... Quatsch! Ja, kann ich! Sie ist Rons kleine Schwester und ich mag sie recht gern!"

Remus lachte: „Du hast Recht, Harry! Das ist Quatsch! Meta ist eine Bekannte und ich mag sie ebenfalls recht gern und jetzt lass uns reingehen!"

Harry grummelte ein bisschen, folgte Remus aber ins Schloss. Remus lieferte ihn vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum ab und Harry trat widerwillig ein. Natürlich waren Ron und Hermine noch wach und natürlich sahen sie ihn an. Erstaunlicherweise meldete sich Hermine sofort zu Wort: „Es tut uns Leid, Harry! Wir waren blöd! Wir hatten nur ein bisschen Angst, dass du dich so doll an Professor Lupin hängst, dass es nicht mehr gut für dich ist!"

„Es ist gut für mich, glaub mir!" sagte Harry leise und setzte sich zu ihnen, „Mir tut es auch Leid! Ich wollte euch nicht sagen, dass ich euch nicht brauche oder so! Ich bin doch froh, dass ich euch hab!"

Hermine schluckte und Ron schlug Harry auf die Schulter: „Na, dann ist ja wieder alles in Ordnung, O.K.?"

„Von mir aus, ja!" Harry nickte und lächelte Hermine zu.

„Ja!" sagte sie heiser, „Von mir aus auch!"


	29. Flucht

**Flucht **

Harry machte sich mit Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Neville auf den Weg zum Klassenraum, in dem Tonks und Meta ihren Crashkurs abhalten würde. Es war am Freitag, später Nachmittag und es dämmerte bereits.

„Hallo, ihr!" Susan Bones trat neben sie.

„Hi!" Harry nickte ihr zu, „Wie laufen deine Hausaufgaben für Heiltränke?"

Susan zog einen Flunsch: „Nicht besonders. Ich schaff diesen Aufsatz nicht. Der Stil gefällt mir nicht."

Ron hob zustimmend die Hände: „Genau, was ich auch sagte. Der Typ kann sich nicht ausdrücken!"

„Also, ich habe ihn schon durch. Wenn du magst, kannst du dir ja meine Notizen anschauen. Die wirst du besser verstehen ... denke ich ... vielleicht ... ." sagte Neville unsicher und Susan strahlte ihn an: „Oh, wirklich? Danke, Neville, das ist echt nett von dir!"

Neville errötete und wiegte verlegen den Kopf. Ginny grinste und stieß Hermine an: „Na, die beiden mögen sich, was?"

Hermine sah von ihrem Buch auf: „Ja, natürlich. Im Grundkurs Zaubertränke sitzen sie seit neustem nebeneinander!"

Ron schnaubte empört, als Neville und Susan ein paar Schritt vor waren: „Und das erzählst du nicht? Du bist so eine Spielverderberin! Es interessiert uns schließlich, wenn Neville eine kleine Romanze hat!"

„Eine Romanze?" Harry lachte, „Wie wäre es mit einem Stelldichein?"

„Oder einem Techtelmechtel?" fiel Ginny ein und Ron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Ihr beide seid mal ganz still!"

Harry schoss ihm einen bösen Blick zu und Ginny streckte ihrem Bruder kurzerhand die Zunge raus. Da erschienen auch schon Tonks und Meta in der Tür. Tonks ruderte mit den Armen, um sich Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen: „Herzlich Willkommen zu unserem Crashkurs! Ich bin Tonks, möchte auch so und nicht anders angeredet werden und das hier ist Meta! Ich gehe einmal die Liste durch, um zu sehen, ob alle da sind. Bitte laut und deutlich schreien! Lovegood, Luna?" „Ja!"

„Granger, Hermine?" „Ja!"

„Potter, Harry?" „Ja!"

„Weasley, Ron?" „Ja!"

„Weasley, Ginny?" „Ja!"

„Äh ... das hier kann ich nicht wirklich lesen. Hm, vielleicht ... ." Sie beriet sich mit Meta und Harry und Ron steckten die Köpfe zusammen: „Wie Luna wohl geht? Sie sieht irgendwie gerupft aus!"

„Naja, aber wann sieht sie normal aus? Wir fragen sie nachher mal!"

„Hey!" Hermine stellte sich neben die beiden, „Guckt mal, Meta sieht heute echt hübsch aus!"

„Das finde ich auch und ich weiß sogar, warum!" Ginny grinste sie breit und wissend an.

„Und warum? Erzähl!"

„Ich habe zufällig gehört, wie Dumbledore mit McGonagall und Flitwick gesprochen hat und er meinte ... und jetzt seid aber bloß still! ... dass wir, wo an diesem Wochenende so viele Auroren in Hogwarts sind, ruhig einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade machen können! Pscht, Ron!" Sie boxte ihrem Bruder leicht in den Bauch, um seinen Jubelruf zu ersticken.

Harry und Hermine quiekten freudig und Ginny nickte begeistert: „Ja, und da natürlich alles, was auch nur im Entferntesten so etwas wie ein Lehrer ist, dann ebenfalls im Dorf unterwegs sein wird, um die Schüler zu beschützen, heißt das, dass auch Meta geht!"

„Und Remus Lupin!" vollendete Ron mit einem leuchtenden Gesicht und rieb sich erwartungsvoll die Hände. Er hatte mittlerweile für sich einen Kompromiss gefunden, in dem er Remus´ ganzen Namen nannte, während Hermine weiterhin auf „Professor Lupin" bestand.

Da ergriff Meta das Wort: „Von mir auch noch einmal herzlich Willkommen! Wenn ich jetzt um Aufmerksamkeit bitten dürfte ... danke! Wir wissen alle, warum wir hier sind. Nehmen wir also an, wir werden angegriffen ..."

„Seht ihr mal; so schnell geht das!" entfuhr es Ron und er erntete neben ein wenig Gelächter einen gespielt tadelnden Blick von Meta.

„ ... und ihr seht euch gezwungen, abzuhauen. Was tut ihr?"

„Wo genau sind wir denn?" fragte Hermine, „Befinden wir uns hier im Schulgebäude?"

„Ja, hier in diesem Klassenraum. Wir stellen uns vor, dass ihr gerade eine spannende, lehrreiche Schulstunde hinter euch habt; vielleicht Zaubertränke; ..." Die Schüler stöhnten und verdrehten die Augen, während Meta schadenfroh grinste: „ ... und jetzt läutet es zur Pause. Kein Lehrer mehr anwesend oder auch nur in Reichweite und daran dürft ihr auch gar nicht denken. Die Lehrer kommen schon klar; die retten ihre Haut alleine. Aber was tut ihr jetzt?"

„Wo sollen wir denn hin?" fragte Ernie MacMillan, doch Meta schüttelte den Kopf: „Keine Ahnung! Werft mal ein paar Ideen auf!"

Erst einmal guckten sie verdutzt, dann meldete sich Ginny zu Wort: „Also, hier in der Schule schleichen irgendwelche Bösewichte rum, ja? O.K.! Dann würde ich sagen, müssen wir raus hier. Ähm, vielleicht nach Hogsmeade oder erst einmal in Hagrids Hütte, die ist näher und dann kann man sich da ausführlich besprechen."

„Wenn Hagrids Hütte nicht schon eingenommen ist, ja!" sagte Tonks und Ginny machte eine enttäuschte Schnute.

„Das war eine gute Idee, Ginny! Was ist mit euch anderen?"

„Also, wir müssen uns erstmal Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir unbeschadet über das Schulgelände kommen." sagte Justin Finch-Fletchley abwägend, „Und wir sollten uns mit irgendetwas bewaffnen, falls wir in ein Duell geraten!"

„Gut, bewaffnen. Und weiter?"

Harry fiel etwas ein: „Wir könnten versuchen, vom Gelände zu fliegen; wir müssten nur an unsere Besen gelangen."

„Oder wir schnappen uns einen Thestral und fliegen auf dem!" warf Ron ein und einige lachten.

„O.K., fassen wir zusammen: Wir haben rausschleichen, bewaffnen und wegfliegen; worauf auch immer. Teilt euch jetzt bitte eigenständig in Gruppen zu etwa vier, fünf Leuten ein und versucht es. Ich lösche gleich das Licht und dann geht es los. Dann seid ihr vollkommen auf euch allein gestellt. Auf jedem Flur, hinter jeder Tür könnte jemand lauern, der euch an den Kragen will und glaubt mir: Überall wird jemand lauern! Ich sage jetzt nicht allzu viel, nur noch: Das Ziel ist tatsächlich Hagrids Hütte und wer dort nicht in spätestens einer Stunde angekommen ist, der hat verspielt. Alles klar?" Meta sah sich um.

„Wir ... besprechen jetzt gar nicht, wie wir das anfangen sollen?" fragte Hermine unsicher.

„Nein!" Tonks grinste sie an, „Das versucht ihr alles schön selbst und morgen früh besprechen wir, was ihr alles falsch gemacht habt!"

„Oh, prima!" Hermine sah etwas verängstigt aus.

„Also, habt ihr eure Gruppen?"

Harry, Ron und Hermine stellten sich automatisch zusammen. Ginny guckte fragend, bis Hermine sie zu sich winkte.

„Habt ihr eure Zauberstäbe?"

Sie hielten die Stäbe hoch. So mancher sah jetzt leicht beunruhigt aus.

„O.K., dann wünsche ich euch viel Glück! Seid vorsichtig! Und denkt daran: Jeder, der euch ab jetzt begegnet, ist euer Feind! Und ab geht die Post!" Meta klatschte in die Hände und das Licht verlosch. Zeitgleich hörten sie draußen auf dem Flur etwas, das stark nach einer Explosion klang. Instinktiv duckten sie sich und Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny krabbelten nahe aneinander.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Ginnys Stimme klang zum Zerreißen gespannt. Harry konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, denn außer dem keuchenden Atem um sie herum, war gerade nichts anderes zu hören und das war mehr als verdächtig.

„Erst einmal raus hier! Hier im Klassenraum sitzen wir in der Falle!" sagte Ron fest.

„Aber wohin? Wenn wir auf den

Flur laufen, werden wir gesehen!" wisperte Hermine und presste die Arme um den Leib. Um sie herum wurde ebenfalls hektisch geflüstert und dann waren Schritte auf dem Gang zu hören.

„Zum Fenster!" sagte Harry und ging voran.

„Wir können da nicht raus! Wir sind im dritten Stock!" fiepte Ginny.

„Harry, bist du das? Wollt ihr auch aus dem Fenster?" Harry erkannte Justins Stimme.

„Ja! Was sollen wir sonst machen?"

„Dann macht aber mal hinne!"

Auf dem Flur knallte es und Harry öffnete blitzschnell das Fenster und spähte hinaus in die Dämmerung. Auf dem Schulgelände bewegte sich nichts, aber vielleicht waren ihre Gegner ja desillusioniert. Vielleicht hockte auch jemand unsichtbar auf dem Fenstersims, den Ron gerade mutig bestieg. Je länger Harry darüber nachdachte, desto fieser fand er die Angelegenheit. Doch es saß niemand auf dem Fenstersims und Harry, Hermine und Ginny folgten Ron. Sie krabbelten durch den Nieselregen auf allen vieren die kalten Steine entlang, bis Ron stoppte: „Wo wollen wir ganz hin?"

„In welchem Flügel sind wir eigentlich?" fragte Harry und wischte sich über das bereits klitschnasse Gesicht.

„Westflügel!" kam es sofort von Hermine und Ginny stöhnte: „Hagrids Hütte liegt im Osten! Wir müssen die halbe Burg umrunden!"

„Aber nicht auf dem Fenstersims!" stellte Harry fest und schob sich vorsichtig an Ron vorbei, „Folgt mir!" Sie krochen noch ein paar Meter weiter, dann ließ sich Harry sich in einer Nische gleiten, die sich links von ihnen auftat.

„So," Er rückte, damit die drei Platz fanden, „Von ihr aus kommen wir ins Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Ich denke, dass wir von dort aus in den Flur und zur Treppe kommen. Wir nehmen den Seitenausgang, der zu den Gewächshäusern führt und laufen von dort zum Waldrand. Dann können wir uns im Schutz der Bäume bis zu Hagrids Hütte bewegen."

„Meinst du nicht, dass die im Wald schon auf uns warten?" fragte Ron.

„Lasst uns erstmal rein; mir wird kalt!" Hermine krabbelte vor zum Fenster, öffnete es mit einem leisen „Alohomora!" und schlüpfte hindurch. Kaum war sie im Raum, schoss ein greller Blitz in ihre Richtung und sie konnte ihm nur ausweichen, indem sie sich sofort auf den Boden warf.

„Achtung! Der Raum ist besetzt!"

„Gebt mir Rückendeckung!" rief Harry und Ron und Ginny schleuderten in dem Moment ihre Lähmzauber los, als Harry ins Zimmer sprang.

„Impedimenta!" Harry traf einen, der an der Tür stand und duckte sich neben Hermine hinter einem Pult, „Alles klar?"

„Ja! Da hätte ich aber auch dran denken können!"

Harry nickte und hob den Kopf: „Ron, bei drei springt ihr rein! Hermine und ich halten die beiden in Schach! Wir müssen sie dann irgendwie hier raus treiben!"

„Geht klar!" Hermine nickte ebenfalls und visierte den linken an, während Harry seinen Stab auf den rechten richtete.

„Eins ... Zwei ... Drei!"

„Petrificus Totalus!" schrie Hermine und traf die in einen dunklen, langen Mantel gekleidete Gestalt direkt in die Brust, so dass sie zu Boden fiel. Harry verfehlte seinen Gegner knapp, doch als dieser sah, dass sein Komplize zu Boden ging, zog er sich zurück auf den Flur.

„Locato!" rief Hermine und die Tür knallte hinter ihm ins Schloss. Ron und Ginny waren währenddessen in das Klassenzimmer gepurzelt und hatten das Fenster geschlossen.

„O.K., was jetzt? Der Kerl wartet bestimmt auf dem Flur!"

„Und was machen wir mit dem anderen?" Ginny deutete auf die versteinerte Gestalt am Boden.

„Fesseln und liegen lassen!" meinte Ron und ging langsam auf sie zu. Er betrachtete sie mit gerunzelter Stirn: „Wen haben wir denn hier?" Er grinste und zog die Kapuze vom Kopf des Versteinerten.

„Professor Sinistra!" Hermine schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund: „Du lieber Himmel!"

Harry lachte: „Sie wird es dir nicht übel nehmen! Sie macht hier schließlich freiwillig mit ... denke ich!"

„Also, dann fesseln wir sie! Incarcerus!" Aus Ginnys Zauberstab sprossen Seile auf die Lehrerin und wickelten sie straff ein. Hermine war noch immer ganz blass und machte keine Anstalten, sich zu setzen. Harry, Ron und Ginny hingegen nahmen Platz und dachten angestrengt nach. Schließlich ergriff Harry das Wort: „Wir gehen am besten gleich auf den Flur." Alle sahen ihn einigermaßen verdutzt an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir unbehelligt hier rauskommen." Meinte Ron.

„Ich denke schon. Gut, dass wir im Verwandlungszimmer gelandet sind. Hier stehen noch unsere Proben vom letzten Unterricht in McGonagalls Schreibtisch." Während Hermine und Ron zu grinsen begannen, sah Ginny etwas ratlos aus: „Was habt ihr denn in der letzten Stunde gemacht?"

„Tarntränke. Die lassen dich aussehen wie deine Umgebung und halten ungefähr 10 Minuten. Damit müssten wir bis nach unten kommen." erklärte Ron, doch Ginny zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch: „Und die wirken? Ich meine, habt ihr sie schon mal ausprobiert?"

„Nein!" sagte Harry, „Aber dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit."

Hermine öffnete den Schrank und reichte jedem eine Flasche: „Na, dann prost!"

Während die anderen die Fläschchen entkorkten und an die Lippen setzten, öffnete sie noch schnell mit einem Spruch die Tür, bevor auch sie ihren Trank schluckte. Allen war ziemlich schwummerig zumute, doch ihre Konturen verschwammen tatsächlich. Harry nahm die Musterung der Tapete hinter sich an und Ron die der Vorhänge. Ginny war zur Hälfte braun wie das Holz des Tisches und schwarz wie die Nacht hinter der Fensterscheibe, vor der sie stand. Hermine, die sich bereits auf den Weg zur Tür machte, wechselte wie ein Chamäleon die Farbe und wurde von braun über grau zu grün, während sie an den verschiedenen Schränken vorbeiging.

„Der Raum ist leer! Wo sind sie? Und wer hat die Tür aufgemacht?" Zwei vermummte Gestalten traten ein und Harry konnte nur knapp verhindern, dass er in eine hineinlief.

Sie drückten sich an den Wänden weiter hinaus auf den Flur und sprinteten dann den Gang herunter in Richtung Treppe. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend hetzten sie hinunter. Sobald Harry unten angekommen war, warf er sich gegen die Seitentür, von der er wusste, dass sie immer klemmte und stolperte ins Freie. Er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und trat die Tür mit dem Fuß wieder zu, als ein heller Strahl aus einem Gebüsch auf ihn zusaute, der ihn am Oberarm streifte. Harry fluchte und besah sich seinen Pullover, auf dessen grasgrünen Stoff sich ein blauer Fleck ausbreitete.

Er drückte sich ins feuchte Gras und starrte den Busch an. Zum Glück hatten die anderen verstanden und blieben erst einmal drin, was aber auch bedeutete, dass Harry den Kerl im Strauch ganz allein erledigen musste. Er spürte, dass langsam die Tarnfarbe von ihm wich und er kroch näher an die fast schwarzen Steine der Außenmauer heran. Er zermarterte sein Hirn, wie er die Person angreifen sollte und sie tat ganz offensichtlich das Gleiche, denn beide lagen sie still und bewegungslos da.

Dann hatte Harry einen Geistesblitz. Er tastete die Mauer nach losen Steinen ab und konnte bald einen herausschälen. Er hob ihn auf und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft auf eine Stelle etwa 20 Meter von dem belagerten Busch entfernt in ein Kräuterbeet. Wie beabsichtigt schlug er dumpf und leise auf, aber die Pflanzen raschelten, als würde jemand hindurch kriechen und dann plötzlich verharren. Und wie erhofft, huschte die Gestalt aus dem Strauch aus ihrer Deckung und auf das Beet zu. Als hätte sie ihren Fehler bemerkt, stoppte sie in der Bewegung, befand sich aber nun zwischen Busch und Beet, so dass Harry problemlos einen Lähmzauber auf sie abschießen konnte. Die Gestalt ging zu Boden und Harry schickte sicherheitshalber ein „Petrificus Totalus!" hinter her.

Dann wartete er, ob noch jemand in der Nähe war. Als sich zwei Minuten lang nichts bewegte, lief er zurück zur Tür und öffnete sie für Hermine, Ron und Ginny, die gewartet hatten.

„In zwei Minuten wären wir raus gekommen!" sagte Ron.

„Gut! Also ..." Harry war etwas außer Atem und deutete auf die Gestalt auf dem Rasen, „Ich würde sagen, fesseln und rein schieben. Und dann laufen wir an der Mauer weiter, bis wir einigermaßen sicher zum Waldrand aufschließen können."

„O.K.!" Ron ging zu der versteinerten Person und richtete den Zauberstab auf sie, „Incarcerus!" Er schleifte sie in den Flur und verriegelte die Tür.

„Bist du hier getroffen worden?" fragte Ginny und deutete auf den blauen Fleck auf Harrys Schulter.

„Ja, ich hoffe mal, dass ich jetzt nicht tot bin!" meinte Harry grimmig und wischte vergeblich an dem Fleck herum.

„Los weiter, Leute! Sonst kommen wir zu spät! 20 Minuten haben wir schon rum!" drängte Hermine und sie huschten im Schutz der Mauer Richtung Hagrids Hütte. Die Zauberstäbe hielten sie angriffsbereit vor sich und jeder atmete so leise wie möglich und lauschte auf irgendwelche Geräusche. Vorsichtig schielten sie um jede Ecke und Ron, der als Letzter lief, wandte sich immer wieder um, um etwaige Verfolger auszumachen.

„So!" Harry stoppte, „Der Wald ist jetzt ungefähr 15 Meter entfernt. Ich würde sagen, wir laufen. Langsam rüberkriechen bringt hier nichts."

„Und wir sollten Schutzschilde aktivieren.!" fiel Ron ein.

„Ich kann aber noch gar kein Schutzschild!" sagte Ginny leise und zog den Kopf ein. „Verdammt! Und jetzt? Können wir sie nicht einhüllen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Unsere Schilde kriegen wir gerade so hin, dass sie uns für eine kurze Minute schützen."

„Aber wenn Ginny sich ganz dicht neben mich stellt, kriegt sie dann nicht vielleicht was von meinem Schild ab?" fragte Harry.

„Könnte gut sein!"

„Dann versuchen wir´s! Wir sollten jetzt eh los! Nie lange an einem Ort stehen!" befahl Ron und Harry lachte leise: „Du klingst schon wie Moody!"

„Danke! Also, los! Bei drei sprechen wir die Zauber und laufen los!" Sie stellten sich in Startposition und Harry zog Ginny an sich heran: „Am besten legen wir die Arme umeinander!" Ginny nickte und drückte sich an Harry, während er den Zauberstab hob. Ron zählte leise, aber deutlich: „Eins ... Zwei ... Drei!"

„Protecturus!" riefen Harry, Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig und aktivierten damit das Schutzschild, dass sie in der letzten Stunde Verteidigungstaktiken gelernt hatten. Dann rannten sie los. Um alle vier hing ein leicht grünlicher Schimmer in der Luft.

In der nächsten Sekunde hatte Ron den Waldrand erreicht und warf sich in einen Busch.

Hermine stolperte kurz nach ihm hinein. Harry und Ginny waren langsamer, da sie sich aneinander festhielten. Und da flammte an der Mauer auch schon ein Licht auf und drei Gestalten schritten über den Rasen auf sie zu. Sie riefen etwas und hinter Ron und Hermine knackte es.

„Verdammt!" zischte Ron, „Da lag unser Fehler! Wir haben nicht geguckt, ob der Wald sicher ist!"

„Sehr richtig! Und jetzt stehen Sie bitte auf!" erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen und Ron und Hermine zuckten synchron zusammen.

Harry und Ginny hatten, als sie die Gestalten bemerkten, einen Bogen geschlagen. Sie hasteten zu einem der Alraunenbeet, während Harry unablässig ihren Schild erneuerte, was auch bitter nötig war. Mehrere Zauber wurden auf sie geschleudert und noch gerade so abgeblockt. Keuchend warfen sie sich zwischen die ungefähr einen halben Meter hohen Pflanzen und pressten sich auf den Boden. Ginny zitterte und deutete auf ihr Bein: „Da hat mich was getroffen!" Kurz unter ihrem Knie leuchtete tatsächlich ein grüner Fleck.

Harry nickte und legte den Finger auf die Lippen. Er überlegte panisch, was sie jetzt tun konnten. Die Schritte kamen näher und etwas entfernt im Wald hörten sie Rons Stimme. Er klang verärgert. Es folgten zwei helle Lichtblitze, die Harry aber im Moment nicht deuten konnte. Harry schielte zwischen den Blättern der Alraunen hoch und sah entsetzt, dass zwei Gestalten sich bereits durch die ersten Pflanzen des Beetes wühlten.

Hektisch blickte er umher. Ginny hatte den Zauberstab gezückt und hielt ihn vor sich, um im Falle einer Gefangennahme vielleicht noch einen Zauber loslassen zu können. Unter ihm war nur kalte Erde. Und dann kam ihm eine Idee. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, packte er den nächstgelegenen Strunk, schrie noch „Ginny, halt dir die Ohren zu!" und riss dann die Pflanze aus der Erde. Er ließ sie fallen und presste die dreckigen Hände auf die Ohren, da sofort, als sie die schützende Erde verließ, die Alraune entsetzlich zu schreien begann.

Ihre zwei Verfolger zuckten zusammen, gingen in die Knie und drückten ebenfalls schützend die Hände auf die Ohren, doch sie reagierten zu spät und fielen der Länge nach auf den Boden. Harry trat auf der Seite liegend gegen den weiteren Stängel einer Alraune und Ginny tat es ihm nach. Sie war leichenblass, doch noch bei Bewusstsein. Sie trieben zwei weitere Pflanzen aus der Erde und das Geschrei wurde beinahe unerträglich. Die hohen Töne drangen bis an den Waldrand und dort gingen ebenfalls vier Personen zu Boden.

Harry mühte sich ab um, ohne die Hände von den Ohren zu nehmen, aufzustehen. Sobald er schwankend auf den Füßen stand, begann er, auf eine der Alraunen einzutreten und mit lockerer Erde zu bedecken und schließlich verebbte ihr Geschrei und sie kuschelte sich wieder in den nassen Acker. So verfuhr Harry auch mit den anderen beiden Alraunen und dann half er Ginny vom Boden auf. Sie fesselten ihre beiden Angreifer und liefen dann zu Hermine und Ron.

Sie waren neben ihrem Busch zu Boden gegangen und konnten glücklicherweise mit einem energischen „Enervate!" wieder aufgeweckt werden.

„War das deine Idee, du Freak?" zischte Ron Harry zu und klopfte sich den Dreck vom Umhang, „Dir ist manchmal auch nicht mehr zu helfen!"

Hermine machte ein Gesicht, als wäre ihr ernsthaft übel und nickte halbherzig.

„Also, laufen wir weiter in den Wald rein oder halten wir uns hier am Rand?"

„Wir bleiben am Rand! Und zwar gehen wir Rücken an Rücken; zwei gucken aufs Gelände, zwei in den Wald. Ich kann auf weitere Überraschungen verzichten!" Ron war etwas mitgenommen und Harry sah, dass auch er mittlerweile einen blauen Fleck an der Schulter aufwies.

Harry und Hermine wandten sich in Richtung der Bäume, Ginny und Ron zur Wiese hin und dann schritten sie sorgfältig und zügig aus. Sie beobachteten wie auf offenem Gelände eine Gruppe Schüler unter Beschuss genommen wurde, der offensichtlich aus Richtung Schule kam. Mehrer Schreie waren zu hören und die Angriffe wurden nur schwach erwidert. Schließlich gingen mehrer Schatten zu Boden und Hermine sog zischend die Luft: „Das war´s dann wohl!"

„Und dabei waren sie fast da!" flüsterte Ginny.

„Jetzt dürfen wir nur nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen und die Deckung des Waldes verlassen!" sagte Harry bestimmt, doch Ron schnaubte: „Das letzte Stück werden wir wohl oder übel über den Rasen laufen müssen. Das lässt sich nicht vermeiden!"

Sie warteten, bis die Gestalten die Schüler aufgesammelt und zur Schule zurück getragen hatten und schlichen dann weiter. Schließlich verharrten sie, als sie den direkten Blick auf Hagrids Hütte hatten. Harry ging in die Knie und die anderen taten es ihm nach.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Ginny und rieb sich die kalten Hände, „Wenn wir einfach loslaufen, schocken sie uns! Sie stehen schon da drüben im Schatten bereit!"

„Ja, toll! Weil sie wissen, wo wir hin wollen! Das ist nicht wirklich fair, oder?" murrte Ron und Hermine grinste: „Hast du nicht mal zu mir gesagt, dass das Leben nun mal nicht fair ist, Ron!"

Ron streckte ihr die Zunge raus und blickte dann mit düsterem Blick zur Hütte. Harry tippte sich mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Schläfe: „Irgendwas müssen wir doch unternehmen können!" Dann verstummte er und horchte. Ihm war, als hätte hinter ihm jemand geatmet. Er hob die Hand, so dass alle still waren und tatsächlich hörte er eindeutig einen verhaltenen Atem in seinem Rücken.

Er sprang auf und stürzte sich auf gut Glück nach hinten und traf auch irgendetwas. Mit einem Aufschrei gingen er und das unsichtbare Etwas zu Boden.

„Fesselt ihn! Da liegt jemand! Er ist desillusioniert!"

Bis die anderen begriffen, was er meinte, balgte Harry sich mit dem Unsichtbaren auf dem nassen, blätterbedeckten Waldboden. Schließlich schleuderte Ron ein paar Seile auf ihn und den Angreifer.

„Danke, Ron! Mach mich wieder los!" Harry schnaubte und die Mädchen starrten fasziniert auf die Fesseln, die unverkennbar eine nicht sichtbare, menschliche Gestalt umhüllten.

„Wer das wohl ist?" fragte Ginny.

„Mich interessiert eher, ob das noch mehr sind!" sagte Hermine und spähte angestrengt in den Wald.

„Bill!" keuchte das gefesselte Ding, „Und da ist keiner mehr! Respekt, Leute! Jetzt macht mich los!"

„Ha, vergiss es! Du bist ein Feind und kannst nur hoffen, dass dich deine Kameraden finden! Wir müssen weiter!" lachte Ron.

„Keine Gnade mit Gefangenen!" meinte auch Ginny. Den beiden machte es ganz offensichtlich Spaß, ihren großen Bruder etwas zu quälen.

„Leute, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit! Wir müssen rüber!" erinnerte Hermine ungeduldig.

„Und wir wissen noch immer nicht, wie!" sagte Harry und wickelte sich mühsam aus seinen Bandagen.

„Wenn wir jetzt Schach spielen würden, würde ich sagen, wir opfern einen Bauern, der uns die Dame vom Hals hält, damit zumindest einer von uns freien Zugang zum König hat!" flüsterte Ginny gedankenverloren und Harry, Ron und Hermine fuhren auf: „Was hast du gesagt!"

„Das ist die Idee!"

„Denkt an das Schachspiel!" befahl Harry, „Ron lenkt die Dame ab, ich setze den König matt und ihr beide lauft durch die Mitte! Passt auf, dass euch keiner in den Rücken trifft und gebt uns Deckung, damit wir in die Hütte kommen! Bei drei geht es los!"

Ron und Hermine nickten während Ginny ein verständnisloses Geicht machte: „Häh?"

„Lauf mir einfach hinterher!" Hermine zog sie an ihre Seite.

„Alles klar?" fragte Harry noch einmal. Ron nickte und machte sich zum Start bereit.

„Eins ... Zwei ... Drei!"

Ron rannte los und feuerte im Laufen einen Lähmzauber auf die Gestalt, die ganz links etwas im Licht des aufgehenden Mondes stand. Sie duckte sich, erwiderte, aber da war Harry schon aus der Deckung gestürmt und hatte eine zweite Person angegriffen, die aus dem schützenden Schatten trat. Ron ließ sich fallen, als hätte der Zauber ihn getroffen und Harry gelang es, die von ihm anvisierte Gestalt zu versteinern.

Hinter ihm brachen Hermine und Ginny aus dem Wald, in einen schwachen Schutzschild gehüllt und unermüdlich Angriffszauber abfeuernd, die nicht alle trafen, aber die Gegner dazu brachten, sich in ihre Deckung zurück zu ziehen.

Ron kauerte immer noch am Boden und Harry stürmte an ihm vorbei auf ihre Gegner zu: „Denk an das, was wir letztens bei Moody gelernt haben!" Ron verstand sofort und ging in die Knie. Mit einem herausgebrüllten „Wingardium Leviosa!" katapultierte er Harry in die Luft, so dass dieser über ihren Gegnern schwebte.

„Hermine!" schrie Ron, während er mühsam den zitternden Stab auf Harry gerichtet hielt.

Auch Hermine schaltete sofort und sie und Ginny erhellten die anbrechende Nacht. Harry machte die vier Gestalten aus und schleuderte aus der Luft Seile und heißes Wasser auf sie. Sie hatten so schnell gehandelt, dass ihre Gegner tatsächlich überrascht waren und nicht sofort reagierten. Hermine und Ginny kamen Harry gleich zur Hilfe und feuerten ebenfalls wild auf die Gruppe an der Mauer. Die setzten sich jetzt zur Wehr, waren aber schon sehr angeschlagen. Sie landeten noch einige Treffer, bevor ihre mühsame Deckung völlig zusammenbrach und sie gelähmt, gefesselt und versteinert da lagen.

Ron ließ Harry so sanft herunter, wie er konnte und kippte dann keuchend rücklings ins Gras.

„Packt ihn! Wir müssen rein!" rief Harry und Hermine und Ginny, die Ron am nächsten waren, hoben ihn an den Armen hoch und hetzten zur Hütte. Harry brach durch die Tür und hielt sie für seine drei Freunde offen. Sie waren kaum in den erleuchteten, warmen Raum gestolpert, da warf Harry die Tür zu und brach neben den dreien zusammen. Keuchend lagen sie auf dem Boden und schreckten auf, als lauter Applaus ertönte. Harry erblickte Meta und Tonks, welche bei Hagrid standen und Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall, die wild klatschten.

„Ich wusste doch, dass es eine Gruppe schafft! Und ich wusste auch, wer!" feixte Tonks und Hagrid trat zu ihnen, um sie aufzusammeln. Harry stöhnte: „Sachte, Hagrid! Ich bin ganz schön angeschlagen!"

„Lass mal deine Verletzungen zählen, Harry!" Meta betrachtete seine gefleckte Kleidung, „Zwei schwere und eine leichte Verletzung! Das ist nicht schlecht!"

„Häh?" machte Harry und wischte sich über das verschwitzte Gesicht.

„Grün ist leicht, blau schwer verletzt. Rot wäre tot, aber wie ich sehe, lebt ihr alle noch!"

„Ja, prima!" sagte Ginny matt und ließ sich neben Hermine in einen Sessel plumpsen. Ron rang noch immer um Luft und schielte in der Hütte umher: „Sind wir die einzigen hier?"

„Ja. Justins Gruppe ist gleich im Flur erwischt worden, Dennis und die anderen haben wir im Wald geschnappt und die Gruppe von Neville auf dem Gelände!"

„Wir haben sie gesehen! Haben tapfer gekämpft!" sagte Harry müde.

„Allerdings! Dann lasst uns mal zurück zur Schule, damit ihr euch duschen und dann schlafen legen könnt!"

„Ach, gehört die Schule wieder uns?" fragte Ron spöttisch.

„Ja!" sagte Meta fröhlich, „Wir haben sie gerade zurückerobert!"

Nach dem Duschen gab es allerdings erst einmal ein kleines Nachtmahl in der großen Halle, denn Dumbledore hatte beschlossen, sie würden alle sonst umkommen vor Hunger, womit er gar nicht mal falsch lag. Harry traf Neville, Susan und die anderen Schüler des Kurses wieder.

„Wir sind tot!" sagte Neville etwas betrübt und Harry nickte mitleidig: „Ich weiß!"

Alle erzählten aufgeregt und blickten neugierig auf, als ihre Lehrer die Halle betraten.

Sie waren ebenfalls geduscht, aber manche sahen noch ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Remus rubbelte sich die ganze Zeit die Ohren und schimpfte leise vor sich hin: „Wer kommt auf so eine Idee? Welcher Freak kommt nur auf so eine Idee? Pubertierende Alraunen aus der Erde reißen ... ich glaube, ich spinne!" Er kam gerade an Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny vorbei, als er stoppte: „Sagt mal, wart ihr das, ihr armen Irren? Garantiert! Ihr seid auch nicht mehr ganz dicht!"

„Wir mussten uns doch verteidigen, Professor Lupin!" grinste Ginny und Remus legte den Kopf schief: „Wie bitte? Ah, vergiss es! Ich hör noch nichts! Sprich mich morgen wieder an!"

Leise schimpfend ging er weiter: „Und das mir! In meinem Alter! Aber ich lass mich ja auch immer überreden! Wie bitte, Filius? Ich höre leider im Moment überhaupt nichts!"

Dass der Gryffindortisch in Gelächter ausbrach, hörte er dann doch und verzog beleidigt das Gesicht. Meta empfing ihn lachend am Lehrertisch und reichte ihm einen heißen Tee: „Hier, bitte schön!"

„Das ist auch das Mindeste, meine Liebe! Du hast schließlich gesagt, das sind nur Schüler und die könnten mir nichts tun und jetzt schau mich an!"

Meta tätschelte gutmütig seine Schulter.

„Aber ich muss ja natürlich an Harrys Truppe geraten! Diese Verrückten haben pubertierende Alraunen auf mich losgelassen; stell dir das mal vor!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und schlürfte seinen Tee, während Meta damit beschäftig war, Harry und seinen Freunden nicht allzu amüsiert zuzuzwinkern.

Madam Pomfrey verteilte Stärkungssäfte und murmelte: „Heute mache ich eine Ausnahme, aber wenn das nächste Mal jemand mit Alraunen wirft, geb ich dem aber Kontra!"

Bill und Charlie traten ein und Bill warf seinen jüngeren Geschwistern einen ungnädigen Blick zu, während Charlie sich köstlich amüsierte: „Nicht schlecht, meine Lieben! Gut, dass ihr mich nicht in die Finger gekriegt habt! Bill war ordentlich mitgenommen!"

Ron nickte stolz: „Ja, natürlich!"

„So, liebe Schüler!" Dumbledore stand auf und sah sie alle fröhlich an, „Ihr habt nun an eurem ersten Crashkurs mehr oder weniger erfolgreich teilgenommen! Wer ehrlich sagen kann, dass er heute was gelernt hat, der darf jetzt tüchtig zugreifen!"

„ICH habe was gelernt!" brummte Remus, der Dumbledore teilweise verstanden hatte, „Nie wieder von dir zu irgendetwas überreden lassen und bei einer Verfolgungsjagd nie in die Nähe eines Alraunenbeetes laufen!"

„Na, siehst du!" sagte Meta freundlich, „Dann darfst du jetzt zugreifen!"

„Wie bitte?"

Obwohl der nächste Tag ein Samstag war, wurden die Schüler gegen acht Uhr mit lauter Musik geweckt.

„Was zur Hölle ... !" Harry fuhr aus seinen Kissen hoch und presste die Hände an die Ohren.

Ron setzte sich so heftig aus, dass er sich selbst aus dem Bett schleuderte und Neville sah sich ganz panisch um: „Was ... was ... ?"

Dean, der in letzter Zeit etwas angeschlagen war wegen seiner Trennung von Ginny und seiner neuen, anstrengenden Beziehung zu Padma, schlüpfte murrend zurück unter seine Decke, während Seamus erschrocken aufsprang und den Zauberstab schon in der Hand hielt: „Was soll denn ... wart ihr das?"

„Nein!" motzte Harry und kletterte aus dem Bett, um Ron zu helfen, welcher mit seinem Bettzeug kämpfte, das ihn hartnäckig gefesselt hielt.

„Oh, das soll aufhören!" erklang er dumpf aus Deans Bett.

„Wir sind doch wach! Ist doch gut jetzt!" Neville hatte das Gesicht leidend verzogen und gestikulierte hilflos herum. Endlich wurden die durchdringenden Klänge leiser und sanfter und eine freundliche Stimme scholl durch die Räume der Schule: „Guten Morgen, meine Lieben!"

„Meta!" knurrte Ron und schubste den letzten Zipfel seiner Decke weg, „Ich erkenn ihre Stimme!"

„Die kann sich auf was gefasst machen!" schimpfte Harry und setzte sich auf Rons Bett.

„Ich darf euch zu einem leckeren Frühstück einladen! Danach treffen sich alle, die an einem der Crashkurse teilnehmen, in den Unterrichtsräumen von gestern Abend. Da wir an diesem Wochenende viele Auroren an unserer Schule beherbergen, hat sich das Kollegium dazu entschieden, einen Ausflug für die älteren Schüler nach Hogsmeade ..."

Zumindest in Harrys Schlafsaal wurde sie nun von einem übermächtigen Jubel übertönt, der mehrere Minuten anhielt.

„ ... um fünf Uhr. Da ihr mir gerade nicht wirklich zugehört habt, wiederhole ich mich gerne noch mal: Heute findet ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade statt. Alle Schüler ab der dritten Klasse sind herzlich eingeladen. Treffpunkt ist der Innenhof um fünf Uhr. Wir sehen uns gleich beim Frühstück!"

Harry grinste und zog Ron vom Boden hoch. Nach dem Duschen und Umziehen machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zur Halle und trafen Hermine im Flur. Sie sah frisch und ausgeschlafen aus im Gegensatz zu den Jungs, die noch etwas muffelig wirkten. Sie hatten die Nacht beinahe durchgeschnackt, da Neville von seiner Flucht und Dean und Seamus von ihrem Crashkurs Verletzungen erzählt hatten.

Am Haustisch saßen allerdings noch viel unausgeschlafenere, mürrischere Schüler und Remus am Lehrertisch sah blasser aus als selbst für ihn üblich.

„In ein paar Tagen ist Vollmond." sagte Harry leise, „Ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass er beim Crashkurs hilft."

Die Besprechung nach dem Frühstück mit Meta und Tonks zeigte ihnen schließlich noch einmal alle Fehler auf, die sie gemacht hatten. Hauptsächlich war es Unaufmerksamkeit und die Tatsache, dass sie die Situation nicht richtig einschätzen konnten. Anschließend übten sie ein bisschen schnell um die Ecken gucken und wanderten gemütlich über das ganze Schulgelände, wobei sie alle gefährlichen, uneinsichtigen Stelle besprachen. Bei Hagrid wurden sie mit einem ausnahmsweise mal leckeren Tee empfangen und er erheiterte sie, indem er die abenteuerlichen Geschichten, die sich gestern Abend zu getragen hatten, aus seiner Sicht erzählte.

Nach dem Tee „flüchteten" sie dann in den alten Gruppen zurück in die Schule. Sie konnten jetzt am helllichten Tag zwar schneller laufen, wurden aber auch sehr viel leichter gesehen. Da sie aber auf alle Ecken achteten und auch, weil nur etwa die Hälfte der Lehrer von gestern Abend auf der Jagd nach ihnen war, kamen alle lebend in der Schule an.

Nach dem Mittagessen ging es weiter.

„Haben alle vor, ins Dorf zu gehen?" erkundigte sich Meta und alle nickten, „Schön! Ihr werdet nämlich ungesehen dort hinflüchten!"

„Wie soll das denn funktionieren?"

„Das klappt nicht!"

„Da glaube ich auch nicht dran!"

Tonks hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Nicht so mutlos, Leute! Ihr kennt jetzt die Tücken des Schulgeländes, den Weg nach Hogsmeade und habt noch ein paar mehr nützliche Zauber drauf. Da schafft ihr schon! Eure Gegner sind euch jetzt auch ... na, sagen wir mal, ebenbürtig!"

„Wer ist es denn?" fragte Ron skeptisch.

„Vielleicht die Erstklässler!" murrte Harry und vergrub seinen müden Kopf in den Armen.

„Der Kurs Angriffstaktiken der siebten Klasse! Von denen ist keiner hier vertreten." sagte Meta und alle horchten auf.

„Das könnte interessant werden!" meinte Hermine, „Also, müssen wir irgendetwas bedenken?"

„Ihr habt jetzt Zeit, euch zu besprechen und Fragen zu stellen. Wir erwarten euch um halb sechs in den Drei Besen. Wer nicht da ist, ..."

„Ist tot."

„Das auch. Aber den müssen wir auch suchen und ich hätte auch gern mal wieder einen freien Nachmittag. Also, strengt euch gefälligst an!" Meta grinste in die Runde und dann trat Tonks vor: „Ich teile jetzt die Gruppen ein. Ganz willkürlich. Schließlich kann man sich im Notfall auch nicht aussuchen, mit wem man wegrennt. Stellt euch zu den Farben zusammen, in denen gleich eure Zauberstäbe leuchten."

„Darfst du mit, Harry?" fragte Hermine sehr schnell und sehr unauffällig. Harry sah sie an.

„Harry." Meta trat zu ihnen.

„Und? Darf ich?" fragte Harry und versuchte, nicht allzu angriffslustig zu klingen.

„Du darfst! Als die Angelegenheit in der Lehrerkonferenz besprochen wurde, ist Remus aufgestanden und hat gesagt, dass du darfst und als Snape diskutieren wollte, hat er ihn einmal furchtbar böse angeguckt und damit war die Sache erledigt!" Harry lächelte.

„Cool!" sagte Ron und Meta grinste: „Allerdings!"

„Also, guckt auf eure Stäbe!" tönte Tonks und Harry stellte erfreut fest, dass sowohl sein als auch Rons Zauberstab in einem saftigen Grün leuchteten, doch Hermine und Ginny gehörten diesmal nicht zu ihnen. Dafür aber Susan Bones, Colin Creevey und eine Viertklässlerin aus Ravenclaw namens Hailie Winkle.

„Also," Harry beschloss kurzerhand die Besprechung zu leiten, „Ich würde sagen, wir fliegen auf unseren Besen. Mit den Tarntränken können wir uns desillusionieren und aus der Luft haben wir einen guten Überblick. Das Gelände ist flach; da sehen wir gleich jeden, der uns ans Leder will. Landen können wir in der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte."

„Aber da spukt es!" quiekte Susan und Harry und Ron sahen sich verwundert an.

„Äh, na gut. Wir landen außerhalb des Geländes der Hütte im Wald." Damit schienen alle einverstanden.

„Wir sollten uns jetzt schon ein paar Kniffe ausdenken, wie wir die abhängen, die uns im Dorf erwarten. Ich hab gehört, dass einige fiese Slytherins in dem Kurs sind." gab Colin zu bedenken.

„Ich denke, wir machen jetzt schon aus, dass einer den Köder spielt, damit die anderen ein Stück Strecke gut machen können. Zu viert werden wir wohl genug Feuerschutz geben können, um den dann wieder rauszuhauen." schlug Harry vor und Susan nickte: „Am besten gleich zwei Leute und zwar du und Ron. Was das Kämpfen angeht macht euch keiner so leicht was vor!" Ron versuchte, nicht allzu breit zu grinsen und Harry willigte für ihn und sich ein.

„Die Flucht beginnt bereits hier im Klassenraum. Wie kommen wir also an unsere Besen?" fragte Hailie.

„Mit „Accio!" von der Eingangshalle aus. Erinnert euch an die Show, die meine Brüder letztes Jahr abgezogen haben ... meine Güte, so lang ist das schon her!" Ron wurde etwas erinnerungsselig, „Naja. Den Spruch können alle, ja? Wir sollten noch klären, welche Sprüche ihr am besten beherrscht, damit wir darauf aufbauen können."

„Ich kann Abwehrzauber ganz gut. Professor Lupin hat mir letztens einen stärkeren Schutzschild beigebracht, weil er meinte, ich wäre wirklich talentiert ... ." Jetzt wurde Susan etwas rot, doch die anderen guckten beeindruckt, „Naja, und „Petrificus" kann ich gut!"

„Und ich kann Schwebe- und Flieg- und Schleuderzauber." verkündete Colin stolz, „Die einzigen, bei denen ich nicht Gefahr laufe, etwas in die Luft zu sprengen!"

„Apropos sprengen: Ich bin gut in Feuerzaubern. Also, Feinde umzingeln und so. Aber ich greife keine Leute direkt an!" Hailie sah fest in die Runde.

„Das ist auch gut so!" meinte Ron.

„Was ist mit euch?" fragte Susan und Harry konnte sich gerade noch verkneifen, zu sagen: „Ron und ich sind in allem gut!" Stattdessen antwortete Ron höflich: „Duellieren, Fliegen und merkwürdige, lebensrettende Ideen haben!"

„Wir könnten auf unserer Flucht auch noch einen Abstecher zu den Gewächshäusern machen." schlug Colin vor, „Die Klasse von Dennis hat letztens Teufelsschlingen gezogen, die sie demnächst an den Ufern des Sees anpflanzen wollen. Wir leihen uns ein paar aus und können so eine Falle für unsere Verfolger bauen."

„Geniale Idee!" sagte Hailie eifrig, „Und dann nehmen wir auch gleich ein paar Säckchen „Friss-mich-nicht" mit. Die haben wir gestern erst umgetopft und sie sind echt ätzend! Haben solche Angst davor, gegessen zu werden, dass sie ständig selber beißen. Wenn wir die von unseren Besen aus werfen, hat der, der getroffen wird, wenig zu lachen!"

Harry grinste erstaunt. Die waren ja echt einfallsreich. Vor allem war ihre Planung besser. Ron, aber vor allem er selbst waren dafür bekannt, eher einfach drauf los zu zaubern und dann eben zu improvisieren. Hatte ja bis jetzt auch bestens funktioniert. Bis auf einmal.

Harry bekam beinahe auf Kommando Kopfschmerzen vor Wut und Enttäuschung, dass ihn dieser Gedanke noch immer so leicht überrennen konnte. Er konnte noch immer Sirius lachen hören und sah vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie er fiel. Das Gesicht noch völlig unberührt, nur etwas überrascht. Und dann hörte er sich selbst schreien.

Stöhnend schüttelte er den Kopf und Ron tippte ihn zaghaft an: „Alles klar?"

„Ja!" sagte Harry ruppig und störte sich arg daran, dass ihn Colin, Susan und Hailie so fragend ansahen. Die hatten ja keine Ahnung.

„Sollen wir also los oder müssen wir noch was bedenken?" Er stand auf.

„Hey!" Meta trat zu ihnen, „Habt ihr noch Fragen?"

„Nein!" Harrys Antwort kam zu schnell und zu energisch, um noch freundlich zu sein und genervt von sich selbst drehte er sich kurz um. Ron zuckte an Meta gewandt mit den Schultern und sagte leise: „So eine Art kleiner Anfall! Es erinnert immer noch zu viel!"

Meta nickte und legte Harry die Hand auf die Schulter: „Willst du eine Pause?"

„Nein, danke!" Harry sah sie an und versuchte ein Lächeln.

„O.K., dann auf!" Meta schob ihn zu seiner Gruppe und klatschte in die Hände, „Die Jagd ist eröffnet! An eurer Stelle würde ich machen, dass ich hier rauskomme!"

Harry ging voran; froh, dass er sich bewegen und so seinem Ärger Luft machen konnte.

Ihre Pläne gingen ausnahmslos auf und eine knappe Stunde später beobachteten sie von den Besen aus lachend, wie zwei Slytherins, die sich gerade mühsam aus ihrer Teufelsschlingengrube befreit hatten, aufgebracht mit ein paar „Friss-mich-nicht"-Pflänzchen kämpften.

Sie schlugen den direkten Weg nach Hogsmeade ein, da sie für ihre Verfolger am Boden so gut wie unsichtbar waren und kamen gut voran. Susan war eine überdurchschnittlich gute Fliegerin und Colin und Hailie hielten sich ebenfalls gut. Harry und Ron flogen vorneweg und gingen des Öfteren in den Sturzflug, um die Lage zu peilen und ein paar Pflanzen auf ihre Gegner zu werfen.

Unbehelligt landeten sie im Wald und huschten im Schutz der Bäume Richtung Hogsmeade.

Obwohl die Tarntränke mittlerweile nachließen und sie ihren Vorrat daran aufgebraucht hatten, kamen sie gut voran. Harry und Ron spionierten sich unter dem Tarnumhang vor und die anderen kamen nach, sobald der Weg gesichert war. Schließlich standen sie an der angeschlagenen Ecke eines ziemlich schäbigen Hauses kaum ein paar Schritte von den Drei Besen entfernt; nicht ahnend, dass sie bereits ins Visier genommen worden waren.

„Sieh mal, unsere Favoriten!" Meta stupste Remus an, der ihr am Tisch gegenüber saß, und dieser drehte sich um und schaute aus dem Fenster: „Na, also! Das wurde auch Zeit!" Er wandte sich wieder seinem heißen Tee zu und wärmte seine Finger an der Tasse.

„Dass dir immer kalt ist!" schimpfte Meta lachend, doch Remus zog den Kopf ein: „Ich hab nur noch ein paar Tage. Mein Immunsystem existiert praktisch nicht mehr!"

Meta zuckte zusammen: „Tschuldigung! Ich wollt nicht ... ."

„Schon gut!" Remus trank einen Schluck und sah sich wieder kurz um, „Nun macht mal, Leute! Es ist schon Viertel nach fünf!"

Meta beobachtete ihn und verfluchte sich innerlich, dass sie mal wieder ins Fettnäpfchen getreten war.

„Sie kommen!" Remus lachte, „Harry hat gerade drei Schüler auf einmal gelähmt und Ron ist irgendwo aufs Dach verschwunden! Colin und Susan locken die anderen weg und da kommt unsere Hailie!" Die Tür flog auf und keuchend schleuderte sich das Mädchen in die Gaststätte: „Die anderen kommen gleich!"

„Tür zu, Kind! Es weht ja rein!" Madam Rosmerta zog Hailie zum Tresen und schloss die Tür.

Dann hörten sie etwas rumpeln.

„Läuft da etwa jemand auf meinem Dach herum!" Die Wirtin klang etwas schrill. Meta grinste und sah nach oben, in der Hoffnung, Ron könnte vielleicht durch die Decke brechen, was Madam Rosmerta den Rest geben würde. Draußen auf der Straße duellierten sich Harry, Colin und Susan mit einigen Slytherins und erhielten tatkräftige Unterstützung von Ginny und Neville, die ihre Gruppe verloren, aber noch lange nicht aufgegeben hatten.

Aus Richtung der Hauptstraße kamen plötzlich Hermine, Luna, Justin und zwei weitere Schüler und mischten sich eilig ins Geschehen ein. Gegen eine solche Übermacht hatten die Siebtklässler keine Chance und sie ließen sich fesseln und im Triumphzug in die Gaststube schleppen.

„Wo ist Ron?" Harry war mit einem Satz wieder draußen in der Kälte und nachdem er die Situation erfasst hatte, katapultierte er sich kurzerhand aufs Dach.

„Hey!" schrie Madam Rosmerta und rannte zur Tür hinaus, „Komm sofort wieder runter!"

„Komm, das müssen wir uns ansehen!" Meta sprang eifrig auf und Remus folgte ihr. Alle anwesenden Schüler und Lehrer versammelten sich vor der Schenke und starrten aufs Dach, auf welchem sich Harry und Ron ein nervenaufreibendes Duell mit vier Siebtklässlern lieferten.

Harry wich gerade geschickt dem Schockzauber von Lee aus und schleuderte noch im Ducken ein paar Fesseln auf Katie, die ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Mit einem Aufschrei ging sie zu Boden und gab Ron so den Blick auf Alicia frei.

„Expelliarmus!" schrie er und schon hatte er ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, was Alicia nicht daran hinderte, sich mutig auf Harry zu stürzen, welcher hinter Katies gefesselten Rücken in Deckung gegangen war.

Ron nahm Harrys Duell mit Lee auf und wehrte gleichzeitig keuchend die Lähmzauber ab, die ein blonder, riesenhafter Junge auf ihn schleuderte. Ron schickte den beiden Entwaffnungs- und Versteinerungszauber so schnell entgegen, dass die Konturen seines Zauberstabes verschwammen. Harry kämpfte die erschöpfte Alicia problemlos zu Boden, fesselte sie und sprang Ron bei, der mittlerweile ziemlich fertig war. Harry aktivierte einen Schutzschild nach dem anderen für ihn und feuerte keuchend Entwaffnungszauber auf Lee und seinen Kumpel. Die beiden waren dummerweise verdammt geschickt, wenn es darum ging, auszuweichen und erwiderten seine Angriffe beinahe ohne Probleme. Schließlich warfen sich Harry und Ron nebeneinander auf den Boden und versteckten sich hinter einem Schornstein.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Ron schnappte noch immer nach Luft und auch Harry war ganz rot im Gesicht: „Keine Ahnung! Du könntest mich wieder hochschleudern ... ."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf: „Bin zu schwach! Das schaffe ich nicht!"

Einige Minuten kauerten sie da, erschöpft und frustriert, während ihre Gegner sich die Mühe machten, den Schornstein anzugreifen. Dieser begann tatsächlich langsam abzubröckeln, doch da kam Harry eine Idee. Bevor er allerdings den Mund aufmachen konnte, sprudelte es aus Ron heraus: „Die Falle, von der Moody letztens erzählt hat!"

„Du nimmst mir die Worte aus dem Mund! Kennst du noch den Spruch?"

„Klar! Zusammen?"

Harry nickte und die beiden hoben die Zauberstäbe und flüsterten: „Prisona!" Ein rötlicher Schimmer floss durch die Luft in einem Umkreis von etwa fünf Metern.

„Jetzt müssen wir sie hier rüber locken!" Die beiden sprangen auf die Füße und schossen zwei Schockzauber auf Lee und seinen Freund.

„Ach, da seid ihr ja wieder!" lachte Lee und duckte sich zur Seite weg. Doch er reagierte nicht mehr so elegant wie noch vor einigen Minuten.

„Zurück!" wisperte Harry Ron zu und die beiden wichen nach hinten und ließen sich angreifen. Sie parierten nur noch mit Schutzschilden und lockten ihre Gegner so immer näher an ihre Falle heran.

„Oh, jetzt brechen sie ein!" stellte Meta betrübt fest, doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Warten wir es ab! Ich glaube, da kommt noch was!"

Lee und sein Freund waren sichtlich erfreut, dass ihre Angriffe nicht mehr erwidert wurden und traten mutig immer weiter vor.

„Jetzt!" flüsterte Ron und machte einen letzten Schritt nach hinten. Und im nächsten Moment schrieen ihre beiden Gegner auf und stolperten zu Boden. Wie in einer geleeartigen Blase gefangen waberten sie in der Luft und die sich immer rötlicher färbende Masse umschloss sie unnachgiebig. Kein Zauber wich mehr nach außen und sie mussten sich geschlagen geben.

Schwer atmend standen sich Harry und Ron gegenüber. Harry blutete an der Lippe und sah aus, als hätte er sich im Staub gewälzt, während Ron eine hübsche Beule am Kopf und ein paar Kratzer an den Armen aufweisen konnte. Doch beide grinsten sich an und zuckten synchron zusammen, als von der Straße plötzlich Applaus und Jubel losbrachen.

Ein paar Minuten später saßen alle in den Drei Besen und taten sich an Butterbier und Knusperkeksen, die Meta und Tonks spendiert hatten, gütlich. Auch Moody war da und lobte Harry und Ron vor der versammelten Mannschaft. Dann zog er sie in eine Ecke und erzählte ihnen von den derzeitigen Anforderungen der Aurorenzentrale an neue Auszubildende.

Ginny und Hermine saßen bei Lee und Tonks und plauderten in einer Lautstärke, die den gesamten Laden unterhielt. Dieser war so voller Schüler, dass kurzerhand an allen Ecken und Enden Tische und Bänke heraufbeschworen wurden, damit alle einigermaßen Platz fanden.

Irgendwann kämpfte sich Hermine zu Harry und Ron durch. Sie kletterte mühsam über mehrere Mitschüler und plumpste schließlich keuchend auf Harrys Schoß: „Hey!"

„Hey!" Harry grinste breit, „Willst du einen eigenen Stuhl?"

„Ja, bitte!"

Harry zauberte ihr einen und Hermine ließ sich zwischen ihn und Ron fallen: „Schaut mal, ist das nicht klasse?"

Die beiden folgten ihrem ausgestreckten Arm und ihre Blicke fanden Remus und Meta. Letztere unterhielt sich lebhaft mit Madam Rosmerta, welche den Betrieb schon vor gut einer Stunde auf Selbstbedienung umgestellt und sich zu ihnen gesetzt hatte. Remus beobachtete sie mehr oder weniger auffällig und schlürfte an einem Tee. Im Eifer des Gefechts hatte Meta gerade seine Hand ergriffen, so die Tasse umgeworfen und seinen Tee verschüttet. Sie grinste verlegen und Remus sagte etwas, das sie und die Wirtin laut lachen ließ. Während Remus die Teepfütze auf der Theke wegzauberte, ruhte Metas Blick auf ihm und sie verkniff sich mühsam ein seliges Lächeln. Auf eine Bemerkung Madam Rosmertas hin wurde sie feuerrot und wedelte mit den Armen, als wollte sie irgendetwas abwehren.

Harry nickte: „Sieht sehr viel versprechend aus!"

„Sie hat vorhin gefragt, ob bei uns alles klar ist und ob wir den Schock überwunden haben."

„Haben wir." meinte Ron, „Ich jedenfalls. Jeder hat sein Säckchen zu tragen, oder? Und, ich meine, sie scheint ja ganz gut damit zurecht zu kommen."

„Ja, alle beide!" sagte Harry und sie mussten kurz lachen.

„Und dass Jakob nicht zaubern kann ist mir völlig egal." sagte Hermine und runzelte die Stirn, „Das hat er uns ins Hirn gepflanzt, oder? Dass es uns egal ist?"

Harry nickte: „Ich denke schon!"

„Nun, wenn er meint. Wir müssen uns ja auch nicht überall einmischen!" erklärte Hermine würdevoll.

Gegen acht mussten dann alle aufbrechen. Von der Schule waren extra die Kutschen herunter gekommen und Ron staunte einmal mehr über die Thestrale. Vom Fenster ihrer Kutsche aus sahen sie, wie Remus Meta die Tür aufhielt. Hermine, die nach den Jungen allein in den Wagen geklettert war, seufzte: „Ach, er weiß wenigstens noch, was sich gehört!"

„Häh?" kam es von den beiden gleichzeitig und Hermine winkte ärgerlich ab: „Vergesst es!"


	30. Nächtliche Aktivitäten

**Nächtliche Aktivitäten**

Auch den nächsten Vollmond Anfang November überstand Remus gut. Er hatte wieder eingewilligt, dass Bill und Charlie ihn von der Hütte abholten. Einen Tag später sah Remus allerdings noch sehr blass aus und zu allem Überfluss trafen zwei vom Ministerium geschickte Beamte ein. Professor Walter unterhielt sich mit ihnen und auch Remus machte den Eindruck, als wären sie bereits miteinander bekannt. Sie verabredeten sich für den Abend mit ihm.

Harry erholte sich gerade von seinem Okklumentikunterricht mit Jakob, als sie klopften.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Lupin!" Der Erste, der eintrat, war ein junger, überaus schlanker, sorgfältig gekleideter Mann und er grüßte freundlich. Sein älterer Kollege sah wesentlich finsterer aus und sein Umhang müffelte, wie Harry fand. Er zog die Beine an und beäugte sie misstrauisch.

„Wollen Sie den Schüler nicht raus schicken?" brummte der Zweite.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, er kann bleiben. Möchten Sie sich nicht setzen und etwas trinken?"

„Danke! Ein Wasser wäre nett!" Der Schlanke war sehr erfreut, während sein Kollege beinahe empört ablehnte. Remus reichte dem Herren ein Wasser.

„Darf ich Ihnen Harry Potter vorstellen? Harry, das sind Mr. Strasser und Mr. Lloyd vom Werwolfregistrierungsbüro."

Harry bemühte sich, nicht allzu sehr zu starren und reichte den beiden halbherzig die Hand.

Lloyd nahm sein Wasser entgegen, trank durstig und nahm seufzend Platz: „Ach, tut gut! Vielen Dank noch mal! Wir haben arg viel zu tun in letzter Zeit!"

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen!" sagte Remus geflissentlich und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Strasser begann, sich übertrieben gründlich in Remus´ Büro umzusehen und nahm jedes Teil, das ihm verdächtig vorkam, genauestens unter die Lupe.

„So, Mr. Lupin, dann kommen wir mal zur Sache!" Lloyd kramte umständlich in seiner prall gefüllten Aktentasche und förderte ein Formular zutage. Harry versuchte, unauffällig einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen, was ihm wiederum ein strenges Räuspern von Strasser einbrachte.

„Personalien haben wir. Neuer Arbeitsplatz ist ordnungsgemäß angemeldet; neue Adresse ebenfalls. Und, fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl hier?"

„Sehr."

Lloyd lächelte breit und nickte: „Ja, ja. Der Mensch braucht sein Zuhause! Und der Werwolf ja schließlich auch, nicht?" Er lachte, als hätte er einen guten Scherz gemacht. Harry und Remus tauschten entsprechende Blicke aus. Lloyd wandte sich wieder Remus zu: „Hat sich bei Ihrem Einkommen etwas geändert?"

„Nein."

„Nehmen Sie noch den Wolfsbanntrank ein?"

„Ja."

„Regelmäßig?"

„Ja."

Remus´ Gesicht war undurchdringlich, aber Harry fand, dass er ja nicht log. Er nahm das Zeug. Ob es noch wirkte, wollte der Typ ja gar nicht wissen.

„Nehmen Sie irgendwelche anderen Medikamente?"

„Nein."

„Drogen?" bellte Strasser dazwischen.

„Nein."

Harry atmete beherrscht aus. Er wunderte sich, wie Remus so ruhig bleiben konnte. Aber wahrscheinlich kannte er diese Prozedur und die beiden Herren schon.

„Haben Sie in letzter Zeit nennenswerte Krankheiten oder Verletzungen gehabt?"

„Nein."

Lloyd hakte eifrig auf seinem Bogen ab und sah recht zufrieden aus.

„Allergien, Mangelerscheinungen?"

„Nein."

„Flöhe?" Lloyd schüttelte sich vor Lachen, doch Remus verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht.

„Tschuldigen Sie." Er wischte sich über das Gesicht, „Sie sehen recht blass aus."

„Letzte Nacht war Vollmond!" knurrte Strasser und hantierte ungeschickt mit Remus´ Feindgläsern herum; auf der Suche nach Drogen, wie Harry vermutete.

„Ach, tatsächlich?" Lloyd sah überrascht aus, „Naja, und gut überstanden?"

Remus nickte: „Ja, danke!"

„Schön! Also, wo waren wir? Ah, Sie haben vor kurzem bei der Gringotts-Bank Geld abgehoben, aber nicht von Ihrem Konto." Er sah Remus erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja, das ist richtig."

„Wessen Konto war es? Ihren Angaben zufolge haben Sie keine Verwandten mehr; jedenfalls nicht in der Zaubererwelt."

Remus zögerte und als hätte Strasser dies gerochen, wirbelte er herum und starrte ihn an. Harry zog den Kopf ein. Wahrscheinlich war es Sirius´ Konto gewesen, aber wie sollte Remus das erklären?

„Es ist das Konto einer Bekannten." Harry horchte auf.

„Einer Bekannten?" Lloyd verzog das Gesicht, als wollte er sagen „Das muss doch jetzt nicht sein!"

„Ja, einer Bekannten. Miss Meta Rosenstein. Wie Sie sicher wissen, unterrichtet sie seit Anfang dieses Jahres hier und vor einiger Zeit bat sie mich, ein wenig Geld von ihrem Konto abzuheben, da ich mich gerade in London aufhielt. Ich besorgte einige Kupferkäfige für die Mantelwichte, die ich in meinem Unterricht einsetze."

„Ach, Mantelwichte!" grollte Strasser und warf das Windtuch achtlos zurück in sein Kästchen, „Was heben Sie Geld ab für wildfremde Leute?"

„Miss Rosenstein ist mir nicht wildfremd." sagte Remus höflich.

„Nein, wohl nicht. Aber Sie verstehen schon, dass wir nachfragen müssen, wenn Sie so etwas tun!" fragte Lloyd nervös.

„ „So etwas"? Geld abheben?" Remus sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Geld für eine _Bekannte_ abheben!" sagte Strasser finster und betonte das Wort „Bekannte" auf eine Art, die es schrecklich anzüglich machte. Remus runzelte für den Bruchteil eines Sekunde die Stirn, sagte aber nichts. Lloyd kam langsam ins Schwitzen: „Na, Sie kennen doch die Gesetze, Mr. Lupin!"

„Verzeihen Sie, ich habe Geld für sie abgehoben und ihr keinen Heiratsantrag gemacht!" sagte Remus scharf und Strasser sprang sofort darauf an: „Und das dürften Sie auch gar nicht!"

Harry sah Remus verwundert an, doch dieser wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ach ... ach ... ." Lloyd betupfte seine feuchte Stirn mit einem geblümten Taschentuch, „Mr. Lupin, Sie machen uns doch keinen Ärger, oder? Haben Sie doch nie! Wir werden einige Kollegen zu Ihrer Beziehung zu Miss Rosenstein befragen müssen; das wissen Sie!"

„Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können!"

„Das werden wir!" knurrte Strasser.

„Nun ... also ... mit Ihrem Konto bei Gringotts ist alles in Ordnung. Haben Sie in letzter Zeit aus anderer Quelle Geld eingenommen als von der Hogwarts-Schule oder haben Sie eine Erbschaft gemacht?"

„Nein."

„Haben Sie Schenkungen erhalten? Grundstücke, Bauwerke?"

Ja, das Haus der Todesserfamilie Black!´ dachte Harry wütend und verknotete seine Finger, um sich abzureagieren.

„Nein."

„Sie haben bei „Flourish & Blotts" anschreiben lassen und diese Rechnung noch nicht beglichen."

„Der Inhaber des Geschäfts ist darüber informiert. Es kommt häufiger vor, dass ich bei ihm anschreiben lasse, da ich sehr viele Bücher für meinen Unterricht erwerbe. Und er weiß auch, dass er den ausstehenden Betrag erhält, sobald ich Ende des Monats mein Gehalt von der Hogwarts-Schule ausgezahlt bekomme."

„Gut! Klingt ja, als hätten Sie alles im Griff, Mr. Lupin! Schön! Vorbildlich!" Lloyd packte das Formular weg und wedelte mit seinem Taschentuch, „Wir werden morgen noch einmal wieder kommen, um einige Kollegen zu befragen. Wir brauchen ein paar objektive Aussagen über Sie; Sie kennen das ja!"

Remus nickte und bot Lloyd stumm noch etwas Wasser an.

„Danke! Danke! Sehr freundlich!" Er kippte zwei Gläser hinunter. Strasser schien allerdings noch nicht zufrieden und er baute sich vor Remus auf, was Harry außerordentlich lächerlich fand, denn wäre Remus aufgestanden, hätte er dem schnaubenden Mann mit der ungesunden Gesichtsfarbe auf den fast kahlen Kopf spucken können.

„Wir werden auch ihre Bekannte befragen!" drohte er.

„Tun Sie das." entgegnete Remus höflich.

„Vielleicht möchten Sie uns jetzt noch lieber sagen, welche Beziehung Sie zu ihr haben, bevor es peinlich werden könnte!"

„Sie ist eine Kollegin und eine sehr nette, hilfsbereite dazu."

„Nett? Hilfsbereit? Und Sie erledigen kleine Gänge und Arbeiten füreinander. Sie halten zusammen Unterrichtsstunden ab, habe ich gehört!"

„Ja, den Kurs Verteidigungstaktiken in der sechsten und siebten Klasse."

„Dann müssen Sie sich doch sicher viel besprechen!" Strasser klang so auffällig lauernd, dass Harry sich darüber ärgerte. Er hielt Remus anscheinend für richtig dumm.

„Nicht mehr und nicht weniger, als wir uns auch mit anderen Kollegen besprechen." Remus ließ sich noch immer nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Oh, man sitzt doch oft noch bis abends über irgendwelchen Büchern. Wie viel Zeit, würden Sie schätzen, verbringen Sie durchschnittlich am Tag mit ihr?"

„Ein paar Stunden. Nicht viel."

„Treffen Sie sich privat?"

„Nein."

„Gehen Sie mit ihr ins Bett?"

Harry keuchte auf und auch Remus schnappte nach Luft. Lloyd wiegte bedächtig den Kopf ob dieser Formulierung, doch Strasser taxierte Remus weiterhin mit durchdringenden Blicken.

„Das geht Sie ... !" begann Remus, doch Strasser schnitt ihm sofort das Wort ab: „Das geht uns sehr wohl etwas an, Lupin! All Ihre Aktivitäten müssen vom Ministerium überwacht werden! ALLE! Nichts, was Sie treiben, ist für uns unwichtig oder uninteressant, haben Sie mich verstanden! Und jetzt antworten Sie!"

Remus schluckte und sagte leise und mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme: „Nein."

„Na, also!" Strasser schlug mit seiner Pranke auf den Tisch, „Wäre auch schlecht für Sie! Wissen Sie, Lupin, Sie wären nicht der erste Werwolf, den wir in diesen Zeiten abholen, weil er meint, er kann sich plötzlich über Gesetze hinwegsetzen! Wir haben verdammt viel zu tun mit diesem ganzen Todesser-Kram, aber für Leute wie Sie nehmen wir uns gerne ein bisschen Zeit!"

„Na, na! Nun ist aber gut, Herr Kollege!" warf Lloyd halbherzig ein, „Mr. Lupin hat sich immer als höflich und kooperativ erwiesen. Wir haben noch keinen negativen Eintrag in seiner Akte vermerken müssen und ich bin sicher, Mr. Lupin tut alles dafür, dass das auch so bleibt!"

„Nicht SIE haben entsprechende Einträge vermerkt, sondern Ihr Vorgänger und ich!" knurrte Strasser, „Ich merke sofort, wenn einer aufmucken will und Sie, Lupin, sind kein Unschuldslamm! ICH weiß das und nur weil gewisse inkompetente Kollegen sich von ihrer ach-so-freundlichen Art einlullen lassen, sollten Sie sich noch lange nicht in Sicherheit wiegen! ICH habe ein Auge auf Sie, weil ich weiß, was Sie verbockt haben!"

„Jetzt ist es aber gut!" Lloyd fühlte sich beleidigt, „Jeder tut, was er kann! Und Mr. Lupin hat die Verhaftung einiger Todesser bewirkt; haben Sie das vergessen, Kollege?"

„Nein!" grollte Strasser, „Aber ich habe auch so einige andere Sachen nicht vergessen!"

Er stellte sich noch etwas gerader hin und sah auf Remus herunter, der auf seinem Stuhl saß und mittlerweile sichtlich um Fassung rang: „Kommen Sie mir blöd, Lupin, und ich fahr Sie eigenhändig nach Askaban zu all ihren Werwolffreunden!" Damit drehte er sich um und stiefelte aus dem Büro.

Lloyd stand noch etwas bedröppelt da und wedelte mit den Armen: „Mr. Lupin, entschuldigen Sie! Das hätte nicht sein müssen! Wissen Sie, er ist mit mir nicht so recht einverstanden. Ich bin ja noch nicht lange dabei; das wissen Sie ja. Er macht das seit Jahren und ... naja. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend! Wir machen den nächsten Termin dann morgen! Auf Wieder- ... Gute Nacht!" Er taperte aus der offenen Tür und Harry sprang auf und warf sie zu. Dann trat er zu Remus an den Schreibtisch, schenkte ihm ein großes Glas Wasser ein und reichte es ihm.

„Danke!" krächzte Remus. Er sah Harry entschuldigend an: „Es ist immer etwas anstrengend."

„Anstrengend? Der Typ ist doch nicht ganz dicht! Der ist total unverschämt gewesen!" Harry atmete tief ein und aus, um nicht auszurasten.

„Wenn es nach Lloyd ginge, liefe das ganze Theater auch friedlicher ab. Aber sein Kollege ist ein kleiner Fanatiker. Er sieht, wie die Welt von den Werwölfen eingenommen wird und stellt sich todesmutig dagegen!"

„So ein Schwachsinn!" stieß Harry hervor.

„Du sagst es! Willst du auch ein Glas Wasser?"

„Danke, nein! Darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Damit habe ich gerechnet. Weißt du, ich dachte mir, es wäre vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee, wenn du bleibst. Erstens siehst du dann mal, wie das Ministerium arbeitet und zweitens ... naja, ich hatte gehofft, dann reißt sich Strasser etwas zusammen, aber da lag ich wohl falsch." Er lachte bitter.

„Strasser hat dich auf dem Kieker. Wieso?"

„Nichts Weltbewegendes, Harry! Die alte Sache: Ich bin ein Werwolf und Sirius Black war mein bester Freund. Er wäre mich damals auch gern losgeworden, aber ich bin mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen. Er hat das nie verwunden!"

„Aber du hast nichts getan!" ereiferte sich Harry.

„Genau wie Sirius nichts getan hat, aber das haben sie auch nicht gemerkt." erinnerte ihn Remus und einen Augenblick schwiegen beide wütend und enttäuscht.

„Wieso ... haben sie so viel gefragt, ... was Meta angeht?" fragte Harry vorsichtig, doch Remus schien wieder gefasst; wie üblich.

„Es sind eine Menge Gesetze für Werwölfe erlassen worden zum Schutze der restlichen, ungefährlichen Zaubererschaft. Es sind ein paar scharfe Regelungen zum Thema Ehe, Familie und so. Sie beziehen sich auch auf Kredite und bestimmtes Eigentum. Eigentlich darf ein Werwolf kein Geschäft führen, kein Buch veröffentlichen und keine Reden halten."

Nach einer Weile fragte Harry ahnend:„Keine Kinder und nicht heiraten?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, doch als er sah, wie betroffen Harry guckte, legte er eine Hand auf dessen Arm: „Halb so schlimm, Harry. Mittlerweile bin ich zu alt für Kinder. Ich bin glücklich damit, sie zu unterrichten. Und ich hatte nie vor, zu heiraten."

„Aber ... ." Harry schluckte schwer.

„Es gibt durchaus Möglichkeiten, die immer noch im Rahmen dieser Gesetze liegen. Man kann so etwas wie eine Partnerschaft eintragen lassen. Das bedeutet eine Menge Stress, aber es ist machbar."

„O.K., mal abgesehen davon: Wenn du keine Reden halten darfst, warum darfst du dann unterrichten?"

„Weil Dumbledore sich seit Jahren für mich einsetzt und weil mein Unterricht überprüft wird. In unregelmäßigen Abständen und ohne mein Wissen werden meine Stunden aufgenommen und ins Ministerium geschickt. Sollte denen irgendetwas nicht in den Kram passen, fliege ich sofort raus. Vor drei Jahren hätte es erst einmal eine Verwarnung gegeben und es wäre jemand zum Überprüfen gekommen, aber jetzt ist zu viel zu tun."

„Für Werwölfe nimmt Strasser sich immer Zeit!" murmelte Harry, „Kontrollieren die dich oft?"

„Alle drei Monate." Remus schenkte sich noch ein Glas Wasser ein und sah dann seufzend zu seinem Regal, „Dieser Affe hat alles durcheinander gebracht." Er stand auf und begann aufzuräumen. Harry beobachtete ihn von seinem Stuhl aus.

„Was wäre, wenn du doch mal heiraten willst? Oder eben nur eine richtige Beziehung haben möchtest?" fragte er schnell und Remus hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne, „Was wäre, wenn du jetzt endlich merkst, dass du dich in Meta verknallt hast und mal den Mut aufbringst, einen Schritt auf sie zuzumachen? Dann kommt Strasser und sperrt dich weg, nachdem er aufgehört hat, dreckig zu lachen?" Harry redete sich in Rage und konnte förmlich spüren, wie diese Worte auf Remus wirkten. Langsam drehte er sich um.

Harry schrumpfte unter seinem Blick, wollte aber nicht so schnell aufgeben: „Denk doch mal nach! Das ist doch nicht fair! Würdest du nicht was dagegen sagen wollen? Ich meine, wenn es sich wirklich lohnen würde!"

Remus´ Blick wurde tatsächlich noch dunkler, doch er schwieg beharrlich. Vielleicht wusste er nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte oder vielleicht wollte er nicht mit Harry darüber reden. Harry wartete. Nach zehn endlos langen Minuten flüsterte er im Aufstehen: „Ich dachte ja nur ..." Er ließ Remus in seinem Büro zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum in einer Geschwindigkeit und Stimmung, als wäre er auf dem Weg zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung.

Hermine und Ron arbeiteten an einem Text für Zaubereiforschung, was viel mehr hieß, dass Hermine arbeitete und Ron seiner Meinung nach lustige Kommentare dazwischen warf, die seine Freundin auf die Palme zu bringen drohten. Sie war sichtlich erleichtert, als Harry hereinkam, machte aber sofort ein erschrockenes Gesicht: „Was ist denn?"

„War es so mies mit Jakob?" fragte Ron und bot Harry Schokolade an, die dieser ablehnte.

„Ich muss mal in Ruhe mit euch reden!" sagte Harry und mit einem lauten Knall schloss Hermine ihre Bücher: „Folgt mir unauffällig. Mein Schlafsaal ist frei!"

Harry und Ron verharrten mitten in der Bewegung, aufzustehen und starrten Hermines Rücken an: „Wie bitte?"

„Jetzt macht schon! Euch sieht schon keiner! Die sind alle viel zu beschäftigt!"

„Hermine, wir können da nicht hoch!" wandte Ron ein, doch Hermine winkte ab: „Der Zauber funktioniert nicht mehr seit Ginnys Treffen mit Dean. Sie hat ihn aufgehoben."

„Ganz allein?" fragte Harry misstrauisch und Hermine grinste: „Naja ..."

Ron zog beeindruckt die Augenbrauen hoch und Harry lachte: „Du hast den Erstklässlern was anderes erzählt!"  
„Ja, natürlich! Jetzt kommt aber endlich!" Sie stiegen tatsächlich unbemerkt die Treppe hoch und Ron war sichtlich enttäuscht, dass sie so unspektakulär normal aussah. Als sie dann Hermines Schlafsaal betraten, staunten sie doch ein bisschen.

„Mann, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es bei euch so unordentlich ist!" meinte Harry trocken und sah sich um. Man konnte vor lauter Klamotten, Zeitschriften, Pergamentblättern und Kleinigkeiten wie Haarspangen, Halstüchern und Süßigkeiten kaum die Betten beziehungsweise die Nachttische erkennen.

„Lavender und Parvati!" meinte Hermine achselzuckend.

„Welches ist dein Bett?" fragte Harry. Hermine grinste: „Ron sitzt schon drauf!"

„Na, ich kenn doch meine Hermine ... ich meine, ... ich kenne Hermine ... ." Ron wurde rot, deutete hilflos auf den Vorleger vor dem Bett und stotterte: „Naja, hier liegen die meisten Bücher und das Kissen ist voller Tintenflecke."

Harry lachte und Hermine wurde auch etwas verlegen. Dann ließen sich die beiden neben Ron fallen und Harry beeindruckte sie, indem er einen Hexenring um den Raum legte: „Hab ich mir von Kingsley abgeguckt."

„Worum geht´s denn?" fragte Hermine und kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen.

„Um Remus." Harry holte tief Luft, um die Geschichte möglichst lückenlos zu erzählen. Ron hörte mit grimmigem Gesicht zu und Hermine drückte sich immer tiefer in ihr Kissen.

„Das ist doch nicht wahr, oder?" hakte Ron nach. Doch Harry nickte und seufzte: „Er sagt, das wäre nicht so wild, aber er hat geguckt, als wäre das ein Weltuntergang! Ehrlich! Es macht ihm was aus, aber er versucht das wegzudenken."

„Typisch!" meinte Ron.

„Irgendwas müssen wir machen können! Da ich jetzt weiß, wo ich gucken muss, kann ich mich informieren und dann finde ich bestimmt ein Schlupfloch!" meinte Hermine kampfeslustig.

„Meinst du?"

„Klar! Die Werwolfgesetze sind ziemlich alt. Newt Scamander hat 1947 das Register angelegt und dann kamen in einem sehr kurzen Zeitraum ein Haufen Gesetze, die bis heute nicht geändert wurden. Ich denke mal, das Verbot, eigene Kinder zu bekommen, beruht auf der Vorstellung, dass die Fähigkeit, sich in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln, erblich ist. Allerdings untersuchen verschiedene Forschungslabore das bis heute ohne eine Bestätigung erhalten zu haben! Wahrscheinlich müder Aberglaube! Das Problem ist aber, dass immer noch keine richtige Trennung vorgenommen wird zwischen dem Werwolf als Raubtier und dem Zauberer als Mensch. Zu viele glauben noch, dass Betroffene tatsächlich eine gewalttätige Mentalität haben und einen entsprechenden Lebensstil pflegen; davon hast du doch gelesen, Ron!"

Ron nickte, doch sein Blick war leicht verwirrt. Hermine sprang vom Bett und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. Harry und Ron stützten sich auf die Ellenbogen, um ihrem wilden Hin-und-Hergelaufe folgen zu können.

„Wenn man mal einen Werwolf länger beobachten würde und nicht immer nur diese halbherzigen Kontrollen veranstalten würde, dann könnte man ganz schnell feststellen, dass das ganz normale Menschen sind! Menschen, denen die Meinungsäußerung ebenso zusteht wie allen anderen und die ein Recht auf Kinder haben und Häuser und Kündigungsschutz!"

Hermine sah sie erhitzt an und die Jungen nickten etwas eingeschüchtert.

„Das verdammte Ministerium müsste ... !"

„Ich traue meinen Augen nicht!" Alle drei fuhren zusammen, als Professor McGonagall eintrat: „Ich traute schon meinen Ohren nicht, als Miss Patil und Miss Brown sich beschwerten, Sie könnten nicht in Ihren Schlafsaal, aber jetzt bin ich wirklich VOLLKOMMEN FASSUNGSLOS!" Ihre Augen funkelten bedrohlich und ihr Mund war so schmal zusammengepresst, dass er nur noch eine feine Linie war. Harry und Ron hüpften hastig von Hermines Bett und stellten sich gerade hin.

„Haben Sie eine Erklärung dafür, Miss Granger? IRGENDEINE?"

Hermine schien um ein Drittel ihrer eigentlichen Größe geschrumpft.

„Wir haben etwas ausprobiert." sagte Harry und bemerkte im nächsten Moment, da McGonagall zusammenzuckte, als hätte er sie in den Bauch geboxt, dass das nicht wirklich der richtige Ausdruck gewesen war.

„WAS?" fiepte die Lehrerin.

„Den Hexenring. Professor Lupin hat uns aufgetragen, so viel wie möglich auch außerhalb des Unterrichts zu üben." fiel Ron ein.

„Hier oben?" schoss McGonagall, „Und wie haben Sie meinen Sperrzauber überwunden?"

„ „Finite" in Verbindung mit einem Wurzelweingemisch." flüsterte Hermine verschüchtert.

„Auch eine Aufgabe von Professor Lupin?" zischte McGonagall.

„N-nein, von Professor Rosenstein." sagte Harry leise und unsicher.

„Folgen Sie mir!" Professor McGonagall drehte auf dem Absatz um und stob die Treppe herunter. Hermine machte ein ganz verzweifeltes Gesicht und die Jungen hofften fieberhaft, sie würde ihnen diese Geschichte abkaufen. Sie schlichen hinter der Lehrerin zu dessen Büro und vor ihren Kamin, in den sie eine Handvoll Flohpulver warf: „Remus, sind Sie noch wach?"

Die Antwort kam sofort: „Ja."

„Tun Sie mir den Gefallen und kommen Sie her!" Einen Moment später krabbelte Remus aus dem Kamin und sah sich erstaunt um: „Was ist denn hier los?"

„Das möchte ich von Ihnen wissen, aber noch eine Sekunde Geduld. Miss Rosenstein?" Mit einer weiteren Prise Pulver rief sie Meta.

„Ja?"

„Könnten Sie kurz in mein Büro kommen?"

„O.K."

Sie schauten vergeblich in den Kamin. Drei Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür: „Hallo?"

„Warum kommen Sie durch die Tür?"

„Entschuldigen Sie, es ist nach zehn! Ich habe wenig Lust, heute Abend noch zu duschen. Ich bin grad so schön sauber!" Meta lachte und strich sich über ihren dunklen Hausumhang, doch da niemand sonst ihren Scherz witzig zu finden schien, fragte sie: „Um was geht es also?"

„Um diese drei Schüler, die ich gerade eben im Schlafsaal meiner Mädchen der sechsten Klasse gefunden habe!" Professor McGonagall schnaubte entrüstet und Meta und Remus schickten erstaunte Blicke zu Harry, Ron und Hermine. Meta sah aus, als müsste sie sich das Lachen und ein paar anzügliche Fragen verkneifen und Remus schwankte sichtlich zwischen Empörung und so etwas Ähnlichem wie Achtung.

„Was hattet ihr da zu suchen?" schaffte er Harry zu fragen und Harry erzählte noch einmal die fadenscheinige Geschichte mit den Aufgaben außerhalb des Unterrichts.

„Nun, wir haben die Schüler tatsächlich gebeten, so viel wie möglich zu üben." sagte Meta unbestimmt.

„Aber nicht so, meine Liebe! NICHT SO!" Professor McGonagall fuchtelte mit ihrem Zauberstab herum, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht so!" sagte Remus fest und sah die drei an, „Abgesehen davon, dass es bemerkenswert ist, dass ihr den Sperrzauber einer Lehrerin durchbrochen und einen Hexenring geschaffen habt, den selbst Professor McGonagall nur schwer überwinden konnte, habt ihr eine Schulregel verletzt und euch ... moralisch unkorrekt verhalten!"

Meta sog zischend die Luft ein und Harry konnte ihr ansehen, dass diese Formulierung beinahe einen Lachanfall bei ihr ausgelöst hätte. Professor McGonagall hingegen nickte eifrig.

„Ich gehe richtig in der Annahme, dass Professor Rosenstein und ich uns um die Angelegenheit kümmern sollen?" fragte Remus an McGonagall gewandt.

„Ich bitte darum! Ich habe genug zu tun! Sie glauben nicht, was mir Severus eben für eine Nachricht zukommen ließ. Die siebte Klasse ... ich kann mir noch immer nicht erklären, wie es einige meiner Schüler in die Räumlichkeiten des Slytherin-Turmes geschafft haben, aber dass das nicht ohne die Verletzung von Schulregeln abgelaufen sein kann, steht ja wohl fest! Ich muss mich umgehend darum kümmern!"

„Gehen Sie nur, Minerva! Wir übernehmen ab hier!" sagte Meta heroisch und ertrug Remus´ tadelnden Blick ungerührt.

„Vielen Dank!" Professor McGonagall rauschte aus ihrem Büro und ließ die fünf zurück.

Endlich konnte Meta lachen: „Oh, Leute! Ihr seid doch nicht mehr ganz schussecht!"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, ernst zu bleiben: „Harry, Ron! Ehrlich, ihr hattet da nichts zu suchen! Warum macht ihr solchen Ärger?"

„Wir brauchten nur ein bisschen Ruhe und Raum für uns!" verteidigte sich Harry und Remus und Meta rissen die Augen auf: „BITTE?"

„Ach, Mann! Nicht so! Jetzt kriegt euch endlich wieder ein! Was glaubt ihr denn, haben wir da oben gemacht? Eine Orgie gefeiert?" ärgerte sich Harry und Hermine schloss die Augen. Das war doch etwas zu viel für ihre Nerven. Ron war leicht rot geworden, doch er kam bei weitem nicht an die Gesichtsfärbung ihrer beiden völlig fassungslosen Lehrer heran.

„Aber ... ihr könnt euch im Gemeinschaftsraum unterhalten! Oder ihr geht morgen ein bisschen spazieren!" sagte Meta.

„Wir mussten gleich reden!" widersprach Harry leise und Remus stöhnte auf.

„Wegen dir?" fragte Meta halb interessiert, halb spöttisch.

„Ah, Harry! Du schaffst mich! Macht, dass ihr ins Bett kommt und zwar jeder in sein eigenes. Morgen Abend nach dem Essen kommt ihr in mein Büro und holt euch eure Strafarbeit ab. Ich denke mir was für euch aus!"

„Was denn?" fragte Hermine zitternd. Sie kämpfte seit einigen Minuten mit der quälenden Erkenntnis, dass sie sich einer Schulsprecherin nicht gerade angemessen verhalten hatte.

„Nichts, was euch öffentlich demütigt!"

„Nicht?" fragte Meta enttäuscht und grinste Remus an, „Na, gut. Jetzt raus mit euch! Und haltet die Finger still! Ihr seid auf Bewährung!"

Die drei verschwanden eilig und Remus und Meta verschlossen sorgfältig Professor McGonagalls Bürotür, bevor sie nebeneinander den Flur herunter wanderten. Sie schwiegen ein bisschen, dann rang sich Remus dazu durch, zu fragen: „Kommst du noch kurz mit rein?"

„Gerne!" Meta huschte vor ihm in sein Büro und blieb überrascht stehen: „Wie sieht es denn hier aus?"

„Ich habe aufgeräumt und bin nicht ganz fertig geworden. Gehen wir in mein ... ." Er brach erschrocken ab und Meta musste lachen: „Schlafzimmer? Hab dich nicht so! Die Räumlichkeiten sind hier alle gleich und meines sieht wahrscheinlich haargenau so aus: Bett, Schrank, Nachttisch. Nichts Besonderes, hab ich Recht?"

Einen Moment flackerte in Remus´ Blick etwas auf, dass sie stutzig machte. Für einen kleinen Moment sah er fast so aus, als wollte er ganz durchtrieben fragen, wie sie sich so sicher sein könnte, dass er nichts in seinem Schlafzimmer hatte, das sie schocken würde. Meta konnte es förmlich in seinen Augen lesen. Doch dann war der Moment vorbei, sein Blick war wieder normal und Remus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: „Du hast Recht!"

Sie gingen durch die Seitentür in Remus´ Zimmer und nahmen auf dem sorgfältig gemachten Bett Platz.

„Noch mehr Bücher! Nicht zu fassen!" staunte Meta und ließ ihren Blick über die Regale wandern, die vom leichten Lichtschein, der aus dem Büro herein schimmerte, beleuchtet wurden.

„Ich muss dich vorwarnen!" begann Remus ohne Umschweife, um ja keine weitere Situation wie eben aufkommen zu lassen, „Morgen werden dich die zwei netten Herren vom Ministerium einer Befragung unterziehen."

„Wieso? Ich habe gar nichts gemacht ... glaube ich!" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Es geht auch eher um mich und um unsere Beziehung zueinander. Das heißt ...ähm ... sie glauben, wir hätten eine und das passt ihnen nicht."

„Und ich soll ihnen sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist und du nicht im Begriff bist, ihre kostbaren Gesetze zu brechen?"

„Ja!"

„Das Wissen um die Tatsache, dass wir gerade allein mitten in der Nacht ohne Licht auf deinem Bett sitzen wird mich nicht gerade glaubwürdig erscheinen lassen!"

Remus fluchte innerlich und klatschte einmal, um das Licht einzuschalten.

„Das rettet deinen Hals auch nicht mehr!" lachte Meta und stand auf, um ein Buch aus einem der Regale zu ziehen, „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du diesen Schwachsinn liest!"

Remus sah auf das Deckblatt, von welchem ihm Gilderoy Lockhart entgegenlachte; einen erlegten kornischen Wichtel in der Hand haltend.

„Nun, ich habe diesen Schwachsinn geschrieben!"

„Wie bitte?" Meta machte ein ungläubiges Gesicht. Remus lächelte und nahm das Buch zur Hand: „Da es Werwölfen nicht erlaubt ist, eigene Bücher zu schreiben und dieser Idiot Lockhart tatsächlich gar keine Ahnung hat, habe ich ein paar meiner Forschungsergebnisse an ihn verkauft. Als er merkte, dass meine Arbeit ziemlich gut ist, hat er angefragt, ob ich nicht einige Dinge für ihn recherchieren und verfassen könnte. Da ich in der Gesellschaft nicht angesehen bin und somit die Angelegenheit nicht an die große Glocke gehängt habe, konnte er als Held dastehen und ich hatte ein bisschen was zu tun. Er mag zwar ein absoluter Trottel sein, aber er war immer fair zu mir und hat mich ordentlich bezahlt. Das ist nicht selbstverständlich für jemanden wie mich, der für andere Leute die Arbeit macht."

Meta stand noch immer der Mund offen. Dann holte sie sich das Buch wieder und schlug es auf. Sie überflog einige Sätze des Kapitels. Dann blieb ihr Blick an der ersten Seite hängen: „Hier steht eine Widmung. Für John."

„Gilderoy fand das witzig und ich muss schon sagen, dass ich mich noch immer sehr geschmeichelt fühle." grinste Remus. Meta schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich bin noch immer etwas geschockt."

„Das geht vorbei!" meinte Remus gutmütig und schlüpfte aus seinen Puschen. Erst jetzt fiel Meta sein Aufzug auf und sie betrachtete ihn in seinem langen, grauen Pyjama und seinem blauen Bademantel, der ihm eindeutig zu groß war. Sie musste grinsen und Remus tat es ihr gleich, bis sie ihn lachend darauf hinwies.

„Er hat Sirius gehört, aber mir war nachts oft so kalt, dass ich ihn schließlich genommen habe!" sagte er und versuchte, nicht allzu niedergeschmettert zu klingen. Meta stellte das Buch wieder weg; ganz sorgfältig, schließlich kannte sie Remus´ Ordnungsfimmel; und setzte sich neben ihn. Remus sah sie an und sie erschrak furchtbar, als sie die Tränen sah, die in seinen Augen schimmerten.

„Entschuldige, es ist kurz nach Vollmond und ich habe schon seit drei Nächten nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Ich bin ein Nervenbündel." sagte er heiser und schluckte schwer.

„Verkraftet es unsere nicht vorhandene Beziehung, wenn ich einen Arm um dich lege?" fragte Meta und Remus lachte kurz, schüttelte den Kopf, lachte wieder und nickte dann. Meta schlang ihren linken Arm um seinen schmalen Rücken und legte ihren Kopf an seine rechte Schulter. Remus bettete seinen Kopf auf ihre weichen Haare und schloss die müden, brennenden Augen.

Nach etlichen Minuten flüsterte er: „Ich vermisse ihn immer noch so sehr! Jeden Tag und jede Nacht, wenn ich aufwache und mir sofort der Gedanke kommt, dass er weg ist ... für immer weg ist! Besonders bei Vollmond fehlt er mir! Wie oft bin ich früher aufgewacht und habe neben Sirius gelegen? Ich bin praktisch in seinen Armen aufgewacht und so unangenehm mir das anfangs war, es tat doch so gut, einen Freund wie ihn zu haben! Er hat mir in meinen schwersten Stunden zur Seite gestanden und hat ... er war einfach da; ohne Kompromisse und ohne etwas dafür zu verlangen! Er hat sich um mich gekümmert und ich habe mich so gut es ging revanchiert, doch ... manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, er hat es nicht gewusst! Einfach nicht gewusst, wie viel er für mich war!"

Er brach ab, als seine Stimme versagte und legte beide Hände vors Gesicht. Meta richtete sich auf und legte beide Arme um seinen Körper, der vom stillen Weinen geschüttelt wurde.

„Es war einfach nicht fair, dass er jetzt gehen musste! Es war nicht richtig! Er hat sich nie etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen! Er hat es verdient, dass alles gut wird, verstehst du? Wenn es jemand verdient hat, dann Sirius! Er hat so viel von seinem Leben nicht gehabt; hat so viel Zeit in diesem verdammten Gefängnis verbracht, die er hätte glücklich sein müssen und jetzt ... wo ich ihn doch endlich wieder hatte ... wenigstens jetzt hätte es doch in Ordnung kommen können für ihn! Er hat seit seinem 23. Lebensjahr nur gelitten ... Irgendwann hätte es doch gut sein müssen! Gerade Sirius! Gerade er!"

Meta bekam langsam, aber sicher das Gefühl, dass Remus mit sich haderte; mit sich und vor allem mit der Tatsache, dass er noch hier war und Sirius nicht, obwohl der es doch so verdient hatte. Tatsächlich waren seine nächsten schwach geflüsterten Worte: „Ich würde liebend gern mit ihm tauschen! Ich hätte gehen können ... an seiner Stelle! Das wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen!"

Meta schluckte und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. Mit sanfter, doch bestimmter Gewalt hob sie seinen Kopf, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen musste: „Sagst du so etwas bitte nicht! Niemand kann den Platz eines anderen einnehmen oder beeinflussen, wann es Zeit ist! Abgesehen davon, dass wir das nicht in der Hand haben, gibt es noch jemanden, der es verdammt noch mal verdient hat, glücklich zu sein und das bist du!"

Remus sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Glaub mir! Du hast darauf ebenso ein Recht, wie Sirius es gehabt hat. Doch er ist jetzt nicht mehr hier, um es in Anspruch zu nehmen! Du bist noch hier und auch wenn es abgedroschen klingt: Sirius hätte gewollt, dass du dich zusammen reißt und dein Leben genießt!"

„Aber das macht es nicht einfacher; zu wissen, was er gewollt hätte!" sagte Remus leise und machte sich aus ihrem Griff los. Er wischte sich über das nasse Gesicht und rückte ein Stückchen von Meta weg.

„Das nicht, aber vielleicht die Tatsache, dass dich eine Menge Leute hier vermisst hätten?" fragte Meta und Remus sah sie zweifelnd an: „Ich weiß nicht."

„Ach, jetzt komm schon!" Meta musste sich arg zusammen reißen, um nicht wütend zu werden, „Wie hat Harry dich eben angesehen? Zu wem kommt er, wenn er Sorgen hat? Wer gibt ihm Halt und hilft ihm? Das bist doch wohl du!"

„Ja, weil er Sirius nicht mehr hat!" sagte Remus und meinte es tatsächlich so.

Meta dachte, dass das vielleicht nicht ganz falsch war. Dafür wusste sie zu wenig über die Beziehung zwischen Harry und seinem Paten. Sie versuchte es weiter: „Das mag ja stimmen, aber weißt du, ich glaube, dass er trotzdem dich gebraucht hätte bei manchen Angelegenheiten. Wenn Sirius noch da wäre, würdet ihr vielleicht so eine Art Aufgabenteilung betreiben."

Remus musste lächeln: „Das wäre schön, wenn es so wäre, oder?"

„Ja, das wäre sehr schön! Aber da es nun mal leider nicht so ist, solltest du nehmen, was du kriegen kannst und versuchen, damit glücklich zu sein!" sagte Meta mit Nachdruck, „Du hast jetzt einen wichtigen Platz in Harrys Leben und du hast einen guten Job und eine Menge Freunde. Jeder hier an der Schule hier mag dich ... O.K., Snape hasst dich, aber was wäre das Leben ohne seinen Ekel vor dir? Dumbledore vertraut dir und die Schüler sind ganz begeistert von dir! Ich würde sagen, du hast es ziemlich gut getroffen!"

Remus sah sie dankbar an: „Du hast Recht!"

„Ich weiß!"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so habe gehen lassen!"

Meta winkte ab und stand auf: „Ich bin froh, dass du es getan hast! Ich meine, dich gehen lassen!"

Remus lächelte leicht und unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, zu widersprechen, als Meta sein Kopfkissen aufschüttelte und auffordernd darauf deutete. Er schälte sich aus dem Bademantel und legte sich erschöpft nieder.

„Kannst du schlafen?" fragte sie leise, nachdem er sich umständlich zugedeckt hatte und sie zur Tür trat.

„Ich denke schon!" Remus sah vom Kissen aus zu ihr hoch.

„O.K." Meta ging zur Tür. Sie verharrte einen Moment dort, löschte durch nochmaliges Klatschen das Licht und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm: „Schlaf gut! Und denk nicht mehr daran, dass du mich wach gehalten hast!"

„Haha!" Remus verzog das Gesicht.

Meta grinste: „Gute Nacht also!"

„Gute Nacht!"

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und atmete tief durch.

Harry, Hermine und Ron schlichen wie geprügelte Hunde zurück zu ihrem Turm und jeder war in seine eigenen ziemlich trüben Gedanken versunken.

„Mich interessiert mal, ob sie schon einmal einen Schulsprecher seines Amtes enthoben haben und warum!" sagte Hermine unglücklich, bevor sie sich gute Nacht wünschten und in ihre Schlafsäle gingen.

„Ich bin nicht müde!" sagte Ron leicht quengelig.

„Ich auch nicht. Wollen wir ein bisschen spionieren?" Harry fischte die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seinem Bett, „Vielleicht ist heute Nacht ja noch was los!"

„Auf geht´s!" meinte Ron grinsend, setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett und aktivierte die Karte, „Mann, heute Nacht ist echt was los!" staunte er und deutete auf die etlichen, sich bewegenden Punkte.

Professor McGonagall wanderte gerade in Begleitung von Professor Snape in Richtung Dumbledores Büro. Dieser hüpfte, wie es den Anschein machte, um seinen Schreibtisch herum. Harry und Ron grinsten.

Ein paar Ecken weiter schlichen Lee Jordan, Mick Phifer, Ellen Barrs und Taylor Steinberg durch die Gänge auf der Flucht vor Filch und Mrs. Norris, die offenbar hin und her gerissen waren zwischen den beiden Optionen, die sich ihnen boten: Gryffindor-Schüler verfolgen oder Peeves in den Kellern bei den Zaubertrankklassenzimmern vom Zerstören des Inventars abhalten. Schließlich trennten sich.

Auch Professor Flitwick war noch auf den Beinen. In seinem Schlafzimmer neben seinem Büro schien eine kleine Party statt zu finden, denn die Professoren Green, Smythe, Walter und Sinistra tummelten sich dort. Flitwick selbst huschte gerade zur Tür, um Hagrid herein zu lassen, der in Begleitung von Professor Sprout erschienen war.

Über einer dichten Ansammlung von Punkten direkt vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame standen etliche Namen von Mädchen der ersten Klasse.

„Haben die das Passwort vergessen oder lässt die Fette Dame sie wieder nicht rein? Hast du das Theater letztens mitgekriegt?" wollte Ron wissen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie hat sie einfach stehen lassen und ist zu ihrer Freundin Violet gegangen, weil sie die Kleinen nicht mag. McGonagall musste höchstpersönlich kommen und sie zurückholen." Ron grinste schadenfroh.

„Lass uns noch ein wenig gucken. Wenn sie in einer Viertelstunde da noch stehen, können wir sie ja retten!" schlug Harry vor und sah dann wieder angestrengt auf die Karte. Dann musste er plötzlich lachen.

„Was? Habe ich etwas an mir?" fragte Ron irritiert.

„Nein, ich musste nur denken, wie schön es ist, wieder nachts irgendetwas Heimliches auszuhecken! Wie früher, als die Welt noch in Ordnung war!"

Ron klopfte ihm gutmütig auf die Schulter, dann wurde sein Blick von etwas gefangen genommen. Er deutete auf zwei Punkte: „Vielleicht kommt die Welt ja auch wieder in Ordnung! Schau mal!"

Harry lächelte, als er die Namen Remus Lupin und Meta Rosenstein in Remus´ Schlafzimmer las.

„Im Schlafzimmer? Und so dicht beieinander? Und da machen die uns an; ist ja nicht zu fassen!" schimpfte Ron.

„Sieh mal, noch mehr von der Sorte!"

Nahe der Statue der buckligen Hexe standen Dean Thomas und Padma Patil zusammen.

„Der Kerl hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren!" war Rons leicht abfälliger Kommentar, „Wie gut, dass unsere Mädchen in ihren Betten liegen, wie es sich gehört!" Er zeigte auf die Mädchenschlafsäle, wo die Punkte Ginny Weasley und Hermine Granger ganz still hielten. Harry sah Ron verwundert an, sagte aber nichts. Die Erstklässler waren mittlerweile in den Turm gelangt und tummelten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wenn Hermine das wüsste!" meinte Ron, „Die würde sie einen Kopf kürzer machen!"

„Sie gehen schon!" sagte Harry und verfolgte dann einen anderen Punkt, „Wen haben wir denn da?"

Jakob wanderte gerade unbehelligt von dem ganzen Treiben in der Burg einen Flur entlang und betrat ein Büro.

„Ist das nicht Metas Büro?" fragte Ron misstrauisch. Harry nickte: „Was will der denn immer von ihr? Tonks und Remus hängen auch nicht dauernd zusammen rum!"

„Die würden sich auch an den Hals gehen! Wenn da mal nicht noch was läuft!" unkte Ron, „Wie war denn die letzte Session mit ihm?"

„Gut! Sie sind immer gut! Er sagt, ich mache Fortschritte und er ist immer nett und höflich. Remus versteht sich auch gut mit ihm." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist er nicht auffällig unauffällig?" fragte Ron mit erhobenem Zeigefinger und Harry lachte leise: „Ja, wahrscheinlich!"

„Schau mal, jetzt gehen Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape auf Schülerfang. Hoffentlich erwischen sie Lee nicht!"

„Werden sie nicht! Er ist gleich im Turm!" Sie beobachteten, wie Lee und seine Freunde in den Gryffindor-Turm hetzten und in ihre Betten eilten.

„Sieh mal!" Harry hatte etwas Interessantes in Snapes Kerkern entdeckt. Professor Vance huschte dort in einem kleinen Tranklabor von einer Wand zur anderen wie ein Tennisball.

„Na, also!" Ron klang sehr zufrieden, „Bleibt ja doch nicht alles an uns hängen!"

„Remus sagte letztens, dass sie gut vorankommt!" meinte Harry.

„Das will ich ihr auch nur geraten haben!" knurrte Ron und deutete grinsend auf ihre beiden Punkte, „Wenn jetzt noch einer so eine Karte hätte, würde der sich aber auch fragen, was wir hier veranstalten!"

Harry lachte. Die Punkte Harry Potter und Ron Weasley verharrten auf der Karte so dicht beieinander, dass sie sich beinahe überlagerten.

„Jetzt geht Meta! Zu schade! Von mir aus hätte sie die ganze Nacht dort bleiben können!"

Meta wanderte die Korridore entlang und begegnete den Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape.

„Kleiner Plausch unter Lehrern!" meinte Ron und begann zu kommentieren: „Wie geht es Ihnen, Meta? - Bestens! - Wo kommen Sie denn um diese Uhrzeit her? - Ähm ... ähm ... - Aha!" Er imitierte Dumbledores tiefes Lachen und Harry stieg mit ein: „Kollege Severus, haben Sie heute Nacht schon jemanden festnehmen und einkerkern können? - Nein, aber ich würde nur zu gerne bei Ihnen anfangen! - Aber, aber! Wir arbeiten doch zusammen! - Wir essen zusammen, mehr auch nicht!"

„Was?" Ron wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Auge, „Wir essen zusammen? Du spinnst!"

„Danke!" Harry grinste geschmeichelt.

„Meta trifft Jakob in ihrem Büro. Sieht aus, als hätte sie ihn erwartet. Na, wenigstens halten sie Abstand zueinander."

„Flitwicks Party ist zu Ende. Hagrid wankt nach draußen. Meine Güte, er wankt wirklich! Man kann es richtig sehen!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Gut, dass er Grawp nicht mitgenommen hat! Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass er schon gesellschaftsfähig ist!"

Ron schnaubte: „Klein-Grawpy mit Lätzchen und Löffelchen an Flitwicks Winztisch!" Sie prusteten möglichst gedämpft bei der Vorstellung.

„So langsam gehen alle ins Bett! Jetzt bin ich aber auch müde." Ron gähnte und kuschelte sich in die Decke.

„Das hier ist mein Bett! Verschwinde, Weasley!"

„Du bist vielleicht ein Freund!" schimpfte Ron und ließ sich von Harry aus dessen Bett schieben. Er plumpste auf den Boden und quälte sich rüber in sein Bett: „Herzlos, ohne jedes Mitleid, gefühllos ... !"

„Gute Nacht, Ron!"

„Ja!"

Obwohl Harry todmüde war, konnte er nur knapp eine Stunde wirklich schlafen. Dann lag er wach im Bett, fühlte seine schweren Glieder und ärgerte sich, dass er nicht wieder einschlafen konnte. Nach einer durchwachten halben Stunde kroch er aus dem Bett. Er taperte zu seinem Schrank und holte das Denkarium heraus. Er wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, da er ganz offensichtlich der einzige, arme, bedauernswerte Mensch war, der wach war. Von Meta mal abgesehen, die, wie Harry gerade noch mal auf der Karte gesehen hatte, einen Rundgang durch die Bücherei machte.

Harry stellte sie Schale andächtig vor sich auf den Boden und vergewisserte sich mit einem Blick, dass tatsächlich alle schliefen. Dann beugte er sich über das Denkarium.

Er fand sich auf dem Bahngleis 9 ¾ wieder, der voller Menschen war. Es herrschte ein furchtbares Durcheinander; offensichtlich war der erste Schultag nach den großen Ferien. Harry drückte sich an eine nahe Wand, da Dutzende Menschen durch ihn durch hasteten und das empfand er, wenn er es auch nicht körperlich fühlen konnte, als recht unangenehm.

Neben ihm stand ein Junge in seinem Alter. Seine Haare waren kurz geschnitten, regelrecht geschoren, und seine Augen waren fest auf den Zug gerichtet. Er hatte ein blasses, angespanntes Gesicht und einen verkniffenen Zug um den Mund.

Harry hätte Sirius beinahe nicht erkannt, wie er so finster da stand, in einen schwarzen Umhang gekleidet und ohne das fröhliche Lächeln auf den Lippen und das unheilvolle, lebhafte Glitzern in den Augen. An Sirius´ Seite standen ein Mann und ein Junge, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte und die er neugierig näher betrachtete.

Der Junge war fast einen Kopf kleiner als Sirius, schlank und ebenfalls dunkelhaarig. Er allerdings sah sich mit wachem Blick um und hob ab und zu leicht lächelnd die Hand, wenn er einen Vorübergehenden erkannte. Er musste jünger sein als Sirius, doch er strahlte eine Überheblichkeit und Selbstsicherheit aus, dass man meinen könnte, er wäre uralt und ebenso weise. Und während Sirius sich anscheinend mittlerweile abgewöhnt hatte, arrogant zu wirken, so tat es dieser Junge mit sichtlichem Genuss.

Der Mann an seiner Seite war groß, doch Sirius reichte beinahe an ihn heran. Er erinnerte Harry spontan an Lucius Malfoy, obwohl er pechschwarze Haare hatte. Aber er bewegte sich ähnlich: auf die gleiche Art und Weise elegant und einschüchternd. Er hatte sich seinen dunklen Mantel um die Schultern und die gepflegten Hände besitzergreifend auf die Lenkstange des Trollis gelegt. Neben dem Kofferwagen stand tatsächlich ein Hauself in einem entsetzlich dreckigen Geschirrtuch. Er trug ein kleines Täschchen und äugte ängstlich umher.

„Sirius, es wäre nett, wenn du zur Abwechslung mal ein anderes Gesicht aufsetzen könntest!" sagte der Mann leise und schneidend, „Die Leute müssen ja denken, du hättest die Ferien in einer Strafanstalt verbracht anstatt bei deiner Familie!"

Harry sah Sirius am Gesicht an, dass er am liebsten erwidert hätte, dass es ihm auch so vorkam, doch er biss sich auf die Lippen und schwieg. Der Mann wandte sich dem kleineren Jungen zu: „Vielleicht solltest du zu deinen Freunden gehen, Regulus! Sie scheinen zu warten. Sirius und ich haben noch eine Kleinigkeit zu klären!"

„Ja, Vater!" Regulus hängte sich seinen Mantel über den Arm, fauchte den Hauselfen an, er solle ihm sein Gepäck nachbringen und schritt würdevoll davon. Seufzend drehte sich Mr. Black zu seinem älteren Sohn: „Sirius?"

Als dieser nicht reagierte, packte er ihn grob am Arm und zischte, dass nur Sirius und Harry es hören konnten: „Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir spreche!"

Widerwillig blickte Sirius ihm in die Augen. Harry konnte puren Hass darin erkennen und er erschrak.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde dir keine Predigten darüber halten, was ich von dir erwarte! Ich habe mir abgewöhnt, etwas von dir zu erwarten!"

Harry keuchte, doch Sirius verzog keine Miene.

„Alles, was ich verlange, ist, dass du mich dieses eine Mal ernst nimmst! Ich habe diese Gespräche nicht zum Spaß mit dir geführt … !"

„Wirklich?" Sirius klang beinahe gelangweilt, „Ich hatte den Eindruck, es macht dir tierischen Spaß, mich anzuschreien!"

Mr. Blacks Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, die gefährlich funkelten: „Du weißt eben nichts über mich, mein Sohn! Ebenso wenig wie du etwas über den Status deiner Familie weißt und deswegen weißt du sie auch nicht zu schätzen!"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen, doch Mr. Blacks Griff um seinen Arm wurde so fest, dass er sich wieder auf ihn konzentrieren musste.

„Nimm dich zusammen und halte dich von diesem Gesindel fern! Du gibst dich mit Leuten ab, die weniger wert sind als dieser dreckige Elf da!"

Sirius zuckte zusammen.

„Du hast dir redliche Mühe gegeben, dich von deinem Bruder und deinen Kusinen zu entfernen, obwohl sie den besten Einfluss auf dich hatten! Du behandelst mich und deine Mutter nicht einmal annähernd so respektvoll, wie es uns gebührt und du hast uns beim letzten Besuch unserer Freunde schlichtweg lächerlich gemacht! Wenn ich jetzt also von dir verlange, dass du dich zurückhältst und dafür sorgst, dass mir keine Klagen mehr über dich zu Ohren kommen; sei es von Lehrern oder von deinem Bruder; dann solltest du das verdammt ernst nehmen! Ich akzeptiere es nicht, dass jemand unsere Familie dermaßen entehrt und ich lasse mich nicht mehr länger davon besänftigen, dass du mein Sohn bist! Ich habe noch einen anderen Sohn, auf den ich große Stücke halte! Für mich bist du absolut entbehrlich, Sirius! Hast du mich verstanden!"

Sirius sah ihm in die Augen. Der Ausdruck seines Blickes wechselte von Entsetzen über Angst bis zu trotziger Verachtung. Er hob den Kopf und reckte das Kinn vor: „Ich hasse dich!"

Er hatte ruhig und klar gesprochen, doch in seinen Augen loderte ein Feuer, das er nur schwer unter Kontrolle zu halten wusste. Mr. Black ließ den Arm, der Sirius´ bisher gehalten hatte, sinken und fragte verständnislos: „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich Hasse Dich!" wiederholte Sirius deutlich und ging einen Schritt zurück. Im selben Augenblick zog er den Zauberstab und richtete ihn gegen seinen Vater. Dessen Gesicht spiegelte absolute Fassungslosigkeit wider und erst im nächsten Moment fand er seine Sprache wieder: „Und was hast du jetzt vor, kleiner Junge?"

Sirius´ Stimme bebte: „Ich werde dir so viele Schmerzen zufügen, wie ich nur kann! Du warst ein guter Lehrer, denn das habe ich von dir gelernt!"

„Sie sperren dich ein, wenn du diesen Fluch anwendest!" zischte Mr. Black und sah sich um, da immer mehr Leute ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden richteten.

„Dich haben sie auch nicht eingesperrt!" widersprach Sirius und seine Augen wurden dunkel.

Harry hatte erschrocken die Luft angehalten und wartete erstarrt, was als nächstes passieren würde. Sirius hob den Zauberstab etwas höher, doch seine Hand zitterte. Er holte ruckartig Luft und erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass sein linker Fuß offensichtlich verletzt war, denn er hielt das Bein etwas angewinkelt.

Mr. Black verzog die Lippen zu einem gehässigen Grinsen. Leise flüsterte er: „Zu schwach, Sirius. Wie immer."

„ICH BIN NICHT SCHWACH!" Sirius explodierte und schrie seinen Vater aus Leibeskräften an, „ICH HASSE DICH UND ICH WERDE MICH WEHREN!"

„Fragt sich nur wann, Kleiner!" lachte Mr. Black und versuchte, sein Erstaunen zu verbergen, als Sirius den Stab auf seine Brust richtete. Um sie herum war es still geworden. Alle sahen aus, als fühlten sie sich unangenehm berührt, doch keiner machte Anstalten, dazwischen zu gehen.

„Ich möchte dich töten!" sagte Sirius leise, „Ich möchte dich töten und sobald ich dazu imstande bin, werde ich es tun! Verlass dich darauf! Bis dahin will ich mich damit zufrieden geben: Cr …!"

Da sprang ihm jemand in den Arm, dass er strauchelte und Harry erkannte überwältigt James, der aus der Menge gebrochen war und seinem Freund zu Hilfe eilte.

„Steck den Zauberstab weg!" wisperte James und drückte Sirius´ Hand mühsam herunter.

Sirius machte den Eindruck, als hätte ihn jemand aus einem bösen Traum geweckt und sah überrascht und fast ärgerlich aus. Mr. Black schnaubte spöttisch: „Potter, nicht zu fassen! Du bist auch an Dreistigkeit nicht zu überbieten! Mischst du dich grundsätzlich in Angelegenheiten, die dich nicht das Geringste angehen?"

James drehte sich um und trat einen Schritt vor. Er stand jetzt direkt zwischen Sirius und seinem Vater und war so in größter Gefahr, wie Harry fand, denn weder hatte Sirius seinen Zauberstab weggelegt noch hatte Mr. Black den seinen, den er schon seit Minuten in der Hosentasche umklammert hielt, losgelassen.

„Das hier geht mich etwas an, Mr. Black! Sirius ist mein Freund und ich möchte ihn vor einem Fehler bewahren!"

„Du misst dir wie immer zuviel Bedeutung bei, Bursche!" sagte Mr. Black und in seiner Stimme schwang so viel Abscheu, dass es Harry kalt den Rücken herunter lief.

James sah zu Sirius: „Lass uns gehen!"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und presste die Finger fester um den Zauberstab. Da zückte Mr. Black seinen Stab und hielt ihn unter seinem weiten Mantel verborgen auf die beiden Jungen gerichtet: „Ihr solltet wirklich gehen, mein Sohn! Wer weiß, was sonst noch passieren mag und du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass mir etwas an diesem kleinen Bastard liegt!"

Im selben Augenblick, in dem James verwundert und misstrauisch zu Mr. Black sah, stürzte Sirius vor: „Wenn du ihm irgendetwas … !"

„Wie rührend!" stichelte Mr. Black und hob den Stab ein kleines bisschen. Sirius setzte erneut an und erneut griff James seinen Arm mit beiden Händen: „Nein! Komm weg! Lass uns gehen! Die anderen warten im Zug auf uns!"

Er schaffte es, Sirius ein Stück wegzuziehen und drehte sich im letzten Augenblick, bevor die beiden in der Menge verschwanden, zu Mr. Black um: „Halten Sie mich nicht für blöd und stecken Sie Ihren verdammten Zauberstab weg! Ich sagte, ich wollte meinen Freund vor einem Fehler bewahren; das heißt aber nicht, dass ich keine mache! Wenn Sie ihm auch nur noch einmal wehtun, dann werden Sie sich wünschen, Sie hätten ihn nie angerührt!"

Mr. Black blieb für einen Augenblick der Mund offen stehen und James zerrte Sirius mühsam zum Zug. Die Leuten gafften, doch noch immer sagte niemand etwas.

James schob seinen Freund die Stufen hoch und schubste ihn in den Gang: „Sei nicht so ein Idiot, Sirius! Mitten auf dem Bahnsteig … meine Güte!" James strich sich durch sein wirres Haar und Harry, der den beiden hastig gefolgt war, sah kleine Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn glitzern.

„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen!" sagte Sirius leise, „Ich hätte ihm nur zu gerne heimgezahlt, was er … !"

„Schwachsinn!" James riss Sirius den Zauberstab aus der Hand, stopfte ihn zu seinem in seine Jackentasche und packte Sirius an der Schulter, „Du sollst so etwas aber nicht tun! Schlechte Menschen tun so etwas! Menschen ohne Gewissen und ohne logischen Verstand! Du hättest wahnsinnigen Ärger bekommen! Er hätte nur noch mehr über dich gelacht, wenn du das jetzt durchgezogen hättest!"

„Nein, er hätte mich getötet!" sagte Sirius leise und James flüsterte: „Wie bitte?"

Endlich hob Sirius den Kopf und sah ihn an, nachdem er bis jetzt seinem forschenden Blick ausgewichen war: „Ich habe es kaum noch ausgehalten, James! Fast wäre ich … ich wusste, ich würde … !" Sirius´ Stimme brach und er strauchelte, „Ich bin so froh, dass ich wieder bei dir bin!" Dann sackte er gegen James´ Brust und dieser schloss fest die Arme um ihn. Sirius klammerte sich an seinem Freund fest, als hinge sein Leben davon ab und versuchte, krampfhaft, nicht zu weinen.

Harry biss die Lippen aufeinander und schluckte schwer. Er begriff endlich, was zumindest James für Sirius bedeutet hatte und warum es diesen aufgebracht hatte, dass Harry meinte, sein Vater wäre ein oberflächlicher Dummkopf gewesen.

Da trat ein Mädchen neben Harry und sah ebenfalls zu den beiden Jungen. Sie zwirbelte nervös eine rote Haarsträhne zwischen ihre Fingern.

„Was gibt es zu glotzen!" fuhr James herum und verstummte, als er Lily erkannte.

„Ich wollte …ob ich vielleicht helfen kann?" stotterte Lily und Sirius machte sich beim Klang ihrer Stimme mit einer fahrigen Bewegung von James los. Ihm war das Ganze wahnsinnig unangenehm und er ließ sich bereitwillig von James in das nächste Abteil schieben.

„Nein, kannst du nicht! Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so angeranzt habe, aber das kriegen wir schon hin!" James versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war, aber er konnte sich im Moment einfach nicht darauf konzentrieren. Doch Lily war versöhnlich: „Ist schon O.K.! Falls ich etwas tun kann, kannst du mir immer Bescheid sagen, ja?"

„In Ordnung!" James versuchte ein Lächeln, „Danke, Lily!" Er folgte Sirius in das Abteil und schloss die Tür.

Harry sah seiner Mutter einen Augenblick nach, dann schlüpfte er durch die dünne Wand des Abteils und setzte sich schräg gegenüber von Sirius auf die Bank.

James war vor seinem Freund in die Knie gegangen, nahm dessen Hände, die unruhig auf dem Sitz herum fuhren und sagte leise: „Ist gut, Sirius! Jetzt bist du ja wieder hier!"

Sirius zitterte und in seinen Augen bildeten sich Tränen. Stotternd wisperte er: „Ich will nie wieder dahin zurück! NIE WIEDER!"

Sein Kopf sank auf James´ Schulter und James zog ihn in seine Arme. Er schwieg; Harry konnte an seinem Gesicht sehen, dass er Sirius am liebsten versprochen hätte, dass er nicht mehr zurück müsste, aber er hatte Angst, dass dies nicht zu verwirklichen war.

„Naja, zumindest verbringst du den Großteil der Ferien bei uns. Das ist doch immerhin schon etwas!"

„Ich hab dich vermisst!" flüsterte Sirius, ohne auf James´ Worte einzugehen, und James grinste: „Ich dich auch!"

Sirius machte sich los und sah James argwöhnisch an: „Wieso?"

„Was wieso?" James legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich meine, was hast du schon von mir? Ich bin ein Nervenbündel. Ich bin kaum was wert." Seine Stimme wurde rau und sein Blick abwesend, während er weiter sprach, als würde ihn etwas von innen her antreiben. James war noch ein Stück zurück gerückt und starrte Sirius ungläubig an.

„Ich frage mich, was du eigentlich von mir willst! Du brauchst mich nicht! Nicht so, wie ich dich brauche!" Sirius sprach so leise, dass Harry ihn fast nicht mehr verstanden hätte.

James schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und den Mund leicht geöffnet: „Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder? Sirius?"

Er legte wieder beide Hände an Sirius´ Wangen und zwang ihn, hoch zu sehen. In Sirius´ Blick lag so viel Verwirrung und Angst und Trauer, dass James erschrocken scharf Luft holte, bevor er fragen konnte: „Denkst du das wirklich, Sirius? Dass ich dich nicht brauche?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, doch sein Blick flehte seinen Freund an, ihm zu widersprechen.

„Also ...", James richtete sich auf, ging ein paar Schritte, gestikulierte unbestimmt umher und ließ sich schließlich neben Sirius fallen, „Du bist doch ein Trottel! Wir sind Freunde! Mein Leben wäre todlangweilig ohne dich! Mehr als die Hälfte aller Abenteuer hätte ich ohne dich nie erlebt! Du gibst mir Tipps, wie ich die Sache mit Lily anfangen soll ... auch, wenn die meist nicht funktionieren!" Er lächelte, doch Sirius ließ sich davon nicht beirren: „Du bist auf jemanden wie mich nicht angewiesen! Du bist stark und ... ."

„Ja, was meinst du denn, warum!" fuhr James auf, „Was glaubst du, warum ich stark bin? Weil ich weiß, dass du immer hinter mir stehst! Ohne dich wäre ich ... nicht ich! Ich wäre nichts wert! Und ich wäre verdammt noch mal nicht glücklich und jetzt hör auf mit diesem Blödsinn! Das liegt nur daran, dass du für zwei Wochen zu deiner Familie musstest! Dann bist du immer so!" Er sah Sirius an und dieser erwiderte zögernd seinen Blick.

James seufzte: „Ich brauche dich, auch, wenn du das im Moment nicht glauben willst! Vor allem aber brauche ich dich fit und ausgeglichen und ... nicht hier herumheulend!" Er lachte und wischte Sirius ein paar Tränen vom Gesicht. Sirius konnte nicht umhin, leicht zu lächeln.

„Mit einem hast du Recht: Du bist ein Nervenbündel, aber ich kriege dich schon wieder hin! WIR kriegen dich schon wieder hin! Wir beide und Remus und Peter! Das sind nämlich noch zwei Leute, die dich brauchen!"

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schniefte einmal: „Tatsächlich?"

„Tatsächlich!" James grinste, doch dann runzelte er die Stirn und fuhr mit der Hand über Sirius´ geschorenen Kopf, „Was haben die mit deinen Haaren gemacht?"

Sirius schluckte: „Meine Mutter fand lange Haare unpassend und da hat sie sie mir abgeschnitten!"

James zog den Kopf ein und Sirius wischte sich grob über die geröteten Augen, um nicht wieder zu weinen.

„Naja, Moony macht das schon!" Wie auf Kommando hörten sie eine ärgerliche Stimme auf dem Flur: „Jetzt stell es schon hier ab und sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst!"

James grinste und auch Sirius schaffte ein Lächeln, als er Remus erkannte. Die Tür öffnete sich und ihr Freund trat ein mit Sirius´ Gepäck in den Händen und dem Hauselfen im Schlepptau: „Sirius, schick das Vieh weg! Es nervt!"

Sirius richtete sich auf und redete mit dem aufgeregten Hauself, während James Remus half, die Koffer zu verstauen. Dann ließen sich die drei Jungen auf die Sitze fallen und Remus sah Sirius durchdringend an, während dieser angestrengt aus dem Fenster blickte.

„Wo ist Peter?" erkundigte sich James.

„Kauft Süßigkeiten für uns!" antwortete Remus kurz und fuhr fort, Sirius zu beobachten. Schließlich sagte er: „Ich hoffe für dich, in den Ferien ist etwas passiert, dass das Theater da draußen auf dem Bahnsteig rechtfertigt!"

Sirius schoss ihm einen Blick zu, von dem Harry meinte, er müsste Remus auf der Stelle töten, doch dieser erwiderte ihn ungerührt.

„Die letzten zwei Wochen waren die reinste Hölle!" stieß Sirius hervor.

„Und meine Ferien waren ein Zuckerschlecken!" entgegnete Remus und einen Augenblick starrten die beiden sich finster an. Dann wurde Remus´ Blick weich, er lehnte sich zu Sirius hinüber und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter: „Willkommen zu Hause, Sirius! Willkommen zurück in einer Welt, in der es Menschen gibt, die die leiden mögen!" Er umarmte Sirius und dieser legte ergeben beide Arme um ihn.

Da platzte Peter hinein, verlor etwa die Hälfte seines Kuchens und keuchte, kaum, dass er die Tür mit dem Fuß hinter sich zugeschoben hatte: „Sirius ... tut mir Leid! Waren ... sie ... so schlimm? Naja ... jetzt bist du ... ja wieder ... da!" Er plumpste ungeschickt auf einen Sitz, grinste Sirius an und reichte ihm ein Stück Kesselkuchen: „Herzlich Willkommen zurück!"

„Danke!" Sirius fühlte sich sichtlich wohler und nahm den Kuchen an.

„Moony, was meinst du? Kriegen wir seine Haare wieder hin?" fragte James und begutachtete Sirius´ geschorenen Schädel.

„Keine Frage, Krone! Aber erstmal kümmere ich mich um diesen verstauchten Knöchel!"

Remus übersah die erstaunten Blicke geflissentlich und kniete sich nieder. Er krempelte vorsichtig Sirius´ Hose bis zum Knie hoch und öffnete mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes die Schnürsenkel seines steifen, schwarzen Lederschuhs. Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen und James runzelte die Stirn: „Du trägst echt immer unmögliche Klamotten, wenn du wiederkommst!"

Remus entfernte den Schuh und den dunklen Socken und machte ein bedenkliches Gesicht, als er die blau-schwarz gefärbte Schwellung sah: „Ah, das sieht schlecht aus! Dein Knochen scheint an einer Stelle abgesplittert zu sein. Da muss Madam Pomfrey ran. Alles, was ich machen kann, ist ihn ruhig stellen und dafür sorgen, dass er nicht mehr weh tut!"

„Würdest du das tun?" Sirius wurde etwas blass um die Nase, als er darüber nachdachte, wie weh sein Knöchel eigentlich wirklich tat. Peter pfiff durch die Zähne: „Das sieht ja abenteuerlich aus! Wie ist das passiert?"

„Mein Vater!" sagte Sirius leise und keiner mochte sofort nachfragen. Remus vereiste den Fuß und verband ihn und zog Sirius einen großen, hässlichen Strumpf an, den er aus seinen Koffer friemelte. Dann richtete er sich auf und sah auf Sirius´ Kopf: „Wann wurden deine Haare geschnitten?"

„Vor einer Woche ungefähr."

„Dann könnte es gehen. Wie lang waren sie?"

„Schulterlang!" sagte James und setzte sich in eine Position, in der er bessere Sicht hatte, „Jetzt bin ich mal gespannt!"

Remus grinste und gab Peter seinen Zauberstab: „Halt mal!" Er legte seine Hände vorsichtig auf Sirius´ Kopf und murmelte etwas. Als er seine Finger weg nahm, wuchsen Sirius´ Haare langsam und kringelnd bis auf Kinnlänge.

„Naja, wenigstens etwas!" Remus zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, während seinen Freunden der Mund offen stand.

„Z-zaubern ohne Zauberstab?" brachte schließlich Peter völlig perplex hervor.

„Wie hast du das geschafft?" James starrte abwechselnd Sirius´ Haare und Remus´ Hände an.

Remus lächelte zurückhaltend: „Ich habe eine Menge darüber gelesen und es gehört nicht viel dazu. Man muss nur üben und ... ."

„Verdammt noch mal, Moony!" stieß Sirius hervor und strich sich fassungslos über die seidigen Haare, „Lesen und üben – so ein Schwachsinn! Du bist ein Genie!"

„Ein richtig großer Zauberer!" wisperte Peter und streckte seine Hand aus, „Darf ich mal anfassen?" Er und James zogen an Sirius´ Haaren. Remus nahm wieder Platz und faltete die Hände im Schoß: „Quatsch, das könntet ihr auch!"

„Wir probieren´s mal aus!" murmelte James und wuschelte durch Sirius´ Schopf, „Echt unschlagbar!"

„Jetzt lasst mich mal bitte in Ruhe!" Sirius wehrte die Hände seiner Freunde ab und stöberte in seinem Koffer nach seiner Bürste. Peter sah aus dem Fenster und sprang plötzlich aufgeregt hoch: „Da ist Shelley! Ich geh ihr schnell entgegen!" Und mit einem Satz war er auf dem Flur. Seine Freunde sahen ihm milde lächelnd nach.

„Ich geh mal eben gucken, ob Steve, Mils und Alan schon angekommen sind; die können sich zu uns setzen!" James stand auf und schob sich zur Tür, „Bis gleich!"

„Bis gleich!" Remus zog die Knie an die Brust und lugte aus dem Fenster.

Sirius sah ihn an: „Danke!"

Remus lächelte: „Passt schon! Ich freu mich, dass ich dir was Gutes tun konnte!" Er zögerte etwas, dann fragte er leise: „Es war sehr schlimm, oder?" Sirius biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte.

„Erzählst du uns davon?"

„Wie immer." Sirius schnaubte, „Aber gib mir ein paar Tage, ja?"

„Wie immer." sagte Remus gutmütig.

„Wie war Vollmond ohne uns?" fragte Sirius und Remus zuckte kurz zusammen.

„Furchtbar!" Er versuchte, nicht so erschüttert auszusehen, wie er sich ganz offensichtlich fühlte, „Ich wundere mich immer wieder, wie schnell man in seine alten Verhaltensmuster zurückfallen kann." Er klang bitter und Sirius stupste ihn gegen das Knie: „Naja, jetzt sind wir ja wieder da! Bedeutet weniger Stress und mehr Spaß!"

„Klingt gut!" Remus lächelte.

Die beiden saßen sich nun ein einvernehmlichem, gemütlichem Schweigen gegenüber; beide froh, wieder im Zug und auf dem Weg zur Schule zu sein. Harry fühlte sich ganz ergriffen von der ganzen Situation und bedauerte, dass er plötzlich das bekannte Ziehen spürte, das ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit holte.

Fröstelnd kam er auf dem Boden im Schlafsaal an. Er zog seine Decke vom Bett und wickelte sich darin ein. Dann schloss er die Augen und versuchte, sich so viele Eindrücke wie möglich zurück ins Gedächtnis zu holen. Er spürte noch immer die Stimmung, die im Zugabteil vorgeherrscht hatte; diese warme, freundschaftliche, starke Atmosphäre.

Harry blinzelte ein Träne aus seinem Auge. Wie dankbar war er Sirius für dieses Geschenk, das ihm gezeigt hatte, wie die Freunde damals gewesen waren und sie viel sie einander bedeuteten!

Nach einer Weile lehnte sich Harry wieder zum Denkarium. Er wollt noch ein bisschen die Stille der Nacht ausnutzen.

Er fand sich in einem Zimmer wieder, in dem er bisher noch nie gewesen war. Es musste am Grimauldplatz sein, denn Seidenschnabel lag in einer Ecke auf frischem Stroh und räkelte sich, wobei er krächzende Laute von sich gab. Im Zimmer standen neben einem großen Wassernapf auch ein paar Gartenstühle, die abgeblättert und verwittert waren. Harry nahm Platz und wartete.

Die Tür ging auf und Sirius trat ein. Er sah übernächtigt aus und hatte eine Fahne, die bis zu Harry hinüber wehte. Harry verzog das Gesicht. Langsam verbeugte sich Sirius vor Seidenschnabel und als dieser die höfliche Geste beinahe gelangweilt erwiderte, trat Sirius näher: „Na, mein Alter! Hast du Hunger?"

Seidenschnabel fiepte und Sirius fischte aus einem blutigen Sack in der Ecke einen toten, schlaffen Marder. Er warf ihn Seidenschnabel zu und setzte sich ächzend auf den Boden neben das Tier. Knochen knackten und der Hippogreif begann gierig zu malmen und zu schlucken.

„Mach langsam! Ich hab genug!" sagte Sirius abwesend und spielte mit einem losen Strohhalm herum. Er sah auf und schob Seidenschnabel den Wassertrog zu: „Hier. Essen ohne Trinken ist ungesund!"

Seidenschnabel legte den Kopf schief und nickte dann röhrend zu dem Sack in der Ecke.

Sirius lachte bitter: „Jetzt versuche ich schon, einen Hippogreif zu erziehen! Mein Leben ist echt erbärmlich!"

Seidenschnabel krächzte und Sirius nickte ungeduldig: „Ja, ja! Ich weiß! Ich soll mich nicht beschweren! Aber es fällt mir schwer, verstehst du? Zum Unterhalten hab ich ja auch nur noch dich und ohne dich beleidigen zu wollen: Das ist wirklich einseitig!"

Er schob Seidenschnabel einen weiteren Marder zu und kratzte sich am Kopf: „Wenn Remus nur mal wieder her kommen würde. Aber Dumbledore schickt ihn was weiß ich wohin! Wirklich nett von ihm!" Sirius seufzte und schabte auf dem staubigen Boden herum, „Er fehlt mir, weißt du? Und Harry fehlt mir auch! Diese dämlichen Eulen ab und zu mal ... das ist doch nicht genug! Ich wünschte so, er wäre hier! Ich möchte ihm so viel erzählen! Das kann ich nicht schreiben!" Er schlug einmal mit der Faust auf die Holzplanke und Seidenschnabel und Harry zuckten zusammen.

„Tschuldigung! Zuviel ungenutzte Energie!" Sirius griff noch einmal in den Sack und förderte eine fette Ratte hervor, „Lass es dir schmecken!"

Seidenschnabel biss zu und verschlang das Tier. Eine Weile war nicht zu hören außer seinem Schlucken und Knurpsen. Harry betrachtete Sirius genauer. Er sah nicht nur müde und erschöpft aus, sondern richtiggehend ausgelaugt und am Ende jeglicher Kräfte und jeglichen Lebenswillens. Es tat ihm weh, ihn so zu sehen. Aber war es nicht besser, als ihn gar nicht mehr zu sehen? Harry wusste es nicht.

Sirius zog stöhnend die Beine an. Dann steckte er die Hand in die Tasche seiner ausgeblichenen Strickjacke, die wirkte wie ein Stück aus Remus´ Kleiderschrank, und förderte einen kleinen, in blaues Metall eingefassten Handspiegel hervor.

Harry zuckte zusammen und begann, leise und unbewusst zu wimmern: „Nein .. nein, bitte ... nein!"

Sirius hob ihn hoch und sah hinein. Das kühle, saubere Glas zeigte nur sein graues, unzufriedenes Gesicht.

„Na, was meinst du? Soll ich noch einen Versuch wagen? Einen noch?" Als Seidenschnabel nicht antwortete, seufzte Sirius und sah fest in den Spiegel: „Harry Potter!" Er wartete.

Und Harry schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass er nicht im Spiegel erscheinen würde und er wollte Sirius´ Reaktion gar nicht sehen.

„Harry Potter!" versuchte er es noch einmal, doch natürlich tat sich nichts.

Harry konnte nicht anders. Er musste hinsehen.

Sirius legte den Spiegel zur Seite ohne eine Miene zu verziehen und griff mechanisch in den Beutel. Er warf Seidenschnabel eine weitere Ratte zu, verschloss den Sack sorgfältig und legte ihn in die Ecke. Dann stand er auf. Als er sich zur Tür wandte, konnte Harry unendlichen großen Schmerz und Enttäuschung in seinem Blick sehen. Sirius wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Ist schon O.K.!" flüsterte er rau, die Hand kraftlos auf die Klinke gelegt; „Wenn er dich nicht braucht, ist das ein gutes Zeichen!" Er brach ab und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Tür: „Verdammt, James! Wie soll ich auf ihn aufpassen, wenn er sich nicht meldet!"

Harry schluchzte trocken auf und sah, wie die Szene langsam verschwamm. Als letztes hörte er Sirius die Tür schließen, bevor er hinweggewirbelt wurde.

Er schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und ihm war so übel, dass er sich sofort in den glücklicherweise in Reichweite stehenden Mülleimer übergab. Keuchend saß er am Boden, schluchzte hektisch, hatte dafür kaum genug Luft und spürte, wie sich sein Bauch in unnachgiebigen Schmerzen zusammenkrampfte. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und er bekam Schluckauf. Wieder wurde ihm übel und er spuckte.

„Hallo?" Eine verwirrte, verschlafene Stimme war zu hören. Harry versuchte, leise zu sein, doch die Erschütterung und der Schreck bahnten sich ihren Weg durch seinen kalten, erschöpften Körper und drangen in wildem Weinen nach außen.

„Harry?" Er erkannte Ron. Dieser schwang sich aus dem Bett und tapste auf Harry zu: „Was ist los?"

Harry konnte nicht antworten. Er griff mit zitternden Fingern nach einer Taschentuchpackung, die aus Seamus´ Schrank gefallen war und zog ein Tuch heraus, um sich über das Gesicht zu wischen. Neben ihm ging Ron in die Knie: „Ist dir schlecht?"

„Ein bisschen."

Ron stand wieder auf, ging zu seinem Bett zurück und kam mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand wieder.

„Ratzeputz!" Er deutete auf den Mülleimer.

„Danke!" schniefte Harry und ließ sich von Ron hochziehen. Sein Körper was verschwitzt und kühlte so schnell ab, dass Harry zu zittern begann. Ron führte ihn zu seinem Bett zurück und drückte ihn darauf. Dann zog er Harry das durchgeschwitzte Hemd über den Kopf und reichte ihm ein neues: „Zieh das an!"

Harry gehorchte und ließ sich dann von Ron auf den Rücken schubsen. Dann wurde er fest in seine Decke eingewickelt und noch etwas an die Seite geschoben. Ron holte seine Decke und legte sich neben Harry aufs Bett: „Geht´s wieder?"

„Hm."

„Was hast du denn gemacht?"

„Denkarium!" Harrys Stimme machte nicht so recht mit. Ron seufzte und schob seinen rechten Arm unter Harrys Nacken. Harry legte seinen schweren Kopf auf Rons Schulter ab und schloss die brennenden Augen.

„Schlaf jetzt, O.K.? Du kannst morgen davon erzählen, wenn du willst!"

„O.K.!" murmelte Harry schläfrig, „Danke!"

„Geht klar!" Ron bettete seinen Kopf auf Harrys Haare und schlief ein.


	31. Der geheimnisvolle Vorhang

_**Hogwarts 2 – Sirius**_

_„Ich gebe mein Leben für sie! Aber was ist, wenn er mehr verlangt, als ich geben kann?" __(„Der erste Ritter") _

_Und der Tote kam heraus, gebunden mit Grabtüchern an Füßen und Händen, und sein Angesicht verhüllt mit einem Schweißtuch. __Jesus sprach zu ihnen: „Löset die Binden und laset ihn gehen:" __(Johannes-Evangelium (Paraphrase)) _

**D****er geheimnisvolle Vorhang**

Harry erwachte, als er etwas Nasses auf seinem Gesicht spürte. Ärgerlich wischte er sich mit der Hand über die Wangen und öffnete die Augen. Jetzt sah er den Grund, warum sein Nacken so steif war: Er lag auf Rons Schulter. Rons Arm hatte sich um Harry, der eingewickelt war wie ein Würstchen im Schlafrock, geschlungen und hielt ihn fest, während Ron noch selig weiterschlief, obwohl auch auf seinem Gesicht Wassertropfen glänzten.

„Was macht ihr beiden denn da Lustiges?"

Harry stöhnte einmal und stützte sich dann auf seinen Ellenbogen hoch: „Was?"

„Guten Morgen heißt das!" Seamus grinste ihn breit an und wedelte mit einem tropfenden Waschlappen, „Warst du einsam letzte Nacht, oder was?"

„Klappe, Finnigan! Nerv mich nicht am frühen Morgen!" knurrte Harry und rüttelte an Rons Schulter.

„Es ist gleich zehn!" sagte Seamus trocken und verschwand aus Harrys Blickfeld.

„Morgen, Harry!" Nevilles hochroter Kopf schob sich über die Bettkante.

„Was machst du da unten?"

„Trevor ist unter dein Bett gehuscht!" Er tauchte wieder ab und als er sich stöhnend aufrichtete, hatte er seine Kröte in der Hand.

„Dummes Tier!" schimpfte er keuchend, dann runzelte er die Stirn, „Alles klar bei euch?"

„Jaha!" Harry wurde leicht ungeduldig und schüttelte Ron etwas kräftiger.

„Was?" Ron öffnete die Augen und sah sich verwirrt um, „Was machst du hier?"

„Schlafen." Harry musste lachen und kletterte dann über Ron aus dem Bett. Ron setzte sich auf und kratzte sich zerstreut am Kopf.

„Ich geh duschen!" verkündete Harry und schnappte sich sein Waschzeug.

Sauber und duftend marschierten sie etwas später in die große Halle und nahmen am Frühstückstisch Platz. Hermine empfing sie, indem sie ihnen den Tagespropheten vorsetzte mit den Worten, wenn schon kein Crashkurs an diesem Wochenende stattfand, sollten sie sich eigenständig um ihre Weiterbildung bemühen und das Wesen des Feindes studieren. Dann wies sie ein paar Schüler zurecht, die sich mit Marmelade beschmierten und verteilte großzügig Strafarbeiten an die Erstklässler, da sie, woher auch immer, wusste, dass diese des Nachts unterwegs gewesen waren.

„Mann, hat die schlechte Laune!" murrte Seamus.

Ron grinste: „Schlechtes Gewissen würde ich sagen!"

„Wieso?"

„Geht dich nichts an und jetzt iss und nerv nicht länger!" Hermine sah Seamus aufgebracht an und dieser wandte sich erschrocken seinem Brötchen zu. Harry butterte sich seinen Toast und betrachtete interessiert die Anzeigen für neue Besen. Ron blätterte um: „Hier sind die neuen Fotos! Schau dir das an!" Auf mehreren Bildern wirbelten die neuesten Modelle durch die Luft und stellten sich zur Schau.

„Der Windstoß – der zuverlässigste Arbeitsbesen seit der alte Wieselflink abgetreten ist!" las Ron vor, „Der Findus – der Lernbesen für unsere Kleinen. Und hier der schwarze Orkan – das Modell, das die Quidditchnationalmannschaften schon jetzt bestellen, obwohl es noch im Test ist; die nächste Generation von Rennbesen; ein Feuerblitz der Extraklasse! Oh, Mann!"

„Nicht schlecht! Guck dir seine Beschleunigung an!" Harry deutete auf die angegebenen Daten.

„Hey, ihr sollt die Artikel lesen!" schimpfte Hermine, „Ich stell euch nachher Fragen dazu, wenn ihr meint, ihr müsst das nicht ernst nehmen!"

Die beiden seufzten. Dann schnappte sich Harry das Tagesmagazin und entdeckte sofort einen Bericht, der ihn interessierte:

_„Gestern wurde von Christopher Flamel, Ur-ur-ur-ur-...-Enkel des berühmten Alchemisten Nicolas Flamel, das hochmoderne Forschungslabor „S-T-O-N-E" eingeweiht. C. Flamel widmete die Labors seinem verstorbenem Verwandten und bezeichnete sie als „die Erfüllung eines kleinen Traums". Seit dem Tod von Nicolas Flamel und seiner Frau Perenell vor vier Jahren haben etliche Forscher versucht, einen Stein der Weisen herzustellen, waren aber daran gescheitert. Nun soll in den neuen Labors gelingen, was ihnen bisher versagt blieb: Die Erschaffung eines Steins, der Ruhm und Reichtum bringt, ewiges Leben und Macht. _

_C. Flamel betonte, dass die Arbeit an einer erneuten Herstellung „nicht in einen Wettkampf gegen die Zeit und gegen den Tod ausarten"sollte, wie es zeitweilig Nicolas Flamel vorgeworfen wurde. _

_Die Herstellung eines solchen Materials solle, laut C. Flamel, neue Möglichkeiten in der Heilung eröffnen. Ein Flügel des Hauses, in dem sich die betriebsinterne Cafeteria befindet, wurde nach Nicolas Flamel benannt; eine Geste, die „mein alter Verwandter sicherlich zu schätzen wüsste!" (C. Flamel). _

_Nicolas Flamel, geboren 1326, wurde schon in seiner Jugend von einem unstillbaren Forschungsdrang angetrieben und galt zeitweise, als er seine gefährliche Forschung auf den Höhepunkt trieb, als besessen von dem Wunsch, den Tod zu überlisten. Tatsächlich widmete er sein gesamte Leben der „Erforschung des letzten Augenblicks" (N. Flamel: „Der Beweis der Stärke – Diskussion über die Frage: Sind wir schwach, wenn wir sterben?", S. 116). _

_Den Stein der Weisen entwickelte er bereits in den zwanziger Jahren des 14. Jahrhunderts und überdauerte so die Zeit. Er entwickelte mehrere Ideen, die auf dem Papier zwar durchaus logisch erschienen, sich aber in der Ausführung als äußerst problematisch erwiesen. Ergebnisse dieser zum Teil gefährlichen Experimente waren die verschiedenen Materialien zu Aufbewahrung von Seele und Körper in einer Art Vakuum in Form von Kristallen, Stoffen und Metallen. _

_Nach der Heirat mit Perenelle, geboren 1333, mäßigte sich sein Forscherdrang und er lernte „das Leben zu lieben, nachdem er bereits gelernt hatte, wie er es sich erhalten konnte" (F. Fitzgerald: „Ein Tag im Leben des Nicolas Flamel", S. 27). _

_Er lernte schließlich den Forscher Albus Dumbledore kennen, der später den schwarzen Magier Grindelwald besiegen sollte. Mit ihm zusammen verfasste er sein wichtigstes Werk über die Alchemie: „Die Kunde vom Stein – Fakten, Möglichkeiten und Versuche", welches sich zurzeit in seiner 157. Auflage befindet (Obscurus Books, London). _

_Nach einem erfüllten Leben starben Nicolas Flamel und seine Frau am selben Tag vor vier Jahren, nachdem Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, sich in seinem ersten Schuljahr gezwungen sah, den Stein der Weisen zu vernichten, um zu verhindern, dass er der Rückkehr von Du-weißt-schon-wem ... na, gut ... wenn ihr meint ... Voldemort diente._

_Sein Andenken wird nun in den Forschungslabors in London auf ewig erhalten bleiben."_

Harry seufzte und trank einen Schluck von seiner Milch.

„Interessant?" fragte Ron hinter seinem Teil der Zeitung hervor.

„Der Nachfahre von Nicolas Flamel hat ein Forschungslabor eröffnet." teilte Harry bereitwillig mit und Ron sah auf: „Flamel? Lebt der eigentlich noch?" Er beugte sich über den Artikel und überflog ihn.

„Nein, er ist vor vier Jahren gestorben. Wie seine Frau." Harry breitete den Artikel auf dem Tisch aus, „Besonders toll ist, dass sie es geschafft haben, mich zu erwähnen."

„Das tun sie auch im Lokalteil in dem Artikel über die Schließung der Zauberapotheke in Little Tabioka." sagte Ron und Harry sah auf: „Wirklich?"

„Nein!"

„Sehr witzig, Weasley!"

„Finde ich auch. Was ist das für eine Materie, die er entwickelt hat und die nicht funktioniert hat?"

Harry schaute noch einmal auf den Artikel: „Ähm ... „Materialien zur Aufbewahrung von Seele und Körper in einer Art Vakuum" ... Kristalle und Stoffe und so."

Ron runzelte die Stirn: „Was für Stoffe? Schals? Kleider? Teppiche?"

Harry lachte: „Wahrscheinlich. Er war ja ein bisschen verrückt."

„Vielleicht auch noch Tapeten und Gardinen!" Ron schüttelte den Kopf und widmete sich wieder seinem Müsli, während Harry das Lachen im Halse stecken blieb. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt und in seinen Ohren rauschte es. Die Hand, die eine Ecke der Zeitung festhielt, begann zu zittern und er atmete schwer.

Gardinen? VORHÄNGE !

Er sprang auf und stürmte zur Tür, riss sie auf und war in der Eingangshalle verschwunden. Ron sah verwundert auf und konnte nur noch die Tür zufallen sehen.

„Was ist passiert?" rief Hermine von der anderen Seite des Tisches herüber und Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung!" sagte er und blickte noch einmal auf den Artikel in der Hoffnung, hier die Antwort für Harrys seltsames Verhalten zu finden.

„Mr. Weasley?" erklang plötzlich Professor McGonagalls Stimme hinter ihm, „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte, möglichst unschuldig zu klingen, als er sagte: „Vielleicht ist ihm wieder schlecht. Ihm ging es gestern Nacht schon nicht gut. Ihm war übel."

McGonagall seufzte und zog elegant eine Augenbraue hoch: „Nun, wenn es nicht besser wird, schicken Sie ihn in den Krankenflügel!" Ron nickte. Hermine wartete, bis sie sich entfernt hatte, krabbelte dann unter dem Tisch durch zu Ron und setzte sich auf Harrys verwaisten Stuhl: „Was war los?"

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht! Ihm war gestern Nacht schlecht, aber das hing mit dem Denkarium zusammen. Er war noch kurz drin." Ron hatte seine Stimme gesenkt und sich etwas zu Hermine herüber gebeugt: „Dann hat er den Artikel hier gelesen und wir haben uns gefragt, was das wohl für Dinger waren, die nicht funktioniert haben und haben gelacht und dann ist er abgehauen."

Hermine überflog den Artikel in Windeseile und wurde abwechselnd rot und blass.

„Lass mich raten: Du weißt, was er hat!" brummte Ron leicht genervt und Hermine wuschelte mit den Händen aufgeregt über das Papier: „Himmel noch mal, Ron! Merkst du es nicht?"

„Anscheinend nicht!"

„Ach, hör auf, mich anzuzicken und komm mit!" Sie zog ihn energisch vom Stuhl hoch und spurtete mit ihm aus der Halle.

Remus beobachtete dieses Verhalten vom Lehrertisch aus und machte ein misstrauisches Gesicht. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Meta stieß ihn von der Seite an: „Was hat die denn gebissen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde er herausfinden!"

„Meinst du, das geht dich was an?"

„Dieser Junge gerät am laufenden Band in Schwierigkeiten und meist sind die so gravierend, dass sie das Ende der Welt herbeiführen könnten. Dummerweise hat er die Angewohnheit, so ziemlich alles zu verheimlichen und allein auszufressen! Da muss sich jemand drum kümmern!" Remus legte seine Serviette zur Seite.

„Du bist wirklich gut!" Meta grinste ihn schief an, „Ein richtiger Psychologe, wie?"

„Das habe ich studiert, Meta!" Remus lächelte selbstgerecht, auf seiner Stirn aber stand eine steile Falte.

Harry rannte in die Bibliothek und polterte durch die Tür in einer Lautstärke, die ihm sofort Madam Pince auf den Hals hetzte: „Was soll das denn werden? Ein Überfall? Das hier ist eine Bücherei und kein Spielplatz!"

„Entschuldigen Sie!" keuchte Harry, „Wo stehen die Bücher von Nicolas Flamel?"

„In der Verbotenen Abteilung und da kommst du nicht rein, mein Freund!" Madam Pince baute sich vor Harry auf, was ziemlich lächerlich war, da Harry sie überragte.

„Tatsächlich nicht?" Harry drehte sich um und lief durch die Flure zu seinem Schlafsaal.

Auf dem Weg dorthin rannte er beinahe Ron und Hermine über den Haufen, die, als er zu keiner Erklärung ansetzte, sich kurzerhand dazu entschlossen, ihn zu verfolgen. Also hetzten drei Schüler durch die Gänge, zum Gryffindor-Turm, in den Schlafsaal, zurück durch die Flure und kamen schwer schnaufend wieder bei Madam Pince an.

„Hier!" Harry drückte ihr ein Stück Papier in die Hand. Die Bibliothekarin las es und wurde rot: „Ach, das ist eine Schande! Eine Schande! Geh! Verschwinde! Mach doch, was du willst!"

Sie zockelte zurück hinter ihren Tisch und steckte ihre lange Nase in ein aufgeschlagenes Buch.

Harry sah zufrieden auf das Erlaubnisschreiben von Professor Dumbledore, welches er ihm und Ron ausgehändigt hatte, damit sie für ihre Hausarbeit in Zaubereigeschichte uneingeschränkt Nachforschungen anstellen konnten. Er hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie diese Arbeit für sich selbst und für ihn schrieben und daher so viel über den Orden des Phönix herausfinden sollten, wie sie es für richtig hielten. Er selbst fände es recht witzig, wenn sie die Mitglieder etwas nervten. Zwar hatten er und Ron noch nicht allzu viel für die Arbeit getan und das Schreiben kam jetzt zum ersten Mal zum Einsatz, aber es diente zumindest einem guten Zweck.

Harry sprang über die alte, abgewetzte Kordel zur Verbotenen Abteilung und Hermine und Ron folgten ihm keuchend.

„Harry, was ist los?" brachte Ron hervor und lehnte sich vorn über auf seine Knie. Hermine hielt sich schwankend an einem Bücherregal fest und beobachtete Harry, wie er fieberhaft die Titel der Bücher entzifferte: „Geht es ... um Sirius?"

Ron merkte auf: „Wieso ... du meine Güte!"

„Na, kommt ihr auch endlich drauf!" zischte Harry und riss ein Buch aus dem Regal: „Das nächste große Abenteuer – Gedanken über den Tod". Er schlug es auf, überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis und pfefferte das Buch in eine Ecke. Da packte Hermine seine Hände und drückte ihn mit aller ihr noch verbliebener Kraft gegen das Regal: „Stop! Hör auf! Setz dich hin!"

Sie zwang ihn, in die Knie zu gehen und sich auf den Teppich zu setzen. Dann nahm sie neben ihm Platz und Ron stolperte an Harrys andere Seite. Harry lehnte seinen Kopf gegen das Regal und schloss die Augen: „Er ist vielleicht ... oh, denkt doch nur mal daran!"

„Du glaubst, dieser Vorhang im Ministerium ist so ein Teil von Flamel, oder?" fragte Ron, „Und Sirius steckt da irgendwo drin und dreht Däumchen?"

Harry nickte kaum merklich und presste die Hände vor´s Gesicht. Ron schüttelte den Kopf: „Das ist vollkommen unmög... !"

„Nein, ist es nicht!" unterbrach Hermine ihn, „Das Ministerium hat etliche von Flamels Besitztümern geerbt. Der Vorhang könnte tatsächlich ihm gehört haben. Die Mysteriumsabteilung forscht schließlich in die Richtung. Aber, Harry: Er funktioniert nicht! Vielleicht sollte er dazu gut sein, Leben zu bewahren, aber Flamel ist daran gescheitert! Er war ein kluger Kopf, ein phantasievoller Schriftsteller, aber außer dem Stein der Weisen ist ihm rein gar nichts gelungen! Vergiss das wieder! Es ist Schwachsinn! So viele Leuten wissen von dem Vorhang: die Forscher, Professor Lupin, die Auroren, Dumbledore! Und keiner von denen kommt auf diese Idee und versucht was? Ist doch absurd!" Hermine hatte ihre Hand in Harrys Arm gekrallt und sah ihn durchdringend an, „Absurd, hörst du?"

Harry öffnete die Augen und sah sie an.

„Das weißt du nicht!" flüsterte er, „Das kannst du nicht wissen!"

„Aber ... !" Hermine sprang auf und wanderte vor dem Bücherregal auf und ab wie ein eingesperrtes Tier, „Aber sie wären doch auch auf diese Idee gekommen! Besonders Dumbledore! Flamel war sein Partner! Sie hätten doch alles versucht!"

„Nicht, wenn jemand den Vorhang vielleicht weggebracht hat! Irgendwohin, wo nicht mal Dumbledore mehr an ihn rankommt! Jemand wie Fudge, der vor allem Angst hat!" überlegte Ron und Hermine fauchte: „Unterstütz ihn nicht bei diesen Hirngespinsten!"

„Warum nicht? Hermine, du würdest doch auch wollen ... wenn es nun dein Vater gewesen wäre? Oder deine Mum?" gab Harry leise zu bedenken. Das war zuviel für Hermine. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und kämpfte ein paar Minuten mit den Tränen. Harry seufzte und wandte sich dann an Ron: „Hilfst du mir, mein Freund?"

„Immer! Gib mal das Buch!"

Während Ron und Harry sich durch die Inhaltsverzeichnisse durch „Das nächste große Abenteuer" und „Der Beweis der Stärke" stöberten, rutschte Hermine am Regal herunter und saß ganz blass und auf ihrer Lippe kauend am Boden. Schließlich konnte Harry nicht mehr weiterlesen und auch Ron warf stöhnend das Buch weg.

„Hermine. Hermine!" Sie knieten sich wieder hin.

„Jungs, ehrlich! Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Er ist weg! Und er kommt nicht wieder! So weh es uns auch tut!" Hermine verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und weinte leise. Harry tätschelte abwesend ihr Knie und machte sich Vorwürfe, versuchte aber gleichzeitig zu verbergen, dass er am liebsten wütend herumschreien wollte.

„Lass es uns versuchen, Hermine! Lass uns wenigstens die Bücher lesen und nachsehen, ob es möglich ist oder komplett illusorisch! Es ist wirklich zu wichtig, als dass wir es einfach außer acht lassen könnten!" schlug Ron vor und Harry nickte: „Bitte, Hermine! Ich MUSS es versuchen! Ich ... kann nicht ohne ihn!"

„Aber wenn es nicht funktioniert!" schrie Hermine, schlug die Hände auf den Boden und sah sie wütend an, „Dann bist du verletzt! Und wenn es funktioniert, aber es geht schrecklich schief! Ich habe mal was gelesen über ... über Leute, die ... zurückgeholt wurden ... oder zurückkamen und manchmal waren sie ... Harry, er könnte total anders sein als vorher! Ein Monster oder ein Verrückter!"

„Das Risiko können wir umgehen!" sagte Harry, „In den Büchern würden solche Fälle beschrieben werden! Wir werden uns einlesen!"

„Mach dir bitte keine Hoffnung, Harry! Ich dachte, du hättest ..."

„Nein, habe ich nicht!" rief Harry heftig aus.

„Hast du wirklich nicht! Du warst gestern Nacht echt fertig!" meinte Ron leise und Harry sah ihn an: „Danke, dass du für mich da warst!"

„Immer doch!"

„Was war gestern, Harry?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig und Harry erzählte: „Ich war im Denkarium und habe mir eine Erinnerung angesehen, in der Sirius bei Seidenschnabel saß. Abgesehen davon, dass er so einsam war, dass er sich mit einem Hippogreifen unterhalten hat, hat er versucht, mich über den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel zu erreichen, den er mir am Grimauldplatz geschenkt hat. Ich habe dieses Geschenk nie ausgepackt, weil ich ihn nicht zu mir locken wollte und habe ihn nie benutzt. Sirius hat ... so oft vor dem Spiegel gesessen und nach mir gesucht und ich war nie da! Er hat mich vermisst ... hat sich gefragt ... Nein, er hat meinen Dad gefragt, wie er sich nur um mich kümmern soll, wenn er mich nicht erreicht! Es war schrecklich, das zu sehen ... ES TUT JETZT NOCH WEH!" Harry zitterte und schlang die Arme um den Leib. Hermine machte ein ganz furchtbar erschüttertes Gesicht und Ron war ganz weiß geworden.

„Harry." brachte Hermine hervor und Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich liebe ihn, Hermine, und ich vermisse ihn wahnsinnig! Und wenn ich nur irgendwie die Chance kriegen könnte, ihm das zu sagen ... nicht in meinem Traum, wo er mich auslacht, sondern wirklich ... wenn ich ihm das nur sagen könnte! Ich ... bin mir nicht sicher, ob er das gewusst hat!" Er wischte sich über das Gesicht und spürte eine vereinzelte Träne.

„Harry, haben wir dir genug geholfen?" fragte Hermine leise, „Oder haben wir was falsch gemacht?"

„Ihr wart toll!" sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd, „Aber ich schaffe es trotzdem nicht!"

„Du hast Remus Lupin!" sagte Ron unbestimmt.

„Er kann Sirius nicht ersetzen und das soll er verdammt noch mal auch gar nicht!" murmelte Harry und lehnte den schweren Kopf gegen das Regal, „Ich kann nicht mehr! Das hat mich geschafft! Durch das Denkarium weiß ich noch so viel mehr von ihm, aber das macht das Ganze nur schlimmer! Ich vermisse Dinge, die ich nie an ihm gesehen habe! Ich möchte mich für tausend Sachen entschuldigen und möchte ihn noch mehr tausend Sachen fragen! Ich möchte ihm was erklären und möchte Geschichten erzählen und erzählt bekommen! Eine Zeit lang ... eine wunderbare Zeit lang dachte ich, wir könnten eine Familie werden. Oder zumindest so was in der Art." Harry legte die Hände an die Stirn und presste sie so fest dagegen, als könnte er es dadurch besser machen. Hermine und Ron schwiegen.

„Wenn ich das jetzt nicht versuche, gibt es noch etwas, weswegen ich mir Vorwürfe machen muss und das würde ich echt nicht verkraften! Das würde ich nicht schaffen, glaubt mir!"

„Harry, ich glaube schon, dass er gewusst hat, wie wichtig du ihm bist!" sagte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Aber ich habe es nie gesagt und ich ... versteh doch, Hermine: Ich bin zwar nicht allein Schuld an dem ganzen Unglück, aber ich habe verdammt viel dazu beigetragen! Ich bin es ihm schuldig, dass ich es zumindest versuche! Ich bin es auch Remus schuldig, schließlich ist Sirius sein Freund. Und mir selbst bin ich es verdammt noch mal auch schuldig! Ich habe ein Recht auf ihn! Ich gebe ihn nicht auf! Nicht so!"

„Das kann ich gut verstehen!" sagte Ron inbrünstig und erhob sich, „Also, fangen wir an? Jeder schnappt sich ein Buch und guckt, was Flamel Lustiges zu sagen hatte?"

„Klingt gut!" sagte Harry, stand ebenfalls auf und zog Hermine vom Boden hoch.

„O.K.!" murmelte sie und ließ sich ohne jeden weiteren Widerspruch „Die Sache mit dem Licht am Ende des Tunnel – Mythen und Fakten über das Sterben und den Tod" geben und schlug den Wälzer auf.

Da die Bücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung nicht ausgeliehen werden konnten, sahen sich die drei gezwungen, in jeder freien Minute in der Bibliothek herum zu hängen, was natürlich mit einigen Schwierigkeiten verbunden war. Madam Pince schlich dauernd um sie herum und versuchte, spitz zu kriegen, was genau sie.

Ihre Klassenkameraden fragten ständig, was sie denn so Wichtiges suchten und auch Remus wurde misstrauisch, da ihm der Eifer doch arg übertrieben erschien. Er entschied als Strafe für sie, abends Hagrid bei der Pflege des Wildes zu helfen, denn im Verbotenen Wald gab es neben Riesenspinnen, Zentauren, Grawp und weiß Merlin noch für Viecher auch ganz oder relativ normales Getier in Form von Rehen, Wildeulen, Luchsen und anderen Kleintieren. Sie ließen sich zutraulich von den Schülern füttern und ein paar, die offenbar nicht schnell genug einer Hexerei ausgewichen waren, stellten ihre Absonderlichkeiten zur Schau wie das seine Farbe wechselnde Kaninchen oder das Kitz, das sich spontan ein paar schicke Flügel wachsen lassen konnte.

Da es gängig war, Schüler zur Strafarbeit zu Hagrid zu schicken, beschwerte sich keiner; Harry, Ron, Hermine und Hagrid am allerwenigsten. Allerdings ließ es sich Remus nicht nehmen, ein ernstes Gespräch mit den dreien zu führen. Harry saß entnervt bei ihm im Büro und klopfte mit den Fingern auf die Tischkante, während Remus mit elegant auf den Händen aufgestütztem Kopf auf der anderen Seite saß und Harry geduldig ansah.

„Harry, zick nicht so rum! Ich weiß, dass ihr euch keine wilden Orgien erlaubt, aber ihr könntet trotzdem langsam anfangen, zu begreifen, dass ihr Teenager seid, die sich nicht einfach so zueinander aufs Bett legen oder sich im Schlafsaal der Mädchen treffen können, ohne, dass es jemanden wie Professor McGonagall entsetzt! Du tust so, als könntest du das gar nicht verstehen und das ist es, was mich stört!"

Harry seufzte: „Und wenn ich verspreche, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkommt? Ich seh es ja ein; das war ein bisschen blöd!"

„Ein bisschen, ja!" Remus nickte zufrieden und griff dann mit einer Hand in seine Schreibtischschublade, „Ich muss noch ein paar Tests benoten. Ich will dich nicht rauswerfen, aber es könnte langweilig werden!"

Harry zögerte. Wie er wusste oder vielmehr ahnte oder noch viel mehr hoffte, saßen Hermine und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen und büffelten, da Ron ein paar Schwierigkeiten in Heiltränke bekommen hatte. Harry wünschte sich, dass die beiden endlich etwas in die Gänge kamen, doch Ron schien dummerweise beschlossen zu haben, dass es sinnlos war und hielt sich zurück. Wenn er sich jetzt zu ihnen setzen würde, stände er einer positiven Entwicklung nur im Wege.

In die Bücherei konnte er auch nicht. Noch nicht jedenfalls. Madam Pince machte Inventur in der Trank- und Lexikon-Abteilung und würde jeden umbringen, der sich ihr jetzt näherte. Harry hatte deswegen vor, sich nachts mit dem Tarnumhang hinzuschleichen.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich einfach sitzen bleibe und ein paar Hausaufgaben mache?" fragte er und Remus sah auf. Er sah Harry eine Zeit lang einfach nur an und dann lächelte er: „Natürlich nicht. Hast du die Sachen hier?"

„Ja."

„Na, dann!" Remus schaffte Platz auf seinem Tisch zu machen und zauberte ihnen dann noch eine Kanne leckeren Sirup. Harry breitete sein Zeug für Fremdverwandlung aus und vertiefte sich in seine Aufzeichnungen. Remus grinste noch immer und hatte sich Mühe, sich auf seine Tests zu konzentrieren. Auch Harry brauchte ein bisschen, um wirklich bei der Sache zu sein. Es war einfach zu gemütlich, mit Remus hier zu sitzen und zu arbeiten. Es gab ihm das Gefühl, als wäre das selbstverständlich und richtig und darüber freute er sich.

Das Schlafengehen der anderen wurde Harry an diesem Tag arg lang. Seamus und Dean unterhielten sich noch endlos lang über ihre anstehende Doppelverabredung mit Padma und Parvati, wegen der Seamus, der sonst so eine große Klappe hatte, tatsächlich etwas aufgeregt war. Neville erzählte Harry und Ron von einigen neuen Entdeckungen aus der Trankforschung und verkündete ganz stolz, dass er Professor Vance bei der Zubereitung des Wolfsbanntrankes helfen durfte. Laut Neville war es so gut wie fertig und würde gut wirken, da sie etliche Zutaten neu kombiniert hatten. Endlich löschte Dean das Licht und kurz darauf schienen alle eingeschlafen. Harry rollte sich aus dem Bett.

„Was gibt es denn jetzt noch?" murrte die Fette Dame, als er am Portrait angekommen war.

„Verzeihen Sie! Ich komme später wieder!" flüsterte Harry.

„Na, toll! Dann weckst du mich wieder! Wo willst du überhaupt hin? Und wo bist du; ich seh dich nicht!"

Das ist ja auch Sinn der Sache!´ dachte Harry spöttisch und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bücherei. Er entdeckte den dicken Einband von „Wie man dem Tod entgehen kann ... vielleicht ... eventuell ... wenn man Talent und eine gute Portion Glück hat" und zog das Buch leise heraus. Er hockte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und schlug das Kapitel auf, das er wenige Tage zuvor entdeckte hatte:

_„Bewahrung und Wiederherstellung:_

_Den Menschen machen drei Dinge aus: Körper, Geist und Seele._

_Dass wir einen Körper haben, kann niemand leugnen; siehe Arme, Beine, Fleisch, Knochen und so; und unter Geist verstehen die meisten das Denken und die Gefühle eines Individuums, doch was genau die Seele darstellen soll, ist noch immer ungeklärt, also lassen wir sie hier erst einmal außer acht._

_Damit unser Körper gesund bleibt müssen wir ihn pflegen; waschen, essen, Sport treiben; und das Verhältnis zwischen unserer Pflege und seiner Leistung ist äquivalent. Das Versagen der lebenserhaltenden Organe bedeutet den körperlichen Tod._

_Unser Geist allerdings arbeitet, wie ich in zahlreichen Eigenexperimente herausfinden konnte, unabhängig von unserem Körper, also ist es nicht nur gut möglich, sondern eher höchstwahrscheinlich, dass der Geist erhalten bleibt, wenn der Körper längst aufgegeben hat._

_Ein Geist kann ohne Körper existieren. Aber ein Körper ohne Geist ist eine leb- und wertlose Hülle._

_Wenn es uns gelingt, den Geist in einer Form aufzubewahren, in der er uns nicht einfach abhauen kann, dann müssten wir in Verbindung mit einiger Zaubersprüche und –opfer in der Lage sein, den gestorbenen Körper daraus zu rekonstruieren."_

Harry seufzte und rieb sich die Augen. Flamels Schreibstil war anstrengend und da es mitten in der Nacht war, fühlte er sich ziemlich überfordert. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass es mittlerweile ein Uhr durch war. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder auf das Buch. Noch wollte er nicht aufgeben. Vielleicht kam Flamel ja gleich zum Punkt; bei ihm konnte es jeden Augenblick so weit sein. Oder auch nicht.

_„Der Geist erinnert den Körper genug, um ihn noch einmal neu zu erschaffen; er braucht allerdings einen Anreiz dazu. Der Geist eines verstorbenen Körper ist faul und ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Er kehrt nicht einfach aus Lust und Laune zurück; wahrscheinlich kommt er noch nicht einmal auf die Idee._

_Wenn sich aber jemand die Mühe macht, mit dem erhaltenen Geist in Kontakt zu treten und etwas für ihn zu opfern, dann müsste das Experiment zu schaffen sein._

_Ich kann stolz sagen, dass es mir gelungen ist, mit dem Diurantae, einer Art Vakuum-Vorhang, ein ideales Gefäß zu kreieren, das den Geist eines Verstorbenen festhalten und somit seine geistige und körperliche Rückkehr zu garantieren."_

Harry schloss die Augen und drückte das Buch an seine Brust. Endlich kam er voran! Endlich war von diesem vermaledeiten Vorhang die Rede!

_„Verbunden mit den äskrolyptischen Molekülen eines Fäonerirs, wie man ihn nur in abgelegenen Gebirgsgegenden findet, stellt eine Fiassawurzel ein geradezu perfektes Gefäß dar, das, war man klug genug, es intensiv genug zu vierleizten, ..."_

Harry legte das Buch zur Seite und sah einen Augenblick in die Dunkelheit außerhalb des zaghaften Lichtes seines Zauberstabes.

Dann dachte er ernsthaft darüber nach, ob es sich lohnen würde, diesen Schmu noch einmal zu lesen und beschloss, die Seite mit dem Fremdwörterteil zu überspringen. Er musste sonst ja jedes zweite Wort in einem Lexikon nachschlagen, das gerade noch nicht einmal zugänglich war. Also weiter auf den folgenden Seiten.

_„So muss also nur eine gewisse Sehnsucht in dem aufbewahrten Geist geweckt, etwas Blut für ihn vergossen und ein paar Kerzen für ihn angezündet werden; kitschig, aber doch immer sehr wirkungsvoll; dann dürfte eigentlich keiner widerstehen können._

_Was der wiederkehrende Geist allerdings mit der Seele anstellt, ob der wiederhergestellte Körper noch eine hat und wie diese beschaffen ist, das kann ich mir auch bei meiner ausufernden Phantasie nicht vorstellen. Auch hier geht wieder einmal Probieren über Studieren und ich bedauere, dass sich noch kein Mensch aus meinem Bekanntenkreis dazu bereit erklärt hat, seinen Geist nach seinem Tod mir zur Verfügung zu stellen."_

„Wirklich unverständlich!" flüsterte Harry und gähnte herzhaft. Er überflog die folgenden Seiten, konnte sich aber nicht weiter konzentrieren. Und als er das zweite Mal weggenickt war, machte er sich schleunigst auf den Weg zurück ins Bett. Schließlich konnte er sich wesentlich angenehmere Dinge vorstellen als Madam Pince´ fieses Gesicht am Morgen, wie sie ihn zwischen den Regalen hervorzog, um ihn dann gleich Filch und seiner Folterkammer zu übergeben. Harry schlief ein, kaum, dass sein schwerer Kopf das Kissen berührte und er schlief mit dem guten Gefühl ein, etwas geschafft zu haben.

Etwa zwei Wochen später.

Hermine räusperte sich zum wiederholten Male und deutete mit ernstem Gesicht auf die Bücher, die lieblos ignoriert und definitiv nicht aufgeschlagen, wie sie es ihrer Meinung nach sein sollten, vor Harry und Ron lagen. Die beiden sahen ungeduldig auf und winkten beinahe synchron ab: „Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun als dieses Phönixzeug!"

„Aber, Jungs! Ihr habt versprochen, dass die Hausaufgaben nicht darunter leiden!" protestierte Hermine und vermied dabei, Harry anzusehen, da er diesen Blick drauf hatte, der fragte „Das kann doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst sein?"

Ron seufzte: „Komm, Harry! Wir legen das mal zur Seite; wir stecken eh fest. Lass uns kurz Kampf gegen magische Geschöpfe machen und dann schauen wir noch mal rein!"

„O.K." Harry nickte ergeben und zog Newt Scamanders Ratgeber zu sich heran, während Ron langsam „Die Herren der Lüfte – Über Flügel, Schnäbel, Federn und Krallen" aufschlug.

Sie hatten bei Charlie alle möglichen und unmöglichen, fliegenden Wesen durchgenommen und sollten sich in der Hausaufgabe damit beschäftigen, wie gefährlich ungezähmte Phönixe sein können. Wie gefährlich ein Peruanischer Viperzahn-Drachen war hatten sie in der letzten Stunde herausgefunden, als Charlie mit Bills Hilfe einen dieser kleinen, aber angriffslustigen Viecher mitgebracht und auf sie losgelassen hatte. Hagrid war ganz begeistert von Charlies Lehrmethoden, während Dumbledore und McGonagall Charlie etwa jeden dritten Abend ins Direktorenbüro bestellten und ihn besorgt fragten, ob er vorhatte, die Schülerschaft nachhaltig zu dezimieren und, wenn ja, warum bloß.

„Also, eigentlich macht so ein kleiner Phönix doch nichts Schlimmes!" meinte Ron, woraufhin Hermine schnaubte: „Ein Phönix ist ein hochsensibles Tier. Er stärkt die Herzen der Lauteren und schlägt die der Unlauteren mit Angst. Wenn er erkennt, dass du tief in deinem Herzen Angst hast, wird er dir nicht zu Hilfe kommen! Wenn er spürt, dass du es nicht ernst meinst, könnte ein Flügelschlag, ein Blick von ihm tödlich sein!"

„Schon gut, du brauchst nicht schon wieder unter Beweis zu stellen, dass du alles besser weißt!" murrte Ron und Harry rollte genervt mit den Augen: „Übertreib mal nicht, Hermine! Ich bezweifle, dass Fawkes uns umbringen würde, wenn wir uns ein bisschen ängstigen, weil, sagen wir mal, ein Todesser vor uns steht!"

„Fawkes ist auch ein gezähmter Phönix. Es gelingt übrigens nicht oft, ein Exemplar zu bändigen. Aber der wilde Phönix aus dem Urwald würde, wenn man es schafft, in seine Nähe zu kommen, einmal müde lachen und so ziemlich jeder wäre dahin."

„Klingt abenteuerlich!" sagte Harry und notierte sich das. Er hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre abgewöhnt, alles, was Hermine von sich gab, noch extra nachschlagen zu wollen. Es war ja erfahrungsgemäß eh richtig. Hermine nickte zufrieden und widmete sich dann wieder ihren Unterrichtsmodellen und Stundenplänen, die sie für Zaubereischule entworfen hatte und auf die sie sehr stolz war.

„McGonagall wird begeistert sein!" sagte Harry mit einem Blick auf ihre komplizierten, ausgetüftelten Ideen, „Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft, sie nicht voll zu stopfen! Respekt!"

„Hier ist nicht Quantität angesagt, sondern Qualität!" meinte Hermine wichtig und tippte mit ihrer Feder nachhaltig auf den Tisch, „Was bringt es mir und meinen Schülern, wenn sie etliche Daten der Koboldkriege auswendig kennen und die Namen dieser Hutzeldinger, aber nicht verstanden haben, warum überhaupt gekämpft wurde? Nichts! Eine einmalige Prüfung und danach ist alles wieder vergessen. Aber wenn man im Unterricht mehr darauf eingehen würde, warum sich Urtlap und sein Bruder Uklap überhaupt gegen ihre Ober-Bolde aufgelehnt haben und die Schüler das selbst erforschen und erfahren lässt, bleibt mit Sicherheit viel mehr hängen!"

Ron und Harry sahen Hermine mit ungläubig geöffneten Mündern an. Schließlich brachte es Ron fertig, ganz vorsichtig zu fragen: „Sagst du also, dass Prüfungen und Tests unsinnig sind und abgeschafft werden sollten?"

„Naja, nicht völlig unsinnig. Als kleine Strafe könnten sie ganz nützlich sein. Aber man sollte doch mehr Wert auf das mündliche Unterrichtsgespräch legen, in dem man mit den Schülern Dinge erörtert, erklärt und nachvollzieht. Nachlesen kann man in Büchern doch immer." Hermine wollte sich ihrem Aufsatz zuwenden, doch dann sah sie noch einmal kurz auf: „Ich spreche hier übrigens von zukünftigen Schülergenerationen! Für uns sind Prüfungen und Tests lebenswichtig. Solange das Schulsystem noch nicht geändert wurde, und so etwas dauert Jahrzehnte, müssen wir in dem bestehen, das wir gerade haben und da gibt es noch Prüfungen!"

Harry nickte etwas betäubt und Ron kratzte sich am Kopf: „Du sagst „deine Schüler"! Wirst du jetzt also Lehrerin?"

Hermine errötete leicht und lächelte verlegen: „Vielleicht. Ich bin mir noch immer nicht sicher, aber Professor Lupin sagt, ich wäre gut darin!"

„Oh, das denke ich auch!" sagte Harry im Brustton der Überzeugung, „Und ich erzähle meinen Kindern später gerne, dass meine beste Freundin diejenige war, die die Prüfungen abgeschafft hat!"

„Ja, da werden wir tatsächlich stolz darauf sein, mit Hermine befreundet zu sein! Dass es einmal so weit kommt!" neckte Ron und er und Harry lachten. Hermine aber sah auf und hatte plötzlich Tränen in den Augen.

„Tschuldigung!" murmelte Ron ganz automatisch, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was los war.

Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „Ich ... ich bin so blöd!"

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln!" widersprach Harry, „Was ist los?"

Hermine wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel: „Ich ... es ... es trifft mich nur irgendwie, wenn du sagst, dass du deinen Kindern später mal was erzählen wirst! Wo wir doch gar nicht wissen, ob ... es ein später gibt ... für dich ... für uns alle!"

Harry und Ron saßen wie vom Donner gerührt auf ihren Plätzen und schnappten nach Luft.

Harry fühlte sich wie ein Fisch, den man plötzlich brutal und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung aufs Trockene geworfen hatte und nun dort ersticken ließ. Hermine stand hastig auf, raffte ihre Sachen zusammen und rief noch „Das nächste Kapitel bei Flamel braucht ihr nicht lesen. Ich habe esgestern durchgearbeitet. Hier sind die Notizen! Viel Glück und lasst mich ein Weilchen in Ruhe, ja?" Dann rauschte sie davon und ließ die Jungen sitzen.

Harry war noch immer leicht schwindelig, als Ron leise sagte: „Mein lieber Himmel!" Sie sahen sich an.

„Also, lassen wir sie erst mal und suchen erst, wenn sie nicht zum Abendbrot kommt?" fragte Ron unsicher und Harry nickte: „Wenn sie doch ausdrücklich darum bittet. Ich glaube, das ist das Beste!"

„O.K." Ron klang einverstanden, aber nicht wirklich glücklich und vergrub sich wieder in sein Buch. Er und Harry arbeiteten noch eine Viertelstunde an ihrem Aufsatz für Charlie und wandten sich dann Hermines Notizen und dem Werk von Flamel zu. Harry strich über Hermines saubere Schrift und sagte lächelnd: „Schau mal: Sie macht erst Notizen und guckt dann, ob der Text überhaupt was taugt!"

„Ja!" Ron nickte, „Und dann schreibt sie so lustige Sachen an den Rand wie „Quatsch!" und „Sinnlos!"!"

Die beiden lachten leicht, dann sah Harry seinen Freund ernst an.

„Ah, Harry, bitte!" Ron wand sich etwas.

„Hast du auch ein bisschen Angst, Ron?"

„Nein, weißt du? Ich lebe ein glückliches, sorgenfreies, erfülltes Leben!" knurrte Ron aufgebracht und erinnerte Harry einen Augenblick an Sirius, wenn er schlechte Laune hatte, „Natürlich habe ich Angst! Angst um dich und Hermine und mich und meine Familie! Um die ganzen Leute hier und so, aber es bringt nichts, Angst zu haben, oder? Der Phönix würde mich sogar auslachen und damit um die Ecke bringen, wenn er das spitzkriegen würde!"

Ron lachte unmotiviert und Harry legte, einer plötzlichen sentimentalen Stimmung folgend, eine Hand auf seinen Arm: „Ich würd dich arg vermissen, wenn dir was passieren würde und ich bin froh, dass wir so eine schöne Zeit hatten!"

„Du meine Güte!" Ron schüttelte Harrys Arm ab und stand auf, seinen dicken Ordner wie ein Schutzschild vor die Brust gepresst, „Unsere schöne Zeit ist ja NOCH nicht vorbei! Also lass uns noch was draus machen! Ich geh mich schon mal umziehen fürs Training und du könntest auch mal wieder mitmachen! Nur, weil es dieses Jahr kein Quiddith-Turnier gibt, heißt das ja noch lange nicht, dass du faul und dick werden kannst! Gerade du nicht, mein Freund!" Ron stiefelte Richtung Tür davon.

Harry wandte sich etwas enttäuscht wieder seinen Büchern zu, da drehte Ron sich noch einmal um: „Harry? Ich bin auch froh! Um jeden einzelnen Tag! Auch um die, an denen wir uns gezofft haben!" Er schlüpfte durch die Tür und Harry grinste breit. Nachdem er die Tür eine Weile freudig angestrahlt hatte, nahm er Hermines Zettel zur Hand. Quidditchtraining schön und gut, aber das konnte er jetzt nicht liegen lassen. Vor allem nicht, weil auf der dritte Seite von fast 14 (Das musste sich mal jemand vorstellen: 13 ½ Seiten Stichwörter zu einem Text über gute 9 Seiten!) wortwörtlich stand „Genau was wir suchen!"

Er überflog den Anfang, las sich kurz ein und konzentrierte sich dann auf die Beschreibung der Möglichkeit, den bewahrten Geist wieder zu holen. Nachdem er, Hermine und Ron heraus gefunden hatten, DASS man den Geist und somit die Erinnerung an einen wieder rekonstruierbaren Körper bewahren konnte, war es ihnen ziemlich egal, WIE man das anstellen musste. Interessant war, wie man den Geist wieder heraus kriegte.

„Wenn es also so ein Vorhang ist ..." murmelte Harry und klopfte sich mit dem Bleistift an die Stirn, „ ... dann führt man ein Ritual durch, das ... Hermine, wo steht die Beschreibung! Aha!"

„ - um den Geist zurück zu holen, müssen die richtigen Worte gesprochen werden -sie müssen den Geist überzeugen und müssen von Herzen kommen -fallen einem nicht ein, wenn man ganz aufgeregt vor dem Vorhang steht -dafür Kerzen: die Anzahl der Kerzen muss einer für beide Personen wichtigen Zahl entsprechen und wenn die letzte Kerze brennt, erscheint eine Schrift, die die richtigen Worte formuliert - Wo? (Fußboden; Decke; Luft; Papier? Vielen Dank für so eine tolle Beschreibung!) -Blut: um zu beweisen, wie ernst es einem ist, um den Vorhang zu besänftigen und dem Ganzen eine gruselige Stimmung zu geben (typisch Flamel; so ein Spinner!) - Ritual NIEMALS! allein durchführen, da Verletzungen sehr tief und nachhaltig - Arme anritzen und Blutkreis um den gesamten Vorhang ziehen"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das sollte es gewesen sein? Blut, Worte und Kerzen? Und diese Warnung? War die auf Hermines Mist gewachsen oder stand es tatsächlich so im Buch? Sie klang auf jeden Fall sehr nach Hermine. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und überlegte sich noch einmal die Einzelheiten.

Er brauchte Kerzen in der Anzahl einer für ihn und Sirius bedeutsamen Zahl.

„13!" fiel es Harry spontan ein, „Als ich 13 war, haben wir uns das erste Mal gesehen. Oder eher wieder gesehen!"

Er grübelte, was das wohl für Worte waren, die die Kerzen ihm aufzeigen sollten. Außerdem war nicht beschrieben, wie die Kerzen angeordnet sein sollten. Harry vermutete auch im Kreis; Flamel liebte das Klischee. Es war auch keine Reihenfolge angegeben.

„Erst bluten oder erst Kerzen anzünden?" fragte sich Harry halblaut und dachte, dass man das ja auch beides verbinden könnte. Wenn er die Kerzen rund um den Vorhang aufstellte und anzündete, konnte er bei der Gelegenheit ja auch gleich sein Blut verteilen.

Er saß noch einen Augenblick mitten in realistischen Planung versunken da, dann lief ihm ein kalter, übermächtiger Schauer durch den gesamten Körper und er musste sich an der Tischplatte festklammern. Er zitterte und sein Atem hatte sich arg beschleunigt. Jetzt stand er kurz davor. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten ihn von diesem Vorhang und Sirius, wenn er denn darin steckte und wenn es denn ein Aufbewahrungsteil von Flamel war.

„Oh, Sirius!" stieß er leise hervor und biss die Zähne zusammen, „Ich steht SO kurz davor! Ich glaube fest daran!"

Er las sich nochmals die Beschreibung des Rituals durch und ging in die große Halle, als sein Magen unnachgiebig knurrte. Er traf Ron und Ginny am Tisch. Beide waren frisch geduscht und rochen jeweils nach Kokosnuss und Pfirsich, was Harry noch mehr Hunger machte (Übrigens behauptete Ron immer steif, sein Shampoo würde nicht nach Kokosnuss riechen, sondern nach Wasserfall).

„Wie wars?" fragte Harry, als er sich setzte.

„Toll!" sagte Ginny mit glühendem Gesicht, „Aufreibend, auspowernd, schweißtreibend, schmerzhaft! Schlichtweg fantastisch!" Sie grinste übers ganze Geicht und Harry musste lachen. Er hörte Ron und Ginny geduldig zu, wie sie von ihren geschickten Angriffen und abenteuerlichen Stürzen erzählten und versprach Ron, dass er sich für das nächste Training, an dem Harry aufgrund eines Okklumentiktermins nicht teilnehmen konnte, seinen Feuerblitz ausleihen konnte. Ron wurde ganz aufgeregt und schwärmte ausgiebig von dem Besen, als Hermine zu ihnen kam. Ganz still umarmte sie erst Ron, dann Harry, setzte sich hin und als Ginny sie mit großen Hundeaugen anschaute, umarmte sie auch noch einmal lachend ihre Freundin.

„Alles klar?" fragte Harry, da Ron den Mund nicht mehr zu bekam und Hermine nickte: „Ja, vielen, vielen Dank!"

Während des Essens beschlossen die drei, dass sie Hermine vorsichtig auf Professor Walter ansetzen wollten, der ja schließlich im Ministerium gearbeitet hatte. Harry und Ron wollten weiterforschen, welche Nachwirkungen zu erwarten wären. Als Ginny merkte, dass sie nicht mitreden konnte, drehte sie sich etwas enttäuscht zu ihren Freundinnen, doch nicht einmal Harry konnte sich in seiner jetzigen angespannten Verfassung großartig darum sorgen.

Einige Tage später kam Hermine keuchend in den Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt, wo Harry und Ron mit Neville, Dean, Seamus und einigen Siebtklässlern zusammen saßen und Karten spielten.

„Harry, Ron, kommt mal mit!" Die beiden standen auf und machten Anstalten, Hermine zu folgen.

„Oh, Mann! Ihr zwei steht ja ganz schön unter dem Pantoffel!" lachte Seamus und Dean und Neville grinsten zustimmend. Ron wollte etwas erwidern, doch Hermine schickte den dreien einen ihrer berüchtigten, tödlichen Blicke und zog die Jungen fort: „Es ist echt wichtig!"

Sie gingen nach draußen aufs Gelände, um die verbleibende Zeit bis zur Ausgangssperre um fünf Uhr zu nutzen und Hagrid zu besuchen, und Hermine erzählte aufgeregt: „Professor Walter hat eine kleine Exkursion angesetzt! Wir gehen nächste Woche ins Zaubereiministerium!"

„Wow! Passt perfekt!" sagte Ron und Hermine runzelte die Stirn: „Ihr seid fixiert, wisst ihr das? Und fixiert sein auf etwas ist sehr gefährlich!"

„Wissen wir alles. Wer kommt noch mit?" Harry wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand, „Besteht die Chance, dass Ron und ich mitkönnen?"

„Nein!" Hermine schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf, „Ihr seid nicht in seinem Politikkurs und dich Harry lässt Dumbledore garantiert nicht ins Ministerium zu diesen Schwachköpfen! Die bringen es noch fertig und verlieren dich! Außerdem würde Walter bei euch zu misstrauisch werden. Ich kann ja schließlich auch nicht direkt was über den Vorhang fragen, weil ich dabei gewesen bin und alle diese Geschichte kennen. Naja, zumindest die wirren Vermutungen der Zeitungen. Ich würde mich verdächtig machen, also habe ich anders herum angefangen und erst Sachen über Flamel gefragt. Interesse wegen des Artikels letztens und so. Dass der Vorhang wahrscheinlich wirklich Flamel gehört hat, hat Walter ja selbst gesagt, aber sicher ist er nicht. Vielleicht verlaufe ich mich einfach, wenn wir im Ministerium sind und lande wieder ... dort ... und dann muss er mit einer Erklärung rausrücken!"

Hermine nickte fest und stapfte energisch vorwärts über den unfreundlichen gefrorenen Boden. Ron rieb geschäftig die Hände gegeneinander: „Gut, und wenn du erfährst, dass der Vorhang so ein Geistesgefäß ist, wann schlagen wir dann zu?"

„In den Ferien?" fragte Harry, „Schließlich lassen die uns während der Schulzeit doch nicht weg!"

Hermine lachte leicht tadelnd: „UNS lassen sie sowieso nicht weg! Die Welt ist ein Schlachtfeld, jede Straße ist gefährlich und Harry ist derjenige, der uns alle retten soll! Wir werden bewacht wie Schätze! Das einzige, was wir machen können, ist ganz offiziell abhauen. Also würde ich auch sagen, wir nehmen die Ferien! Es sind ja auch nur noch drei kurze Wochen."

„Offiziell abhauen!" Ron nickte, „Könnte von den Zwillingen sein! Oh, die haben übrigens geschrieben, aber ich konnte den Brief noch gar nicht lesen." Er zog einen schmutzigen, verknitterte Umschlag aus seiner Manteltasche und öffnete ihn.

„Lies vor, ja?" bat Hermine.

„Hallo Ron und Harry und Hermine!

Ihr hängt zu Recht ganz gespannt über einem Brief von den erfolgreichsten Geschäftsinhabern der Winkelgasse. Und, wie wir stolz hinzufügen möchten, auch den beliebtesten. Ja, das Leben tut uns noch immer nur Gutes. Demnächst werden sogar zwei Schulhinschmeisser in einen exklusiven Klub aufgenommen! Sie können es kaum erwarten, endlich mitzuspielen! Hey, Harry! Ist ja nicht wahr, oder? Wir haben herausgefunden, wer die Karte gemacht hat und warten auf Bestätigung, um uns triumphierend jubelnd aufs Bett schmeißen zu können: M. ist unser guter Professor und T. unser aller Lieblingshund, den wir nie vergessen werden (Wie geht's dir denn da so? Bist schön tapfer, gell!). Aber wer sind die anderen beiden Herren? Bitten um baldige Aufklärung. Ist ja ne ganz dolle Geschichte! Wir haben übrigens eine Freundin. Richtig gehört: Eine. Wir dachten, das wäre vielleicht netter für sie, da sie uns eh nicht auseinander halten kann. Allerdings trauert Fred ja noch immer ein bisschen Angelina hinterher! Und jetzt schlägt er mich, weil ich das geschrieben habe. Wahre Bruderliebe, nicht? Wie sehen eure Tage denn so aus? Viel lernen und so? Ach, ja! Wir vermissen es nicht gerade, allerdings haben wir gerade erst letztens, als wir Mum besuchten und einen Kuchen backen sollten, festgestellt, dass wir nicht mehr so gut lesen können und so die Anleitung dummerweise nicht richtig verstanden haben. War aber witzig, sich aus der Küche rauszufressen.

Wir schicken viele Grüße und seid lieb zu Micha (Eule)! Tut nichts, was wir nicht auch tun würden (- Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl! Hoffentlich spielt ihr ein paar saftige Streiche! Schließlich kann ja nicht alles an dem guten Lee hängen bleiben!)!

Macht es besser!  
Fred und George, deren neues Lebensmotto lautet: Zu allem fähig, aber zu nichts zu gebrauchen! Also, auf ein Neues!"

Ron steckte lachend den Brief weg.

„Oh, ich liebe die beiden!" keuchte Hermine und wischte sich Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich auch!" bekräftigte Harry, „Wir müssen ihnen heute Abend gleich schreiben! Ich wusste ja, dass sie es rauskriegen!"

„Hallo, Hagrid!" rief Ron laut, als ihr großer Freund ihnen entgegen gestapft kam.

„Na, geht's euch allen gut?"

„Bestens! Wie geht's den Rehen?" erkundigte sich Ron.

„Fressen viel und sind etwas misstrauischer geworden. Liegt am Winter." gab Hagrid bereitwillig zur Auskunft, „Ich geh grad rüber zu Charlies Drachen. Hab versprochen, ihn zu füttern, wenn er oben im Schloss ist um die Essenszeit. Hab ganz leckere Sachen für ihn. Wollt ihr sehen?" Erschrocken wichen sie vor dem dicken, unförmigen Sack zurück, aus dem Blut tropfte.

„Nein, danke!" keuchte Hermine und presste die Hand vor den Mund.

„Was wurde denn eigentlich aus all deinen Hippogreifen, Hagrid?" wollte Ron wissen und gemeinsam gingen sie das Stück zum Drachengehege.

„Die waren ein bissel traurig, dass Seidenschnabel gegangen ist und dann wollten sie wieder fort. Kommen aus dem magischen Zoo in Liverpool und die waren eigentlich froh, sie los zu sein. Naja, wo der Mensch halt sein Zuhause hat, nich? Oder eben das Tier! Naja, jedenfalls geh ich Grawpy gleich besuchen. Magst du mitkommen, Hermine? Vier Jungens aus der Siebten wollten ihn auch mal sehen. Lee Jordan und ein paar Freunde. Wollen mir helfen, die Guten. Ich bring euch dann nachher hoch zum Schloss. Sind auch zum Abendessen um halb sieben wieder da."

„Klingt gut, Hagrid!" sagte Hermine.

„Wir müssen leider zurück, Hagrid!" sagte Harry bedauernd, „Wir haben noch einen Aufsatz und wir haben versprochen, Ginny ein bisschen zu helfen. Die sechste macht doch jetzt Hippogreife bei euch."

„Ja, aber nur Theorie. Ist echt öde. Mal gucken, ob ich nicht wenigstens einen noch mal aus dem Zoo ausleihen kann." brummelte Hagrid, „Geht schon klar. Ihr sollt fleißig lernen! Aber morgen könnt ihr mal auf einen Tee vorbeikommen. Hab auch Remus und die Kleine eingeladen."

„Die Kleine?"

„Meta!"

„Oh, Hagrid, nenn sie doch nicht so!" sagte Hermine leicht empört, doch Hagrid winkte ab: „Die ist zäher, als wir alle glauben! Die hat eine dicke Haut. Sie und Remus sind von derselben Sorte: still und schweigsam, aber haben es faustdick hinter den Ohren."

Hagrid lachte tief und grollend und auch Harry und seine Freunde grinsten. Mittlerweile standen sie am Drachengehege und Hagrid warf blutige Klumpen in die Luft, die der Viperzahn kurz mit selbst produzierter Flamme röstete und dann verschlang.

„Er würd ja lieber jagen, aber ich mag nicht zu viele Hasen aus dem Wald opfern. Die armen Tierchen haben auch schwere Zeiten vor sich! Wird immer eisig im Winter im Verbotenen Wald." erklärte Hagrid und wischte sich die blutigen Hände an seiner riesigen, eben noch fast blütenweißen Schürze ab, „Ja, ja! Damals hatten wir´s schon echt schön! Wie oft haben die Bengel bei mir gesessen und Tee getrunken und Kekse gemampft! Dein Vater, Harry, und Sirius und Remus und diese stinkende Ratte!"

Hagrid spuckte einmal aus und fuhr dann sanfter fort: „Haben uns immer gut verstanden. Das waren liebe Burschen. Aufsässig und viel zu neugierig, aber sie hatten das Herz am rechten Fleck; das steht fest! Von mir haben sie damals den ersten Schluck Feuerwhiskey gekriegt ... oh, wenn McGonagall das rauskriegt, zieht sie mir noch heute dafür die Ohren lang! Naja, man war ja noch jung damals und unerfahren! Ich war ja so froh, dass ich noch Freunde auf der Welt hatte. War ja schließlich nicht immer einfach als Wildhüter hier auf der Schule, wo sie mich doch eigentlich lieber hatten rauswerfen wollen."

Hagrid nickte gedankenversunken und als er den letzten blutigen Fetzen an den Drachen verfüttert und diesem eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, brachten er und Hermine Harry und Ron zum Tor, wo sie die Siebtklässler abholen wollten.

„Sirius hat ja immer versucht, dass man´s nicht merkt, dass er ein ganz lieber Kerl ist, aber James hat man´s auf hundert Meter Entfernung angesehen! Der reinste Sonnenschein, als er noch klein und süß war. Klar konnte er auch sauer werden; wenn um Ungerechtigkeit ging oder wenn jemand seine Freunde beleidigt hatte, aber sonst immer fröhlich, immer nett, immer zu Scherzen aufgelegt!" Hagrids Tonfall wurde leicht sehnsüchtig, ebenso wie Harrys Stimmung, „Ich hab ja erst später erfahren, dass der kleine Lupin ein Werwolf ist. Ich dachte, der wär halt öfter krank; gibt's ja. Aber das hat mich echt geschockt. War das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass ich wieder die Bücherei von Hogwarts betreten hab, um was nachzulesen. War ´ne Zeit lang nicht so gerne im Schloss. Aber ich bin hingegangen und hab mich schlau gemacht. Man weiß ja nichts über Werwölfe. Oder besser, was man weiß, is falsch. Und den netten Jungen wollt ich mir ja nu´ nicht madig machen lassen, versteht ihr? War einer der Klügsten und Fleißigsten, die mir je unter gekommen sind. Hat immer gelesen und gelernt. Selbst, wenn sie nur zu meiner Hütte spaziert sind, hat er ein Buch mitgeschleppt. Und für mich hatte er immer was Interessantes zu erzählen: von den Pflanzen hinter meinem Haus oder von den neusten Drachen-Forschungs-Ergebnissen. Wirklich ein ganz lieber, der sich immer gekümmert hat!"

Harry lächelte. So war Remus ja schließlich heute noch, auch wenn er nicht überall ein Buch mit sich herumtrug.

„Ja, ach, war schon schön damals!" sagte Hagrid noch einmal und reckte sich, wobei seine Knochen knackten, „Viel Erfolg dann noch, Harry, Ron! Hallo, Lee! Kann´s losgehen?"

„Hallo, Hagrid! Wir sind bereit!"

„Glaube ich weniger!" flüsterte Ron und rief ihnen laut hinterher: „Viel Spaß und bis später!"

Hermine winkte noch einmal und Harry und Ron machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Oben im Flur trafen sie Remus, der doch tatsächlich ein aufgeschlagenes Buch in den Händen hielt und höchst aufmerksam las, weswegen er im Begriff war, gegen eine Statue zu rennen.

„Remus!"

Er sah auf, änderte die Richtung und begrüßte sie freundlich, ohne sich des nur knapp abgewendeten Zusammenstoßes bewusst zu werden: „Hallo, ihr beiden! Na, was habt ihr vor?"

„Hausaufgaben, wie es sich gehört!" sagte Harry tugendhaft und lächelte ihn so lieb an, wie er konnte. Er hatte ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie die Geist-Bewahrungs-Vorhang-Forschung so völlig ohne Remus´ Wissen betrieben. Seit Remus am Fuchsbau angekommen war, hatten sie schließlich ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander aufgebaut, das auf gegenseitigem Vertrauen basierte. Er mochte das Gefühl nicht, Remus etwas so Wichtiges zu verheimlichen. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, die Dinge mit ihm zu besprechen. Aber hier war es nicht wirklich angebracht, Remus komplett einzuweihen. Die Sache würde ihm zu nahe gehen und ihn wahrscheinlich fertig machen.

Remus erwiderte sein Lächeln: „Na, dann wünsche ich euch viel Erfolg! Mögt ihr das hier mitnehmen und Alicia, Katie und ihren Freundinnen geben? Es sind ihre korrigierten Hausaufgaben. Dann muss ich nicht extra hoch in den Turm. Unser Unterricht in der nächsten Woche fällt nämlich aus. Einmal ist da die Exkursion ins Ministerium, an der die Hälfte meines Kurses teilnimmt und außerdem haben wir dann auch schon wieder Vollmond."

„Schon?" fragte Harry verwirrt und Remus nickte. Harry und Ron sahen sich an. Sie hätten beide nicht gedacht, dass sie schon wieder in einen Monat rumhatten. Das lag wahrscheinlich an der intensiven Arbeit über den Vorhang. Wenn man schließlich nur auf den nächsten Augenblick wartete, den man unbehelligt in der Bücherei mit einem Buch auf den Knien verbringen konnte, verlor man tatsächlich ein wenig das Zeitgefühl.

„Wie läuft es diesmal ab?" fragte Harry und wurde von Remus geschockt, als dieser sagte: „Jakob hat sich angeboten, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten, bis es los geht und er wird mich am nächsten Morgen zur Schule bringen."

Harry und Ron bleib der Mund offen stehen: „Jakob?"

„Ja!"

„Sie mögen ihn nicht!" Ron fühlte ich verpflichtet, Remus daran zu erinnern, doch dieser winkte ab: „Leute, ihr habt euch da was in den Kopf gesetzt, das einfach nicht stimmt. Wir kommen bestens miteinander klar. So, müsst ihr nicht weiter?"

„Er will uns loswerden, siehst du?" fragte Harry Ron und dieser nickte: „Weil da was faul ist! Na, wir kriegen´s eh raus! Bis morgen im Unterricht, also!"

„Bis morgen, Remus!"

Die beiden wandten sich um und stiefelten mit den Aufsätzen für die Mädchen der siebten Klasse unter den Armen davon.

Von dem Ausflug im Ministerium kam Hermine mit hochroten Wangen zurück. Sie traf Harry und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die beiden hatten gerade geduscht, da sie Quidditch gespielt hatten und lümmelten sich nun in eine Ecke in zwei Sessel; eingewickelt in dicke Pullis und mit dampfenden Tassen in den Händen. Es wurde immer kälter und ungemütlicher draußen. Es herrschte ein aufdringliches Nieselwetter und der Wind pfiff gnadenlos um die Ecken. Obwohl es mittlerweile Anfang Dezember war, war von winterlichem Schnee noch weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„Hallo! Ist kein Platz mehr am Kamin frei?" Hermine blieb vor ihnen stehen und sah missmutig Richtung Kamin, wo sich eine Gruppe Zweitklässler breit gemacht hatte.

„Schmeiß sie doch raus! Du bist doch Schulsprecherin!" schlug Ron vor und pustete in seine Tasse.

„Ach, was! Hier ist es auch O.K.!" Hermine sah sich suchend um.

„Kein Sessel mehr für dich?" fragte Harry und grinste breit, „Kannst dich ja zu Ron setzen!"

Während Ron rot anlief und Harry entgeistert ansah, machte Hermine ein trotziges Gesicht: „Mach ich auch!"

Jetzt keuchte Ron einmal und rückte so hektisch von der Lehne weg, auf der Hermine Platz nahm, dass er etwas Kakao verkleckerte.

„Also, ich hatte einen echt interessanten Tag!" sagte Hermine und Harry und Ron machten sich auf eine längere Rede gefasst. Hermine zauberte sich schnell auch noch einen Kakao und legte dann los: „Professor Walter hat uns die verschiedenen Abteilungen gezeigt und alle zu erledigen Arbeiten erklärt. Er weiß über echt alles Bescheid! Übrigens viele Grüße von deinem Dad, Ron, und von Kingsley und Tonks! Als sie hörten, dass Hogwarts-Schüler kommen, sind sie alle mal wieder zur Arbeit gegangen. Wir haben mit ihnen Mittag gegessen; Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Lee, Milo und ich."

„Wer ist Milo?" fragte Ron wie auf Kommando und Harry verkniff sich ein Lachen.  
„Lees Freund. Der große Blonde, gegen den ihr auf dem Dach von den Drei Besen gekämpft habt. Ist ganz nett. Jedenfalls hab ich mich viel mit Tonks unterhalten. Sie ist total happy, dass sie noch mit River zusammen ist. Für Kingsley wird es langsam schwer, seinen Unterricht und seine Aurorenarbeit zu managen. Und dein Dad ist immer noch voll im Stress. Er schläft fast gar nicht und sieht auch genau so aus, aber er hat sich gefreut, mich zu sehen." Hermine lächelte und nahm einen Schluck Kakao. Die Jungen schwiegen und sahen sie ruhig an.

„Hallo!" sagte plötzlich eine leise Stimme und erschrocken fuhren sie herum. Ginny stand etwas verlegen vor ihnen: „Wie wars im Ministerium, Hermine? Hast du Dad getroffen?"

„Ja! Er schickt dir ganz liebe Grüße und einen Kuss!" sagte Hermine warm und lächelte Ginny an. Ginny grinste und schlackerte ein wenig mit den Armen: „Danke! Na, dann gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht, Ginny!"

„Schlaf gut!" Harry sah sie an und fühlte, wie ihr Anblick ihm durch und durch ging. Wie sie da stand; etwas unsicher, zaghaft und müde. Er lächelte sie an und freute sich, als sie es erwiderte, bevor sie nach oben ging.

„Konzentrieren wir uns!" sagte Ron und Hermine stieß ihn in die Seite. Harry fühlte sich ertappt und drehte sich mit rotem Kopf wieder zu ihnen. Etwas zu hastig fragte er: „Und was hast du nun über den Vorhang heraus gefunden?"

„Also, wir sind in die Mysteriumsabteilung gegangen, um uns sie Gerichtsräume anzuschauen. Die sind ja echt gruselig. Naja, wir sind natürlich nicht in ... diese Räume gegangen, aber ich bin der Gruppe „versehentlich abhanden gekommen" und ... wieder im Raum mit den Gehirnen gelandet und dann habe ich mich wirklich verlaufen. Professor Walter hat mich gleich gesucht und ... ach ..." Hermine brach ab und schluckte schwer. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht: „Es war nicht schön, wieder da zu sein! Es sah alles noch genau so aus und ... ich musste ständig daran danken, wie wir ... und welche Angst ich hatte! Und dann musste ich denken, dass ... ganz vielleicht ... Sirius sich in meiner Nähe aufhält. Oder zumindest sein Geist und ich ...da konnte ich nicht mehr!"

Jetzt liefen Hermine Tränen über die blassen Wangen und Ron legte zögernd einen Arm um sie. Hermine schniefte und zupfte aus ihrer Tasche ein Taschentuch. Harry starrte dumpf vor sich hin. Er hatte sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn er plötzlich wieder da stehen würde, wo vor ungefähr sechs Monaten Sirius gefallen war. Gefallen und nicht mehr zurückgekommen. Er hatte diesen Gedanken bisher erfolgreich verdrängt.

Hermine räusperte sich und redete tapfer weiter: „Auf jeden Fall hat Professor Walter mich gefunden. Ich hab ... ein bisschen weinen müssen und da hat er sich erstmal zu mir gesetzt und mich getröstet. Ich musste nicht sofort zurück zu den anderen. Ohne, dass ich ihn fragen musste, hat er gesagt, dass er etwas nachgeforscht hat und dass er mir jetzt hundertprozentig sagen kann, dass der Vorhang Flamel gehört hat und dass dieser ihn noch vor seinem Tod dem Ministerium überlassen hat. Die haben ... irgendwelche Experimente damit gemacht. Mit ... Leuten, die von Dementoren geküsst wurden und so. Nichts Schönes. Und fragt mich nicht, zu welchem Zweck. Ich hab so getan, als würde ich mich damit ablenken wollen und hab ganz eifrig gefragt, was man denn mit dem Vorhang machen kann. Professor Walter hat nichts gemerkt und mir ganz bereitwillig erzählt, dass Flamel den Vorhang entwickelt hat, um die Geister der Toten aufzuheben. Er sagte wortwörtlich: Wer stirbt und im Augenblick seines Todes durch diesen Vorhang gebracht wird, dessen Geist kann so aufbewahrt werden, dass er nicht verloren geht."

„HA!" Harry sprang auf und schleuderte dabei seine Tasse zu Boden. Sie zersprang trotz des Teppichbodens ob der Wucht und der Kakao ergoss sich zu ihren Füßen. Harry stand inmitten der Scherben und zitterte. Er hatte die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich gezogen.

„Wir haben es geschafft!" flüsterte er Ron und Hermine aus den Mundwinkeln zu, „Wir werden es schaffen und ihn zurückholen!"

„Harry, hast du dir sorgfältig das Kapitel in Flamels Buch, wo es um die Beschaffenheit der Zurückkehrenden geht, durchgelesen?" fragte Hermine zischend.

„Ja!" Harry winkte ab, doch Hermine erhob sich nun ebenfalls: „Tu es noch mal! Lies es dir fünfmal durch, bis du alles ausschließen kannst! Und dann geh zu Professor Lupin!"

„WIE BITTE?" schrie Harry und wieder sahen alle zu ihm und Hermine, die leicht den Kopf einzog, doch jetzt von Ron moralische Unterstützung erhielt: „Jetzt kannst du´s ihm sagen, Harry! Jetzt hast du alles herausgefunden! Er wird dir helfen!"

„Schwachsinn!" brüllte Harry und ballte die Fäuste. „Schwachsinn!" sagte er noch mal leiser und trat näher an seine Freunde heran, „Ich werde ihm nichts sagen! Kein einziges Wort! Er könnte damit nicht umgehen!"

„Was glaubst du, Harry?" fragte Hermine, „Was denkst du über den Vorhang? Glaubst du, er bewahrt seinen Geist und wird ihn bei dem Ritual wieder freigeben?"

„Ja!" sagte Harry fest.

„Dann sehe ich keinen Grund, warum du Professor Lupin nicht einweihen solltest! Was sollte ihn denn fertig machen, wenn es keine Zweifel gibt!" Hermine brauchte all ihre Kraft, um nicht laut zu werden. Ron nickte: „Harry, er ist dein Freund und er war ... oder ist Sirius´ Freund! Er hat ein Recht darauf!"

„Nein!" Harry schüttelte wild den Kopf, „Nein! Ihr kennt ihn nicht so, wie ich ihn kenne! Er würde es mir ausreden und verbieten wollen! Er hätte zuviel Angst!"

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein! Du hast sie gesehen! Du hast gesehen, wie sie waren. Früher, als Freunde! Sie hätten alles füreinander getan! Und Professor Lupin ist noch immer bereit, alles für seinen Freund zu tun!" sagte Hermine eindringlich.

„Er würde sich einlesen wollen und er würde garantiert einen Fehler finden!" widersprach Harry, „Ich muss es allein versuchen!"

„Allein machst du schon mal gar nichts, mein Freund!" brauste Ron auf und senkte mühsam die Stimme, „Du wirst es nicht im Alleingang versuchen, sondern mich und Hermine mitnehmen! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Harry sah Ron aufgebracht an: „Nur, wenn ihr mir versprecht ...!"

„Ich verspreche dir gar nichts! Denk doch nach, Harry! Was ist das letzte Mal passiert, als du ..?"

„Komm mir nicht damit, Hermine! Verdammt noch mal!" schrie Harry und ging ein paar Schritte von seinen Freunden weg, „Komm mir nicht damit! Und haltet euch zurück! Wenn ihr irgendjemandem etwas sagt, dann schwöre ich euch: Ich geh mit dem Umhang alleine!"

Er wandte sich um und stürzte die Treppe hoch.

„Ron!" Hermine sah verzweifelt zu ihm, „Rede mit ihm! Sag ihm ...!"

„Ja, natürlich! Reg dich wieder ab! Ich mach das schon ... irgendwie!" Mit grimmigem Gesicht räumte Ron die Scherben vor den Sesseln weg und stupste Hermine dann kurz an: „Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen!" Hermine sah zu Ron hoch und obwohl der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum zu ihnen hinstarrte, hatten beide im Moment nur Augen für den jeweils anderen.

„Gut, mach ich!" flüsterte Hermine und Ron nickte wie hypnotisiert. Dann machte er sich eiligen Schrittes auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal.

„Alles klar, Hermine?" rief Katie aus einer Ecke herüber.

„Was?" Hermine drehte sich um, „Äh, ja. Alles in Ordnung! Danke!" Noch leicht verwirrt ging auch sie.

„Harry?" Ron stand unsicher vor dem Bett seines Freundes. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Zögernd nahm er einen Zipfel in die Hand, doch dann ließ er ihn wieder los.

„Harry?" fragte er noch einmal, doch wieder kam keine Antwort. Resigniert wanderte Ron zu seinem Bett und ließ sich darauf fallen. Keine Minute später sprang er auf, als hätte ihn etwas gebissen. Er hechtete zu Harrys Bett und riss den Vorhang auf.

„Hey!"

Erleichtert atmete Ron auf, als Harry ihn wütend aus seine Kissen heraus anstarrte.

„Ich ... ich dachte, du wärst weg!" sagte Ron und Harry setzte sich auf: „Ehrlich?"

Ron glitt neben ihm aufs Bett und nickte: „Ja! Du warst so sauer!"

„Ich war nicht sauer!" Harry wiegte etwas den Kopf, „O.K., war ich, aber ich ... ich will doch nur, dass es funktioniert! Überleg dir mal, Ron: Bald habe ich ihn wieder!"

„Ja, wenn das Ritual klappt!" wagte Ron einzuwerfen, doch Harry wurde nicht böse: „Es muss einfach klappen!"

Ron schlug ihm auf die Schulter und stand auf: „Ich schlaf jetzt! Du auch?"

„Ja!"

„Harry? Überlegst du es dir wenigstens mal; das mit Remus Lupin? Ich glaube schon, dass er dir helfen würde!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn: „Ich weiß nicht so recht! Er hat andere Sorgen. In zwei Tagen ist Vollmond. Und, Ron, wenn es nicht funktioniert ... Ich will nicht sehen, wie traurig er wäre!"

Ron seufzte: „Das verstehe ich ja, aber ich dachte, es wäre einfacher für dich und für uns alle, wenn er uns hilft!"

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken!"


	32. Der Angriff der Todesser

**Der Angriff der Todesser**

Am Abend der Vollmondnacht saßen Harry, Ron und Hermine bei Remus im Büro und schwiegen sich an. Remus kauerte hinter seinem Schreibtisch und knabbert nervös an den Fingernägeln. Er hatte in dieser Woche zum ersten Mal den neuen Wolfsbanntrank eingenommen und fühlte sich deswegen schon seit Tagen verkatert. Meta kam gerade zur Tür herein und trug einen dampfenden Becher. Sie hielt ihn etwas von sich gestreckt und atmete ganz offensichtlich angestrengt durch den Mund: „Hier, mein Lieber! Die letzte Ration für heute!"

„Oh, bitte nicht!" Remus stöhnte auf und sah sie flehend an, „Das Zeug ist furchtbar! Mir wird schlecht davon und ich habe Halluzinationen!"

„Wirklich?" Harry sah ihn an.

„Wolfsbann-Wurzeln enthalten halluzinationsfördernde Alkaloide und sind in der falschen Dosierung hochgiftig." erklärte Meta und drückte Remus den Becher in die Hand, „Trink! Du weißt, dass es zu deinem Besten ist!"

Remus nickte und setzte an. Er nahm einen Schluck und verzog angewidert das Gesicht: „Verdammt! Es hilft doch nicht, wenn ich es gleich wieder ausspucke!"

„Du musst dich beherrschen! Hier, wenn du fertig bist, darfst du ein bisschen Pfefferminzzucker essen! Ich hab dir welchen mitgebracht!"

„Danke!" Remus konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Getränk. Es klopfte und kurz darauf trat Jakob ein: „Hallo, alle zusammen!"

Harry und seine Freunde begrüßten ihn zurückhaltend, doch Meta schien hocherfreut: „Hi, da bist du ja! Remus ist auch gleich soweit!"

Jakob wandte sich Harry zu: „Und, wie hast du die letzten Nächte geschlafen?"

„Ja, gut!" sagte Harry ausweichend, „Bin schwer eingeschlafen, aber bis zum Morgen nicht mehr aufgewacht."

„Klingt doch gut!" sagte Jakob munter. Remus knallte den Becher auf die Schreibtischplatte und hielt sich mit beiden Händen daran fest: „O.K., lass uns gehen!" Schwankend stand er auf. Harry bemerkte, dass Blick ganz verklärt und abwesend war. Er schauderte. Es sah unheimlich aus. Als würde das Licht brennen, aber niemand zu Hause sein. Er stand ebenfalls auf und ging auf Remus zu: „Geht's dir gut?"

„Danke, Krone, geht schon! Ich lass mich jetzt nur von diesem netten Herren abführen und ... wer sind Sie eigentlich? Na, macht nichts! Wir könnten ja auch gleich die Hinkepanks mitnehmen, die da hinten in der Ecke herumtollen!" Remus lächelte verschwommen und musste im nächsten Moment von Harry und Ron festgehalten werden, da er umzufallen drohte. Harry biss die Zähne aufeinander und atmete schwer. Er spürte eine leicht zitternde Hand auf seiner Schulter und Metas Stimme hinter sich: „Sei nicht traurig, Harry!"

„Nein, bin ich nicht! Fast nicht!" Harry schluckte. Jakob nahm Remus fest am Arm und steuerte auf die offene Tür zu: „Komm, Remus! Einen Fuß vor den anderen!"

„Schon klar, Mister! Wir kommen schon heil nach ... wo wollen wir hin? Himmel, ich habe doch morgen Unterricht! Ich unterrichte den kleinen Harry und seine Freunde ... dass ich das noch erleben darf! Wissen Sie, wir schweben hier in ziemlicher Gefahr! Sirius Black ist aus dem Gefängnis geflohen und ich fürchte, er will uns alle umbringen! Ist nicht schön, wenn man das von seinem Freund denken muss!" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und Harry sah Tränen in seine Augen glitzern. Dann schob Jakob ihn auf den Flur und Meta begann ganz hektisch und laut aufzuräumen. „Er kommt wieder in Ordnung, Harry! Das dauert vielleicht etwas, aber spätestens ... übermorgen ist wieder alles O.K. mit ihm!"

Harry nickte. Er traute seiner Stimme nicht. Hermine und Ron saßen klein und blass auf ihren Stühlen und sagten kein Wort.

„Soll ich dir was helfen?" fragte Harry Meta nach ein paar Minuten. Meta ließ die Arme sinken und drehte sich zu ihm um: „Nein, danke, Harry! Geht ins Bett! Ich seh euch morgen!"

Harry zögerte, doch er hat keine Kraft, ihr zu widersprechen. Hermine und Ron folgten ihm aus Remus´ Büro auf den Flur.

„Wir müssen bald gehen!" sagte Harry mit entschlossener Stimme, als sie auf dem Flur waren, „Am besten gehen wir jetzt!"

„Hm?" fragte Hermine müde.

„Wir müssen Sirius zurückholen! Remus vermisst ihn und er braucht ihn! Wenn er Vollmond nur mit ihm verbringen könnte ..."

„Was meinst du mit jetzt?" fragte Ron, „Jetzt sofort?"

Harry blieb stehen: „Kommt ihr mit?"

„Wie willst du ins Ministerium kommen?" fragte Hermine zweifelnd.

„Ich weiß, dass Dumbledore in seinem Büro Ein-Weg-Flohpulver hat und sein Kamin muss ans Ministerium angeschlossen sein. Er steht doch mit Fudge in Kontakt. Wir brechen in sein Büro ein und gehen durchs Netzwerk!"

Hermine seufzte und Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Und wie willst du es bis in die Mysteriumsabteilung schaffen? Unbemerkt und ohne dich zu verlaufen?"

„Wir nehmen den Tarnumhang mit und hoffen einfach, dass wir den Raum finden!" Harry klang überzeugt, aber nicht überzeugend.

„Harry, hast du dir das gut überlegt?"

„Ja!"

„Gut, dann gehen wir morgen früh!" sagte Hermine fest.

„Warum nicht jetzt?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Ab Abend sind die Kamine im Ministerium gesperrt! Wer das nachts reinrasselt, wird bis zum nächsten Morgen in Gewahrsam genommen."

„Oh! O.K.! Aber morgen!"

„Hast du alles genau gelesen?"

Harry zögerte und sagte dann: „Ja."

„Hast du also nicht!" Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, „Dann wirst du morgen erst einmal lesen! Und du willst doch wohl sowieso nicht gehen, wenn Professor Lupin gerade aus einem Vollmond kommt, oder?" Harry ließ die Schultern sinken.

„Na, siehst du! Du erkundigst dich noch einmal genau über die möglichen Konsequenzen und erst, wenn wir sicher sind, dass wir nicht irgendein Monster zurückholen, führen wir das Ritual durch!" sagte Hermine bestimmt.

„Aber ... wir können wahrscheinlich nicht jede Kleinigkeit ausschließen!"

„Harry, ich habe Dinge gelesen, die ich nicht wiederholen möchte! Du WIRST jede Kleinigkeit ausschließen, sonst werde ich alles verraten!" Hermine ballte die Fäuste und versuchte sich nicht davon irritieren zu lassen, dass Harry erbost auf sie herunter sah, „Wenn er zurückkommt, könnte es sein, dass er alles vergessen hat! Alles; auch dich! Es kann sein, dass er irgendein Geschöpf geworden ist ... ein unmenschliches Wesen, das keine Gefühle mehr hat und das uns alle aus reiner Langeweile einen nach dem anderen umbringt! Wir müssen sicher gehen, dass kein solches Risiko besteht!"

„Der Vorhang ist einer der am weitesten entwickelten Experimente von Flamel!" ließ sich Ron leise vernehmen, „Er hat in seinen Kapiteln über ihn noch keine negativen Konsequenzen erwähnt!"

„Ihr müsst zwischen den Zeilen lesen! Ihr habt alles bisher zu rosig gesehen! Wenn ich die Seiten betrachte, sehe ich fast nur noch Warnungen! Gebt euch Mühe und sucht nach Hinweisen! Versucht es wenigstens! Vielleicht täusche ich mich ja diesmal!" Hermine sah sie bittend an.

Harry atmete tief durch: „In Ordnung! Statt Mittagsessen gehen wir in die Bücherei!"

Statt Mittagessen gingen sie am nächsten Tag allerdings erst einmal zu Remus, der von Jakob in den frühen Morgenstunden in die Krankenstation gebracht worden war. Ganz blass lag er in den Kissen. Sogar seine Lippen waren weiß, doch er hatte keine Verletzungen am Körper, wie ihnen Madam Pomfrey mitteilte.

Jakob, der auf einem Stuhl neben Remus´ Bett saß und ebenfalls ziemlich mitgenommen aussah, erzählte, dass der intensive Wolfsbanntrank ihren Lehrer so sehr geschwächt hatte, dass er sich nicht einmal vollständig verwandeln konnte. Das musste wahnsinnig schmerzhaft gewesen sein. Harry mochte sich das grauenhafte Bild gar nicht vorstellen. Etwas verschüchtert nahm er Remus´ Hand und drückte sie leicht. Erst einige Minute später bemerkten sie Meta, welche auf dem Nebenbett lag und ein Buch durchblätterte: „Hallo! Wollt ihr nichts essen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich möchte hier bleiben, falls er aufwacht!"

Obwohl Ron bekräftigend nickte, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Magen knurrte.

„Naja, vielleicht sollten wir uns doch eben was holen! Wir bringen dir was mit, ja, Harry?"

„Danke, Hermine!" Harry lächelte sie an und zog sich dann einen Stuhl an Remus´ Bett. Tatsächlich öffnete Remus die Augen, kaum, dass Hermine und Ron den Raum verlassen hatten.

„Harry?" Seine Stimme klang rau und brüchig. Harry beugte sich näher zu ihm: „Ja? Ich bin hier!"

„Was ... habe ich gestern ... gesagt? Zu dir?"

„Nicht viel! Du warst ziemlich fertig! Tut dir was weh?"

„Mein Kopf und mein ... eigentlich alles ein bisschen!" Remus brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande. Harry drückte seine Hand noch fester und spürte, wie Remus ganz leicht den Druck erwiderte. Ein paar Meter weiter setzte sich Meta auf: „Hi, wie geht´s dir?"

„Ganz gut, danke!" Remus hustete trocken und Meta griff sofort nach dem Becher Wasser auf dem Nachttisch: „Möchtest du was trinken?"

„Ja!"

Vorsichtig flößte Meta ihm etwas Flüssigkeit ein und dann schloss Remus wieder erschöpft die Augen. Kaum hörbar sagte er: „Wenn nur Sirius jetzt da wäre ..."

Harry schluckte und Meta sah ihn mitleidig an. Da hatte Harry seinen Beweis: Remus brauchte ihn! Harry verbrachte den ganzen Tag in der Bücherei und am nächsten Tag saß er schon vor dem Frühstück dort. Hermine und Ron traf er beim Mittagessen.

„Na, wie siehts aus?" fragte Ron und reichte die Kartoffeln herum.

„Gut! Wirklich gut! Ich habe bis jetzt nur gefunden, dass der Betroffene etwas verwirrt und müde sein könnte, aber ich denke, damit können wir leben, oder?"

Hermine nickte: „Aber ..."

„Hermine, willst du es mir jetzt zerstören? Jetzt, auf den letzten Metern?" fuhr Harry sie an und Hermine zog den Kopf ein.

„Ruhig Blut!" murmelte Ron und legte Harry eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Darauf legst du es wirklich an, nicht wahr!"

„Harry, ich will ebenso wie du, dass er wieder kommt! Glaub mir! Er ... fehlt mir!" sagte Hermine leise, „Aber hast du denn gar keine Angst?"

„Noch mehr Angst habe ich vor einem Leben ohne ihn!" sagte Harry fest und staunte selbst ein bisschen über seine Worte.

„Ich gehe gleich mit in die Bücherei!" sagte Ron.

„Danke! Was ist mit dir, Hermine?"

„Ich muss zu einem Gespräch mit Professor Flitwick. Aber ich komme nach; versprochen!"

Sie trennten sich in der Eingangshalle. Die Jungen wanderten zur Krankenstation, um Remus abzuholen und in sein Zimmer zu bringen und dann möglichst unauffällig in die Bibliothek zu verschwinden. Hermine ging zu Professor Flitwicks Büro. Remus ging es schon besser. Er konnte selbstständig gehen, auch wenn er noch aussah, als würde ein Lüftchen ihn umwehen. Er wurde von Bill, Charlie, Hagrid, Meta und Jakob empfangen, die ihn alle ins Bett geleiteten; seinen Protest großzügig ignorierend.

„Wir müssen noch was arbeiten, aber wir kommen heute Abend wieder, O.K.?" fragte Harry, bevor er und Ron gehen wollten.

„Ja, ist denn alles in Ordnung bei euch?" Beide zögerten.

„Harry?" Remus klang alarmiert.

„Ja, klar! Alles in Ordnung!" sagte Harry fest, „Wir unterhalten uns heute Abend! Ruh dich jetzt noch ein bisschen aus!" Sie ließen Remus zurück mit dem unguten Gefühl, dass er etwas ahnte.

„Hier, Harry!" Ron zog ihn am Arm zu sich und deutete auf die Seite 65 im Buch „Unendlich sein – Ideen zur Verwirklichung eines uralten Traums".

„Hier steht es: „ ... blablabla ... der Zurückkehrende eventuell Veränderungen davon tragen kann ..." Ja, kann sich der Mann denn nicht einmal klar ausdrücken!"

Harry vertiefte sich in das Kapitel. Seine Augen rasten über das alte Papier. Sein Atem ging stoßweise.

„Harry, versprichst du mir was?" fragte Ron und Harry sah abwesend auf: „Hm?"

„Versprichst du mir, dass du nichts allein unternimmst, sondern mich einweihst? Ich will dir ja helfen! Aber schließ mich nicht aus, O.K.?"

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf? Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt!"

„Versprich es mir einfach! Ich kriege ein bisschen Angst, weißt du!"

„Brauchst du nicht! Wir kriegen das schon hin! Allerdings ... Hermine wird nicht mitmachen, Ron! Das hast du auch gemerkt, oder?"

Ron nickte zögernd. Harry hob vorsichtig seinen Pullover hoch: „Ich habe den Tarnumhang hier und sicherheitshalber die Karte. Ich habe gestern Colin nach dem Passwort für Dumbledores Büro gefragt und zum Tausch gegen meine alten Hausaufgaben hat er es mir gesagt. Wir gehen gleich, Ron! Bevor Hermine herkommen kann!"

„Aber ..." Ron stand der Mund offen und vor Schreck konnte er nicht weiter sprechen. Da hörten sie eine bekannte Stimme an der Tür: „Harry? Bist du hier?"

„Hören Sie auf, so zu schreien, Professor Lupin!" schalt Madam Pince sofort.

Ron sah fast erleichtert aus, doch Harry verzog verzweifelt das Gesicht. Er würde ihn davon abhalten wollen. Er hatte nicht die Nerven für so etwas; nicht den Mut! Vielleicht hatte er ihn einmal gehabt, doch jetzt war davon nichts mehr übrig. Besonders nicht so kurz nach Vollmond.

Im gleichen Moment, als Ron „Hier sind wir!" schrie und Harry das Buch wie einen Schutzschild vor die Brust presste; als Remus Richtung Verbotene Abteilung ging, das Schlimmste ahnend; als Madam Pince energisch aufstand, um dem Lärm endlich Einhalt zu gebieten, da knallte es.

Alle Fenster in der Bibliothek zersprangen und die feinen Splitter ergossen sich wie Tränen auf den Boden. Die Regale erzitterten und die Bücher fielen heraus, als hätte man sie von hinten gestoßen. Sie prallten auf den bebenden, dröhnenden Boden und bleiben liegen, wie Vögel, denen man die Flügel gebrochen hatte.

Harry und Ron zuckten zusammen und duckten sich. Beide wurden von mehreren schweren Büchern getroffen und brachen stöhnend zusammen.

Remus wurde von der Druckwelle gegen die Wand geschleudert und rutschte daran herunter. Madam Pince lag ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt ohnmächtig auf dem Boden. Aus ihrem Ohr floss eine kleine Blutspur.

Im nächsten Moment drang ein gleißendes Licht von draußen herein und es waren Stimmen zu hören, die einander etwas zuriefen. Ron stöhnte und schirmte die Augen durch seine Hände ab. Neben ihm schob Harry die Bücher von seinen Beinen und keuchte: „Was war das?"

„Ich weiß nicht!" Rons Stimme klang zum Zerreißen gespannt. Es folgte eine erneute Explosion, die, da sie wesentlich schwächer war, weiter entfernt stattgefunden haben musste. Langsam nahm das Licht ab und die Luft schien leichter zu werden. Als Harry und Ron sich gegenseitig aufhalfen und hochblickten, erstarrten sie.

„Ah, die Herren Potter und Weasley! Mal wieder zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, obwohl es uns natürlich sehr gelegen kommt!" Harry lief es kalt den Rücken herunter, als er die Stimme der schwarzgewandeten Gestalt vor ihnen erkannte.

„Haltet die beiden fest! Ich sehe, wen ich hier noch so finde!"

„LAUF, MOONY! HAU AB!" schrie Harry so laut er konnte und bekam im nächsten Augenblick einen Kinnhaken von dem rechten der Todesser. Ron brüllte los, als die beiden linken ihn in die Mangel nahmen. Er trat um sich, kratzte und biss, doch nicht einmal mit seinem Zauberstab, den ihm der eine sofort abgenommen hatte, hätte er eine Chance gehabt. Die Todesser hielten ihn fest und zerrten ihn von Harry weg.

„Ron! RON!"

„HARRY!"

„LASS MICH LOS!" Harry kämpfte verbissen gegen die starken Arme, die ihn gefangen nehmen wollten. Ein Regal weiter hörte er Remus aufschreien und dann folgte ein dumpfer Aufprall. Harry schlug seinen Kopf nach hinten und krachte gegen die Stirn des Todessers, welcher stöhnend den Griff um seinen Rumpf lockerte. Harry wand sich, seinen dröhnenden Schädel ignorierend, und stob einen Schritt vor. So fest er konnte trat er nach hinten aus und kam tatsächlich frei. Nur für eine winzige Sekunde, doch sie reichte Harry. Er sprang ungeschickt zur Seite und riss den Tarnumhang unter seinem Pullover hervor. Er breitete ihn über sich aus und verschwand. Harry hastete an dem Todesser vorbei um das Regal herum. Ron hing bewusstlos in den Armen eines Todessers. Remus lag gefesselt und geknebelt am Boden. Der Todesser vor ihm hob die blasse Hand und streifte sich langsam die Kapuze vom Kopf.

„So sieht man sich wieder, Lupin!" sagte Lucius Malfoy und verzog die Lippen zu einem grausamen Lächeln, „Als wir uns das letzte Mal begegneten, standen Sie ziemlich dumpf auf einem Bahnsteig herum. Das war höchst amüsant, aber was ich Ihnen nicht so recht verzeihen kann, ist unser Treffen davor. Sie waren nicht unerheblich daran beteiligt, dass ich mich am Ende in Gewahrsam des Ministeriums befand und auf dem Weg nach Askaban war! Dafür habe ich mich noch gar nicht bedankt!"

Er lachte und richtete den Zauberstab auf Remus: „Crucio!"

Remus wand sich krampfhaft und der Knebel dämpfte seinen Schrei. Der Schweiß brach ihm aus und sein Körper zitterte verhalten, als versuchte der Schmerz aus ihm heraus zu brechen. Er wurde ganz weiß im Gesicht und hielt die Augen krampfhaft geöffnet, um seinem Gegner nicht das Gefühl des Sieges zu geben.

Harry schossen Tränen in die Augen, doch er hielt sich zurück. Er konnte hier und jetzt nichts ausrichten. Oder doch? Er zückte den Zauberstab, zielte auf Malfoys Rücken und flüsterte: „Incarcerus!"

Aus dem Nichts flossen Seile auf Malfoy zu und wanden sich fest um seinen Körper. Remus riss die Augen auf und schüttelte hektisch den Kopf.

„Was ist denn das?" Malfoy fuhr herum und befreite sich mit einer Bewegung von den Fesseln. Harry stolperte zurück und fiel beinahe. Remus gelang es durch wildes Umhergezucke den Knebel von seinem Mund zu streifen.

„HAU AB!" brüllte er, „VERSCHWINDE!"

Malfoy wandte sich um: „Vergiss es, Lupin! WIR sind noch lange nicht fertig!"

Harry wusste, dass er gemeint war, und rannte los. Vorbei an Madam Pince, die wie tot auf dem Boden lag und vorbei an Ron, der von dem Todesser gerade gefesselt wurde. Harry biss sich auf die Zunge, bis er Blut schmeckte und versuchte verzweifelt, nicht zu heulen. Er hetzte durch die Gänge zu Dumbledores Büro. Als er gerade davor stand, schwang die Tür auf. Harry sprang zur Seite und heraus trat – Snape. Harry keuchte und presste sich die Hand auf den Mund, als Snape sich misstrauisch umsah.

„Professor Snape!" Ginny hetzte durch den Gang auf Snape zu, „Wo ist Professor Dumbledore? Es gab mehrere Explosionen und ..."

„Der Direktor ist nicht da!" sagte Snape kühl und Ginnys Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen: „Aber ... WO ist er?" rief Ginny außer sich. Snape verzog das Gesicht und trat nun ganz aus der Tür: „Miss Weasley, ich darf Sie bitten, hier nicht so zu schreien! Solange der Direktor nicht an der Schule ist, werde ich ... Wo wollen Sie denn hin? Bleiben Sie gefälligst hier!"

„WIR WERDEN ANGEGRIFFEN!" brüllte Ginny, „Tun Sie was! Geraten Sie endlich in Panik! Holen Sie die Schüler hier raus!"

„Wer ...?"

„Was weiß ich, aber ich tippe mal auf Voldemorts Todesser! So viele Feinde haben wir auch nicht!"

„Folgen Sie mir, Miss Weasley! Sie sind an dieser Schule nicht mehr sicher!"

„Ihnen ... folgen?" Harry konnte sehen, dass Ginny das nicht für eine gute Idee hielt.

„Kommen Sie!" Snape packte ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich fort. Bevor die Tür zur Treppe endgültig zuschwingen konnte, huschte Harry hindurch. Er nahm den Umhang ab, rollte ihm unter dem Arm zusammen und hastete die Stufen hoch. Im Büro angekommen blickte er hektisch suchend die Regale entlang. Endlich fand er den Sprechenden Hut.

„Wo ist Dumbledore?"

„Nicht so unfreundlich, junger Mann! Für ein „Guten Tag!" wird es wohl noch reichen!" brummte der Hut.

„DIE SCHULE WIRD VON TODESSERN ANGEGRIFFEN! ICH MUSS ALSO UNBEDINGT SOFORT MIT DUMBLEDORE SPRECHEN!"

„Du liebes bisschen! Dumbledore ist im Zaubereiministerium mit Professor McGonagall!"

„Im Ministerium?" keuchte Harry, „Der Kamin ... Wo zum Teufel ist das Flohpulver?" Er kramte auf Dumbledores unordentlichem Schreibtisch herum und fegte alle Papier zu Boden.

„Meine Güte, TODESSER! Wo sind sie, Junge? Kommen sie her?"

„Keine Ahnung!" Harry stand schließlich mitten in dem Chaos und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, „Was mache ich denn jetzt!"

„Hey, Potter! Beweg dich hier her!"

„Was?" Harry fuhr herum.

„Hier! Hier!" Ein bärtiger, runzliger Mann auf einem Gemälde winkte ihn zu sich heran, „Mach schon! Komm her!"

„Forbes, das dürfen Sie nicht!" protestierte ein anderes Gemälde.

„Klappe halten, Phineas! Komm, Potter! Steig ein!"

„Einsteigen?"

„In das Gemälde! Heiliger Hippogreif! Jetzt stell dich nicht so dumm an!"

Harry trat auf das Gemälde zu, da fiel sein Blick auf eine Tüte auf dem Boden, die halb unter einem Sessel lag. Er griff nach dem Flohpulver und stopfte es in seine Tasche. Dann stand er vor dem Gemälde und Forbes, der alte, knorrige Mann, streckte einen Arm aus und umschloss Harrys Handgelenk mit seinen welken, aber starken Fingern. Er ruckte einmal stark und zog Harry in das Gemälde hinein.

Harry fand sich in dem Raum wieder, in dem Forbes eben gesessen hatte. Es war ein spartanisch eingerichtetes, wie er jetzt merkte müffelndes Arbeitszimmer, das von wenigen Kerzen schwach beleuchtet wurde. Forbes stand neben ihm und hielt sein Handgelenk weiterhin fest umklammert.

„Wir gehen jetzt ins Ministerium! Wenn dir schwindelt, halt dich einfach an mir fest!"

Harry nickte und schrie einmal erschrocken auf, als es hart ruckte und um ihn herum alles zu wirbeln begann. Ihm wurde tatsächlich schwindelig und er krallte sich an dem dürren Arm von Forbes fest. Ein scharfer Wind umwehte ihn und zerrte schmerzhaft an seinen Haaren.

Endlich stand die Welt wieder still und Harry konnte wieder atmen, ohne das Gefühl haben zu müssen, die Luft würde seine Lunge verbrennen. Den Tarnumhang und die Karte hatte er in Dumbledores Büro verloren.

„So, da sind wir! Jetzt raus mit dir und weck die da draußen auf!" Forbes versetzte ihm einen groben Stoß und Harry stolperte aus dem Bild. Mit einem Aufschrei schlug er auf dem Boden auf und stieß sich ordentlich den Kopf und die Knie.

„Mr. Potter! Was machen Sie denn hier?" Professor McGonagall trat zu ihm und reichte ihm eine Hand zum Aufstehen. Harry sah sich um. Er stand in Fudges Büro und der Minister, Dumbledore und McGonagall starrten ihn vollkommen entgeistert an.

„Die Todesser greifen die Schule an!" stieß Harry hervor und Dumbledore stand auf: „Wie bitte?"

„Ich habe sie gesehen! Sie hätten mich fast in der Bibliothek eingefangen und sie haben Ron und Remus! Sie haben die halbe Bücherei gesprengt und ... und Snape war in Ihrem Büro ..."

Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab unter seiner Robe hervor: „Harry, du bleibst hier! Ich werde umgehend zur Schule zurückkehren!"

„Sie glauben doch nicht diesen Schwachsinn!" jaulte Fudge, „Sie haben zugesagt, mir hier behilflich zu sein!"

„Fudge, feuern Sie ihn einfach! Er wird schon was anderes finden! Damit wäre die Sache erledigt! Minerva, bitte gehen Sie vor und sehen Sie, welche Lehrkräfte Sie noch erreichen können! Ich werde unsere Mitstreiter alarmieren und nachkommen!" McGonagall nickte und schlüpfte in das Portrait.

„Professor, ich ..."

„Du bleibst hier, Harry! Ich kann es nicht riskieren, dass Voldemort dich in die Finger bekommt! Du bist noch nicht bereit dafür!"

„Aber ..."

„Du hast mich verstanden, Harry! Du bleibst hier und bewegst dich nicht von der Stelle!" Dumbledore schwang einmal den Zauberstab und murmelte: „Prisono persona!" Und Harry spürte, wie sich etwas Kühles, Unsichtbares um seinen Körper legte.

„Du kannst das Ministerium jetzt nicht mehr verlassen! Ich ..."

„NEIN!" Harry wollte auf Dumbledore losgehen, doch dieser hob die Handfläche gegen ihn und Harry musste stehen bleiben: „Vertrau mir, Harry!"

„NEIN! NEIN! Lassen Sie mich nicht hier! Meine Freunde sind in der Schule! Sie sind ... NEIN! Bleiben Sie hier! Ich hasse Sie! ICH HASSE SIE!" Dumbledore stieg in das Gemälde und war verschwunden. Harry stand fassungslos in Fudges Büro. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore ihn hier zurückließ. Er rannte zur Tür und riss sie auf. Keuchend raste er zu den Kaminen und stellte sich in einen hinein. Er warf etwas von dem Flohpulver auf den aschigen Boden und befahl mit zitternder Stimme: „Dumbledores Büro, Hogwarts!" Nichts passiert.

Er verstreute noch etwas Pulver: „Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, Hogwarts!" Nichts.

„Sie haben die Kamine gesperrt, du Idiot! Das muss es sein!" zischte er, sprang aus dem Kamin und hetzte zum Fahrstuhl.

„Wo soll es hingehen, junger Mann?" fragte eine Dame an der Schaltafel höflich.

„Na, zum Ausgang!" brüllte Harry, „Zu dieser Telefonzelle! Jetzt machen Sie schon!"

Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht, drückte aber den Knopf. Harry spürte, wie etwas an ihm zog und eine unsichtbare Kraft, gegen die er sich nicht wehren konnte katapultierte Harry aus dem Fahrstuhl. Die Türen schlossen sich.

„Nein! NEIN! Verdammt noch mal!" Harry traktierte die Eisentür mit Fäusten und Füßen und wirbelte schließlich herum, als ihn jemand fest an der Schulter packte.

„Nun, junger Mann! Was soll der Aufstand?" Harry blickte in das affenartige Gesicht eines bulligen Türstehers, der abschätzig die buschigen Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Ich ... ach, was soll´s!" Harry ließ die Schulter sinken und wehrte sich nicht, als der riesige Kerl ihn zu einem Nebenraum schleifte und dabei unablässig schimpfte: „So ein Theater! Und Leute von der Arbeit abhalten! Das ist wirklich ..."

„Mr. Weasley!" schrie Harry plötzlich auf und löste sich aus dem Griff. Er lief nochmals zum Fahrstuhl und sprang hinein.

„Wohin?" fragte eine plumpe Frau gelangweilt.

„Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten!" stieß Harry keuchend hervor.

„Also zweiter Stock!" stichelte sie und drückte auf den Knopf. Dem Türsteher, der nicht schnell genug nachgekommen war, blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die sich schließende Tür anzustarren. Im zweiten Stock angekommen, stolperte Harry aus dem Fahrstuhl und rannte den Gang entlang: „Mr. Weasley? MR. WEASLEY!"

„Nicht schreien, nicht rennen!" wies ihn jemand zurecht, doch Harry lief weiter. Er kam an Kingsleys Büro vorbei und rief hinein: „Kingsley? Sind Sie noch da?"

„Nein, ist er nicht! Und wer zum Teufel bist du, Rotzbengel?" Ein unrasierter, grobschlächtiger Mann packte Harrys Arm und zog ihn durch die Tür.

„Wo ist Kingsley? Ich muss wirklich ..."

Da fiel sein Blick auf die vielen Bilder. Von jeder Wand und aus jeder Ecke guckte ihm Sirius entgegen: rechts von ihm lachte er, geradeaus verzog er das Gesicht auf seinem Häftlingsfoto. Mal müde, mal nachdenklich, mal ausgelassen. Überall Sirius.

Harry spürte, wie seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben und sich alles um ihn herum drehte.

Hogwarts wurde von den Todessern eingenommen und er konnte nicht zurück.

Ron war verletzt.

Remus wurde gequält.

Wo war Hermine gewesen? Lebte sie noch?

Wo hatte Snape Ginny hingebracht? Hatte er von dem Angriff gewusst und auf wessen Seite stand er verdammt noch mal?

Wo war Neville gewesen, als die Todesser angriffen? Dean? Seamus?

Meta?

Hagrid?

Sirius lachte ihn an und dann hörte er wieder die Explosion.

Die Scheiben zersprangen.

Ron schrie. Wo war er jetzt?

„Was willst du hier, Rotzbengel?"

Sirius.

Dann umfing ihn pochende, übermächtige, stumpf machende Dunkelheit.

000

„Wo kam das her?" wisperte Meta und strich sich die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht. Neben ihr auf dem Boden kauerte Jakob. Er war ganz weiß im Gesicht und hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. Sein Atem ging schwer. Meta selbst zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die Druckwelle durch die Fenster des Flures hatte beide auf den Boden geworfen.

„Wir müssen sofort herausfinden, was das war und die Schüler in Sicherheit bringen!" sagte Jakob mit schwacher Stimme, stand auf und reichte Meta die Hand. Er zog sie hoch und sie musste sich einen Augenblick an ihm festhalten.

„Alles in Ordnung? Bist du verletzt?"

„Nein. Komm schon!" Sie stob ans Fenster und zog Jakob hinter sich her. Draußen auf dem abfallenden Rasen war kein Mensch zu sehen.

„Warum ist denn da keiner?" zischte Meta und dann hörten beide in der Ferne noch eine Explosion. Sie zuckten zusammen, als auch gedämpfte Schreie zu hören waren.

„Schnell! Desillusionieren wir uns und suchen die Schüler! Sie müssen sofort hier raus!" keuchte Meta und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

„Ja, aber wohin? Ob Hogsmeade noch sicher ist?" fragte Jakob.

„Keine Ahnung! O.K., jetzt keine Panik! Du gehst ins Dorf und siehst nach, ob wir uns dort verstecken können! Versuch Hagrid zu erreichen und nimm ihn mit! Und begebt euch nicht in Gefahr! Gerade ihr beide könnt euch nicht wehren! Ich werde durch die Schule gehen und die Schüler zusammentreiben."

„Was ist mit den Lehrern? Wo sind die alle?"

„Ähm ... ich weiß nicht ... die Weasley-Jungen sind, glaube ich, bei Hagrid. Schick sie hoch ins Schloss, wenn du sie siehst. Sie sollen sich vorsehen! Los jetzt!" Jakob sah Meta unsicher an, doch einen anderen Plan hatten sie im Moment nicht. Meta desillusionierte sie beide, dann lief Jakob los. Meta atmete tief durch und tat es ihm nach. Sie überlegte fieberhaft.

Die jüngeren Schüler mussten ausnahmslos im Unterricht sitzen und so konnte sich die jeweilige Lehrkraft um sie kümmern. Aber wo waren die älteren? Es konnte gut möglich sein, dass die beiden höheren Jahrgänge nach dem Mittagessen frei hatten. Meta beschloss, sich zuerst in den Gemeinschaftsräumen nachzusehen.

Sie hastete durch die Gänge. Je weiter sie in die Mitte der Schule vordrang, desto größer wurde ihr Schrecken. Hier waren die Scheiben zersprungen. Die Scherben lagen weit verstreut auf den Fußböden. Von draußen drang eisige Luft herein. Im nächsten Gang war eindeutig Rauch auszumachen. Sie rannte weiter Richtung Gryffindor-Turm, als sie plötzlich erstarrte. Remus!

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich weiter zu laufen. Remus konnte sich gut selbst helfen; die Schüler hatten ihre Unterstützung weitaus mehr nötig. Keuchend kam sie am Portrait der Fetten Dame an. Hier sahen die Flure noch einigermaßen normal aus. Die Scheiben waren heil geblieben und lediglich ein paar Bilder waren von der Erschütterung von den Wänden gefallen. Die Portraits beklagten sich lauthals darüber.

„Faszination!" schrie sie der Fetten Dame das Passwort entgegen.

„Oh, endlich kommt mal jemand! Wieso kann ich Sie nicht sehen? Und was zum Henker ist hier eigentlich los? Es hätte mich beinahe von der Wand gefegt! Ich ..."

„Seien Sie still und lassen Sie mich rein! Ich bin Professor Rosenstein! Die Schule wird anscheinend angegriffen!"

„Lieber Himmel!" Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und Meta hörte die Fette Dame noch weiter zetern, als sie schon im Gemeinschaftsraum stand. Sie wurde wieder sichtbar und erschreckte damit die anwesenden Schüler, die schon beim Öffnen der Tür zusammen gezuckt waren, zu Tode.

„Kein Panik, ich bins! Geht es euch gut? Ist jemand verletzt?"

„Wir haben eine Explosion gehört ..."

„ ... von der Bücherei her oder so ..."

„ ... irgendwo Feuer, glaub ich ..."

„ ... niemand, wo Dumbledore ist ..."

„RUHE!" schrie Meta, „Mund halten! Hinsetzen! Mir zuhören! Und jetzt antwortest du mir auf meine Fragen!" Sie wies auf einen blassen, schlaksigen Jungen aus dem siebten Jahrgang. Er nickte und schluckte.

„Ist hier jemand verletzt?"

„Nein, soweit ich weiß, nicht!"

„Wie viele Schüler seid ihr hier?"

Er sah sich um: „Ähm ... meine Klasse und ein paar aus der sechsten. Nicht viele."

Meta schluckte die Frage „Ist Harry hier?" erst einmal herunter: „Ist noch jemand in den Schlafsälen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich geh gucken!" Er sprang auf und rannte die Treppe hoch. Meta wandte sich an eines der Mädchen.

„Ja, ich auch!" Sie stieg die Treppe zu den Räumen der Mädchen hoch. Nur drei Schüler waren noch oben. Insgesamt standen nun 16 Schüler vor Meta und starrten sie mit großen Augen an. Harry war nicht dabei. Dafür Neville. Meta nahm ihn zur Seite: „Weißt du, wo Harry ist?"

Neville schüttelte den Kopf: „Tut mir Leid! Er war mit Ron und Hermine zusammen, als sie vom Mittag weggegangen sind!"

Meta seufzte: „O.K., Neville, ich übertrage dir jetzt die Verantwortung für diese Schüler! Du warst in meinem Crashkurs ganz fantastisch, erinnerst du dich?"

Neville nickte zitternd. Meta legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Ich möchte, dass ihr solange hier drin bleibt, bis ich euch ein Zeichen gebe."

„Was ...?" setzte Neville an, doch als einige Schüler aufschrieen, verstummte er. Meta spurtete zum Fenster, sah hinaus und erschrak. Auch alle Schüler wichen geschockt von der Scheibe zurück.

Über dem Gelände von Hogwarts leuchtete das Dunkle Mal. Ganz deutlich hob sich der Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand, von dem grauen, schneefallversprechenden Himmel ab. Meta schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. Keine Panik! Wenn sie in Panik geriet, würde Josepha auftauchen und die Schüler wären verloren.

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und spähte Richtung Hogsmeade. Dort war der Himmel leer. Keine Anzeichen für eine Übernahme. Konnte sie es riskieren?

„_Ja!" sagte plötzlich Jakobs Stimme in ihrem Kopf, „Das Dorf ist sicher!"_

„Oh, danke!" flüsterte sie und drehte sich dann um, „Neville! Komm her! Du wirst die Schüler hier raus bringen!" Während Neville hektisch den Kopf schüttelte, wandte sich Meta an die restlichen Schüler: „Holt eure Zauberstäbe und zieht euch warm an! Feste Schuhe, ansonsten nehmt ihr nichts mit! Neville hier wird euch hier raus bringen! Haltet euch an ihn! Wer hat noch am Crashkurs Flucht teilgenommen?" Zwei Schüler meldeten sich.

„Kommt her! Ihr helft Neville! Ich werde euch bis nach draußen bringen und den Gemeinschaftsraum verschließen. Neville wird euch nach Hogsmeade bringen."

„Ist das denn sicher?" fragte Neville mit schwacher Stimme.

„Ja!" sagte Meta fest, „Vertrau mir! Und jetzt kommt!"

Mit einer Gruppe ängstlich zitternder Schüler im Schlepptau verließ Meta den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Portrait der Fetten Dame hängte sie ab.

„Was machen Sie denn? Ich glaube nicht, dass der Direktor das erlaubt hat!" schimpfte diese.

„Ich hänge Sie hier an die Wand! Vielleicht tun Sie gut daran, sich zu verstecken! Es halten sich Todesser in der Schule auf!"

Die Fette Dame kreischte auf und konnte es nun gar nicht mehr erwarten, abgestellt zu werden. Kaum, dass ihr Rahmen die Wand berührte, war sie auf und davon und versetzte die anderen Gemälde in Panik. Meta wandte sich an einen Herren in einem Holzstich, der gerade aufgewacht war und sich verwirrt umsah: „Schlagen Sie im ganzen Schloss Alarm! Sagen Sie den Schülern, das Dorf ist sicher! Sie sollen dorthin flüchten! Gehen Sie in jeden Gemeinschaftsraum und in jedes Klassenzimmer!"

„Sofort, Mylady!" Der Greis krauchte aus dem Bett und machte sich in Pyjama und Schlafmütze auf den Weg durch die Rahmen.

„Folgt mir!" Meta führte die Schüler die nächstgelegene Treppe herunter. Wieder stob Rauch durch die Flure und verqualmte die Luft. Schwer atmend und mühsam beherrscht gingen sie weiter.

„Hier raus!" Meta öffnete die Tür und spähte auf das Gelände, „Alles frei! Neville, jetzt liegt es an dir! Du wirst es schaffen!"

„Aber ich habe Angst!" Neville hatte jetzt Mühe, die Tränen zurück zu halten. Meta legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und sagte leise: „Ich auch, aber wenn wir beide hier nicht weitermachen, dann kommt keiner hier lebend raus!"

Neville sah sie an und nickte dann: „O.K.! Vielen Dank und ... passen Sie auf sich auf!"

„Das werde ich! Ab jetzt!" Meta sah den Schülern hinterher, wie sie sich in drei Gruppen teilten und auf verschiedenen Waldwegen verschwanden.

„Du hast sie gut unterrichtet! Für genau diesen Fall! Sie werden es schaffen!" flüsterte sie und sah sich dann um. Die Gewächshäuser standen in Flammen. Schwarzer Rauch stob aus den gesprengten Fenstern und vernebelte den Himmel. Hagrids Hütte war dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Eine Spur versengten Grases zog sich von dort Richtung Schule. Noch immer war kein Mensch zu sehen oder zu hören.

000

Dumbledore verharrte in dem Bild. Forbes stand neben ihm und sah entsetzt in das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Direktor, wenn ich gewusst hätte ..." sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme, doch Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: „Wie konnten Sie denn? Sie haben genau das richtige getan! Harry ist in Sicherheit und ich werde schon einen Weg hier herausfinden!"

„Oh, Professor McGonagall!" Forbes deutete mit zitternden Fingern auf die leblose Gestalt der Lehrerin. Sie lag auf dem Boden wie eine hingeworfene Puppe. Durch den gesamten Raum zogen giftige, dunkle Schwaden.

„Hoffentlich überlebt sie das!" murmelte Forbes.

Dumbledores Blick verfinsterte sich. Er sah sich zum wiederholten Mal in Forbes´ Bild um. Die Wände wirkten kalt und wie aus Eis. Als er hier ankam, brauchte er allerdings nicht erst einen Blick auf die Wände oder auf Forbes´ entsetztes Gesicht werfen. Allein die erdrückende Luft, die ihm das Atmen erschwerte, und das düstere Licht hatten ihm deutlich gemacht, dass er gefangen war. Gefangen in einem Portrait, während seine Schule angegriffen wurde.

Professor McGonagall lag betäubt (Hoffentlich betäubt und nicht tot!) inmitten seines vergasten Büros. Wie hatten sie das nur geschafft? Wie waren die Todesser in sein Büro gekommen?

Dumbledore nahm auf dem einzigen Stuhl im Gemälde Platz und legte für einen kurzen Augenblick erschöpft den Kopf in die Hände. Er dankte Merlin, dass er die Mitglieder des Ordens, die sich gerade im Ministerium aufhielten, angewiesen hatte, auf jede andere erdenkliche Art und Weise zur Schule zu gelangen. Sie mussten inzwischen hier sein. Hoffentlich konnten sie alles zum Guten wenden. Auch erst einmal ohne ihn.

Er erhob sich: „Ich werde einen Weg hier heraus finden, Forbes! Helfen Sie mir! In welcher Richtung liegt das Gemälde in Severus´ Büro?"

Forbes deutete müde auf die von Dumbledores links gelegene Wand. Dumbledore trat drauf zu und legte tastend seine Hände darauf. Dann schloss er die Augen.

Ich bin verdammt noch mal nicht einer der mächtigsten Zauberer dieser Welt, um hier tatenlos in einem Gemälde herum zu hängen!´ Er ging durch die Wand.

000

Als Ron seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er als erstes Remus´ kalkweißes Gesicht, das von ein paar unförmigen, violetten Flecken verunstaltet war.

„Ron? Bist du wach?"

„Leider!" Er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, doch es gestaltete sich wegen der Fesseln, die ihm in Hand- und Fußgelenke schnitten, als recht schwierig. Als er endlich saß, sah er, warum Remus ihm nicht hatte helfen können. Er hockte ebenfalls fest verschnürt an ein Bücherregal gelehnt. Sie blickten auf die gesprengten Scheiben, unter denen wundersamerweise unbeschädigt die Arbeitstische standen. An den Fenstern entlang lagen überall Glassplitter und Bücher auf dem Boden, doch es war keines der schweren Regale umgefallen.

„Bist du verletzt, Ron?" Remus´ Stimme klang rau und erschreckend leblos.

„Ich glaube nicht." Ron sah an sich herunter, konnte aber glücklicherweise kein Blut ausmachen, „Mir tut der Kopf weh, aber sonst ist alles heil!"

„Gut!" Remus klang gelinde erleichtert.

„Was ist mit dir ... Ihnen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und Ron sah entsetzt, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen. Sein Lehrer biss fest die Lippen aufeinander und lehnte den Kopf gegen das Holz. Ron verzog erschrocken das Gesicht: „Kann ich irgendwas tun?"

„Nein." sagte Remus schwach und beide zuckten zusammen, als die Tür aufschwang.

000

Ginny keuchte hinter Professor Snape her und hatte den Zauberstab fest in der Hand: „Wo laufen Sie denn hin?"

„Ich bringe Sie aus der Schule und dann werde ich versuchen, die anderen Lehrer zu erreichen! Was glauben Sie, wo halten sich Ihre Mitschüler zurzeit auf?"

„Ähm ... keine Ahnung! Im Gemeinschaftsraum oder ... ein paar wollten raus aufs Quidditchfeld."

„Ich werde dort nachsehen! Beeilen Sie sich!" Snape hastete weiter und Ginny stolperte hinterher. Sie stellte fest, dass die Klassenräume, an denen sie vorbeikamen, leer waren.

„Wo sind die Schüler?" herrschte Snape ein Portrait an, das an der Tür zum Klassenzimmer von Professor Walter hing.

„Weg, Herr Oberlehrer!" Der Mann im Rahmen salutierte zackig, „Es wurde Alarm gegeben! Die Schüler sind auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade! Das Dorf ist sicher"

Snape atmete aus: „Gut! Woher kam dieser Alarm?"

„Von der Fetten Dame, Sir! Sie hat direkten Befehl von Professor Rosenstein erhalten!"

„Wissen Sie, wo Harry Potter sich aufhält?" stieß Snape hervor.

„Jawohl, Sir! Forbes berichtete, dass er ihn zum Direktor ins Ministerium gebracht hat! Er ist nicht wieder zurückgekommen! Er wird dort wohl in Sicherheit sein!"

Aus Ginny brach ein wildes Lachen heraus, das erschreckend schnell in ein hemmungsloses Schluchzen überging. Sie hielt sich krampfhaft an der Wand fest. Auch Snape schien erleichtert: „Na, dann müssen wir uns um den schon mal keine Sorgen machen! Er hätte es garantiert wieder geschafft, sein und unser aller Leben in Gefahr zu bringen!"

Ginny sah ihn verständnislos an: „Wie können Sie ...?" Doch mit einem Aufschrei brach sie ab. Snape hatte sich mit einem Stöhnen gegen die Tür geworfen und hielt sich den rechten Arm. Wie von Sinnen zerriss er den Stoff seines Umhangs und zum Vorschein kam das Mal, das auf seiner Haut brannte wie Feuer.

„Verflucht!" stieß er hervor, „Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, wann sie mich rufen! Das hat verdammt lange gedauert!"

Ginny starrte wie hypnotisiert auf das glühende Zeichen und sie konnte erkennen, wie es siedendheiß die umliegende Haut und die darunterliegenden Adern verbrannte.

„Verschwinden Sie, Miss Weasley! Ich kann Sie nicht länger begleiten!"

„Sie ... wollen Sie jetzt ... zu denen gehen?" fragte Ginny fassungslos.

„Ich habe gerade Bescheid bekommen! Wenn ich mich nicht innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten melde ..."

„Ja, was dann Severus?" erklang eine kalte, unmenschliche Stimme.

Snape und Ginny wirbelten herum und sahen sich Lord Voldemort gegenüber.

Sein schlangenartiges, mageres Gesicht und der kalte, höhnische Blick ließen Ginny scharf die Luft einziehen. Er war groß und erschien ihr ganz unwirklich. Sie konnte noch so viel von ihm gelesen haben, seine bloße Anwesenheit raubte ihr den Atem und vernebelte ihr den Verstand. Sie erstarrte und riss die Augen so weit auf, dass sie zu tränen begannen.

Wie in Trance hob sie den Zauberstab gegen Voldemort, doch dieser lächelte nur müde und fegte ihn ihr mit einer Bewegung aus der Hand. Ginny hörte, wie er gegen die Wand prallte und zerbrach. Sie begann zu zittern.

Snape hatte sich offensichtlich von dem Schock erholt und trat einen Schritt vor, um sich zwischen Voldemort und Ginny zu bringen: „Mein Herr! Was kann ich ...?"

„Nichts!" sagte Voldemort erzürnt. „Und eine ganze Menge!" fügte er wieder beherrschter hinzu, „Du verrätst mir jetzt, wann du mich verlassen hast!" Snape schwieg.

„Dumm, Severus! Wirklich dumm! Ich hielt so große Stücke auf dich!" Voldemort klang gleichgültig.

„Mein Herr und Meister! Ich habe Euch nie verlassen! Ich habe stets ...!"

„Lüg mich nicht an!" donnerte Voldemort und richtete den Zauberstab auf Snape, „Du hast dich ständig von einer Seite auf die andere geschlagen und momentan scheinst du gegen mich zu arbeiten, Severus! Du hast gelebt als Verräter ... nun wirst du als solcher sterben!"

000

Die Tür der Bibliothek flog auf und zwei Todesser ließen zwei schlappe Gestalten hereinschweben. Sie ließen sie achtlos neben die an ein Bücherregal gekauerten Schüler fallen.

„Professor Rosenstein!" schrie ein Mädchen auf und erreicht damit, dass Remus wieder die Augen öffnete.

„Herm ... oh, nein!" Ron stiegen Tränen in die Augen und robbte ein Stückchen auf Hermine zu, die wie tot auf dem Boden lag, „Was haben die mit dir gemacht?"

„Die ist echt krass drauf! Sieh dir an, wie sie Nott zugerichtet hat!" Zwei Todesser unterhielten sich flüsternd und der eine deutete zuerst auf Hermine und schließlich auf einen ihren Kumpanen, der stöhnend auf einem Stuhl fiel. Er sah übel angegriffen aus. Seine Augen schienen zu bluten und er atmete röchelnd.

„Die zaubert erst mal nicht mehr so schnell!"

„Malfoy!" rief jemand.

„Was ist?"

Dracos Vater, der sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, seine Kapuze wieder aufzusetzen, kam in gemäßigtem Schritt um das Regal herum. Einer der Todesser schnaufte und deutete auf Meta: „Wir haben Mcnair vielleicht verloren! Die hat ihn erwischt!"

Malfoy kam näher und ging neben Meta in die Knie. Er packte ihr Kinn mit festem Griff und sah ihr in das blasse Gesicht. Sie blutete an der rechten Augenbraue und an der Unterlippe.

„Wer hätte das gedacht!" In dem Augenblick schlug Metas Kopf nach vorn und krachte mit voller Wucht gegen Malfoys Stirn. Er fiel mit einem Aufschrei nach hinten und Meta oder Josepha, die sich nicht aufrichten konnte, verwandte ihre Kraft darauf, nach ihm zu treten und dabei furchtbar zu fluchen: „Du legst nicht noch einmal deine Drecksfinger an mich, du widerliche, schwarzer ..."

Malfoy stöhnte und rutschte aus ihrer Reichweite: „Legt sie um! Die ist ja ..."

Josepha schrie auf, als sich ihr ein Todesser näherte und als würde ihre Wut aus ihr heraus explodieren, brach ein scharfer Wind los, der ihren Gegner für gute zwei Minuten davon abhielt, weiter auf sie zuzugehen.

„MALFOY! Ich habe dich nie vergessen! Du wirst büßen, was du mir angetan hast! Was du uns angetan hast!" Ron hielt erstaunt die Luft an.

„Meta, beruhige dich! Bitte!" mahnte Remus. Josepha sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an: „Du hast keine Ahnung, Lupin!"

„Sie töten dich! Reiß dich jetzt zusammen! Behalte deine Kraft, vielleicht für später."

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich dich kenne!" meinte Malfoy bemüht lässig, nachdem er es geschafft hatte, sich aufzurichten. Josepha spuckte nach ihm: „Das will ich dir auch nur geraten haben, dass du noch weißt, wer ich bin!"

Einer der Todesser ging auf sie zu, doch Malfoy hielt ihn zurück: „Wartet! Lasst die Finger von ihr! Das zahle ich ihr lieber persönlich heim! Später." Er entfernte sich leicht humpelnd und Josepha ließ sich nun widerspruchslos fesseln.

Ron sah nun zu Hermine, die langsam und zögernd die Augen öffnete. Mit einem Blick erkannte sie Ron: „Oh, du lebst noch!" Ron nickte und rückte etwas an sie heran.

„Wo ist Harry?" flüsterte Hermine.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich hoffe, er ist unter dem Umhang entkommen!" gab Ron ebenso leise zurück und protestierte erschrocken, als ein Todesser Hermine von ihm wegzog, um sie zu fesseln.

„Wann kommen endlich die nächsten Anweisungen?" schnaubte einer der Todesser, „Ich bin nicht hier, um in einer Schülerbücherei rumzuhocken! Wo ist der Dunkle Lord?"

„Er ist hier?" schrie Remus und die Todesser begannen zu lachen: „Ja, was denkst du denn?"

„Er war schon immer etwas langsam, wenn es um die wirklich wichtigen Dinge ging!" sagte eine Stimme, die Remus, Hermine und Ron sehr bekannt vorkam.

Und um das Regal herum in ihr Blickfeld trat - Pettigrew.

000

Ginny sah entgeistert, wie Voldemort Snapes Zauberstab in dessen Hand explodieren ließ. Ihr Lehrer zuckte zusammen, sagte aber keinen Ton.

„Hinterhältiger, stinkender Verräter!" stieß Voldemort hervor, „Du hast dich auf die Seite von verachtenswertem Getier geschlagen! Du hast die einzige Wahrheit verleugnet ... nein, du hast sie regelrecht mit Füßen getreten!" Snape senkte den Kopf und breitete langsam die Arme aus.

„Nein!" keuchte Ginny und streckte unsicher eine Hand nach ihm aus.

„Du wirst gleich an die Reihe kommen, Kind!" sagte eine weibliche Stimme und Voldemorts Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hässlichen Lächeln.

Hinter ihm aus einem der Klassenzimmer trat eine Frau. Ihre tiefschwarzen Haare umgaben ihren mageren Schädel wie ein glänzendes Tuch und ihre Augen schienen zu brennen. Als Ginny sie erkannte, stürzte sie ohne nachzudenken auf sie los.


	33. Rückzug

**Rückzug**

„Du!" keuchte Remus. Er wand sich und machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben, doch die Fesseln verhinderten dies. Er stöhnte, als er Verletzungen im Innern seines Körpers spürte. Es war eindeutig zu früh nach Vollmond, als dass er diesen Angriff einigermaßen unbeschadet hätte überstehen können.

„Moony, es ist zu schön, dich wieder zu sehen!" Pettigrew grinste breit. Er wirkte wesentlich fetter als damals in der Heulenden Hütte. Seine unregelmäßig wuchernden Haare waren ungewaschen und die wässrigen Augen zeigten Schadenfreude und Verschlagenheit. Er hob die Hände und legte die Finger aneinander.

Ron und Hermine bemerkten gleichzeitig die neue, silberne Hand und sahen sich angewidert an. Remus allerdings lachte: „Jämmerlich, Peter! Wirklich jämmerlich! Das ist also deine neue Hand! Und, bist du stolz darauf? Funktioniert sie gut? Wie viele begnadete Tricks hast du denn schon damit ausgeführt?"

„Peter?" fragte Meta oder Josepha schwach und verwirrt.

„Halt den Rand!"

„Oh, bist du schon in der Position, Befehle zu erteilen, Verräter?" höhnte Remus und sah ihn mit größtmöglichster Verachtung an, „Bist wohl befördert worden!"

„Ich bin die rechte Hand unseres Meisters!" sagte Pettigrew und Remus lachte: „Lass das nur nicht den guten Lucius hören! Der denkt dasselbe!" Pettigrew schwankte.

„Muss ja ätzend sein, hier wieder nur die Nummer zwei zu sein!" spöttelte nun Ron, bevor Hermine ihn daran hindern konnte, „Damals haben sich deine so genannten Freunde nur aus Gutmütigkeit mit dir abgegeben und heute stehst du schon wieder hinten an! Es gibt auch immer jemanden, der dich übertrumpft, habe ich nicht Recht?"

„Du hässlicher Bastard!" stieß Pettigrew hervor und richtete mit zitternder Hand den Zauberstab auf Ron.

„Na, Peter! Lässt du deine Wut wieder an Leuten aus, die kleiner sind als du?" zischte Remus von der anderen Seite und Pettigrew fuhr herum: „Halt dich da raus, Lupin! Du ..."

„Was denn?" Remus belächelte ihn, „Was hast du mir denn schon noch zu sagen?"

Pettigrew schien angestrengt zu überlegen. Dann grinste er plötzlich und steckte den Zauberstab weg: „Weißt du, Werwolf, ich brauche das Ding nicht, um jemanden wie dich zu verletzen! Das kann ich mittlerweile, nun, sagen wir, mit bloßen Händen!"

Er machte einen Schritt auf Remus zu. Dieser hielt seinem Blick stand, doch er wich erschrocken zurück, als Pettigrew die künstliche Hand nach ihm ausstreckte.

Das Silber berührte Remus´ Haut und er begann zu schreien.

000

Ginny traf Bellatrix ungebremst mit ihren angewinkelten Ellenbogen in den ungeschützten Körper. Bellatrix schrie überrascht auf und fiel nach hinten um. Ginny krachte auf sie und bevor sich ihre Gegnerin von dem Schrecken erholen konnte, traktierte Ginny sie mit Fäusten und Füßen. Einen Moment später hielt sie tatsächlich Bellatrix´ Zauberstab in den Händen. Völlig perplex ließ Ginny von ihr ab und kam stolpernd auf die Füße.

„Locato!" schrie es plötzlich aus einer der vorderen Reihen des Klassenraumes und die Tür flog krachend ins Schloss.

„Ähm ... ähm ... Petrificus Totalus!" rief Ginny und zielte ungeschickt auf Bellatrix. Und von der Tafel her, hervorgekrabbelt unter einem Tisch, kamen Lee und Milo.

„Oh, Lee!" Ginny warf sich ihm entgegen und Lee fing sie gerade noch auf. Milo schoss so viele Fesseln wie möglich auf Bellatrix und knebelte sie. Ginny klammerte sich schluchzend an Lee fest und brachte gerade noch die Worte „Voldemort tötet Snape!" heraus. Lee zuckte zurück, als aus dem Flur ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zu hören war. Er warf sich auf den Boden und riss Ginny mit sich. Milo tat es ihnen gleich: „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir müssen hier raus!"

„Hogsmeade!" flüsterte Ginny gedämpft, da ihr Gesicht gegen Lees Brust gepresst war.

„Ist das sicher?"

„Ja!"

„Dann auf!" Milo sprang hoch und lief zum Fenster. Er öffnete es und sah sich ungeduldig um: „Worauf wartet ihr noch?" Ginny stand wie angewurzelt da und starrte Bellatrix an.

„Ginny, komm schon! Ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort sich lange durch eine Tür aufhalten lässt!" flehte Lee und zog an ihrem Arm.

„Sie hat Sirius getötet!" wisperte Ginny tonlos, „Wir müssen sie mitnehmen!"

„WAS?" Die beiden sahen Ginny fassungslos an.

„Wir können sie nicht entkommen lassen! Nicht noch einmal!" Ginny machte einen Schritt auf Bellatrix zu, doch Lee riss sie grob herum.

„Schwachsinn!" brüllte er ihr ins Gesicht und sah aus, als stünde er kurz davor, ihr eine zu scheuern, „Komm zu dir, Ginny! Wir müssen weg!" Er schob sie zum Fenster, wo Milo sie in Empfang nahm und ohne auf ihren verzweifelten Widerstand zu achten auf das Fensterbrett schob.

„Töte sie, Lee! Du kennst den Spruch!" schrie Ginny und Lee wirbelte herum: „Ginny, was ...?"

„Sie hat ..."  
Auf dem Flur knallte es wieder und ohne auf ein weiteres Wort zu warten, kletterte Milo hinter Ginny auf das Fensterbrett und zog sie mit sich auf den Sims. Lee folgte ihnen.

000

Remus dachte einen Moment, dass es jetzt endgültig vorbei war. Sein Unterarm, an dem ihn das reine Silber berührte, brannte wie Feuer, sein Blut schien zu kochen und seine Sehnen rissen. In seinem Kopf explodierte ein wahnsinniger Schrei ... oder hatte er laut geschrieen?

Durch das heiße Rauschen in seinen Ohren hörte er eine andere Stimme.

„NEIN!" Meta hatte sich nach vorne geworfen und versuchte, Pettigrew irgendwie von Remus wegzustoßen. Überrascht wich Pettigrew zurück und unterbrach so den Kontakt seiner Hand zu Remus´ Haut. Dieser brach sofort zusammen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde Gift durch seinen Körper strömen und sich durch sein Fleisch fressen. Er stöhnte unbewusst und hoffte, er würde endlich das Bewusstsein verlieren, damit er diesen grauenhaften Schmerz nicht länger zu fühlen brauchte.

„GEH WEG VON IHM!" brüllte Meta und Pettigrew erhob sich schwerfällig. Er trat nach Remus und dessen geschwächter Körper fiel zur Seite.

„HÖR AUF!" schrie Meta unkontrolliert. Sie war völlig außer sich, aber erstaunlicherweise immer noch sie selbst.

„Lucius!" rief Wurmschwanz und bekam ein unwilliges „Was ist?" zur Antwort.

„Komm her! Das hier möchtest du sehen!" Malfoy kam mit gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck um das Regal herum.

„Schau mal! Niedlich, nicht?" Beide lachten dreckig und Ron wäre ihnen am liebsten an die Kehle, doch Hermine lehnte sich fast auf ihn, um ihn zurückzuhalten.

„Wir könnten irgendwas Witziges mit denen veranstalten! Mir wird hier langsam langweilig!" überlegte Malfoy laut und drehte seinen Zauberstab in den Fingern. Er machte zweifellos den Eindruck, als würde er sie liebend gern nur zum Spaß quälen.

Da erschütterte eine erneute Explosion den Boden und alle Todesser schraken zusammen. Die Male an ihren Armen begannen zu leuchten und Malfoy brüllte: „Rückzug! Da ist irgendwas schief gegangen!"

Hermine, Ron, Remus und Meta konnten beobachten, wie die Todesser einer nach dem anderen apparierten; nur Malfoy hielt die Stellung. Und keine Minute später erschien Voldemort in der Bücherei in einer kalten, staubigen Wolke aus Feuer.

000

Heil, doch vollkommen erschöpft kamen Ginny, Lee und Milo in den Drei Besen an. Im Gasthaus warteten etliche Mitschüler, einige Lehrer und auch Mr. Weasley, der seine zitternde Tochter an sich drückte.

„Daddy, sie haben meinen Zauberstab kaputt gemacht!" war alles, was Ginny noch murmeln konnte, bevor sie zusammenbrach. Mr. Weasley wischte sich über das bleiche Gesicht und legte Ginny auf eine leere Holzbank. Bill und Charlie stürzten herbei: „Ist sie verletzt, Dad?"

„Ich glaube nicht! Seht einmal nach!" Mr. Weasley überließ seinen Söhnen das Feld und ging zu Lee und Milo, die erschüttert und völlig erschöpft an einem Tisch saßen. River saß neben seinem Bruder und hielt dessen Hand so fest, als wollte er sie zerquetschen.

„Lee, wie viele Schüler sind noch oben? Wir haben hier etwas den Überblick verloren!"

Lee sah auf: „Ich weiß es nicht, Mr. Weasley! Ich war mit Milo gerade im Zauberkunstklassenzimmer, als die Explosionen losgingen. Wir wollten etwas üben ... für eine Hausaufgabe ..." Lees Blick wurde abwesend.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Weasley?" Milo wandte sich zaghaft an ihn, „Ich glaube, ich habe noch einige Schüler am Nordturm gesehen, als wir Richtung Wald geflohen sind. Vielleicht ... fünfzehn ..."

„Wisst ihr etwas von Professor Lupin, Professor Rosenstein, Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey und Madam Hooch?" Beide schüttelten den Kopf.

„Habt ihr ... habt ihr vielleicht Ron und Hermine gesehen?" Mr. Weasleys Stimme drohte zu brechen. Lees Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er flüsterte: „Nein."

Ein lautes Krachen ließ alle zusammenzucken. Durch die Tür zur Küche kamen Fred, George und Percy: „Alles sicher, Dad! Wir haben ... LEE!" Die Zwillinge stürzten auf ihren Freund zu und umarmten ihn derart stürmisch, dass sie beinahe alle auf den Boden fielen.

„Dad!" Percy stellte sich neben seinen Vater, „Wo sind ...?"

„Ginny ist endlich hier!" sagte Mr. Weasley schwach und deutete in die Ecke, wo Ginny lag. Charlie hatte sich zu ihr auf die Bank gesetzt und ihren schweren Kopf auf seinen Schoß gebettet. Bill hielt die kleine, schlaffe Hand seiner Schwester.

„Arthur, die Straße sind sicher! Wir sollten es einfach wagen! Niemand kann jetzt mehr ins Dorf eindringen! Lass uns gehen!" Kingsley sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Ja, wir gehen!" sagte Mr. Weasley fest.

„Wir kommen mit!" Die Zwillinge standen auf.

„Ihr ..."

„Vergiss es, Dad! Wir müssen Ron retten! Und Hermine! Und ... Angelina ist auch noch nicht hier!" Freds Stimme schwankte leicht und er ballte wütend die Fäuste. George legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sah seinen Vater grimmig entschlossen an.

„Gut, ihr kommt mit!" Kingsley sah sich um, „Ich hole die restlichen Lehrer. River, Bill, Charlie, ihr kommt mit mir! Tonks, du bleibst hier."

„Lasst uns gehen!" Mr. Weasley öffnete die Tür und verschwand nach draußen.

000

„Er ..." brachte Voldemort hervor. Alle zuckten zusammen und Hermine und Ron rissen die Augen auf. Sie wussten im selben Augenblick und von gleicher, übermächtig starker Sicherheit, dass sie in hundert Jahren nicht diesen Anblick vergessen könnten. Das schlangenartige Gesicht war aufgerissen, das Blut tropfte auf den dunklen Umhang. Das Wesen, das einmal ein Mann gewesen war, stand gebeugt da und stöhnte, während sich schwarze, giftige Wunden immer tiefer in seinen missgestalteten Körper zu fressen schienen.

„Wo ist der Junge, mein Lord?" wisperte Malfoy.

„Er ist nicht hier, aber Dumbledore!" Voldemort spuckte den Namen aus, dann schwankte er. Hermine hatte die merkwürdige Idee, dass er innerlich völlig blutleer war. Alles, was ihn leben und atmen ließ, strömte nach außen und ergoss sich auf den Boden. Er würde sich nicht lange auf den Beinen halten können. Malfoy griff nach dem Arm seines Meisters und mit einem letzten angewiderten Blick auf die Schüler, Meta und Remus verschwand er.

„Harry ist nicht hier!" flüsterte Remus und schaffte es endlich, ohnmächtig zu werden.

Meta brauchte ungefähr eine weitere Minute, bis sie in einem erneuten Wutanfall ihre Fesseln weggesprengt hatte und die anderen befreien konnte.

„Geht in die Krankenstation und legt euch hin!" wies sie die Schüler an, „Ihr werdet nicht lange allein sein. Ron? Kann ich dich mit einer Aufgabe betreuen?"

Ron, der gerade dabei war, Remus´ Kopf auf seiner Jacke zu betten, sah sie fragend an.

„Du musst ins Dorf fliegen und dort Bescheid sagen!" sagte Meta, die sich offensichtlich bei dem Anblick, den Remus bot, kaum aufrecht halten konnte.

„In Ordnung! Verlass dich auf mich!" sagte Ron und stand auf. Hermine schwankte.

„Du musst nicht mitkommen! Leg dich hin! Du siehst ganz blass aus!" sagte Ron zu ihr und Hermine nickte: „Bis später, ja?"

Ron drückte einmal ihre Hand und verließ dann eilig die Bücherei, um seinen Besen zu holen.

„Ich fühl mich wirklich schlecht!" sagte Hermine leise und presste die Hände auf den Bauch.

„Und du hast hier eine kleine Stichwunde!" Meta deutete auf ihre rechte Schulter, „Ich zaubere dir einen Umschlag."

„Mach ich schon selbst, danke!" Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Schulter, „Medicio!"

Nichts passierte. Auch als sie es noch mal versuchte, tat sich nichts.

„Oh, NEIN!"

„Was ist?" Meta sah sie beunruhigt an.

„Ich kann nicht mehr zaubern!" Hermine schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Das ... gibt sich bestimmt bald wieder!" versuchte Meta sie zu trösten, doch auch sie war geschockt. Als Remus einen recht kläglichen Ton von sich gab, wandte Meta sich um. Bevor sie ihm allerdings eine Bahre zaubern konnte, zuckte sie zusammen und presste die Hand an die Stirn.

„Oh, nein! Bitte, bleib weg!"

000

Mr. Weasley und Kingsley flogen über den Verbotenen Wald und hielten krampfhaft nach etwaigen Feinden Ausschau. Doch es schien, als hätten die Todesser das Schulgelände verlassen. Schon aus der Ferne konnten sie Qualm ausmachen.

„Wir müssen ..." begann Kingsley, dann brach er völlig perplex ab, „Arthur! Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, kommt uns dein Jüngster entgegen!"

Mr. Weasley sah ihn erst verständnislos an, dann richtete er den Blick nach vorn. Tatsächlich flog Ron in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit in ihre Richtung und schrie schon von Weitem: „Sie sind weg! Ihr könnt alle wieder zurückkommen!"

000

„Liegen Sie ruhig, Severus! Zappeln Sie nicht so herum!"

„Wo bin ich?"

„In Sicherheit! Und jetzt halten Sie bitte still! Ihre Wunden reißen sonst noch mehr auf!"

Dumbledore erhob sich erst von der Bettkante, als sein Lehrer für Zaubertränke einigermaßen ruhig lag.

„Versuchen Sie nicht, Ihre Augen zu öffnen; es wird Ihnen nur Schmerzen bereiten!"

Dumbledore ging ein paar Schritte und sah aus dem Bild heraus in den leeren Raum der Krankenstation. Vor einiger Zeit hatte er Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout und eine große Gruppe Schülern angewiesen, durch den Kamin ins Ministerium zu fliehen. Fast hatte er schmunzeln müssen bei dem Gedanken an Fudges entgeisterten Gesicht, wenn plötzlich sein ganzes Büro voller Hogwarts-Schüler stand. Unter den Schülern waren auch die drei Mädchen aus der Gryffindor-Quidditchmannschaft, die er sofort auf Harry angesetzt hatte. Sie sollten ihn suchen und sich ein wenig um ihn kümmern.

Bei seiner Wanderung durch die verlassenen Gemälde des Schlosses hatte er des Öfteren Schüler auf der Flucht gesehen und meist gar nicht eingegriffen, so sehr waren in ihrem Element; so umsichtig und bedacht hatten sie gehandelt. Er musste keine Zweifel haben, dass seine Schüler sicher aus dem Schloss gekommen waren.

Er hatte Professor Vance im Flur neben ihrem Büro getroffen, als er über die Landschaft von Schottland schlenderte, und sie losgeschickt, die Kamine nun zu verschließen. In dem Gemälde, in dem die Fette Dame residiert hatte, hatte Dumbledore Sir Cadogan angetroffen, welcher sich sofort todesmutig in die ihm aufgetragene Mission stürzte, nämlich dringend den Auroren Bescheid zu geben, die sich nach Dumbledores Wissen bei Mad-Eye Moody zu Hause aufhielten. Vor einiger Zeit hatte Moody ein Bild für den raubeinigen Ritter aufgehängt, damit Dumbledore ihn erreichen konnte, während er, wenn er nicht unterrichtete, Treffen mit den nicht dem Orden angehörenden Auroren abhielt.

Snape stöhnte und Dumbledore wandte sich dem schwer verletzten Mann zu: „Severus, Sie werden nie wieder gesund, wenn Sie sich weiter umherwälzen! Es ist niemand außer mir hier und ich kann keine Hilfe holen!"

„Wo zum Henker sind wir denn?" stieß Snape hervor.

„Wir befinden uns in einem Gemälde im Krankenflügel." teilte Dumbledore ihm ruhig mit, „Nachdem es Minerva noch gelungen ist, aus dem Rahmen in mein Büro zu steigen, wo sie allerdings von einer Wolke Quä-äs-Gas empfangen wurde, blieb mir der Zutritt verwehrt. Ich kann mich lediglich durch die Gemälde in der Schule bewegen!" Snape schnaubte und es schwang deutlich ein kleiner Hauch Verzweiflung mit: „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst?"

„Doch, leider! Aber es gibt auch gute Nachrichten! Es ist dem Großteil der Schüler dank unserer umsichtigen Vorbereitung gelungen, die Schule zu verlassen. Auch die meisten Lehrer sind in Sicherheit. Benjamin Walter ist es, wie Forbes mir vor kurzem berichtete, gelungen, in mein Büro einzudringen und Minerva vor dem Erstickungstod zu retten; ich hatte ihn als allererstes darauf angesetzt! Und unser finsterer Widersacher Tom ist fort!"

„Wie ... fort?"

„Nun, er hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht! Nachdem er die glorreiche Idee hatte, Sie zu töten, was ich glücklicherweise verhindern konnte, hat er die Beine in die Hand genommen und das Weite gesucht!"

„Wie haben Sie ihn ...?"

„Das bleibt mein Geheimnis, Severus, und jetzt sprechen Sie nicht so viel; das schwächt Sie! Ich werde noch einmal nach dem Rechten sehen! Vielleicht sind seine Todesser mit ihm abgezogen, da kann man sich aber nicht drauf verlassen. Besonders Malfoy braucht öfter eine Extrawurst." Dumbledore verschwand durch eine Wand des Bildes.

000

Auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation öffnete Remus die Augen. Doch als er zum Sprechen ansetzte, wurde er sofort zurecht gewiesen: „Klappe halten, Lupin! Ich mach das schon!"

Verwirrt sah er in Metas Gesicht, das nicht wirklich freundlich auf ihn herunter blickte, während er durch den Gang neben ihr herschwebte.

„Die Kleine hängt ja nun doch ziemlich an dir, also will ich mal gar nicht so sein!" sagte sie und Remus begriff.

„Danke, Josepha!" murmelte er.

„Ich sagte, Klappe halten! Hoffentlich kommen diese ganzen anderen Typen bald! Ich habe wenig Lust, mich mit dir und diesen Rotzgören rumzuschlagen!"


	34. Durch dein Leben und mein Leben

**Durch dein Leben und mein Leben**

Harry fand sich auf einer rauen, unbequemen Couch wieder. Der Raum um ihn her drehte sich und er setzte sich langsam und vorsichtig auf. Verschwommen sah er Schränke und ein Fenster. Er tastete nach seiner Brille, fand sie direkt neben sich und setzte sie auf. Endlich wurde das Bild klarer. Er befand sich in einem Büro, das dem von Kingsley nicht unähnlich war, nur dass ihn hier nicht von allen Wänden Sirius entgegenblickte.  
Nicht Sirius, sondern Bellatrix Lestrange und das machte das Ganze nicht wirklich besser.

Harry verließ das Zimmer mit zitternden Knien und ohne noch einen Blick auf Bellatrix zu werfen. Draußen auf dem Flur herrschte das Chaos. Dutzende Leute rannten hin und her, alle schrieen und keiner nahm Notiz von Harry. Eine junge Frau brüllte etwas in ein Gemälde hinein und erhielt nur zögerlich Antworten. Und wie es den Eindruck machte nicht die, die sie hören wollte. Ein Mann in einem leuchtend grünen Kittel kam seiner Meinung nach auf dem Boden nicht schnell genug voran und katapultierte sich kurzerhand an die Decke, an der er in Windeseile entlang kroch.

„Wir müssen St. Mungo Bescheid sagen! Die müssen bereit sein, wenn die Verletzten von der Schule kommen!"

„Wo sind die Auroren? Was, WO? Du liebes bisschen! Und kennt jemand Moodys Adresse?"

„Fudge? Wo ist Fudge? Die halbe Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung ist abgehauen ohne ausdrückliche Anweisung! Wenn ich Shaklebolt das nächste Mal sehe, fliegt er raus!"

„Weasley! Eilige Post für Weasley! Warum zum Henker ist Weasley nicht in seinem Büro!"

„Hat jemand Miss Tonks gesehen? Sie hat einen Termine versäumt, der ... WAS? Die Hogwarts-Schule wird angegriffen?"

„Ja, was meinen Sie denn, warum wir hier alle so aufgescheucht durch die Gegend rennen? Kaltes Buffet in der Mysteriumsabteilung, oder was?"

Harry presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren und bahnte sich mühsam und viele Schläge und Tritte einsteckend einen Weg durch die Menschenmasse. Die Mysteriumsabteilung. Jetzt oder nie! Wenn er sowieso fest saß, seinen Freunden nicht zu Hilfe kommen konnte und hier so konsequent ignoriert wurde, dann konnte er es jetzt versuchen!

„Ungenehmigte Portschlüssel in Sektor 7, 7b und 18 ½! Was treiben die denn da?"

„Die Kamine! Schnell zu den Kaminen! Da sind gerade eben Schüler von Hogwarts angekommen!"

„Da tut sich irgendwas in Hogsmeade! Wir erreichen unser Gemälde nicht! Schicken Sie Tonks da hin!"

„Tonks ist nicht da?"

„Warum nicht, zum Henker! Da ist das letzte Mal, dass sie fehlt! Wenn sie das nächste Mal herkommt, dann nur, um ihre Entlassungspapiere abzuholen!"

„Der Weg nach Hogsmeade ist gesperrt! Und die Kamine in Hogwarts auch! Ebenso die Gemälde!"

„Wo ist Dumbledore? Eben saß er doch noch bei Fudge im Büro!"

„Sind die Auroren endlich unterwegs?"

Harry sprang mit einem kraftlosen Satz in den überfüllten Fahrstuhl und wurde gegen eine sehr dicke, sehr weiche Frau gedrückt.

„Wohin?"

„Mysteriumsabteilung!"

„Wusste gar nicht, dass die Unsäglichen schon wieder einen Neuen haben!" war der einzige Kommentar. Tatsächlich interessierte es die Leute einen feuchten Käse, wer Harry war, wo er hinwollte, was er vorhatte und dass sie vielleicht ein bisschen auf ihn aufpassen sollten. Unbehelligt, doch ziemlich geschafft kam Harry in der Mysteriumsabteilung an. Er wanderte den langen Korridor entlang wie er es vor etwa fünf Monaten schon einmal getan hatte, doch diesmal hatte er keine Freunde bei sich, die ihm halfen, Mut machten und den Rücken stärkten. Allerdings musste er jetzt auch nicht wie damals befürchten, von Todessern und oder Voldemort persönlich angegriffen zu werden. Er wünschte sich trotzdem sehnlichst, dass wenigstens Ron hier wäre. Oder Hermine mit einem guten Einfall. Oder Ginny, deren bloßer Anblick ihn schon beruhigt hätte.

Tapfer und tief atmend ging er weiter bis er wieder an der Tür stand. Er schritt hindurch, verschloss sie dieses Mal aber nicht. Es war keine Menschenseele zu sehen oder zu hören. Wahrscheinlich rannten sie alle total wütend über irgendwelche ungenehmigten Portschlüssel durch die oberen Abteilungen, dachte Harry und verachtete sie alle ein bisschen. Er konnte sich wenigstens mit dem Gedanken trösten, dass Dumbledore und die Mitglieder des Ordens unterwegs zur Schule waren. Dass es Verletzte gab, hieß nicht, dass es auch Tote gab.

Und schließlich hatten sie schon einige Crashkurse hinter sich. Sie konnten fliehen, kämpfen, heilen und glorreiche Ideen haben, die ihnen den Hals retteten.

Harry sah sich in dem runden Raum um. Die vielen Türen schienen ihn zu verhöhnen.

´Sieh, wer da wieder ankommt! Wieder ankommt um noch einen großartigen Fehler zu begehen!´

„Nein!" schrie Harry und ballte die Fäuste, „Um verdammt noch mal einen Fehler wieder gut zu machen!" Er keuchte und zückte dann den Zauberstab.

„Bitte, bitte!" flüsterte er, „Jetzt keine weiteren Abenteuer! Lass mich einfach zu diesem verfluchten Vorhang!" Er öffnete willkürlich eine Tür und blieb erschüttert stehen, als er tatsächlich in eine Art Amphitheater blickte.

„Das gibt es doch nicht!" murmelte Harry und ging vorsichtigen Schrittes hinein, „Na, endlich hast du auch mal ein bisschen Glück!" Er stieg die Stufen hinunter und als er unten angekommen war, war ihm nach Zusammenbrechen zumute.

Dieselben steinernen Stufen, derselbe bröckelige Steinbogen in dem der schwarze Vorhang flatterte, obwohl sich kein Lüftchen regte. Er schaukelte gemütlich vor sich hin; nicht ahnend, dass Harry gekommen war, ihm einen Schatz zu entreißen.

Harry wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Des Öfteren sah er sich gehetzt um, da er meinte, aus den Augenwinkeln jemanden laufen zu sehen. Es war jedoch niemand da. Er lauscht angespannt in die Stille, ob er etwas hörte. Irgendetwas.

Schreie, Schritte, Stimmen.

Doch es war gar nichts zu hören, bis auf das leichte Rascheln des Stoffes.

Sicherheitshalber legte Harry trotzdem einen Hexenring um den Raum. Dann wandte sich mit einer kribbelnden, nicht ganz unangenehmen Gänsehaut dem Vorhang zu.

Harry schwang sacht den Zauberstab und befahl: „Culter!" Sofort erschien in seiner Hand ein kleines, aber spitzes Messer.

„Candela dreizehn!" Da Harry nicht alle tragen konnte, fielen die Talgkerzen dumpf auf den Boden. Harry nahm sich immer ein paar Stück und stellte sie in einem sorgfältigen Kreis um den Vorhang herum auf. Er ging so oft, bis alle Kerzen standen und bis sie seiner Meinung nach auch ordentlich standen.

Dann steckte Harry sich den Zauberstab in die hintere Hosentasche, dachte einmal beinahe liebevoll an Moodys Warnung und begann dann den Kreis abzuschreiten.

Er hob das Messer und schnitt sich damit in den Arm. Einmal quer; er hatte schließlich nicht vor, hier zu verbluten. Nicht, wenn noch Hoffnung bestand und noch war nichts Gegenteiliges bewiesen. Außerdem übte Harry sich gerade in unerschütterlichen Optimismus und biss er die Zähne zusammen, als das blanke Messer seine empfindliche Haut ritzte und ließ das Blut ungehindert auf den Boden tropfen. Neben jeder Kerze kniete er sich nieder und murmelte einmal, den Zauberstab wieder gezückt: „Incendio!"

Er richtete sich wieder auf und ging weiter. Das Blut tropfte und als er versehentlich noch einmal mit dem Zauberstab hart an die offene Wunde kam, begann das Blut zu fließen. Doch Harry hatte weder Zeit noch Lust noch Kraft sich jetzt darum zu sorgen. Ein fieberhaftes Gefühl hatte ihn ergriffen, das ihn unerschütterlich vorantrieb. Plötzlich verstand er, wie es sein musste, wenn die Leute von jemandem sagten, er wäre besessen. Harry fühlte sich so.

Er führte Bewegungen aus, obwohl sein Kopf aufgehört hatte, die Befehle dafür zu geben. Stattdessen dröhnte und rauschte sein Schädel, so dass er es nicht einmal gehört hätte, wenn ein Quidditchspiel neben ihm ausgetragen werden würde. Oder ein Kampf. Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, leicht hervorquellenden Augen und verschwitztem Haarschopf arbeitete sich Harry Kerze um Kerze voran.

000

Remus lag zusammengekrümmt und blutig zerschrammt auf einer improvisierten Liege in Professor Vance´ Büro neben der Krankenstation.

Vor einer halben Stunde waren alle in die Schule zurückgekehrt. Fred und George waren mit ihrem Vater und River nach Hogsmeade zurück geflogen, um die Schüler abzuholen. Währenddessen waren Kingsley und Tonks oben in der Eulerei und schickten alle verfügbaren Eulen und Tauben mit Nachrichten an das Ministerium und die Eltern los.

Es war beschlossen worden, dass die Kinder, die unverletzt und somit transportfähig waren, am nächsten Tag in den Hogwarts-Express gesetzt und heimgeschickt werden sollten. Alle verletzten Schüler wurden gerade im Krankenzimmer versorgt. Sie hatten es noch nicht geschafft, Madam Pomfrey zu erreichen, doch sie hatten einen Kamin schon einmal wieder für das Ministerium geöffnet.

Professor McGonagall, die arg blass aussah, aber darauf bestand, völlig belastbar zu sein, hatte ihr Lager also im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum aufgeschlagen und koordinierte von dort aus die Botengänge ins Ministerium und wieder zurück.

Der Kamin direkt in Madam Pomfreys Büro wurde für den Grimauldplatz geöffnet und es dauerte keine zwei Sekunde, bis Molly Weasley in Hogwarts erschien, um alle ihre Kinder schluchzend in die Arme zu schließen.

Meta besah sich das Gewühl und stahl sich schließlich in Remus´ Kammer, in der er wie immer in selbst gewählter Isolation vor sich hin brütete. Er hatte sich in seine Decken gewickelt und starrte mit schimmernden Augen an die Decke. Meta schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Remus schaute auf: „Wer auch immer du gerade bist, ich wäre gern allein! Ich komme allein zurecht! Ich brauche niemanden!"

„Vielen Dank auch!" schnappte Meta und ließ sich auf seiner Bettkante nieder, „Und jetzt spar dir bitte dein ... Pseudo-Helden-Gequatsche und lass dir von mir helfen!"

Er stöhnte: „Ich will dich aber nicht damit belasten!" Er deutete hilflos mit dem Arm in Richtung Tür: „Geh!"

Meta schüttelte den Kopf: „Vergiss es!"

„Aber ..." Remus sah sie gequält an.

„Nein! Ich ... ich werde dich nicht aufgeben! Nie im Leben! Du bist mir viel zu wichtig!"

Meta spürte, wie ihre Nerven endgültig ihren Dienst versagen wollten. Remus´ Gesichtszüge wurden weicher. Langsam stahl sich ein vorsichtiges, trauriges Lächeln auf seine Lippen: „Tatsächlich?"

Meta schlenkerte mit den Armen: „Ja, du Idiot! Und jetzt lass dich endlich von mir verarzten!"

Ihre Finger zitterten etwas, als sie zaghaft begann, Remus´ Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er versuchte ganz offensichtlich, ein schadenfrohes Grinsen zu unterdrücken, was Meta empörte. Als sie allerdings seinen zerfetzten Arm mit einer kühlenden Salbe bestrich, war nichts mehr von einem Lächeln zu merken und Remus verzog gequält das Gesicht: „Könntest du mir nicht irgendwas geben? Ich fürchte, das ist nicht die einzige Verletzung und so übersteh ich das nicht!"

Meta nickte: „Ich hole einen Betäubungstrank. Professor Jones verteilt die da draußen recht großzügig."

Sie verließ kurz den Raum und kehrte mit einem Becher zurück: „Alles austrinken!"

Remus nickte und nahm ihr mit zitternden Händen das Gefäß ab.

„Schmeckt nicht so schlecht wie Wolfsbann!" sagte Meta mild und stellte sich ein paar Wasserschüsseln, Binden und Salbentöpfe zurecht, „Ich glaube, das wird abenteuerlich! Aber keine Panik! Vertrau mir, ich mach das schon!"

Remus, der langsam in einen leichten Schlaf wegdämmerte, flüsterte: „Ich vertraue dir!"

Meta schluckte und beruhigte sich selbst durch gutes Zureden. Die Wunde an seinem Arm war die schlimmste. Das Silber hatte seinen Körper vergiftet und Madam Pomfrey würde einige Heiltränke für ihn bauen müssen, die auch den letzten Rest aus ihm herausziehen konnten. Die Salbe half schon etwas und heilte das verwundete Fleisch und die versengte Haut. Dann betrachtete Meta seinen Oberkörper, der einige tiefe Risse aufwies, die von seiner Verwandlung herrührten und wieder aufgeplatzt waren, als der Cruciatusfluch auf ihm lag.

Vorsichtig betupfte Meta eine blutige Schramme, die sich quer über Remus´ Brust zog, mit der Salbe. Remus murmelte etwas Unverständliches und zuckte ein paar Mal mit der Nase.

Meta lächelte. Und langsam, ohne lange nachzudenken, beugte sie sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf die bereits verblassenden Linie auf Remus´ Brust. Seine Augen öffneten sich flatternd. Verwundert sah er sie an und Meta, bevor sie das letzte bisschen Mut verlor, küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund. Der Augenblick war zu flüchtig und Remus einfach zu erschöpft, als dass er ihre zärtliche Geste hätte erwidern können, doch er lächelte, bevor er wieder einschlief.

000

Hermine hatte ein Bett auf der Krankenstation bekommen und schlief, nachdem Flitwick sie durchgecheckt und mit etlichen Heiltränken versorgt hatte. Ron und Ginny hatten fleißig bei der Versorgung der Verletzten geholfen, was viel mehr bedeutete, sie hatten Verbandszeug und Tränke durch die Gegend geschleppt. Als sie schließlich ziemlich fertig waren und unschlüssig herumstanden, rief eine Stimme sie zu sich.

„Nun, Kinder? Wie sieht es aus?"

„Professor Dumbledore? Was machen sie denn da drin?" fragte Ron völlig entgeistert und trat ganz dicht an das Bild heran, während Ginny, schon halb schlafend, weitergegangen war.

„Warten, mein Junge! Willst du gar nicht wissen, wo Harry ist?"

„Professor Sprout hat uns vorhin erzählt, dass er im Ministerium und in Sicherheit ist! Klingt zwar widersprüchlich, aber ich glaube es gern!" Im selben Augenblick, wie Ron diese Worte aussprach, fiel ihm siedendheiß wieder ein, womit Harry wahrscheinlich genau in diesem Augenblick im Ministerium beschäftigt war.

„Professor Dumbledore, wann haben Sie das letzte Mal was von Harry gehört?"

„Von ihm selbst gar nichts, seit ich ihn in Fudges Büro zurück gelassen habe. Aber keine Sorge, Ron, er kann das Ministerium nicht verlassen! Ich habe gerade eben auch seine Sperre aufgehoben, so dass er zurück kommen kann."

Ron rief: „Harry kann sich auch innerhalb des Ministeriums in Gefahr begeben! Er wird den Vorhang suchen und Sirius zurückholen wollen!"

Etwa fünf Sekunde lang reagierte Dumbledore überhaupt nicht, dann schaffte er es, zu fragen: „Meinst du das ernst?"

„Ja, und die Chancen stehen nicht schlecht! Er, Hermine und ich haben in der letzten Zeit viel über diesen Vorhang von Flamel rausgefunden und ..." setzte Ron an.

„Flamel? Schande, wieso habe ich daran nicht gedacht!"

„Keine Ahnung!"

„Ich werde sofort nach ihm sehen!"

Er starrte noch auf das Gemälde, als Dumbledore verschwunden war. Und traute seinen Augen nicht, als er in dem für ihn winzigen, blütenweißen Bett blutverschmiert und offensichtlich schlafend Professor Snape erkennen konnte.

„Tja, Ginny, er ist doch nicht tot!" flüsterte Ron und machte dann, dass er Ginny einholte.

000

Harry lag am Boden und keuchte. Von ihm weg führte eine dünne Spur dunklen Blutes, die einen unregelmäßigen Kreis um den Vorhang beschrieb. Er zitterte wegen des Blutverlustes und schaffte es kaum, die Hand mit dem Zauberstab auszustrecken, um die letzte Kerze anzuzünden. Mit dem Aufleuchten des letzten Lichtes erschien die Schrift in der Luft wie ein brennender Flammenzug, der eine lähmende Kälte ausstrahlte.

„Durch Blut und Schweiß und Liebe und Hoffnung ..." las Harry stöhnend. Ein scharfer Wind durchfuhr den Raum. Der Vorhang flatterte, die kalten Stufen bebten. Und es schien, als schrieen Tausende Stimmen in Harrys Kopf auf, so dass er sich kaum konzentrieren konnte.

„Durch Kraft und Mut und Schmerz und Geduld ... Geduld ..."

Er würde es nicht schaffen. Sein Kopf dröhnte, als würde er gleich explodieren. Die Stimmen kreischten und Harrys Augen verengten sich, als blickten sie in gleißendes Licht, vor dem sie sich schützen wollten. Harry presste die Hände auf die schmerzenden Ohren, riss die Augen auf und starrte krampfhaft auf die Worte in der Luft.

„Durch Verstand und Wissen und Tränen und Angst ..."

Ein dumpfes Dröhnen erhob sich und schwoll so sehr an, dass Harry glaubte, jeder Zauberer im Ministerium und jeder Muggel über der Erde müsste dies hören und herbeigelaufen kommen. Es war, als wehrte sich die Luft in diesem Raum gegen sein Vorhaben. Die Luft und die Wände und der steinerne Boden und natürlich der flatternde Vorhang, aus dem die Stimmen schrieen. Er wollte sein Opfer nicht preisgeben.

„Durch dein Leben und mein Leben ... ich habe gegeben, was ich konnte ... jetzt ... KOMM ZURÜCK ZU MIR!"

Er brüllte die letzten Worte mit dem bisschen Kraft, das noch übrig war, heraus. Dann erschlaffte sein Körper und sein Kopf prallte schwer auf den Boden. In dem Augenblick, in dem Harry das Bewusstsein verlor, leuchtete der Vorhang rot auf. Er schien einen Moment lang selbst zu schreien und zu bluten. Wie ein Taschentuch wurde er von dem Wind aufgewirbelt. Dann verebbte langsam das Geschrei wie auch das Dröhnen und das Licht und eine schwere Ruhe kehrte ein.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Mann. Tiefschwarz hob sich seine Silhouette gegen das verblassende Licht ab, in den letzten schwachen Lüftchen bewegten sich seine Haare und er atmete schwer und unregelmäßig.

Sirius hob den Kopf und sah sich blinzelnd um. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, wo er sich befand. Hektisch fuhren beide Hände an seine Brust, in die er getroffen wurde und er spürte durchaus einen leichten Schmerz, doch gleichzeitig pumpte sein Herz und sein Atem ging schnell und er spürte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen. Er war am Leben!

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich über die matten Augen. Dann erst gewahrte er Harry, welcher blass und leblos in einer immer größer werdenden Blutlache auf dem Boden lag.

„HARRY!" Sirius stürzte auf ihn zu und griff den blutenden Arm. Mit einem Ruck hatte er den Ärmel seines Umhangs abgerissen. Fest schlang er ihn um die Wunde. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm er Harrys Zauberstab an sich, richtete ihn auf den verletzten Arm und murmelte einen Spruch, um die Blutung zu stillen.

Dann sah er sich panisch um. Noch war kein Mensch zu sehen, doch die Zauberer des Ministeriums mussten jeden Augenblick kommen. Da bemerkte er den bläulich schimmernden Ring, der diesen Raum umspannte und der sich nun mit einem letzten Aufleuchten auflöste. Harry war es gelungen, einen schützenden Hexenring um das gesamte Zimmer zu legen. Es hatte keiner etwas mitbekommen.

Sirius´ Blick wanderte bewundernd zu seinem Patensohn. Doch dann überfiel ihn Angst. Wie sollte er es schaffen hier rauszukommen? Harry war offensichtlich allein. In der Nähe lag kein Besen und auch nichts, was nach einem Portschlüssel aussah. Da sah Sirius ein Beutelchen in Harrys Hosentasche.

„Flohpulver."

Nur dumm, dass die Kamine alle ein Stockwerk höher im Atrium lagen, in dem sich zur Zeit Dutzende Zauberer aufhielten, die sicherlich nicht erfreut wären, gerade ihn hier zu sehen. Das heißt, vielleicht waren sie doch erfreut, bekamen sie doch endlich die Möglichkeit, ihn umzubringen.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er hob Harry vom Boden auf, in der einen Hand den Zauberstab, in der anderen die Tüte mit dem Flohpulver, und ging schweren Schrittes und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, denn Harry wog doch ziemlich schwer, zur Tür. Irgendwie fand er den Weg in den Flur und zu den Fahrstühlen. Gerade kam ein Aufzug an und Sirius betrat ihn, ohne auf die zuerst einmal nur verwunderten Blicke dreier Ministeriumsabgeordneter zu achten. Sie fuhren ein Stockwerk höher und Sirius stieg aus. Fast augenblicklich kehrte Stille im Atrium ein. Alle starrten auf den dunklen, zerzausten Mann, der einen ohnmächtigen Jungen auf den Armen trug und keuchend auf einen freien Kamin zusteuerte. Es dauerte zwei Sekunden, bis jemand die Situation erkannte.

„Sirius Black!" brüllte ein Mann am Brunnen und andere nahmen den Ruf auf. Sirius fuhr herum und starrte wild in die Runde: „Eine Bewegung von euch und der Junge ist tot!"

„Na, und?" rief doch tatsächlich eine Frau.

„Das müssen wir in Kauf nehmen!" kreischte eine andere.

„Erkennt ihr ihn nicht?" fragte Sirius gefährlich und leise. Und nach noch einmal zwei Sekunden flüsterte jemand: „Harry Potter."

Den Zauberern stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sirius lachte grausam: „Dumbledore wird das gesamte Ministerium in die Luft jagen, wenn ihr seinen Lieblingsschüler verrecken lasst!"

„Was hast du vor mit ihm?" schrie ein Mann, doch Sirius reagierte nicht darauf. Er drehte sich um und ging zu einem leeren Kamin.

„Wenn mir auch nur einer von euch folgt, bringe ich ihn auf der Stelle um!"

Als er im Kamin stand, warf er einen letzten Blick auf die erstarrten Leute. Dann ließ er die Tüte mit dem Flohpulver fallen. Sie zerplatzte, das Pulver zerstob leuchtend und Sirius sagte ohne lange nachzudenken klar und deutlich: „Hogwarts. Gemeinschaftsraum Gryffindor."

Und in der nächsten Sekunde waren beide verschwunden.

000

Ron war mit Ginny in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückgegangen und dabei fast im Gehen eingeschlafen. Er hätte sich am liebsten einmal kräftig ausgeheult, doch wie er es geahnt hatte, war seine halbe Familie noch wach und wartete auf ihn. George döste auf einem Sessel und in einer Ecke saßen Fred und Angelina zusammen und redeten heftig aufeinander ein, wobei sie sich ständig gegenseitig an den Händen fassten und sich gelegentlich küssten. Ron runzelte die Stirn: „Na, George, dann hast du das andere Mädel jetzt wohl für dich alleine!"

„Das hat sich eh vor Kurzem erledigt." sagte George, „Willst du dich zu uns setzen oder ins Bett?"

„Ron geht ins Bett! Er ist völlig fertig!" sagte Ginny bestimmt und setzte sich selbst in einen der Sessel.

„Was ist mit dir?"

„McGonagall hat mich gebeten, auf den Kamin zu achten!" sagte Ginny mit merkwürdiger Stimme und Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Du sollst auf Harry warten, oder?" Ginny zuckte auffällig gleichgültig mit den Schultern und George grinste.

„Also, holt mich, wenn was Wichtiges ist, ja!" sagte Ron bestimmt und Ginny und George nickten. Dann ging er die Treppe hoch.

„Wir gehen auch ins Bett!" verkündete Fred und zog Angelina vom Sessel hoch.

„Jeder bitte in seinen eigenen Schlafsaal!" sagte Ginny ohne rechte Überzeugung. Fred beachte sie mit einem belustigten Lachen und verschwand mit Angelina in Richtung von Rons Schlafsaal.

„Leistest du mir noch etwas Gesellschaft?" Ginny sah George.

„Klar! Mal sehen, ob irgendwas Spannendes passiert!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sich heute Nacht noch irgendetwas tut!" stellte Ginny betrübt fest, „Harry übernachtet bestimmt im Ministerium ..." Sie biss sich auf die Zunge und versuchte verzweifelt zu ignorieren, dass George sich mit einem ungeheuer breiten Grinsen zu ihr umdrehte: „Ach? Wollen wir also doch etwas von ihm? Immer noch oder schon wieder?"

Giny schnaufte: „Weder noch, George Weasley, und ich möchte ..."

Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn der Kamin im Aufenthaltsraum begann etwas zu zittern, dann stoben Staub und Funken umher und schließlich nahm nach einem Knall der Rauch eine menschliche Gestalt an. Es war eine Gestalt, die etwas auf den Armen trug.

„Wer ist denn das jetzt noch? Kann es sein, dass ...?" George brach ab und starrte auf den Mann in dem sich lichtenden Staub. Ginny schrie hell auf, keuchte und wand sich auf ihrem Sessel.

Sirius zog den Kopf ein und kletterte vorsichtig, um Harry nirgendwo anzustoßen, aus dem Kamin. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und dann fiel ein Blick auf Ginny und George. Ginny schrie noch einmal und George donnerte: „Leg ihn ab! Los, leg ihn hin! Meine Güte, Ginny, er blutet!"

Sirius ging langsam und trotzdem strauchelnd in die Knie, legte Harry behutsam auf dem wichen Teppich ab und musste sich dann mit beiden Händen abstützen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

„Sirius! Wie ... wie! Oh, Harry? Was ist denn mit ihm?" Wie in Trance hatte sich Ginny erhoben und machte ein paar zaghafte Schritte auf die beiden zu. Sirius konnte vor Erschöpfung nicht sprechen. Dafür hob George die Stimme: „Ginny, geh weg da!"

Diese wandte sich zu ihm um und sah erstaunt, dass George seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte. Er rief: „Incarcerus!" und mit einer kurzen Handbewegung schleuderte er dicke Seile auf Sirius, die sich fest um seine Hände und Füße schlossen.

„Accio Zauberstab!" befahl er mit zitternder Stimme und Harrys Zauberstab flog aus Sirius´ Hand in seine.  
„George, was ...?"

„Das ist nicht Sirius! Das ist niemals Sirius Black! Sirius ist vor euren Augen gestorben! Das ist irgendein elender Trick dieser verdammten Todesser!" sagte George heiser.

„Nein, George, warte!" bat Sirius, doch George brüllte: „Halt die Klappe!" Er sah Ginny an: „Du musst Harry sofort in den Krankenflügel bringen und Professor McGonagall holen! Ihr müsst euch sofort darum kümmern, dass dieser Kamin hier geschlossen wird! Irgendwas ist verdammt schiefgegangen im Ministerium! Beeil dich!"

Ginny starrte George an, nickte, schüttelte den Kopf und machte schließlich einen Schritt auf Harry zu, welcher noch immer leblos am Boden lag.

„Geh nicht an ihn ran, Ginny! Lass Harry zu dir rüberschweben! Wer weiß, was der Kerl noch vorhat!"

„Aber George ..."

„Silencio!" sagte George kalt und Sirius blieb das Wort im Hals stecken.

„Beeil dich, Ginny! Ich versuche, ihn in Schacht zu halten. Du musst schnell mit McGonagall zurückkommen!"

„Ja!" Ginny schien sich etwas zu fassen, „Mobil corpus!" Sie ließ Harry neben sich herschweben.

„Beeil dich!" flüsterte George kaum hörbar, als sie den Raum verlassen hatten und versuchte, den Anflug von Panik zu unterdrücken. George glaubte nicht, dass diese einfachen Sprüche von einem jungen Spund wie ihm einen echten Todesser lange würden aufhalten können. Er atmete tief durch, setzte sich gerade hin und richtete beide Zauberstäbe auf Sirius, welcher gefesselt am Boden lag und ihn aus dunklen Augen anstarrte.

Währenddessen lief Ginny so schnell es ging mit Harry zum Krankenflügel. Dieser war kreidebleich und so beweglich wie eine Puppe. Ginny warf panische Blicke auf ihn. Er sah aus, als wäre er tot!  
Professor McGonagall besprach sich gerade mit Professor Vance und Madam Pomfrey, als Ginny samt dem schwebenden Harry durch die Tür des Krankenflügels brach.

„Miss Weasley, was …?"

„Professor McGonagall, Sie müssen ganz schnell mitkommen! Madam Pomfrey, versorgen Sie Harry; er ... ich glaube, er hat sehr viel Blut verloren!"

„Was ist denn mit ihm geschehen?" Die zwei Frauen beugten sich über Harry und erschraken.

„Das kann ich nicht erklären, aber Sie müssen unbedingt jetzt mitkommen, Professor McGonagall! Sirius ist wieder da!"

„Wie, wieder da? Er ist tot!"

„Das weiß ich auch!" schrie Ginny und fackelte jetzt nicht lange. Sie zog Professor McGonagall am Arm durch die Gänge, „Er steht aber trotzdem bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum! Besser gesagt, er liegt! George hat ihn gefesselt! Vielleicht ist es ein verwandelter Todesser! Und Sie müssen den Kamin verschließen! Jetzt kommen Sie schon! Schnell!"

Als die beiden den Aufenthaltsraum erreichten standen George und auch Sirius mittlerweile die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. George hatte noch mehr Seile heraufbeschworen, so dass Sirius fast komplett eingewickelt war. Die Zauberstäbe in Georges Hand zitterte etwas, doch er hielt sie mit entschlossener Miene weiterhin auf Sirius gerichtet. Professor McGonagall stieß wie zuvor Ginny einen spitzen Schrei aus: „Sirius Black! Das ist vollkommen unmöglich!"

Sirius wand sich etwas und wie aus einem Mund feuerten George und Professor McGonagall einen leichten Schockzauber auf ihn ab, so dass er keuchend in sich zusammensackte und still lag.

Professor McGonagall drehte sich zu Ginny um, die in der Tür stand und lautlos weinte: „Gehen Sie zurück in den Krankenflügel, Miss Weasley! Sie können Madam Pomfrey helfen!"

Ginny flüchtete beinahe aus dem Raum und Professor McGonagall trat mit großen Schritten an den Kamin: „Implodiere!"

Mit einem lauten Knall zerplatzten die einzelnen Ziegelsteine des Kamins und er krachte in sich zusammen. Als sich der Staub wieder gelegt hatte, streckte Professor McGonagall die freie Hand aus: „Accio Veritaserum!" Und durch die Tür, die Ginny offen gelassen hatte, flog mit bahnbrechender Geschwindigkeit eine große Flasche des Wahrheitsgetränks herbei.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Mr. Weasley?"  
George wiegte leicht den Kopf.

„Gut genug, um mir hier etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten? Gut! In was für einer Situation befinden wir uns also? Wir stehen hier vor einer Person, die offiziell als tot gilt. Nun hat das in der Zaubererwelt manchmal tatsächlich nicht allzu viel zu sagen. Wir können beide nicht leugnen, dass diese Person aussieht wie Sirius Black. Jetzt liegt es an uns heraus zu finden, wer sie wirklich ist!"

Professor McGonagall ging mit zittrigen Schritten auf Sirius zu: „Ich gebe Ihnen jetzt Veritaserum! Wenn Sie sich wehren oder schreien, sobald ich den Schweigezauber gelöst habe, wird der Junge hinter mir Sie erledigen, haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Sirius nickte. Professor McGonagall sprach einen Spruch zur Aufhebung des Zaubers und flößte Sirius fast die ganze Flasche Veritaserum ein. Dann trat sie von ihm zurück und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn: „Nennen Sie uns Ihren vollen Namen!"  
„Sirius Alexander Black." Seine Stimme war kratzig und seine Augen schienen unter einem leichten Schimmer zu liegen.

„Wo sind Sie zur Schule gegangen?"

„Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

„Kennen Sie einen gewissen James Potter?"

Sirius schien leicht zusammen zu zucken: „J-ja."

„Wie stehen Sie zu ihm?"

„Wir ... waren Freunde."

„Wieso „waren"?"

„Er ist tot!"

George lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Sirius´ Gesicht drückte tiefe Verzweiflung und Schmerz aus. Doch Professor McGonagall fragte weiter: „Haben Sie etwas mit seinem Tod zu tun gehabt?"

Sirius stöhnte, doch wegen der sich verstärkenden Wirkung des Serums musste er weitersprechen: „Ich sollte sein Geheimniswahrer sein, doch schlug vor, einen anderen Freund zu nehmen, da man sofort auf mich gekommen wäre. Dieser andere Freund hat James und seine Frau verraten und ihren Tod herbeigeführt."

„Wer hat James und seine Frau getötet?"

„Lord Voldemort."

„Haben Sie damals oder heute für Lord Voldemort gearbeitet? Teilten Sie jemals seine Überzeugungen? Haben Sie für ihn spioniert?"

„Nein!"

„Haben Sie gegen Lord Voldemort gekämpft?"

„Ja, so weit ich das konnte und durfte."

Professor McGonagall sah ziemlich blass aus, als sie George zuflüsterte: „Er gibt die richtigen Antworten!"

„Heißt das jetzt also ...?"

Sie machte ein hilfloses Gesicht und wandte sich wieder Sirius zu: „Erinnern Sie sich an einen Kampf mit Voldemorts Todessern im Ministerium?"

Sirius nickte und seine Augen wurden leer.

„Erzählen Sie davon!"

Es war, als würden sich die Worte ihren eigenen Weg durch Sirius´ Körper suchen; als würgten sie aus ihm hervor, ohne, dass er selbst es wollte: „Harry war in Gefahr! Mein Patensohn! Der Sohn meines besten Freundes! Ich musste ihm helfen! Wir sind ins Zaubereiministerium geflogen, denn dort haben mehrere Todesser die Kinder angegriffen. Ich ... habe mich duelliert ... mit meiner Kusine Bellatrix. Eine der treuesten Dienerinnen Voldemorts. Sie hat mich getroffen! In die Brust. Mit einem Schockzauber. Ich ... ich bin gefallen. Und ... es tat furchtbar weh. Ich habe Harry schreien hören, doch dann war alles still. Und plötzlich brauste und stürmte es. Und ... kaum eine Minute später stand ich wieder im Raum, nur ... es waren alle weg. Fast alle. Es war aufgeräumt und kein Blut und keine Todesser zu sehen. Nur Harry lag am Boden."

Georges Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und auch Professor McGonagall schauderte: „Sie meinen, Sie sind gefallen und standen praktisch gleich darauf wieder auf beiden Füßen?"  
Sirius nickte.

„Sieht man Ihre Wunde?" fragte Professor McGonagall und wieder nickte er schwach.

Langsam trat sie vor, schob ein paar Seile zur Seite und öffnete zwei Knöpfe des Hemdes, das Sirius trug. Tatsächlich war auf seiner Brust ein dunkler Abdruck zu sehen, der aussah, als wäre er ins Fleisch gestempelt worden. Die Wunde war frisch und schien leicht zu pulsieren.

Professor McGonagall wich zurück. Kaum hörbar fragte sie: „Wie sind Sie hergekommen?"

„Harry hatte Flohpulver dabei. Ich habe ihn hochgehoben und bin mit ihm in den Fahrstuhl gestiegen. Wir sind ins Atrium gefahren und ..."

„Hat euch denn keiner gesehen?" rief George fassungslos, „Du wirst gesucht und zwar von der gesamten Zaubererwelt! Sie halten dich für einen Mörder!"

Sirius stöhnte: „Sie haben uns gesehen! Und nachdem sie uns erkannt hatten, habe ich gedroht, Harry umzubringen, wenn sie mich angreifen würden!"

Professor McGonagall ließ ihren Zauberstab fallen und George lachte entgeistert: „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Haben sie gehört, wo ihr hinwollt?" stieß Professor McGonagall hervor und hob ihren Stab auf. Sirius nickte.

„Das heißt, dass gerade in dieser Sekunde die Auroren des Ministeriums auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts sind, wahrscheinlich mit Dementoren und was-weiß-ich welchen Waffen, um Sie hier festzunehmen?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Ich muss Dumbledore erreichen! Weasley, kümmern Sie sich um Black! Ich muss in die Eulerei ... nein, ich muss sofort ins Ministerium ..." Gehetzt verließ Professor McGonagall den Raum. George und Sirius starrten einander an, dann bat Sirius: „Nimmst du mir bitte die Fesseln ab, George?"

George wedelte einmal kurz mit dem Stab und die Schnüre verschwanden. Sirius erhob sich keuchend und rieb sich die Handgelenke. Zögernd ging er auf George zu, welcher matt im Sessel hing.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Sirius.

„Verdammt schlecht!" George sah ihm zu, wie er auf einem Sessel Platz nahm.

„Bist du verletzt? Kann ich irgendetwas tun?"

„Nein, danke." George kam sich so komisch vor, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er beobachtete Sirius aufmerksam und stellte fest, dass er, abgesehen davon, dass er total erschöpft war, ziemlich normal aussah. Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Du bist also wieder da."

Sirius sah ihn an: „Ich weiß ja, dass euch das geschockt hat und ich selbst bin mir eben auch nicht sicher, was genau passiert ist. Also, könntest du ..."

„Du warst tot, Mann!" brüllte George und ihm stiegen ein paar Tränen in die Augen, „Tot! Du bist im Ministerium von dieser Lestrange getötet worden! Und Harry hat wahnsinnig um dich getrauert! Und Lupin! Und meine Mum hat geheult!"

„Aber ... ich bin doch gleich wieder ..."

„Nein, bist du nicht! Du warst ein halbes Jahr weg ... tot! Es ist ein halbes Jahr her, dass ihr im Ministerium gekämpft habt!"

„Das kann doch gar nicht sein, George!"

„Sieh auf den Kalender!" George deutete auf den großen Kalender, der neben dem Kamin hing. Alle Zahlen leuchteten rot, doch der heutige Tag war golden.

„4. Dezember." las Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf, „Das ist nicht ... das kann nicht ..."

George sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Harry wäre beinahe durchgedreht. Nachdem du durch diesen Vorhang gefallen bist, ist er Bellatrix hinterher und wollte sie umbringen, hat Ron gesagt! Dann kam Voldemort und hätte Harry fast getötet! Dumbledore hat alle gerettet! Aber Harry war so verzweifelt wie noch nie in seinem Leben! Er war am Ende!"

Sirius schluckt schwer und legte die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Gut, dass er Remus Lupin hatte. Der hat sich um ihn gekümmert. Er war zwar selbst völlig fertig, aber er war immer für Harry da. Er hat uns vom Fuchsbau besucht und ist mit den anderen zur Schule gefahren; er hat Harry getröstet und beruhigt. Er ..."

„Er ist wieder hier an der Schule?" fragte Sirius gedämpft hinter seinen Händen.

„Ja, er unterrichtet wieder. Und er musste wieder in die Heulende Hütte, weil Snape ihm diesen Trank nicht brauen wollte und Bill und Charlie haben ihm geholfen."

Sirius´ Schultern zitterten bedenklich. Er ließ seine Hände sinken. George sah Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen. Er war offensichtlich nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Wir haben dich ziemlich vermisst, aber mittlerweile haben wir uns, glaube ich, abgefunden ... ein bisschen. Und dann tauchst du plötzlich im Kamin auf mit Harry auf deinen Armen ..."

Sirius sprang auf: „HARRY! Ich muss zu ihm!"

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin! Was, wenn die Auroren hier auftauchen?"

„Was, meinst du denn, hält sie gerade vom Gemeinschaftsraum fern?" fauchte Sirius und machte Anstalten zur Tür zu gehen, als sich diese öffnete. Ginny, Professor McGonagall, Kingsley und Hagrid traten ein.

„Liebes bisschen! Das ist ja nicht wahr!" donnerte Hagrid und packte Sirius, der ihm gegenüber recht schmächtig und zwergenhaft wirkte, bei den Schultern, „Bist du das wirklich?"

Sirius nickte und Hagrid schlug die Arme um ihn, dass Sirius´ Rippen krachten. Kingsley starrte die beiden eine Zeitlang fassungslos an, dann fing er sich mühsam: „Wir müssen dich hier raus bringen! Das Schloss ist voller Auroren! Ich desillusioniere dich jetzt und dann bringen Hagrid und ich dich zu seiner Hütte! Und hau uns nicht unterwegs ab! Dann können wir dich nicht beschützen!"

„Die Hütte steht nicht mehr!" ließ sich George ungewohnt schüchtern vernehmen.

„Ach, die hatten wir ja schneller wieder aufgerichtet, als du „Riesenaufstand" sagen kannst! Komm, Sirius!"

Sirius nickte betäubt und ließ sich ohne Widerworte von Kingsley auf den Kopf schlagen. Augenblicklich passte sich sein Äußeres der Umgebung an und als er komplett desillusioniert war, marschierten Hagrid und Kingsley hinaus.

„Professor, was erzählen wir den Auroren?" fragte George schwach.

„Das soll nicht Ihre Sorge sein, Mr. Weasley! Sie gehen jetzt ins Bett! Sie auch, Miss Weasley! Und wagen Sie es nicht, hier heute Nacht noch umherzuschleichen!" Professor McGonagall sah die beiden streng an. Als sie Ginnys völlig verzweifeltes Gesicht gewahrte, wurde ihr Blick sanfter: „Keine Angst, Miss Weasley! Es kommt alles in Ordnung!"

„Ja, aber ... aber er ist es, oder? George?" Ginny schluchzte verhalten. George nickte: „Ja, Ginny, er ist wieder da!"

Ginny wischte sich über die Augen und nickte: „O.K.!"

„Gehen Sie jetzt ins Bett!"

„Wie geht es Harry?"

„Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend, Mr. Weasley. Er hat jetzt ein Bett neben Miss Granger und als ich eben ging, war Professor Rosenstein bei ihm!"

George sah einigermaßen zufrieden aus und stand endlich auf, um Ginny bei der Hand zu nehmen und sie zur Treppe zu ziehen: „Gute Nacht, Ginny! Versuch, zu schlafen, ja?"

„O.K., gute Nacht!"

Ginny schlich in ihren Schlafsaal und George nickte Professor McGonagall noch einmal zu, bevor er in Rons Schlafsaal ging. Hier standen zwei zusätzliche Betten für ihn und Fred, obwohl Harrys Bett leer war. Aber Ron hätte wohl jeden geköpft, der es wagen würde, es in Beschlag zu nehmen.

„George?" Rons verwuschelter Kopf kam unter seinem Kissen zum Vorschein, „War was?"

Er klang total verschlafen und heiser. George setzte sich kurz zu ihm ans Bett: „Harry ist wieder da und es geht ihm ganz gut. Er ist jetzt auf der Krankenstation." Gerade, als George beschloss, seinem Bruder nichts von Sirius´ Rückkehr zu erzählen, fragt Ron: „Und, hat er es geschafft?"

„Was geschafft?" George klang alarmiert.

„Sirius!" flüsterte Ron und sein Bruder sprang auf: „Woher ... ach, schon klar! Also, ich weiß nicht genau, was du meinst, aber ich denke, er hat es geschafft! Jedenfalls ist Sirius wieder da!"

Ron lächelte glücklich und schloss müde die Augen: „Das ist doch wunderbar, oder?"

Bevor George etwas erwidern konnte, war Ron wieder eingeschlafen.


	35. Weichenstellung

**Weichenstellung**

Kingsley und Hagrid wanderten stumm über das Gelände. Sirius folgte ihnen.

„Shaklebolt, wer ist bei Ihnen?" bellte eine Stimme durch die Schwärze der Nacht.

„Rubeus Hagrid, Lehrer und Wildhüter dieser Schule!"

Eine kleine, drahtige Gestalt näherte sich den beiden: „Wir haben alles abgesucht, aber wir konnten ihn nicht finden!"

Kingsley macht ein milde beeindrucktes Gesicht: „Ich habe meine Bedenken schon geäußert, Ruphus! Bei dem Durcheinander im Ministerium ist garantiert eine Verwechslung zustande gekommen und ..."

„Wir erklären Sie sich dann, dass der Junge eindeutig bedroht wurde? Und zum Kamin geschwebt ist er ja auch nicht! Das war dieses Monster, Shaklebolt, das sage ich Ihnen! Und wenn Sie nicht so einfach verschwunden wären, ohne Bescheid zu geben, wohin es Sie diesmal zieht, dann hätten wir ihn schnappen können!"

„Wie auch immer, Kollege! Ich habe jetzt noch zu tun! Suchen Sie Ihre Einheit und nerven Sie mich nicht!" sagte Kingsley unwirsch und der Auror stapfte davon. Sie kamen bei der Hütte an, betraten sie und verriegelten sie sorgfältig.

„Sirius, wo bist du?"

„Hier." kam eine leise Stimme aus der Ecke. Kingsley steuerte vorsichtig auf den Sessel zu, ging davor in die Knie und starrte angestrengt in die Luft vor ihm: „Sirius?"

„Ja?"

„Wie zum Teufel hast du das angestellt?"

„Ich habe gar nichts angestellt. Das war Harry!"

„Liebe Güte!" Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf und streckte dann eine Hand aus. Er spürte, wie sie von einer anderen, die er nicht sehen konnte, ergriffen wurde.

„Es wirklich schön, dich wieder bei uns zu haben!" sagte er und Sirius´ Stimme erwiderte: „Es ist wirklich schön, wieder hier zu sein!"

000

Meta saß an Harrys Bett und betrachtete ihn besorgt. Er war kreideweiß im Gesicht und total schlapp und leblos.

„Das kommt nur von dem Blutverlust! Er hat keine Verletzungen oder Gifte im Körper! Nur ein bisschen Blutverlust!" redete Madam Pomfrey unaufhörlich, womit sie, da war sich Meta sicher, vor allem sich selbst beruhigen wollte. Denn es war nicht ein bisschen Blutverlust, sondern eine ganze Menge und Harrys Körper war dementsprechend geschwächt.

„Wir sollten ihn in ein Extrazimmer legen, Poppy!" ertönte Dumbledores Stimme von dem Gemälde an der Wand.

„Meinen Sie, Professor Dumbledore?" fragte Meta und wiegte den Kopf, „Er wird froh sein, neben Hermine zu liegen! Da können sie sich unterhalten!"

„Ich habe meine Gründe, Meta! Glaub mir! Es ist besser, wenn Harry irgendwo liegt, wo er ganz allein und ungestört ist und vor allem ungestört Besuch empfangen kann!"

„Ja, natürlich!" rief Madam Pomfrey, die von McGonagall mittlerweile aufgeklärt worden war, und wedelte ungeduldig mit den Armen, „Besuch, ja , selbstverständlich!"

„Häh?" machte Meta und wurde von der Schulkrankenschwester beiseite geschoben.

„Ich richte die Rumpelkammer für ihn her!"

„Die Rumpelkammer? Professor, tun Sie etwas! Sie will Harry in einen Abstelltraum stecken!" sagte Meta empört und musste mit ansehen, wie Madam Pomfrey Harry aus seinem Bett hoch- und auf die Besenkammer zuschweben ließ. Diese wurde von ihr mit einem Wink geöffnet, leer geräumt, gesäubert und eingerichtet. Als Meta das große, weiche Bett, die Besucherstühle und die warme Farbe an den Wänden sah, murmelte sie: „O.K., O.K.! Ich sag ja nichts mehr!"

Harry wurde wieder ins Bett gesteckt, bekam einen fies riechenden Trank eingeflößt und dann wandte sich Madam Pomfrey Meta zu: „Was machen Sie eigentlich noch hier?"

Meta holte tief Luft und wollte gerade zu einer leidenschaftlichen Verteidigungsrede ansetzen, als Dumbledore laut lachte: „Sie pflegt die Leichtverletzten, scheint mir!"

Meta wurde rot und noch viel röter und bestürzter, als Dumbledore schadenfroh grinsend verkündete: „Du hast vergessen, meine Liebe, dass in Emmeline Vance´ Büro ein hübsches Bild der Zauberer-Universität von London hängt! Und nun häng doch bitte das lustige Bild mit dem Nilpferd in Harrys neues Zimmer, damit ich immer nach ihm sehen kann!"

Meta tat verschämt, wie ihr geheißen. Dumbledore schreckte das schlafende Nilpferd auf, lachte sich darüber halb tot und wurde dann wieder ernst: „Poppy, da Sie schon Bescheid wissen, möchte ich Sie bitten, sich einfach weiter um ihre Patienten zu kümmern. Ich werde Miss Rosenstein einmal die neue Lage erläutern!"

„Natürlich!" Madam Pomfrey ging hinaus und Meta nahm gähnend auf einem der Stühle vor Harrys Bett Platz: „Was gibt's denn noch? Verraten Sie mir nun endlich, wer Harry so verletzt hat?"

„Er selbst, Meta!"

„Was? Warum sollte er denn ...? Er hat nicht versucht ... NEIN, Schwachsinn!"

„Nein, hat er nicht und jetzt beruhige dich, denn es kommt viel schlimmer! Harry hat eine Möglichkeit gefunden, Sirius Black wieder ins Leben zurück zu holen!"

Dumbledores Worte standen einige lange Augenblicke im Raum. Als Meta sie endlich verstanden hatte, lachte sie: „Was? Das ist ja ... das ... ist ... Haben Sie ihn gesehen?"

„Nein, aber wo du es gerade erwähnst: Ich werde eben bei Hagrid vorbeischauen und nachgucken! Bis gleich!"

Dumbledore verschwand und Meta blieb nichts anderes übrig, als völlig entgeistert zu Harry zu starren.

000

„Die Frage ist jetzt, wem wir wann davon berichten!" sagte Dumbledore wichtig und schritt auf der Brücke, die das Gemälde in Hagrids Hütte zeigte, auf und ab.

„Weiß Harry denn, dass es geklappt hat?" fragte Kingsley und Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sirius, denk bitte daran, dass wir dich nicht sehen können!"

„Oh, Entschuldigung! Ich glaube nicht. Er war bewusstlos, als ich ... dazukam!"

Dumbledore verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und runzelte die Stirn: „Also wird er der Erste sein, der es erfährt! Naja, jedenfalls der Nächste. Meta weiß jetzt auch Bescheid!"

„Meta?" Auf Sirius´ Frage antwortete erstmal niemand. Dann klopfte Dumbledore nachhaltig auf das Geländer der Brücke: „Später, Sirius, später! Wir haben Probleme zu lösen! Natürlich müssen Ron und Hermine Bescheid bekommen. Die beiden wussten von Harrys Plan, das Ritual durch zu führen. Ginny und George Weasley haben Sirius als erste gesehen. Minerva und Poppy wissen es ebenfalls."

„Nun, Remus muss das doch wissen, Professor Dumbledore, Sir!" polterte Hagrid, der vor Freude einige Schnäpschen gekippt hatte und dementsprechend laut war, „Der gute Remus ... er wird völlig ausflippen!"

„Und deswegen sollten wir ihm erst Bescheid geben, wenn er wieder vollkommen genesen ist!"

„Was hat er denn?" brauste Sirius auf und dem lauten Rumsen zu urteilen, war er aus seinem Sessel gesprungen.

„Es war Vollmond, Sirius. Gleich darauf hat jemand ihn gefoltert und er hat eine Silbervergiftung!"

Aus Sirius´ Ecke war ein unterdrücktes Schniefen gefolgt von einem Fluch zu hören.

„Die Schüler werden morgen größtenteils abreisen. Wer bleibt, weiß vom Orden. Da wären die ganzen Weasleys und natürlich Harry und Hermine. Wir haben einige Schüler im Krankenflügel, die erst in zwei Tagen nach Hause geschickt werden können. Ich denke, eine offizielle Versammlung im Hauptquartier wäre wohl das Beste, um Sirius´ Rückkehr zu erklären. Und zwar, bevor sich irgendwelche verqueren Gerüchte verbreiten können!"

„Hauptquartier?" fragte Sirius schwach und als Dumbledore nickte, fuhr er wütend auf: „Ich setze keine Fuß in dieses verfluchte Gebäude!"

„Sirius, du solltest es jetzt mal sehen! Es ist fast hübsch geworden!" warf Kingsley locker ein und hob sein Glas, das Hagrid breit grinsend vollgeschenkt hatte.

„Tatsächlich?" fauchte Sirius.

„Ja, tatsächlich!" sagte Dumbledore fest, „Und um dich zu beruhigen, Sirius: Du wirst dort nicht wohnen müssen!"

„Nein?" Sirius´ Stimme klang ehrlich erstaunt.

„Nein!" Dumbledore lächelte, „Das möchte ich weder dir noch uns anderen antun! Ich denke, wir werden einen Weg finden, dich hier an der Schule ..." Er wurde von einem heiseren Jubelschrei aus Sirius´ Ecke unterbrochen. Hagrid und Kingsley lachten.

„Darf ich fortfahren? Danke! Ich denke, es wird uns möglich sein, dich hier an der Schule zu verbergen. Die Tatsache, dass du dich in einen Hund verwandeln kannst, ist lediglich uns und den Todessern bekannt, also dürfte das keinen Grund mehr zur Besorgnis darstellen! Wie wäre es, wenn du Hagrids neues Haustier wirst?" Dumbledore fand die Idee wirklich witzig und Hagrid schlug sich auf die Schenkel vor Lachen: „Das wäre ne ganz tolle Idee, Professor Dumbledore, Sir! Ich würd mich gut um den Kleinen kümmern!"

„Hm. Kann ich nicht Harrys Hund sein?"

„Sirius, wie willst du erklären, dass Harry von heute auf morgen einen Hund hat? Nein, nein. Hagrid schleppt hier am laufenden Band irgendwelche Viecher an. Da fällst du gar nicht auf!"

„Also, erstmal bin ich kein Viech! Und außerdem falle ich wohl auf, weil Hagrids Viecher alle irgendwas Eigenartiges an sich haben." protestierte Sirius.

Kingsley gluckste: „Wir könnten dich ja verzaubern, so dass du fliegen kannst oder Seifenblasen pusten!"

„Kingsley, sind Sie etwa betrunken?"

„Angetrunken, Herr Direktor, ja! Ich habe heute meinen letzten Arbeitstag als Auror gehabt und auf den Schreck gönne ich mir jetzt mal was!"

Dumbledore machte ein verständnisvolles Gesicht: „Das tut mir leid, Kingsley!"

„Ist halb so wild! Da haben Tonks und ich und garantiert auch Arthur viel mehr Zeit für den Orden! Immerhin arbeitet Moody noch für sie. Er ist übrigens vorhin mit den anderen Auroren angekommen." Kingsley sah in der Tat nicht allzu unglücklich aus, „Und, hey: Wenn wir erstmal gegen Voldemort gewonnen und die Welt gerettet haben, werden sich alle um uns reißen, nicht?"

Aus Sirius´ Ecke ertönte ein zustimmendes Lachen. Dumbledore grinste: „Nun, wenn Sie das so sehen möchten! Zu schade, dass ich nicht mit Ihnen anstoßen kann!"

„Im dritten Stock bei den Klassenräumen für Verwandlung und Zauberkunst gibt es eine schicke Brauerei auf einem Holzstich!" ließ sich Sirius vernehmen.

„Danke!"

„Wann kann ich zu Harry? Und wann kann ich Remus sehen?"

„Geduld, Sirius, Geduld! Jetzt haben wir keinerlei Grund mehr zu hetzen! Schlaf dich heute Nacht hier bei Hagrid aus, frühstückt morgen ordentlich und dann kommt rüber ins Schloss!"

Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment, dann scholt er: „Und zieh nicht so ein Gesicht!"

000

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die Schüler im Schloss wieder mit Musik geweckt. Aber diesmal ließ Meta eine sanfte, friedliche Melodie spielen. Als die Jungen in Rons Schlafsaal alle auf den Beinen standen, halfen sie sich gegenseitig beim Umziehen. Neville beispielsweise hatte einen eingegipsten Arm, damit auf der bevorstehenden Zugfahrt seine fast wieder zusammengewachsenen Knochen nicht wieder brachen und hatte ganz erhebliche Probleme mit seiner Hose. Dean und Seamus sahen etwas zerschrammt aus und sie taumelten, wenn sie auf einem Bein standen, um ihre Socken anzuziehen, ungeschickt hin und her. Beide hatten sich das Trommelfell verletzt, deswegen hörten sie schlecht und hatten keinen nennenswerten Gleichgewichtssinn.

Ron streifte sich gerade sein Hemd über, als eine Durchsage zu hören war: „Guten Morgen, liebe Schüler! Das Frühstück findet wie üblich in der großen Halle statt. Ich bitte euch, jetzt herunter zu kommen, damit später genug Zeit bleibt, um euer Gepäck zu packen und mit den Kutschen nach Hogsmeade zu fahren. Der Zug fährt zeitig um 10 Uhr. Ich bitte euch, dieselbe Ruhe und Sorgfalt an den Tag zu legen wie gestern und euch und eure Lehrkräfte nicht unnötig aufzuhalten. Wer zur Behandlung noch einmal in den Krankenflügel muss, begibt sich sofort nach dem Frühstück dorthin. Bitte helft und unterstützt euch gegenseitig!"

Ron sah seine Klassenkameraden an. Dean verzog das Gesicht und rubbelte sein rechtes Ohr, während Neville Seamus anschrie, um ihm zu erklären, was angesagt wurde. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern und nahm seine beiden Freunde einfach an den Armen und führte sie zur Tür: „Kommst du mit deinen Brüdern nach, Ron?"

„Ja, bis gleich!"

Als die drei draußen waren, setzte sich George zu Ron aufs Bett: „Na, wie geht's dir?"

„Ganz O.K.! Ich hab ziemlichen Hunger! Aber am liebsten möchte ich gleich zu Harry und Hermine!"

George stützte sich seufzend mit den Händen auf seinen Knien ab: „Geh, wenn alle weg sind, ja? Sonst werden nur Dutzende dumme Fragen gestellt. Am besten verziehst du dich nach dem Frühstück zu Hagrid und nimmst Ginny gleich mit. Dann fällt den anderen nicht auf, dass ihr nicht packt!"

„Na, gut! Aber wenn die anderen in den Kutschen sitzen, gehe ich sofort zu ihnen!" George nickte.

„Wo sind Mum und Dad?"

„Mum schläft bei Ginny und Dad ist mit River und Flitwick noch ewig lange durch die Schule gelaufen, um alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er zum Schlafen gekommen ist!"

„Guckst du mal nach ihm?"

„Klar! Und jetzt ab zum Frühstück!" Sie machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Schon auf den Treppen merkte man deutlich, dass die Stimmung gedrückt war. Die Schüler schlichen geradezu umher, fast an jeder Ecke stand ein weinender Erstklässler und alle sahen blass und mitgenommen aus.

„Oh, Mann, jetzt bräuchten wir Hermine!" meinte Ron leise.  
„Oder mich!" meldete sich eine Stimme hinter ihnen und Ginny schritt energisch auf sie zu, „Ich habe alles im Griff!"

Schon war sie an ihnen vorbei, Colin und dessen Bruder Dennis im Schlepptau, und steuerte die erste Gruppe aufgelöster Schüler an. Sie beruhigte sie mit wenigen Worten und schickte sie zum Essen, damit sie sich gleich dem nächsten Schüler annehmen konnte, der weinend auf der Treppe saß. Ron und George nahmen ihrerseits ein paar verloren wirkende Schüler unter ihre Fittiche und geleiteten sie zum Essen.

In der großen Halle war es so still wie sonst nur bei einer Rede des Schuldirektors. Dessen Fehlen hatte die Schüler zusätzlich verunsichert und dass Professor McGonagall arg weiß im Gesicht aussah trug ebenfalls nicht zur allgemeinen Besänftigung bei.

Ron setzte sich und bemerkte, dass ihn so gut wie alle Schüler anstarrten.

„Alles O.K. hier?"

Ein paar schauten weg, andere schüttelten kaum merklich den Kopf. Rons seufzte und ging ein paar Schritte weiter zu einem Jungen aus der zweiten Klasse, der unheimlich zitterte.

„Kann ich dir etwas Gutes tun? Vielleicht erst einmal einen Tee für die Nerven?" Ron schenkte ihm Tee ein und klopfte ihm ein bisschen auf die Schulter. Gegenüber saßen drei Mädchen, die aussahen, als würden sie am liebsten ihr Frühstück wieder ausspucken.

„Wenn euch übel ist, dann geht raus auf die Toilette. Ihr bekommt im Zug immer noch genug Essen, wenn ihr dann wieder Hunger habt!"

Tatsächlich machten sich zwei auf den Weg und bedachten Ron mit dankbaren Blicken.

Zwei Stühle weiter begann ein Mädchen zu weinen, zu schreien und um sich zu treten. Ron half ihren zwei Freunde, sie erst einmal fest zu halten und kippte ihr schließlich Wasser ins Gesicht.

„Hey! HEY! Hörst du mir bitte einmal zu? Ruhe bewahren! Das hat in solchen Fällen schon immer geholfen!"

„Ich will nach Hause!"

„Du fährst nach Hause! Heute Abend bist du bei deiner Familie zu Hause in deinem Zimmer und in deinem Bett! Und dann schläfst du dich aus und erholst dich und dann wirst du staunen, wie gut es dir geht! Gleich nach dem Frühstück gehst du deine Sachen packen und mit deinen Freunden zum Zug und wenn du dann drin sitzt, sind es nur noch wenige Stunden!" Sie hörte Ron mit leicht geöffnetem Mund zu, was ihre Kumpels nutzten, um schnell etwas zu essen.

„Im Zug gibt es dann leckere Süßigkeiten, mit denen du dich voll stopfen kannst, bis dir schlecht wird! Und ich habe gehört, in London soll es geschneit haben! Wie hört sich das an?"

„G-gut!"

„Na, siehst du! Dann sei jetzt mal noch eine halbe Stunde ruhig, übersteh das Frühstück und dann wirst du beschäftigt sein!" Sie nickte und Ron ging weiter, da auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite ein Stück weiter wieder jemand in Tränen ausbrach: „Ich wollte sie so gerne noch mal sehen, bevor ich heimfahre, aber ich darf nicht in den Krankenflügel!"

„Entschuldigt mich bitte!" Ron umrundete den Tisch, an dessen Ende er mittlerweile angekommen war und setzte sich neben den Jungen, der so bitterlich weinte.

Er wurde schon länger vom Lehrertisch aus beobachtet. Dort steckten die Professoren Sprout, Sinistra und Madam Hooch die Köpfe zusammen.

„Schau sich einer das an! Daran erkennt man die besten Leute: Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, sind sie da!"

„Minerva sollte ihn im nächsten Jahr unbedingt zum Schulsprecher ernennen! Im letzten Jahr war seine Leistung als Vertrauensschüler nicht wirklich das, was man erwarten konnte, aber seht euch das an!"

„Der Junge macht sich! Ein bisschen heraus aus dem Schatten seiner beiden Freunde und schon läuft es!"  
„Obwohl er ja sehr verloren aussieht! Wie ein halber Mensch!"

„Das ist wahr!"

Ron frühstückte wenig und betrachtete dabei unauffällig die Schüler und seine Lehrer. Ginny und die Creevey-Brüder waren noch immer notfallmäßig unterwegs und so schmierte Ron seiner Schwester ein Brötchen; das hatte er jetzt seit gut acht Jahren nicht mehr getan.

Parvati und Lavender kamen gerade zur Tür herein, winkten Ron über den ganzen Tisch hinweg zu und setzten sich zu Dean und Seamus welche noch keine vernünftige Unterhaltung führen konnten. Als sich seine Klassenkameraden etwas später zum Aufbruch bereit machten, stand Ron schnell auf und eilte zu ihnen. Er hatte das starke Bedürfnis, sich von ihnen zu verabschieden. So stark, dass es ihm ziemlich unnormal vorkam, aber was sollte es schon?

„Ich wünsch euch eine gute Fahrt und kommt bitte alle wieder!"

Parvati sah ihn an: „Du kommst nicht mit?"

„Haben wir eigentlich gewusst!" sagte Lavender und hakte Seamus unter, der gerade sehr ins Straucheln geriet, „Wir kommen wieder, Ron! Pass gut auf die Schule auf, während wir weg sind!"

Neville klopfte Ron auf die Schulter: „Machs gut! Erhol dich! Und grüß Harry und Herminevon uns allen! Hab die Ferien über ein Auge auf Harry!"

„Hab ich immer!" sagte Ron mit leicht krächzender Stimme und fühlte sich gerührt. Dann setzte er sich Fred und George, die ihn interessiert beäugten.

„Na, vertrittst du die gute Hermine?"

Ron runzelte die Stirn und nahm sich ein Stück von Georges geschnittenen Äpfeln.

„Geht schon in Ordnung, Ron! Wir sind ja alle heil davon gekommen! Und deine Leute kommen im Januar wieder und bis dahin steht die Welt wieder gerade!" Fred sah sehr optimistisch aus, was vielleicht oder eher höchstwahrscheinlich an der mit Angelina verbrachten Nacht lag. George war sehr still und betrachtete Ron nachdenklich.

„So, ich denke mal, ich geh jetzt und suche Ginny! Wir gehen zu Hagrid und nachher in den Krankenflügel. Da ich mich da auch nicht wieder rauswerfen lasse, bis Harry und Hermine wieder auf den Füßen stehen, werdet ihr mich dort den ganzen Tag antreffen!"

„O.K.!" Fred widmete sich wieder seinem Müsli.

„Ron, Tatze ist bei Hagrid!" sagte George leise und Ron zuckte zusammen. Dann nickte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen: „Gut!"

Er stiefelte durch die Eingangshalle, verabschiedete ein paar Ravenclaws, die er vom Quidditch her kannte und die seltsamerweise auch fest damit rechneten, dass er blieb, und fand schließlich Ginny, die bei einigen Klassenkameradinnen auf einer Treppe saß.

„Hey, hast du noch viel zu tun?"

Ginny sah auf: „Ich gehe gleich und helfe ein paar Erstklässlern beim Packen."

„Hilfst du uns auch, Ron?" Ein stupsnasiger Junge aus der ersten Klasse schielte zu ihm hoch und hinter ihm nickten vier seiner Freunde heftig.

„O.K.." Ron konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, „Treffen wir uns hier unten wieder, Ginny?"

„Ja!"

„Geh nicht ohne mich weg!" Ron ließ sich von dem Jungen am Arm nehmen und fortziehen.

Nachdem er mit den Kleinen gepackt und ihnen gut zugeredet hatte, schnallte er sich etliche Tornister um den Leib und geleitete sie zurück in die Halle. Er setzte sie fürsorglich in die Kutsche, verstaute ihre Gepäckstücke, wünschte eine gute Reise und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Eingangshalle.

Er stob gegen den Strom und auf merkwürdige Blicke hin fragte er scheinheilig: „Hat jemand Ginny gesehen?" Er traf sie wie verabredet in der Halle und die beiden verschwanden unbemerkt Richtung Hagrids Hütte.

„Mach dich auf einiges gefasst!" murmelte Ron und als Ginny etwas zu schrill sagte „Ich bin vollkommen bereit!" schoss Ron zurück: „Ich meinte mich!" Sie schwiegen ein paar Schritte, dann reichte Ron seiner Schwester die Brote: „Hier! Ich hab dir was zu essen gemacht, weil dich die Kleinen ja vom Frühstücken abgehalten haben!"  
„Danke!" Ginny lächelte ihn an und verschlang sofort die Käsesemmeln. Vor Hagrids Hütte, die in neuem Glanz erstrahlte; mit neuen, sauberen Dachziegeln und –rinnen ausgestattet; hielten sie. Ron klopfte zaghaft an und sofort war Hagrids polternde Stimme zu hören: „Komme!" Er öffnete ihnen und riss Ron augenblicklich in seine Arme: „Ron, ist das schön! Du siehst fit aus!"  
„Tatsächlich?" keuchte Ron und rieb sich die schmerzenden Rippen.  
„Im Gegensatz zu dir Hagrid!" sagte Ginny leicht tadelnd.

„Hab einen klitzekleinen Kater!" griente Hagrid und zog sie dann grob ins Innere der Hütte.

Ron und Ginny sahen sich unsicher um. Schließlich entdeckten sie in einer Ecke auf einer weichen, flauschigen Decke einen riesigen, schwarzen Hund, der gerade aufwachte und sie dann fragend beäugte. Ginny schluckte und machte ein paar Schritte auf den Hund zu und wieder weg. Ron verschränkte erst einmal die Arme vor der Brust.

„Na, komm schon, Schnuffel! Verwandel dich! Hier wollen dich zwei begrüßen!" schnarrte Hagrid und goss Tee auf. Der Hund streckte sich und stieß dabei einen leisen, jaulenden Ton aus. Er schüttelte sein struppiges Fell und dann beobachteten Ron und Ginny, wie dieses eine hellere Farbe annahm. Der Körper des Hundes wurde länger. Und nach etwa fünf Sekunden kniete Sirius auf der Decke am Boden und erhob sich ächzend: „Hallo, Ron! Hallo, Ginny!"

Ginny schluchzte trocken auf und streckte zitternd die Hand nach Sirius aus. Er ging ganz langsam auf sie zu, als würde er sich einem Einhorn nähern, dass er nicht verschrecken wollte. Endlich stand er vor ihr, so dass Ginny mit den Fingern gegen seine Brust stoßen konnte.  
„Du bist wirklich!" flüsterte sie und Ron, der damit rechnete, dass sie jeden Augenblick nach hinten umfiel, trat etwas näher und hielt die Arme bereit. Doch Ginny blieb stehen und nachdem sie Sirius ein paar Sekunden nur angesehen hatte, machte sie nun den letzten Schritt auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Ron und Sirius waren beide gleichermaßen erstaunt, doch Sirius fasste sich und legte ungelenk seine Arme um Ginny. Sie weinte ein bisschen in sein Hemd und ließ ihn dann los, damit Ron ihn begrüßen konnte. Sirius legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und Ron erwiderte seinen leicht unsicheren Blick mit einem festen Nicken.

„Na, seht ihr mal! Alles wieder in allerbester Ordnung, wie?" Hagrid reichte ihnen Tee, schubste Sirius, den er anscheinend meinte bemuttern zu müssen, auf einen Stuhl und nahm selbst auf einer riesigen Holzbank Platz.

„Neu, die Bank?" fragte Ron und probierte einen Schluck Tee, der ihm prompt die Zunge verbrannte.  
„Ja, von Kingsley! Nett, nich?"

„Sieht schick aus, Hagrid!" sagte Ginny warm und setzte sich dicht neben Sirius, als wollte sie sich vergewissern, dass er mittlerweile kein Geist geworden war. Sirius seinerseits heftete seinen Blick an Ron und drehte seine Tasse in den Händen. Ron stand am Fenster und biss auf seine verbrannte Zunge.

„Nehmt ihr Schnuffel gleich mit ins Schloss? Er muss doch nach Harry und Lupin sehen!"

„Klar!"

„Falls wir noch jemanden treffen, bin ich Hagrids Hund, O.K.?" sagte Sirius leise und Ron nickte. Hagrid musste kichern: „Dumbledore sagt, ich soll sagen, nach dem Schrecken wegen dem Angriff hab ich mir schnellstens einen Hund gekauft! Er sagt, das fänden alle sicher witzig!" Ginny, Ron und Sirius mussten lachen: „Das tun sie bestimmt!"

Nach dem Tee machten sich die drei auf den Weg. Sirius verwandelte sich in den Hund zurück und ließ sich von Hagrid mit leicht säuerlichem Blick und nicht ohne einmal ungehalten zu knurren ein Halsband umlegen.

Es war mittlerweile beißend kalt und die schweren Wolken sahen aus, als wollten sie sich im nächsten Augenblick von ihrer Last befreien und die ganze Erde mit Schnee bedecken. Ein scharfer Wind wehte. Die Wipfel der Bäume waren eingefroren und das Gras steinhart.

Sirius streckte die Nase in die kühle Luft, schnappte ein bisschen und bellte.

„Nicht! Ich weiß nicht, ob schon alle Schüler weg sind! Und es wäre wohl besser, wenn dich niemand sieht!" wies ihn Ron angespannt zurecht.

„Ron, er genießt es nur, wieder an der frischen Luft zu sein!" verteidigte Ginny den Hund.

Ron brummte etwas Unverständliches und öffnete dann eine Seitentür zur Eingangshalle. Sie gingen durch die nun schülerleere Schule in den Krankenflügel, wo Madam Pomfrey sie in Empfang nahm: „Hallo, ihr Lieben! Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann ihr wohl kommt! Eure Mum ist da und will euch sehen!" Sie schob die beiden ohne Widerspruch zu dulden in ihr Büro und raunte dem Hund zu: „Harry liegt in der alten Abstellkammer!" Sirius bellte einmal und tapste dann hastig davon.

„Hallo, Mum!"

„Ron! Ginny!" Sie drückte die beiden an sich, als hätten sie sich nicht erst gestern gesehen, „Habt ihr gut geschlafen?"

„Geht so!"

„Habt ihr gefrühstückt?"

„Ja. Mum, ich will mal nach Hermine sehen, ja?"

„Dann geh, mein Lieber!" Mrs. Weasley wedelte energisch mit den Händen. Ron verließ das Büro und bahnte sich den Weg durch die Krankenbetten durch zu Hermines Lager. Sie lag schlafend in den weißen, sterilen Kissen, doch sie sah wesentlich frischer und kräftiger aus als gestern. Ron strich ihr kurz über die Schulter.

Der Krankenflügel war voller als üblich. Etliche neue Betten waren dazugestellt worden und improvisatorische Blickschutzwände waren dazwischen gestellt. Es roch nach verschiedenen Tränken und Kräutern. Außerdem schien sich ständig ein leichter Dunst durch den Raum zu ziehen.

„Ah, Ron, da bist du ja!" Mr. Weasley stellte sich neben seinen Sohn.

„Hallo, Dad! Hast du mittlerweile etwas geschlafen?"

„Ein wenig! Aber ich lass mich jetzt nicht zu Bett schicken. Ich muss erstmal was essen. Und dann sagte Dumbledore, dass wir noch jemanden willkommen heißen müssen. Er wollte dafür eine Sitzung in London einberufen. Schließlich sind River, Moody, Jakob, Kingsley, Tonks und ein paar andere heute morgen zurück ins Hauptquartier. Du weißt, worum es geht, nehme ich mal an?"

Ron nickte und senkte den Blick: „Aber wenn Dumbledore dir nicht gesagt hat ..."

„Oh, ich wollte dich nicht fragen und in eine unangenehme Lage bringen! Also, du findest mich in der Küche, wenn etwas ist!"

„O.K., Dad!"

Mr. Weasley entfernte sich und Ron blieb auf seiner Liege sitzen. Er überlegte sich, dass er Sirius vielleicht etwas Zeit mit Harry allein lassen wollte und begann, nachdem er es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, Hermine zu beobachten.

„Das wird wieder, Junge! Ich kann verstehen, dass du sehr erschrocken bist, aber das wird wirklich wieder!" Professor Flitwick war neben ihn getreten.

„Sind Sie sich da hundertprozentig sicher?" fragte Ron zweifelnd, „Sie konnte gestern nicht zaubern!"

„Es gibt einen Zauber, der die magischen Kräfte hemmt, aber der hält höchstens eine Woche!" sagte Flitwick zuversichtlich, während Ron die Augen aufriss: „Eine Woche? Oh, Hermine wird ausrasten!"

„So, jetzt machen Sie mal Platz, Filius! Lassen Sie den Profi ran!" Professor Vance schob den kleinen Mann resolut beiseite und flößte Hermine einen süßlich riechenden Trank ein.

„Mr. Weasley, Sie können helfen! Geben Sie ihrer Freundin diesen Trank, bis er leer ist! Hier ist der Kessel. Und hören Sie auf mich: Sie wird wieder gesund! Und munter und wie vorher, aber vergessen Sie den Trank nicht!"

Ron nickt müde und nahm ihr den Becher ab.

„Immer rein damit! Keine Gegenwehr dulden! Das wird sie schocken, aber danach müsste sie sofort wieder auf den Beinen sein!"

000

Harry schlief noch immer und rührte keinen Muskel. Sirius saß an seinem Bett, hielt die kalte, blasse Hand seines Patensohnes und sah ihn an. Er stöhnte, reckte den Hals und massierte sich mit der freien Hand den Nacken. Er fühlte sich zunehmend schlechter. Seine Brust war wie eingeschnürt und er konnte nicht ohne Schmerzen atmen. Ihm war übel und kalt und langsam glaubte er ihnen, dass er wirklich richtig tot gewesen war; sein Körper fühlte sich tatsächlich so an.

Sirius griff nach seinem Glas auf dem Nachttisch und trank einen Schluck. Das Wasser schmeckte nicht gut. Es kam ihm rauchig und trocken vor; und tot. Zitternd stellte er das Glas ab.

Harry bewegte sich kurz und Sirius sah hektisch zu ihm. Doch Harry wachte nicht auf. Er drehte sich nur schwerfällig und tief seufzend auf die Seite. Sirius strich ihm eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und zog die Decke etwas höher.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und Sirius zuckte zusammen. Remus stand schwankend im Türrahmen und war kreideweiß im Gesicht. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen waren dunkler als sonst, er stand gekrümmt da und presste die rechte Hand auf den linken Unterarm. Er starrte den Mann an Harrys Bett an. Das Zimmer lag etwas im Düsteren und er verengte die Augen. Seine Hände zitterten und er atmete schwer. Sein Herz pumpte und dachte gar nicht daran, sich zu beruhigen.

Er machte einen Schritt, doch er konnte nicht weiter. Er erkannte Sirius an der Art, wie er da auf dem Stuhl kauerte; den Rücken gebeugt, die Ellenbogen auf den Knien und den Kopf etwas gesenkt. Seine langen Haare fielen an den Seiten seines schmalen Gesichts herab und seine schwarzen Augen waren auf Remus gerichtet. Langsam erhob er sich und bewegte sich ein wenig auf Remus zu. Dieser wich einen Schritt zurück und streckte abwehrend den rechten Arm aus: „Nein ... du bist nicht ... Du bist gestorben!"

„Ich weiß, Moony, aber ich bin wieder gekommen!"

Remus schluchzte und schlug die Hand auf den Mund. Sirius ging auf ihn zu und jetzt wich Remus nicht mehr zurück. Im nächsten Augenblick lagen sie sich in den Armen. Sirius drückte den zitternden Remus an sich und dessen Tränen flossen kühl über seinen verspannten Nacken. Remus presste sein Gesicht an Sirius´ Schulter und schlang die Arme um seinen Freund. Nach etlichen Minuten lösten sie sich voneinander.

„Komm, Remus, setz dich zu mir!" Sie nahmen jeder an einer Seite von Harrys Bett Platz und Sirius nahm wieder Harrys Hand.

„Wie lange schläft er jetzt schon?" fragte Remus und wischte sich die letzten Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Seit gestern. Er ist völlig fertig!"

„Verständlich!" Remus strich Harry kurz über die zugedeckte Schulter, „Er ist also tatsächlich in die Ministeriumsabteilung und hat dich ins Leben zurückgeholt!"

Sirius lachte leicht und nicht besonders freudvoll: „Ihm muss ganz schön was an mir liegen!"

„Er wäre beinahe durchgedreht, als du ... fort warst!" Remus sah zur Decke und fasste fest die Stuhllehnen an, als hätte er Angst, den Halt zu verlieren, „Ich auch! Es war schrecklich! Ich war ... wieder da, wo ich vor 15 Jahren war. Geschockt, fassungslos und mal wieder völlig allein! Ich wusste nicht ..." Wieder stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen und er legte eine Hand übers Gesicht.

„Es tut mir Leid, Remus! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich euch ständig allein lasse!"

„Naja, " Remus lachte trocken, „Aber du kommst immer wieder! Da kann man sich auf dich verlassen. Du bist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nicht tot zu kriegen!"

„Nein, das bin ich nicht!" Über Sirius´ Augen legte sich ein Schatten, „Aber zeitweise war ich es. Und langsam fühle ich das auch. Mein Körper ist ... ich kann dir das gar nicht richtig beschreiben."

„Ich glaube, ich kann es trotzdem verstehen."

„Ja, natürlich! Die Hälfte der Last dieser Welt trägst du auf deinen Schultern und von der anderen Hälfte hast du gelesen." Sie lachten leicht.

Sirius sah ihn an: „Hast du nichts davon gewusst? Hat er dir nicht gesagt, was er vorhat?"

Remus schoss ihm einen Blick zu, als würde er angegriffen werden, doch dann wurden seine Augen traurig: „Nein, hat er nicht!"

„Wahrscheinlich wollte er dich nicht aufregen! So kurz nach Vollmond und ... so!" meinte Sirius. Remus nickte.

Nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen hatte, ergriff Sirius wieder das Wort und sagte, indem er Remus´ Hand über Harrys Bett weg nahm: „Jetzt sind wir wieder zusammen, Moony! Zwei Rumtreiber, die zusammen gehören!"

Remus lächelte leicht und drückte Sirius´ Finger: „Ja, wir kommen irgendwie nicht voneinander los!"

Sie schwiegen wieder und Sirius ließ Remus´ Hand los, um sich wieder zurücklehnen zu können. Als Harry sich regte, sahen beide zu ihm. Er drehte sich, ohne die Augen zu öffnen auf seine linke Seite; Sirius zugewandt. Remus seufzte: „Hoffentlich geht es ihm bald besser!"

„Bestimmt! Er ist zäh!"

„Weißt du, er ist doch anders als James!"

Sirius sah ihn fragend an: „Meinst du, James hätte das nicht für mich getan?"

„Er hätte es tun wollen, doch ich bezweifle, dass er es geschafft hätte, verstehst du? Er war so unbesonnen und unvorsichtig wegen seines herausragenden Talentes. Harry hat, höchstwahrscheinlich mit Hermine und Ron, intensiv daran gearbeitet. Er hat alles über diesen Vorhang und das Ritual herausgefunden und alles sorgfältig vorbereitet. James wäre einfach losgezogen und hätte es versucht und weil er immer so einen Dusel hatte, wäre ihm wahrscheinlich auch nichts passiert."

„Aber Harry ist die Sache wesentlich klüger angegangen." Sirius wirkte nachdenklich, „Ich dachte manchmal wirklich, ich hätte James wieder. Und dann war ich enttäuscht, wenn Harry weniger leichtsinnig war. Ich dachte, er wäre nicht mutig. Ich hoffe, dass ihn das nicht getroffen hat! Ich war so ein Idiot! Ich hab gar nicht verdient, dass ... Ich hab Harry gar nicht verdient!"

„Er liebt dich trotz all deiner unzähligen Fehler, Tatze!" sagte Remus ironisch, um Sirius ein wenig aufzulockern. Und tatsächlich: „Schönen Dank, Moony!"

Remus wurde wieder ernst: „Wenn du jetzt aber weißt, was du falsch gemacht hast, kannst du es jetzt ändern."

„Das werde ich auch! Aber ich werd ihn dir nicht wegnehmen, keine Angst!"

„Wie meinst du ... Was?" Remus hatte eine leicht abwehrende Haltung eingenommen.

„Ach, ich mein nur. Ich kann mir denken, dass ihr viel zusammen wart. Und jetzt werdet ihr wohl kaum ohne einander können, hab ich nicht Recht?"

Remus´ Blick wurde dunkel: „Ohne dich irgendwie angreifen zu wollen, Sirius, aber er hätte dich wohl kaum SO nötig gebraucht, wenn es so wäre! Ich weiß, dass das ein ziemlich dämlicher Gedanke ist, aber ..."

„Wahnsinnig dämlich sogar! So dämlich, dass ich die Diskussion darum jetzt beende! Er hätte das ohne dich nie überstanden! Ich weiß das; du weißt das; Harry selbst weiß es! Dass er sich mit meinem Tod nicht abfinden konnte, hat nichts mit dir zu tun! Das wäre ja auch noch schöner; jetzt komm dir mal bloß nicht so wichtig vor, mein Freund!" Sirius grinste ihn an und langsam konnte auch Remus wieder lächeln: „Entschuldige!"

„Schon gut!" Sirius wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry zu, „Langsam könnte er mal aufwachen! Ich sitz hier schon verdammt lange! Ah, vergiss es, Remus! Du brauchst es mir gar nicht erst vorschlagen; ich leg mich nicht hin!"

Remus hob die Hände: „Gut, aber wie geht's dir denn? Du hast etwas Farbe im Gesicht, aber du siehst trotzdem noch aus wie ausgespuckt!"

„Danke für das Kompliment! Ein bisschen fühl ich mich auch so, aber es hält sich. Ich könnte was Anständiges zu trinken gebrauchen; das Wasser hier ist eklig!"

Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung und einem leisen Spruch hatte Remus zwei Gläser, gefüllt mit einem merkwürdigen Getränk, herbeigezaubert. Das an sich klare Getränk wurde durchzogen von wirbelnden, hellen, dünnen Schwaden und über ihm flimmerte die Luft. Es strahlte eine übermäßige Hitze aus und doch war das Glas ganz kühl.

„Feuerwhiskey!" sagte Sirius erfreut, „Mein Freund, ich muss mich über dich wundern!"

„Ich dachte eben an Hagrids Äußerung, als er uns damals in seiner Hütte einen Schluck hat probieren lassen. Er sagte, dass Zeug würde Tote wieder zum Leben erwecken!"

Sirius sah ihn keuchend an: „Moony, du bist makaber geworden! Was ist mit dir passiert?"

„Du bist gestorben, mein Freund!" sagte Remus tonlos und hielt ihm sein Glas hin, „Aber zum Glück habe ich dich wieder!"

„Wenigstens mich!" Sirius stieß mit ihm an und dann tranken beide das halbe Glas leer.

Sirius schüttelte sich: „Das tut wirklich gut!" Remus nickte und stellte sein Glas ab. Da bewegte Harry sich und seine Augenlider flatterten.

Harry fühlte zuerst, bevor er irgendetwas sah. Seine Beine waren taub, seine Arme waren schwer und ihm war schlecht. Sein Kopf dröhnte und ließ trotzdem einen übermächtigen Gedanken zu: Es hatte nicht geklappt! Es hatte nicht geklappt! Er würde jetzt die Augen öffnen, Remus säße vor ihm und würde ihm mit gebrochener Stimme sagen, dass es nicht geklappt hätte und dann würde er die Augen zumachen und auf den Tod warten, der natürlich nicht kommen wollte. Es war ja so verdammt unfair!

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen. Erst erkannte er gar nichts. Dann sah er neblig die Umrisse eines Mannes.

„Harry?" sprach ihn eine entfernte Stimme an und Harry hätte gerne ausgesprochen, was er dachte: Leute, immer mit der Ruhe! Hetzt mich nicht schon wieder!´

„Ich glaub, er wacht auf!"

Ja, das tut er! Obwohl er eigentlich gar nicht will!´ Es wurde allmählich heller und die Umrisse des Mannes wurden schärfer.

„Remus?"

„Nein, ich bin´s. Sirius!"

Harrys Herz begann heftig zu schlagen. Sein Atem geriet vollkommen außer Kontrolle und ohne sein Zutun fuhr seine linke Hand unruhig über das kühle Betttuch. Die andere wurde festgehalten.

„Hey ... Harry!" Die Stimme zitterte etwas und Harry riss ungeduldig die trüben Augen auf.

„Sirius?" Er wagte kaum zu fragen noch besonders zu hoffen, doch die Gestalt nickte.

„Ich bin hier, Harry! Ich bin bei dir!"

Harry setzte sich so schnell auf, wie es seinem schwachen Körper möglich war. Er schwankte, sein Kopf schien explodieren zu wollen und er keuchte, doch er saß. Und Sirius saß vor ihm. „Du ... endlich!" Harry warf sich mit letzter Kraft nach vorne in Sirius´ Arme und drückte sich, so fest er konnte, an ihn. Remus schluckte und beobachtete die beiden.

Sirius hatte Harry gerade noch aufgefangen und hielt ihn nun in beiden Armen wie ein Kind. Harry weinte etwas, doch er war zu kraftlos, um richtig zu schluchzen. Er zitterte und Sirius streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Er zog die Decke über Harry und wiegte ihn leicht. Ganz einsam rollte eine Träne über seine Wange und er legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys wirren Haarschopf: „Ist gut, Harry! Ich bin jetzt hier und ich bleibe auch; das verspreche ich dir!"

Harry schniefte und drückte sich noch enger an Sirius, so dass dieser aufkeuchte: „Ich lass´ dich nicht wieder los!"

Sirius lachte kurz: „Das ist schmeichelhaft! Schmerzhaft, aber schmeichelhaft!" Er klopfte Harrys Rücken und wischte sich die Träne vom Gesicht. Harry presste sein Gesicht an Sirius´ Brust und spürte dessen Herz schlagen. Er schloss die Augen. Sirius lebte wieder und er war bei ihm! Er hatte es doch geschafft! Er konnte den Gedanken nicht fassen. Er raste durch seinen armen Kopf und breitete sich in Windeseile in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Er fühlte sich gleich ein bisschen weniger schlecht, wenn auch noch immer ziemlich ausgelaugt.

Harry schlang seine Arme um seinen Paten und drehte den Kopf etwas schief, als er jemanden verhalten weinen hörte.

„Hey, Remus, jetzt reiß dich aber mal zusammen! Jetzt ist doch alles gut! Jetzt brauchst du auch nicht mehr weinen!" sagte Sirius und in seiner freundlichen Stimme schwang Belustigung mit. Remus schnäuzte sich in ein Taschentuch und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Entschuldigung, Jungs!" Er hob wieder die Schultern und Harry grinste ihn an. Da ging die Tür auf und Ron steckte seinen Kopf hinein: „Hi! Ist er wach?"

Remus nickte: „Komm rein!"

„Harry, hatte ich Angst um dich! Was bin ich froh!" Ron ging auf Harry zu und nachdem sie sich ein wenig angesehen hatten, legte Ron seine Arme um ihn. Harry drückte ihn kurz und deutete dann mit einem strahlenden Gesicht auf Sirius.

„Ich weiß!" knurrte Ron und zog sich einen Stuhl neben Sirius, „Ich habe ihn hergebracht von Hagrid! Ich kann nicht sagen, wie platt ich bin, dass das geklappt hat!"

Harry grinste: „Ich auch!" Dann wurde sein Gesicht finster: „Es tut mir Leid, Ron, dass ich ohne dich abgehauen bin! Ich wollte dich nicht allein da lassen!"

Ron winkte ab: „Du hattest den Umhang und konntest schnell weg! Da musstest du gehen! Du hast so Dumbledore früh genug Bescheid geben können! Wer weiß, wann die sonst was gemerkt hätten!"

„Im Orden herrscht jetzt Krisensitzung, wie das passieren konnte!"

„Das ist allerdings heikel! Bei all den Schutzzaubern, die um Hogwarts liegen! Die Eltern werden Amok laufen!" Remus sah sie ernst an.

„Ob das irgendwas mit den Malfoys zu tun hat?" überlegte Harry, „Draco war Anfang des Schuljahres noch hier!"

„Interessante Idee, Harry! Wir werden auch in diese Richtung ermitteln!"

Sirius räusperte sich: „Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei dir bedankt, Harry! Oder besser bei euch! Du hast sicher tatkräftig geholfen, oder, Ron?" Ron nickte.

„Also, vielen Dank, dass ihr diese Arbeit und du diese Gefahr auf dich genommen hast!"

Harry lächelte Sirius an: „Ich verspreche dir, das war eine ganz eigennützige Aktion! Schließlich hab ich dich vermisst! Aber sag mal, hattest du das Gefühl, du wolltest nicht zurückkommen?"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn: „Ich hatte ja nicht mal das Gefühl, wirklich tot zu sein. Wie kommst du darauf?"

Harry sah verlegen zu Boden: „Ich hatte schlimme Träume."

„Na, die hören jetzt ja wohl auf!" Sirius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und Harry nickte.

„Ich geh mal Ginny holen!" Ron stand auf und brauchte bloß die Tür zu öffnen, denn seine Schwester stand schon seit geraumer Zeit davor und überlegte fieberhaft, ob sie jetzt hineingehen und was sie sagen sollte.

„Oh ... ähm ... hi!" Ginny wurde rot und stapfte ins Zimmer. Harry genoss das wohltuende Gefühl, das sich bei ihrem Anblick einstellte, und lächelte sie an: „Hallo, Ginny!"

„Hi, Harry! Ich freu mich, dass es dir gut geht!" Ginny stand am Fußende seines Bettes und knetete unsicher ihre Finger.

„Setz dich doch!" Remus zog einen Stuhl heran und deutete darauf. Ginny nahm Platz, was sich als sehr schwierig gestaltete, da sie offensichtlich nicht wusste, wohin mit Armen und Beinen. Ron und Sirius grinsten schadenfroh, weswegen sich jeder von ihnen einen tadelnden Blick von Remus einfing.

Da wurde es draußen laut und verschiedene Stimmen waren zu hören.

„Gleich wird´s voll! Sirius, am besten, du verwandelst dich!" sagte Remus und Sirius befolgte seinen Rat sofort. Die Tür flog auf. Sirius hatte sich unter Harrys Bett verzogen und gab keinen Laut von sich, so dass keiner merkte, dass er da war. Die Weasleys hätten den Hund schließlich auch erkannt.

„Wir dachten, er müsste jetzt mittlerweile wach sein!" rief Madam Pomfrey über zahlreiche Köpfe hinweg in der Hoffnung, sie könnte so den Anschein wahren, dass sie diese Aktion erlaubt und völlig unter Kontrolle hatte. Vor ihr schoben sich Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie und Professor McGonagall in Harrys winziges Krankenzimmer.

„Machen Sie bitte etwas Platz, meine Herren!" Professor McGonagall bahnte sich einen Weg durch die aufgeregten Weasleys und baute sich vor dem Bett auf: „Mr. Potter, Ihr Glück möchte ich einmal haben!"

„Das hat nichts mit Glück zu tun, Professor, sondern mit Können!" sagte Remus leise und McGonagall sah ihn an: „Wenn Sie meinen." Sie lächelte und nahm Harrys Hände: „Jedenfalls bin ich sehr froh und erleichtert, Sie wieder wohlauf zu sehen!"

„Danke!"

Es rumste und eine tiefe Stimme brummte: „Oh, hoppla! War das ´n wichtiges Gerät, Madam Pomfrey?"

„Lass liegen, Hagrid; ich feg es später auf!"

„Hi, Harry!" Hagrids Gesicht griente ihn über all den anderen Köpfen an, „Du hast uns mal wieder echt geschockt!"

„Harry, was war denn bei dir los? Der Schnarchkopf hier weiß was, aber glaub nicht, dass er seinem Zwillingsbruder was erzählt!" Fred gab George eine heftige Kopfnuss.

„Wir sind auf jeden Fall froh, dass es dir gut geht! Wir haben die wildesten Geschichten gehört!" rief Bill und winkte Harry zu, da er nicht nahe genug heran kam, um Harry, wie seine Brüder, die Hände zu schütteln.

„Platz machen! Platz machen!" erklang Mrs. Weasleys herrische Stimme und sie teilte mit gewaltigen Armbewegungen ihren Haufen Söhne zu beiden Seiten, „Harry, mein Lieber!"

Sie drückte Harry an ihre Brust und begann dann, ihn fachmännisch zu durchleuchten: „Ah, du brauchst viel mehr essen! Lassen Sie ihn denn hier verhungern, Poppy? Na, gut, dass ich jetzt da bin! Und viel frische Luft; du bist ja weiß wie die Wand! Zeig mir mal deine Zunge! Was hast du nur wieder angestellt!"

Harry ließ sich widerspruchslos untersuchen und grinste Mrs. Weasley an. Zu guter Letzt kam auch noch Mr. Weasley an und klopfte Harry fest auf die Schulter: „Was sag ich, Molly: Den Jungen haut nichts so schnell um! Was auch immer es diesmal war! Wir werden es im Übrigen wohl bald erfahren. Die Sondersitzung ist für übermorgen, acht Uhr angesetzt!"

„Acht Uhr morgens?" rief Charlie entsetzt und erntete einen strengen Blick seiner Mutter.

„Ja, acht Uhr morgens! Dumbledore sagt, wir hätten einiges zu klären!"

„Na, das will ich meinen!" murmelte Mrs. Weasley und spähte, bevor sie ging, noch einmal in Harrys Augen und Rachen, um ihm gleich darauf eine Menge Pfefferminz-Knäulwurzel-Tee zu ordern.

„So, jetzt müssen Sie den armen Jungen erst einmal etwas essen lassen!" befahl Madam Pomfrey in gewohnt unnachgiebiger Stimme und sogar Professor McGonagall zog den Kopf ein und verließ mit den Weasley-Jungen und Hagrid den Raum.

„Ich komme nachher wieder!" rief Ron Harry noch zu, bevor er und Ginny sichtlich gegen ihren Willen mit weggezogen wurden. Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, kroch Sirius in seiner menschlichen Gestalt unter dem Bett hervor.

„Meine Herren!" Madam Pomfrey sah Remus und Sirius an, doch beide lachten: „Ohne unhöflich sein zu wollen, aber das können Sie nicht von uns verlangen! Wir bleiben!"

„Aber Mr. Potter muss etwas essen!" protestierte sie.

„Dann füttere ich ihn eben!" meinte Sirius lachend und Harry knurrte: „Das lässt du schön bleiben!"

„Na ... na, gut! Remus?" Madam Pomfrey war etwas verunsichert wegen Sirius´ bestimmender Art und sah sich etwas Hilfe suchend nach Remus um.

„Ich kümmere mich um die Getränke. Haben Sie eine Schnabeltasse?"

Harry setzte sich entrüstet etwas gerader hin: „Das findet ihr echt witzig, oder?"

Remus und Sirius lachten schallend und Sirius japste: „Ja, ziemlich witzig!"

000

„Was? Wir sollen echt mitkommen? Und vor dem Orden sprechen? Vor dem echten, geheimen Orden?" Ron war vollkommen fassungslos und Harry bekam gar keinen Ton heraus. Die beiden starrten das Bild an Harrys Wand an, auf dem Dumbledore gerade mit dem Nilpferd spielte, indem er ihm mit einem Stock vor der Nase herumfuchtelte.

„Natürlich, meine Herren! Wer außer euch könnte denn die Vorgänge so genau beschreiben?"

„Hermine!" sagte Harry leise und Ron klopfte aufmunternd seinen Arm: „Sie wacht bald auf!"

„Miss Granger braucht vor allem Ruhe! Du aber, Harry, siehst mir schon wieder ganz fit aus, also bitte ich dich, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen! Ron wird dir zur Seite stehen!" Dumbledore winkte ihnen zu, „So, und jetzt muss ich weiter! Das Lehrerzimmer ist abgebrannt und wir möchten uns ein hübsches neues ausdenken. Außerdem habe ich noch meinen Vortrag für übermorgen vorzubereiten, ich muss nach dem guten Severus sehen und Professor Walter fragen, wann er mich endlich aus diesem Zustand befreit. Es ist zwar ganz witzig, aber langsam wird dieser Sir Cadogan doch nervig und es gibt hier keine wirklich zufrieden stellenden sanitären Anlagen! Ach, wie gern würde ich mal wieder schön lange duschen! Also, bis morgen, ihr zwei!"

Und schon war er verschwunden. Harry und Ron guckten beinahe so verdutzt wie das plötzlich allein gelassene Nilpferd.

„Na, gut!" sagte Harry und setzte sich ein bisschen gerader hin, „Dann machen wir uns mal an die Arbeit! Ich würde sagen, du sammelst mal alle Unterlagen zusammen und ich schreibe schon mal genau auf, wie ich das Ritual durchgeführt habe. Wir machen es, wie bei einem Referat, schreiben Notizen und lernen es nachher auswendig!"  
Ron nickte, von Harrys Tatendrang angesteckt: „Wir machen es so, dass Hermine stolz auf uns wäre!"

000

Hermine öffnete am späten Nachmittag zum ersten Mal die Augen. Ginny saß an ihrem Bett und las ihr einen Aufsatz aus ihrem Verwandlungsbuch vor.

„Ginny?"

„Oh, hallo!" Ginny klappte das Buch zu, legte es auf dem Nachttisch ab und beugte sich über Hermine, „Alles klar? Hast du Durst?"

„Ja, sehr!"

Ginny gab ihr die Tasse und Hermine trank gierig und mit leicht zitternden Händen.

„Und, wie geht's dir? Ist dir schlecht oder so was?"

Hermine überlegte: „Nein, aber mir ist noch ein bisschen schwindelig! Ginny, gib mir mal meinen Zauberstab! Ich muss ..."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf: „Professor Flitwick hat gesagt, du brauchst jetzt Ruhe und darfst dich nicht anstrengen! Das geht schon noch weg!"

„Wann?"

„In einer Woche oder so."

Hermine schloss die Augen und sackte zurück in die Kissen. Ginny fühlte sich ein bisschen unbehaglich, weswegen sie ihrer Freundin gleich die gute Nachricht mitteilte: „Hey, dafür müssen wir nicht drei Wochen auf die Feien warten. Die fangen jetzt schon an! Alle sind nach Hause gefahren. Wer jetzt noch hier im Krankenflügel liegt, wird durchs Flohnetzwerk heimgeschickt. Und es geht auch allen wieder gut! Professor Lupin ist wieder fit und Harry ist gerade heute Morgen aufgewacht!"

Hermine öffnete die Augen und fuhr auf: „Hat er ... und hat es ... oder ...?"

Ginny druckste etwas herum, da sie nicht sicher war, ob sie Hermine davon erzählen sollte. Aber niemand hatte ihr etwas Gegenteiliges aufgetragen.

„Ja, er hat es geschafft, Hermine! Tatze ist wieder da!"

Hermine schlug beide Hände vor den Mund, verlor so ihren Halt und fiel rückwärts aufs Bett.

„Es geht ihm gut und Harry auch. Er und Ron arbeiten gerade an ihrem Vortrag vor dem Orden."

Hermine riss die Augen auf: „Vortrag vor dem Orden?"

„Ja, übermorgen. Sie sollen allen ... naja, die ganze Sache erklären!"

„Ich könnte helfen!" sagte Hermine sofort, doch Ginny winkte ab: „Du sollst dich doch ausruhen! Du sollst nicht mal aufstehen und schon mal gar nicht nach London reisen und vor einem Haufen Leute einen Vortrag halten."

Hermine schwieg.

„Soll ich Ron mal holen?" fragte Ginny und bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte; wobei sie sich auch noch nicht wirklich sicher war, was sie sagen wollte; war Ginny davon gehüpft.

Ron kam schnell heran. Er fegte mehrere Besucherstühle zur Seite, stieß sich mindestens dreimal an einigen Betten und blieb schließlich keuchend vor Hermines Bett stehen: „Hallo, Hermine! Endlich bist du wach!" Hermine lächelte ihn an: „Hi!"

Ron machte plötzlich einen recht ungelenken Hopser auf Hermine zu und sie fing ihn halb auf, halb umarmte sie ihn. Ron hielt sie einen Augenblick fest, dann schoss er einen giftigen Blick über seine Schulter zu Ginny, die ihn geschubst hatte.

„Und, wie geht's dir? Tut dir noch was weh?"

„So ziemlich alles ein bisschen. Wie kommt ihr mit eurem Vortrag voran?"

„Hermine, du kannst doch nicht gleich wieder an die Arbeit denken!" schimpfte Ron, „Aber, danke, sehr gut!"

„Und, wie geht es Tatze?" Hermine senkte die Stimme und Ron beugte sich etwas näher: „Bestens! Er isst gerade mit Remus!"

„Mit Professor Lupin!" wies Hermine ihn zurecht und Ron winkte ab: „Er hat mir das Du angeboten, weil er es selbst irgendwie blöd fand! Ich bin mal gespannt, wann er es dir sagt und wie lange du brauchst, dir das ewige „Professor" abzugewöhnen." Hermine streckte ihm kurz die Zunge raus und Ron lacht gutmütig: „Übrigens kannst du, wenn du dich ganz weit vorbeugst und dort hinten durch die Tür siehst, einen Blick auf Harry erspähen! Ich glaube, er winkt dir zu!" Hermine krabbelte angestrengt keuchend ans Fußende und guckte in die Richtung, in die Ron zeigte.

„Sie haben ihn in die Rumpelkammer gesteckt?" rief sie empört und winkte Harry zu, der ebenfalls ungemütlich am Ende seines Bettes hing und mit den Armen wedelte.

„Wegen des Besuchs!" sagte Ron, „Ich muss dann auch wieder zu ihm. Wir müssen noch etwas arbeiten. Hey, wenn der erste von euch aufstehen darf; und wenn ich „darf" sage, meine ich auch „darf" und nicht etwa „meint zu können"; dann könnt ihr euch ja besuchen!"

„Ja, toll!" Hermine schlüpfte mit Ginnys Hilfe wieder unter die Decke und Ron ging zurück zu Harry. Er traf Meta, die gerade auf dem umgekehrten Weg von Harry zu Hermine war.

„Hallo, Hermine! Gut siehst du aus!"

„Danke!" Hermine strahlte.

„Ich dachte mir, du könnest bestimmt was zu essen vertragen!"

„Oh, ja, tolle Idee!" Hermine ließ Meta das Tablett auf ihrem Bett abstellen.

„Ginny, Mum will was!" brüllte eine Stimme, die sehr nach Fred oder George klang, durch den Raum. Ginny rollte mit den Augen: „Ich gehe dann mal!"

„Bis später, Ginny!" nuschelte Hermine durch ein Käsebrötchen hindurch.

„Und, schmeckt´s?" Meta setzte sich auf Ginnys Stuhl und Hermine nickte heftig. Als sie fertig gegessen hatte, sah Meta sie an: „Geht er dir gut? Das war ja ... naja, ganz schön schlimm!"

„Och, es geht mir ganz gut! Ich bin müde, aber nachdem mir alle versichern, dass meine Zauberkräfte wiederkommen, bin ich recht entspannt. Aber wie konnte das eigentlich alles passieren? Ich dachte, wir wären hier sicher! Ich ... ich hatte echt Angst!" Hermine schluckte schwer und Meta legte einen Arm um sie: „Aber es ist gut gegangen, Hermine! Denk bloß nicht daran, was alles hätte schief gehen können! Das tut doch nur weh!"

Hermine sah sie an: „Da hast du wohl Recht, aber es ist schwierig!"

„Ich weiß!"

Nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen hatten, sah Hermine Meta an: „Weißt du schon, was Harry geschafft hat?"

„Ja!" sagte Meta, „Und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ihr alle nicht ganz dicht sein könnt! So etwas kann doch nicht wahr sein! Keiner kann Menschen aus dem Tod zurück ins Leben holen! Und dieser Sirius ist gestorben! Remus hat es mir gesagt!" Meta hatte die Stimme gesenkt, „Hast du ihn gesehen, Hermine? Ich würde es ja erst glauben, wenn er vor mir stünde."

„Gute Taktik!" sagte Hermine, „Aber ..." Sie brach ab, quietschte kurz auf und deutete in Richtung der Eingangstür. Gerade war Remus eingetreten. Er führte einen großen schwarzen Hund am Halsband und verschwand eilig in Harrys Zimmer, das direkt neben der Tür lag, damit niemand ihn bemerkte.

„Das ist Remus mit einem Hund." sagte Meta langsam und sah Hermine zweifelnd an.

„Der Hund!" flüsterte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ach, ja. Da war ja was!" fiel Meta ein, wofür sie einen strafenden Blick von Hermine erntete, „Ich mache mich mal auf den Weg zurück ins Lehrerzimmer. Wenn sie es nach Dumbledores Geschmack einrichten, haben wir bald wenig zu lachen."

„Willst du ihn nicht kennen lernen?"

„Später. Er hat ein bisschen Zeit mit Harry und Remus verdient, oder?" Meta tätschelte Hermines Arm und ging in Madam Pomfreys Büro, wo gerade die letzten Schüler dabei waren, abzureisen.


	36. Vor dem Orden

**Vor dem Orden**

Remus saß auf einem Stuhl neben Harrys Bett und schrieb auf einem Block auf seinen Knien. Harry beobachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd und kaute ein paar Erdnüsse. Um Remus´ Stuhl herum lagen etliche aufgeschlagene Bücher mit bunten Zetteln drin und scheinbar Tausend beschriebene Blätter.

„Musst du jetzt arbeiten?"

„Ja. Ich hab´s bald raus. Ich muss das bis zur Sitzung morgen fertig haben!"

„Wo ist Tatze?"

Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, von Sirius als „Tatze" zu sprechen. Es war einfach sicherer, wenn sie sich es jetzt schon angewöhnten. Schließlich würde im Januar die Schule wieder voller Schüler sein und bis dahin mussten sie seine Geheimhaltung perfektioniert haben.

„Bei Hagrid." Remus war heute wirklich nicht der Gesprächigste. Umso erfreuter war Harry, als Ron herein kam und verkündete, Harry sollte jetzt einmal aufstehen und Hermine besuchen gehen. Schließlich hatten sie morgen den Vortrag und da musste Harry mindestens eine Stunde herumstehen. Ron sah es als seine Pflicht an, Harrys Kreislauf zu trainieren. Harry schwang die Füße aus dem Bett.

„Mach langsam!" ermahnte ihn Remus automatisch.

„Ich passe schon auf!" sagte Ron wichtig und reichte Harry seinen Bademantel.

„Nur hier in der Krankenstation und in einer halben Stunde liegst du wieder im Bett!" Remus sah Harry ermahnend an.

„Jaha!" Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ich warte hier!" stellte Remus fest.

„Das habe ich mir beinahe gedacht!" schoss Harry zurück.

„Zick mich nicht an!"

„Ich zicke dich nicht an!"

Ron hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen und sah verunsichert von Harry zu Remus und wieder zurück. Die beiden funkelten sich an und mussten dann gleichzeitig grinsen.

„Krieg ich ´ne ganze Stunde?" fragte Harry und schnürte das Band seines Mantels.

„Eine Stunde und ich hole dich ab!"

„Damit kann ich leben!" Harry ließ sich von Ron unterhaken und winkte Remus triumphierend grinsend zu. Dieser schüttelte lachend den Kopf und vergrub sich wieder in seine Aufzeichnungen.

„Harry!" Hermine jubelte ihnen entgegen und warf sich in Harrys Arme, als er endlich nahe genug stand, weswegen Harry ordentlich ins Schwanken geriet.

„Setzt euch!" Harry und Ron nahmen auf zwei Stühlen neben Hermines Bett Platz.

„Oh, ihr sollt nach London und vor dem Orden sprechen! Das ist ja wahnsinnig aufregend! Ich wünsche mir so sehr mitzukommen, aber ich darf noch nicht! Ich kann noch nicht einmal einen simplen Aufrufzauber; das macht mich völlig nervös! Ich will, dass das so schnell wie möglich aufhört! Aber ihr müsst mir alles erzählen, wenn ihr wieder zurück seid! Und ..."

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Hermine!" Ron hob beschwichtigend die Arme, „Natürlich erzählen wir dir alles! Und natürlich hört das bald auf und du hext wieder, dass uns Hören und Sehen vergeht!"

Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus und drehte sich zu Harry: „Wie geht's dir?"

„Gut, danke! Ich kriege gutes Essen, habe nette Gesellschaft ..."

„Wo ist Tatze denn gerade?"

„Bei Hagrid."

„Er muss ja völlig fertig sein. Aber du hast noch nichts Abnormales bei ihm entdeckt, oder, Harry?"

„Er ist ziemlich müde."

„Naja, das ist ja auch kein Wunder. Wenn man bedenkt, dass er vielleicht ein halbes Jahr wach gewesen ist. Der Arme ist bestimmt völlig durcheinander. Besonders auch, wenn er jetzt feststellen muss, dass Harry und Professor ... Remus eine so innige Beziehung zueinander haben." sagte Hermine altklug.

„Wie gut, dass wir dich haben, um das Gefühlsleben anderer Leute erklärt zu bekommen!" stellte Ron lachend fest und Harry bemerkte spitz: „Vielleicht solltet ihr euch mal lieber um euer eigenes Gefühlsleben kümmern! Da ist auch genug los!"

Ron wurde wie auf Kommando tomatenrot und Hermine tat doch tatsächlich so, als hätte sie Harry nicht gehört und sah teilnahmslos an die Wand. Sie machte damit Remus Konkurrenz, fand Harry. Seine Freunde hatten sich gerade wieder beruhigt und Hermine wollte soeben zu einer neuen Diskussion über das nervtötende Fehlen ihrer Zauberkräfte ansetzen, als eine laute Stimme die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Krankenstation auf sich zog: „Meine Lieben! Genießt die letzten Blicke auf euren Direktor, wie er in einem Bild steckt!"

Ihre Köpfe flogen herum zu Dumbledores Rahmen; auch Remus kam aus Harrys Zimmer, lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und schaute gemütlich zu. Harry konnte von Hermines Bett aus seine tintenverschmierten Finger sehen und musste lächeln.

„Ich werde mich jetzt in mein Büro begeben, wo der gute Professor Walter diesen unsäglichen Zauber aufheben wird! Wünscht mir Glück!"

Sie applaudierten spontan. Dumbledore verbeugte sich und verließ den Rahmen.

„Na, wird aber auch Zeit!" meinte Ron. Remus ging langsam zu ihnen: „Nicht schlecht, oder? Das wird in die Bücher eingehen! Albus Dumbledore: der Direktor, der es geschafft hat, seine Schule von einem Bilderrahmen aus zu leiten!" Er lachte und Harry, Hermine und Ron fielen mit ein.

„Ah, das heißt aber auch, dass Snape wieder zurückkommt!" fiel Ron ein und er verzog das Gesicht.

„Naja, man kann eben nicht alles haben!"

Dumbledore und Snape wurden tatsächlich von Professor Walter und tatkräftiger Unterstützung von den Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick, Meta, Bill, Jakob und Moody aus ihren Bildern befreit. Der Zauber, der sie gefangen hatte, nannte sich Picturuszauber. Snape wurde sofort eingefroren, damit Professor Vance und Madam Pomfrey genug Zeit hatten, seine schwerwiegenden Verletzungen zu untersuchen und sich eine angemessene Behandlung auszudenken. Er bekam Harrys Krankenzimmer, das dieser nur zu gern räumte, um ein Bett neben Hermine in Beschlag zu nehmen. Dort aß er mit Hermine, Ron und Ginny zu Abend. Letztere berichtete mit etwas brüchiger Stimme von den Ereignissen auf dem Gang, als sie fest davon überzeugt war, Voldemort würde Snape vor ihren Augen töten.

„Er hat ganz ruhig da gestanden und die Arme ausgebreitet. Er hat darauf gewartet; ehrlich! Er hat sich nicht zur Wehr gesetzt!"

„Ja, kein Wunder! Gegen seinen Chef doch nicht!" schnappte Ron, doch seine Schwester schüttelte traurig den Kopf: „Nein, Ron! Er hat aufgegeben; es eingesehen ... keine Ahnung! Er hat es hingenommen, weil er es nicht hätte verhindern können! Es war grässlich!" Ginny schüttelte sich und Hermine klopfte ihr mitleidig den Rücken.

Harry versank ein wenig in düstere Gedanken. Er erinnerte sich an den Friedhof zurück, auf dem Cedric durch die Hand eines Anhängers Voldemorts den Tod gefunden hatte. Dort hatte er die absolute Ergebenheit der Todesser zu spüren bekommen und er hatte auch Voldemorts kaltes, grausames, unfassbares Gemüt erlebt. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie jemand vor ihm den Kopf senkte und wartete. Aber mussten sie sich denn immerzu, immer noch, fragen, auf wessen Seite Snape stand?

„Harry? Alles klar?"

Er sah mit leicht glasigen Augen auf: „Ja, klar!" Er widmete sich seinem kalten Braten auf Brot und die anderen ließen ihn erst einmal ein wenig in Ruhe. Da flog die Tür auf und eine Stimme schrie: „Hey ... hey ... hier bleiben! Bleib hier ... Hund!"

Ein schwarzer Riesenhund mit hechelnder Zunge und eifrig wedelndem Schwanz huschte durch die Betten und sprintete auf Harrys Bett zu. Remus keuchte hinterher, hatte aber nicht die geringste Chance ihn einzuholen, zumal ihm Dutzende Betten, Gerätschaften und Leute im Weg standen. Und dann war Professor Vance´ vollkommen entsetzte Stimme zu hören: „Professor Lupin! Schaffen Sie das Vieh hier raus!"

Harry nahm den Hund herzlich in Empfang, ließ sich die Hände abschlecken und zerwuschelte sein Fell.

„Harry ..." Remus hielt schwer atmend neben seinem Bett an und packte Sirius am Halsband, woraufhin dieser ihn wütend anknurrte.

„Hör auf damit! Und komm jetzt mit! Ich krieg Ärger!" raunte Remus, doch der Hund zerrte sich los und fuhr fort, seine kalte, feuchte Schnauze an Harrys Arme zu drücken. Harry versteckte sein Gesicht in Sirius´ Fell und schielt zu Remus hoch: „Ich hab ihn doch so vermisst!"

„Ach, seid nicht so blöd! Komm schon ... Hund!"

„Du kannst ihn doch nicht „Hund" nennen!" protestierte Ron.

„Mir fiel auf die Schnelle nichts ein und langsam sollte er froh sein, dass ich ihn nicht „Köter" nenne!" schimpfte Remus und Sirius schnaubte verächtlich.

„Na, geh schon! Wir sehen uns morgen in ... dem Haus und dann wohnst du hier und wir sehen uns jeden Tag!" flüsterte Harry.

„Jetzt komm und lass uns zurück zu Hagrid gehen! Er wartet doch schon auf dich!" sagte Remus in schmeichelndem Ton und fasste vorsichtig wieder an Sirius´ Halsband.

„Sie wissen schon, dass es nur ein dummer Hund ist, der Sie nicht verstehen kann!" fragte Professor Vance leicht entgeistert. Sirius knurrte empört und drehte der ihr seinen pelzigen Rücken zu.

„Ja, natürlich weiß ich das!" antwortete Remus mit einem verschlagenen Blick auf den Hund und zog an dem Halsband, „Ein ganz dummes Tier, das jetzt gefälligst mitkommt, sonst kann es wirklich was erleben!" Endlich gab Sirius nach und ließ sich, nachdem Harry ihm noch ein wenig gestreichelt hatte, von Remus mitziehen. Professor Vance sah Hund und Herrchen kopfschüttelnd nach: „Ein komischer Kauz! Und jetzt auch noch ein Hund! Na, wenn er den nicht erziehen kann, dann setzt es aber was!"

„Aber das ist doch Hagrids Hund!" erinnerte Ron sie, doch Professor Vance winkte ab: „Ach, aber er rennt dem armen Professor den ganzen Tag hinterher. Und einer muss sich ja um das Tier kümmern! Manchmal sind sie auch ganz niedlich die beiden, aber wenn das Vieh mir noch einmal in meinen Krankenflügel kommt, dann serviere ich es zum nächsten Mittagessen!" Sie stapfte davon und Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Wissen eigentlich alle, dass Tatze sich verwandeln kann?" fragte Ginny.

„Also, eure Familie und wir beide und die alten Schulfreunde und Snape, Tonks, Hagrid und Kingsley natürlich. Ich weiß nicht, ob der ganze Orden Bescheid weiß. Die Neuen wohl kaum, oder?" Harry sah sich um.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht." pflichtete ihm Hermine bei, „Aber morgen werden es wohl alle erfahren."

„Ich möchte auch mit morgen!" schmollte Ginny.

„Ach, ist doch schön, wenn du bei mir bleibst. Dann bin ich nicht so alleine und wir können uns unterhalten!" sagte Hermine in verschwörerischen Ton und die beiden Mädchen kicherten etwas.

„So, Harry und ich arbeiten jetzt noch ein bisschen!" verkündete Ron und rückte seinen Stuhl näher an Harrys Bett.

„Ja, wir sind wichtig und haben zu tun!" Harry grinste und genoss die genervten Blicke der Mädchen.

000

Harry, Ron, Meta, Remus und Sirius in seiner Hundegestalt reisten am nächsten Morgen gegen halb acht durch den Kamin im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zum Grimauldplatz. So lernte Meta Sirius zumindest schon einmal als Hund kennen und sie schloss ihn sofort ins Herz.

„Lass dir nichts vormachen! Er hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren!" warnte Remus grinsend, als Sirius sich von Meta das Ohr kraulen ließ.

Harry und Ron waren ziemlich nervös, obwohl sie ja die Mitglieder des Ordens alle kannten. Trotzdem würde es sehr nervenaufreibend werden, vor allen über Sirius´ Rückkehr zu sprechen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, als müsste er seine gesamte Seele ausbreiten und das behagte ihm wenig. Er konnte auf mitleidige Blicke und die Trauer in ihren Augen verzichten. Besonders schwer würde es mit den Weasleys werden, von denen, bis auf George, Ginny und Ron, ja noch niemand von seiner Rückkehr wusste. Harry atmete tief durch und als er eine feste Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, lächelte er beruhigt.

„Lass dich nicht durcheinander bringen! Sag ihnen, was du zu sagen hast!" sagte Remus sanfte Stimme hinter ihm und Harry nickte: „O.K., das kriege ich hin!"

„Gut! Und falls du nicht weiß, wo du hingucken sollst: Ich sitze ganz hinten links und höre dir aufmerksam zu!"

Harry drehte sich um und sah ihn dankbar an. Der schwarze Hund drängte sich an sein Bein und ließ sich dann von George, der schon auf sie wartete, wegführen, damit ihn niemand zu früh zu Gesicht bekam und in Panik ausbrach.

„Nur Mut, Ron! Ihr schafft das!" Remus klopfte noch einmal Rons Schulter und ging dann mit Meta voraus.

„Na, dann auf in den Kampf!" Ron sah etwas blass, aber fest entschlossen aus. Er und Harry gingen in das für die Versammlung vorbereitete Zimmer. Dort standen viele Stühle nach einem gut sichtbaren Pult ausgerichtet. Die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern waren zugezogen und in den schweren Leuchtern an den Wänden brannten Kerzen. Da es noch vor acht Uhr war, würde draußen sowieso noch dunkler, frostiger Dezembermorgen herrschen.

Tonks und Kingsley, die am nächsten bei der Tür saßen, sahen sie erstaunt an, sagten aber nichts. Remus und Meta nahmen in der linken hinteren Ecke Platz, wechselten ein paar freundliche Worte mit Jakob und richteten dann die Blicke nach vorn. Keine halbe Minute später trat Dumbledore ein und es schien, als erstrahlte er in neuer Pracht und Energie; jetzt, da er aus dem Bild geholt worden war.

„Liebe Freunde!" Er stellte sich hinter das Rednerpult, stützte die Arme darauf und sah jeden im Raum, der bis in die letzte Ecke besetzt war, an, „Ich muss nicht viele Worte machen um den Grund unseres Zusammentreffens. Erst einmal möchte ich noch einmal allen nachdrücklich versichern, dass wir niemanden verloren haben und auch unsere Verletzten befinden sich ausnahmslos auf dem Weg der Besserung!"

Erleichtertes Raunen ging durch den Raum. Harry und Ron bemerkten endlich Rons Eltern, die von ihrer Anwesenheit wiederum noch keine Notiz genommen hatten.

„Wir haben uns gut geschlagen und auf diese erschreckenden Ereignisse ruhig und souverän reagiert. Wir können stolz auf das sein, was unsere Schüler vollbracht haben! Jetzt geht es aber an die Aufklärung der Ereignisse, von denen wir noch vor kurzem überzeugt waren, dass sie nicht geschehen können. Ich danke Remus Lupin, der sich mit dieser Frage eingehend beschäftigt hat und der uns jetzt wenn auch noch nicht auf alle, so doch auf viele Fragen eine Antwort geben kann! Remus!"

Er trat einen Schritt vom Pult zurück und empfing Remus, der mit gesenktem Blick nach vorn kam, mit einem festen Händedruck und aufmunterndem Lächeln. Remus legte in aller Ruhe einige Papiere auf das Pult, räusperte sich, trank einen Schluck Wasser aus dem bereit stehenden Glas Und sah dann erst auf die gespannt wartenden Leute im Raum.

Er begann ohne Umschweife: „Ich habe mich mit den Zaubern und Bannen beschäftigt, die Hogwarts beschützen und mit der Frage, wie sie zu brechen sind. Der Unsichtbarkeitszauber, der Muggle davon abhält, das Schloss in seiner wahren Gestalt zu sehen, wurde nicht aufgehoben. Aber die Appariersperre und die Wachsamkeitsgitter, die wir eingerichtet hatten, wurden gebrochen. Vermutlich sind die Todesser also direkt auf das Schulgelände appariert. Es sind Anzeichen eines starken Ortungszaubers zu finden gewesen, doch der allein hätte die Lage der Schule nicht preisgeben können. Um den Schutz der Burg, den Firus-Zauber, eine Abwandlung des Fidelius-Zaubers, nachhaltig zu umgehen, muss er von innen heraus zerstört worden sein. Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten, wie dies zu bewerkstelligen ist: es ist ein Abdruck in der Schule hinterlassen worden, der geortet werden konnte; es ist eine Art Schwachstelle im Schutzschild gefunden und ausgereizt worden; es ist ein Gegenstand ins Schloss gebracht worden, der systematisch das Schild zerstört und somit seine Unortbarkeit aufgehoben hat. Diese drei Optionen gibt es und ich bin mir noch nicht schlüssig, welche tatsächlich angewendet wurde. Vielleicht kamen auch mehre gleichzeitig zum Einsatz, um die Wirkung zu verstärken."

Remus machte eine kurze Pause, um noch einen Schluck zu trinken. An der gespannten Stille und den auf ihn gerichteten, wartenden Blicken erkannte Harry den Respekt, dem sie seinem Lehrer und Freund entgegenbrachten.

Remus fuhr mit ruhiger Stimme fort: „Worauf ich mein besonderes Augenmerk gerichtet habe; dank eines Hinweises; - " Er sah kurz in Harrys Richtung. „- sind die Schüler der uns bekannten Todesser, die sich Anfang des Schuljahres in der Schule aufhielten. Es liegt mir fern, diesen Umstand im Nachhinein zu kritisieren, schließlich bin ich der Letzte, der hinter Kindern etwas Schlechtes, etwas wirklich abgrundtief Schlechtes vermutet. Aber wir werden uns wohl mit der Tatsache anfreunden müssen, dass wir uns die Spione, die diesen Angriff ermöglicht haben, selbst ins Haus geholt haben!"

Eine schwere, atemlose Stille legte sich über den Raum. Auch Harry und Ron sahen sich erschüttert an. Dass sie Malfoy nicht mochten, geradezu verabscheuten, hatten sie nie verheimlicht, aber dass Draco Malfoy, immerhin ein Schüler, der fünf Jahre mit ihnen die Schulbank gedrückt hatte, tatsächlich zu ihren ärgsten Feinden übergelaufen war, stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt.

„Er muss das Mal empfangen haben, wenn er zu ihnen gehört!" flüsterte Harry seinem Freund zu und beide weiteten entsetzt die Augen. Kaum merklich schüttelte Ron den Kopf.

„Nun, das ist nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen, aber wenn wir uns in Zukunft nachhaltig schützen wollen, müssen wir noch stärkere Geschütze auffahren und noch genauer prüfen, wer sich in Hogwarts aufhält. Dazu noch einmal Albus." Er machte mit einem respektvollen Kopfnicken Dumbledore Platz, der wieder an das Pult trat.

„Danke sehr! Nach langen Überlegungen haben wir beschlossen, den Fideliuszauber über die Schule auszusprechen, der noch nie, in keinem einzigen Fall versagt hat!" Erleichtertes Ausatmen war die Folge und manch einer, beispielsweise Hagrid und Kingsley, schlug zustimmend an den hölzernen Rahmen seines Stuhles.

„Wer etwas dagegen sagen möchte, dass ich diesen Zauber ausführe ..." Dumbledore ließ den Satz offen, erntete aber für diese Annahme nur müde, tadelnde Blicke.

„Das erschwert natürlich den Schülern, die hoffentlich zahlreich im Januar wiederkehren, den Besuch der Schule, aber das werden wir in Kauf nehmen. Wenn es sein muss, führe ich jeden Schüler einzeln auf das Gelände und in das Schulgebäude, wenn ich sie dadurch nur besser schütze, als ich es bisher vermochte!" Harry war sich sicher, Frustration und Selbstvorwürfe in der sonst so kontrollierten, gemäßigten Stimme des Direktors zu hören. Er warf sich vor, seine Schüler im Stich gelassen zu haben.

„Es werden sich viele Experten mit der erneuten Frage der Sicherheit unserer Schule beschäftigen und ich werde mich am Schulbeginn im nächsten Jahr den Eltern stellen."

Harry ahnte, dass das schlimm werden würde. Alle mussten glauben, Dumbledore hätte ihr Vertrauen nicht verdient. Allerdings hatte er doch extra für Notfälle die Crashkurse eingeführt, er war sofort zur Stelle gewesen und auch die Mitglieder des Ordens waren augenblicklich zu Hilfe gekommen. Für einen Notfall hatte alles ausgezeichnet funktioniert. Doch es war ein Notfall, der nie hätte eintreten dürfen!

„Meine Güte, ist das langweilig!" kam plötzlich ein Ausruf aus der Ecke und Jakob ließ ein verhaltenes Seufzen hören: „Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, geh bitte in die Küche, aber nerv die Leute hier nicht!"

„Wer nervt hier wen? Wo bin ich hier überhaupt? Da hat man sich gerade an diese blöde Schule gewöhnt, schon verfrachten sie einen wieder in dieses Geisterhaus!" Josepha war aufgestanden und sah sich verwirrt und, wie immer, verärgert um. Remus, der noch vorne stand, war im Begriff, zu ihr zu gehen, doch da ergriff Dumbledore schon das Wort: „Miss Rosenstein, was passt Ihnen nicht?"

„Eine ganze Menge; wie nett, dass mal jemand fragt!" gab Josepha zurück und musterte die Leute im Raum, „Wann kann ich endlich wieder nach Hause? Oh, oder noch besser: Wo ist dieser Malfoy hin? Ich würde ihm nur zu gerne etwas heimzahlen!"

„Malfoy ist uns entkommen."

„Ja, typisch für euch! Klubs gründen und Versammlungen abhalten, das kriegt ihr hin! Aber wenn es mal darauf ankommt, jemanden um die Ecke zu bringen, zieht ihr den Schwanz ein! Schönen Dank auch!"

„Würden Sie so freundlich sein und sich entweder ruhig hinsetzen oder, wie Herr Schuhmann es vorgeschlagen hat, sich in die Küche begeben? Wir würden gerne weitermachen!" Dumbledore sah sie, wie Harry fand, noch sehr freundlich an.

„Befehlen Sie mir nichts! Ich pfeif auf Ihren Verein hier! Sie haben mir nichts zu sagen und es kümmert mich nicht, was Sie gern wollen!" fauchte Josepha.

„Meta kümmert es!" sagte Dumbledore klug.

„Tatsächlich?" Josepha zeigte sich gespielt beeindruckt, „Nun, Meta geht auch mit einem Werwolf ins Bett! Das geht mich alles nichts an!"

Damit hatte sie dafür gesorgt, dass sich alle Augen an Remus hefteten, der noch immer vorne am Pult stand und jetzt für eine Sekunde die Augen schloss.

„Na." sagte Ron unbestimmt und Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Tschuldige, ich wollte euch nicht verpetzen!" grinste Josepha und bahnte sich ihren Weg zur Tür, „Ich bin in der Küche, falls mich jemand sucht." Sie verließ den Raum. Remus schaffte es irgendwie, Dumbledore anzusehen, der ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte: „Nun?"

„Ich ..."

„Gut, später, Remus! Jetzt haben noch einen Punkt auf dem Programm. Ein erfreuliches Ereignis, das uns jetzt von zwei meiner Schüler erklärt wird! Harry, Ron, wenn ich bitten darf!" Das allgemeine Interesse wandte sich den beiden zu, so dass Remus sich zu seinem Stuhl begeben konnte. Jakob saß mit dem breitesten Grinsen neben ihm, das Harry je gesehen hatte. Mrs. Weasley war währenddessen aufgesprungen: „Was hat das denn zu bedeuten?"

„Setz dich, Molly! Wir werden es gleich erfahren!" Mr. Weasley zog seine widerstrebende Frau auf ihren Stuhl zurück. Er war ebenfalls recht erstaunt, seinen Jüngsten und dessen besten Freund zum Rednerpult des Phönixordens schreiten zu sehen.

Als Harry und Ron endlich vorne standen, guckten sie sich nervös um.

„Also", Ron hielt sich seine Zettel vor die Nase, „Also, vor ziemlich genau sechs Monaten ist etwas passiert, dass uns alle sehr geschockt hat und das manchen von uns keine Ruhe gelassen hat. Sirius´ Tod hat besonders Harry betroffen und mich, weil ich sein Freund bin. Harry hat immer gehofft, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, Sirius zurück zu holen."

Von Tonks war ein leises Wimmern zu hören. Mrs. Weasley hatte beide Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und ihr Mann sah aus, als wollte er am liebten die Flucht ergreifen. Dumbledore nickte Harry einmal zu, als dieser anfangen wollte, zu sprechen.

„Ich erzähle jetzt nicht so viel drum herum, sondern komme schnell zum Punkt. Ihnen allen ist der Alchemist Nicolas Flamel bekannt. Dieser hat sich eingehend mit der Frage beschäftigt, wie man Leben erhalten kann und verschiedene Gefäße zur Aufbewahrung entwickelt. Es handelt sich hierbei um unterschiedliche Dinge und unter anderem auch um einen Vorhang ..." Harry wurde von Tonks unterbrochen, die, nicht mehr länger von Kingsley zurückgehalten, aufsprang.

„Ich will das nicht hören!" schrie sie vollkommen außer sich und flüchtete in die Küche. Kingsley folgte ihr mit entschuldigenden Blicken. Harry fuhr nach einem trockenen Räuspern fort: „ ... ein Vorhang, wie er auch in der Mysteriumsabteilung im Zaubereiministerium zu finden ist."

Mrs. Weasley schluchzte auf und Hestia Jones rief heiser: „Was wollt ihr damit sagen?"

Doch die Jungen ließen sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. Ron trat einen Schritt vor: „Dieser Vorhang bewahrt, wie wir durch die Lektüre mehrere Bücher erfahren haben, die Seele eines Menschen auf, wenn er im Augenblick seines Todes dort hineinstürzt."

Wieder wurde es laut und Dumbledore musste selbst die Hände heben, damit wieder Ruhe einkehrte.

„Dann hat Hermine in Erfahrung gebracht, wie man mit Hilfe eines alten Rituals den Geist wiederbeleben und den Körper daraus rekonstruieren kann." Rons Stimme klang mittlerweile ganz automatisch, während er krampfhaft die entsetzten Blicke seiner Eltern zu ignorieren versuchte.

„Ich bin, während die Schule angegriffen wurde und ich im Ministerium eingesperrt war, in die Mysteriumsabteilung gegangen und habe dieses Ritual durchgeführt. Und es hat funktioniert: Sirius ist wieder zurückgekommen!" Auf Harrys abschließende Worte hin öffnete Professor McGonagall die hinter ihr liegende Tür und Sirius trat ein; entgegen seinem sonstigen Auftreten recht unsicher im Raum umherblickend. Er trug schlichte, dunkle Kleidung und hatte die langen, gepflegten Haare zurückgebunden. Harry meinte, er müsste vor Glück sofort zerplatzen, als er seinen Paten hereinkommen sah.

Für etwas fünf Sekunden herrschte Stille; angespannte, erschrockene, ungläubige Stille.

Der erste Ton, der zu hören war, kam wie erwartet von Mrs. Weasley, die in Tränen ausbrach und sich in die Arme ihres Mannes warf, der so weiß im Gesicht aussah, dass Harry und Ron fürchteten, er würde jeden Augenblick vom Stuhl fallen.

Sirius stellte sich mit einem leichten Lächeln neben Harry. Dann brach sozusagen die Flut über sie herein. Keinen hielt es mehr auf seinen Sitzen. Bill und Charlie waren die ersten, die aufsprangen, nach vorne stürmten und Sirius heftig umarmten. Der kleine Professor Flitwick war ganz aufgeregt und wusste nicht, ob er zuerst Sirius begrüßen oder Harry beglückwünschen sollte zu diesem Kunststück.

River und Amber, die Sirius nur vom Hörensagen kannten, freuten sich sichtlich, ihn nun wirklich kennen zu lernen. Jakob stand die gleiche Art positiver Überraschung ins Gewicht geschrieben. Moody war hektisch nach vorn gehumpelt, hatte die Weasley-Jungen grob beiseite gestoßen und Sirius von oben bis unten begutachtet, bevor er „Gut gemacht, Jungens!" geknurrt und Sirius´ Hand geschüttelt hatte.

Mrs. Weasley hatte in dem Tumult die Flucht ergriffen; wahrscheinlich zu Kingsley und Tonks in die Küche; während Mr. Weasley um Fassung rang, um Sirius gebührend zu begrüßen. Harry und Ron hielten sich etwas abseits und beschauten glücklich grinsend die Szene.

„Ihr musstet aber ganz schön abkürzen, ihr Armen!" sagte Remus, der zu ihnen trat, „Und ihr hattet euch doch so viel aufgeschrieben!"

„Was soll´s!" lachte Ron.

„Wenn es hier etwas ruhiger wird, kommt in die Küche! Ich sehe mal nach Meta." bat Remus die beiden, „Und ich werde mit Tonks und Molly sprechen!" Er verschwand und Harry und Ron ließen sich nun für ihre Tat loben. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann stand Sirius neben ihnen und raunte mit leicht gehetzter Stimme: „Ich muss hier raus!"

„Komm mit!" Harry fasste ihn bei der Hand, spürte einen freudigen Schauer über den Rücken jagen und zog seinen gestressten Paten in den Nebenraum, der, wie Ron wusste, in die Küche führte. Ron ging voraus, damit alle Bescheid wussten und seine Mutter sprang auch sofort von ihrem Stuhl auf und umarmte ihn: „Wieso hast du denn kein Wort gesagt?"

Tonks saß bleich und sachte den Kopf schüttelnd auf einem Stuhl. Ihre Augen schimmerten. Dann trat Harry mit Sirius ein. Dieser richtete einen zaghaften Blick auf Mrs. Weasley.

„Oh ... oh ..." war alles, was sie noch heraus brachte, bevor sie auf ihn zustürmte und sich an seine Brust warf. Sirius drückte sie an sich und verstand nur halb die Beteuerungen und Entschuldigungen, die sie in sein Hemd murmelte. Tonks erhob sich zitternd von ihrem Stuhl.

„Du?" Tonks´ Stimme klang tränenerstickt. Langsam machte sich Mrs. Weasley wieder von Sirius los. Sirius wusste anscheinend nicht, was er Tonks darauf sagen sollte und so ging er bedächtigen Schrittes auf sie zu. Tonks hob eine Hand, die andere schlug sie auf den Mund. Sirius hielt vor ihr an und sah ihr fragend in die Augen. Und nach dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in dem Tonks noch einmal aufschluchzte, umarmte sie ihn schließlich und drückte ihr tränennasses Gesicht gegen seine Brust. Harry grinste Remus, der hinter den beiden stand, zufrieden an. Sirius hatte beide Arme fest um Tonks gelegt und kämpfte ganz offensichtlich endlich auch mit den Tränen.

„So, ich werde jetzt noch etwas zu essen machen!" sagte Remus, als nach mehreren Minuten immer noch geschwiegen wurde, „Du hast eingekauft, Molly?"

„Ja, ich werde dir helfen! Oh, nein, warte! Sirius, brauchst du irgendwas? Ein Bad? Oder willst du gleich schlafen gehen?"

Ron verdrehte die Augenbrauen, doch Harry konnte sehen, dass er es in keinster Weise böse meinte.

„Danke, Molly! Aber ich brauche nichts außer einem gutem Essen von Remus!" Sirius löste sich von Tonks und diese kicherte heiser: „Ich auch!"

„Na, dann! Wie wäre es mit Rührei, Brötchen und Würstchen?" Remus rieb sich geschäftig die Hände und steuerte auf die Vorratskammer zu.

„Ich werden den anderen sagen, dass wir die Versammlung hiermit offiziell aufheben!" sagte Kingsley schmunzelnd, „Ich nehme an, ihr bleibt den Tag über hier?"

„Sieht mal wieder ganz so aus, oder? Himmel noch mal, ich werde umhergeschoben wie eine alte Kommode! Ich wäre froh und glücklich, wenn ihr euch irgendwann mal einig werden könntet!" schimpfte Josepha, die aus der Speisekammer kam und sich dann im Raum umsah. Ihr Blick wurde wesentlich heller, Harry wollte fast sagen freundlich, als sie Sirius erblickte.

„Wer ist das denn?" Der interessierte Tonfall in ihrer Stimme ließ Remus einmal zusammenzucken und Sirius fragend die Augenbrauen hochziehen. Harry stellte sich neben ihn: „Das erklären wir dir später, O.K.?"

„O.K." Sirius sah verwirrt aus, setzte sich aber.

Josepha verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und war leicht verstimmt, als Jakob eintrat und sie zur Seite nahm. Er wechselte einige Worte mit ihr und dann verließen die beiden die Küche. Am Herd stellte Remus heftig einen Topf ab und drehte sich zu Sirius um.

„Also, war das nicht deine Freundin, Moony?" fragte Sirius und Remus nickte: „Ja, klasse, oder? Da finde ich mal jemanden, der mir gefällt und dann ist es jemand mit zwei Persönlichkeiten und eine davon steht wie es scheint auf dich!"

Sirius klappte der Unterkiefer runter und Harry und Ron nahmen neben ihm Platz: „Sollen wir dir das mal erklären?"

„Ich bitte darum!"


	37. Auszeit

Liebe Leser,

ich fahre in den Urlaub; deswegen hier schon einmal die nächsten zwei Kapitel und dann am Freitag vielleicht noch einmal eines. Worauf ich noch gern hinweisen möchte: Ich beende diese Geschichte auf jeden Fall! Auch, wenn wir ab heute den richtigen englischen Harry Potter lesen können. Spätestens Anfang August lest ihr wieder von mir und dann wird wieder öfter hochgeladen. Also, bleibt bei der Stange! Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Sommer! Oh, und untersteht euch, mir irgendwelche Spoiler zu schicken! Ich weiß noch nicht, wann ich den 6. Band endlich in die Finger kriege.

Liebe Grüße, Sara-Kim!

****

**Hogwarts 3 – Peter**

„_Vergessen ist Gefahr und Gnade zugleich." (Theodor Heuss)_

„_We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
Where ever it's going  
What is the way?  
We're part of a story, part of a tale  
Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane  
No one remembers how it began." (Within Temptation: Never-ending story)_

**Auszeit**

Am nächsten Morgen machten sich Harry und Ron auf den Weg zurück zur Schule. Dort angekommen wurden sie von Ginny begrüßt, die alles über das Treffen wissen wollte. Sie scheuchte alle sofort in den Krankenflügel und an Hermines Bett.

Sirius und Remus blieben erst einmal in London, was Harry zwar ein bisschen enttäuschte. Aber er hatte eigentlich kaum Zeit, betrübt herum zu hängen. Sobald Hermine wieder aufstehen durfte, veranstalteten sie draußen mit Rons Brüdern zünftige Schneeballschlachten, denn endlich hatte es geschneit und das nicht zu knapp. Die Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle liefen sehr gemütlich ab. Es war ein Tisch für alle Anwesenden aufgestellt worden und meistens fehlte Snape, welcher zwar wieder völlig genesen, doch scheinbar noch schlechter gelaunt war als üblich. Harry und seine Freunde waren begeistert, dass er sich so bedeckt hielt. Hermine stellte einen Plan für sich, Ginny und die Jungen auf, da sie den Lernstoff nachholen und vertiefen wollte und Harry und Ron schockten alle, als sie tatsächlich nicht widersprachen.

Da Harry und Ron nun den Schlafsaal für sich hatten, blieben sie bis in die Nacht auf und schnackten oder stellten kleinere Zaubereien an, die Dumbledore persönlich erlaubt hatte; sehr zum Missfallen einiger Lehrkräfte und ganz sicher auch dem Ministerium. So friedlich verging also die erste Woche der verfrühten Ferien.

Eine Woche später kehrten Remus und Sirius zur Schule zurück.

Remus lachte nachsichtig, als Sirius wild bellend umher sprang und nach den Zipfeln seines Umhangs schnappte.

„Du hast 10 Minute, dann gehen wir rein!" raunte Remus ihm zu und Sirius fetzte mit hängender Zunge so schnell davon, dass seine Tatzen kaum den Boden berührten. Die beiden waren gerade vom Grimauldplatz zurückgekommen und hatten dabei den neuen Kamin eingeweiht, den Hagrid seit kurzem in seiner Hütte hatte und auf den er wahnsinnig stolz war.

Remus beobachtete den Hund eine Weile aufmerksam, wie er auf der verschneiten Wiese herumtollte, als jemand vom Schloss herunter kam. Er hörte leichte Schritte und den knirschenden Schnee.

„Hallo, mein Schatz!"

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?" Meta schlang von hinten ihre Arme um Remus und legte ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken. Remus strich mit seinen Fingern leicht über ihre Arme und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Instinkt?"

„Das ist unheimlich!" Meta ging um ihn herum und sah mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen zu ihm hoch. Dann fand ihr Blick Sirius: „Na, das gefällt ihm aber, was?" Grinsend deutete sie auf den Hund, der gerade hektisch nach den Flocken schnappte, die er selbst aufwirbelte. Remus nickte lächelnd: „Er war schon vollkommen genervt davon, in London herum zu hocken. Da kann er schließlich gar nicht raus."

„Nimmst du ihn nachher mit zur Schule? Harry sehnt sich nach ihm!" Fröstelnd legte Meta ihre Arme um den Leib und Remus zog kopfschüttelnd seinen Mantel aus und breitete ihn über ihren Schultern aus: „Warum gehst du ohne Jacke raus?"

Meta grinste schief: „Weiß nicht!" Remus´ Mantel hing bei ihr bis auf den weißgepuderten Boden und Meta kuschelte sich hinein.

Sirius hatte jetzt genug davon, sinnlos über das Gelände zu jagen und kam auf die beiden zugetrottet, einen morschen, grauen Ast im Maul. Er ließ ihn vor Remus fallen und sah ihn hechelnd und mit großen Augen erwartungsvoll an. Remus stöhnte und Meta musste lachen.

„Das macht er doch mit Absicht!" knurrte Remus und griff dennoch einlenkend nach dem Stock. Sirius bellte aufgeregt und tänzelte unruhig und schwanzwedelnd auf und ab. Er sprang hoch, als Remus weit ausholte und sobald er den Ast von sich geschleudert hatte, hetzte der schwarze Hund los.

„Er ist nicht ganz dicht!" stellte Remus trocken fest.

„Warum auch!" meinte Meta und klatschte, als Sirius den Stock schließlich im Schnee aufgestöbert und geschnappt hatte und ihn mit stolz erhobenem Haupt zu Remus zurücktrug. Er hatte einen verschlagenen Blick und ließ sich das Holz nicht abnehmen. Stattdessen knurrte er und wich geschickt Remus´ Händen aus. Remus ließ sich auf das Spiel ein, packte den Stock in einem günstigen Moment und zerrte daran, so dass Sirius´ schwarzer Kopf umher gerissen wurde. Sirius kämpfte ihn zu Boden und sie balgten sich etwas im Schnee.

Remus lachte, doch als der Hund ihm mit der rauen Zunge durchs Gesicht fuhr, schubste er ihn ärgerlich weg: „Ah, lass das! Ich kann das wirklich nicht haben! Das ist eklig!"

Meta lachte schallend, während Remus mühsam auf die Beine kam und sich den Schnee abklopfte und es schien, als freute sich der große Hund ebenfalls diebisch über Remus´ peinliche Berührung. Sirius trottete zu Meta, welche sich gutmütig hingekniet hatte und jetzt seinen zerzausten Kopf wuschelte: „So ein feiner Hund!"

„Macht euch nur lustig über mich!" schimpfte Remus.

„Remus, das ist ein Hund. Er kann nicht lachen!" erklärte Meta und klopfte Sirius etwas Schnee aus dem Fell. Remus sah sie vorwurfsvoll an: „Kann er wohl und du weißt das!"

Meta lachte: „Ich finde ihn süß als Hund!" Sirius bellte und legte sich bettelnd auf den Rücken.

„Oh, nein! Vergiss es! Ich kraul dir doch nicht den Bauch!" Meta richtete sich empört auf und Remus lachte schadenfroh: „Wieso nicht? Er ist doch so ein süßer Hund!"

Meta schmollte und Sirius wälzte sich ein bisschen. Dann sprang er auf und spitzte die Ohren. Meta und Remus wandten sich um. Vom Schloss her kam eine vermummte Gestalt, die sie erst als Professor Sinistra erkannten, als sie direkt vor ihnen stand und die dickte Kapuze abnahm: „Remus, Miss Rosenstein, Minerva würde Sie gerne sprechen!"

„Danke, Lydia! Ich passe gerade auf Hagrids Hund auf. Kann ich ihn mit in die Schule nehmen?"

Professor Sinistra runzelte die Stirn: „Wenn Sie ihn bei einem der Schüler lassen und nicht mit ins Büro nehmen ..."

„Geht klar!" Meta strahlte und hakte sich bei Remus unter. Remus klatschte in die Hände: „Na, dann komm, Blacky!"

Sirius knurrte entrüstet und Meta schaute Remus zweifelnd an: „Findest du das witzig?"

Remus grinste: „Ja, sehr!"

In der Eingangshalle trafen sie Ginny und Hermine, die gerade auf dem Rückweg von der Bücherei in den Turm waren.

„Hermine, Ginny, seid doch so nett und kümmert euch um Hagrids Hund, solange Meta und ich bei Professor McGonagall sind!"

„Natürlich!" Hermine strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und griff nach Sirius´ Halsband. Ginny streichelte ihn und drückte ihr Gesicht in das dichte Fell: „Du bist so ein Süßer!" Sirius wedelte mit dem Schwanz und jaulte zustimmend. Kopfschüttelnd folgten Remus und Meta Professor Sinistra und Hermine ließ Sirius los: „Komm mit!"

Sie gingen zum Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem Harry und Ron vor dem Kamin saßen und fleißig für Fremdverwandlung übten, indem sie den knisternden Flammen zu unterschiedlichen Farben verhalfen.

„Hallo! Seht mal, wen wir mitgebracht haben!"

„Sirius!" Harry stürzte sich auf den Hund und umarmte ihn. Im ersten Moment spürte er noch nasses, raues Fell, doch schon im nächsten kühle, glatte Haut und zerknautschte Kleidung.

„Lass mir ein bisschen Luft, Junge!" lachte Sirius und drückte Harry noch einmal an sich. Dann standen sie auf und nahmen auf den Sesseln Platz.

„Nun, wie geht es euch so? Genießt ihr eure Ferien?" fragte Sirius und wärmte sich die klammen Hände an dem türkisleuchtenden Feuer.

„Geht so. Wir lernen viel!" meinte Ron und gab eine Schachtel Muggelschokolade herum.

„Eindeutig Hermines guter Einfluss!" lachte Sirius und Hermine wurde ein bisschen rot: „Naja, ich dachte, es könnte nicht schaden!"

„Lernen schadet nie!" meinte Sirius tugendhaft und machte ein entrüstetes Gesicht, als Harry, Ron und Ginny ihn auslachten, „Was?"

„Na, das von dir! Klingt nicht sehr überzeugend!" stellte Harry fest und Sirius grinste: „Zeigt mal, was ihr könnt!"

Das ließen sich Harry und Ron nicht zweimal sagen und zauberten, was das Zeug hielt. Am Ende loderte ein minzgrünes Feuer im Kamin, das nach Waldpilzen roch. Ginny hatte eine schreiend blaue Lockenmähne und war ungefähr zwei Meter groß während Hermine entsetzt die zwei kleinen Hörnchen, die aus ihrer Stirn sprossen, betastete. Sirius selbst war das Lachen vergangen, als die Jungen ihm zu einer hübschen orangenen Hautfarbe verholfen und ihm eine Glatze verpasst hatten.

Als Remus und Meta eine Stunde später den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, blieben sie erschrocken stehen. Nachdem sie aufgehört hatten, zu lachen und Hermine zu beruhigen, dauerte es ein weitere halbe Stunde, bis Remus alle wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand zurückverwandelt hatte, wobei Sirius stets jammerte, seine Haare seien immer noch zu dünn.

„Das ist das Alter, mein Freund! Und jetzt mach dich noch einmal mit Meta auf den Weg zu Minerva. Sie möchte dich gern sprechen. Und nehmt den Gang hinter der Treppe, damit sich keiner über den Hund beschwert!"

„Jawohl, Sir!" Meta streckte ihm zu Zunge raus und Sirius legte ihm kurz einen Arm um die Schulter: „Wir können schon auf uns aufpassen, Moony!" Dann verwandelte er sich und die beiden verließen den Raum. Remus sah ihnen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hinterher. Auch Hermine, die in den letzten fünf Minuten schneeweiß im Gesicht geworden war, zog etwas die Stirn kraus und meinte dann mit recht lauter Stimme: „Ach, Remus! Ich würde mir da nicht so viele Gedanken drüber machen! Weißt du, ich zum Beispiel mag dich lieber als Sirius! Er ist viel zu wild und laut! Du bist viel lieber und verständiger! Aber das musst du ihm ja nicht unbedingt sagen, O.K.? Obwohl ... wenn ich´s mir recht überlege ... manche Frauen stehen auf wilde Typen! Naja, ich nicht, aber ..." Harry, Remus, Ginny und Ron starrten sie an.

„Naja, ist ja wahr! O.K., er sieht ziemlich gut aus, objektiv gesehen und bestimmt ..."

Ginny prustete und erhob sich hastig, um Hermine den Mund zuzuhalten und zu verkünden: „Ich glaube, ich bringe Hermine jetzt ins Bett bevor sie sich noch um Kopf und Kragen redet!" Sie zerrte Hermine am Arm aus dem Sessel und schob sie energisch Richtung Treppe, während Hermine halbherzig protestierte.

„Was war das denn?" fragte Remus entgeistert und Harry lachte schallend: „Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wann der Trank endlich Wirkung zeigt! Jetzt bin ich mal gespannt, wann er wieder nachlässt!"

Ron hatte ärgerlich die Stirn verzogen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt: „Sie hat sich von Neville Veritaserum geben lassen und das vor drei Stunden getrunken! Das hat er in Trankforschung selbst hergestellt und Hermine wollte es für ihn testen. Jetzt kann sie ihm ja sagen, dass es funktioniert! Obwohl es sie anscheinend eher betrunken gemacht hat!"

Remus nickte und grinste breit: „Ihr solltet ihr so was öfter geben. Das ist echt witzig!"

Harry seufzte: „Ich hab ihr ja gesagt, sie sollte für Neville besser nicht Versuchskaninchen spielen!"

„Ich find´s nett, dass sie sich solche Gedanken um mich macht!" meinte Remus gutmütig.

„Und wie geht denn nun weiter bei euch?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Es ist bereits alles geklärt!" antwortete Remus ausweichend.

„Und WIE wurde es geklärt?" bohrte Harry weiter.

„Zu meinen Gunsten!" Remus konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und Harry schlug sich triumphierend auf den Oberschenkel: „Heißt das, du hast eine Beziehung?"

„Ja!" Remus nickte, „Und bis jetzt sieht es auch ganz gut aus!"

„Dann gib dir bloß Mühe und versau das nicht!" sagte Ron bestimmt, „Sonst hetz ich dir Hermine auf den Hals und die sagt dir dann, was du alles falsch gemacht hast und glaub mir: Das willst du nicht hören!"

Harry und Ron machten mit Remus´ Hilfe noch ein paar theoretische Hausaufgaben in Trankforschung und Verwandlung, was viel eher hieß, dass sie Fragen stellten und aufschrieben, was Remus ihnen diktierte. Immerhin waren es intelligente Fragen verteidigte sich Remus. Sirius und Meta kamen nach etwa einer Stunde zurück und wirkten leicht erschöpft. Sie ließen sich in die Sessel fallen und beobachteten die drei bei ihrer emsigen Arbeit.

„Wie früher, Remus! Aber ich frage mich, was die beiden mit dir angestellt haben, dass du ihnen so bereitwillig hilfst! Ich musste dir immer irgendwas versprechen oder dir drohen!" stellte Sirius fest.

Remus lächelte: „Sie haben so viel Stress hinter sich! Sie brauchen eine geistige Pause!"

Sirius schnaubte empört und griff nach Remus´ Zauberstab, der auf dem Tisch lag: „Darf ich?"

„Bitte!"

Auf einen Wink hin erschienen auf dem Tisch verschiedene Getränke: eine dampfend heiße Schokolade mit viel Sahne, zwei Gläser Selter und zwei Tassen Apfel-Graustein-Tee. Sirius bot Meta die Schokolade an, reichte Remus eine Selter und schob den Tee zu Harry und Ron, welche ihn kritisch beäugten: „Was soll das sein?"

„Das, lieber Harry, ist der Lieblingstee deiner Mutter." sagte Sirius und Harry nahm beinahe andächtig einen Schluck Tee und verzog, ebenso wie Ron, der mutig schon den halben Becher geleert hatte, angewidert das Gesicht.

„Meine Güte!" presste Ron hervor und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Harry schüttelte sich und versuchte unauffällig seine brennende Zunge an einem Taschentuch abzuwischen.

Sirius und Remus lachten: „Ekelhaft, nicht wahr? Lily hat geschwärmt für das Zeug, aber wir konnten keine Tasse trinken, ohne dass uns schlecht wurde!"

„Kriegen wir auch Schokolade? Bitte?" bettelte Ron, während Harry noch immer keuchte.

„Klar!" Sirius zauberte ihnen welche und die beiden kippten sie hektisch hinunter, um den Geschmack los zu werden.

„Das, um dir einmal zu zeigen, was deine Mutter für ein Mensch war!" lachte Sirius. Und Remus fügte hinzu: „Und um zu verdeutlichen, wie sehr James in sie verschossen war. Er hat das Zeug nämlich getrunken und gesagt, es schmeckt ihm. Am folgenden Abend hat er mich angefleht, ihm entweder die Geschmacksnerven für ihr nächstes Date wegzuätzen oder ihm zu verraten, wie er den Tee verändern könnte. Das hat er alles auf sich genommen, nur um Lily zu gefallen!"

„Sie fiel wahrscheinlich aus allen Wolken, als er ihr nach drei Ehejahren eröffnet hat, dass er den Tee nicht mag!" meinte Meta sarkastisch und Sirius nickte: „Sie war außer sich!"

Friedlich saßen sie nun am Feuer und widmeten sich ihren Getränken. Dann richtete sich Sirius plötzlich auf und sah Remus an: „Hey, Ende Dezember ist Vollmond!"

„Tatsächlich?" gab Remus milde zurück und wartete.

„Ach, Vollmond! Ich will dich nicht beleidigen, Moony, aber das ist ja fantastisch! Endlich wieder ein Vollmond zusammen!"

Remus lächelte und Harry konnte sehen, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte. Nur gut, dass Sirius von selbst drauf gekommen war. Remus hätte garantiert nicht gefragt, dieser Dussel.

Meta runzelte die Stirn: „Willst du mit ihm in die Hütte gehen?"

„Du gehst wieder in die Heulende Hütte?" fragte Sirius.

„Naja, wohin sollte ich sonst gehen!" Remus lachte leicht und verknotete seine Finger, „Aber der Wolfsbann von Emmeline wirkt schon ganz gut und ich kann die Nacht durchschlafen."

„Nicht, wenn ich bei dir bin!" prophezeite Sirius mit gespielt düsterem Blick und unheilvollem Grinsen, doch Remus winkte ab: „Ich brauche eine Pause. Nächsten Vollmond können wir gerne etwas unternehmen, solange die Schüler davon nichts mitbekommen. Aber jetzt lass ich mich nicht von dir scheuchen!"

Sirius machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, welches sich aber sogleich wieder aufhellte: „Gut, wir machen es wie früher: Wir gehen um vier und nehmen eine Menge zu essen mit."

Meta beobachteten die beiden unsicher, lächelte aber, als Remus unauffällig ihre Hand nahm.

„Ach, so ein Glück! Guck mal, Ginny, sie sind zusammen!" Hermine kam die Treppe herunter gewankt und legte gerührt die Hände aneinander. Ginny kam nach ihr herein und hob hilflos die Arme: „Es ist hoffnungslos!" Harry und Ron lachten.

„Was haben Minerva und Albus jetzt eigentlich mit dir vor?" fragte Remus Sirius.

„Tja, wir sind uns da noch nicht so ganz einig. Ich bin sozusagen der Trumpf im Ärmel; sie wissen noch nicht, wann sie mich ausspielen wollen und der Welt sagen wollen, dass ich lebe, unschuldig bin und hier in der Schule wohne."

„Weiß Fudge denn, dass du tot bist?" wollte Ron wissen.

„Tot warst!" betonte Sirius, „Und nein. Der kriegt ja gar nichts mit. Kingsley hat aber gesagt, dass seine frühere Abteilung jetzt nicht mehr allzu enthusiastisch nach mir fahndet. Wir haben jetzt einen größeren Störenfried. Der erste Schritt ist jetzt, das Ministerium davon zu überzeugen, dass Pettigrew zu den Todessern gehört und wenn dann nach ihm gesucht wird, dann werde ich vielleicht in Erscheinung treten."

„Himmel noch mal! Reicht es denn nicht, dir Veritaserum zu geben!" fragte Remus aufgebracht. Er hatte mittlerweile einen Arm um Meta gelegt und sah sehr zufrieden aus. Sirius lachte trocken: „Anscheinend nicht. Albus meint, es wäre ganz gut, sie langsam an diese Geschichte heranzuführen, damit sie sich damit anfreunden können."

„Wäre nicht das Schlechteste!" meinte Harry, „Ich kann mich noch vage daran erinnern, wie unglaublich es klingt, wenn man es innerhalb von zehn Minuten erzählt bekommt und das von einem angeblichen Mörder und jemandem, der sich als Werwolf entpuppt."

Ron und Hermine nickte zustimmend und Hermine hielt es für ihre Pflicht hinzuzufügen: „Außerdem würden die dir doch gar nicht zu hören, Sirius. Die würden dich gleich in die Luft sprengen, sobald du das Ministerium betrittst!"

Sirius grinste: „Nicht, wenn ich mit einer Geisel ankommen würde!"

„Ich stelle mich freiwillig zur Verfügung! War anscheinend ganz witzig letztes Mal!" lachte Harry, doch Meta schien das nicht sehr lustig zu finden: „Wie willst du die Aktion eigentlich erklären? Du argumentierst schließlich damit, dass du den Kleinen liebst und ihn bei dir haben möchtest und dann entschuldigst du dich nebenbei dafür, sein Leben bedroht zu haben?"

Harry zog einen Schmollmund, als er als „Kleiner" betitelt wurde, war aber gleich darauf gerührt, denn Sirius rutschte bei Metas Formulierung etwas verlegen auf dem Stuhl herum und schien ihr alles in allem zuzustimmen.

„Ich möchte auch noch einmal daran erinnern, dass du vor einigen Jahren hier in die Schule eingebrochen bist und ein Gemälde bedroht hast!" gab Remus zu bedenken und Ron protestierte: „Hey, und mich, verflucht noch mal! Das war die schlimmste Nacht meines Lebens!"

„Das tut mir Leid! Kann ich mich nicht einfach dafür entschuldigen und dann hat sich die Sache?"

Remus lachte: „So einfach wolltest du es dir früher auch immer machen!"

„Wie sieht es denn aus mit einem Zauberstab für dich?" wollte Ginny wissen.

„Albus sagt, wenn ich rehabilitiert bin, bekomme ich einen ganz neuen!" sagte Sirius und etwas Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Ich bin mal gespannt, was der enthält!" lachte Remus, „Als du damals der erste und einzige deiner Familie warst, der Einhornschwanzhaar in seinem Zauberstab hatte, ist deine Mutter völlig ausgeflippt!"

Sirius verzog das Gesicht: „Es war grässlich! Andererseits habe ich mich auch noch nie so gefreut!"

„Oh, ich wüsste da noch was! Du konntest James einmal ein schönes Schnippchen schlagen!" erinnerte ihn Remus. Harry sprang sofort darauf an: „Oh, ja! Erzählt mal was von früher!"

Sirius, der über die ihm nun ungeteilt zukommende Aufmerksamkeit sichtlich zufrieden war, lachte herzlich. Harry beobachtete ihn lächelnd.

„Also ... .Es gab durchaus Momente, in denen James wütend auf mich war. An einen erinnere ich mich nur zu gut und zu gerne. Ich kam zu James und Lily zum Abendessen. Ich bin in die Küche appariert und da saß Lily am Tisch, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und zuckte irgendwie. Erst dachte ich, es sei was Schlimmes passiert, aber dann hat sie mich angesehen, Lachtränen im Gesicht, und hat gesagt: „Wie hast du das geschafft?" Ich war natürlich vollkommen ahnungslos. Sie hat gesagt, James wäre völlig außer sich. Ich wollte nach ihm sehen; er war in der Stube. Lily sagte, ich sollte das jetzt lieber nicht reingehen. „Harry hat sein erstes Wort gesagt!" Ich dachte, da könne ja eigentlich nichts Schlechtes dran sein. Also bin ich zu James und Klein-Harry ins Wohnzimmer. James hat auf dem Boden gesessen mit Harry zwischen den Knien und einem unbeschreiblichen, einfach köstlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Und du, Harry; du hast mich gesehen und hast gelacht und gerufen: „Siri! Siri!""

Sirius lachte auf: „James wäre beinahe an die Decke gegangen!"

„Der Ärmste!" lachte Ginny und Ron und Harry schlugen sich johlend auf die Schenkel. Sirius seufzte: „Es war zu herrlich! James war knallrot und hat den ganzen Abend versucht, Harry beizubringen, „Daddy" zu sagen."

„Vergeblich?" fragte Harry kichernd.

„Vergeblich! Du hast dich erst ein, zwei Monate später dazu bequemt, nachdem du für mich neben „Siri" noch die Namen „Wau" und „Wus" entwickelt hattest. Du fandest mich ganz toll als Hund!"

„Verständlich!" ließ sich Hermine altklug vernehmen. Sie hatte nicht gelacht. Stattdessen gähnt sie jetzt, lehnte aber ab, als Ginny ihr nochmals anbot, sie ins Bett zu bringen.

„Sirius war immer recht zufrieden damit, wenn er anderen etwas voraushatte!" meinte Remus viel sagend und nippte an seinem Bier. Sirius lachte dunkel: „Jetzt will Moony die alten Geschichten aufwärmen! Bitte, mir soll es recht sein! Ich habe nichts zu verbergen!"

„Gar nichts?" fragte Meta so listig, dass Sirius für eine Sekunde unsicher wurde. Dann hatte er sofort wieder Oberwasser und sagte prahlerisch: „Nichts, wofür ich mich schämen müsste! Ich habe immer das Beste aus mir und meinen Fähigkeiten gemacht!"

„Das Beste wäre gewesen, deinen Sturkopf etwas zurück zu stellen und dir die Noten zu verdienen, die dir alle gerne gegeben hätten!" widersprach Remus, „Aber du fandst es witziger, allen auf die Nerven zu gehen!"

„Es WAR schlicht und ergreifend witziger, lieber Remus! James und ich hatten verdammt viel Spaß! Und du musst zugeben, dass du dich auch nicht allzu lange in deiner tugendhaften Stellung halten konntest, sobald du mit uns befreundet warst!"

Remus stöhnte: „Und dabei habe ich mich so lange erfolgreich dagegen gewehrt!"

„Warum?" kam es sofort von Harry und Ron und Hermine meinte: „Die beiden waren die absolut coolsten Typen der Schule! Warum wolltest du nicht mit ihnen befreundet sein?"

„Das gebe ich zurück, Hermine: Hast du dir hier bewusst Freunde gesucht oder wolltest du lieber für gute Noten lernen?" Remus sah sie durchdringend an und Hermine wurde leicht rot: „Naja, an die zwei hier bin ich eher versehentlich geraten!"

Ginny, Sirius und Meta lachten und Remus meinte gönnerhaft: „Siehst du? An die besten Freunde kommt man meistens aus Versehen!"

„Hey, du fandest uns ziemlich cool, gib´s zu! Aus der Ferne hast du mich bewundert und Ron fandst du süß!" Harry hatte seine Worte absichtlich so gewählt und beobachtete begeistert, wie Hermine zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte und Ginny ihr hart auf den Fuß trat.

„AU! Was soll das?" fauchte Hermine und Ginny sah sie durchdringend an: „Sag jetzt nichts!"

Ron war feuerrot geworden und Remus und Sirius grinsten so breit, wie Harry es von ihren alten Fotos her kannte. Meta, die sich auf der Seite der Mädchen sah, versuchte, die Situation zu entschärfen: „Ich mag die Geschichte, wie ihr Freunde geworden seid! Erzählt die mal!"

Harry nickte begeistert, doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf: „Da brauchst du nicht so erfreut gucken; das war nicht witzig!"

„Es war die Hölle!" stimmte ihm Remus zu, „Ich mochte James sowieso schon nicht, aber dafür habe ich ihn gehasst! Dieser Dickschädel meinte, weil wir alle in einem Raum schlafen, müssen wir die besten Freunde werden und damit wir miteinander reden ..."

„ ... was wir eigentlich nicht in Notfällen getan haben." fügte Sirius hinzu, „Nämlich um uns zu beschimpfen oder so!"

„Du hast uns beschimpft!" warf Remus ein, „Keiner hatte dir was getan, aber du meintest, gleich angreifen zu müssen!"

„Damit mir erst niemand was tut!" verteidigte sich Sirius, „Außerdem hast du dasselbe gemacht! Ich meine, ich hatte es ja schon drauf, arrogant zu sein mit meinen süßen elf Jahren, aber du hast einen immer angesehen, als würdest du ihn abgrundtief verachten!"

„Ich wollte in Ruhe gelassen werden! Ich dachte, es wäre besser, keine Freunde zu haben!"

„Bei mir hätte das auch funktioniert! Ich habe dich liebend gerne in Ruhe gelassen, aber James musste uns ja dazwischen funken!"

„Ähm, könnten wir vielleicht zu dem Teil kommen, an dem ihr dankbar dafür wart und Freunde fürs Leben wurdet?" fragte Harry vorsichtig, „Bevor ihr darauf kommt, dass ihr euch eigentlich gar nicht mögt!"

Sirius und Remus lachten: „Das ist nicht böse gemeint, Harry! Mittlerweile mögen wir uns!"

„Na, da bin ich aber beruhigt."

„Also, James gefiel es nicht, dass wir so wenig miteinander unternahmen! Er verstand sich ganz gut mit Peter, aber richtig interessiert war er an Sirius!" erzählte Remus und Sirius verzog das Gesicht: „Das klingt blöd!"

Remus lachte: „Es war aber so! Er hat in dir eine verwandte Seele entdeckt; hat Lily mal gesagt!"

„Lily hat viel gesagt, wenn der Tag lang war! Und sie war hoffnungslos romantisch!" schimpfte Sirius lächelnd.

„James war also daran interessiert, mit Sirius Freundschaft zu schließen, besser so? Als Nebeneffekt wäre dann da noch meine Wenigkeit auf seine Seite zu ziehen und so beschloss er, einen Zauber auf uns anzuwenden, damit wir einander brauchen."

„Es war die mit Abstand dämlichste Idee, die James hatte! Naja, jedenfalls bis dahin! Und das allerschlimmste war, dass sie funktioniert hat!" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie hat sogar zu gut funktioniert! Kennt ihr den Drei-Affen-Zauber?"

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus: „Er hat euch in Affen verwandelt?"

„Nein, das hätte er nicht gekonnt!" meinte Remus.

„Wer weiß!" Sirius fuchtelte ihm mit dem Finger vor dem Gesicht herum, „Der Junge hatte eine ganze Menge drauf, als er nach Hogwarts kam!"

Remus nickte: „Nicht Sinnvolles zwar, aber sonst ..."

„Konnte ja nicht jeder die Schulbücher vor Schulbeginn auswendig lernen!" stichelte Sirius und Hermine strahlte Remus an.

„Also, was ist jetzt mit diesem Affenzauber?" fragte Ron und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Auge.

„Drei-Affen-Zauber!" erklärte Remus, „Nicht hören, nicht sehen, nicht sprechen. James, dieser kleine, dusslige Erstklässler hat es geschafft, mich taub zu machen, Sirius blind und sich selbst stumm! So mussten wir uns gegenseitig führen, Handzeichen geben, beschreiben. Peter, der sich eigentlich aus allem raushalten wollte, musste zwischen uns vermitteln."

„Es war furchtbar! Ich war von einer Sekunde auf die andere blind! Ihr könnt euch vielleicht meine Panik vorstellen! Remus hat nur noch geschrieen, da er sich selbst nicht hören konnte und James war überhaupt der Beste!"

„Er war es gewohnt, sofort und immer die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen! Fiel natürlich weg, weil er keinen Ton mehr von sich geben konnte. Er hat arg geschmollt und ist mit einem kleinen Täfelchen herumgelaufen, auf dem er uns Sätze geschrieben hat. Die durfte ich dann Sirius vorlesen."

Meta grinste: „Ich finde die Idee genial!"

„Ja, super! Peter musste mich führen, weil er der Einzige war, der mich warnen konnte und der schon von weitem gehört hat, wenn irgendjemand ankam. James und Remus sind hinter uns gelaufen und haben verzweifelt wie vergeblich versucht, ein Gespräch zu führen!"

„Wie lange hat der Zauber gehalten?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Zu lange!" knurrte Sirius.

„Eine Woche!" schätzte Remus.

„Eine Woche? Aber Dumbledore hätte euch doch helfen können!" sagte Ron erstaunt.

„Ja, das hätte er durchaus. Aber es sagte uns unwissenden Erstklässlern, dass der Zauber erst abklingt, wenn er die vom Initiator erwünschte Wirkung entfaltet hat, was erstunken und erlogen ist, wie ich euch heute sagen kann! Er fand wohl auch, dass wir uns anfreunden sollten und hat uns in unserem bedauernswerten Zustand gelassen. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob er nicht vielleicht sogar James geholfen hat, aber das ist pure Spekulation!" Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und nach dieser Woche wart ihr Freunde?" fragte Ginny.

„Bei Weitem nicht! Wir hatten uns zusammengerauft, aber als der Zauber beendet war, verfielen wir in unsere alten Muster. Allerdings nicht lange, weil wir gemerkt hatten, dass wir, wie James immer prophezeite, ein echt gutes Team abgegeben hatten. Schließlich hat Sirius seinen Stolz überwunden und sich zu James hin orientiert, der darüber ausgesprochen glücklich war und ich bin über meinen Schatten gesprungen. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben. Und habe mal geguckt, wie es tatsächlich ist, Freunde zu haben!"

Harry lächelte Remus an: „Ist ganz gut, oder?" Remus erwiderte sein Lächeln und nickte.

„Der gute Remus hatte ja auch sonst niemanden!" meinte Sirius gönnerhaft, „Obwohl wir uns schon ganz gut verstanden haben; wir sieben Jungs aus unserem Jahrgang! Jedenfalls nach einiger Zeit."

„Wie sah es denn aus mit Freundinnen?" Ginny hatte wieder nicht schnell genug reagiert und so fühlte sich Hermine frei und geradezu dazu angespornt, heikle Fragen zu stellen. Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Ihm war diese Entwicklung nicht wirklich geheuer, während Harry es recht lustig fand, dass sich Hermine so gar nicht mehr darum scherte, dass sie hier mit immerhin zwei Lehrern zusammen saßen.

Sirius lachte schallend: „Remus hatte es nicht so mit den Mädchen! Er hatte sich selbst zu ewiger Abstinenz verdonnert und ..."

„Ewig?" raunte Meta Remus zu und er grinste durchtrieben und strich ihr über den Unterarm: „Keine Panik!"

„ ... hielt alle Mädels von sich fern. Das war ihm irgendwann so zur zweiten Natur geworden, dass er nicht einmal mehr merkte, wenn ihn eine mochte! Und das waren nicht wenige, Remus!"

Doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Ihr habt euch da was zusammen phantasiert!"

„Naja, es waren natürlich nicht so viele wie bei James und mir!" lachte Sirius und Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Bevor sie Ginny daran hindern konnte, fragte sie erstaunt: „Warum eigentlich nicht?"

Ginny schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn, Ron sah Hermine halb sauer, halb irritiert an und Harry musste sich sehr zusammen reißen, um nicht laut zu lachen. Remus lächelte verlegen: „Naja, so war das damals. Ich habe die guten Noten bekommen und James und Sirius die Mädchen."

Meta tätschelte ihm gerührt das Knie und verkündete dann, sie sollten sich langsam auf den Weg zum Abendessen machen. Hermine, die neben ihrem Drang zur Enthüllung der Geheimnisse ihrer älteren Freunde auch einen ziemlich großen Hunger hatte, war sofort dabei, woraufhin Ron zu bedenken gab, dass sie sie vielleicht nicht unter Menschen lassen sollten.

„Ach, Albus wird sich köstlich amüsieren!" meinte Sirius, „Ich werde mich dann mal verwandeln. Darf ich mit unter den Tisch und ein paar Reste abstauben?"

„Von mir aus!" Remus erhob sich und strich sein Hemd glatt.

„Wo schläfst du eigentlich, wenn du hier bist?" fragte Harry seinen Paten.

„Ich habe ein Körbchen bei Hagrid und eins bei Remus ... Himmel, das klingt ja furchtbar!"

Sirius lachte und strubbelte Harry, der ihm schadenfroh die Zunge rausgestreckt hatte, durch den Haarschopf.

„Wenn du magst, kannst du bei mir schlafen. Dann musst du heute Abend nicht mehr raus in die Kälte!" bot Remus an.

„Du meinst wohl, dann musst du mich nicht extra bringen!" neckte Sirius.

„Das auch!" Remus grinste.

Meta hakte sich bei ihm unter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, das die anderen nicht verstanden. Remus lachte verlegen und legte einen Arm um sie.

„Gehen wir vor, damit sie wenigstens noch ein bisschen knutschen können!" meinte Sirius und scheuchte Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny vor sich her.

000

Tägliches Training in Okklumentik.

Ein kleines „Nein!" genügte und Jakob wurde aus Harrys Kopf katapultiert.  
„Super! Das klappt ja wunderbar!"

„Machen wir noch einen Durchgang bevor es Essen gibt!" fragte Harry motiviert.

„O.K."  
Die beiden gingen in Kampfstellung, sprich: Sie setzten sich auf zwei Stühle einander gegenüber, ballten eher unbewusst die Fäuste und sahen sich ernst an. Jakob machte den ersten Vorstoß und Harry wehrte ihn problemlos ab. Während er allerdings geistig zurückwich und sich verschloss, sah er etwas vor sich, das aussah wie ein kleines, leuchtendes Staubkorn.

Harry kam neugierig näher und wollte es fassen, doch es glitt weiter nach hinten. Harry versuchte einen Hüpfer hinterher, doch plötzlich prallte er hart zurück, als hätte ihm jemand ein Brett vor die Stirn geknallt.

„Au!"

„Sag mal, was versuchst du da?" erklang Jakobs empörte Stimme.

Harry öffnete die Augen nid wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick auf ihn. Jakob hatte die Stirn zerfurcht, sah aber im Großen und Ganzen eher erstaunt als ärgerlich aus.

„Wolltest du gerade in meinen Kopf?"

Harry fiel die Kinnlade herunter: „Was? Echt?"

Jakob nickte: „Es hatte jedenfalls ganz den Anschein."

„Das tut mir Leid! Das habe ich gar nicht gemerkt."

„Macht nichts! Irgendwann müssen wir auch damit anfangen!"

„Irgendwann?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„In ferner Zukunft!" sagte Jakob streng, „Erst muss ich noch mit Dumbledore sprechen! Lass uns erst einmal wie üblich weiter machen!"


	38. Weihnachten

**Weihnachten**

„Also!" sagte Sirius laut und machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er etwas wirklich Wichtiges zu sagen.

Alle sahen hoch. Sie saßen gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und taten, womit sie sich nun schon seit Beginn der Ferien beschäftigten: Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny brüteten fleißig über ihren Hausaufgaben, Tonks half Bill bei der Planung seines Crashkurses, Charlie verfasste einen unglaublich langen Brief an seine Mutter und Meta und Remus saßen an ihrer Unterrichtsplanung.

„Also!" sagte er noch einmal und schob die paar Formblätter zur Seite, die er gelesen hatte. Es handelte sich dabei unter anderem um die offizielle Meldung als Animagus, um die Beatragung einer Arbeits- und Wohnerlaubnis in England, die Eröffnungsformulare eines neuen Bankkontos und all der kleinen Dinge, die laut Dumbledore unumgänglich wären, sollte Sirius wieder eingebürgert werden. Natürlich, nachdem man ihn lebend und unschuldig der Öffentlichkeit präsentierte.

„Also was?" fragte Harry und tippte sich mit seinem Federkiel gegen die Stirn.

„Was soll ich machen?"

„Du meinst jetzt?" Ron sah verwirrt aus. Sirius wedelte mit der Hand: „Ich meine beruflich. Das fragen sie hier andauernd und langsam kann ich diese Frage nicht mehr ignorieren."

Remus räusperte sich: „Du hast deine Ausbildung zum Auror abgeschlossen."

Sirius musste lachen: „Sie nehmen mir ja vielleicht noch ab, dass ich ein armes, unschuldiges, zu Unrecht eingesperrtes und verfolgtes Kerlchen bin, aber Auror ist dann wohl doch etwas zu heftig, oder? Außerdem wird Moody nicht müde, mir immer wieder zu erzählen, wie viel sich seit meiner Ausbildung verändert hat und wie wenig ich über den heutigen Stand der Aurorentätigkeit weiß."

„Du könntest dich weiterbilden lassen." schlug Meta vor, „Die machen Kurse dafür im Ministerium zur Auffrischung. Außerdem meinst du nicht, dass sie in diesen Zeiten über jeden Auror froh sind?"

„Hey, da nehmen die sogar dich!" witzelte Tonks aus der Ecke und fing sich von Sirius einen bösen Blick ein.

„Du hattest sehr gute Noten und nachdem du ihnen deine ganze Geschichte erzählt hast, werden sie sich darum reißen, alles wieder gut zu machen." sagte Remus. Harry nickte: „Das denke ich auch. Die haben massig Schuldgefühle."

„Die Frage ist doch, ob der gute Sirius noch Lust hat, für ein Ministerium den Monsterjäger zu spielen, das ihn so dermaßen beschissen hat!" stellte Bill fest.

„Sie mögen es übrigens nicht „Monsterjäger" genannt zu werden, du Affenkopf!" schimpfte Tonks und verpasste ihm einen Tritt, „Davon abgesehen, Sirius: Ich hänge auch gerade in der Luft. Du kannst dich ja Kingsley und mir anschließen. Wir wollen eine private ... Dingsbums aufmachen. Wie hat er das doch gleich genannt?"

„Geisterjäger-Zentrale?" fragte Bill scheinheilig. Tonks zog eine Schnute.

„Ehrlich? Klingt gut!" sagte Harry.

„Das wird gut! Wir brauchen Büros, sagt Kingsley, und eine Menge technische Ausrüstung und einen Sekretär und eine Küche."

„Klingt, als bräuchtet ihr erst einmal eine Menge Geld!" lachte Remus.

„Das kriegen wir schon." Tonks war ganz zuversichtlich, „Aber ..."

„Hallo?" Sirius wedelte mit den Armen, „Hallo, Aufmerksamkeit! Mein Problem ist größer!"

„Ist es nicht!"

„Ist es wohl!"

„Herrje, wie habe ich das vermisst!" Remus verdrehte die Augen, während sich Sirius und Tonks anfunkelten. Harry und Ron lachten und packten ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Ihr zwei seid noch nicht fertig!" mahnte Hermine, ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen.

„Oh, doch! Wir müssen noch mal raus in den Schnee und mit den Besen abstürzen üben!" verkündete Ron, woraufhin Hermine doch hochsehen und lachen musste: „Was?"

„Ja, abstürzen! Das übt sich nicht so gut auf hartem Boden!" sagte Harry ganz selbstverständlich und lief in den Schlafsaal, um seinen und Rons Besen zu holen, während dieser ihre Handschuhe, Schals und Mützen zusammensammelte. Die Tatsache, dass ihnen der ganze Turm gehörte, veranlasste die Jungen so ziemlich alles herumliegen zu lassen, was wiederum dazu führte, dass Hermine und Ginny jeden Tag mindestens dreimal über das Chaos meckerten.

„Ihr kommt aber rein, wenn es dunkel wird. Und vor dem Abendessen wird geduscht!" sagte Remus.

„Jawohl, Sir! Bis später!" Die beiden stürmten aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und Remus registrierte die Blicke der anderen: „Ist ja schon gut!" Sirius lachte: „Ich find dich süß!"

„Vielen Dank!"

„Wollen wir nicht auch mit? Ich bin diesen Kram hier leid und ich brauche frische Luft!"

„Du musst als Hund raus. Diese Typen vom Ministerium sind noch da!"

„Warum, zum Teufel?" brauste Sirius auf, „Welchen Winkel haben die denn noch nicht kontrolliert?"

Charlie lachte: „Naja, sie können nicht sehr gut sein, wenn ihnen nach gut zwei Wochen immer noch nicht der geflohene Sträfling aufgefallen ist, den wir hier verstecken!"

Sirius schnaubte: „Irgendwann müsst ihr aufhören, darüber Witze zu machen, das wisst ihr, oder?" Sie lachten und in ihr Gelächter mischte sich ein heller, jaulender Ton, der vom Portrait her kam.

„Alarm!" sagte Bill und Sirius verwandelte sich sofort. Er war gerade unter dem Tisch verschwunden und Meta hatte mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes seine Papiere verschwinden lassen, da schwang die Tür auf und Professor Flitwick trat ein. Er wurde begleitet von zwei erschöpft aussehenden Herren in grauen Anzügen.

„Guten Tag, die Herrschaften!" quiekte Flitwick und nickte in die Runde, „Wir müssen uns einmal die Treppenhäuser zu den Schlafsälen ansehen. Die Herren vermuten einen Geheimgang." Er klang fröhlich und leicht ironisch und zwinkerte ihnen zu, als die zwei Männer zu den Türen schlurften.

„Warten Sie!" rief Remus noch, „Sie können ..."

Doch da hatte die von Professor McGonagall neu eingerichtete und verbesserte Sperre den Mann schon von der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen geschleudert. Er knallte mit einem dumpfen Ton auf den Rücken und sprang sofort wieder auf; den Zauberstab in der Hand, als wollte er einen Angreifer abwehren.

„Was bei Merlin ist das?" keuchte er und sah sich gehetzt um. Sein Kollege schnaubte wütend: „Also, für wie dumm halten Sie uns denn? Was haben Sie dort oben versteckt?"

Hermine, die einzige, die sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen verkneifen konnte, stand auf: „Dort oben sind die Schlafsäle von den Mädchen. Die Sperre besteht schon ewig, damit die Jungen sich nicht nachts hinüberschleichen können!"

Die beiden Männer vom Ministerium runzelten die Stirn, als glaubten sie ihr nicht wirklich.

„Ich werde Minerva bitten, den Zauber für Sie zu entfernen!" seufzend erhob sich Remus und steuerte auf die Tür zu. Da nieste einer der Männer, schlug erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund und rief gepresst: „Ist hier etwa ein Hund drin?"

Sofort wurde es totenstill.

„Ähm, ja!" sagte Ginny schließlich, „Der Hund von unserem Wildhüter!" Sie klopfte an ihren Unterschenkel und rief lockend: „Komm her, Tatze!" Sirius reagierte nicht.

„Komm schon!" rief Ginny, „Wir gehen raus, weil der arme Mann allergisch ist!"

Langsam schob der schwarze Hund seinen Kopf unter dem Tisch hervor und beäugte die Fremden misstrauisch. Ginny griff zu und packte ihn am Halsband, ehe er sich wieder zurückziehen konnte.

„Kommt, ihr beiden!" Remus streckte die Arme aus, um Ginny am Ellenbogen und Sirius ebenfalls am Halsband zu nehmen. Ungeschickt schoben sie sich durchs Portraitloch und liefen der Kollegin der beiden Ministeriumsleute in die Arme.

„Oh, wie praktisch! Ich bin zu spät. Wären Sie wohl so freundlich, mich rein zu lassen. Mein Klopfen hat man drinnen nicht gehört und ich kenne doch das Passwort nicht." Sie lächelte sie höflich, wenn auch etwas kühl an.

„Aber natürlich!" sagte Remus liebenswürdig und öffnete das Portraitloch für sie.

„Oh, was für ein hübscher Hund!" rief die Frau aus und ging neben Sirius auf die Knie. Ginny zuckte zusammen und Sirius tat es ihr nach. Er drückte sich an Remus´ Bein und jaulte leise.

„Keine Angst, liebes Kerlchen! Wie heißt er denn?" Sie streichelte den Kopf des Hundes.

„Ähm ... Tatze." brachte Ginny hervor.

„Tatze, wie passend!" Ihr Lächeln wurde immer breiter, „Nun zeig dich ruhig mal, Hübscher! Ich tu dir ja nichts! Wie nett, dass Sie ihn rausbringen. Kollege Stubbins hat so eine schreckliche Allergie. Dann einen schönen Tag noch!" Als sie durch das Portrait verschwunden war, atmeten Ginny und Remus auf und sogar der schwarze Hund schien erleichtert zu sein und hechelte befreiter.

„Nichts wie weg hier!" raunte Remus Ginny zu und die drei machten, dass sie hinaus zu Harry und Ron kamen.

000

Am Weihnachtsmorgen.

Ein Glöckchen klingelte. Harry öffnete irritiert die Augen, lauschte und runzelte die Stirn. Von Rons Bett drang ein brummender Laut an sein Ohr. Wieder klingelte es und dann sprang etwas Schweres auf Harrys Brust, so dass er erschrocken aufkeuchte. Krummbein fauchte und hüpfte von ihm herunter.

„Blödes Vieh!" schimpfte Harry und setzte sich auf. Krummbein verharrte auf dem Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. Eine kleine, goldene Glocke an einem roten Halsband klimperte.

„Mach das aus!" knurrte Ron und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

„Geht nicht!" gab Harry zurück und schälte sich aus seinem Bettzeug. Krummbein beobachtete ihn und wackelte dann zur Tür; seinen Flaschenbürstenschwanz hoch aufgerichtet. Harry folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Ginny und Hermine bereits saßen; ebenfalls in Morgenmäntel gekleidet.

„Guten Morgen, Harry! Hier sind die Geschenke für dich von Mum und Dad und den Jungs!" rief Ginny. Harry nahm neben den Mädchen Platz: „Morgen! Von den Jungs?"

„Fred und George und so." Hermine reichte Harry lächelnd ein paar unförmige, weiche Päckchen, die er gespannt auswickelte. Nebenbei fragte er: „Wo sind denn alle?"

„Wichtige Versammlung." sagte Hermine unbestimmt und Harry sah auf: „Am Weihnachtsmorgen? Sind Sirius und Remus auch weg?" Ginny nickte und blickte in ihre Tasse.

„Was ist los?" Harry legte die hübsche, hölzerne Schatulle weg, die ihm die Zwillinge für seinen Zauberstab geschenkt hatten, und sah die Mädchen auffordernd und alarmiert an.

Da polterte Ron die Treppe hinunter: „Guten Morgen und ein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest! Hagrid hat eine Eule geschickt, Harry. Wir sollen nach dem Frühstück zu ihm und ihm mit den Enten helfen, damit wir, ich zitiere wörtlich, „wat Jutes zu essen kriegn"!" Als Harry nicht reagierte, sah Ron ihn fragend an: „Ist was?"

„Der Orden hält eine Versammlung ab."

„Was jetzt? Warum?"

Harry deutete auf Hermine und Ginny: „Ich habe den Verdacht, dass die beiden etwas wissen, dass sie uns verschweigen."

Hermine sah auf: „Wir sollten zum Frühstück. Meta ist dageblieben, um auf uns aufzupassen." Sie und Ginny standen auf und gingen in ihren Schlafsaal, um sich umzuziehen. Harry schnaubte wütend: „Gleich gehe ich durch den Kamin!"

„Spinnst du?" rief Ron, während er ein Päckchen von seiner Mutter prüfend schüttelte, „Die nehmen dich auseinander, wenn du da einfach reinplatzt!"

„Aber ... wann hören sie denn endlich auf, alles zu verschweigen! Haben wir denn immer noch nicht gelernt, dass dann immer alles schief geht!" Harry schlug wütend die Fäuste auf den Tisch. Die Mädchen kamen wieder herunter und gingen schweigend an ihnen vorbei in die große Halle.

„Da hilft nur eins!" meinte Ron und stand auf, „Meta aushorchen!"

Allerdings ließ Meta sich bei Weitem nicht so gut aushorchen, wie die Jungen gehofft hatten. Sie sah blass und mürrisch aus und schickte immer wieder nervöse Blicke zu den Ministeriumsabgeordneten, die ihr nicht wirklich geglaubt hatten, als sie ihnen vorlog, die halbe Lehrerschaft wäre unterwegs, um mit den Eltern der Schüler zu sprechen. Glücklicherweise verkündete Stubbins, dass er und seine Kollegen beabsichtigten, am Nachmittag abzureisen, um auch noch ein bisschen Weihnachten feiern zu können.

Harry löffelte etwas betrübt seinen Haferbrei. Ein toller Weihnachtsmorgen; wirklich! Er hatte sich gewünscht, dieses Fest mit Sirius feiern zu können. Nach dem Frühstück stapften er und Ron, von einer in Gedanken versunkenen Meta geleitet, zu Hagrids Hütte.

„Da seid ihr ja! Fröhliche Weihnachten! Dann woll´n wir ma´ loslegen, damit das Essen auf dem Tisch steht, wenn alle heut Abend wiederkommen!"

Na, immerhin etwas!´ dachte Harry und beguckte leicht belustigt die eingefrorenen Enten, während Hagrid einen großen Topf Wasser auf dem Feuer erwärmte.

„Geschenke!" brummte er und händigte Harry und Ron große Pakete aus, die verwirrend süßlich rochen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Pappschachteln voll mit Tee, Keksen, Duftblättern, Süßigkeiten und Federn waren, was die Jungen einigermaßen irritierte.

„Französische Päckchen!" griente Hagrid und Ron sah Harry vieldeutig an.

„Wann hast du denn Zeit, nach Frankreich zu reisen, Hagrid?" wollte Harry grinsend wissen und sein großer Freund wurde tatsächlich rot: „Naja, Olympe hat mir wohl ´n büschen geholfen!"

„Tatsächlich?" machte Ron ahnungslos und Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Unsere Kamine sind verknüpft." sagte Hagrid selig, „Und heut Abend zum Essen kommt sie her."

„Das ist ja nett!" brachte Harry hervor.

„So, ich hol jetzt von draußen noch ´n paar Kräuter. Für die Soße. Filius Flitwick hat mir ein beheizbares Gewächshäuschen gezaubert." Hagrid stampfte durch die Tür, welche mit einem lauten Krachen zuflog. Harry überlegte. Er starrte den Kamin an.

„Harry, lass es!" kam es warnend von Ron, der genau wusste, was Harry plante.

„Aber ich möchte Weihnachten mit Sirius feiern. Und mich interessiert, was da schon wieder los ist. Du kannst ja hier bleiben, wenn du willst!" Harry trat in den Kamin und hangelte mit der linken Hand nach dem Flohpulver, das in einer kleinen Schale an der Wand angebracht war. Er lächelte Ron noch einmal entschuldigend an, warf dann das Pulver auf den aschigen Boden und sagte laut und deutlich: „Küche, Grimauldplatz!" Mit einem lauten Knall und einer Menge aufgewirbeltem Staub war er verschwunden.

„Ach, Mann!" stöhnte Ron und hüpfte zum Fenster. Er riss es auf, brüllte so laut er konnte: „Tut uns Leid, Hagrid! Wir sind bald wieder da!" und hüpfte dann ebenfalls in den Kamin.

Kurz nachdem er verschwunden war, betrat Hagrid die Hütte, sein Gesicht schaute zwischen den verschiedenen grünen Blättern hervor und er machte: „Häh?"

Harry landete in der Küche des Grimauldplatzes und rollte sich hustend zur Seite. Er stand auf, klopfte hastig etwas Staub von seinen Klamotten und machte dann, dass er in den großen Vorratsschrank kam, damit ihn nicht irgendjemand entdeckte. Es rumpelte und Ron knallte in die Küche.

„Ron, hier! Schnell!" zischte Harry, als auch schon Schritte aus dem Flur zu hören waren.

„Fletcher, was wird das! Nimmst du die Küche auseinander oder was?" Kingsley betrat die Küche und schoss einen wütenden Blick zu Mundungus, der, was Harry und Ron gar nicht bemerkt hatten, am Tisch saß. Viel mehr hing er wie eine Art Lumpenlappen auf einem Stuhl und hatte den Kopf in den Armen auf dem Tisch vergraben.

„Wasss isss losss?" Langsam kam sein zerknautschtes Gesicht zum Vorschein. Kingsley schnaubte und sah sich in der Küche um: „War hier irgendetwas los?"

Mundungus schaute ebenfalls umher und murmelte dann: „Negativ, Sirrr!"

„Fletcher, geh ins Bett!" Mit diesem kurz angebundenen Befehl verschwand Kingsley aus der Küche.

„Wird ... gemacht!" nuschelte Mundungus und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf den Armen ab. Als er anfing zu schnarchen, schlichen Harry und Ron aus der Vorratskammer. Harry zog den Tarnumhang unter seinem Hemd hervor. Ron sah überrascht auf: „Schleppst du den jetzt immer mit dir rum?"

„Meistens!" meinte Harry, „Wer weiß ...!"

Ron nickte und schlüpfte zu seinem Freund unter den Umhang. So leise wie möglich taperten die beiden durch den Flur und in Richtung Versammlungsraum, den sie ja schon kannten.

Laute, aufgebrachte Stimmen waren zu hören. Harry erkannte Kingsleys tiefen Bass und Jakob, der ungewohnt heftig lamentierte. Mr. Weasley war ab und an zu vernehmen und immer wieder zwischendurch Sirius´ durchdringende, sehr genervte Stimme, meist begleitet von sanften, beschwichtigenden Töne, die von Remus stammten.

„Da geht es ja heiß her!" flüsterte Ron, während er und Harry sich die Ohren an der Tür plattdrückten.

„Können wir da nicht irgendwie rein?" fragte Harry und sah suchend an der Wand entlang, „Wir verstehen doch gar nichts!"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern: „Eigentlich müsste es in so alten Häusern doch superviele Geheimgänge geben, die sich auftun, wenn man an die Wand klopft!"

Harry schnaubte: „Wir haben hier mittlerweile zwei Sommer verbracht. Meinst du nicht, wir hätten bei dem ganzen Geputze alle Geheimgänge gefunden?"

„Haben wir danach gesucht?" fragte Ron wichtig und tippte mit dem Nagel seines Zeigefingers an den kalten, sorgfältig verputzten Stein. Augenblicklich hörten sie ein Kratzen und Knirschen und ungefähr auf Kniehöhe wichen die Ziegel zurück.

„Yeah!" machte Ron und Harry stieß ein „Oh, verdammt!" hervor.

„Was ist das denn jetzt? Black!" rief jemand von drinnen.

„Reg dich ab! Ich guck ja schon!" Wieder waren Schritte zu hören und dann öffnete sich die Tür. Sirius´ Kopf schob sich hinaus und er sah sich um. Gerade machte er den Mund auf; wie Harry vermutete, um zu sagen, dass hier nichts wäre; da fiel sein Blick auf die Einbuchtung in der Mauer.

Sirius gab einen erstaunten Laut von sich und trat ganz aus der Tür. Er war keine drei Schritte auf den Flur hinaus auf Harry und Ron, welche sich mit krampfhaft angehaltener Luft an die Wand pressten, zugegangen, als Remus ebenfalls herauskam: „Das klang doch fast wie ... oh!"

„Schau mal! Mein altes Versteck!" Sirius sah gerührt aus, während Remus die Stirn runzelte: „Und wieso tut es sich so ganz von alleine auf?"

„Das ist ein altes Haus, Remus! Dung erzählte mir, dass sich letztens in seinem Schlafzimmer die Rutsche in die Küche ohne sein Zutun geöffnet hat!" meinte Sirius leichthin und ging neben der winzigen Kammer in die Knie. Remus sah sich weiterhin misstrauisch um: „Wahrscheinlich war er wieder besoffen und hat nicht mehr gemerkt, was er tut!"

Sirius schoss einen ungehaltenen Blick zu seine Freund und sagte kalt: „Er hat es auch nicht einfach! Es heißt, dass Trinken dagegen hilft!"

„Wogegen? Einsamkeit? Hilflosigkeit? Glaub mir, das tut es nicht!" Remus klang nicht weniger erzürnt als Sirius und nur mühsam beherrscht. Sirius lachte kurz auf, woraufhin Remus die Lippen zusammenbiss und wieder über den leeren Flur starrte. Sirius erhob sich und trat einmal mit dem Fuß gegen die Mauer. Die Nische verschwand ebenso ächzend wie sie erschienen war.

„Lass uns wieder rein gehen! Hier ist niemand!" Obwohl Sirius wieder ganz versöhnlich klang, ließ Remus die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Sirius seufzte: „Eine kurze Pause?"

„Nein, wir haben noch einiges ..."

„Und wenn schon!" Sirius ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und rief hinein: „Hier ist nichts! Und wir sind für die nächste Viertelstunde in der Küche!" Bevor irgendjemand protestieren konnte, hatte er die Tür geschlossen und ging zielstrebig vor Remus her in die Küche.

Ron sahen Harry an: „Küche oder ...?"

Harry sah seinem Paten nach und warf dann einen besorgten Blick auf Remus; seinen, wie Professor Flitwick ihn vor einiger Zeit einmal nannte, väterlichen Freund, was den guten Remus etwas geschockt hatte. Es passte ihm gar nicht, dass auch nur im Ansatz die Möglichkeit bestand, die beiden könnten sich streiten, und so entschied er resolut: „Küche!"

Sie huschten durch die langsam zuschwingende Tür und verharrten vor der Anrichte. Sirius hatte am Tisch vor einer großen Obstplatte Platz genommen. Remus stand.

„Moony, sei nicht sauer! Erstens wissen wir beide, dass das nicht lange hält und zweitens muss ich mit dir reden! Und zwar über etwas sehr Wichtiges!"

Remus schwieg, doch er machte ein nicht mehr ganz so finsteres Gesicht.

„Also, " Sirius nahm sich eine Birne, „Möchtest du auch was?"

„O.K." Ergeben setzte sich Remus ihm gegenüber. Sie aßen jeder ein Stück und Sirius spielte mit dem kleinen, spitzen Messer, das griffbereit in der Schale lag, herum. Remus wartete geduldig.

„Ich habe alle Formulare, die Albus mir gegeben hat, ausgefüllt." sagte Sirius schließlich. Mit einem Grinsen fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe mir erlaubt, dich als Referenz anzugeben!"

Nun musste auch Remus lächeln: „Du bist ein Trottel! Kein Mensch wird einen Werwolf als Empfehlung überzeugend finden!"

„Wir werden sehen! Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist und wir alle Helden sind, dann bist du der beliebteste Werwolf überhaupt und alle werden sich um mich, deinen besten Freund, reißen!"

„Na!" meinte Remus unbestimmt und nahm sich ein weiteres Stück Birne, „Weißt du, wir haben schon einmal so gesprochen! Wenn das alles vorbei ist ... Du sagtest damals, du würdest losziehen und das nächstbeste, hübsche Mädel heiraten, dass dir über den Weg läuft. James wollte die Ausbildung schmeißen und Quidditchnationalspieler für England werden. Lily wollte unbedingt einen Rosengarten anlegen, wie ihre Mutter einen hatte."

„Und du wolltest ein Buch schreiben, du Langweiler!" sagte Sirius mit leicht spöttischer, doch zugleich fast liebevoller Stimme.

Harry schluckte. Er stellte sich vor, wie Sirius, Remus und seine Eltern hier saßen und sich ihre verrückten oder gar nicht mal so unrealistischen Träume ausmalten, die sie verwirklichen wollten, wenn der Krieg gegen Voldemort überstanden und vor allem gewonnen worden war.

Obwohl damals das Hauptquartier des Ordens nicht der Grimauldplatz gewesen war, sondern, wie Harry und Ron für ihre Hausarbeit bereits herausgefunden hatten, ein kleines Cottage auf den Orkneyinseln, glich das Bild in Harrys Kopf ungefähr dieser Küche. Vielleicht etwas kleiner und düsterer. Das Wetter ungemütlicher und stürmischer und die Luft rau und feucht. Dort gab es sicher auch eine Küche mit einem großen, alten Holztisch und verwitterten Stühlen und einer Obstschale.

„Ich habe Bücher geschrieben, nur wollte sie keiner lesen." sagte Remus leise.

„Hey, ich lese sie! Jedes einzelne!" sagte Sirius schnell und Remus lachte: „Klar! Tatze, die Leseratte! Früher musste ich dich praktisch hinter deinen Schulbüchern festbinden!"

„Deine werden wohl interessanter sein!"

„Versprich dir nicht zu viel! Aber sag mir lieber, worüber du mit mir sprechen wolltest! Irgendwann müssen wir schließlich wieder in die Versammlung. Nur weil du noch etwas Schonfrist hast, steht Molly hier noch nicht auf der Matte!"

Sirius brummte etwas und konzentrierte sich wieder auffällig auf das Messer in seinen Händen. Schließlich brachte er hervor: „Wie müssen ihn finden, Remus!"

„Wen?" Remus schien im ersten Augenblick wirklich verwirrt und auch Harry und Ron wussten nicht, wen Sirius meinte.

„Den Verräter!" schnappte Sirius und Remus zog scharf die Luft ein. Auch Harry und Ron keuchten auf.

„Die Abteilung der Auroren ... Mad-Eye sagte, dass ..." fing Remus leicht stotternd an, doch Sirius schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Vergiss die Auroren, Remus! Kingsley und Tonks haben sie schon hinaus geworfen und Moody ist mittlerweile der Einzige, der weiß, dass ich verdammt noch mal nichts verbrochen habe! Wie und vor allem wann wird er anfangen, einen Weg zu bereiten? Albus sagte, er wolle das Ministerium allmählich darauf stoßen und Wurmschwanz als Verdächtigen ins Spiel bringen, aber das war auch schon wieder vor drei Wochen!"

„Drei Wochen! Sirius! Was sind drei Wochen ...?"

„ ... im Gegensatz zu 12 Jahren? Himmel, ich möchte, dass das endlich vorbei ist! Ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen! Er hat es mir versprochen, aber wieder einmal gibt es wichtigere Dinge: diese dämlichen Gefangenen, die Frage, wie die Todesser in die Schule gekommen sind ..."

„Du kannst nicht bestreiten, dass das wirklich wichtige Angelegenheiten sind!" warf Remus sacht ein, „Wir konnten unsere Pflicht, die Schüler zu schützen, nicht erfüllen und jetzt müssen wir herausfinden, wieso!"

„Gefangene?" wisperte Ron in Harrys Ohr. Harry zuckte zusammen: „Was?"

„Was für Gefangene?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und bedeutete Ron, dass er Sirius´ Antwort hören wollte.

„Aber du hast schon so gut vorgearbeitet und mit Verlaub gesagt, haben Kingsley und Tonks nichts zu tun! Die könnten doch im Ministerium ..." sagte Sirius unwillig.

„Keiner würde ihnen glauben!" meinte Remus.

„Albus könnte seinen Einfluss auf Fudge mal endlich zu etwas Sinnvollem nutzen und ihn überzeugen, dass ich ..."

„Fudges Stuhl wackelt. Genauer gesagt, wackelt er, seit der alte Cornelius darauf Platz genommen hat. Er ist mittlerweile nur noch eine Spielfigur und keiner weiß, wie groß Lucius Malfoys Einfluss noch immer ist."

Sirius schlug mit beiden Fäusten auf den Tisch: „Verflucht noch mal, Remus! Mach nur so weiter und ich suche ihn selber!"

„DAS TUST DU NICHT!" Remus sprang auf und seine Augen funkelten Sirius so wild an, dass dieser erschrocken zurückwich.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?" flüsterte Ron.

„Vollmond!" gab Harry leise zurück, „Sylvester ist Vollmond. Da hat er sich nicht so gut unter Kontrolle. Außerdem ist das ja auch echt ..." Da wurde ihm plötzlich die volle Bedeutung von Sirius´ Worten bewusst und er verstummte. Natürlich! Wurmschwanz! Wie hatten sie ihn vergessen können? Harrys Gedanken drifteten ab und er sah sich und Sirius schon auf völlig abstrusen Verfolgungsjagden, wie sie in Dudleys Filmen häufig dargestellt wurden. Sie würden ihn suchen, finden und stellen. Endlich würde er für alles, was er getan hatte, büßen!

Harry wurde von einer Welle Wut überschwemmt und er gewahrte Rons Fingernägel, die sich in seinen Arm gruben, nur am Rande.

„Sei still!" zischte Ron, doch die beiden Männer am Tisch machten nicht den Eindruck, als könnten sie etwas anderes wahrnehmen als einander.

„Remus, ich muss ..."

„Vor allem musst du dich zusammenreißen! Ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben!" brüllte Remus völlig außer sich, „Wie oft hat es schon nicht funktioniert, wenn du auf eigene Faust losgezogen bist! Was ist alles schief gegangen! Ich sage dir, überlass es anderen, die ... oder lass die Sache ruhen! Müssen wir denn unser Leben lang ... immer wieder und wieder ...!" Der aufgebrachte Ton seiner Stimme glitt ab in kaum unterdrückte Verzweiflung und ein kaum verstecktes Flehen. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, ruhig auf seinem Stuhl zu sitzen: „Es auf sich beruhen lassen?"

„Vergessen! Endlich vergessen! Ist das denn zu viel verlangt?" Remus klang, als stünde er am Rand eines Zusammenbruchs. Sirius sah auf. Er sah seinem Freund direkt in die Augen. Dann fragte er leise: „Wachst du manchmal noch nachts auf, Moony? Träumst du noch? Weinst du noch?"

Einige Sekunden bewegte sich Remus nicht, dann wirbelte er herum und wollte Richtung Tür stürmen, doch Sirius war aufgesprungen, kam um den Tisch gehetzt und versperrte ihm den Weg.

Harry und Ron waren noch ein Stück weiter weg gewichen und beobachteten die beiden mit blassen Gesichtern und aufgerissenen Augen. In Harry brodelte es. Er konnte Remus´ Wunsch nach Ruhe und Frieden ebenso verstehen wie er Sirius´ leidenschaftlichen Hass und Wunsch nach Rache empfand.

Schwer atmend stand Remus vor Sirius und durchbohrte ihn mit Blicken: „Wie kannst du ...?"

„Remus, hör mir zu! Es ist nicht vorbei! Und wenn er nicht bezahlt, wird es nie vorbei sein! Ich habe bis jetzt kein Leben gehabt! Keines, seit ich die Ausbildung beendet habe und ich würde verdammt noch mal gern endlich anfangen zu leben! Und erzähl du mir nicht, dass bisher für dich alles wunderbar und Sonnenschein war!"

„Ich habe dummerweise nur nie ein angenehmes Leben oder auch nur ansatzweise die Möglichkeiten, die ich mir wünsche und das ändert sich auch nicht, wenn hundert Todesser sterben!" rief Remus, doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und packte ihn an den Schultern: „Daran hast du dich aber gewöhnt und auch das kann sich mit der Zeit ändern! Vor allem, wenn man Freunde hat! Aber wir müssen es endlich zu einem Ende kommen lassen! Harry ..."

„Du wirst Harry nie ansehen können, ohne an James denken zu müssen!" Remus´ Worte klangen wie ein Fluch und Sirius wurde weiß im Gesicht.

Harry holte tief Luft und kämpfte gegen die Tränen, die der Wut, Anspannung und Ergriffenheit Platz in seinem Körper schaffen wollten. Wohin würde das führen?

„Das habe ich auch nie behauptet! Aber selbst damit könnte ich irgendwann leben, wenn ich wüsste, dass James´ Mörder seine Strafe erhalten hat!"

„Es ist so lange her! Ich möchte doch nur ...!"

„Ich weiß, was du möchtest, aber es ist noch nicht lange genug her! Es holt uns ein! Und mich hat es nie losgelassen! Ich kann mich auf kein jetziges Leben konzentrieren, weder auf Harry noch auf dich und auf die allseits beliebte Frage nach meinem zukünftigen Berufsleben, wenn das immer in meinem Kopf herum spukt! Ich hatte 12 Jahre Zeit, darüber nachzudenken und ich kann es jetzt nicht loswerden! Selbst Harry hängt da drin, obwohl es für ihn wahrlich genug andere Probleme gibt! Wenn du dich nicht deinetwegen oder meinetwegen überwinden kannst, dann vielleicht Harry zuliebe?"

Remus machte sich mit einer heftigen Bewegung von Sirius los: „Harry zuliebe? Dass gerade du das sagst! Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass du ihn am liebsten noch mit anstacheln möchtest, dann wird mir schlecht! Du stellst deine Rache in den Vordergrund, deine verlorene Zeit, dein Recht auf Leben! Aber was ist mit ihm? Ich wette, du hast nicht einmal mit ihm darüber gesprochen, was du vorhast. Losziehen und einen Verräter suchen! Dass ich nicht lache!"

„Nicht irgendeinen Verräter! Den Verräter, der damals dafür gesorgt hat, dass der Mensch, der über die Jahre mein Bruder geworden ist, auf die schlimmste Art und Weise gestorben ist!" schrie Sirius und hatte sichtlich Mühe, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Ron war mittlerweile ganz starr geworden und Harry meinte förmlich fühlen zu können, wie er sich weit weg wünschte. Er selbst allerdings wollte das hier hören; so weh es auch tat.

„Vielleicht hättest du ihn sehen sollen, Remus! In den Trümmern seines Hauses! Ihn und Lily!" Sirius stieß die Worte mühsam hervor.

„Ich kann verstehen, warum es dich nicht loslässt! Weil du daran festhältst! Ich weiß, dass es schlimm war, verdammt noch mal! Dafür muss ich mir keine ... toten Freunde angucken!"

„Was heißt, ich lasse es nicht los? Es ist eines der wenigen Dinge, die mich halten!" Wieder wurde Sirius laut, doch zumindest Mundungus kümmerte das nicht. Inwieweit die Versammlungsmitglieder nebenan diesen Streit mithören konnten, war nicht zu erkennen.

„Wenn die anderen Dinge vielleicht Harry und, ich bin mal so arrogant, ich sind, dann konzentrier dich auf uns und lass es gut sein! Wenn du nämlich noch einmal losgehst, Tatze, und nicht wiederkommst ..." Remus´ Stimme brach und er ließ den Kopf hängen. „Einmal noch ... und dann war es das für mich! Ich kann mich auch nicht ewig aufrecht halten und ich kann mich vor allem nicht immer wieder selbst retten! Lerne wenigstens das aus der Vergangenheit: Immer, wenn du etwas selbst in die Hand nehmen wolltest, ist es schief gegangen! Immer, wenn du nicht auf andere gehört hast!"

„Nicht immer!" sagte Sirius kaum hörbar und mit nicht wirklich nennenswertem Protest ihn der Stimme.

„Meistens!" gab Remus zu und schaffte es, seinem Freund wieder in die Augen zu sehen, „Halt dich zurück! Ich kann dich nicht noch einmal verlieren! Und vor allem unterschätze niemanden! Du tust manchmal so, als seien nicht Voldemort und etliche Todesser unsere Gegner, sondern ... ein paar dümmliche Slytherins aus der Schule, inklusive dein kleiner Bruder! Du hast öfter den Fehler gemacht, andere zu unterschätzen. Ich glaube, du hast Pete- … Pettigrew nie richtig ernst genommen und vielleicht haben ihn solche Dinge zu unserem Feind werden lassen!"

Es waren gewagte Worte, wie Harry fand und er war begierig, Sirius´ Reaktion darauf zu sehen. Lediglich Remus konnte es sich erlauben, Sirius so etwas sagen. Jedem anderen hätte er schon lange den Kopf abgerissen.

„Einmal habe ich ihn ernst genommen! Einmal in meinem Leben und wozu hat das geführt?" Sirius´ Stimme war dunkel und anklagend.

„Schluss mit den Vorwürfen und Schluss mit dieser ungesunden Sehnsucht nach Rache oder wie auch immer du es nennen willst! Wir hatten nie die Möglichkeit, richtig zu trauern und wenn wir noch etwas abwarten und uns vorsichtig verhalten, dann, davon bin ich überzeugt, wird sich alles so wenden, dass wir Ruhe finden können. Dann können wir noch einmal um James und Lily weinen und dann hat sich das Thema endlich erledigt! Wir klammern schon viel zu lange daran und so schrecklich es war und ist und immer bleiben wird, es sollte nicht unser Leben bestimmen!"

„Wie gesagt habe ich zurzeit noch kein richtiges Leben, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich versuche, mir eines aufzubauen, dass nicht von Rachegefühlen oder Ähnlichem beherrscht wird! Das wäre wirklich mal etwas anderer!" Sirius musste leicht lächeln, doch es war kein fröhliches Lächeln. Remus atmete tief durch: „Keine Alleingänge; versprich es mir!"

„Ich schwöre es dir!"

„Dann lass uns jetzt wieder zurückgehen und die Leute ein bisschen aufmischen. Es ist Weihnachten und ich würde gerne zumindest den Rest des Festes mit Harry und seinen Freunden verbringen."

Remus machte Anstalten, die Küche zu verlassen, doch als er die Hand auf die Klinke legte, hielt Sirius ihn zurück und zog ihn an sich. Die beiden umarmten sich lange und fest.

Harry atmete erleichtert aus und sah Ron neben sich ebenfalls beruhigt nicken.

Dann verließen Sirius und Remus die Küche und Harry und Ron bleiben unter dem Umhang zurück in der Küche. Mundungus schnarchte noch immer friedlich.

Schließlich sagte Ron unbestimmt: „Krass!"

Harry nickte und zuckte gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. Es war ja schön, dass sich Sirius und Remus am Ende so gut verstanden, aber was wurde nun aus Pettigrew? Früher hätte es Harry gereicht, wenn Dumbledore und Moody sich darum kümmern wollten, doch mittlerweile war er nicht mehr davon überzeugt, dass das genug war. Sie hatten schlichtweg zu viel zu tun. Und es war ein ziemliches Stück Arbeit, einen Todesser zu fangen. Oder?

Harry durchzuckte plötzlich und ohne jeden Zusammenhang ein Gedanke. Pettigrew stand in seiner Schuld! Harry hatte ihm einst das Leben gerettet; er hatte verhindert, dass Sirius und Remus ihn töteten. Und Dumbledore hatte gesagt, Voldemort wäre nicht sehr begeistert, einen Diener zu haben, der in seiner, Harrys, Schuld stand.

Zwischen Zauberern, die einander das Leben retten, entsteht ein Band.

Harry keuchte. Was, wenn er der Einzige war, der Pettigrew tatsächlich erreichen konnte und in der Lage war, zu veranlassen, irgendwo hinzukommen? Zu einer Art Treffpunkt. Er könnte es versuchen. Und er könnte Jakob aushorchen, ob er nicht selbst auch jemanden per Legilimentik erreichen könnte. Wenn Voldemort, Snape und Jakob das bei ihm schafften, müsste es doch auch andersherum funktionieren. O.K., es könnte richtig schief gehen und ihm wehtun. Aber er machte wirklich Fortschritte in letzter Zeit.

Harry schauderte. Er dachte hier an Köpfe. Gehirne. An das Seelenleben, die Gedanken und Wünsche, die Kräfte und Intelligenz von Menschen. Das war nichts, womit man spielen konnte. Aber Harry wollte auch nicht spielen.

„Kommst du?"

Er sah erschrocken auf. Ron stand erwartungsvoll vor ihm: „Und, gehen wir noch ein bisschen horchen oder gehen wir wieder zurück?"

„Naja, wenn Hagrid uns jetzt noch nicht vermisst, dann können wir auch noch ein bisschen bleiben. Gehen wir und gucken nach diesem Geheimversteck!" Sie gingen unter dem Tarnumhang zurück in den Flur und Ron tastete die Wand ab, bis er den Raum gefunden hatte.

„Warte!" wisperte Harry und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Steine, „Silencio!"

Ron nickte anerkennend und tippte dann gegen die Wand. Langsam und diesmal ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben entstand ein kleines Loch, durch das sie mühsam hindurch in einen Raum krochen, in dem sie gerade beide Platz hatten, wenn sie sich nebeneinander kauerten. Ron stieß sich mehrmals den Kopf und fluchte. Harry zückte noch einmal den Zauberstab: „Lumos!"

Er leuchtete um sie herum. Die Wände der kleinen Kammer bestanden aus rohem, unfreundlichem Stein, der angekratzt und brüchig war. Der Boden war mit Krümeln und Staub bedeckt und dann entdeckte Harry eine kleine Inschrift direkt neben Rons Ohr. Er fuhr mit dem Finger entlang und entzifferte mühsam Buchstaben, die von einem Kind geschrieben worden sein mussten.

„ „Ein weiterer schwarzer Tag im Black-Haus: Regulus hat diesen dämlichen Flügel gesprengt und Mutter hat mich dafür gehauen! Ich hasse sie beide!" "

„Was redest du da?" fragt Ron völlig verwirrt.

„Ich lese. Hier stehen kleinen Nachrichten. Ich denke mal, die sind von Sirius!"

„Ach!" Ron versuchte, sich umzudrehen, stieß dabei sein Knie in Harrys Magen und bekam einen fiesen, kleinen Krampf in der linken Wade, „Ah, Mann, es ist viel zu eng hier!" Harry keuchte auf: „Aua, mein Bauch!"

„Tschuldigung! Leuchte mal hier hin! Hier steht auch was! Hat der eine Sauklaue! Also: „Endlich Schule! Morgen bin ich hier raus!" Der süße Kleine!"

Harry grinste: „Wir haben hier sein Tagebuch gefunden!"

„Das hier ist cool! „Heute ist mein Freund James gekommen. Auf Besuch. Meine Mutter hasst ihn und dafür hab ich ihn umso lieber! Morgen zeige ich ihm mein Versteck!" "

„Oh!" Harry machte ein Gesicht wie Ginny, wenn sie etwas süß fand.

„Und hier: „James findet das Versteck stark! - Ja, finde ich!" Oh, dein Dad war hier!"

Harry entglitten alle Gesichtszüge: „Echt?" Ron nickte eifrig: „Ja! Genau hier! Er hat bestimmt da gesessen, wo du sitzt und Sirius hier. Und dann haben Streiche ausgeheckt und über Sirius´ Bruder geschimpft!"

Harry lächelte: „Das ist toll, oder?"

„Allerdings!"

Sie schwiegen ein bisschen und dann gewahrten sie die Stimmen, die aus dem Nebenraum zu ihnen drangen. Es war Rons Vater, der da so aufgebracht argumentierte. Ron zog eine Grimasse und er und Harry drückten die Ohren an die Wand, um noch ein bisschen besser zu hören.

„Das ist wirklich inakzeptabel, Jakob! Inakzeptabel!"

„Wieso? Da frage ich mich ernsthaft!" Jakob besaß die Nerven, dagegen zu halten.

„Ich mich auch!"

„Halt die Klappe, Sirius! Eure Methoden stehen hier nicht zur Diskussion!" An dem hingespuckten, ironisch betonten Wort „Methoden" konnten Harry und Ron hören, wie wütend Mr. Weasley war. Sirius seufzte laut und übertrieben: „Dann wären wir sie los! Ein für allemal!"

„Genau!"

„Nett, dass die beiden sich so gut verstehen, nicht?" machte Ron mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und meinte Sirius und Jakob. Harry zog ein Gesicht: „Aber worum geht's eigentlich?" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, so gut es ihm in diesem Winzraum möglich war.

„Noch dazu ist es illegal!" Die Stimme klang sehr nach Madam Pomfrey.

„Ein offizieller Befehl von einem Auroren und ..."

„Es gibt aber keinen offiziellen Befehl, Schuhmann! Es gibt auch keinen Auroren mehr! Nur noch mich und ich werde dir was husten ... Befehl ausstellen zur Hinrichtung von FÜNF Todessern!" brüllte Moody.

Harry und Ron zuckten zusammen.

„Todesser?"

Harry schlug sich an die Stirn: „Die Gefangenen von denen Sirius und Remus gesprochen haben!"

„Aber wo sind die?"

Drinnen im Versammlungsraum wurde es wieder laut. Schließlich hob sich eine Stimme von den anderen ab. Professor McGonagall verkündete: „Egal, was wir mit ihnen machen: Als erstes müssen sie aus der Schule raus!"

Harry und Ron erstarrten. Dann wisperte Ron total fassungslos: „In der Schule?"

„Dem stimme ich zu. Ich würde gerne wieder meine Räumlichkeiten in Besitz nehmen!" sagte jemand mit schnarrender, unangenehmer Stimme, die sehr nach Snape klang. Von drinnen hörten sie Sirius´ Stimme, die irgendeine spitze Bemerkung von sich gab, die sie leider nicht verstanden. Sie hatte Snape gegolten, denn dieser schoss wiederum eine nicht jugendfreie Beleidigung zu Sirius zurück, woraufhin Mrs. Weasley anfing zu schimpfen und Remus einen Seufzer von sich gab, der eindeutig hieß, dass er es nicht wirklich als fair empfand hier sitzen und sich so etwas anhören zu müssen.

„Warum nicht, Moody?" Jakob war tatsächlich so dreist und so absolut lebensmüde, Moody weiter zu behelligen.

„Das will ich dir sagen, Jungchen! Die sind unser Trumpf ..."

„Ich dachte, Sirius wäre der Trumpf!" meinte Harry scherzhaft und drinnen brummte Sirius eben dasselbe. Harry schmunzelte, Ron schüttelte lachend den Kopf und Remus schnaubte einmal.

„ Wir wissen vielleicht jetzt noch nicht, wofür wir sie verwenden können, aber ..."

„Niemand kann Todesser für irgendetwas verwenden! Die sind uns ebenso unwichtig wie Voldemort! Er kümmert sich doch nicht darum, fünf Leute verloren zu haben! Das sind für ihn Peanuts! Völlig unwichtige Einzelstücke, auf die er verzichten kann!" Wieder Jakob.

„Es ist viel zu gefährlich die Todesser so lange in der Schule zu behalten! Wir wissen, wozu sie fähig sind. Können wir es denn wirklich riskieren, dass sie uns überrumpeln!" fragte Remus mit seiner ruhigen Stimme.

„Bis jetzt ..."

„Ach, bis jetzt! Bis vor wenigen Wochen war Hogwarts auch noch total sicher und uneinnehmbar!" Remus hatte Professor Flitwick nicht ausreden lassen, was ihm ordentlich schwer gefallen sein musste, denn Harry wusste, wie sehr er seinen alten Lehrer schätzte.

„Was ist mit Askaban?" rief eine Stimme, die sich nach Tonks anhörte.

„Was soll mit Askaban sein!" fuhr Sirius auf, „Ein nettes Plätzchen ist das jetzt! Besonders für Todesser. Die Dementoren sind weg und keiner weiß, wo sie sich aufhalten. Auf der Insel feiern die jetzt eine wilde Party nach der anderen; das kann ich dir versichern!"

„Kein Grund laut zu werden, Sirius!" Na, endlich. Dumbledore. Harry hatte sich schon gefragt, ob er gar nicht anwesend war.

„Ich habe eine Lösung gefunden. Wir werden sie dem Ministerium übergeben!"

Augenblicklich herrschte Stille, das unterschwellige Gemurmel erstarb. Harry und Ron sahen sich fassungslos an und sprachen denselben Gedanken aus: „Spinnt der?"

Dann lachte Sirius: „Guter Vorschlag, Albus! Ich habe einen noch besseren: Wir bringen sie gleich zu sich nach Hause. Nach Malfoy Manor vielleicht. Mit Handkuss und Entschuldigung. Dann geben wir ihnen noch einen Lageplan von Hogwarts und dem Ministerium mit und lassen sie den nächsten Schritt machen. Wenn ab jetzt nur noch solche hirnverbrannten Vorschläge kommen, dann kann ich ja schon einmal gehen. Ich habe ein Leben, das ich gerne etwas ausnutzen würde, bevor es mal wieder zu Ende geht!" Er klang sehr ungeduldig und ein plötzliches Stuhlrücken sagte Harry und Ron, dass er aufgestanden war.

„Setz dich, Sirius, und nenne mich nicht hirnverbrannt!" sagte Dumbledore streng, „Wir werden sie einem ganz bestimmten Mann im Ministerium ausliefern: Hektor Vaughn."

Einige murmelten aufgeregt. Sie schienen den Mann zu kennen oder zumindest von ihm gehört zu haben. Harry und Ron allerdings zuckten ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe gestern erfahren, dass er aus den Staaten zurückgekehrt ist, um die Aurorenabteilung zu übernehmen." erzählte Dumbledore weiter.

Moody knurrte: „Mit seiner Rückkehr hat er sich aber ganz schön Zeit gelassen!"

„Nichtsdestoweniger ist er nun hier!" sagte Dumbledore, „Er wird uns helfen. Ich kann sagen, dass ich mich mit ihm immer noch so gut verstehe wie früher und er hat weder seine Energie noch seinen gesunden Menschenverstand verloren."

„Er ist ein Bastard!" rief Moody, „Ein unfreundlicher, misstrauischer Bastard ohne Manieren!"

„Und du bist die Höflichkeit und Zutraulichkeit in Person, Mad-Eye!" war Remus´ leicht ironische Stimme zu vernehmen.

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass er mir nicht ungeheuer sympathisch ist!" brummte Moody.

„Er wird der nächste Zaubereiminister!" sagte Dumbledore bestimmt.

Harry machte überrascht „Oh!" und Ron sagte „Na, siehste mal!" in einem Tonfall, den er sich garantiert von den Zwillingen abgeguckt hatte.

„Weiß Fudge das schon?" fragte Sirius eindeutig amüsiert und Dumbledore antwortete; und Harry konnte förmlich das breite Lächeln in seinem Gesicht sehen: „Natürlich nicht! Aber sobald das alles ein Ende hat, wird Fudge noch gerade genug Zeit haben, um seine Sachen zu packen und sein Büro frei zu machen. Ich werde Vaughn auf seinen Stuhl setzen, und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue! Dieser Mann wird unsere Verbindung ins Ministerium sein und später wird er uns beim Aufräumen helfen."

„Guter Plan!" sagte Mr. Weasley zufrieden, „Ich werde mich heute Abend mit ihm beraten und ihm die Todesser übergeben. Er wird sie für uns verwahren und sobald wir in der Lage sind, ihnen den Prozess zu machen, werden wir es tun. Fudge wird von alledem nichts erfahren."

„Prima! Dann können wir ja zurück ins Schloss!"

„Noch nicht, Sirius!" widersprach Dumbledore und Sirius stöhnte genervt. Remus allerdings ließ sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln: „Ich will aber jetzt zurück zur Schule! Verflucht noch mal, es ist Weihnachten! Gönn uns eine Pause!"

Wieder sagte einen Augenblick niemand etwas und Harry stellte sich vor, wie Remus Dumbledores Blick standhielt. Schließlich: „Gut, machen wir Schluss für heute."

„Bestens!" Sirius sprang von seinem Stuhl und kurz darauf waren viele Schritte zu hören und die Tür öffnete sich.

„Oh, oh!" machte Ron und Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe: „Was machen wir denn jetzt? Wir kommen nie schnell genug hier raus, um wieder bei Hagrid zu sein, bevor alle anderen in der Küche sind. Und dann belagern sie den Kamin!"

„Vielleicht flohen sie direkt zur Schule und dann erfahren sie erst einmal, dass wir bei Hagrid sind!"

„Das gibt uns wohl kaum genug Zeit. Mundungus und deine Mum bleiben doch mindestens in Küche."

„Mist!" Ron schlug einmal mit der Faust auf den Boden, dann zuckten beide zusammen, als es knirschte. Die Wand gab nach, ohne, dass sie etwas getan hatten.

„Nur kurz, Remus! Ich würde zu gern wissen, ob ich da noch reinpasse!" war Sirius´ Stimme zu hören und Harry und Ron machten entsetzte Gesichter: „Wir müssen hier raus!"

„Aber wie?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und drückte dann sein ganzes Gewicht gegen die sich langsam bewegende Öffnung.

„Was machst du denn da?" fragte Ron völlig entgeistert.

„Keine Ahnung! Erst mal zuhalten!" zischte Harry und Ron schob sich neben ihn. Gegen ihr gemeinsames Gewicht konnte Sirius anscheinend nichts ausrichten. Er hörte auf zu schieben und murrte: „Jetzt klemmt es!"

„Ach, so plötzlich?" Remus klang nicht wirklich überzeugt, „Naja, komm und lass uns zurück. Wenn wir direkt zu Hagrid flohen, können wir ihm helfen, das Festessen zur Schule zu transportieren."

„Ist es schon so spät? Kein Wunder, dass mein Magen knurrt!" Es waren sich entfernende Schritte zu hören und Harry und Ron machten ganz verzweifelte Gesichter.

„Na, ganz toll! Sie gehen gleich zu Hagrid. Das heißt dann ja wohl ..." Weiter kam Ron nicht, denn aus der Küche war eine sehr tiefe, dröhnende Stimme zu hören.

„Hagrid!" fiepte Harry und Ron stöhnte: „Das wird ja immer besser!"

„Wollt ma´ nach den Jungens gucken! Die sind mir doch tatsächlich aus der Hütte entwischt! Weiß ja aber, dass die nur hier sein können, gell? Was sollten sie denn in Frankreich bei Madame Maxim?"

In der Küche sahen sich Remus und Sirius für ungefähr eine Sekunde an, dann stürmten sie hinaus auf den Flur und platzierten sich vor dem Geheimversteck.

„O.K., ihr zwei! Sofort raus da oder ich hole Molly und dann könnt ihr was erleben!"

„Du meinst, Mum weiß noch nichts?" fragte Ron zaghaft und schob sich durch die Öffnung, so unschuldig wie möglich in Remus´ Gesicht blinkend.

„Noch nicht, nein!" Remus schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, während Sirius Ron beim Aufstehen half und Harry aus der Luke zog.

„Warte, der Tarnumhang!" Harry schnappte schnell einen Zipfel, bevor er ihm abhanden kam und stand dann auf. Er sah recht schuldbewusst aus. Besonders, weil er Remus´ strafenden Blick auf sich ruhen fühlte. Sirius schien noch zwischen freudigem Lachen und erzieherischer Entrüstung zu schwanken, entschied sich aber dann dafür, den Vermittler zu spielen: „So, dann lasst uns jetzt mal schnell zurück zu Hagrids Hütte, damit hier nicht noch ein Krach losgeht. Deine Familie, Ron, kommt nach und wir bereiten das Festessen vor."

„O.K." Ron folgte Sirius mit gesenktem Kopf und Harry schloss sich ihnen an.

„Glaubt ja nicht, dass ihr mir so einfach davonkommt! Wenn wir wieder an der Schule sind und diese dusseligen Festtage vorbei sind, bekommt ihr eine Strafarbeit, die sich gewaschen hat! Ihr spinnt wohl!" schimpfte Remus vor sich hin; immer laut genug, dass Harry es hören konnte.

Hagrid wartete in seiner Hütte bereits wieder auf sie und Harry und Ron bekamen jeder zwei fiese Kopfnüsse, weil sie einfach abgehauen waren.

„Das nächste Mal musst du gleich Alarm schlagen, Hagrid!" ermahnte Remus, während er die ganzen Schüsseln und Platten mit den Enten möglichst Platz sparend auf mehreren Schlitten unterbrachte.

„Aber wo sollten sie denn hin? Konnten doch nur zum Grimauldplatz und da passiert ihnen doch nichts!" brummelte Hagrid und verkleckerte beim Umfüllen etwas braune Soße auf seinen Bart.

„Hagrid, wir müssen nicht wirklich schon wieder über den Sinn der Vorsichtsmaßnahmen diskutieren!" erwiderte Remus scharf und Hagrid zog den zotteligen Kopf ein: „O.K.!"

Harry sah Remus überrascht an. Sirius zuckte unbeeindruckt die Schultern und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, Ron vor einen der Schlitten zu spannen.

Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Schule. Hagrid verzog sich gleich in die Küche und die anderen wurden in der Einganghalle von einem Szenario begrüßt, das seinsgleichen suchte.

Harry hob die Augenbrauen und versuchte, sein Entsetzen zu verbergen. Neben ihm ließ Ron ein fassungsloses Schnauben hören. Ginny, die sich sofort neben die beiden gestellt hatte, biss sich angestrengt auf die Lippen, während sie schon ganz rot im Gesicht war. Nur Hermine schien ehrlich hingerissen von den schmuddeligen Hauselfen, die vor dem riesigen Weihnachtsbaum, den Hagrid aufgestellt und Professor Flitwick geschmückt hatte, Aufstellung genommen hatten und nun ein ganz furchtbares Weihnachtslied zum Besten gaben. Sie quietschten und schnarrten in den unmöglichsten Tönen. Harry schüttelte sich und versuchte irgendwie nicht hinzuhören, was schier unmöglich war.

„Oh, mein ..." machte Sirius und klang sehr angeekelt. Nicht einmal Remus schaffte es, ihn zurecht zu weisen. Auch er guckte recht entsetzt und schien zu denken, dass das doch jetzt nicht wirklich nötig war.

Harry überlegte gerade fieberhaft, wie sie die Hauselfen zum Schweigen bringen konnten, da schoss etwas Schwarzes, Bellendes an ihm vorbei. Hermine quietschte auf und sah sich dann das erste Mal auf: „Oh, hey, Jungs! Hallo, Professor Lupin! Fröhliche Weihnachten!"

„Dir auch, Hermine!" erwiderte er liebenswürdig, während Ginny die Augen verdrehte: „Sag nicht immer „Professor"! Das nervt!"

„Es zeigt meinen Respekt!" gab Hermine schmollend zurück und widmete sich dann wieder den Hauselfen. Diese waren jetzt allerdings in großer Not, denn Sirius jagte sie gnadenlos und wild knurrend um den Baum herum. Sie hüpften ungeschickt und ängstlich und beförderten sich einer nach dem anderen begleitet von lautem Knallen in die Küche.

„Das hast du ganz fein gemacht! Ein ganz feiner Hund!" rief Ginny und tätschelte Sirius´ Kopf. Als dieser sich neben sie stellte.

„Die Ministeriumsleute sind übrigens weg." sagte Ginny und der Hund schien zu nicken, bevor er einen unerwarteten Angriff auf Harry startete und ihn zu Boden riss.

„Oh, warte! Das kriegst du wieder!" Harry kämpfte ihn nieder und lachte zufrieden, als sich Sirius verwandelte und keuchend zugab, dass Harry stärker war. Zumindest dieses eine Mal.

„Leute, ich habe Hunger!" verkündete Hermine, die krampfhaft ignoriert hatte, wie Sirius mit den armen Elfen umgesprungen war, da sie an Weihnachten nicht streiten wollte.

„Gute Idee!" sagte Ron, „Lasst uns essen gehen!"

Sie schlugen den Weg zur großen Halle ein, als Meta ihnen aufgeregt entgegen kam: „Habt ihr irgendetwas Merkwürdiges auf dem Gelände bemerkt?"

„Äh, nein!"

„Irgendwo ist Alarm ausgelöst worden! Ich muss sofort Kingsley Bescheid sagen!" Und schon war sie um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Harry sah Remus an.

„Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung" meinte dieser schulterzuckend, „Der Alarm ist, seit er gestern eingerichtet wurde, schon 14 Mal ohne Grund losgegangen!"

„Aber Meta sah besorgt aus!" warf Hermine ein.

„Sie liebt die Aufregung!" sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Wenn die Herrschaften jetzt die Güte hätten, mit zum Festessen zu kommen. Es ist angerichtet." Snape trat auf sie zu und wandte sich an Ginny, „Miss Weasley, Sie werden morgen früh mit mir in die Winkelgasse flohen, damit wir unsere neuen Zauberstäbe holen können."

„Oh, prima!" sagte Ginny tonlos und Harry war voller Mitleid.

Das Festessen war gigantisch!

Sie rissen erst einmal fünf Minuten die Augen auf und sogar Ron brauchte etwas, bis er schließlich zugriff. So viele verschiedene Köstlichkeiten türmten sich auf den Tischen, die zu einem großen Buffet hingestellt worden waren. An der linken Seite war ein Esstisch aufgebaut, von dem bereits Dumbledore winkte und fröhlich rief: „Frohes Fest! Holt euch reichlich und setzt euch!"

Bevor sie allerdings ans Buffet kamen, wurden sie alle mehrmals von Mrs. Weasley umarmt, die, gut gelaunt wie sie war, wohl wirklich nichts von Harrys und Rons Ausflug ins Hauptquartier erfahren hatte. Sie lachte und plauderte ausgelassen mit Tonks, die, Arm in Arm mit River, am Buffet entlang flanierte; tatsächlich ohne etwas umzustoßen. Lee und die Zwillinge verlängerten in einem günstigen Augenblick den Weihnachtspunsch mit Feuerwhiskey und zwinkerten Harry zu, während sie die Zeigefinger auf die Lippen legten.

Auch Bill und Charlie waren da und verkündeten, Kingsley und Moody seien eben ins Dorf geflogen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Nachdem die Alarmsysteme losgegangen waren, hatten sie draußen erst einmal nichts gefunden. Percy begrüßte alle recht würdevoll und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit denn dem Essen. Amber winkte Harry von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches zu. Alle Lehrer aus dem Orden schwirrten herum und mitten unter ihnen auch Mr. Weasley und Jakob, der Harry um eine Okklumentik-Sitzung zwischen den Festtagen bat. Harry war zu gut gelaunt, um sich davon jetzt großartig ablenken zu lassen und sagte zu.

„Wo sind eigentlich die anderen Lehrer?" fragte Ron neben Harry und Remus, der hinter ihnen stand, sagte kurz: „Zuhause."

„Wo Zuhause?" hakte Harry nach.

„Wir haben uns von einigen trennen müssen. Beispielsweise von Professor Sinistra, Professor Smythe und Professor Green."

„Autsch! Trennen?" machte Ron.

„Warum denn?" fragte Harry mit schwacher Stimme, „Todesser?"

„Nein! Du kannst nicht alle Leute in Todesser und Nicht-Todesser teilen! Sie haben sich nicht in der Weise engagieren wollen beziehungsweise können, die Dumbledore ihnen vorschlug, was durchaus verständlich ist. Lydia Sinistra hat zwei kleine Töchter zu Hause, das heißt, in Hogsmeade, und Marinus Green hatte schon länger vor, das Land zu verlassen. Dumbledore hat ihnen einen guten Weg gewünscht und ihnen jede Hilfe versprochen, die wir ihnen geben können."

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er mochte einerseits einfach nicht verstehen, wie sich jemand so feige aus der Affäre ziehen konnte, doch wenn er sich andererseits daran erinnerte, wie oft er nur allzu gern den Kopf in den Sand gesteckt hätte, konnte er seine Lehrer verstehen.

„Und was wird mit dem Lehrkörper, nach ... wenn ... verdammt!" Hermine sah betreten zu Boden, nachdem sie ihre Frage nicht zu Ende bringen konnte.

„Wir stellen Neue ein!" verkündete Sirius mit lauter, betont fröhlicher Stimme, „Der Werwolf und die Schlaflose bleiben in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, aber wie wäre es mit einem Vampir in Astronomie, einem Guhl in Alte Runen und einem neuen Lehrer in Zaubertränke? Wer macht die besten Vorschläge?"

„Ein Troll!" rief Ginny.

„Eine Veela!" kam es gleichzeitig von Fred und George.

„Wir werden darüber nachdenken!" sagte Sirius wichtig.

„Was heißt eigentlich „wir"?" fragte Remus amüsiert, „Gehörst du seit Neuestem zur Schulleitung, oder was?"

„So ist es! Und damit ist diese Schule ihrem sicheren Untergang geweiht! Wer hätte das gedacht; wer hätte das kommen sehen? Der berüchtigste Rumtreiber an der Spitze von Hogwarts, sozusagen ganz oben auf der ..."

„Nahrungskette? Du redest zu viel, Black! Wie immer!" Sirius wandte sich entrüstet um und sah in Metas grinsendes Gesicht, „Und du hältst den Verkehr auf. Am Buffet; das ist lebensgefährlich! Also sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst!"

„Bist du so umwerfend freundlich erst seit du mit Remus zusammen bist oder war das der auslösende Faktor?" stichelte Sirius und Harry zog ihn weiter: „Nicht streiten an Weihnachten!"

„Ich streite nicht!" verteidigte sich Sirius und zog Meta noch ein Gesicht, bevor er sich dem Teller zuwandte, dem Harry ihm reichte.

Sirius durfte in seiner menschlichen Gestalt bleiben, da sich nur eingeweihte Personen im Raum befanden, was ihn und Remus gleichermaßen erfreute. Letzteren vor allem, da er sich nun nicht mit einem verfressenen Hund zu seinen Füßen herumschlagen musste, welcher ihm jedes Fleischstückchen auf seinem Teller neidete und unablässig bettelte.

Harry saß neben seinem Paten und schmauste und amüsierte sich ab und an zusammen mit Sirius über Snapes grimmiges Gesicht. Er war anscheinend noch nicht wieder hundertprozentig hergestellt. Jedenfalls hielt er sich an ein paar gedünsteten Erbsen und Möhrchen fest und schoss wütende Blicke zu Sirius.

Ron hatte vor einiger Zeit jegliches Gespräch aufgegeben und schlemmte nur noch. Sogar Hermine war still und bewunderte ihr Kunstwerk aus vegetarischen Tofu-Medaillons, Broccoli, weißem Brot und Paprika-Gurken-Salat. Ginny prostete den Zwillingen zu und versuchte zu verstecken, dass sie vom Weihnachtspunsch naschte, was Harry trotzdem auffiel. Sie lachte ihm mit verschwörerisch blitzenden Augen zu und er konnte nicht anders, als zurück zu lachen. Sirius grinste, bekam aber, bevor er etwas sagen konnte, einen warnenden Tritt von Remus, der an seiner anderen Seite saß.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du noch etwas von deiner Umwelt wahrnimmst, Moony!" stichelte Sirius nun in seine Richtung und Meta, die neben Remus saß und sich ungeniert von seinem Teller bediente, streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Der pure Neid, Tatze!" gab Remus unbeeindruckt zurück und Sirius hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, als Remus nur zum Beweis Meta vor seinen Augen einmal übertrieben leidenschaftlich küsste.

Sirius drehte sich wieder zu Harry: „Remus ärgert!" Harry lachte: „Lass ihn! Du kannst dich mit mir beschäftigen. Ich will noch mal zum Buffet!"

„Dann komm ich mal mit!"

Als sie sich durch die Entenflügel, die Soßentöpfe und die Gemüselasagne gearbeitet hatten und gerade vor dem Reis-Ragout-Topf standen, hielt Sirius mit dem Schöpfen inne: „Harry, ich bin echt glücklich, so ein schönes Weihnachtsfest mit dir zu erleben!"

Harry sah schief lächelnd zu ihm hoch: „Ich auch; das kannst du mir glauben!"

„Ich habe natürlich kein Geschenk, aber es gibt noch etwas, das ich mal für dich gemacht habe ... und dir geben wollte!"

„Oh! Ich denke, das hat Remus schon getan!" sagte Harry etwas zerknirscht.

„Wirklich!" Sirius klang überrascht, aber nicht enttäuscht, „Hm, er hat echt gut auf dich aufgepasst, während ich weg war, oder?" Harry nickte.

„Wahrscheinlich besser als ich!"

„So ein Schmu! Du hast vielleicht ein paar Fehler gemacht, aber jetzt weißt du´s ja besser!"

„Danke! Ich wollte zwar jetzt hören „Nein, nein, lieber Sirius! Du hast noch nie etwas falsch gemacht!", aber das wäre wohl etwas zu übertrieben!"

„Etwas!"

„Also, was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir nach dem Essen einmal gemeinsam ins Denkarium gehen und uns eine Erinnerung anschauen?"

Harry strahlte: „Eine ganze Menge!"

Der Nachtisch musste extra eingefahren werden und bestand aus mehreren Früchtecremes, den verschiedensten Eissorten, dampfenden Küchlein, Unmengen von Keksen und einem Vanillepudding, in dem eine Mandel stecken sollte. Als diese nach dreiviertelstündigem Suchen und Essen keiner gefunden hatte, wurden es allen über, nach der Mandel zu wühlen und Meta meinte, sie müssten unbedingt an die Luft.

„Sirius, als Hund, bitte!" rief Dumbledore ihnen noch hinterher, „Nur zur Sicherheit! Der gute Stubbins hat angekündigt, vor seinem Weggang noch die Ländereien inspizieren zu wollen und er und seine Kollegen sind nicht wirklich von der schnellen Sorte. Merlin weiß, ob sie schon weg sind."

Draußen herrschte sachtes Schneetreiben unter einem schön schummerigen Nachthimmel. Die Flocken schwebten gemütlich zur Erde und ließen sich von ihrem Besuch nicht stören. Remus sorgte für etwas mehr Licht, indem er einige Laternen, die am Weg standen, entfachte. Jetzt hatte er alle Mühe, Sirius abzuwehren, der sich wie toll gebärdete und endlich Remus´ Hand an seinem Halsband loswerden wollte.

„Gut, geh! Sonst beißt er mich noch!" Er ließ Sirius laufen.

„Würde er nie tun!" sagte Harry empört und Remus lachte: „Hat er schon mal getan! Lass dir da mal nichts vormachen!"

Prompt bekam er einen heftigen Stupser von Sirius´ Schnauze.

Harry und Ron tauschten einen Blick und die Sache war klar. Jeder griff sich die Hände voll Schnee und begann, Ginny und Hermine und, da sie neben ihnen stand, zwangsweise auch Meta zu bewerfen.

„Hey! HEY!"

Den Protest geflissentlich ignorierend bombardierten die Jungs sie weiter und verschanzten sich hinter einer kleinen Schneemauer, die Hagrid aufgetürmt hatte in dem irrigen Glauben, jemand bräuchte vielleicht einen Pfad durch den Schnee zur Schule. Natürlich hatte sich Hagrid nicht davon abhalten lassen, dass der Schnee mittlerweile nur noch wenige Zentimeter hoch war. Das Mäuerchen war kniehoch und genügte Harry und Ron als Schutz.

Ginny rollte wütend schimpfend ein paar feste Schneebälle, während Hermine noch damit beschäftigt war, sich den nassen, weil schon schmelzenden Schnee aus Haaren und Nacken zu streichen.

„Na, wartet, ihr fiesen, hinterhältigen ...!" Ginny schleuderte mit aller Kraft Schnee auf die Jungen, welche nur müde lachten. Die gute Laune verging allerdings, als sie gewissermaßen von beiden Seiten in die Zange genommen wurden. Remus, der sich offenbar spontan dazu entschieden hatte, seinen armen, überraschten Schülerinnen und seiner Freundin beizustehen, nahm sie unerwarteterweise aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung unter Beschuss und Harry musste verärgert feststellen, dass Remus ziemlich gut zielte. Ron versuchte ihn mit den Schneebällen zu treffen, die er selbst gerade gegen den Kopf bekommen hatte und fluchte ungehalten.

Da stürzte sich Sirius wütend bellend auf Remus und warf ihn zu Boden.

„HA!" brüllte Harry triumphierend.

„Da hinten kommt Kingsley ... glaube ich!" rief Hermine und deutete auf eine Gestalt, die vom Wald aus herstakste.

„Und wer ist da bei ihm?" wollte Ron wissen. Sie beobachteten noch eine Weile angestrengt, dann kreischte Ginny auf: „Neville!" Sie sprang hoch, da sie bis eben im Schnee gekniet hatte, und lief den beiden entgegen.

„Da sind wir also wieder! Fröhliche Weihnachten alle miteinander!" begrüßte Kingsley sie, als er sie erreicht hatte. Und tatsächlich entpuppte sich die dick eingemummelte Gestalt neben ihm als Neville, der von Ginny stürmisch begrüßt wurde.

„Schock mich!" stieß Ron hervor, „Neville, was machst du denn hier?"

Neville schubste die Kapuze vom seinem Kopf und lächelte sie verlegen an: „Tja, also, wo sollte ich denn sonst hin?"

„Erst einmal gehen wir jetzt rein, Neville, und sorgen dafür, dass du warm wirst. Du bist jetzt seit drei Tagen unterwegs!"

„Was?" Harry starrte ihn fassungslos an, „Bist du zu Fuß hier?"

„Mehr oder weniger!" meinte Neville und hielt einen ziemlich ramponierten Besen, dessen Borsten total zerbrochen und wirr waren, „Hi, Harry, Ron! Hallo, Hermine! Oh, und Professor Lupin und Professor Rosenstein!" Mit einem Blick auf Sirius runzelte er die Stirn: „Wem gehört der Hund?"

„Hagrid." sagte Ginny und hakte Neville unter, „Und jetzt komm rein und wärm dich auf!"

Widerspruchslos ließ sich Neville mitziehen und in die Große Halle führen und die anderen folgten ihnen. Bei heißem Tee und Resten vom Abendessen erzählte Neville schließlich, wie und vor allem wieso er sich an Weihnachten durch Schnee und Kälte schlug, um nach Hogwarts zu gelangen.

„Also, um es kurz zu machen: Meine Grandma hat das Land verlassen! Und sie wollte mich mitnehmen. Ich weiß nicht mal, wohin. Aber sie wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass ich zurück nach Hogwarts gehe!"

Sie starrten ihn erschrocken an. Neville kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und wärmte seine klammen Hände an der Tasse. Ginny saß mit ernstem Gesicht neben ihm und tätschelte beruhigend seinen Arm, was Harry nicht so wirklich in den Kram passte.

„Aber ... Leute ... hier bin ich doch auch zu Hause! Nie wieder Hogwarts ... das wäre doch ..."

Harry konnte genau verstehen, was er meinte. Er hatte selbst schon oft genug; zu oft für seinen Geschmack; das Gefühl haben müssen, nicht wieder an seine geliebte Schule zurückkehren zu können beziehungsweise zu dürfen. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl.

„Ich bin ihr abgehauen, bevor sie aufs Schiff ist und dann eine ziemlich weite Strecke geflogen. Ich bin nur den Schienen gefolgt."

„Dafür hättest du einen Ortungszauber aussprechen müssen, der vom Ministerium selbst erwachsenen Zauberern nur in Ausnahmefällen genehmigt wird." warf Remus ein und Neville zog die Schultern hoch: „Das wird dann wohl der Grund sein, warum das Ministerium mich sucht."

„Wow, Neville!" sagte Ron anerkennend, „Nicht schlecht! Dann haben wir ja noch einen, der auf der Liste steht!" Hermine trat ihm auf den Fuß und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Naja, ich musste doch irgendwie herkommen."

„Gut, dass du es so geschafft hast. Dann kann ich Dumbledore gleich Bescheid sagen, dass der Ortungszauber für den Weg noch funktioniert. Eigentlich hatten wir ihn letzte Woche ausgeschaltet. Aber hier geht dummerweise einiges schief." Remus stand auf, „Entschuldigt mich! Wir sehen uns dann später! Wenn ich recht sehe, habt ihr noch nicht alle Geschenke ausgepackt und das möchte ich mir ansehen!"

„Was meint er?" fragte Harry misstrauisch an Meta gewandt, welche sehr breit grinste: „Och, er meint die Geschenke von Molly Weasley!"

„Oh, nein!" stöhnten Ron und Ginny gleichzeitig. Neville schlürfte weiter seinen Tee und machte ein ziemlich müdes Gesicht.

„Bist du also den ganzen Weg geflogen?" fragte Ginny.

„Nein, mein Besen ist nicht der allerbeste und hat irgendwann schlapp gemacht. Dann bin ich den Rest gelaufen. Flohpulver hatte ich schließlich keines dabei und der Fahrende Ritter hat an Weihnachten Betriebsferien."

„Oh, Mann!" Ron wiegte schwer den Kopf hin und her.

„Naja, jetzt bin ich ja da!"

„Willst du ein bisschen schlafen?" fragte Ginny fürsorglich.

„Gute Idee!" Neville erhob sich ächzend und ging mit den anderen zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Oh, warte! Wir müssen sein Bett frei räumen!" fiel Ron ein und er und Harry folgten Neville in den Schlafraum, während die Mädchen und Meta die Geschenke vor dem Kamin aufbauten. Eine Viertelstunde später begutachte Harry noch einmal die Schatulle von den Zwillingen und stellte fest, dass Ron eine ähnliche bekommen hatte. Ginny und Hermine hatten hübsche Umhängetaschen von ihnen bekommen.

„Für Bücher!" freute sich Hermine und probierte sofort aus, wie viele Lexika sie hinein bekam. Ginny schüttelte milde lächelnd den Kopf. Ihr war etwas schwindelig vom Punsch, was Harry, der ihn mittlerweile auch gekostet hatte, gut verstehen konnte. Ron piekte gerade auf dem weichen Paket von seiner Mutter herum: „Ein furchtbar hässlicher, haariger Pulli wie jedes Jahr! Oh, bitte, lass es ein Pulli sein; das kenn ich wenigstens!"

Harry lachte und betastete dann ebenfalls prüfend sein Geschenk von den Weasley-Eltern: lso, mutig ans Werk!" Er wickelte zeitgleich mit Ton aus, wobei beide die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller hatten.

„Hey, ich dachte, ihr wartet auf mich!" Remus kam herein und machte ein vorwurfsvolles Gesicht.

„War zu spannend!" meinte Harry lachend. Ron riss die letzten Papierfetzen ab: „Oh, Mann!"

„Was ist es?" fiepte Ginny und nun riss auch Harry heftig das Papier ab. Das Lachen verging ihm, als er etwas Unförmiges, Braunfarbiges zutage förderte.Remus strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und Meta schaute recht mitleidig.

„Was ist das?" fragte Ron vorsichtig. Sein „Etwas" war von schmutzigem Blau und ein wenig größer als Harrys.

„Ein Hut!" rief Hermine und lachte los.

„Das soll ein Hut sein?" fragte Harry zweifelnd und versuchte, das Ding so weit wie möglich von seinem Kopf fernzuhalten.

„Das ist sogar ein sehr guter Hut. Es gibt ihn bei „Konvac´s" und er ist ... nun, der letzte Schrei. Junge Zauberer, die sich bewerben wollen, tragen jetzt wieder Hüte!" erklärte Remus lachend. Harry machte ein angewidertes Gesicht und Ron schüttelte den Kopf: „Wenn ich mich für was bewerbe? Vielleicht im Zoo beim Vettel-Gehege. Nee, das zieh ich nicht an! Echt nicht! Nie!"

Harry kam ein Gedanke: „Was hast du gekriegt, Ginny?"

„Äh, nichts!" Sie versuchte, etwas hinter ihrem Rücken zu verstecken.

„Vergiss es, Schwester! Sofort herzeigen!" Ron stürzte sich auf die arme, wegen der Wirkung des Punsches leicht schwankende Ginny und entwendete ihr ihr Geschenk, was er kurz darauf mit einem lauten Lachen wieder fallen ließ.

„Soll das ein Kopftuch sein?" fragte Harry.

„Wahrscheinlich!" machte Ginny kleinlaut und schämte sich ein bisschen.

„Auch der letzte Schrei!" verkündete Remus und Meta stieß ihn an: „Ärgere sie nicht!"

„Was ist mit Hermine?" fragte Harry diabolisch.

„Oh, ich wurde wohl vergessen!" Die Tatsache, dass Hermine in keinster Weise traurig darüber klang, ließ Harry stark an ihrer Aussage zweifeln und mit einem kurzen Spruch hatte er Hermines Kopftuch; im Gegensatz zu Ginnys grünem war es leuchtend gelb; aus dem Kamin herausgezaubert.

„Hübsch, Hermine!" lachte Ron.

Nachdem wieder Frieden eingekehrt war, packten sie weiter aus. Trotz der derzeitigen Notsituation waren sie reich beschenkt worden. Tonks, River und Lee hatten zusammen gelegt und allen einen großen Topf Naschen gekauft. Von Moody bekamen sie tatsächlich jeder einen tadellos funktionierendes Spickoskop. Bill, Charlie und Percy hatten eine Menge verschiedenes Feuerwerk für Sylvester besorgt und schließlich bekamen sie von Remus und Meta Fotoalben.

„Ich kam auf die Idee, als ich mal in dein eines Album gesehen hab, Harry. Du brauchst dringend eins mit neuen Bildern!" erklärte Remus und schlug die erste Seite in Harrys Buch auf. Ein Foto klebte dort, umrahmt von dunkelroten Linien. Es zeigte ihn, Ron, Hermine und Ginny am Grimauldplatz. Sie waren im Kaminzimmer, im Hintergrund war ein Buffet zu sehen, und sie steckten verschwörerisch die Köpfe zusammen.

„Das ist echt schön!" sagte Harry, „Danke!"

Sirius bellte einmal. Er hatte bis jetzt erschreckend geduldig und ruhig am Kaminfeuer gelegen, was sehr malerisch ausgesehen hatte.

„Ah, ja! Ähm, wir gehen mal kurz ... ich weiß gar nicht, wo wir hinkönnen." Harry machte ein ratloses Gesicht. Da reichte ihm Remus, die Schachtel mit dem Denkarium und sagte: „Am besten sucht ihr den Raum der Wünsche. Da habt ihr eure Ruhe!"

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an: „O.K."

Remus lächelte: „Es passiert selten, dass ein Rumtreiber etwas vorhat, was ein anderer Rumtreiber nicht weiß! Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und seid vorsichtig!"

„Klar!" Harry nahm das Denkarium und drückte einmal Remus´ Hand, „Du bist auch nicht böse, wenn du nicht mitkommst?"

„Nein." Er schien es ehrlich zu meinen.

„Er hat Besseres zu tun!" ließ sich Meta von ihrem Sessel vernehmen, „Zum Beispiel mein Geschenk auspacken, das ich unter tödlichsten Gefahren für ihn besorgt habe!"

Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Das wage ich zu bezweifeln!"

„Bis später dann!" rief Harry und verschwand mit Sirius an seiner Seite durch das Portraitloch nach draußen.


	39. Ein Plan entsteht

_Hallo, meine lieben Leser!_

_Zurück aus dem Urlaub geht es mit meiner Geschichte weiter! Bitte werdet jetzt nicht faul mit dem Lesen und Beurteilen; ich werde auch nicht faul mit dem Posten!_

_Viele Grüße, Sara-Kim!_

****

****

**Ein Plan entsteht**

Sie machten sich auf den Weg in den siebten Stock und wanderten dreimal am Wandbehang von Barnabas dem Bekloppten hin und her, während sie sich ein gemütliches Zimmerchen für sich wünschten. Als schließlich eine Tür erschien, schlüpften Harry und Sirius hinein. Drinnen verwandelte sich Sirius und streckte sich stöhnend: „Also, mal ehrlich! Das ganze Hin- und Her-Verwandele geht mir ganz schön auf die Knochen. Ich bin auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Wir sollten Neville möglichst schnell einweihen, damit ich zumindest bis zum Januar frei hier herum laufen kann."

„Tja, Ginny wird traurig sein. Sie sagt, du wärst so ein süßer Hund!"

„Schmeichelhaft, wirklich!" Sirius lachte und betrachtete Harry, wie er sorgfältig das Denkarium auf einem Tisch aufbaute. Dieser Tisch war neben einigen gemütlichen Stühlen aus dunklem Holz das einzige Mobiliar im Raum. Er war recht düster, aber ein paar kleine Kerzen an den Wänden verhinderten, dass er gruselig wirkte.

Sirius seufzte: „Wir haben diesen Raum in unserem vierten Jahr entdeckt. Er war perfekt, um Streiche auszuhecken und Pläne zu schmieden."

„Wir haben hier unsere DA-Treffen abgehalten." meinte Harry und Sirius lachte: „Schon klar, ihr wart mit wichtigen Dingen beschäftigt!"  
Harry lächelte und setzte sich dann neben ihn: „Und, wie fühlst du dich so?"

„Gut, danke!"

„Wirklich? Von oben bis unten? Du hast Hunger und bist müde und all das? Oder verspürst du ab und an den Drang, Amok zu laufen und irgendjemandem den Kopf abzureißen?"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn: „Zählt Snape?"

„Nein!"

„Dann bin ich völlig normal ... ziemlich normal ... also so, wie ich immer war ... Wieso fragst du solche Sachen?"

Harry schluckte: „Naja, der einzige Aspekt, den Flamel für das Ritual nicht zufrieden stellend untersuchen konnte beziehungsweise untersucht hat, betraf die Verfassung des Zurückkehrenden. Es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass du als grünes, ekliges Monster wieder kommst oder als Psycho-Killer. Dass halt irgendwas mit dir nicht stimmt."

„Und du hast das in Kauf genommen?"

„Ja! Ich hätte dich auch als grünes Monster genommen!" stellte Harry fest.

„Das ist doch mal ein nettes Kompliment!" meinte Sirius und die beiden mussten lachen. Dann wurde Sirius ernst: „Wie lange besteht diese Gefahr? Und hättest du mir das nicht früher sagen können? Was machen wir denn, wenn ich morgen früh einen absoluten Koller kriege und jemanden verprügeln will?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Hermine fragen? Klappt meistens! Außerdem bist du schon so lange wieder hier, dass es arg seltsam wäre, wenn jetzt noch was passiert!"

„Und da ja in unserer Welt so selten etwas arg Seltsames passiert ..." Sirius schnaubte und sah Harry leicht vorwurfsvoll an. Dieser versuchte, abzulenken: „Apropos seltsam: Jakob hat eine Okklumentik-Session angesetzt für den 29. Willst du mal dabei sein?"

„Gerne. Das Theater möchte ich mir mal ansehen. Wie ist es mit Jakob?"

„Hundertmal besser als mit Snape! Ich mache große Fortschritte." Harry nickte stolz.

„Naja, das habe ich auch nicht anders erwartet!" meinte Sirius und Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Es ist nicht gut, Kinder so unter Druck zu setzen!"

Sirius lachte und verpasste Harry einen kameradschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schulter: „Es ist nicht gut, so empfindlich zu sein, mein Lieber! Stell dich nur nicht so an!"

Harry grinste und sah dann auf das Denkarium: „Wollen wir? Ich meine nur, dass ich spätestens um 12 im Bett liegen muss, sonst kriegt mich Rons Mutter dran und ich bin geliefert!"

„Alles klar! Mit Molly möchte ich mich nicht anlegen. Lass uns gehen!"

Harry und Sirius standen auf und beugten sich über da Denkarium. Sie fassten sich an den Händen und Harry zitterte vor Aufregung. Dann begann der Nebel und alles um ihn her verschwamm. Sie fielen.

000

„AU!"

„Entschuldige!" Sirius zog Harry am Arm hoch und klopfte ihm ein bisschen Staub vom Umhang.

„Sind wir im Schlafsaal?" fragte Harry und versuchte, Sirius daran zu hindern, ihn weiter abzuputzen.

„Hm." machte Sirius und merkte gar nicht recht, dass Harry seine Hände weg schob.

„Hey, alles klar?" fragte Harry ihn.

„J-ja. Kennst du diese Erinnerung schon?"

Harry sah sich um. Das hieß, viel sehen konnte er nicht. Es war stockdunkel. Als er durch die offenen Vorhänge am Fenster spähte, konnte er erkennen, dass der Himmel schwarz und vollkommen Wolken verhangen war. Kein Mond und kein einziger Stern waren zu sehen. Im Schlafsaal glimmte es irgendwo in einer Ecke, doch sonst war es auch hier dunkel. Das Fenster war zu, so dass kein Lüftchen zu spüren war.

Harry schloss unwillkürlich die Augen und lauschte in die Finsternis. Es waren Atemzüge zu hören. Irgendjemand hatte Schnupfen und schnarchte etwas. Und ab und an war ein leises Schniefen zu hören.

„Bist du das?" fragte Harry Sirius und dieser nickte, was Harry mehr ahnen als sehen konnte, „Was war denn los?"

„Das wirst du, denke ich, gleich merken." Sirius ging ein Stückchen näher an sein altes Bett heran und Harry folgte ihm.

„Schön, dass ich da bin. Jetzt kann ich dich an meinen Gedanken teilhaben lassen. Also, was denke ich gerade? Wahrscheinlich so etwas wie „Wie konnte ich das tun? Wie, zum Teufel, ist mir das passiert? Ob sie mir je verzeihen werden?" " Sirius klang etwas bitter, „Ich überlege, ob ich mich vielleicht verwandeln soll. Es ist schöner, als Hund unter dem Bett zu liegen. Man fühlt sich wie in einer Höhle und als könnte einem niemand etwas anhaben. Man kann alles ganz weit weg schieben und Staubflocken zählen." Harry hörte stillschweigend zu.

Da raschelte es hinter ihnen und jemand kletterte aus dem Bett. Leise, tapsende Füße waren zu hören und Harry und Sirius machten James Platz, der an ihnen vorbei schlich und zu Sirius ins Bett schlüpfte. Neben Harry musste Sirius leicht lachen: „So, jetzt habe ich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen und zittere am ganzen Leib, weil ich damit am allerwenigstens gerechnet habe!"

Harry nickte und versuchte in den nebelhaften Schemen etwas zu erkennen.

„Also." sagte James´ Stimme. Sie klang rau, doch trotzdem fest. Es war eine Weile still. Dann sagte James noch einmal „Also!" und begann anscheinend zu zappeln, denn die Decke raschelte.

„Er legt sich gemütlich hin!" erklärte Sirius und Harry machte unbestimmt: „Aha!"

„Also!" kam es ein drittes Mal von James, „Morgen sind Ferien und ich habe gerüchteweise gehört, dass du nicht weißt, wo du hingehen sollst. Was natürlich Schwachsinn ist: Du wohnst bei mir!"

Endlich war wieder etwas von dem jungen Sirius zu hören, nämlich ein scharfes Lufteinholen.

„Jetzt ist mir gerade ein Riesenstein vom Herzen gefallen. James hatte ungefähr zwei Monate nicht mehr mit mir geredet und jetzt schien sich wieder alles zum Guten zu wenden!" erzählte Sirius.

„Tatze, ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht! Ich kenne dich!" James´ Stimme klang plötzlich so warm, dass Harry schlucken musste und neben ihm seufzte Sirius einmal gerührt.

„Weißt du, wir reden einfach nicht davon! Nie! Du ... Wir beide wissen ... und ich habe mich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt und du dich hoffentlich auf!"

Da ging Harry das letzte Licht auf: „Ich weiß worum es geht!"

„Jetzt erst?" fragte Sirius vorsichtig amüsiert.

„Remus. Du hast Snape in die Heulende Hütte geschickt und jetzt will Dad sich wieder mit dir vertragen!"

„So ist es! Der kleine Sirius muss sich übrigens gerade ganz doll das Weinen verkneifen und jetzt nimmt James ihn in den Arm!"

Tatsächlich rückte die Schatten der Gestalten etwas näher zusammen und man hörte ein ganz leises Schluchzen.

„Ich verstehe dich ... glaube ich ..." flüsterte James und seine Stimme klang ziemlich belegt, „Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen und vielleicht auch erst jetzt, aber besser spät als nie, oder? Und wenn Remus dir verzeihen kann, dann sollte ich das auch können! Also, fahren wir morgen heim?"

„Wir fahren heim!" erklang Sirius´ krächzende, gedämpfte Stimme, „Wissen Mum und Dad ... davon?"

„Nein. Nur, wenn du mit ihnen redest, erfahren sie es!"

„Ich will sie nicht enttäuschen, aber noch mehr will ich ehrlich zu ihnen sein!"

Sie hörten James tief ausatmen und dann kehrte eine angenehme Stille ein. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte, nicht allzu rührselig zu werden. Nebenbei wunderte er sich über Sirius´ Worte, doch bevor er dazu kam, zu fragen, wehte der bereits bekannte, scharfe Wind durch den Raum und langsam dämmerte es.

„Was ist das denn?" fragte Sirius angespannt.

„Oh, kennst du das gar nicht? Jetzt wird vorgespult!" sagte Harry.

„Wie vorgespult? Ich dachte, die Erinnerung wäre hier zu Ende."

Es wurde hell. Genauer gesagt zog jemand mit einem Ruck die Vorhänge auf und ließ das gleißende Sonnenlicht in den Schlafsaal fallen. Remus öffnete das Fenster und atmete gierig die noch recht kühle Morgenluft ein. Ein Wecker auf James´ Nachttisch zeigt, dass es gerade kurz nach acht war. Draußen war es leicht neblig, doch die Sonne schimmerte schon viel versprechend hinter den Wolken.

Remus drehte sich um und sah in den Schlafraum. Er trug eine Schlafanzughose, die ihm zu groß war und ein verblasstes T-Shirt, auf dem das Wappen einer Quidditch-Mannschaft prangte. Er kratzte sich ratlos am Kopf, nachdem er einen Blick auf James´ Bett geworfen und gemerkt hatte, dass dieser nicht da war.

Mit einem Schulterzucken ging er zu Sirius´ Bett und zog die Vorhänge zurück, die das Bett ungefähr zur Hälfte versteckten. Augenblicklich breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein Grinsen aus und er sagte laut und erleichtert: „Na, endlich! Das war ja nicht mehr zu ertragen!"

Harry und Sirius konnten nun auch endlich einen Blick auf das Szenario werfen und mussten ebenfalls lächeln.

Sirius und James lagen nebeneinander im Bett. Sirius hatte seinen Kopf an James´ Schulter gedrückt und James seinen auf Sirius´ Haaren abgelegt. Beide schliefen tief und fest. Remus klatschte in die Hände und huschte rüber zum vierten Bett.

„Peter! Peter, steh auf! Los, komm schon! Das must du dir ansehen!"

Murrend ließ sich Peter aus dem Bett ziehen. Er gähnte und zog sein Schlafshirt zurecht: „Was denn? Müssen wir schon los?"

„Nein, jetzt komm schon!" Remus zog ihn mit und platzierte ihn vor Sirius´ Bett. Peter rubbelte sich die verschlafenen Augen und öffnete sie zum ersten Mal richtig.

„Oh!" Er grinste, „Na, endlich!"

„Ich weck die beiden eben. Gehst du schon vor zum Duschen?"

„Hm." Peter gähnte noch einmal und kramte dann in einem Klamottenhaufen neben seinem Bett nach einem frischem Hemd und einem Handtuch. Tatsächlich fand er etwas und verschwand im Flur, aus dem sofort ohrenbetäubender Lärm ertönte: „Morgen, Pettigrew! Hat Lupin dich aus dem Bett geschmissen, oder was?"

„Wer ist das?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Steve. Er und zwei andere Jungen gingen in unsere Klasse und hatten den zweiten Jungenschlafsaal hier im Turm." erklärte Sirius und beobachtete dann gespannt, wie Remus sich abmühte, um seine jüngere Version und James zu wecken. Nachdem auch nachdrückliches Schütteln und Ermahnen nichts fruchtete, kippte Remus ihnen Wasser ins Gesicht und endlich kam Leben in die beiden.

„Morgen, Moony!" sagte James mit einem schiefen Lächeln und setzte sich auf.

„Guten Morgen!" Remus grinste, „Na, geht´s euch gut?"

„Fantastisch!" antwortete Sirius und reckte sich.

„Von wegen fantastisch!" schimpfte der ältere Sirius neben Harry, „Ich war vollkommen verspannt, weil James mir die Decke geklaut hat!" Harry lachte und Sirius fiel mit ein.

„Lasst uns duschen gehen. Peter ist schon unten und wenn mich mein Gehör nicht täuscht, ist Steven auch schon wach." sagte Remus und warf den beiden Handtücher zu, die sie mehr oder weniger ungeschickt auffingen.

James suchte sich in seinem Kleiderschrank etwas zum Anziehen und Sirius machte sich schon einmal auf den Weg zu den Treppen. Remus trat neben James und umarmte ihn so unvermittelt, dass James erschrak und die beiden beinahe umgefallen wären.

„Danke!"

James lachte: „Alles klar, Remus?"

„Ja, jetzt endlich wieder!" sagte er ohne James loszulassen und dieser erwiderte die Umarmung,.

„Das kannte ich noch gar nicht." sagte Sirius leise.

„Das hat Remus angefügt." erklärte Harry und verspürte dann das bekannte Ziehen und Wirbeln, „Und wieder zurück!"

000

Harry und Sirius wurden zurück in die Gegenwart gesogen und kamen leicht schwankend im Raum der Wünsche an. Harry merkte, dass man besser keinen Punsch trinken sollte, wenn vorhatte, danach in ein Denkarium zu gehen. Er keuchte etwas, weswegen ihn Sirius ihn einmal liebevoll mit „Kleiner Säufer!" betitelte.

„So!" Sirius hatte Platz genommen und sah Harry an, „Und jetzt frag! Dir brennt doch sicher eine Menge auf der Seele!"

Harry setzte sich ebenfalls: „Ja, schon! Also, wie lange hatte Dad nicht mit dir geredet wegen der Sache mit Schnie ... Snape?"

Sirius´ Gesicht wurde rot, doch er war bemüht, nicht auf die Tatsache einzugehen, dass Harry seinen Lehrer beinahe mit einem von ihm erfundenen Schimpfnamen bezeichnet hatte.

„Ähm, es müssen etwas mehr als zwei Monate gewesen sein. Ich weiß, dass wir noch zwei Vollmonde hatten, bevor das Schuljahr zu Ende ging. Am ersten, nachdem ich diese absolut dämlich Aktion gebracht hatte, habe ich Remus das Himmelbett geschenkt und mit ihm und den anderen die Nacht verbracht, obwohl James mich am liebsten rausgeschmissen hätte. Er konnte nur dummerweise nichts sagen, da das mit seinem Vorsatz, nie wieder ein Wort an mich zu richten, kollidiert wäre. Also schwieg er und Pettigrew hatte er so eingeschüchtert, dass er sich nicht traute, mir nahe zu kommen. Remus allerdings war so nennen wir es mal anhänglich wie immer nach seiner Verwandlung, was James gar nicht gepasst hat. Aber mit Remus wollte er am allerwenigstens streiten. Den nächsten Vollmond; er war kurz vor den Ferien; war ich mit Remus allein in der Hütte, weil Pettigrew und James Zoff mit einigen Slytherins hatten. Naja, Remus war der erste, der wieder mit mir redete. Witzig, oder? James hat es ganz allein für sich entschieden. Auch Remus hätte ihn nicht davon überzeugen können. Wenn James tatsächlich beschlossen hätte, mich für den Rest unseres Lebens zu hassen, dann hätte er es getan. Zu meinem Glück hat er mir verziehen."

Harry seufzte: „Das hätte echt arg schief gehen können!"

„Ja, ich hatte mal wieder mehr Glück als Verstand!"

„Was hat Dumbledore zu dir gesagt?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht: Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Na ja, das, was zu erwarten wäre, wohl: Dass ich ihn enttäuscht und meine Freunde in große Gefahr gebracht habe. Weißt du, ich war so fertig, als ich in seinem Büro saß, dass ich ihm einfach nicht zugehört hab. Es war auch nicht wirklich nötig, mir irgendetwas zu sagen. Ich habe mich so sehr verabscheut wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Dumbledore wusste das auch."

„Strafarbeiten?"

„Ich bin aus der Quidditch-Mannschaft geflogen und habe für den Rest des Schuljahres jegliche Freizeit gestrichen bekommen. Sprich: Jede Minute, die ich nicht im Unterricht oder über den Hausaufgaben verbrachte, habe ich verschiedene Dinge für die Lehrer erledigt: Kräuter geerntet, Tränke gemischt, Zauberutensilien geputzt. Ich hab so glücklicherweise meine Freunde auch nicht mehr allzu oft gesehen. Nur noch im Schlafsaal und dann habe ich mich meistens verwandelt."

„Wie hast du´s geschafft, trotzdem zur Heulenden Hütte zu kommen?"

„Nach dem ganzen Theater hat Madam Pomfrey darauf bestanden, sich wieder um Remus zu kümmern und hat ihn zur Weide gebracht und morgens aus der Hütte abgeholt. James und Pettigrew sind mit dem Umhang runtergeschlichen und haben sich vor ihr versteckt. Ich musste auf etwas primitivere Mittel zurückgreifen: Tarntränke und meinen Besen. Ich habe es nur mit Glück geschafft, aber wahrscheinlich auch, weil Dumbledore es wusste und nichts unternommen hat. Es gibt selten etwas, was er Mann nicht weiß. O.K., von unserer Animagie wusste er nichts, aber ihm konnte kaum verborgen bleiben, dass wir uns vor und nach Vollmond um Remus kümmerten."

Harry nickte und fragte dann: „Hast du meine Großeltern Mum und Dad genannt?"

Sirius lächelte und nickte: „Ja, habe ich. Anfangs Mr. und Mrs. Potter. Dann durfte ich „du" zu ihnen sagen und einmal habe ich James´ Mutter „Ma´am" genannt; wohlgemerkt in einem ziemlich genervtem Ton, da sie mich zu Bett geschickt hat und zwar in meinem und nicht in James´ Zimmer, weil dieser krank gewesen war. Sie hat gelacht und irgendwie ist „Mum" daraus geworden. Ich weiß es nicht mehr allzu genau, aber ich habe meine Eltern schon immer „Mutter" und „Vater" genannt. James fand es geradezu überragend und sein Dad war auch einverstanden und seine Mum gerührt. Sie mochten mich!" Sirius lächelte versonnen.

„Das ist echt hübsch!" sagte Harry, „Echt! Es gefällt mir, das zu wissen!"

„Es gefällt dir sowieso immer, alles zu wissen! Remus hat sich bei mir beschwert!"

Harry lachte: „Remus wäre gerne ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Dummerweise gelingt es ihm nicht immer, so geheimnisvoll zu sein!"

„Ich glaubt, da hast du sein Wesen ziemlich genau erfasst!" sagte Sirius erstaunt.

„Gehst du also mit ihm an Vollmond?"

„Klar! Jakob begleitet uns zur Hütte; wegen des neuen Trankes. Er hat ein paar Mittelchen dabei und wartet auf uns. Ich glaube, der Wolf wird sich freuen, mich wieder zu sehen."

„Das glaube ich auch! Und, sag mal, du wusstest gar nicht, dass man in einem Denkarium spulen kann?"

„Na, hör mal! Ich konnte das Ding gerade noch anlegen. Was weiß ich, was man für Kunststücke damit vollbringen kann! Kingsley hat es mir aus der Winkelgasse mitgebracht. Die Dinger sind echt teuer geworden. Eine Zumutung!" Sirius schimpfte vor sich hin, während Harry etwas einfiel: „Sag mal, wie konntest du eigentlich an dein Konto; auch, wenn du meinen Namen verwendet hast?" Sirius sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Na, im dritten Jahr, als du mir den Feuerblitz geschenkt hast." erklärte Harry und veränderte seine Sitzposition, damit sein Bein nicht einschlief.

„Wie geht´s dem Feuerblitz eigentlich?"

„Bestens!"

„Also, die Kobolde interessiert es absolut nicht, von wessen Konto Geld abgehoben wird. Sie arbeiten auch nicht mit dem Ministerium oder den Auroren zusammen. Sie sagen, es sei Bankgeheimnis und fertig. Wer den Schlüssel schickt, kriegt Geld aus dem Fach; egal, unter welchem Namen. Meinen Schlüssel hatte ich versteckt, bevor dieser ganze Schlamassel passiert ist."

„Aha." Harry gähnte und legte den Kopf auf die Arme, die seine mittlerweile angewinkelten Beine umschlangen.

„Willst du was Heißes zu trinken haben und dann gehen wir schlafen?" fragte Sirius. Harry nickte und Sirius zauberte ihnen heiße Schokolade.

„Wie sieht´s bei euch eigentlich aus? Dürft ihr schon freizeit-zaubern?" wollte Sirius nach den ersten Schlucken wissen. Harry winkte ab: „Schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres. Aber nur ab der sechsten Klasse. Ginny war voll sauer!"

Sirius hob die Augenbrauen: „Du erzählst oft von Ginny!"

„Tatsächlich!" Harry zeigte sich ob dieser Feststellung gänzlich unbeeindruckt; „Naja, ich sehe sie den ganzen Tag. Das lässt sich wohl nicht vermeiden!"

„O.K." Sirius nickte und grinste.

„Hör auf zu grinsen!"

„Reg dich ab!"

Schweigend tranken sie ihre Schokolade weiter, bis Sirius wissen wollte, ob Remus noch mehr Erinnerungen ergänzt oder verändert hatte.

„Jup. Eine ganze Menge, glaube ich. Er hat den Kasten erst mal aufgeräumt und ..."

„Würdest du es bitte nicht Kasten nenne! Da steckt mein Herzblut drin!" protestierte Sirius und Harry lachte: „O.K., er hat dein Herzblut aufgeräumt."

„Weißt du, wenn du dir alles mal angesehen hast, hätte ich die Sachen ganz gern wieder. Sie fehlen mir ja schließlich in meinem Kopf und wo ich jetzt ja auch wieder da bin, um dir alles zu erzählen ..." sagte Sirius und Harry nickte eifrig: „Klar!"

„Du hast es ja auch schon ausreichend genutzt, wie mir Remus berichtete." Während Sirius sich in seiner Allwissenheit sonnte, machte Harry ein empörtes Gesicht.

„Nimm´s nicht so tragisch, mein Lieber! Rumtreiber erzählen einander alles! Ich habe mich letztens lange mit Moony unterhalten und er hat richtig ausgepackt. Es war Neumond; deshalb. Er ist nicht ganz dicht an Neumond."

Harry nickte, doch dann hatte er das Gefühl als würde seine ganze Stimmung absinken. Was mussten sie andauernd von den Rumtreibern reden? Pettigrew lief da draußen noch irgendwo herum.

„Was ist mit Pettigrew?" stieß er hervor und Sirius verschluckte sich so böse an seinem Kakao, dass er ganze fünf Minute hustete. Dann sah er Harry mit tränenden Augen und hochrotem Gesicht an.

„Naja, ich meine nur ... Wir sollten ihn endlich stellen, damit dieses Theater ein Ende hat. Du kannst nicht ewig als Hund herum laufen und außerdem ist das das letzte Mal so verdammt schief gegangen, dass ich gar nicht mehr daran denken möchte!" Harry klang so plötzlich so bitter, dass er selbst überrascht war. Die Höhen und Tiefen eines kleinen Schwipses, dachte er und starrte Sirius herausfordernd an.

„Wir tun, was wir können!" sagte Sirius unbestimmt und Harry musste fast lachen, wenn er daran dachte, wie Sirius am Grimauldplatz mit Remus herumgeschrieen hatte, weil dieser sich so bedeckt gehalten hatte. Anscheinend versuchte er wirklich ein erwachsener, verantwortungsbewusster Pate zu sein. Harry fand, dass es ihm nicht besonders stand, doch er wollte nicht weiter darauf eingehen, sondern fragte stattdessen: „Wer sucht die Ratte?"

„Moody in seiner freien Zeit; Kingsley in jeder Minute. Tonks sitzt im Hauptquartier und prüft zusammen mit River alle Hinweise und Jakob war so freundlich, mit einigen Kollegen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Was heißt Kollegen. Es sind irgendwelche freiberuflichen Kopfgeldjäger; ganz übles Volk."

„Gibt es bis jetzt irgendeinen Erfolg zu verzeichnen?" fragte Harry desinteressiert, da er die Antwort schon kante.

„Nein!"

„Dann werde ich das wohl in die Hand nehmen müssen!" Er hatte leise gesprochen, doch trotzdem war Sirius aufgesprungen, als hätte ihn etwa gestochen. Er wirbelte zu Harry herum, ging vor ihm in die Knie, dass seine Gelenke knackten und packte mit kalten Fingern Harrys Unterarme: „Was hast du gesagt?"  
Harry sah ihn an, stellte fest, dass er verschwommen sah und lächelte leicht.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Harry! Was hast du eben gesagt? Was hast du vor?"

„Nichts Schlimmes! Du kannst mir helfen. Bei der Sitzung mit Jakob werde ich versuchen, selbst bewusst Legilimentik anzuwenden. Das kann ich schon ein bisschen. Und dann nehme ich Kontakt zu Pettigrew auf. Und da mir diese Ratte noch immer etwas schuldig ist; genauer gesagt ihr ganzes stinkendes Leben; könnte es funktionieren. Wenn ein Zauberer einem anderen das Leben rettet, entsteht ein Band zwischen ihnen!"

„Wie romantisch! Wer sagt denn solchen Schwachsinn?"

„Dumbledore!" sagte Harry ruhig und sah seinem Paten angestrengt in die Augen, „Mir kann nichts passieren bis auf höllische Kopfschmerzen und an die hab ich mich mittlerweile echt gewöhnt. Es wäre eine Chance. Aber ich würde mich nur trauen, wenn du dabei bist und auf mich aufpasst."

Sirius stand auf, machte ein paar hektische Schritte, ließ sich auf seine Stuhl fallen und fuhr wieder hoch. Er strich sich mit den Händen die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sein ganzer Körper, jeder Muskel war in Bewegung. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten: „Wie gefährlich könnte es werden?"

„Ich sag ja: Kopfschmerzen!"

„Harry, es gibt ... wenig Sachen, die mir momentan wichtiger sind als Pettigrew dran und selbst endlich ein richtiges Leben zu kriegen. Aber ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas passiert! Ich käme auch gar nicht dazu, weil Molly und Remus mir in Zusammenarbeit jeden Knochen brechen würden! Ich denke, wir sollten Jakob auf jeden Fall fragen. Er kennt sich aus mit dem ganzen Zeug. Meine Güte, ich würde sogar so weit gehen und Snape fragen, aber wir können das nicht einfach so auf gut Glück versuchen!"

Harry grinste und sah zu ihm hoch: „Da hat Remus´ Ansprache ja doch was gebracht!"

„Welche Ansprache? Oh, warte, ihr habt uns belauscht? Harry, so was macht man nicht!" Sirius schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, „Wann bist du eigentlich auf diese Idee gekommen, Pettigrew über Legilimentik zu erreichen?"

Harry machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, wusste er das selbst nicht so genau. Am Grimauldplatz war es ihm zumindest eingefallen.

„Ist doch egal. Wir reden mit Jakob und dann führen wir den Plan durch!"

„Oh, wenn dir was passiert, bin ich dran! Dumbledore nimmt mich auseinander!" murmelte Sirius und blieb endlich einmal stehen, um Harry anzusehen, „Hat eigentlich Voldemort wieder versucht, in deinen Kopf zu kommen?"

„Nein, hat er nicht. Zumindest hat er es nicht geschafft. Dumbledore hat mich in den Ferien so doll abgeschottet, dass ich nicht mal mehr geträumt hab; Remus wird dir davon erzählt haben. Und dann habe ich wieder mit Okklumentik angefangen und ... tja, weil ich echt gut bin, gelingt es ihm nicht mehr."

„Was war mit deinen Träumen? Sind es wirklich nur Träume oder Visionen?"

„Das haben wir auch noch nicht raus. Aber wir haben eine Liste; Dumbledore und ich: Potenzielle Vorhersagen und Träume eines kranken Hirnes. Wir sind mal einfach auf alles gefasst. Wir tun eh nur, was wir können!"

Sirius kam endgültig zum Stillstand und ging dann wieder vor Harry auf die Knie. Er legte seine Hände auf dessen Arme: „Du trägst das mit Fassung. Das erstaunt mich!"  
Harry winkte ab: „Im Moment bin ich gerade etwas angetrunken. Ich werde Fred und George mal sagen, dass sich die Wirkung von dem Punsch, den sie da zusammengemixt haben, ... wie hatte ich meinen Satz angefangen? Ach, was soll´s? Weißt du, es ist unumgänglich. Das haben Dumbledore und ich geklärt. Und ich habe mit Ron und Hermine geredet und Remus weiß Bescheid und damit ja auch du. Falls du irgendwas noch nicht weißt, frag. Aber du bist schon im Bilde, was die Prophezeiung angeht, oder?"

Was Harry so leicht von den Lippen ging, schien Sirius wirklich schwer im Magen zu liegen. Er nickte langsam.

„Das muss dir nicht Leid tun! Das klappt schon irgendwie. Wir sind gut vorbereitet und wir haben keine Angst. Naja, jedenfalls nicht zu viel Angst. Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr im Orden so alles plant, aber ich wäre bereit."

Jetzt war Harry selbst perplex. Er hörte sich diese Worte sagen und hätte sie auch nur allzu gerne auf den Punsch geschoben, doch er spürte ganz tief drinnen, dass das nicht wahr gewesen wäre. Er meinte es tatsächlich so, wie er sagte.

„Sirius, du bist endlich wieder da und das habe ich mir gewünscht. Die ganzen Ferien. Ron und Hermine sind die besten Freunde überhaupt und die ganze Familie Weasley ist ... nun, ja ... irgendwie mittlerweile meine Familie. Ich habe Remus besser kennen gelernt und habe eine Menge über meine Eltern erfahren. Ich verstehe mich mit Dumbledore, was auch nicht ganz so einfach ist, und Snape hat in diesem Schuljahr noch keine zwei Sätze mit mir gesprochen. O.K., wir wissen noch nicht, wie der Angriff auf die Schule stattfinden konnte und was wir mit den Todessern im Keller machen sollen ... das heißt, Ron und ich wissen nicht, wer dieser Vaughn ist, aber sonst ..." Harry endete und sah Sirius an. Diesem stand leicht der Mund offen und er atmete schwer.

„Gut, Harry. Ähm, ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf jetzt sagen soll. Ich ..."

„Du bist da, das reicht. Und das ist schließlich mehr, als ich im Sommer hatte!" sagte Harry schlicht und drückte sich, einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, an seinen Paten, der etwas überrascht die Arme um ihn legte.

„Du bist echt tapfer!" sagte Sirius nach einigen Minuten leise.

„Ja, nicht?" flüsterte Harry und die beiden mussten lachen.

„Komm, ich bring dich ins Bett und morgen reden wir mit Jakob, damit er sich das durch den Kopf gehen lassen kann."

„Guter Plan!" murmelte Harry schläfrig und ließ sich von Sirius von seinem Stuhl hochziehen.

„Hey, Schlafmütze. Tragen kann ich dich nun wirklich nicht. Weder als Hund noch als Mensch!" schimpfte Sirius lachend und Harry riss die Augen auf. Als die beiden an der Tür waren, kurz bevor Sirius sich verwandelte, sagte Harry tonlos: „Weißt du, wer mir irgendwie noch fehlt? Ginny." Er ging hinaus und Sirius, der zu erstaunt war, um sofort etwas zu entgegnen, lief erst einmal als Hund hinterher.

Die Fette Dame und ihre neuen Kollegen; Sir Cadogan, Violet, ein Haufen dicker Mönche und ein feuerspuckender Drachenkäfer; schliefen schon, als Harry am Portrait ankam: „Ähm, Tschuldigung, kann ich rein?"

„Passwort?" krächzte einer der Mönche.

„Wolfsgebiss."

Das Portrait schwang auf und Harry kletterte, von Sirius gefolgt, in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Remus war noch wach. Er saß in einem Sessel und blätterte so vertieft in einem Buch, dass er die beiden nicht kommen hörte. Er schrak auf, als Sirius sich zurückverwandelte und einmal laut „Hey!" rief.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja wieder!" Remus sah wieder auf sein Buch, was Harry und Sirius sehr unhöflich fanden. Von der Couch vor dem Kamin erklang ein mildes Seufzen und dann erschien Metas verwuschelter Kopf: „Hallo, ihr zwei! Sag mal, liest du immer noch?"

„Hm." machte Remus und Meta schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf: „Ich schenke ihm nie wieder ein Buch! Ich bin total abgemeldet!"

Sirius lachte schadenfroh und hakte ihr unter: „Ich kann dich ja ins Bett begleiten, wenn du möchtest!"

Remus reagierte nicht.

„O.K., das ist unheimlich! Moony, hörst du uns?"

„Was? Leute, jetzt gönnt mir ein paar Minuten ...!"

„Schatz, du liest seit drei Stunden! Lass uns irgendwas anderes machen!"

„Oh!" Remus sah ehrlich überrascht auf seine Uhr, kappte dann schweren Herzens das Buch zu und stand auf: „Deswegen bin ich so müde!"

„Na, toll! Und gleich schläft er!" Meta hob hilflos die Hände.

„Wenn du magst, kannst du mich zu Hagrid bringen und wir schnacken noch ein bisschen. Ich bin noch nicht müde!" schlug Sirius vor und Meta sagte nach kurzem Überlegen zu.


	40. Jagd auf einen Verräter

**Jagd auf einen Verräter**

Harry erwachte entspannt und wider Erwarten ohne jeglichen Kater. Im Nebenbett lag Ron, Neville schlief in seinem Bett und Fred und George hatten die Betten von Dean und Seamus in Besitz genommen.

„Morgen, Harry! Eine Dusche und dann Frühstück?" fragte Ron und schwang sich aus dem Bett.

„Was bist du denn so gut gelaunt heute Morgen?" wollte Harry verwundert wissen, während er sich aus seine Bettdecke schälte.

„Er hat gestern noch mit Hermine geflirtet!" kam es von George und sofort hatte sich Ron auf ihn gestürzt und verprügelte seinen Bruder mit einem Kissen.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte Harry, selbst nicht wissend ob er Ron oder George meinte.

„Nein, danke!"

„Ich geh dann schon mal duschen!" Harry kramte nach einem Handtuch.

„Ich komm mit. Guten Morgen!"

Harry sah auf: „Morgen, Neville! Wie geht´s dir?"

„Ganz gut, so weit. Ron flirtet mit Hermine?"

„Tu ich nicht!" brüllte Ron rhythmisch zwischen drei gut gezielten Schlägen auf Georges Kopf.

„Lass uns gehen!" Harry ging mit Neville in den Waschraum und dann zum Frühstück. Ron und seine Brüder ließen auf sich warten. Dafür begrüßte McGonagall sie am Tisch: „Guten Morgen! Professor Dumbledore und ich möchten mit Ihnen sprechen, Mr. Longbottom! Kommen Sie nach dem Essen zu mir!"

„Schande!" flüsterte Neville, als sie weg war, „Hoffentlich werde ich nicht meiner Grandma hinterher geschickt oder so was!"

„Quatsch!" meinte Harry zuversichtlich. Er glaubte eher, dass sie Neville in alles einweihen und ihn mit der Situation vertraut machen wollte. Das wäre nur fair und angebracht. Da flatterte eine Eule auf sie zu. Ein hübsches Exemplar, das Hedwig Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. Harry fragte sich, wo sie eigentlich steckte, erinnerte sich dann aber, dass Hagrid ja für sie und Pig eine extra schicke Eulenstange in seiner Hütte aufgestellt hatte.

„Oh!" machte Neville und fing die Eule auf, „Von Susan!" Er wurde knallrot und Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen und fragte höflich: „Und was schreibt sie? Geht es ihr gut?"

„Geht so. Sie ist weg."

„Weg?"

„Sie hat vor einer Woche die Insel verlassen. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist, aber solange sie es noch schafft, sich bei mir zu melden, will ich zufrieden sein!"

Harry hob die Augenbrauen und nickte. Dann kam Susan schon mal nicht wieder, dachte er und fragte Neville, ob er Dean und Seamus schreiben konnte. Wenn Neville Post empfangen durfte, sollte das kein Problem sein. Tatsächlich war es das nicht. Nevilles Eule war von einem gewissen Adam Wricked, Madam Rosmertas hilfsbereitem Neffen, in Hogsmeade abgefangen und kontrolliert worden.

So verfasste Harry zwei Briefe an seine Freunde und grüßte von Hermine und Ron, die sich noch immer nicht im Speisesaal hatten blicken lassen. Dafür kam Ginny herein; etwas blass, doch eindeutig hellwach.

„Guten Morgen, Harry! Neville! Mann, der Punsch hat es echt in sich!" Sie ließ sich gegenüber von Harry auf eine Bank fallen und grinste ihn schief an. Harry lachte gutmütig: „So ist es. Hast du Lust, nach dem Essen zu Hagrid rüber zu gehen? Er hat Besuch von Madame Maxim und Tatze ist bei ihm."

„Heißt der Hund so?" fragte Neville durch seine Cornflakes.

„Ja."

„Ist ein cooler Hund. Erinnert mich an irgendetwas. Naja, ich mache mich lieber schnell auf den Weg zu McGonagall. Ich kann gar nicht aufessen, wenn ich nicht weiß, was sie will!"

„Nur Mut, Neville!" rief Ginny ihm scherzhaft nach und schmierte sich dann ein Brötchen, „Ich komme gerne mit, aber jemand muss uns bringen."

„Remus können wir heute vergessen. Meta hat ihm gestern ein neues Buch geschenkt. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich damit eingeschlossen." meinte Harry.

„Dann fragen wir Meta. Die hat dann ja nichts zu tun." Sie aßen in gemütlichem Schweigen weiter. Harry sah auf, als Jakob eintrat.

„Jakob, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

„Natürlich!" Lächelnd trat er zu ihnen, „Was gibt es?"

„Ähm, Tatze und ich müssen was mit dir klären. Hast du nach dem Mittagessen Zeit?"

„Ja. Am besten machen wir dann gleich unsere Okklumentik-Sitzung. Ich soll nämlich heute Abend nach London und ich weiß noch nicht, wie lange ich dort bleibe."

„Super! Das passt ja! Wir sprechen uns dann nachher." Harry und Ginny verabschiedeten sich und machten sich auf den Weg zu Meta. Sie trafen sie in ihrem Büro an, wo sie heftig mit dem Kaminfeuer diskutierte. Mrs. Weasley saß auf der Couch und strickte unbeeindruckt.

„Hallo, ihr beiden!" begrüßte sie Harry und ihre Tochter, „Lasst euch von Meta nicht stören. Setzt euch!"

„Wir wollten zu Hagrid und fragen, ob uns jemand bringt." erklärte Ginny und sah interessiert zu, wie Meta mit den Füßen aufstampfte und das Feuer einen verbohrten, alten Dickschädel nannte.

„Spricht sie mit Moody?" fragte Harry und Mrs. Weasley nickte: „Allerdings."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er schon wieder weg ist."

„Oh, fast alle sind schon wieder drüben. Wir haben einiges zu erledigen. Aber ich dachte mir, dass es ganz schön wäre, noch ein paar Tage mit meinen Kindern zu verbringen!" Sie stand auf und wuschelte Harry und Ginny über die Köpfe: „Dann kommt mal, ihr Lieben!"

Harry winkte Meta zu, die sich gerade entnervt auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl fallen ließ und folgte dann Ginny und ihrer Mutter nach draußen.

„Übrigens vielen Dank für das schöne Geschenk, Mrs. Weasley!" fiel ihm auf dem Flur ein und Ginny schoss ihm einen völlig entgeisterten Blick zu.

„Immer doch, mein Lieber! Und, Harry: Wenn du doch mittlerweile schon Remus bei seinem Vornamen nennst, wie wäre es dann mit Molly? Es ist nur ein Vorschlag, aber ich würde mich sehr freuen!"

Harry stutzte und nickte dann zögernd: „O.K., ich werde es versuchen!"

Sie drückte ihn kurz an sich: „Daran gewöhnen wir beide uns schon!"

„Jawohl, Ma´am!"

000

„Wer ist da?"

„Wir sind´s, Hagrid!"

Mrs. Weasley runzelte die Stirn: „Das ist keine wirklich sinnvolle Antwort auf diese Frage!"

Harry und Ginny lachten: „Hat schon Tradition. Und Hagrid weiß Bescheid!"

Die Tür der Hütte schwang auf und Hagrids Kopf kam zum Vorschein: „Morgen! Kommt rein!"

„Ich muss wieder rüber. Ich habe Fred und George heute noch nicht gesehen. Die beiden haben sich noch ordentlich ein paar einzufangen. Habt ihr gewusst, dass sie Feuerwhiskey in den Weihnachtspunsch gekippt haben!" Mrs. Weasley durchbohrte sie mit scharfen Blicken. Harry versuchte ein erschüttertes Gesicht und Ginny schüttelte steif den Kopf: „Was? Wirklich?"

Ihre Mutter ging schimpfend den Weg zurück und Harry und Ginny machten, dass sie in die warme Hütte kamen.

„Guten Morgen, ihr zwei!" Sirius saß im Schneidersitz in seinem Hundekorb und grinste sie an. Harry lachte: „Das ist echt ein tolles Bild, das du da bietest!"

„Danke! Alles klar bei euch?"

„Ja. Wir sprechen mit Jakob nach dem Essen. Er hat die Sitzung auf heute verschoben!"

Sirius stand auf, klopfte seine Hose ab und runzelte die Stirn: „War das seine Idee oder deine?"

„Seine!" verteidigte sich Harry und ließ sich von Hagrid Lebkuchen auffüllen, „Er muss nachher ins Hauptquartier." Sirius gab sich damit zufrieden und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Wann kommt denn dein Besuch, Hagrid?" wollte Ginny wissen. Hagrid wurde puterrot: „Bald." Und wie auf Kommando rumpelte es im Kamin.

„Und tschüß! Mich kennt sie noch nicht und ob ihr´s glaubt oder nicht: Sogar in Frankreich haben sie von mir gehört!" Sirius zog ein Gesicht und verwandelte sich. Er kroch unter den Tisch, legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Bein ab und holte noch etwas Schlaf nach.

„Güten Morgen, meine Lieben! Welsch Freude wieder einmal ´ier su sein!" Madame Maxim war ins Zimmer gerauscht und begrüßte Harry, Ginny und Hagrid mit jeweils vier Wangenküsschen.

„Meine Liebe!" dröhnte Hagrid, „Kann ich dir Tee und Lebkuchen anbieten?"

„Immer!" Sie ließ sich auf die hölzerne Bank fallen und Harry war froh, dass diese bereits Hagrids Gewicht und Temperament gewohnt war.

„Wie geht es euch? Alles in Ordnung?" wandte sie sich an Ginny und diese nickte: „Bestens! Wie geht es Ihnen und Ihren Schülern?"

„Oh, wir ´aben Beauxbaton wieder geöffnet; frü´er, als wir dachten. Es sind swar nischt alle wieder gekommen, aber alle, die gekommen sind, sind gesünd und münter!"

Sie verbrachten den ganzen Vormittag bei Hagrid und Madame Maxim und plauderten unbefangen über die unwichtigsten Dinge. Hagrid brachte sie zum Schloss zurück, als es Zeit für das Mittagessen wurde und nachdem Madame Maxim gegangen war. Er war selig, was sie daran merkten, dass er weniger trampelte und mehr versonnen vor sich hin starrte.

Beim Mittag bekamen sie endlich Ron und Hermine zu Gesicht, die sich seltsamerweise anschwiegen, ihren Streit aber über den Geschichten von Harry und Ginny schnell vergaßen. Nach dem Essen, dem Sirius wieder als Hund unter dem Tisch beigewohnt hatte, gingen er und Harry mit Jakob in Metas Büro.

„Sie ist gerade in London. Moody hätte sich besser nicht mit ihr anlegen sollen." erzählte Jakob lachend und schloss die Tür auf.

„Sind die Kamine jetzt wieder alle offen?" fragte Harry.

„Zum Grimauldplatz ja." Jakob stellte ihnen zwei Stühle zurecht, „Du kannst dich verwandeln, Sirius. Und worüber wolltet ihr mit mir reden, Harry?"

Harry nahm erst einmal Platz und bedeutete Jakob, dasselbe zu tun. Sirius setzte sich auf die Couch und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

„Also, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du glaubst, dass ich, nach den Erfolgen in der Okklumentik, selber einmal Legilimentik ausführen kann."

Jakob sah Harry erstaunt an und lehnte sich dann mit einem schweren Stöhnen zurück: „Ich glaube, ich will es gar nicht wissen, aber warum?"

„Meinst du, ich könnte es?" hakte Harry nach.

„Davon bin ich fast überzeugt. Das letzte Mal hast du dich schließlich in meinem Kopf verhakt!"

„Das war ein Versehen!"

„War halb so schlimm, aber wieso, Harry? Sag mir das!"

Harry sah zu Sirius, um sich etwas Mut zu holen: „Also, es geht um Pettigrew."

Jakob schnappte nach Luft, doch Harry hob die Hände: „Lass mich bitte ausreden! Es ist wichtig, LEBENSWICHTIG, dass wir ihn endlich finden!"

„Ihn finden und diese ganze Sache zu einem Ende bringen!" fügte Sirius hinzu, beugte sich vor und stützte die Ellenbogen auf seine Knie, „Wir bitten dich, uns zu helfen. Harry hatte die Idee, dass er Pettigrew erreichen kann. Per Legilimentik."

„Leute, ich habe es mehrfach versucht und ..."

„Echt?" Harry starrte Jakob an. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet.

„Ja, natürlich!" sagte Jakob leicht ungehalten, „Wenn Dumbledore sagt, er kümmert sich um etwas, dann tut er das auch. Er hat mich auf Pettigrew angesetzt und ich habe alles versucht, was mir eingefallen ist, aber es hat nicht funktioniert!"

„Es überrascht mich nicht, dass es nicht geklappt hat." meinte Harry, „Er ist ganz nah bei Voldemort. Er wird durch ihn geschützt. Nicht jeder Zauberer kann da durch einfache Legilimentik an ihn rankommen .. ohne, dass ich deine Fähigkeiten in Frage stellen will!"

„Aber du meinst, du kannst es?" aus Jakobs Stimme waren seine Zweifel deutlich zu hören, „Warum?"

„Hat Dumbledore nichts davon gesagt? Harry hat Pettigrew einmal das Leben gerettet! Wenn er nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre, hätten Remus und ich diese Ratten vor einigen Jahren getötet." sagte Sirius und Jakob machte ein erstauntes Gesicht: „Nein, das wusste ich noch nicht!"

„Albus, der alte Geheimniskrämer!" schnaubte Sirius.

„Damit besteht ein Band zwischen uns!" fuhr Harry fort, „Ich glaube, ich könnte ihn erreichen. Ich könnte ihn dazu bringen, sich zu verraten. Vielleicht sogar Voldemort ..."

„Geh nicht zu weit, Harry! Einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Entweder wir konzentrieren uns jetzt auf Pettigrew oder auf Voldemort. Wenn du beides versuchst, platzt dir der Kopf und das meine ich wortwörtlich!"

Harry schluckte, als er Jakobs todernstes Gesicht sah. Jakob überlegte eine ganze Weile und Harry und Sirius hielten es für klüger, erst einmal den Mund zu halten.

„Wir brauchen einen genaueren Plan!" sagte Jakob dann und klang dabei wie Remus, wenn er etwas gegen besseres Wissen tat, „Wir müssen uns genau überlegen, was wir vorhaben. Und wir können nicht lange rumprobieren. Wir müssen damit rechnen, dass es gleich beim ersten Mal klappt und dann musst du, Harry, Pettigrew irgendwo hinlocken, wo unsere Leute schon auf hin warten. Da heißt, wir müssen noch jemanden einweihen. Kingsley wäre eine gute Wahl und Bill Weasley und River Jordan. Außerdem hat Moody ein paar zusätzliche Auroren aus seinem Team in den Orden gebracht. Die müssten ebenfalls mitziehen. Wenn wir Pettigrew aufgespürt haben, müssen unsere Leute die ersten sein, die ihn finden. Die Idioten vom Ministerium würden es nur wieder verderben. Ich würde also sagen, wir machen uns jetzt auf den Weg zu Dumbledore und besprechen es mit ihm. Heute Abend sollte eigentlich der Abtransport der Todesser erfolgen, aber vielleicht lässt sich das verschieben. Wenn wir genug Wachen für die Gefangenen abstellen, können wir vielleicht schon heute Nachmittag von Dumbledores Büro aus mit dieser Aktion anfangen." Jakob sah hoch.

Harry schwankte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, das Ganze zu einer so großen Sache zu machen, doch Sirius hinter ihm stand auf und klatschte in die Hände: „Fantastisch! Lasst uns gehen!" So stand Harry auf und folgte den beiden.

„Was ist mit Remus? Willst du ihm nicht Bescheid geben?" fragte Jakob Sirius, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir haben noch vier Tage bis Vollmond. Er soll sich jetzt lieber ausruhen. Der Trank setzt ihm noch zu sehr zu. Ich rede heute Abend mit ihm, wenn alles geklappt hat!" Sirius klang recht zuversichtlich.

Am Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro trafen sie Snape und Neville; Letzterer machte ein furchtbar unbehagliches Gesicht, was sicher an Snapes Gegenwart lag.

„Ah, Potter, der Direktor möchte sie sprechen!" schnarrte Snape, „Ich muss mich verabschieden. Ich habe zu tun. Haben Sie vielleicht Miss Weasley gesehen?"

„Oben im Turm!" antwortete Harry möglichst freundlich. Ihm fiel ein, das Ginny ja gar nicht schon am Morgen mit Snape zu Ollivanders gegangen war. Anscheinend mussten sie den Termin verschieben. Snape verzog sich und Harry schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit Neville, der, wie er jetzt erst bemerkte, Sirius anstarrte.

Sirius machte gerade „Oh!", als Harry einen Schritt auf Neville zu ging: „Das hat schon alles seine Richtigkeit, Neville!"

„Sch-schon k-klar, Harry!" brachte Neville aus trockener Kehle hervor, „Dumbledore sagte mir, dass .. na ja, was auch immer. Aber es ist schon was anderes, plötzlich davor zu stehen!"

Sirius räusperte sich und streckte Neville die Hand entgegen: „Ich bin Sirius Black. Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Neville! Ich habe früher mit deinen Eltern zusammen gearbeitet und sie sehr geschätzt!"

Nevilles Augen wurden, soweit das möglich war, noch größer, dann ergriff er tapfer Sirius´ Hand und schüttelte sie: „Es freut mich auch, Mr. Black! Und ... vielen Dank!"

Sirius nickte und Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Das hätte sich zu einem echten Drama entwickeln können.

„Wie viel wissen Sie, Mr. Longbottom?" schaltete sich nun Jakob ein. Er klang freundlich, doch bestimmt.

„Ähm, ziemlich viel. Alles? Keine Ahnung. Gibt es jemanden, der alles weiß?" Neville schien sichtlich durcheinander, was Harry zeigte, dass er wirklich eine Menge erzählt bekommen hatte.

„Ich geh dann mal. Ich wollte mich mit Hermine und den anderen in der Bücherei treffen." Neville nickte ihnen zum Abschied zu und trottete den Gang entlang.

„Feiner Junge!" sagte Jakob, „Etwas verwirrt, aber das gibt sich!" Er wandte sich an den Wasserspeier: „Cheeseburger!"

Oben empfing sie Dumbledore, der sich gerade einen ruhigen Moment gönnte. Fawkes saß auf seiner Hand und ließ sich genüsslich den Kopf kraulen.

„Hallo, ihr drei! Ihr sehr aus, als hättet ihr etwas Wichtiges zu sagen!"

„Etwas sehr Wichtiges!" bestätigte Jakob und nahm schwerfällig Platz.

Harry widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit erst einmal dem Phönix: „Hallo, Fawkes! Wie geht es dir?" Der Vogel schmiegte seinen weichen, gefiederten Kopf in Harrys Handfläche und gurrte.

„Sei doch so nett und setzte ihn auf seine Stange, Harry. Ich zaubere uns schnell ein paar Erfrischungen. Die Hauselfen haben es heute allzu gut mit mir gemeint und so sehr geheizt, dass ich schon geneigt bin, meine Bermudashorts aus dem Schrank zu holen." Dumbledore zwinkerte ihnen zu.

Harry nahm Fawkes von seinem Arm entgegen und transportierte ihn vorsichtig zu seiner Stange. Dann setzte er sich neben Sirius, der die Stirn runzelte und ihm zuflüsterte: „Hier habe ich mich nie wohl gefühlt!"

„Weil du immer nur hier warst, wenn du etwas angestellt hattest, Sirius!" sagte Dumbledore in leicht tadelndem Ton und reichte ihnen Eistee und Orangenstäbchen, „Jetzt schießt los! Ich bin gespannt, ob Harry zufällig die Idee hatte, wegen der ich ihn sprechen wollte!"

„Also," fing Harry an, „Wir haben uns überlegt, dass ich versuchen könnte, Pettigrew per Legilimentik zu erreichen, um ihn irgendwo hinzulocken, wo ihn die Auroren aus dem Orden in Gewahrsam nehmen können!"

Dumbledore verzog keine Miene, als er sagte: „Nun, ich dachte an eine Sylvester-Party im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, aber dein Gedanke ist auch gut!"

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an, entschied sich aber, fortzufahren: „Jakob meint, ich wäre durchaus in der Lage dazu. Nur müssten wir gut vorbereitet sein, da es gleich beim ersten Mal klappen könnte."

„Gut überlegt!" sagte Dumbledore, „Dann legen wir mal los. Wohin möchtest du Pettigrew locken?"

Harry fiel die Kinnlade herunter: „Sie stimmen mir zu? Einfach so?"

„Harry!" Dumbledore beugte sich lächelnd vor, „Es ist nicht so, als würde ich all deine Ideen von vornherein als Schwachsinn abtun. Manchmal höre ich zu und in ganz seltenen Fällen bin ich sogar mit dir einer Meinung. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir diese deine Fähigkeit, die wir als Verteidigung begannen, irgendwann als Waffe gegen unsere Feinde verwenden könnten, aber ich hätte nie selbst den Vorschlag gemacht. Ich bin eben noch immer nicht bereit, dich dem Wohl der ganzen Menschheit zu opfern!"

„Das ist aber wirklich nett von Ihnen!" sagte Harry verdutzt und Dumbledore musste lachen: „Das denke ich auch. So, und jetzt besprichst du dich mit Jakob und ich werde Mad-Eye und Kingsley kontaktieren, damit sie sich bereit machen. Die Gefangenen können auch noch ein bisschen warten." Er stand auf und ging zum Kamin.

Harry wandte sich Sirius zu, der ebenso perplex war wie Harry. Jakob hingegen schien völlig unbeeindruckt: „Also, Harry! Hör mir jetzt genau zu. Ich werde gleich einen Testlauf mit dir machen. Das heißt, ich hake mich in dein Gehirn ein und sehe nach, ob dort alles bereit ist. Du kannst sicher einige Gedanken in Dumbledores Denkarium ablegen und das solltest du auch tun!"

„Natürlich, natürlich!" rief Dumbledore vom Kamin her.

„Dann versuchst du es bei mir und ich werde mich nach Kräften wehren. Das ist natürlich nicht dasselbe, als wenn du mich völlig überraschen würdest, aber es geht nicht anders."

„Vielleicht sollte Harry es bei jemandem ausprobieren, der überrascht wäre." warf Sirius ein und sofort war ihm die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit sicher, „Bei jemandem, der nicht hier ist und der keine Ahnung hat!"

Jakob sog scharf die Luft ein, doch Dumbledore schockte alle, indem er fast fröhlich sagte: „Eine wunderbare Idee, Sirius! Am besten du hakst dich in Rons Kopf ein, Harry. Dein bester Freund wird dir solche Eskapaden sicher nicht übel nehmen!"

Harry war völlig erstarrt und es dauerte etwas, bis er fragen konnte: „Sagt mal, meint ihr das ernst!"

„Ja, vollkommen!"

Harry schloss den Mund wieder und versuchte bei dem Gewirbel in seinem Kopf einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er sollte sich in Rons Kopf einklinken? In seine geheimsten Gedanken und Wünsche? Das erschien ihm dermaßen unfair!

„Harry, zu unserem Besten!" sagte Sirius vage und Harry schnaubte: „Hättest du das bei Remus gemacht oder bei meinem Dad?"

„James und ich haben tatsächlich so etwas Ähnliches veranstaltet. Wir haben es geschafft, dass wir für ungefähr drei Tage lang die Gedanken des anderen hören konnten."

Dumbledore drehte sich zu Sirius um und sah ihn fassungslos an: „Was zum Henker habt ihr eigentlich nicht angestellt?"

Sirius grinste: „Da gibt es nichts! James hat es allerdings nicht wirklich lange ausgehalten!"

„Warum nicht?" wollte Harry wissen und verfluchte sich, dass er gefragt hatte, als Sirius ihm einen durchtriebenen Blick schickte.

„Also, konzentriert euch, Leute!" ließ sich Jakob vernehmen. Harry stellte fest, dass er ihn noch nie so angespannt erlebt hatte und sah ihn ernst an.

„Wenn es bei mir geklappt hat, versuchst du es bei Ron und dann geht die Show los! Mach dich bereit!"

Harry nickte, atmete tief aus und schon spürte er Jakobs Bemühen, in seinen Kopf einzudringen. Er musste sich mittlerweile nicht mehr großartig vorbereiten und es genügte auch schon ein kleiner gedankliche Schubser und Jakob war wieder weg.

„Lass mich rein, Harry! Ich muss in deinem Kopf aufräumen!" hörte er wie aus weiter Ferne Jakobs Stimme.

„Ach, ja! Stimmt ja!" Harry tat sein Möglichstes, um seinen Geist zu öffnen und erlebte mit Jakob gemeinsam all die Sachen, die ihm gerade im Kopf herum spukten.

Tausend Bilder von Ginny, doch Harry versuchte, sich nicht allzu sehr zu schämen. Das würde nur Kraft kosten.

Ginny, wie sie mit dem Schrank herum schimpfte, den sie und Harry putzen mussten.

Ginny in ihrem wunderschönen Kleid im Kaminzimmer am Grimauldplatz.

Ginny, die ihn anlachte.

Harry ließ einen schweren Seufzer los und entspannte sich mehr.

Es kamen weitere Bilder.

Hagrid und Mme Maxim in der Hütte.

Sirius in seinem Hundekorb.

Er hatte Remus heute noch gar nicht gesehen und das machte ihn irgendwie unruhig.

Harry war ganz froh, dass er so weit in der Okklumentik gekommen war, dass fast nur noch seine aktuellsten Gedanken oben auf lagen. So gut wie alles, was älter als 24 Stunden war, konnte er sortieren und in vielen kleinen Schubladen in seinem Kopf verstauen. Jedenfalls stellte er es sich so vor. Schließlich sah er Jakobs Gesicht vor sich.

_„Lass uns dass alles rausschmeißen, Harry! Dann bist du auf der sicheren Seite!"_

„_Alles klar!"_ dachte Harry und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, stand Jakob mit Dumbledores Denkarium vor ihm. Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und legte ihn an den Kopf.

„Jetzt auf die Gedanken konzentrieren, den Stab langsam an der Schläfe entlang streichen und vom Kopf wegziehen." erklang Sirius´ ruhige Stimme in Harrys Rücken und Harry gehorchte genau seinen Anweisungen. Er förderte mehrere kleine Gedanken zutage und legte sie in dem Denkarium ab, wo sie wild und bunt umherschwirrten.

„Wie fühlt du dich?" fragte Jakob, nachdem er die Schale weggestellt hatte.

„Leer!" sagte Harry tonlos und horchte in sich hinein, in der irrigen Hoffnung, irgendetwas zu hören oder zu fühlen, „Vollkommen leer!"  
„Das ist gut!" sagte Jakob, „Ich weiß, dass das nicht angenehm ist, aber es nützt uns! Jetzt konzentrier dich! Sieh mich an! Du willst hier rein! In meinen Kopf! Der Spruch ist „Legilimens!" und ..."

Jakob verstummte erschrocken und sein Hände fuhren an seine Stirn. Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen und hatte seinen leeren, suchenden Geist auf die Reise geschickt. Er hatte ihn quer rüber zu Jakob geschickt, der ihm gegenüber saß und hatte sich vorgestellt, dass da kein Kopf wäre, der als Barriere funktionierte. Keine Haut, kein Haar, kein Schädelknochen. Stattdessen lagen Jakobs Gedanken frei und bloß vor ihm.

Ein kleiner Junge saß auf einem wackeligen Schlauchboot und lachte aus vollem Herzen.

Jakob stand auf dem Rasen vor der Hogwarts-Schule und blickte ehrfürchtig an den Mauern hinauf.

Remus schüttelte Jakobs Hand und sagte irgendetwas Freundliches.

Ein kleines, rot-weißes Haus vor einem dichten Wald, über dem eine Mondsichel leuchtete.

Eine alte Frau klatschte begeistert Beifall.

Meta stand mit dem Rücken zu Jakob; ihr Gesicht ans Fenster gelehnt. Draußen war es stockdunkel und das Schneetreiben nur zu erahnen.

Ein großer, feuerroter Drache baute sich vor Jakob auf und sein langer, stachelbewehrter Schwanz peitschte durch die flimmernde Luft.

„OH!" rief Harry und schleuderte sich so abrupt aus Jakobs Kopf, dass er auch in der physischen Welt das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf den Boden knallte.

„Oh, Mann! Entschuldige!" rief er noch einmal und ließ sich von Sirius aufhelfen.

„Macht nichts, Harry! Ich fürchtete schon, ich hätte diese Erinnerung verloren!" meinte Jakob sarkastisch und wedelte mit der Hand, „Versuch es jetzt bei jemand anderem, Harry! Ich bin fertig!"

Harry wandte sich Sirius zu: „Darf ich?"

Sirius sah ihn zweifelnd an: „Tut das weh?"

Jakob lachte freudlos auf: „Höllisch, aber du solltest es dir trotzdem nicht entgehen lassen!"

„Vielleicht ist da auch etwas, dass du gar nicht sehen möchtest, Harry!" sagte Sirius, „Harry?"

Doch sein Patensohn hatte die Augen geschlossen und war bereits auf dem Weg in Sirius´ Kopf. Dieser ließ einen überraschten Schrei los, als er das Gefühl hatte, jemand würde durch seinen Kopf wandern. Sirius presste keuchend die Fäuste an die Stirn.

Dunkelheit. Nichts als Dunkelheit. Und dann ein Schrei.

Harry konnte verschwommen ein Geräusch vernehmen, das nach verzweifeltem Schluchzen klang. Und nach Sirius.

Askaban!

Bellatrix stand vor ihm und lachte. Im Hintergrund waren rostige Gitterstäbe und kahle, abbröckelnde Stein zu sehen.

Wieder Bellatrix, doch als kleines Mädchen mit aufgeschlagenem Knie und roten Wangen.

Sirius´ Eltern, die schrecklich angewiderte Gesichter machten.

Die Bilder kamen in einer solchen Geschwindigkeit, dass Harry ganz schwindelig wurde.

James. Er lachte und hielt sich an Sirius fest, während sie gleichzeitig vor irgendjemandem wegzulaufen versuchten; quer durch die Gänge von Hogwarts.

Harry starrte Sirius wütend an. Er hatte den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet und schrie, er hätte seine Eltern getötet.

Krummbein legte fragend den Kopf schief und einen Moment glaubte Harry, die Katze habe gefragt, wer er denn wäre, wo er herkäme und was er überhaupt für ein seltsamer Hund wäre.

Auf dem Tisch vor Sirius stand ein fast leeres Glas.

Remus lag zitternd auf der Pritsche und sah zu Sirius hoch, welcher ihn behutsam in den Arm nahm, während Peter im Hintergrund eine Decke heranschleppte.

McGonagall schrie Sirius an.

Sirius saß in seiner Sträflingskleidung in Professor Flitwicks Büro und starrte auf seine Finger. Die Tür öffnete sich, Dumbledore trat ein und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

James und Lily küssten sich.

Pettigrew stand auf der Straße und schrie, bevor es knallte und der Asphalt aufriss.

Wieder Dunkelheit. Sirius hockte in einer Ecke, umgeben von nassen, schwarzen Steinen, und zitterte. Er hatte sich so klein zusammengekauert, wie es ihm nur möglich war und durch das Fenster über ihm konnte Harry einen Blick auf eine Art Innenhof werfen. Ein riesiges, muskulöses Wesen stand dort, atmete röchelnd und spannte plötzlich zwei lederne, schwarze Flügel auf, die weit über zwei Meter messen mussten.

Harry schrie auf.

Er meinte, von irgendwo her Sirius´ Stimme zu hören, doch er konnte ich nur schwer lösen.

Noch einmal James, der sich Sirius drückte und ganz bitterlich weinte.

„Geh jetzt hier raus!" befahl sich Harry selbst und endlich verschwamm das Bild. Harry kam wieder in der Wirklichkeit an.

„Du ... du ...!" stieß Sirius hervor. Er war kalkweiß im Gesicht und klammerte sich mit schweißnassen Fingern an den Lehnen seinen Stuhls fest. Jakob stand hinter ihm und hatte seine Hände auf Sirius´ bebende Schultern gelegt.

„Du ... wenn ich nicht völlig fertig und eigentlich prinzipiell dagegen wäre, Kinder zu schlagen, würdest du dir jetzt ein paar einfangen! Mach so etwas nicht noch mal mit mir! Für solche Scherze musst du dir jemanden aussuchen, der ... jemand anderen ... Hast du mich verstanden!" Harry nickte und spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Himmel noch mal! Ich brauche sofort was zu trinken! Ehrlich, Jakob! Sonst kippe ich um!" Jakob holte Sirius ein Glas Feuerwhiskey, das dieser hastig herunter stürzte. Harry wischte sich über die Augen und stand dann unsicher auf. Er ging die paar Schritte auf Sirius zu und kniete sich neben dessen Stuhl.

„Wehe!" drohte Sirius. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und umarmte Sirius dann so fest er konnte. Sirius legte einen schlappen Arm um ihn und bettet seinen erschöpften Kopf auf Harrys Haare: „Ist schon gut, Harry! Man lernt mit vielem zu leben. Aber vielleicht solltest du lieber mit Ron weitermachen. Der hat nicht ganz so viel ... Dunkelheiten in sich wie ich."

Harry nickte und vergrub sein Gesicht in Sirius´ Hemd: „Es tut mir so Leid!"

„Wie gesagt, man lernt damit zu leben! Ich denke schon fast gar nicht mehr daran!"

„Ist es so, wenn die Dementoren dir zu nahe kommen?" traute sich Harry ganz leise zu fragen.

„Ja." antwortete Sirius tonlos und reichte Jakob das Glas, damit er ihm nachfüllte, „Und jetzt mach weiter, Harry. Wir müssen doch heute fertig werden!"

Harry drückte sich noch einmal an ihn und stand dann auf. Er atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Er konzentrierte sich auf Ron und suchte ihn in der Schule. Wie erwartet war er mit Neville, Hermine und Ginny in der Bücherei.

„Sirius, vielleicht gehst du besser zu Ron, damit er nicht in Panik ausbricht, wenn Harry ihn erreicht hat. Ich bleibe hier." hörte Harry Jakobs Stimme.

„Wo ist er, Harry?" rief Sirius.

„Bücherei." sagte Harry in einer völlig fremden Stimme und schob sich dann tiefer in die Weiten der düsteren Schule. Es war, als würde er darüber fliegen und durch schummrige Gänge und Wände gleiten wie ein Luftzug.Sein Körperwanderte ziel- und ruhelos im Büro umher. Schließlich hattesein GeistRon erreicht. Er schlüpfte in ihn hinein und betrachtete Ginny, Hermine und Neville von Rons Platz aus. Dann suchte er in Rons Kopf nach den Gedanken. Lange suchen musste er nicht. Eigentlich sprang ihn schon gleich einer an.

Hermine.

Harry lachte.

Und in der Bücherei, fast einen Kilometer von Dumbledores Büro entfernt, zuckte Ron zusammen und fasste sich an den Kopf.

Harry forschte weiter.

Hermine saß vor Ron auf einem Besen. Sie schimpfte, doch irgendwann gab sie ihren Widerstand auf und lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn.

Harry saß strahlend vor Ron auf dem Teppich und riss die ersten richtigen Weihnachtsgeschenke auf, die er je im Leben bekommen hatte.

Bill reichte einem etwa sechsjährigen Ron eine hübsche, hölzerne Panflöte.

Fred und George kamen in Rons Zimmer gerast und versteckten sich unter seinem Bett. Ihnen folgte eine tobende Mrs. Weasley auf dem Fuße.

Ron setzte sich den Sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf und versuchte, möglichst wenig zu zittern.

Ginny und Ron saßen sich lachend in einer Badewanne gegenüber, die sie bis zum Rand mit Schokofröschen gefüllt hatten.

Harry stand hinter einem vergitterten Fenster und sah Ron erstaunt an.

Hermine beugte sich zu Ron herüber, um ihn auf einen Fehler in seine Aufzeichnungen aufmerksam zu machen und Harry konnte förmlich Rons aufgeregten Herzschlag fühlen.

„Ron?"

Wer sprach denn da? Ah, Sirius war angekommen.

Der nächste Gedanke war dann auch Sirius. Zuerst einmal ein Hund, der sich vor Rons Füßen in einer abgerissenen Sträfling verwandelte, während Ron in der festen Überzeugung, im nächsten Augenblick sterben zu müssen, sogar aufgehört hatte zu zittern. Sirius sah zu ihm hoch und hinter ihm waren die morschen Bretter der Heulenden Hütte zu sehen.

Das nächste Bild von Sirius war wesentlich netter. Er tollte mit Harry und Remus durch den Schnee.

„Keine Angst, Ron! Es ist alles in Ordnung! Vertrau mir!" Sirius packte Rons Schultern.

Harry stöberte noch ein bisschen in Rons Kopf, dann machte er sich allmählich frei von dessen Gedanken und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen auf einen Befehl. Er sagte Ron wiederholt, er solle aufstehen und gegen Rons Willen und Sirius´ starke Hände erhob sich Ron von seinem Stuhl.

Als nächstes versuchte Harry Ron zum nächsten Bücherregel zu schicken, doch es war schwerer, als er gedacht hatte. Ron begann nämlich mit aller Kraft, und das war bei Weitem nicht wenig, sich gegen diesen fremden Einfluss zu wehren.

„_Geh!"_ schrie Harry und Ron bewegte sich langsam. Kurz vor dem Bücherregal schüttelte Ron Harry irgendwie ab und brach augenblicklich zusammen.

Harry fiel zu Boden und verlor sofort das Bewusstsein, während Ron wütend Sirius anschrie, was das gewesen wäre. Sirius half Ron hoch, wie Jakob Harry hochhob. Er beruhigte ihn und auch Neville und die Mädchen, die sich zu Tode erschrocken hatten, während Dumbledore und Jakob Harry wieder aufweckten.

„Alles klar, Harry?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und hangelte mit zitternden, schwachen Fingern nach einem Glas. Er leerte gierig eine große, bauchige Wasserflasche und drückte sich dann das kalte Glas an seine heiße, verschwitzte Stirn: „Oh, Mann! Das war echt hart! Hoffentlich nimmt mir Ron das nicht übel!"

Einige Augenblicke später flog die Tür auf und Ron erschien leibhaftig auf der Bildfläche. Völlig außer sich brüllte er Harry an: „WAS HAST DU GEMACHT? UND DAS HAT WIRKLICH FUNKTIONIERT? WEIßT DU EIGENTLICH, DASS DAS WEH GETAN HAT? UND GLAUBST DU DENN, DU SCHAFFST DAS NOCH MAL? ALLERDINGS FRAGE ICH MICH WIRKLICH, WOFÜR!"

Es war nicht wirklich festzustellen, ob er wütend oder beeindruckt war, letztendlich aber überwog die Sorge um Harry, der wie ein kleiner, blasser Waschlappen auf dem Stuhl hing und Ron setzte sich neben ihn, damit sein Freund sich anlehnen konnte.

Sirius verschloss sorgfältig die Tür: „Ich habe Hermine, Neville und Ginny davon abhalten können, mitzukommen, aber gegen Ron wäre nicht mal Hagrid angekommen."

„So, Harry!" sagte Dumbledore eindringlich, „Kingsley ist bereit, alle sind auf ihren Posten. Du sollst Pettigrew zu seiner alten Wohnung in London locken. Wir denken, dass sie sich dort irgendwo in der Nähe aufhalten. Und vergiss nicht, wenn es nicht klappt, haben wir nichts verloren! Hör auf, bevor du keine Luft mehr kriegst!"

Harry nickte und schloss die Augen. Er könnte jetzt gut einschlafen, doch er musste sich dummerweise zusammenreißen und Jagd auf den Geist eines Verräters machen.

„Harry? Ist er eingeschlafen?" Sirius setzte sich beunruhigt neben seinen Patensohn und schüttelte ihn sacht. Harrys Kopf lag schwer auf Rons Schulter, seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Mund leicht geöffnet.

„Lass ihn ein bisschen!" sagte Ron und Sirius nickte: „Ich geh einmal kurz nach Remus sehen. Wartet, bis ich wieder da bin, sonst nehm ich euch auseinander; das schwöre ich euch!" Sie nickten und Sirius verließ das Büro.

„Wo liegt Pettigrews Wohnung?" fragte Jakob Dumbledore.

„Sie befindet sich in London; in der Nähe vom Hyde Park. Ich habe mich mit Harry schon einmal darüber unterhalten. Er weiß, wo er hin soll."

„Wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Soll Pettigrew apparieren?" fragte Ron.

„Das oder zu Fuß gehen. Wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass sich die Todesser irgendwo in London aufhalten."

„Kann Pettigrew Harry irgendetwas tun, wenn er in seinem Kopf steckt?"

„Die Frage kann ich mit ziemlich Sicherheit mit Nein beantworten, Ron! Harry ist ein ganz besonderer Zauberer. Er hat immer wieder ungeheure Stärke bewiesen und hat außerdem jedes Mal geradezu unverschämtes Glück. Pettigrew hingegen ist schon als Schüler nicht über seine Mittelmäßigkeit herausgekommen. Er wird nicht einmal wissen, was mit ihm geschieht. Harry ist ihm gegenüber absolut im Vorteil!"

„Na, das klingt doch gut!" sagte Harry schläfrig und ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Du bist ja wach!"

„So halb. Wo ist Sirius?"

„Bei Remus. Er kommt bald wieder und dann geht´s los!"

Harry nickte. Sirius kam eine halbe Stunde später wieder. Wie erwartet ahnte Remus etwas, doch Sirius hatte seinen Freund beruhigen können, ohne ihn einzuweihen. Auch Meta hatte schließlich ihr Misstrauen aufgegeben und aufgehört, ihn zu löchern.

„So, dann lasst uns mal loslegen! Bist du bereit, Harry?" Sirius klang angespannt.

„So bereit, wie man nur sein kann." meinte Harry und wandte sich an Ron, „Bleibst du hier?"

„Klar!"

„Gut! Dann ... fange ich jetzt an." Er sah noch einmal in die Runde. Alle nickten.

Harry atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Er versetzte sich zu erst einmal zurück in die Heulende Hütte, wo er Pettigrew das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Er stand vor ihm, klein und fett, mit schlaffer Haut, wässrigen, ausdruckslosen Augen und einem verzogenem Mund.

Sirius und Remus sahen im Vergleich zu ihm in Harrys Erinnerung beinahe wie strahlende Helden aus einer Legende aus. Sirius erschien nicht halb so schmutzig, abgewrackt und irre, wie er es tatsächlich gewesen war und Remus war größer und kräftiger und weniger blass.

Harry ging weiter.

Ron hing kraftlos und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Himmelbett. Sirius hatte es Remus im sechsten Jahr geschenkt; als eine von tausend Entschuldigungen, die seinen Verrat wieder gut machen sollten, dachte Harry.

Hermine stand an der Tür, völlig erschöpft und fassungslos.

Krummbein hielt sich in Sirius Nähe auf. Er hatte von Anfang an zu ihm gehalten.

Harry sah sein dreizehnjähriges Ich mit weißem Gesicht und aufgerissenen Augen mitten im Raum stehen.

„Du glaubst ihm doch nicht etwa, Remus?" jaulte Pettigrew. Harry schüttelte sich vor Ekel.

„Ehrlich gesagt, es kommt mir schon seltsam vor, dass ein Unschuldiger dreizehn Jahre als Ratte leben muss!"

„Unschuldig, aber voller Angst!"

Harry wandte sich an den Erinnerungs-Pettigrew und starrte ihn an.

„_Wo bist du?"_ fragte er seinen Gedanken und dieser reagierte mit Verwirrung und unterschwelliger Angst.

„_Wo bist du, Verräter? Sag es mir!"_

Es blitzte auf und Harry konnte Pettigrew sehen. Er war älter und noch grauer geworden. Die Ähnlichkeit mit einer Ratte war Ekel erregend deutlich. Er saß in irgendeinem Loch auf einer siffigen Liege. Es war düster und kalt und feucht und Harry schauderte, obwohl es ihn körperlich nicht berührte.

„_Wo bist du?"_ fragte er noch einmal eindringlicher.

Pettigrew sah auf.

(„Mit wem spricht er? Hat er ihn gefunden?")

Es schien, als würde er Harry direkt in die Augen sehen.

„_Nein, du siehst mich nicht!"_ sagte Harry mit rauer, ihm selbst unheimlicher Stimme und Pettigrews Blick wurde glasig.

(„Ja, ich denke, er hat ihn!")

„_Wo bist du? Sag es mir, Verräter! Sprich mit mir!"_

„Wer bist du?" fragte Pettigrew zitternd und wischte sich mit seiner Hand über das müde Gesicht, „Und wo bist du?"

„_In deinem Kopf, du hässliche Ratte, und jetzt sag mir, wo du bist oder ich werde dir verdammt weh tun!"_ Harry klang sehr verbittert.

Pettigrew schüttelte den Kopf und je heftiger er ihn bewegte, umso schlechter wurde Harry, umso mehr drehte sich der Raum.

Schon stand er wieder in der Heulenden Hütte und musste zusehen, wie Sirius und Remus Pettigrew bedrohten.

„_Verdammt!"_ fluchte Harry und versuchte krampfhaft, sich zu sammeln.

(„Du kannst immer zurückkommen, Harry! Komm lieber zurück, wenn du Zweifel hast!")

(„Meinst du, er hört dich?)

(„Keine Ahnung. Harry?")

„_Du wirst mit mir reden, Verräter! Du wirst verdammt noch mal tun, was ich dir sage!"_

Harry ballte die Fäuste und könnte spüren, wie sich sein Geist und sein Körper so sehr verkrampften, dass ihm das Atmen schwer fiel. Er musste sich bewegen, musste gehen, musste die Arme bewegen, um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

(„Ist in Ordnung, Sirius. Lass ihn los! Er wird sich sonst nur weh tun oder du ihm!")

„_Wurmschwanz!"_ sagte Harry drohend, _„Wo bist du?"_

Und Pettigrew antwortete: „London!"

„_Wo in London?"_

Pettigrew schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich statt auf die Zauberstäbe, die sich direkt auf sein Herz richteten, voll und ganz auf Harrys geistige Präsenz.

„_Erinnerst du dich an deine alte Wohnung?"_ fragte Harry und wurde von dem plötzlich losbrechenden Sturm fast umgerissen. Er schrie auf.

Und fand sich in Pettigrews Wohnung wieder. Sie musste es sein. Es war ein kleines Zimmer mit Bett und zwei Schränken. Pettigrews einzige Wohnung, da er sonst in Motels gewohnt hatte. Ein paar Klamotten lagen herum, ganz wenige Bilder standen auf dem Fensterbrett. Sie sahen aus wie die vorgefertigten Bilder, die vom Geschäft in die Rahmen getan wurden.

Pettigrew hatte sie hierher katapultiert. Er stand mit hängenden Armen im Zimmer und fragte tonlos und mit auf den Boden gerichtetem Blick: „Meinst du diese Wohnung?"

„_Ja!"_ sagte Harry und beobachtete, wie Pettigrew sich langsam auf seiner Starre löste und auf das verstaubte Fensterbrett zuging. Er nahm ein Bild in die Hand. Das einzige Bild, das echt war. Es zeigte Peter Pettigrew selbst mit James Potter, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin auf dem Schulgelände von Hogwarts.

Harry wusste nicht, was ihn mehr schockierte: Dass Pettigrew in den letzten Tagen, bevor er einen Freund verraten und die anderen ins Unglück stürzen würde, noch ein Bild von diesen besessen hatte oder die Vorsicht, mit der er das Foto in die Hand nahm.

„_Du kleines, verachtenswertes, wertloses Stück Dreck!" _stieß Harry gepresst hervor, doch Pettigrew ignorierte ihn vollkommen.

Wieder wirbelte es und Harry hatte Mühe, nicht umzufallen.

Er befand sich wieder in dem Verschlag, in dem, wie er zumindest vermutete, Pettigrew augenblicklich saß. Pettigrew hatte noch immer das Bild in den Händen und starrte darauf.

„_NEIN!"_ keuchte Harry und wäre am liebsten auf ihn losgegangen, doch seine Bewegungsfreiheit war, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, furchtbar eingeschränkt. Er schrie Pettigrew in seinen Gedanken an und wusste nicht, dass er auch in Wirklichkeit schrie: _„Ich schwöre dir, ich werde dich schon allein deswegen töten, weil du noch ein Foto von ihnen hast! ICH SCHWÖRE DIR, ICH BRING DICH UM!"_

(„Was meint er? Oh, Merlin, was meint er nur?")  
(„Nicht, Sirius! Lass ihn los! Lass ihn gewähren!")

(„Es geht schief! Weck ihn auf, Jakob! Weck ihn auf! Ich verzeihe es mir nie, wenn ihm was passiert!")

„_Wurmschwanz, steh auf! Tu, was ich dir sage und steh auf!" _sagte Harry mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme.  
Pettigrew erhob sich schwerfällig.

„_Das Bild,"_ sagte Harry, _„Es gehört nicht hierher! Es gehört nicht zu dir! Nicht mehr! Du hast jedes Recht verwirkt, es zu besitzen. Du solltest es wieder zurückbringen!"_

Pettigrew sah sich fragend und mit trübem Blick um.

„_Du hast mich verstanden, Wurmschwanz! Bring es wieder zurück. Bring es in deine Wohnung und lass es dort sterben!"_

(„Was zum Henker redet er da? Ist das denn normal?")

„_Ich gehe mit dir!"_ Harry wandte sich zum Gehen und wandelte wie ein Geist durch dunkle, fremde Flure.

Pettigrew folgte ihm wie in Trance, noch immer, ohne ihn sehen zu können; das Foto mit schweißnassen Fingern umklammert.

„Was ist los, Pettigrew? Wo willst du hin?" Eine tiefe Stimme sprach ihn an. Pettigrew sah auf. Harry stand direkt neben ihm, doch der Todesser, der im Flur auf die beiden getroffen war, sah ihn nicht.

„Hast du dir die Zunge abgebissen, Ratte?"

„_Sag ihm, dass du gehen musst!"_ befahl Harry und Pettigrews Mund öffnete sich wie unter eine Zwang: „Ich ... muss ... gehen."

„Wohin, zum Henker? Der Dunkle Lord ist unterwegs. Er wird dich sprechen wollen, wenn er zurück ist!"

„_Geh weiter!"_ wiederholte Harry scharf und Pettigrew setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Wann kommst du wieder, verdammt?" rief der Todesser ihnen hinterher, doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

(„Ist das in Ordnung, wenn er die ganze Zeit herum läuft? Er ist schon völlig durchgeschwitzt! Gleich bricht er zusammen!")  
(„So schnell bricht er nicht zusammen! Nicht, wenn er weiß, dass er durchhalten muss!")

Harry ging weiter und jeder Schritt tat unbeschreiblich weh. Es war, als würden sich heiße Nadeln in seine Füße bohren und der daraus resultierende Schmerz fraß sich durch seine kalten Beine. Harry spürte entfernt, dass er weinte.

Pettigrew folgte ihm noch immer. Durch die düsteren Tunnel und hinaus in das dämmrige Licht eines regnerischen Londoner Abends. Der Schnee an den Straßenrändern schmolz weg, doch die schweren Wolken über ihnen versprachen Nachschub.

Harrys Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet, obwohl er tatsächlich weder wusste, wo er war, noch, in welcher Richtung sich von seinem jetzigem Standpunkt aus die gesuchte Wohnung befand. Doch irgendetwas trieb ihn.

Er wanderte lange durch die Straßen Londons. So frei hatte er sich noch nie in der Stadt der Muggel bewegt, so frei überhaupt noch nie außerhalb von Hogwarts.

Pettigrew stöhnte und Harry spürte, wie seine Macht über ihn nachließ. Er krallte sich in Pettigrews Kopf fest, um ihn ja nicht gehen zu lassen.

„_Bleib hier, Verräter! Folge mir oder es wird dir unendlich Leid tun!"_

„Ich will nicht!"

„_Du glaubst gar nicht, wie egal mir das ist!"_

„Lass mich gehen!"

„_Nein! Du wirst jetzt Abschied nehmen, Wurmschwanz!"_

„Ich will nicht! Mir wird etwas geschehen! Du tust mir irgendetwas an!" Pettigrew klang so weinerlich, dass Harry sich am liebsten übergeben hätte.

„_Du wirst ein paar alte Bekannte treffen!"_ versprach Harry drohend und da begann die gekrümmte Gestalt hinter ihm doch tatsächlich zu wimmern.

Es war kalt. Ein eisiger Wind bahnte sich rücksichtslos seinen Weg durch die Gassen und zu den Körpern derer, die unterwegs waren. Er fraß ihre Wärme, erstickte ihre Ruhe. Jeder, der jetzt draußen sein musste, eilte sich, nach Hause zu kommen. Die Straßen wurden leerer.

Pettigrew hatte weder Mantel noch Schal. Sein gesamter ungepflegter Körper bebte. Auch Harry spürte die Kälte.

(„Er zittert. Versuch doch irgendwie, ihn in die Decke ...")

(„Lass, Sirius! Fass ihn nicht an! Sieh dir seinen Blick an! Er würde dich nicht erkennen! Vielleicht greift er dich an!")

„Lass mich frei!" bettelte Pettigrew mit schwacher Stimme, während er noch immer einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, ohne es zu wollen, „Lass mich gehen!"

„_Du warst nie frei!"_ stieß Harry hervor und hoffte inständig, dass sie bald am Ziel waren, _„Und du wirst nie frei sein, wenn du mir jetzt nicht folgst!"_

„Der Dunkle Lord wird mich rufen lassen! Wenn ich nicht da bin ..."

„_HALT DEIN VERDAMMTES MAUL!"_ brüllte Harry und verlor fast gänzlich die Kontrolle über sich. Er bekam kaum noch Luft, während sich gleichzeitig Kraft raubende Tränen in ihm aufstauten, die er kaum zurückhalten konnte. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und ebenso sehr litt sein Geist. Es war, als würde er brennen, doch die Flammen waren kalt und spitz und vergiftet. Er konnte nicht denken, konnte keinen Satz mehr formulieren, keinen Schritt mehr tun.

(„Halt durch, Harry! Halt durch!")

(„Sag uns, wo du bist! Wir schicken Moody zu dir!")

„_Oh, bitte ... HILFE!"_ Harry schluchzte auf und musste tatenlos mit ansehen, wie Pettigrews Blick sich langsam klärte und er die schlappen Muskeln seines Körpers straffte. Er wollte anhalten und umkehren und wenn Harry nur ein wenig locker lassen würde, könnte er es. Und er wusste es! Diese stinkende, elende Ratte wusste es! Er spürte, wie der Einfluss dieser fremden Stimme in seinem Kopf nachließ und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem hässlichen Grinsen.

Harry keuchte, als zuviel Kraft und Schreien und Verzweiflung aus seinem Inneren herausbrechen wollte.

(„Lass jetzt nicht locker, Harry! Nicht jetzt! Nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel!")

(„Geh weg vom ihm, Schuhmann, oder ich tu dir was an!")

Pettigrew blieb stehen.

„_Geh weiter!"_ presste Harry hervor.

„Nein!" Er konnte widersprechen!

Harry streckte eine eiskalte Hand nach Pettigrew aus: _„Sieh mich an! Sieh, wer ich bin!"_

Er musste einen weiteren Trumpf ins Feld führen. Den letzten beziehungsweise den einzigen Trumpf.

„_Sieh mich! Sieh mich jetzt!"_ Er legte so viel Macht und Stärke in seine Stimme, wie er nur aufbringen konnte und jeder einzelne Laut tat weh.

Doch Pettigrew erstarrte: „Du?"

„_Ja, ich! Du erinnerst dich hoffentlich an mich! Du kennst mich!"_ Harry verstand nicht, wie er weiter sprechen konnte.

„Was willst du?" Pettigrew klang unwillig und trotzig wie ein kleines Kind.

„_Ich will, dass du weitergehst und dass du das Bild zurückbringst!"_

„Wieso?"

„_Du kannst es mir nicht abschlagen, Wurmschwanz!"_ Harrys Verzweiflung und das Wissen darum, dass diese Aktion schrecklich zu scheitern drohte, füllten ihn aus, so dass er stehen und sprechen konnte, _„Du sollst das Bild zurückbringen. Mehr nicht!"_

„Was hast du davon?"

„_Das ist nicht wichtig! Du musst es tun und das weißt du! Du schuldest mir etwas! Du schuldest mir dein ganzes, verfluchtest Leben!"_ Harrys Stimme klang nicht mehr befehlend oder auch nur im geringsten Maße sicher oder stark. Sie bestand nur noch aus Tränen und er selbst nur noch aus Schmerz.

Pettigrew zögerte.

Und dieser Zögern nutzte Harry. Er musste jetzt handeln. Sie waren ihrem Ziel nahe. Moody, Kingsley und Bill waren hier irgendwo. Er musste sie erreichen, da er Pettigrew keinen Schritt mehr weiter zwingen konnte. Er verdunkelte seinen Geist, löschte jegliches Licht in sich.

(„Er bricht zusammen! Oh, mein ... er überlebt es nicht!")  
(„Sirius ...")  
(„SIEH IHN DIR AN! Er verreckt hier vor unseren Augen!")

Harry zwang seinen schreienden, leidenden Geist, sich ein letztes Mal zu konzentrieren. Nur noch einmal.

„_BILL?"_

(„Was ist mit Bill?")

Pettigrew erschrak, als Harry sich so plötzlich aus seinem Kopf zurückzog.

„_Bill, wir sind hier! Wir sind ganz in eurer Nähe! Folge den roten Flammen! Ich brenne!"_

Er war nur eine Straße entfernt. Nur eine.

Bill zuckte zusammen.

„Was?" rief Moody.

„Da ist irgendwas!"

„_Bill, wir sind hier! Ganz in eurer Nähe! Folge den Flammen, Bill! Ich brenne!"_

„Harry?"

„Wo ist Harry?"

„_Folge den Flammen, Bill! Jetzt!"_

Bill rannte los und die anderen folgten ihm.

„_Wir sind hier, Bill! Wir sind hier! Folge den Flammen! Folge ihnen jetzt!"_

(„Ich glaube, er holt die Auroren! Er lotst sie zu sich!")

(„Hoffentlich kommen sie noch rechtzeitig!")

„_Wir sind hier! ..."_ Harry wiederholte die Worte wie ein Mantra, während Pettigrew sich von ihm entfernte, ohne, dass er ihn daran hindern konnte, _„Folge den Flammen, Bill! Ich brenne!"_

(„Fass ihn an, er ist eiskalt!")

„_Folge den Flammen, Bill!"_

Harry wusste, es würde kein Ende nehmen. Deswegen löste er sich aus seinem Körper, um auch das letzte bisschen Kraft, das ihm noch übrig war, zu benutzen, um Bill den Weg zu weisen.

(„Fang ihn auf, Ron!")  
(„Leg ihn hier ab!")

So viel Schmerz konnte es doch gar nicht geben!

„Bei Merlin! DA IST ER! DA IST PETTIGREW!"


	41. Nachbeben

**Nachbeben **

„Sie haben ihn! Moody, Bill und Kingsley haben ihn fest genommen!" Jakobs Stimme war völlig tonlos. Remus sah ihn an: „Wo ist Sirius?"

„Bei Dumbledore. Sie warten ... auf Pettigrew."

Remus nickte. Er war unruhig und völlig ohne jede Fassung.

000

Sirius saß in Dumbledores Büro und starrte auf seine Hände. Sie waren eiskalt und zitterten. Er schüttelte sie grob und schloss sie mit möglichst festem Griff um die Kanten der Sitzfläche. Dumbledore stand am gegenüberliegendem Bücherregal und schwieg.

„Was soll ich tun, Albus? Wo soll ich hin?" fragte Sirius plötzlich und er klang so verzweifelt und ratlos und gebrochen, dass der Direktor aufsah.

„Es ist gut, Sirius! Jetzt brauchst du nicht mehr zittern und hoffen und warten. Jetzt wird es gut werden!" sagte er ruhig.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf: „Harry ... wenn ich ihn ... ich hatte nie die Absicht, ihn zu opfern!"

„Das weiß ich! Und diese Absicht hatte keiner! Jakob, Poppy und Emmeline kümmern sich um ihn; seine Freunde sind bei ihm! Er wird das überstehen!"

„Es war schlimmer, als wir gedacht hatten, oder?" Sirius konnte nicht weiter sprechen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Dumbledore ging die paar Schritte zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Ruhe, Sirius! Ruhe! Du wartest jetzt noch einen kurzen Augenblick auf Moody und dann kannst du schlafen gehen! Du warst die ganze Nacht auf. Remus wird sich um Harry kümmern."

Sirius nickte und weinte tonlos.

Moody trat in Dumbledores Büro. Er ließ eine bewusstlose, versteinerte Gestalt vor sich schweben. Bill ging neben ihm und war schneeweiß im Gesicht. Kingsley, Snape, River, Charlie und drei unbekannte Männer und eine Frau, die wohl Moodys Aurorenkollegen waren, hielten sich im Hintergrund. Dumbledore selbst war den Anwesenden ein ruhendes Zentrum und Sirius schien sich mittlerweile nur noch durch grenzenlosen Hass aufrecht halten zu können.

Er starrte Pettigrew an.

„Peter Pettigrew." sagte Dumbledore, „Verwahren Sie ihn, Moody. Weder Sirius noch Remus werden ihn zu Gesicht bekommen, ohne, dass ich zugegen bin. Überhaupt wird ihn niemand befragen, verhexen oder auch nur länger angucken, wenn ich nicht dabei bin!" Moody nickte und verließ mit Pettigrew das Zimmer.

„Severus," Dumbledore wandte sich an Snape, „Gehen Sie mit Jakob zu Harry in den Krankenflügel. Ich muss auf Ihre und Jakobs Fähigkeiten in die Legilimentik vertrauen. Ich glaube, niemand sonst wird Harry zurückholen können."

Snape schnaubte leise und Sirius ging nur deswegen nicht auf ihn los, weil ihn Bill und Charlie geistesgegenwärtig an den Armen packten.

„Severus, das ist Ihre letzte Chance! Denken Sie daran, dass ich ihr einziger Freund bin! Gehen Sie und tun Sie für den Jungen, was Sie können. Mir braucht nur zu Ohren zu kommen, dass Sie eine abfällige Bemerkung machen oder auch nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zögern und ich werde Sie nicht erst Lord Voldemort ausliefern; ich werde Sie gleich selbst aus dem Weg räumen!"  
Snape war kreideblass geworden und schien Probleme zu haben, genug Luft zu bekommen.

„Jakob, Sie wissen, welche Bedeutung Harry zukommt und wie viele Menschen an dieser Schule an ihm hängen!"

Jakob nickte.

„Tun Sie, was Sie können! Und du, Sirius, wirst dich den beiden keine Sekunde in den Weg stellen! Geh schlafen!"

000

Remus hätte kein finsteres Gesicht machen können, wenn Pettigrew persönlich durch die Tür des Krankenflügels gekommen wäre. Statt seiner war es nur Snape, allerdings war Remus nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Seine Sticheleien, besonders seit Sirius wieder da war, zehrten langsam an den Nerven. So funkelte er den Mann aus wütenden Augen an und zischte: „Was willst du hier? Deiner Schadenfreude freien Lauf lassen?"

Snape bedacht ihn mit einem geringschätzigen Blick, schüttelte den Kopf und platzierte sich dann an Harrys Bett.

„Musst du das machen? Hat Jakob keine Zeit?" fragte Remus unwillig, als Snape seine langen, blassen Finger an Harrys Schläfe legte.

„Er kommt gleich!"

Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er hatte noch nie eine so freundliche Antwort von Snape bekommen. Bevor er sich lange darüber wundern konnte, kam Jakob herein.

„Ah, Remus. Sehr gut! Du kannst uns helfen!"

„Wie schlimm ist es?"

„Schlimm, aber nicht hoffnungslos!" Jakob schob Snape sacht zur Seite und öffnete Harrys schlaffe Lieder, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Dann schüttelte er Harrys Arme, kontrollierte Puls und Atmung und richtete sich dann seufzend auf. Er mühte sich ab, um Harrys Körper zu einer sitzenden Position zu verhelfen und wandte sich dann Remus und Snape zu: „Severus, Sie gehen bitte an Harrys rechte Seite. Ich bleibe hier. Wir müssen versuchen in seinen Kopf hinein zu kommen und seine Ventile zu öffnen. Remus, geh bitte zu Dumbledore und hol sein Denkarium. Harry hat dort ein paar Erinnerungen abgelegt, die wir ihm schleunigst wiedergeben sollten, damit er nicht völlig wegdämmert. Alles, worauf wir uns jetzt konzentrieren müssen, ist, seinen Geist wieder in Schwung zu bekommen. Er hat sich vollkommen ausgeschaltet."

Remus nickte und lief los, um das Denkarium zu holen, während Jakob und Snape gleichzeitig die Augen schlossen und sich auf den Weg in Harrys Gehirn machten.

000

Harry fühlte sie kommen. Um ihn her war schwärzeste Dunkelheit, aber wider Erwarten war sie warm und angenehm und er hatte das Gefühl, sie beschützte ihn. Er wollte nicht weg. Noch nicht. Und deswegen sperrte er sich gegen diese grellen Gestalten, die so still waren, dass sie schrieen und die sich wie Fremdkörper in seinen Kopf fressen wollten.

000

„Es hat keinen Sinn!" Entnervt ließ Jakob sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Snape startete noch einen Versuch. Dumbledore hatte ihn anscheinend ordentlich eingeschüchtert. Doch auch er hatte keinen Erfolg. Harry stieß seinen Geist mit einer Leichtigkeit zurück, die er nach Snapes Meinung nicht einmal im gesunden Zustand an den Tag legen dürfte. Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Machen wir eine Pause."

Snape ging in seine Räume, um etwas zu schlafen und Jakob legte sich ins Bett neben Harry. „Ich gehe mal nach Sirius sehen!" sagte Remus und verließ den Krankenflügel.

000

Sirius lag mit offenen Augen und hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf Remus´ Bett. Das Zimmer war dunkel und die Türen zum Büro und zum Flur abgeschlossen. Schon als Remus den Schlüssel nur aus der Tasche zog, reagierte Sirius blitzschnell und verwandelte sich. Remus trat in sein Büro und schloss die Tür: „Ist in Ordnung, Tatze, ich bin´s!"

Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer und sah Sirius, wieder in menschlicher Gestalt, auf dem Bett sitzen. Er war kreideweiß im Gesicht und seine Augen hatten einen unbeschreiblichen Ausdruck.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte Remus vorsichtig und setzte sich neben seinen Freund. Sirius schnaubte: „Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß es wirklich nicht! Ich bin vollkommen leer. Und vollkommen ratlos. Nicht, dass Letzteres völlig neu für mich wäre, aber ... weißt du, das ist nicht fair!" Allmählich begann seine Stimme zu schwanken, „Es sollte jetzt vorbei sein! Ich sollte hier jetzt nicht so sitzen ... so allein und hilflos! Ich versteh das nicht!"

Remus rückte ein Stück näher an ihn heran und legte den linken Arm um Sirius´ Schulter. Leise sagte er: „Ich verstehe es auch nicht, aber das ist in Ordnung so. Wir müssen nicht in allem einen Sinn sehen. Was wichtig ist; hier und jetzt und für uns; dass wir es auf den Weg gebracht haben. Du hattest dir ein Ende vorgestellt, aber es war wieder nur ein Anfang. Doch diesmal ein Anfang, mit dem wir arbeiten können. Eine zugegeben schwierige Ausgangssituation, aber wir haben schon Schlimmeres überstanden, oder?"

Sirius nickte und grinste Remus schief von der Seite an: „Irgendwann musst du mir mal verraten, wie du es schaffst, immer die richtigen Worte zu finden!"

Remus lachte, stand auf und zog Sirius ebenfalls vom Bett hoch: „Das kann man nicht lernen, mein Freund, das hat man im Blut! Und jetzt komm mit. Wir werden warten, bis Harry aufwacht."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich muss zu Albus. Wir wollen damit anfangen, mein Leben wieder herzustellen."

„Gute Idee!" Remus gähnte verhalten.

„Und du legst dich besser ein bisschen schlafen! Ich wecke dich morgen ganz früh und dann sehen wir nach ihm, in Ordnung?"

„In Ordnung!"

Sirius ging zu Dumbledore, welcher erschöpft, doch wach in seinem Büro saß.

„Und er ist jetzt da unten?" fragte Sirius ohne Einleitung und Dumbledore nickte: „Moody sitzt vor ihm auf einem Stuhl und lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen. Anti-Transformier-Fluch, Ganzkörperklammer, Silencium-Zauber. Pettigrew kann nicht mal die Nase rümpfen, das versichere ich dir."

„Wann sehe ich ihn?"

„Noch lange nicht! Wir haben einen gewaltigen Schritt nach vorn gemacht und alles, was wir jetzt brauchen, ist Zeit! Viel Zeit und Geduld!"

Sirius schnaubte, unterbrach Dumbledore jedoch nicht.

„Du wirst dich darauf konzentrieren, mit dem Ministerium zusammen zu arbeiten und zwar nur unter meiner Kontrolle und mit meiner Hilfe. Wir müssen uns jetzt erst einmal um die Todesser kümmern und sie wegschaffen, bevor wir die nächste große Aktion beginnen. Wir können nur froh sein, dass sich die Gegenseite seit dem Angriff so ruhig verhält. Wir haben noch einiges an Recherchearbeit zu erledigen und die Schule muss für die zurückkehrenden Schüler vorbereitet werden. Der Orden muss demnächst beraten, wie wir Hogwarts schützen wollen." Dumbledore schritt vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab und fühlte mit jeder Bewegung die Kraft zurückkehren. Sirius hatte Platz genommen und beobachtete ihn.

„Ich habe vor, mit dir demnächst ins Ministerium zu gehen und zwar so offiziell wie möglich: keine Verwandlung, keine Verkleidung. Fudge wird uns eine faire Jury zusammenstellen und dein Bericht, unterstützt von Harry, Hermine, Ron und Remus wird den Weg ebnen. Sie müssen dir glauben, bevor wir Pettigrew ins Spiel bringen."

„Wozu? Mit dem Schuldigen gleich im Schlepptau wird es sehr viel einfacher gehen."

„Wir wollen es aber nicht einfach! Sie müssen das Ausmaß verstehen. Sie müssen erschrocken und betroffen sein, um dich so rehabilitieren zu können, wie ich es mir vorstelle. Außerdem müssen wir Pettigrew, wie mir scheint, noch gründlich bearbeiten, bevor er überhaupt irgendwie in der Lage ist, uns zu Nutzen zu sein und so lange willst du nicht warten, oder?"

„Nein, so lange KANN ich nicht warten!"

„Dann lass uns anfangen! Hier hast du Feder, Tinte, Pergament ... Schreib!"

000

„Willst du schlafen?" fragte Meta und Remus hielt lachend inne: „Nein, ich ziehe mir zum Spaß mein Nachtzeug an!"

Meta grinste: „Ich meine, weil Sirius und Dumbledore doch gerade an diesem Rehabilitierungsdings arbeiten."

Remus schüttelte seelenruhig sein Kopfkissen aus: „Ich glaube, sie können durchaus ohne mich einen Brief formulieren. Außerdem brauche ich viel Schlaf! Ich nehme den Trank jetzt seit zwei Tagen und ich könnte im Stehen umfallen. Das ist der neue Knackpunkt: Weniger Halluzinationen, mehr Müdigkeit."

„Na, macht ja nichts! Ich find´s schön, ein bisschen Zeit mit dir zu verbringen!" sagte Meta und krabbelte über das Bett, um das kleine Fenster zu öffnen.

„Es ist Dezember!" protestierte Remus, während er seine Kleidung für den morgigen Tag zurecht legte.

„Aber sonst müffelt es!" Meta wickelte sich grinsend in die Decke und Remus beobachtete sie lächelnd.

000

Harry ruhte noch immer. Er hatte sich in die letzte Ecke seines Kopfes zurückgezogen, um sich erholen zu können, doch er spürte etwas auf ihn zukommen. Es würde nicht angenehm werden, doch Harry hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass es sein musste.

Er wappnete sich so gut es ging gegen diese Träume.

_Peter starrte fassungslos auf den Brief in seiner Hand. Er zitterte und schaffte es kaum, seine Wut im Zaun zu halten. _„_Wir können nicht zu deinem Besuchstag kommen, Liebes. Ich kann es nicht!" stand dort in der sorgfältigen Schrift seiner Mutter, „Du weiß, wie schwer es für mich ist. Das letzte Mal habe ich Hogwarts besucht, als Carol eingeschult wurde. Es würde mich zu sehr verletzten." __Hier war die Schrift verschmiert und Peter hasste sie dafür, dass sie doch tatsächlich geweint hatte. Dass sie noch immer weinte._

„_Was gibt´s Peter? Du guckst etwas komisch." fragte Remus von der Couch her und erst jetzt bemerkte Peter, dass er nicht allein war, sondern mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum stand und wahrscheinlich wirklich so aussah, als würde er gleich platzen._

_Mühsam beherrscht nahm er neben Remus Platz: „Meine Eltern kommen nicht zum Besuchstag!"_

„_Oh, das tut mir Leid! Du hattest dich doch so gefreut! Haben sie denn keine Zeit?" Remus legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter._

_Peter schüttelte den Kopf: „Zeit haben sie bestimmt, aber meine Mum ist zu feige. Sie ... sie sagt doch tatsächlich, es würde sie verletzen. Wegen Carol! Verdammt noch mal immer noch wegen Carol! Weißt du, es interessiert sie herzlich wenig, dass sie einen Sohn hat, der drei Jahre hier zur Schule geht und um den sie sich eigentlich kümmern sollte! Nein, sie hält sich immer noch an meiner Schwester fest! Ihrer Ausrede für alles!" _

_Peter brach kurz ab, fuhr dann aber fort: „Das Blöde ist, dass ich auch immer an sie denken muss. Weil Mum nicht aufhört von ihr zu reden, Naja, kein Wunder. Carol war so gut in der Schule und sie war so fleißig und alle Nachbarn mochten sie. Sie war so ein liebes, hilfsbereites Mädchen, freundlich und fröhlich und was hat sie an mir? Nichts Dolles. Meine Arbeiten sind nicht so gut und ich habe keinen Spaß dran, mich stundenlang mit der alten Frau von nebenan zu unterhalten. Ich gehe nicht für sie einkaufen, ich putze nicht samstags nachts das ganze Haus, damit Mum sich am Sonntag morgen freut. Ich bin eine Niete!"_

„_So ein Quatsch, Peter!" sagte Remus streng, „Jeder muss das machen, was er kann und was er für richtig hält. Ich wette mit dir, deine Schwester war auch nicht perfekt. Sie hat garantiert nur ein einziges Mal das Haus geputzt und das hat sich deine Mum gemerkt. Und sie war bestimmt auch mal zickig und nervig. Alle Mädchen sind zickig!"_

_Peter sah Remus grinsend an und dieser lachte: „Naja, denk ich doch mal. Hey, guck nur mal Lily und Kyra an!" Peter nickte._

„_Meine Eltern kommen auch nicht." sagte Remus und klang dabei nicht wirklich traurig, „Ist auch besser so. Und Sirius´ Eltern kommen auch nicht."_

„_Und das ist auch verdammt gut!" sagte Peter überzeugt, „Stell dir das Drama vor!"_

„_Na, siehst du mal!" meinte Remus und gähnte einmal. Eine Weile schwiegen sie. Dann fasste sich Peter ein Herz und drehte sich noch einmal zu Remus um, der sich mittlerweile ein Buch geschnappt hatte._

„_Remus?"_

„_Ja?"_

„_Weißt du, ich denke auch oft an Carol und wenn ich an sie denke ... also, ich rede dann manchmal mit ihr und sie ist ganz lieb zu mir. Ganz anders als Mum. Sie fragt mich nie nach meinen Noten, sondern ob ich Freunde gefunden habe und ob ich glücklich bin. Sie ist lieb und klug und versteht mich. Für sie muss ich keine Heldentaten vollbringen, damit sie mich mag. Ich glaube, für meine Eltern muss ich das. Mum erwartet so viel und Richard sagt nichts dagegen." Er seufzte einmal schwer, „Weißt du, es ist so komisch, zu wissen, dass da noch jemand sein könnte! Und irgendwie vermisse ich sie, obwohl ich sie ja gar nicht kennen gelernt habe."_

_Remus hatte still zugehört und Peter dabei aufmerksam angesehen. Das mochte Peter so an ihm. Nach einigen Minuten sagte Remus: „Es ist ganz praktisch, dass du sie dir so zurecht legen kannst, wie du sie gerade brauchst und ich glaub, das hätte ihr nichts ausgemacht."_

_Peter lächelte. Da kamen James und Sirius hereingetürmt:„Hey! Gibt´s was Neues?"_

_Sie schmissen sich zu Peter und Remus auf´s Sofa. Diese tauschten einen Blick: „Nein!"_

000

_Der Klassenraum war geradezu voll gestopft mit lärmenden Schülern, die etwa 13 Jahre alt waren. Sie riefen einander Scherze und nicht böse gemeinte Sticheleien zu und mittendrin saßen James und Sirius an einem Pult. Sie lachten über einen Witz, den der Junge in der Bank vor ihnen gemacht hatte und rückten bereitwillig zusammen, als Remus und Peter an die Bank traten._

„_Wir haben nur noch einen Platz besetzen können!" erklärte Sirius nebenbei, während er sich die Lachtränen vom Gesicht wischte, „Setz dich nach vorn zu Steve, Peter!"_

_Ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen nahm Peter den ihm zugewiesenen Platz ein. Sogar Remus schien zu beschäftigt, um etwas dazu zu sagen. Er packte seine Pergamentblätter und Federhalter aus und unterhielt sich über mehrere Köpfe hinweg mit einem schwarzen, schlaksigen Jungen. _

„_Federn zur Seite. Praxisstunde!" fiepte es aus Richtung Tür und Professor Flitwick stolperte herein, während fast alle Schüler in Jubelschreie ausbrachen. Nur Peters Laune sank._

„_Zauberstäbe raus." quiekte Flitwick und kletterte mit Hilfe zweier Mädchen aus der ersten Reihe auf das Lehrerpult._

_Peter umklammerte seinen Stab mit mühsam tapferem Gesicht. Hinter ihm pfiffen James und Sirius auf den Fingern, um ihrer Begeisterung Ausdruck zu verleihen._

„_Ruhe, die jungen Herren, bitte!" Flitwick ruderte mit den Armen und zwinkerte den beiden zu, „Hier sind die Schokofrösche! Bitte nicht sofort essen! Wir werden heute einmal ein paar simple Zauber auf sie anwenden, damit ich die Prüfung dieses Jahr so umfangreich wie möglich gestalten kann. Welche Zauber haben wir erlernt, die sich hier erst einmal anbieten ... ja, Mr. Lupin?"_

„_Wir können den Versteinerungszauber, Lähmzauber, Schwebezauber, Wachstums- und Schrumpfzauber nehmen!"_

„_Gut! Wie sind die Sprüche dazu ... Miss Evans?"_

„_Petrificus Totalus, Impedimenta, Wingardium Leviosa, Engorgio und Reducio!"_

„_Sehr gut! Dann fangen sie an, meine Herrschaften!" Flitwick warf eine Menge Schokofrösche in die Klasse und jeder schnappte sich so viele er greifen konnte. Peter hielt einen Frosch mühsam am linken Hinterbein fest und hörte um sich herum bereits laute, fröhliche Stimmen, die die unterschiedlichsten Zauber riefen. Er schluckte._

_Hinter ihm übten James und Sirius zusammen; der eine zauberte und der andere hob die Wirkung auf. Was nicht Teil der Aufgabe gewesen war, fand Peter, aber natürlich überschlug sich Flitwick vor Begeisterung._

_Peter sah auf seinen Frosch, wie er kopfüber von seiner Hand baumelte. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn und versuchte möglichst ohne Zittern in der Stimme ihn zu verhexen. _

„_Petrificus Totalus!" bat er und der Frosch quakte laut._

„_Pettigrew, ich krieg echt Angst!" grölte der Junge, den Sirius Steve genannt hatte, von der Seite und Peter wurde rot. Da hüpfte der vergrößerte Frosch von Remus auf seine Schulter und Peter schüttelte ihn erschrocken ab._

„_Schrumpf ihn, Peter!" rief Remus, der nicht schnell genug hinter seinem Frosch herkam. _

„_Reducio!" rief Peter, doch er zielte schlecht und der Frosch sprang weiter um seine Füße herum._

„_Pass auf, dass du nicht deine Zehen verhext!" dröhnte Sirius und alle im Umkreis von fünf Metern brachen in schallenden Gelächter aus. Auch Remus lachte, während er seinen Frosch per Schwebezauber zu sich zurückholte und mit einem lockeren Zauberstabschwung wieder verkleinerte._

„_Ich war nur unkonzentriert!" murmelte Peter und drehte sich mit seinem Frosch von den anderen weg. Er hatte es endlich geschafft, seinen Frosch zu lähmen und wollte sein Werk schnellstens Professor Flitwick präsentieren. _

„_Schön, Mr. Pettibell!" fiepte dieser und wurde dann von zwei hellroten Strahlen getroffen, die ihn recht unsanft an die Decke schweben ließen._

_Peter drehte den Kopf. Natürlich waren es James und Sirius, die ihren Lehrer in die Luft befördert hatten. Sie lachten aus vollem Hals und Remus, der neben ihnen saß, entschied sich, die entsetzte Miene gegen ein Grinsen zu tauschen._

_Professor Flitwick zappelte angestrengt herum, verlor dann seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und rief schließlich kichernd: „Wunderbar! Wunderbar, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter! Ich sehe schon, Sie haben die Nase voll von diesen einfachen Dingen! Aber lassen Sie mich doch bitte jetzt wieder runter! Ich brauche dringend einen Schokofrosch für meine Nerven!"_

_Als James und Sirius arge Probleme damit hatten, ihn wieder herunter zu holen, da sie sich vor Lachen kaum aufrecht halten konnten, halfen ihnen Remus, Steve und der schwarze Junge aus der Ecke._

_Peter sah auf seinen Frosch, der eigentlich noch gelähmt sein sollte. Dieser blinzelte einmal und hüpfte davon. _

000

_Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors standen sich Peter und Sirius gegenüber. Sie mussten nugefähr sechzehn Jahre alt sein. Peter war außer sich, um nicht zu sagen fuchsteufelswild. Sein Gesicht war hochrot, seine Fäuste zusammengeballt. In seinen Augen standen Tränen. Sirius hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und fixierte Peter mit bemüht geringschätzigem Blick._

„_Wieso hast du das gemacht?" schrie Peter und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm eine Träne über die erhitzte Wange lief. Sirius zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern._

„_Du ... du hast überhaupt nicht ... warum machst du so was?" Peters Schreie gingen in Schluchzen über, weswegen er sich verschämt abwandte._

„_Weil er es kann, Peter." kam es in bitterem, vorwurfsvollem Ton von Remus, der bis jetzt still auf der Couch gesessen hatte._

„_Ja, toll!" brüllte Peter, „Und jetzt? Was hattest du jetzt davon? Sie liebt dich nicht mal!"_

„_Dich auch nicht, Wurmschwanz, wenn sie sich von mir küssen lässt!" entgegnete Sirius kalt und nur Remus´ schneller Reaktion war es zu verdanken, dass Peter nicht auf Sirius los ging._

„_ICH HASSE DICH! HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN? DAFÜR HASSE ICH DICH!"_

000

„_Peter? Peter! Jetzt hör auf, so sinnlos in der Gegend herum zu starren und hör mir zu!" Ein dünnes Mädchen mit strengen Gesichtszügen und sorgsam geflochtenem Zopf wippte ungeduldig mit den Füßen. Peter sah auf._

„_Du könntest es dir zumindest anhören!"_

_Peter zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich kann ja mal die anderen fragen, ob sie Lust haben! Remus ..."_

„_Vergiss die anderen, Peter! Hier geht es um dich und mich! Um uns! Um unser zukünftiges Leben!"_

_Peter seufzte und machte Anstalten aufzustehen._

„_Du gehst jetzt nicht! Du bleibst und hörst mir zu!" Sie hatte ihm untergehakt und ihn wieder zu sich auf das Sofa gezogen. Ihre Stimme wurde etwas weicher: „Überleg doch mal, mein Schatz! Wie sieht dein Abschlusszeugnis nächstes Jahr aus? Ist es so gut, dass du dir eine solche Arroganz erlauben kannst? Ich will dich doch nicht schlecht machen, aber du weißt doch auch, dass du nur ein mittelmäßiges Zeugnis bekommen wirst. Aber deine Chancen könnten so viel besser stehen! Ich habe mich letztens mit Narzissa unterhalten und sie sagte ..."_

„_Was hast du mit der zu schaffen?"_

„_Sie ist ein freundliches Mädchen! Sie hat vor, demnächst zu heiraten!"_

_Peter zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Diese Neuigkeit begeisterte ihn nicht wirklich. „Weiß Sirius das schon?"_

„_Das ist doch egal!" Langsam wurde das Mädchen ungeduldig, „Du musst dich langsam mal von ihnen lösen, Peter! Um Sirius oder Remus oder James musst du dir keine Gedanken machen. Die beißen sich durch. Die haben Kapital. Um deine Zukunft musst du dich kümmern! Und wenn du einmal mitkommen würdest und dir anhören würdest, was er zu sagen hat ... Narzissa hat angeboten, uns das nächste Mal mit zum Treffen zu nehmen. Ihr Verlobter ist auch da und ..."_

„_Malfoy und Rosier und garantiert auch Bellatrix!" schnaubte Peter und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Vergiss es, Shelley! Ich treffe mich nicht mit diesen Idioten!"_

„_Weißt du, dass du nur so ein schlechtes Bild von ihnen hast, weil dein heiliger Sirius sie hasst?" zischte Shelley._

„_Nenn ihn nicht „meinen heiligen Sirius"!" rief Peter zornig, „Du hast dich von ihm ... rumkriegen lassen!"_

„_Das war nur ein Kuss! Und das ist lange her und du sagtest ... wie lange willst du mir das denn noch vorhalten! Das ist nicht fair, Peter! Ich hab´ mich tausendmal entschuldigt! Was soll ich denn noch tun?" _

_Peters Blick wurde weich, als sie die Hände vors Gesicht presste, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten: „Du hast Recht! Das war gemein von mir! Ich ... es ist nur schwer."_

„_Aber du wolltest mir verzeihen!" sagte Shelley dumpf hinter ihren Fingern._

„_Das habe ich!" sagte Peter langsam und streichelte über ihren Arm. Shelley schniefte und wischte sich über die Wangen: „Wir wollten nicht mehr darüber reden."_

„_Ja. Reden wir über etwas anderes!" Peter schien erleichtert und setzte sich aufrechter hin, „Ein Bekannter meiner Mutter hat mir letztens die Stellenangebote vom Ministerium gezeigt. Er sagt, er könnte mir bei den Bewerbungen helfen. Es sind gute Sachen dabei: im Büro für Missbrauch von Muggleartefakten, in der Abteilung für die Umkehrung verunglückter Zauberei ..."_

„_Ach, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!" Der weinerliche Ausdruck war aus Shelleys Gesicht gewichen und sie machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, „Im Büro! Peter, willst du denn gar nichts aus dir machen!"_

„_Entschuldige bitte! Mein Vater arbeitet auch in einem Büro!"_

„_Dein Stiefvater ..." betonte Shelley, „... sitzt in einem Verschlag und stempelt Papiere! ICH werde mich nicht mit so etwas zufrieden geben! Jeder Trottel kann im Ministerium in einem winzigen Büro arbeiten! Ich möchte später unabhängig und erfolgreich sein und nicht irgendwelchen Möchtegern-Chefs die Füße küssen müssen! Womöglich noch Leuten, die viel weniger wert sind als ich!"_

„_Was meinst du denn mit „weniger wert"?" fragte Peter vorsichtig._

„_Schlammblüter, Muggelgeborene! Eben Leute, die sich im Vergleich zu meiner alten Familie gerade mal eine Generation in der Zaubererwelt bewegen." Shelley hatte eine trotzige Miene aufgesetzt._

_Peters Augen weiteten sich ungläubig: „Sag mal, wo hast du denn diesen Schwachsinn her? Warte mal ... ich glaube, jetzt weiß ich, von welchem Treffen du überhaupt redest! Du willst zu den Veranstaltungen von diesem Riddle-Typ gehen!"_

„_Hast du das auch endlich erfasst?" spottete Shelley, „Du bist tatsächlich manchmal so langsam, wie Steven behauptet. Aber du erkennst hoffentlich die Chance, die sich uns beiden dort bietet!"_

„_Ich gehöre da nicht hin! Meine Mum ist muggelgeboren, das weißt du!"_

„_Es kommt nicht nur darauf an! Es kommt auf die richtige Einstellung an! Du musst stolz sein!"_

„_Ich habe nicht viel, auf das ich stolz sein kann!" sagte Peter leise._

„_Und genau das kannst du ändern! Überleg doch mal, Peter! Bei diesen Leuten ... da bist du unter Gleichen! Das sind keine übertalentierten Super-Zauberer! Das sind Leute wie du und ich! Da greift dich keiner an und keiner würde dich bloß stellen!" Als Shelley bemerkte, wie ihre Worte auf Peter zu wirken begannen, redete sie eifriger auf ihn ein, „Stell dir das vor: nur du und ich! Kein Remus Lupin, der immer die Antworten kennt und dir nicht mal die Chance lässt, zu überlegen! Kein James Potter, der dir mit seiner überheblichen Art das Gefühl gibt, ein Trottel zu sein und das auch noch genießt! Und vor allem kein Sirius Black, der uns immer wieder Anlass zum Streiten gibt, der uns entzweit!" Sie schmiegte sich an Peter und dieser legte automatisch einen Arm um ihre Schultern._

„_Du kannst mir glauben, dass auch ich weg möchte ... vom größten Fehler meines Lebens! Ich weiß doch, dass ich dich fast verloren hätte, aber darin liegt deine Größe, Peter! Du kannst verzeihen!" Sie küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund und Peter machte keine Anstalten, sich von ihr zurück zu ziehen. _

000

_Peter fröstelte und zog den Umhang am Hals enger zusammen. Um ihn herum standen Fremde, die für ihn Freunde sein sollten, doch er sah ihre Gesichter nicht, ebenso wenig, wie sie sein Gesicht sahen. Die Kapuze verbarg ihn und Peter wusste, dass es nicht das Schlechteste war, sich zu verbergen._

_Er hörte die Worte, ohne ihre Bedeutung zu verstehen. Es war zu kalt und das Feuer in ihrer Mitte flackerte zu aufgeregt, als dass er sich hätte konzentrieren können. _

_Er würde heute noch nicht an der Reihe sein, doch auch sein Tag würde kommen. _

_Jemand trat vor. Ein Junge. Er konnte nicht älter sein als Peter selbst. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib, doch er gab keinen Ton von sich, als zwei große, starke Kerle ihn festhielten und den rechten Ärmel seines nachtschwarzen Umhanges hochzogen. Ein dritter trat hinzu, sprach leise mit dem Jungen und griff dann mit fester Hand nach einem glühenden Eisen, das im Feuer lag. _

_Peter hielt die Luft an und betrachtete mit brennenden Augen das Schauspiel._

_Der Junge zuckte zusammen, doch er schrie nicht. Das Eisen fraß sich in seine helle Haut und hinterließ eine Wunde, die niemals heilen sollte. Ein anderer Zauberer ließ über ihnen im Nachthimmel das Dunkle Mal erscheinen; das Zeichen, das der Junge in ihrer Mitte, der einer Ohnmacht nahe schien, für immer am Leib tragen sollte. Peter hob den Blick._

_Von dem Jungen war mittlerweile ein leises Wimmern zu hören und sie brachten ihn weg. Dann löste sich die Menge der Zauberer. Sie gingen auseinander und Peter wunderte sich nicht, als jemand an seine Seite trat._

„_Pettigrew, schönen Tag auch!"_

„_Es ist mitten in der Nacht, Regulus. Und es gab auch schon schönere!" gab Peter leise zurück und folgte den Todessern in das nahe gelegene Landhaus mit Regulus Black im Schlepptau. Sie schwiegen._

_Drinnen nahmen sie die Kapuzen ab, damit der Türsteher sie erkannte, und gingen dann hinein in den Festsaal, dessen Dekoration in schwarz gehalten war. Das einzige Licht kam von den Kerzen an den Wänden. Einige Tische und Stühle standen herum._

„_Warum der Dunkle Lord wohl noch nicht das ist? Er wollte doch kommen!" flüsterte jemand neben Peter. Bevor nicht der Vorsitzende der Versammlung ein paar offizielle Worte sagte, traute sich niemand laut zu sprechen._

_Peter schenkte sich ein Glas Rotwein ein und sah sich um._

_Evan Rosier war wieder da. Er hatte bei den letzten Treffen gefehlt und das hatte für einigen Gesprächsstoff gesorgt. Heute stand er bei Adrian Wilkes und Brett Avery und hielt sich ebenfalls an einem Glas Wein fest._

_Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange waren da und sahen richtiggehend harmlos aus. Peter wusste, dass der Lord sie letztens zu sich gerufen und gelobt hatte, da sie, einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, einen Muggel-Supermarkt in die Luft gejagt und die anrückenden Zauberer ein wenig gequält hatten. Gequält wohlgemerkt, nicht getötet. Quälen war immer gut. Damit stand man hier auf der sicheren Seite._

_Bellatrix Black gesellte sich zu ihnen. Peter musste sich wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass sie nicht mehr Black hieß, sondern ebenfalls Lestrange. Sie warf ihrem Mann Rodolphus einen glühenden Blick zu. Allerdings fand Peter, dass sie dessen Bruder Rabastan nicht weniger glühend ansah, wenn Rodolphus nicht anwesend war. Vielleicht war sein Urteil hier aber auch getrübt. Bellatrix war ihm einfach zuwider._

_Anders Narzissa, die gerade herein kam und automatisch die Blick sämtlicher männlicher Anwesender auf sich zog. Es sollte allerdings nur einer wagen, ihr näher als fünf Meter zu kommen. Malfoy würde ihn bei lebendigem Leibe auseinander nehmen. Kein Wunder, dass Peter leicht unruhig wurde, als sie mit ihrem typischen kühlen Lächeln neben ihn trat. Überhaupt alles an ihr war kühl: ihr Blick, ihre Haut, ihr Auftreten. Sie strahlte Kälte aus, doch es war keine beunruhigende Kälte, sondern eine Kälte, mit der zumindest Peter gut leben konnte._

„_Würdest du mir Wein einschenken, Peter?" fragte sie in ihrer ruhigen, natürlich kühlen Stimme und Peter nickte. Er empfand es als unangenehm, hier mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen zu werden und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Narzissa es genau deswegen tat._

„_Vielen Dank!" hauchte sie, als sie ihr Glas entgegen nahm. Dann wandte sie sich ab und trat auf ihre Schwester zu. Die beiden begrüßten sich mit einem Kuss und Narzissa bedachte ihren Schwager und dessen Bruder mit einem gnädigen Blick._

„_Mir bitte auch ein Glas Wein, Pettigrew!" schnarrte eine Stimme an Peters Ohr und augenblicklich stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf. Er sah über seine Schulter und blickte direkt in Snapes grinsendes Gesicht._

„_Bedien dich!" sagte Peter und trat vom Tisch zurück. Snape verzog die Lippen und nahm sich ein Glas, das er schwungvoll mit blutrotem Wein füllte. Er blieb neben Peter stehen._

„_Wo bleibt Malfoy? Ich wäre heute gerne vor drei Uhr nachts zu Hause!" murmelte Regulus und nippte an seinem Glas._

„_Zu Hause?" fragte Peter wenig interessiert._

„_Bei meinen Eltern am Grimauldplatz." antwortete Regulus, „Die beiden werden entzückt sein, mich mal wieder zu sehen. Besonders, seit ich dieses Zeichen hier trage!" Er hob leicht den Ärmel und Peter zuckte zusammen, als er das frische Mal auf Regulus´ Haut sah. Er war beim letzten Treffen gebrannt worden._

_Peter ärgerte sich, dass er zusammenzuckte und noch mehr ärgerte er sich; er hasste sich regelrecht dafür; weil er sich sofort fragte, was Sirius wohl dazu sagen würde. Wahrscheinlich hätte er dazu sowieso wenig zu sagen._

„_Wann bist du an der Reihe, Pettigrew?" fragte Snape leise, „Willst du nicht mal was zu Ende bringen?"_

_Peter sah ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. Er wusste, dass Snape das Mal schon seit Jahren trug._

„_Nur mit der Ruhe, Severus!" entgegnete er._

„_Anwesende!" erklang da die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy und Peter drehte sich sofort zu ihm um. Er hatte sein Eintreten nicht bemerkt. Auch Lucius´ Schwester Celia Malfoy stand mittlerweile neben Narzissa und Bellatrix und lächelte geradezu selig._

„_Anwesende! Mitstreiter! Todesser!" Malfoy breitete grinsend die Arme aus und die meisten fanden diesen Scherz witzig, doch Peter hatte immer noch leichte Magenschmerzen, wenn er dieses Wort hörte und doch gleichzeitig wusste, dass er dazu gehörte._

„_Ich bitte euch greift zu und greift vor allem unseren jüngsten Kameraden Quentin unter die Arme!" Sein Grinsen wurde diabolisch und die Menge johlte. Peter beobachtete den Jungen mitleidig. Dieser wurde, geschwächt wie er war, in den Raum getragen und sofort von seinen neuen „Brüdern" in Empfang genommen. Die so genannte Hilfestellung bestand nun darin, den Armen ordentlich abzufüllen und ihn auf irgendeine Art und Weise bloß zu stellen. Schon allein wegen dieses Rituals zögerte Peter noch immer._

„_Yeah!" sagte Regulus neben ihm und schritt mit einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey in der Hand auf Quentin zu. Wie ähnlich er und Sirius sich sein konnten, dachte Peter._

„_Na, Pettigrew! Wie geht´s deinen Freunden? Wie geht´s dem Werwolf?" fragte Snape in Peters Rücken._

„_Bestens! Danke!" erwiderte Peter und unterdrückte mühsam den aufsteigenden Ekel._

„_Was willst du eigentlich noch von denen? Wird es nicht Zeit für eine neue Familie?" bohrte Snape weiter, doch bevor Peter antworten konnte, sprach jemand anderes neben ihnen. Wohlklingend und gleichzeitig angsteinflößend. Leise, doch so durchdringend, dass man sich der Stimme nicht entziehen konnte._

„_Pettigrew macht es schon ganz richtig, dass er den Kontakt zur Außenwelt wahrt! Wir brauchen Tarnung, wir brauchen Normalität, wir brauchen die falschen Gesichter, um unsere Wahrheit in uns tragen und sie bewahren zu können, damit sie reifen kann!"_

_Peter und Snape erstarrten._

„_Mein Lord!" brachte Snape heraus und alle im Umkreis von fünf Metern fuhren herum. _

_Lord Voldemort war gekommen._

_Peter hielt die Luft an und senkte den Blick. Voldemort legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und diese war zugleich brennend heiß und kalt._

„_Schön, Pettigrew! Wir werden dich beim nächsten Treffen in unsere Familie aufnehmen und du wirst ein wertvolles Mitglied werden. Wertvoller, als du es jetzt schon bist!"_

_Peter konnte die Worte, die zu ihm gesprochen wurden, kaum fassen._

„_Ja, mein Lord!" würgte er hervor und dann ging Voldemort weiter. Während Snape neben ihm irgendeine gehässige Bemerkung zischte, konnte Peter nur daran denken, dass ihn noch nie jemand als „wertvoll" bezeichnet hatte. _

000

„_Kommst du übermorgen mit?" fragte Remus und Peter konnte den Ton seiner Stimme kaum ertragen. Sirius anzulügen war kein Ding für ihn. Bei James war es meistens gar nicht nötig. Aber Remus ..._

„_Ich weiß nicht." meinte er unbestimmt und Remus zuckte zusammen, als hätte Peter ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. _

„_In Ordnung." sagte Remus leise und in seiner Stimme schwang so viel Schmerz mit, dass nicht einmal Peter es wegleugnen konnte. So war er nicht in der Lage, darüber hinweg zu gehen._

„_Ich hab letztens mit Dumbledore gesprochen. Vielleicht muss ich weg. Ist noch nicht raus." Er müsste nicht fürchten, dass diese Lüge herauskam, denn sie fragten sich gegenseitig nicht nach ihren Aktivitäten. Dumbledore und der Orden waren das perfekte Alibi._

„_Natürlich, Peter! Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe!" sagte Remus, doch Peter könnte wetten, dass er mit den Tränen kämpfte. Warum eigentlich? Sirius und James würden da sein. Warum sollte ihm in einer Vollmondnacht eine Ratte fehlen?_

_Peter schwieg und blätterte weiter in seiner Zeitschrift. Remus schlug sein Buch auf und tat, als würde er lesen. Einmal schniefte er, woraufhin Peter seufzte und aufstand._

„_Ich muss ..."_

„_Hallo, miteinander!" Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür ins Schloss und man konnte hören, wie schwere Stiefel in die Ecke geschleudert wurden, was bedeutete, dass Sirius gleich ins Zimmer platzen würde._

_Peter verdrehte die Augen, doch Remus legte erfreut das Buch zur Seite und erhob sich. Er schwankte leicht. Peter wusste, dass er letzte Nacht gefallen war und sich am rechten Bein verletzt hatte. Das würde Vollmond schwerer machen. Sirius machte sich am laufenden Band Vorwürfe, dass er Remus nicht festgehalten hatte, als dieser losgewandert war. Sie hatten sich noch nicht an Remus als Schlafwandler gewöhnt, aber anscheinend musste man vor Vollmond jetzt mit allem rechnen. _

_Vielleicht lag das auch an diesem Trank, den Remus seit kurzem einnahm und von dessen Existenz lediglich Peter wusste und das noch nicht einmal offiziell. Remus hatte seinen Freunden nichts davon erzählt, doch Peter hatte ihn gesehen, als er das letzte Mal mit Regulus in der Nockturngasse gewesen war. Remus hatte irgendwelche Kräuter erstanden und die beiden glücklicherweise nicht bemerkt. _

_Peter hatte so lange nachgeforscht, bis er von diesem Trank erfahren hatte. Er wunderte sich nicht, dass Sirius Remus langsam, aber sicher verdächtigte. Allerdings konnte man Sirius mittlerweile als paranoid bezeichnen. Seit seine Kusine Andromeda und ihr Mann Ted vor vier Monaten umgekommen waren und Sirius deren kleine Tochter an die Muggelschwester von Ted hatte weggeben müssen, sah er überall Gespenster._

_Nur da nicht, wo welche waren. Er sah Peter nicht. Aber das hatte er ja noch nie._

„_Hey, Wurmschwanz? Was ist los?" Sirius´ grundsätzlich laute Stimme holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück und er sah seine Freunde an. Sirius hatte beide Arme um Remus geschlungen und sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter abgelegt. _

_Peter dachte verächtlich, dass Snape vielleicht manchmal gar nicht so Unrecht hatte, wollte aber nichts in der Richtung sagen. Erstens gäbe das sinnlosen Streit, bei dem er den Kürzeren ziehen würde, und zweitens war es nicht willens, sich auf Snapes Niveas herab zu lassen. Er war wichtiger._

„_Alles in Ordnung!" sagte er mit gezwungenem Lächeln, „Ich muss los. Shelley erwartet mich zum Abendessen!"_

„_Ja, wir sollten auch rüber!" meinte Sirius, ohne Remus los zu lassen. Dieser schien sich tatsächlich nicht an Sirius´ Nähe zu stören, was Peter nicht verstehen konnte. Gerade erst letzte Woche hatte Sirius ihm vorgeworfen, sich von ihnen zu entfernen und hatte Remus ins Gesicht gesagt, er würde sich für die werwolffreundlichen Ansichten der Todesser interessieren._

_Peter wusste, dass an einem Todesser kein Millimeter werwolffreundlich war. Er hatte Werwölfe gesehen, die sich ihnen angeschlossen hatten und die gehalten wurden wie Tiere, bis man sie an Vollmond auf irgendjemanden loslassen konnte._

_Wieso also nahm Remus es Sirius nicht übel? Wahrscheinlich blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig._

„_Was gibt´s bei euch Leckeres?" wollte Sirius wissen und löste sich gezwungenermaßen von Remus, um in seiner Tasche zu kramen. Peter konnte eigentlich nicht fassen, dass er hier in Sirius´ Wohnung stand und sich mit ihm und Remus über das Abendessen unterhielt, doch er antwortete brav: „So weit ich weiß etwas Chinesisches."_

„_Oh, das klingt gut!" sagte Remus lächelnd und Peter verachtete ihn ein bisschen, da Remus immer lächelte. Er lächelte, wenn man ihn anschrie, er lächelte, wenn man ihn beleidigte und er lächelte, wenn ihm sein bester Freund vorwarf, er würde zu den Todessern überlaufen._

_Peter selbst hatte endlich das Gefühl, nicht mehr nur zu lächeln, sondern sich auch zu wehren._

„_Lil lässt James heute kochen, was so viel heißt, wie: Er setzt die Küche in Brand, Lily gerät in Panik, ich muss löschen und letzten Endes kocht Remus uns etwas Superleckeres aus den noch genießbaren Resten." erzählte Sirius und Peter nickte höflich. _

„_Also, sehen wir uns übermorgen?" Sirius richtete sich auf und sah Peter an._

_Dieser ignorierte Remus´ Blick und meinte: „Mal sehen!"_

000

„_Pettigrew, komm zu mir!"_

_Peter war so erschrocken, dass er die nächsten Sekunden überhaupt nicht reagierte. Dann stand er auf, zog seine Kutte zurecht und folgte Lord Voldemort in einen separaten Raum. Weg von den anderen Todessern. Weg von Regulus, der ein ungläubiges Keuchen ausstieß und weg von Snape, der, wie Peter spüren konnte, gerade kochte vor Wut._

„_Setz dich, Pettigrew!" sagte Voldemort und Peter nahm wie in Trance auf dem ihm dargebotenen Stuhl Platz. Der Dunkle Lord saß ihm gegenüber, fast auf gleicher Höhe. Er sah ihn an und Peter tat sein Möglichstes, um ruhig zurückzublicken._

_Lord Voldemort sah nicht schön aus, doch wenn jemand wusste, dass Schönheit unwichtig war, dann Peter. Was zählte, war innere Stärke, sicheres Auftreten, das Innehaben von Macht und das Demonstrieren derselben. Das musste Peter denken, als er in Voldemorts schlangenartiges, ohne Zweifel grausames, aber so starkes Gesicht blickte. _

_Jetzt hatte er wie üblich den Faden verloren und musste nachfragen, da der Lord etwas gesagt hatte, das er nicht verstanden hatte._

_Voldemort lächelte und legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen: „Warum hörst du mir nicht zu, Pettigrew?"_

„_Verzeiht, ich war in Gedanken!"_

„_Das ist nichts Schlechtes in Zeiten wie dieser." antwortete Voldemort weise und erinnerte Peter ein wenig an Dumbledore, „Ich sehe dich, Pettigrew, wie du in unserer Gemeinschaft aufblühst!" sagte Voldemort und er hatte Recht damit._

_Peter fühlte sich wohl. Weniger, wenn Snape um ihn herumschlich wie ein Geier um etwas, das demnächst verrecken würde, aber umso mehr, wenn er mit Regulus oder den Warton-Jungen unterwegs war. Er erledigte wichtige Aufgaben. Er hatte die Mission geleitet, bei der sie mehrere Kameraden aus dem Gewahrsam eines Auroren befreit hatten. Peter hatte selbst den Zauberstab auf den Mann richten und den Todesfluch sprechen können und endlich hatte er sich stark gefühlt, da er sich gegen jemanden hatte wehren können, der ihn früher nur müde belächelt, wenn überhaupt bemerkt hätte._

_Er war dem Dunklen Lord Augen und Ohren, da er noch immer im Orden des Phönix ein und aus ging. Peter war es zu verdanken, dass sie die Pläne ihrer Gegner kannten. Die Prewetts konnten nur ausfindig gemacht werden, da Peter ihren Aufenthaltsort herausfinden und preisgeben konnte und so hatten sie sich zwei ihrer gefährlichsten Gegner entledigen können._

„_Du machst dich ganz ausgezeichnet und ich brenne förmlich darauf, dich mit deiner neuen Aufgabe zu betreuen!" sagte Voldemort und Peter registrierte, dass der Mann tatsächlich aufgeregt war._

„_Erzählt mir von dieser Aufgabe, mein Herr!" bat Peter, der die Erregung auf sich übergehen spürte._

„_Es ist eine Aufgabe von unaussprechlicher Wichtigkeit, denn ich bin in Gefahr und nur du kannst mir helfen!"_

_Peter wurde heiß und kalt bei dieser Formulierung und er beugte sich unbewusst etwas nach vorn. ENDLICH! Endlich bekam er seine Chance! Seine Chance, sich als einer der Wichtigsten an der Seite des Lords zu beweisen. Wichtiger als Snape, vielleicht sogar wichtiger als Malfoy, mit denen er hier ständig konkurrieren musste. Er war Sirius und James nicht wirklich losgeworden; er hatte sie lediglich gegen Snape und Malfoy eingetauscht. Doch jetzt würde seine große Stunde kommen. _

„_Es wurde eine Prophezeiung gemacht, die mich betrifft. Mich und einen Gegner, der mich vernichten soll."_

_Peter sog erschrocken die Luft ein, doch Voldemort machte eine Handbewegung, die die Zweifel seines Jüngers weg wischen sollte: „Ich werde mich zu behaupten wissen, Pettigrew, wie ich es immer wusste, aber die Gefahr ist groß. Wir kennen nur einen Bruchteil der Prophezeiung und während einige unterwegs sind, mir den Rest zu beschaffen, sollst du mir diesen Gegner bringen."_

„_Habt Ihr denn herausfinden können, wer gemeint ist?" fragte Peter atemlos._

„_Die Prophezeiung trifft auf genau zwei Menschen zu." antwortete Voldemort, „Zwei Jungen, die vor kurzer Zeit erst geboren wurden."_

„_Jungen?" _

„_Ja, zwei kleine Jungen. Und mein Vorteil ist nun, dass ich sie eliminieren kann, bevor sie mir tatsächlich gefährlich werden können. Ich werde sie töten. Und einen von beiden kannst nur du mir bringen!"_

„_Nennt mir ihre Namen!" bat Peter._

„_Harry Potter und Neville Longbottom!"_

000

_Peter saß bei Lily und James am Küchentisch und beobachtete Harry, wie er mit verkrampften Fäustchen und zwischen die Lippen geschobener Zunge sein Fruchtmus zu essen versuchte. Er war bereits vollkommen verschmiert, doch er grinste breit._

_Peter tat es weh, ihn zu sehen. Dieser kleine Junge sollte seinen Herrn zerstören? Den Menschen, der Peter aufgenommen und gefördert hatte? Der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Peter, der sich nie akzeptiert, sondern höchstens geduldet gefühlt hatte, erlebte, was Familie und Zusammenhalt, Stärke und Macht bedeuteten? Seit Peter wusste, dass die Freundschaft, an der James, Sirius und Remus so klammerten, ihm selbst nichts gab und sie eigentlich doch hohl war, da sich die drei schon lange nicht mehr vertrauten, war er glücklich bei den Todessern. Er mochte sich jetzt gern so nennen. _

_Er hatte vor einiger Zeit festgestellt, dass diese Freundschaft, die James, Sirius und Remus so hartnäckig auf einen Sockel stellten und ohne die sie, wie sie nicht müde wurden zu behaupten, nicht imstande wären, weiter zu leben, eine große Lüge war. Sie redeten nicht mehr miteinander. Sie misstrauten sich. Der Einzige, dem jeder der drei noch vertrauten, war er; Peter. Es war fast schon witzig, dass er den dreien nie ein besserer Freund gewesen war als jetzt, wo er ungefähr einen Meter davon entfernt war, sie alle zu verraten. Sie waren tatsächlich der Meinung, er würde ihnen helfen und dafür verachtete er sie alle. _

_Sirius sprach mit ihm über sein Misstrauen, was Remus anging, wenn James davon nichts mehr hören konnte und James wiederum beschwerte sich bei Peter über Sirius, der allmählich unter Verfolgungswahn litt. Remus redete nie viel, doch Peter wusste, warum sich Remus von seinen Freunden zurückzog. Er saß schließlich direkt an der Quelle. Er wusste, dass einige Delegationen, vorzugsweise bestehend aus Bellatrix Lestrange und Regulus Black, Remus regelmäßig aufsuchten und ihn auf die Seite der Todesser zu ziehen versuchten. Immer nach dem Motto: Die Welt misstraut dir sowieso. Warum dann nicht Kapital daraus schlagen?_

_Peter wusste auch, dass Remus sie jedes Mal vor die Tür gesetzt hatte. Und Peter wusste, dass Remus lieber gestorben wäre, als James und Sirius davon zu erzählen. _

_Jetzt kamen sie herein. Remus wie immer blass und angeschlagen mit noch frischen, feinen Schnittwunden im Gesicht, da sie in der letzten Vollmondnacht durch die Wälder gelaufen waren. Sirius mit dem üblichen Grinsen, welches er wie eine Maske trug, und ebenfalls recht demoliert. James mit seinem Wuschelkopf und einem Strauß Wildblumen für Lily im Arm. Diese stand am Herd und erschrak, als James sie überraschend in seine Arme nahm und küsste._

_Sirius und Remus nahmen am Tisch Platz und schenkten ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit Harry. Sogar Remus wagte, ihm den heruntergefallenen Löffel wieder in die Hand zu drücken, denn er hatte die panische Angst überwunden, Harry könnte auf seinen inneren Wolf reagieren und weinen. Er hatte eine Zeit lang darauf beharrt, dass Kleinkinder feinfühliger waren als die abgestumpften Erwachsenen, doch Sirius hatte ihm das recht schnell ausgeredet. Peter allerdings hätte er gern einmal gesehen, wenn sich Harry schreiend aus Remus´ unsicheren Armen winden würde. Das wäre mal was gewesen. _

_Wie sie da saßen und mit Harry spielten, war es, als wäre Peter gar nicht anwesend._

_Er beobachtete sie ruhig, doch dann loderte Hass in ihm auf. Hass, der sich zuallererst einmal auf James konzentrierte, der es doch tatsächlich geschafft hatte, neben allem, was er zur „Rettung der Welt", wie er es nannte, beitrug, einen Sohn zu bekommen, der Peters Herrn und Freund und Meister vernichten sollte. Wieder einmal Aufmerksamkeit und Ruhm für James, die er nicht verdient hatte._

_Dann war da Sirius, der so unverletzlich tat und der sich garantiert nachts in Remus´ Armen ausheulte, wenn er an Andromeda denken musste. Sirius hatte schon immer ein Falschgesicht aufgesetzt, doch das hatte ihn nicht davon abgehalten, eben dies anderen vorzuwerfen. Besonders gern warf er es Peter vor, allerdings nicht mehr, seit es stimmte. _

_Peter wusste manchmal nicht, warum er Sirius in seiner Nähe duldete und ertrug; nach allem, was er ihm angetan hatte. Es war nicht nur die Sache mit Shelley; es waren tausend Kleinigkeiten gewesen. Jedes Wort, das Peter herabsetzte, jede Geste, die ausdrücken sollte, dass Peter weniger wert war. Sirius´ ständiges Herummäkeln an seinen zauberischen Fähigkeiten, dass er ihn so oft bloß gestellt hatte und vor allem, dass er immer offen gezeigt hatte, wie viel er ihm nicht zutraute. Dieses Verhalten hatte freilich aufgehört, als die Welt draußen aus den Fugen geriet und sie alle erwachsener wurden und vor allem, seit James geheiratet hatte und sich Remus immer mehr zurückzog und Peter somit der einzige Ansprechpartner für ihn war, doch hier war Peter nie bereit gewesen, zu verzeihen._

_Und dann war da Remus. Remus, für den er entweder Mitleid oder Bewunderung empfinden sollte; mehr ließen James und Sirius nicht zu. Auf Remus war man nicht wütend, Remus ärgerte man nicht allzu sehr. Schließlich hatte der arme Junge ja ein so hartes Schicksal zu ertragen. Er war ein Werwolf und dieses Dasein war geprägt von Schmerzen und Einsamkeit und blablabla. Seine Familie akzeptierte ihn nicht, sondern hatte Angst vor ihm._

_Auch Sirius musste bemitleidet und getröstet werden, da seine Familie ihn unterdrückte und quälte._

_Angesichts dieser Abgründe zählte Peters Schicksal nicht mehr. Irgendwann hörten sie einfach auf zu fragen. Andere wurden wichtig. Remus und Sirius wurden wichtig und da James immer das große Wort geführt hatte, waren die Angelegenheiten damit geklärt. Wo war Peters Platz?_

_Überflüssig zu sein ist eines der grässlichsten Gefühlt überhaupt._

000

„_Du weißt schon, dass er sich nur dir zuwendet, weil Remus nicht da ist?"_

_Peter sah von seiner Zeitung auf und starrte Shelley verständnislos an._

„_So ist es! Sobald dieser Werwolf wieder auftaucht, bist du abgemeldet bei Sirius!" Sie schnitt sich mit grimmiger Miene ein Brötchen auf._

_Peter schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach seiner Tasse Kaffee: „Ich wundere mich immer wieder über dich! Es ist faszinierend, wie du es schaffst, von jetzt auf gleich einen gemütlichen Morgen in eine mittelgroße Katastrophe zu verwandeln!"_

„_Danke!" schoss sie zurück, „Aber ich habe Recht!"_

„_Es ist schon eine Kunst, Recht zu haben und trotzdem die Klappe zu halten!" meinte Peter trocken und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee._

„_Wieso triffst du dich noch mit ihnen? Du hast genug andere Freunde! Warum müssen es immer noch Sirius, James und Remus sein?"_

_Peter antwortete nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Tagespropheten._

„_Verdammt, leg die Zeitung weg!" rief Shelley und schlug mit ihrem Messer gegen die Titelseite. Peter senkte die Zeitung und sah sie an._

„_Was geben sie dir? Ich habe in meinen Kalender geschaut und du warst die letzten zwei Vollmonde weg! Ich will nicht, dass du mit diesem Monster durch die Gegend läufst! Dir könnte was passieren!"_

„_Als würde es dir darum gehen!" _

„_Natürlich! Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich! Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich von mir entfernst! Ich habe doch nur noch dich!"_

_Peter bemerkte, dass ihre Stimme leiser wurde, was immer ein Zeichen dafür war, dass sie etwas ernst meinte. Er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus, die sie dankbar ergriff._

„_Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist, Schatz! Und ich weiß, dass du deine Eltern vermisst!"_

„_Sie kommen nicht wieder!" sagte Shelley tonlos und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Peters Handfläche._

„_Nein, aber du kannst immer an die Zeit zurückdenken, die du mit ihnen verbringen konntest! Und jetzt bin ich ja deine Familie!"_

_Sie sah verwundert auf und auf ihrem blassen Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus: „Du bist mir nicht böse, weil ich manchmal so bin? Ich übertreibe und so ... das weiß ich auch! Aber ..."_

„_Ich weiß doch, Schatz!" Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss. Shelley lächelte und widmete sich wieder ihrem Brötchen._

„_Du solltest es dir nur bitte nicht angewöhnen, auf mich zu schießen, wenn du dich unwohl fühlst!" sagte Peter und schlug wieder seine Zeitung auf. Shelley sah ihn an und biss sich auf die Zunge. _

_Ein paar Minuten später legte sie das angebissene Brötchen weg. Peter hielt den Zauberstab auf ein paar Orangen gerichtet, die sich selbst auspressten und den Saft gleichmäßig in zwei Gläser verteilten._

„_Schatz? Warum triffst du sie noch?"_

_Peter sah Shelley an._

„_Ich möchte nicht streiten!" Sie hob die Hände und sah aus, als meinte sie es ehrlich, „Aber ich frage mich, was du davon hast? Du weißt, dass Severus sie hasst und ..."_

„_Shelley!" sagte Peter warnend, „Komm mir nicht mit dem! Snape und ich haben unsere ganz eigene Geschichte, welche dafür sorgt, dass wir uns nicht einmal dann mögen würden, wenn wir die letzten Menschen auf der Welt wären!"_

„_Aber ... na, gut! Aber auch Lucius und Narzissa reden darüber. Es kommt ihnen komisch vor und mir auch. Celia Malfoy sagte letztens, dass du dich noch immer nicht entschieden hast."_

„_ICH HABE MICH NICHT ENTSCHIEDEN!" Peter war aufgesprungen. Er riss sich mit der linken Hand den Ärmel des rechten Hemdes hoch, präsentierte der verschreckten Shelley das Zeichen der Todesser und brüllte: „Ich habe mich nicht entschieden? Wer von uns beiden hat verdammt noch mal dieses ... dieses Ding auf dem Arm! Und alles, was du zu wissen brauchst, ist, dass ich meine Gründe dafür habe, dass ich den Kontakt nicht abbreche!"_

„_Ich möchte doch nur wissen ..."_

„_Wärst du endlich zufrieden, wenn ich dir sage, dass der Lord höchstpersönlich mit mir wegen eines überaus wichtigen Auftrages gesprochen und mir aufgetragen hat, mit den Potters in Kontakt zu bleiben!"_

_Shelleys Augen wurden groß und Peters Gesicht drückte Genugtuung aus._

„_Der Lord persönlich?" wisperte Shelley._

„_Ja, verdammt!" sagte Peter und grinste, „Und endlich muss auch Snape mal zurückstehen. Ich habe meine Aufgabe bekommen, Shelley, und ich werde sie gut machen!"_

„_Der Dunkle Lord hat gesagt, dass du bis jetzt alle Aufgaben zu seiner Zufriedenheit erfüllt hast!" flüsterte Shelley bewundernd._

„_Allerdings!" sagte Peter und setzte sich wieder._

„_Um wen geht es?" fragte Shelley, „James?"_

_Peter schüttelte den Kopf: „Besser! Um Harry!"_

„_Um den Kleinen? Aber wieso?"_

„_Das wirst du von mir nicht erfahren. Lass dir doch auch so ein nettes Zeichen auf den Arm brennen und zieh eine schwarze Kutte an, wenn du zu den wöchentlichen Treffen gehst und wenn du dann deine erste Mugglefamilie aus dem Weg geräumt hast, dann werden wir vielleicht noch mal darüber reden!"_

000

_Für Peter war wieder einmal babysitten angesagt. Wenn James und Lily weggingen, waren Sirius und seine Begleitung, verschieden Mädchen oder mindestens Meghan, meist dabei. Und Remus mochte nicht gern allein auf Harry aufpassen. Sirius sollte schon dabei sein. _

_Also saß Peter wieder in der Potter´schen Küche und betrachtete Harry beim Essen oder besser gesagt Zermanschen einer Banane. Harry lachte, doch Peters Laune war alles andere als entspannt. Er hatte beschlossen, es heute zu tun. Der Augenblick war perfekt. Keiner würde vor vier Uhr zurückkommen, das hieß, er hatte noch drei Stunden Zeit. _

_Er konnte mit Harry nicht apparieren und fliegen dürfte sich auch als zu schwierig gestalten, da Peter nicht mal allein sicher flog. James´ Kamin wollte er nicht benutzen für den Fall, dass Dumbledore es schaffen konnte, seinen Weg zurück zu verfolgen. Die Springmaus hatte vor einigen Wochen den Betrieb eingestellt und ihr Nachfolger, Der Fahrende Ritter, war nicht wirklich eine Möglichkeit ungesehen mit einem Baby zu reisen. Jeder würde ihn sehen und Harry würde wahrscheinlich die ganze Fahrt über schreien und spucken, da ihm schlecht werden würde._

_So hatte sich Peter ein Muggelauto besorgt. Regulus hatte eines, seit er diese Muggelfamilie getötet hatte. Es stand eine Ecke weiter, voll getankt und startklar. Peter hatte extra Fahrstunden genommen. Er hatte einen Babysitz besorgt, da er vermeiden wollte, dass Harry während der Fahrt auf dem Rücksitz umkippte und sich dabei das Genick brach. _

_Er hatte vor, zuerst mit Harry zu Regulus´ Wohnung zu fahren. Dieser war zurzeit nicht da. Er trieb sich irgendwo im Norden herum. Dort hatte Peter seine Sachen deponiert. Er hatte sie nicht mit herbringen wollen. James und Lily hätten gefragt, was er denn noch vorhätte und wie Peter schon vor langer Zeit festgestellt hatte, war es sehr schwer, eine junge, misstrauische, übervorsichtige Mutter anzulügen._

_Von Regulus´ Wohnung aus wollte er am frühen Abend mit seinen Sachen und Harry durch den Kamin nach Malfoy Manor, wo er sich mit Lucius und Narzissa verabredet hatte. Zu dritt wollten sie dem Dunklen Lord seinen Feind bringen und zusehen, wie er ihn vernichtete. _

_Harry hustete und Peter reichte ihm automatisch seinen Becher Wasser._

_Eigentlich hatte er den Kleinen lieb gewonnen, aber hier hatte er keine Wahl. Er hatte sich entschieden und diese Entscheidung ließ keine Kompromisse zu. Abgesehen davon wusste Peter, was denjenigen bevorstand, die sich in letzter Sekunde feige vor ihrer Aufgabe drückten und den Lord enttäuschten. Er hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Tyler Warton zerfetzt wurde. Sie hatten sein Blut und seine Überreste nicht entfernen dürfen. Jede Woche erinnerten sie nun an sein Schicksal und mahnten, dass jeder von ihnen das Gleiche erleiden könnte._

_Besonders auf Peter lastete enormer Druck. Er handelte Voldemort nicht schnell genug. Das lag zum Teil daran, dass sich bisher keine Gelegenheit ergab, Harry zu entführen und zum Teil, dass Peter sich nicht überwinden konnte. Er hatte Angst, James und Sirius in die Arme zu laufen. Wenn die beiden ihn zu fassen kriegten, während er Harry kidnappen und Voldemort ausliefern wollte, wäre er ebenso tot wie Tyler. Außerdem hielten ihn noch immer einige Skrupel zurück. Skrupel, die daraus resultierten, dass dieser kleine Wurm ihm nie etwas getan hatte und dass er ihm vertraute._

_Gerade sah Harry ihn wieder so an, als wäre er wirklich froh über Peters Gesellschaft. Doch Peter hatte keine Wahl. Er überprüfte Harrys Sitz in seinem Hochstuhl, stellte ihm noch einen Becher Saft hin und ging nach oben in Harrys Schlafzimmer. Er kannte sich hier gut aus, schließlich hatte er oft auf Harrys aufgepasst. Mit ruhigen Händen und ohne Hast packte er einige Sachen ein: Windeln, einen neuen Pulli und eine Hose, Socken und Harrys Hasen, ohne den er nie aus dem Haus ging. Er nahm Harrys Kuscheldecke und einen Schnuller mit, obwohl Harry von diesem selten etwas wissen wollte._

_Wieder unten in der Küche machte er zwei Flaschen Milch und steckte sie in die Tasche mit den Klamotten. Er legte eine Packung Kekse dazu und widmete sich dann wieder Harry, welcher ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. _

_Peter hob ihn aus dem Stuhl, wobei er wie in den letzten Wochen darauf bedacht war, Harry nicht zu nahe an sich ran kommen zu lassen. Harry drückte sich manchmal an ihn und das könnte er jetzt nicht ertragen._

„_Na, Harry! Hast du Lust auf einen kleinen Ausflug?"_

_Harry lachte. Er ließ sich von Peter seine Schuhe und die Windjacke anziehen. Es war für ihn nichts Ungewöhnliches, nachmittags mit Peter in den Garten oder vielleicht in den nahe gelegenen Park zu gehen. Er gluckste, als Peter ihm die Mütze aufsetzte._

_Dann ging Peter zur Hintertür, die von der Küche in den kleinen Garten führte, und öffnete sie. Er nahm Harry auf den Arm, die Tasche in die Hand und schritt hinaus. Er konnte vom Garten durch die kleine Pforte direkt in die Nebenstraße gelangen, in der das Auto bereit stand. Sie hatten den halben Garten durchquert, als Peter jemanden rufen hörte und erschrocken zusammenzuckte. _

„_Peter? Harry? Wo seid ihr denn?"_

_Remus!_

_Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Er hatte sich doch extra erkundigt und Remus hatte für heute einen Termin bei Dumbledore. Peter überlegte einen fieberhaft, ob er zurückgehen oder laufen sollte, da war Remus schon im Garten._

„_Hi! Wo wollt ihr denn hin?"_

„_In den Park." sagte Peter schwach, während sich Harry über seine Schulter hängte und fröhlich „Muni" rief. Solange Remus einige Meter entfernt war, mochte Harry ihn recht gern. Vielleicht strahlte er über eine gewisse Entfernung eher Ruhe und schlichtweg Menschlichkeit aus als Grausamkeit und Brutalität._

„_Jetzt? Sieh dir mal den Himmel an!" rief Remus. _

_Peter drehte sich langsam um. Jetzt war es zu spät._

„_Es regnet gleich. Kommt lieber rein! Ich mach uns was zu essen, ja?"_

_Remus verschwand in der Küche und Harry zog es offensichtlich zu ihm. Peter ging schweren Schritts wieder ins Haus und als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, war ihm, als müsste er sich übergeben. _

„_Was ist aus deinem Termin geworden?" schaffte er zu fragen, während Remus mit dem Zauberstab dafür sorgte, dass sich einige Kartoffeln schälten und das Wasser im Topf zu kochen begann. Peter setzte Harry ab, so dass dieser über den Boden zu Remus´ Füßen krabbeln konnte. Remus bedachte den Kleinen mit einem zärtlichen Blik und wandte sich dann zu Peter: „Abgesagt." _

000

_Peter senkte den Kopf in einer demütigen Verbeugung. Lord Voldemort stand vor ihm und hatte die Hände zitternd zusammengepresst vor Erregung und Begeisterung. Er lachte._

„_Das ist wunderbar, Pettigrew! Das ist wunderbar! Geh zu den anderen und sag ihnen, was du mir gerade erzählt hast und dann feiert! Feiert meinen Sieg! Ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen und ich werde zu euch stoßen, wenn ich es erledigt habe!" Er drehte sich um sich selbst und verschwand in einer Wolke aus kaltem Feuer._

_Peter schluckte und schwankte zwischen euphorischer, geradezu irrsinniger Freude und schmerzhafter, atemberaubender Angst. _

_Der Dunkle Lord war jetzt auf dem Weg. Er ging zu den Potters, die Peter vor einer Woche zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer gemacht hatten. Vor einer Minute hatte er es Voldemort gesagt, hatte ihm mitgeteilt, wo ihr Haus lag und wie er hineingelangen könnte, wie er es Sirius erzählt hatte. Remus wusste nichts davon. Sie hatten ihm nicht mehr vertraut, aber Peter hatten sie vertraut._

_Auch Dumbledore wusste, wo er sie erreichen konnte. Gerade in dieser Minute saß er in Hogwarts und sprach mit einigen Mitgliedern des Ordens, was sie zum Schutz der Familien Potter und Longbottom noch unternehmen könnten. Das war jetzt alles hinfällig, denn Peter hatte zugeschlagen. _

_Wo war Sirius gerade? Es war mitten in der Nacht. Wahrscheinlich lag er im Bett und wartete, da er nicht schlafen konnte. Er schlief so gut wie gar nicht mehr, seit Meghan vor drei Wochen getötet worden waren. Remus war wieder zu ihm gezogen. Sirius fand es sehr praktisch, auf diese Weise ein Auge auf ihn zu haben. Das konnte aber nicht alles sein; das wusste Peter. Warum sollte Sirius einen mutmaßlichen Spion in seinem Bett schlafen lassen?_

_Remus schlief garantiert. Letzte Nacht war Vollmond gewesen und Peter hatte ernsthaft überlegt, ob er ihnen ein letztes Mal Gesellschaft leisten sollte, es dann aber verworfen. _

_Peter sah die beiden vor seinem geistigen Auge in Sirius´ kleinen, unaufgeräumten Zimmer auf seiner ausgeklappten Schlafcouch liegen._

_Wo waren James und Lily? Waren sie noch wach? Vielleicht schliefen sie oder sie lagen gerade im Bett und küssten sich und sprachen darüber, wie glücklich sie miteinander waren. Wie sie es trotz der Gefahr und ihrer Angst schafften, zu leben und sich zu lieben._

_Harry lag in einem Bett; das wusste Peter. Er wusste, dass Harry zwischen sieben und halb acht ins Bett ging, seinen Hasen im Arm und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er hatte sich nach einigen anstrengenden Monaten zu einem zufriedenen, sonnigen Kind entwickelt._

_Es war Halloween, doch niemand in der Zaubererwelt dachte daran, zu feiern. Viele hatten Angst vor einer erneuten Gräueltat der Todesser und die Todesser machten sich einen Spaß daraus, nichts zu tun._

_Heute Nacht würde Harry sterben und höchstwahrscheinlich auch James, da er sich Voldemort in den Weg stellen würde. Er wusste nie, wann er lieber aufgeben sollte anstatt zu kämpfen. _

_Peter musste an den fröhlichen, vorlauten Jungen denken, den er vor etlichen Jahren in Hogwarts kennen gelernt hatte und den er eigentlich gemocht hatte. Jetzt konnte er fast nur noch Hass und Abscheu für James empfinden. Hass und Abscheu und eine Menge Neid._

_Würde Lily gegen den Lord kämpfen? Sie war sehr talentiert, doch sie würde nie im Leben stark genug sein. Würde sie sterben?_

_Peter machte ein paar Schritte zur Tür, um zu den anderen zu gehen und stellte verwundert fest, dass er einige Tränen geweint hatte. _

_Jetzt war es so weit!_

000

_Peter stand Sirius vor James´ und Lilys Haus gegenüber. Beide atmeten schwer und starrten sich mit aufgerissenen Augen an._

_In Peters Kopf existierten nur wenige Gedanken, die sich unaufhörlich im Kreis drehten:´ Du bist nirgendwo mehr sicher! Sie werden dich jagen! Du musst dich verstecken! Du musst jemand anderem die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben! Du kannst es ihm endlich heimzahlen!´_

_Allein wegen ihnen war Peter hier aufgetaucht, hatte sein Versteck hinter dem Baum verlassen, nachdem er Sirius beobachtet hatte; teilnahmslos beobachtet hatte, wie Sirius bei James´ Anblick den Verstand verloren hatte._

_Hass und panische Angst drängten Peter. Die Zeit lief und wenn er jetzt nicht handelte, war er verloren._

_Einmal nur musste er schneller sein als Sirius. Dann wäre er gerettet und Sirius endlich weg!_

_Peter hob den Zauberstab und dann brach Dunkelheit über alles herein. _

Harry öffnete die Augen und holte einmal krampfhaft Luft, als wäre er gerade aus großer Tiefe aufgetaucht. Aber er hatte es überstanden.

„Hey, Harry! Na, das wurde aber echt Zeit!" Sirius grinste breit und schob einen Arm hinter Harrys Rücken, damit er bequem sitzen konnte. Harry blinzelte ihn schläfrig und verwirrt an. Auch Remus saß an seinem Bett, sah Harry erwartungsvoll an und lächelte ihm zu.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" fragte er sanft, doch Harry antwortete erst einmal nicht, sondern sah Sirius an.

„Tja, also ..." Sirius strich sich seine etwas wirren Haare hinter die Ohren und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie, „Es hat funktioniert! Pettigrew hockt gerade unten im Verlies! Moody passt persönlich auf ihn auf!"

Harrys Augen wurden groß und leicht wässrig. Er starrte Sirius ungläubig an.

Dieser legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickte anerkennend: „Du hast es geschafft! Und du bist sogar wieder wach geworden. Wir hatten schon unsere Zweifel! Jakob hat sich Sorgen gemacht. Die ganze Aktion ist wohl doch etwas krasser abgelaufen, als er erwartete. Es war auch nicht schön dich so zu sehen! Du bist irgendwie wild geworden und total unruhig, bist umhergelaufen und hast dich nicht anfassen lassen. Und dann bist du umgekippt. Aber jetzt bist du ja wieder da!"

Harry starrte ihn weiter an und schlang dann seine Arme um Sirius. Dieser war etwas erschrocken, doch er legte beide Arme fest um Harry. Remus stand zögernd auf und ging Madam Pomfrey holen, damit Harry einen Stärkungstrank bekam.

„Harry, was ist denn los?" fragte Sirius beunruhigt und strich ihm beruhigend über den zitternden Rücken.

„Ich wollte das nicht sehen! Ich wollte das wirklich nicht sehen! Und vor allem wollte ich ihn nicht fühlen oder verstehen!" presste Harry hervor.

„Wen?" Sirius war völlig verwirrt, doch da löste sich Harry schon wieder von ihm: „Ich muss ihn sehen! Nur einmal, Sirius!"

„Pettigrew? Vergiss es! Ich darf auch nicht runter und du bist noch viel zu schwach!"

„Einmal, Sirius! Ich muss!"

„NEIN!" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und drückte Harry wieder in seine Kissen. Harry wandte den Kopf ab und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Er war zu müde, um zu schluchzen.

„Sei nicht böse auf mich, Harry, aber wir müssen uns noch etwas gedulden!" Er seufzte, „Ich bin ziemlich kaputt! Gut, dass bald Vollmond ist. Ich hab das Gefühl, ich könnte eine ordentliche Prügelei gebrauchen!"

„Das mit der Prügelei kannst du gleich wieder vergessen, Tatze! Ich habe jetzt diesen Super-Wolfsbanntrank. Der sorgt dafür, dass ich vollkommen harmlos herumliege. Wahrscheinlich verschlafe ich die ganze Nacht!" Remus trat ein, Madam Pomfrey im Schlepptau. Diese war völlig aufgelöst und unterzog Harry erst einmal einer eingehenden Untersuchung, bei der sie ihn komplett mit dem Zauberstab durchleuchtete.

„So, das trinken Sie jetzt, Mr. Potter, und vor Sylvester stehen Sie nicht wieder auf, haben Sie das verstanden?"

Harry nickte verschüchtert. Madam Pomfrey flößte ihm noch einen wirklich eklig schmeckenden Stärkungstrank ein und verließ sie dann, um Dumbledore zu melden, dass Harry wieder wach war. Remus sah Harry und Sirius aufmerksam an, doch keiner der beiden sagte etwas.

„Willst du noch etwas schlafen, Harry? Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du dich wirklich ausgeruht hast oder ob du wieder geträumt hast!" sagte Remus und Harry sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Ich habe geträumt!" würgte er hervor, „Von ihm!"

„Von Peter?"

„Nenn ihn nicht so, verdammt noch mal!" fuhr Sirius Remus an, „Gewöhn dir endlich an, von ihm als Verräter zu denken! Du siehst immer noch den kleinen Jungen in ihm, der es ja so schwer gehabt hat!"

„Er hat es schwer gehabt!" meinte Harry und fing sich einen bitterbösen Blick von Sirius ein.

„Die Umstände waren für Peter nicht die allerbesten." sagte Remus diplomatisch, „Aber wenn es nach den Umständen geht, dürfte Sirius schon seit Jahren nicht mehr ganz bei Trost sein."

„Vielen Dank!"

„Sirius, nur dass du so stark warst und deine Familie überstanden hast, ohne zu den Todessern überzulaufen, heißt nicht, dass jeder so stark sein kann!" mahnte Remus und Harry sah ihn an: „Sie hatten es auch auf dich abgesehen und du hast widerstanden!"

Remus zuckte leicht zusammen: „Das war wahnsinnig schwer für mich!"

„Das weiß ich!" sagte Harry.

„Willst du uns erzählen, was ..." begann Sirius, doch Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Nein! Bitte, zwing mich nicht! Du hast es eh alles erlebt ... naja, einiges und ... ich will das nicht in Worte fassen müssen! Ich verspreche dir, ich überstehe das auch ohne psychologische Sitzung, aber bitte lass es mich vergessen!"

„In Ordnung!" Sirius sah plötzlich verschlossen aus.

„So, Harry! Du brauchst Ruhe!" sagte Remus bestimmt und stand auf. Mit einem Blick bedeutete er Sirius, sich ebenfalls zu erheben. Dieser mühte sich, ein fröhliches Gesicht aufzusetzen und stand auf: „Wir sehen dann heute Abend noch mal nach dir!"

„O.K.!"

Die beiden verließen ihn und Harry konnte Remus noch an der Tür murmeln hören: „Die Welt geht nicht unter, nur weil er einmal nicht mit dir redet!", woraufhin Sirius unwirsch ein „Jaha!" brubbelte.

Harry zog sich die Decke ans Kinn und schloss die Augen. Es würden keine Träume mehr kommen. Er war dabei, mit diesem Kapitel abzuschließen.


	42. Der neue Geist

**Der neue Geist**

Sylvester rückte näher.

Den Vollmond brachten Remus und Sirius sehr erfolgreich hinter sich. Remus landete am Morgen danach neben Harry in der Krankenstation und sah ziemlich demoliert und glücklich aus. Er hatte einen Schmiss an der Lippe und ein paar ordentliche Kratzer an den Armen, die er stolz präsentierte, während er berichtete, dass er Sirius auch ein paar Mal erwischt hatte. Dieser setzte sich zu den beiden und erzählte, so eine Nacht hätte ihm richtig gefehlt.

Meta sah noch etwas besorgt aus, sagte aber nichts, sondern hielt still Remus´ Hand.

Zu Sylvester veranstalteten die Zwillinge ein Feuerwerk, das sich sehen lassen konnte, direkt vor dem Fenster des Krankenflügels, so dass Harry und Remus in ihren zurecht gerückten Betten alles genau sehen konnten.

Dann gab es noch ein leckeres Buffet und Bleigießen mit Professor Trelawney, die zurückgekehrt war, allerdings ohne nennenswerte Neuigkeiten. Sie versuchte sie alle zu schocken, indem sie den fürchterlichsten Kampf seit Menschengedenken voraussagte.

Remus, Sirius, Kingsley und Jakob betranken sich ordentlich mit Sekt und gaben ein paar Lieder zum Besten, die selbst die Darbietung der Hauselfen an Weihnachten toppte. Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Neville hatten sich auf zwei Betten zu Harrys Seiten verteilt und bewarfen sich gegenseitig mit Knallbonbons und Luftschlangen. Dumbledore ließ sich partout nicht dazu überreden, eine Ansprache zu halten, sondern schlürfte lieber mit Fred, George und Lee selbst gemachte, garantiert gefährliche Bowle. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley sorgten für Musik und tanzten durch die Krankenstation, was ihnen Charlie und Amber, River und Tonks und Bill und Professor Flitwick sofort nachtaten. Besonders die letzten beiden sorgten sehr für Erheiterung. McGonagall hatte ebenfalls etwas Sekt gekostet und zauberte ein paar hübsche Kleinigkeiten für sie: Papierhüte, Rasseln, Konfetti.

Irgendwann war es so weit, dass Sirius abenteuerliche Geschichte aus der Schulzeit erzählte; kräftig unterstützt von Remus. Natürlich wollte Jakob dem nicht nachstehen und auch Kingsley, der einige Jahre vor Sirius und Remus Hogwarts besucht hatte, ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass so ziemlich jede anwesende Generation einen geheimen Weg in die Küche kannte, vom Raum der Wünsche wusste und sich mindestens einmal mit diversen Hilfsmitteln heimlich nach Hogsmeade geschlichen hatte.

McGonagall und Mrs. Weasley waren erschüttert.

Für großen Jubel sorgte dann noch der Schwarm Eulen mit Neujahrsglückwünschen. Harry und seine Freunde empfingen zahlreiche Briefe von Luna, Dean, Seamus, den Parvati-Zwillingen, Lavender, Ernie MacMillan und Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, einigen von Ginnys Freundinnen und von Hagrid, was dieser ganz besonders lustig fand, da er nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt saß und große Becher mit heißem Met leerte.

Harry hatte sich im Laufe des Abends vom aufrechten Sitzen in die Waagerechte befördert und naschte von den Bonbons, die Dumbledore in unregelmäßigen Abständen über ihre Köpfe warf. Ginny, die mit Neville auf dem Nebenbett saß, lächelte ihn an und wurde leicht rot, als Harry zurücklächelte. Auf Nevilles Fingerzeig hin sahen die beiden zu Ron und Hermine, die auf dem Bett zu Harrys anderer Seite hockten und ganz unschuldig taten, während sie immer wieder einen Grund fanden, sich an den Händen zu fassen.

„Das geht was!" grinste Neville und rieb sich durchtrieben die Hände. Harry und Ginny grinsten.

„Na, ich werd dann mal!" sagte Neville und stand auf.

„Was ...?" begann Harry, sah dann aber, dass Meta Neville zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte. Er sah Ginny an, die sich bemühte weg zu sehen.

„Hey, Ginny!"

„Hey!"

Harry überlegte fieberhaft, worüber er sich mit unterhalten könnte. Dummerweise fiel ihm nur ein, dass er ihr noch nichts über die Prophezeiung gesagt hatte und irgendwie würde das die Stimmung so ziemlich killen.

„Und geht´s dir wieder besser?" fragte Ginny freundlich.

„Ja, danke!"

„Du hast ganz schön was geleistet!" sagte Ginny und die große Anerkennung, die in ihrer Stimme schwang erinnerte Harry ein bisschen an das verschüchterte Mädchen, das er in seinem zweiten Jahr kennen gelernt und das so für ihn geschwärmt hatte.

„Hat es weh getan?" fragte Ginny zaghaft.

„Ja! Sogar sehr weh! Aber ich wusste, dass ich es machen musste! Eigentlich besteht mein Leben fast nur aus Sachen, die ich machen muss!" Harry war selbst etwas erstaunt, dass er so bitter klang. Ginny runzelte die Stirn, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf: „Ich wüsste etwas, dass dir Spaß macht und das du aus ... naja, fast eigenem Antrieb machst!"

Harry musste lachen: „Fast eigener Antrieb ist gut: Ich liege immer noch flach!"

„Aber dir geht´s doch schon viel besser, oder?" fragte Ginny durchtrieben.

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Folge mir einfach!" Ginny sprang vom Bett und zog Harrys Decke zur Seite. Glücklicherweise war es wegen des festlichen Anlasses normal gekleidet und saß so in Hose und Hemd vor ihr.

„Jetzt ist DIE Gelegenheit!" zischte Ginny. Tatsächlich kümmere sich gerade keiner um die beiden. Hermine und Ron tanzten, was ziemlich komisch aussah. Neville war von Sirius und Jakob in die Mitte genommen wurden, was für ihn und seine Gesundheit nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Alle Lehrer und die Eltern Weasley widmeten sich gerade dem dritten Buffet und Ginnys Brüder veranstalteten irgendein seltsames Trinkspiel.

Harry schlüpfte aus dem Bett und wankte zu Ginny herüber, die ihm unterhakte und flüsterte: „Alles klar? Dann geht´s los!"

Sie gingen möglichst unauffällig in Richtung Tür und bevor sie hinaus glitten fing Harry noch einen Blick von Remus auf, welcher ihm fröhlich zuzwinkerte. Gut, dass er getrunken hatte, sondern würde er die beiden sicherlich zurückholen.

„Wo willst du denn hin?" fragte Harry, der doch etwas Mühe hatte, hinter Ginny herzukommen.

„Ach, das siehst du dann! Wir machen nur etwas unheimlich Verbotenes!" lachte Ginny und zog Harry weiter quer durchs Schloss. Irgendwann standen sie vor dem Ravenclaw-Turm und Ginny öffnete das hiesige Portrait, das eine nette, englische Lady mit Teetasse zeigte, mit einem Passwort, das Harry nicht verstand.

„Woher ...?"

„Los, komm!"

Die beiden schlüpften hinein und Harry stand zum ersten Mal im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws.

„Wow!" entfuhr es ihm.

„Cool, oder?" lachte Ginny und ließ sich auf einen der riesigen Sessel fallen. Sie waren mit samtigem, dunkelblauem Stoff umspannt und um eine runde, umgitterte Feuerstelle gruppiert, die nach oben hin einen großen, bronzenen Abzug hatte. Diese bronzenen Farbtöne fanden sich in verschiedenen Tiefen in allen harten Gegenständen des Raumes wieder wie den Schreibtischen an den Wänden, den übervollen Bücherregalen und den hübsch verzierten Fensterläden. An den Wänden hingen Bilder, die Motive verschiedener Wasser abbildeten und so in blau, grau und weiß gehalten waren. Die Rahmen waren pechschwarz und hatten goldene Messingbeschläge an den Ecken. Harry bestaunte mehrere Wasserfälle, Meeresbuchten, Brandungen und Waldseen.

In zwei Ecken des Raumes waren Wasserspiele angebracht, die unaufhörlich plätscherten. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes führen zwei schmale Treppen mit ebenfalls bronzefarbenen Geländern nach oben zu den Schlafräumen. Der Teppich war blau und sehr weich und an den Enden schon ganz ausgefranst, was ihm ein romantisches Aussehen verlieh.

Harry sah sich immer noch mit geöffnetem Mund um, als Ginny ihn am Arm zupfte: „Hey, setz dich doch!"

Gehorsam ließ sich Harry auf einen Sessel fallen und sofort flackerte das Feuer im Kamin auf.

„Das ist ja wirklich der helle Wahnsinn hier! Wenn Hermine das sieht, wird sie superböse, dass sie nicht in Ravenclaw gelandet ist. Bei dem Wasserplätschern kann man bestimmt supergut lernen." Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

Ginny seufzte: „Wie gut, dass ich genug Bekannte hier habe, die mir das Passwort verraten können!"

„Zum Beispiel Michael?" fragte Harry unwillig.

„Nein, mit dem rede ich nicht! Ich meinte Luna!"

„Ah!" Harry klang erleichtert und störte sich nicht wirklich daran, da das Flimmern des Feuers und das sanfte Geräusch des Wassers ihn langsam einlullten.

„Schläfst du, Harry?" fragte Ginny leicht belustigt.

„Nein." sagte Harry und dann richtete er sich auf, „Kann ich mit dir über was Wichtiges reden, Ginny?"

„Immer!"

Etwa eineinhalb Stunden später saßen die beiden wieder im Krankenflügel und es war gut, dass es dort schon recht schummrig war, sonst hätte man Ginnys blasses Gesicht und die Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen gesehen. Sie setzte sich auf Harrys Bettkante und kaum, dass dieser lag, nahm sie seine Hand.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als Ginnys Finger seine berührten. Es fühlte sich an, als würde seine Haut von einer Sekunde auf die nächste Feuer fangen. Ginnys Zeigefinger streichelte ganz vorsichtig und zittrig über Harrys Handrücken, während er versuchte, ganz ruhig zu atmen.

Er hatte sich gerade etwas daran gewöhnt und es geschafft, Ginnys Finger etwas zu drücken, da traf ihn Sirius´ Blick und dieser grinste so breit, dass Harry ihn entrüstet ansah.

„So, dann sollten wir wohl langsam alle ins Bett!" rief Mrs. Weasley, die bis eben an der Schulter ihres Mannes ein Nickerchen gehalten hatte. Es war nach fünf Uhr und alle stimmten ihr zu.

Ron kam noch einmal an Harrys Bett und zischte: „Wo wart ihr beiden?"

„Lass sie, Ron!" sagte Hermine, doch Ron guckte Harry weiterhin böse an. Ginny sagte ihm gute Nacht und ging mit den anderen hinaus. Harry ärgerte sich ein bisschen, dass Ron aufgetaucht war. Vielleicht hätte Ginny ihm zum Abschied ...

„Hey, Harry!" Remus lag wieder im Bett neben ihm und grinste ihn an.

„Ah, lasst mich bloß alle in Ruhe, ihr ... bösen Kuppler!" maulte Harry und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

000

Die ersten Tage des neuen Jahres verbrachten sie hauptsächlich mit ein paar Hausaufgaben und Herumgammeln. Sirius und Remus arbeiteten wie besessen an Sirius´ Rehabilitation und beinahe der gesamte Orden war durchgehend im Schloss unterwegs. Die Gefangenen wurden weggeschafft und die Schule auf Vordermann gebracht, da die Schüler in zwei Wochen kommen würden.

Glücklicherweise hatten die Hauselfen damit nichts zu tun, wie Ron erleichtert feststellte, denn sonst hätten sie nur Eintopf zu essen bekommen. Aber so saßen sie an ihrem kleinen Tisch in der Großen Halle und bekamen lauter Köstlichkeiten serviert.

Ron hatte sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt, nachdem Harry ihm versichert hatte, dass er und Ginny nichts angestellt hatten. Und Ginny lächelte Harry noch häufiger an, seit sie die ganze Geschichte kannte. Sie war zwar darüber genauso außer sich gewesen wie anfangs Hermine, doch sie fing sich schnell und meinte, seine Chancen ständen ja schließlich nicht schlecht.

Bei einem ausgedehnten Mittagessen erzählten die vier auch Neville, der vergeblich versuchte, den Eindruck zu machen, als störte es ihn nicht, eine Art Außenseiter zu sein, die Geschichte und obwohl er ständig ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte, glaubte er ihnen natürlich.

Nach dem Essen beschlossen sie, nach draußen zu gehen und neben ein bisschen Quidditchtrainig den Professoren Flitwick und McGonagall zu helfen, die im Luftraum über dem Gelände einige neue Warnzauber ausprobierten. Sie wanderten durch die Gänge, ihre Besen in den Händen und scherzten so ausgelassen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Lachend bogen sie um eine Ecke und rannten ineinander, als Harry plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.

„Was denn?" fragte Ron, doch Harry starrte stumm und fassungslos auf etwas Helles, Schwebendes vor sich.

„G ... Goyle?" stotterte er. Der Geist wirbelte herum, verlor dabei etwas die Orientierung und riss erschrocken die Augen auf: „Potter? Oh, oh! Das gibt Ärger!"

„Goyle, was machst du hier?" stieß Hermine hervor.

„Und warum bist du ein Geist, Mann?" fragte Ron tonlos.

Goyle verzog das blasse Gesicht: „Habt ihr Vincent gesehen?"

„Vin ...?" Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund und Neville flüsterte: „Vincent Crabbe?"

Goyle nickte: „Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist. Irgendwas ist schief gegangen. Er sollte hier bei mir sein. Ich glaube, er ist weitergegangen."

Harry starrte seinen toten Schulkameraden an. Es kümmerte ihn im Moment herzlich wenig, dass er Goyle gehasst hatte, wie man einen dummen, willenlosen, mitlaufenden Schlägertypen nur hassen kann. Jetzt war er tot und schwebte hier vor ihm. Ein verwirrter, allein gelassener Geist, der nach seinem Freund suchte.

„Wie lange bist du schon ... so hier, Goyle?" schaffte Harry zu fragen.

Goyle überlegte und antwortete mit weinerlicher Stimme: „Ich weiß nicht! Lange. Zu lange. Und Vincent sollte hier sein. Und Draco hatte uns versprochen, uns zu holen, wenn alles vorbei ist."

„Wenn was vorbei ist, Goyle?" fragte Hermine schwach.

Goyle zuckte mit den nebligen Schultern: „Der Plan. Wenn alles geklappt hat. Draco hat gesagt, er nimmt uns dann mit nach Hause."

„Goyle, du bist ein Geist!" sagte Hermine und Harry sah sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren und fauchte: „Ich glaube, das weiß er, Hermine!"

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Hermine und machte einen Schritt auf Goyle zu, „Weißt du das?" Goyle nickte unsicher.

„Weißt du, dass du tot bist und nie wieder ... zurückkommen kannst?"

Goyle schluckte: „Das gehört mit zum Plan."

„Sagst du uns, was für ein Plan das ist?"

„Nein, dann bekomme ich wahnsinnigen Ärger!" Er machte Anstalten, davon zu schweben.

„Halt!" rief Hermine und griff reflexartig nach ihm, zog die Hand aber sofort erschrocken zurück, als sie durch den grauen, dunstigen Körper der Jungengestalt hindurch glitt.

„Petrificus Totalus!" befahl Ginny mit gezücktem Zauberstab, doch Goyle waberte langsam weiter durch den Gang.

„Ich hole jemanden!" sagte Neville nervös, „Irgendjemanden. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin." Er stürzte davon und Ron griff nach Harrys Arm: „Ich hole die Karte. Dann geht er uns auf keinen Fall verloren."

Harry nickte: „Ich versuche ihm zu folgen und mit ihm zu reden. Hilfst du mir, Hermine?" Hermine nickte grimmig und wandte sich an Ginny: „Kannst du den Fast Kopflosen Nick suchen? Er muss doch über die Geister hier im Schloss Bescheid wissen. Vielleicht kann er uns helfen."

Ginny nickte und flitzte davon. Harry und Hermine gingen der schwebenden, schwankenden Gestalt Goyles hinterher.

000

„Professor ... Lupin ...!" Neville kam keuchend an Remus´ Tür an, riss sie auf und purzelte in den Raum.

„Neville! Was machst du denn hier?" Remus stand auf und reichte ihm eine Hand, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Sirius saß von einem Haufen Blättern umgeben auf dem Boden und sah Neville ins Gesicht. Dieser zuckte zurück und machte gleich darauf ein betretenes Gesicht: „Tschuldigung, ich muss mich noch an Sie gewöhnen!" Er stand auf und sah unverwandt auf Sirius, welcher milde lächelte.

„Was gibt es denn, Neville?" sagte Remus freundlich, „Wir arbeiten hier, auch wenn es nicht so aussieht, und ..."

„Goyle ist hier!" stieß Neville hervor.

„Goyle?" Remus runzelte die Stirn.

Neville nickte: „Gregory Goyle, dessen Vater ein Todesser ist. Er ... ähm ... ist ein Geist."

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille. Dann lachte Remus leicht: „Neville, hast du irgendetwas getrunken?"

„Nein!" schrie Neville, „Wir haben ihn eben im Flur getroffen! Er ist hier in der Schule und er ist tot!"

„Der Abdruck, Remus. Den die Todesser hier hinterlassen haben, um an den Sicherheitszaubern der Schule vorbei zu kommen." sagte Sirius und stand auf.

„Schwachsinn!" schnaubte Remus, „Sie würden doch nicht ... Sie können doch nicht ... Er ist ein Kind! Kein Vater würde ..."

Sein Blick traf Sirius´ und er erstarrte: „Bei Merlin, das ist nicht zu fassen! Sirius, geh und sag Dumbledore Bescheid! Ich gehe mit Neville. Ihr müsstet uns auf der Karte finden können. Sie liegt oben in Harrys Zimmer."

Mit einem verstörten Gesichtsausdruck folgte Remus Neville und Sirius hastete in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Er stieß, als er um die nächste Ecke bog, mit Ron zusammen, der die Karte schon bei sich hatte, und bedeutete ihm zu folgen.

Die beiden erreichten Dumbledores Büro und nachdem Ron das Passwort genannt hatte, schwangen sich die beiden auf die Treppe und rannten hinauf. Als Dumbledore auf ihr Klopfen hin öffnete, schlüpften sie hinein und Sirius rief sofort: „Albus, Gregory Goyle ist hier! Neville hat uns gerade Bescheid gesagt."

„Ist das wahr, Ron?" Ron nickte und hielt die Karte hoch: „Sehen Sie!"

Dumbledore fiel die Kinnlade herunter und sein erstaunter Blick wanderte auf der Karte herum: „Was ist denn das?"

Sirius wedelte mit den Händen: „Die Karte des Rumtreibers. James, Remus, Pettigrew und ich haben sie während unserer Schulzeit gemacht. Sie zeigt alle sich im Schloss befindlichen Personen."

Dumbledore sah ihn an: „Ach, das ist diese ominöse Karte. Sag mal, was habt ihr eigentlich noch alles angestellt, von dem ich nichts weiß?"

„Eine Menge. Aber jetzt müssen wir los, bevor uns der Geist irgendwie entwischt!"

Das Grinsen aus Dumbledores Gesicht verschwand: „Geist?"

„Goyle ist tot." sagte Ron und deutete auf den verschwommenen Punkt, der gerade die Gänge in der Nähe von Snapes Kerker auf und ab schwebte. Zwei Punkte mit Namen „Harry Potter" und „Hermine Granger" folgten ihm unablässig.

„Lasst uns sofort gehen!"

000

In Harrys Kopf rasten die Gedanken unaufhaltsam durcheinander. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Goyle hatte sich getötet oder töten lassen! Für diese elendigen Todesser! Für Voldemort! Er konnte es nicht fassen.

Hermine neben ihm war so blass wie schon lange nicht mehr und sie betrachtete den verwirrten, völlig desorientierten Geist mit Blicken voller Mitleid und Fassungslosigkeit.

Goyle war mit ihnen zur Schule gegangen. Er hatte wie sie jeden Tag Mittag in der großen Halle gesessen, hatte Binns furchtbar langweiligen Unterricht über sich ergehen lassen, hatte auf den Tribünen am Quidditchfeld gestanden und seinem Team zugejubelt.

Hermine wagte einen weiteren Vorstoß: „Gregory?" Harry hatte sie niemals seinen Vornamen aussprechen hören. Es klang ungewohnt und fast fehl am Platze. Der Geist reagierte auch nicht.

„Gregory, bitte! Sag mir, wann du gestorben bist!" bat Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

„McGonagall hat uns verhört und uns war klar, dass wir gehen mussten." murmelte Goyle abwesend.

„Gehen mussten? Gehen von der Schule!" Hermine starrte ihn an, „Doch nur von der Schule!"

Goyle wackelte mit dem vernebelten Kopf und zog eine weitere Runde. Harry überlegte fieberhaft, was er Goyle fragen könnte, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Hermines drängender Blick half da nicht wirklich. Was sollte er einem toten Klassenkameraden sagen, den er nicht gemocht hatte und der für seinen größten Feind zum Geist geworden war? Da sah Goyle sie an. Harry schauderte, als er in seine trüben, leblosen Augen blickte.

„Habt ihr Professor Snape gesehen?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen und wandte sich zu Harry um: „Das ist eine fantastische Idee!"

„Was? Snape?" fragte Harry verständnislos.

„Ja! Ich hole ihn. Er ist Goyles Hauslehrer. Mit ihm redet er vielleicht."

„Er wird hoffentlich auch mit mir reden, Hermine!" erklang Remus´ Stimme und zusammen mit Neville bog er keuchend um die Ecke, „Haben wir euch also doch gefunden!" Remus blieb stehen und seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Doch er fasste sich schnell und ging betont langsam auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler zu: „Mr. Goyle, hören Sie mich?"

Der Geist wandte sich desinteressiert um. Als er Remus erkannte, wurde seine Haltung etwas gerader und er nickte.

„Können Sie mir sagen, was passiert ist?" sagte Remus freundlich. Goyle schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich habe es geschworen."

„Mr. Goyle, es bleibt Ihnen nichts anderes übrig. Im schlimmsten Fall muss ich Ihnen Veritaserum geben, denn ich MUSS erfahren, was Ihnen zugestoßen ist!"

Hermine öffnete den Mund, doch Harry und Neville traten ihr gleichzeitig auf den Fuß.

„AU! Was soll das?"

„Nichts sagen!" befahl Harry mit gepresster Stimme und beobachtete Remus, der sich dem Geist vorsichtig näherte. Dieser hatte die Schultern eingezogen und machte ein weinerliches Gesicht: „Aber, Professor Lupin, ich darf nicht! Sie werden ... schrecklich wütend!"

„Wer wird wütend, Mr. Goyle?" fragte Remus sanft nach.

„Mein Vater und Mr. Malfoy und ..." Erschrocken verstummte Goyle.

„Und Lord Voldemort, Mr. Goyle? Haben Sie das für ihn getan?"

Goyle wand sich: „Nicht richtig. Draco hat uns überre ... gefragt. Und sein Vater ... wir wollten eigentlich nur ..."

„Wen meinen Sie mit „wir", Mr. Goyle?"

„Vincent und mich."

Remus riss die Augen auf: „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Mr. Crabbe sich ebenfalls hier irgendwo an der Schule befindet?"

Goyle jaulte etwas und erinnerte Harry stark an die Maulende Myrthe: „Nein, ich glaube, er ist weg! Ich suche ihn schon so lange!"

„Wie lange?" brachte Remus hervor.

„Sehr lange. Zu lange. Er muss weitergegangen sein. Aus Versehen. Eigentlich sollte er hier bei mir sein. Und Draco hat sich auch noch nicht gemeldet. Ich glaube, irgendwas ist schief gegangen." Goyle schlenkerte um die Ecke. Da kamen Dumbledore, Ron und Sirius.

„Remus, wo ist er?" fragte der Direktor und Remus deutete um die Ecke.

„Ich werde Mr. Goyle mit in mein Büro nehmen und dort wird sich alles aufklären. Ich werde euch heute Abend unterrichten!" Dumbledore sah gehetzt und erschüttert aus.

„Kommt!" sagte Remus tonlos. Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville folgten den beiden. Vor Remus´ Büro trafen sie auf Ginny, den Fast Kopflosen Nick und den Blutigen Baron. Peeves schwebte über ihren Köpfen und Ginny machte ein ganz verzweifeltes Gesicht.

„Hilfe!" rief sie, als sie ihre Freunde auf sich zukommen sah und machte, dass sie ein paar Meter Abstand zwischen sich und die Geister brachte.

„Sir Nicolas, Baron von Darrington, begeben Sie sich bitte in Professor Dumbledores Büro. Er wird Ihnen erklären, worum es sich handelt." sagte Remus höflich und die beiden Geister entschwebten ohne ein Wort zu sagen durch die Wand.

„Peeves, verschwinde!"

„Von dir lass ich mir gar nichts sagen, Lusche!" kiekste Peeves und machte Anstalten, einen nassen Lappen auf Remus zu werfen. Remus stöhnte genervt und machte eine Handbewegung, die den aufdringlichen Geist quer durch die Wand hinaus in die eisige Winterluft schleuderte. Harry staunte.

„Bei Geistern wirkt doch Veritaserum gar nicht." sagte Hermine scheinbar ohne Zusammenhang und mit kraftloser Stimme.

„Das wissen wir, aber Goyle doch nicht!" meinte Harry und ging an Hermine vorbei zu Sirius, der auf Remus´ neuer Couch Platz genommen hatte.

000

Harry ließ seine Gabel sinken, als Dumbledore sich räusperte. Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Neville hörten ebenfalls auf zu essen und starrten den Direktor erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser sah in die kleine Runde, die heute mit ihm zu Abend aß, und versuchte ein Lächeln: „Zumindest haben wir nun das Geheimnis gelöst, wie die Todesser es schafften, in unsere ach-so-geschützte Schule einzudringen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr mit müder Stimme fort: „Nach dem Gespräch, das Professor McGonagall mit den, nun, sagen wir, verdächtigen Schülern geführt hat und in welchem sie unter anderem die Herren Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle der Schule verwies, verließen diese ihr Büro. Sie sollten packen und sich am Abend vor dem Schlosstor einfinden, um ihren Heimweg anzutreten. Aber als sie zurück in ihren Turm gingen, war bereits alles vorbereitet. Die Todesser hatten darauf spekuliert, dass ihre Kinder von der Schule verwiesen würden und bereits am Anfang des Schuljahres einen perfekten Plan ausgearbeitet."

Dumbledore holte tief Luft. Alle sahen ihm an, wie schwer das für ihn war.

„In ihrem Zimmer im Slytherin-Turm hatten die betreffenden Schüler bereits ein Gift, das sie unmittelbar nach ihrer Rückkehr dorthin einnahmen. Die Wirkung setzte etwa eine halbe Stunde nach Einnahme ein. Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Doyle starben am Abend des zweiten Schultages in ihrem Schlafsaal. Einige andere, eingeweihte Schüler, genauer Draco Malfoy, Malcolm Baddock, Millicent Bulstrode und Pansy Parkinson, haben die leblosen Körper weggeschafft, bevor sie sich selbst mit zwei verhexten Umhängen, die sie als die verstorbenen Mitschüler ausgaben, auf den Weg zu den Kutschen machten. Sie sind abgereist. Mr. Goyle ist überzeugt davon, dass Mr. Malfoy ihn und Mr. Crabbe nach der Übernahme der Hogwarts-Schule durch die Todesser mit nach Hause nehmen wollte. Da der Plan offensichtlich fehlschlug, ist Goyle noch hier. Vincent Crabbe hingegen ist es nicht gelungen, als Geist hier zu verweilen."

An dieser Stelle trat oder vielmehr schwebte der Fast Kopflose Nick nach vorn und erklärte mit versteinerter Miene: „Nach dem Tod muss der Geist beziehungsweise die Seele, die den Körper verlässt, den starken Wunsch verspüren, weiterhin auf der Erde zu bleiben. Selbiges gelingt durch hartnäckiges Verweigern des nächsten Schrittes. Es kommt niemand, um einen abzuholen. Man geht nur einfach nicht." Er senkte leicht den Kopf und schwebte wieder hinter Dumbledore.

Harry hatte während Sir Nicolas sprach, zu Sirius gesehen, der neben Remus hockte und aufmerksam zuhörte. Seine Augen waren aufgerissen und auf den Geist gerichtet und Harry hätte wetten können, dass er über seinen eigenen Fast-Tod oder was es auch immer gewesen war nachdachte.

„Mr. Goyle verharrte also hier an der Schule, doch Mr. Crabbe gelang dies nicht. Er widerstand dem Drängen nicht und ging … wohin auch immer. So war Mr. Goyle allein und seitdem treibt er sich hier an der Schule herum. Keiner, bis auf den Baron von Darrington, hat bisher von seiner Existenz gewusst."

Um das aufkeimende Gemurmel zu ersticken, hob Dumbledore gleich die Arme: „Ich habe entsprechende Maßnahmen getroffen und den Baron gebannt."

„Gebannt?" flüsterte Harry fragend und Hermine machte ihre „Sei-ruhig!-Ich-erkläre-es-dir-später-Geste".

„Was ich noch von Mr. Goyle erfahren konnte, ist Folgendes: In den Sommerferien entwickelten die Todesser, allen voran Lucius Malfoy, diesen Plan und weihten die Kinder ein. Die treibende Kraft hinter der Entscheidung von Mr. Goyle und Mr. Crabbe dürfte Draco Malfoy gewesen sein, der ihnen am Ende der Sommerferien eröffnete, dass er offiziell in den Kreis um Voldemort aufgenommen wurde."

„Das heißt, er trägt das Mal!" sagte Harry tonlos und Ron nickte wie hypnotisiert.

„Es gibt einen Zauberspruch, mit dem man solche Abdrücke als Signale nutzen kann. Filius?"

Dumbledore trat zur Seite und Professor Flitwick hüpfte auf einen Tritt, um von allen gesehen zu werden: „Meine Herrschaften, der Enfluius-Zauber deckt versteckte Dinge auf. Man braucht an dem Ort, den man finden oder wieder finden möchte, einen Abdruck. Dieser kann alles Mögliche als Grundlage haben und eben auch die Geister eines verstorbenen Menschen. Man spricht eine Reihe von Formeln, die die Wirkung der bestehenden Sicherheitszauber aufheben und die bewirken, dass der Abdruck ein Signal aussendet, so dass der enttarnte Ort gefunden werden kann."

Flitwick räusperte sich noch einmal und machte dann Dumbledore Platz.

„Und genau das ist an dieser Schule geschehen. Bisher gab es den Fidelius-Zauber an dieser Schule noch nicht. Es wurde kein Geheimnis in einer lebenden Seele verborgen, sondern es wurden Gegebenheiten verhext und verändert. Doch unsere Zauber konnten mit Hilfe eines Geistes gebrochen werden, so dass ich beschlossen habe, Hogwarts unter den Schutz des Fidelius-Zaubers zu stellen. Um diesen Zauber zu brechen gibt es nur das Mittel des Verrats."

Es herrschte angespannte Stille und Harry fragte sich, ob sich allen der Gedanke aufdrängt, der ihn gerade erfasste. Zumindest und natürlich Remus und Sirius.

„Dies wird vielleicht auch einige Eltern überzeugen, ihre Schüler zurück zu schicken." fügte Dumbledore hinzu, bevor er sich setzte.

Harry musste daran denken, wie sehr es seinen Schulleiter treffen musste, wenn die Schüler seiner Schule wegblieben, da er sie nicht genug hatte schützen können und er empfand tiefes Mitleid.

Sie schwiegen noch immer und erst als Dumbledore nach seinem Glas griff, trauten sie sich weiter zu essen. Wenigstens einige aßen.

„Halt mich nicht für pietätlos oder so!" sagte Ron zu Harry, während er sich ein Brot schmierte, „Erstens kenne ich das Wort. Das sollte man mir hoch anrechnen. Und außerdem haben wir alle nichts davon, wenn mein Magen knurrt. Dann ist es nämlich auch nicht richtig."

Harry nickte benommen und kaute an seiner Birne herum. Sirius war offensichtlich der Appetit vergangen, denn er erhob sich bald und ging. Harry wartete nur noch auf Ron, Hermine und Ginny und ging dann mit ihnen in den Turm. Ärgerlicherweise gingen die Mädchen gleich ins Bett. Nur Sirius fläzte sich vor dem Kamin, alle pelzigen Viere in die Luft gestreckt und recht entspannt hechelnd. Als Harry und Ron hereinkamen, verwandelte er sich und setzte sich mit einem verlegenen Grinsen zu ihnen auf die Couch.

„Es ist immer ganz angenehm als Hund. Eine Art Flucht!" sagte er entschuldigend.

„Also, was sagen wir jetzt dazu?" wollte Harry wissen, der absolut keine Worte zu diesem Thema fand.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich bin fassungslos!"

Nach einer Weile beklemmendem Schweigen wandte sich Harry an Sirius: „Was meinte Dumbledore, als er sagte, er habe den Blutigen Baron gebannt? Wie geht das?"

„Das ist die einzige Art, Geister im Zaun zu halten. Wisst ihr, das Tragische ist, dass man einen Geist nicht los wird, es sei denn, es ist ein Poltergeist. Die Geschichte kennt ihr ja mit dem so lange Herumspuken, bis man seine Aufgabe erfüllt oder seine Sachen erledigt hat. Braucht meistens die Hilfe von Lebenden und so weiter. Aber richtige Geister wie der Baron oder Nick, die sind für immer und ewig hier, wenn sich nicht irgendeine Über-Macht dazu erbarmt, sie weg zu holen. Sie haben einmal den Schritt verweigert und haben so ihre einzige Chance vertan. Die einzige Möglichkeit, sie irgendwie zu bändigen, ist sie zu bannen und das funktioniert nach der altmodischen Flaschengeist-Methode."

„Was, echt?" fragte Ron, „Flasche auf, Geist rein, Korken drauf und Ende der Geschichte?"

„So ziemlich. Vielleicht hat Dumbledore ihn auch in irgendein anderes Gefäß gesperrt oder in ein Zimmer gebannt. Keine Ahnung."

„Na, " meinte Harry und stand auf, „Dann können wir morgen wenigstens vor Hermine angeben, dass wir wissen, wie das funktioniert. Immerhin etwas. Ich gehe jetzt schlafen!"

„Ich auch!" Ron stand auf und Sirius tat es ihm nach: „Ich schlafe in Deans Bett, O.K.?"

„Noch ist er nicht zurück und bei Hagrid hast du ja nur ein Körbchen!" sagte Harry zustimmend.

„Ja, und Remus sieht mich auch nicht mehr allzu gern in seinem Schlafzimmer!" Sirius seufzte theatralisch und hob die Arme, „Das war auch schon einmal anders!"

„Spinner!" sagten Harry und Ron freundlich und machten sich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal, gefolgt von einem leise vor sich hinschimpfenden Sirius.


	43. Training

**Training**

Das Rehabitilationsverfahren ging sehr langsam voran, doch Sirius schockte alle, indem er eine Engelsgeduld an den Tag legte und weder trank noch verbitterte Reden von sich gab. Harry war sehr erleichtert darüber. Er hätte sich nicht wirklich auch noch um Sirius kümmern können, denn Jakob hatte wieder mit dem Okklumentik-Unterricht angefangen und nahm Harry härter dran als je zuvor. Jetzt waren immer Sirius und Remus zugegen. Sie saßen auf der Couch in Remus´ Büro und hielten sich gegenseitig davon ab, dazwischen zu gehen.

„Nicht locker lassen, Harry! NICHT LOCKER LASSEN!" Jakob war schon völlig verkrampft, doch er spornte Harry weiterhin mit heiserer Stimme an.

Dieser bewegte sich gerade durch Jakobs Unterbewusstsein auf der Suche nach einem ganz bestimmten Geheimnis, das Jakob wie ein Löwe verteidigte.

„_Gib mir den Weg frei!" befahl Harry und machte einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts._

„Nein! Nein! Nein!"

Es war nicht einfach für Jakob, ihn einerseits anzufeuern und andererseits gegen Harrys Präsenz in seinem Kopf zu kämpfen.

„_Geh zur Seite! Lass mich durch! Ich MUSS das wissen!" _Harry wusste, dass er am Ende stärker war. Er musste nur lange genug bitten und bohren. So war bis jetzt immer gewesen.

„Geh weg!"

„_Nein, ich bleibe, bis ich habe, was ich brauche!"_

„Du tust mir weh!"

„_Ich werde dir noch viel mehr wehtun, wen du nicht endlich aus dem Weg gehst!"_

Das zog immer.

Fünf, Vier, Drei, Zwei, Eins.

_„Na, also!" Harry glitt durch Jakobs psychische Sperre und sah sich interessiert in dem so gut behüteten Raum um. Ein paar wirklich hübsche Bilder zierten die hellen Wände. Ein kleines Mädchen saß am Boden und kämmte einer Puppe das lange, goldene Haar._

_„Hallo! Wer bist du denn?" fragte Harry freundlich und das Mädchen lachte: „Martina!"_

_„Hallo, Martina! Bist du Jakobs Schwester?" Das Kind nickte._

_„Hast du ihn gern?"_

_„Ja, sehr! Er ein ganz toller großer Bruder!" Martina lachte und hob ihre Puppe hoch. Sie ließ sie über ihren Kopf wirbeln und Harry sah ihr dabei zu._

„ES REICHT! KOMM RAUS DA!" schrie Jakob und Harry brauchte nur einen Satz rückwärts machen.

Jakob kauerte am Boden und hielt sich nur noch aufrecht, da Remus ihn stützte.

„O.K., Schluss für heute!" stöhnte er und ließ sich von Remus aufrichten und etwas zu trinken geben. Sirius sah Harry an, als wäre er sehr stolz auf ihn, fände ihn auf der anderen Seite aber ziemlich furchteinflößend.

„Müssen wir denn schon aufhören?" fragte Harry mit ehrlichem Bedauern, „Ich bin gerade in Schwung und ich glaube, ich könnte noch ganz gut ein paar Minuten gebrauchen."

„Nicht mit mir! Tut mir Leid!" sagte Jakob schwach, „Außerdem hast du so ziemlich alle Geheimnisse meiner Seele mittlerweile ergründet. Ich bin todlangweilig für dich."

„Danke, dass du mir so vertraust. Das ist nicht selbstverständlich!" sagte Harry und Jakob winkte ab: „Ist ja für einen guten Zweck: Zur Rettung der Welt." Dann kippte er um. Remus und Sirius betteten ihn auf das Sofa und Remus konnte sich anscheinend einen strafenden Blick in Richtung Harry nicht verkneifen.

„Hey, ich MUSS!" verteidigte sich Harry und sah die beiden dann prüfend an.

Sirius schüttelte sofort den Kopf: „Nein, Harry! Mit mir nicht noch einmal! Ich habe noch vom letzten Mal genug!"

„Na, wie wär´s denn mit mir? Ich bin prädestiniert dafür, Geheimnisse in mir aufzubewahren und ich kenne das noch nicht! Vielleicht macht es ja Spaß!" Remus setzte sich seelenruhig vor Harry hin, während Sirius schnaubte: „Tut es nicht!"

„O.K., bist du bereit?" fragte Harry, „Du musst es mir so schwer wie möglich machen!"

„Natürlich! Leg los!"

Harry schloss die Augen, was er eigentlich nur noch aus Gründen der Bequemlichkeit und der Vorwarnung tat. Er war mit einem Schritt in Remus´ Kopf, doch erstaunlicherweise war es dort stockdunkel. Remus gab sich wirklich Mühe und er machte seine Sache gut. Dass er gerade dabei war, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren ob dieser Anstrengung, ahnte Harry nicht.  
Er ging weiter und stieß endlich auf etwas Licht.

_Die Rumtreiber; natürlich. An einem sonnigen Nachmittag im See badend und sich dabei spaßeshalber fast gegenseitig ertränkend._

_Er selbst, Hermine und Ron in der Heulenden Hütte. Remus starrte Sirius, den heruntergekommenen Sträfling, völlig fassungslos an._

_Eine große, uralte, wunderschöne Universität im Grünen. Remus lag auf einer Wiese und las ein dickes Buch. Leichter Sommerwind spielte in den Kronen der Bäume und verstärkte den Eindruck des vollkommenen Friedens._

Das nächste Bild war dadurch noch verstörender: Ein Werwolf hetzte durch das Unterholz eines Waldes und _Harry steckte in ihm. Er hechelte, jaulte und knurrte, störte sich nicht an den nach ihm schlagenden Zweigen und spürte den kraftvollen Körper, mit dem sein Geist verschmolz. Der Wolf heulte. Sein Blickfeld war beschränkt und verschwommen. Harry wurde schwindelig davon und er versuchte alles, um von diesem Tier weg zu kommen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Es war zu präsent._

_Wieder heulte der Wolf und lief dann weiter. Auch Harry hatte den Eindruck, zu rennen und er war bereits völlig außer Atem. Bald spürte er nicht nur den Körper des Werwolfes, sondern auch seine Gier und seinen Blutdurst. Eine solche Ungeduld und pure Grausamkeit hatte Harry noch nicht einmal für möglich gehalten, geschweige denn selbst gefühlt und so war er zutiefst bestürzt. Wieder und wieder versuchte er, sich zu lösen, doch es tat sich nichts. Er rief um Hilfe, doch der Einzige, der antwortete, war der Wolf. Er lachte Harry aus._

„_Was hast du, kleines, ahnungsloses Kind? Gibst du jetzt schon auf? Ja, so geht es allen, die meinen, mich zu verstehen! Aber ich verrate dir jetzt mal ein Geheimnis: Sie tun es nicht! Keiner versteht, was es heißt, was es bedeutet, was es fordert! Du, kleiner Junge, hast jetzt die einmalige Chance es zu erleben, also genieße die Show!"_

_Er rannte weiter. Sein Maul verzerrte sich zu einem erneuten Jaulen, das wieder stark nach spöttischem Gelächter klang._

_Harry kämpfte. Er wollte die Show nicht genießen! Er wollte so schnell wie möglich hier raus, bevor dieses Monster es irgendwie schaffte, ihn zu verletzen. _

„_Du bist ziemlich undankbar, findest du nicht? Dafür, dass ich dir erlaube, in meinem Kopf herumzuspuken?" fragte der Wolf._

„_Das ist nicht dein Kopf!" wagte Harry zu widersprechen, „Das ist Remus´ Kopf!"_

„_Ein- und dasselbe!" meinte der Wolf, „Was meinst du denn, wer ich bin? Der kleine Mann im Ohr?"_

„_Du bist jedenfalls nicht Remus!" beharrte Harry weiter._

„_Ach, nein!"" brüllte der Wolf wütend und schnappte nach seiner eigenen Flanke._

_Harry spürte, wie sich nicht existierende Zähne in sein Bein gruben und schrie auf. Der Schmerz war nämlich im Gegensatz dazu sehr real._

„_Natürlich bin ich Remus! Ich bin Remus in jeder Vollmondnacht! Ich bin Remus immer dann, wenn er wütend ist! Ich bin Remus, wenn er etwas will und nicht bekommt und wenn er sich dann fragt, ob er sich mit Gewalt nehmen soll und ich bin Remus, wenn er es dann tut!"_

„_Schwachsinn!" rief Harry und musste fast ein Lachen unterdrücken, „Das stimmt überhaupt nicht! Dann wäre Remus wie die Werwölfe, die in diesen schlechten, absolut falschen Büchern beschrieben werden, und das ist er nicht!"_

„_Du merkst es nur nicht, Kind!" höhnte der Werwolf und stieß mit der Schulter im Rennen hart gegen einen Baumstamm, so dass Harry das Gefühl hatte, sein Arm würde ausgerissen werden._

„_AU! Verdammt noch mal, NEIN! Weißt du, was ich glaube, was du bist!"_

„_Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt!"_

„_Du bist Remus´ Angst! Seine Angst vor Gewalt und Brutalität und Grausamkeit! Remus will ein guter und lieber Mensch sein, aber weil er ein Werwolf ist, hat er Angst, zu einem Monster zu werden! Zu dir! Aber er hat dich besiegt! Es gibt dich nicht! Es gibt dich nur, weil Remus immer eine gewisse Furcht und auch Respekt vor dir hat, aber du wirst nie an die Oberfläche kommen! NIE! Dafür ist Remus viel zu stark!"_

_Der Werwolf stoppte und sah Harry an._

„_Kluges Kind!" sagte er sanft und schleuderte Harry dann weit von sich. _

Sirius und Jakob betrachteten bestürzt die beiden Gestalten zu ihren Füßen. Remus war schon seit geraumer Zeit ohnmächtig und Harry war gerade eben vom Stuhl gekippt. Er blutete am rechten Arm und Bein und rang hektisch nach Luft. Er war nass geschwitzt und zitterte.

Sirius entschied sich dafür, ihm aufzuhelfen, während Jakob Remus hochzog und mit dem Rücken gegen die Couch lehnte. Er wischte ihm mit einem kalten Tuch übers Gesicht und zischte Sirius zu: „Wer von euch hatte denn die brillante Idee, Okklumentik an einem Werwolf auszuüben!"

Sirius bettete Harrys schweren Kopf auf einem Kissen und antwortete widerstrebend: „Remus. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er wusste, was passieren würde."

„Das will ich ihm auch nur geraten haben! Hey, Lupin! Aufwachen!"

„Jetzt sei gefälligst nicht so grob zu ihm, Schuhmann, oder dir passiert was!" drohte Sirius ärgerlich und verband Harrys Wunden mit Remus´ Zauberstab.

„Was … was …?" Remus kam zu Bewusstsein. Panisch sah er sich um, blickte an sich herab. Dann fuhr sein Blick zu Harry.

„Oh, nein!"

„Liegen leiben, Lupin!" kommandierte Jakob und drückte ihn gegen die Couch, „Klappe halten und das hier trinken!"

„Was ist das für ein Trank?"

„Feuerwhiskey! Sirius´ Medizin gegen alles!"

„Witzig, Jakob! Hilf mir mal lieber!" Sirius brachte Harrys schlaffen Körper in eine sitzende Position. Da ging vorsichtig die Tür auf. Noch auf dem Flur rief Meta: „Hi! Ich denke mal, ihr seid jetzt fertig und …" Sie steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein und verstummte. Dann: „Was macht ihr denn da?"

Sirius musste zugeben, dass es leicht lächerlich aussah, wie sie alle auf dem Boden hockten oder, wie in Jakobs Fall, herumkrabbelten.

„Das muss so aussehen, Meta!" sagte Jakob und Sirius richtete den Zauberstab auf Harrys Gesicht: „Enervate!"

Harry öffnete augenblicklich die Augen. Nach kurzer Überlegung schloss er sie allerdings wieder.

„Hey!" protestierte Sirius und schüttelte ihn sacht.

„Na, mein Schatz!" Meta war kurzerhand eingetreten und hatte sich neben Remus niedergelassen, „Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?"

„Das war nur Harry." sagte Remus kraftlos und nahm noch einen Schluck Whiskey, der ihn tüchtig durchschüttelte.

„Harry?" fragte Meta ungläubig.

„Harry und der Wolf in mir." Remus klang verbittert.

„Dann hast du ihn verletzt." stellte Jakob nicht einmal anklagend fest, doch Remus zuckte zusammen.

„Unsinn!" sagte Meta. Sie legte Remus eine Decke um die Schultern und rieb seine Hände, die eiskalt waren. „Das ist wirklich Unsinn, Jakob! Remus würde Harry nie verletzen!"

„Aber indirekt; irgendwie; psychisch." meinte Jakob. Meta schnaubte.

Da Sirius ihn weiter schüttelte sah sich Harry nach einigen Minuten gezwungen, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Sein erster Blick ging zu Remus: „Also, ehrlich! Du hast nicht weniger Abgründe in dir als Sirius, aber eigentlich haben wir das doch gewusst! Was aber wirklich gut an der Sache war: Ich habe mit deinem Unterbewusstsein gekämpft und es besiegt! Ist erstens ganz praktisch für dich von wegen weniger Schuldgewühle und so. Und zweitens wäre das die nächste Stufe gewesen. Schließlich soll ich mit Voldemort ja keine lustigen Versteckspielchen veranstalten, sondern den Bastard umbringen!"

Alle verstummten.

„Was?" Harry sah sich fragend um.

„Nun, Harry, mein Lieber! Es ist nur so, dass wir es nicht gewöhnt sind, solche Formulierungen von dir zu hören!" sagte Meta, „Außerdem solltest du dir dieses Wort ganz schnell wieder abgewöhnen!"

Harry grinste und Remus flüsterte Meta zu: „So viel zum Thema ich soll nicht an ihm herum erziehen!" Meta lächelte, gab ihm einen zaghaften Kuss auf die Wange und schwieg. Sirius beobachtete die beiden, ohne etwas zu sagen und sagte dann zu Harry, welcher immer noch an ihm lehnte: „Sollen wir kurz an die Luft?"

„Gute Idee! Und dann machen wir weiter! Ich wetten, dass Remus noch so ein paar Schocker auf Lager hat!" Harry ließ sich von Sirius hochziehen und schwankte hinter ihm her nach draußen.

„Na, alles klar?" fragte Sirius gleich als sie auf dem Flur standen. Harry nickte: „Geht schon wieder. Ich bin hart im Nehmen!"

„Gut!" Sirius schwieg, doch da er diesen Blick drauf hatte, fragte Harry nach: „Was?"

„Es ist nur … ich habe mir einmal Remus´ Träume angesehen. Früher, in der Schule. James und ich wollten ihm helfen und haben uns die Dinger aufgehalst und die waren zu der Zeit echt hart. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es heute in ihm aussieht, aber …"

„Es geht. Es gibt halt den Wolf und man kann eigentlich fast mit ihm reden." meinte Harry. Sirius sah ihn erstaunt an: „Echt?"

„Ja! Wenn man sich richtig reinhängt und ein paar Verletzungen riskiert."

„Wie geht es deinem Bein? Sollen wir gleich zu Madam Pomfrey?" erkundigte sich Sirius sofort und antwortete sich dann selbst: „Was für eine dumme Frage! Unverantwortlicher Pate! Natürlich gehen wir und du machst erst gar nicht den Mund auf, um zu protestieren!"

Harry grinste: „Du machst dich gut!"

„Danke! Ich hab mir ´ne Menge von Remus abgeguckt!"

„Sag ihm das doch. Das freut ihn bestimmt!"

000

An einem Abend saß Harry mit Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Neville zusammen. Letzterer schrieb, seinen roten Ohren nach zu urteilen, einen Brief an Susan und auch die anderen waren mit Schreibkram beschäftigt.

Hermine hatte sich in die Listen der zurückkehrenden Schüler vertieft und verteilte sie auf die Schlafsäle. Es würde nur etwa ein knappes Drittel wiederkommen. Unter anderem blieben die anderen drei Schulsprecher weg. Nun würden Hermine, Ginny und Colin die Verantwortung tragen und natürlich war für Hermine klar, dass sie es gut machen mussten.

„Meinst du, die können miteinander?" fragte Ginny skeptisch und deutete mit dem Finger auf einige Namen auf Hermines Liste.

„Sie müssen." meinte Hermine kurz, „Außerdem stecken wir die Zweitklässler auch noch dazu. Dann können wir im Hufflepuff-Turm zwei Mädchenschlafsäle machen. Einen für die Kleinen und einen für die Großen."

„So wenig sind das da nur?" seufzte Ginny.

„Scheint so." Hermine schien es mittlerweile als persönliche Beleidigung zu empfinden. Harry beobachtete die zwei ein wenig und ließ sich dann zu Ron auf den Boden gleiten: „Na, was machst du?"

Ron sah von dem dicken Buch auf, in dem er gestöbert hatte und wurde rot: „Oh, nichts Wichtiges!" Er wollte es zuklappen, doch Harry war schneller. Er schnappte sich das Buch, sah auf die Seite und ließ ein erstauntes „Oh!" hören.

Ron druckste etwas herum: „Naja, du kannst ja nicht vollkommen allein gegen ihn kämpfen und da dachte ich mir … aber sag es bloß nicht den Mädchen!" Ron deutete mit dem Kopf auf Ginny und Hermine, die am Tisch saßen und gerade heiß darüber diskutierten, ob sie die Slytherin-Schüler, neun an der Zahl, alle in einen Schlafsaal legen sollte, was Hermine natürlich strikt ablehnte: „Ginny, nein! Mädchen und Jungen in einem Schlafsaal gibt es nicht!"

Harry sah Ron an: „Kannst du das alles, was hier so beschrieben wird? Das sieht mir nach ziemlich schweren Flüchen aus."

„Sind auch schwer. Aber Bill, Charlie und ich üben ja auch nicht erst seit gestern. Guck nicht so! Meinst du denn, wir bereiten uns gar nicht vor? In jeder freien Minute beschäftigen wir uns damit! Hier, sieh mal. Diesen kann Charlie richtig gut. Er schnürt dem Angreifer die Kehle zu. Und in dem hier sind Bill und ich echt gut. Der lässt buchstäblich das Blut in den Adern gefrieren."

Harrys Augen wurden immer größer, während Ron erzählte.

„Hey, Harry! Wir reden hier von verdammten Todessern!" sagte Ron leicht verlegen und Harry nickte: „Ich verstehe! Wenn das einer versteht, dann ich!"

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und vergruben sich in die Formeln und Beschreibungen der Flüche. Dann kam Meta herein und das Buch war schneller verschwunden, als sie hätte „Todesfluch" sagen können.

„Hier eine kleine Stärkung für die fleißigen Schüler! Noch einmal vielen Dank von Minerva! Sie ist ganz froh, dass ihr ihr ein bisschen Arbeit abnehmt!" Sie stellte einen großen Obstkorb auf den Tisch.

„Kein Ding!" sagte Ginny großzügig und nahm sich eine Banane.

„So, Harry. Wir sollen heute einmal miteinander üben. Jakob hat, wie soll ich es sagen? Am besten zitiere ich: „Verdammt noch mal keine Lust, sich weiter von dir seinen Kopf auseinander nehmen zu lassen!" Und Remus ist zu aufgedreht. Es ist Neumond. Du könntest dich nicht mal mit ihm unterhalten, ohne die Nerven zu verlieren."

„Deswegen bist du auch hier, oder?" fragte Hermine grinsend.

„Exakt!"

„Wo ist Sirius?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Bei Remus!" sagte Meta, als wäre das offensichtlich und nahm dann neben Harry Platz, „So, dann leg mal los! Ich hätte nichts gegen eine kleine Ohnmacht einzuwenden."

Harry zog ein Gesicht und machte sich, noch während er seine Apfelsine aß, auf den Weg in Metas Kopf.

_Dieser war so grell, dass er am liebsten gleich wieder gegangen war, doch er zwang sich zu bleiben und sich etwas umzusehen. Bald erkannte er in diesem Flutlicht sogar etwas. Eine kleine Gestalt, die in einem viel zu großen Bett lag._

„_Meta, was machst du denn hier? Du sollst doch in deinem Bett schlafen!" tadelte eine liebevolle Stimme und das Mädchen zog sich die Decke bis ans Kinn: „Aber da ist ein Monster, Mamie!"_

„_So ein Unsinn, Süße! In deinem Bett ist kein Monster!"_

„_Darunter!" beharrte die kleine Meta._

„_Komm, lass uns nachsehen gehen!" schlug ihre Mutter vor, nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie ins Nebenzimmer. Das war geradezu voll gestopft mit Teddys, Puzzlen und Bauklötzen. Meta blieb an der Tür stehen und schüttelte mit Tränen in den Augen den Kopf: „Nicht, Mamie! Weg da, sonst beißt es!"_

„_Aber, Schätzchen, hier ist doch gar …"_

_Die Mutter schrie im selben Moment auf wie Harry, als eine große, haarige, krallenbewehrte Hand unter dem Bettrahmen hervor schoss. Sie schnappte nach dem Bein der Mutter und Meta schrie auf._

_Ein unheimliches, heiseres Knurren drang hervor und das ganze Bett begann zu wackeln, als sich das Ding darunter bewegte._

„_Raus hier!" brüllte die Mutter, trat noch einmal nach dem Vieh, riss Meta mit sich in den Flur und schlug die Tür zu._

„_Kein Grund zur Panik, Süße!" flüsterte sie unablässig, doch Meta war schon in Tränen aufgelöst, „Ein Fall für den Magischen Kammerjäger! Nichts Ernsts!" _

Harry wurde aus dem Bild gerissen und versuchte sich erschrocken an irgendetwas festzuhalten, doch da war nichts. Stattdessen kam gleich das nächste Bild.

_Meta, etwas älter, lag im Bett und las. Sie knabberte fasziniert an ihrer Unterlippe und zuckte zusammen, als die Tür aufging._

„_Meta, du liest ja immer noch!"_

„_Nur noch das Kapitel, Vati!"_

_Der Mann seufzte einmal, konnte jedoch ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken: „Na, gut. Aber wenn du Mamie auf der Treppe hörst, musst du sofort das Licht ausmachen."_

„_Mach ich!"_

„_Gute Nacht, mein Schatz!"_

„_Gute Nacht, Vati!"_

Es folgte das nächste Bild, so dass Harry gar keine Zeit hatte, die Situation auf sich wirken zu lassen oder sich etwas zu erholen.

_Er fand sich auf offener Straße wieder. Zu seinen Füßen lagen die zwei Menschen, die er eben als Metas Eltern kennen gelernt hatte. Sie rührten sich nicht und als Harry näher hinsah, bemerkte er die kleine Spur frischen Blutes, die ihnen aus den Ohren rann. Er schlug die Hand vor den Mund._

_Da erklang ein Schrei, der ihn bis ins Mark erschütterte. Er sah auf und erblickte Meta, die, von zwei Todessern festgehalten, einer großen Gestalt ins Gesicht schrie. Harry glaubte fast, die vermummte Person zu kennen, die den Zauberstab auf Meta richtete. Und er wurde Zeuge, wie die Person den Fluch über Meta aussprach, woraufhin sie zusammen brach. Und es wurde dunkel._

Das nächste Bild kam.

_Wieder Meta als Kind, wie sie juchzend auf ihrem Bett herum sprang._

Als nächstes _eine um die 20 jährige Meta mit einem schrecklich verzweifelten Gesicht. Sie saß im Schlafanzug auf einem Bett. Um sie herum waren Decken ausgebreitet. Die Kissen lagen locker aufgeschüttelt da, doch Meta weinte. Harry, der sich beim Anblick dieses perfekten Bettes gern selbst hingelegt und geschlafen hätte, ging näher und verstand endlich, was sie unablässig murmelte: „Nur ein bisschen. Nur eine halbe Stunde. Bitte, bitte! Ich bin doch so müde!" Harry biss sich auf die Lippe._

_Meta legte ihren Kopf in die Hände._

Als dieses Bild verschwamm, war Harry mehr als bereit, wieder zu gehen, doch eine Szene bekam er noch serviert:_ Remus._

_Remus lag in seinem Bett in Hogwarts und schlief. Er sah friedlich aus. Meta lag neben ihm. Sie trug keine Schlafsachen und hatte sich auch, wie es den Anschein machte, gerade die Schuhe, die am Fuß des Bettes standen, ausgezogen. Sie legte ihren Kopf neben Remus´ Kissen ab und betrachtete ihn lächelnd._

„_Du sollst mich nicht immer angucken, wenn ich schlafe!" murmelte Remus und öffnete ein halbes Auge. Meta lachte: „ Aber mir ist langweilig!"_

„_Geh spazieren!"_

„_War ich schon!"_

„_Dann komm her und lieg ein bisschen bei mir! Aber mit geschlossenen Augen!" Remus zog sie an sich, halb unter seine Decke und war schon wieder eingeschlafen. Meta grinste und beobachtete ihn weiter, aber jedes Mal, wenn Remus auch nur mit der Nase zuckte, schloss sie die Augen schnell. _

Harry fühlte sich wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung, als er aus Metas Kopf zurück glitt. Er landete im Gemeinschaftsraum dummerweise neben seinem Sessel.

„Na, alles klar?" fragte Meta.

„Keine Ohnmacht?" fragte Harry und rappelte sich auf.

„Nein, leider nicht! Aber ich habe tierische Kopfschmerzen."

„Na, immerhin!" lachte Harry, setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sah sie an.

„Und? Kann man damit was anfangen?" fragte Meta neugierig. Harry nickte: „Allerdings. Mir ist auch so einiges aufgefallen!"

„Was denn?"

„Du bist ziemlich fixiert."

Meta klappte der Unterkiefer herunter und von der Tür her erscholl ein zweistimmiges Lachen. Sirius und Remus, die bisher noch niemand bemerkt hatte, traten ein.

„Hast du sie gerade fixiert genannt? Oh, die Geschichte will ich hören!" lachte Sirius und nahm neben Harry Platz. Remus setzte sich neben Meta und versuchte unter ihren bitterbösen Blicken mit dem Lachen aufzuhören.

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes!" meinte Harry abschwächend, weswegen Sirius eine enttäuschte Schnute zog, „Es geht lediglich immer nur um Betten." Meta zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Ehrlich?"

„Ja. Und, sag mal: Gab es dieses Monster wirklich?"

Meta nickte: „Ich war das einzige Kind, das wirklich ein Monster unter dem Bett hatte. Ein echtes Trauma!"

„Naja, nun hast du ein Monster im …" begann Sirius, wurde aber von Harry, Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig getreten. Remus schickte ihm einen geringschätzigen Blick.

„So, gehen wir essen?" Neville trat zu ihnen. Er hatte nicht wirklich etwas von dem ganzen Theater mitbekommen.

„Brief fertig, Neville?" fragte Ron, schlug mit Sirius ein und freute sich, dass Neville auf Kommando knallrot wurde.


	44. Nachrichten aus der Zaubererwelt

**Nachrichten aus der Zaubererwelt **

Beim Mittagessen brach alles über ihnen zusammen.  
Die Todesser hatten sich, wie es schien, während der Sommerferien und in der ersten Hälfte des Schuljahres auf den Angriff auf Hogwarts konzentriert. Jetzt, da dieser nicht geglückt war und sie ihre Kräfte wieder einigermaßen wieder beisammen hatten, starteten sie eine Welle von Anschlägen.

Harry mochte gar nicht mehr den Tagespropheten aufschlagen. Eigentlich tat er das selbst sowieso nicht, aber Hermine hielt ihm die Schlagzeile immer direkt vor die Nase.

Harry sehnte sich schmerzlich nach den Zeiten, in denen die Aufhänger des Tages die Eröffnung eines Forschungslabors oder die Schließung einer Zaubererapotheke waren. Nun bekam er Bilder präsentiert von brennenden Häusern, deren Bildunterschrift als gute Nachricht verkauft wurde, denn „es wurden lediglich zwei Muggle bei dem Brand getötet, während die restlichen fünf von der so genannten Feuerwehr gerettet werden konnten".

Ron las gerade die neuesten Entschuldigungen des Zaubereiministers und Hermine und Ginny waren in die sich ständig aktualisierenden Listen der offiziellen Todesser vertieft, als Harry aufschrie. Er warf die Seite auf den Tisch und schlug mit beiden Fäusten darauf.

„Was? Was ist denn, Harry?"

„Zacharias Smith!" stieß Harry hervor.

„Was ist denn mit dem?" rief Hermine ungeduldig und griff mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Blatt. Schweigend las sie, dann schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund: „Oh, nein!"

Ginny, Ron und Neville rissen die Zeitung an sich.

„Umgebracht … Eltern unauffindbar … höchstwahrscheinlich auch tot … oh, nein!" keuchte Neville. Harry sprang auf und stürmte aus der Halle.

Jetzt geht es los!´ hämmerte es in seinem Kopf, Jetzt fängt es erst so richtig an! Jeden Tag werden jetzt neue Nachrichten kommen und wir werden richtig dezimiert! Und wer hat Schuld daran?´

„Was habt ihr hier?" fragte Remus, der an ihrem Tisch getreten war, alarmiert und ließ sich den Tagespropheten geben. Er überflog die Zeilen und verließ dann ebenfalls rasch die Halle.

„Harry?"

„Nein! Lass mich mal fünf Minuten in Ruhe!" brüllte Harry, als er Remus´ Stimme hörte und bevor er die Tür ins schloss schmiss. Er flüchtete raus aufs Gelände und an den See.

In der Großen Halle berichteten Hermine und Ron Dumbledore, was geschehen war. Er machte ein Gesicht, dessen Ausdruck sie unmöglich deuten konnten und legte beiden die Hand auf die Schulter: „Lasst euch davon nicht zu sehr runterziehen! Es wird noch schlimmer kommen!" Damit ging er und ließ sie recht verwirrt zurück.

Sirius kam vom Lehrertisch her, wo er bis jetzt heiß mit Hagrid diskutiert hatte und setzte sich zu ihnen: „So hat es damals auch angefangen. Das ist sozusagen ihre Alternative zu den ganz großen Anschlägen."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Ginny schwach.

„Uns vorbereiten für morgen! Die Schüler kommen morgen. Ich werde ab heute Abend nur noch als Hund durch die Gegend laufen und ihr habt, wenn ich euch daran erinnern darf, McGonagall angeboten, die Betten zu beziehen. Der letzte Hauself ist heute Morgen nach dem Frühstück gegangen."

„Was ist mit Dobby und Winky?" wollte Ron wissen.

„Die sind noch da, aber alleine schaffen sie das alles nicht. Wir werden wohl einen Küchendienst einrichten."

„Bestens!" sagte Hermine tonlos, „Sind sie befreit oder …?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf: „Die wenigsten. Aber Dumbledore hat ihnen ein sicheres Versteck beschafft. Nach der Sache mit Kreacher haben die meisten Angst bekommen, dass auch sie so missbraucht werden könnten und auch wenn es ihnen das Herz gebrochen hat, die Schule zu verlassen, sind sie gegangen. Ich denke mal, sie werden ausnahmslos wieder kommen."

„Wenn es dann noch ein Hogwarts gibt, zu dem sie zurückkommen können!" sagte Neville düster.

000

Eine Nachricht:

„An die Zauberergemeinschaft!

Ich, der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge, bin zutiefst erschüttert und betrübt, folgende Maßnahmen mitteilen zu müssen:

Es wird eine Überprüfung und Katalogisierung aller offiziell verkauften Zauberstäbe durchgeführt werden. Sollten Sie sich weigern, an dieser teilzunehmen, wird Ihnen der Prozess gemacht!

(Sirius: „Na, immerhin ein Prozess! Da sollte man sich nicht beschweren!")

Alle Konten bei der Gringotts-Zaubererbank werden der Verantwortung der Kobolde enthoben und dem Ministerium unterstellt, so dass wir über jegliche Bewegung informiert sind.

(Bill: „Diese Idioten! Jetzt können sie sicher gehen, dass die Kobolde zu Voldemort überlaufen! Die haben doch bestimmt noch nicht mal eine Entschädigung bekommen!")

Allen magischen Wesen (genaue Definitionen finden Sie im Anhang) wird die Erlaubnis zur öffentlichen Rede, zur Führung eines Geschäftes und zu jeglicher gesellschaftlicher Aktivität (genaue Definitionen und so weiter) entzogen!

(Remus: „Jegliche gesellschaftliche Aktivität! Hermine, schlag sofort diesen Anhang auf! Was zum Henker meinen die damit?")

Anhang: 1) magische Wesen: Kobolde, Halbkobolde, zivilisierte Gnome, Riesen, Halbriesen, jegliche Art von Elfen und Feen, Trolle, Zentauren, Geister, Gespenster, Poltergeister, Werwölfe, Wendigos, Meermenschen, Vampire, Zwerge.

2) gesellschaftliche Aktivitäten: Versammlungen des Ministeriums und jeder offiziellen Einrichtung, Reisen durch das Kaminnetzwerk, Betreten öffentlicher Zauberergebäude (Zaubereiministerium, St. Mungo), offizielle Feierlichkeiten des Ministeriums

(Remus schüttelt stumm den Kopf.)

Der Fahrende Ritter stellt die Beförderung von Personen und Gütern vorübergehend ein!

Folgenden Zauberern werden die Besen und, wenn vorhanden, die Appariererlaubnis entzogen: minderjährigen Zauberern, das heißt Zauberern unter siebzehn Jahren,

(Harry, Ron, Ginny: „NEIN!")

vorbestraften Zauberern, die einen Eintrag in den Akten des Ministeriums haben,

Zauberern über 70 Jahren

Es wird verstärkt nach Animagi, Metamorphmagi und anderen Verwandlungskünstlern gesucht und sollten welche entdeckt werden, die sich bisher nicht ordnungsgemäß angemeldet haben, steht diesen eine mindestens einjährige Haftstrafe in Askaban bevor!

(Sirius: „Schock mich! Ein Jahr! Das gibt´s ja nicht! Wetten, sie schaffen es, mir das anzuhängen, sobald sie festgestellt haben, dass sie damals einen Fehler gemacht haben?")

Folgende Einrichtungen stehen ab sofort nicht mehr unter dem Schutz des Ministeriums: das Zauberer-Einkaufszentrum in London, die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei

(Sirius: „Was hat Dumbledore denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt, dass die ihn nicht mehr mögen?")

(Harry: „Nicht mehr unter dem Schutz des Ministeriums? Hieße ja, sie hätten uns schon mal beschützt und da kann ich doch nur müde lachen!")

folgende Zaubererapotheken und –geschäftshäuser …

(Ron: „Langweilig! Kommt da noch was Wichtiges?")

Jeder von Ihnen sollte sich auf eine plötzlich stattfindende, nicht nochmalig angekündigte Befragung durch das Ministerium vorbereiten. Dieser Artikel hier ist die erste und einzige Ankündigung!

Es tut mir Leid, Ihnen und uns diese Schranken aufzuerlegen, doch ich sehe für die Zaubererwelt nur eine Zukunft, wenn wir uns vorsichtig und vor allem kooperativ verhalten.

Ich danke Ihnen!"

„Für was, Affenkopf?" stieß Ginny hervor und sah zu Remus, der schon seit Längerem nichts mehr gesagt hatte und trüb vor sich hinstarrte. Meta hatte sich in seinen Arm gekuschelt und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie sagen könnte.

„Na, dann!" sagte Sirius und schlug auf die Armlehnen seines Sessels, „Kopf hoch, Moony! Immerhin haben sie noch nicht die Jagd auf Werwölfe legalisiert wie letztes Mal!"

„Ähm …" machte Hermine und alle starrten sie an.

„WAS?"

„Das steht auf der nächsten Seite. Das Töten folgender Geschöpfe ist unter den genannten Umständen erlaubt: Vampire zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit, Riesen, Meermenschen, Zwerge, Trolle, Kobolde und Zentauren nach konkreten Angriffen oder Bedrohungen, Werwölfe bei Vollmond, das Bannen von Geistern bei konkreten Angriffen oder Bedrohungen."

Harry sah Hermine so aufgebracht an, als könnte sie etwas dafür. Hermine ließ die Zeitung sinken und biss ich auf die Unterlippe: „Tut mir Leid!"

„Das heißt jetzt also, dass der Unterricht für Hagrid, Firenze und mich gelaufen ist!" sagte Remus leise.

„Aber du kannst doch hier bleiben, oder?" fragte Meta und in ihrer Stimme schwang leichte Panik mit.

„Und wenn ich ihn selbst hier festbinden muss: Er bleibt!" sagte eine feste Stimme von der Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes her.

„Albus!" Sirius stand auf, „Hast du das alles gelesen?"

Dumbledore nickte grimmig: „Ja, und wir sollten uns einreden, dass Fudge damit wirklich nur unser Bestes will! Und jetzt folgt mir bitte! Die Schüler kommen an und wir müssen sie überprüfen und in das Geheimnis einweihen, damit sie da Schulgelände betreten können. Immer zu dritt; ihr kennt das Spiel!"

Alle nickten. Sie hatten es oft genug geübt. Harry machte sich mit Hermine und Remus auf den Weg, während Ron und Ginny mit Meta gingen.

„Hoffentlich laufen sie nicht gleich vor mir davon!" meinte Remus, als sie in Hogsmeade am Bahnhof die ersten Schüler in Empfang nahmen.

Es dachte allerdings niemand daran, fortzulaufen. Alle waren froh, dass sie endlich angekommen waren. Die Creevey-Brüder stürmten als erstes auf Harry und Hermine zu und begrüßten sie wild. Nun galt es, sie eine Stunde lang zu beobachten, damit eventuell eingesetzter Vielsaftrank seine Wirkung verlor und sie davon zu überzeugen, verschiedene Tränke einzunehmen, die Anzeichen einer Gehirnwäsche, Spuren von Abhörzaubern oder Ähnlichem aufzeigten.

Schließlich konnte Harry Colin und Dennis zur Seite nehmen, während Remus die nächsten Schüler in Augenschein nahm.

„Also, hört gut zu, ihr zwei! Hogwarts ist in ein Geheimnis gehüllt! Ihr müsst euch diesen Spruch hier durchlesen und dort hinüber sehen. Dann kommt ihr hin. Immer dem Weg folgen. In der Schule wartet Dumledore."

Die zwei nickten und starrten auf den Zettel. Harry kannte den Text inzwischen schon auswendig.

„Die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei leistet weiterhin erbitterten Widerstand!"

000

Dumbledore hielt vor dem Abendessen eine kleine Rede. Eine kleine Rede für eine kleine Gemeinschaft.

Dean und Seamus saßen neben Harry und Ron und sahen müde und irgendwie grimmig aus. Besonders Seamus hatte harte Kämpfe mit seiner Mutter ausfechten müssen und letztendlich drohen müssen, ihr davon zu laufen, wenn sie ihn nicht freiwillig zurück zur Schule gehen ließ. Padma und Parvati waren wieder da; ebenso Lavender. Luna hatte beinahe den Termin verpasst und konnte von Meta gerade noch so aufgelesen werden.

Aus dem Slytherin-Turm waren lediglich fünf Erst- und vier Zweitklässler wieder gekommen. Sie saßen an ihrem Tisch wie Aussätzige und guckten ausnahmslos traurig. Der Tisch der Gryffindors war am vollsten besetzt. Die Ravenclaw-Schüler, unter ihnen auch Michael Corner, Terry Boot und Cho Chang, waren gleich nach ihrer Ankunft in Tränen ausgebrochen, da Orla Quirke, ebenfalls komplett aufgelöst, erzählte, dass Stewart Ackerly, ein guter, unauffälliger Schüler und nebenbei Orlas Freund, am Vortag verschwunden war. Es war beinahe sicher, dass er tot war, denn keine Stunde nach seinem Verschwinden erschien das Dunkle Mal über seinem Haus. Seine Eltern waren Muggel.

Harry versuchte verzweifelt, sich davon nicht zu sehr ergreifen zu lassen, doch es ging nicht. Nach dem Essen flüchtete er mit dem Tarnumhang aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und suchte sich ein ruhiges Eckchen in einem verlassen Korridor. Er durfte das Schloss nicht mehr verlassen, obwohl auch das Gelände im Zauber inbegriffen war. Das Portal hätte ihn wieder zurückgeschleudert.

Der Raum der Wünsche war dummerweise besetzt, wie er eben festgestellt hatte.

Also kauerte er auf dem Fußboden und haderte mit sich und der Welt. Vor allem mit der Welt. Wenn sie doch noch ein bisschen warten könnten! Wenn sie doch alle nur noch ein wenig länger kämpfen und widerstehen und standhalten könnten, dann wäre er bereit!

Er machte Fortschritt, das wusste er. Aber was brachten Fortschritte, wenn Voldemort Morde beging? Harrys größte Leistung war bisher per Gedankenkraft Sirius dazu zu bringen, Remus ein paar fiese Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzen, was an sich schon ganz gut war. Dummerweise entlockte das Voldemort noch nicht einmal ein müdes Lächeln. Das war nicht fair!

Andererseits war es auch nicht fair, dass Zacharias und wahrscheinlich auch Stewart sterben mussten! Und es würde nicht fair sein, alle im Stich zu lassen.

„Mir bleibt eben keine Wahl!" murmelte Harry, „Wie so üblich!"

000

In Remus´ Büro:

„Das Kollegium ist reichlich dezimiert!" stellte Meta fest. Sirius, der vor dem Kamin lag und seinen Pelz wärmte, schnaubte.

„Sag ihm, er soll mich nicht ärgern!" sagte Meta zu Remus.

„Er ärgert dich nicht! Er ist ein Hund!"

„Er schnaubt so verächtlich!" beharrte Meta trotzig und Remus nahm lächelnd ihre Hand: „Lass ihn schnauben! Das ist die einzige Freude, die er noch hat!" Jetzt knurrte Sirius einmal.

„Wenn du mich beißt, schmeiße ich dich raus! Da kenne ich nichts!" drohte Remus und der Hund legte seinen Kopf zurück auf den Boden.

„Moody ist beschäftigt mit seiner Arbeit im Ministerium, Green und Sinistra sind weg, Hagrid ist nach Frankreich abgehauen." zählte Meta auf und trank noch einen Schluck Muggelbier.

„Betrink dich nicht!" warnte Remus lächelnd, der sich wieder seinem Buch gewidmet hatte.

„Das Schloss ist total leer und verlassen. Die Zwillinge sind wieder in ihrem Laden, Bill und Charlie bewachen die Todesser."

„„Nimm´s dir nicht so zu Herzen!" sagte Remus warm und Sirius bellte zustimmend.

„Das ist irritierend! Er behauptet doch immer, uns nicht zu verstehen, aber irgendwie traue ich ihm nicht!" bemerkte Meta mit einem misstrauischen Blick auf Sirius, der unschuldig mit dem Schwanz wedelte.

„Sirius Black nicht zu trauen ist grundsätzlich erst einmal gut." meinte Remus ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen.

„Na, ich hoffe nicht, dass das zu deiner Ansprach im Ministerium gehört!" grinste Meta, bevor sie ernster fortfuhr, „Tonks ist in London, Kingsley und Arthur haben ihre Crashkurse weg und kommen auch erstmal nicht wieder, Emmeline Vance treibt sich irgendwo in Irland herum. Wir sind wirklich ziemlich verlassen. Ach, was heißt hier „wir"? „Ich" bin verlassen! Du liest lieber statt dich ein wenig mit mir zu unterhalten!"

Remus sah mit gerunzelter Stirn von seinem Buch hoch und Sirius rollte sich auf den Rücken.

„Da, er lacht! Er ist ein ziemlich böser Hund!" rief Meta.

„Vorschlag: Ich lege das Buch weg und du hörst auf, dieses arme Tier zu beleidigen!" Meta überlegte kurz, streckte Sirius noch einmal kurz die Zunge raus und nickte dann.

„Unverbesserlich!" stellte Remus fest und hob dann den Kopf, als lauschte er.

„Was?" fragte Meta.

„Ich glaube …warte mal!" Er stand auf und Meta rollte theatralisch mit den Augen: „So viel zum Thema ich bekomme mehr Aufmerksamkeit!" Sie ließ sich neben Sirius auf die Knie und begann, ihn mit einem kleinen Stock aus dem Reisigvorrat zu pieken.

„Hallo, Harry! Komm rein!" sagte Remus, der gerade die Tür geöffnet hatte

„Kannst du jetzt auch schon durch Türen und Tarnumhänge gucken wie Moody?" fragte Harry leicht mürrisch.

„Er hat dich gerochen!" rief Meta vom Teppich.

„Echt?" Harry sah Remus interessiert an.

„Nein. Setz dich! Gibt es etwas Wichtiges?"

„Ach, nur ein paar tote Mitschüler und die Last der Welt auf meinen Schultern, die immer größer wird und mich bald erdrückt und bei euch?" sagte Harry tonlos und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Meta blieb der Mund offen stehen und sie verharrte in der Bewegung, Sirius zu kitzeln, was dieser nutzte, um sie um zu werfen. Remus räusperte sich mehrmals und wusste danach noch immer nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Also, Harry!" sagte Sirius und setzte sich auf.

„Hey, kündige deine Verwandlung gefälligst an!" zischte Meta, „Ich will nicht irgendwann die Hand auf deinem Bauch haben, während du mir ein fettes Grinsen präsentierst!"

Sirius sah sich erst verwirrt, dann belustigt an und setzte sich dann neben Harry.

„Du solltest dich davon nicht allzu sehr runterziehen lassen! Du machst große Fortschritte und wenn du dich besser fühlst, können wir gleich noch ein bisschen üben. Jakob hat uns sogar freies Schussfeld auf Remus gegeben. Was meinst du?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das reicht." murmelte Harry.

„Wenn nicht, bist du immer noch „der Junge, der lebt" und der bekommt bekanntlich vom Schicksal eine ordentliche Portion Glück spendiert!" sagte Meta fest, stand auf und setzte sich auf die Sofakante neben Remus.

Harry schielte zu ihr: „Meinst du?"

„Klar! Wäre doch ziemlich unfair, oder? Weißt du, Prophezeiungen werden auch nicht einfach so gemacht. Ein tieferer Sinn steckt immer dahinter. Irgendwer hat sich was dabei gedacht. Leute werden nicht von Stümpern auserkoren, sondern von Dingern, die so wichtig sind, dass wir sie weder sehen noch verstehen. Du bist nicht aus irgendeiner Laune heraus auserwählt worden, sondern weil du es schlicht und ergreifend drauf hast. Und was du nicht drauf hast, wird dir zugespielt. Das Schicksal gleicht schließlich beide Seiten aus."

Meta sagte das alles mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, dass Harry das Herz ganz leicht wurde.

„Das ist ein Naturgesetz. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass du es tierisch unfair findest, derjenige zu sein, der den ganzen Mist ausbaden muss. Und man kann dir noch so oft erzählen, dass es eine Gabe oder eine wunderbare, glückliche Fügung ist: Für dich bleibt es Mist! Tatsache ist, dass auch Mist getan werden muss. Einer muss den Dreck wegmachen und diesmal bist das halt du. Aber du bist ja nicht alleine und ich für meinen Teil brenne förmlich darauf, die Welt mit dir zu retten! Ehrlich! Das kann doch nur die super Gaudi werden! Wenn man mich fragen würde: Ich wäre bereit! Und ich denke, du bist es auch! Du hast alles getan und der Rest ist ja wie gesagt Glück. Ich sage ja nicht, dass du jetzt gleich losziehen und ihn suchen sollst, aber du solltest dir nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Es passiert, wenn es passiert."

Mittlerweile standen nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Sirius und Remus die Münder offen.

„Und jedes Opfer unterstand vielleicht deiner Verantwortung, aber doch nicht deiner Schuld! Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen verursachen und … naja, herumsitzen und trainieren und abwarten. Und du hast den Tod deiner Mitschüler nicht verursacht. Du konntest das weder wissen noch ahnen noch verhindern. Alles, was du tun kannst und was du ja auch tust, ist, dich vorzubereiten und zu warten. Und jetzt fragst du dich sicher worauf genau! Ich würde sagen: Entweder auf den Moment, in dem Voldemort plötzlich vor dir steht und so was sagt wie „Stirb, Potter!" oder auf den Moment, in dem Dumbledore vor dir steht und so was sagt wie „Kämpf und rette unser aller Leben … und mach schnell!" oder so! Alles klar? Wunderbar! Ich habe jetzt noch eine Verabredung in meinem Kamin! Keine Sorge, Schatz, es ist nur Tonks! Gute Nacht dann die Herren!"

Sie küsste Remus zum Abschied leicht auf die Wange, zerwuschelte Harrys Haare und nach kurzer Überlegung auch Sirius´ und verschwand dann im Flur.

Nach fünf Minuten machte Harry unsicher: „Ähm …?"

Sirius nickte bekräftigend und beide sahen Remus an, als könnte er etwas dafür.

„Naja, sie hat ein bisschen getrunken und ich glaube, sie macht sich auch wirklich Gedanken darüber!" sagte Remus lahm.

„Schockierend, Moony!" war Sirius Kommentar und Harry grinste: „Aber das tat echt gut! Sie hat euch eine Menge Arbeit abgenommen!"

„Pft! Ich hatte nicht vor, mich länger mit deinen Problemchen zu beschäftigen!" Sirius sah Harry herausfordernd an, doch bevor dieser entsprechend reagieren konnte, hatte Remus ihm einmal mit der flachen Hand über den Hinterkopf gezogen: „Sei ein verantwortungsvoller Pate!"

„Von dir lass ich mir gar nichts sagen! Deine Frau denkt mehr als du!"

„Sirius!" Harry und Remus waren gleichermaßen empört und sahen es als ihre Pflicht, ihn zurecht zu weisen, doch in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

„Tatze, ab!" befahl Remus und Sirius verwandelte sich. Er hatte sich gerade vor dem Kamin zusammengerollt, als Remus die Tür öffnete. Snape stand vor ihm.

„Es wird Sie vielleicht interessieren, Lupin, dass wir die Leichen der beiden Slytherin-Schüler gefunden haben." sagte er glatt und Harry auf der Couch erstarrte.

„Dumbledore bat mich, Sie zu unterrichten. Außerdem sollten Sie wissen, dass ich nach Professor Vance Abreise wieder für ihren Wolfsbanntrank zuständig bin. Sie hat mich eingewiesen." Er sagte das, als wäre er nie im Leben schlimmer beleidigt worden.

„Und schließlich wollte …" Er verstummte und zuckte zusammen.

„Severus, was ist?" fragte Remus eindringlich und viel zu freundlich, wie Harry fand.

Snape hatte die Lippen aufeinander gebissen und die linke Hand auf den Arm gepresst, auf dem sich, wie Harry wusste, das Dunkle Mal befand. Doch seit Voldemorts Auftritt hier in den Gängen der Schule, während welchem er Snape hatte töten wollen, da er ihn als Verräter entlarven konnte, war Snape natürlich nicht wieder in den Kreisen der Todesser aufgetaucht. Offenbar verloren das Mal und Voldemorts Ruf danach nicht ihre Wirkung.

„Komm herein und setz dich!" sagte Remus, weswegen Harry von der Couch zu Sirius auf den Teppich flüchtete. Snape zögerte, doch als die nächste Welle kam und er sich kaum noch aufrecht halten konnte, folgte er Remus´ Einladung, berat das Zimmer und sackte auf dem nun leeren Sofa zusammen.

„Wie oft ruft er sie in letzter Zeit zusammen?" fragte Remus.

„Zu oft für meinen Geschmack!" knurrte Snape und bedachte Harry mit einem unwilligen Blick, welcher sich zu einem hasserfüllten entwickelte, als er weiter zu Sirius wanderte.

„Ich weiß, dass du es bist, Black, und ich finde, es zeugt von Respekt, wenn du dich in meiner Gegenwart als Mensch präsentierst!" bemerkte er. Harry konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, da Sirius jetzt natürlich schon mal gar nicht daran dachte, sich zu verwandeln. Snape schnaubte.

„Harry, könntest du so nett sein und Professor Snapes Arm vereisen, damit er nicht so starke Schmerzen hat?" fragte Remus dermaßen freundlich, dass Harry beinahe schlecht geworden wäre. Er starrte Snape an und dieser starrte zurück. Es war nicht zu sagen, welcher von beiden diese Idee als schlechter empfand. Doch Harry gab Remus´ Blick nach. Mit ihm wollte er sich am allerwenigsten anlegen.

„Wenn es überhaupt nötig ist, würde ich es vorziehen, wenn Lupin …" sagte Snape, als Harry sich zögernd in seine Richtung bewegte.

„Geht nicht!" sagte Remus kurz und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, „Magiekonto!"

„Magiekonto?" fragte Harry verwirrt, doch Remus deutete auf Snape.

Harry stöhnte und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den verhassten Lehrer. Was könnte er ihm jetzt nicht alles Schönes anhexen? Aber er riss sich zusammen, vereiste Snapes Arm, wie Remus ihn gebeten hatte und setzte sich wieder zu Sirius, welcher in Wachstellung und mit aufgerichteten Ohren alles beobachtet hatte.

„Sie sind ja letztendlich doch zu etwas nütze, Potter!" stichelte Snape, doch fügte hinzu, als ihn Remus´ Blick traf, „Vielen Dank also!" Er erhob sich: „Der letzte Punkt betraf lediglich ihren zukünftigen Tagesablauf, da Sie ja mal wieder nicht in der Lage sind, Ihren Unterrichtspflichten nachzukommen."

Harry holte schon Luft, doch Snape fuhr fort: „Richten Sie Professor Rosenstein aus, dass sie Ihre sämtlichen Stunden übernehmen wird. Man hört ja, Sie verbringen viel Zeit mit ihr!"

Remus´ Lächeln ähnelte immer mehr dem Grinsen eines Krokodils, was wohl auch der Grund dafür war, dass Snape es nun vorzog, sich zurück zu ziehen.

Als er draußen war, sprudelte Harry los: „Also, warum musste ich dem denn jetzt bitteschön helfen! Und wird er noch oft gerufen? Woher wisst ihr, dass er nicht hingeht? Wieso traut ihr diesem Affen eigentlich? Was ist ein Magiekonto und wieso darfst du nicht mehr zaubern? Wozu siezt er dich eigentlich? Und vor allem, warum kann Dumbledore nicht jemand anderen schicken und er bleibt in seinem verrotteten Kerker, wo er hingehört?"

„Harry." sagte Remus einmal leicht tadelnd und kniete sich dann erst einmal vor den Kamin, Harry und Sirius sacht, aber bestimmt zur Seite schubsend.

„Albus?"

„Einen Moment, Remus!"

Nach zwei Minuten erschien Dumbledores Kopf im Kamin: „Entschuldige, ich habe eine Menge zu tun. Ja, wir haben die Leichen von Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle, aber wir wissen noch nicht, was wir damit machen wollen! Sag Meta bitte, wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst, sie soll sich auf deine Stunden vorbereiten. Du wirst in deinem Büro bleiben und nicht auffallen. Denk an dein Magiekonto! Apropos Konto: Dein Konto bei Gringotts ist gesperrt und endlich auch einmal Sirius´. Ihr habt nichts zu tun, als euch Gesellschaft zu leisten und euch auf den Termin im Ministerium vorzubereiten. Sprich: Ihr übt, keine Wutausbrüche zu bekommen und Sirius sollte an seiner Ausdrucksweise arbeiten! Das wäre es erst einmal. Gute Nacht!" Er verschwand, ohne dass Remus nur einmal den Mund hatte aufmachen können.

„Tja." sagte er und lehnte sich gegen die Couch, „So schnell kann man abgefertigt werden!"

Harry zerwuschelte Sirius´ Fell und sah Remus an: „Noch mal: Magiekonto?"

„Einige Zauberer haben Magiekonten, die das Ministerium überprüft. Alle minderjährigen Zauberer haben eins. Daher wusste das Ministerium auch Bescheid, welche Zauber du in den Ferien angewandt hast. Diesen Tortenschwebezauber und den für die Dementoren."

„Das mit der Torte war Dobby! Wie oft soll ich das eigentlich noch sagen?" knurrte Harry, während Remus fortfuhr: „Werwölfe und Vorbestrafte haben auch so ein Konto. Die Leute sehen, was und wie oft ich zaubere. Und jetzt ist es mal wieder eingeschränkt worden. Ich will also meine verbleibenden Sprüche nicht auf Snapes Wehwehchen verschwenden."

„Vorbestrafte? Doch wohl auch verurteilte Verbrecher?" wollte Harry wissen. Er erschrak, als Sirius sich wieder plötzlich verwandelte und bemerkte: „Die Betonung liegt hier auf „verurteilt"! Ich wurde nie verurteilt und somit auch nicht erfasst. Ich kann zaubern, was ich will und keinen interessiert es. Der einzige Vorteil dieser „Methode"."

„Für das Ministerium ist das ganz und gar kein Vorteil. Aber selbst wenn sie dich erfasst hätten, könnten sie dich wahrscheinlich nicht finden. Bellatrix zaubert schließlich auch und ihr sind noch nicht auf die Spur gekommen." meinte Remus.

„Und jetzt haben sie unser Geld eingefroren?" fragte Sirius mit leicht unwilliger Miene. Remus nickte: „Ja. Bei mir gab´s da nicht viel einzufrieren. Oh, und ich glaub nicht, dass sie dein Konto einfrieren. Ich denke, sie geben dein Geld aus!"  
„Diese Ratten! Ich werde es wieder verlangen, wenn ich erst einmal rehabilitiert, herzlich begrüßt, um Verzeihung gebeten und mit Handkuss in die Welt entlassen wurde!" wetterte Sirius.

„Und ihr traut Snape immer noch?" fragte Harry jetzt.

„Wir haben Snape noch nie getraut, das heißt, wir haben kein größeres Problem mit ihm als üblich!" erklärte Sirius und Remus nickte: „Das trifft es. Das trifft es wirklich! Aber, Harry: Dumbledore vertraut ihm und wir vertrauen Dumbledore!"

„Außerdem ist Dumbledore so viel mächtiger als wir! Wir haben schlicht und ergreifend Schiss davor, uns mit ihm anzulegen!" sagte Sirius ernst und Harry sah ihn belustigt an.

„Sirius, ich finde, du solltest dich in diesem Zimmer ausschließlich in deiner Hundegestalt aufhalten!" sagte Remus plötzlich streng und als hätten sie nie über etwas anderes gesprochen. Sirius wollte widersprechen, doch er zog unter dem tödlichen Blick von Remus die Schultern ein.

„Und vor Moony hatte ich schon immer gewissen Respekt!" raunte er Harry zu, bevor er sich verwandelte.

„Und du, willst du nicht bald ins Bett?" fragte Remus an Harry gewandt.

„Dann hast du ja keinen mehr, den du rumkommandieren kannst!" lachte Harry.

„Meta kommt gleich wieder!" sagte Remus ungerührt und Sirius schnaufte, als wollte er sagen, dass er sich das eh nicht trauen würde.

„Und sie hat Recht: Der Hund ist frech und ärgert!" Remus lachte und stand auf, „Also, Harry! Ich wollte mich gern noch ein bisschen auf die bevorstehende Befragung vorbereiten. Dumbledore sagte, dass der Termin nicht mehr allzu lange auf sich warten lassen kann."

„O.K., das ist gut!" sagte Harry schnell und erhob sich ebenfalls. Er tätschelte noch einmal Sirius´ Kopf und ging dann zur Tür: „Gute Nacht, dann!"

„Gute Nacht, Harry! Und, ehrlich: Ein Hauself verzaubert eine Torte in deinem Haus? Das klingt fast nach James!"

000

Jeden Tag kamen neue Meldungen, beispielsweise von Geschäften in der Winkelgasse, die schlossen, da die Eigentümer sich so weit wie möglich aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückziehen wollten. Jeder, der Muggelverwandtschaft hatte, konnte die Hilfe der neu eingerichteten Abteilung des Zaubereiministeriums für Schutz von gefährdeten Nicht-Magiern in Anspruch nehmen. Auch Hermine machte einen Termin und flohte mit Professor McGonagall und einigen weiteren Schülern ins Ministerium. Am Abend war sie wieder da und sie sah aus, als hätte sie eine Menge geweint. Harry und Ron stürmten sofort zu ihr, drückten sie in den gemütlichsten Sessel vor dem Kamin und schoben ihr heißen Kakao zu.

„Erzähl mal. Wie ist es gelaufen?" fragte Ron sanft.

Hermine trank erst einmal einen großen Schluck und berichtete dann mit müder Stimme: „Also, da herrscht das absolute Chaos! Es ist supervoll und überall sind neue Warteräume. Ich habe jemanden getroffen, der seit drei Wochen neben dem Büro für Lächerliche Patente wohnt, weil er glaubt, er ist da in Sicherheit und es hat noch keiner bemerkt. Naja, Fudge ist immer noch da, aber der bringt gar nichts zustande. Ich habe Moody getroffen und seinen neuen Chef, diesen Vaughn. Ich könnte nicht sagen, wer von beiden misstrauischer guckt, aber immerhin haben sie freundlich gegrüßt. Und dann nach vier Stunden Wartezeit sind wir endlich drangekommen. McGonagall hat mich begleitet. Sie war echt toll!"

„Und was haben sie beschlossen? Helfen sie deinen Eltern?" fragte Harry hektisch.

„Mum und Dad sind schon weg!"

„Was?"

„Sie sind auf dem Weg nach Australien. Den genauen Ort kenne ich nicht. Nach dem Gespräch haben sie befunden, dass Mum und Dad zum gefährdetsten Kreis gehören … weil ich doch mit dir befreundet bin, Harry."

Harry zuckte zusammen, doch Hermine fuhr fort: „Wir haben sie von dort aus gleich über den Kamin geholt und dann haben wir uns verabschiedet." Ihre Stimme klang belegt und sie trank hastig noch einen Schluck. Ron klopfte ihr mitleidig den Rücken.

„Und … meinen Tanten haben sie auch Bescheid gesagt. Die werden nicht weggebracht, aber ihnen wird nahe gelegt, das Land zu verlassen. Sie haben sie tatsächlich in alles eingeweiht. Zwei haben´s auch geglaubt und weil sie selber Kinder haben, sind sie in dieser Minute am Koffer packen. Aber Dads Schwester wollte davon nichts wissen. Sie hat nur geschimpft. Da haben sie ihr einen Vergiss-mich geschickt und gesagt, sie bekommt zumindest ein Notfall-Warnsystem. Aber damit kann es dauern. Das will so ziemlich jeder. Mindestens das."

Hermine schwieg und starrte in das Kaminfeuer. Harry wusste absolut nicht, was er ihr sagen sollte. Er wusste, er musste nicht sagen, dass es ihm Leid tat. Das wusste Hermine. Doch er fühlte sich grässlich bei dem Gedanken, dass ihre Eltern fliehen mussten, da ihre Tochter mit ihm, Harry Potter, befreundet war.

Ron hatte anscheinend ganz anderes im Kopf.

„Na, das ist doch fantastisch!" sagte er und klopfte auf seine Sessellehne, „Wirklich! Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um deine Eltern zu machen, Hermine! Sie sind vollkommen in Sicherheit und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihr euch wieder seht!"

Hermine sah ihn an, als würde sie ernsthaft über seine Worte nachdenken. Dann lächelte sie leicht: „Danke, Ron! Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett! Gute Nacht!" Sie stand auf, winkte den beiden noch einmal zu und ging dann. Auf der Treppe traf sie Ginny.

„Hey!"

„Hey!"

„Hast du es ihnen erzählt?"

„Ja, dass meine Eltern abgereist und somit in Sicherheit sind!" Hermine sah Ginny fest an. Diese schüttelte den Kopf: „Das meine ich nicht! Ich möchte wissen, ob du ihnen gesagt hast, dass du die Chance hattest, mitzugehen und dass sie es dir sogar eindringlichst geraten haben!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, und du wirst es ihnen bitte auch nicht sagen!" Damit ließ sie Ginny stehen. Diese blickte ihrer Freundin nach und ging dann mit einem leisen Seufzer in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

000

Es konnte nicht wirklich ein normaler Schulalltag einkehren. Die Schüler waren verängstigt und das nicht zuletzt wegen der Schlagzeilen des Tagespropheten, der sich die Einschüchterung der gesamten Zaubererwelt anscheinend zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hatte. Wenn es keine neuen Meldungen über Gräueltaten seitens der Todesser gab, holten sie die alten Geschichten wieder heraus und traten sie schlimmer breit als je zuvor.

„Als ob wir es nicht ernst nehmen würden! ALS OB WIR ES VERDAMMT NOCHMAL NICHT ERNST NEHMEN WÜRDEN!" brüllte Neville und schmiss das Blatt auf den Frühstückstisch, bevor er hochrot und schon laut schluchzend aus der Halle rannte. Hermine war auch schon den Tränen nahe und so schnappten sich Harry und Ron Nevilles Exemplar.

„Auroren des Ministeriums bis zum Wahnsinn gequält! 

Frank und Alice Longbottom leisteten bis zur völligen Selbstaufgabe Widerstand!

Und bis heute haben wir das Andenken an sie erhalten.

Die Eltern eines Sohnes, mittlerweile 16 Jahre alt und Schüler der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, haben sich vor 20 Jahren nach ihrem Schulabschluss für eine Ausbildung an der Aurorenschule des Ministeriums entschieden und schlossen diese mit Auszeichnung ab. Sie leisteten in den wenigen Jahren, die sie in ihrem Beruf tätig sein konnten, großartige Arbeit, wurden mehrfach geehrt und wurden schließlich Opfer eines der grausamsten Verbrechen unserer Zeit.

Lesen Sie:

auf Seite 3 den Lebenslauf von Alice und Frank Longbottom

auf Seite 4 die erschütternde Geschichte ihres letzten Kampfes mit mehreren ihnen letztendlich überlegenen Todessern

auf Seite 6 die TOP 5 der schrecklichsten Verbrechen des vergangenen Krieges …"

„Die TOP 5?" rief Harry völlig fassungslos und blätterte mit fliegenden Fingern auf Seite sechs, Rons zaghaften Protest, es besser zu unterlassen, mühsam ignorierend.

Und da stand es! Natürlich stand es da. Er hatte es erwartet. Er interessierte sich nur ein kleines bisschen dafür, wie sie es aufbereiten würden. Welche Schlagzeile würden sie ihm und seinen Eltern verpassen? Was würden sie als das schlimmste Detail dieser Geschichte erachten und hervorheben?

Er las. Ron sah ihm nervös über die Schulter.

„Die TOP 5 der schrecklichsten Verbrechen des vergangenen Krieges; eine Auflistung von Jarry McCoy, der tiefe Ehrfurcht und Trauer beim Verfassen dieses Artikels verspürte.

TOP 1: Der grausame Verrat an Lily und James Potter, den Eltern des Jungen, der lebt,

und der Mord an Peter Pettigrew und zwölf Muggeln

Schwer zu sagen, was uns damals am meisten betraf, weswegen wir die meisten Tränen vergossen haben. Doch zuerst erinnern wir uns natürlich an den grässlichen Verrat, der dieser abscheulichen Tat voraus gegangen ist!

James Potter und Sirius Black, seit ihrer Einschulung beste Freunde, wurden von allen, die sie kannten geachtet, bewundert und geliebt. Sie waren wie Brüder füreinander. James machte Black zu seinem Trauzeugen, als er seine über alles geliebte Lily heiratete und er machte ihn zum Paten seines Sohnes Harry.

Diese Tatsachen, diese zahlreichen Beweise James´ Zuneigung und seines bedingungslosen Vertrauens gegenüber Black sind es, die uns sofort einfielen, als wir an einem verregneten Novembermorgen lesen mussten, dass Black den Tod dieses wunderbaren Menschen, James Potter, und den seiner Frau herbeigeführt hatte! Dieses Monster hatte den Menschen verraten, der ihn in sein Haus und in seine Familie aufnahm und der ihn immer unterstützte; selbst dann noch, als schon renommierte Schwarzmagie-Forscher und Auroren des Ministeriums ihre Bedenken gegenüber Black, der aus einer der dunkelsten Familie unserer Welt stammt, äußerten.

Black, ein kalter, gefühlsunfähiger, blutrünstiger Abklatsch von einem menschlichen Wesen, hat die Frau seines Freundes und ihr kleines Baby, seinen eigenen Patensohn, einem schmerzhaften und unwürdigen Tod ausgeliefert und nur der Junge hat auf unerklärliche Weise überlebt.

Die Grausamkeit dieses Verbrechens erschüttert uns noch heute. Man mag sich nicht die Qualen ausmalen, die James und Lily in ihren letzten Minuten gefühlt haben müssen, als ihnen bewusst wurde, dass sie, verraten von einem Menschen, den sie liebten, einander nicht mehr retten konnten. Und vor allem, dass sie ihr geliebtes Kind nicht beschützen konnten, obwohl sie es versuchten. Sie waren Kämpfer! Sie waren nicht dazu geboren, aufzugeben!

James stellte sich gleich auf der Türschwelle dem … jaha! … Lord Voldemort und wurde regelrecht zerfetzt, sein gütiges Gesicht zerstört, sein warmes, liebendes Herz für immer getötet.

Oben im Kinderschlafzimmer stellte sich Lily tapfer vor ihren einjährigen Sohn und empfing wie ihr Mann stolz und ungebrochen einen entsetzlichen Tod!

Und als wäre dies nicht genug: In der darauf folgenden Morgendämmerung befand sich Black noch auf der Straße vor dem Haus der Getöteten und wartete, was passieren würde. Da nun sein Herr und Meister verschwunden war, handelte er auf eigene Verantwortung, als er den ankommenden Peter Pettigrew, einen zurückhaltenden, herzensguten, jungen Mann, den er ebenfalls in der Schulzeit zu seinen Freunden zählte, umbrachte. Black hat den ihm unterlegenen Mann buchstäblich in Fetzen gerissen und dabei gelacht, als wäre es ihm eine Freude!

Peter wusste in dem Moment, als er seinem ehemaligen Freund in die Augen sah, was dieser getan hatte.

Lily und James konnten es nur ahnen. Wir sagen, sie wären ungebrochen, doch waren sie dies wirklich? Oder mussten sie ihre letzten Gedanken, bevor sie ihre Augen für immer schlossen, einer brennenden, schmerzenden Frage widmen:

WIE KONNTE ER UNS VERRATEN?"

Harry war vollkommen erstarrt. Für den kurzen Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte er sich noch fragen, wie jemand nur so einen Artikel schreiben konnte, dann wurden seine Ohren mit einem Rauschen angefüllt und es wurde schwarz vor seinen Augen.

Er nahm nicht wahr, dass Ron ihn an der Schulter rüttelte und Remus vom Lehrertisch herüber gehetzt kam, als wäre er auf der Flucht, und den Zeitungsartikel an sich riss, folgende Worte rufend: „Harry, leg das Ding weg! Lies es einfach nicht, O.K.? … Ja, ich sehe auch, dass es zu spät ist! Harry?"

Harry wusste nicht, wie er es schaffte, wieder aufzutauchen aus dieser absoluten Fassungslosigkeit und dieser Taubheit, doch irgendwann sah er Ron und Hermine wieder.

Alle Schüler starrten zum Gryffindor-Tisch herüber. Nachdem Neville die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gezogen hatte, konzentrierten sie sich nach seinen dramatischen Abgang nun auf Harry. Dieser fühlte sich immer noch wie in Watte gepackt. Ron kniff ihn kurz: „Hey! Remus will was!"

„Harry, komm mit! Du musst nicht … ich meine, wenn du willst, kannst du dich hinlegen oder so. Oder wir gehen kurz an die Luft. Ist das eine gute Idee?"

Als Harry nicht reagierte; er konnte einfach noch nicht; explodierte Remus: „Himmel noch mal, wie kommen diese Unmenschen überhaupt dazu, so etwas zu schreiben? Wie kann man nur so wenig Interesse an den Gefühlen anderer Leute haben?"

Da Remus als ruhender Pol ausfiel und Meta, der sicher etwas Auflockerndes zur allgemeinen Wiederherstellung eingefallen wäre, seit dem Vorabend in London war, sahen sich alle hilflos an. Schließlich trat Jakob zu ihnen. Er sagte kein Wort, dennoch sprach er zu Harry. Die beiden hatten sich anfangs einen Spaß daraus gemacht, sich nur noch über Legilimentik zu unterhalten, doch bald war daraus ein kleiner Tick geworden, den sie nicht so schnell wieder ablegen konnten. Für diese Situation war er natürlich perfekt.

„_Harry? Bleib ruhig! Tu jetzt genau das, was ich dir sage! Atme tief ein und aus! Noch mal! Tief einatmen und wieder ausatmen! Du wirst gleich aufstehen, die Füße fest auf den Boden stellen und die Knie durch drücken. Bleib kurz etwas stehen und dann geh. Mache einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis du die Tür erreicht hast. Dann lege deine Hand auf die Klinke und öffne sie. Geh hinaus in die Halle. Geh zur Treppe und warte dort auf mich!"_

Harry erhob sich wie in Trance. Er hatte Jakob keine Antwort gegeben.

„Gehst du … Wohin gehst du?" fragte Ron leicht panisch und er, Hermine und Ginny sprangen praktisch von ihren Stühlen. Sie folgten Harry, während Jakob Remus am Ellenbogen nahm und ihn mit sanfter Bestimmtheit aus der Halle dirigierte. Draußen trafen sie einander wieder.

Jakob sprach Harry diesmal laut an: „Kriegst du Luft?" Harry nickte.

„Ihr geht mal besser alle einmal nach draußen und nehmt euch dann frei für heute. Kümmert euch ein bisschen um Harry, aber nervt ihn nicht!" Harrys Freunde nickten und bewegten sich mit Harry in ihrer Mitte, so dass er unweigerlich folgen musste, nach draußen.

„Remus, wir werden Tatze suchen." sagte Jakob leise, „Bevor er diese vermaledeite Zeitung in die Finger bekommt."

Wie sie bald feststellten, war es bereits zu spät. Sirius hatte, nachdem er sich gegen fünf Uhr morgens mit Meta über den Kamin unterhalten hatte, kurz am Grimauldplatz vorbeigeschaut, da Mrs. Weasley seine Erlaubnis für das Entfernen von ein paar alten Erbstücken einholen wollte. Auf dem Rückweg hatte er sich in der Küche die Morgenausgabe mit einem Kaffee geschnappt.

Als Remus und Jakob ihn suchten, war er bereits seit Stunden unauffindbar. Meta hatte schon den Grimauldplatz durchkämmt, ohne ihn zu finden. Als Jakob in Panik geraten wollte, winkte Remus jedoch ab: „Ich glaube, ich weiß, wo er ist. Aber wir sollten ihn ein bisschen in Ruhe lassen. Wenn er nicht in meinem Zimmer sitzt und mit mir reden beziehungsweise mich anschreien will, weil ich der einzige bin, der noch da ist, dann braucht er Zeit für sich."

„Meinst du? Und wo ist er hin? Er weiß doch, dass er sich hier nicht einfach frei bewegen kann!" zischte Jakob.

„Severus, wie gerufen!" sagte Remus milde, ohne auf Jakob einzugehen, als Snape um die Ecke bog. Er hatte sich offenbar vor kurzem dafür entschieden, dass Kontakt zu den Schülern außerhalb seiner Unterrichtsstunden unter seiner Würde und schlecht für seine Nerven war und so hielt er sich meistens in seinen Kerkern auf. Wenn er, wie Sirius spöttelte, ans Licht kroch, dann nur, weil Dumbledore es verlangte.

„Was denn?" fragte er unwirsch. Auf seinen Armen trug er mehrere Körbe voller frischer Kräuter und neuen, noch ungefüllten Fläschchen.

„Könntest du für mich in deinem Vorrat nachsehen, ob dir zufällig etwas Kiemenkraut fehlt?" bat Remus.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf: „Da brauche ich nicht nachsehen, das weiß ich auch so. Aber warum fragen Sie? Haben Sie es mir vielleicht gestohlen?"

„Nein." sagte Remus und drehte sich zu Jakob um, „Er ist im See."

Jakob riss die Augen auf: „IM See?"

Sie ließen einen lamentierenden Snape stehen und gingen in Remus´ Büro.

„Ja, im See. Er schwimmt dort und wahrscheinlich besucht er die Wassermenschen. Die werden sich freuen, ihn wieder zu sehen. In unserer Schulzeit hat er seine halbe Freizeit dort unten verbracht. Das heißt, wenn sie überhaupt noch da sind. Vielleicht sind ja auch sie schon geflohen. Ich frage mich nur, wohin."

000

Harry saß mit seinen Freunden in Hagrids Hütte, die nach dessen Weggang furchtbar leer und verwaist aussah. Ihr großer Freund hatte fast sämtliche Käfige mitgenommen und auch sein Geschirr war größtenteils verschwunden.

Der Ofen, über dessen Feuer er Norbert ausgebrütet hatte, lag genauso tot da wie der neue Reisekamin. Die Ecke, in der der Eimer gestanden hatte, in den Ron seine Schnecken gespuckt hatte, war leer. Fangs Korb war weg.

Harry hatte gedacht, dass er sich in der heimelnden Atmosphäre von Hagrids Besitztümern vielleicht wohl und warm und sicher und nicht mehr ganz so entsetzt fühlen würde, aber hier in dieser öden, geräumten Hütte wartete er vergeblich auf Heilung.

Hermine und Ginny hockten aneinandergelehnt auf dem einzigen Möbelstück, dem riesigen Sessel, in den sie zu Beginn ihrer Schulzeit zu dritt gepasst hatten. Er stand ebenso einsam da wie Hagrids rustikales Holzbett. Harry und Ron hatten sich auf einem Fetzen wollenden Teppichs niedergelassen und starrten dumpf vor sich hin.

Es war merkwürdig, ja geradezu beängstigend in Hagrids Hütte zu sein und gleichzeitig nicht seinen übel schmeckenden Tee zu riechen, vom Geräusch irgendeines wilden, garantiert verbotenen Tierwesens unterbrochen zu werden oder Hagrids grummelnde Stimme zu hören, wie sie kindlich begeistert von der neuesten, ebenfalls verbotenen Idee zur Aufzucht eines Viechs erzählte.

„Er kommt ja bald wieder." sagte Ginny in die Stille hinein, als sie es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, „Er sagte, es sei nicht für immer!"

Hermine nickte: „Er muss ja auch Grawp besuchen."

Nach Hagrids Weggang hatte Hermine dafür gesorgt, dass Grawp, der sich so gut wie allein verpflegen konnte, ab und an Unterhaltung bekam. Sie hatte ihm Muggelhörspiele und einen Rekorder mitgebracht und kümmerte sich darum, dass er neben Fleisch auch etwas Gemüse aß. Ansonsten war er pflegeleicht wie ein Flubberwurm und gedieh ebenso prächtig.

„Wie geht's ihm?" fragte Ron.

„Gut!"

„Und hat Hagrid mal geschrieben, wie Fang das französische Hundefutter bekommt? Ich habe gehört, dass französisches Essen der absolute Fraß ist!"

„Wo hast du das denn her?" Empört sah Hermine Ron an, bereit, ihr Lieblingsurlaubsland zu verteidigen.

„Bill." sagte Ron nur. Hermine schnaubte.

„Wisst ihr, bald ist es vorbei!" sagte Harry plötzlich, „Ich bin bald so weit und dann kann man mich in den Kampf meines Lebens schicken!"

Ron, Hermine und Ginny verzogen die Gesichter und Hermine schaffte es, zu sagen: „Du musst dich doch nicht rechtfertigen, Harry! Oder entschuldigen!"

Ron schüttelte bestätigend den Kopf.

„Wirklich nicht! Wir würden bis in die Ewigkeit an deiner Seite warten!"

Alle sahen Ginny an und Harry musste daran denken, dass sie eigentlich knallrot werden müsste. Wurde sie aber nicht. Stattdessen sah sie Harry fest in die Augen und er nickte unwillkürlich.

„Danke!" krächzte er. Ginny winkte ab und stand auf: „Wir sollten zurück. Wenn jemand rauskriegt, dass wir ohne Begleitperson auf dem Gelände herum wandern, sperren sie uns ein!"

„Jakob und Remus haben gesagt, wir dürfen." sagte Ron halbherzig und noch immer ehrlich erstaunt über die Worte seiner Schwester.

„Dann sperren sie die beiden auch ein!" entfuhr es Harry und Ginny gleichzeitig und sie lachten sich leise an. Harry hielt ihr die Tür auf und schlüpfte hinter Ginny hindurch.

„O.K." sagte Ron lahm und in einem Tonfall, als wäre das alles andere als O.K., doch Hermine zog ihn weiter.


	45. Vor Gericht

**Hogwarts 4 – kleine Siege **

„_Diese Uhr schlägt nie die richtige Stunde! Ihr geht einfach durch und der Stier ist auf der anderen Seite." (der Schädel aus „Das letzte Einhorn")_

**Vor Gericht**

Sie hatten jeden Tag Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Irgendwann kam es Harry vor, als täte er den ganzen Tag nichts anderes, als Flüche abzuwehren, sich zu ducken und seine Mitschüler zu koordinieren. Meta hämmerte am Vormittag Fakten und Sprüche in ihre armen Köpfe hinein und am Nachmittag hetzte sie die Klassen über das Gelände. Jeden Tag landeten mindestens fünf Schüler bei Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel, da manche Zauber ihre Wirkung nicht verlieren wollten oder aufgrund einer falschen oder zu heftigen Anwendung für anhaltende Schmerzen sorgten. Früher hatte die Schulkrankenschwester immer mit ihnen geschimpft, doch jetzt stopfte sie ihre Patienten mit harten Medikamenten voll und schickte sie nach einer Nacht im Krankenflügel wieder in die Schule.

Der wechselnde Küchendienst, den die Schüler unter sich aufteilten, hatte zur Folge, dass es recht merkwürdiges, nicht immer genießbares Essen gab. Das und der Stress zehrten an den Nerven, doch keiner wollte einknicken und der Erste sein, der schrie.

Da mittlerweile keiner mehr einen Besen hatte und die Erlaubnis für das Freizeit-Zaubern für alle 16-jährigen wieder aufgehoben wurde, waren alle komplett aus dem Häuschen, als Seamus sie nach draußen auf den Rasen jagte und ihnen einen Muggelfußball vor die Nase setzte. Sie spielten, als ginge es um ihr Leben und das, obwohl keiner so recht die Regeln verstanden hatte. Abgesehen natürlich von den Muggelgeborenen und Ginny, die sich ganz fantastisch schlug. Neville holte sich mit Freuden eine blutige Nase, wenn er im Gegenzug dazu seine Wut an einem harmlosen Stück Leder auslassen konnte.

Madam Hooch beaufsichtigte sie und bei dieser Gelegenheit bekam Harry auch wieder einmal Remus zu Gesicht. Dieser war nun fast ununterbrochen in London, da er dem Orden wesentlich mehr helfen konnte als den Schülern an der Schule. Außerdem sorgte er tatsächlich besonders unter den jüngeren Schülern für Aufregung und ängstliches Zusammenzucken, weswegen Meta sie regelmäßig zusammenstauchte. Sie selbst pendelte ständig zwischen dem Grimauldplatz und Hogwarts hin und her und kümmerte sich in Remus´ Abwesenheit um Sirius, welcher nur noch in seiner Hundegestalt in ihrem Büro lag. Nach Hagrids Weggang gab es für seinen Hund keinen Grund mehr in der Schule herum zu laufen, doch Sirius konnte sich nicht überwinden zurück nach London zu gehen. Er hatte Harry gegenüber erwähnt, dass er zuviel Angst davor hatte, in einer Depression zu versinken und spontan zum Glas zu greifen, wenn Remus nicht in der Nähe war, um ihn zu beschäftigen.

Harry sah ihn, dafür, dass sie beide an der Schule waren, vergleichsweise selten, da sein Tagesablauf geradezu voll gestopft war. Wenn er keinen Unterricht hatte, trainierte er mit Jakob und mittlerweile hatten sich Hermine, Ron, Ginny und auch Neville großmütig und aufopfernd dazu bereit erklärt, seine Versuchskaninchen zu sein. Sie ließen sich von ihm herumscheuchen ohne zu widersprechen. Dumbledore, der anfangs eher dagegen gewesen war, gab, nachdem er einmal zugesehen hatte, schweren Herzens sein Einverständnis.

Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn auch Rons „Wir-müssen-alle-Opfer-bringen-Rede" während eines Abendessens überzeugt.

Es war, als wären Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny der absolute Mittelpunkt der Schule. Meta stellte einmal lachend fest, dass die vier mehr Autorität hätten als sie selbst, doch sie hatte damit tatsächlich Recht. Als die Haustische abgeschafft wurden, gruppierten sich alle automatisch um die vier Freunde herum und keiner der Schüler traute sich irgendetwas zu unternehmen, beispielsweise einen Besuch auf dem Astronomie-Turm oder eine kleine Teestunde bei Professor Trelawney, ohne nicht vorher Hermine gefragt zu haben. Diese setzte sich besonders für die Integration der verbleibenden Slytherinschüler ein, während Ron derjenige war, der sie alle ab und an auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte, wenn jemand doch mal drohte, überzuschnappen. Ginny war die Trösterin vom Dienst und Harry wurde von allen ständig mit schlichten, dankbaren Blicken bedacht, als wüssten sie Bescheid. Er tat wenig im Vergleich zu seinen Freunden, hatte aber sofort die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, wenn er bei Tisch einmal den Mund aufmachte.

Das Verhältnis von ihm und Ron zu ihren Zimmergenossen hatte sich noch mehr gefestigt und Harry fragte sich schon, wie er je hatte friedlich ins Bett gehen können, ohne einmal „Gute Nacht, Ron, Dean, Neville, Seamus!" zu rufen.

Er arbeitete hart und verbissen und Jakob, der ihn früher noch manchmal zurückgehalten und beruhigt hatte, trieb ihn nun an. Harry erreichte jeden Tag eine neue Grenze, die er am nächsten Tag gleich wieder überschritt und er war sich sicher, dass kein Mensch der Welt je so starke Kopfschmerzen verspürt hatte. Doch er hielt durch.

Alle hielten durch.

Es war, als hielten sich alle noch solange aufrecht, bis es endlich so weit war, doch da keiner wusste, WANN es so weit war, keimte ganz langsam eine leichte Verzweiflung auf. Diese wurde immer kräftig geschürt vom Tagespropheten, der praktisch nur mehr das Sprachrohr des Ministeriums war. Alle neuen Verordnungen, Warnungen und die offiziellen Verräterlisten wurden durch die Redaktion dieses Blattes bekannt gegeben. Auf den Listen fanden sich zahlreiche Namen, die die Schüler kannten, doch der Tag, an dem Draco Malfoys Name auf der Liste erschien, blieb allen als ein erschütternder und beinahe schmerzhafter in Erinnerung. Es gab extra Seiten für Nachrufe, die immer länger wurden. Auch Muggel wurden dort aufgeführt und Hermine stellte fest, dass sie Schwester ihres Vaters, die sich so stur geweigert hatte, zu fliehen, unter die Zahl der Opfer geriet. Sie weinte einen Abend um sie.

Für wesentlich mehr Aufruhr sorgten die Listen mit den verdächtigen Personen. Laut Dumbledore war es für manche Leute einfacher, zu hetzen und anzuklagen, statt sich mit sinnvoller Überwachung und Auslese zu befassen. Fudge war so jemand. Er hatte sich für die Taktik entschieden, jeden auffällig gewordenen Zauberer der Öffentlichkeit preiszugeben, was dazu führte, dass mehrere unschuldige Leute bedroht und angegriffen wurden. Selten kam es sogar zu Todesfällen. Ab jetzt hieß es „Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung!"

Es dauerte nicht lange und der Name „Remus Lupin" erschien auf der Liste der Verdächtigen, da er sich angeblich nicht oft genug beim Ministerium gemeldet hatte. Sie nannten ihn einen „gefährlichen Werwolf" und von dem Tag an sahen sie Remus gar nicht mehr an der Schule. Er befand sich in einer ähnlichen Situation wie Sirius und das führte die Freunde, die sich ebenfalls wenig gesehen hatten, wieder zusammen. Sie versteckten sich im Fuchsbau, der für die Welt völlig von der Landkarte verschwunden war.

Harry lebte manchmal nur für die kurze Stunde, die er von Dumbledores Büro aus in das Haus der Weasleys flohen konnte, um sich ein bisschen mit den beiden zu unterhalten.

Natürlich gab es auch gute Nachrichten: Snape war oft unterwegs und viele seiner Stunden fielen aus. Sie erfuhren, dass er Tränke in das St.-Mungo brachte, doch allzu lange dauerte sein sozialer Einsatz nicht. Bald war es wieder Tag und Nacht an der Schule und war mürrischer als je zuvor. Grund dafür war eine Erklärung des Ministeriums, dass jeder, der das Dunkle Mal trug, und wäre er auch inzwischen hundert Jahre wieder für die gute Seite tätig und hätte bereut und biete sich als Spion an, unverzüglich festzunehmen wäre. Fünf Hexen, zurzeit des ersten Krieges leicht beeinflussbare, orientierungslose Studenten, wurden am Tag darauf verhaftet und weggesperrt. Snape wickelte einen Verband um beide Unterarme, erfand die Geschichte, er habe sich die Haut weggeätzt und lehnte Dumbledores Angebot, sich ebenfalls im Fuchsbau zu verbergen, mit einem einzigen angewiderten Schnauben ab.

Zwischendurch gab es immer wieder größere Schrecken zu verzeichnen. An einem Dienstag im frühen Februar wurde das Geschäft von Fred und George praktisch aus der Winkelgasse gesprengt und das Dunkle Mal leuchtete drei Tage über dem Schutthaufen. Das war einer der Tage, an dem Harry wieder einmal weinte, was er in letzter Zeit selten tat, doch dieser Schock saß zu tief. Die Zwillinge waren mit leichten Verletzungen davon gekommen. Gemeinsam mit ihren Brüdern arbeiteten sie jetzt nur noch für den Orden und wohnten im Fuchsbau. Angelinas Schulabbruch und ihre Aufnahme in den Orden waren die Folgen dieser Angelegenheit.

McGonagall, die sich im Hintergrund gehalten und von der sie so gut wie gar nichts mitbekommen hatten, trat nun aus dem Schatten hervor und führte die Schule, als wäre es nie anders gewesen, da Dumbledore zu oft in London und sonst wo in der Welt unterwegs war. Sie war strenger und unnachgiebiger denn je, verlangte von ihnen, was sie früher als unmöglich erachtet hätten und gleichzeitig bot sie den Schülern eine eiserne Stütze.

000

Es schien ein Tag wie so viele zu sein, als Harry Ende Februar mit seinen Freunden von Jakobs Büro zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm ging. Neville hatte noch nicht sein volles Sehvermögen wieder erlangt und ließ sich von Hermine und Ginny führen, während Harry und Ron sich verbissen über Legilimentik unterhielten. Harry hatte es heute geschafft, dass Neville ihren Feind in Form eines vergrößerten Gartengnoms angegriffen hatte, was einen gewaltigen Fortschritt für die Aktion „Harry Potter rettet die Welt" und fiese Kopfschmerzen und ein paar Stunden Blindheit für Neville bedeutete.

Sie standen gerade vor dem Portaitloch und wollten hineingehen, als Meta heran eilte. Harry sah erfreut auf, da dies nur bedeuten konnte, dass er für ein Stündchen in den Fuchsbau konnte. Lediglich aus diesem Grund suchte Meta ihn abends noch auf. Kam sie vormittags vorbei, egal, in welcher Klasse er sich gerade befand, wollte Dumbledore mit ihm sprechen. Kam sie mittags, wollte sie wissen, wie es ihm ging. Und nachmittags bedeuteten ihre Besuche immer, dass Jakob Zeit für ein weiteres Training hatte.

„Nicht ganz, dass, was du erwartest, Harry!" sagte sie mit merkwürdig angespannter Stimme. Meta war diejenige, die noch am besten mit der ganzen Situation klar kam. Genauer gesagt sah sie aus, als ließe sie das alles völlig kalt, was sie damit erklärte, dass sie beinahe doppelt so viel Zeit wie alle anderen hatte, nachzudenken und heimlich zu weinen. Sie jetzt so aufgewühlt zu sehen, alarmierte Harry sofort.

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes!" versicherte Meta, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, „Es ist … O.K., ganz ruhig! Wir sollen ins Ministerium! Wir alle! Sirius´ Verhandlung steht an!"

„Endlich!" stieß Hermine hervor. Meta nickte und knete ihre Finger: „Geht jetzt nicht zu den anderen. Die brauchen euch gar nicht zu sehen. Folgt mir!"

Sie hasteten hinter ihr her durch die Gänge zu Dumbledores Büro. Harry klebte praktisch an Metas Seite.

„Sie haben vor fünf Minuten Bescheid gegeben. Irgendein Termin ist ausgefallen und Fudge fühlt sich wohl endlich stark genug, das Ganze anzugehen. Dumbledore ist gerade bei ihm. Wir sollen in den Fuchsbau und Sirius und Remus holen."

„Wer wird verhört?" fragte Harry atemlos.

„Du, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermine, Dumbledore, Snape, wahrscheinlich Ginny und Molly Weasley. Ich vielleicht auch. Das wird alles ganz schön hässlich und nervenaufreibend!" Meta fuhr sich durch die Haare und atmete tief.

„Was ist mit mir?" erklang da eine unsichere Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Oh, Neville! Verdammt!" Meta wirbelte herum, „Ach, weißt du was? Du kommst mit! Du bist der Sohn von … naja, vielleicht freuen sie sich, dich zu sehen, diese kranken Bastarde! Entschuldigt! Aber vielleicht wollen sie ja noch jemanden befragen, der erst vor kurzem von den Ereignissen erfahren hat. Außerdem schadet es nicht, noch mehr positive Meinungen über Sirius zum Besten zu geben!"

„Oh, ich finde ihn ziemlich cool!" versicherte Neville.

„Bestens!" Meta nannte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort und scheuchte sie die Treppen hoch. Dumbledores Kamin war der Einzige, der noch in Betrieb war.

Sie flohten zum Fuchsbau und trafen Sirius, Remus, Fred, George und Angelina in der Küche bei einem schweigsamen Essen. Das einst so gemütliche Haus der Familie Weasley wirkte sehr düster und verstaubt. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren komplett in den Grimauldplatz umgezogen und hatten einiges an Möbeln und Küchengeräten mitgenommen, da die Sachen der Blacks manchmal noch recht bissig und angriffslustig reagierten. Hier war offensichtlich schon länger nicht mehr geputzt worden und alle Fenster waren vernagelt. Durch die Ritzen schimmerte fahles Licht, in dem Staubflocken tanzten.

Sirius sprang sofort auf und schloss Harry in die Arme.

„Es geht los!" sagte Meta und klang noch atemloser, als Harry sich fühlte, „Das Ministerium ist bereit, uns zu verhören! Dich, Sirius!" Sirius´ Arme fielen von Harrys Schultern: „Jetzt? Sofort?"

Auf Metas Nicken hin, stürmte Remus nach oben und Sirius folgte ihm in einem Anfall von Schüchternheit, nachdem er ihn bestimmt gerufen hatte.

„Kleiner Snack gefällig?" fragte George und verteilte Spießchen mit Würstchen, Käse und Weintrauben.

„Ich wünsche euch viel Glück!" sagte Angelina herzlich. Mittlerweile wusste sie über alles Bescheid. Harry konnte nur nicken. Sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt. Und plötzlich überkam ihn eine wahnsinnige Angst. Er wollte nach oben rennen und Sirius …versteinern oder unsichtbar zaubern und einsperren. Alles, um zu verhindern, dass er dieses Haus verließ. Was, wenn es nur eine Falle war? Was, wenn sie ihn töteten oder ihm Dementoren auf den Hals hetzten, sobald er das Gebäude betrat?

„Es ist keine Falle, Harry! Es findet endlich wirklich statt!" sagte jemand sanft in seinem Rücken. Dumbledore tat aus dem Kamin und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, „Seid ihr fertig?"

„Gleich!" kam es von oben und keine Minute später kamen Remus und Sirius die Stufen herunter gepoltert. Beide trugen ordentliche Umhänge im Gegensatz zu ihren vorherigen Hausanzügen. Sirius sah aus, als hätte Remus ihn einer brutalen Rasur und Frisurerneuerung unterzogen und er hielt ein dickes Notizbuch in der Händen.

„Bereit, Albus!" sagte er rau und sah aus, als meinte er es tatsächlich so.

„Wir feiern, wenn ihr zurück seid!" konnte Harry Fred noch rufen hören, bevor er im Wirbel des Flohfeuers davon flog.

Harry hätte nicht sagen können, wie er sich fühlte, wenn ihn jemand gefragt hätte. Neben Sirius in der Telefonzelle zu stehen und in das Zaubereiministerium hinab zu fahren war schlicht und ergreifend das Unbeschreiblichste, was ihm je passiert war und das bei allem, was ihm passiert war.

Sirius knetete unablässig seine Hände und bestätigte so Harrys Vermutung, dass er unglaublich nervös war. Remus war nicht mehr nur blass, sondern schneeweiß und Ron regelrecht grau im Gesicht. Neville sah recht interessiert aus und Snape wie immer genervt. Es ruckelte. Harry hielt sich an der Wand fest. Sein Blick wanderte über seine eigene und dann über Sirius´ Jacke.

„Harry Potter" beziehungsweise „Sirius Black" stand da auf den Plaketten und „Versuch der Rehabilitierung von Sirius Black, der verdammt noch mal absolut unschuldig in dieses verrottete Gefängnis gesteckt wurde". Dumbeldore und Sirius hatten sich hier unverkennbar zusammengetan. Harry musste lächeln.

Sirius räusperte sich und richtete einen vollkommen entnervten Blick zur Decke der Telefonzelle. Remus´ düsterer Blick war auf Sirius gerichtet, als würde er seinen Anblick in sich aufsaugen für den Fall, dass er ihn dort unten verlieren und nie mehr wieder sehen würde.

Endlich, nach Jahrhunderten wie es Harry schien, kam die Telefonzelle zum Stehen. Unten warteten Hermine, Meta, Ginny, Professor McGonagall und Mrs. Weasley. Ihre Plaketten waren offizieller formuliert, was Harry zu der Annahme brachte, dass sie von Hermine stammten. „Wiederaufnahme der Verhandlung gegen Sirius A. Black".

„Von wegen Wiederaufnahme!" brummte Sirius, „Ich hatte nie eine Verhandlung."

Sie stiegen nacheinander aus. Harry stellte sich leicht schwankend neben Hermine und Ginny. Ron trat zu ihnen und vervollständigte den Kreis.

Sirius trat aus der Telefonzelle und zog den Kopf ein, als erwartete er eine Katastrophe. Diese allerdings ereignete sich, als Remus einen Fuß in den Flur setzte. Sofort brach ein ohrenbetäubendes Jaulen und Kreischen los und wenn Harry und die anderen gehofft hatten, die Gerichtsräume in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu erreichen, ohne die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, wurden sie jetzt enttäuscht.

Snape verzog das Gesicht und öffnete den Mund um, wie Harry glaubte, zu sagen, dass er ja gewusst hatte, dass der Werwolf Schwierigkeiten machen würde. Harry selbst sah eher Dumbledore aufgebracht an, da dieser versichert hatte, sie wären angekündigt. Beiden blieb jedes Wort ihm Hals stecken, als Remus in die Luft gehoben und mit einer kaum fassbaren, wohl gemerkt unsichtbaren Kraft an die nächstgelegene Wand geschleudert wurde.

Meta schrie auf. Sirius fluchte und Dumbledore hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff fest, damit er nicht zu seinem Freund rannte und damit Angriffe der Zauberer provozierte, die sich gerade in der Eingangshalle aufhielten und die nun ausnahmslos zu ihnen herüber starrten.

Der Lärm flaute ab.

Meta und Professor McGonagall hatten Remus schon fast erreicht und auch Harry konnte sich gerade wieder aus seiner Starre lösen, da erschien um Remus herum ein Käfig mit dicken, hellen Stangen. Remus, der gerade mitten in einer Bewegung zur Flucht war, prallte mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei zurück. Er drohte, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, doch er kämpfte verzweifelt darum, die Stäbe weder zu berühren, noch ihnen zu nahe zu kommen. Meta hatte den Käfig erreicht und umfasste automatisch die Gitterstäbe.

„Hol mich hier raus!" stieß Remus mit gepresster, panischer Stimme hervor, „Das ist Silber, verdammt!"

„WAS?"

Endlich war Harry heran: „Was soll das?"

„Der Werwolf-Alarm!" erscholl eine Stimme vom Empfang.

„Entschuldigt die dumme Frage!"

„Keiner bewegt sich!"

Remus lachte bitter auf: „Wie auch?"

„Wer ist da eben angekommen?"

„Albus Dumbledore mit einigen Freunden!" Dumbledore schob sich energisch und eindrucksvoll nach vorne, „Und jetzt lassen Sie meinen Lehrer frei!"

Keine Antwort. Dann kam eine Gruppe von schwarz gekleideten, großen, auf beängstigende Weise selbstsicher wirkenden Menschen auf sie zu.

Harry erschauderte. Er mochte sie gar nicht „Menschen" nennen. Viel eher waren es Wesen. Fremde Wesen, deren Grausamkeit und Kälte er meinte körperlich fühlen zu können, obwohl sie äußerlich einfach wunderschön und makellos aussahen.

„Wer sind die?" wisperte Ginny.

„Elben." sagte McGonagall grimmig und Harry und seine Freunde starrten sie an.

„Elben?" wiederholte Hermine, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die wiedergekommen sind!"

„Du, vielleicht waren die gar nicht weg!" sagte Ron mit merkwürdiger Stimme und als sie zu ihm sahen, machte er einen abwesenden, komplett verwirrten Eindruck. „Was?" fragte er gleich darauf und Harry wandte sich wieder den Elben zu: „Und was wollen die?"

Auch diese Frage Harrys erübrigte sich im nächsten Moment, als die Elben in vollkommen aufeinander abgestimmter Präzision ihre Waffen zogen. Sie richteten lange, geschwungene, schwarze Bögen in die sie dunkle, glänzende Pfeile spannten auf Harry und seine Freunde.

„Dumbledore?" ertönte da eine Stimme, „Sind Sie das?" Harry wollte es gar nicht zugeben, doch zum ersten Mal war er erleichtert Cornelius Fudge zu hören und ihn kurz darauf den Gang entlang watscheln zu sehen.

„Cornelius!" Dumbledore schritt ihm entgegen und mimte Freundlichkeit.

„Sie sind angemeldet! Schon gut!" fauchte Fudge den Elbenkriegern zu, wagte jedoch nicht, sich ihnen zu nähern. Diese ließen ihre Bögen angespannt, doch ihre Arme sanken.

Harry konnte einem von ihnen direkt in die Augen sehen, als er seinen Blick schweifen ließ. Seine Augen waren pechschwarz und sahen aus, wie der runde, schmale Eingang zu einer düsteren, tiefen Höhle. Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war. Genau gesagt, wusste er gar nicht, ob es das bei dieser Spezies überhaupt gab. Was ihn auch interessierte, war die Antwort auf die Frage, warum sie diese Wesen noch nie im Unterricht behandelt hatten.

Fudge sprach mit Dumbledore, Sirius tatsächlich mit Snape, obwohl keiner der beiden besonders glücklich darüber schien.

Harry sah zu Remus. Er stand kraftlos zitternd und mit verschränkten Armen in dem Käfig. Die Lippen hatte er fest aufeinander gepresst und Harry war sich sicher, dass er mühsam seine Tränen unterdrückte. Ihm selbst wurde ganz schlecht wegen dieser offenen Demütigung, die Remus erlitt.

McGonagall und Meta redeten auf ihn, wobei Meta wahrscheinlich keine große Hilfe war, da sie ziemlich doll heulte.

„Wo ist er?" fragte Fudge laut und atemlos. Dumbledore wies nach hinten und das war das Zeichen für Sirius, sich aus der Gruppe zu lösen. Er hatte den Kopf leicht gesenkt, doch sein Blick war fest auf Fudge gerichtet.

„Desillusionieren!" keuchte dieser, „Und dann folgen Sie mir!"

Snape machte einen Schritt nach vorne, desillusionierte Sirius mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes und schritt dann energisch hinter Dumbledore her.

Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Neville, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, folgten ihm unsicher. Harry sah wieder zu Remus. Dieser biss die Lippen noch fester zusammen und machte eine winkende Armbewegung in Harrys Richtung: „Beweg dich! Los! Ich komm nach … denke ich."

Meta schluchzte, wischte sich über die Augen und drehte sich zu Harry um: „Geh, Harry, und bring das in Ordnung, O.K.? Ich bleibe hier!"

„Aber Sie müssen ebenfalls in den Zeugenstand, Meta!" protestierte McGonagall.

„Holt mich, wenn es soweit ist!" sagte Meta kurz und wandte sich wieder Remus zu. McGonagall tätschelte ihre Schulter und ging dann zu Harry: „Kommen Sie, Potter!"

Harry ließ sich von ihr wegführen. Er hörte noch, wie in der Eingangshalle ein Tumult losbrach. Etliche Vergiss-michs rannten an ihnen vorbei, offenbar, um alle Erinnerungen an Sirius Blacks Erscheinen zu löschen. Die Elben waren verschwunden. Er musste Remus in diesem Käfig zurücklassen.

Harry kam in eine Art Vorraum, in dem auch Hermine, Ginny, Ron, Neville und Mrs. Weasley warteten. Letztere nahm Harrys erst einmal in den Arm, bevor sie ihn auf einen Stuhl drückte.

„Wo ist Sirius?" würgte Harry hervor.

„Im Gerichtssaal. Wieder sichtbar und Dumbledore ist immer an seiner Seite." sagte Hermine schnell. Harry nickte: „Und jetzt warten wir?"

„Ja, jetzt warten wir!"

000

Stunden später betrat Harry den Gerichtssaal und hoffte, dass man ihm nicht ansehen würde, wie schlecht ihm war. Sein Blick suchte Sirius und fand ihn sofort.

Sein Pate saß von leuchtenden Ketten gehalten und von drei Elbenkriegern, die schmale Schwerter auf seinen Hals richteten, umringt auf einem Stuhl an der linken Seite. Er sah völlig fertig aus. Sein Blick war verschwommen und seine Lippen blutleer.

Harry riss sich zusammen und schritt möglichst aufrecht den Gang zwischen den alten morschen Bänken hindurch auf das Richterpult zu. Fudge hielt den Vorsitz.

Die Damen und Herren zu seinen Seiten kannte Harry nicht und er machte sich auch nicht die Mühe, die giftgrünen Namensschildchen auf ihren Pulten zu lesen.

Harry gab sich Mühe, Fudges misstrauischem Blick standzuhalten. Er wandte den Blick erst ab, als er Sirius´ Höhe erreicht hatte. Er sah ihn einmal warm lächelnd an, doch Sirius reagierte nicht. Einzig Dumbledore, der neben Sirius saß und den auf seinen Hals gerichteten Elbendolch höflich ignorierte, erwiderte Harrys Geste und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„_Das wird schon! Du wirst es gut machen! Bleib einfach locker!" _sagte er in Harrys Kopf und Harry nickte.

„Würden Sie das bitte unterlassen!" sagte einer der Herren, einer mit einem langen Pferdegesicht und ebensolchen Schneidezähnen, forsch und Harry erschrak etwas.

„Verzeihung! Natürlich!" sagte Dumbledore unbeschwert und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück. Harry nickte zum Gruß einmal und nahm, Fudges Aufforderung folgend, Platz.

„Nenne sie uns Ihren vollständigen Namen!"

Harry holte tief Luft. Dann konnte es also beginnen.

„Harry James Potter." Irrationaler Weise fragte er sich in diesem Moment, warum er eigentlich James´ Namen bekommen hatte. Das mutete doch irgendwie arrogant an. Er würde Sirius einmal danach fragen. Das hieß, wenn sie ihn gehen ließen.

„Geben Sie Ihr Geburtsdatum, Ihren Geburtsort und Ihren Wohnort an!"

„Mein Geburtstag ist der 31. Juli 1981 und ich wurde im St.-Mungo-Hospital in London geboren. Ich wohne an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

Fudge lächelte milde: „Ich meinte nicht den derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort, sondern Ihr … nun Zuhause."

„Das wäre Hogwarts."

„Wo wohnen Sie außerhalb der Schulzeit?" fragte Fudge strenger und offenbar nicht gewillt, sich mit Harry auf irgendwelche Diskussionen einzulassen.

„Bei Familie Dursley im Ligusterweg Nr.4 in Little Whinging, Surrey."

Fudge nickte zufrieden und fuhr dann in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit mit der Befragung fort. Die Fragen prasselten wie Pistolenschüsse auf Harry nieder. Er hatte kaum Zeit, nachzudenken oder Luft zu holen.

„Sehen Sie den Angeklagten dort?" Er deutete ruckartig auf Sirius.

Harry nickte: „Ja."

„Erkennen Sie ihn als Sirius Black?"

„Ja!" Harry wurde leicht misstrauisch.

„Hatten Sie während der letzten drei Jahre regelmäßigen Kontakt zu dem Angeklagten?"

„Naja …"

„Also nein?"

„Nicht regelmäßig, aber …"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil er sich verstecken musste. Weil er auf der Flucht war."

„Vor wem?"

„Vor Ihnen."

„Sie meinen vor dem Ministerium!"

„Ja."

„Aha!" Fuge notierte sich nickend etwas auf einem Zettel und Harry hatte das ungute Gefühl, etwas gesagt zu haben, das ihn zufrieden stellte und das hatte er doch um jeden Preis vermeiden wollen. Harry musste sich ordentlich zusammen reißen, um nicht nervös zu Dumbledore hinzusehen.

Da sah Fudge wieder zu ihm: „Was haben Sie vor drei Jahren, als dieser aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen war, über den Angeklagten erfahren?"

Harry überlegte.

„Sprechen Sie!" drängte Fudge.

„Ähm … man hatte mir gesagt, dass er ein gefährlicher Mörder wäre, der aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist, was zuvor noch niemandem gelungen ist."

„Haben Sie sich von ihm bedroht gefühlt?"

„Ein bisschen."

„Nur ein bisschen?"

„Im Hinblick auf die Tatsache, dass Lord Voldemort unerbittlich nach meinem Leben trachtet, habe ich mich damals vor Sirius lediglich ein bisschen gefürchtet."

Fudge starte Harry an, als hätte er seine Zunge verschluckt. Die gesamte Richterschaft zu seinen Seiten keuchte mehrmals erschrocken. Doch Fudge, ganz der verantwortliche Vorsitzende, sah sich schnell wieder in der Lage fortzufahren: „Sie mussten bald annehmen, dass der Angeklagte Sie umbringen will. Wie fühlten Sie sich bei diesem Gedanken?"

„Wütend. Ich wollte nicht vor ihm weglaufen, sondern …" Gerade, als Harry bemerkte, dass dies vielleicht gar nicht so hilfreich wäre, horchte Fugde auf: „Sondern was?"

„Man sagte mir, er hätte meine Eltern verraten und somit getötet. Folglich wollte ICH IHN töten!" Harry sagte das sehr sachlich, doch die ihm gegenüber Sitzenden waren geschockt.

„Wie … wie wirkte der Angeklagte damals auf Sie?" schaffte Fudge zu fragen.

„Verrückt." sagte Harry, „Und verzweifelt."

„Gefährlich?" hakte Fudge begierig nach und Harry antwortete scharf: „Natürlich gefährlich. Wir dachten, er wäre ein irrer Mörder. Er war dreckig und verfilzt. Wir waren allein und hilflos und ahnungslos. Natürlich hielt ich ihn für gefährlich. Aber ich musste bald feststellen, dass er alles andere als …"

„Es kam damals ein Lehrer zu Schaden!" schnitt ihm Fudge eilig das Wort ab und wedelt mit einem Blatt Pergament, „Professor Severus Snape. Hat der Angeklagte ihn angegriffen?"

„Nein, das waren wir." sagte Harry mit mühsam verstecktem Stolz in der Stimme.

„Hat der Angeklagte Sie dabei unterstützt beziehungsweise gesteuert?"

„Nein, er sagte sogar, wir hätten das nicht tun sollen!"

„Tatsächlich?"

„Tatsächlich!" Harry blieb fest und das erschütterte Fudge in seinem System der Einschüchterung und des „den-Schüler-so-unsicher-wie-möglich-Darstellens" ganz erheblich. Er wühlt beinahe ratlos in seinen Papieren.

„Äh … Ist es korrekt, dass der Angeklagte ein Portrait in Ihrer Schule nahezu zerstört und Ihren Freunde bedroht und später verletzt hat?"

„Was tut das denn zur Sache?" wollte Harry wissen. Langsam aber sicher verlor er die Geduld, doch noch gelang es ihm einigermaßen, dies zu verbergen.

„Diese Aspekte sind wichtig, um den Charakter des Angeklagten zu beleuchten!" verkündete Fudge tugendhaft, doch Harry wusste, wie er zurückschießen konnte: „Damit Sie sich ein Bild von seinem Charakter machen können, sollten Sie außerdem wissen, dass Sirius früher, als ich noch ein kleines Kind war, mit mir gespielt hat und mich nach dem Tod meiner Eltern aufziehen wollte; dass er all die Strapazen und Gefahren der Flucht nur auf sich genommen hat, um bei mir zu sein; dass er mir zu Weihnachten und zum Geburtstag liebevolle Geschenke macht; dass er mich über die Grenzen der Vernunft hinaus beschützt und liebt und …"

„Das reicht!" bellte Fudge, da Harrys absichtlich rührselig gewählte Worte tatsächlich durchaus bei einigen der Damen der Richterschaft wirkten.

„Das reicht nicht!" rief Harry zurück, „Das reicht noch lange nicht! Sie begreifen nicht, was für ein Mensch er war und was für ein Mensch er ist! Sie dürfen sich nicht auf diesen oberflächlichen Einruck stützen, den Sie hier herausgebildet haben! Sie müssen tiefer gehen, um ihn zu verstehen! Er ist ein guter Mensch! Er ist verlässlich und stark und treu und mutig! Er ist viel zu stark, um sich jemandem wie Voldemort anzuschließen und dessen Drecksarbeit zu erledigen! Seine Stärke und sein Stolz haben ihm vielleicht manchmal Scherereien eingebracht und sichern ihm nicht automatisch jegliche Sympathien, doch sie haben ihn sein Leben lang davon abgehalten, sich den Dunklen Mächten hinzugeben! Und es ist auch nicht so, als hätte es dafür an Gelegenheiten gefehlt, aber er konnte widerstehen! Er hat …"

„Schweigen Sie!" schrie Fudge. Harry brach ab und war versucht, zu sagen, wer schrie, hätte verloren. Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Dieser elende Trottel wollte ihn daran hindern die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber das würde er verdammt noch mal nicht schaffen. Immerhin ging es um Sirius. Aber erst einmal schwieg Harry und wartete ab.

Fudge fing sich wieder und setzte zu einer neuen Fragerunde an: „Ist es wahr, dass der Angeklagte bei Ihrer Begegnung in Ihrem dritten Schuljahr Ihren Freund Ronald Weasley erheblich verletzt hat?"

„Naja, es war nicht so schlimm."

„Ist es wahr, dass er Sie bedroht hat?"

„Nein, wir hatten eben Angst vor ihm, was ja angesichts der Situation nur verständlich ist."

„Hatte der Angeklagte einen Zauberstab bei sich?"

„Nein."

„Hat er sich einen der Ihren angeeignet?"

„Ja, Rons Zauberstab."

„Hat er Sie damit angegriffen?"

„… N-nein."

„Hat er also damit einen Zauber gegen Sie ausgeführt?"

„Ja, den Entwaffnungszauber."

„Wie lange hatte der Angeklagte Ihre Zauberstäbe, bevor Sie sie ihm wieder entwenden konnten?"

„Nicht lange. Ein paar Minuten vielleicht."

„Das heißt also, er hatte genug Zeit, um einen Vernebelungszauber über Sie zu sprechen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Er hat nichts dergleichen …"

„Manche dieser Zauber wirken auch ohne ausgesprochene Formeln. Es ist also möglich, dass Sie ab diesem Augenblick unter der Kontrolle des Angeklagten standen."

„Und das bis heute? Und nicht nur ich und meine Freunde, sondern auch sämtliche Lehrer unserer Schule, etliche andere Schüler und Professor Dumbledore?"

„Das ist möglich!"

„Das ist Schwachsinn!" Harry konnte es nicht verhindern laut zu werden, „Vielleicht konzentrieren wir uns jetzt mal auf das, was wirklich passiert ist und nicht auf das, was eventuell möglich gewesen sein könnte. Ich war nämlich dabei! Ich habe es erlebt und es mir tatsächlich bis heute gemerkt! Es ist gut möglich, dass vor drei Jahren eine Horde Gartengnome unter der Führung eines Grottenolms die Hütte besetzt und uns alle betrunken gemacht hat, aber das ist nicht wirklich passiert. Also lassen Sie mich jetzt endlich erzählen, wie es war!"

„Ich stelle hier sorgfältig ausgearbeitet Fragen!" schnaubte Fugde.

„Sie stellen absolut sinnlose Fragen! Und Sie manipulieren mich mit diesen Fragen. Sie filtern die Antworten heraus, die Sie hören wollen, aber das ist nicht Sinn der Sache! Ich antworte nicht mehr auf Ihre Fragen. Ich erzähle jetzt, was wirklich passiert ist. Mein Freund Ron hatte eine Ratte …"

„Wollen Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen!"

„Durchaus nicht. Aber damit muss ich anfangen, um die Geschichte so darzustellen, wie ich sie erlebt habe."

Fudge schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich auf seinem Tisch nach vorn: „Ist es korrekt, dass der Angeklagte wortwörtlich gesagt hat, er sei schuld am Tod Ihrer Eltern?"

Harry seufzte: „Ja, denn er fühlte sich schuldig. Er hat nichts getan, dass man ihm vorwerfen könnte! Nichts Ungesetzliches, doch er lebte schon viel zu lange mit dem Gefühl, dass er seine Freunde in den sicheren Tod geführt hat!"

„Der Angeklagte war der Geheimniswahrer Ihrer Eltern. Nur er allein wusste, wo sie sich versteckt hielten und so konnte auch nur er dieses Geheimnis preisgeben. Das ist allgemein bekannt." sagte Fudge.

Harry sah ihn eine Weile mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. Dann lehnte er sich seinerseits etwas nach vorn und machte eine Miene, als würde er zum Angriff übergehen, was auch der Wahrheit entsprach: „Allgemein bekannt? Erachten Sie es nicht auch als paradox, dass die Identität eines Geheimniswahrers allgemein bekannt ist? Widerspricht das nicht der Logik und dem Zweck dieser Praxis?"

„Nun", gab Fudge zu, „Es war aber klar, dass es der Angeklagte sein würde, dem Ihre Eltern sich anvertrauen würden."

„Woher meinen Sie das zu wissen?" fragte Harry gewollt lauernd und ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob es diese Satzkonstruktion überhaupt gab.

„Jeder wusste es! Es war eine Tatsache, fast ein Naturgesetz. Der Angeklagte und Ihr Vater waren so gute Freunde. Es gab gar keine andere Möglichkeit."

„Wenn Sie es also zu wissen glaubten und alle anderen auch, für wie wahrscheinlich halten Sie dann die Möglichkeit, dass sie es genau deswegen nicht so gemacht haben? Wäre es nicht möglich gewesen, dass Sirius in dem Wissen, dass alle Welt sofort auf ihn als Geheimniswahrer kommen würde, meinem Vater vorschlug, jemand anderen zu nehmen? Sie reden doch so gerne von Möglichkeiten, Minister! Für wie wahrscheinlich halten Sie diese?"

Fudge war ganz blass geworden und starrte Harry sprachlos an. Er realisierte, dass er von Harry ins Verhör genommen worden war und dass der Junge ihn tatsächlich hereingelegt hatte.

„Das wäre ja …" begann der Richter mit dem Pferdegesicht.

„… genial gewesen, oder?" vollendete Harry den Satz und lehnte sich entspannt in seinen Sessel zurück.

Fudge schnaubte. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Ministerium einen Fehler zugeben musste, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er persönlich damals nichts damit zu tun gehabt hatte. Er plante, die Geschichte kurz zu halten und unglaubwürdig erscheinen zu lassen, doch Harrys Auftreten hatte die anderen Richter verwirrt und neugierig gemacht. Sie hingen nun förmlich an seinen Lippen.

„Dann erzähle ich Ihnen doch mal, wie es gewesen ist und ich erzähle Ihnen die Geschichte, wie ich sie erfahren habe. Ich beginne noch einmal bei Rons Ratte Krätze …"

Und Harry erzählte die Geschichte von Krätze, der Ratte, die er kennen gelernt hatte, als er Ron Weasley traf und deren Entwicklung er über drei Jahre hinweg beobachtet hatte bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Sirius Black aus Askaban ausbrach. Er schilderte Krätzes scheinbaren Niedergang und Tod und wie sie ihn wieder gefunden hatten und was sie über ihn erfahren mussten.

Aus Krätze, der Ratte, wurde Wurmschwanz, der Verräter und der Gefangene von Askaban entpuppte sich als bester Freund von Harrys Vater.

Harry betonte, wie sehr er Sirius vertraute und wie wenig er sich ein Leben ohne ihn vorstellen konnte und alle schienen ihm zu glauben.

Harry kam eine Stunde später mit seinem Bericht zu Ende und nickte noch einmal nachdrücklich.

Dumbledore und Sirius sahen ihn von der Seite mit großen Augen und unglaublich bewegten Gesichtern an. Der Richterschaft vor Harry erging es ähnlich. Sie staunten, schüttelten die Köpfe, tuschelten und rieben ich über die feuchten Augen.

Fudge saß bewegungslos in seinem Stuhl, als hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen. Dann machte er den Mund auf: „Und wissen Sie auch, wo der Fehler in Ihrer hübschen, phantasievollen Geschichte liegt, Mr. Potter?"

Einen Augenblick wollte Harry sagen „Es gibt keine Hippogreife!" und sich dann vor Lachen ausschütten, so angespannt war er. Doch er wusste, was Fudge meinte und so antwortete er: „Pettigrew ist nicht hier, um den Beweis zu erbringen."

Fudge schlug so plötzlich mit beiden Fäusten auf den Tisch, dass alle erschraken.

„Haargenau!" brüllte er heiser, „So ist es! Pettigrew ist nicht hier! Weil Pettigrew tot ist! Und ich werde eine solche Verleumdung eines Mannes, der den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse erhalten hat und der Zeit seines Lebens ein guter, unbescholtener Bürger war, nicht länger hinnehmen!" Als er aufhörte zu schreien, breitete sich ein unangenehmes, beinahe schmerzhaftes Schweigen aus.

Dann sagte Harry mühsam beherrscht: „Sie sind ja so ein verdammter Idiot! Haben Sie überhaupt zugehört! Halten Sie das alles wirklich für so unwahrscheinlich?"

„Ja!" sagte Fudge aus tiefstem Herzen, wie sie dem inbrünstigen Klang seiner Stimme entnehmen konnten. Harry biss ich auf die Lippe und schwieg. Und jetzt?

„Pettigrew ist offiziell für tot erklärt worden!" sagte einer der Richter; ein großer fleischiger Mann mit einem Walrossschnauzbart.

„Peter Pettigrew ist nicht tot und er ist ebenso wenig ein rechtschaffener Mann wie ich ein Höhlentroll!" sagte Harry fast freundlich, „Verstehen Sie doch ..."

„Alles, was ich verstehe, ist, dass Sie die absolut hirnrissige Geschichte dieses entlaufenen Irren unterstützen! Kein Wunder, dass man sich in verschiedenen Zeitungsartikeln darüber ausgelassen hat, dass Sie nicht ganz richtig im Kopf sind!" tobte Fugde.

„Sie hören sofort damit auf, meinen ..." Weiter kam Sirius nicht, denn einer der Elben hob bedrohlich sein Schwert. Dumbledore stand auf: „Herr Minister, Sie haben sich dazu bereit erklärt, uns anzuhören!"

„Aber ich habe mich nicht dazu bereit erklärt, eine solche Verleumdung hinzunehmen!" schrie Fugde.

„Das ist keine Verleumdung! Jedenfalls nicht für Pettigrew! Ich erzähle Ihnen hier nur die Wahrheit! Ich erzähle das, was ich selbst gesehen und gehört habe in dieser Nacht! Ich rede niemandem nach dem Mund und die Zeitungen haben schon lange zurückgenommen, was sie über meine angebliche Schwachsinnigkeit zu wissen glaubten, da ich verdammt noch mal mit allem Recht hatte! Wollen Sie nicht zur Abwechslung mal auf mich hören, bevor es wie immer zu spät ist!" Harry war wieder laut geworden.

„Sie sind doch beeinflusst von diesem Mörder und Ihrem Schuldirektor! Die zwingen Sie doch oder bestechen Sie oder was weiß ich!" röhrte Fudge.

„Das können Sie nicht beweisen!" hielt Harry stur dagegen.

Dumbledore, der wieder Platz genommen hatte, sagte leise, aber bestimmt: „Sie selbst haben den Einsatz von Veritaserum abgelehnt, Herr Minister! Was glauben Sie, wie Sie dastehen, wenn das herauskommt? Natürlich zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass Sie einen Zeugen als Lügner darstellen. Jeder wird glauben, Sie hätten etwas zu vertuschen!"

„Wollen Sie mir etwa drohen?" spuckte Fugde und erinnerte Harry arg an Onkel Vernon.

„So etwas in der Art!" antwortete Dumbledore, „Ich möchte Ihnen mitteilen, dass wir, wenn Sie sich weiterhin so unkooperativ verhalten, an die Öffentlichkeit gehen! Um diese Geschichte werden sich die Redaktionen reißen; egal, ob sie stimmt oder nicht. Und Sie werden furchtbar unrühmlich dabei wegkommen."

Fugde atmete so heftig, dass Harry fürchtete, er könnte gleich explodieren.

Die ihn umgebenden Richter waren allerdings mittlerweile in einer ganz anderen Stimmung als er. Während Harrys immer glühender werdenden Rede waren ihre Blicke zögernd zu Sirius gewandert, welcher wiederum Harry anstarrte. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hatten, dass diese Geschichte, zu der Fudge sie geholt hatte, derartige Ausmaße annehmen würde. Sie hatten einen debilen Verbrecher erwartet, einen verblendeten Schuldirektor und einen Haufen verwirrter, übertreibender Teenager, die sie in einer halben Stunde abhandeln konnten, um dann Abend zu essen.

„Möchten Sie nicht fortfahren, Herr Minister?" fragte Dumbledore amüsiert schmunzelnd.

„Nein, ich höre mir diese ungeheuren Frechheiten nicht länger an! Ich werde diesen dreckigen Verbrecher jetzt umgehend in eine Zelle verfrachten lassen und mir heute Abend vor dem Schlafengehen überlegen, ob ich diesem unerhörten Jungen einen Prozess wegen Verleumdung ..."

„Himmel noch mal, seien Sie still, Minister! Hören Sie auf, diese Verhandlung zu boykottieren! Es sieht ganz so aus, als würden wir hier den größten Skandal in der Geschichte des Ministeriums aufdecken und Sie zicken herum!" Eine der Damen, eine recht dicke, rotgesichtige, war aufgesprungen und gestikulierte heftig vor Fudges Gesicht herum.

„Aber das ist doch alles kompletter Unsinn!" versuchte Fugde es noch einmal, doch der Mann mit dem Walrossbart deutete auf Sirius: „Beweisen Sie es! Black, verwandeln Sie sich in diesen Hund! Zumindest diesen Teil können wir überprüfen!" Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und Sirius´ Ketten verschwanden.

Sirius sprang mit einem Satz elegant über die Holzbrüstung und bewirkte damit ein erschrockenes Zurückweichen mancher Richter.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte!" sagte Sirius charmant und baute sich vor dem Richtertisch auf, „Sehen Sie gut hin!" Er verwandelte sich und sah in seiner Hundegestalt hechelnd zu ihnen auf.

„Nicht zu glauben!" kreischte eine magere, uralte Dame mit unheimlich vielen, wirren, grauen Haaren, „Es stimmt!"

„Aber auch nur das!" rief Fudge, „Und dafür können wir Sie verdammt noch mal belangen, Black! Sie sind nicht gemeldet!"

Sirius verwandelte sich zurück, stand auf, klopfte sich mit einem sehr würdevollen Gesicht die Hose ab und sah Fudge verachtend an: „Damit machen Sie mir richtig Angst, Minister!" Fudge schnappte empört nach Luft.

„Setzten Sie sich wieder!" schnarrte der Walrossbart und legte Sirius die Ketten wieder an.

„So!" sagte der pferdegesichtige Mann sehr laut und sehr schrill, „Wir haben genug von Ihnen gehört, Mr. Potter. Vielen Dank! Ich bitte Sie jetzt, sich wieder in den Warteraum zu begeben, damit wir noch die anderen Zeugen befragen können."

Harry zögerte: „Wie lange wird das dauern? Kann ich nicht bleiben?"

„Nein, damit haben wir keine guten Erfahrungen gemacht." sagte die dicke Dame freundlich, „Zuviel Aufregung und Geschrei."

„Ich gehe nicht von Sirius weg!" Harry konnte seine Stimme nicht wirklich kontrollieren. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie nach der Enthüllung dieser Geschichte alles zurücknehmen und Sirius rehabilitieren würden. Er hatte gehofft, er könnte an Sirius´ Seite diesen Gerichtssaal stolz und frei verlassen. Jetzt bekam er eine unbeschreibliche Angst. Wenn sie Sirius wegbrachten, hätte er ihn jetzt das letzte Mal gesehen, das war sicher.

„Gehen Sie, junger Mann!" sagte die dicke Dame noch einmal und Harry erhob sich wie in Trance. Doch statt zur Tür ging er auf Sirius zu, lehnte sich über die Brüstung und warf die Arme um ihn. Glücklicherweise interessierte das die bewaffneten Krieger hinter ihm nicht sonderlich. Sirius drückte seinen Oberkörper an Harry, da er ihn wegen der Ketten nicht umarmen konnte.

„Nicht aufgeben!" wisperte er Harry zu, bevor dieser sich von ihm löste und allein den Gang zurück zur Tür ging.

Als Harry draußen stand, was ihm nach Heulen zumute. Das war es gewesen. Er hatte alles erzählt und alles gegeben und doch hatte er Angst. Er fühlte sich schmerzhaft leer. Dummerweise musste er zu den anderen in den Warteraum, sonst hätte er sich liebend gern eine Ecke gesucht, um sich auszuweinen.

Aber so beherrschte er sich, setzte eine neutrale bis beinahe zuversichtliche Miene auf und betrat den Raum.

„Harry!" Hermine und Ron flogen auf ihn zu, „Wie war es? Hat es geklappt? Wo ist Sirius? Haben sie euch geglaubt? Was ...?"

„Meine Lieben!" mahnte Mrs. Weasleys Stimme, „Lasst den armen Jungen in Frieden!" Sie zog Harry auf den Stuhl neben sich und drückte ihn an sich. Und Harry war einfach nur froh darüber.

„Ronald Weasley!" erklang eine Stimme und Ron zuckte zusammen.

„Na, denn geh ich wohl mal!" Er zitterte zur Tür, „Wünscht mir Glück!"

„Zeig´s ihnen!" rief Ginny und ballte die Fäuste. Hermine lächelte ihm zu. Ron schloss die Tür hinter sich fest zu.

000

Stunden später saßen sie noch immer im Warteraum. Draußen musste bereits der Morgen dämmern. Ginny war mit dem Kopf auf dem Schoß ihrer Mutter eingeschlafen. Ron saß ausgestreckt auf einem Stuhl, den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt. Hermine schlief an seiner Schulter. Harry saß neben Remus, der ebenfalls schlief. Er war hereingetorkelt und auf einem Stuhl zusammengebrochen, nachdem er seine Aussage mehr schlecht als recht hinter sich gebracht hatte. Der Silberkäfig hatte ihm ordentlich zugesetzt und mittlerweile hatte er einige Anzeigen am Hals, da er verbotenerweise durch das Kaminnetzwerk gegangen war und das Ministerium betreten hatte. Er hatte Harry einmal kraftlos umarmt und war dann eingeschlafen. Harry beobachtete ihn betrübt.

Meta war als nächste gekommen und hatte so lange lamentiert, bis sie einen großen Krug Wasser für Remus bekommen hatte. Sie flößte ihm etwas zu Trinken ein, sprach Harry am laufenden Band Mut zu und sah dabei gleichzeitig sehr verbittert aus. Gerade war Snape im Gerichtssaal. Harry wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was er aussagte.

Da öffnete sich die Tür. Alle fuhren hoch, als Dumbledore, Snape und McGonagall mit einigen Gerichtsbediensteten eintraten. Harry wollte sie im ersten Augenblick anschreien, da sie Sirius allein gelassen hatten, doch da sah er ihn. Noch immer in Ketten wurde er von drei Elbenkriegern in den Flur geführt.

„Was ...?" würgte Harry hervor und machte einen Schritt nach vorn.

„Nicht, Potter!" sagte McGonagall schwach, „Es ist in Ordnung!" Doch das war es ganz und gar nicht, denn Sirius wurde weggeführt. Harry schrie auf: „Nein! NEIN! Was haben sie gesagt? Wo bringen sie ihn hin?"

„Er wird in Sicherheitsgewahrsam genommen, Harry!" sagte Dumbledore, „Sie glauben uns!"

„Aber sie bringen ihn weg!" Harry versuchte sich durch die ganzen Leute zu kämpfen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. „SIRIUS!"

„Mr. Potter, regen Sie sich ab! Black wird in Gewahrsam genommen, bis sich der Herr Direktor in der Lage sieht, uns Pettigrew zu präsentieren. Je schneller das vonstatten geht, desto eher haben wir das ganze Theater hinter uns. Black wird nichts geschehen." sagte der Walrossbart, der plötzlich vor ihm stand.

„Wer bewacht ihn?" keuchte Harry und wandte sich mit tränenschweren Augen um, als Sirius aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war.

„Die Elben."

„Keine Dementoren! Schwören Sie´s!"

„Dummer Junge! Wir haben keine Dementoren mehr unter unserer Kontrolle!" zeterte Fudge, der nun ebenfalls hinzutrat.

„Ach, Sie können mir viel erzählen!" rief Harry. Er spürte, wie ihn jemand am Arm packte. Da bahnte sich ein riesiger Mann mit glänzender Glatze und hervorstehenden, großen Glubschaugen den Weg durch die ganzen Richter, Gerichtsdiener und Zeugen: „So, wer soll noch mitkommen?"

„Ah, Derony!" sagte Fudge zufrieden, „Wir haben einen Werwolf, der mehrere Anordnungen missachtet hat und den Sie der Verantwortung unserer neuen Kerkerwachen übergeben sollen."

„Tatsächlich." Derony sah milde beeindruckt aus und ließ sich von Fudge ein Formular aushändigen. Seine buschigen Augenbrauen hoben sich interessiert in die Höhe, als er den Namen auf dem Blatt las. Wie Harry entsetzt feststellte, stand Remus bereits in der Tür, wobei er sich am Rahmen festklammern musste.

„Ah, Lupin! Wie nett Sie wieder zu sehen! Als ich Sie das letzte Mal getroffen habe, lagen Sie gerade in Ketten und waren auf dem Weg nach Askaban!" Derony klang fast erfreut, doch Remus biss stumm die Lippen aufeinander.

In Harrys Kopf drehte sich alles. Er wandte sich zu Remus um, der sich widerspruchslos von Derony bronzefarbene Handschellen anlegen ließ.

„Was?" fragte Harry schwach, doch Remus antwortete nicht. Er sah Harry mit trübem Blick an, als er an ihm vorbei ging. Harry streckte noch eine Hand aus, doch er erreichte ihn nicht mehr. Hinter ihm im Warteraum schrie Meta gerade, dass sie es nur wagen sollten, ihm irgendwie weh zu tun, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl, sie durch eine dicke Schicht Watte zu hören.

„Verlassen Sie nun das Gebäude, Dumbledore!" sagte Fudge gähnend, „Machen Sie einen neuen Termin für ..."

„Vergessen Sie es!" unterbrach Dumbledore ihn, „Ich komme mit Pettigrew, wenn ich es für angebracht halte und Sie können froh sein, wenn ich Sie eine halbe Stunde früher davon informiere!"

Fudge rieb sich die Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wie auch immer. Gute Nacht!" Er zockelte davon.

„Harry?" fragte eine zaghafte Stimme hinter ihm. Harry sah sich mit verschwommenem Blick um. Ihm war ganz kalt und er hatte das Gefühl, der ganze Schmerz und die Angst in ihm müssten aus ihm herausbrechen wie Lava aus einem Vulkan.

„Lass uns gehen!" Er wurde weggeführt. Irgendwann nach vielen Schritten spürte er kühlen Nieselregen auf seinem heißen Gesicht. Dann stand er plötzlich wieder im Trockenen. Irgendjemand zog ihm die Jacke aus, schob ihn eine Treppe hoch und bugsierte ihn auf ein Bett.

„Ziehst du dich bitte um und legst dich hin?" fragte die zaghafte Stimme wieder.

Harry brauchte nach seinen Schätzungen eine halbe Stunde, um sich aus seinen Klamotten zu schälen und unter die schwere Decke zu legen. Irgendwo ging ein Licht an. Draußen polterte es.

Harry befand sich immer noch irgendwo jenseits eines Schleiers, der die gesamte Welt um ihn herum dämpfte, ihre Farben verdunkelte und ihre Laute verschluckte.

„Harry, kannst du schlafen?"

Er blinzelte, als würde er Tränen wegblinzeln, um wieder besser sehen zu können und ihm war, als erkannte er Ginny auf dem Rand seines Bettes. Er hatte das Gefühl, zu nicken, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Da strich ihm eine kühle Hand über seine brennende Stirn und Harry ergriff diese.

„Bleibst du bitte hier?" flüsterte er, bevor er wegdämmerte.

000

Harry erwachte mit einem schmerzenden, trockenen Hals und einem fiesen, tauben Gefühl auf beiden Ohren. Es dauerte, bis er wusste wo er war.

Er lag in einem Schlafzeug, das, wie er aufgrund der geschmacklosen Farben vermutete, einst einem der Zwillinge gehört haben musste, in seinem Bett am Grimauldplatz. Doch das Bett über ihm war leer; das erkannte er daran, dass die Beule fehlte, die Ron normalerweise in die Matratze drückte, wenn er oben schlief. Dafür lag neben ihm jemand, der ruhig und entspannt atmete.

Harry musste geschlagene fünf Minuten hinsehen, bis er Ginny erkannte. Sie trug ein langes, kuscheliges Nachthemd, hatte sich in eine Wolldecke gewickelt und hielt seltsamerweise Harrys Hand. Harry lag nur da und betrachtete sie, bis es leise klopfte: „Hallo? Ist schon jemand wach da drinnen?"  
Harry erkannte Bills Stimme und schaffte es tatsächlich, ihm mit einem „Ja." zu antworten. Bill öffnete die Tür, trat ein und blieb überrascht stehen: „Oh!"

Harry zuckte kraftlos die Schultern.

„Naja, Mum weiß ja von nichts, das heißt, du hast gute Chancen, das hier zu überleben!" grinste Bill, „Wollt ihr aufstehen und was essen kommen?"

„O.K." meinte Harry und wand sich behutsam aus der Decke, um Ginny nicht zu schubsen.

„Lass sie noch ein bisschen schlafen. Ron ist schon im Bad. Hermine pennt auch noch." erzählte Bill und zwirbelte nervös eine Haarsträhne. Ganz offensichtlich traute er sich nicht, Harry zu fragen, wie es ihm ging.

„O.K." sagte Harry noch einmal, hüpfte mehr oder weniger ungeschickt, doch immerhin ohne sie zu wecken über Ginny und ging mit Bill hinaus. Er betrat das Badezimmer und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Ron stand am Waschbecken und schrubbte sich mit grimmiger Energie die Zähne. Er steckte in einem Schlafanzug, dessen Hosen und Ärmel ihm etwas zu kurz waren und den ein grün-pinkes Dinosauriermuster sowie ein dickes „F" zierten. Harry sah an sich herunter. Sein Schlafanzug war ihm ein kleines Stück zu lang. Er war geschmückt mit gelb-blauen Dinomotiven und ein dickes „G" prangte auf seiner Brust.

Ron drehte sich um, die Zahnbürste noch immer im Mundwinkel, sah Harry an und prustete dann los. Harry sah Ron an und lachte so doll, dass er meinte, sein Bauch müsste platzen. Die beiden lachten, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekamen und hilflos japsend zu Boden glitten.

Mrs. Weasley hatte ihnen Frühstück bereitet und plapperte munter drauflos. Harry wäre froh gewesen, wenn sie den Mund halten würde. Er wollte seine Gedanken sortieren und vor allem überlegen, was er jetzt tun sollte. Für Rons Mutter allerdings schien das fest zu stehen: „So, jetzt esst mal schön auf, damit ihr gleich zurück nach Hogwarts könnt. Ihr nehmt den Kamin hier in der Küche und kommt vielleicht noch rechtzeitig zur dritten Stunde."

Harry und Ron sahen sie fassungslos an: „Wie bitte?"

„Ich gehe nicht zurück zur Schule!"

„Aber natürlich gehst du, Harry!" sagte Mrs. Weasley und schenkte ihm Kakao nach.

„Wo ist Dumbledore?"

„Hogwarts."

Harry stand auf: „Gut, dann gehe ich sofort." Er trat in den Kamin und stand eine Flohpulverreise später in Dumbledores Büro.

„Hallo, Harry. Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet." Dumbledore bedeutete ihm, ebenfalls an seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen, „Also? Irgendwelche Vorschläge?" Harry nickte: „Allerdings. Wir flohen sofort mit Pettigrew ins Ministerium und zwingen Fugde uns zu empfangen!"

„Es gibt nur ein kleines Problem, Harry. Pettigrew redet nicht."

„Ve-ri-ta-se-rum!" sagte Harry sehr betont und sehr unfreundlich. Dumbledore lächelte leicht: „Ich hoffe nur, dass Fudge das akzeptiert."

„Das ist mir herzlich egal! Da saßen noch andere Richter. Die haben wir so gut wie überzeugt. Und was sollte an dem Serum so falsch sein." Harry sah seinen Direktor aufgebracht an, „Was haben die anderen eigentlich ausgesagt? Und haben sie uns endlich alles geglaubt? Was hat Snape gesagt? Der hat doch garantiert alles verpatzt! Und was sollte das mit diesem Kerkertyp, der Remus mitgenommen hat? War Remus auch in Askaban und wie lange und wieso?"

Dumbledore machte beschwichtigende Gesten, doch Harry wollte sich nicht beruhigen.

„Ich denke, das wird er dir alles erzählen, wenn ..."

„Oder auch nicht!" schnappte Harry, „Wir müssen jetzt sofort los! Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren! Wer weiß, was sie mit den beiden anstellen!"

„Sie haben uns versprochen ..." begann Dumbledore, doch wieder unterbrach Harry ihn: „Die haben was versprochen! Das allein klingt ja schon wie ein schlechter Scherz!"

Dumbledore ah aus, als würde er ernsthaft überlegen und Harry verlegte sich ein bisschen auf´s Flehen: „Was interessiert uns die Gesundheit von diesem Ding? Er soll nur mitkommen; er muss nicht einmal einen Ton sagen! Es geht um Sirius und Remus!"

Dumbledore seufzte und Harry wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte.

„Gut, dann geh jetzt erst mal in deinen Turm. Ron, Hermine und Ginny werden wohl auch bald ankommen. Ich schicke sie dir nach. Haltet euch bedeckt und kommt nach dem Abendessen zu mir. Dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir sprechen mit Moody und gehen gemeinsam ins Ministerium. Wenn wir den hohen Richterherrschaften keine 24 Stunden Pause lassen, sind sie wahrscheinlich sehr missgelaunt." Dumbledore zwinkerte Harry zu und dieser nickte ergeben: „O.K.!"

Moody war geradezu begeistert davon, Pettigrew loszuwerden. Er führte Dumbledore und Harry in den Raum, in dem der Verräter saß.

Pettigrew sah; Harry staunte, dass das möglich war; noch schlechter aus, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er war mager und grau und sah furchtbar krank und kraftlos aus. Seine offen stehenden Augen hatten jeden Ausdruck verloren. Die blutleeren Lippen standen leicht offen und etwas heller Speichel lief bis an das schmale Kinn.

„Nun, wir gehen schließlich nicht zu einem Schönheitswettbewerb!" meinte Dumbledore und Harry sah seinen Direktor verwirrt an.

„Kommen Sie, Pettigrew! Es wird Zeit!" Dumbledore zauberte Pettigrew in ein paar Seile und zog ihn hoch. Da kam Leben in die apathische Gestalt, doch dem harten Griff der Taue konnte sie sich nicht widersetzen.

„Harry, was ist mit Ron und den Mädchen?" fragte Dumbledore, als sie mit Pettigrew auf dem Weg zum Kamin waren und in einem Ton, als machten sie einen gemütlichen Spaziergang.

„Die wollen mit!" sagte Harry, „Zur Unterstützung. Aber sagen Sie es nicht Molly Weasley!" Dumbledore lachte leise: „Werde ich nicht!"

Schweigend legten sie den Weg zurück und trafen Ron, Hermine und Ginny vor Dumbledores Büro.

„Hallo, ihr drei! Folgt mir unauffällig!"

„Albus!" Ein atemloser Ruf ließ sie herumfahren. Meta kam den Flur entlang gekeucht: „Also, wenn ich noch die Kraft hätte, würde ich dir jetzt ein kleben, weil du ohne mich gehen wolltest!"

„Ich dachte ..."

„Es ist mir egal, was du denkst! Ich komme mit!" Sie funkelte Dumbledore ärgerlich an und stiefelte dann hocherhobenen Hauptes vor ihnen die Wendeltreppe hinauf.


	46. Ein Ende

**Ein Ende**

Fugdes Auge zuckte. Genauer gesagt zuckte das untere Lid seines linken Auges. Harry musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht zu lachen. Es war halb zehn Uhr abends und Dumbledore stand mit vier seiner Schüler und einer aufgebrachten Lehrerin an seiner Seite und einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht in der Tür zu Fudges Büro.

„Sie sind doch nicht ganz dicht! Alle miteinander!" schnaubte Fudge, während er in seinen Unterlagen nach Feder und Pergament kramte, um Memos an die Richter zu schreiben, die sich irgendwo im Haus, höchstwahrscheinlich in der Cafeteria, herumtrieben.

„Wo sind Sirius und Remus?" fragte Harry. Fudge grummelte irgendetwas Unfreundliches, woraufhin Harry die Schultern zuckte: „Ich kann sie auch selber suchen."

„Du bewegst dich nicht von der Stelle!" rief Fudge und läutete eine verrostete, schnarrende Glocke. Einen Augenblick später erschien der Mann, den sie gestern als Derony kennen gelernt hatten, in seinem Büro: „Ja, Minister?"

Harry musterte ihn eingehend, als er meinte, wieder so einen ironischen Unterton in der tiefen Stimme des Mannes fest zu stellen. Es schien, als würde Fudge nicht mehr so wirklich ernst genommen werden.

„Holen Sie die Gefangenen Black und Lupin und bringen Sie sie in Gerichtssaal fünf!"

„Jawohl!" Derony nickte mild mit dem Kopf und verschwand. Harry folgte ihm auf den Flur und sah ihm nach.

„Sie wollten uns Peter Pettigrew präsentieren, Dumbledore!" sagte Fudge da, „Wo ist er also?"

„Alles der Reihe nach, Cornelius!" antwortete Dumbledore in seinem gut gelaunten Ton. Er hielt die magische verschlossene und mit sechs dicken, schweren Schlössern verkettete Holzkiste in beiden Händen. Dort drinnen hockte die Ratte.

Harry drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um, um zu sehen, wie es ihnen ging. Ron wirkte wie erwartet etwas nervös. Hermine sah fest entschlossen aus; ein Gesichtsausdruck, den sie in letzter Zeit perfektioniert hatte. Am erstaunlichsten war Ginny. Sie hatte sich irgendwann einfach nicht mehr von ihnen abhängen lassen; nicht, dass das jemand gewollt hätte und Harry schon mal gar nicht; und legte einen geradezu grimmigen, aber stillen Eifer an den Tag. Ihre zusammen gebissenen Lippen, die verschränkten Arme und der kompromisslose Blick erinnerten Harry an Sirius.

„Dann kommen Sie!" Fudge schritt vor ihnen her und drückte allein durch seine Haltung äußerstes Missfallen über diese Situation aus. Das Ministerium war fast leer, was Harry verwunderte. Zahlreiche Flyer und Plakate an den Türen erklärten allerdings bald, dass diverse Versammlungen unter Ausschluss jeglicher Öffentlichkeit in bestimmten Büros abgehalten wurden. Sie saßen also alle irgendwo hinter einer verschlossenen Tür und ahnten alle nicht, dass Harry auf dem Weg war, seinen Paten zu befreien und ihm zu einem Leben zu verhelfen, dass er seit 15 nicht mehr hatte führen können: einem glücklichen Leben.

Einige Richter warteten schon. Der Walrossbart stand neben der dicken Dame, der Pferdegesicht-Typ unterhielt sich mit Derony, der lässig zwei dünne Ketten in der rechten Hand hielt, die wiederum zu den Handgelenken von Sirius und Remus führten, die schweigend und blass an der Seite standen. Harry rannte los und kam nur kurz vor Sirius zum Stehen.

„Das ging aber mal schnell!" raunte Sirius ihm zu und lehnte sich bewegungsunfähig wie gestern in Harrys Umarmung.

Harry ließ seinen Paten los und wandte sich zu Remus, „Du hast eine Menge zu erklären, mein Freund!" Remus lächelte schwach, weswegen Harry ihn auch noch einmal in den Arm nahm.

„Ah, Direktor! Haben Sie es nicht länger ohne uns ausgehalten?" witzelte der Walrossbart und schlug Dumbledore auf die Schulter und Harry musste wieder einmal feststellen, dass Zauberern im Allgemeinen und Ministeriumsabgeordneten im Speziellen oft der nötige Ernst fehlte.

„Wo ist denn nun unser neuer Verdächtiger?" rief die alte Frau mit dem wirren Weißhaar und reckte den Kopf, um etwas sehen zu können.

Fudge, immer noch grummelnd, geleitete sie in den Gesichtsraum. Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine nahmen gesittet am linken Rand Platz, Sirius und Remus ein Stückchen von ihnen entfernt. Meta hatte sich sofort an Remus´ Seite gestellt und war auch nicht gewichen, als ihr Derony einen bitterbösen Blick zugeworfen und geraunzt hatte, sie solle ihn nicht bei seiner Arbeit behindern. Meta hatte die Augenbrauen einmal elegant gehoben und sich dann, Remus´ Hand haltend, neben ihn gesetzt. Flüsternd vergewisserte sie sich, dass es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut ging.

Fudge und die Richter nahmen Platz. Dumbledore stand vor dem Pult, als gehörte er nirgendwo anders hin, die Kiste noch immer fest in den Händen haltend.

„So, Dumbledore, was wollen Sie, wenn Sie ihren mysteriösen Übeltäter gar nicht dabei haben?" Fudge ließ es sich deutlich anmerken, dass er komplett entnervt und desinteressiert war.

Harry ballte die Fäuste vor Wut darüber, öffnete sie allerdings ganz schnell wieder, als er Ginnys warme Finger spürte. Sie nahm seine Hand und hielt sie ganz fest, ohne den Blick von Dumbledore zu nehmen.

„Ich habe ihn dabei! Sie erinnern sich an, sagen wir mal, den Knackpunkt der Geschichte, die wir Ihnen gestern erzählten?" Dumbledore sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde, als hätte er einer Schulklasse eine rhetorische Frage gestellt.

„Nun, Sie meinten, Pettigrew, der, wie ich noch einmal erwähnen möchte, den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse posthum erhalten hat, der eigentliche Verräter und Mörder der armen Muggle ist." sagte die weißhaarige Frau.

„Und?" fragte Dumbledore offensichtlich vergnügt.

Harry konnte sich fast gar nicht auf ihn oder die Richter konzentrieren. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick hinunter zu seinem linken Bein, auf dem seine Hand lag, dessen Finger mit denen Ginnys verschlungen waren. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt bei dem Anblick und er hoffte, dass seine Handflächen nicht schwitzten.

„Und Sie sagten … oho!" Der Walrossbart lachte kehlig und deutete auf die Kiste, „Sie sagten, Pettigrew könne sich in eine Ratte verwandeln. Und jetzt wollen Sie erzählen, dass er da drin ist, oder?"

„Korrekt! Ich habe hier alte Bilder von Peter Pettigrew, falls Sie vergessen haben, wie er ausgesehen hat. Gucken Sie sich die Fotos nur gut und lange an und dann versuchen Sie sich vorzustellen, wie dieser Mann 15 Jahre älter aussehen könnte. 15 Jahre älter und sehr mitgenommen. Er hat wenig gegessen und so ziemlich gar keine Sonne gesehen in den letzten Jahren. Er dürfte es gewohnt sein, sich gebückt zu halten und er hat mittlerweile ein Körperteil eingebüßt, nämlich seine rechte Hand. Sie werden feststellen, dass sie aus Silber besteht." Harry meinte von Remus ein tiefes Grollen zu hören.

„Er hat seine Hand Voldemort geopfert, um ihn ins Leben zurückzuholen." Dumbledore beobachtete zufrieden die nervösen Gesichter der Richter. Dann klappte er die Kiste unter Gemurmel seines Zauberstabes auf und griff hinein. Er holte etwas gut Verschnürtes heraus und setzte es vor Fugde auf den Tisch.

„Nehmen Sie das Vieh weg!" zischte Fudge angewidert, „Und überhaupt beweisen Sie gar nichts, wenn Sie mir eine Ratte auf den Tisch legen!"

„Verwandeln Sie sie! Sie wissen hoffentlich, wie das geht!" sagte Dumbledore ruhig und nahm seufzend auf dem Zeugenstuhl Platz.

„Lassen Sie nur, Herr Minister!" erklärte der Walrossbart eifrig und zückte den Zauberstab, „Das lasse ich mir nicht nehmen!" Er zielte mit dem Stab auf die gefesselte Ratte und schickte blau-weiße Blitze in ihre Richtung.

Neben Harry sog Ginny scharf die Luft ein. Harry fiel ein, dass sie das erste Mal nicht dabei gewesen war, was ihm ziemlich komisch vorkam. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, früher ständig ohne Ginny unterwegs gewesen zu sein.

Die dicke Dame schrie schrill auf, als vom Tisch ein menschliches Bein hervorwucherte. Diesem folgten ein Kopf, der Ansatz eines Halses, zwei magere Arme und ein ausgezehrter Rumpf.

Pettigrew wand sich und spuckte einmal in Fudges Richtung und Harry fand es schade, dass er ihn nicht erwischt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte der Verräter jede Hoffnung auf sinnvolle Verteidigung und einen Freispruch aufgegeben.

Ginny keuchte auf und Harry legte seine zweite Hand auf ihre zitternden Finger. Nur gut, dass Ron ebenfalls gebannt auf Pettigrews Verwandlung starrte und so keine Zeit hatte, Harry böse anzusehen. Hermine hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet und ihren Oberkörper zurück gelehnt. Ein paar Plätze weiter griff Sirius mit tauben Händen an seine Kette.

„Was wird das, Black?" zischte Derony.

„Halten Sie mich gut fest!" gab Sirius ebenso leise zurück und Deronys Augen weiteten sich, als er einen Blick in Sirius´ Augen wagte. Meta biss die Lippen zusammen und verkrampfte sich am ganzen Körper, obwohl sie eigentlich Ruhe ausstrahlen wollte, um Remus zu beruhigen. Dieser sah tatsächlich ebenso wie Sirius aus, als müsste er hart an sich halten. Sein Blick war ganz dunkel geworden und sein Atem ging stockend.

Harry erinnerte sich, dass Sirius Pettigrew das letzte Mal in der Heulenden Hütte gesehen hatte, wenn Moody sein Versprechen wahr gemacht und ihn wirklich nicht in den Kerker gelassen hatte. Remus war vor Weihnachten erneut auf den Verräter gestoßen und hatte jetzt wahrscheinlich noch mehr Grund ihn zu hassen, schließlich hatte er ihn in Aktion erlebt und Pettigrew hatte ihm eigenhändig Schmerzen zugefügt.

Derony zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Remus und Sirius und auf ein leises Zeichen hin kamen aus einem Nebenraum vier Elbenkrieger.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden keine Probleme machen!" raunte er Sirius zu.

„Das hoffe ich immer noch!" stieß Sirius zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Halten Sie sich einfach bereit!"

Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Aufruhr am Richterpult. Alle waren aufgesprungen und fixierten Pettigrew, der endlich in voller, unbeeindruckender Größe da lag, mit wilden Blicken und gezückten Zauberstäben.

„Peter Pettigrew?" schrie Fudge. Pettigrew antwortete nicht, sondern rollte sich ächzend von dem Tisch. Noch bevor er mit den Füßen die Erde berührte, war er wieder in dicke Seile gewickelt.

„Sie …" keuchte der Walrossbart, „Wenn Sie sich verwandeln, sind Sie vogelfrei! Jeder Zauberer, der sie dann trifft, kann Sie umlegen, also wagen Sie es nicht!"

Für einen Moment wünschte sich Harry so heftig, Pettigrew würde sich verwandeln, dass es ihm wehtat. Ginny quietschte einmal neben ihm auf, da Harry ihre Hand zu fest gedrückt hatte.

„Sind Sie Pettigrew? Los, reden Sie?"

„Glauben Sie diesen Gestalten?" fragte Pettigrew mit rauer, verächtlicher Stimme und wies nach hinten auf Dumbledore und auf die Seitenbank, „Diesem alten, irren Mann, der verzweifelt versucht einen Schuldigen zu finden, da es seine Lieblingsschüler ja nicht gewesen sein können? Oder diesen unreifen, beeinflussten Schülern? Diesem Sträfling? Diesem Werwolf und dem Ding an seiner Seite?" Derony packte gerade noch rechtzeitig Metas Arm, bevor sie sich wutentbrannt erheben konnte. Pettigrew räusperte sich und spuckte etwas Schleim aus. Dann zuckte er zusammen.

„Sie sind Peter Pettigrew!" dröhnte der Walrossbart, „Können Sie uns eine vernünftige Erklärung dafür geben, warum Sie noch leben? Und warum Sie als Ratte durch die Gegend laufen?" Pettigrew schnaubte, ohne auszusehen. Er hielt seinen Kopf schief und den trüben Blick gen Boden gerichtet.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen, dass dieses verkommene Subjekt dort vor ihm einmal ein sauberer, freundlicher Junge gewesen war. Ein Junge, der es wert gewesen war, dass Sirius, Remus und sein Dad mit ihm befreundet waren.

Wieder zuckte Pettigrew. Hinter Sirius sprach Derony leise und grollend mit jemandem.

„Hier!" würgte Pettigrew verächtlich, „Hier! Sehen Sie nur!" Er zerrte am Ärmel seines linken Armes. Gleichzeitig versuchte er seltsamerweise diesen bedeckt zu halten. Doch das Dunkle Mal wurde sichtbar und nicht wenige schrieen auf. Und niemandem fiel auf, dass seine Fesseln sich lockerten.

Pettigrew stöhnte und schlug mit der Silberhand auf das Zeichen.

„Er ist ein Todesser!" flüsterte der Mann mit dem Pferdegesicht.

„Wo waren Sie in der Nacht, als Voldemort verschwand? Wo waren Sie, als all diese armen, unschuldigen Muggle getötet wurden?" fragte die dicke Dame fassungslos. Pettigrew antwortete nicht.

„Pettigrew, wenn Sie das waren und wir finden es heraus, dann … DANN …!" Der Walrossbart drohte ihm mit den Fäusten, „Sie können sich nicht in Ihren schlimmsten Träumen vorstellen, was dann mit Ihnen passiert!" Pettigrew reagierte nicht, sondern zog ruckartig den Kopf ein.

„Veritaserum!" befahl die weißhaarige Frau, „Wenn Sie nicht reden, werden wir Sie zwingen! Und Sie halten die Klappe, Fugde! Machen Sie doch die Augen auf! Das hier ist Pettigrew! Und er ist ein Verräter!"

Einige der Richter verloren sich in hilflosem Gemurmel. Fudge reagierte gar nicht mehr. Alle neben Harry in der Bank waren still.

Und als Harry einen Blick auf Dumbledore warf, ahnte er, dass etwas geschehen würde, auch wenn er auf das Ausmaß nicht gefasst sein würde.

Dumbledore hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und bewegte die Lippen so leicht, dass es beinahe nicht erkennbar war. Harrys Blick schoss zu Pettigrew, der wieder zuckte. Er sah weiter zu Ginny, Ron und Hermine, die nichts zu bemerken schienen.

Und dann geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

Pettigrew schrie heiser auf und seine Fesseln platzten von ihm ab.

Dumbledore sackte in seinem Stuhl in sich zusammen.

Fudge und der Walrossbart streckten die Zauberstäbe aus, waren aber zu langsam.

Pettigrew hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt, immer in Richtung Tür.

Links von Harry knallte es und in zwei schnellen Bewegungen waren Sirius und Remus über die Brüstung gesprungen.

Derony und die Elben rührten keinen Muskel.

Und Harry stellte fest, dass er in der rechten Hand schon länger seinen Zauberstab hielt.

Er hob den Kopf und sah Pettigrew fliehen und da explodierte etwas in ihm. Er schoss hoch, stolperte aus der Bank und hetzte hinter Remus her. Sirius war schon aus der Tür verschwunden. Hinter sich hörte Harry Meta und Hermine aufschreien.

Irgendjemand rief Dumbledores Namen.

Fudge kreischte nach den Elben.

Harry rannte.

Er rannte, als wäre ein Drache hinter ihm her und ihm war fast, als stünde er bereits in Flammen.

„Vogelfrei!" brüllte Sirius irgendwo weit vor ihm. Harry kam an Remus´ Seite. Sie sahen sich nicht und sprachen sich nicht an. Sie hetzten weiter wie zwei Raubtiere auf der Jagd.

Treppen, Flure.

Harry verlor vollkommen die Orientierung.

Seine Lunge schmerzte so sehr, dass er meinte, sie müsste zerreißen, doch er hatte noch nie weniger stehen bleiben wollen als in diesem Moment. Seine Füße klatschten auf den Fliesenboden. Plötzlich stieß er durch eine Tür und merkte, dass er sich in der Eingangshalle befand.

Die Versammlungen waren zu Ende. Etliche Zauberer standen am Tresen der Überwachungsmannschaft und plauderten. Einige standen schon in den Kaminen. Alle verstummten, als Pettigrew verschwitzt und nach Atem ringend in ihrer Mitte erschien.

Das komplette Geschehen kam zum Stillstand. Eine unheimliche Stille senkte sich über alles. Das erste, was wieder zu hören war, war Sirius.

„So geht es also zu Ende, Wurmschwanz!" sagte er mit kalter Stimme.

Er, Harry und Remus standen Pettigrew in der Mitte des Raumes gegenüber und hatten die Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet.

Pettigrew wimmerte, doch sein Blick war verschlagen. Er schien plötzlich zu schrumpfen und Harry sah entsetzt, dass langsam lange, dürre Haare aus seinen Wangen sprossen und sein Gesicht schmal und spitz wurde.

„Nein!" keuchte er.

„Petrificus partiellus!" befahl Remus und auf einen kurzen Wink seines Zauberstabes versteinerte Pettigrew vom Bauch abwärts. Seine Verwandlung wurde gestoppt und er blieb eine grauenerregende Karikatur; halb Mensch, halb Ratte und er stöhnte.

Harrys Finger umklammerten seinen Zauberstab so fest, dass sein ganzer Arm taub wurde und zitterte. Sirius stand links neben ihm. Er hatte einen ausdruckslosen, beinahe toten Blick, aus dem alles Leuchten verschwunden war.

Remus stand rechts neben Harry. Seine Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst und seine Augen aufgerissen.

Alle drei atmeten schwer und starrten den Mann an, der für den Tod von Lily und James, Jahrzehnte der Einsamkeit für Sirius und Remus und die Rückkehr Voldemorts verantwortlich war.

„Das willst du nicht tun, Sirius! Wir waren Freunde! FREUNDE!" winselte Pettigrew und wischte sich mit den verkrüppelten Händen über das schweißnasse, entstellte Gesicht. Er schien zu denken, dass allein Bitten und Flehen noch eine Wirkung erzielen könnten.

Sirius antwortete nicht, sondern legte den Kopf ein klein wenig schief und hob den Zauberstab etwas höher. Er zeigte genau auf Pettigrews haarige, lange Nase.

„Re ... Remus! Willst du so etwas tun? Du hattest immer Angst davor, zu einem Monster zu werden! Willst du wirklich einen Mord begehen? Für ihn?" Pettigrews Kopf zuckte krampfhaft zu Sirius, „Willst du dich schon wieder ... immer noch ... von ihm anstiften ... von ihm benutzen lassen?" Remus sah ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fassungslos an, dann wurde sein Blick wieder kalt und seine Gesichtszüge hart. Er packte den Zauberstab fester.

„Harry, du hast selbst einmal gesagt ..."

„Silencio!" donnerte Sirius und Pettigrew blieb jedes weitere Wort im Hals stecken.

„Du bist das widerwärtigste, verachtenswerteste Geschöpf, das ich je gesehen habe!" stieß Sirius hervor. Harry hörte die endlose Bitterkeit und den Hass in seiner Stimme; den Hass, der seinen Paten 12 Jahre in Askaban am Leben gehalten und der ihn angetrieben hatte; getrieben bis hierher.

Harrys Brust war wie zugeschnürt und in seinen Ohren rauschte es dumpf.

Rechst von ihm kämpfte Remus um jeden Atemzug, doch Sirius an seiner linken Seite war ganz ruhig. Sein Blick ruhte auf Pettigrew: „Ich habe diesen Moment herbeigesehnt! Ich habe von ihm geträumt! Ich war von ihm besessen! Und jetzt, Wurmschwanz, ist es endlich so weit!" Er hob den Stab: „Crucio!"

Pettigrews Oberkörper verkrampfte sich und er riss seinen verformten Mund in lautlosem Schreien auf. Seine Adern traten hervor, die langen Barthaare zitterten.

Während sich Harrys und Remus´ Augen vor Entsetzen weiteten, schlich sich in Sirius´ Blick eindeutig Triumph und bittere Genugtuung. Sein Mund verzog sich und er ließ den Zauberstab erst sinken, als Harry neben ihm aufkeuchte. Die Wirkung des Fluches ließ nach und Pettigrew sackte etwas in sich zusammen, doch die versteinerten Beine, die auf dem Boden festgefroren zu sein schienen, verhinderten, dass er einbrach und hinfiel. Tränen flossen aus seinen trüben Augen und er zitterte. Dann warf er Harry einen flehenden Blick zu.

„Lass das! Crucio!" stieß Sirius hervor und wieder wand sich Pettigrew und schrie tonlos.

Harry schossen Tränen in die Augen und ihm wurde schlecht. Nach scheinbar endlosen Minuten sagte Remus mit leiser, schwankender Stimme: „Das reicht, Sirius!"

Sirius ließ den Stab zwar sinken, doch er schüttelte den Kopf: „Das gleich noch lange nicht den Schmerz aus, den er uns zugefügt hat!"

„Wie sehr du ihn auch jetzt quälst, deinen Schmerz wird es nicht lindern! Lass ihn uns jetzt umbringen und das Ganze hat endlich ein Ende!" Remus´ Stimme klang wie die eines gebrochenen Mannes, doch es lag auch etwas Hoffnung darin. Die Hoffnung, nun tatsächlich Ruhe und Frieden finden zu können.

Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, senkte sich ein kalter Nebel über Harrys Geist und er hörte nicht mehr, was Sirius darauf entgegnete. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Remus ihm selbst, der er in ihrer Mitte stand, einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick zuwarf. Und dann sah Harry, wie Sirius und Remus die Zauberstäbe hoben. Er tat es ihnen gleich.

Sirius´ Lippen bewegten sich.

Remus nickte leicht.

Harry schloss die Finger so fest um den Zauberstab, dass seine Hand blutleer wurde und seine Fingernägel sich hineinbohrten. Sein Blick verschwamm, doch im Fokus nahm er den Verräter Pettigrew schärfer wahr als alles andere.

In seinem Kopf dröhnte es, doch es brauchte weder hören noch sehen; er spürte, was jetzt passieren würde. Sein Herz raste und pumpte das Blut so schnell durch seinen Körper, dass er meinte, jeden Augenblick umfallen zu müssen.

Doch er fiel nicht.

Stattdessen öffnete er den Mund.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Die Worte ertönten dreistimmig und hallten im Raum endlos wider. Pettigrew wurde von drei leuchtenden, grünen Strahlen getroffen und sein deformierter Körper wurde in Stücke gerissen.

Und am anderen Ende der Halle schrieen Ginny und Hermine gleichzeitig auf.

Ihre Schreie waren das Erste, was Harry wieder wahrnahm. Sein Blick blieb weiterhin auf die blutigen Fetzen gerichtet, die die Stelle zierten, an der Wurmschwanz eben noch gestanden hatte. Dann strauchelte Harry und spürte, wie Sirius und Remus nach seinen Schultern griffen und ihn stützten. Sirius stand etwas näher bei ihm und zog ihn in seine Arme.

Harry spürte seinen rasenden Herzschlag und hektischen Atem. Sie hielten einander fest, während Remus die Hand, die noch auf Harrys Schulter ruhte, wegziehen wollte. Sirius griff danach und drückte sie. Die Blicke der beiden Freunde trafen sich über Harrys Kopf und verschlungen sich ineinander.

Endlich!´ sagten sie, Endlich!´

„Black!" Eine laute, rufende Stimme ließ sie zusammenfahren, „Kommen Sie her!"

Sirius ließ Remus´ Hand los und löste sich von Harry. Mit einem grimmigen Gesicht drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ohne ihn einmal angesehen zu haben wandte er sich um und ging auf Fudge, Dumbledore und dem Walrossbart zu, die neben Ginny und Hermine in der Tür standen.

Die beiden Mädchen sahen erschüttert in Harrys Richtung. Ron trat mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht neben sie. Meta stand hinter ihnen und klammerte sich an den Türrahmen.

Harry sah Sirius nach. Er streckte langsam und zitternd den rechten Arm nach hinten. Remus nahm sofort seine Hand und trat so dicht hinter ihn, dass Harry sich gegen seine Brust lehnen konnte.

„Es ist vorbei, Black! Sie sind frei und Pettigrew ist tot! Der Dummkopf wollte es nicht anders!" Der Walrossbart sah Sirius fest an, „Ich habe genug gesehen und genug Beweise erhalten!" Sirius nickte stumm.

Und Harry meinte in diesem Moment, der doch eigentlich der glücklichste in seinem Leben sein sollte, gar nichts zu fühlen. Gar nichts, außer Remus´ unregelmäßigem Atem in seinem Rücken.

„Rita, zeigen Sie sich!" rief die dicke Dame, die alle aus der Tür gescheucht hatte und nun die Eingangshalle betrat, die angefüllt war mit völlig perplexen und zum größten Teil verängstigten Zauberern. Sie nahm etwas von ihrer Schulter und einen leisen Plopp später stand Rita Kimmkorn neben ihr. Etwas zerzaust, doch mit Feder und Notizblock in der Hand und bereit zum Angriff.

„Was für eine ergreifende Geschichte! Nicht zu fassen: SIRIUS BLACK IST UNSCHULDIG!"

Alle fuhren zu ihr herum, während sie auf Sirius zustiefelte und ihm die freie Hand entgegen streckte: „Und ich werde die Erste sein, die ein Interview bekommt!"

Sirius wollte sie ganz offensichtlich abweisen, denn sie raunte ihm bestimmt zu: „Ich habe die ganze Geschichte mitgeschrieben, seit Sie gestern den Gerichtssaal betraten! Kooperieren Sie mit mir oder schlagen Sie sich mit denen herum!" Sie wies mit dem Kopf auf einige Zauberer, in die plötzlich Leben kam.

Harry bemerkte, dass sie alle irgendwelche Blöcke und Schnellschreibfedern bei sich trugen. Einer hatte einen Hut auf, auf dem dick und fett „Klitterer" stand. Ein anderer schwenkte ein Banner, das verkündete, dass er für den „!" arbeitete. Eine Hexe rief schrill „Zauberhaft! Zauberhaft!" und meinte damit anscheinend ihren Verlag.

„Oh, Mann!" sagte Remus hinter Harry leise und beide zuckten zusammen, als drei Reporter auf sie zuhasteten: „Harry Potter? Remus Lupin? Was haben Sie getan? War das nicht Pettigrew? Was hat er verbrochen? Gehen Sie jetzt alle drei nach Askaban?"

Harry packte Remus´ Hand und stürmte auf Dumbledore zu. Währenddessen klickten überall Fotoapparate und Sirius versuchte verzweifelt etwas Platz zwischen sich und die drängelnden Reporter zu bringen.

„Harry." sagte Hermine schwach.

„Ah, seine Freunde!" schrie jemand.

„Sirius Black rehabilitiert! Das wird die Auflage des Jahres!" kam es aus einer anderen Ecke.

„Harry, vergiss nicht, was ihr mir schuldet!" Harry sah sich um und direkt in Rita Kimmkorns rotes, aufgeregtes Gesicht.

„Ich schulde Ihnen nichts!" sagte Harry, der sich fürchterlich eingeschüchtert fühlte.

„Ich werde eure wahre Geschichte herausbringen! Das habe ich mit Dumbledore abgesprochen!" verkündete sie strahlend, „Du musst also mit mir reden!"

„Ich muss gar nichts! Mein Direktor kann mich schließlich nicht verkaufen!" erwiderte Harry und dachte, dass das wohl so ziemlich das Dümmste und auch das Letzte war, was er in dieser Situation sagen wollte.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich, Mr. Potter? Jetzt, wo Sie wissen, dass Sie den Falschen verdächtigt haben?"

„12 Jahre Askaban und unschuldig! Wie haben Sie das geschafft, Mr. Black?"

„Wo haben Sie Pettigrew gefunden?"

„Pettigrew war der Verräter, oder? Wo hat er all die Jahre gesteckt?"

„Wie fühlen Sie sich, nun, da Sie endlich Rache genommen haben?"

„Verdammt gut!" antwortete Sirius und alle begannen zu schreiben, als hätte er eine Rede gehalten.

„Wussten Sie davon, Mr. Lupin, oder haben Sie ihren ehemaligen Freund verdächtigt?"

„Was ist das für ein Gefühl einen unschuldigen Freund im Stich gelassen zu haben?"

„Harry, was fühlst du für die beiden Männer hier? Sie sind Freunde deines Vaters!"

Tatsächlich?´ dachte Harry fast amüsiert, Gut, dass mir das jemand sagt!´

„Was haben Sie jetzt vor, Mr. Black? Werden Sie das Ministerium verklagen?"

Fudge wimmerte einmal und Sirius grinste ein fieses Haifischgrinsen.

„Werden Sie entschädigt werden?"

„Werden alle Anklagepunkte gegen Sie fallen gelassen? Und was ist mit Mr. Lupin?"

„Wo waren Sie drei Jahre lang, Sirius? Wo haben Sie sich versteckt?"

„Wo werden Sie demnächst leben?"

„Werden Sie den jungen Harry Potter zu sich nehmen?"

„Wussten Sie die ganze Zeit, dass Pettigrew der Mörder war?"

Harry schob sich mühsam aus der Menge, die ihn, Sirius und Remus umzingelt hatte: „Professor Dumbledore? Können wir bitte gehen?"

„Nun, Harry. Eigentlich hatte ich vor, euch dass alles auslöffeln zu lassen, aber meinetwegen!" Dumbledore zwinkerte, obwohl er ziemlich bass um die Nase herum aussah. Dann hob er die Arme: „Meine Damen und Herren! Bitte schenken Sie mir einen Augenblick Ihre Aufmerksamkeit! Bitte verstehen Sie, dass wir alle müde und geschafft sind! Die Kinder müssen ins Bett und meine lieben Freunde möchten sich ebenfalls zur Ruhe legen; von mir einmal ganz abgesehen! Aber ich verspreche Ihnen, dass Sirius Black übermorgen eine Pressekonferenz geben wird, zu der Sie alle herzlich eingeladen sind! Finden Sie sich um drei Uhr nachmittags im großen Konferenzraum des Ministeriums ein und alle Ihre Fragen werden beantwortet werden. Bis dahin tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können und schreiben Sie, was Ihnen in die Finger fällt! Vielen Dank!"

Dumbledore bewegte sich nach vorne, nahm Sirius am Arm und dirigierte ihn sacht in Richtung Telefonzelle. Harry, Ginny, Hermine, Ron, Meta und Remus folgten ihnen eilig. Als sie in der Zelle standen und aufwärts fuhren, sagte keiner ein Wort. Oben angekommen, verwandelte Sirius sich und Harry biss sich auf die Zunge, da er meinte in Tränen ausbrechen zu müssen. Auch Remus gab ein komisches Geräusch von sich, aber Dumbledore sagte ruhig: „Noch ist es besser so. Noch nicht alle haben davon erfahren. Ab morgen kann er durch die Winkelgasse spazieren!"

Harry nickte und trottete hinter Dumbledore her. Hermine und Ron gingen zu seinen Seiten und leisteten stumme, moralische Unterstützung. Hinter ihnen weinte Meta leise vor Erleichterung. Ginny ging neben Ron und schwieg. Am Grimauldplatz trafen sie Mr. und Mrs. Weasley.

„Es ist vorbei!" sagte Remus und Mrs. Weasley begann zu weinen, was Harry noch immer nicht konnte, obwohl er es sich so sehr wünschte. Sie flohten nach Hogwarts und beim Abendessen zwang Dumbledore Sirius sich vor der versammelten Schülerschaft zu verwandeln. Er löste eine klitzekleine Panik damit aus, die sich allerdings schnell wieder legte. Harry hörte ihm gar nicht zu, als er in einer verdammt langen Rede erklärte, warum Sirius hier war und warum sie alle aufhören konnten, vor ihm Angst zu haben. Sirius saß während des Essens zwischen Remus und Meta am Lehrertisch und starrte auf seinen Teller.

Harry aß keinen Bissen, da er gegen eine ansteigende Übelkeit kämpfte und kaum waren sie endlich, endlich im Turm, schloss er sich auf der Toilette ein. Ron leistete ihm durch die geschlossene Tür durch Gesellschaft, während er sich übergab und reichte Harry ein Handtuch, als er blass und zittrig aus der Kabine tat.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum kauerte Sirius auf einer Couch und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Remus breitete gerade eine Decke über ihm aus. Er legte die Finger auf die Lippen, als Harry und Ron hereinkamen. Dann setzte er sich in einen freien Sessel und atmete tief durch. Meta hockte auf seiner Lehne und strich ihm beruhigend über die Wange.

Harry ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Hermine und Ron taten es ihm nach. Ginny war verschwunden. Plötzlich flackerte das Feuer im Kamin auf und Dumbledores Stimme rief nach Meta. Er bat sie in sein Büro zu kommen, da Rita Kimmkorn ihre Interview-Serie mit ihr beginnen wollte. Mit Sirius und Remus wollte sie erst am folgenden Tag sprechen. Meta seufzte und stand auf: „Ich gehe dann mal. Kommt ihr hier klar?"

Remus nickte und verabschiedete sich von ihr mit einem leichten Kuss.

Nachdem Meta gegangen war, kamen Dean, Seamus und Lavender herein. Sie verdrückten sich allerdings ganz schnell in ihre Schlafsäle. Dumbledores Rede hin oder her, an Sirius Blacks Anwesenheit in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, auch wenn er friedlich schlief, konnten sie sich noch nicht wirklich gewöhnen.

Harry war immer noch schlecht, doch er fühlte sich völlig leer. Es würde also nichts bringen, noch einmal spucken zu gehen. Sirius war wieder wach und starrte ins Feuer. Er sah furchtbar geschafft aus. Sein Gesicht war grau und alt und seine Hände zitterten in seinem Schoß. Aber er sah noch recht gefasst aus im Gegensatz zu Remus, der tatsächlich mit den Tränen kämpfen musste. Mit lebloser, bitterer Stimme flüsterte er: „Ich bin so froh, dass seine arme Mutter schon tot ist!" Harry und Sirius sahen ihn an.

Ron räusperte sich und verkündete, sie sollten besser schlafen gehen. Hermine stand auch auf, aber da Sirius und Remus keine Anstalten machten, sich zu erheben, blieb auch Harry, wo er war und sagte: „Schon gut, Ron. Wir bleiben noch ein bisschen sitzen." Ron zögerte kurz, stiefelte dann aber ergeben nach oben. Hermine sagte gute Nacht und verschwand.

Eine Weile sprachen die drei Zurückgebliebenen kein Wort. Manchmal war von Remus ein Schniefen zu hören. Harry sah zu ihm. Remus hatte die Hände vors Gesicht gelegt und seine Schultern zuckten leicht. Irgendwann stand Sirius auf, ging zu ihm und vor ihm in die Knie, um seine Arme um Remus zu legen. Remus zuckte zusammen und klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an den Lehnen seines Sessels fest.

„Es tut mir Leid!" stieß er hervor, „Entschuldige … bitte … ich weiß, ich sollte nicht um ihn weinen. Aber … ich glaube, das ist alles etwas zuviel für meine Nerven." Sirius schüttelte nur in stummem Verständnis den Kopf und umarmte Remus fest. Harry beobachtete die beiden und fühlte sich einsam. Es dauerte aber nicht lange, bis sie sich ihm zuwandten.

„Harry." sagte Remus unbestimmt. Sirius erhob sich ächzend und ging auf seinen Patensohn zu: „Wie geht es dir?"

„Sehr schlecht!" antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. Seufzend ließ sich Sirius neben ihm auf die Couch fallen, legte einen Arm um Harry und drückte dessen Kopf auf seine Schulter: „Schlaf, Harry! Das ist das Einzige, was wir tun können!"

Gehorsam schloss Harry die Augen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es gut tat. Auf seinem Sessel rollte sich Remus zusammen und auch Sirius legte den Kopf erschöpft auf der Lehne ab. Bald waren sie eingeschlafen.

Und Harry träumte. Er träumte zur Abwechslung mal keine Bilder, sondern Farben, Gerüche und Geräusche.

Blutrot, Schweiß und Schreie.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Hände klitschnass und ekelhaft warm wären. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Er hörte die Stimme des jungen Peter und die des alten. Den er getötet hatte.

Er erinnerte die Schrift auf der Karte des Rumtreibers.

Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone.

Krone war nicht mehr.

Wurmschwanz nun auch nicht mehr. Weil Harry ihn getötet hatte.

Irgendeine Mutter war zum Glück schon tot, sonst hätte sie heute Nacht erfahren, dass ihr Sohn ein feiger Verräter und Mörder gewesen war, den drei Menschen, die ihn abgrundtief hassten, in Stücke gerissen hatten.

In Stücke gerissen von Harry.

Seine Eltern erschienen vor seinem geistigen Auge. Das kurz Aufflackern ihres Bildes und nie waren ihre Gesichter gütiger und liebevoller gewesen. Harry schrie und wachte schwer atmend und schweißgebadet auf. Sein hektischer Blick zuckte zu seinen Fingern, die warm und nass waren.

„Blut!" würgte er hervor.

„Was?" Neben ihm erwachte Sirius und sah sich verwirrt um. Harry sprang auf und ignorierte den stechenden Schmerz in seinen müden Beinen. Auch Remus öffnete nun die Augen und versuchte, zu sich zu kommen. Harry stand schwankend vor der Couch und hielt seine zitternden Hände von sich weg.

Er starrte darauf. Und er konnte es spüren. Es riechen. Das Blut. Aber er sah es nicht.

„Wo ist das Blut?" wisperte er und Sirius und Remus tauschten fragende, beunruhigte Blicke. Schließlich stand Remus auf und näherte sich Harry vorsichtig: „Harry, bist du wach?"

Harry sah ihn an. Er war vollkommen durcheinander.

War es da? Das Blut?

Konnte Remus es sehen?

Er hielt ihm seine Hände entgegen.

„Das Blut." sagte er, „Siehst du es?" Remus schluckte: „Harry, da ist kein Blut!"

„Wessen Blut?" fragte Sirius dagegen.

„Wurmschwanz´ Blut." Harrys Stimme war kaum zu hören. Remus zog scharf die Luft ein und packte Harry hart an den Schultern. Er drückte ihn zurück neben Sirius auf die Couch. Langsam klärte sich Harrys Blick. Er sah an Remus vorbei in den erkalteten Kamin.

„Mum und Dad!" flüsterte Harry und Sirius zuckte zusammen.

„Was würden sie dazu sagen? Jetzt habe ich einen Menschen getötet." sagte Harry tonlos. Heftig fuhr Sirius herum: „Aber nicht irgendeinen Menschen, verdammt!"

„Schrei ihn nicht an, Tatze!" sagte Remus, „Harry, deine Eltern sind nicht hier und das ist Wurmschwanz´ Schuld. Wir sind hier; Sirius und ich. Und wir verstehen dich. Wir wissen, dass wir, wir alle drei, das Richtige getan haben!"

Harry sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Er war vogelfrei!" erklärte Sirius, „Es war nichts Ungesetzliches und auch nicht unmoralisch. Nicht unmoralischer als gerechte Rache immer ist!"

„Irgendetwas stimmte nicht." sagte Harry und sah Remus durchdringend an, da er wusste, dass er ihm eher die Wahrheit sagen würde als Sirius; besonders, wenn dieser sich in die Enge getrieben fühlte. Remus schwankte.

„Das Gesamtbild ist wichtig!" sagte Sirius laut. Harry sah ihn an und Sirius konnte diesem Blick nicht standhalten.

„Ich weiß … ich spüre, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich kann noch keine Fakten erinnern und überprüfen, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht!"

Remus ließ sich mit einem schweren Seufzen in seinen Sessel fallen: „Wurmschwanz sollte das Ministerium nie mehr lebend verlassen."

„Wer war eingeweiht?" fragte Harry und staunte selbst über seine Sachlichkeit.

„Keiner der Richter." sagte Sirius leise, „Derony. Die Elben."

„Dumbledore?"

„Ja. Er hat Pettigrew beeinflusst."

„So hat er seine Flucht ermöglicht!" fragte Harry nun doch mit wachsendem Schrecken in der zaghaften Stimme, „Er hat ihn gehetzt? Pettigrew wäre nie von allein geflohen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht!" meinte Sirius, „Vielleicht doch. Auf jeden Fall ist er geflohen und wir konnten ihn töten."

Harry schluckte und versuchte nicht allzu entsetzt zu sein von dem Ausmaß dieser Begebenheit.

„Was war mit mir?" schaffte er zu fragen, „Wie war ich in den Plan eingearbeitet?"

„Es gab keinen richtigen Plan." sagte Remus müde, „Es gab nur Wunschdenken und glückliche Zufälle. Alles passte zusammen. Jeder hat seinen Teil dazu beigetragen." Harry schwieg.

„Wir haben dich auf niemanden gehetzt, Harry!" sagte Remus nachdrücklich.

Und Sirius an Harrys Seite sagte leise: „Sieh es einfach als Übung an, Harry!"

Harry und Remus zuckten zusammen, sagten darauf jedoch nichts.

„Lasst uns weiterschlafen! Bitte!" Sirius rutschte tiefer in die Polster und schloss die Augen. Harry lehnte sich an ihn und beobachtete Remus, wie er langsam einschlief. Dann schloss auch er die Augen.


	47. Klärungsbedarf

**Klärungsbedarf **

Harry erwachte mit steifem Hals und leichten Kopfschmerzen. Er lag immer noch an Sirius´ Schulter und dieser schlief tief und fest. Remus war schon wach. Er schüttelte sein platt gedrücktes Kissen aus, gähnte verhalten und grinste Harry schief an, als dieser sich aufrappelte.

„Geht es dir besser?"

Harry nickte: „Passt schon. Müsst ihr gleich zu dem Interview?"

„Nach dem Frühstück. Ich bin ja wirklich mal gespannt auf diese Kimmkorn. Grundsätzlich ist sie mir erst einmal sympathisch. Sie hat mal vor Jahren einen fiesen Artikel über Dolores Umbridge geschrieben." Remus lachte leise.

„Na, dann." Harry stand auf und schüttelte Sirius vorsichtig, „Hey, aufstehen!"

Sirius knurrte etwas Unverständliches und drehte sich weg.

„Lass mich mal!" Remus kam zu ihnen herüber, „Ich hab da eine Taktik entwickelt." Er pustete Sirius hartnäckig ins Ohr, woraufhin dieser tatsächlich aufsprang.

„Ich HASSE das, Remus! Das weißt du genau!"

„Tatsächlich?" fragte Remus unbeeindruckt, „Geh Zähneputzen; wir müssen runter."

„Wie früher!" murmelte Sirius und Harry war sich sicher, dass ihn das nicht wirklich störte. Er selbst begab sich nach oben in den Waschraum, in dem Ron und Neville standen, die sich ebenfalls gerade wuschen.

„Morgen!" sagte Harry.

„Hey!" Ron drehte sich mit tropfendem Gesicht um, „Wie geht´s euch so? Alles klar?" Harry nickte: „Ja, das wird schon irgendwie." Er schnappte sich ein Handtuch und fragte, ob Ron schon Hermine oder Ginny gesehen hatte. Ron schüttelte den Kopf: „Ginny hat sich gestern ganz schnell verzogen. Sag mal, geht da eigentlich was zwischen euch?"

Da Ron nur unwesentlich ärgerlich klang, antwortete Harry seufzend: „Ich hab keinen Plan! Echt nicht!"

Ron sah ihn an und bemerkte, dass Harry nicht erpicht auf das Thema war. Also schwieg er, trocknete sich fertig ab und ging in den Schlafsaal, um sich umzuziehen. Neville griente Harry schüchtern an und verschwand ebenfalls.

Beim Frühstück traf Harry Hermine, die ihn die ganze Zeit musterte, aber nichts sagte, was ihn kaum störte. Denn Ginny hatte sich ganz gegen ihre Gewohnheit nicht zu ihnen gesetzt, sondern saß bei Lavender und Parvati, während sie nichts aß. Harry starrte zu ihr und kaute auf seine Unterlippe herum, bis er es schaffte zu fragen: „Sie ist sauer, oder? Sauer und geschockt und angewidert. Ich schätze mal, sie hasst mich jetzt."

„Nein, Harry! Das glaube ich nicht! Sie … beruhigt sich bestimmt wieder!"

„Hermine, es geht hier … um einen Mord." Harry senkte seine Stimme, da dieses Thema nicht gerade passend war für eine Frühstücksunterhaltung, „Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich ein bisschen Mist gebaut. Ich habe einen Menschen umgebracht."

Hermine entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge und sie verschluckte sich an ihrer Milch.

„Immer mit der Ruhe!" meinte Ron cool und nahm sich ein Brötchen, „Der hatte es erstens verdammt verdient, zweitens warst du das nicht alleine und drittens ist das eine gute Übung für Voldemort!"

Hermine hustete wieder erstickt und Harry musste sich ein amüsiert-schockiertes Grinsen verbeißen. Zum Glück hatte noch immer keiner mitbekommen, worüber sie sprachen.

Da kamen ein paar Eulen herein geflattert. Seit die Schülerschaft so nachhaltig dezimiert war, kamen auch nur noch wenige Eulen nach Hogwarts und diese wurden zuvor in Hogmeade abgefangen und überprüft.

Auch Harry sah eine ziemlich dicke Eule auf sich zu fliegen. Sie trug, wie er schon von weitem erkennen konnte, das Zeichen des Ministeriums. Dumbledore hatte Anweisungen gegeben, die Post vom Ministerium durch zu stellen. Vielleicht kam ja doch mal etwas Sinnvolles an.

Harry fing die Eule mit gerunzelter Stirn auf und sein Blick ging automatisch zum Lehrertisch. Dumbledore unterhielt sich gerade mit McGonagall und Sirius und Remus hatten gar nicht hier gefrühstückt, sondern in Metas Büro, wo sie dann Rita Kimmkorn empfangen wollten.

„Mach ihn auf, Harry!" sagte Hermine nervös. Harry riss den Brief auf und überflog die Seiten. Ihm stockte der Atem und er starrte fassungslos auf das Pergament in seiner Hand. Dass sie zitterte, merkte er gar nicht. Wie durch kalten, erstickenden Nebel drang Hermines besorgte Stimme an sein Ohr: „Harry, was ist denn? Was steht in diesem Brief?"

„Hat es was mit Pettigrew zu tun?" zischte Ron leise. Harry schüttelte betäubt den Kopf und spürte, wie seine Freunde ihm das Papier aus den Händen zogen. Sie schnappten hörbar mehrmals nach Luft und Hermine schlug die Hände vor den Mund: „Oh, mein …! Oh …!"

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" schrie Ron auf. Harry und die Übrigen, die ihn natürlich gehört hatten, zuckten zusammen.

„Was gibt es, Mr. Weasley?" frage McGonagall spitz. Harry kam langsam auf die Beine: „Professor Dumbledore?"

„Was ist, Harry?" fragte der Direktor alarmiert, „Komm bitte mit! Hermine, Ron, schließt euch uns an!"

Harry ließ sich von seinen Freunden hinter Dumbledore her aus der Halle in sein Büro ziehen.

„Ich muss ins Ministerium." sagte Harry leise, „Sie haben geschrieben, ich muss kommen, weil … jemand ist gestorben …" Harry spürten, wie ihm die Tränen kamen, was er absolut nicht verstehen konnte.

„Du gehst nicht ohne mich, Harry!" sagte Dumbledore bestimmt, „Ron, könntest du bitte Sirius und Remus Bescheid sagen, dass wir schnellstens ins Ministerium mussten, um etwas zu klären? Sie sollen sofort nachkommen! Hermine, bitte sag Professor McGonagall Bescheid!" Die beiden nickten und verließen das Büro.

„Gehen wir!"

Durch den Kamin gelangten sie ins Ministerium, das Harry eigentlich so bald nicht hatte wieder sehen wollen.

„Ah, Mr. Potter! Wie überaus entgegenkommend, dass Sie unserer Aufforderung so schnell nachkommen!" empfing sie eine strenge Frau im schwarzen Anzug, die anscheinend neben dem Kamin gelauert hatte, „Folgen Sie mir!" Sie ignorierte Dumbledore vollkommen und führte Harry in ein nahes Büro, in dem mehrere Damen und Herren saßen, die ebenfalls Anzüge trugen und damit wichtig wirken wollten. Einer erhob sich sofort.

„Harry James Potter." sagte er mit einer Stimme, die klang, als käme sie von einem Tonband, „Aufgrund der plötzlichen Todesfälle in Ihrer Familie, namentlich Dursley, Vernon, Dursley, Petunia und Dursley, Dudley, sind Sie als minderjähriger Zauberer nun ohne Vormund. Da Sie keine weiteren Verwandten haben, unterstehen Sie ab sofort der Verantwortung und Pflege des Ministeriums, das Sie morgen offiziell adoptieren wird."

„WAS?" schrie Harry und glaubte an einen sehr schlechten Scherz.

„Wie sind diese Leute umgekommen?" fragte Dumbledore scharf und Harry musste schlucken. Vor allem, weil er denselben Verdacht hatte, wie sein Direktor: Das Ministerium hatte ihnen etwas getan, um an Harry heran zu kommen.

„Sie haben nichts mehr zu sagen oder zu tun, Mr. Dumbledore!" sagte eine Frau mit ganz kalten Augen, „Lassen Sie den Jungen hier und …"

„Das können Sie gleich vergessen!" brüllte Harry und trat einen Schritt zurück, „Ich bleibe nicht hier! Nicht bei Ihnen und diesen ganzen Idioten! Sie können mich hier nicht festhalten!"

„Sind Sie davon in Kenntnis gesetzt worden, dass Sirius Black, der offizielle Pate von Harry, gerade gestern von allen Verbrechen freigesprochen und somit komplett rehabilitiert wurde?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache!" meinte einer der Männer.

„Oh, doch! ER wird Harry adoptieren! Und wenn Ihnen Ihre Positionen lieb sind, dann lassen Sie jetzt dieses Schmierentheater! Das ist ja lächerlich! Ist die Familie Dursley wirklich zu Tode gekommen oder versuchen Sie hier irgendeinen billigen Trick!"

„Unterstellen Sie uns nichts!" ranzte der Mann von eben, „Wir haben wahrlich genug zu tun, ohne …"

„Harry?" erklang da eine Stimme aus dem Flur.

„Remus! Wir sind hier!" rief Harry. Keuchend polterte Remus in den Raum.

„Sirius kommt sofort! Er spricht irgendwas mit Minerva ab." murmelte er und sah dann in die Runde, „Und was haben Sie hier Witziges vor?"

„Wer sind Sie denn?"

„Wenn Sie das nicht wissen, ist das Ihre Schuld!" gab Remus unfreundlich zurück und flüsterte verächtlich: „Uninformiertes Pack!"

„Da sich nun niemand um den jungen Mr. Potter kümmert …"

„Wie niemand? Die Dursleys …" begann Remus verwundert.

„Sind tot, Mister!"

„Tatsächlich? Haben Sie sie um die Ecke gebracht?" Remus bewegte sich auf sehr dünnem Eis, weswegen Harry seine Hand besänftigend auf seinen Arm legte. Es brachte ihm herzlich wenig, wenn sie Remus wieder einsperren würden.

„Sie wurden von Todessern getötet und nun ist Mr. Potter ohne jeglichen Vormund. Deshalb …"

„Ich …" fing Remus an, doch die strenge Frau, die sie am Kamin abgefangen hatte, unterbrach ihn: „Das hatten wir doch schon einmal! Lupin, nicht wahr? Fast tragisch, aber Sie bekommen ihn auch diesmal nicht und jetzt halten Sie den Rand!"

„Leute!" sagte Harry und sah sie alle belustigt an, „Es ist mir komplett egal, was ihr plant. Ich bleibe nicht hier. Immerhin bin ich noch schulpflichtig!" Wenn er dachte, damit hätte er ihnen ein Schnippchen geschlagen, täuschte er sich.

„Wir sind angesichts der kritischen Situation berechtigt, Ihre Schulpflicht aufzuheben!"

„WAS?" Harry geriet erneut in Panik. Remus meldete sich noch einmal zu Wort: „Ich wollte überhaupt nicht vorschlagen, dass ich ihn aufnehme. Wo auch? Die Herrschaften sollten informiert darüber sein, dass ich auf der Straße lebe! Allerdings weiß ich, dass Sirius Black, der seit gestern wieder ein respektables und noch dazu ziemlich wohlhabendes Mitglied der Zauberergemeinschaft ist, ihn gleich abholen wird."

„Black können Sie vergessen! Der knickt doch ein, dieser arme Irre!" schnaubte einer.

„Nennen Sie ihn nicht so, Sie dreckiger …" schrie Harry, wurde aber von Remus fest am Arm gehalten.

„Sehen Sie! Er bedarf einer Aufsicht und zwar sofort!"

„Aber nicht Ihrer, verdammt noch mal!" brüllte Harry. Langsam hatte er das Gefühl aus dieser Lage nicht mehr herauszukommen. Dumbledore war ganz still und Harry hoffte, dass er nicht verzweifelt war, sondern irgendeinen genialen Plan ausklügelte.

„Sirius Black wird in jeder Minute mit den unterschriebenen Adoptionsunterlagen hier sein!" sagte Remus fest.

„Niemand unterschreibt ihm diesen Wisch jetzt!" rief die strenge Frau triumphierend.

„Oh, doch!" sagte eine weitere Stimme und Harry meinte, er müsste vor Erleichterung platzen, als er Sirius und Professor McGonagall eintreten sah.

Sirius nickte ihm und Remus kurz zu und legte dann einige kompliziert aussehende Schreiben in die Mitte des mit Kaffeebechern voll gestellten Konferenztisches, „Bitte sehr, meine Damen und Herren! Hier ist die gerichtliche Erklärung meiner Unschuld und das offizielle Entschuldigungsschreiben, meine erneuerte Flug-, Besitz-, Wohn- und Arbeitserlaubnis, die Patenschaftsurkunde von vor 16 Jahren, eine Bestätigung meiner Zahlungsfähigkeit und eine Anzahlungsbescheinigung für ein kleines Häuschen in Hogsmeade. Ach, ja. Und bevor ich es vergesse: die Adoptionsurkunde, unterschrieben von der Erziehungsabteilung im Büro für Magisches Recht." Sirius grinste breit und die Herren und Damen stürzten sich auf die Papiere, um einen Fehler zu finden.

„Wie hast du das jetzt geschafft?" fragte Remus seinen Freund leise.

„Wir kennen da jemanden, der Minerva noch einen Gefallen schuldig war!" erklärte Sirius zufrieden und McGonagall nickte: „Und wir mussten sie noch nicht einmal bedrohen!"

„Das ist ja nett!" sagte Dumbledore.

„Und, stimmt alles? Wunderbar, dann nehme ich meinen Adoptivsohn jetzt mit!" Sirius legte einen Arm um Harry und schob ihn aus dem Büro. Harrys Kopf dröhnte. Er hatte Adoptivsohn gesagt! Eine Sekunde später fiel ihm allerdings ein: Was war mit den Dursleys? Waren sie wirklich …?

Harry schluckte. Hass und Verachtung hin oder her, sie verdienten es nicht zu sterben. Und schließlich hatte er sein ganzes Leben dort verbracht. Würden sie jetzt einfach weg sein?

„Harry? Wir werden uns sofort erkundigen, ob es stimmt!" sagte Dumbledore, „Wir schicken Moody in den Ligusterweg."

„O.K." Harry schritt langsam neben Sirius her. Er sah zu ihm auf. Sirius sah, wie häufig, etwas grimmig, doch ebenso zufrieden aus.

„Danke!" flüsterte Harry und statt einer Antwort drückte Sirius ihn einmal an seine Schulter.

000

„Ich bin jetzt also offiziell adoptiert!" erklärte Harry seinen Freunden, die mit offenen Mündern auf der Couch vor dem Kamin saßen, und allen anderen, die es hören wollten. Ron, Seamus und Neville hatten extra für ihn ihr Schachspiel unterbrochen und Ginny, Hermine und Lee hatten die Sessel zu ihren Seiten besetzt.

„Und die Dursleys?" fragte Hermine zaghaft. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß es nicht!"

„Dann ist jetzt der letzte Schutz für dich weg, oder?" wollte Ron wissen und Harry stellte fest, dass er daran noch gar nicht gedacht hatte: „Wahrscheinlich. Aber der hat eh nicht mehr viel gebracht."

„Du gehst doch aber weiterhin zur Schule, oder?" hakte Hermine nach. Die aufgehobene Schulpflicht bereitete ihr die meisten Sorgen.

„Klar! Dumbledore hat hier schließlich einen komplett unabhängigen, kleinen Staat geschaffen. Aber ich werde jetzt als Wohnort den Welkenweg Nr. 5 in Hogsmeade angeben. Sirius hat das Haus gekauft."

„Wird er dort einziehen?"

„Nein, er bleibt, wo er ist." Harry meinte den Fuchsbau, sagte es aber nicht laut, da außer Hermine, Ron und Lee niemand wusste, was es damit auf sich hatte, „Das wird unsere Alibi-Adresse."

„Klingt spannend!" sagte Ron und hatte offenbar noch mehr sagen wollen, brach aber ab, denn gerade kam Ginny mit Luna herein. Sie kamen aus dem Schlafsaal, denn Luna hatte sich einmal im Gryffindor-Turm umsehen wollen. Jetzt nahm setzte sie sich neben Neville und sagte ihm freundlich, dass er das Spiel absolut in den Sand gesetzt hatte.

Ginny blieb einen Augenblick stehen, dann verschwand sie aus dem Portraitloch.

Harry überlegte drei Sekunden, sprang auf und rannte ihr nach. Kaum war er aus der Tür stieß er gegen Meta, die ihn hatte holen wollen.

„Harry, Dumbledore will dich sprechen! Es ist sehr wichtig!" rief sie ihm nach.

„Verdammt!" rief Harry, ohne zu stoppen, „Gönnt mir eine Pause, O.K.? Ich … sag ihm, ich komme so schnell wie möglich!" Er hetzte durch die Gänge, um Ginny einzuholen, die sich schnell und zielsicher in die Eulerei bewegte. Als er endlich oben im Turm war, stand Ginny mit dem Rücken zu ihm und streichelte Pig.

„Ich schicke Mum und Dad nur eben eine Nachricht." sagte sie ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ja, grüß sie bitte von mir!" bat Harry und überlegte fieberhaft, was er jetzt sagen sollte, „Ginny, hör mal …"

„Ist in Ordnung, Harry! Du musst nichts erklären oder entschuldigen!" sagte Ginny und ließ Pig fliegen, „Ich will eigentlich auch gar nichts hören!"

„Ginny!" stieß Harry hervor, „Wir sind doch weiterhin …?" Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern: „O.K., sind wir. Was auch immer. Aber ich möchte nie wieder daran denken müssen!"

Das fand Harry jetzt leicht unfair: „Ginny, es ist nicht so, als hätte ich mir das ausgesucht! Außerdem gehört das nun mal zu meinem Leben! So etwas Schreckliches gehört dazu! Ohne gibt es mich nicht!"

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich dich will, Harry Potter?" rief Ginny aufgebracht und fuhr herum, „Tu verdammt noch mal nicht so, als müsstest du dich vor deiner Freundin rechtfertigen!"

„Ich dachte …"

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was du denkst!"

„Ginny, jetzt hör aber auf!" Langsam wurde Harry wütend. Er hatte mit ihr sprechen wollen und auf ihre Unterstützung und vielleicht ein bisschen Trost gehofft. Doch Ginny schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Was denn?"

„Ich habe dir schließlich nichts getan!" sagte Harry empört.

„Noch nicht." murmelte Ginny und ging an ihm vorbei zur Tür.

„Wie bitte?" Harry hielt sie am Arm fest, „Spinnst du jetzt? Ginny, wir sind doch Freunde! Ich dachte, ich kann auf dich zählen wie auf Ron und Hermine! Sag mir, dass ich mich da nicht geirrt habe!"

Ginny sah ihn lange mit unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck an. Dann machte sie sich mit einem Ruck los: „Du hast dich geirrt! Ich möchte das nicht, weil ich es schlicht und ergreifend nicht kann, O.K.? Ich bin keine Heldin und ich lege keinen Wert darauf, eine zu werden! Irgendwann hörte es auf, erträglich zu sein und das war genau gestern! Geh zu Ron und Hermine; die sind daran gewöhnt! Und lass mich bitte in Ruhe!"

Damit ging sie und ließ einen völlig perplexen Harry zurück. Er war so überrumpelt und zornig und traurig, dass er auf dem Weg zum Turm vergaß, dass er zu Dumbledore sollte. Glücklicherweise traf er wieder auf Meta. Diesmal war sie diejenige, die ihn beinahe umrannte.

„Harry, jetzt komm aber mit, sonst reißt mir der nette Herr Schuldirektor den Kopf ab und das hat er wortwörtlich so gesagt!" Sie hakte ihm unter und führte ihn zu Dumbledores Büro.

„So, Harry!" Der Direktor saß ihm gegenüber und hatte die Handflächen aneinander gelegt, „Wir haben die Dursleys gefunden."

„Und?" fragte Harry leise. Gefunden hieß nicht automatisch, dass sie noch am Leben waren.

„Es geht ihnen den Umständen entsprechend gut, aber sie sind sehr aufgebracht und wütend. Dein Onkel hat mir ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er dich nie wieder in der Nähe seiner Familie sehen möchte!"

Harry schürzte die Lippen und schwieg. Er mochte die Dursleys nicht, sie mochten ihn nicht. Das war kein Geheimnis, doch dass sie so abrupt jeglichen Kontakt abbrechen wollten, machte Harry zumindest nachdenklich und auch ein bisschen betroffen.

„Ich gehe also nie wieder zu ihnen zurück?" fragte er sicherheitshalber und wunderte sich, dass sich bei dieser Antwort auf diese Frage keine euphorische Freude einstellte. Denn Dumbledore sagte: „Nein, du wirst sie nicht wieder sehen, es sei denn, du entschließt dich eines Tages dazu, sie besuchen zu gehen. Das tust du dann aber auf deine ganz eigene Verantwortung und solange hier noch nicht alles wieder in Ordnung ist und Sirius mehr oder weniger das Sagen hat, lässt du solche Aktionen bleiben!"

Harry nickte: „Ich brenne schließlich nicht darauf … oder?" Er war sich wirklich nicht sicher.

„Lass es mal ruhig angehen, Harry! Vielleicht möchte deine Tante dich ja irgendwann noch mal sehen. Sie schien mir doch schon etwas betroffen zu sein." sagte Meta tröstend.

„Warst du dabei?"

„Ja."

Dumbledore räusperte sich, da er offensichtlich noch nicht fertig war: „Ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass Sirius dich adoptiert hat, aber mit dem Verschwinden deiner Verwandten dürfte auch das letzte bisschen Schutz vor Voldemort nun dahin sein."

„Ist doch auch egal, oder? Hier kann er mich nicht finden. Nicht, bis ich bereit bin und aus dem Versteck komme."

„Sehr richtig, Harry. Und ich überlege gerade, wann der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist."

Harry starte ihn an. Diesmal gab es also keine Pause. Er hatte Pettigrew gejagt und gefunden, sie hatten Sirius durch eine Gerichtsverhandelung geschleift, Pettigrew umgebracht, Sirius rehabilitiert, Harry vor einer Zwangadoption durch das Ministerium bewahrt und jetzt sollte es gleich weiter gehen.

Harry hatte gar nicht so richtig mit Hermine und Ron über all das reden können. Er vermisste sie, obwohl sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit dabei gewesen waren. Und er vermisste Ginny so doll, dass es schmerzte. Er hatte noch nicht richtig verstanden, was sie ihm gesagt hatte, aber dass es nach einem Ende klang, war ihm bewusst. Ein Ende. Wie absolut sinnlos. Es gab ja nicht einmal einen richtigen Anfang.

„Harry?" Meta legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, „Was sagst du dazu?"

„Nett, dass du fragst!" fand Harry, „Ich will eigentlich nicht."

„Jetzt nicht oder nie, Harry? Wenn die Antwort nämlich nie ist, können wir auch jetzt loslegen!" sagte Meta und Harry sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ich gehe Jakob holen!" Damit verließ Meta den Raum und Harry sah wieder zu Dumbledore: „Jetzt? Sie meinen, heute? Gleich? In ein paar Minuten oder so?"

Dumbledore seufzte schwer und beugte sich vor: „Harry, ich habe vieles mitgemacht in meinem langen Leben, aber nichts tat mir je so weh, wie die Tatsache, dass ich dich irgendwann gehen lassen muss! Und es wird mir beinahe unerträglich, wenn ich realisiere, dass es bald sein muss. Ich denke, heute nicht. Wir werden Jakobs Urteil abwarten und mit Sirius sprechen …"

„Und mit Remus." fügte Harry hinzu. Er wollte Remus nicht ausschließen.

„Ja, und mit Remus. Mit Hermine, Ron und … Ginny?"

„Nein." sagte Harry, „Nicht mit Ginny. Sie möchte das nicht und wer bin ich, dass ich sie zwingen könnte?" Dumbledore legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Arm und Harry sah ihn an: „Entwickeln wir eine richtige Taktik oder wird das eine Auf-gut-Glück-Aktion?"

„Oh, ich für meinen Teil bin für eine Taktik und du?"

„Ich auch." Dann schwiegen sie, bis Jakob hereinkam. Er hatte Meta, Sirius und Remus im Schlepptau und die beiden Letzteren sahen leicht verärgert aus.

„Was wird das, Albus?" fragte Sirius sofort und setzte sich demonstrativ neben Harry. Remus blieb neben den beiden stehen.

„Wir sind uns einig darüber, dass es irgendwann ein Ende haben muss." sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Ja, irgendwann!" schoss Sirius, „Aber nicht jetzt! Wir haben uns verdammt noch mal eine Pause verdient! Harry ist völlig fertig und ich habe einfach keinen Bock, mich sofort wieder in einen Kampf zu stürzen. Außerdem haben wir Vollmond in zwei Tagen und die Osterferien …"

„Sirius." Dumbledore klang sehr gereizt, obwohl er sich Mühe gab, das zu verstecken, „Lediglich das Geheimnis hier in Hogwarts schützt Harry noch, allerdings hilft es der Welt nicht und wir wissen nun einmal alle, dass Harry der Einzige ist, der das Ganze beenden kann! Es nützt nichts, ihn weiter hinzuhalten. Wir warten alle auf den Knall, aber ich denke, wir sollten ihn besser selbst herbeiführen. Der Orden ist bereit. Wir haben uns gut trainiert, um eine ganze Menge von Todessern in Schach zu halten und zwar so lange, wie Harry braucht, um Voldemort zu erledigen. Ich finde, es ist nichts weiter als Quälerei, es noch länger aufzuschieben!" Sirius starrte den Schulleiter unsagbar wütend an, biss sich jedoch schweigend auf die Lippe.

„Jetzt möchte ich gerne wissen, was Jakob zu der Sache sagt!" Dumbledore sah ihn an. Auch Sirius´ Blick fuhr herum und durchbohrte den Mann beinahe. Dieser allerdings sprach erst einmal Harry direkt an: „Harry, wie schätzt du dein letztes Training ein?"

„Naja, ziemlich gut, oder. Ich habe es geschafft, Meta ohne Zauberstab unter Imperio zu kriegen."

„Was eine Erfahrung war, die ich nur zu gern wiederholen möchte!" warf Meta sarkastisch ein und ließ sich von einem mitleidig lächelnden Remus den Arm tätscheln.

„Ich denke, ich bin ganz gut, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es reicht!"

„Das weiß man nie, bevor man es nicht ausprobiert hat! Wir sollten noch ein paar Tage Intensivtraining veranstalten und dich mit allem Freakigen konfrontieren, was wir finden können."

„Sprich: mit Remus!" konnte sich Harry nicht verkneifen. Jakob nickte: „Mit Remus und mit Professor Snape!"

Harry keuchte: „Wie bitte!"

„Das ist die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung, Harry! Keiner hier im Schloss, mittlerweile auch ich, ist mehr in der Lage, gegen dich in Legilimentik zu bestehen. Professor Snape ist ein starker Gegner und …"

„Er wird dazu nie ja sagen!" rief Harry.

„Doch, das wird er, Potter!" sagte eine Stimme von der Tür und Snape trat ein mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als müsste er ich übergeben, was er im Moment mit Sirius gemeinsam hatte, „Wenn es darum geht, diese erbärmliche Welt zu retten, bin ich doch immer dabei!" Harry gab einen nicht-begeisterten Grunzlaut von sich.

„Na, dann kann es ja losgehen!" Kaum hatte Dumbledore ausgesprochen, fuhr Sirius auf: „Wir unternehmen nichts vor Vollmond, dass das mal klar ist! Remus kann nicht …"

„Auf mich muss keine Rücksicht genommen werden!" meldete sich Remus leise, aber bestimmt zu Wort.

„Edel, Lupin!" Snapes Spott ging in Sirius´ erneutem Ausbruch unter: „Himmel noch mal, Moony! Jetzt hör endlich damit auf! Das ist ein Faktor, den wir nun mal nicht außer Acht lassen können. Außerdem sind wir es gewohnt. ICH bin es gewohnt. Ich liebe es, auf dich Rücksicht zu nehmen! Ich lebe praktisch dafür! Und ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich diese Diskussion noch mit dir führen soll!"

Sirius hatte angefangen zu schreien und sah Remus aufgebracht an. Dieser sagte erst einmal gar nichts mehr, aber was Harry viel mehr interessierte war Snapes Gesichtsausdruck, der, entgegen seinen Erwartungen, keinen Ekel sondern; Harry konnte es nicht fassen; auf eine nur geringfügig angewiderte Art Faszination ausdrückte. Allerdings guckte er sofort wieder finster, als er Harrys Blick gewahrte.

„Also, dann verbringen wir doch einfach noch ein paar Tage mit Übungen ohne Remus. Ich stelle mich zur Verfügung und Professor Snape wird ebenfalls helfen. Sirius und Remus bringen den Vollmond hinter sich und sobald es Remus besser geht, kann er mit Harry noch etwas trainieren. Dann müssten wir in spätestens zwei Wochen startklar sein!" sagte Meta und alle waren erleichtert, abgesehen von Dumbledore, der gar nicht bedrückt gewesen war.

„O.K." Sirius nickte und sah leicht beschämt zu Boden.

„Ähm, ich will auch noch was dazu sagen!" meinte Harry, „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Snape, aber ich werde nicht mit Ihnen üben. Das ist mir zu riskant und zwar für beide Parteien." Harry hatte behutsam, doch entschlossen gesprochen.

Snape verzog das Gesicht.

„Harry." sagte Sirius und Harry glaubte, zu träumen, als sich sein Pate (und Adoptivvater! Daran musste er sich erst noch gewöhnen.) für den verhassten Lehrer einsetzte, „Es ist sehr effektiv mit ihm zu arbeiten. Tu es einfach zum Wohle der Menschheit." Harry schnaubte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber Black hat Recht! Wir sollten über unsere Schatten springen, Potter!" sagte Snape glatt und Remus und Meta sahen ihn an, als zweifelten sie an seinem Verstand. Einzig Jakob, der das ganze Ausmaß dieser Hassgeschichte nicht richtig erfasst, und Dumbledore, der Mann, der nie die Hoffnung aufgab, sahen erfreut und geradezu berührt aus.

Harry dachte, dass es am Ende eh nur wieder darauf hinauslaufen würde, dass er über seinen Schatten sprang und Snape ihn drangsalierte.

„Ich werde jedes Mal dabei sein!" sagte Sirius und stand auf, womit das Gespräch beendet war. Er verabschiedete sich mit einem leichten Schulterschlag von Harry und ging durch den Kamin zum Fuchsbau. Remus stand auf und umarmte Harry kurz, bevor auch er und Meta verschwanden. Auf dem Weg zum Turm stellte Harry mit Jakob einen kleinen Stundenplan für sein Training zusammen.

„Hey!" sagte Ron matt, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Er hing müde in einem Sessel. Hermine schlief, eingerollt wie eine Katze, auf der Couch.

„Ihr musstet doch nicht extra aufbleiben." sagte Harry, obwohl er sich innerlich darüber freute, und setzte sich.

„Sind wir nicht!" sagte Ron grinsend und deutete auf Hermine, die einen kleinen Schnarcher von sich gab. Harry lachte.

„Und, gab´s was Wichtiges?" fragte Ron gähnend.

„Allerdings. Wir rüsten uns langsam. Das heißt, ich rüste mich. Es ist bald so weit!"  
Schlagartig war Ron wieder wach: „Ja? Wie bald? Wie ernst ist es?"

„Sirius hat gesagt, ich soll mit Snape zusammenarbeiten."

„Ei!" Ron zog die Luft ein, „Dann ist es verdammt ernst! Haben sie sich angefasst? Die Hände geschüttelt oder so?" Harry schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf.

„Na, dann geht´s ja noch!" Sie schwiegen, dann überwand sich Harry zu folgender Frage: „Hast du zufällig mit Ginny gesprochen?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, aber ich habe ihr Gesicht vorhin gesehen. Es geht ihr ziemlich dreckig."

„Ja, toll! Und irgendwie ist das meine Schuld. Das Dumme ist nur, dass sie sich jetzt dafür entscheidet, bei diesem ganzen, grausamen Zirkus nicht mitspielen zu wollen und jetzt brauche ich sie." Harry zog die Schultern ein, während Ron ihn mit kritischem Blick musterte.

„Sie beruhigt sich wieder!" sagte Hermine mit geschlossenen Augen wie ein Orakel, „Es ist nun mal wirklich hart, aber wenn sie heute Nacht darüber nachgedacht hat und morgen auch noch erfährt, dass es bald losgeht, dann kommt sie schon wieder." Harry zweifelte sehr daran, aber er beschloss, erst einmal Hermines weisen Worten zu glauben. Jetzt setzte sie sich gähnend auf, rieb sich die Augen und lächelte Harry an: „Können Ron und ich helfen?"

„Ich denke schon. Auf jeden Fall hätte ich euch gerne dabei."

„Immer doch." meinte Ron cool, „Jetzt sag aber mal, was das zu bedeuten hatte, dass dieser Derony-Typ Remus kannte? Und dass er ihn mal nach Askaban gebracht hat? Ist doch krass! Anscheinend hat er auch dort gesessen."

„Ich hatte noch keine Möglichkeit, ihn zu fragen." gab Harry zu, „Aber das würde mich auch mal interessieren."

„Na, dann auf!" sagte Hermine und erhob sich, „Gehen wir zum Fuchsbau. Ich habe auch noch ein paar Fragen an die werten Herren, bevor hier alles im Chaos untergeht." Sie wanderten durch die dunklen Gänge zu Dumbledores Büro. Dieser zeigte sich sehr überrascht, Harry so schnell wieder zu sehen.

„Wir würden gerne zum Fuchsbau." sagte Harry, „Ein bisschen mit Sirius und Remus sprechen und so."

„Ich wüsste nichts, das dagegen spräche, Harry! Bitte, benutzt meinen Kamin."

Und zwei staubige Minuten später standen Harry, Ron und Hermine im Fuchsbau. Im düsteren, verwaist wirkenden Wohnzimmer saßen Sirius, Remus und Bill auf den Couchen und tranken Feuerwhiskey.

„Hallo!" Erschrocken sahen alle drei auf.

„Hey, was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte Sirius und rückte zur Seite, damit Harry sich neben ihn setzen konnte.

„Wir wollten ein wenig mit euch schnacken." sagte Harry und guckte Remus eindeutig an.

„Ah, ja. Gute Idee, das ist echt eine krasse Geschichte. Die kenne ich mittlerweile." meinte Sirius und zauberte ihnen Gläser und Saft. Ron verzog das Gesicht: „Keinen Feuerwhiskey?"

Sirius lachte: „Wir mussten Hagrid versprechen, dass ihr euer erstes Glas bei ihm kriegt so wie wir früher!"

Hermine lächelte selig: „Ach, das ist aber nett! Dann nehme ich sogar eins!"

Harry und Ron starrten sie überrascht an und ließen sich von Bill die gefüllten Gläser geben.

„Wo sind die Zwillinge und Angelina?" wollte Ron wissen.

„In London. River hat heute Geburtstag und sie essen mit ihm, Tonks und Lee." sagte Bill.

„Schön!" sagte Harry und wandte sich Remus zu, „Also, erklär mal! Derony sagte, er hätte dich schon mal getroffen und da, ich zitiere, „lagst du in Ketten und warst auf dem Weg nach Askaban." Wie kam es bitte dazu?"

Remus ließ sich Zeit zu antworten. Es war ja auch keine leichte Geschichte, die er erzählen sollte.

„Es ging beinahe ausschließlich um meinen Freundeskreis in dieser einen Nacht vor 15 Jahren: drei waren gestorben, einer verhaftet und weggesperrt. Ich war der nächste, an den das Ministerium gedacht hat. Praktischerweise haben sie mich in der Gesellschaft von einigen Todessern angetroffen. Die hatten mich aufgesucht, nachdem von Sirius´ Verrat gesprochen wurde, aber sie hatten noch nicht verstanden, dass ihr Chef verschwunden war. Vielleicht haben sie es sich auch nicht vorstellen können. Sie glaubten, er hätte sich versteckt und sie müssten nur ein bisschen warten, bis er hervorkommt, stärker als je zuvor und mit einem Plan zur endgültigen Eroberung der Welt.

Wir haben angestoßen und ich habe unbemerkt eine Eule losschicken können, die dem Ministerium mitteilte, wer sich gerade in meinem Haus befindet. Als sie ankamen, haben sie mich, statt mich zu ehren und mir zu danken, gleich mit festgenommen. Ich habe etliche Schulkameraden im Ministerium getroffen: die Jungs aus unserem ehemaligen Jahrgang, einige Mädchen, mit denen Sirius mal zusammen gewesen war, Snape. Sie haben mir nur ein paar Fragen gestellt, aber eigentlich hat es sie nicht interessiert, was ich zu sagen hatte. Ich habe sie praktisch angefleht, auf Dumbledore zu warten, doch Crouch sen., den ihr ja auch kennen gelernt habt, hat entschieden, mich einzusperren, damit ich bloß weg bin und keinen Ärger mache.

Derony war einer der Wärter, die mich rübergefahren haben. Man fährt mit einem Boot nach Askaban und ich musste immer daran denken, dass Sirius dasselbe auch ein paar Stunden zuvor erlebt hat. Sie haben mich dort in eine Zelle gesteckt und ich bin beinahe wahnsinnig geworden vor Angst. Ich dachte, sie würden mich für immer dort behalten. Aber ich habe bald erfahren, dass ich nicht lange überlebt hätte. Ich habe genau 21 Tage dort gesessen. Das weiß ich jetzt, aber damals habe ich es nicht gewusst. Es wurde Vollmond und ich hätte die Nacht nicht überlebt. Die Gefangenen von Askaban machen sich einen Spaß daraus, Werwölfe zu töten. Man sagt, auch als Vampir dort zu landen, sei die Hölle, denn die Gefangenen machen mit ihm kurzen Prozess. Zu meinem Glück hat Dumbledore mich persönlich herausgeholt. Ich habe von Sirius weder etwas gehört noch gesehen. Ich wollte es auch nicht. Ich bin mit Dumbledore gegangen und war wieder einigermaßen frei."

Harry sah ihn an und versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie schlimm das für ihn gewesen sein musste. Das war allerdings nicht so leicht mit dem Wissen im Hinterkopf, dass Sirius dort 12 Jahre gesessen hatte.

Dieser meldete sich jetzt zu Wort: „Das Beste ist, dass ich Remus gerochen habe. Ich habe fast die gesamte erste Zeit in meiner Hundegestalt verbracht und ich habe gewusst, dass er da war. Ich habe mir dann eingeredet, dass ich jetzt schon wahnsinnig werde und ich war eigentlich ganz froh darüber, dass es so schnell ging."

Remus biss die Lippen zusammen und sah zu Boden.

„Kein Ding, Moony! Ich hätte in deiner Situation auch nichts anderes getan. Ich wäre auch nicht auf die Suche gegangen. Eigentlich bin ich sogar ganz froh, dass du mich nicht gefunden hast. Ich schätze, du hättest mich umgebracht."

„Ich hätte es zumindest versucht." sagte Remus leise.

„Und du hättest es geschafft. Ich hatte absolut keinen Lebenswillen mehr. Auch an dich habe ich erst später gedacht. Vielleicht in meinem zweiten Jahr. Da konnte ich auch wieder daran denken, dass es Harry da draußen noch irgendwo geben musste." Sirius nahm einen großen Schluck Whiskey.

„Aber man kann doch nicht einfach so in Askaban herumwandern. Da sind doch Gitter und Mauern und du wurdest doch als Hochsicherheitsgefangener bewacht, oder?" fragte Hermine zaghaft.  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf: „Ihr solltet von dieser Vorstellung eines sauberen, geordneten Gefängnisses wegkommen. Askaban ist eine Festung, aber nicht überall sind Gitter. Die Wände sind marode und es ist feucht und kalt. Das salzige Meerwasser fliegt mit dem Wind herbei und zerfrisst alles; Mauern und Menschen. Man kann in Askaban durchaus herumwandern, aber die Frage ist, ob man das will und ob es klug ist. Die Gefangenen richten sich gegenseitig. Todesser sind Todesser; auch in Askaban. Ich habe mich sofort auf den Weg gemacht, da ich dachte, ich könnte irgendwie fliehen, doch man kommt meist nicht weit. Zu bestimmten Zeiten kommen die Dementoren und dann ist man in einer Zelle, in der man vielleicht sogar die Tür verschließen kann, am besten aufgehoben. Man sperrt die Gefangene nicht ein; das machen die selbst, die unbedingt überleben wollen. Wenn eine Kontrolle vom Ministerium stattfand, haben sie uns in die Zellen zurückgetrieben und dann konnte man sich auch nicht mehr verstecken. Außerdem bekommt man nicht überall was zu essen. Man muss sich zwangsweise irgendwann wieder bemerkbar machen, wenn man nicht in einer Ecke verrotten will. Aber ich habe auch durchaus Leute getroffen, die das wollten."

Als Sirius abbrach, wagte Harry einzuwerfen: „Dieses ... Wesen, dass ich in deiner Erinnerung gesehen habe ... was war das?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß es bis heute nicht und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen! In Askaban kann reinkommen, was möchte. Es ist egal. Als es ganz zu Anfang nur Wachen gab, ist der erste Dementor per Zufall hereingelangt. Schlaue Vampire rotten sich zusammen und starten einen kleinen Beutezug und keinen interessiert es. Wer allerdings als Vampir zurückgelassen wird, wird umgebracht. Ich habe etliche Viecher gesehen, die durchs Wasser oder die Luft hereingekommen sind und … sich an den Gefangenen gütlich getan haben. Wenn man vorhat, in Askaban zu sterben, dann hatte man wirklich die Möglichkeit dazu."

„Du wolltest das nie." sagte Harry leise.

„Ich war zu feige. Es hätte höllisch wehgetan und wer weiß, wie lange es gedauert hätte. Das war nichts für mich." Sirius trank hastig weiter und Harry beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen.

„Remus?" meldete sich jetzt Hermine zu Wort, „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie das vor drei Jahren mit dem Wolfsbanntrank so schief gehen konnte? Warum hast du dich verwandelt und warum erst, als der Mond sichtbar wurde?"

„Ja, und warum verdammt hast du dich nicht daran erinnert, dass du mordsgefährlich bist und das spätestens, als Snape den Trank erwähnte?" fügte Ron hinzu.

Remus vergrub sich noch in Stück in seinem Sessel und er sah so schuldbewusst aus, dass Harry seine Freunde strafend ansah.

„Früher, als es den Trank noch nicht gab, habe ich mich direkt beim Aufgang des Mondes verwandelt. Das ist unter Einfluss des Trankes nicht möglich. Der Werwolf bricht sozusagen erst während des absoluten Höhepunkt der Nacht hervor: entweder gegen Mitternacht und bleibt bis zum frühen Morgen oder wenn ich direkt unter die Strahlen des Mondes gerate. Hätte ich vor drei Jahren keinen Wolfbanns gehabt, wäre ich gar nicht in der Lage gewesen, zu euch zu kommen, denn dann hätte ich schon lange die Gestalt eines Wolfes angenommen."

„Wahrscheinlich wärst du schon längst in der Hütte gewesen, wie?" fragte Bill und sie mussten lächeln. Auch Remus lächelte, als er sagte: „Nein, ohne Wolfsbann wäre ich vor drei Jahren nicht mehr am Leben gewesen; da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher." Wieder herrschte eine unbehagliche Stille.

Allerdings schien Remus noch nicht beruhigt: „Ich habe es vergessen und das habe ich mir bis heute nicht verziehen! Natürlich wusste ich, dass Vollmond war! Ich spüre den Mond schließlich früh genug, aber in diesem Augenblick … als ich die Karte las … mein Kopf war vollkommen leer. Ich wusste, dass jetzt endlich das passieren würde, worauf ich die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte. Und entweder würde es sich wider allen vernünftigen Argumenten alles zum Guten wenden oder … es würde irgendein Ende haben. Ich bin einfach losgelaufen und ganz ehrlich: ich habe Snapes Worte nicht gehört. Ich höre ihm selten wirklich zu. Alles, was ich gehört und gesehen habe, war Sirius!"

„Das ist aber romantisch, Moony! Vielen Dank!" sagte Sirius prompt und alle waren erleichtert, dass sie loslachen konnten.

„Ich habe noch eine Frage!" verkündete Harry, nachdem sie sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Immer her damit!" sagte Sirius und wischte sich eine letzte Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, „Das scheint mir der richtige Moment dafür zu sein."

„Warum heiße ich mit zweitem Namen „James"? Ich meine, ich habe jetzt aus verschiedenen Quellen erfahren, dass mein Dad ab und an einen Hang zur Arroganz hatte, aber das kommt mir doch ziemlich komisch vor."

Sirius grinste: „Naja, das war auch nicht seine Idee. Es ist einfach Tradition in eurer Familie. James hat auch den Namen seines Dads bekommen: Matthew. Und ich muss dir jetzt das Versprechen abnehmen, dass du deinem Sohn deinen Namen verpasst, sonst trifft mich wahrscheinlich der Schlag." Harry sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Harry, auch wenn das keine besonders einleuchtende Tradition ist: James musste sich daran halten; Lily hat ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht; und du wirst es auch!" bestärkte Remus Sirius´ Worte.

„O.K." meinte Harry.

Dann bemerkte er Hermines finsteren Blick. Er konnte sich vorstellen, woran sie dachte. Harrys Zukunft war eines der Themen, die nicht mehr so einfach anzuschneiden waren.

„Hey, Sirius, ziehen wir zusammen, wenn das alles vorbei ist?" fragte Harry in die plötzliche Stille hinein, „Du hast so was doch mal vorgeschlagen." Sirius nickte, da er anscheinend nicht in der Lage war, etwas zu sagen.

„Und was ist mit dir?" Harry wandte sich zu Remus.

„Remus weiß eh nicht, wo er hin soll. Dann kann er auch bei mir beziehungsweise uns einziehen. War schon immer so." Sirius hatte seine Sprache wieder gefunden und versuchte, Remus ein wenig zu ärgern. Dieser lächelte allerdings nur mild.

„Harry, versprichst du uns, dass Dumbledore uns nicht aus seinem Plan ausschließt?" Bill setzte sich sehr gerade hin und fixierte Harry mit festem Blick, „Weißt du, Mum würde ausflippen und … naja, jetzt hocken wir alle in einem Boot. Familienkram und so. Ich fände es ziemlich unfair, wenn er so was bringt."

Harry nickte langsam: „Ich auch … ähm … ich denke nicht, dass er etwas ohne euch plant. Ich werde mit ihm sprechen."

„Das ist nett! Irgendwie hängen wir doch alle ziemlich an dir!" Mit diesen Worten stand Bill auf und ging leicht schwankenden Schrittes in die Küche. Harry biss die Lippen zusammen und war ganz froh, als Sirius einen Arm um ihn legte.

Hermine schniefte und Ron sagte ärgerlich: „Eigentlich sollte das hier kein rührseliger Besuch werden!"

„Macht nichts, Ron!" sagte Remus und stand ebenfalls auf, „Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel, wenn ich jetzt schlafen gehe! Ich bin fix und fertig!" Harry, Ron und Hermine schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Wo ist Meta eigentlich?" fragte Harry.

„Im Bett. Sie liest, da sie ausnahmsweise mal frei hat!" antwortete Remus und am Tonfall seiner Stimme konnten sie hören, dass dies seiner Meinung nach nicht oft genug der Fall war.

„Dann gute Nacht und guten Vollmond!" sagte Ron, „Sehen wir dich danach wieder an der Schule?"

„Wenn ich mit Harry übe, ja! Gute Nacht!" Remus lächelte ihnen noch einmal zu und verschwand dann nach oben.

„Die beiden haben übrigens dein Zimmer." neckte Sirius Ron, doch dieser gähnte nur unbeeindruckt.

„Wann seh ich dich das nächste Mal?" fragte Harry Sirius.

„Ich würde sagen nach Vollmond. Wir wollen hier mal alles … fertig machen und …"

„Was heißt das?" Jetzt war Ron dich wieder wach, „Den Fuchsbau aufgeben?"

Sirius schüttelte entschieden den Kopf: „Nein, nicht aufgeben. Wir werden lediglich umziehen ... mal wieder. Je nachdem, wie sich das Training mit Jakob gestaltet. Und dann müssen wir sowieso erst einmal mit allem weitersehen."

Ron verzog das Gesicht, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Wollen wir nicht ein paar Pläne schmieden?" fragte Harry leise und legte seinen Kopf auf Sirius´ Arm ab, „Und davon ausgehen, dass wir das schaffen und am Ende alle glücklich rumstehen? Dann müssen wir uns nicht fragen, was wir machen wollen, sondern wissen es schon."

„Also, ich für meinen Teil weiß schon, was ich mache werde und ihr werdet gefälligst meinem Beispiel folgen!" sagte Hermine und die Jungen sahen sie ängstlich an, „Naja, wir müssen doch die Schule fertig machen!"

Sirius lachte: „Dann viel Spaß! Und ich werde einfach mal gucken, ob die Auroren Hilfe brauchen. Für James und mich stand damals fest, dass wir gegen das Böse kämpfen wollten und dann sind wir gegen unsere Erwartungen so was wie magische Kammerjäger geworden. Aber ziemlich gute! Irgendwie fehlen mir der Stress und die Hektik. Das war immer ganz lustig."

„Ron und ich stoßen dann im Jahr drauf zu dir." sagte Harry, woraufhin Sirius ihn erstaunt ansah: „Ja, wirklich?"

„Jap. Wir wollen auch gegen das Böse kämpfen, oder Ron?"

„Klar!"

„Macht euch nicht so viele Illusionen. Anfangs kämpft man höchstens gegen Langeweile." prophezeite Sirius und bekam dafür von Hermine einen strafenden Blick. Bill lachte, als er hereinkam und diesen Blick ebenfalls auffing: „Na, was hast du jetzt wieder verbrochen?"

Sirius grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was ist mit dir, Bill? Gehst du wieder nach Ägypten?" fragte Harry. Bill wiegte den Kopf hin und her: „Ich weiß nicht. Wenn man jünger ist, ist es ja schön und gut sofort von zu Hause wegzukommen, aber mit der Zeit und dem Alter ... Was ich sagen möchte ist, dass ich höchstwahrscheinlich lieber hier bleibe. Ich wusste nie, wie sehr mir meine tausend Geschwister fehlen, bis ich wieder herkam. Außerdem steht mir der Sinn nach einem Berufswechsel."

„Und was möchtest du machen?" fragte Hermine zweifelnd.

„Kochen. Ich glaube, da bin ich ziemlich gut drin."

„Bist du!" bestätigte Sirius. Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Na, ich möchte ja gerne wissen, was Mum dazu sagt!"

„Erst einmal gar nichts, Bruderherz!" sagte Bill mit spaßig-drohendem Unterton in der Stimme.

„Hermine!" sagte Sirius und hob ihr sein Glas entgegen, als wollte er ihr zuprosten, „Wirst du auch Aurorin?"

„Nein! Ganz bestimmt nicht! Ich meine, ich habe mich immer so gut geschlagen wie es mir möglich war, aber langsam habe ich auch die Nase voll davon! Ich denke, ich werde tun, was Remus mir geraten hat. Ich werde Lehrerin."

Bill nickte anerkennend, Sirius machte einmal unentschlossen „Hm!" und Harry und Ron sagten gleichzeitig und in genau demselben hin- und hergerissenen Tonfall: „Na, das ist ja klasse!"

Hermine musste lachen: „Hey, ich würde ziemlich gut sein! Und ich wäre bestimmt auch nicht strenger als Professor McGonagall!"

„Das werden wir dann ja sehen!" meinte Sirius großzügig, „Auf jeden Fall ist das eine ganz tolle Idee, aber wieso sagtest du „auch die Nase voll"? Wer denn noch?"

Harry verdrehte verärgert die Augen und sagte nichts.

„Harry?" Sirius sah ihn prüfend an. Harry seufzte: „Ginny."

„Oh!" machten Sirius und Bill gleichzeitig.

„Themawechsel!" sagte Harry bestimmt und Hermine stand auf: „Wir könnten auch zurück und ins Bett, oder?" Sie stimmten ihr zu und verabschiedeten sich.

Als sie nacheinander in den Kamin traten, begannen Sirius und Bill pflichtbewusst damit, den Tisch abzuräumen.

In Dumbledores Büro war es dunkel, als sie ankamen, doch der Direktor saß noch bei einer Kerze und einem dicken Buch im Lehnstuhl.

„Oh, Sie hätten doch nicht auf uns warten müssen!" rief Hermine beschämt und Dumbledore lachte, während er das Buch zukappte und zur Seite legte: „Ich habe es gern getan. Außerdem muss euch doch jemand in den Turm bringen. Schülern ist es schließlich nicht erlaubt, nachts durch die Gänge zu spazieren." Er zwinkerte ihnen zu und geleitete sie durch die dunklen Flure.

„Und, Harry, hast du dich mit Jakob abgesprochen?"

„Ja! Wir fangen morgen an."

„Ihr müsst keine Rücksicht auf den regulären Schulunterricht nehmen; das habe ich Jakob schon gesagt."

„Ehrlich gesagt haben wir das auch nicht!"  
Dumbledore lachte zufrieden.

„Professor Dumbledore?" fragte Hermine zaghaft, „Was ist mit Ron und mir? Können wir … ich meine, müssen wir … oder?"

„Ich wäre mehr als glücklich, Hermine, wenn ihr Harry Gesellschaft leistet und ihm den Rücken stärkt! Richtet das bitte auch Miss Weasley aus! Und guckt nicht so überrascht; ich habe schließlich auch Augen im Kopf! Sagt ihr bitte, dass ich schon viele Leute erlebt habe, die sich nach Ruhe gesehnt haben und letztendlich waren alle diese Leute am Ende meine stärksten Kämpfer. Ich habe so das Gefühl, das könnt sie aufbauen und es klingt doch auch ganz hübsch, oder?" Wieder lachte und zwinkerte er und Harry überkam eine plötzliche, übermächtige Welle der Zuneigung. Er blieb abrupt stehen: „Professor Dumbledore?"

„Ja?"

„Ich möchte Sie um Verzeihung bitten! Ganz ehrlich! Weil ich eine Menge Dinge zu Ihnen gesagt und Ihnen vorgeworfen habe, die mir heute Leid tun! Und manche sind wirklich nicht wahr! Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen noch mal bedanken und bitte seien Sie mir nicht böse!"

Auch Dumbledore war nun stehen geblieben und sah Harry aufmerksam durch seine halbmondförmige Brille an wie er es im Laufe der Jahre schon so oft getan hatte.

„Ich danke dir, Harry! Das bedeutet mir viel! Und ich hoffe, dass du mir nichts nachträgst; dass wir sozusagen quitt sind!"

Harry nickte und schüttelte Dumbledores Hand, die er ihm bot, so fest er konnte.

„Dann geht jetzt ins Bett, ihr drei! Ich sehe euch morgen beim Frühstück!"

Langsam ging er den Gang entlang und ließ sie am Portrait der Fetten Dame stehen.

„Elcorenstrauch." sagte Hermine, damit die Tür sich öffnete, und sie schlüpften in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Gute Nacht, Hermine!" sagte Harry und war etwas überrascht, als sie ihn und danach Ron schnell umarmte. Oben im Schlafsaal war alles still. Harry und Ron zogen sich im Stockfinsteren um und kletterten in ihre Betten.

„Harry? Ron?" war da eine Stimme zu hören, „Alles klar bei euch?"

„Ja, Seamus! Schlaf weiter!"

„Mach ich. Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht!"


	48. Das Ende der Zeit

Liebe Leser! Vielen, vielen Dank für die zahlreichen Kommentare und Kritiken! Ich werde mich demnächst noch näher damit beschäftigen. Und entschuldigt die kleinen Fehler, die sich ab und an einschleichen! Ich dachte, ich hätte sie alle erwischt ;-)

Jetzt leite ich sozusagen das große Finale ein! Dieser ist der letzte Teil meiner Geschichte (Er enthält sechs Kapitel.)und so richte ich an dieser Stelle die Frage an euch: Habt ihr Interesse an so genannten kleinen Exras? Das sind Szenen, Handlungsstränge, Ideen, die irgendwann nicht mehr in meine Geschichte passten, so dass ich sie entfernt habe. Sie existieren aber noch alle in meinem PC und wenn ihr mögt, kann ich sie euch schön ordnen, sagen, wo sie fast hingehört hätten und ebenfalls hier posten; im Anschluss an meine vollendete Geschichte versteht sich.

Überlegt es euch, habt jetzt erst einmal viel Spaß beim Lesen und haltet euch mit Kommentaren nicht zurück! Eure Sara-Kim!

**Hogwarts 5: Harry Potter gegen Lord Voldemort **

„_Die wichtigste Stunde ist immer die Gegenwart._

_Der bedeutendste Mensch ist immer der, der dir gerade gegenüber steht._

_Das notwendigste Werk ist stets die Liebe." (Meister Eckhart) _

„_Lay down your sweet and weary head,_

_Night has fallen, you've come to journey's end_

_(…)_

_Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away._

_Save in my arms you're only sleeping." (Annie Lennox, „Into the West")_

„_Und eines Tages war es soweit,_

_dass wir alles wieder verloren._

_Träumend stirbt eine alte Zeit, _

_und aus Träumen werden neue geboren." (Der Club der toten Dichter) _

**Das Ende der Zeit **

Meta wurde so etwas wie eine Expertin für den Imperiusfluch, denn Harry schickte sie beinahe permanent durch die Gegend. Sie sagte schon selbst, sie würde sich ganz komisch fühlen, wenn sie zur Abwechslung mal etwas wieder selbst entscheiden sollte, beispielsweise welche Richtung einschlagen.

Hermine und Ron leisteten Harry während des Trainings Gesellschaft und sorgten sozusagen für sein körperliches Wohl, wenn er abends völlig fertig war. Sie versorgten ihn mit genug Essen und Butterbier und bestanden darauf, dass er genug schlief.

Remus kam gut durch den Vollmond, nach welchem Sirius ein paar hübsche, neue Blessuren vorweisen konnte. Er zeigte sich gänzlich unbeeindruckt von der Tatsache, dass der Wolfsbanntrank Remus ruhig stellen sollte und prügelte sich voller Hingabe mit dem Wolf. Da sie jetzt also beide Zeit hatten, konnte das Training mit Snape beginnen.

„Ja, ganz toll!" brummte Harry und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Jakob grinste. Seit er Harry nur noch Anweisungen geben musste und nicht mehr selbst von ihm angegriffen wurde, war er wieder voll bei der Sache.

„Komm schon, Harry! Professor Snape hat gesagt, er freut sich!"

Harry schnaubte. Jakob entwickelte mit der Zeit einen unerträglichen Sinn für Humor.

„Das glaube ich weniger!" meinte Sirius, der in einen düsteren Umhang gekleidet und mit ebenso düsterem Gesicht und verschränkten Armen an das Fensterbrett gelehnt stand. Remus hatte noch Schonfrist, wie Meta es nannte, was bedeutete, dass er in eine Decke eingewickelt mit einem heißen Kakao auf der Couch sitzen und Kommentare von sich geben durfte.

„Vielleicht ist er wirklich froh darüber, dass er seinen Beitrag leisten kann!" meinte er gerade und schlürfte einen Schluck Kakao. Sirius zeigte ihm einen Vogel und Harry seufzte noch einmal schwer, um die Tragik dieses Augenblicks deutlich zu machen.  
Mit Snape kamen einige Minuten später Ron und Hermine herein und beide machten Gesichter, als würden sie eine echt widerliche Show erwarten.

„Lass uns anfangen, Potter!" sagte Snape ohne Begrüßung, woraufhin Sirius schon den Mund öffnete. Ein Blick von Remus allerdings brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Was denn? Brauchen Sie eine Extraaufforderung?" keifte Snape weiter, als Harry nicht reagierte. Bevor Snape jedoch eine weitere Beleidigung loswerden konnte, zuckte er kurz mit dem linken Augenlid.

„Ich bin in Ihrem Kopf, seit Sie Ihr Büro verlassen haben!" sagte Harry mit kaum verhohlener Schadenfreude und trotzdem unbewegtem Gesicht, „Und ich finde es fast schade, dass Sie mich so dermaßen unterschätzen!"

Snape schnappte nach Luft und seine Hände durchfuhren seine Roben auf der Suche nach seinem Zauberstab. Sirius hatte sein Gesicht zum Fenster gedreht und seine Schultern zuckten, als lachte er sich gerade tot. Auch Ron und Hermine grinsten breit und zufrieden.

„Das ist aber ein nettes Schaukelpferd. Gehört das Ihnen?" Harrys Stimme war zum Zerreißen gespannt, denn auch er musste sich das Lachen verbeißen.

Snape keuchte.

„Harry, mach dir hier keine Feinde!" sagte Meta scharf. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich neben Remus auf die Couch.

„Mache ich nicht!" sagte Harry, „Bei ihm ist eh schon alles verloren!"

„Erstaunlich, wie stark du dich fühlst, Potter, wenn du umgeben bist von deinen hirn- und charakterlosen Freunden!" bellte Snape. Er hatte es endlich geschafft, seinen Zauberstab zu zücken und richtete ihn vage auf Harry, während er die Augen zusammen kniff, als würde ihn etwas blenden.

„Das mache ich mit Absicht." erwiderte Harry cool und stöberte noch ein bisschen weiter in Snapes Kopf, „Sie vergleichen mich doch so gerne mit meinem furchtbar arroganten Vater."

Aus Sirius´ Richtung kam ein wütendes Grummeln. Jakob hob beschwichtigend die Hände und beobachtete fasziniert das Schauspiel. Harry war mittlerweile aufgestanden und hatte gegenüber von Snape Aufstellung genommen. Niemand konnte leugnen, dass er etwas gewachsen war und wenn es auch nicht reichte, um Snape auf den Kopf zu spucken, so war es doch immerhin genug, um den Lehrer darauf hinzuweisen, wie Sirius es gerade schadenfroh tat.

„Allerdings, Potter!" ranzte Snape, ohne auf Sirius´ Bemerkung einzugehen, „Und ihr beide gebt immer wieder so hervorragend Anlass dafür!"

„Waren Sie eigentlich in irgendeinem Fach besser als mein Dad?" fragte Harry und klang ehrlich interessiert und gar nicht bösartig.

„Zaubertränke!" sagte Snape. Alle schauten ihn geschockt an, da er schlicht geantwortet hatte.

„Na, hätte ich mir ja denken können! Ist das Ihr Labor? Sieht ganz schön mickrig aus!"

„Das ist nur zum Üben, du Wicht!"

„Naja, jetzt haben Sie ja ein eigenes Büro, einen ganzen eigenen Kerker nur für sich! Sie können echt stolz auf sich sein!"

„Das ist verdammt noch mal mehr, als dein Vater erreicht hat, dieser aufgeblasene Blender!"

„Oh, ich denke, er hätte gar kein Büro gewollt! Wir können schließlich nicht alle glücklich werden mit dieser Stubenhockerei, die Sie so lieben!"

„Was ist das denn, Potter? Kenne ich das nicht schon? Jagt dich dieser Hund denn immer noch auf den Baum?"

„Nein, aber ich dachte, dieses Bild freut Sie vielleicht. Sie haben wahrlich nicht viel zum Freuen im Leben!"

„Allein über dieses Chaos in deinem Kopf könnte ich mich totlachen!"

„Besser ein Chaos als diese Leere, die ich bei Ihnen vorfinde!"

Und so ging es immer weiter. Alle Anwesenden folgten dem Schlagabtausch mit offenen Mündern. Irgendwann hatte auch Sirius jede Einmischung aufgegeben und sich von Remus´ Kakao genommen.

„Ich verstehe nicht so ganz, was die da gerade machen." sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd, „Also, wer ist jetzt gerade in wessen Kopf?"

„Sie haben sich verhakt!" erklärte Jakob, „Und sie können beide Bilder sehen, die uns vorenthalten bleiben."

„Das Labor und der Hund." sagte Hermine.

„Genau! Das ist ein hübsches, kleines, geistiges Duell."

„Aber das kann Harry schon!" sagte Sirius leicht ärgerlich, „Darauf müssen wir nicht noch mehr Zeit verwenden!"

„Oh, ich glaube schon!" Jakob ging auf Harry zu, hob die Hand und wedelte damit vor dessen Gesicht herum, „Siehst du? Die nächste Stufe. Er nimmt seine Umwelt gar nicht mehr wahr. Er konzentriert sich voll und ganz auf den Streit."

„Ist das gesund?" fragte Meta kritisch, als sie Harry einmal vors Schienbein getreten und dieser nicht reagiert hatte.

„Das ist schon richtig so." sagte Jakob.

Eine halbe Stunde später sprachen Harry und Snape gar nicht mehr. Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen und ihre Lider flackerten. Der Schweiß stand ihnen auf der Stirn, sie waren bis in den letzten Muskel verkrampft und hatten die Lippen fest zusammengebissen. Dann sah Jakob sich genötigt, das Ganze zu beenden. Harry sackte sofort auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und Snape trat die Flucht in sein Büro an, nachdem er Jakobs und Remus´ freundliche, durchaus ernst gemeinte Hilfe abgelehnt hatte.

„Na, das hat doch wunderbar funktioniert, Harry!" sagte Jakob fröhlich, „Hast du ihn geschafft?"

„Ich habe ihm alles an den Kopf geworfen, dass ich finden konnte und er hat dagegen gehalten, aber ich glaube, ich habe mich ganz gut geschlagen."

„Nun, ja. Immerhin sitzt du nicht hier und weinst. Außerdem hat Professor Snape, wie ich mir denken kann, deine Erinnerungen ganz schön zerrissen."

„Das hat er." gab Harry zu, „Aber ich habe die wichtigsten von ihm versteckt und ansonsten beeindruckt mich das nicht besonders. Er hat schon immer auf meinen Eltern rumgehackt."

„Phantastisch! Dann sind wir jetzt einen großen Schritt weiter!" rief Jakob und öffnete die Tür seines Büros als höfliche, aber unmissverständliche Aufforderung zum Gehen. Hermine und Ron hakten Harry unter. Als sie aus der Tür waren, rief Harry noch: „Ich habe übrigens gemerkt, dass du mich getreten hast, Meta!"

„Verdammt, er ist wirklich gut!" erklang Metas ärgerliche Stimme und Harry lachte.

000

Jakob meinte, da Harry nun gegen Snape bestanden hatte, könnte man ihn guten Gewissens auf Remus loslassen und Harry forderte den Wolf zu einem fiesen Wettrennen heraus, bei dem er tatsächlich gewann. Remus war danach fix und fertig und schlief einen ganzen Tag durch. Er und Sirius verbrachten all ihre Zeit, die sie an der Schule waren, in Jakobs Büro und flohten zum Schlafen zum Grimauldplatz. Jeden Abend schimpfte Sirius wieder darüber.

Harry kämpfte früh morgens in den Kerkern mit Snape, während Sirius und Remus daneben standen. Bis zum Mittagessen nahm er meist an den Kursen teil, die Meta für die übrig gebliebenen Schüler anbot und in denen es jetzt wirklich zur Sache ging.

„Leute, es tut mir ehrlich leid, euch das beizubringen, aber es nützt alles nichts!" Meta strich sich mit beiden Händen über den Kopf. Sie verlor langsam die Nerven, „Jetzt reißt euch bitte zusammen! Dane, würdest du ...?"

„Nein! Ich mach das nicht!" Dane, ein stämmiger Viertklässler aus Hufflepuff, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Ich kann nicht!"

„Du könntest, wenn du nur wolltest!" knurrte Meta leise und wandte sich an Sanny, ein hübsches Mädchen aus Ravenclaw.

„Haben Sie vielleicht gerade eine Spinne zur Hand?" fragte Sanny.

„Bitte!" Meta schnipste resignierend mit den Fingern und auf dem Pult erschien eine kleine kugelige Spinne mit langen, dünnen Beinen.

„Die sieht ... nicht fies genug aus." sagte Sanny und hörte sich schon etwas weniger überzeugt an als eben.

„Was hast du denn vor?"

„Na, was Sie uns versuchen beizubringen!"

Meta machte ein ratloses Gesicht und beschwor eine größere Spinne herauf; eine fette mit haarigen Beinen und rötlichem Muster auf dem prallen Körper.

Sanny stöhnte leise auf, doch sie trat näher. Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf die Spinne und räusperte sich. Alle warteten gespannt, doch erst einmal kam nichts. Sanny holte noch mal tief Luft und ... starrte die Spinne weiter an. Sie öffnete den Mund und ... schloss ihn wieder. Meta wollte schon einschreiten, da stieß Sanny ein wackliges „Crucio!" hervor. Die Klasse zuckte zusammen und die Spinne krümmte sich kurz. Doch der Krampf ließ schnell nach und als sie auf Sanny zukrabbelte wie ein Mörder auf leisen Sohlen, schrie diese: „Crucio, du verdammtes, ekliges Vieh!"

Die Spinne wand sich und ihre Beine zitterten, so angespannt waren sie.

Die Klasse stöhnte und Sanny war so blass, dass Sie aussah, als fiele Sie gleich ungebremst nach hinten um.

„Gut, gut!" Meta trat vor und ließ die Spinne verschwinden, „Gut, Sanny! Sehr mutig und konsequent."

Sanny setzte sich und Meta klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. Dann wandte sie sich an die Klasse: „Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist, anderen Schmerz zuzufügen. Und ich weiß auch, dass es nicht richtig ist, doch es bleibt euch nichts anderes übrig. Wenn ihr euer eigenes Leben verteidigen wollt, dann müsst ihr diese Hemmungen abstreifen. Diese Flüche sind das Einzige, das ich euch beibringen kann und das Einzige, das ihr Voldemorts Todessern entgegen bringen könnt."

Sie zuckten wieder zusammen und Meta stöhnte: „Bitte! Ihr habt alle erlebt, wie es gehen kann! Glaubt ihr denn, dass Voldemort geduldig darauf wartet, bis ihr meint, ihr seid soweit! Wenn ihr hilflos vor ihm steht oder vor einem Todesser – was wollt ihr dann sagen? „Entschuldige, aber wir nehmen die Flüche erst nächstes Jahr dran!" Jetzt denkt doch mal nach! Es ist doch nur zu eurem Besten!"

Wenig überzeugt, doch immer etwas nachdenklich verließen die Schüler den Raum und Meta setzte sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl. Harry, der geduldig an der Tür gewartet hatte, trat ein und sah sie an: „Es ist echt hart! Ich habe selbst versucht, Bellatrix Lestrange zu verletzen. Ich war einen Moment so voller Wut, dass ich weder denken noch atmen konnte! Alles, was ich wollte; alles, was ich noch wahrnahm, war, dass ich ihr so viel Schmerz wie möglich zufügen wollte. Und das war ehrlich kein schönes Gefühl. Naja, von Pettigrew ganz abgesehen."

Meta sah ihn an. Bis jetzt hatte sich Harry noch nicht wieder über den Vorfall geäußert und auch jetzt schien er nicht weiter darauf eingehen zu wollen. Er meinte: „Ich wüsste auch nicht, was ich den Schülern anderes sagen sollte."

„Na, immerhin!" Meta schüttelte sich noch einmal wie eine Katze im Regen und stand dann auf, „Bist du fertig? Oh, Schande, ich hab das Denkarium vergessen. Hast du irgendwas, das du ablegen willst oder brauchst du was, was drin liegt?"

Hary überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Nachdem Sirius sich seine Erinnerungen wiedergeholt hatte, hatte Harry das Denkarium benutzt, um seine Gedanken vor den Okklumentik- und Legilimentikübungen zu sortieren.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere .. ich glaube fast, Hermine hatte es vorhin. Naja, können wir anfangen?"

Harry biss die Lippen zusammen und nickte. Mit zwei Handgriffen hatte Meta die schweren Schlösser eines riesigen Koffers geöffnet, der beinahe unauffällig neben ihrem Pult stand. Der Deckel begann sofort zu zittern und aus dem Inneren drang ein grollendes Geräusch.

„Jetzt wacht er auf. Er pennt immer während meines Unterrichts. Schönes Kompliment!" erzählte Meta, um ihre Nervosität zu überspielen. Die Truhe bebte und langsam hob sich der Deckel. Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen. Trotzdem konnte er sehen, was sich da aus dem Koffer herauswand.

Ein fast zwei Meter langes, dürres, sechsfüßiges Wesen mit trüben, großen Augen und einem entsetzlichen Körpergeruch. Es bestand nicht aus Knochen und Fleisch, sondern nur aus Muskel und verhärtetem Schleim. Aus seiner trockenen Kehle kroch ein tiefes, heiserer Knurren. Meta brachte ein paar Meter Abstand zwischen sich und das Vieh, das sie selbst aus Schweden herappariert hatte. Es musste etwas Ekliges, geringfügig Gefährliches sein, denn Harry sollte den Cruciatusfluch üben.

Sobald er in seinem Geist das Wesen erfasst hatte, begann er auch damit, doch seine ersten Versuche waren nicht von Erfolg gekrönt, denn das Ding bewegte sich, jetzt, wo es ganz wach war, ziemlich schnell. Es wutschte über den Boden und hinterließ eine dünne, helle Schleimspur.

„_Crucio! Bleib stehen, verdammt noch mal! CRUCIO!"_ Harry ließ frustriert locker, bevor er erneut versuchte, einen Griff um das Tier zu bekommen. Dieses wiederum startete einen kleinen Feldzug gegen Meta, welche angeekelt um die Tische herum immer wieder entwich.

„Harry, jetzt mach schon!"

„_Crucio!"_

Endlich empfand das Vieh etwas, doch seine harte, schuppige Haut schirmte eine Menge des Schmerzes ab, den Harry ihm eigentlich zufügen wollte. Er musste erst einmal die Kontrolle über dieses Vieh bekommen und den Panzer an einer Stelle aufschlitzen, bevor er es verletzen konnte.

Das war eine ganz gute Übung für Voldemorts Schlange, falls diese noch lebte. Und natürlich für Voldemort selbst, den Schlangenmenschen. Harry wusste nicht, was seinen Körper schützte.

Nach einer langen Viertelstunde schaffte er es, den Panzer unterhalb des mittleren, linken Beines aufzusprengen. Das Vieh röchelte und ließ sich auf die Seite kippen, als wollte es sich zum Sterben bereit machen, doch Harry wusste bereits aus Erfahrung, dass es nur simulierte. Er schoss noch ein paar Mal hinterher, bis es sich in die hinterste Ecke des Klassenzimmers verzog und Meta laut erklärte, dass die Übung beendet wäre.

Sie sperrte das Tier wieder in den Koffer und zauberte in mühevoller Kleinstarbeit den Raum wieder sauber. Harry saß an ihrem Pult, trank kalten Saft und sah ihr zu.

„Meta? Wie schlimm sieht es aus, wenn ich ... so etwas mache?"

Meta wedelte mit dem Zauberstab über den hartnäckigen Schleim und sah auf: „Nicht besonders. Du hast halt die Augen zu und das Ding windet sich."

„Es ist nicht so, als ob ... es sieht nicht so aus, als hätte ich Spaß daran, oder?"

„Himmel, nein! Du kommst wieder auf Gedanken! Du siehst ganz normal aus. Vielleicht etwas verkrampft, aber es ist durchaus ein erträglicher Anblick."

Harry nickte und nahm noch einen Schluck.

„Dieser Mist geht einfach nicht weg! Flitwick nimmt mich auseinander. Ich habe sein Klassenzimmer nur unter der Bedingung benutzen dürfen, dass ich hier keine grünlichen, stinkenden Schleimspuren hinterlasse!"  
Harry lachte: „Hat er das wortwörtlich so gesagt?"

„Ja!"

„Oh!"

Sie mussten beide lachen und Meta nahm vor Harry Aufstellung: „Also, machst du gleich weiter?"

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast?"

„Nein. Geht schon klar. Du kannst mich ja weiter putzen lassen. Ist eh egal!"

Harry stellte sein Glas ab und versetzte seinem trägen Geist einen Stups, so dass er zu Meta herüber wanderte.

„_Hi!"_

„_Hi! Tu mir doch den Gefallen und öffne das Fenster. Es ist ziemlich stickig hier drin!"_

Meta sträubte sich; das konnte Harry sehen. Es war ziemlich gut mit ihr zu üben, da sie immer verbissen und mit geradezu kindlichem Trotz bei der Sache war. Harry ließ sie das Fenster öffnen, die Tafel sauber wischen und ein paar Turnübungen auf den umstehenden Tischen absolvieren. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke und er probierte ihn gleich einmal aus. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Meta nicht wehtun würde.

„_Ich würde gern mit Josepha sprechen!"_

„_Wie bitte? Nein! Ich bin froh, dass sie weg ist!"_

„_Jetzt halt mal die Klappe, Mädel, und lass mich mit dem Jungen reden! Du kriegst in letzter Zeit eh nichts auf die Reihe!"_

Harry grinste. Es funktionierte.

„_Also, Josepha, erzähl doch mal. Wie geht´s dir so?"_

„_Bescheiden, Jungchen! Ich will nach Hause. Ich will endlich zurück nach Schweden in mein gemütliches, kleines Häuschen und dort die Füße hochlegen und leckere Krapfen essen. Hier ist es unerträglich!"_

„_Wieso gefüllt es dir hier so wenig?"_

„_Weil hier tausend Leute rumrennen und alle sind sie gestresst und angespannt. Das ist unerträglich! Es ging uns besser, als wir allein und abgeschottet von der Welt in unserem Haus gesessen haben."_

„_Euch beiden oder nur dir?"_

„_Sei nicht mal nicht so arrogant, Bursche! Du bist nicht gerade der Super-Psychologe!"_

„_Ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass es Meta hier ganz gut gefällt!"_

„_Die Kleine hat sich verknallt und deswegen schmeißt sie alles über den Haufen! Das nervt!_

„_Wie findest du Remus?"_

„_Wie soll ich einen Werwolf schon finden? Ich bin nur froh, wenn ich mal die Augen aufmachen kann und er nicht vor mir steht. Der andere ist wesentlich cooler."_

„_Aber das interessiert ja nicht!"_

„_Nein, da hast du mal ausnahmsweise Recht! Es interessiert keinen, was ich will!"_

„_Wie war es damals? Hat es da jemanden interessiert, als deine Familie gestorben ist? Hat da jemand gefragt, wie es dir geht?"_

„_Da haben alle gefragt, Jungchen! Alle! Da gab es Meta schließlich noch gar nicht. Diese verhuschte, freundliche, schüchterne, ängstliche Ding hat sich schließlich erst daraus entwickelt und seitdem macht sie mir das Leben schwer! Dummerweise hat noch keiner gemerkt, dass ich hier die Alpha-Persönlichkeit bin. Alle denken immer nur an sie!"_

Harry stutze einen Moment, beschloss dann aber, Josepha zu widersprechen.

„_Das glaube ich nicht! Ich denke eher, du wurdest entwickelt und zwar von jemandem, der auf einen Schlag seine geliebten Eltern verloren hat und der von heute auf morgen nicht mehr schlafen konnte und der verstört und einsam war. Da musste eine stärkere Persönlichkeit her. Eine, der es nichts ausmacht, Nacht für Nacht wach zu sein und in die Dunkelheit zu starren. Nur ist sie dich leider nicht mehr losgeworden."_

„_Du kleine Ratte! Du hast ja keine Ahnung!"_

„_Ich glaube schon!"_

„_Du solltest dir nur keine Hoffnung machen, dass ausgerechnet du uns heilen kannst! Was unsere kleine Psychose angeht, halten wir zusammen! Wir sind viel zu lange her, als dass du jetzt an uns etwas ändern könntest!"_

„_Das werden wir sehen! Ich habe auch Remus´ Wolf besiegt!"_

„_Ja, für fünf Minuten! Aber, Bürschchen, es gibt Abgründe, gegen die selbst du nichts ausrichten kannst und jetzt zisch ab und lass mich in Ruhe! Am besten: Lass UNS in Ruhe!"_

Harry gab nach und fand sich im Klassenzimmer einer aufgebrachten Josepha gegenüber: „Na, Kleiner! Schon aufgegeben?"

„Du hast mich darum gebeten und ich dachte, ich tu zur Abwechslung mal, was du möchtest, da es ja sonst niemanden interessiert!" erwiderte Harry schlagfertig.

„Pudel dich nicht so auf! Du hast Glück, dass ich Hunger habe und deshalb wenig Lust, weiterhin mit dir zu diskutieren. Ich geh was essen und wenn ich Glück habe, treff ich ja deinen düsteren Freund!" Sie grinste anzüglich, doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Der interessiert sich nicht im Geringsten für dich!"

„Das werden wir ja sehen!"

Allerdings traf Harry Sirius nach dem Abendessen, das dieser mit Remus und Meta oder Josepha in Remus´ Büro eingenommen hatte, noch einmal und er wirkte lediglich etwas genervt.

„Gab´s Stress?" fragte Harry.

„Geht so. Remus ist ein kluger Mensch, der weiß, wann es sich nicht lohnt, sich aufzuregen und ich bin schließlich kein Idiot. Meta ist kurz bevor ich gegangen bin, wiedergekommen und hat sich mal wieder tausendmal entschuldigt. Die hat echt ein Kreuz zu tragen." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann erzählte er Harry die neuesten Neuigkeiten aus dem Orden, bevor er zu Dumbledore ging und nach London flohte. Die Weasley-Jungen hielten sich beinahe ununterbrochen im Garten auf und übten sich im Duellieren. Sogar Moody hatte letztens gegen Percy verloren. Mundungus hatte auf dem Schwarzmarkt etliche Informationen erkaufen können, dafür aber sein linkes Bein eingebüßt. Molly pflegte ihn hingebungsvoll und setzte ihn gleichzeitig auf Entzug. Rons Vater, Kingsley und Snape arbeiteten an einigen Plänen, deren Inhalt auch Sirius nicht kannte, doch es schien eine ganze heiße Sache zu sein. Die Todesser verhielten sich beunruhigend ruhig. Seit drei Wochen war keine Muggelfamilie mehr angegriffen worden.

Nachdem Sirius gegangen war, machte Harry sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm, doch er blieb in der Nähe der Eingangshalle hängen, als er laute, aufgebrachte Stimmen hörte.

Dort standen Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore und Ginny. Letztere heulte und sah überdies aus, als wäre sie mitten in eine Verschwörung geraten.

„Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen!"

„Miss Weasley, Ihre Mutter hat den ausdrücklichen Wunsch geäußert und dem kann ich mich nur anschließen, dass Sie ..." begann McGonagall, doch Ginny unterbrach sie: „Ich nehm´s zurück, O.K.? Ich will hier bleiben und mitkämpfen! Es macht mir nicht das Geringste aus!"

„Aber Sie sind ja noch ganz aufgebracht. Vielleicht sollten Sie nach London flohen, eine Nacht darüber schlafen und dann stimmen Sie Ihrer Mutter zu und werden ..."

„Weggehen? In irgendein Versteck? Auf keinen Fall!" Jetzt hatte sie Madam Pomfrey nicht ausreden lassen. Harry öffnete fassungslos den Mund.

„Ich gehe nicht!" wiederholte Ginny noch einmal nachdrücklich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Komm runter, Harry!" rief Dumbledore, der bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte, „Vielleicht kannst du uns helfen." Harry zuckte zusammen, ärgerte sich etwas und stieg die letzten Stufen herunter. Ginny sah weg und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Also, ich halte wenig davon, Ginny weg zu schicken, wenn sie nicht will!" meinte er.

„Das habe ich mir beinahe gedacht." sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd.

„Aber Molly sagte, ..." Weiter kam Madam Pomfrey nicht, denn eine merkwürdige, unsichtbare, warme Welle fuhr in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit durch die Halle und ließ sie alle erschrocken die Luft anhalten. Harry schwankte, obwohl der Boden sich nicht bewegte. Die Luft war plötzlich zum Schneiden dick und seine Ohren wurden taub. In ihnen rauschte und knackte es. Harry brach der Schweiß aus, doch schon in wenigen Sekunden war alles vorbei.

Die Atmosphäre in der Halle beruhigt sich wieder, die Luft kühlt ab und steht still.

„Was war denn das?" McGonagall entfernt sich einen Schritt von der Gruppe und sieht sich suchend und mit gezücktem Zauberstab um.

„Mir ist komisch!" sagt Madam Pomfrey und schickt einen besorgten Blick zu Harry und Ginny, „Alles in Ordnung?" Ginny zuckt mit den Schultern und lässt ihren entsetzten Blick ebenfalls durch die Halle wandern. Harry nickt benommen und sieht an sich herunter: „Ja, alles klar! Professor Dumbledore?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was das war, Harry!" Dumbledore klingt sehr beunruhigt, was Harry eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagt.

„Harry, Ginny, geht sofort in den Gryffindor-Turm und seht nach, ob den anderen etwas passiert oder ob ihnen etwas aufgefallen ist! Dann sammelt die anderen Schüler ein! Ginny kennt die Passwörter. Alle sollen sich in der großen Halle treffen. Minerva, gehen Sie zum Grimauldplatz und sehen nach dem Rechten! Poppy, sehen Sie nach der Krankenstation und machen Sie sich bereit!" Dumbledore dreht sich um und eilt in Richtung seines Büros davon. McGonagall folgt ihm auf dem Fuße, um von seinem Kamin aus nach London zu kommen. Madam Pomfrey läuft ebenfalls davon und Harry und Ginny sehen sich ratlos an.

„Ginny, es tut mir Leid!" platzt Harry heraus, „Bitte, können wir alles vergessen und du bleibst hier und ... wir sind Freunde?"

Ginny nickt eifrig: „Mir tut es auch Leid! Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich machen sollte! Bitte denk nicht, ich wollte dich im Stich lassen!"

„Tu ich nicht! O.K., dann lass uns gehen!"

Im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum stehen alle Schüler des Hauses zusammen. Ron hat das Wort ergriffen und für Ruhe gesorgt. Hermine ist merkwürdigerweise nicht da.

„Harry, was zum Henker ist hier los?" zischt Ron ihm zu, als Harry durch das Portraitloch klettert.

„Keine Ahnung!" antwortet Harry ebenso flüsternd und wendet sich dann an seine Mitschüler, „Ist jemand von euch verletzt oder fühlt sich krank? Nein?Wunderbar! Dann geht ihr bitte sofort in die große Halle und wartet dort. Professor Dumbledore ist sofort bei euch! Keine Umwege, nicht trödeln! Los, setzt euch in Bewegung!" Die Schüler, auch Ron,schieben sich an Harry und Ginny vorbei. Dean, Seamus und Neville sehen die zwei fragend an, sagen aber nichts.

„Ginny, wie ist das Passwort für den Slytherin-Turm?" fragt Harry.

„Wechselwind."

„Gut, dann gehe ich dorthin und hole die Schüler. Du holst die Hufflepuff- und die Ravenclawleute. Ihre Räume liegen nah beieinander. Und beeil dich!" Ginny nickt und sie verlassen eilig den Raum.

Harry kennt den Weg zum Slytherin-Turm mittlerweile im Schlaf. Er hat ihn von Snape in der zweiten Session erfahren und sich im Laufe ihrer Übungen immer wieder dorthin begeben. Schwer atmend steht er vor der steinernen Wand, die, wie er von Snape weiß, seit letztem Jahr ein neues Regal ziert, von dessen oberstem Brett ihn ein Gargoyle argwöhnisch beäugt.

„Wechselwind!" sagt er und das Regal schwingt zur Seite um. Die unsichtbare Tür in der Wand öffnet sich ebenfalls. Harry zieht den Kopf ein, schlüpft hindurch und geht rasch durch den düsteren Gang, der zum Gemeinschaftsraum und den Schlafsälen führt.

Im Turm ist es erstaunlich ruhig. Harry wundert sich, dass keiner der Schüler wach geworden ist. Er zuckt erschrocken zusammen, als neben ihm eine Tür aufgeht und jemand seinen Kopf hinausstreckt: „Potter, was um alles in der Welt machen Sie hier drinnen?"

Es ist Snape. Er hat offenbar sein Nachtlager in einer Kammer neben dem Gemeinschaftsraum aufgeschlagen.

„Professor!" Harry ist zu außer Atem und ehrlich gesagt auch ein wenig zu beunruhigt, als dass er einen höflichen Tonfall unterdrücken und den üblichen spöttischen annehmen könnte, „Haben Sie nichts gemerkt?"

Snape tritt nun ganz aus der Tür. Er sieht alarmiert aus: „Also ist tatsächlich etwas passiert? Ich dachte erst, ich hätte seltsam geträumt."

„Nein, es ist etwas passiert, nur weiß keiner, was! Dumbledore versammelt alle Schüler in der großen Halle."

„Gut, Potter, gehen Sie schon vor! Ich werde meine Schüler wecken und nachkommen!" Mit raschelnden Roben, in denen er unmöglich bequem geschlafen haben konnte, verschwindet Snape auf der Treppe zu den Schlafräumen. Harry macht sich auf den Rückweg und lässt langsam den Schock wirken, der sich einstellt, da er mit Snape wie mit einem normalen Menschen umgegangen ist. In der Halle sind alle Schüler aus den anderen Türmen versammelt, als Harry eintritt.

„Professor Snape kommt sofort!" ruft er Meta über die Köpfe hinweg zu. Sie nickt und verteilt weiter heißen Kakao, der die Nerven beruhigen soll. Allerdings ist es damit nicht weit her, denn Professor McGonagall schneit durch eine Seitentür beim Lehrertisch herein und wirkt gelinde gesagt außer sich: „Um Himmel Willen!"

„Minerva, die Schüler!" Meta drückt sie auf einen Stuhl und reicht ihr einen Kakao.

„Oh, danke ... oh, meine Güte!" Die alte Lehrerin ist kreideweiß im Gesicht und schüttelt unablässig den Kopf.

Harry wendet sich erst einmal an Ron, der Colin Creevey gerade davon abhalten will, ein Foto zu machen: „Ich dachte, du hättest mit diesem Schwachsinn aufgehört!"

KLICK!

„Das ist kein Schwachsinn, Ron! Das ist Kunst! Hier, meine neue Polaroid- ..." Colin bricht ab, als er einen Blick auf das Foto wirft, dass aus seiner Kamera flutscht.

„Es ist schwarz!" stellt Dennis fest. Harry und Ron sehen sich an.

„Das Bild müsste längst da sein! Ich habe sie verzaubert!" Colin wedelt das Foto in der Luft herum und Dennis schnappt sich die Kamera, um ein paar weitere Bilder zu machen. Alle bleiben pechschwarz. Die Augen der Creevey-Brüder weiten sich und Ron schnappt sich die Kamera: „Schluss jetzt! Und haltet die Klappe! Wenn wegen euch jetzt hier eine Panik ausbricht, dann dreh ich euch die Hälse um, habt ihr mich verstanden?"

Die zwei nicken und schauen trübäugig auf die schwarzen Bilder.

„Vielleicht haben wir aufgehört zu existieren!" flüstert Colin.

„Vielleicht wurden wir in eine Dimension gebeamt, in der das Fotografieren unmöglich ist!" wispert Dennis.

„Vielleicht ist deine dämliche Kamera kaputt!" zischt Harry und sieht zu Ron, „Wo ist Hermine?"

„Hermine!" schreit Ron auf und schlägt sich die Hand vor den Mund, „Oh, nein!"

„Was?" drängt Harry.

„Sie ist im Denkarium!"

„Darf ich fragen, wieso?"

„Sie wollte damit arbeiten ... mit deinen Erinnerungen! Vielleicht ist da ja was, was du im Kampf verwenden kannst. Weißt du, damit sich das mal jemand ansieht, der mehr Distanz dazu hat als du selbst ...Oh, Mann! Hoffentlich ist ihr nichts passiert!"

„Es kann ja sein, dass sie in dem Ding total sicher ist!" sagt Harry matt, doch ihm ist auf Schlag ziemlich übel. Ginny setzt sich schweigend zu ihnen.

„Meine lieben Schüler!" erklingt endlich Dumbledores Stimme, „Es ist angebracht, sich Sorgen zu machen! Aber es ist nicht angebracht, in Panik zu geraten! Ich bin mehr als stolz und froh, dass ihr euch alle so gut im Griff habt! Ich kann euch noch nicht genau sagen, was passiert ist, aber was ich euch sagen kann, ist: Wir sind in Gefahr! Und wir haben bereits Maßnahmen getroffen, um euch zu schützen! Ihr werdet jetzt in eure Schlafsäle zurückgehen und einige Sachen packen. Nur Wäsche zum Wechseln, ein Kissen, eventuell ein Buch. Zieht feste Schuhe und eine warme Jacke an. Dann kommt wieder in die Halle und holt eure Esspakete ab! Und bitte sputet euch! Ich werde keine Fragen beantworten, ehe ihr nicht wieder hier seid!"

Erst starren alle ihren Schulleiter völlig fassungslos an. Dann kommt Bewegung in sie. Sie verlassen die Halle. Harry, Ron und Ginny hingegen bahnen sich einen Weg zum Lehrertisch.

„So, meine Lieben! Ihr werdet auch ein paar Sachen holen und euch in mein Büro begeben. Ihr floht zum Grimauldplatz."

„Professor, Hermine ist im Denkarium." sagt Ron und Dumbledore fährt herum: „WAS?"

Harry kann spüren, wie sich in ihm Panik ausbreitet. Ginny bricht augenblicklich in Tränen aus und Ron schwankt.

„Oh, wir werden sie irgendwie finden und retten können, da bin ich sicher!" sagt McGonagall schwach.

„RETTEN?" schreit Ron und muss sich am Tisch festhalten.

„Beruhigt euch! Holt eure Sachen! Wir besprechen alles weitere am Grimauldplatz! Harry, beweg dich! Hier kann ich dich nicht mehr beschützen!" Harry nickt betäubt und geht mit Ginny und Ron zum Turm zurück.

In ihrem Schlafraum packt Neville seine Sachen. Dean und Seamus kommen gerade aus dem Bad, mit ihren Zahnbürsten und Handtüchern in den Händen.

„Hier sind eure!" sagte Dean und gibt sie Harry und Ron, „Kommt ihr mit?" Harry schüttelt den Kopf.

„Haben wir uns gedacht!" sagt Seamus.

„Passt auf euch auf!" sagt Neville und umarmt Harry unvermittelt.

„O.K. Wir versuchen es!"

Neville umarmt auch Ron und Dean und Seamus tun es ihm nach.

„Viel Glück, Harry!" ruft Seamus, bevor die drei durch die Tür verschwinden.

„Wissen die was, was wir nicht wissen?" fragt Ron müde. Dann fällt er auf sein Bett und legt die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Ron?" fragt Harry vorsichtig und geht vor ihm auf die Knie. Ron schüttelt den Kopf und Harry kann ihn leise weinen hören.

„Wir holen sie wieder, ja? Es ist doch Hermine! Der passiert so schnell nichts! Komm, lass uns los, ja?" Harry legt einen Arm um Ron, woraufhin dieser sich kurz an ihn drückt.

„Es wird gut gehen! Komm jetzt! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!" Harry steht auf und stopft ein wenig Wäsche in seine kleine Reisetasche. Ron wischt sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und packt ebenfalls.

„Wo ist das Denkarium?" fragt Harry heiser und Ron deutet mit zitterndem Arm auf das Fensterbrett. Als Harry sich über die Schale beugt, meint er, sein Herz müsse stehen bleiben. Die sonst so klare Flüssigkeit ist trüb und milchig. Sie sieht aus wie totes, übles Wasser.

„Was ist?" fragt Ron alarmiert. Harry steckt das Denkarium in die dafür vorgesehene Box, dreht sich um und sagt: „Nichts. Gehen wir!"

Im Gemeinschaftsraum verabschiedet sich Ginny gerade von einigen Freundinnen. Auch sie wünschen Harry viel Glück.

„Kommt!" sagt Harry und schlägt den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro ein, Ron und Ginny im Schlepptau. Er hat das fiese Gefühl, sie in eine Schlacht zu führen.

„Da seid ihr ja!" Meta springt auf sie zu und schafft es irgendwie, sie alle drei an den Armen zu nehmen, „Kommt mit!" Sie schubst sie in der Kamin, zwängt sich dazu und ruft: „Küche, Grimauldplatz!"

Etwas später klettern sie aus dem Kamin und werden sofort von Molly Weasley in die Arme geschlossen: „Dass euch nichts passiert ist!"

„Was ist denn eigentlich los?" fragt Ginny schwach.

„Wissen wir noch nicht genau, aber …" Mrs. Weasley stockt und schreit dann auf: „Wo ist Hermine?"

„Im Denkarium." sagt Ron müde und fällt wie ein nasser Sack auf einen Stuhl.

„Bist du dir sicher, Ron?" fragt jemand von der Tür und Remus tritt herein. Ron und Harry nicken gleichzeitig.

„Ich werde mit Filius sprechen. Er wird eine Lösung wissen!" Schon ist Remus wieder verschwunden.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" will Harry wissen. Er bekommt keine Antwort.


	49. Die Ruhe

**Die Ruhe … **

Nachdem Mrs. Weasley mit Ginny nach oben gegangen ist, um ihre Betten herzurichten (um irgendetwas zu tun zu haben!) und Harry von Sirius zu einer Besprechung mit Dumbledore geholt wurde, nimmt Professor Flitwick Ron in der Küche beiseite: „Mr. Weasley, Sie werden mir jetzt einmal genau zuhören! Ich muss gleich wieder zurück zu den anderen, aber ein paar Minuten habe ich! Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie es schaffen!"

„Was schaffen?" fragt Ron zweifelnd.

„Miss Granger zurück zu holen! Dieser Zauber wird seine Wirkung nicht verfehlen! Hier, nehmen Sie!" Er drückt Ron ein kleines Säckchen in die Hand.

„Was ist da drin?"

„Eine Mischung aus Finderwurz, schwarzer Galle und Brettner-Wusch-Blüte. Sie müssen das nicht wirklich wissen. Aber dieses Pulver kann Ihnen helfen. Und nur dieses Pulver! Es wird vor allem in der Hirnforschung angewandt, um jemanden zurück zu holen, der sich im Gehirn eines Forschungsobjektes aufhält. Es wird auch hier funktionieren. Der Spruch, den Sie gebrauchen müssen, ist „Re!". Und Sie dürfen während des Rückreisevorgangs an nichts denken! An gar nichts! Dieser Prozess kann ziemlich schief gehen!"

„Aber wie soll ich Hermine da drin finden? Das Ding ist total kaputt!" Ron deutet auf das Denkarium, das auf dem Tisch steht. Er hat es aus Harrys Tasche geholt und lange böse angesehen.

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, Mr. Weasley! Aber ich weiß, wenn wir in dieser Sache zu viel Zeit verlieren, dann ist Miss Granger vielleicht verloren! Wollen Sie es wagen?" Flitwick sieht zu Ron hoch, welcher ihn um fast drei Köpfe überragt.

„ „Re!" ist der Spruch?" fragt Ron noch einmal obligatorisch nach. Flitwick nickt.

Dann beugt sich Ron über das Denkarium und ist sofort in dem milchigen Strudel verschwunden.

000

Harry hat den Blick von Dumbledore abgewandt, da er es nicht länger ertragen kann, den Schulleiter so aufgebracht durch das Kaminzimmer stiefeln zu sehen. Stattdessen sieht er zur Tür. Sirius steht neben Harrys Stuhl und knetet seine Finger. Auch er ist nervös.

Da fliegt die Tür auf.

„Severus, WAS?" Dumbledore fährt herum.

„Sie stehen still! Alle Muggel! Alle Autos und diese Fahrraddinger und die Hunde und Katzen in den Gärten. Ich habe Vögel am Himmel gesehen, die sich nicht mehr bewegten. Sie hingen da wie hingeklebt."

Dumbledore, Harry und Sirius starren ihn vollkommen fassungslos an. In die Stille platzt Jakob: „Der Grimauldplatz ist kein Geheimnis mehr! Er ist gut sichtbar und die Haustür öffnet sich jedem, der nur ein bisschen Kraft aufbringt. Wir sitzen hier auf dem Präsentierteller! Die Todesser können jede Sekunde hier sein! Es dauert sicher nicht lange, bis sich Bellatrix Black an das Haus ihrer Verwandten erinnert und dann eins und eins zusammenzählt."

„Hogwarts?" fragt Dumbledore leise.

„Hogwarts ist ebenso aufgeliefert. Auch das St. Mungos. Da herrscht das totale Chaos! Keiner weiß wohin oder ob überhaupt fliehen!" antwortet Meta, die nach Jakob eingetreten ist.

„Das Zaubereiministerium liegt offen!" ruft Professor McGonagall noch vom Flur, „Die Telefonzelle ist gesprengt, der Eingang ist durch eine Treppe gewährleistet. Jeder kann dort rein! Und, oh, die Muggel! Sie sehen aus, als wären sie alle versteinert worden!"

„Meine Uhr ist stehen geblieben!" lässt sich Snape noch einmal vernehmen. Er tritt langsam einen Schritt vor und legt Dumbledore, der ganz weiß im Gesicht geworden ist, seine Taschenuhr in die Hände. Der Direktor betrachtet sie und sieht dann in die Runde: „Dann haben sie die Zeit angehalten!"

„WAS?"

„WER?"

„Voldemort. Er hat die Zeit angehalten. Er wusste, dass sich dann alle Geheimnisse offenbaren. Er wird angreifen!"

Harry lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und atmet so tief und regelmäßig, wie er nur kann. Seine Augen brennen vor Tränen und seine Brust fühlt sich an, als wäre sie eingeschnürt. Sirius´ Hand legt sich auf seine Schulter; gräbt sich geradezu hinein.

„Wenn du jetzt durchdrehst, Potter, dann dreh ich dir den Hals um!" knurrt Snape. Meta legt zitternd eine Hand vor den Mund; mit der anderen klammert sie sich am Türpfosten fest. Jakob steht neben ihr wie angewurzelt und kaut auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Wann?" fragt McGonagall, „Jetzt? Und wo?"

„Das „wo" ist der Punkt; ist unser Vorteil!" sagt Dumbledore und sein Gesicht bekommt wieder etwas Farbe, „Er weiß nicht, wo wir sind! Noch nicht! Sirius, Severus, ich möchte, dass ihr die Delegationen zusammenholt, die wir in den letzten Wochen aufgestellt haben. Jeder weiß, was er zu tun hat! Sagt Tonks, River, den Weasley-Jungs, Kingsley und Moody Bescheid! Harry und ich werden hier bleiben, falls irgendetwas ist!"

Snape nickt und verlässt den Raum. Sirius tut es ihm nach, nachdem er Harry einmal kurz an sich gedrückt hat. Meta nickt abwesend: „Jakob und ich flohen sofort rüber!"

„Passt auf euch auf! Ich weiß nicht, in wie weit man drüben betroffen ist!" sagte Dumbledore nachdrücklich.

„Drüben?" fragt Harry leise.

„Schweden!" antwortet Jakob und versucht ein Lächeln, „Wir kommen wieder!" Damit gehen er und Meta. Professor McGonagall verabschiedet sich ebenfalls: „Ich bin in der Küche. Vielleicht erreichte ich Vaughn."

„Gut, Minerva!" Dumbledore setzt sich gegenüber von Harry auf einen Sessel und faltet die Hände im Schoß, „Wir sind gut vorbereitet, Harry! Wir haben zwar nicht mit so etwas gerechnet, aber wir sind vorbereitet! Wir haben mehrere Truppen zusammengestellt, die kämpfen können. In diesem Moment sind schon Leute von uns unterwegs zu unseren Verbündeten. Wir haben genug Verstecke, um die, die geschützt werden müssen, unter zu bringen!"

„Bringen Sie Ron und Ginny weg!" sagt Harry mit schwerer Stimme, „Wenn es jetzt wirklich losgeht, müssen sie weit weg sein!"

„Meinst du, sie lassen sich jetzt von dir wegbringen, Harry?" fragt Dumbledore sanft und Harry schluckt: „Aber sie müssen! Er wird herkommen, oder?"

„Harry, wir sind in der Lage, uns hier noch so lange zu schützen, bis du dich bereit erklärst!"

„Schwachsinn! Dafür werde ich nie bereit sein!"

„Aber du tust es, oder?"

Harry sieht Dumbledore aufgebracht an; sieht in seine wachen, fragenden Augen: „Habe ich denn eine Wahl?"

„Natürlich! Du kannst jetzt nein sagen und wir versuchen es ohne dich!"

„Und dann verrecken alle und ich darf mir das angucken! Vergessen Sie´s!" Harry fährt sich mit zitternden Fingern durch die Haare und holt tief Luft, „Warum musste Jakob jetzt weggehen?"

„Er kommt bald wieder!"

„Ich fasse es zwar selbst nicht, dass ich das möchte, aber könnte nicht zumindest Snape in meiner Nähe bleiben? Ich brauche jemanden, der auf meinen Kopf aufpasst!"

„Das kannst du gut alleine!"

Harry schüttelt den Kopf: „Sie sagten, Geheimnisse schützen ansatzweise auch davor, aber hier ist kein Geheimnis mehr. Hier bin ich auf mich angewiesen und …"

„Tja, Harry! Wenn du jetzt nicht anfängst, an dich zu glauben, nachdem du schon beschlossen hast, zu kämpfen, dann ist es wohl doch alles hinfällig!" Dumbledore steht auf und reckt sich, „Ich werde kurz mit Minerva sprechen. Wir müssen einige Alarmzauber sprechen, damit sie uns nicht überrumpeln. Wenn wir Glück haben, wirken sie sogar."

Er lässt Harry allein.

000

„Hermine?" brüllt Ron, „Hermine, wo bist du?"

Es ist stockdunkel und eiskalt. Kein einziges Geräusch ist zu hören und Ron läuft ein Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken. Er schlägt die Arme um seinen Körper und ruft abermals nach Hermine, doch allmählich bezweifelt er, dass er sie hier finden wird.

Ron zittert. Vorsichtig wagt er einen Schritt in die erbarmungslose Schwärze vor sich.

„Hermine?" Angespannt lauscht er.

Nichts.

„Hermine?" Da hört er etwas. Es klingt hoch und quietschend und Ron holt tief Luft: „Hermine, ich bin´s! Alles wird gut! Du musst nur rufen, dann finde ich dich!"

Ron schaudert. Die unheimliche Dunkelheit verschluckt seine Stimme und nirgendwo ist ein Echo zu hören.

„Ron?" flüstert es durch das Vakuum und Ron ballt verkrampft die Fäuste und schließt die Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren und zu hören, woher die Stimme kommt. Doch er kann es beim besten Willen nicht ausmachen.

„Hermine, ruf weiter, damit ich dich finden kann!" Wieder verklingen seine Worte im Nichts, als hätte er sie nie gesprochen. In ihm steigt Angst hoch. Es war zweifellos heldenhaft gewesen, sich in das Denkarium zu stürzen, doch nun kommt ihm die Lage nur noch hoffnungslos vor. Er ruft noch einmal und horcht zitternd und flehend.

„Ron, ich bin hier! Ich ... ich sitz hier irgendwo."

Ron atmet erleichtert aus. Zumindest hört er Hermine klar und deutlich.

„Sprich weiter, Hermine! Sprich weiter, damit ich deiner Stimme folgen kann!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das hier drinnen funktioniert, Ron!" Sie schluchzt trocken und heiser und Ron denkt erschüttert daran, dass sie schon verdammt lange allein in dieser eisigen Dunkelheit hockt.

„Dann finde ich dich einfach so, Hermine! Aber es ist schöner, dabei deine Stimme zu hören!"

„Was soll ich denn sagen?"

„Irgendwas. Sag von mir aus ein Trankrezept auf ... oder sing irgendwas, aber sprich mit mir!" Ron verstummt und kurz darauf wird die Stille von einem zaghaften „Weasley ist unser King" durchzogen. Ron grinst.

Dann horcht er konzentriert, bewegt sich in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung. Doch er stellt bald fest, dass er wirklich nicht ausmachen kann, wo Hermine sitzt und singt. Sie könnte ganz weit weg sein oder direkt neben seinem rechten Fuß sitzen; die Lautstärke ihrer Stimme verrät es nicht.

Ron bleibt stehen. Dann schließt er wieder die Augen. Die Dunkelheit hinter seinen Lidern ist ihm weitaus lieber als die kalte, unfreundliche Finsternis in diesem Raum. Ist es überhaupt ein Raum? Hat er Grenzen? Oder ist es grenzenlos? Ron schüttelt panisch den Kopf und bemüht sich, ruhig zu atmen.

„Weasley ist unser King, lässt keinen Quaffel durch den Ring!"

Er lächelt etwas entspannter und stellt sich Hermine vor, wie sie im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden sitzt, etwas schunkelt, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet hat; ihre buschigen Haare liegen auf ihren Schultern.

Wie ein Schlafwandler bewegt Ron sich in eine Richtung. Zielstrebig und fast gänzlich ohne Angst setzt er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Plötzlich hat er das Gefühl, dass er sich Hermine nähert, ohne, dass ihre Stimme wirklich näher kommt. Und dann stößt er gegen etwas Weiches. Hermine quiekt auf und Ron fällt auf die Knie: „Hermine!"

Er wirft heftig die Arme um sie und Hermine schluchzt auf: „Oh, Ron ... Oh, ich hatte solche Angst!" Sie drückt ihr kaltes Gesicht an Rons Brustkorb und weint. Ihr ganzer durchgefrorener Körper wird geschüttelt und Ron streichelt ihr beruhigend den Rücken. Er legt seinen Kopf auf ihre wirren Haare und atmet tief durch. Er ist unsagbar erleichtert, dass er sie doch gefunden hat.

„Ist ja gut, Hermine! Jetzt bin ich ja da und hole dich hier raus! Jetzt ist alles wieder gut!"

„Aber ... aber wie sollen wir hier rauskommen? Ich versuch das schon seit ... einer Ewigkeit! Und es ist ja nicht so, dass ich für so etwas zu blöd bin!" Langsam, aber sicher wird Hermine hysterisch. Sie macht sich von Ron los, schlägt ihm kraftlos auf den Arm und keucht: „Du sagst das so einfach, aber es geht nicht! Ich meine, überhaupt nicht. Ich hab alles versucht! Jeden Rückzauberspruch, den ich kenne und der Retour-Spruch, von dem ich letztens gelesen habe! ..."

„Hermine." versucht Ron sanft, ihren Redeschwall zu unterbrechen, doch Hermine reagiert nicht.

„Mein Zauberstab funktioniert aber nicht und ich konnte nicht mal was sehen! Ich ... ich hab versucht, mich an den Zauber zu erinnern, von dem Professor Flitwick letzte Woche gesprochen hat, aber der geht eh nicht ohne ..."

Hermine verstummt, als Ron kurzentschlossen seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen presst. Sie gibt einen erstaunten Laut von sich, doch Ron löst sich nicht von ihr. Stattdessen legt er eine Hand auf ihre Wange und als er deren Kälte fühlt, die andere Hand auf ihre zweite Wange und küsst sie so zärtlich und vorsichtig, wie es ihm in dieser Hockstellung möglich ist.

Hermine ist wie versteinert aufgrund dieser unerwarteten Aktion, doch dann spürt sie Rons warmen Atem an ihrer Wange und langsam, noch etwas zögernd kommt sie ihm entgegen. Sie küsst ihn zurück und legt beide Arme um ihn.

Nach, wie es scheint, einer Ewigkeit löst Ron sich von ihr und Hermine fühlt sich ganz kurz so schrecklich einsam und verloren wie noch nie zuvor, doch dann dringt Rons Stimme sanft und ziemlich zittrig an ihr Ohr: „Hörst du mir jetzt zu?" Hermine nickt.

„Also", Ron räuspert sich, da seine Stimme ihren Dienst versagen will, „Du hältst dich jetzt gut an mir fest und ..." Hermine klammert sich fest an ihn, so dass er überrascht keucht.

„O.K., richtig! Und dann ..." Er zieht den Beutel mit dem Puder von Professor Flitwick aus seiner Hosentasche und öffnet ihn.

„Mach am besten Augen und Mund zu! Du musst ganz still sein. Lass mich nur machen!"

Hermine drückt ihr Gesicht an Rons Brust und nickt stumm.

„Gut!" Ron wird etwas nervös. Würde Hermine wenigstens nach dem Zauber fragen, den er vorhat. Dass sie ihm so bedingungs- und widerspruchslos vertraut, erstaunt und beunruhigt ihn. Er konzentriert sich und denkt daran, dass er ja gar nicht viel tun muss.

„Versuch jetzt, an nichts zu denken. Und ich meine wirklich an gar nichts. Kriegst du das hin?"

„Ich versuch´s!"

„O.K." Ron öffnete den Beutel und holt noch einmal tief Luft. Dann versucht er, seinen Kopf frei zu kriegen, was ganz schön schwer ist, weil er meint, noch immer Hermines Lippen auf seinen zu spüren.

Denk an nichts! Denk an nichts! Denk „Nichts"! Oder einen Ton oder denk an Wind!´

Hermine schmiegt sich noch fester an Ron und scheitert ebenfalls gerade daran, an nichts zu denken. Da bewegt Ron sich. Hermine merkt, wie er etwas über sie beide stäubt. Irgendwelche Krümelchen fallen auf ihren Kopf und Nacken.

An nichts denken, Hermine! An gar nichts!

Der Beutel ist endlich leer und Ron sagt laut und deutlich: „RE!" Und dann spüren beide das vertraute Ziehen und den Wind, der sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit holt.

000

Es funktionieren tatsächlich einige Warnsprüche, die Alarm schlagen, wenn sich jemand dem Grimauldplatz nähert. Es ist mittlerweile niemand mehr auf den Straßen unterwegs. Jeder, der sich noch rühren kann, ist ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe und die ahnen, dass etwas passiert ist und halten sich versteckt.

Harry läuft im Kaminzimmer hin und her und versucht, sich zu beruhigen. Dumbledore hat ihn allein gelassen und genau das braucht Harry jetzt. Er könnte es nicht haben, wenn jetzt jemand auf ihn einredet.

„Jetzt geht es also los!" sagt er laut, „Kein Ding! Ich bin vorbereitet! Ich bin gut! Ich kann das!" Er atmet schwer aus, betrachtet seine zitternden Hände und muss leicht lachen. Jetzt ist es so weit! Der Moment ist gekommen. Der Moment des Kampfes, der Befreiung, der Rache, des Sieges, vielleicht aber auch der Moment der Unterlegenheit, der Schmerzen, des elenden Todes und des Untergangs seiner Welt.

„Ich muss das einfach schaffen! Ich werde!" murmelt Harry, „Ich lebe eigentlich nur dafür! Und wenn ich es nicht überlebe, habe ich vielleicht trotzdem alle anderen vorher gerettet! Und wenn ich Glück habe, tut es nicht mal so doll weh!"

Er lacht auf und wischt sich über die tränennassen Augen: „Ich kenne mich ja nun auch ein bisschen mit Schmerzen aus! Ich weiß, dass es schlimm sein kann, aber ich weiß auch, dass alles irgendwann vorbei ist. Das schwerste wird eh nur wieder der Anfang! Das ist immer so! Wenn man erst mal angefangen hat, dann ergibt sich alles von selbst!"

Mittlerweile heult er. Das ist aber nur allzu verständlich, findet Harry. Er möchte mal jemanden sehen, der in eine solche Situation kommt und nicht weinen muss.

„Es kommt alles in Ordnung! Ich kann eine Menge und ich kann eine Menge bewirken! Ich werde es schaffen! Zumindest für alle anderen!" Er nickt, trocknet sich halbherzig die feuchten Wangen und sieht auf, als sich die Tür öffnet. Sirius steckt den Kopf hinein: „Kann ich reinkommen oder willst du alleine sein?"

„Komm rein! Ich bin fertig mit dem Alleinsein!" antwortet Harry und lässt sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Du musst auf der Hut sein. Wir haben uns jetzt einigermaßen vor äußeren Angriffen geschützt, aber er kann in deinen Kopf. Da steht jetzt keine Barriere mehr zwischen euch. Sei ganz wachsam!" sagt Sirius.

„Wachsam und bereit, Harry!" betont Dumbledore, der gerade zurückkommt und sich dann an Sirius wendet: „Sind alle unterwegs?" Sirius nickt: „Moody ist in Hogwarts, Snape in Hogsmeade. Die Weasleys kommen gleich an und werden sich dann auf ihre Posten begeben."

„Posten?" fragt Harry.

„Wir haben uns in Truppen eingeteilt und dort positioniert, wo wir Angriffe erwarten müssen. Der alte Lord wird sich nicht damit zufrieden geben, dich anzugreifen. Er wird seine Todesser losschicken, damit sie alle verbleibenden Gegner aus dem Weg räumen." erklärt Sirius.

„Und du, Sirius?" fragt Dumbledore, „Was hast du vor?" Sirius sieht zu Harry. Sein Blick ist fast ängstlich.

„Wirst du auch gehen und kämpfen?" fragt Harry und bemüht sich um eine neutrale Stimmlage.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sirius´ Stimme klingt rau.

„Du solltest. Du bist gut. Mit dir haben wir mehr Chancen." sagt Harry und wundert sich selbst über seine Worte.

„Ich sollte bei dir bleiben!" widerspricht Sirius, „Ich kann dich schlecht noch mal im Stich lassen!"

„Hey, Tatze! Lass uns losen! Einer von uns bleibt bei Harry!" Sie sehen zur Tür. Remus steht im Türrahmen, hat die Arme verschränkt und den Blick auf Sirius gerichtet. Dieser sieht noch einmal fragend zu Harry: „Gute Idee?" Harry nickt.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sirius folgt Remus in den Flur. Dort knallt es wiederholt. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred und George sind appariert und eilen sofort zu Harry und Dumbledore.

„Alles klar, Dumbledore! Wir sind bereit. Wir haben uns auch schon von Mum verabschiedet!" sagt Bill. Dumbledore sieht die jungen Männer ruhig an und Harry meint in seinem Blick zu erkennen, wie stolz er auf sie ist.

„Gut, Bill! Alle anderen sind schon los. Schließt euch ihnen an und passt gut auf euch auf!" Sie nicken und bevor sie gehen, verabschieden sie sich noch von Harry. Fred zwinkert ihm zu und George drückt Harrys Hand: „Nicht aufgeben, O.K.? Wir halten dir da draußen den Rücken frei!"

„O.K.! Danke!" Harry bringt ein Lächeln zustande. Als die Weasleys weg sind, wendet er sich an Dumbledore: „Versprechen Sie mir was?" Der Direktor nickt.

„Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, müssen Sie alles versuchen, um Voldemort doch noch zur Strecke zu bringen!"

„Das ist nur fair, Harry! Ich werde jetzt aber ebenfalls gehen. Ich werde gebraucht. Nachdem sich Fudge so vornehm aus der Affäre gezogen hat, denke ich, es ist nicht das Schlechteste, wenn ich mich da draußen irgendwo sehen lasse. Ich muss außerdem nach meinen Leuten sehen. Verstehst du, dass ich nicht hier bei dir sitzen und warten kann?"

„Das verstehe ich. Wir kämpfen eben auf unterschiedlichen Ebenen!"

Dumbledore nickt und lächelt. Dann erhebt er sich, legt noch kurz eine Hand auf Harry Schulter und disappariert dann.

Wieder sitzt Harry allein. Bis Mrs. Weasley herein kommt: „Oh, wie konnte er so etwas tun? Ich fasse es nicht! Ohne zu fragen! Ja, ohne überhaupt Bescheid zu sagen!" Sie sieht Harry und deutet mit dem Arm auf die offene Tür zum Flur: „Ron! Er ist im Denkarium und sucht Hermine!"

Harry fällt die Kinnlade herunter: „Wirklich?"

„Ja, wirklich! Und wenn er es nicht schafft, dann drehe ich Filius Flitwick persönlich den Hals um! Oh, mein armer Junge!" Sie fällt in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers auf einen Stuhl und vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen.

Harry sieht sie an und schweigt. In seinem Kopf rauscht es. Er hofft, dass Rons Vorhaben gelingt und das so sehr, dass es schon weh tut, aber er muss doch wachsam sein. Sein Kopf muss leer bleiben, damit Voldemort ihn nicht überrumpelt. Harry schließt die Augen und horcht in sich hinein. Er lauscht, ob dort drinnen vielleicht schon irgendwo eine leise Stimme nach ihm ruft und ihn zum Kampf herausfordert. Ganz langsam, fast unwillkürlich schiebt er seinen Geist etwas hinaus in die Welt, um zu sehen, was dort vor sich geht. Erschrocken zieht er sich wieder zurück. Niemand hat etwas davon gesagt, dass er Voldemort suchen und ihn angreifen soll. Aber wäre das so falsch? Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn Harry den ersten Schritt macht. Dann hat er es in der Hand.

Harry schüttelt den Kopf und öffnet mit einem leichten Schwindelgefühl wieder die Augen. Er wird nichts unternehmen, bis Ron und Hermine nicht wieder da sind. Und bis dahin wird er sich so sorgsam verschließen, wie er kann. Durch die halbgeöffneten Lider erkennt er Sirius und Remus, die ihn angsterfüllt anstarren.

„Oh, du bist noch da!" ruft Sirius aus und atmet erleichtert aus. Harry reibt sich die Augen: „Ja, ich bin noch da. Ich habe nur gerade eine Taktik entwickelt."

„Das ist schon mal gut!" sagt Remus rau.

„Wer geht?" fragt Harry.

„Ich. Remus bleibt bei dir. Er hatte das kürzere Streichholz." sagt Sirius tonlos.

Harry lächelt Remus an und dieser erwidert sein Lächeln: „Ich pass auf dich auf, ja? Ich versuche es zumindest."

Harry nickt: „O.K. Wir warten jetzt erst mal auf Ron und Hermine!"

„Guter Plan!" stimmt Sirius ihm zu, „Warten wir. Ich gehe erst, wenn die beiden wieder da sind. Und du sagst Bescheid, wenn sich bei dir schon irgendetwas tun sollte!"

„Ja!"

000

Hart prallen Ron und Hermine auf den Küchenboden im Hauptquartier auf.

„Ah, endlich!" stöhnt Hermine und legt schützend die Hand vor die Augen, da das Licht sie blendet. Ron steht auf, reicht Hermine helfend die Hände und sieht sich angstvoll um.

„Hermine, es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort bald angreifen wird! Gerate jetzt nicht in Panik! Wir müssen Harry suchen!"

„Vielleicht kämpft er schon!" würgt Hermine hervor. Ron zuckt hilflos mit den Schultern, nimmt ihre Hand und zieht sie aus der Küche. Sie gehen zum Kaminzimmer

000

„Wenn die Zeit keine Rolle mehr spielt ... wenn sie praktisch nicht mehr existiert, dann gibt es auch keine zeitlichen Grenzen mehr. Keine Grenzen zwischen Vergangenheit und Gegenwart und Zukunft. Jedenfalls nicht dort, wo sie von Nöten wären." Alle starren Remus an, welcher den Eindruck macht, als hätte er nur laut nachgedacht. Ungläubig schüttelt er den Kopf.

Ginny, die kurz nach Remus und Sirius hereingekommen ist, hat sich auf einem Sessel nahe dem Kamin zusammen gerollt und ist eingeschlafen. Sie sieht ziemlich fertig aus. Harry schaut wieder einmal auf die Uhr, stellt wütend fest, dass sie ja nicht geht und sieht dann zur Tür. Als sie auch nach längerem Starren nicht aufgeht, stöhnt Harry auf und beginnt, nervös auf und ab zu gehen. Er tippt mit dem Zauberstab gegen sein rechtes Bein und kaut am Nagel seines linken Daumens. Irgendwann sieht Sirius auf: „Sie kommen gleich, Harry! Ganz ruhig!"

„Ja, aber ... ach, es dauert nur so lange!"

„Ich weiß!" Sirius steht auf und geht zu Harry. Er hält ihn an den Schultern fest und drückt ihn sanft auf einen Stuhl. Er bleibt neben Harry stehen; eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, was Harry unsagbar freut.

„Es ist schon fast grausam, dass die Zeit nicht funktioniert, wir sie aber dennoch empfinden!" stellt Remus fest und Mrs. Weasley, der sein merkwürdiges Gerede schon seit längerem auf die Nerven geht, verdreht die Augen: „Remus, sprich Klartext oder halt den Mund! Ich kann es nicht haben, wenn du hier so rumphilosophierst!"

„Also, ich steh da drauf!" lacht Sirius und Harry muss grinsen. Er beobachtet Remus, der in Gedanken versunken im Sessel sitzt und einmal mehr wie eine große, zerzauste Katze von der Straße aussieht in diesem fadenscheinigen Umhang, den er trägt. Sein Hausumhang, den er nur noch aus Gewohnheit anzieht.

Remus grinst schief: „Ich muss mir halt Gedanken darüber machen!"

Mrs. Weasley fährt sich durch die ohnehin schon wuscheligen Haare und richtet den Blick gen Zimmerdecke: „Ach, wann sind sie denn endlich zurück? Und hoffentlich ist ihnen nichts geschehen! Hoffentlich hat Ron sie überhaupt gefunden! Wir wissen ja eigentlich gar nichts Genaues und deine vagen Vermutungen, Remus ... also, ich weiß ja nicht. Ich sage euch, wenn ..."

„ ... wenn die beiden zurück sind, legt sie sie erst mal übers Knie!" vollendet Sirius leise flüsternd in Harrys Ohr und Harry lacht leicht: „Das könnte sogar stimmen! Du hast ihr Gesicht verpasst, als sie hörte, dass Ron im Denkarium steckt!" Sirius drückt seine Schulter und Harry lehnt seinen Kopf gegen seinen Arm.

Genauso soll es sein!´ denkt er glücklich, Naja, nicht haargenauso! Hermine und Ron könnten langsam mal wieder auftauchen! Und es wäre auch nett, wenn ich nicht jede Sekunde den Angriff des absolut Bösen erwarten müsste, aber sonst sollte es so sein!´

Da öffnet sich vorsichtig die Tür und Hermine schiebt sich zaghaft herein. Alle Köpfe fahren herum und Harry springt auf: „Hermine!" Er ist mit zwei Sätzen an der Tür und fällt ihr um den Hals. Hinter ihr tritt Ron ein.

„Ron! Ach, Ron, geht es euch gut?" Mrs. Weasley taumelt aus dem Sessel und schließt ihren Sohn in die Arme. Dann wendet sie sich Hermine zu: „Komm, setz dich, Kleines! Du bist ja ganz blass und kalt!" Hermine nimmt gehorsam Platz.

„Du solltest auch erst einmal über alles Bescheid wissen, Hermine!" sagt Harry direkt. Er hat keine Zeit, herum zu drucksen. Genauer gesagt gibt es ja keine Zeit mehr. „Die Zeit ist nämlich stehen geblieben."

Hermine sieht ihn verständnislos an: „Die Zeit ist stehen geblieben? Wann das denn?"

„Das ist eigentlich eine ziemlich irrationale Frage, Hermine!" sagt Remus und Mrs. Weasley droht ihm mit beiden Fäusten: „Fang ja nicht wieder so an!"

Hermine sieht unterdessen Ron leicht aufgebracht an. Dieser grinst leicht: „Das hatte ich wohl vergessen zu erwähnen!"

„Und … Oh, Harry!" Hermine wirbelt zu ihm herum.

„Ja, alles klar! Ich bin gewappnet und habe einen Plan! Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle!"

Hermine nickt mit großen Augen und sieht nicht wirklich überzeugt aus.

„Erstmal herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ron!" sagt Sirius und klopft ihm fest auf die Schulter, „Es hat dir ja noch keiner zu deiner Glanzleistung gratuliert!" Ron lächelt verlegen und die nun entstehende Pause, in der sie sich alle schweigend und nachdenkend ansehen, nutzt Harry, um in seinem Kopf nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er schließt nach einem ruhigen Ausatmen die Augen und horcht in sich hinein und sucht nach eventuellen Bildern, doch es ist stockdunkel und totenstill.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, sitzen wieder alle in Alarmbereitschaft und starren ihn an.

„Alles klar! Er ist noch nicht da." sagt Harry, „Ich muss halt ab und an nachsehen."

Ron nickt fasziniert. Hermine hingegen sieht eher verängstigt aus. Harry erinnert sich an den Tag in den Ferien, an dem er seinen Freunden von der Prophezeiung erzählte und an dem Hermine ihm sagte, sie wolle nicht um ihn weinen müssen. Sie muss wohl auch gerade daran denken.

Harry lächelt ihr zu.

„Hi!" sagt plötzlich jemand an der Tür und alle Köpfe fahren erschrocken herum.  
„Tschuldigung, ich dachte, vielleicht könntet ihr mich erwarten!" meint Meta und schließt die Tür hinter sich, „In Schweden ist alles so weit in Ordnung. Sie sitzen da ebenso dumm rum wie wir hier. Jakob kommt auch bald zurück."

Bevor Harry etwas erwidern kann, zuckt er zusammen. Ruckartig reißt er die Arme hoch und presst die Hände auf die Ohren. Sein Atem geht stoßweise.

„Harry?" hört er Rons panische Stimme aus der Ferne. Doch er schließt die Augen und horcht und spürt.

„_Harry? Sei bereit! Ich komm, um dich zu holen!"_

„_Aber jetzt noch nicht!"_

„_Nein, noch nicht! Deine Leute sind zäh, Harry! Sie ärgern mich! Aber keine Sorge! Ich kann mich bald loseisen und dann bist du an der Reihe!" _

„_Ich erwarte dich! Du kannst mir nichts anhaben!"_

Harry öffnet die Augen wieder. Sie tränen und er wischt mit kalter, zitternder Hand über sie.

„Er … hat Kontakt zu mir aufgenommen, aber noch ist er … keine Ahnung … zu beschäftigt. Sie kämpfen."

Sirius fährt auf: „Wo?"

„Irgendwo. Ich weiß es nicht."

Sirius fährt sich heftig durch die Haare.

„Gehst du jetzt?" fragt Harry.

Sirius stöhnt und zuckt mit den Schultern: „Ich sollte. Ich muss."

Eine schwere Stille kehrt ein. Hermine und Ron sitzen schweigend in einer Ecke zusammen. Remus und Meta stellen geradezu ein perfektes Bild des Friedens, wie sie da auf ihrem Sessel sitzen. Sirius hingegen geht unruhig auf und ab und Harry versucht, seine Tausend wirren Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Komm, Sirius! Lass uns los! Ich sollte auch schon unterwegs sein!" sagt Meta mit hörbar schwerer Stimme und steht auf, „Verabschiedest du mich noch?" Im gleichen Augenblick, da sie es ausspricht, zucken sie und Remus zusammen. Die Wortwahl war sehr unglücklich.

„Ich bring euch raus!" sagt Remus und erhebt sich.

Sirius sieht Harry an: „Ich werde alles versuchen, um wiederzukommen!"

„O.K.!" Harry kann nur noch flüstern, da seine Stimme zu versagen droht; zu ertrinken in Angst und einem starken Gefühl, das Harry schlichtweg Liebe nennen möchte. Er umarmt Sirius; vielleicht zum letzten Mal.

„Hermine, Ron! Habt ein bisschen ein Auge auf ihn, ja? Er gerät so gern in Schwierigkeiten!" Sirius lächelt den beiden noch einmal zu, bevor er schon mal in den Flur tritt.

Meta macht einmal die Runde, nimmt sie alle in den Arm und beteuert, wie gern sie sie unterrichtet hat.

„Ihr seid wirklich ziemlich cool! Lasst euch nicht klein kriegen! Besonders du nicht, Harry!" Er nickt und sieht dann, wie Remus sie hinaus bringt.

Er umarmt Sirius lange und fest und bevor die Tür langsam zufällt, sieht Harry, wie er Meta küsst. Sirius sagt noch etwas, dann knallt es zweimal und er und Meta sind disappariert. Harry hört, wie Remus den Anti-Apparierspruch über den Grimauldplatz legt, da nun alle raus sind, die draußen sein müssten. Er kommt wieder herein, schließt die Tür und setzt sich neben Harry. Er ist ganz weiß im Gesicht und zittert etwas.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny, die beim Knall erschrocken aufgewacht ist, sitzen schweigend auf ihren Sesseln und sind sehr erleichtert, als Mrs. Weasley hereinkommt. Sie hat ein ganzes Tablett Kaffee und Schokoladenkekse dabei. Sie nehmen nur den Kaffee und Harry starrt in seine Tasse.

„Remus, soll ich ...?" setzt er an.

„Alles, was du für richtig hältst, Harry! Wenn du meinst, du bist bereit, oder vielmehr, wenn du meinst, du kannst nicht mehr warten, dann geh! Such ihn! Und komm um Himmels Willen wieder!" Remus sieht ihn an. Harry nickt: „O.K.!"

„Harry?" Hermine steht auf, „Sagst du ... uns ... noch Tschüß?"

Sofort steht er auf und ist mit wenigen Schritten bei Hermine. Harry steht nun vor seiner besten Freundin. Er nimmt sie so fest er kann in den Arm und murmelt: „Vielen Dank für alles, Hermine! Ich hab dich lieb!"

„Ich hab dich auch lieb!" erwidert Hermine und drückt ihn. Harry löst sich von ihr und geht weiter zu Ron, der ein irgendwie wütend aussieht.

„Ron."

„Du kommst bitte wieder, ja?"

Harry zuckt mit den Schultern: „Ich versuch´s."

Sie sehen sich eine Weile an. Dann umarmt Ron Harry grob und schiebt ihn weiter zu Ginny.

Harry durchfährt für einen Moment der Gedanke, sie zu küssen, doch da schließt Ginny schon die Arme um ihn und Harry erwidert ihre Geste mit einem komischen Gefühl im Magen. Ehe er sich versieht, steht er vor Mrs. Weasley, die ihn an sich drückt, dass Harry meint, ersticken zu müssen.

Er geht wieder zu Remus, welcher ihn auf eine Liege herunter drückt, die er anscheinend gerade hergezaubert hat.

„Leg dich hin! Das wird wohl am gemütlichsten sein." Er seufzt einmal und bringt dann ein kleines Lächeln zustande, „Und komm wieder! Sonst macht mir Sirius die Hölle heiß!"

Harry nickt und umarmt auch ihn noch einmal, bevor er sich hinlegt und nach tiefem Durchatmen die Augen schließt.

„_Ich bin da! Bist du endlich bereit?"_

„_Spielt dich nur nicht so auf, Harry! Ich bin gleich bei dir!" _


	50. Kampf und Duell

Herzlich Willkommen zum Finale allen alten, treuen Lesern und den Neulingen, die hoffentlich hergefunden haben! Ignoriert einfach alles, was euch komisch vorkommt; Leute, die ihr nicht kennt; Fakten, die das letzte Mal noch anders waren. Das Duell versteht sich von selbst.

Diesmal ist es mir noch ein bisschen wichtiger, was ihr von meinem Geschreibsel haltet. Schließlich geht es hier um DEN Kampf! Ich möchte gern wissen, ob meine Idee Anklang findet. Ich freue mich über jede Kritik; also haltet euch nicht zurück!

Und jetzt kopfüber hinein ...

**Kampf und Duell **

_**Kampf**_

Sirius und Meta apparieren nach Hogsmeade, wo sie sofort von Kingsley in Empfang genommen werden. Er packt Sirius am Arm: „Hogwarts ist noch sicher. Dumbledore hat es geschafft, es erneut zu verstecken. Der Eberkopf ist vollkommen zerstört. Unsere Leute sind in den Drei Besen. Geh rüber und melde dich bei Dumbledore!"

Sirius nickt und wendet sich an Meta.

„Ich werde Tonks suchen! Pass auf dich auf!" Sie hält ihm unbeholfen die Hand entgegen.

„Ach, Unsinn!" sagt Sirius und nimmt sie einmal fest in die Arme, „Wir sehen uns später!"

Meta schluckt, nickt einmal und macht sich dann auf den Weg weiter nach Hogsmeade hinein. Sirius eilt zu den Drei Besen. Halb Hogsmeade steht in Flammen. Zonkos und die Post bestehen nur mehr aus verkohlten Brettern und eingestürzten Steinen. Die Posteulen ziehen ratlos ihre Kreise in sicherer Höhe über den Schutthaufen. Der Honigtopf steht noch, doch seine Fensterscheiben sind zerschlagen und innen schwelt ein kleiner Brandherd.

Sirius hetzt zu den Drei Besen und durch seine geöffnete Tür.

„Sirius, endlich! Severus hat draußen Lucius Malfoy gesehen. Ihr werdet jetzt sofort da raus gehen und diesen Widerling ein für allemal erledigen!" Dumbledore klingt kämpferisch und verdammt bitter. Sirius nickt nur und schließt sich dann Snape an, welcher die Tür öffnet: „Nach dir, Black! Vielleicht habe ich ja Glück und sie erwischen dich gleich!"

Sirius hört am Ton seiner Stimme, wie angespannt Snape ist und so schluckt er eine Bemerkung herunter.

000

Meta erkennt in dem Rauch vage die Umrisse der Wohnsiedlung von Hogsmeade. Irgendwo knallt es. Die Erde bebt.

„Tonks?"

„Runter!"

Meta wirft sich auf die Erde und entgeht so dem nächsten Fluch. Gleich darauf landet Tonks neben ihr auf dem Boden: „Hey!"

„Hey! Alles klar bei dir?"

„Ja! Ich habe einen geschockt. River und Arthur duellieren dort drüben mit zwei von den Dreckssäcken. Noch zwei müssen hier irgendwo rumrennen! Die müssen wir erledigen!"

„Na, dann auf!" Die beiden springen hoch und biegen um die nächste Hausecke, hinter der Flitwick steht und sie mehr oder weniger aufhält. Sie stolpern fast über den kleinen Lehrer.

„Filius, was ...?"

Er deutet lachend in die Luft: „Da kommen sie endlich!"

000

Bill wischt sich keuchend die Haare aus dem Gesicht und wirbelt herum. Charlie müsste hinter ihm stehen, doch er ist nicht da.

„Charlie!" brüllt er, doch er erhält keine Antwort.

Es ist finster. Der Himmel ist durch Rauch vernebelt. Die Luft, die Bill atmet, kratzt im Hals und brennt in den Augen.

„Charlie!"

Endlich vernimmt er die Stimme seines Bruders und folgt ihr, bis er neben ihm steht: „Wo ist Moody?"

„Ungefähr 15 Meter entfernt auf zwei Uhr."

„Gut!" Bill nickt und kneift die Augen zusammen, um etwas erkennen zu können. Auf der anderen Straßenseite scheint sich etwas zu bewegen.

„Runter!" Beide lassen sich auf den Boden fallen.

„Er schon wieder! Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn erledigt!" knurrte Charlie.

„Dann lass ihn uns jetzt erledigen!" erwidert Bill und auf sein Kommando sind die zwei wieder auf den Beinen. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen ertönt und die beiden zucken zusammen. Rechts neben ihnen bröckelt das Dach eines Hauses ab, als bestehe es aus Sand. Eine Keule schwingt darüber hinweg.

„Trolle?" schreit Charlie fassungslos und im nächsten Moment stolpern ein ausgewachsener Höhlentroll und zwei halbwüchsige Bergtrolle um die Ecke. Sie gehen etwas geduckt und fixieren die zwei jungen Männer sofort.

„Oh, Mann! Weg hier!" brüllt Bill. Die beiden rennen die schmale Gasse entlang, während hinter ihnen die Häuser bersten. Steine fliegen umher wie Federn.

„Was ist los da hinten?" will Moody wissen, als die zwei bei ihm, Amber und Percy angekommen sind.

„Trolle! Wir haben drei gesehen!"

„Trolle? Wo sind die Leute?"

„Weg. In sieben Häusern waren noch Bewohner, aber die sind sofort appariert. Der Rest muss schon vorher abgehauen sein."

Moody nickt: „Gut. Wir brauchen ein paar Fallen für die Viecher! Auf geht´s!"

000

Kingsley steht einem Todesser gegenüber, den er nur haarscharf entwaffnen kann, bevor diesen ihn angreift. Doch damit gibt der Mann nicht auf. Mit einem langen Messer in der Hand stürzt er Kingsley entgegen. Und er hätte ihn zumindest an der Seite erwischt, wenn ihn nicht ein Versteinerungszauber in den Rücken getroffen hätte. Steif kippt er zur Seite um und landet neben Kingsley.

Dieser lächelt grimmig: „Ah, Walter! Auch wieder da! Dann sind wir jetzt ja vollzählig! Wir sind fünf gegen vier Todesser und wenn ..."

Er verstummt entsetzt und starrt an Professor Walter vorbei die Straße entlang.

„Was?" Walter wirbelt herum, „Oh, Schande!"

„Fred, George, kommt sofort weg da!" brüllt Kingsley und spurtet los. Er kommt den Zwillingen gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Hilfe.

„Expecto Patronum!" brüllt Fred und fuchtelt mit dem Zauberstab vor sich durch die rauchige Luft.

„Dementoren!" schreit George zu Kingsley und dieser schickt den Umhangwesen seinen Patronus, einen riesigen, silbernen Tiger, entgegen.

„Verdammt, wo ist Walter? Er war gerade noch hinter mir?"

Die Zwillinge wenden sich mit leicht verzweifelten Gesichtern um und deuten auf den Ministeriumsabgeordneten. Er liegt auf dem Rücken im Staub und hat die Augen aufgerissen.

„Der fette Crabbe hat ihn erwischt!" ruft George und fixiert nervös die sich langsam entfernenden Dementoren.

„Wie viele von den Dingern schweben hier rum und seit wann?" fragt Kingsley, während er Walter Benjamin untersucht und ihm schließlich seufzend die Augen schließt.

„Die kamen gerade an und es sind ... keine Ahnung ... vielleicht sechs." antwortet Fred mit angespannter Stimme und wischt sich den Schweiß von der blassen Stirn.

„Seid ihr verletzt?"

„Noch nicht!" antworten beide Jungen im Chor.

000

Die gewaltigen Stämme der Bäume bersten, als wären sie nur kleine Zahnstocher. Hestia Jones schreit ihren Leuten zu, sie sollen in Deckung gehen und versteckt sich selbst hinter einer knorrigen Eiche. Ein heiseres, tiefes Brüllen ist zu hören ebenso wie schwere Schritte.

„Riesen!" schreit Sturgis Podmore.

„Weg hier! Im Nahkampf gehen wir unter! Wir müssen sie aus sicherer Entfernung angreifen! Verwendet vor allem Feuerzauber!" Die Aurorin gibt scharfe Anweisungen, doch die Riesen sind schneller heran, als sie alle geahnt haben. Drei haushohe, sabbernde, grunzende Kerle schieben sich auf das Dickicht zu, das Elphias Doge und Dädalus Diggel als Unterschlupf nutzen. Sie schaffen es nur knapp, den willkürlichen, doch gewaltigen Schlägen auszuweichen.

Hestia Jones schießt so viele Versteinerungszauber auf die Riesen ab, bis deren Glieder langsam, doch eigentlich nur unwesentlich einrosten. Sie will den Rückzug antreten, als hinter ihr ein weiterer Riese durchs Unterholz bricht. Sie schreit auf, doch der Riese, der jünger zu sein scheint, als die anderen, greift nicht sie, sondern seine Artgenossen an. Aus seinem Gebrüll sind tatsächlich menschliche Worte zu vernehmen.

Hestia hilft Diggel beim Aufstehen und postiert sich mit ihren Kollegen auf der nächsten Lichtung.

„Wer ist das?" ruft sie, doch keiner kann ihr antworten. Der junge Riese hat inzwischen die Angriffe eingestellt und unterhält sich, wie es den Anschein hat, mit seinen neuen Freunden.

„Wer ist denn jetzt zu welcher Seite gewechselt?" pfeift Doge. Dann zuckt er zusammen, lässt den Zauberstab fallen und fällt steif nach vorn. Die anderen wirbeln herum.

„Rookwood, verdammt!" schreit die Aurorin und startet sofort den Gegenangriff auf die drei Todesser, von denen einer Diggel versteinert. Doch es soll ihr noch jemand zu Hilfe kommen. Lauter werdendes Hufgetrappel kündigt sie an. Von Bane geführt erscheinen die Zentrauern des Verbotenen Waldes.

„Es reicht!" schreit der Anführer und schlägt wild aus, „Wer es wagt, den Frieden unseres Waldes zu stören, der wird dies bitter bereuen!"

Auch Firenze ist wieder unter seiner Herde. Er galoppiert neben Magorian und schnaubt zornig.

000

„Tom!"

Der Mann lächelt. Besser gesagt, verzieht sich sein schlangenartiges Gesicht zu einer grinsenden Grimasse. Langsam dreht er sich um: „Dumbledore! Das ist ja zu schön, um wahr zu sein! Und wie geht es euch jetzt? Jetzt, wo sich alle Geheimnisse offenbaren und euer Ende kurz bevorsteht?"

Dumbledore lächelt mild: „Es wird sich zeigen, wessen Ende bevorsteht, Tom!"

„Ist dein Schützling gerüstet?"

„Das ist er und er ist stärker, als du es dir vorstellen kannst!" Dumbledores so sicher klingende Worte schaffen es tatsächlich, Voldemort zu verunsichern.

„Fürchte dich, Tom! Hab Angst!"

000

Sirius und Snape kämpfen verbissen gegen fünf Todesser. Hinter einer hüfthohen Mauer können sie immer wieder in Deckung gehen.

„Sieh mal, da kommen ein paar von deinen ehemaligen Kollegen!" wispert Sirius Snape zu.

„Witzig, Black!"

„Es geht. Aber jetzt denk mal nach! Welchen Spruch verwendet Malfoy senior besonders gern?"

Snape sieht ihn erst aufgebracht, dann irritiert und schließlich verstehend an.

„Er benutzt Feuer- und Erstickungszauber!"

„Wunderbar!" Sirius grinst Snape zum ersten und, wie er sich still schwört, letzten Mal in seinem Leben an und springt auf: „Icera!" Mit diesem Vereisungszauber belegt ist es Malfoys Zauberstab, den er perfekt getroffen hat, in nächster Zeit unmöglich, Feuerzauber auszuführen.

„Was machst du denn hier, Black? Ich dachte, du wärst tot?" ruft eine bekannte Stimme und Sirius´ Gesicht verzieht sich zu einer hasserfüllten Maske, als er seine Cousine Bellatrix erkennt.

„Falsch gedacht! Du hast wie so üblich versagt!" erwidert er und schleudert ihr sofort einen Lähmzauber entgegen, dem sie knapp ausweicht. Rasend vor Wut stürmt Sirius ihr entgegen und verlässt so die Deckung. Ein kurzes „Silencio!" bringt Bellatrix zum Schweigen. Der nächste Zauber gegen Sirius bleibt ihr im Hals stecken. Er schockt sie. Einmal, zweimal. Bellatrix strauchelt. Und Sirius braucht nicht den Todesfluch, um sie zu erledigen. Ein dritter Schockzauber genügt und sie fällt, noch immer stumm.

Von Malfoy kommt ein erstickter, zornerfüllte Schrei. Er geht neben ihr auf ein Knie und funkelt dann zu Sirius hinüber, der rasch in Deckung geht.

„Der Kleine ist Draco!" sagt Snape und seine Stimme klingt ganz komisch. Sirius starrt ihn an: „Tatsächlich?"

Snape nickt und steht im nächsten Augenblick aufrecht und schickt seinem ehemaligen Schüler und Schützling einen Schockzauber entgegen.

000

Meta richtet den Kopf nach oben. Aus Richtung Hogwarts fliegen in bahnbrechender Geschwindigkeit die Geister heran. Geführt und angefeuert von Sir Nicolas ziehen sie einen Kreis über dem glühenden, qualmenden Wohngebiet und sinken auf Meta, Tonks und Flitwick herab.

„Melden uns zum Dienst, Professor!" Der Fette Mönch salutiert vor Flitwick.

„Hey, Gespensterchen, das hier ist meine Mission! Salutiert gefälligst vor mir, ihr Knalltüten!" ruft Tonks, „Apropos Knalltüten: Wo ist Peeves?"

„Hier, Missus!" Der Poltergeist schlängelt sich durch die bleichen, durchsichtigen Ritter, Burgdamen und Gelehrten hindurch.

„Habt ihr eure Waffen?"

„Ja, Missus!"

„Worauf wartet ihr dann noch? Verteidigt euer Zuhause!" Tonks deutet mit dem Arm auf die Straße und die Geister schweben heulend los. Sie schwingen verzauberte Schwerter und Speere, die im Gegensatz zu ihnen nicht körperlos sind. Die erste Lanze, von der Lady der Ravenclaws geführt, durchbohrt Dolohow.

000

„Expecto ... expecto ... verdammt, ich kann es nicht!" jault Fred und ist nahe dran, den Zauberstab fallen zu lassen und auf die Knie zu gleiten.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Weasley!" brüllt Kingsley und versucht, die Dementoren zu vereisen. Es sind mittlerweile mehr als zwanzig und ihre verstörende Anwesenheit macht es ihnen unmöglich, einen klaren, geschweige denn einen glücklichen Gedanken zu fassen.

Kingsley schafft es, die Zwillinge in eine Nebenstraße zu ziehen: „Wo sind Crabbe und die anderen Todesser?"

„Genau hinter dir, einfältiger Trottel!" lacht eine grausame Stimme und die drei wirbeln herum.

Bevor allerdings Crabbe den Zauberstab heben kann, wird er von einem silbernen Pfeil durchbohrt. Mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck gleitet er zu Boden. Seine drei vermummten Kollegen zucken zusammen.

„Elbenpfeile." murmelt Kingsley.

„Hä?" George guckt ihn verwirrt an. Da brechen aus der Tür eines längst verlassenen Hauses vier der Elbenkrieger des Ministeriums. Die Todesser ergreifen die Flucht. Einer wird noch, bevor er auf die Hauptstraße gelangen kann, getötet. Die andere werden verfolgt.

Einer der Elben wendet sich zu Kingsley und den Zwillingen.

„Ähm, wir sind von den Guten!" versichert Fred.

„Das Ministerium wird angegriffen!" sagt der Elb in einem merkwürdigen Singsang, „Wir sind hier, um Dumbledore Bescheid zu sagen. Er muss helfen!"

„Ich weiß nicht, wo Dumbledore gerade ist, aber er kann hier unmöglich weg!"

„Im Ministerium sterben Menschen, die wir geschworen haben, zu beschützen!" sagt der Elb mit seiner emotionslosen Stimme, die keinen Schluss auf sein Geschlecht ziehen lässt, „Dumbledore muss kommen!"

„Ich suche ihn sofort und schicke ihn euch!" sagt Kingsley. Der Elb legt seinen bronzefarbenen, wie sie jetzt bemerken haarlosen Kopf schief und lässt ein leises „Oh!" vernehmen.

„Was?"

„Das Dunkle Mal!" George deutet auf den Himmel hinter sie.

„Noch lange nicht, verdammt!" ruft Kingsley und zückt den Zauberstab, „Ich bitte euch, steht uns in diesem Kampf weiterhin bei und ihr werdet nie wieder schwören müssen, jemandem zu Schutz und Willen zu sein!"

Der zarte Mund des Elben lächelt fast. Dann wendet er sich ab und verschwindet blitzschnell um die nächste Ecke.

000

Moody und seinen Leuten sind zwei Trolle in die Falle gegangen, doch der letzte, der Höhlentroll, gebärdet sich wie wild. Seine Keule zerschmettert Dachstühle, Baumkronen und Laternenmasten. Scherben und Geröll regnen auf Bill und Percy herunter, die neben den fleischigen, rauhautigen Beinen des Trolls stehen und diese mit unzähligen Stichwunden versehen.

„Er kann sich unmöglich noch länger aufrecht halten!" brüllt Percy wütend. Da knickt der Troll auch schon ein.

„Weg hier!"

Von weiter weg schleudern Charlie und Amber Schockzauber und Fesseln auf den Troll.

Als es hinter ihnen knallt, fahren sie erschrocken herum.

„Todesser!" gellt Charlies warnender Ruf durch die Straße, doch Moody stolpert bereits.

„Stupor!" donnert Amber, doch ihr Zauber trifft lediglich auf den Schockzauber ihres Gegners und beide brechen in die Knie. Während sie und Charlie sich mühevoll gegen fünf Todesser wehren, bringen Bill und Percy endlich den Troll zu Fall. Sie springen zur Seite, unterschätzen jedoch die Reichweite des stürzenden Wesens und werden beide getroffen.

000

In den Drei Besen treffen Hestia Jones und Sturgis Podmore ein. Sie lassen keuchend Doge und Diggel vor sich her schweben. Die beiden werden sofort von Madam Pomfrey und Emmeline Vance in Empfang genommen.

„Wie sieht es aus, Minerva? Wo sollen wir hin?" fragt Hestia atemlos.

„Ist der Wald sicher?"

„Die Riesen sind entweder zu uns übergelaufen oder haben vergessen, was sie hier zu suchen haben. Sie sind mit einem Kleineren mitgelaufen ... weiter in den Wald hinein."

„Grawp! Das ist Hagrids Halbbruder!" ruft Professor Sprout aus der Sitzecke, in der sie Binden und Heiltränke aufgebaut hat.

„Tatsächlich? Auf jeden Fall hat er uns unterstützt. Ebenso wie die Zentauren. Acht von ihnen sind uns gefolgt. Sie sind Richtung Wohnsiedlung unterwegs."

„Ihr müsst hier draußen nach dem Rechten sehen! Sirius und Severus verteidigen sich gegen vier Todesser! Und Kingsleys Gruppe muss auch auf der Hauptstraße unterwegs sein und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, sind Dementoren unterwegs!" McGonagall öffnet ihnen die Tür und verriegelt sie wieder sorgfältig. Wer hier von außen eindringen will, muss schon mit einer ganzen Armee Riesen anrücken.

000

Sirius trifft Malfoy mit einem Lähmzauber und hat einen Augenblick, um erschöpft auszuatmen. Als er neben sich blickt, sieht er Snape, der Dracos bewusstlosen Körper aus der Schusslinie zerrt. Er legt ihn neben Sirius ab.

„Sag mal, drehst du jetzt völlig durch!"

„Wenn du ihn anrührst, Black, bist du tot! Ich gebe ihn nicht so einfach auf!"

Sirius zieht entgeistert die Augenbrauen hoch, doch bevor er etwas erwidern kann, rast ein Blitz über ihre Köpfe hinweg und die beiden fahren auf, um den Angriff zu erwidern. Sirius misst dem schwachblauen Strahl, der ihn trifft nicht viel Bedeutung bei, bis er merkt, dass sein Blickfeld sich einschränkt. Er reibt sich erschrocken die plötzlich brennenden Augen und zuckt zusammen. Stöhnend presst er die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Was?" schnauft Snape unfreundlich. Sirius streckt eine Hand aus, um irgendwo Halt zu finden. Dann bricht er zusammen.

„Na, wunderbar!" Snape wendet sich an seine Gegner.

„Hier kommt Unterstützung!" schreit Podmore, bevor er neben Snape zum Stehen kommt, „Was ist mit Black?"

„Keine Ahnung! Bringt ihn hier weg, damit wir uns sinnvoll wehren können!"

000

Meta und Tonks treffen in den Drei Besen ein. Sie stützen Madam Hooch und sehen selbst aus, als würden sie neben ihr zusammenbrechen.

„Wo ist Moody?" keucht Tonks, nachdem sie die Lehrerin abgelegt haben.

„Immer noch im Wohngebiet!"

„Da waren irgendwo Trolle, aber ob ihr´s glaubt oder nicht, nicht mal die haben wir sehen können! Alles voller Rauch da draußen!" sagt Meta mit belustigter Stimme.

Tonks sieht sie an: „Alles klar, Meta?"

„Ich kämpfe besser als die Kleine! Lass mich nur machen! Ich seh ein, warum es sich lohnt, hier ein bisschen mitzukämpfen!" erwidert diese mit schriller Stimme.

„Wo sind Jordan, Arthur Weasley und Filius?" fragt McGonagall, während sie Madam Pomfrey einen Kräuterwickel reicht.

„Draußen. Sie haben Dementoren auf der Straße gesehen und greifen an."

„Sehr gut!"

Tonks lässt den Blick durch den Raum gleiten und registriert erleichtert nur wenig Verletzte. Doch einer von ihnen bringt Josepha aus der Fassung: „Oh, Sirius!" Sie läuft zu seiner Liege, „Was hat er?"

„Wenn wir das wüssten?"

„Lupin rastet aus, wenn ihm was passiert!" murmelt Josepha und schüttelt Sirius grob.

„Meta, wir müssen wieder raus!" befiehlt Tonks in ungewohnt harschem Ton.

„Ich bin nicht ..."

„Es ist mir so egal, wie du dich momentan nennen möchtest! Komm mit!"

**_Duell_**

Als erstes ist es nur dunkel. Harry friert etwas, doch er verspürt weder Angst noch Zweifel. Ganz im Gegenteil: Er ist erfüllt von einer starken Geduld und Ruhe. Dieses Duell ist unabwendbar und dass er sich mit dieser Tatsache abgefunden hat, macht es leicht.

Er schließt seine kühlen Finger immer wieder zu Fäusten und öffnet sie wieder, um sie etwas zu wärmen. Er hat sich fast schon daran gewöhnt, keinen Zauberstab in der Hand zu halten. Sein Geist ist seine Waffe. Harry fühlt sich ohne seinen Stab sicher.

Er lauscht in die stille Dunkelheit.

In seinem Kopf schwirren zahlreiche Gedanken umher, die er mühsam zur Seite schiebt. Er sieht seine Freunde und Remus und Sirius, seine Eltern, Dumbledore und spürt, was sie alle von ihm erwarten. Ihre Hoffnungen lasten schwer auf ihm, doch er versucht, sich davon zu lösen.

Sein Kopf muss leer sein für das, was kommen wird.

Von fern sind schwere Schritte zu hören. Jeder zweite schlurft etwas, als würde der Fuß immer abgleiten. Ein trockenes Husten ist zu hören.

Lord Voldemort kommt.

Harry atmet tief durch und streckt den Rücken. Er steht ganz gerade. Wie ein Mensch, der nichts zu verlieren, aber alles zu gewinnen hat. Und der verdammt noch mal gewinnen wird!

„Harry! Du wartest ja schon! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du einer von der ungeduldigen Sorte werden könntest. Du ranntest doch immer so gern weg." Er steht vor ihm. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen beträgt knappe zehn Meter. Der Lord sieht müde aus. Auf seiner schuppigen, schimmernden Stirn glänzen Schweißtropfen. Sein Atem geht unregelmäßig.

„Du musst verzeihen, Harry, aber ich habe mich gerade noch etwas duelliert. Deine Leute waren recht zäh." Voldemort lacht rau und Harry sieht auf seinen linken Fuß. Der schwarze, leicht staubige Schuh ist klitschnass. Durchtränkt von dunklem Blut.

Harry schweigt.

„Erwiderst du nichts, Bursche? Bist du so unhöflich geworden auf deine letzten Tage?" Er hustet und spuckt etwas Schleim.

Harry hebt den Kopf und blickt Voldemort direkt ins Gesicht: „Dann lass uns beginnen!"

**Der Kampf des Blutes**

**(der Böse Mann)**

Alles um sie herum beginnt zu wirbeln. Harry presst die Arme um seinen Körper und hält die Luft an. Als sie wieder still stehen und von irgendwoher ein Licht scheint, befinden sie sich in dem Haus, das Harry mittlerweile als „Zuhause" bezeichnet, obwohl er darin nur ein knappes Jahr seines Lebens verbracht hat. Er betrachtet den Flur mit der eigenwilligen Tapete, den geradezu verkorksten Teppich und riecht genießerisch die würzige, warme Luft.

In der Küche herrscht Leben. Harry will näher treten, doch dann wird ihm bewusst, dass er ja nicht allein hier angekommen ist.

„Nettes Heim, Harry! Wirklich! So schön kitschig!" sagt Voldemorts Stimme in seinem Rücken, was Harry die Nackenhaare aufstellt.

„Du gehörst hier nicht her!" faucht er wütend.

„Ein bisschen schon. Ich habe das hier schließlich zu Ende gebracht." Voldemort klingt regelrecht amüsiert und zufrieden über diese Tatsache. Er hebt lachend beide Arme und die Wände beginnen zu verschwimmen. Die Räume beben und zittern. Harry sucht Halt an der nächsten Wand.

Aus der Küche kommen mehrere Menschen, doch bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkt er dass es immer dieselben sind: Seine Eltern, ein paar Mal Sirius, ein paar Mal Remus, auch Peter und einige Leute, die er nicht kennt. Ihre Körper haben verschwommene Konturen und sind nicht voll ausgefüllt. Sie bewegen sich schnell und trotzdem wie in Zeitlupe, ruckartig und vollkommen tonlos.

„Sie sind hier alle ein- und ausgegangen und eines Tages kam ich!" dröhnt Voldemorts Stimme durch das Chaos, das Harry schon Kopfschmerzen verursacht. Da birst die Haustür. Mehrere Figuren verschwinden ganz. Jetzt sind nur noch Lily und James da.

Auf ihren blassen Gesichtern breitet sich Panik aus und als sie sich nach oben bewegen, lassen sie Abdrücke von sich zurück, so dass es aussieht, als würden sie in mindestens zwanzigfacher Ausführung existieren. Jeder Gesichtsausdruck, jede einzelne Träne bleibt so schmerzlich dokumentiert.

Die tonlose Stille wird allmählich von einem leisen Rauschen erfüllt. Hinzu kommen Stimmen; Echos der Vergangenheit, die kaum zu verstehen sind. Schrille, gedämpfte Schreie, deren Worte inhaltsleer erscheinen.

Harry spürt, wie ihm die Tränen über das entsetzte Gesicht strömen angesichts dieser Grausamkeit. James Potter steht hinter, vor und neben ihm. Sein schwaches, farbloses Bild hängt tot in der sich erhitzenden Luft.

„Auftritt: ICH! Der größte, mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten!" lacht Voldemort und in dem grellen Licht, das durch die zersplitterte Türpfosten leuchtet, erscheint der Dunkle Lord, der den Zauberstab auf Harrys Vater richtet.

„NEIN! ICH WILL DAS NICHT SEHEN!" brüllt Harry, doch er ist außer Stande, seine Augen abzuwenden. James fällt, von einem grünen Blitz getroffen. Und er fällt viermal, fünfmal. Jede Station seines Todes wird festgehalten.

Plötzlich befindet Harry sich im Schlafzimmer. Doch er kauert nicht wie eben als Außenstehender an der Wand. Er erschrickt, als er sich in den Armen seiner Mutter wieder findet, die auf hin niederweint und ihn wiegt. Sein Körper ist nicht mehr länger der eines Teenagers. Er ist ein Jahr alt und er ist vollkommen hilflos. Er hört die schweren Schritte auf der Treppe und hört seine Mutter flehen. Harry kann förmlich ihren inneren Kampf spüren, denn sie weiß nicht, ob sie ihn loslassen kann, um sich gleich an der Tür ihrem Gegner zu stellen.

Harry bewegt zögernd alle seine Glieder und muss feststellen, dass er sie kaum unter Kontrolle hat.

Dann steht er in der Tür. Er scheint, zumindest aus Harrys beschränkter, leicht vernebelter Sicht, ein Riese zu sein. Er ist pechschwarz und allein seine Anwesenheit erfüllt das Kinderzimmer mit einer Grausamkeit, dass Harry die Ohren dröhnen. Lily drückt ihn fester an sich und nun kann Harry durch ihre wirren Haare hindurch den Blick auf ein Mobile werfen, das über seinem Gitterbettchen hängt. Lauter kleine Besen und Eulen klimpern hin und her und gehen im nächsten Augenblick in Flammen auf, da der Mann („Das Wesen!" schreit es in Harrys Kleinkindkopf.) das so wollte.

„Nicht! Bitte, ich flehe dich an! Lass meinen Sohn leben! Er hat dir nichts getan!" schreit Lily und Harry meint, sein Kopf müsste platzen, so laut ist sie.

„Noch nicht!" antwortet eine Stimme, die Harrys empfindliche Nerven reizt. Er beginnt zu weinen. Er weint um seine gesprengten Eulen, die er so gerne über seinem Bett beobachtet hat und weil seine Mutter so zittert und weil der Böse Mann noch immer da in der Tür steht.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, du nutzloses Mädchen!" faucht die Stimme und Harry kann nicht anders als aufkreischen.

„Nein!" Lily kämpft sich hoch, doch bevor sie den Zauberstab auf den Mann richten kann, wird sie zurückgeworfen. Harry, den sie noch immer umklammert hält, fällt mit ihr und stößt sich die Rippen an. Er schließt für einen Moment die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnet, sieht er das Gesicht des Bösen Mannes direkt vor seinem.

„Du wirst nicht meinen Untergang besiegeln, du hässliches, kleines, vollkommen nutzloses Gör! Ich werde dich töten!"

Harry reißt die Augen auf und kämpft mit dieser Einjährigenmentalität, die ihn dazu zwingen will, sich heulend und strampelnd auf den Boden zu werfen. Mühsam hält er seinen Rücken gerade und die Beine ausgestreckt, damit er nicht umfällt.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!" sagt der Böse Mann und Harry beobachtet, wie sich ein grüner Strahl aus dem auf seine Stirn gerichteten Zauberstab windet. Er hat darüber ganz das Weinen vergessen oder die Frage, warum seine Mutter so plötzlich umgefallen ist. Er hat nur noch einen Gedanken und der ist, dass er nicht umfallen will. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt.

Und wie in Trance streckt er die Hand nach dem Strahl aus. Seine Handfläche reflektiert ihn und sie wird so heiß wie an dem Tag, an dem Harry nach dem Schürhaken griff, der neben dem Kamin lag. Er zuckt zurück und ein kleiner Splitter des Blitzes flitzt an seiner Hand vorbei und trifft seine Stirn. Er schreit auf, doch sein Schrei geht in dem Gebrüll unter, das der Böse Mann veranstaltet. Er glüht, windet sich, kreischt, dampft, zittert und alles, was an ihm einmal Fleisch war, fällt in sich zusammen auf den Boden. Etwas anderes, etwas Helles, entschwindet durch das auf Kipp stehende Fenster.

Harry beobachtet den toten Körper Voldemorts, der sich langsam aufzulösen beginnt. Und in dem Maße, wie sich der Körper auflöst, gelangt Harry wieder zu seiner richtigen Größe. Auf eine verstörende Art und Weise erleichtert rappelt er sich auf. Voldemort, sein Gegner, kommt die Treppe hinauf: „Du hast es nicht noch einmal geschafft, oder?"

„Oh, doch! Und ich würde es noch fünfzigtausend Mal schaffen!" bringt Harry keuchend heraus.

Da geht es schon weiter.

**(eine Frage von Schuld)**

Er sieht einen Raum, in dem er noch nie gewesen ist. Es ist düster und recht kühl und es scheinen über dreißig Betten in mehreren Reihen zu stehen. Alle Bettdecken und Überdecken haben das gleiche braune, langweilige Muster. Sie wirken alle abgenutzt. Der Geruch in diesem Raum wird beherrscht von schweißigen Füßen, den restlichen Düften der aus Kohl und Brot bestehender Abendmahlzeit und schmutzigen Windeln.

„Ah, willkommen Zuhause!" sagt Voldemort und Harry meint zum ersten Mal etwas Menschliches aus seine Stimme heraus zu hören.

Sie stehen sich gegenüber. Ein Bett trennt sie voneinander. Und in diesem Bett liegt, wie auch das schmuddelige, graue Schild am Fußende erinnert, Tom Riddle. Ein außergewöhnlich hübscher, momentan sehr zerzauster und mürrisch dreinblickender Junge, dessen Gedanke so offensichtlich ist, dass man keine Legilimentik braucht, um ihn zu erfahren: Er gehört nicht hierher.

Irgendwo weint eines der kleineren Kinder, drei andere ziehen in stereo die verrotzten Nasen hoch. Eines in der Ecke scheint Alpträume zu haben, denn es schlägt so wild um sich, dass es sich mittlerweile ganz abgedeckt hat.

„Hübsches Heim!" sagt Harry mit einer Genugtuung in der Stimme, die er von sich nicht kennt, „Etwas übertrieben, oder?""

„Mach dich nur lustig, du verwöhntes Balg!" zischt Voldemort und sieht auf den Jungen herab.

„Du meinst, er hat das nicht verdient, oder? Vielmehr, dass du das nicht verdient hast." sagt Harry, „Weißt du, wenn ich mir überlege, dass dieser Typ hier ein paar Jahre später seinen eigenen Vater und seine Großeltern umbringen wird, den Spitznamen, den er sich schon in der Schule zugelegt hat, zu einem Symbol für Angst und Schrecken macht, Hunderte Menschen, Muggel und Zauberer, quält und umbringt und noch schöner quälen und umbringen lässt, dann muss ich dir einfach widersprechen! Vielleicht hat das Schicksal ja schon damals gewusst, dass du mal ein ganz Übler wirst und hat beschlossen, dich so oft und so nachhaltig wie möglich zu bestrafen!"

Sein Gegner funkelt ihn aus wutentbrannten Augen an.

Der Junge im Bett dreht sich von der Seite auf den Rücken, verschränkt die Arme unter dem Kopf und starrt an die Decke.

Harry zuckt mit den Achseln: „Selbst Schuld, Tom!"

**(der Junge im Schrank)**

Das nächste Haus ist das der Dursleys und Harrys Magen zieht sich zusammen. Er sieht sich in dem Flur um. Tausende Bilder zeugen von Dudleys hervorragender Entwicklung in Richtung eines Sumo-Ringers, doch keines zeigt Harry. Oben in einem seiner zwei Zimmer spielt der Sohn des Hauses laut mit teuren Spielsachen und unter der Treppe kauert ein kleiner, magerer Junge. Sie können ihn beide sehen, obwohl die Tür geschlossen ist.

Harry muss schwer schlucken, als sich dort hocken sieht. Währenddessen verzieht Voldemort das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen.

Der kleine Harry hat die knubbeligen Knie an die schmale Brust gezogen und die dünnen Ärmchen darum geschlungen. Er sieht aus, als würde er tief in sich drinnen weinen, doch keine Träne dringt nach außen. Mit scheinbar ruhigem Gesicht beobachtet er, wie in einer von einem Lichtstrahl kaum erhellte Ecke eine Spinne einen Faden spinnt, an dem sie sich bis zur niedrigen Decke hochzwirbelt. Um den Kleinen herum liegen alte, zum Teil dreckige Kissen, staubiges Putzzeug wie Handfeger, Schaufel und Poliertücher und drei flache Schüsseln, in denen, wie man unschwer erkennen kann, sich eine Art Mittagessen befunden hat.

„Das sieht grässlich aus!" sagt Harry wütend, „Ich hatte ganz vergessen … wie hat es nur ausgesehen! Oh, wenn Sirius oder Remus mich nur einmal so hätten sehen müssen! Oder die Weasleys!"

„Tja, Harry, ich würde mal sagen, selbst Schuld!" Voldemort lacht hämisch.

„Schwachsinn! So etwas hätte mir nie passieren dürfen! Ich versteh gar nicht, wie ich so verdammt normal werden konnte!"

„So normal, dass du jetzt mit deinem ärgsten Feind wieder hier stehst, ja?"

**(zu beiden Seiten des Glases)**

Das nächste Gelände ist Hogwarts; ein Hogwarts, das Harry schon einmal kurz gesehen hat. Hagrid ging hier zur Schule. Professor Dumbledore unterrichtete hier in Verwandlung. Und Tom Riddle ging hier zur Schule.

„Ah, ein Ort, an dem ich mich wohl gefühlt habe!" Voldemort breitet die Arme aus und sieht dann Harry an, „Und du hattest auch zum ersten Mal den Eindruck, dass du irgendwo hingehörst, oder?"

„Vergleich mich gefälligst nicht mit dir! Wir mögen uns oberflächlich ähnlich gewesen sein, aber das war´s auch schon! Ich war immer stärker!"

„Tatsächlich?" Auf einen Wink Voldemorts hin teilt sich das Bild, das sich ihnen bietet, und auf der anderen Seite der Glasscheibe erscheint Harrys Hogwarts.

Tom Riddle stolziert durch den Slytherin-Turm, als wäre er dort König, während Harry auf der andern Seite eine Beleidigung nach der anderen von Malfoy einsteckt.

Tom Riddle wird gefeiert; Harry wird komisch angesehen.

Tom Riddle küsst ein wirklich hübsches Mädchen; Cho lässt Harry auf dem Flur stehen.

„Tja, Regiefehler, Tom!" ruft Harry dazwischen, „Ich habe sie später noch geküsst!"

Voldemort schnaubt: „Ja, und wie!"

Harry und Cho stehen sich im Raum der Wünsche gegenüber. Sie ist in Tränen aufgelöst und auch Harry macht nicht gerade den entspanntesten Eindruck; Tom Riddle auf der anderen Seite geleitet das hübsche Mädchen zu einem Bett.

Jetzt ist es an Harry ein verächtliches Schnauben hören zu lassen.

„Tut weh, nicht wahr?"

„Warum zeigst du nur solche Bilder?" fragt Harry zornig, „Wie wäre es mal mit Szenen aus unseren späteren Leben?"

Kaum hat er die eigentlich nur als Provokation gedachte Frage ausgesprochen, werden beide Bildflächen schwarz. Die nächsten Erscheinungen sind Harry, wie er, Hermine und Ron umklammernd, auf dem Boden hockt; und Tom, der einen Zauberer den Imperiusfluch auferlegt, damit dieser ihm folgt.

Harry, wie Dumbledore ihm gönnerhaft auf die Schulter klopft; und Tom, der von Dumbledore misstrauisch angesehen wird.

Harry, an dem die bewundernden Blicke seiner Mitschüler kleben; und Tom, dem einige Jungen angsterfüllte Blicke zuwerfen.

Harry, der losstürzt, um Sirius zu retten; und Voldemort, der inmitten blutiger, zerfetzter Leichen steht.

„Schön, Harry! Du weißt jetzt, wie das Spiel funktioniert!" sagt Voldemort mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme, „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen!"

Und auf diese Worte hin, strömt eine wahre Flut von Bildern auf Harry ein: ein lachender Tom; einer, der sich erhebt, während die gesamte Schülerschaft Beifall klatscht; wie er auf seinem Besen über den Verbotenen Wald fliegt, mit mehreren Freunden im Schlepptau; der …

„Du bist nur stolz auf deine Schulzeit, oder? Hast anscheinend selbst eingesehen, dass Mord und Verrat keine wirklich schönen Eigenschaften sind!" höhnt Harry angespannt.

„Manche Menschen verdienen es nicht zu leben und ich bin stolz darauf, sie getötet zu haben!" schreit Voldemort und zur Bestätigung wird Harry umkreist von Bildern, die zerstörte Gesichter, aufgerissene Augen und zerfetzte Körper zeigen.

Er schließt die Augen, doch er sieht sie noch immer. Als ihm der Kopf zu dröhnen beginnt, beschließt er, dagegen zu halten, und zeichnet unzählige Bilder von Momenten, die ihn seiner Meinung nach auszeichnen und die ihn glücklich zeigen. Voldemort wird bestürmt von wilden Quidditchfeiern, lauten Mittagessen bei den Weasleys, stillen Momenten, in denen Ginny lächelt und Tausenden von Gesichtern: Hermine, Ron, Sirius, Remus …

„An deinen Händen klebt Blut, Voldemort!" schreit Harry, „Bei mir findest du so etwas nicht!"

Er kämpft gegen das nächste Bild von Tom Riddle, wie er eine Auszeichnung entgegen nimmt, doch plötzlich steht dieses Bild still. Der Junge dreht sich direkt zu Harry und sieht ihn fragend, ja fast entsetzt an. Harry entgegnet seinen Blick, bis der Junge zur Seite sieht auf Lord Voldemort; auf die Gestalt, die er einmal werden wird. Der hübsche Tom starrt das schlangenartige Gesicht und die kalten Augen völlig entgeistert an. In seinen dunklen Augen bilden sich Tränen, was Voldemort dazu zwingt, mit seinem Bildersturm für Harry aufzuhören.

Tom sieht ihn an. Langsam schüttelt er den Kopf. Sein Blick ist geprägt von Ekel und Unverständnis.

„Bursche!" sagt Voldemort teils lachend, teils tatsächlich unsicher.

„Das bin nicht ich!" bringt Tom Riddle hervor.

„Noch nicht!" sagt Harry, „Aber dass wirst du einmal werden!"

Eine schwere Träne bahnt sich den Weg über Toms Wange: „Das habe ich nicht gewollt!" Voldemort steht da wie angewurzelt und ist zu keiner Reaktion mehr fähig.

„Tja!" Harry verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, „Jetzt verachtest du dich schon selbst! Das ist in meinen Augen aber mal wirklich ganz schlecht!"

Bevor Voldemort etwas erwidern kann, wird es wieder schwarz um sie und erneut werden sie fortgewirbelt.

**Der Kampf der Schwerter**

„Weißt du, wo wir sind, Harry? Erinnerst du dich?"

Harry sieht sich blinzelnd um und erkennt die Kammer des Schreckens. Sie ist genau so düster, klamm und kühl, wie er sie in Erinnerung hat. Der riesige, steinerne Kopf Salazar Slytherins liegt wie tot in einer Lache eisigen Wassers da.

„Oh, aber er wird wiederkehren! Er wird mir in diesem letzten Kampf beistehen!" sagt Voldemort. Er geht langsam auf und ab und seine Schritte verhallen dumpf in der mit Schlangenstatuen gesäumten Höhle.

Harry reibt sich die kalten Arme. Irgendwo tropft es unaufhörlich und die modernde, nur oberflächlich frisch erscheinende Kälte frisst sich erbarmungslos durch seine Glieder.

„Du fühlst dich nicht besonders wohl hier, oder?"

„Das hier ist ein ekliges Loch. Nur Schlangen und anderes niederes Getier würden sich hier wohl fühlen!" antwortet Harry bissig und wie auf Kommando ist ein scharfes Zischen zu hören, kaum, dass er seinen Satz beendet hat. Harry dreht sich um sich selbst: „Wo ist er?"

„Wer?"

„Der Basilisk?"

„Den hast du getötet, Dummkopf! Wen du hier hörst, ist Nangini, meine treue Gefährtin."

Harry schaudert, als ihm die vier Meter lange Schlange einfällt.

„Komm her, meine Schöne!" sagt Voldemort mit dunkler Stimme und Harrys Blick folgt seiner ausgestreckten Hand in eine düstere Ecke. Aus ihr windet sich kurz darauf der knochenlose, glatte Körper der Schlange. Sie gleitet ins schummrige Licht in die Mitte der Halle, wiegt den flachen, beschuppten Schädel und entblößt zwei spitze, lange Zähne.

„Siehst du ihn? Erkennst du ihn? Er ist der, der mir immer wieder geschadet hat über all die Jahre!" Voldemort geht neben dem Tier in die Knie und streicht ihm über den nackten Kopf. Nangini zischt zustimmend.

„Zu ihm, meine Schöne! Töte ihn!"

Im nächsten Augenblick sieht Harry entsetzt den vier Meter langen, schimmernden, glitschigen Muskel auf sich zu schlängeln. Fieberhaft überlegt er, was er dem Vieh entgegen stellen könnte und erinnert sich an Fawkes. Dem Phönix war es möglich, den Basilisken anzugreifen und zu verletzen, so dass Harry ihm den Garaus machen konnte. Doch Fawkes ist nicht hier und auch Harrys übermächtiger Wunsch, er möge kommen, schafft ihn nicht herbei.

Da kommt ihm ein anderer Gedanke. Ihm fällt ein anderes Tier ein, das er gegen die Schlange in den Kampf schicken kann. Seine Hand greift an seinen Hosenbund, doch er stellt fest, dass er ja keinen Zauberstab dabei hat. Dann muss es eben ohne gehen.

„Expecto Patronum!" schreit Harry heiser und aus seinen ausgestreckten Händen, die heiß zu glühen beginnen, brechen das Geweih, der Kopf und die Schultern eines Hirsches.

„Los! Komm raus!" Harry schüttelt seine Hände etwas und der gesamte Körper des Hirsches erscheint. Er richtet sich auf dem nassen Boden zu seiner ganzen prachtvollen, stolzen Größe auf und sieht sich mit irgendwie mildem Gesichtsausdruck um.

„Hey, Krone!" grüßt Harry, während Nangini innehält und ärgerlich zischt. Der Hirsch dreht sich zu Harry um und drückt für einen kurzen Moment seine körperlose, trotzdem weich erscheinende Schnauze an Harrys Hände.

„Hilfst du mir?"

Der Hirsch wiegt mit schmunzelnden Augen den Kopf, als wolle er sagen, es bleibe ihm nicht anderes übrig und baut sich dann vor Harry auf, als würde er ihn beschützen. Sein mächtiges Geweih richtet er gegen die Schlange, die sich etwas aufgebäumt hat, um größer zu erscheinen. Drohend röhrt der Hirsch, senkt den bewehrten Kopf und stößt ihn nach vorn, woraufhin Nangini zurückzuckt.

„Du kommst dir jetzt wohl sehr schlau vor, was, Bursche?" fragt Voldemorts gefährliche Stimme direkt in Harrys Ohr. Dieser fährt herum und sieht in das Gesicht seines Gegners, der keinen entfernt Meter bei ihm steht.

Der Hirsch lässt ein fragendes Schnauben hören, doch Harry winkt mit zitternder Hand nach hinten ab: „Mit dem kämpfe ich, Krone! Du musst das Schlangenvieh erledigen!"

Der Hirsch stampft mit den Vorderhufen auf, wendet sich wieder um und stakst mit funkelndem Blick auf die Schlange zu.

„Ich habe mittlerweile auch etwas Hilfe erhalten!" sagt Voldemort mit leisem Lachen in der Stimme und hebt die rechte Hand. Harry reißt entsetzt die Augen auf, als er eine riesige, mit Stacheln gespickte Keule erblickt.

„Von meinem väterlichen Freund!" Voldemort deutet hinter sich und Harry erkennt vage einen Mann, der an die Wand gelehnt mit verschränkten Armen dasteht.

„Wer ...?" setzt er an, wird aber von dem Mann unterbrochen.

„Salazar Slytherin!" sagt er fast leise, doch seine tiefe Stimme füllt den gesamten Raum mit einem merkwürdigen, unterschwelligen Dröhnen. Harry legt die Hände auf die Ohren, während Voldemort und der düstere Gründervater grausam lachen.

„O.K.!" murmelt Harry, „Dann muss ich eben auch noch ein bisschen Hilfe bekommen. Hey, Godric Gryffindor, wie wär´s, wenn du dich auch mal sehen lässt? Am besten mit dem Schwert vom letzten Mal!"

„Das lässt sich durchaus machen, Harry!" antwortet eine volle, ebenso leise, doch durchdringende Stimme und Harry zuckt zusammen. Zu seiner Rechten tritt eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten. Ein hoch gewachsener Mann mit breiter Brust, wildem, rotblondem Haarschopf und Bart und kleinen, blitzenden Augen. Er trägt einen bronzenen Harnisch, weinrote, ledernde Beinkleider und besagtes Schwert in den von Schwielen übersäten Händen.

„Hier, mein Kämpe!" Er reicht Harry die Waffe und erlaubt sich dann einen spöttischen Blick in Richtung ihrer Gegner. Salazar Slytherin hat ebenfalls einen Schritt ins Licht gewagt und Harry sieht einen schlanken, feingliedrigen Mann mit tiefschwarzem Haar und ebenso schwarzen Augen. Seine Brauen sind zusammengezogen, seine schmalen Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Auf dem in grün gehaltenem Gewand trägt er einen silbernen Brustpanzer und verzierte Armschienen.

Voldemort hebt den rechten Arm und damit die Keule, als wiege sie nicht mehr als ein Zauberstab, und deutet damit auf Harry: „Stell dich, wenn du dich traust, mit diesem mickrigen Schwert gegen mich anzutreten!"

„Muss ich wohl!" meint Harry und wiegt das Schwert prüfend in den Händen. Es ist lang, schmal, doch mit unglaublich scharfer Klinge.

„Wag es, Junge!" sagt Godric Gryffindor hinter ihm. Er hat sich mit beinahe belustigtem Gesichtsausdruck und verschränkten Armen an die feuchte Wand gelehnt und nickt Harry aufmunternd zu.

Harry atmet tief durch und macht einige Schritte auf Voldemort zu. Dieser holt aus. Harry entweicht zu früh dem geführten Schlag gegen ihn, gerät ins Straucheln und bekommt beim nächsten, rasch folgenden Schlag den Stoß der abgerundeten Spitze zu spüren.

Er keucht auf, wirbelt herum und schleudert der Waffe sein Schwert entgegen. Die Klinge prallt auf die massige Keule und beide vibrieren. Einem ärgerlichen Ausruf lässt Voldemort noch einen Schlag folgen, doch dieses Mal ist Harry weniger hektisch, dafür berechnender. Er wartet einen Wimpernschlag ab, bis er ausweicht und zum Streich ausholt. Die Schneide des Schwertes trifft die Hand seines Gegners und dieser brüllt auf.

Es ist schwarzes Blut, das aus Voldemorts Wunde tropft.

Drachenblut. Schlangenblut.

Harry beobachtet ihn, wie er die zerschnittene Hand an den Körper presst und mit der anderen die Keule baumeln lässt. Harry selbst reckt den Rücken, um das taube Gefühl zu vertreiben, das sich allmählich ausbreitet. Er wurde von keinem Stachel getroffen, sondern von der glatten, abgerundeten Spitze der Waffe, doch die Wucht des Schlages legt langsam ein paar Nerven lahm. Harry spürt praktisch, wie ein großer Bluterguss entsteht.

„Und weiter!" ruft Voldemort und schmettert mit ganzer Kraft die Keule in Harrys Richtung. Er springt zur Seite. Die Keule kracht gegen die Wand und ein paar Steinchen bröckeln heraus. Harry versucht einen erneuten Angriff zu starten, doch damit rechnet sein Gegner. Harrys Schwertstreich wird von einem glänzenden Schild abgefangen.

„Moment mal!"

„Alles, was du brauchst, Harry!" ruft Godric Gfyffindor aus dem Hintergrund und sofort bildet sich in der flimmernden Luft um Harrys freier Hand ein goldener, starker Schild.

„Vielleicht noch ein Helm oder so was Nützliches?" murmelt er und wehrt prüfend ein paar Schläge Voldemorts ab.

Er entwickelt eine gute Taktik, in der er erst den Schild vorstößt und dann das Schwert an ihm vorbeizieht. Dummerweise lernt auch Voldemort schnell mit den ungewohnten Waffen umzugehen. Seine Schläge werden präziser und verlieren doch nicht ihre Wucht.

Harry taumelt zurück und versucht eine Weile, sich nur zu verteidigen. Damit ermüdet er vielleicht seinen Gegner, bis er selbst in einer günstigen Position ist, anzugreifen.

Sein Blick wandert vorsichtig zur Seite.

Der Hirsch steigt gerade wie ein wildes Pferd und seine harten, glänzenden Hufe schlagen nach der Schlange aus. Er trifft sie am Kopf und ganz leise ist das Knirschen ihres schwachen Panzers zu vernehmen. Sie zischt und schnappt nach den Beinen des Hirsches, weswegen er wieder steigt und zurücktritt. Er muss bereits einige Male zu langsam reagiert haben, denn mehrere Bisswunden prangen an den Fesseln, wo die Schlange ihre Zähne in sein Fleisch schlagen konnte. Er röhrt dumpf auf und stößt mit dem Geweih zu. Obwohl er damit unmöglich treffen kann, weicht die Schlange zurück.

Der Kampf sieht gut für ihn aus.

Harry wendet sich wieder nach vorn und bringt seinen Kopf gerade rechtzeitig in Deckung. Die Keule schwingt über ihn hinweg und das nutzt Harry aus, um die Klinge seines Schwertes in die Bewegung des Armes über ihm zu stechen.

Er trifft. Er sieht, wie das Fleisch bis auf den Kochen zerschnitten wird und das schwarze, giftige Blut tropft auf sein Gesicht hinunter.

„Elender Wurm!" heult Voldemort auf und in seiner rasenden Wut über die Verletzung schleudert er die Keule blind nach allen Seiten. Harry weicht den Hieben mit Leichtigkeit aus und vollführt selbst einige gekonnte Schläge. Das Schwert trifft Arme, Seite und Hals seines Gegners, bis dieser röchelnd niedersinkt.

Im Hintergrund schreit Salazar Slytherin auf. Wieder ist die Halle erfüllt von seiner Stimme und diesmal ist der Ton schmerzverzerrt und unglaublich wütend.

Der Hirsch vollführt einen letzten Tritt, mit dem er den Schädel der Schlange zerschmettert. Ihr grünlich schimmerndes, dunkles Blut breitet sich in einer Lache auf dem Boden aus und der Hirsch weicht vor ihm zurück.

Voldemort ist mit einem rasselnden Stöhnen in die Knie gegangen. Harry sieht ihn nachdenklich an.

„Wirst du deinen unterlegenen Gegner töten, Harry?" fragt Godric Gryffindor mit beinahe sanfter Stimme hinter ihm. Harry zuckt mit den Schultern. Erst einmal will er sich seinen Wunden widmen. Beide Hände bluten mittlerweile, da sie es nicht gewohnt sind, ein Schwert zu halten, geschweige denn damit zu kämpfen. Er hat einen Schlag in die Seite bekommen und an seiner von den Stacheln aufgerissenen Hüfte klebt Blut.

„Ich weiß nicht, was jetzt passieren soll!" sagt er leise.

Voldemort sieht zu ihm hoch. Harry fragt sich, ob der Dunkle Lord eigentlich schon einmal vor irgendjemandem gekniet hat.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht!"

Er hat kaum die schwachen Worte ausgesprochen, da wird die ganze Halle von einem seltsamen Licht erleuchtet, dass zugleich Wärme spendet, wo der Körper friert, wie auch Kälte, wo er erhitzt ist. Harry meint, eine lautlose Melodie zu hören. Er schenkt seinen letzten Blick dem Hirsch, der sich in einer trockenen Ecke niedergelassen hat und dort seine Wunden leckt. Harry winkt ihm zu und das stolze Tier nickt würdevoll mit dem Kopf.

Dann entschwinden Harry und Voldemort, wie sie es schon die ganze Zeit tun.

**Voldemorts Sturm**

„Wo sind wir denn jetzt schon wieder?" stöhnt Harry, als sie in einer weiteren Dunkelheit landen. Er stellt zwar erfreut fest, dass seine Wunden ausnahmslos verheilt sind und er sich sogar frisch und ausgeruht fühlt, doch langsam hat er keine Lust mehr.

Einfach keine Lust. Er würde jetzt gerne wieder zurück zu seinen Freunden. Wer weiß, wie der Kampf mit Voldemorts Todessern ausgegangen ist, wenn er denn überhaupt schon beendet ist. Harry macht sich Sorgen und die Tatsache, dass er das Gefühl hat, er könnte vielleicht schon eine Ewigkeit weg sein, macht diese Sorgen nicht unbedingt leichter zu ertragen.

Einen absurden Moment denkt er daran, dass bei seiner Rückkehr der Grimauldplatz verlassen und verfallen ist und alle seine Freunde schon so lange tot sind, dass sich niemand mehr an ihre Namen erinnert.

„Nein, Harry, so lange dauert es noch nicht!" hört er Voldemorts kratzige, doch vom Schmerz befreite Stimme.

„Woher willst du das eigentlich wissen? Die Zeit steht still."

„Aber ich bin derjenige, der sie angehalten, der ihr Einhalt geboten hat! Das bedeutet, ich bin der Einzige, der sie nach wie vor empfindet."

„Na, das muss ja ätzend sein!" entfährt es Harry und er muss lachen. Er hat fast vergessen, wie gut das tut.

„Du hast mich geschlagen, Harry! Ein mickriger Schuljunge, der einmal in seinem Leben Glück hatte, hat sich entweder zu einem ebenbürtigen und letztendlich überlegenen Gegner entwickelt oder ist ein mickriger Schuljunge geblieben, der noch immer Glück hat! Was wäre mir wohl lieber?"

Harry zuckt mit den Schultern, obwohl sie einander ja nicht sehen können. Er findet, dass mit Voldemorts Erkenntnis und dessen Annahme von Harrys Sieg das Duell endlich zu Ende sein könnte, aber anscheinend hat das Schicksal, die unendliche Macht des Universums oder auch das Büro für Super-Duelle noch ein paar weitere Überraschungen in Petto.

„Ganz richtig, Harry! Weder noch!" Voldemort lacht und dieses Lachen schickt Harry eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Er denkt schon, dass er sich eigentlich an Voldemorts grausames Lachen und seine unmenschliche Stimme gewöhnt hat, als er merkt, dass es diesmal anders ist. Es ist nicht das Lachen der Kämpfe, die sie in der Vergangenheit, in ihren Köpfen, Erinnerungen und Wünschen gegeneinander auszustehen hatten. Es ist ein grauenerregendes Lachen, das etwas Endgültiges hat. Es ist nicht nur kalt, sondern vollkommen leblos. Dieses Lachen entfacht in Harrys Kopf Gedanken an etwas Verwesendes, Stinkendes, das sich, wenn man es gerade wegräumen will, aufbäumt, aus brennenden Augen blinzelt und dann zubeißt.

Harry schüttelt sich vor Angst und Ekel und dann ist wieder Voldemorts Stimme zu hören. Sie erfüllt den ganzen Raum und Harrys Kopf. Sie scheint nicht von einem Menschen zu stammen, sondern von einer Naturgewalt.

„Hey! Das ist nicht … wie zur Hölle hast du das hingekriegt?" ruft Harry. Obwohl es immer noch stockdunkel ist, hat er das verdammt beängstigende Gefühl, dass ein zehn Meter großer Voldemort vor ihm steht. Einer, der den Mund zu einem Flüstern öffnet und heraus kommt ein Schrei. Einer, der nur einen kleinen Atemzug macht und Harry dabei verschlingt.

Harry versucht, ebenfalls zu wachsen, was sich als ein sinnloses Unterfangen herausstellt. Er wächst nicht aus dem bloßen Wunsch heraus, dabei wäre das in der Reihe der schon erlebten Merkwürdigkeiten wirklich wenig seltsam.

„Versuch es nicht, Schuljunge! Das hier ist mein Trick!" sagt Voldemorts Stimme. Viel mehr braust sie es. Harry spürt den Wind, der ihn streift.

Die Luft um ihn herum scheint sich zu bewegen. Die Massen wälzen sich hör- und spürbar um. Ein Sturm entsteht. Binnen weniger Herzschläge, die schmerzhaft gegen Harrys mühsam nach Atem ringende Brust pochen, steht er inmitten eines Orkans, in dem er sich kaum auf den Füßen halten kann.

„Ich bin ein schlechter Verlierer, Harry! War ich schon immer! Es ist mir gleich, ob du mich geschlagen hast bei jedem verdammten dieser mickrigen Duelle! Diesen meinen Sturm wirst du nicht überleben! Ich werde dich zerfetzen und erst wenn dein blutiges Fleisch und deine zersplitterten Knochen in einem Umkreis von Tausend Meilen um mich herum liegen, will ich den Sturm zügeln und die Dunkelheit verbannen und dann will ich zufrieden sein!"

Harry presst die kalten Hände gegen seine schmerzenden Ohren. Seine Augen brennen vor heißen Tränen und er kann nicht atmen.

„Jetzt hast du alle deine Trümpfe ausgespielt, Harry! Philosophisches Einerlei, charakterliche Stärke, Mütter und Hirsche. Aber ich habe noch einen und der wird dich erledigen! Aber nimm´s nicht so tragisch, Harry! Ich hatte ein paar Lebensjahre mehr, um zu sammeln. Mein Repertoire ist schlichtweg größer!"

„Ich kann hier nicht sterben!" schafft Harry zu brüllen. Sein Hals schmerzt, doch sein Ruf klingt ab zu einem schwachen Flüstern. Er schnappt wieder verzweifelt nach Luft.

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher, Harry! Hättest du mich eben in der Kammer mit deinem Schwert durchbohrt, wäre ich gestorben. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wo sich dann meine Leiche befunden hätte; ob es überhaupt eine gegeben hätte, doch ich wäre gestorben. Du hast es vorgezogen, zu warten, was als nächstes passiert. Das war natürlich dein gutes Recht, aber mittlerweile glaube ich, dass auch du es als Problem ansiehst, dass du dich immer an die Regeln gehalten hast. Zumal noch an Regeln, die du gar nicht kanntest. Ich nehme diesen Kampf selbst in die Hand! Ich reagiere nicht nur auf mein Gegenüber und deswegen werde ich dich vernichten!"

„Nein! Ich bin auch noch nicht fertig!" schreit Harry atemlos in das Brausen und Tosen des Sturms, „Ich habe eine Menge auf dem Kasten! Mir fällt noch etwas ein! Ich werde dich doch besiegen! Und, kriegst du langsam Angst …Tom?"

Er weiß nicht, was ihn reitet, aber es ist ihm auch egal. Etwas muss passieren. Irgendetwas und je länger er redet, desto größer ist vielleicht die Chance, dass ihm doch noch etwas einfällt.

„Sind wir jetzt also endlich auf du, Harry?" spottet Voldemort und das ist das Stichwort für Harry.

Etwas, das Dumbledore einmal gesagt hat, schießt ihm durch den Kopf. Eigentlich sind es tausende kleine Äußerungen seines Direktors. In jedem Schuljahr und zu jedem Ereignis, das Harry erlebte und das ihn vorantrieb; wie es schien bis hierher. Er kann den Gedanken nicht fassen, kann ihn nicht formulieren, doch er spürt, worum es geht. Es geht um Gefühle, um Liebe, um Vertrauen. Um etwas, das Voldemort nicht hat. Um etwas, das Harry in Mengen hat.

Das ist sein Trumpf!

Er muss ihn nur ausspielen!

„Wo sind deine Freunde? Wo ist sie, „deine wahre Familie", die du so gerne erwähnst? Hast du niemanden, der dir jetzt beistehen kann? ICH bin nicht allein! Ich lebe nicht allein. Zu meinem Leben gehören viele Menschen!"

„Hol sie und ich werde sie ebenso zerfetzen wie dich!" höhnt Voldemorts übermächtige Stimme.

Harry lacht auf, während er um seine schmerzende Augen und Ohren weint und während der Sturm an ihm zerrt und seinen Körper eiskalt werden lässt. Aufgrund dieser Aufforderung, die sein Gegner keinesfalls ernst gemeint hat, weiß er, was er tun muss. Schade, dass er nicht genug Kraft hat, ihm das zu sagen.

Stattdessen widerspricht er ihm und alles in ihm verkrampft sich bei dieser Anstrengung: „Das wirst du nicht!"

„Wer sind sie denn, deine Menschen, die mit dir leben und für die du lebst? Sie müssen große Kämpfer sein, wenn du glaubst, sie könnten dich jetzt noch retten! Also, wo sind sie?"

Harry holt so viel Luft, wie er kann und schreit: „Ein Freund, der mit mir lacht und der mich unterstützt!" In der wirbelnden Dunkelheit vor ihm erscheint eine Gestalt. Harry sieht sie nicht, sondern spürt sie. Außerdem weiß er, wer dort vor ihm steht.

„Ron?"

„Harry? Verdammt, was geht hier ab?" Aus seiner Stimme kann Harry hören, wie er um seine Fassung und sein Gleichgewicht ringt.

„Halt dich an mir fest!" ruft Harry und Ron packt seine Hände, „Lass nicht los!"

„Ich werd dich nicht loslassen, Harry!"

Durch den Sturm heult Voldemorts körperlos wirkende Stimme: „Das ist unfair, Potter! Das hier ist ein Zweikampf! Nur du und ich!"

„Es war nie die Rede von Fairness und du bist der Letzte, der davon anfangen sollte. Ron gehört zu meinem Leben wie mein rechter Arm! Er hat ein Recht hier zu sein!" brüllt Harry zurück.

„Nein, das hat er nicht!"

Die Körper der beiden Jungen werden beinahe umgerissen von der Wucht der Böe, die auf diesen Wutausbruch folgt. Harry klammert sich an Rons Händen fest und spürt erleichtert, dass ihm das tatsächlich Halt gibt. Je länger sie sich aneinander festhalten, desto mehr Kraft scheinen sie auf den Sturm auszuüben. Harry möchte nicht sagen, dass er schwächer wird, aber zumindest das Atmen fällt ihm nun leichter und er kann die Augen öffnen, ohne dass sie durch den scharfen Wind zu Tränen getrieben werden.

Als Harry vor sich blickt, sieht er wie von einem schwachen, flackernden Kerzenlicht beleuchtet Rons Gesicht. Er sieht leicht verstört aus, aber macht ebenso den Eindruck, dass er sich arg zusammenreißt.

Harry lächelt ihm zu: „Danke, mein Freund!"

„Keine Ursache!" meint Ron und versucht sich an einem Grinsen, „Für dich doch immer, Harry!"

„Ich lass dich dann jetzt mal wieder gehen, Ron!"

„O.K., schlag dich weiter so gut! Ich meine, es sieht doch gut aus, oder?" Ron sieht ihn fragend an.

„Aber sicher doch!" Harry drückt noch einmal Rons Hände und lässt ihn dann los. Daraufhin verblassen dessen Schemen in der wieder schwärzer werdenden Dunkelheit.

„Du Feigling!" tönt Voldemorts Sturm, „Du kannst nicht einmal alleine …"

„Das Ding ist, ich MUSS nicht alleine!" hält Harry dagegen, „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass es niemanden gibt, der für dich kämpfen will. Und weißt du was? Das waren noch lange nicht alle! Ich habe noch viel mehr!"

Er holt noch einmal tief Luft: „Eine Freundin, die mich antreibt und die immer hinter mir steht!"

Langsam bildet sich vor ihm die Silhouette von Hermine, deren körperliche Wärme sich deutlich von der sie umgebenden, rasenden Kälte abhebt. Hermine sieht sich verblüfft um.

„Hab keine Angst! Vertrau mir!" ruft Harry ihr zu.

„Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll!"

„Eigentlich nur eines: Du musst mir deine Freundschaft beweisen!"

Hermine sieht ihn durch ihre wild umherfliegenden Haare mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Dann tritt sie vor und küsst ihn auf die Wange.

„Das habe ich schon einmal gemacht. Erinnerst du dich?"

Harry nickt: „Klar! Damit hast du mich echt geschockt!"

Beide müssen leicht lachen und dann sieht Hermine überrascht auf: „Der Wind wird weniger!"

„Ja, weil du hier bist!" meint Harry und lächelt sie an.

„Halte durch, Harry!"

„Das werde ich!" verspricht er noch, bevor Hermines Konturen allmählich verblassen.

„Diese zwei stehen ganz oben auf meiner Liste!" schmettert Voldemorts Sturm, „Sobald meine Leute die Gefechte hinter sich gebracht haben, werden sie systematisch einen nach dem anderen erledigen! Wie überaus zuvorkommend, dass du sie mir alle schon einmal vorstellst!"

„Du wirst dir an ihnen die Zähne ausbeißen! Das schwöre ich dir!"

„Du hast zwar Freunde, Harry, aber wo ist deine Familie? Deine Eltern, die mit zitternden Knien vor mir standen? Die sich meiner Macht und meinem Willen nicht entziehen konnten? Wo sind sie heute? Wo sind sie jetzt?" Obwohl er triumphiert, vermag er nicht die Gewalt herbeizuführen, die der Wind anfangs mit sich brachte. Er schwächelt und Harry spürt das.

„Meine Eltern sind immer in Gedanken bei mir, aber ich habe jemanden gefunden, der genauso so gut ist, wenn nicht sogar besser!"

„Gibt es tatsächlich jemanden, der so sein kann, wie die Eltern, die ich in Stücke gerissen habe?" kreischt der Sturm.

„Ja! Weißt du, ein Vater liebt mich automatisch, weil er muss, doch SEINEN Respekt und SEINE Liebe habe ich mir selbst erarbeitet." Vor Harry flimmert etwas in dem Wüten des Windes. Sirius erscheint.

„Was …?" Er hält beide Arme vor sich gestreckt.

„Ich brauche kurz deine Hilfe! Du musst nur da sein!" ruft Harry ihm zu.

„Ist er hier irgendwo?"

„Sirius, das ist mein Kampf! Alles, was ich brauche, ist deine Unterstützung!"

Er dreht sich zu Harry: „Die hast du, Harry! Du hast sie immer gehabt!" Er legt eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und lächelt ihn an.

„Zu erbärmlich! Dieser Mann ist doch ein Weichei! Er sollte herkommen und richtig kämpfen!" zischt es verächtlich durch den Orkan.

„Ich weiß schon, was richtig ist!" sagt Sirius ruhig und nickt Harry zu.  
„Was ist mit deinen Augen?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich! Kämpf weiter, Harry! Wir haben so gut wie gewonnen! Lass du dich jetzt nur nicht schlagen!"

Harry nickt und als Sirius den Kontakt zu ihm unterbricht, verschwindet er. Der Sturm verliert beständig an Kraft und Kälte.

„Bist du noch da draußen, Tom?" ruft Harry. Seine absichtlich spöttische Stimme dringt tatsächlich durch das tönende Brausen.

„Keine Angst! So schnell wirst du mich nicht los!" Er klingt, wie Harry erfreut feststellt, schon wesentlich geschaffter als zuvor.

„Es gibt noch jemanden." schreit Harry, „Er ist mir ein guter Freund und Ratgeber geworden. Er passt auf mich auf!" Vor Harry erscheint Remus, der sich milde erschrocken umsieht.

„Ich wurde ja vorgewarnt, aber das schockt mich jetzt doch ein bisschen!"

Vor irgendwoher lacht es leise: „Feigling!"

„Komm her, Harry!" Remus zieht ihn an sich und legt einen Arm um seine Schultern, „Du schlägst dich ganz fantastisch! Alle tun das! Es sieht gut aus!"

„Tut gut, das zu wissen!" sagt Harry. Die Luft, die sie umwirbelt, beruhigt sich wieder ein Stückchen mehr. Harry spürt zwar, dass Voldemort sich auflehnen möchte, doch er vermag es nicht mehr.

„Du musst nur noch ein bisschen aushalten!" sagt Remus mit rauer Stimme.

„Das werde ich! Vielen Dank für alles!"

Remus drückt seine Schulter noch einmal, lächelt ihm zu und löst sich dann von ihm. Kurz darauf verschwindet auch er.

Harry will fortfahren, als jemand vor ihm erscheint, den er nicht gerufen hat. Jakob. Er lächelt Harry an, doch sein Gesicht sieht müde aus: „Hallo, Harry!"

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragt Harry einer düsteren Ahnung nachgebend.

„Ich habe ihn aufgehalten. Ich habe dir etwas Zeit verschafft, sonst hätte er dich gleich in der Schule angegriffen! Ich dachte mir, du musst doch noch etwas Zeit haben mit deinen Freunden." Er schafft es kaum, Harrys Blick standzuhalten.

„Aber du …" flüsterte Harry.

„Das ist in Ordnung, Harry! Das war meine Aufgabe. Natürlich war ich zu schwach für ihn, aber immerhin habe ich dir Zeit verschafft, damit du alle noch einmal sehen konntest, falls ihnen etwas passiert!" Jakob hustet kraftlos und Harry packt seine Arme. Er spürt, wie der Mann zittert.

„Du schaffst es, Harry, und das ist mehr, als ich zu träumen gewagt habe! Es ist in Ordnung, wenn ich jetzt gehe! Ich wollte mich nur verabschieden!"

Harry ist zu müde und zu leer, um zu weinen. Er drückt noch einmal Jakobs Hand und bringt es irgendwie fertig, ihm zuzulächeln, bevor er sich in Luft auflöst.

„Du musst weitermachen!" hallt die Stimme seines Lehrers in Harrys Kopf und er schlägt die Faust in die Hand; wild entschlossen, jetzt erst recht zu kämpfen.

„Hey, Tom!" ruft Harry und streicht sich die zerzausten Haare aus dem Gesicht. In seiner Stimme schwingt Hysterie mit: „Das wird dich jetzt am meisten schocken! Er gehört zu meiner Geschichte und auch zu deiner! Aber: Er steht auf meiner Seite! Mein Mentor!"

Gerade, als es draußen in die aufgewühlte Luft heult „Das wagt du nicht, Harry!", erscheint Dumbledore.

„Oh! Vielen Dank, Harry!"

„Ohne Sie wäre ich ja nicht einmal hier! Ich dachte mir, das wäre nur fair!"

Dumbledore verzieht die Lippen zu einem breiten, zufriedenen Lächeln: „Es ist mir eine Ehre!"

Er bietet Harry seine Hand an und Harry ergreift sie. Er schüttelt sie fest und nickt seinem Schulleiter zu. Dieser zwinkert einmal und mit einer lockeren Drehung um sich selbst ist er verschwunden.

Der Sturm braust auf, was Harry erschreckt, doch dann flaut der Wind ab. Voldemorts Stimme ist schwach und kraftlos, als er droht: „Das wird dir Leid tun, Potter! Das wirst du vor dem Ende noch bereuen!"

„Das Ende ist nahe, da hast du Recht! Aber es kommt nicht für mich! Sondern für dich und deine dreckige Anhängerschaft!" lacht Harry zurück. Er schafft es tatsächlich zu lachen und das bringt ihn erneut dazu, heraus zu platzen: „Ich habe noch jemanden! Eine Frau, die mich beschützt wie eine Mutter … ob ich das will oder nicht!" Er muss grinsen und prompt erscheint Mrs. Weasley in dem sanften Wehen des einst so zornigen Sturmes.

„Oh! Was … ist denn hier los? Harry?"

„Hey, Mrs. Weasley. Ich brauchte Sie mal kurz, Entschuldigung!"

„Ach, mein Lieber!" Wie erwartet drückt Rons Mutter ihn fest an sich, hält ihn dann ein Stück von sich weg und fragt mit tadelndem Blick: „Waren wir nicht schon einmal bei „Molly"?"

Harry lacht: „Sie ja"

„Gib dir Mühe, mein Junge! Ich bin so stolz auf dich!"

„Danke!"

Sie lächelt ihm zu und tritt dann einen Schritt zurück. Harry winkt ihr zu, bevor sie in dem grauen Licht verblasst. Er lauscht in den Wind.

„Das war alles?" Voldemort versucht, bedrohlich und übermächtig zu klingen, doch er kann es nicht mehr.

Harry ist dabei zu gewinnen.

000

Ginny sitzt auf einem Sessel und hat sich ganz klein gemacht. Harry hat mittlerweile Ron, Hermine, Remus und Mrs. Weasley zu Hilfe geholt, wobei sie alle in eine kurze Ohnmacht gesunken waren. Ginny rechnet nicht damit, dass ihr noch irgendetwas passiert und wohl auch keiner der anderen.

Harry liegt ganz ruhig auf seiner Liege. Er sieht weder blass noch abgekämpft aus. Eher so, als würde er friedlich schlafen. Remus sitzt neben ihm und beobachtet ihn unaufhörlich, ebenso wie Hermine und Ron.

Und in dem Augenblick, in dem Mrs. Weasley mit einer neuen Ladung wach haltendem Kaffee hereinkommt, verspürt Ginny einen stechenden Schmerz hinter der Stirn. Sie kann noch ein schwaches Stöhnen von sich geben, bevor sie, plötzlich schlapp geworden, vom Sessel auf den Boden gleitet.

000

Sie findet sich in einer kalten, düsteren Umgebung wieder, die den Eindruck macht, als hätte sie gerade einen Sturm erlebt. Ginny atmet hektisch und schlägt die Arme um den Leib, doch sie traut sich nicht zu rufen oder auch nur den Mund auf zu machen.

Plötzlich bewegt sich etwas vor ihr. Ginny zuckt zusammen und spürt die Wärme eines anderen Körpers. Harrys Name liegt ihr auf den Lippen, doch sie schweigt weiter verbissen. Da berührt die Person kurz ihre Hand und in dem schwachen Licht, das kurz aufflackert, kann Ginny Harrys Gesicht erkennen.

Dann wird es wieder schwarz.

Ginny tritt einen Schritt vor. Harry tut das Gleiche und streckt die Hände aus, um ihre Wangen zu umfassen. Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung beugt er sich herab und küsst sie. Er ist nur leicht überrascht, dass Ginny ihm so rasch entgegenkommt und gar nicht erschrickt.  
Ginny schlingt ihre Arme um seinen Hals und spürt, wie ihr langsam warm wird.

Irgendwo in der Ferne scheint plötzlich jemand zu schreien. Oder vielmehr etwas schreit. Etwas verendet, doch Harry zieht Ginny noch näher an sich, so dass sie ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit nur ihm widmen kann. Er vertieft den Kuss und muss in Gedanken fast lachen. Es ist so einfach, Ginny zu küssen. So viel einfacher, als es damals war, Cho zu küssen, denn es fühlte sich noch richtiger an. Er kann Ginnys aufgeregten Atem spüren und ihre Wärme, so dass auch er endlich nicht mehr friert.

Beide bedauern, sich voneinander lösen zu müssen, doch als der Schrei in der Ferne verebbt und eine endgültige Stille eintritt, bricht Harry den Kontakt ab.

Und Ginny wird sofort zurückgezogen. Sie kann kein Wort mit Harry sprechen, lediglich ein letzter Blick in sein lächelndes, jetzt leicht müdes Gesicht, ist ihr möglich.


	51. Rückkehrer

Vielen Dank für die zahlreichen Kommentare und vielen Dank für die Geduld! Hier ist das nächste Kapitel und Antworten auf die bange Frage: Wer hat das Ganze eigentlich überlebt und wieviel Schaden trug wer davon?

**Rückkehrer**

Ginny schlägt im Kaminzimmer die Augen auf. Hermine hat ihren Kopf auf ein Kissen gebettet. Ron kniet an ihrer Seite und fragt augenblicklich: „Was ist passiert, Ginny? Geht es dir gut? Was ist mit Harry?"

Doch anstatt zu antworten, richtet sich Ginny stumm auf. Mit vor Tränen blassen Augen sieht sie zu Harry, der noch immer ohne Bewusstsein auf der Liege ruht. Ginny steht schwankend auf und geht auf ihn zu. Lächelnd sieht sie in sein entspanntes Gesicht. Seine Augen sind noch immer geschlossen. Durch den leicht geöffneten Mund atmet er ruhig.

Ohne lange zu überlegen, beugt Ginny sich über ihn und haucht einen Kuss auf seine kühlen Lippen. Sie berührt sie kaum. Augenblicklich schlägt Harry die Augen auf.

Da durchfährt eine mächtige Hitzewelle sie. Ein seltsamer Wind rast durch geschlossene Türen und Wände, welcher sie alle schwanken ließ. Die alte Standuhr begann zu schlagen, denn ihre Zeiger waren auf Punkt acht Uhr weiter gesprungen.

Harry sah sich um und zuckte dann zusammen. Seine Stirn brannte. Die blitzförmige Narbe leuchtete, schmerzte ein letztes Mal …und verschwand.

Mrs. Weasley schlug die Hände auf die Brust: „Oh, Harry! Du hast es geschafft! Es ist überstanden!"

Harry setzte sich ungelenk auf und Hermine und Ron fielen ihm um den Hals. Beide weinten. Remus nahm die schluchzende Mrs. Weasley in den Arm und lächelte ungläubig. Ginny stand neben ihnen und sagte nichts.

„Jetzt müssen wir uns aber auf die Rückkehr der anderen vorbereiten!" rief Mrs. Weasley, nachdem sie Harry umarmt und geküsst hatte. Harry setzte die Füße auf den Boden, während sich Ron, Hermine und Ginny von Mrs. Weasley in die Küche scheuchen ließen.

„Hey, Harry!" Remus setzte sich neben ihn und stupste ihn sacht an, „Ich bin wirklich stolz auf sich!"

„Danke!" sagte Harry rau, „Jetzt wollen wir nur hoffen, dass alle unbeschadet zurückkommen!"

„Ja, das wollen wir!" sagte Remus und schloss ihn fest in die Arme. Dann machten sich auch die beide auf in die Küche.

Dort saß Mundungus, tränenüberströmt und zerlumpter als je zuvor und sprang sofort auf, als er Harry entdeckte. Er hüpfte auf seinem verbliebenen Bein auf ihn zu und schlug ihm so kräftig auf die Schulter, dass er selbst, der er nicht den festesten Stand hatte, und Harry, dessen Kreislauf sozusagen noch immer auf Sparflamme lief, ins Straucheln gerieten.

„Verdammt gut gemacht, Potter!" schniefte er und wurde dann von Mrs. Weasley zurück auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt.

Dann begannen sie zu zaubern. Mrs. Weasley stellte mir ihrer Hilfe Unmengen von Essen her; vorzugsweise deftige, stärkende Hühnerbrühen und Tomatensuppen, Kaffee, Tee und Feuerwhiskey, Butter- und Schmalzbrote, kräftige Salami und Zwieback.

Madam Pomfrey war die Erste, die zurückkehrte. Sie hielt sich nicht mit Glückwünschen für Harry auf, sondern transportierte die Verletzten, mit denen sie gekommen war, Elphias Doge und Dädalus Diggel, in eines der umliegenden Zimmer. Dann machte sie sich mit Remus daran die Räume zu Krankenzimmern umzufunktionieren.

Sie selbst sah unverletzt aus, aber ihre weiße Schürze war voller Blut. Harry starrte das Kleidungsstück an, wie es da, nachdem die Schulkrankenschwester es abgelegt hatte, auf der Anrichte lag. Es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Wenn es doch nur jetzt und hier vorbei sein könnte. Aber das war es nicht und das Wissen darum schmerzte.

Er erinnerte sich an Jakob und wie er sich von ihm verabschiedet hat. Er hatte wahrscheinlich von Schweden ausgekämpft, das hieß, er war noch einmal dort, wo er zu Hause gewesen ist. Aber wo war er jetzt?

Harry schluckte an seinen Tränen und versuchte, seinen heftigen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er mühte sich ab, seine Konzentration der weiteren Herstellung von Traubenzucker, Apfelsinen und Schokolade zu widmen, doch als es im Flur knallte, war er der Erste, der aufsprang.

Remus hatte eine Extra-Zone zum Apparieren eingerichtet. Vier Quadratmeter an der Wand, an der einst das Portrait von Mrs. Black gehangen hatte, leuchteten blau.

Als Harry aus der Küche stürzte, war gerade Tonks angekommen.

„Tonks!" schrie Harry. Sie taumelte auf ihn zu: „Harry … Kleiner ... ich gratuliere!"

Harry umarmte sie heftig und bemerke dann erst, dass ihr aus beiden Ohren Blut floss.

„Ich höre nichts mehr, Harry. Ist aber halb so schlimm!" sagte Tonks mit fremder Stimme. Sie verlor die mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Fassung, als sie Mrs. Weasley sah.

„Oh, Molly!" Tonks hielt ihr die zitternden Arme entgegen und Mrs. Weasley fing die schluchzende, junge Frau auf.

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und spürte, wie sich alles in ihm verkrampfte. Er trat etwas zurück. Ron, Hermine und Ginny stellten sich neben ihn. Irgendwie schafften sie es, sich alle gegenseitig an Händen und Armen zu halten.

„Schwerverletzte zu mir!" schrie Madam Pomfrey aus einem der Zimmer, „Leichtverletzte zu Remus! Emmeline Vance kommt jeden Augenblick zur Verstärkung!"

Es knallte wieder.

Harry zuckte zusammen und er meinte, das Herz müsste ihm stehen bleiben, als er Bill sah, wie er mühsam aufgerichtet Percys leblosen Körper auf den Armen trug. Von Ron und Ginny kam gleichzeitig ein gequältes Stöhnen und hinter ihnen schrie ihre Mutter auf. Bill machte die Zone frei und legte Percy vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab.

Nach mehrmaligem Knallen erschienen Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones und Professor Snape. Alle schienen unverletzt und ließen sich von Madam Pomfreys durchdringender Stimme sofort zur Krankenpflege einteilen.

Snape blieb kurz vor Harry stehen und entblößte seinen rechten Unterarm: „Es ist weg! Es ist gerade eben verschwunden. Alle Achtung, Potter!" Dann ging er schweren Schrittes zu Bill hinüber. Harry konnte sehen, wie abgekämpft und müde Snape war.

„Kommen Sie, Weasley! Ich helfe Ihnen, Ihren Bruder dort rüber zu tragen!" Sie nahmen Percys Leichnam hoch und trugen ihn in das nächste Arbeitszimmer. Mrs. Weasley taumelte weinend hinterher.

„Oh, Percy!" flüsterte Ginny mit erstickter Stimme und Harry drückte ihre Hand.

Wieder knallte es.

Endlich!

„Sirius!" schrie Harry und sprang auf ihn zu, warf beide Arme um ihn und presste sein Gesicht an Sirius´ Brust.

„Hi, Harry!" sagte Sirius matt und erwidert den Druck der Umarmung so gut es ihm möglich war. Harry fühlte, wie Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen. Er sah zu Sirius hoch und erstarrte: „Was ist mit deinen Augen?"

Sirius lächelte zu ihm herunter, doch er lächelte leicht an ihm vorbei. Beide Augen waren geschlossen, die Lider blutverkrustet.

„Das wird schon wieder, Harry!"

„Ich bring dich rüber. Du musst verarztet werden! Remus kümmert sich um dich." sagte Harry und zog ihn vorsichtig am Arm mit. Remus kam ihnen entgegen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Erschütterung und Erleichterung zugleich.

„Hallo, alter Freund!" sagte er rau, als er Sirius umarmte, „Ich führe dich!"

Sirius nickte, legte seinen Kopf auf Remus´ Schulter ab und ließ sich von ihm in ein Krankenzimmer leiten.

Als es erneut knallte, wirbelte Harry herum.

River war angekommen. Auch er war erschöpft und verschwitzt, doch er sah unverletzt aus.

„Ist …Sind Fred und …schon angekommen?" fragte er keuchend.

„Nein." antwortete Hermine leise.

„Wo soll ich hingehen?"

„Tonks ist dort drüben." Hermine wies ihm einen Raum und er setzte sich in Bewegung.

Harry eilte wieder zu seinen Freunden. Ginny liefen Tränen über das Gesicht und Ron war ganz blass und zittrig.

„Ich halte das nicht aus!" flüsterte er. Mrs. Weasleys Schluchzen drang bis zu ihnen.

Das nächste, der apparierte, war Charlie. Er hatte beide Arme um seinen Vater geschlungen, der schlapp an ihm hing.

„Nein!" stieß Ron aus und Ginny schluchzte auf.

„Er lebt!" keuchte Charlie, „Ron, hilf mir!"

Harry stürzte Ron und Charlie zu Hilfe, um den schwerverletzten Mrs. Weasley zu Madam Pomfrey zu schaffen.

„Er ist zäh! Er ist zäh!" murmelte Charlie unablässig, während sie ihn trugen. Sie legten ihn auf einem sauberen Bett ab und wurden von Madam Pomfrey sofort zur Seite geschoben.

„Sind sie verletzt, Charles?" fragte sie, während sie Mr. Weasley mit dem Zauberstab durchleuchtete.

„Nein." sagte Charlie. Harry sah an ihm herunter: „Charlie, dein Bein!"

Charlies rechtes Bein bestand praktisch nur noch aus Fetzen. Verwundert sah er erst die Wunde und dann Harry an: „Oh."

„Setz dich da rüber!" sagte Harry, „Ron, die Zauberstäbe!"

„Die Stäbe, natürlich!" sagte Ron, als hätte er völlig vergessen, dass er so etwas besaß, was wahrscheinlich wirklich zutraf. Sie beiden säuberten die Wunde sorgfältig und verbanden sie. Charlie hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf zurückgelehnt.

In der Eingangshalle knallte es mehrmals.

Als Harry wieder aus dem Zimmer trat, sah er als erstes Meta. Sie kniete am Boden und hatte ihren Kopf auf Jakobs Brust abgelegt. Jakobs Augen waren offen. Sie bewegten sich nicht. Seine Lippen lächelten leicht.

„Oh, nein! Bitte nicht!" flüsterte Harry, während er langsam auf sie zuging.

Auch Professor Flitwick war jetzt da. Er stützte Professor McGonagall, welche Harry mit grimmig geballter Faust zuwinkte. Neben ihnen stand Professor Sprout, die Madam Hooch neben sich schweben ließ. Sie bewegte sich nicht.

Als sie zur Seite traten, bot sich Harry und Ron, der ihm gefolgt war, ein verstörender Anblick. Ron sackte neben Harry zusammen, der sofort seinen Freund bei den Armen packte, um ihn zu halten. Hermine und Ginny standen wie versteinert da und starrte auf die Szene.

In der Apparierzone kniete einer der Zwillinge. Sein Haar war zerzaust, seine Unterlippe blutete, Schluchzend hielt er seinen Bruder in den Armen und dessen Gesichtsausdruck war völlig zerstört. Alles Leben schien aus ihm gewichen, doch er atmete und blinzelte.

Ihre Ähnlichkeit war Harry noch nie so bewusst gewesen wie jetzt. Sie sahen aus wie ein zerstörter Spiegel.

„Wer …?" wisperte Ron ton- und atemlos. Harry führte ihn langsam näher.

Ginny war neben ihren Brüdern in die Knie gegangen und sah dem Sitzenden in die Augen: „Fred?" Er nickte und schaffte es, den Kopf zu heben.

„Ein Dementor." sagte er und lachte und schluchzte dann gleichzeitig.

Hermine löste sich aus ihrer Erstarrung: „Komm. Wir bringen euch zu Madam Pomfrey."

Als die Mädchen den Zwillingen aufgeholfen hatten und sie an Harry und Ron vorbeiführten, sagte Hermine: „Ron, deine Mutter muss nach deinem Vater sehen! Sag ihr nichts von George!"

Ron nickte und Harry setzte ihn auf einer Treppenstufe ab, um selbst Mrs. Weasley Bescheid zu geben. Sie folgte ihm immer noch bitterlich weinend zu ihrem Mann, wo Harry sie Charlie überlassen konnte.

Bill stand jetzt hilflos vor Meta, die begonnen hatte zu schreien.

„Du nimmst sofort deine Drecksfinger von ihm weg! Himmel, Schuhmann, jetzt wach wieder auf! … bitte …" Sie schluchzte und schüttelte seinen schwachen Körper durch.

„Josepha, bitte! Lass ihn doch … ich nehme ihn." sagte Bill leise, doch Josepha funkelte ihn wütend an: „Nein! Ich muss auf ihn aufpassen! Dieser dämliche Idiot! Wieso hat er … er war doch immer da! Er war immer da! Der Einzige, der immer da war!" Sie ließ den Kopf hängen, als sie heiser schluchzte: „Was machen wir denn ohne ihn?"

Harry trat näher und fing Bills Blick auf. Leise sagte er: „Er hat sich von mir verabschiedet."

„DU!" brauste Josepha auf, sprang auf die Füße und ging auf Harry los, „Nur wegen dir ist das passiert, du böses, übles, Unglück bringendes Geschöpf! Nur wegen dir sind wir hier gelandet! Und jetzt sieh ihn dir an! Sieh, was du ihm angetan hast!" Sie packte Harry so fest am Arm, dass es wehtat.

„Josepha?" Endlich war Remus da, nachdem sie nun schon lange genug schrie.

„Hau ab, Werwolf! Wenn du nicht wärst, wären wir schon lange wieder zu Hause! Wenn du ihr nicht den Kopf verdreht hättest, hätten wir Jakob überreden können und dann wären wir jetzt glücklich und in Sicherheit! Ihr habt ihm auf dem Gewissen!" Sie verlor völlig die Kontrolle über ihre Stimme. Sie sah Remus so verachtend an, dass Harry meinte, es müsste diesem körperlichen Schaden zufügen.

„Bitte, Josepha, vergiss einmal, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst und lass dir von mir helfen!" bat Remus leise.

„Niemand kann uns helfen! Wir sind jetzt komplett alleine! Nur Jakob war immer da! Nur er! Immer nur er!" Josepha fiel schluchzend wieder neben Jakobs totem Körper auf den Boden. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und sah noch einmal zu ihnen auf, bevor sie tief Luft holte: „SIE ist jetzt weg und glaubt ja nicht, dass sie wieder zurückkommt! Ich werde ihr erzählen, dass allein ihr Schuld seid an Jakobs Tod und dann wird sie froh sein, mich zu haben!"

Harry machte genau wie Remus einen Schritt nach vorn, als sie es ahnten, doch sie waren zu spät. Josepha apparierte mit Jakobs Leiche und sie wussten nicht, wohin.

Remus verharrte wie versteinert in seiner Bewegung und starrte auf den Fleck, an dem sie eben noch gesessen hatte. Harry was vollkommen fassungslos.

„Remus …" sagte Bill, doch auch er wusste nicht weiter.

Remus schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, wandte sich dann um und schlug hastig den Weg zu Sirius´ Zimmer ein. Bill folgte ihm und Harry drehte sich zu Ron um. Er saß auf der Treppe, den Kopf in den Armen vergraben und weinte. Harry hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass er nicht wusste, wohin er gehen und was er tun sollte. Er setzte sich neben ihn, legte beide Arme um ihn und bettet seinen Kopf auf den bebenden Schultern seines Freundes. Er beobachtete die Apparierzone.

Dumbledore fehlte noch.

Als es knallte, erschienen aber erst einmal Kingsley, Amber und Moody. Letzterer rief heiser: „Das hast du wirklich gut hingekriegt, Potter!"

Harry schaffte es, zu nicken. Dann brachten die beiden Männer Amber in eines der Krankenzimmer. Sie sah leichenblass aus und hielt ihren rechten, blutenden Arm angewinkelt.

Hermine und Ginny waren noch nicht zurück.

Als es wieder knallte, sah Harry Lee und Angelina. Sie sahen beide gehetzt und ängstlich aus.

„Es ist vorbei, oder? Dumbledore sagte, wir dürfen herkommen."

„Wo ist Dumbledore?" fragte Harry.

„Bei den Schülern. Er bringt sie nach Hause." berichtete Lee mit angespannter Stimme.

„Wo wart ihr?"

„Versteckt. Irgendwo unter der Erde." Angelina schlang die Arme um den zitternden Körper, „Wo sind …?"

Harry seufzte: „Sie sind dort hinten. Erschreckt nicht!" Er wusste nicht, wie er es sonst sagen sollte. Beide verzogen schlagartig die Gesichter, dann gingen sie.

„Harry!" rief Lee ihm noch nach, „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Harry lachte einmal freudlos.

Beim nächsten Knall waren es Hagrid und Madame Maxime, die in der Halle ankamen. Anscheinend wusste die Französin, wie man apparierte.

Hagrid nahm Harry, den er von der Treppe zog, erst einmal fest in die Arme: „Kann gar nich sagen, wie stolz ich auf dich bin! Und wie froh!" brummte er und widmete sich dann Ron.

Der nächste, der erschien, war endlich Dumbledore.

„Harry!" Der Direktor breitete die Arme aus und lächelte ihn an. Seine Augen strahlten, sein ganzes Gesicht schien zu leuchten.

„Professor Dumbledore!" Harry lief zu ihm und sah zu ihm auf.

„Endlich! ENDLICH!" Dumbledore lachte, schlug Harry kräftig auf die Schulter und sah sich dann in der Halle um. Nachdenklich rieb er sich über den Nasenrücken.

„Schlafen." meinte er, „Ich denke, du solltest jetzt schlafen. Und Ron auch. Ich werde nach dem Rechten sehen!"

Harry hätte beinahe aufgelacht. Das waren genau die Worte, die er von seinem Schuldirektor hören wollte. Er nickte und folgte Dumbledore zu Ron auf der Treppe.

„Ron? Komm, steh auf!" sagte Dumbledore, „Geht nach oben ins Bett!"

„Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen!" fuhr Ron schluchzend auf und wischte sich über das tränennasse Gesicht.

„Doch, das kannst du, mein Junge!" Dumbledore strich ihm einmal mit dem Daumen quer über die Stirn und Rons Blick wurde augenblicklich glasig.

„Äh, ich geh freiwillig, O.K.?" sagte Harry schnell, packte Ron bei den Armen und zog ihn hoch.

„In Ordnung, Harry! Bring Ron ins Bett. Ich schicke die anderen gleich hinterher."

Harry nickte und schaffte Ron irgendwie die Treppe hoch. Er schob ihn in ihr Zimmer, schälte ihn aus seinen Klamotten und schubste ihn auf das untere Bett. Nachdem er ihn in die Decke eingewickelt hatte, kippte Rons Kopf sofort zur Seite und er begann leise zu schnarchen. Harry sah ihn eine Weile an.

Dann ging er langsam ins Badezimmer, nahm aus dem Spiegelschrank seine Zahnbürste, den Zahnputzbecher und die Zahnpasta und drehte das Wasser auf. Er starrte geschlagene fünf Minuten hinein, bis er daran dachte, seinen Becher zu füllen, die Zahncreme auf der Bürste zu verteilen und sich mit Letzterer tatsächlich die Zähne zu putzen. Gedankenverloren; er hatte sie tatsächlich alle irgendwo verloren; stand er am Becken und schrubbte seine Zähne.

„Harry, bist du da drin?" erklang Lees Stimme von der Tür.

Harry gurgelte ein ja.

„Ich …ähm …schlaf auch bei euch. Ich leg mich schon mal hin."

Harry nickte, obwohl Lee es nicht sehen konnte, spülte sich dann den schaumigen Mund aus und sah in den Spiegel, wobei er sich fragte, wie er aussah.

Wie jemand, der sich gerade Zähne geputzt hatte; das stand fest.

Harry trat näher und heftete seinen Blick an seine Stirn. Sie war ganz glatt. Keine Narbe, nicht mal eine kleine Knautschfalte. Mit zitternden Fingern strich er darüber. Irgendwie kam es ihm vor, als hätte er nicht nur seine Gedanken verloren, sondern auch seine Identität. Wer war er jetzt?

Der Junge, der lebt?

Der Junge, der gewonnen hat?

Der Junge ohne Narbe?

Harry trank ein paar Schlucke kaltes Wasser und machte sich dann mit einem irgendwie schweren Herzen in der Brust auf den Weg zu seinem Bett.  
Lee schlief auf einer Liege, so dass Harry das obere Bett in Beschlag nehmen konnte. Er kletterte hinauf, legte sich unter die Decke und wurde von dem Gefühl überschwemmt, dass sich noch nie eine Bettdecke so wunderbar weich und warm und kuschelig angefühlt hatte. Es schien ihm die perfekte Decke zu sein. Und auch das Kissen, das seinen Kopf geradezu freudig empfangen hatte, was perfekt. Das Zimmer war abgedunkelt (Nicht dunkel!) und die Luft war angenehm. Sie war weder zu warm noch zu kalt.

Und dann stellte sich das Wissen ein. Das Wissen darum, dass ER nicht mehr da draußen war. Dass er diesmal wirklich verschwunden war.

Harry spürte im nächsten Moment verwirrt, das seine Augen brannten und er blinzelte. Kühle Tränen flossen an seinen Schläfen herab und er musste sie wegwischen, damit sie ihm nicht in die Ohren kullerten. Er legte sich auf die Seite, zog Arme und Beine an sich heran und holte tief Luft.

Er konnte weinen. Und dann würde er schlafen können.

000

Der Morgen weckte Harry mit den unterschiedlichsten Geräuschen. Aus der Küche drang das bekannte Klappern von Tellern, Tassen und Pfannen. Mrs. Weasley musste das Frühstück vorbereiten. Doch dann fiel Harry ein, dass Mrs. Weasley vielleicht eher an einem Krankenbett saß. An welchem wusste er nicht.

Als es in der Küche klirrte, schlussfolgerte Harry, dass Tonks sich am Frühstück versuchte und war relativ froh, dass sie wieder einigermaßen wohlauf war.

Unten im Flur war es ziemlich ruhig. Nur ab und an waren Schritte zu hören und wenn jemand sprach, tat er dies im Flüsterton.

In einem Zimmer, das sich schräg unter Harry befinden musste, ging es allerdings hektisch zu. Madam Pomfreys Stimme war zu hören, immer wieder klapperte und klirrte irgendetwas und mindestens drei Leute rannten hin und her. Harry versuchte, dort nicht hinzuhören, doch das nächste, was ihm zu Ohren kam, war auch nicht besser. Ron war aufgewacht und nach einigen Minuten des Überlegens begann er leise zu weinen.

Harry schwang sich aus dem Bett und klettere hinunter zu Ron.

„Hey."

Ron wühlte sich aus der Decke ans Licht und sah Harry völlig verzweifelt an: „Harry, ich kann da nicht runtergehen! Was, wenn … jemand tot ist?" Er vergrub sich wieder in der Decke und Harry biss sich ratlos auf die Unterlippe. Auf der Liege setzte sich Lee auf.

„Was war gestern Abend noch los?" fragte Harry ihn angespannt.

Lee schüttelte den Kopf: „Dumbledore hat mich sofort nach oben geschickt. Ich weiß nicht mehr als du, Mann!"

Harry seufzte und stand auf: „Dann gehe ich jetzt runter. Bleib du hier bei Ron, ja? Ich komm bald wieder hoch."

Lee nickte und Harry schlüpfte durch die Tür. Nachdem er sie sorgfältig geschlossen hatte, mühte er seinen schweren Beinen ein paar Schritte ab. Im Gehen zauberte er sich frische Klamotten an und kämmte sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Sein erster Gang führte ihn in die Küche. Tatsächlich stand Tonks am Herd. River stand neben ihr und beide rührten in einer Pfanne Eier. Am Tisch saßen Bill und Kingsley und sahen aneinander vorbei.

„Hallo." sagte Harry vorsichtig. Er konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, einen guten Morgen zu wünschen, „Ron und Lee sind noch oben. Ähm …gibt es irgendwas, dass ich …wir wissen sollten?"

Er räusperte sich. Dann stand Bill auf, ging auf ihn zu und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter: „Magst du dich einen Augenblick setzen?" Harry nickte.

„Kaffee?" fragte Kingsley mit müder Stimme und als Harry, der noch nie in seinem Leben Kaffee getrunken hatte, wieder nickte, goss er ihm einen Becher ein.

Bill legte die zitternden Hände in den Schoß, auf den Tisch, wieder in den Schoß und setzte sich schließlich darauf. Er sah Harry ernst an: „Es ist also so."

Harry fand, dass sie an diesem morgen irgendwie alle Probleme hatten, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Dad hat es überstanden. Er hatte eine schlimme Nacht, aber er ist heute wieder bei Bewusstsein. Wie …es weiter geht mit ihm, weiß keiner. Er …redet nicht und …ich kann es dir nicht genau beschreiben, aber er lebt!"

Harry nickte und hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm das Atmen etwas leichter fallen.

„_Dein Dad lebt, Ron! Es schafft es!" _dachte er nach oben zu seinem Freund.

„Die Zwillinge …" Bill brach ab und legte beide Hände vors Gesicht. Kingsley tätschelte ihm den rechten Arm und sah Harry an: „Fred und George haben sich mehreren Dementoren gestellt, aber sie haben sie nicht vertreiben können. Ein Dementor hat … George wurde …"

„Der Kuss." flüsterte Harry und diese Worte schnürten ihm die Kehle zu. Kingsley nickte langsam: „Ich kam zu spät. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel … ob er irgendwann wieder … ich weiß es nicht."

Harry fühlte sich ebenfalls nicken, obwohl er nicht genau wusste, was er damit ausdrücken wollte.

„_Um George steht es schlecht, Ron. Ein Dementor hat ihn geküsst. Du weißt, was das heißt."_

„Walter Benjamin ist tot. Elenore Hooch und Elphias Doge auch. Wir haben sie zum Glück hierher bringen können." berichtete Kingsley weiter und seine Stimme bekam einen mechanischen Klang. Harry dachte, dass er als Auror vielleicht schon öfter über solche Dinge informiert hatte.

„Tonks´ Gehör ist wieder in Ordnung. Sie wird in den nächsten Tagen lediglich noch etwas schwerhörig sein, aber sie wird keine bleibenden Schäden davon tragen. Im Gegensatz zu Amber Dorothy. Ihr Arm ist gelähmt. Er wird sich nie wieder erholen."

„Was ist mit Sirius? Kann er wieder sehen?" schaffte Harry zu fragen.

„Zumindest das rechte Auge wird wohl wieder vollständig geheilt werden können."

Harry nickte wieder sinnlos und dachte alle Informationen nach oben zu Ron, der kerzengerade im Bett saß und von Lee angestarrt wurde.

„Dädalus Diggel ist schwer verletzt. Wir wissen nicht, ob er durch kommt." sagte Kingsley.

„Habt ihr etwas von Meta gehört? Irgendwas?"

Kingsley schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

„Und …hm …"

„Ich weiß nicht, was Remus jetzt macht, Harry. Du kannst gleich zu ihm gehen und ihn fragen. Er ist bei Sirius." Kingsley wies in Richtung Tür, als könnte Harry vergessen habe, wo sich der Ausgang der Küche befand.

„Wollt ihr etwas essen?" fragte River und stellte die Pfanne mit dem Rührei auf den Tisch.

Bill, der sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen zu haben schien, griff tatsächlich nach einem Teller und füllte sich auf. Harry hörte ihn so etwas wie „Ist ja auch egal!" murmeln.

„Geht es dir gut, Harry?" wandte sich River an ihn.

„Danke, ja, geht so. Wie geht es dir?"

„Geht es mir gut?" entgegnete River und verzog das Gesicht. Harry sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„River hat einen Fluch abbekommen, den nicht einmal Snape kennt. Er hat bewirkt, dass er sich nur noch in Fragen äußern kann. Wir hoffen nicht auf Besserung." sagte Kingsley und Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Ist das nicht so schlimm, Harry?" fragte River, schüttelte den traurig den Kopf und ging zurück zum Herd, wo Tonks ihn tröstend in den Arm nahm.

„Ein schwarzer Fluch hat auch Diggel erwischt. Seine rechte Hand muss immerzu schnipsen und sie scheint vergiftet. Madam Pomfrey ist gerade dabei, sie abzunehmen. Dabei ist es seine Zauberstabhand." fuhr Kingsley fort. Harry konnte es nicht fassen.

„Ach, wir haben auch eine witzige Nachricht." meinte Kingsley und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Witzig?" fragte Harry aggressiv.

„Witziger als alles andere. Ironisch. Völlig sinnlos." fuhr Kingsley weiter aus und Harry bemerkte, dass er fast noch genauso mitgenommen war wie letzte Nacht.

„Der kleine Malfoy ist hier."

„WIE BITTE?"

„Ja, Snape hat ihn mitgenommen. Ist das nicht einfach …?" Kingsley musste lachen. Es war ein trockenes, keineswegs frohes Lachern.

„Was sagt Dumbledore dazu?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Noch nichts. Er hat ihn angeguckt und nichts gesagt!"

„Er ist ein Todesser. Er hat sogar gegen uns gekämpft!" fuhr Bill auf.

„Hat er das?" Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Kopf irgendwie abdriften.

„Snape will ihn nicht aufgeben." meinte Kingsley. Harry schnaubte.

„Und du sollst ihn übrigens in Ruhe lassen."

„Ich hatte nicht vor, ihn zu besuchen und ihm Blumen zu bringen!" rief Harry erzürnt.

„Nein, aber vielleicht hast du vor, ihn zu besuchen und ihm den Kopf wegpusten; deshalb!" sagte Kingsley scharf und Harry stand auf: „Ich gehe jetzt zu Sirius."

Er ging zur Tür, ging dann wieder zum Tisch zurück, um sein Tasse, die er vergessen und aus der er nicht getrunken hatte, abzustellen und verschwand dann im Flur. Ron taperte gerade die Treppe hinunter.

„Ich geh zu Dad. Kommst du mit?" Harry nickte sofort.

Mr. Weasley lag in einem Bett, die Decke bis ans Kinn gezogen und die Augen geschlossen. Er sah nicht blass, sondern kreideweiß aus und schräg über sein Gesicht zog sich eine so feine Schramme, dass sie sie beinahe nicht gesehen hätten. Mrs. Weasley saß auf einem Sessel und schlief. Sie sah erschöpft aus. Ron schnappte sich eine Wolldecke und deckte sie zu.

„Hier ist anscheinend nichts zu tun." sagte Ron leise und dann gingen Harry und er zum nächsten Zimmer. Angelina stand davor. Sie hatte beide Fäuste und den Kopf an die Tür gelegt und zitterte.

„Angelina?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Er lässt mich nicht rein! Er lässt hier seit Stunden niemanden mehr rein!" sagte sie kaum hörbar und als Harry schon glaubte, sie würde anfangen zu toben und zu schluchzen, drehte sich langsam den Kopf zur Seite, sah ihn an und lächelte: „Wollt ihr es einmal versuchen?" Harry nickte.

Angelina trat zur Seite. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand, rutschte an ihr herunter und blieb dort sitzen, als könnte sie nichts in der Welt wieder vom Fleck bewegen.

Ron biss die Lippen fest zusammen und gemeinsam mit Harry versuchte er sich mit einem „Alohomora!" an der Tür. Nichts passierte.

Ron räusperte sich: „Fred? Lässt du Harry und mich rein?"

Ein paar Minuten kam keine Antwort, dann fragte eine Stimme, die einfach furchtbar klang, kraftlos und unheilbar krank: „Ronnie?"

„Ja, ich bin´s. Und Harry. Wir wollen nach euch sehen!" Diesmal klang Ron etwas bestimmter.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und Harry und Ron schlüpften hinein. Sofort verschloss sich die Tür wieder. Drinnen war es düster. Der Raum wirkte fast neblig und roch muckelig, als wäre er seit Tagen nicht mehr gelüftet worden.

In dem schwachen Licht versuchte Harry etwas zu erkennen. Die Umrisse einer Couch zeichneten sich ab. Über ihren Lehnen hingen leichte Decken, die Kissen waren auf den Boden geworfen worden. Die umstehenden, staubigen Truhe und Kommoden interessierten Harry und Ron nicht. Sie sahen nur zu dem Sofa, auf dem Fred saß. Er hatte seinen Bruder zwischen seine ausgestreckten Beine gesetzt, so dass dessen Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte. Er hatte beide Arme um ihn geschlungen und den Kopf auf seiner Schulter abgelegt. Beide bewegten sich nicht.

Georges Augen waren auf einen Punkt gerichtet, den es eigentlich gar nicht gab. Seine Arme lagen schlapp zu seinen Seiten.

Ron gab sich offensichtlich größte Mühe, ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken und trat näher. Harry folgte ihm und sah, wie sein Freund die Hand nach seinen Brüdern ausstreckte.

„Fred? Siehst du mich mal an?"

Langsam, ganz langsam hob Fred den schweren Kopf. Er sah schrecklich aus. Getrocknetes Blut klebte an seinen Lippen, sein rechtes Auge war blau und zugeschwollen und sein graues Gesicht von Tränenspuren gezeichnet.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken, Fred?" war Rons nächste Frage und mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabes hielt er ein großes Glas kühlen Eistee, Pfirsichgeschmack, Freds Liebslingsmuggelgetränk in der Hand. Fred zögerte. Er leckte sich mit der Zunge einmal über die trockenen, aufgesprungenen Lippen, doch dann drückte er nur wieder George an sich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Fred, du wirst jetzt etwas trinken!" sagte Ron bestimmt und liebevoll zugleich und stellte sich direkt neben die zwei. Harry ging zur anderen Seite.

„Sieh mal, Harry ist hier. Ich werde dir jetzt etwas zu trinken geben und Harry passt so lange auf George auf." sagte Ron und Harry zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Nein!" krächzte Fred, „Ich lass ihn nie wieder los! Ich muss auf ihn aufpassen. Immer. Die ganze Zeit."

„Es wird ihm hier nichts passieren." sagte Ron, doch Fred hielt dagegen: „Das weißt du nicht."

„Doch, Fred! Das wissen wir." sagte jetzt Harry. Er bemühte sich um einen ruhigen, freundlichen Tonfall, aber er zitterte, als er sagte: „Es ist jetzt vorbei. Alles vorbei. Es gibt keinen Kampf mehr und keine Bösen. Sie sind weg!"

Fred wandte den Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn an. Sein Blick erschien Harry vorwurfsvoll, doch im Gegensatz dazu flüsterte Fred: „Versprichst du´s?"

„Ich schwöre es dir! Ich habe sie selbst besiegt!" sagte Harry. Fred verfiel wieder in Schweigen und rührte sich nicht, bis Ron langsam eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte: „Du wolltest etwas trinken."

„Ja?" fragte Fred verwundert.

Ron schluckte und nickte. Seine Hand näherte sich dem völlig verstörten Jungen und Harry machte sich bereit, Fred festzuhalten, falls er bei einem totalen Kurzschluss im Gehirn auf Ron losgehen wollte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass so etwas gut möglich war. Fred war so angespannt und verwirrt, dass er in Ohnmacht fallen oder komplett durchdrehen konnte und Harry war nicht im Stande zu sagen oder auch nur zu schätzen, was wahrscheinlicher war.

Rons Hand berührte Fred an der Schulter: „Rück ein Stück zu mir. Lass Harry auf George aufpassen. Er kann das gut. Er passt schon seit Jahren auf mich auf!"

Harry musste wegen dieser Formulierung lächeln und fragte sich, ob es nicht vielleicht eher umgekehrt war. Vielleicht passten sie aber auch auf einander auf und deswegen funktionierte es so gut.

Fred nickte tatsächlich und ließ sich von Ron ein Stückchen zu dessen Seite ziehen.

Harry trat einen Schritt näher und schlang beide Arme um Georges Brust, um ihn ein wenig von Fred wegzuziehen. Ron verhinderte, dass Fred sich sofort wieder zurückzog, indem er ihn einfach festhielt und das Glas an seinen Lippen drückte. Fred trank gierig.

Harry setzte sich auf die Sofalehne, so dass Georges Körper sich an ihn lehnen konnte. Er war merkwürdig warm und schwer. Harry sah in sein Gesicht und schauderte, als er in seine Augen blickte. Sie waren tot. Sie sagten nichts mehr, drückten nichts mehr aus.

Harry wischte die Gedanken weg, die sich ihm aufdrängen wollten und in denen es um unvorstellbare seelische Schmerzen ging und zauberte sich ein Glas mit Zitroneneistee. Den mochte George am liebsten. Er versuchte es einfach mal, indem er dem Jungen das Glas an die Lippen setzte und tatsächlich schaffte George ein paar Schluckte, auch wenn ihm das meiste am Kinn herunter lief. Harry wischte den Eistee mit dem Ärmel weg und klopfte George leicht auf den Rücken: „Gut gemacht!"

Dann sah er, dass Ron und Fred ihn beobachteten.

„Er hatte auch Durst … dachte ich." sagte Harry unsicher und sah beruhigt, dass Ron lächelte und auch Fred sich langsam entspannte.

„Sieh mal, wie gut das klappt!" sagte Ron leise und Fred nickte. In seinen Augen standen Tränen und plötzlich knurrte sein Magen.

„Hast du Hunger, Fred? Das ist fantastisch! Ich hole was ganz Leckeres!" sagte Ron und checkte kurz mit Blicken ab, ob er Harry kurz mit den beiden allein lassen konnte. Harry nickte ihm zu.

„Hast du heute Nacht ein bisschen geschlafen, Fred?" fragte Harry vorsichtig und ließ zu, dass Fred so nah an sie rückte, dass er zumindest Georges Arme nehmen konnte.

„Nein, ich musste auf George aufpassen!"

„Klar, und das hat du auch super hingekriegt!" sagte Harry und als er schon glaubte, etwas wirklich Dämliches gesagt zu haben, lächelte Fred ihn fragend an: „Ja, meinst du?"

Harry nickte fest.

„Das ist gut. Das werde ich jetzt nämlich mein Leben lang tun, weißt du? Ich passe ab jetzt auf George auf. Ich werde ihm zu trinken geben und zu essen und alles."

„O.K." sagte Harry.

Da kam Ron wieder herein. Er trug ein großes Tablett, auf dem mehrere Schüsseln und Teller standen.

„So, wir haben hier viele leckere Sachen. River hat Rührei gemacht und dazu gibt es Brot und Schinken. Ich habe Croissants und Honig. Na, wie klingt das?"

„Gut." sagte Fred und musste husten.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich es hier mal ein bisschen heller mache?" fragte Ron und ohne Freds Kopfschütteln abzuwarten, zog er die schweren, staubigen Vorhänge auf, so dass weiches Licht ins Zimmer fiel. Harry fand, dass Fred jetzt einen noch schlimmeren Anblick bot, doch er sagte nichts, sondern half Ron die Köstlichkeiten auf die zwei Teller zu verteilen.

„Das hier ist für dich, Fred! Kannst du allein essen oder hast du irgendwelche Handschmerzen?" wollte Ron wissen und obwohl es etwas albern klang, lächelte Fred ein wenig und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut, dann iss! Und Harry und ich kümmern uns darum, dass George etwas isst, in Ordnung?" Fred sah ihn kritisch an.

„Das passt schon!" sagte Harry und breitete ein Tischtuch über George aus, als wollt er ihn verkleiden, „Wir haben schon ein Lätzchen."

Ron lachte kurz auf, wobei Harry nicht wusste, ob er das ernst meinte oder nur für Fred tat. Dieser nickte jedenfalls und widmete sich dann seinem Frühstück. Er behielt sie allerdings im Auge.

Harry machte ein Brötchen mit Schinken zurecht und begann vorsichtig, George zu füttern. Es klappte einigermaßen, stellte sich aber als wesentlich schwieriger heraus, als das Trinken, da George nicht von allein kauen wollte. Ron sah ihm eine Weile zu, dann ging er rüber zu Fred und untersuchte ihn auf Verletzungen, von denen noch niemand etwas mitbekommen hatte. Wie ihm Kingsley eben in der Küche gesagt hatte, hatte sich Fred am Abend mit seinem Bruder eingeschlossen und seitdem hatte es keiner geschafft, zu den beiden hineinzukommen. Aufgrund der anderen Verletzten hatten sie die Versuche irgendwann aufgegeben und auf so eine Aktion, die Harry und Ron jetzt vollbrachten, praktisch gewartet.

Fred hatte aufgeschlagene Knie, einen verknacksten Knöchel, eine schon wieder fast verheilte Stichwunde an der Hüfte und ein paar Schrammen auf dem Rücken. Ron konnte sich um alles einigermaßen kümmern.

Als Fred fertig gegessen hatte, setzte er sich neben seinen Bruder, nahm Harry den Löffel aus der Hand und fütterte George selbst mit etwas Müsli. Es schien ihm leichter von der Hand zu gehen. Erst dachte Harry, es könnte daran liegen, dass Fred kleine Geschwister hatte, die er früher vielleicht schon hatte füttern müssen. Als nächstes kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er Georges Zwilling war und das erklärte es irgendwie. George aß halbwegs vernünftig und Fred nickte zufrieden.

Ron und Harry machten sich daran, auch George nach Verletzungen abzusuchen, doch auch bei ihm war nicht Gravierenderes als ein paar Beulen und Kratzer festzustellen.

Harry richtete sich stöhnend auf und streckte den Rücken durch.

„Willst du nach Sirius sehen?" fragte Ron und da zeigte Fred zum ersten Mal Interesse an den anderen und fragte: „Wie geht es Sirius?"

„Ganz gut, soweit ich weiß."

„Geh zu ihm, Harry! Ich werde hier bleiben und auf George aufpassen." sagte Fred und sah wieder zu seinem Bruder, der ganz schlapp in seinen Armen hing.

„Fred, Angelina würde gerne mal nach euch sehen." sagte Ron vorsichtig.

„Hol sie rein." meinte Fred und Ron sprang sofort zur Tür, bevor er es sich noch anders überlegte.

„Bis später, Fred!" sagte Harry und auf einen merkwürdigen Blick Freds hin, „Bis später, George!"

Er ging an Ron und Angelina vorbei in den Flur. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür wieder von alleine und Harry ging ins Zimmer, wo er Sirius gestern abgelegt hatte. Sirius saß in einem Bett mit einem dicken Kissen im Rücken. Remus saß auf einem Stuhl daneben, hatte Kopf und Arme auf der Matratze abgelegt und schlief tief und fest. Als Harry hereinkam, wandte Sirius den Kopf. Beide Augen waren mit dicken, weißen Pflastern beklebt.

„Hey, Harry?""

„Ja, hi, wie geht´s dir?"

Sirius grinste: „Mir geht´s gut, im Gegensatz zu Moony hier. Der Ärmste musste sich die ganze Nacht von Snape durch die Gegend schicken lassen, um irgendwelche Kräuter für Heiltränke zu besorgen. Ich wette, er hat ihn noch welche schnippeln lassen."

Harry lächelt mild und umarmte Sirius kurz.

„Wieso liegst du dann im Bett und nicht Remus?"

„Ich wollte ja mit ihm tauschen, aber er meint, ich wäre der Verletzte, der die Schlacht geschlagen hat und so. Du hättest ihn gestern mal hören müssen. Er war völlig durch den Wind, als er wieder bei mir ankam."

„Hat er dir erzählt, dass Meta weg ist?" fragte Harry und zog sich einen Stuhl neben Remus und das möglichst leise, um ihn nicht zu wecken.

„Jap." sagte Sirius und hob einmal die Arme, um seine Ratlosigkeit zu demonstrieren, „Das war echt hart. Er weiß selbst nicht, was er denken soll."

„Es war Malfoy, oder?" fragte Harry und Sirius sog einmal scharf die Luft ein, „Es war Malfoy, der sie damals verflucht hat?"

„Ja. Sie hat es uns eines Abends erzählt." antwortete Sirius mit rauer Stimme, „Aber das ist jetzt auch egal. Wir haben ihn erledigen, Snape und ich. Wir haben ihn erledigt."

„Erledigt." fragte Harry müde.

„Wir haben Dracos Dad umgebracht." sagte Sirius, „Aber es sind etliche Todesser entkommen. Einige erzählen jetzt schon wieder diesen ganzen Mist von wegen Imperius-Fluch und Erpressung. Es steht uns noch ein Menge Arbeit bevor, aber nicht dir! Du hast deinen Teil der Arbeit getan und brauchst dich um nichts mehr zu kümmern und das wirst du auch gefälligst nicht! Du sollst anfangen, ein schönes Leben zu haben!"

Nach diesen festen Worten Sirius´ schwiegen sie eine Weile, dann erzählte Harry ein bisschen stolz, dass sie Fred und George heute Morgen schon hatten helfen können.

„Das ist fantastisch, Harry!" sagte Sirius, „Wir haben uns arg Sorgen um die beiden gemacht."

„Hast du eigentlich noch irgendwelche anderen Verletzungen abbekommen?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Ich habe die fiesen Flüche gekriegt; die, die erst spät ihre Wirkung entfalten. Mein linker Arm ist total taub und mein linkes Bein tut höllisch weh. Madam Pomfrey hat es eingegipst, stell dir das mal vor! So was machen Muggel! Wenn Molly nur hier gewesen wäre, um sie davon abzuhalten. Aber sie sagte, dass nichts meinem Bein so sehr helfen könnte, wie Ruhe. Ich glaub noch nicht dran."

Harry schlug die Decke etwas zurück und betrachtete interessiert Sirius´ Gipsbein.

„Hattest du so was auch schon mal?"

„Nein, die Dursleys hätten mich nicht einmal mit einem gebrochenen Bein zum Arzt gebracht." meinte Harry. Sirius klopfte prüfend auf den Gips, wovon Remus wach wurde.

Er setzte sich ruckartig auf und sagte: „Ja, Severus, ich bin sofort bei dir!"

Harry starrte ihn sprachlos an, Sirius hielt seinen Kopf sprachlos in Remus´ Richtung, bevor beide laut lachen mussten.

„Was?" Remus rieb sich verwirrt die Augen und sah sie böse an.

„Herrje, so möchte ich nie in meinem Leben aufwachen! Und so einen Satz möchte ich nie wieder von dir hören, Remus!" rief Sirius, was Remus noch mehr verwirrte.

„Ärgere ihn nicht!" sagte Harry streng und lächelte Remus zu, „Hast du schon Frühstück gehabt?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann hol ich euch mal was. Und dann wollt ich mal gucken, was hier noch so los ist. Vielleicht ist Mrs. Weasley ja jetzt wach." Remus ließ einen schweren Seufzer hören, als Harry hinausging.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter! Auch schon wach?" grüßte Professor Flitwick ihn.

„Ja, Professor. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Oh, ich bin unbeschadet aus der Sache herausgekommen. Tatsächlich!" Der kleine Lehrer schüttelt verwundert den Kopf, „Wer weiß, warum! Haben sie schon gefrühstückt?"

„Äh, nein, ich bin eher unterwegs, um allen anderen ihr Frühstück zu holen."

„Nun, aber vergessen Sie nicht, dass Sie auch etwas essen müssen. Hier wird wohl bald einiges los sein!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn: „Wieso?"

Flitwick seufzte und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf: „Jetzt kommen sie ja bald alle wieder aus ihren Verstecken. Das Ministerium muss Ordnung schaffen und es wird nicht lange dauern, bis die ersten Gerüchte umgehen, die vor allem von Ihnen erzählen, Mr. Potter! Von Ihnen und Ihrer herausragenden Tat!" Flitwick schüttelte den Kopf, murmelte etwas und verschwand dann in der Küche.

Harry stand im Flur und verspürte einen gewissen, leisen Ekel vor dieser Tatsache. Natürlich mussten alle informiert werden, aber er wollte lieber in Ruhe gelassen werden.

„Harry?"

Er sah nach oben zur Treppe. Dort standen Ginny und Hermine und sahen irgendwie klein und blass aus. Sie stiegen die Stufen herunter und blieben vor ihm stehen.

„Wollt ihr was frühstücken?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Haben wir schon. Tonks hat uns was rauf gebracht. Sag mal, wo ist denn Ron?"

„Bei den Zwillingen. Sie haben beide schon was gegessen und es sieht ganz gut aus." sagte Harry.

„Wirklich?" Ginnys hoffnungsvoller Blick traf ihn.

„Naja, so gut es eben sein kann, meine ich."

„Wie sehen mal nach den beiden. Oder nach deiner Mum?" Hermine schien tatsächlich ratlos zu sein.

„Wir gehen erstmal zu Mum." sagte Ginny und lächelte Harry zu, bevor sie sich zum Gehen wandte.

„Na, dann, Harry!" Hermine stupste ihn einmal an und folgte dann Ginny.


	52. Eine neue Zeit bricht an

**Eine neue Zeit bricht an**

Am Abendessen zwei Tage später nahm jeder teil, der aufrecht sitzen konnte.

Amber saß da und versuchte ihr Brot mit nur einer Hand zu schmieren. Sirius, dessen Bein so sehr genesen war, dass er herumhumpeln konnte, saß neben Remus, ließ sich von diesem mitteilen, was wo auf seinem Teller lag und hielt den Kopf ungewöhnlich hoch und schief in die Luft. Auch Mrs. Weasley aß mit ihnen, lobte die Kochkünste von Remus und ihrem Sohn Bill und packte, bevor sie sich selbst auftat, von allen Köstlichkeiten etwas für ihren Mann zur Seite. Mr. Weasley hatte es vorgezogen, noch etwas liegen zu bleiben. Das war das erste und einzige, was er bisher gesagt hatte, aber Mrs. Weasley war wieder so weit auf dem Damm, dass sie Hoffnung und Zuversicht versprühen konnte.

Und Zurechtweisungen.

„Ron, du musst nun wirklich nicht kleckern! Bei Sirius ist das etwas anderes. Er ist schließlich blind."

Ron und Sirius zogen synchron die Köpfe ein und Mrs. Weasley attackierte den Braten, um das beste Stück für ihren Mann herauszusäbeln.

Die gute Nachricht des Tages war, dass Madam Pomfrey mit einigen schwierigen Hexereien das Leben von Dädalus Diggel hatte retten können. Ihm fehlte nun tatsächlich die rechte Hand, aber er war bereits eifrig dabei, seine Linke zu trainieren.

In das Essen platzte Dumbledore, der seit nun mehr zwei Tagen ununterbrochen unterwegs war.

„Setz dich, Albus! Du musst etwas essen und du brauchst Schlaf!" rief Mrs. Weasley sofort.

„Keine Frage brauche ich den, aber die Welt bracht etwas anderes!" entgegnete Dumbledore ungerührt und schnappte sich einen Apfel, in den er herzhaft hinein biss.

Kauend berichtete er: „Fudge wird immer noch gesucht. Vaughn ist dabei den ganzen Laden zu übernehmen und will sich mit jedem von uns noch einmal unterhalten, bevor die Ehrung stattfindet. Sie wird übrigens nach Hogwarts verlegt, ist das nicht nett? Hunderttausend Leute auf meinem Schulgelände. Ich möchte Filch´ Gesicht sehen, wenn er danach den Rasen begutachtet! Aber wir dürfen wohl alle damit rechnen, einen Orden und eine Menge Galleonen abzustauben. Nun, ich habe nichts dagegen. Ich muss mal wieder dringend in den Urlaub! Molly, du musst gleich nach dem Essen einmal mit mir kommen und … hm? Arthur wird noch nicht fit genug sein."

„Bill kann mich begleiten." sagte Mrs. Weasley und sah Dumbledore fragend an, „Aber worum geht es?"

„Das werde ich dir nachher erzählen. Harry, habe ich dich eigentlich schon dazu angehalten, keinem Reporter ein Interview zu geben?"

„Sie haben es beiläufig erwähnt!"

„Sehr gut. Auch von euch anderen sollte keiner zu viel erzählen. Am besten gar nichts, bis wir mit Vaughn gesprochen haben. Das St.-Mungo steht wieder. Sie werden morgen den Betrieb aufnehmen. Dann können wir unsere Sorgenkinder dort hinbringen. Wir genießen bevorzugte Behandlung. Sie werden sich um uns reißen! Ach, und Hermine! Ich habe ja noch eine Überraschung für dich!"

„Was denn?"

Dumbledore hob den Zeigefinger in die Luft und lauschte. Draußen im Flur knallte es.

„Ah, jetzt ist sie da, die Überraschung! Komm doch bitte mit!"

Hermine stand auf, legte mit sichtlichem Bedauern ihre Hühnerkeule zur Seite und folgte Dumbledore nach draußen. Augenblicklich schrie sie auf: „Mummy! Daddy!"

Harry, Ron und Ginny tauschten einen Blick und stürmten dann in den Flur. Dort stand Familie Granger, endlich wieder vereint. Hermines Eltern sahen ziemlich müde, doch ungeheuer glücklich aus. Sie begrüßten auch Harry, Ron und Ginny herzlich und nahmen dankend die Einladung zum Mitessen an.

Sie erzählten von ihrem Versteck in Australien und wie sie vor zwei Tagen das Gefühl gehabt hatten, irgendetwas vergessen zu haben. Dann hatten sie sich nicht weiter darum gekümmert, bis Dumbledore vor der Tür stand und erzählte, die Zeit hätte still gestanden.

„Wir haben das gar nicht gemerkt!" sagte Hermines Vater und schien noch immer völlig fasziniert von dieser Erkenntnis.

„Was für ein Haus ist das hier eigentlich?" wollte Hermines Mutter wissen, „Es ist ja wirklich geradezu prachtvoll."

„Hm." machte Harry und sah Sirius und Remus an, die auch etwas ratlos wirkten.

„Naja, das gehört mir und Remus, würde ich sagen. Oder was meinst du?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung, wie sich das jetzt verhält. Entscheide du ruhig. Einziehen werde ich hier eh nicht."

„Ich auch nicht!" Sirius machte ein entschlossenes Gesicht.

„Ach, sie wohnen hier gar nicht?" fragte Mrs. Granger erstaunt.

„Nein. Wir essen hier … manchmal … und naja, ab und an schlafen wir auch hier." sagte Sirius und musste dann selbst über seine wirren Worte lachen.

„Möchten Sie denn demnächst wegziehen?" erkundigte sich Mr. Granger.

„So schnell wie möglich!" sagte Sirius und Harry betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Sie hatten noch gar nicht darüber gesprochen, wo sie weiterhin leben wollten. Seine Freunde starrten auch abwechselnd ihn und Sirius an.

„Sie gucken mich an, oder?" raunte er zu Remus.

„Wer?"

„Die ganzen Rotzlöffel?"

„Jap!"

„Tja!" Sirius richtete sich auf und hob den Kopf noch etwas höher, „Ich habe mir schon ein Haus ausgesucht, das ich demnächst mit Harry besichtigen wollte."

„Ach, tatsächlich?" rutschte es Harry heraus.

„Ja." Jetzt klang Sirius etwas unsicher, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir gefallen wird. Aber es steht noch nichts fest. Ich dachte nur, wenn der ganze Trubel vorbei ist, könnten wir es uns mal ansehen. Oder vielmehr du siehst es dir an." Harry nickte langsam.

„Und warum wollen die zwei zusammen wohnen, Hermine?" fragte ihr Vater sie flüsternd.

„Daddy, das weißt du doch. Sirius ist Harrys Pate. Oh, und mittlerweile auch sein Adoptivvater."

„Ach, die sind das!"

„Ja."

Mr. Granger lächelte etwas verlegen: „Sie müssen entschuldigen. Ich bin noch etwas verwirrt. Es sind mir einfach zu viele neue Leute und … Moment mal! Ich will ja keineswegs unhöflich erscheinen, aber sind Sie nicht letztes Frühjahr gestorben?"

Sirius lächelte: „Das ist nicht unhöflich, sondern wahr. Wenn Sie mögen, erzähle ich Ihnen die ganze Geschichte bei einem Feuerwhiskey."

„Oh, das ist eine gute Idee!" sagte Mr. Granger erfreut und da die Tafel sowieso aufgehoben wurde, stellte er sich gleich neben Sirius: „Sie können nichts sehen, nicht wahr? Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, führe ich Sie, wenn Sie mir sagen, wo es hingehen soll. Ihr Freund scheint sich noch mit dem Abwasch beschäftigen zu wollen."

Sirius hielt ihm Aufstehen inne. Hermine schlug die Hand vor die Stirn. Harry und Ron begannen breit zu grinsen. Ginny gluckste.

„Ähm." machte Remus nur und kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum.

„Ja, wenn Sie möchten, erzählen ich Ihnen diese Geschichte auch noch!" sagte Sirius beherrscht, „Und dann erkläre ich Ihnen, was Sie anscheinend einmal falsch verstanden haben."

„Oh, wirklich?" Mr. Granger zeigte ich betroffen und geleitete Sirius dann in den Flur. Remus rollte einmal mit den Augen und widmete sich dann den schmutzigen Töpfen.

„Ihr fallt auf!" sagte Harry.

„Ja, eure Tarnung ist echt mies!" grinste Ron. Allerdings bekamen sie nur einen abschätzigen Blick von Remus.

„Dein Vater ist noch etwas durcheinander, Hermine. Mr. Dumbledore sagt, das sind nur Nachwirkungen dieser verrückten Aktion." sagte Mrs. Granger.

„Geht es dir denn gut, Mum?" fragte Hermine sofort.

„Wunderbar, wenn ich mich vielleicht irgendwo hinlegen könnte. Dieser Mann von eben; dieser große, schwarze Kerl; hat uns appariert. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was das ist, aber es ist sehr anstrengend."

„Klar. Komm, du kannst in Ginnys und meinem Zimmer schlafen." Hermine hakte ihrer Mutter unter und führte sie nach oben.

„Du hast hier ein Zimmer, Schatz?" fragte Mrs. Granger noch, dann waren die beiden verschwunden. Harry, Ron und Ginny standen etwas ratlos im Flur herum.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wir können gucken, ob die Zwillinge schon wach sind."

Sie waren es nicht, wie sie drei Minuten später feststellten, allerdings schien dies nur mehr eine Frage der Zeit zu sein, denn aus dem Kaminzimmer kam ein erschütterter Schrei.

„Das ist Mum!" sagte Ginny.

„Das ist nicht gut!" sagte Ron und die drei liefen rüber und wollten gerade die Tür öffnen, als etwas hindurch schwebte. Etwas Helles, Durchsichtiges.

Etwas, das stark aussah wie ein Geist.

Und wie …

„PERCY!" schrie Ginny auf und benutzte damit den Namen, der eigentlich vor kurzem offiziell verboten worden war. Harry und Ron fielen die Kinnladen herunter und mit aufgerissenen Agen folgten sie dem Geist. Er trug gesetzte Kleidung, Hemd und Kragen, eine Taschenuhr und sorgfältig gekämmte Haare.

„Ach, ist das schön wieder hier zu sein!" seufzte er und zog weite Kreise durch die Halle.

„Weasley-Familienrat!" kreischte Mrs. Weasleys Stimme aus dem Kaminzimmer und Ron und Ginny zogen die Köpfe ein.

„Sorry, Harry!" meinte Ron, als er mit seiner Schwester in die Tür trat.

„Hey, da bin ich bestimmt nicht scharf drauf." gab Harry lachend zurück, „Viel Glück, was auch immer das jetzt wird!"

Ron verzog das Gesicht: „Es gab immer Familienrat, wenn die Zwillinge was angestellt hatten. Wir mussten alle büßen und leiden! So leiden!"

„Ron!"

„Ja, Mum!" Er schloss die Tür, nachdem auch Charlie drin war. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte leicht verwirrt den Kopf.

„Na, Harry! Ausgesperrt?" fragte Remus lächelnd.

„Du doch auch." meinte Harry und sah Remus dann aufmerksam an, „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut."

„Ja, an sich vielleicht gut, aber wie fühlst du dich? Wie traurig bist du?"

Remus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und atmete lange aus. Harry könnte Wetten darauf abschließen, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Ich bin nicht traurig. Es ist alles in Ordnung mit mir. Entschuldige mich, Harry, ich werde nach Arthur sehen." Wette gewonnen.

Remus ließ ihn stehen und Harry machte sich nach einem Seufzer auf die Suche nach Sirius und Mr. Granger. Schließlich fand er sie in einem der Arbeitszimmer bei gemütlichem Kaminfeuer und einer fast leeren Flasche Feuerwhiskey.

„Hey, Harry. Setz dich zu uns!"

„Gerne. Remus ist blöd!" Harry nahm neben Sirius Platz. Ihnen gegenüber saß Hermines Vater und begutachtete mit Kennerblick den Whiskey in seinem eisgekühlten Glas.

„Ist das die neue Losung?" lachte Sirius und bot Harry ein selbst gezaubertes Käseplätzchen an, indem er weit neben den Tisch deutete, auf dem die Platte stand.

„Nein, er macht schon wieder total dicht."

„Weil Meta jetzt weg ist." mutmaßte Sirius.

„Meta?" Mr. Granger horchte auf, „Was ist denn das?"

„Wer, Jonathan!" verbesserte Sirius, „Das ist übrigens Jonathan, Harry. Wir sind beim Du angekommen."

„Schön!" sagt Harry.

„Meta ist Remus´ Partnerin." erklärte Sirius und Mr. Jonathan Granger sah erstaunt auf: „Ach, du bist gar nicht mit ihm zusammen?"

Sirius wandte Harry den Kopf zu und an seinem perfekten Minenspiel konnte Harry den Blick herauslesen, den er ihm gerne zugeworfen hätte.

„Ach, nein, das erwähntest du ja. Und Remus ist doch der Werwolf, nicht wahr?"

„Das erwähnte ich auch." sagte Sirius und faltete die Hände vor der Brust, als hätte er irgendetwas vollbracht.

„Ja, ja." meinte Mr. Granger nur nachdenklich und nippte an seinem Whiskey.

„Wird er nichts unternehmen? Sie suchen zum Beispiel?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Weißt du, ich kenne Meta ja noch nicht lange, aber ich habe so den Eindruck; vor allem nach dem, was in ihrer Vergangenheit passiert ist; dass sie der Mensch ist, der wegläuft. Das ist durchaus nicht böse gemeint. Dummerweise ist Remus nicht der Mensch, der nachläuft und kämpft. Also kommt sie entweder von allein wieder zurück oder das war´s."

„Oder Remus hat sich mal ganz grundlegend geändert." sagte Harry leicht zornig, „Schließlich hat er sich getraut, was mit ihr anzufangen. Kann ja sein, dass er jetzt genug Mumm hat, das durchzuziehen!"

„Möglich!" sagte Sirius, „Aber sag nicht „Mumm", dann klingt er feige, wenn er bleibt."

„Er IST feige, wenn er bleibt." rief Harry, „Und das werde ich ihm auch sagen!"

„Da will ich dabei sein. Ich bin wirklich gespannt, ob du Remus´ Panzer kaputt kriegst. Das ist das Fieseste an ihm; war es schon in der Schulzeit. Wenn Remus Lupin beschließt, bei irgendetwas abzublocken, dann tut er das auch und wenn er daran zu Grunde geht." Sirius seufzte einmal.

„Das klingt aber tragisch!" meinte Mr. Granger.

„Das ist es." sagte Harry, „Aber jetzt mal was anderes: Du hast ein Haus im Auge?"

Sirius drehte sich wieder zu ihm und erwiderte nichts, verzog nicht einmal einen Muskel. Während Mr. Granger leicht lachen musste, machte Harry ein zerknirschtes Gesicht: „Oh, das tut mir Leid! Das war nicht so gemeint! Die Formulierung war ein bisschen blöd!"

„Ein bisschen!" stimmte Sirius unbeeindruckt zu, „Und das Haus ist klasse! Genau richtig für uns zwei und jemanden, der einmal im Monat zu Besuch kommt."

Harry grinste: „Klingt super! Wann fahren wir mal hin?"

„Wie gesagt, nach dem ganzen Theater hier. Albus meint, dass die Ehrung in spätestens drei Tagen stattfinden soll nach den Gesprächen mit Vaughn."

„Kennst du den?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Er soll ein ziemlicher Mistkerl sein. Hab ihn nie kennen gelernt, aber wenn Moody ihn mag; und das tut er, die beiden trinken nämlich zusammen; dann mag ich ihn auch!" sagte Sirius fest und hob sein Glas an, „Auf den guten, alten Mad-Eye! Er ist übrigens wieder zu Hause und geht den ganzen Wiederaufbau-Kommandos auf die Nerven! Er ist schon wieder auf der Jagd nach den entkommenen Todessern! Der Mann gönnt sich auch nie eine Pause."

Er trank einen großen Schluck und zog einmal die Nase hoch. Da drangen aus dem Flur erneut aufgebrachte Stimmen.

„Lasst uns doch mal gucken, was da los ist!" sagte Sirius, stand auf, hielt inne und meinte dann kopfschüttelnd: „Es geht nicht. Man kann da keine Rücksicht drauf nehmen. Alles, was man sagt, hat irgendwas mit Augen, gucken, schauen oder Alkohol zu tun!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn: „Wieso Alkohol?"

„Weil ich hier Wasser trinke, mein Freund, was du hoffentlich bemerkt hast. Da müssen wir zwei noch drüber sprechen. Remus sagte, ich … naja, später davon."

„O.K. Hat denn Mr. Granger die Flasche allein geleert?"

„Er hat sie geleert?"

„So gut wie."

„Es schmeckt ganz fantastisch!" lachte Mr. Granger, hickste einmal und meinte dann: „Und jetzt wäre ich auch ganz froh über ein Bett!" Harry wiederum war froh, dass er Hermines Vater an sie weitergeben konnte, als die drei in die Halle traten. Dort standen die Weasleys zusammen. Percy schwebte über ihren Köpfen wie ein nebliges Omen, fand Harry. Er stellte sich und Sirius neben Ron und Ginny, die teils verwirrt, teils glücklich und teils absolut ablehnend aussahen.

„Was ist also los?" wollte Harry wissen. Ron schnaubte: „Das ist das Krasseste, das ich je erlebt habe! Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Ist es, Ron! Wir sollten uns freuen!" sagte Ginny, deren Augen leicht gerötet waren.

„Hast du geweint?" fragt Harry vorsichtig.

„Ein bisschen. Schließlich war mein Bruder tot und jetzt ist er wieder da. Und fliegt hier rum!" Ginny wusste offenbar nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

„Und das ist nicht mal der Punkt!" sagte Ron, „Der Punkt ist; und jetzt halte dich gut fest; dass Percy ein so genannter Familiengeist ist! Und jetzt fragst du dich, was das ist und ich erkläre es dir gerne! Manche Geister sind an einen bestimmten Ort gebunden, den sie nicht oder nur eingeschränkt verlassen können; wie unsere Hogwarts-Geister, die ja auch das Dorf verteidigen konnten. Manche Geister stecken in Flaschen und reisen durch ferne Lände und wieder andere sind Familiengeister. Sie sind an eine Familie gebunden. An ihre Familie, um genau zu sein. Überall, wo wir jetzt sein werden, wird Percy sein. Und überall, wo unsere Kinder sein werden und deren Kinder und verdammt noch mal deren Kinder, da wird Percy sein!" Ron holte tief Luft und Harry sah ihn perplex an.

„Na, das ist doch mal was!" meinte Sirius, der ebenfalls ein recht geschocktes Gesicht machte.

„Sei du nur froh, dass du kein Blutsverwandter bist, Harry. Obwohl, wenn du Ginny heiratest, hast du ihn auch am Hals. Wir wechseln uns nämlich monatlich ab, ist das nicht wundevoll! Sag mal, Sirius, du bist auch um hundertfünfzig Ecken mit uns verwandt, oder? Das ist wichtig, wir versuchen jetzt so viele Angehörige wie möglich zu finden, damit möglichst viele Leute in den Genuss Percys, des Besserwissers, kommen!"

„Ron, du solltest ihn nicht so nennen. Er ist tot und er ist dein Bruder!" ermahnte Sirius, obwohl auch er fand, dass das etwas komisch klang.

„Ich nenne ihn gar nicht so! Er heißt jetzt so. Anscheinend braucht jeder Geist einen lustigen Beinamen und er ist eben Percy, der Besserwisser. Stellt euch eine Karikatur von Percy vor; ein übertriebener Percy; ein Percy, der alles sieht und der immer da ist und der zu allem etwas zu sagen hat!" Ron warf die Hände in die Luft und stöhnte.

„Und er kann überall durchkommen: Türen, Wände." flüsterte Ginny und fühlte sich offensichtlich unbehaglich.

„Naja, vielleicht wird er gar nicht so schlimm!" meinte Harry.

„Ronald, steck dein Hemd in die Hose! Du siehst schlampig aus!" sagte Percy und Ron deutete eine Ohnmacht an.

„Ab in die Küche." sagte Ginny und nahm ihren Bruder am Arm. Harry folgte den beiden.

„Hey … Harry!" Sirius streckte einen Arm nach ihm aus und sah alles in allem recht hilflos aus.

„Oh, Entschuldigung! Ich hab dich vergessen!" Harry lief zurück und hakte Sirius unter.

„Hab ich gemerkt!"

000

Schon am nächsten Tag hatten sie einen Termin beim neuen Zaubereiminister Hector Vaughn. Harry stellte anerkennend fest, dass das Ministerium sehr gut aussah. Auch hier war nach Angabe dieser Elben gekämpft worden, doch entweder war kaum etwas zu Bruch gegangen oder der Wiederaufbau hatte glänzend funktioniert.

Der Brunnen der Magischen Geschwister war verschwunden, an seiner Stelle stand ein Sockel, auf dem wiederum geschrieben stand: „Dieser Brunnen wird erst wieder aufgebaut, wenn seine Aussage der Wahrheit entspricht."

Harry war beeindruckt. Die Kamine in der Einganshalle waren ausnahmslos in Betrieb. An jedem stand ein Sekretär oder eine Sekretärin, um den Ankommenden zu empfangen und in die richtige Abteilung oder gegebenenfalls wieder nach Hause zu schicken.

„Heute nur das Wichtigste!" verkündete ein riesiges Schild, das von der Decke baumelte.

„Mann, ist hier was los!" meinte Ron.

Da kam ein Mann auf sie zugestiefelt. Im ersten Moment erinnerte er Harry an Moody, obwohl er größer und schwarz war und bei Weitem nicht so zerstückelt aussah. Sein Gesicht war wettergegerbt, seine dünnen, schwarzen Haare hatte er streng zurückgekämmt und er war fast ebenso breit wie hoch. Es war Vaughn.

„Ah, Dumbledores Leute. Kommen Sie alle mit! Keine Extrawürste!" Er ging zügig voran und schob sie alle in ein Büro.

„So, wer ist alles hier? Wollen wir mal sehen?" Vaughn blätterte in einem sehr dicken Ordner und sah prüfend in die Runde, „Harry Potter?"

Harry trat nach vorne: „Ja, Sir!" Remus hatte ihm eingebläut, ja höflich zu sein.

„Mit Ihnen werde ich mich als erstes beschäftigen! Setzen Sie sich dort drüben hin und verhalten Sie sich ruhig!" Sein Ton war so befehlend, dass Harry nur nickte und auf dem ihm zugewiesenen Stuhl Platz nahm.

„Sirius Black?"

„Ja." Sirius hob die Hand.

„Wieso gucken sie so komisch?"

„Mit Verlaub, ich gucke gar nicht. Im bin in Moment noch blind. Wir hoffen aber, dass sich das mit der Zeit legt."

„Tatsächlich? Nun, Sie waren ziemlich lange in Askaban."

„Dafür gibt es eine gute Erklärung!" warf Sirius ein, doch Vaughn unterbrach ihn: „Ruhe! Ich habe mich mit Dumbledore unterhalten, aber er konnte mir noch nicht jede spannende Einzelheit Ihrer Geschichte erzählen, also werde ich Sie bis heute Abend in Gewahrsam nehmen. Dann können Sie mir gerne alles erzählen!"

„Aber …"

„Nichts aber! Ich werde mir über alles selbst ein Bild machen, da vor mir ein verdammter Stümper diesen Job gemacht hat! Ich habe ja nicht vor, Sie einzusperren. Ich würde es nur vorziehen, wenn Sie sich in meiner Nähe aufhalten!" Sirius schnaubte, erwiderte aber nichts mehr.

„Remus Lupin?"

„Ja."

Vaughn sah auf: „Der wohl berühmteste Werwolf unserer Zeit!"

„Danke sehr."

„Nur nicht so bescheiden. Sie können Ihrem Kumpel Gesellschaft leisten. Niemand, nicht einmal Dumbledore, konnte mir bis jetzt begreiflich machen, wie man einem Werwolf trauen kann, aber ich habe auch noch keinen kennen gelernt, also will ich mal ganz offen sein. Ronald Weasley?"

Remus klappte den Mund wieder zu und Ron meldete sich etwas verschüchtert.

„Sie haben eine wirklich lustige Familie. Ist Ginevra Weasley auch hier?"

„Ja."

„Wunderbar. Sie sind die nächsten nach Potter. Hermine Granger?"

„Ja, Sir!"

„Mit Ihnen spreche ich nach den Weasleys. Und dann, Mr. Black, habe ich höchstwahrscheinlich Lust auf Ihre Geschichte."

„Meine wird eine ziemlich lange Geschichte!" sagte Sirius.

„Ich mag lange Geschichten, wenn sie gut sind!" entgegnete Vaughn.

„Dann machen Sie sich auf die beste Geschichte Ihres Lebens gefasst!"

Vaughn sah ihn an und zum ersten Mal machte er nicht den Eindruck, als würde er ihnen allen misstrauen, sondern als bestünde durchaus die klitzekleine Möglichkeit, dass er ihnen irgendwann einmal so etwas wie Respekt entgegenbringen könnte. Nachdem die gesamte Welt sie ja sowieso schon vergötterte.

Dann grinste Vaughn und schmiss sie alle, bis auf Harry, raus.

„So, Mr. Potter, erzählen Sie mal!" Vaughn lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

Da sprang eine Nebentür auf und niemand anders als Rita Kimmkorn stöckelte herein: „Harry, wie schön! Wie unglaublich schön, dass wir uns einmal wieder sehen! Und dass du noch lebst! Und jetzt leg los: Wie hast du es geschafft gegen den bösesten aller Bösewichte zu bestehen? Wie hast du ihn-dessen-Name-wir-immer-noch-nicht-nennen besiegt?"

Harry sah Vaughn an. Dessen Gesicht zierte ein fettes Grinsen.

„Harry?"

„Professor Dumbledore!" Harry war sichtlich erleichtert.

„Das hat schon alles seine Richtigkeit, Harry. Rita Kimmkorn ist hier, um unsere Geschichte mal wieder aufzuschreiben. Ich finde, sie hat es das letzte Mal wirklich gut hinbekommen." Lächelnd setzte sich Dumbledore neben Harry und sah ihn ebenso erwartungsvoll an wie Vaughn und die Kimmkorn.

„Erzähl, was du möchtest, Harry!" sagte er laut und in Harrys Kopf: _„Und nur so viel du möchtest!"_

Harry und Ron trafen sich auf dem Flur vor Vaughns Büro wieder.

„Der Kerl ist nicht ganz dicht, oder?" fragte Ron sofort.

„Geht. Ich finde, er hat´s drauf!" meinte Harry. Da flog Vaughns Tür auf und er schrie irgendetwas in einer seltsamen Sprache an Harry und Ron vorbei.

„Ah, Sie beide! Gut, dass ich Sie noch sehe. Sie hatten doch vor, sich zu Auroren ausbilden zu lassen, nicht wahr?" Sein Kopf ruckte zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Ja, Sir!" sagen sie brav und im Chor.

„Gut, ich werde …"

„Minister!" unterbrach ihn eine bekannte Stimme und Harry und Ron verzogen automatisch die Gesichter. Snape kam den Gang entlang.

„Minister, ich muss mit Ihnen reden!"

„Sir irren, Snape! ICH muss mit IHNEN reden!" sagte Vaughn mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme, „Begeben Sie sich in mein Büro! Ich komme nach, wenn ich mit den beiden jungen Herren fertig bin."

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt …" wagte Snape zu widersprechen, was Vaughn wild mit den Augen funkeln ließ: „Ich führe grundsätzlich keine so wichtigen Gespräche auf dem Flur. In mein Büro!"

„Minister, was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe, ist …" bestand Snape.

„Er ist verrückt!" wisperte Ron Harry zu und dieser nickte fasziniert.

„Ärgern Sie mich nicht, Snape, denn was ICH IHNEN zu sagen habe, sollte uns länger beschäftigen!"

„Ich habe gehört, Sie haben vor …"

„Verdammt noch mal, Snape! Sie wollen also tatsächlich, dass ich Sie hier auf dem Flur aus dem Schuldienst entlasse!"

Snape brauste auf, während Harry und Ron vor Aufregung vergaßen, Luft zu holen: „Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein, Minister! Ich denke doch, dass ich mich durch die Arbeit für den Orden ausgezeichnet habe und …"

„Das vielleicht, Snape, aber Sie sind eine pädagogische Null! Sie wissen wohl eine Menge über Zaubertränke, aber Sie können überhaupt nicht mit Kindern! Sie können es nicht und sie werden es auch nie lernen! Und jetzt gehen Sie in mein Büro, ehe ich Sie hinauswerfen lasse und mich einen feuchten Dreck um Ihre weitere Zukunft schere!"

Snape schnappte nach Luft. Vaughn, obwohl er derjenige war, der angefangen hatte zu schreien, nicht.

Harry und Ron hatten sich bereits gegenseitig in den Arm gekniffen.

Schließlich schob sich Snape irgendwie unter Aufbringung aller Kraft und sichtlich gegen seinen Willen in Vaughns Büro und dieser wirbelte zu Harry und Ron herum: „Also!"

Die beiden zuckten etwas zusammen.

„Das ist wunderbar! Darüber werden wir noch reden! Ich will Sie unbedingt in meiner Mannschaft! Das wird hart für Sie, aber das interessiert mich nicht! Wenn sie auch nur die Hälfte eines winzigen Gedankens daran verschwenden, auszuwandern oder draufzugehen, bevor Sie Ihren Abschluss machen, werde ich Ihnen im Nachhinein den Hals umdrehen. Danach gehören Sie beide mir und der Auroreneinheit dieses Ministeriums, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt!" Harry und Ron nickten mit steifern Hälsen.

„Wunderbar! Und jetzt bewegen Sie sich, sonst könnte noch jemand auf den Verdacht kommen, Sie hecken hier etwas aus!" Mit einem Knall schlug er die Tür zu seinem Büro zu und vorher konnten Harry und Ron noch deutlich hören, wie er Luft holte, um Snape anzuschreien. Beide hasteten hinunter zur Eingangshalle, wo sie die Mädchen trafen.

„Der Typ ist krass!"

„Der Typ ist klasse! Er ist das reinste Klischee! Er will, dass Harry und ich für ihn arbeiten!" Ron reckte die Brust.

„Was? Jetzt?" fragte Hermine kritisch.

„Nein, nach unserem Abschluss."

000

Harry betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Wieder ein neuer Festumhang. Auch Ron hatte einen neuen bekommen und diesmal hatte nicht einmal Mrs. Weasley auf die Preise geschaut. Es war egal.

Mit einer Grimasse zupfte Harry die Krawatte zurecht.

„Mach nicht so ein Gesicht! So schlimm ist das Ding auch nicht!" sagte Ron grinsend und stellte sich neben ihn, „Sehen wir nicht klasse aus? Wie Helden!"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Naja, geht so!"

„Jungs, seid ihr fertig?" Remus steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein, „Beeilt euch bitte etwas! Die Halle füllt sich langsam und es wollen euch noch tausend Leute Hallo sagen, bevor dieser offizielle Kram anfängt."

Ergeben folgten ihm Harry und Ron nach draußen und liefen dort ihren Schulkameraden in die Arme.

„Krasse Sache, Harry!"

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry! Das ist ja wirklich Wahnsinn!"

„Das hast du wirklich sauber hingekriegt!"

Harry kam sich vor, als würden sie ihm zu einem gewonnen Quidditchmatch und nicht zur Rettung der Welt gratulieren. Er lächelte gutmütig und schüttelte ein gutes Dutzend Hände. Durch die Menge hindurch sah er Remus, der Sirius zu seinem Platz führte.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte!" Harry wand sich aus der Schülertraube und ging zu den beiden: „Hey, wie läuft´s?"

„Fantastisch!" knurrte Sirius, „Ich werde diese Stufen nicht erklimmen können ohne hinzufliegen."

„Ich halte dich doch!" sagte Remus und nach seinem leicht genervten Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen sagte er dies nicht zum ersten Mal. Harry grinste: „Du hättest ihm mal beim Anziehen helfen sollen. Diese Klamotten sehen grässlich aus!"

„Ja, wirklich! Grün-braun und Schottenmuster. Entsetzlich, Sirius!" sagte Ron und Sirius zuckte zusammen: „Was?"

Remus stöhnte: „Vielen Dank, ihr Verräter! Sirius, du siehst gut aus und hast ganz normale Sachen an!"

Sirius machte nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er überzeugt und tastete halbherzig an seiner Brust herum: „Ich kenne dieses Hemd nicht."

„Weil es ein neues Hemd ist!" Remus ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl neben Sirius fallen und funkelte Harry und Ron böse an.

„Ich bin ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert!" stellte Sirius schließlich fest, setzte sich gerade hin und richtet den Kopf nach vorn in Richtung Bühne.

„Etwas mehr nach rechts, Tatze." korrigierte Remus seine Kopfhaltung, „Sonst sieht es aus, als würdest du die hübsche Assistentin anstarren." Sirius grinste breit.

„Sind Bill und Charlie schon angekommen?" fragte Ron.

„Sie sind bei deinen Eltern. Amber ist auch da." antwortete Remus.

„Wir gehen mal Hallo sagen!" Harry und Ron verschwanden und Remus wandte sich wieder Sirius zu: „Du siehst wirklich nichts, oder?"

„Wieso?"

„Weil du jetzt die Kleine mit dem Häppchentablett anstarrst!"

Sirius lachte und bemühte sich um einen unschuldigen Tonfall: „Hier gibt es Häppchen?"

Harry und Ron waren währenddessen bei Rons Brüdern angekommen. Beide sahen ausgeruht und beinahe gut gelaunt aus. Sie trugen neue Anzüge. Amber kümmerte sich nicht um ihren Arm, sondern begrüßte Harry und Ron herzlich.

„Geht´s euch gut?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Ziemlich." antwortete Bill noch, bevor eine magisch verstärkte Stimme rief: „Ich bitte um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit!"

Alle, die nicht mittlerweile saßen, suchten sich eilig einen Platz. Harry setzte sich neben Sirius und sah gespannt nach vorne.

„Das ist ja jetzt schon langweilig!" beschwerte sich Sirius halblaut, „Ich kann gar nichts sehen!"

Remus schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen: „Hoffentlich kommt das bald wieder in Ordnung!"

Harry lachte leise und begann dann Sirius flüsternd zu beschreiben, wer gerade vorne stand, was er anhatte und warum er das Recht hatte, sie mit einer Rede zu langweilen.

Es wurde tatsächlich erst etwas spannender, wie sogar Remus zugeben musste, als Dumbledore nach vorne trat. Er ließ sich Zeit, wie er es gerne tat, breitete seine Arme aus und begrüßte sie schließlich: „Meine Freunde!"

„Aha!" Sirius richtete sich auf.

„Dass wir heute hier zusammen sitzen können, haben wir einigen Menschen zu verdanken!"

„Einigen!" schmollte Harry spaßeshalber und Sirius sprang sofort darauf an: „Er unterschlägt deine Heldentat. Ich sollte ihm mal ordentlich die Leviten lesen!"

„Seid ruhig, ihr zwei, oder ihr habt viel ärgere Probleme als die Unterschlagung einer Heldentat!" zischte Remus.

„Ja, nämlich Moonys Zorn!" wisperte Sirius und tat dann wieder so, als würde er nach vorn sehen.

„Einige Menschen haben sich nicht vom dem einschüchtern lassen, was uns die Zeitungen jeden Tag schilderten! Sie haben gekämpft für ihre Freiheit und für die Freiheit aller Zauberer und Muggel! Sie haben verhindert, dass wir alle in einem Land der Sklaverei und der Diktatur leben! Sie haben unser Leben erneut lebenswert gemacht!"

Die Menge applaudierte und Sirius konnte sich nicht verkneifen, zu flüstern: „Sieh mal an: SO viel haben wir getan!"

Remus, der ebenfalls klatschte, verbiss sich ein Lächeln und schickte Sirius einen tadelnden Blick. Gerade, als Harry ihn darauf hinweisen wollte, dass das nicht funktionierte, tat Sirius es triumphierend: „So was zieht nicht mehr, Remus!"

„Und einer ist aus diesen Menschen hervorzuheben … obwohl er selbst das wahrscheinlich als lästig empfinden wird!" Dumbledore zwinkerte in Harrys Richtung, „Einst war er „der Junge, der lebt"! So betitelten ihn die Zeitungen. Er ist aufgewachsen und hat sich entwickelt. Laut einer Prophezeiung sollte er der Einzige sein, der in der Lage wäre, unseren ärgsten Feind zu vernichten. Er sollte gegen das Monster kämpfen, das uns in Angst und Schrecken versetzt und das uns und unseren Lieben Schmerzen zugefügt hat. Und genau das hat er getan. Nicht, weil er es wollte oder weil es davon überzeugt war, es zu schaffen, sondern weil er wusste, dass er unsere einzige Chance war. Unser „Junge, der lebt". Und jetzt ist er unser Retter geworden. Sie werden sich wundern, dass gerade ich in solch eine rührende Stimmung verfalle, aber lassen Sie sich diesen Satz für einen Moment durch den Kopf gehen. Er ist gar nicht so rührend oder übertrieben oder schmalzig, wie wir erst dachten. Er wird ihm noch immer nicht gerecht. Meinem Schüler: …"

„Na, siehst du, Kleiner! Dein Auftritt!" murmelte Sirius, während er wild applaudierte.

„ … Harry Potter!"

Harry stand auf und ging nach vorn auf die Tribune. Als er oben stand, hatte er uneingeschränkten Blick auf alle, die vor ihm saßen. Vorne rechts saßen Remus und Sirius und eine Reihe hinter ihnen Snape mit dem säuerlichsten Gesicht, das er je bei ihm gesehen hatte und das wollte wirklich etwas heißen.

Links saßen die Weasleys. Am Rand stand der Rollstuhl, den Hermines Eltern für George besorgt hatten. Fred saß neben ihm und hatte glücklicherweise wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht. Dann kamen Ron und Ginny, neben ihnen Bill und Mr. Weasley. Letzterer sah Harry durchaus interessiert an, doch um seine Augen lagen tiefe Ringe. Er schlief schlecht, wenn er überhaupt schlief. Neben ihm saß seine Frau und hielt bereits ein völlig durchgeweintes Taschentuch in den Fingern. Dann kamen Charlie und Amber. Und über ihnen, Seite an Seite mit dem Fast Kopflosen Nick, schwebte Percy.

Harry schmunzelte und wandte sich dann Dumbledore und Vaughn zu, die ihm beide die Hand schüttelten. Dann bekam er tatsächlich einen kleinen, glitzernden Orden an die Brust gesteckt und, wie Vaughn nach einigen Dankesworten verkündete, 100.000 Galleonen (!) direkt auf sein Bankkonto.

Harry klappte der Unterkiefer herunter, doch er fing sich schnell wieder, bedankte sich höflich und schaffte es sogar wieder zurück auf seinen Platz.

„Hat er 100.000 Galleonen gesagt?" fiepte Sirius. Harry nickte noch vollkommen sprachlos.

„Was willst du denn mit soviel Geld anfangen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Hey, unser Haus kaufen!"

„Davon kannst du das ganze Dorf kaufen. Noch mehr." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und musste sich arg zusammenreißen, um konzentriert weiter zu zuhören, wie Dumbledore die Rolle der Familie Weasley in diesem Kampf beleuchtete und sie als mutige, unerschrockene, opferbereite Menschen darstellte.

Harry klatschte bis ihm die Hände schmerzten, als Fred seinen Bruder auf die Tribune schob über eine kleine Rampe, die extra für sie angelegt worden war. Mrs. Weasley erklärte ihrem Mann, was Dumbledore und der fremde Mann von ihm wollten. Sie bekamen alle einen Orden und Geld. Ginny wurde knallrot im Gesicht und Ron bekam zumindest rote Ohren. Ansonsten sah er geradezu majestätisch in die Runde, fand Harry.

Auch Hermine wurde nach vorne gerufen und sie nahm ihren Orden mit sichtlichem Stolz entgegen. Ihre Eltern saßen hinter den Weasleys und applaudierten gerührt.

Als nächstes wurden Sirius und Remus geehrt und schafften ihren Weg zur Bühne und wieder zurück ohne zu Stolpern oder gar Hinzufallen, wie Sirius es düster angekündigt hatte. Harry musste arg schlucken, als er die beiden dort oben stehen sah. Remus tatsächlich in einem neuen Umhang, den Sirius und Harry ihm fast hatten aufzwingen müssen und mit einem schlichtweg glücklichen Gesicht. Daneben Sirius, in einen sehr eleganten Umhang gekleidet und trotz seiner offensichtlichen Blindheit Selbstsicherheit ausstrahlend.

Nach ihnen wurden zahlreiche Lehrer geehrt. Professor Flitwick bekam einen Orden und quietschte vor Stolz. Einige Minuten später klatschte Harry für Snape, der anscheinend ernsthaft versuchte, freundlich auszusehen.

„So ein Affenkopf!" grummelte Sirius und schlug dreimal die Hände zusammen.

„Er kann den Wolfsbanntrank und wenn Emmeline Vance erst einmal weg ist, müssen wir ihn anhauen!" sagte Harry bestimmt.

„Wieso weg? Wo will sie hin?"

„Zu irgendwelchen Verwandten auf irgendeine tropische Insel. Ich habe nicht genau zugehört. Sieh es mal so, Sirius: Wir kommen nicht von Snape los. Unsere Schicksale sind eng miteinander verknüpft!" Harry schüttelte sich und Sirius streckte einmal die Zunge heraus: „Ja, toll!"

Remus sagte nichts dazu, sondern applaudierte für Dumbledore, der jetzt von Vaughn seinen Orden bekam.

„Yeah!" machte Sirius nur

Harry betrachtete etwas später die Schlange am Buffet und war froh, dass Dumbledore dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die ganzen Presseleute hier nicht verköstigt wurden. Er setzte sich erst einmal neben die Zwillinge und wartete.

„Diese Schlange wird sich nicht lichten, Harry! Da kannst du lange drauf warten!" sagte Fred ohne ihn anzusehen, während er das Fleisch schnitt, dass er vom Buffet geholt hatte. Konzentriert und mit ruhiger Hand fütterte er George.

„Keine Besserung?" fragte Harry, der die beiden beobachtete.

„Nein. Wir sollten uns daran gewöhnen, dass er so den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wird. Er hat keinerlei Erinnerungen. Er weiß nicht mal, wer ich bin und es erstaunt ihn auch nicht, mir ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er fragt nicht, warum wir gleich aussehen. Genauer gesagt hat er noch kein Wort gesprochen. Seine Wahrnehmung ist gestört. Ich weiß nicht, ob oder wie er Schmerzen fühlt, aber er hat kein gutes Gleichgewicht. Aber er schläft gut und vor allem die ganze Nacht. Ihn werden nie Alpträume quälen, nicht wahr, Kleiner?" Er tätschelte Georges Wange. George reagierte nicht.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich ihn nicht ganz verloren habe, Harry!" sagte Fred und griff nach dem Kürbissaft. Harry nickte.

Da kam Angelina an ihren Tisch: „Ich habe das beste Stück Pastete ergattern können und hier sind ganz viele Kuchen. Er mag die Rosinen."

„Das weiß ich doch!" sagte Fred lächelnd und bedankte sich mit einem Kuss.

„Ich stürze mich gleich wieder in die Schlacht. Harry, willst du auch was? Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann! Du bist schließlich der Held!" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und mischte sich wieder in die schubsende Menge am Buffet. Fred sah ihr versonnen nach: „Ich werde sie heiraten!"

Harry grinste: „Echt?"

„Ja!" Fred wurde jetzt ernst; ernster, als Harry ihn je erlebt hatte, „Hier, sieh mal!"

Er zog eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner Hosentasche, klappte sie auf und präsentierte Harry einen schmalen Silberring. Harry staunte.

„Ich habe ihn heute Morgen gekauft. Weißt du, Angelina ist großartig! Sie ist DIE Frau für mich und sie kümmert sich um George, ohne, dass ich sie mal darum gebeten habe. Es stand für sie von Anfang an fest, dass das jetzt auch zu ihr gehört, verstehst du? Von dem Geld, dass wir bekommen, werden wir unseren Laden wieder aufbauen und dann werden wir in eine Wohnung darüber ziehen: Angelina, George und ich. Das ist praktisch, denn man kann schnell in den Laden runter und muss George nicht allein lassen. Außerdem wird Lee unser Partner. Er geht jetzt nach seinem Abschluss auf die Wirtschaftsakademie und lernt allen möglichen Kram über Buchhaltung und so und steigt dann voll mit ein. Solange er noch studiert, werden Angelina und ich den Laden führen. Sie hatte ursprünglich mal eine Quidditchkarriere angestrebt, aber die will sie erst einmal auf Eis legen." Fred nickte und widmete sich wieder seinem Bruder. Harry sah ihn an und meinte nach längerem Nachdenken: „Das hört sich fast perfekt an, Fred!"

„Ja, fast. Aber weißt du, wo der Haken an der Sache ist?"

„Eure Mutter!"

„Exakt. Mum wird uns beziehungsweise George nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Aber ich werde sie schon überzeugen. Sie wird mit Dad genug zu tun haben und Percy wird sich auch die meiste Zeit bei ihr aufhalten, Merlin sei Dank!"

„Wenn du ihr die Geschichte so erzählst wie mir eben, dann kann es vielleicht sogar gut gehen!" meinte Harry und besah sich noch einmal den Ring, den Fred auf dem Tisch hatte stehen gelassen.

„Oh, schnell weg damit. Ich werde Angelina nachher damit überraschen!" Fred griff danach.

„Vergiss es, Fred Weasley! Ich werde es zu verhindern wissen, dass du Harry heiratest!" sagte Remus streng und Harry zog ein Gesicht: „Witzig, Remus!"

„Gewöhn dich dran! Das war erst der Anfang meiner Rache! Ihr werdet alles zurückbekommen!" Er setzte sich, stellte die zwei Teller ab, die er getragen hatte, sah sich dann prüfend um und erschrak: „Sirius!" Er sprang auf und lief zum Buffet zurück.

Harry und Fred mussten lachen, als die beiden wieder kamen; Remus sehr zerknirscht und Sirius leicht empört.

„Ich hatte ihn bei den gefüllten Eiern vergessen!" sagte Remus leise.

„Na, immerhin!" meinte Harry, „Ich hole mir jetzt auch etwas."

„Oh, guckt mal!" sagte Sirius plötzlich und blinzelte hektisch.

„Was denn? Siehst du etwas? Oh, bitte sag mir, dass du etwas siehst!" Remus sah ihn aufgeregt an.

„Helligkeit!" sagte Sirius und hob die Arme, als hätte er ein Wunder verkündet, „Hier, auf dem rechten Auge wird es ein bisschen hell. Und irgendetwas bewegt sich."

„Harry nimm die Hand da weg!" schimpfte Remus und wedelt dann seinerseits mit den Fingern vor Sirius´ Gesicht herum.

„Ach, Leute, ich werde wieder sehen!" sagte Sirius und an seiner leicht belegten Stimme merkte Harry, dass er sich doch langsam Sorgen gemacht hatte.

Remus schlug seinem Freund gutmütig auf die Schulter und beschrieb ihm dann seinen Teller.

"Remus, zum Teufel, das ist viel zu viel Gemüse!"

000

Harry las nicht wirklich all die tausend Artikel, die die Verlage ihm zuschickten, aber er konnte guten Gewissens sagen, dass er sich alle Bilder anschaute. Es waren ein paar hübsche dabei. Der absolute Favorit war das Photo, das Harry umringt von seinen Freunden zeigte mit Dumbledore, Sirius und Remus im Hintergrund. Harry gefiel es so gut, dass er es sich ausschnitt und es in sein Album klebte.

„So!" rief Sirius und lief ziemlich schnell; zu schnell für einen Mann mit nur einem Viertel Sehkraft und einem noch immer angeknacksten Knöchel; die Treppe herunter, „So, wir können los!"

„Kommt Remus nicht mit?" wollte Harry wissen, „Ich dachte, er wollte sich das Haus mit uns zusammen ansehen."

„Das wollte er ursprünglich, aber es ist ihm etwas dazwischen gekommen." Sirius grinste.

„Und zwar? Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!"

„Meta."

„Meta ist ihm dazwischen gekommen? Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Nun, sie hat sich bei ihm per Eule gemeldet. Ein echt mieser Brief! Ich hab ihn teilweise gelesen und sie muss richtig mit den Nerven am Ende sein. Sie ist kaum noch da. Josepha regelt alles und macht nebenbei die Leute blöd an. Jakob ist wieder in Deutschland und schon beerdigt worden. Und, naja, Meta wollte mal hören, wie es uns allen geht und wie sauer Remus auf sie ist. Sie hängt echt an ihm!" Sirius machte den Eindruck, als wunderte ihn das.

„Und, was antwortet er ihr?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung! Er schwankt noch zwischen vernünftig sein und machen, was er eigentlich will. Ich kann nur auf ihn einreden und hoffen, dass er es nicht verbockt. Aber ich denke mal, es kommt wieder in Ordnung. Irgendwie. Jetzt lass uns aber los. Der Portschlüssel ist nur zwei Stunden am Tag auf. Das Dorf ist eigentlich ein Muggeldorf. Nur der Besitzer vom Pub macht ab und an Ausnahmen.

Sie nahmen also den Portschlüssel zu dem Pub des Dorfes, in dem das Haus lag.

„Wir wohnen etwas außerhalb." erklärte Sirius. Sie gingen den Rest des Weges zu Fuß und Harry genoss die Frühlingsstimmung und das milde Wetter. Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde waren sie am Ziel.

„Voilá!" sagte Sirius.

„Wow, ein See!" Harry riss die Augen auf. Vor ihm breitete sich ein Weiher aus, auf dem locker acht Quidditchfelder Platz gefunden hätten. Das Wasser war klar und hell und die Sonnenstrahlen glitzerten darauf.

„Lass den Blick ruhig schweifen. Der Rest gehört auch noch uns!"

„Sagst du mir gerade, dass uns dieser See gehört?"

„Und was darum liegt!"

„Und was darum liegt." Harry drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und vor ihm öffnete sich eine wunderschöne Landschaft mit hügeligen Feldern, einem dichten Tannenwald und viel versprechenden grünen Wiesen.

„Die Felder werden von den Muggeln bestellt. Sie haben sie irgendwie gepachert und …"

„Gepachtet!" verbesserte Harry.

„Ja und das schon seit Ewigkeiten. Wir bekommen ein bisschen Geld dafür, was ganz gut ist, dann können wir unten im Dorf einkaufen. Mit dem See verhält es sich so: Auf dem Papier gehört er uns, aber alle aus dem Dorf benutzen ihn. Die Kinder gehen schwimmen und Schlittschuhlaufen und die alten Männer kommen her zum Fischen. Falls wir was Extravagantes planen, stellen wie halt ein Schild auf, so dass der See an dem Tag nur uns gehört."

„Wenn du ein Schild aufstellst, werden die Neugierigen in Scharen kommen!" versprach Harry lachend.

„Mag sein. Die sind eh ziemlich klatschsüchtig im Dorf. Wollten tausend Sachen von mir wissen, aber zum Glück habe ich eine gute Geschichte zu erzählen."

„Du bist der Held da unten, oder? Der den Sohn seines bestens Freundes adoptiert hat?" fragte Harry und freute sich, dass sich die Worte so warm anfühlten.

„Kann gut sein!" meint Sirius, „Aber ich habe das Gefängnis ausgelassen. Schien mir besser so!"

„Das denke ich auch!" sagte Harry.

„Also, der Wald gehört wirklich nur uns und ich habe darum gebeten, dass es auch so bleibt. Er ist eh uninteressant; kaum Wild zum Jagen und so. Aber ich denke wir könnten ihn einmal im Monat gut nutzen, wenn Remus uns besuchen kommt."

„Du meinst echt, er kommt jeden Vollmond?" fragte Harry.

„Klar. Ich werde ihn einfach von mir abhängig machen, wenn er das nicht eh schon ist!" Sirius klang sehr zuversichtlich.

„Vielleicht geht er zu Meta nach Schweden." überlegte Harry und merkte, wie sehr ihm das missfallen würde.

„Selbst wenn, bei Vollmond hat er sich einen Kamin zu suchen und herzukommen. Das passt schon."

„Wir ziehen am besten bei Vollmond einen Hexenring um den Wald. Sicher ist sicher." sagte Harry, „Kinder können tierisch nervig sein und sie setzen sich nur zu gerne über Verbote hinweg."

„Ist das so?" schmunzelte Sirius, „Na, dann haben wir hier eben noch einen Verbotenen Wald. Und jetzt komm, wir sehen uns das Haus an. Es ist dort durch die Bäume ein bisschen versteckt." Harry nahm Sirius´ Arm und umwanderte mit ihm die hohen Birken.

Dann stand er vor dem Haus. Es sah klein aus, fast unscheinbar, hatte rote Ziegel und ein dunkelrotes Dach.

„Los, rein! Hier ist der Schlüssel." Sirius ließ Harry aufschließen. Dann traten beide ein.

„Und? Gefällt´s dir?" fragte Sirius sofort und schob ihn weiter in den Flur.

Harry trat näher und begutachtete den Flur, von dem links und rechts je eine Tür abging.

„Hier rechts ist unser Badezimmer. Wir haben nur eine Dusche, aber ich denke, mit einem See direkt vor der Haustür ist eine Badewanne nur Platzverschwendung. Und ich dachte, das linke könnte mein Zimmer werden." erzählte Sirius und schob Harry ungeduldig weiter, „Hier rechts unter der Treppe haben wir eine kleine Arbeitsecke mit Schreibtisch und Regalen. Die Wendeltreppe ist stark, oder?"

Harry nickte. Die Wendeltreppe, die sich rechts von ihm nach oben wand, war in einem kräftigen Blauton gestrichen und hatte ein fast zierliches, bronzenes Geländer. Gegenüber von ihr lag der offene Küchenbereich mit einem riesige Ofen, einem alten rustikalen Eichentisch und einer bequem aussehenden Sitzbank. Hinter der Wendeltreppe, fast versteckt, lagen der Reisekamin und gleich daneben die Tür, die in den kleinen, verwilderten Garten führte.

„Ich dachte mir, den Tisch müssten wir noch mal abschmirgeln und neu streichen, sonst holen wir uns Splitter. Aber der Ofen ist cool, oder? Schau dir den Riesenabzug an! Willst du mal dein Zimmer sehen? Geh doch schon mal die Treppe hoch. Die Klappe musst du nach oben drücken und …Harry, warum sagst du denn nichts? Sag doch mal was!"

Sirius sah ihn, so weit er das hinbekam, verunsichert an. Er sah noch immer etwas links an Harry vorbei.

Dieser stand schweigend in der Küche. Er atmete tief, um die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Endlich wandte er sich um: „Es ist perfekt! Es ist …wie Zuhause!"

Sirius lachte laut auf und fasste ihn am Arm: „Nicht „wie"! Es ist Zuhause! Los, ab nach oben jetzt!" Harry stieg die Wendeltreppe empor, klappte die Türplatte um und warf den ersten Blick in sein neues Zimmer.

Sein Zimmer!  
Sein Zimmer in seinem und Sirius´ Haus!

Der Raum war viereckig und komplett leer. Er hatte einen kleinen Balkon Richtung Westen.

„Abendsonne!" verkündete Sirius, der nun den Kopf durch die Falltür steckte.

Harry ging zum Balkon, öffnete die Glastür und trat hinaus. Was er sehen konnte, waren ihr Wald und die Muggelfelder und der See und …

„Der Fuchsbau!" rief Harry und lachte, „Ich wusste gar nicht genau, wo wir hier sind!"

„Das war auch mein größtes Geheimnis! Das Dorf ist Ottery St. Catchpole."

„Tatsächlich?" meinte Harry. Dann beugte er sich etwas nach vorne und kniff die Augen zusammen: „Winkt da drüben jemand?"

„Was fragst du mich? Aber bestimmt! Sie wissen ja, dass wir das Haus heute besichtigen!"

Die beiden winkten zurück, bis ihnen die Arme wehtaten.

„So! Dann wollen wir jetzt mal dein Zimmer einrichten! Hat der Herr irgendwelche speziellen Wünsche?"


	53. Leben lernen

Liebe Leser!

Ich war verdammt lange ohne Internet, aber irgenwie lebe ich noch.

Hir ist nun das letzte Kapitel meiner Geschichte! Ich möchte mich noch einmal ganz herzlich für alle Kommentare und für eure Treue bedanken! Ich hoffe, ihr haltet sie mir auch weiterhin und schaut mal in die "neue" Geschichte, die ich ins Netz stelle. Diese beinhaltet alle angekündigten Extras. Ich wollte sie nicht mit in diese Geschichte packen, um nicht alles durcheinander zu bringen.

Also noch einmal vielen Dank und viel Spaß! Eure Sara-Kim

_- für Jo -_

**Leben lernen**  


Endlich ausschlafen!´ dachte Harry grinsend und drehte sich im Bett noch einmal um. Es waren Ferien, draußen schien die Sonne, es war tierisch gemütlich in seinem kuscheligen Bett, es war ganz still im Haus ...

RUMMS!

Es knallte. Diesem Knallen folgte ein nicht wirklich jugendfreier Fluch und schließlich ...  
"Harry!"

Harry zuckte zusammen. Für eine Sekunde durchfuhr ihn der Gedanke, dass er geträumt hatte. Alles einfach geträumt. Er lag im Schrank unter der Treppe und hatte sich eingeredet, sein altes Gartenpolster wäre ein gemütliches Bett. Da schienen keine Sonnenstrahlen durch die Jalousien, sondern Licht vom Flur durch die kleine Öffnung in der Schranktür. Es hatte nie eine Zauberschule gegeben, er hatte keine Freunde, keine neue Familie gefunden, die Welt nicht gerettet, sondern lediglich verschlafen. Und im Flur war Onkel Vernon gegen irgendetwas gelaufen, das Dudley hatte herumstehen lassen. Aber Harry würde die Schuld dafür bekommen.  
Er zog eine Grimasse.

"Harry, wenn dieses ...dieses Ding in fünf Minuten noch im Flur seht, dann nehme ich es auseinander und schicke es in all seinen Einzelteilen mit mindestens 100 Eulen zurück zu Ron!"

Harry begann zu grinsen. Doch kein Traum. Er lag wirklich in einem Bett, sogar seinem Bett, und die Sonne schien und es war nicht Onkel Vernon, der da unten herum schrie, sondern Sirius.  
Harry sprang aus dem Bett und hastete zur Klappe über der Wendeltreppe. Sirius würde vielleicht ernst machen und sein neues Tischspikoskop auseinander nehmen. Er öffnete die Klappe, hängte sich kopfüber hinunter und sah verschlafen in den Flur. Sirius stand dort und rieb sich das rechte Knie.

"Du weißt doch, dass ich es gestern Abend da stehen gelassen habe. Und es ist so groß, dass sogar du es registrieren und drum herum gehen kannst!" rief er und prompt wurde ihm mit der Faust gedroht: "Du stellst tatsächlich einem Blinden Hindernisse in den Weg? Dem Blinden, der dich aufgenommen und dir ein Zuhause geschenkt hat?"  
"Dem Dussel, der mich aufgenommen hat!" widersprach Harry, "Ich wollte doch nur einmal ausschlafen!"  
"Ich habe dich schlafen lassen!"

Sie sahen sich an, was viel mehr hieß, Harry sah Sirius an und Sirius hielt seinen Kopf so um und bei in Harry Richtung. Gleichzeitig begannen sie zu grinsen.  
"Irgendwie hat mir das gefehlt!" sagte Sirius.  
"Mir auch!"  
"Kommst du runter zum Frühstücken?"  
"Ja. Gib mir fünf Minuten!"

Harry krabbelte zurück in sein Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen und Sirius schob sich an dem Tischspikoskop vorbei in die Küche.  
"Wo kommt dieses Riesending überhaupt her? Und wofür ist es gut?" fragte er, als Harry am Tisch saß und sich Orangensaft einschenkte.  
"Ron hat es mit Charlie aus dem Ministerium abgeholt. Es gehört eigentlich Moody, aber er wollte, dass ich es kriege. Ron hat einen Feindspiegel bekommen." erzählte Harry.  
"Wow, nicht schlecht!"  
"Man kann Zeugenbefragungen damit machen und es bei Verhandlungen ganz unauffällig herumstehen lassen. Es summt, sobald jemand was Böses plant."

"Und der Spiegel?"  
"Wie ein Feindglas, nur größer. Er zeigt die wahre Persönlichkeit. Das Ding ist ziemlich krass. Ron und ich wollen selber mal rein sehen, aber es ist echt kein Spielzeug. Man sieht vielleicht Sachen von sich, die man nie erwartet hätte."  
Sirius nahm sich Kaffee und reichte Harry dann die Brötchen: "Dann sollte Remus wohl besser nicht reinsehen."  
"Besser nicht, nein. Wie geht es deinen Augen?"  
"Geht. Das rechte macht Fortschritte, aber die aus dem St.-Mungo sagen, dass das linke wohl nie wieder heilen wird. Ich denke, ich kann damit leben, aber ich frage mich, was Moody sagt, wenn ich als halbblinder Auror arbeiten will."  
"Ihm wird schon was Witziges für dich einfallen!" meinte Harry.  
"Das befürchte ich auch."

"Darf ich übrigens eine Übernachtungsparty geben?" Sirius hielt im Aufschneiden seines Brötchens inne: "Eine was?"  
Harry lachte: "Davon hat Ginny mal erzählt. Ich dachte, das wäre gut zur Einweihung meines Zimmers und gleich für meinen Geburtstag. Ron, Hermine und Ginny kommen vorbei und wir feiern ein bisschen, essen was Leckeres und dann übernachten sie bei mir."  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn: "Ist so was legal?"  
"Klar. Das wird bestimmt witzig! Und wenn du willst, kannst du dir auch jemanden einladen. Molly und Arthur und Remus natürlich."  
"Und die schlafen dann bei mir?"  
"Sei nicht so doof! Also, was sagst du?"

"Ich werde den Teufel tun und euch vier ohne Aufsicht lassen! Ihr stellt garantiert was an, sprengt irgendwas in die Luft oder küsst rum!" Sirius hob triumphierend den Kopf, während Harry empört schnaubte: "Wir küssen nicht rum!"  
"Natürlich! Mit kannst du nichts vormachen!" Sirius grinste überlegen, "Aber die Idee finde ich trotzdem irgendwie cool. Ich lasse mir noch etwas einfallen, dass euch die ganze Nacht wach hält und dann kann die Party steigen."  
"Ehrlich?"  
"Ehrlich!"

000

Hermine und Ginny standen in Ginnys Zimmer im Fuchsbau und während Ginny sich ganz lässig umzog, versuchte Hermine ein ernsthaftes Gespräch zu führen: "Jetzt sag mir noch mal, wo du hinwillst und mit wem?"  
"Zu einer Lesung bei Flourish & Blotts und ich gehe mit Lee da hin."  
"Aber wieso?"   
"Wieso nicht?"  
Hermine stöhnte. Es war nicht so, dass Ginny sie nicht verstand. Es war viel eher so, dass Ginny zickig war und keinen Bock hatte, Hermine zu verstehen.

"Hast du nicht mal wieder mit Harry gesprochen?"  
"Du meinst, seit der Feier bei ihm und Sirius? Nein!" Ginny trat vor den Spiegel und hob prüfend ihre Haare hoch.  
"Aber ... wollt ihr nicht vielleicht ... ich meine ..."  
"Was?" Ginny wirbelte herum, "Was wollen wir? Und bedenke, dass es überhaupt kein "wir" gibt!"  
"Ihr habt euch geküsst!" sagte Hermine laut und spielte damit einen kleinen Trumpf aus. Ginny hatte nur ihr davon erzählt.  
"Wir haben uns geistig geküsst! Das hört sich erstens blöd an und zweitens weiß er es nicht mehr!" fauchte Ginny.  
"O.K., das hört sich blöd an, aber ich meine ... irgendwie gehört ihr doch zusammen, oder?" fragte Hermine, zog aber gleich darauf den Kopf ein, als Ginny heftig erwiderte: "Ich warte nicht auf ihn, verdammt noch mal!"

000

Harry sah Ron nun seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten an. Als Ron nach mehrmaligem, aufforderndem Räuspern seitens Harry noch immer nicht den Mund öffnete, stöhnte dieser genervt: "Ron, spuck´s aus! So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein!"  
Ron sah ihn an: "Oh, doch!"  
"Ich werde dich raus schmeißen, Ron. Ganz ehrlich! Ich werf dich raus, wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst, was ..."  
"Ich hab Hermine geküsst!" sagte Ron sehr schnell und sehr leise. Harry lehnte sich auf seinem Bett etwas weiter nach vorne in Rons Richtung, der auf Harrys Sessel saß und seine Hände verknotete: "Was?"

"Ja, das hast du schon richtig verstanden!" knurrte Ron, "Ich habe Hermine geküsst!"  
"Wann denn?" war Harrys nächste Frage.  
"Im Denkarium."  
"Oh." Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann platzte Harry heraus: "Und war´s gut?"  
Ron, der eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, nichts zu sagen, musste grinsen, so dass auch Harry lachte: "Na, siehst du? Wird ja doch noch was!"  
"Das glaube ich eher nicht. Sie hat das seitdem nicht angesprochen. Mit keinem Wort."  
"Du denn?"  
"Nein." Ron sah verlegen auf seine Fußspitzen.

"Tja, dann muss wohl einer von euch den ersten Schritt machen." sagte Harry und kam sich sehr weise vor. Ron schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich glaube lieber nicht. Überleg mal, sie wird nächstes Jahr garantiert wieder Schulsprecherin, dann macht sie den besten Abschluss, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat und geht irgendwohin und studiert was Superschlaues, mit dem sie sie ganze Welt verbessern kann und was mache ich? Wenn ich Glück habe, überhaupt einen Schulabschluss und wer weiß, wo ich mich mit dem bewerben kann?" Ron klang tatsächlich, als würde er das ernst meinen, also bemühte Harry sich, ihm ebenso ernst zu antworten: "Also, du bist nicht schlecht in der Schule, du hast den Auroren-Ausbildungsvertrag beim Ministerium schon so gut wie unterschrieben und sie mag dich! Wieso versuchst du dein Glück nicht einfach?"

"Zu feige." meinte Ron kurz und griff nach der Flasche, die auf dem Beistelltisch stand, "Willst du auch noch?"  
"Ja, bitte. Aber, Ron, du kannst doch nicht so einfach aufgeben! Doch nicht jetzt, wo du sie schon geküsst hast!" fand Harry, trank einen Schluck und sah Ron leicht aufgebracht an, als dieser die Flasche wieder zuschraubte.  
"Du solltest mir wirklich keine Predigten halten, mein Freund. Du unternimmst ja selber nichts!" sagte Ron.  
"In welcher Richtung?" fragte Harry.  
"Ginny."

Harry verschluckt sich an seiner Cola und prustete nach einminütigem Husten: "Was?"  
"Ist doch so! Ihr habt euch auch geküsst. Zumindest hat Ginny dich geküsst, damit du aufwachst nach dem Duell. Mal abgesehen davon, dass das echt ziemlich kitschig war, habt ihr euch bestimmt geküsst, während ihr da in diesem Sturm herum gestanden habt. So viel Phantasie habe ich auch noch!" Ron sah recht zufrieden aus, als Harry erneut begann, sich zu räusperte.  
"Ja, kann sein." meinte er verlegen.  
"Mal ernsthaft, Harry. Entweder oder! Und das Schicksal hat anscheinend ..."

Harry sprang auf: "Komm mir nicht mit diesem dämlichen Schicksal, Ron! Da habe ich ehrlich keine Lust mehr darauf! Ich habe genug von irgendwelche Bestimmungen und Prophezeiungen! Ich will nur das machen, was ich will!"  
"Und jetzt erzähl mir mal, dass du meine Schwester nicht willst, Potter! Und das, nachdem du sein schon geküsst hast!" Ron stand nun ebenfalls auf und ein paar Minuten funkelten sie sich aufgebracht an. Dann kam von unten ein Ruf: "Jungs, essen!"  
"Perfekt!" Harry ging zur Türklappe.  
"Harry! Denk noch mal drüber nach!" sagte Ron in einem schon etwas freundlicherem Ton, weswegen Harry einlenkend nickte. Unten in der Küche saßen Sirius und Remus schon am Tisch.

"Hey, das riecht gut!"  
"Danke! Setzt euch und füllt euch auf!" Remus reichte eine Platte herum.  
"Und, was gibt es bei dir Neues?" fragte Ron ihn, während er sich einen Berg Kartoffeln auf den Teller schaufelte.  
"Ich habe übermorgen einen Termin." sagte Remus fast ruhig.  
"Warum?" fragte Harry kauend.  
"Genauer gesagt haben Meta und ich gemeinsam einen Termin!" Remus konnte ein Lächeln nicht länger unterdrücken.  
"Man könnte das auch Verabredung nennen!" stichelte Sirius. Harry lachte: "Hey, klasse! Dann wird das ja doch noch was mit euch beiden!"  
"Sieht ganz so aus!" pflichtete ihm Remus bei.  
"Der Anbau kommt trotzdem, Remus. Nirgendwo hast du es an Vollmond so gut wie hier!" meinte Sirius und Remus nickte: "Danke, mein Freund!"

Nach dem Essen verzogen sich Harry und Ron auf die Terrasse, auf der seit kurzem neue Gartenmöbel und ein großer Tisch standen.  
"Wollt ihr nicht mal dieses ganze Unkraut beseitigen?" fragte Ron, während sie Platz nahmen.  
"Nein. Wir laden Neville irgendwann mal ein. Er muss für die Bewerbung beim St.-Mungo ein paar Aufsätze und so beilegen und wir dachten, dass er sich hier perfekt dem Studium der Muggelpflanzen widmen könnte."  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass hier irgendetwas Sinnvolles wächst." meinte Ron abschätzig.  
"Beleidige sie nicht, Ron. Das hören sie. So viel weiß ich auch schon!" schalt Sirius, als Remus und er sich zu den beiden setzten, "Butterbier?"  
"Gerne!"

Sirius verteilte die gekühlten Flaschen und nahm in der Hollywoodschaukel Platz, die er sich letztens unbedingt bei der Gartenausstellung im Dorf hatte kaufen müssen.  
Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verloren sich zwischen den Bäumen und der Weiher glitzerte geheimnisvoll. Ein lauer Wind strich durch den Garten, die letzten Vögel in den Birken zwitscherten und von Ottery St. Catchpole drang das stetige Summen des Jahrmarktes zu ihnen herauf.  
Harry schloss lächelnd die Augen und verlor sich in der sanften Geräuschkulisse.

"Ich trinke übrigens nicht mehr!" unterbrach Sirius die Ruhe und Harry sah ihn an.  
Sirius nickte ernsthaft und drehte die Flasche in seinen Händen: "Remus hat mich überzeugt, dass ich auch darunter einen Schlussstrich ziehen sollte."  
"Das hört sich gut an!" sagte Harry ernst, "Und, vermisst du´s?"  
"Nicht wirklich. Es gehört ja auch eher in eine Zeit meines Lebens, in der ich nicht wirklich glücklich war. Deswegen habe ich ja getrunken."  
"Und da du jetzt geradezu unbeschreiblich glücklich bist, brauchst du das nicht mehr!" sagte Remus sehr theatralisch und Sirius lachte: "So ist es!"

Nach ein paar stillen Minuten sagte Harry: "Gleich kommt das Feuerwerk!"  
Sie sahen in Richtung Dort und als die Kirchturmuhr zehn schlug, schossen und sprudelten und krachten bunte Funken vom Marktplatz in den Himmel.  
"Die Muggel!" sagte Ron milde, "Sie müssten Freds und Georges Sortiment kennen lernen."  
"Das da ist doch schon ganz ordentlich!" meinte Remus gutmütig.

"Wie geht es den beiden?" wollte Sirius wissen, "Hat sich eure Mutter mittlerweile wieder beruhigt?"  
"Es geht. Sie hat ordentlich getobt, als die beiden gegangen sind, aber Fred hat das durchgezogen. Ihr hättet ihn sehen müssen, wie er da im Flur stand, Georges Rollstuhl vor sich, eine Tasche über der Schulter und mit entschlossenem Gesicht! Angelina hat draußen gewartet mit dem ganzen Koffern und so. Mum war so laut, dass sogar Dad ankam und wissen wollte, was los ist. Er hat es, glaube ich, nicht ganz verstanden, aber er hat Fred viel Glück gewünscht. Es ist jetzt also neun Tage her, dass sie weg sind und seitdem war Mum jeden Abend bei ihnen in der Winkelgasse. Sie glaubt, die beiden essen nicht richtig und so Zeugs. Angelina ist schon leicht genervt."  
"Steht schon ein Termin für die Hochzeit?"  
"Wohl erst nächstes Jahr. Sie müssen erstmal den Laden wieder aufbauen und Geld scheffeln. Oh, Charlies und Ambers Haus ist jetzt fast fertig. Ihr seid zur Einweihung eingeladen. Sie haben einen Kranz ans Dach gehängt und zum Essen gibt es irgendwie nur Gulasch. Ich habe den Zweck nicht ganz verstanden."  
"Sie wohnen in einem Muggeldorf, Ron. Und Muggel feiern so. Das nennt man Richtfest." erklärte Remus geduldig.

"Wie auch immer." meinte Ron, "Was hast du immer mit Charlie zu besprechen, Sirius?"  
Sirius lächelte geheimnisvoll: "Das werdet ihr morgen erfahren."  
"Nein, sag´s uns jetzt" bat Harry, "Ron und ich mögen es, wenn wir den anderen etwas voraushaben!"  
"Das habe ich auch schon gemerkt. Nun, gut. Ich werde den Grimauldplatz vermieten. Mittlerweile sind die ganzen Besichtigungstouren und Fototermine durch und was sollen wir also mit dem Riesenhaus machen. Remus hatte die Idee. Charlie möchte nämlich ein Tier-und-Magische-Wesen-Asyl eröffnen."

"Und das soll er in eurem alten Haus aufziehen?" fragte Harry ungläubig.  
"Ja. Es ist groß genug, hat einen Garten und ist nicht zu weit vom St.-Mungo weg, falls mal jemandem irgendetwas abgebissen wird." antwortete Remus, "Die Vorbereitungen sind übrigens schon in vollem Gange. Norbert soll nächste Woche ankommen."  
"Norbert!" riefen Harry und Ron gleichzeitig aus und bekamen erinnerungsselige Gesichter, "Dass wir den noch mal wieder sehen!"  
"Ihr lernt gleich seine ganze Familie kennen. Er hat, so weit ich das verstanden habe, zwei Weibchen und fünf Babies."   
"Krass!"

"Oh, und Fluffy wird auch aufgenommen. Hagrid hat ihn bei einem Bekannten untergebracht nach dem Theater an der Schule. Seidenschnabel ist auch bei diesem Bekannten untergekommen, als Sirius kurzzeitig tot war."  
"Dann fehlt nur noch Aragog." meinte Harry fröhlich und Ron schüttelte sich vor Ekel.  
"Aragog wird vielleicht auch eines Tages kommen, wenn es mit ihm zu Ende geht." sagte Sirius, "Er kann dann in Hagrids Gesellschaft sein Leben aushauchen."  
"Toll." machte Ron und stand auf, "Will noch jemand ein Bier? Ich gehe welches holen."

Als Ron wiederkam und die Flaschen verteilt hatte, fragte Sirius ihn: "Jetzt erzähl doch mal was bei dem letzten Termin im Krankenhaus heraus gekommen ist! Was sagen die Heiler über Arthurs Zustand?"  
"Dad ist immer noch verwirrt. Er muss jeden Morgen erklärt bekommen, wer wir alle sind und warum wir mit ihm frühstücken wollen. Naja, letztens hat er Ginny von ganz alleine erkannt, aber er ist noch super empfindlich. Er schläft auch noch ganz schlecht. Keiner weiß, was er für einen Fluch abbekommen hat, aber so weit ich weiß, ist Meta an der Sache dran und Bill hilft ihr tatkräftig. Naja, sie schreibt aus Schweden von ihren Nachforschungen und so. Ich rede jetzt nicht mit ihr oder so."  
Ron sah Remus vorsichtig an, doch Remus lächelte: "Das weiß ich doch alles, Ron!"

"Auf jeden Fall wird Dad sich so sicher bald erholen!" sagte Ron zuversichtlich.  
"Das denke ich auch." sagte Harry überzeugt, "Er hat mich letztens ganz freundlich begrüßt."  
"Dein Gesicht kennt er. Er hat sich alle Zeitungen angesehen und mit alle meine ich wirklich alle!" Ron schüttelte den Kopf, "Die haben aber auch wieder einen Mist geschrieben."  
"Kimmkorns Artikel war gut!" einte Remus nachdenklich, "Sie zieht das Ganze immer etwas in die Länge und schmalzt sehr herum, aber sie verdreht keine Fakten mehr. Wenn ich lese, was sie über mich geschrieben hat, könnte ich manchmal echt vor Mitleid heulen!" Sirius lachte: "Erinnere dich an meinen Rehabilitationsartikel! Ich kriege feuchte Augen, wenn ich nur daran denke!"  
"Ihr beide seid unmöglich!" Harry grinste.  
"Müssen wir, sonst überleben wir nicht! Apropos überleben: Du kannst auch in Charlies Viecher-Ayl kommen, Moony, wenn das St.-Mungo mal wieder seine Anti-Werwolf-Phase hat!" Remus zog ein Gesicht: "Ja, klasse!"

"Hey, du müsstest doch jetzt eigentlich der absolute Held sein, oder?" wollte Ron von Remus wissen, "Erlauben Sie dir nicht alles im Voraus?"  
"Nicht wirklich, aber wenn ich Glück habe, wird mein Buch-Antrag bewilligt."  
"Buch-Antrag?" fragte Harry, "Tschuldige, aber das klingt irgendwie blöd!" Sirius schmunzelte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
"Das ist nicht blöd! Ich habe vor, ein Buch zu schreiben. Eigentlich habe ich sogar vor, Hundert Bücher zu schreiben und dann diese ganze verlogene Gesellschaft zu unterwandern, aber ich dachte, ich fange mit einem Buch an!"

"Cool!" machte Ron, "Ich kenne keinen, der Bücher geschrieben hat!"  
"Kennst du wohl!" widersprach Harry, "Lockhart!"  
"Die Bücher hat eh Remus geschrieben!" verkündete Sirius und Harry und Ron starrten Remus verblüfft an.  
"Naja, zum Teil."  
"Und was wird dein erstes Buch? Wenigstens irgendetwas Cooles?" fragte Ron und Sirius schüttelte lachend den Kopf: "Nein. Ein Lehrbuch!" Harry und Ron verzogen die Gesichter.  
"Ihr seid echt unmöglich! Es wird ein gutes Lehrbuch."  
"Titel?"  
"Von der Nachhaltigkeit und Notwendigkeit des Zauberns."

Es kehrte Stille ein. Dann erbarmte sich Ron zu einem "Hä?"  
Remus seufzte: "Ich werde über all die Kleinigkeiten schreiben, die den Alltag besonders junger Hexen und Zauberer beeinflussen, beispielsweise: Warum darf oder kann man sich nicht jeden Morgen in seine Klamotten zaubern? Wie lange halten gezauberte Dinge? Welche Regeln und Grenzen gibt es beim Geld und Essen hexen? In wie weit kann ein Zauberer unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen und mit gewissen Fähigkeiten sein Aussehen verändern? Ich werde die ganze Magie-Konto-Sache beleuchten und nebenbei aufdecken, dass sie ziemliche Lücken hat. Ich schreibe ein bisschen über die ganze Heilkunst."  
Harry hörte ihm mit wachsendem Interesse und offenem Mund zu: "Das klingt echt gut! Ich werde es lesen!"

"Danke, Harry! Wirst du wahrscheinlich auch müssen. Wenn die Bewilligung am Freitag durch ist, schicke ich das Buch gleich zu Obscurus Books und wenn die schnell machen, steht es im September auf der Liste für die Schulbücher."  
"Fach?" fragte Ron zweifelnd.  
"Kein bestimmtes. Einfach nur so." sagte Remus gut gelaunt, während Ron die Augenbrauen kritisch hochzog. Dann verfielen sie in gemütliches, schläfriges Schweigen. Das Feuerwerk war längst zu Ende und wie es sich für anständige Bürger gehörte, machten sich die Dörfler nach einem kurzen Plausch auf den Weg in ihre Häuser und Betten.

Ron gähnte. Er gähnte dreimal, bis Remus verkündete: "Ab ins Bett, Leute! Ich bring dich noch rüber, Ron. Ich will noch mit Bill sprechen. Er hat irgendetwas ausgebrütet."  
"Alles klar." gähnte Ron noch einmal und dann machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau, immer querfeldein.  
"Wer geht zuerst ins Bad?" fragte Sirius, während er sich streckte. Als statt einer Antwort die Hintertür zuklappte, sprang er auf: "Hey, das war unfair!"  
Harry lachte hinter der geschlossenen Badezimmertür und putzte sich seelenruhig weiter die Zähne. Als er fertig war, taperte er die Treppe hoch: "Gute Nacht, denn!"  
"Gute Nacht!"

000

"Was steht heute noch an?" fragte Sirius und kippte die Heiltropfen für seine Augen in den Kaffee.  
"Du sollst die nicht mit Kaffee nehmen, sondern mit Wasser!" schalt Harry von seinem Zimmer aus, was Sirius erstaunte, konnte Harry ihn doch schließlich gar nicht sehen, "Und Bill eröffnet heute das Café! Es gibt ein großes Essen und Ballons und Musik und Ron, Hermine, Ginny und ich haben versprochen, zu kellnern und deswegen bin ich verdammt spät dran!" Harry flitzte die Treppe herunter, an der Küche und Sirius vorbei und ins Badezimmer.

"Flohst du zu Ron oder nimmst du den Besen?"  
"Ich appariere!"  
Sirius schlug sich an die Stirn: "Ach, ja! Weißt du, irgendwie verdränge ich die Tatsache, dass ihr letzte Woche eure Prüfung bestanden habt!"  
"Ron verdrängt auch, dass er einmal durchgefallen ist!" rief Harry gurgelnd aus dem Bad, "Aber er war halt einfach zu aufgeregt."  
"Nicht so tragisch. Ich bin auch das erste Mal durchgefallen."  
"Echt?"  
"Hatte keine der theoretischen Fragen vorbereitet. Remus war echt sauer." Sirius grinste und träufelte dann seine Tropfen brav in ein Glas Wasser.

"Stell dir mal vor, ich müsste den Kamin nehmen! Dann würde ich den Leuten Ruß im Kuchen servieren!" rief Harry, stürmte wieder aus dem Badezimmer und die Treppe hoch.  
"Stell dir mal vor, du fällst hin und brichst dir den Hals. Dann servierst du niemandem etwas und ich darf mich damit rumschlagen, dich ins Krankenhaus zu bringen." warf Sirius ein, trank das Glas aus und schüttelte sich.

"Gehst du gleich rüber zu Molly?"  
"Ja, ich habe ihr versprochen, sie und Arthur abzuholen. Ich wusste nur nicht mehr, dass es heute war." Kopfschüttelnd setzte er sich und schmierte ein Brot mit Kirschmarmelade.  
"Wieso bist du so schusselig in letzter Zeit?" fragte Harry, als er keuchend auf einen Stuhl fiel und sich das Brot schnappte.  
"Bedien dich!" Sirius sah ihn gespielt tadelnd an, "Und ich bin eben aufgeregt."  
"Wieso? Remus hat das Zeug doch geschrieben und dem Verlag auf den Tisch geknallt. Ist sein Bier."

"Ich bin eben sehr feinfühlig. Dass sie die Lehrbücher genommen haben, heißt nicht, dass sie jetzt alles nehmen. Stell dir mal vor: Es hat noch nie ein Werwolf ein Buch über Werwölfe geschrieben. Das Ding revolutioniert alles oder es bricht Remus den Hals. Sie waren gerade alle so glücklich über seine harmlosen Schulbücher und jetzt das!" Sirius strich sich nervös durch die Haare und machte sich ein zweites Brot.  
"Aukogiogahich?" fragte Harry durch sein Brot hindurch.  
"Was?"  
Harry schluckte und wiederholte: "Autobiographisch?"  
"Das ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Aber nicht allzu sehr. Das will er in ein paar Jahren noch mal aufarbeiten. Nett, oder?"

"Wann sprichst du ihn denn wieder?" fragte Harry und schielte auf das nächste Brot.  
"Er kommt heute Nachmittag wahrscheinlich auch und hoffentlich ist er noch in einem Stück. Der neue Verleger bei Obscurus ist ein kleiner Fanatiker."  
"Das klappt schon!" sagte Harry, schnappte sich das zweite Brot und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach seinen Schuhen. Sirius protestierte nicht einmal, sondern begann gedankenverloren noch ein Brot zu schmieren.  
"Du bist ja echt runter mit den Nerven!" meinte Harry mitleidig. Er steckte die Hand in den Schuhschrank im Flur und schrie auf.  
"Was ist denn?"

"Dieses Mistvieh! Ich bring es um!" brüllte Harry und Sirius kam aus der Küche, um den Streit Harrys mit dem Wegnehmerich, welcher seinen Schuh nicht herausrücken, sondern ihn abermals in den Finger beißen wollte, zu beobachten.  
"Irgendwann, du ... Drecksvieh!" schrie Harry, als er den Schuh endlich erkämpft hatte und drohte dem Tier mit der Faust.  
"Damit wäre Charlie aber gar nicht einverstanden. Außerdem ist es doch nicht mehr für lange. Die Renovierung der Klein-Tier-Abteilung geht schnell voran. Er kann bald zurück ins Asyl." tröstete Sirius ihn.  
"Das dauert mir zu lange!" schimpfte Harry, während er auf dem Boden kauerte und seinen Schuh zuschnürte, "Charlie hätte seine Liefertermine mal besser legen sollen. Dauernd kommen Viecher an, für die noch kein Platz ist. Wenn er demnächst ein Graphorn bei uns unterbringen will, was sagst du dann?"  
"Ich lehne ab! Versprochen!"

"Schwöre es!" Keuchend stand Harry auf und strich sich Hose und Jackett glatt, "Wie sehe ich aus?"  
"Gut!" sagte Sirius, "Wie James am Tag seiner Hochzeit. Sag mal, du siehst Ginny heute noch, oder?"  
"Ärgere mich nicht! Ich bin geladen!" Harry schnappte sich ein Glas und eine Flasche Saft von der Anrichte. Er füllte das Glas, trank es in einem Zug aus und stellte sich dann mitten in die Küche.  
"Alles klar?" fragte Sirius, "Du solltest es nicht darauf anlegen, dich in kleinen Stückchen in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren."  
"Ich weiß!" sagte Harry und atmete tief durch. Dann ließ er locker die Arme hängen.  
"Schick eine Eule, wenn du heil angekommen bist!" sagte Sirius.  
"Mach ich. Bis nachher!" Harry schloss die Augen und mit einem lauten Knall war er verschwunden.

Im Café wurde er sofort von Bill begrüßt und nach draußen geschickt: "Auf geht´s! Stühle und Tische aufbauen und Tischdecken drauf! Servietten sind dort drüben!"  
"Jawohl, Sir!" Harry machte sich den Weg nach draußen, wo sich Hermine und Ron bereits mit ein paar Stühlen herumschlugen, die nicht so ganz wollten wie sie.  
"Hi, ihr zwei!"  
"Hallo, Harry! Könntest du mal?" Hermine sah ihn hilfesuchend an und Harry schnappte sich die zwei halb ausgeklappten Stühle, die ihr herunter zu fallen drohten.  
"Es reicht! Lasst uns zaubern. Es bringt alles nichts!" sagte Ron und zückte den Stab. Ein paar Minuten später zauberten sie lachend durch die Gegend und stellten alle Stühle an ihre Tische. Danach verteilten sie die Tischdecken.

Als sie gerade fertig waren, kam Bill aus der Küche. Er war mit Mehl bestäubt, trug eine riesige Schürze und lachte über das ganze Gesicht: "So, alle Torten sind fertig. Der Kaffee läuft durch. Oh, und hier sieht es ja ganz fantastisch aus! Danke, Leute!" Er schüttelte reihum ihre Hände. Da kam Ginny heraus, eine wirklich große Kuchenplatte vor sich schwebend und die Zungenspitze zwischen die Lippen geklemmt.  
"Da kommt mein Meisterwerk!" rief Bill, "Stell es dort drüben ab, Ginny!"  
Sie steuerte den Tisch an und platzierte die Platte mit der gigantischen Obst-Sahne-Torte darauf.

"Können wir probieren?" fragte Ron und bekam einen strafenden Blick von seinem Bruder: "Versuch es, Ronnie, und du bist tot!" Bill mühte sich noch etwas damit ab, seine Torte im besten Licht zu präsentieren. Ginny stellte sich zu ihren Freunden: "Hi!"  
"Hallo, Ginny!" Harry lächelte sie leicht verlegen an, war aber erleichtert, als sie ein Lächeln erwiderte.

Im Laufe des Nachmittags trudelten dann alle ein. Charlie und Amber kamen zusammen mit den Zwillingen an. Angelina hatte auch Alicia und Katie im Schlepptau.  
Tonks und River waren aus dem Urlaub zurück und Tonks war braungebrannt und furchtbar aufgedreht. Sie umarmte alle und schenkte ihnen gefährlich aussehende Bonbons, die sie von ihrer Reise mitgebracht hatte.  
Kingsley war da und hatte eine "Kollegin" mitgebracht.  
Kurz vor der offiziellen Eröffnung, für die Bill extra eine Rede verfasst hatte, kamen auch endlich Sirius und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley. Rons Vater sah sehr gut gelaunt aus und begrüßte sie mit einem fröhlichen "Hallo, Kinder!"

"Meine lieben Gäste! Ich freue mich, Sie hier begrüßen zu können in dem neuen Frühstückscafé in der Winkelgasse: "Dem Magischen Pfannkuchen"!" rief Bill.  
Alle applaudierten und wer sich nicht sowieso schon auf den einladenden Stühlen niedergelassen hatte, kam jetzt angeschlendert, um zumindest zu sehen, was da neben "Auf, auf und davon" los war.  
"Heute ist alles gratis: der wunderbare Kaffee, jede Teesorte, die Sie auf der Karte finden und die atemberaubenden Torten!" Bill verbeugte sich und die Gäste jubelten.

Auch Harry und seine Freunde klatschten, bis ihm einfiel: "Leute, unser Einsatz!"  
Eilig machten sie sich daran, die Bestellungen aufzunehmen. Hermine und Ginny liefen mit Kaffeekannen durch die Gäste und Harry und Ron trugen kunstvoll aufeinander gestapelte Teller auf ihren Armen herum.  
"Ihr macht euch gut! Das bedeutet ganz viele Gratis-Essen!" flüsterte Bill Harry zu, als er gerade wieder an der Ausgabetheke stand, um frischen Marzipankuchen zu holen.  
"Diese Muggelkuchen sind ganz ausgezeichnet!" rief eine füllige Frau, "Verraten Sie das Rezept?"  
"Nein, tut mir Leid!" Bill zwinkerte Hermine zu. Von ihren Eltern hatte er die meisten Tipps bekommen. Sie schufteten den ganzen Nachmittag und als endlich der kühle Abend dämmerte, lichtete sich die hungrige Menge. Harry fiel irgendwann völlig fertig neben Sirius und Remus an den Tisch.

"Hey. Wann bist du angekommen?"  
"Nachdem du zum zweiten Mal dein Tablett fallen gelassen hast." antwortete Remus freundlich.  
"Was ist aus dem Buch geworden?"  
"Nichts. Der Verlag hat mich rausgeworfen."  
"Mist!" Harry sah ihn an, "Und was machst du jetzt?"  
"Jetzt haut er sie alle in die Pfanne!" rief Bill aufgelassen, als er zu ihnen an den Tisch trat, "Er verlegt das Buch selbst!"

"Klasse!" freute sich Harry, "Aber selbst mit dem Geld, das du vom Ministerium bekommen hast und von dem nicht mehr so wahnsinnig viel übrig ist, weil du so viele Bücher gekauft hast ... äh, Faden verloren. Also, hast du denn genug Geld? Ich meine, diese Forschungsreise wird ja auch noch mal was kosten!"  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich frage mich auch immer noch, was die wohl in den Staaten über Werwölfe wissen sollen, das wir hier noch nicht wissen!"  
"Ich werde es dir erzählen, wenn ich zurück bin. Und, Harry, ich habe vor, mir ein wenig Geld zu verdienen!"

"Als was?" rutschte es Harry heraus und Sirius lachte.  
"Entschuldigung!"  
"Macht nichts, Harry! Er wird für mich kochen!" sagte Bill, "Besser gesagt für den "Magischen Pfannkuchen". Wir öffnen ihn wochentags noch mal nachmittags um fünf für ein spätes, zünftiges Mittagessen. Jeden Tag ein neues Gericht."  
"Klingt gut." meinte Harry.  
"Das ist gut! Und ratet mal, wer jeden Tag zum Essen kommt?" Sirius lehnte sich grinsend in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
"Ihr zwei!"  
"Exakt!"

Hermine, Ron und Ginny gesellten sich zu ihnen. Sie hatten sich Reste aus der Küche geholt und verteilten übrig gebliebene Kekse. Sirius widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit allerdings etwas anderem und zwar einer jungen Frau mit einem Schwung dunkler Locken, die gerade aus dem Blumengeschäft gegenüber kam. Sie schickte ihm ein übermütiges Lächeln und hob dann auf ihrem Besen ab.  
"Hey, die saß doch hier vorhin bei euch am Tisch, oder?" fragte Ron mit vollem Mund.  
"Ja." Sirius verrenkte etwas den Hals, um ihr so lange wie möglich nachzusehen.

"Und, hast du ihre Nummer?" wollte Hermine wissen. Sirius sah sie verwirrt an: "Was denn? Die sind jetzt schon nummeriert?"  
Hermine sperrte den Mund auf und schüttelte den Kopf: "Ihre Telefonnummer!"  
"Ihre was?"  
"Ach, vergiss es!" Grummelnd aß sie weiter ihren Kuchen, während Harry und Remus vor Lachen beinahe von den Stühlen fielen und Sirius wirklich völlig unschuldig und verdutzt aussah.  
"Macht nichts, Sirius!" sagte Bill, "Den hab ich auch nicht verstanden!"

000

"Die Schulbriefe sind da!" verkündete Percy und schwebte durch die Außenwand ins Wohnzimmer, wo Harry und ein paar Weasleys beim Abendessen saßen.  
"Danke, Percy!" Mrs. Weasley fing die vier Briefe auf und verteilte sie an die Adressaten.  
"Ich bin mal echt auf das neue Schuljahr gespannt! Superviele neue Lehrer, Filch geht in den Ruhestand und vielleicht wird Hagrid der neue Hausmeister." überlegte Ron.  
"Glaubst du?" fragte Hermine kritisch.  
"Ich glaube das nicht, Hermine. Hagrid ist ein zu unsteter Bursche. Er gehört nach draußen in die ..."  
"Überleg dir, was du sagst, Spuki, oder du findest dich in einer Flasche wieder!" drohte Ron.  
" ... in die Natur, wollte ich sagen!" vollendete Percy würdevoll seinen Satz.  
"Sag mal, bist du nicht diese Woche bei Charlie? Zisch endlich ab!"  
"Ron, wir sollten dankbar sein, dass uns dein Bruder erhalten geblieben ist!" schimpfte Mrs. Weasley sofort und Harry stellte seine Ohren auf Durchzug, um in Ruhe seinen Brief lesen zu können.

"Hey, WOW!" rief Hermine und sprang auf, eine goldene Plakette in der Hand haltend.  
"Schulsprecher?" fragte Ginny.  
"Ja!" Hermine strahlte, "Was ist mit dir?"  
"Ich bin wieder Vertrauensschülerin, keine Panik!" Ginny grinste überlegen und ließ ich von ihrer begeisterten Muter küssen. Harry friemelte aus seinem Umschlag ebenfalls eine Plakette. Als er sich umdrehte, hielt Ron auch eine in der Hand.  
"Wie geht das denn?"  
"Lies deinen Brief, Ronald!" sagte Percy unfreundlich, "Da steht alles drin!" Ron warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und zog dann den Zettel aus dem Umschlag.  
"Drei Schulsprecher aus dem siebten Jahr, was noch nie vorgekommen ist!" las Hermine laut und grinste, "Wir haben´s voll drauf!" Harry musste lachen.

"Hey, wartet mal! Moment mal!" rief Ron und erhob sich, den Brief vor sich her wedelnd, "Was ist das denn? Blablabla ... Schulleiterin M. McGonagall und stellvertretender Schulleiter F. Flitwick. Seit wann das denn? Und wo ist Dumbledore? Und warum wussten wir das nicht?"  
"Genau!" pflichtete ihm Harry verwirrt bei, "Wir haben uns daran, gewöhnt alles zu wissen!"  
"Soweit ich unterrichtet bin, macht Dumbledore immer noch Urlaub!" sagte Mrs. Weasley.  
"Wo denn?"  
"Auf den Bermudas!"  
"Das tut er tatsächlich!" ließ sich Percy vernehmen, "Hier ist seine Postkarte an uns!"

Er reichte die Karte herum. Sie zeigte Albus Dumbledore, ehemaliger Schulleiter von Hogwarts, ehemaliger Leiter des legendären Phönixordens, Vernichter des bösen Zauberers Grindelwald und erbitterter Gegner des noch böseren Zauberers Voldemort, am Strand, in bunte Shorts und ein wild gemustertes Hawaiihemd gekleidet, einen rosa Drink mit Schirmchen haltend und fröhlich winkend.  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Na, das hat er sich doch wirklich verdient!" sagte Ginny gutmütig.

000

Harry stand wartend zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10 am Bahnhof King´s Cross, während Sirius draußen sein Motorrad parkte. Nachdem der Heiler verkündet hatte, er hätte auf dem rechten Auge wieder Hundert Prozent Sehkraft, ließ Sirius es sich nicht nehmen, Harry auf seiner geliebten Kiste nach London zu fahren. Das Motorrad hatte Bill von einem ehemaligen Kollegen bekommen und es Sirius geschenkt. Seitdem hatte das arme Ding fliegen, schwimmen, Salto und "Platz!" gelernt.

Hedwigs Käfig thronte auf Harrys Koffer. Die Eule sah sich aufgeregt um und fiepte.  
"Tja, Hedwig. Heute zum letzten Mal!" sagte Harry und fühlte sich ganz komisch dabei. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Barriere zwischen den Gleisen. Er wusste, dass die Backsteinmauer nur so tat.

"Na, brauchst du Hilfe?" hörte er eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich. Lächelnd drehte sich Harry um. Ron schob mit einem breiten Grinsen einen Kofferwagen auf ihn zu.  
"Du weißt sicher nicht, wie du zum Gleis kommen sollst, oder?" fragte er in einem bemüht kindlichen Tonfall und mit funkelnden Augen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und verbiss sich mit Mühe das Lachen.   
"Ich bin auch neu, weißt du? Also, du läufst einfach schnurstracks auf die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10 zu. Nicht anhalten! Und hab keine Angst, dass du dagegen knallst."  
"Vielleicht sollte ich ein bisschen rennen." überlegt Harry.  
Ron nickte: "Das ist ´ne gute Idee!" Sie nahmen nebeneinander Aufstellung und fixierten die Mauer.

"Ich könnte echt heulen!" sagte Ron.  
"Ich auch!" sagte Harry. Nachdem er sich eine Weile nicht mehr bewegt hatte, stieß Ron ihn an: "Du gehst zuerst, weißt du nicht mehr?"  
Harry nickte und rannte dann los. Er sprang geradezu durch die Absperrung und fand sich auf einem überfüllten Bahnsteig wieder.

"Harry, mein Lieber!" Harry winkte Mrs. Weasley zu, die mit einer Tasche in der einen und Ginny an der anderen Hand auf ihn zukam: "Wo ist Sirius? Kommt er noch? Er ist nicht wirklich dieses Motorrad gefahren, oder? Es ist so gefährlich auf den Straßen! Immer dasselbe mit diesen Muggeln!"  
Harry nickte und grinste Ginny an. Sie grinste zurück und ließ sich von Harry ihren Koffer zum Zug tragen.

"Na, wird das doch noch was Vernünftiges?" fragte Ron in sein Ohr, als er wieder neben ihm stand. Harry deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Absperrung: "Dito!"  
Hermine hatte es nach dem dritten Anlauf geschafft, ihre Eltern durch die Mauer zu bringen und da diese nun nur noch Augen für den Hogwarts-Express hatten, mühte sie sich allein mit den Koffern ab.  
Ron brubbelte irgendetwas und ging zu ihr.

"Das da muss er doch sein, oder?"  
"Ich glaube auch. Er sieht aus wie in der Zeitung." Zwei kleine Jungen tuschelten miteinander und ihre Blicke klebten an Harry und seinen Freunden. Harry setzte schon ein mildes Lächeln auf, als sie sich endlich trauten, zu ihnen zu kommen. Seltsamerweise starrten sie Ron mit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
"Was? Hab ich was an mir?"  
"Du ... du bist doch ... Ron Weasley ...oder?" fragte der Kleinere mit einem dünnen, unsicheren Stimmchen.  
"Äh ... ja." sagte Ron etwas verwirrt und die zwei Jungs schlugen sich die Hände vor den Mund, um ihre Überraschung und Ehrfurcht in den Griff zu kriegen. Harry wandte sich eilig ab, da er meinte, losplatzen zu müssen.  
"Du ... du hast jemanden aus einem Denkarium gerettet, als die Zeit still stand!" stellte der Große der beiden fest und der Kleine nickte eifrig: "Das war so gefährlich! Mein Daddy hat uns erzählt, dass du beinahe ..."  
"Na?" Hermine und Ginny stellten sich neben Harry, "Das ist doch mal hübsch, oder?"  
Harry nickte: "Das ist das absolut Beste!"

"Na, dann!" Hermine klatschte in die Hände, "Wollen wir mal zur Sache kommen! Alle Erstklässler zu mir!"  
"Zu uns!" verbesserte Harry sie und Hermine grinste entschuldigend: "Stimmt ja! Also, kommt her, ihr Würmer, und hört mir gut zu! Ich bin Hermine Granger, die Schulsprecherin, und das sind unsere Schulsprecher Harry Potter und Ron Weasley. Wir haben das absolute Sagen, bis wir an der Schule sind und wir legen keinen Wert darauf, irgendwelche Leute zu verarzten, zusammenzuflicken, wieder sichtbar zu machen oder auf Normalgröße zu schrumpfen, also haltet euch zurück!"  
"Was erzählst du da?" fragte Ron.  
"Ist alles schon vorgekommen!" meinte Hermine wichtig und verabschiedete sich von ihren Eltern und Mrs. Weasley, als der Zug ein aufforderndes Pfeifen hören ließ.

Sirius kam um die Ecke gekeucht: "Hey, ich weiß jetzt, was ein Strafzettel ist!"  
"Toll!" lachte Harry, "Das hätte ich dir auch erzählen können!"  
"So!" Sirius baute sich vor ihm auf, "Ähm, ermutigende, erzieherische Worte! Also, sei lieb und mach keine freakigen Sachen wie Zentauren ärgern, Schulregeln missachten, verbotene Tränke kochen und trinken, nachts durch die Gänge schleichen oder geheime Kampftruppen gründen!"  
"Zu spät!" grinste Harry.  
"O.K, dann hab einfach nur viel Spaß und schreib mir und gib dir Mühe im Unterricht! Ich hab dich lieb!" Sirius nahm ihn fest in den Arm und Harry drückte ihn: "Ich dich auch!"  
"Los, ab jetzt! Und pass auf Hermine auf. Mit scheint, die hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren!"

Hermine streckte Sirius die Zunge raus. Ginny und sie hingen aus ihrem Abteilfenster und winkten wild. Harry kletterte in den Zug und stellte sich neben Ron ans Fenster.  
"Macht keinen Ärger, Kinder! Ein einziges Mal, ich bitte euch!" rief Mrs. Weasley und ließ ihr Taschentuch flattern.  
"Wir versuchen es!" schrie Ginny gegen das Rumpeln der anfahrenden Räder.  
"Bis zu den Weihnachtsferien, Mum!" rief Ron.  
"Ja, da kommen wir alle nach Hause!" Harry winkte und hielt den Kopf so lange aus dem Fenster, bis der Bahnhof hinter einer Biegung verschwand. Das komische Gefühl im Bauch hatte einem euphorischen Platz gemacht. Er setzte sich zu Hermine, Ron und Ginny ins Abteil und eine Weile sahen sie sich nur an und lachten, will sie nicht anders konnten.

"Hey, Leute! Habt ihr gut gemacht!" Plötzlich standen Neville, Dean und Seamus in der Tür.  
"Na, habt ihr noch ein bisschen Patz für uns?" Sie quetschten sich mit auf die Sitzbank.

"Witzig!" sagte Neville, "Und ich hätte wetten können, dass es zum ganz großen Showdown erst am Ende unseres siebten Schuljahres kommt!"  
Seamus grummelte: "Ja, toll! Und ich hab gewettet!"  
Dean grinste: "Genau! Und dank der superhohen Quoten und Einsätze bin ich jetzt steinreich. Es haben nämlich alle auf das siebte Schuljahr getippt! Außer mir versteht sich! Danke, Harry!"  
"Kein Ding, Dean!" sagte Harry etwas verblüfft.

"Deine Eule, Ron!" sagte Ginny und zeigte auf´s Fenster.  
"Das wird für dich sein, Harry! Ich hatte sie Remus geliehen. Er hat echt einen Narren an ihr gefressen!"  
Harry fing Pig auf und schaffte es nach einem kurzen Kampf ihr den Brief zu entwenden. Pig quietschte auf, flatterte wild durch das Abteil und stürzte sich auf Trevor, der Nevilles Tasche entflohen war. Ganz offensichtlich wollte Pig ihn fressen, was geradezu lächerlich war, denn Trevor war fast doppelt so groß wie er.  
"Pig, nein!" rief Ginny.  
"Hau ab, Trevor! Rette dein Leben!" schrie Seamus. Neville hopste hinter seiner Kröte her, die die Flucht auf den Flur angetreten hatte. Hedwig schuhute einmal genervt in ihrem Käfig und Hermine, die gerade ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche geholt hatte, pflichtete ihr bei. Von dem ganzen Tumult unbeeindruckt las Harry seinen Brief.

"Und?" fragte Ron.  
"Wir sehen ihn in Hogwarts. Er hat noch sehr viele Termine, aber er kommt, um sich verabschieden, bevor er nach Amerika geht! Und das absolut Beste ist: Meta begleitet ihn!"  
"Klasse!" sagte Ginny.  
"Ja!" sagte Harry, "Das ist es!" Sein Blick verlor sich langsam in der vorbeirasenden Landschaft. Er hörte nicht, wie Lavender Brown und die Patil-Zwillinge Hallo sagten, wie ein Erstklässler ganz panisch nach "Schulsprecherin Hermine" brüllte oder wie Ron auf einmal völlig fassungslos schrie: "Leute, von uns gibt es Schokofroschkarten!"  
Sein einziger Gedanke war, dass sie jetzt nach Hogwarts fuhren, ihrem siebten und letzten Schuljahr entgegen.


End file.
